


Zaprzeczenie

by isshi69nikkei



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha Sebastian, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Medical, Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Happy Ending, Gender Issues, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, Johnlock (implied), Light Bondage, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mild Sexual Content, Mildly Dubious Consent, Minor Character Death, Murder, Omega Jim, Sexual Content, Transsexuality (implied)
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-03-29 17:46:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 27
Words: 329,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3905239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isshi69nikkei/pseuds/isshi69nikkei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mormorowy omega!verse, na który zdecydowałam się, bo nie pisałam nigdy tekstów do tego rodzaju AU, a lubię wyzwania ;) Jim Moriarty jest omegą, od wielu lat stosującą nieprzerwanie leki, dzięki którym ukrywa przed światem i najbliższym pracownikiem swoją płeć - co pociąga za sobą cały szereg konsekwencji, których w swoim geniuszu nie przewidział.<br/>Pairing jest wypadkową moich ostatnich shipów i potrzeb fabularnych, gdyż zaplanowana akcja nie pasowałaby raczej do żadnego innego sherlockowego połączenia. Jim i Sebastian są jedynymi pierwszoplanowymi postaciami, Sherlock i John pojawiać się będą tylko epizodycznie. Pomimo licznych ostrzeżeń i ratingu, w głównym pairingu nie przewiduję non-con.</p><p>EDIT 2016-04-08<br/>Dzięki pomocy Tazkiel zmobilizowałam się w końcu do rozpoczęcia odsuwanej w czasie korekty Zaprzeczenia ^^ jak w przypadku Drugiej gry, będę stopniowo zamieszczać poprawione rozdziały i wrzucać tutaj informację o progresie prac.<br/>EDIT 2016-10-09<br/>Po wszystkich bojach z formatowaniem, w końcu udało mi się skończyć zamieszczanie poprawionej wersji:) Jeszcze raz ogromne podziękowania za Tazkiel, że pomogła mi ulepszyć ten tekst i pozbyć się stylistyczno-gramatycznych chwastów ^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wstęp

**Author's Note:**

> Omega!verse w różnych fanfiction różni się – czasem drastycznie – w zakresie funkcjonowania społeczeństw, podziału demograficznego, sposobu przekazywania genów, istnienia-bądź-nie kobiet niebędących betami i wielu innych. Z mało typowych opcji, jakie zastosowałam, jest rola alf w społeczeństwie – zdecydowanie nie będą u mnie liderami żyjącymi ponad betami – reszta założeń jest zbliżona do tego, co zazwyczaj spotyka się w Omega!verse. Nie chciałam tworzyć długiej notki autorskiej, gdzie wyjaśniam poszczególne założenia, jakie przyjęłam, stąd zastosowałam taką a nie inną formę pierwszego rozdziału – następne, obiecuję! będą mieć więcej akcji, a mniej opisów. Będę starała się samym tekstem i fabułą wyjaśnić pewne pojęcia, które nie miały adekwatnych polskich odpowiedników (i musiałam rzeźbić), a w notkach końcowych zamieszczać słownik pojęć, jakie wybrałam do określenia pewnych elementów tego AU.
> 
> Daję rating Explicit, chociaż nie planuję na chwilę obecną bardzo graficznych scenek łóżkowych (dość łagodne jednak będą się pojawiać i będą dotyczyć kwestii ściśle związanych z biologią charakterystyczną dla omega!verse) ani wysokoratingowych ekstremów. Sama idea tego AU, gdy wchodzi się w kwestie biologiczne oraz fakt, że zawsze jest tu pewien element dub-con oraz mpreg (nawet jeśli tylko wspomniane), sprawia, że staje się ono moim zdaniem 18+ z wykrzyknikiem. Jeśli ktoś widzi brak jakiegoś ostrzeżenia czy istotnego tagu, proszę o sygnał - nie chcę, by na ten tekst nieumyślnie i przypadkowo trafiały osoby, które idea dynamik A/B/O, wraz ze wszystkimi przyległościami, może odrzucać.  
> [EDIT po skończeniu fika: graficzne scenki są i jest więcej niż w jakimkolwiek tekście który napisałam w życiu ;))]  
> Tym z kolei, które na Omega!verse nigdy nie trafiły i to pierwszy taki tekst, który widzą, sugeruję i proszę BARDZO mocno o zrobienie researchu przed czytaniem i dopiero po nim zdecydowanie, czy chcecie się zagłębiać w temat. Mam pełną świadomość, że to specyficzny rodzaj AU i że dla wielu osób jest odrażający, szokujący, niesmaczny albo w jakikolwiek inny sposób nie do zaakceptowania. Bardzo proszę potraktować to ostrzeżenie i rating poważnie, moją intencją nie jest kogokolwiek przerażać ani obrzydzać;)

***

 

_Gdy w latach czterdziestych dwudziestego wieku, na skutek wieloaspektowych przemian społecznych i prawnych, omegi w kolejnych krajach zaczęły otrzymywać prawa obywatelskie – wśród których najistotniejszym było pełne prawo do wyboru partnera oraz wiązania się z dowolną spośród płci – liczba osób noszących aktywny zestaw genów alfa-omega na przestrzeni zaledwie jednego pokolenia spadła blisko dwukrotnie. Tylko związek alfy z omegą gwarantował przekazanie kompletu genów, dzięki któremu dzieci rodziły się w równych proporcjach z jedną z tych dwóch płci (przypadki bet były tutaj tak rzadkie, że traktowano je jako anomalię i pomijano w statystykach). W przypadku związku omegi z betą szanse na dziecko z ujawnionym genem A/O wynosiły dla synów pięćdziesiąt procent, u córek natomiast gen, jak szybko się przekonano, w ogóle się nie objawiał. W efekcie ze związków omegi z betą tylko 25% potomstwa rodziło się z tożsamością A/O, pozostałe dzieci były zaś betami i, co potwierdziły późniejsze, specjalistyczne badania, nie posiadały one mitycznego „nieaktywnego” genu A/O i nie przekazywały go kolejnym pokoleniom._

_Dające potomstwo związki dwóch kobiecych alf, z których rodziły się tylko alfy, występowały ze względów psycho-społecznych na tyle sporadycznie, że można pominąć je w badaniach. Damsko-męskie związki alf, również dość rzadkie, dawały wyłącznie męskie potomstwo A, natomiast damsko-męskie związki omeg (obecnie nie ma danych potwierdzających, że takowe w ogóle występują) – wyłącznie męskie potomstwo O._

_Ponieważ geny A/O przekazywane były żeńskiemu potomstwu wyłącznie w coraz mniej licznych związkach alfa-omega, jak łatwo się domyślić, liczba kobiecych alf i omeg drastycznie się zmniejszyła i po kilkudziesięciu latach stały się właściwie marginesem – rzadkimi okazami, które jednak ze względu na ich szczególne cechy osobowości i fizjonomii ceniono i chroniono. Jedne i drugie już od urodzenia miały łatwiejszy start niż jakakolwiek inna płeć, były wyjątkowe, cenne i w efekcie –otoczone całą gamą przepisów prawnych, które miały zapewnić im bezpieczeństwo i przetrwanie. Ruchy antysystemowe, sprzeciwiające się zmianom w funkcjonowaniu społeczeństw, głoszące ironicznie, iż kobiece alfy i omegi stały się „zwierzętami pod ochroną” były gwałtownie i z całą stanowczością tłumione przez rządy wypełnione betami, a z czasem przyzwyczajono się do takiego porządku rzeczy i traktowano jak oczywistość: „Kobiece alfy i omegi są nietykalne, koniec, kropka, tak już urządzony jest ten świat”. Duża część O-kobiet wybierała sobie oczywiście za partnerów – bądź też partnerki – najlepsze okazy spośród alf i tak przekazywały geny córkom, ale w dobie powszechnej dostępności do środków medycznych nie płodziły już, jak niegdyś, kilkorga dzieci, a często w ogóle się na nie nie decydowały, co tym bardziej wpływało na ich liczebność. Należy w tym momencie wspomnieć, iż nawet ze związków alfy z omegą dwukrotnie częściej rodzili się chłopcy (dodatkowo O-mężczyźni w relacji z A-kobietą płodzili/rodzili wyłącznie synów) i taki podział płciowy w ujęciu demograficznym był charakterystyczny dla wszystkich społeczeństwa A/O od zarania dziejów._

Jim zatrzymał się w tym miejscu, ze złością zaciskając palce na trzymanym w dłoniach tablecie. Spłaszczenie pewnych danych, uproszczenie faktów i pominięcie tych najbardziej oczywistych. Według autora opracowania kobiece alfy i omegi biernie i z radością poddały się dającym im ogromne przywileje przepisom, podczas gdy same nie musiały skinąć palcem. Bzdura, bzdura, BZDURA! Wszystko to brzmiało, jakby nic nie zrobiły, jakby dostały od swoich rządów niezasłużony prezent, podczas gdy prawda była całkiem inna. Tłamszone w społecznościach A/O kobiety doskonale wiedziały, czym skutkuje parowanie z betami, bo odważyły się na to, zanim jeszcze omegi zostały uwolnione, a stary ład – rozbity. To one były cichą siłą, walczącą na samej górze o przywileje: śliczne, niewinne, dziewczęce i słodkie do bólu omegi oraz twarde, bezwzględne i surowo piękne alfy; jedne i drugie uciekały stopniowo ze swoich gett, gdy tylko nadarzyła się okazja, mieszały pomiędzy bety, wspierały się nawzajem i wspólnie walczyły o uwolnienie. Że niby A-kobiety nie potrafiły tworzyć między sobą związków? Wolne żarty. Spotkał w życiu kilka spośród nich i większość była lesbijkami zafascynowanymi równie silnymi jak one same żeńskimi alfami; niewspomniane nawet pary kobiecych omeg, oczywiście niezdolne do płodzenia wspólnego potomstwa – o pomoc mogły się przecież zwrócić do alfa-przyjaciółek – były często niewidocznymi _siostrzyczkami_ , udającymi przed światem nieudolne, ale urocze bety, nie budziły niczyich podejrzeń, szczęśliwe w swoich cichych gniazdkach.

Samo zaś stwierdzenie o tym, że kobiety A/O to _margines-kwiaty-nagrody_ było najbardziej błędnym mitem jaki funkcjonował w społeczeństwie. Przede wszystkim – było ich kilkakrotnie więcej niż podejrzewano, a ponadto to właśnie one, na podwalinach starych struktur, utworzyły całkiem nowe, łącząc się w kilkunastoosobowe, całkowicie niewidoczne z zewnątrz _watahy_ , gdzie alfy były opiekunkami i wojowniczkami, a omegi – troszczyły się o domowe ogniska, przy czym każda z nich wchodziła w swoją rolę naturalnie i dobrowolnie i była wspierana przez całą mikro-społeczność. Coś zupełnie innego niż dawne czasy, gdy O-kobiety były rozrywane przez agresywne męskie alfy i nie miały nic do powiedzenia; gdy A-kobiety wydawały się męskim odpowiednikom zbędną konkurencją i spychane na pogranicza społeczności – co z kolei umożliwiało im ciche znikanie i walkę wśród bet o prawa dla siebie i _swoich słabszych sióstr_ , jak nazywały omegi. Te kobiety przez całe pokolenia za cenę ograniczenia swojej liczebności zbudowały sobie w świecie niewidzialne przystanie, porzuciły dawne społeczności i nawet jeśli duża część odeszła na stałe do świata rządzonego przez bety by tam stać się _księżniczkami o które wszyscy walczą_ , reszta pozostała w zgodzie ze swoimi przekonaniami w tych ich mikrokosmosach. Bety o nich nie wiedziały, dla świata nie istniały i prawdopodobnie tak miało już pozostać.

Był niemal pewny, że wszystkie te kobiety były szczęśliwe. A także że żadnej nie obchodziło w najmniejszym stopniu, jaką krzywdę ich działania wyrządziły męskim omegom – bo przecież wiedziały, co się stanie, były znacznie bardziej inteligentne od męskich alfa-osiłków. Po prostu miały to gdzieś i tym bardziej je za to podziwiał, chociaż to między innymi _jego_ skazały na koszmar, jakim było życie w ukryciu przed niewyżytymi, napastliwymi alfami, które nie miały szans inaczej niż gwałtem związać się z omegą. Często żałował, że nie urodził się betą, bo to oszczędziłoby mu masę problemów. Jeszcze częściej – że nie był kobietą z tożsamością A/O, bo wśród nich byłby gwiazdą, odnalazłby swoje miejsce i może, _może_ , również byłby szczęśliwy. Kiedy wrócił do czytania, stała mu przed oczami genialna Irene Adler, hetera mająca w kieszeni kilku najważniejszych przedstawicieli brytyjskiego rządu oraz jej rudowłosa partnerka, która próbowała grać przed nim omegę, może sądząc, że należy do osób, które potępiają związki alfa-alfa jako nienaturalność i zboczenie. Cóż, on przed nimi skutecznie grał betę, więc nie mógł mieć pretensji za to niewinne kłamstwo.

_Gdyby nowe, przekształcone i ograniczone liczbowo – o czym za chwilę – społeczeństwo alf i omeg za jedyną zmianę miało podział ilościowy między kobietami i mężczyznami i nowe prawa, tak naprawdę niewiele by się zmieniło jeśli chodzi o globalne skutki powyższych. Pojawiłoby się więcej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej męskich związków alfy i omegi, a trwające od pokoleń proporcje zasadniczo zostałyby zachowane, nawet jeśli alfom żyłoby się znacznie gorzej niż kiedyś, gdy z użyciem siły lub uprzywilejowanej pozycji społecznej mogły zagwarantować sobie związek z wybraną omegą. Co więc się stało?_

W tym momencie wybuchnął gorzkim śmiechem, nie wierząc, że autor prezentował aż taką ignorancję i ze wszystkiego, na czym mógł się skupić, wybrał akurat żałowanie A-mężczyzn za sytuację, w jakiej się znaleźli.

_Stopniowe i w pewnym sensie naturalne zmiany społeczne zbiegły się w czasie z nękającymi różne części naszego globu wojnami, powodując znaczne straty w populacji, zwłaszcza alf, będących ze względu na predyspozycje fizyczne głównym filarem profesjonalnej armii. Omegi z kolei częściej niż którakolwiek inna płeć ginęły na skutek rozbojów, przestępstw wojennych na tle seksualnym, porwań i w obozach jenieckich. W państwach, które przed wojną nie wprowadziły jeszcze przepisów dających omegom prawa obywatelskie, przetrzebienie ludności i rozbicie zwartych struktur społeczeństw A/O wymusiły te zmiany i dokonano ich nawet tam, gdzie protesty ludności były znaczące. Krwawe bunty przeciwko uwolnieniu omeg nie stanowią jednak celu niniejszego opracowania, gdyż zostały poruszone w wielu pracach naukowych z zakresu socjologii i demografii._

_Uwolnienie omeg, jak nazywano cały proces i kilkuletni, najbardziej gorący okres, wymusił na alfach, desperacko pragnących odbudować utraconą liczebność, działania, którym sprzeciwiały się one przez całe pokolenia. Mimo oporów natury psychologicznej i biologicznej niechęci, niesparowane męskie alfy, gdy nie udało im się znaleźć chętnej omegi, z braku innych możliwości zaczęły wiązać kobietami-betami i to z nimi płodziły dzieci – kolejne bety i męskie alfy – ponieważ specyficzny, dodatkowy zestaw genów charakterystyczny tylko dla omeg u alf nie występował. Z kolei kobiece alfy, gdy jeszcze ich populacja była liczna, zaczęły wiązać się niemal wyłącznie z męskimi betami…_

Kolejny raz się roześmiał, tym razem bardziej szczerze i ponownie dał sobie chwilę na zachwycanie się zmyślnością, z jaką kobiety A/O zmieniły bieg dziejów i wprowadziły w błąd historyków. Kobiece alfy z męskimi betami? _To_ właśnie był _margines_.

_… i zachodzić w ciążę podobnie jak kobiece bety, dając w ten sposób potomstwo pozbawione genów alfa-omega. Prawo genetyczne, będące jednym z fundamentów obecnej wiedzy medycznej „Tylko omega może urodzić omegę, tylko O-kobieta w związku z alfą może mieć A/O córki” powstało bezpośrednio po okresie uwolnienia omeg, gdyż w poprzednich społeczeństwach związki inne niż alfa-omega oraz beta-beta właściwie nie występowały i nie mieliśmy świadomości, co spowoduje krzyżowanie._

_Warto dodać, że na wzrastającą liczbę wolnych męskich alf w okresie powojennym dodatkowo wpłynął fakt, iż omegi obu płci wchodzące w wiek produkcyjny – w wielu państwach nawet przed przyjęciem odpowiednich przepisów – w obliczu braku dostępu do alf przebywających na froncie oraz z powodu rozbicia ich społeczności – wiązały się z betami, aby chociaż częściowo uporać się z dramatycznymi u młodych osobników objawami niestłumionej rui. Trwały związek z betą był rozwiązaniem zastępczym i, rzecz jasna, nie mógł zapewnić hormonalnej ochrony jaką dawało regularne parowanie ze związaną alfą, niemniej jednak mówimy o czasach, gdy farmaceutyka w zakresie produkcji blokerów, stoperów i hormonalnej antykoncepcji dopiero raczkowała i udręczone jednostki chwytały się każdej możliwości, by ulżyć swoim cierpieniom. Warto dodać, że to ogromna liczba niesatysfakcjonujących biologicznie związków bet i omeg – szacuje się, że po wojnie co druga nowo związana omega była w trwałej relacji z betą – wymusił rozwój tej gałęzi przemysłu i już dziesięć lat później specyfiki te, zwłaszcza stopery łagodzące lub całkowicie niwelujące negatywne objawy O-hormonów poza rują, były w powszechnej sprzedaży._

Jasne, _były_ , gdyż największe koncerny farmaceutyczne były rządzone przez A-kobiety, których jedyną motywacją była pomoc siostrom, decydującym się na związki z betami. Prychnął pod nosem, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę, że pomoc O-mężczyznom była tylko skutkiem ubocznym skokowego rozwoju farmaceutyki i medycyny w zakresie blokerów, stoperów i antykoncepcji A/O.

_Ich skutki uboczne przy długotrwałym stosowaniu ujawniły się po wielu latach, przy czym, co trzeba podkreślić, skutki te dotyczyły niemal wyłącznie niezwiązanych omeg przyjmujących kilkakrotnie wyższe niż te związane dawki stoperów – należy przypomnieć i wyraźnie zaznaczyć, iż nawet związek z betą w dużej mierze stabilizował gospodarkę hormonalną omegi i chociaż relacje takie nie były satysfakcjonujące, omegi były w stanie w nich funkcjonować, a ze wsparciem nawet niewielkiej ilości farmaceutyków prowadzić szczęśliwe życie, znacznie mniej niebezpieczne, niż w przypadku związania się z agresywnymi i nieprzewidywalnymi alfami. Trend utrzymał się do dzisiejszych czasów, skutkiem czego uznaje się, że obecnie dwie trzecie i tak nielicznych omeg wybiera za partnerów bety lub pozostaje niezwiązana – dane są jednak szacunkowe ze względu na brak wymogu ujawniania tożsamości A/O oraz restrykcyjne przepisy zapewniające całkowitą anonimowość przy zakupie środków farmaceutycznych przez omegi._

_Niespełna sto lat po tym, jak pierwsze kraje uwolniły omegi, dysproporcje będące skutkiem powyższych przemian stały się dramatyczne. Alfy i omegi nie stanowią już, jak kiedyś, około dwunastu procent ludności naszego globu, lecz trzykrotnie mniej, przy czym w krajach wysoko rozwiniętych ich liczba jest jeszcze niższa, a w Wielkiej Brytanii, według szacunków, nie przekracza obecnie trzech procent [dane na podstawie badań z lipca 2012]. Kobiety A/O są marginesem, który z powodzeniem można pominąć w badaniach demograficznych, wśród mężczyzn zaś – alf występuje prawdopodobnie dziesięciokrotnie więcej niż omeg. Ze względu na przepisy prawne, niedopuszczające w Wielkiej Brytanii żadnych form A/O prostytucji, zdecydowana większość z nich nie ma szans nawet na okazyjne obcowanie z omegą, nie mówiąc już o stałym związku, który wyciszałby trwale ich skoki hormonalne. Brak związku z omegą i regularnego parowania powoduje u alf nieprzyjmujących na stałe stoperów niekontrolowane ataki agresji, zwiększa skłonność do popełniania przestępstw, zwłaszcza na tle seksualnym, a ich rosnąca liczba sprawia, iż stają się coraz większym problemem dla władz. Niezwiązane alfy, odkąd ich liczba stała się znacząca, coraz częściej łamią prawo, tworzą zorganizowane grupy przestępcze i stanowią realne zagrożenie dla spokoju społecznego, w szczególności dla nielicznych, samotnych omeg. W efekcie już pod koniec lat osiemdziesiątych dwudziestego wieku omegi, nawet jeśli nie miały na to ochoty, coraz częściej musiały przez całe życie ukrywać blokerami swoją tożsamość, by nie stać się ofiarami gwałtów, porwań i wymuszonych wiązań, co nigdy wcześniej, nawet w czasach, gdy nie miały żadnych praw, nie miało miejsca. Od blisko trzydziestu lat omegi stają się coraz mniej widoczne, a ujawnienie się właściwie przekreśla u nich szanse na jakąkolwiek jawną aktywność zawodową i społeczną, gdyż niesie ona za duże ryzyko; nawet jeśli nie nastąpiło to na skutek gwałtu czy jakiegokolwiek rodzaju przymusu, dla bezpieczeństwa wiążą się w bardzo młodym wieku, preferując łagodniejsze w obyciu bety. Aby nie narażać siebie i partnerki (czasem partnera) na potencjalną wściekłość alf, coraz częściej zostają w domach i podejmują się wyłącznie pracy zdalnej, o ile jest to możliwe. Po kilkudziesięciu latach względnej wolności na rynku pracy, cofnęły się więc do czasów sprzed wojny, gdzie omega zazwyczaj nie pracowała zawodowo w pełnym wymiarze godzinowym, strzegła domowego ogniska oraz wychowywała dzieci. Sytuacja jest różna w poszczególnych krajach, jednakże brak wymogu ujawniania płci przez omegi u pracodawcy powoduje, że określenie aktywności zawodowej O-mężczyzn w Wielkiej Brytanii nie jest możliwe, tym bardziej, że obowiązujące obecnie przepisy zabraniają przeprowadzania anonimowych ankiet w tym zakresie._

_Szacuje się, iż około 50-60% dorosłych omeg wiąże się trwale z betami, 25-35% - z alfami (badania wskazują, iż w Wielkiej Brytanii nawet połowa wiązań mogła zostać wymuszona, a znaczna część związków biologicznych jest ukrywana i nieprzekazywana jednostkom administracyjnym), reszta zaś pozostaje niezwiązana, bez zamiaru szukania partnera życiowego. Ze względu na powszechność ukrywania tożsamości A/O przez osoby niepozostające w stałym związku, nie jest możliwe choćby przybliżone oszacowanie, jak wiele niezwiązanych, dorosłych omeg żyje obecnie na terenie Wielkiej Brytanii – w zależności od zastosowanej metody badawczej, liczba ta wynosić może od 5 nawet do 40 tysięcy osobników._

_Niezwiązane omegi po trzydziestym roku życia właściwie nie mają szans na przetrwanie – skuteczność blokerów i wszelkich leków hormonalnych jest znaczna, ale skutki uboczne w przypadku wieloletniego stosowania uniemożliwiają normalne funkcjonowanie. W pierwszej kolejności powodują zaburzenia na tle emocjonalnym i hormonalnym, w kolejnych zaś stadiach, po około dziesięciu latach od rozpoczęcia nieprzerwanego stosowania, prowadzą do nieodwracalnych zmian w narządach rodnych, bezpłodności i chorób psychicznych, wszystko to zaś, w połączeniu z niezaspokojonymi, licznymi rujami, do samobójstw. W ostatnim roku odnotowano w samej tylko Wielkiej Brytanii dwieście siedemnaście tego rodzaju wypadków, co, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, iż szacuje się, iż omegi stanowią obecnie nie więcej niż dwa-trzy promile społeczeństwa (średnio przyjmuje się liczbę 150 tysięcy omeg – przy czym na potrzeby statyczne przed wystąpieniem pierwszej rui uznaje się, że dany osobnik jest betą, nawet jeśli inne symptomy wskazują na omegę), jest zatrważającą ilością. W przypadku alf i bet współczynnik samobójstw wynosił w minionym roku odpowiednio 5 i 9 zgonów na 100 tysięcy mieszkańców, w przypadku omeg – przeszło 130 zgonów.  Biorąc pod uwagę szacunkowe badania dotyczące przyczyn i skutków niewiązania się omeg w wieku produkcyjnym, można założyć z dużą dozą prawdopodobieństwa, iż nawet połowa z nich popełni samobójstwo między 30. a 40. rokiem życia, pozostałe zaś, o ile nie zostaną pochwycone przez polujące alfy, do 45. roku życia umrą na skutek powikłań hormonalnych prowadzących w prostej drodze do nowotworów złośliwych, patologicznych zmian w układzie rozrodczym i pokarmowym, niewydolności wątroby, trzustki i nerek a także najwyższych stopni udarów mózgu i zawałów serca, które wśród niezwiązanych omeg występują średnio dwadzieścia lat wcześniej niż u związanych osobników i pozostałych płci. Podejrzewa się, że części przedwczesnych zgonów omeg (dotyczy to w znacznym stopniu również przymusowo związanych osobników) można by uniknąć, gdyby były one objęte standardową opieką medyczną. Tymczasem badania statystyczne wskazują, iż poza okresem ciąży, gdzie anonimowa opieka medyczna zapewniona jest w omega-klinikach, więcej niż połowa niezwiązanych omeg w ogóle nie chodzi do lekarzy pierwszego kontaktu i specjalistów, a trzydzieści procent korzysta z pomocy lekarskiej rzadziej niż raz na pięć lat. Wyniki badań, oparte na anonimowym wywiadzie środowiskowym przedstawione zostaną…_

Jim przerwał czytanie i z wściekłością cisnął tablet przed siebie, z satysfakcją przyglądając się, jak rozbite na części urządzenie opada na kosztowny dywan, zostawiając jednocześnie głęboką rysę w ścianie. Suche fakty, _suche bzdury_ , zimne i pozbawione emocji, pozbawione wszystkiego, co przeżywał od lat, od pierwszej gorączki, jakiej doświadczył w okresie nastoletnim, przez cały okres, gdy faszerował się końskimi dawkami farmaceutyków. Dwa rodzaje blokerów, dzięki którym był całkowicie niewyczuwalny jako omega, najsilniejsze stopery, hamujące na co dzień objawy fizyczne i pozwalające mu utrzymać zdrowe zmysły i kontrolę, gdy w pobliżu znajdował się niestosujący leków alfa, a wreszcie – hormony, mające zapobiegać, a przynajmniej łagodzić objawy występującej kilka razy w roku gorączki i uniemożliwiać zapłodnienie. Nie miał jak zweryfikować, czy to ostatnie działało, bo w całym swoim dorosłym życiu nie obcował z alfami, natomiast wiedział z autopsji, że należał do stosunkowo niewielkiej grupy omeg z podwyższonym poziomem naturalnych hormonów, przez co sztuczne w bardzo niewielkim stopniu uspokajały go w okresach płodnych. Zwijał się wówczas z bólu, zamykał w mieszkaniu i trząsł pod wieloma warstwami pościeli, błagając w myślach wszelkie nadprzyrodzone moce – w takich chwilach był gotów w nie wierzyć, bo natura nie mogła być aż tak bezmyślna – by wreszcie się to skończyło.

Parę lat temu znalazł metodę, ale starał się o tym teraz nie myśleć, tym bardziej iż czuł już pierwsze symptomy nadchodzącej gorączki, która zacząć się miała najdalej za dwa dni. Tak, odpływał wtedy w pozbawiony marzeń sen, ale stan, w jakim się wybudzał, był tak obrzydliwy, nawet bardziej odrażający niż normalnie przeżywane _fazy_ , że na samą myśl dostawał torsji. Pozostając świadomym… teoretycznie miał możliwość, by pomóc samemu sobie _mechanicznie_ , ale brzydził się tego i wolał każdorazowo odpływać, nawet jeśli w końcu musiał wrócić do świata żywych, a potem pozbyć się budzącej odrazę pościeli i wziąć wielogodzinną kąpiel, w trakcie której przynajmniej trzykrotnie zmieniał wodę, wciąż czując się brudny. Oblepiony śluzem i potem, z nabrzmiałym z powodu niezaspokojenia podbrzuszem, zawrotami głowy po ilości farmaceutyków, jakie spożył i koszmarną świadomością, że wszystko to będzie go nękać jeszcze przez wiele lat. Aż do momentu, gdy, jak pisano w nieszczęsnym opracowaniu, które czytał przez minioną godzinę, zdecyduje się ze sobą skończyć, albo zabije go schorzenie, którego nie wykryto, bo – oczywiście – należał do omeg, które ze strachu przed odkryciem, do lekarza nie chodziły nigdy.

Pieniądze, wbrew pozorom, nie zapewniały wszystkiego. Lekarze, którzy byliby całkowicie bezpieczni, nie istnieli, a bez zaufanej obstawy nigdy nie zjawiłby się w klinice, doskonale wiedząc, że anonimowość była mitem i jeśli trafiała tam obiecująca, samotna omega, zawsze znalazł się ktoś, kto przekazał wieść zainteresowanym. Charakter jego pracy sprawiał, że miał pełną świadomość odnośnie funkcjonowania czarnego rynku, nawet jeśli nie brał w tym ze względów moralnych udziału, a czasem wręcz, za odpowiednią opłatą, otaczał nieświadome jego tożsamości omegi opieką i organizował im pomoc medyczną – głównie aborcje i sterylizacje – i ucieczki; fakt, że był w stanie to zrobić dla kogoś, a nie mógł dla siebie, powodował każdorazowo gorycz i tym większe poczucie niesprawiedliwości. Każda z omeg, którym pomógł, zaufała mu i złożyła na jego ręce swoje życie i bezpieczeństwo. On nie miał nikogo, komu byłby w stanie zaufać na tyle, w krytycznej sytuacji zdać się na niego i dać sobie pomóc.

Szukał, to jasne, przez wszystkie te lata szukał kogoś, kto wyjedzie z nim do nie-tak-anonimowej kliniki w Szwajcarii, zadba o jego bezpieczeństwo i przypilnuje dzięki wpływom i pieniądzom, by wszystko poszło zgodnie z planem – tak, by Jim mógł bez lęku o to, gdzie się obudzi, dać się poddać narkozie i zabiegom, które jego zdaniem były jedyną szansą na zachowanie zdrowych zmysłów i dożycie starości. Najpewniejszą opcją byłaby alfa, ale na znalezienie takowej nie widział żadnych szans, nawet jeśli Irene Adler czy jej partnerka były obiecujące; zdradzając się jednak przed nimi dałby królowej szantażu narzędzie, dzięki któremu miałaby go w garści i zapewnie nie wahałaby się skorzystać z tej szansy. Pozostawało znalezienie bety, która przywiąże się do niego na tyle, by mógł odkryć swoją tożsamość… a następnie nakłonić ją do wyjazdu za granicę, gdzie przy jej asyście i ochronie zadbanoby o chirurgiczną, nieodwracalną zmianę, która na wieki uwolniłaby go od problemu.

Przymknął oczy i ciężko opadł na obszerną sofę na środku jasnego salonu jego zabezpieczonego niemal jak Pentagon apartamentu. Zmęczonym gestem potarł skronie, czując, jak z powodu nerwów jego gorączka przyspiesza i zaczyna dawać pierwsze symptomy. Dreszcze były na razie lekkie i nie aż tak męczące, ale czuł już falę znanego niepokoju, która skutkowała przyspieszonym oddechem i tętnem. Bezwiednie sięgnął po przyszykowane na szklanym stoliku leki uspokajające oraz antykoncepcyjne środki hormonalne, a zanim te pierwsze zaczęły działać i spowodowały przyjemne otępienie, wysłał do sieci wiadomości, mówiące o tym, że zajmuje się pilną sprawą i będzie całkowicie niedostępny przez pięć dni.

Kilka godzin później jego ciałem, mimo zażytych farmaceutyków, szarpnęły mdłości, połączone z drgawkami i rozlewającym się po dolnej części ciała gorącem. Poczuł lepką, obrzydliwą wilgoć na udach, a ponieważ atak gorączki był dość nagły i wyjątkowo silny, z trudem dotarł do sypialni, gdzie trzęsącymi się rękoma zaczął zrzucać z siebie ubrania. Gdy opadł na pościel, był tak pobudzony i rozedrgany, że z trudem udało mu się utrzymać butelkę z wodą i wyjąć z przyszykowanego na tę okazję opakowania podwójną dawkę psychotropowych środków nasennych. Nie, nie mogły w żaden sposób powstrzymać gorączki, to jasne. Ale sprawiały, że po kilkunastu minutach _usypiał_. Miał się wybudzić za kilka godzin, trzęsąc się jak w febrze i przeklinając swoje ciało, hormony i cały świat – wybudzić tylko po to, by przyjąć kolejną dawkę leku i w ciągu kwadransa znów usnąć. I tak co kilka godzin, przez dwa do czterech dni, w kółko, aż gorączka ucichła i, chociaż obolały i wykończony, mógł zacząć powoli wracać do świata żywych.

Usypiał, mając przed oczami wizję, jak strzela sobie w brzuch, a jego omega-organy rozbryzgują się na ścianie za nim w krwawą miazgę i przestają istnieć.

 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Krótki słownik:  
> * wiązanie - bonding (wyjaśnienie w dalszych rozdziałach)  
> * parowanie/parzenie - mating (seks "z intencją stałego związku", dotyczy omegi w trakcie rui; klasycznie pojęcie dotyczy raczej tylko omegi i alfy, u mnie może być to również omega i beta)  
> * ruja/gorączka - heat; nie przewiduję w tym tekście ‘rug’ występującego u alf  
> * sczepienie - knotting (wyjaśnienie w dalszych rozdziałach)  
> Typy środków farmaceutycznych, w angielskich tekstach określanie ogólnie jako „suppressants”:  
> \- blokery - wszelkie środki maskujące zapach  
> \- stopery - rodzaj hormonów, dają odporność w codziennym życiu, silne odmiany są szkodliwe, wymagają robienia przerw w stosowaniu.  
> \- antykoncepcja/hormony - tylko dla omeg, wstrzymują/ łagodzą ruje, uniemożliwiają zapłodnienie, wymagają robienia przerw w stosowaniu. 
> 
> Ponieważ to moje pierwsze Omega!verse, z chęcią wysłucham wszelkich sugestii na ten temat, bo mimo researchu nie na temat tego AU nie jestem specjalistą ;)  
> Strukturę społeczeństwa i możliwość płodzenia potomstwa w poszczególnych związkach – wrzuciłam do Excela, bo jestem freakiem na punkcie tworzenia tego rodzaju podstaw, na których zamierzam się opierać, a to bardziej podglądowe niż tekst ;) http://i63.photobucket.com/albums/h123/Isshi_photos/omegaverse/EXCEL_zpsnjlv09ub.png  
> Dodatkowe materiały: http://s63.photobucket.com/user/Isshi_photos/library/omegaverse?sort=3&page=1 - katalog ze zgromadzonymi z sieci ilustracjami, głównie biologia dla nieobeznanych z klimatami A/B/O. Tylko poglądowo, bo warianty są różne, a duża część tego, co tu zamieszczam, nie pokrywa się z moją wersją.


	2. Niewidoczne

***

 

Ostatnia sprawa, którą prowadził Moriarty, skończyła się tylko połowicznym sukcesem. Drobny mafioso, który naraził się lokalnemu biznesmenowi spod Tonbridge, zgodnie z dyspozycjami zniknął bez śladu i wąchał kwiatki od spodu w bezimiennym grobie w pobliskim lesie – Sebastian Moran zajął się tym osobiście i to on dopilnował, aby ekipa sprzątająca zatarła ślady. Klient jednak po załatwieniu jego problemu zaczął się ukrywać, wykręcać od zapłacenia drugiej raty za zrealizowanie zlecenia, wmawiać, że wcale nie chodziło mu o tak drastyczne pozbycie się konkurenta, a przyciśnięty do muru odgrażać się, że doniesie policji o całym zajściu. Sebastian wiedział, że Moriarty do tej pory wykonywał dla niego innego rodzaju zlecenia, dobrze płatne, ale żadne niezwiązane ze zrobieniem komuś trwałej krzywdy, nie mówiąc już o morderstwie – i miał podstawy podejrzewać, że gdy do tego człowieka dotarło, co zrobił, zaczął mieć wyrzuty sumienia i wątpliwości, które zaskutkowały utratą racjonalnego myślenia, skoro odważył się na coś tak idiotycznego jak zaleganie z zapłatą i grożenie policją założycielowi przestępczego imperium. Po pierwszej rozmowie z klientem był niemal pewny, że ten wydał na siebie wyrok i w normalnych okolicznościach uporałby się z nim bez konsultacji z szefem; tutaj jednak sprawa nie była tak prosta, bo był to _stały klient_ , a właściwie składowa _sieci_ i bez jego wyraźnej dyspozycji nie zamierzał się wychylać.

Niespełna tydzień temu dostał od Moriarty’ego informację, że przez pięć dni będzie niedostępny i nikt ma nie zawracać mu głowy, teraz jednak był _szósty_ i chociaż mężczyzna wciąż nie dawał znaku życia i być może nadal był zajęty, postanowił się z nim skontaktować. Nie otrzymał odpowiedzi na smsa przez blisko godzinę, co było dość nietypowe, a kiedy ta nadeszła, znajdowało się w niej krótkie zapytanie, gdzie w tej chwili przebywa i czy klient jest pod obserwacją. Wystukał adres motelu i przekazał nazwiska dwóch utalentowanych szpiegów, którzy od poprzedniego wieczoru nie odstępowali mężczyzny na krok, czekając na sygnał, by go zgarnąć, a moment później otrzymał odpowiedź.

_Będę u ciebie za trzy godziny. Sam z nim porozmawiam. A potem rozwalisz mu łeb i przekażemy sieci informację, jak kończą niefrasobliwi klienci._

Sebastian westchnął i zerknął na zegarek; minęła ósma wieczorem, a skoro jego szef zamierzał od razu przyjechać, zapewne czekała ich pracowita noc. Tkwił w tanim motelu na przedmieściach anonimowo i wolał nie zwracać na siebie uwagi, toteż spędził ten czas w pokoju, w międzyczasie schodząc tylko do pobliskiej kawiarni, by wspomóc się dawką kofeiny. Przejrzał i wyczyścił broń, a gdy minęła wyznaczona przez Moriarty’ego godzina, zaczął robić się nerwowy, bo spóźnienia z jego strony zazwyczaj związane były z kiepskim nastrojem lub problemami z jakąś sprawą, co często poprzedzało niekontrolowane wybuchy furii oraz konieczność wzywania ekip sprzątających.

Tak naprawdę szczerze lubił swojego szefa, po prostu jako człowieka, nawet jeśli obawiał się go, gdy popadał w swoje emocjonalne stany, zachowywał się histerycznie i wybuchowo i objawiał, że nie jest do końca zrównoważony. Nie umiał w pełni do niego dotrzeć, prawdopodobnie nikt tego nie potrafił, a jego niestabilny charakter sprawiał, że był kompletnie nieprzewidywalny i tym bardziej niebezpieczny. Mimo to Sebastiana ciągnęło do niego i gdy był odpowiednio pijany lub stopery się wyczerpywały i pozbawiały go racjonalnego myślenia, był w stanie przyznać przed samym sobą, że czuł do Moriarty’ego pewną… słabość.

Zanim poznali się osobiście, podejrzewał, że mężczyzna jest, podobnie jak on sam, alfą, lecz pierwsze spotkanie przeszło rok temu rozwiało podobne myśli, gdyż jego raczej drobna fizjonomia absolutnie na to nie wskazywała. Nawet jeśli czasem zdarzały się niskie czy nieszczególnie mocno zbudowane alfy, nadrabiały swoje braki tym większą agresją i dominującą osobowością oraz wszczynały konflikty jakby chciały podkreślić swoją niewidoczną na pierwszy rzut oka tożsamość. Moriarty, pomimo momentów dzikiej furii, przez większość czasu, zwłaszcza w trakcie zadania, był absolutnie opanowany i czasem nawet jego choleryczne wybuchy wydawały się w pełni kontrolowane; bez względu jednak na to, jakie cechy czasem ujawniał, nie przypominał alfy w żaden sposób, a zestaw wszystkich jego cech, czasem tak sprzecznych i niespójnych, sprawiał, że był najbardziej fascynującą betą, jaką kiedykolwiek poznał. Zresztą… gdyby był alfą – teraz sam pomysł wydawał mu się absurdalny i śmiał się z siebie, że przed poznaniem go miał takie wizje – Sebastian raczej nie byłby w stanie się z nim porozumieć; chociaż sam starał się w miarę możliwości kontrolować lekami swoją naturę, A-mężczyźni, zwłaszcza w ich branży, często wydawali się uważać, że bycie alfą to powód do dumy i z premedytacją to podkreślali. Ciężko jednak było mu powiedzieć, jakim człowiekiem byłby Moriarty, gdyby urodził się alfą – a sama myśl była dla niego nieco krępująca i pospiesznie ją zdusił. Uważał, że świat byłby lepszym miejscem, gdyby żyły w nim wyłącznie bety. I cieszył się, że po wyrzuceniu go z wojska trafił pod skrzydła jednej z nich.

Sam może nie był najbardziej typowym przedstawicielem swojej grupy, ale w trakcie konfrontacji z innymi osobnikami biologia zwyciężała, bez względu na to, jak z nią walczył. Na stałe przyjmował oczywiście stopery i było dla niego oczywiste, że musi to robić, jeśli ma utrzymać pracę w charakterze prawej ręki i głównego snajpera władcy przestępczego imperium, jednak były momenty, gdzie nawet one nie pomagały; sytuacje gdzie narażony był na silny stres, wyjątkowo rzadkie akcje, gdzie mieli do czynienia z omegami niestosującymi blokerów czy wreszcie konfrontacyjne alfy, jakie spotykali na swojej drodze. Stopery znacząco tłumiły reakcje, a gdy nie dawały sobie rady z falą alfa-hormonów… nie lubił takich sytuacji. Poczucia, że nie jest wtedy sobą, że nie może zapanować nad reakcjami, że jego czyny dyktuje cokolwiek innego niż umysł. W takich momentach, a zwłaszcza po nich, gdy emocje opadały, rozumiał silniej niż kiedykolwiek, dlaczego alfy, gdy chciały otrzymać odpowiedzialne, czy jakiekolwiek legalne zatrudnienie w świecie rządzonym przez bety, musiały przyjmować środki farmaceutyczne trzymające ich pierwotną naturę na wodzy. Sam się z tym nigdy nie spierał i stosował je zawsze, nawet gdy był jeszcze w wojsku, gdzie wymóg, mimo ostrych przepisów, wcale nie był aż tak ściśle przestrzegany, zwłaszcza podczas bardziej krwawych akcji. Masa alf walczyła z tym i, oczywiście, przegrywała. On nie zamierzał poświęcać lat pracy, w trakcie których dotarł do miejsca, gdzie był teraz, przez wybujałe ego typowe dla alf czy źle pojętą dumę. Musiał używać farmaceutyków, by spełniać swoje obowiązki? Cóż, omegi i tak miały gorzej, bo stopery przeznaczone dla nich robiły im z psychiki i organizmów sieczkę, a te dla alf właściwie nie powodowały skutków ubocznych i, naprawdę, nie widział powodów, by ich nie przyjmować również w czasie prywatnym i w efekcie zmieniać się wówczas w prymitywnego potwora.

Zabawne jednak… gdy myślał teraz o tym wszystkim, nagle nabrał wrażenia, że przy Moriartym _wcale_ _nie musiałby używać stoperów_. Zaśmiał się krótko, nie mając pojęcia, skąd w ogóle taki pomysł i pokręcił głową, uznając, że to pewnie efekt zmęczenia i źle przespanej minionej nocy. Wrócił do składania trzymanego na kolanach pistoletu i przelotnie zerknął na zegarek; pół godziny opóźnienia, więc jeszcze kwadrans i zadzwoni, by upewnić się, czy wszystko jest w porządku.

Zanim jednak wprowadził plan w życie, usłyszał ciche skrobanie w drzwi, a gdy poderwał się z miejsca, by otworzyć, w progu stał Moriarty, opierając się jedną ręką o framugę. Sebastian pospiesznie się odsunął, aby wpuścić go do środka i przyglądał mu się z lekkim niepokojem, gdy ten wszedł do pokoju i ciężko usiadł na jednym z łóżek. Wyglądał na wykończonego, może wręcz chorego, był blady i jeśli Sebastian dobrze to oceniał, mógł mieć podwyższoną temperaturę. Podkrążone oczy świadczyły o tym, że znów miał problemy ze snem, a wyważone, ostrożne ruchy, że jego mięśnie nie były w najlepszej kondycji.

– Źle się czujesz? – spytał więc, kiedy Moriarty, wciąż się nie odzywając, opadł plecami na pościel i przymknął oczy.

– Jak sądzisz? – mruknął ironicznie, lecz słabość jego głosu trochę zepsuła efekt, jaki próbował osiągnąć.

– Mogłeś nie przyjeżdżać, skoro jesteś chory. Zająłbym się wszystkim – stwierdził, na co mężczyzna uchylił jedną powiekę i prychnął cicho.

– Pearson to mój problem i sam muszę z nim porozmawiać – wymamrotał i przełożył ramię przez twarz, tak, że zakrywał nim oczy. – Daj mi kwadrans. Nienawidzę prowadzić w nocy – zakończył, na co Seb uniósł brwi, ale nie skomentował tego ani słowem. Nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego jego szef postanowił jechać tutaj sam, skoro z powodzeniem mógł kogoś wynająć, ale postanowił się o to nie dopytywać, aby nie zostać zbesztanym za zbytnie interesowanie się nieswoimi sprawami. – Daj swoim chłopakom znać, że jestem w Tonbridge – kontynuował Moriarty po paru chwilach. – W ciągu godziny Pearson ma tkwić związany w jakimś miłym, opuszczonym magazynie na przedmieściach. Poinformuj lokalną ekipę sprzątającą, że będą mieć ciało do usunięcia, aby byli w pogotowiu i szybko się tym zajęli.

– Oczywiście, szefie – odparł, po czym chwycił komórkę i wysłał odpowiednie zalecenia swoim ludziom. Gdy skończył, zerknął na nieruchomego Moriarty’ego i wziął głęboki oddech, zastanawiając się, czy powinien się do niego odzywać, czy lepiej dać mu spokój. Ostatecznie zdecydował się na to drugie, gdyż odkąd zaczęli pracować bliżej, mężczyzna wielokrotnie miał jakiegoś rodzaju problemy ze zdrowiem i raczej nie lubił, gdy ktokolwiek się nimi interesował, a przed większością swoich ludzi grał, że wszystko jest w porządku i robił to na tyle skutecznie, że raczej niewiele osób cokolwiek zauważyło. Przy nim nie kamuflował się aż tak, bo ufał mu bardziej niż innym swoim pracownikom, skoro w ogóle był w stanie okazywać w jego towarzystwie słabości; otwarcie łykał końskie dawki leków na nadciśnienie, do czego przyznał się przed paroma miesiącami, a Sebastian podejrzewał też, że czasem stosuje psychotropy, bo innego niż zaburzenia psychiczne wyjaśnienia na jego nagłe zmiany nastrojów nie widział. A że Moriarty _był_ zaburzony, nie ulegało wątpliwości.  

– Nie myśl tak głośno – usłyszał niespodziewanie i zorientował się, że szef patrzy na niego spod na wpół przymkniętych powiek. – Łaskocze mnie skóra, gdy to robisz.

– Czytasz mi w myślach? – zaśmiał się i pochylił odrobinę w jego stronę, oczekując na ciąg będących efektem geniuszu dedukcji, które czasem wydawały mu się prawie jasnowidzeniem.

– Czytam ci z twarzy – odparł, a kąciki jego ust odrobinę się uniosły. Wciąż nie wstając z pościeli, przekręcił głowę w jego stronę i wygładził palcami włosy, które, mimo żelu, powyginały się od pościeli. – Zastanawiałeś się, po co tu przyjechałem, skoro jestem chory i dlaczego przyjechałem sam, _skoro jestem chory_. Chciałeś zapytać _dlaczego_ , ale słusznie uznałeś, że mnie to wkurzy, wiec postanowiłeś się nie odzywać. A przed chwilą myślałeś o tym, jaki jestem szalony i, och, Sebastian, gdybyś nie był tak przydatny i prawie niezastąpiony, w tym momencie miałbyś czaszkę wypełnioną ołowiem.

– Cieszy mnie więc, że masz do mnie na tyle słabości, by nie dokarmiać mnie ołowiem, gdy nie podobają ci się moje myśli – oznajmił, na co Moriarty roześmiał się i ułożył wygodniej na pościeli, wbijając wzrok w sufit.

– _Całą masę słabości_ – parsknął i krótko zachichotał. – W końcu tłukłem się tu dla ciebie aż z Londynu. Cóż to może oznaczać…? – spytał, przeciągając samogłoski w parodii flirtu.

– Przestań, bo się wzruszę albo podniecę, a przed akcją sentymenty są niewskazane – roześmiał się i oparł łokcie na rozsuniętych udach, pochylając się do niego jeszcze bardziej i, chociaż wiedział, że łagodne flirty z kimś tak pokręconym i niebezpiecznym jak Moriarty to stąpanie po cienkiej linie, jakoś nie mógł się powstrzymać, gdy dostrzegł, że nastrój jego szefa się wyraźnie poprawił i ukierunkował na tego rodzaju żarty. – Jak skończymy, zamierzasz zaprosić mnie na randkę?

– Alfa _czekająca_ na zaproszenie…? A to nowość – stwierdził z rozbawieniem i czymś jeszcze, jakiegoś rodzaju wyczekiwaniem, jakby odpowiedź na to pytanie była bardziej istotna niż mogło się wydawać.

– Ty jesteś szefem, ty tu rządzisz – odparł ostrożnie, na co Moriarty uniósł brwi i chociaż jego twarz nie wyrażała niczego, chyba był usatysfakcjonowany taką odpowiedzią, nawet jeśli uznał ich wymianę zdań za skończoną i zamilkł na jakiś czas.

– Szkoda, że nie jesteś betą. Wolałbym, abyś był – oznajmił po paru minutach, gdy Sebastian był już niemal pewny, że nie wrócą do tematu, przy czym… nie był do końca przekonany, czy stwierdzenie to ma jakikolwiek związek z ich wcześniejszymi żartami, czy dotyczyło czegoś całkiem innego.

– Nie mam na to żadnego wpływu – stwierdził nerwowo i wyprostował się, nagle czując się nieswojo i z trudem powstrzymując niechciane myśli; nie raz żałował, że taki się urodził, bo jego tożsamość była tak na dobrą sprawę przyczyną wszystkich jego problemów i faktu, że jego życie, zanim poznał Moriarty’ego, było pasmem pomyłek i nie wydawało się mieć większego sensu. Gdy z hukiem zakończyła się jego kariera w wojsku, jednym z niewielu miejsc, gdzie dopuszczano alfy bez szczególnych rezerw, był skończony. Za legalne alternatywy miał amatorskie walki, pracę ochroniarza w podrzędnych lokalach czy zatrudnienie w miejscu, gdzie siła fizyczna była jedynym wymogiem, a wszystko to było poniżej jego godności i kwalifikacji. Gdyby więc nie trafił do Moriarty’ego, prawdopodobnie znalazłby się z braku perspektyw w którymś z alfa-gangów, siejących bezsensowny chaos i popełniających prymitywne przestępstwa; do więzienia lub grobu, gdyby któraś z akcji nie wypaliła. W najlepszym wypadku związałby się z jakąś względnie zamożną B-kobietą, która pragnęła mieć w sypialni ogiera, bo przecież niektóre miały masochistyczną słabość do agresywnych facetów… natomiast na związek z B-mężczyzną nie miał co liczyć – jakikolwiek homoseksualny facet musiałby być samobójcą albo idiotą, aby z własnej woli spotykać się z alfą. Żałował, bo jego szef nie był ani jednym ani drugim, a jego szaleństwo miało swoje granice.

– Wiem. Dlatego _szkoda_ – powiedział Moriarty i przymknął oczy, a gdy odezwał się ponownie, ton jego głosu wskazywał, że wrócił do trybu służbowego, zostawiając z boku ich prywatną rozmowę. – Zapytaj ich, ile to jeszcze zajmie – zażądał, na co Sebastian skinął głową i skupił się na pracy, porzucając gorzkie, nieprowadzące donikąd rozważania.

Przez pozostały czas oczekiwania na sygnał, że Pearson został przechwycony, a także całą podróż do miejsca, gdzie go przetrzymywano, poruszali tylko kwestie zawodowe, niewiele się zresztą odzywając. Gdy dotarli do celu, Moriarty nagle zrzucił z siebie całe zmęczenie, a bladość na twarzy i ostrożność ruchów, połączone z odpowiednią mimiką i tonem głosu, sprawiały, że wcale nie wydawał się teraz _słaby i chory_. Umiejętnie przekształcił fizyczną niedyspozycję w stan, gdzie wyglądał na szaleńca na granicy wybuchu; chwiejność jego kroków wydawała się objawem neurologicznego niepanowanie nad ciałem, a ledwo dostrzegalne drżenie dłoni – tłumionej furii, która w każdej chwili mogła znaleźć swoje ujście.

Gdy przepytywał związanego, przerażonego mężczyznę, który trząsł się po każdym jego słowie i dukał odpowiedzi błagając o litość, jego oczy błyszczały gorączkowym blaskiem i Sebastian nie był do końca w stanie powiedzieć, na ile była to gra a na ile efekt jego kiepskiego stanu. Nie lubił patrzeć, jak Moriarty _stawał się Moriartym_ w tym niezrównoważonym wariancie, jaki przedstawiał czasem sieci dla uzyskania pewnych celów i wzbudzenia odpowiedniego wrażenia. Chociaż widział go takim wielokrotnie i nie raz patrzył na dominującego psychola, który odgrażał się, że obedrze kogoś ze skóry, potem w parę sekund zmieniał się w profesjonalnego biznesmena, potem znów szalał – za każdym razem, gdy się to działo, miał wrażenie, że wszystko to wcale do niego nie pasuje. Nie potrafił tego wyjaśnić i prawdę powiedziawszy – nawet nie próbował.

Tym razem Moriarty nie podnosił głosu, mówił wręcz nazbyt cicho i spokojnie, ale Sebastian nie słuchał zbyt dokładnie słów, koncentrując się na wpatrywaniu w jego zaciętą twarz, niemal nie poznając człowieka, który godzinę temu leżał na łóżku w tanim motelu i, walcząc ze zmęczeniem i złym samopoczuciem, łagodnie z nim flirtował. Kiedy mężczyzna skończył krótki proces, w którym był jednocześnie sędzią i prokuratorem, nie odwrócił od niego wzroku i z tym większą natarczywością wpatrywał się w usta wypowiadające wyrok.

– Gdybym zamierzał wypuścić cię stąd żywego, powiedziałbym, żebyś uważał, czego sobie życzysz, bo może się spełnić – stwierdził, uśmiechając się parszywie. – Sieć ma dostać informację, co dzieje się z klientami, którzy nie mogą się zdecydować, czy aby na pewno chcą trwale pozbywać się swoich wrogów, czy zamierzają tylko ich postraszyć – oznajmił, po czym odwrócił się na pięcie. – Połamcie mu nogi i zabijcie – zakończył i skierował się w stronę wyjścia, dając Sebastianowi sygnał, by ruszył za nim i zostawił sprawę do zakończenia swoim ludziom. Żegnały ich dzikie wrzaski i łkania uwięzionego mężczyzny, ale dopiero gdy opuszczali halę magazynową, jedno z jego płaczliwych stwierdzeń przykuło uwagę Moriarty’ego i sprawiło, że zatrzymał się on wpół kroku.

– Jamie…! Po starej znajomości, błagam, zapłacę wszystko, co do pensa, jeszcze dziś zrobię przelew, więc możesz przestać sobie żartować i…

– Starym znajomym płaci się zgodnie z ustaleniami – powiedział spokojnie, po czym wymownie zerknął na Sebastiana i wyszedł drzwiami, które ten przed nim otworzył. Gdy opuścili już halę, usłyszeli ostatni, przeszywający wrzask, a kilkanaście sekund później podwójny huk broni palnej. Twarz Moriarty’ego skrzywiła się na skutego nagłego hałasu, ale chociaż wydawał się poirytowany, nie skomentował faktu, że ich ludzie mogli poczekać parę minut, skoro wyraźnie dał im do zrozumienia swoim wyjściem, że nie interesuje go oglądanie ani słuchanie egzekucji. Nie lubił brudzić sobie rąk, a biorąc pod uwagę jego wyraźnie niezadowolenie, tę sytuację wliczał w kategorię _brudzenia_. – Zabawa skończona. Mam na przyszłość nauczkę, by bardziej wnikliwie interesować się klientami, którzy po latach zlecania mi pomocy w oszustwach podatkowych i rozpuszczaniu plotek o konkurentach, nagle jednego z nich postanawiają zabić.

– Pearson nie sprawiał wrażenia nielojalnego – rzucił Sebastian, a przenikliwe spojrzenie Moriarty’ego uświadomiło mu, że to stwierdzenie, będące rodzajem _usprawiedliwiania_ jego błędnych decyzji, mogło zabrzmieć dość dziwnie.

– Nawet jeśli ty niczego nie dostrzegłeś, ja powinienem. Jestem geniuszem i _muszę_ widzieć, gdy mam do czynienia z kimś, kogo moralność jest jak chorągiewka i jednocześnie nie ma jaj na upozorowanie tajemniczego zaginięcia. Gdy Pearson oznajmił, że chcę się pozbyć tamtego faceta, powinienem był mu się przyjrzeć, bo to nie było w jego stylu. Cóż… – urwał na moment. – Gdy wymyślałem to półtora tygodnia temu, miałem pilniejsze sprawy na głowie i oto efekt. – Skrzywił się, po czym nieco zwolnił kroku, zmuszając Sebastiana gestem, by również zmniejszył tempo. Mężczyzna zerknął na niego niepewnie i szybko zauważył, że gdy znaleźli się sami i znacznie oddalili od swoich speców od brudnej roboty, jego maski zaczęły opadać.

– Pearson jest załatwiony i po sprawie. Nie był aż tak ważny, bo inaczej byś go nie zabił.

– Nie myśl, że go żałuję. Jestem zły, że go nie przejrzałem. Jedyny plus, to że poznałem nowy powód, dla którego ktoś może być wobec mnie nieuczciwy. – Zamilkł na jakiś czas, zwalniając jeszcze bardziej, a gdy znaleźli się przy ukrytym pomiędzy zabudowaniami, wynajętym samochodzie z fałszywymi tablicami rejestracyjnymi, oparł się o maskę i przeczesał palcami wygładzone żelem włosy. – Płotki, które zmieniły się w stałych klientów, to za duże zagrożenie. Sądziłem, że im kogoś dłużej znam, tym bardziej jest pewne, że mnie nie wystawi, tymczasem… – ponownie urwał, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiał. – Jednorazowe strzały są bardziej dochodowe. I ciekawsze, to z całą pewnością.

– A im mniej ktoś o tobie wie, tym łatwiej odciąć się od niego, gdy zawadza, bez konieczności rozwalania mu łba – stwierdził Sebastian, kiedy Moriarty ponownie zamilkł i wydawał się nie mieć zamiaru mówić nic więcej. Po jego słowach skinął jednak głową i zagryzł wargi, ponownie wsuwając palce we włosy.

– Pearson znałem zbyt długo – potwierdził w końcu. – Im dłużej o tym myślę, tym bardziej się obawiam, że wśród swoich stałych zleceniodawców mogę mieć więcej ludzi jak on. Powiedz mi, myślisz, że faktycznie spróbowałby pójść na policję?

– Czy to ma jakieś znaczenie?

– Pytam cię o to, więc ma. Więc?

– Nie poszedłby – odparł, a gdy Moriarty zachęcająco skinął na niego dłonią, rozwinął tę myśl. – I pewnie w końcu by zapłacił, gdybyśmy wystarczająco go przycisnęli. Może nawet stał się bardziej lojalny  niż dotychczas.

– Nieźle. Więc czemu się go pozbyłem?

– Bo nie potrzebujesz problemów, które będą wyciągać cię z mieszkania w środku nocy…? – rzucił ostrożnie, a wówczas dłoń Moriarty’ego znieruchomiała w jego włosach. Przez moment wpatrywał się w Sebastiana w ciszy, a wreszcie wybuchnął śmiechem.

– Bo czasem potrzebny jest pokaz siły dla ewentualnych niepewnych elementów sieci. I dlatego, że mogłem – powiedział, szczerząc zęby. – Ale twój pomysł też mi się podoba – stwierdził, puszczając do niego oko, po czym okrążył auto i usiadł na miejscu pasażera. – Podrzuć mnie do motelu. Zmienię auto i wracam do Londynu. Jak dobrze pójdzie, może uda mi się jeszcze dziś przespać.

– Mam jechać z tobą? – spytał Sebastian, mając w pamięci, w jak słabym stanie Moriarty się u niego zjawił.

– Obejdzie się.

– Wolałbym nie dostać jutro informacji, że rozbiłeś się gdzieś, bo zasnąłeś za kierownicą – stwierdził, a ponieważ nie uzyskał żadnej odpowiedzi, a Moriarty zacisnął mocniej usta, zrezygnował z prób przekonywania go do swoich racji. Kiedy jednak znaleźli się pod hotelem i stanęli przy tanim, zupełnie niewidocznym samochodzie, którym jego szef się tu zjawił, z jakichś przyczyn nie wystartował on do niego od razu, lecz po rozpięciu pasów wciąż tkwił na miejscu pasażera.

– Prześpię się tutaj – oznajmił niespodziewane, wciąż nie ruszając się z miejsca. – Masz rację, nie nadaję się do jazdy.

– Naprawdę mogę cię…

– Weźmiemy z recepcji uniwersalny bloker i prześpię się u ciebie, skoro masz dwójkę – powiedział, po czym wbił wzrok w ekran komórki i zaczął przeglądać jakieś wiadomości, nic sobie nie robiąc z obecności Sebastiana, co było dla niego typowe. Chociaż polecenie było w pełni uzasadnione, mężczyzna poczuł się lekko zirytowany, gdy kolejny raz wytknięto mu tożsamość, na którą nie miał wpływu i o którą się nie prosił.

– Używam blokerów i mój pokój nie miał szans przesiąknąć feromonami alfa, a poza tym skoro tak cię drażnią, co zawsze powtarzasz, mogę wynająć ci drugi pokój – oznajmił chłodno, a ostrość jego tonu sprawiła, że Moriarty znieruchomiał, a następnie powoli odwrócił się w jego stronę, mając zupełnie nieodgadniony wyraz twarzy.

– Wzbudzilibyśmy inny rodzaj uwagi niż mnie interesuje – zaczął ostrzegawczym, cichym głosem. – Za to blokerów potrzebuję, bo przed tobą ten pokój wynajmowały w minionym tygodniu przynajmniej trzy alfy, a w tej norze nikt regularnie nie dezynfekuje lokali dla gości. Gdy poprosisz o bloker do pomieszczeń, będzie jasne, że robisz to, aby usunąć stare zapachy i że zaprosiłeś sobie betę na randkę i numerek. Wtedy nikt z obsługi nie będzie się zbliżać ani interesować, z czego doskonale zdajesz sobie sprawę. I Sebastian… – powiedział ostrzej i zmrużył oczy. – Gdy każę ci spryskać swój pieprzony pokój blokerami, to masz to zrobić, _bo ci każę._ Nie chcę słyszeć więcej tego rodzaju komentarzy, rozumiemy się? – spytał, na co mężczyzna skinął głową, szybko żałując wcześniejszej próby buntu. – Świetnie. Zapamiętaj to sobie na przyszłość, bo, jak przekonał się dziś Pearson, rzadko daję choćby jedno ostrzeżenie, gdy czyjeś zagrywki mi się nie podobają.

 

***

 

Jim czuł się zdecydowanie gorzej niż okazywał to przy Sebastianie i dlatego gdy tylko mężczyzna zniknął za drzwiami łazienki, opadł na łóżko bez życia, wykończony udawaniem, że jakoś się trzyma. Całą drogę z magazynu do hotelu miał paskudne mdłości, które teraz powróciły nową falą, wciąż odczuwał bóle w podbrzuszu, a zawroty głowy doprowadzały go do szału. Przyjazd tutaj tak krótko po zakończonej gorączce był złym pomysłem, ale kiedy sześć godzin temu otrzymał wiadomość dotyczącą Pearsona, wiedział doskonale, że musi zobaczyć się z tym człowiekiem jak najszybciej i ocenić rozmiar szkód, jakie już mogły się dokonać. Jego były już klient był znacznie bardziej istotny niż komukolwiek się wydawało i dlatego musiał, mimo żałosnego stanu, załatwić sprawę osobiście i w trybie natychmiastowym. _Załatwił_ , bo już po paru pytaniach dostrzegł, że Pearson jest groźny tylko dopóki jest żywy i podjął decyzję ucięcia tej części sieci, jeśli ceną miało być ryzyko, że tchórzliwy, aczkolwiek momentami niezwykle przydatny idiota, narobi zamieszania swoją fałszywą moralnością. Dostał nauczkę, tak jak powiedział Sebastianowi i doskonale już wiedział, że w najbliższym czasie czekać go powinien przegląd podobnych Pearsonowi jednostek; tkwiły w różnych częściach kraju i czasem za granicą, lokalni biznesmani, którzy czasem potrzebowali dokonać czegoś nielegalnego, ale nie chcieli współpracować z mafią – czy, broń Boże, zorganizowanymi alfami – i pośrednik jak Moriarty był dla nich najlepszą opcją z możliwych. Odwdzięczali się hojnie pieniędzmi i przysługami, byli w pewnych obszarach jego oczami i uszami i sami nie do końca wiedzieli, na ile są dla niego klientami a na ile podwładnymi. Niby nie mogli aż tak wiele i może Pearson wcale by go nie zdradził, zwłaszcza że do dzisiejszego wieczoru znał Moriarty’ego tylko z głosu i nazwiska, ale samo to, w niepowołanych rękach, mogłoby być niebezpieczne.

Dlatego właśnie parę godzin temu wygrzebał się z przepoconej pościeli, wykąpał, spryskał blokerami i nafaszerował lekami, a następnie, wciąż czując echo niezaspokojonej gorączki, wsiadł do samochodu i ruszył w samotną drogę na południe kraju, jadąc żółwim tempem, bo kompletnie sobie nie ufał i dwukrotnie się zatrzymywał by odpocząć. Z trudem udało mu się dotrzeć na przedmieścia Tonbridge i tak na dobrą sprawę samodzielna jazda samochodem, gdy niedomagał, słusznie wydawała się Sebastianowi ryzykowna; przy czym nie wiedział on, bo i nie mógł wiedzieć, że dla Jima spędzenie tych paru godzin na niewielkiej przestrzeni samochodu w czyimkolwiek towarzystwie byłoby tym większą katorgą. Dodatkowe trzy godziny maskowania się, a koszmar, jakim by to było, odczuł tym bardziej teraz, gdy w końcu został sam, w stosunkowo bezpiecznym miejscu i mógł całkowicie opuścić mury ochronne. Desperacko potrzebował odpocząć, a choćby dwie godziny wygodnego snu powinny sprawić, że jego organizm znacznie zregeneruje się po przebytej gorączce. Ponowna podróż kosztowałaby go zbyt wiele sił i teraz, gdy już nic się nie paliło, nie było sensu się tak katować i opóźniać momentu, gdy powracający średnio cztery razy w roku koszmar przejdzie do historii.

Propozycji Sebastiana, że razem wrócą do Londynu, nawet nie zamierzał rozważać, bo była absurdalna. Jazda samochodem zmęczyłaby go tak czy inaczej, a jego nadwyrężone zmysły nie wytrzymałyby kolejnej porcji huku za oknem, wycia silnika i niewygodnej pozycji – w jego stanie jakakolwiek gdzie miał zgięty tułów była niewygodna, bo jego podbrzusze sprawiało w tym momencie wrażenie, jakby miał w nim stos rozbitego szkła i kamieni. Dodatkowo… przestrzeń samochodu była wielokrotnie mniejsza niż pokój hotelowy, a śpiąc po przeciwnych stronach pomieszczenia dzieliła ich odległość na tyle duża, że nie było specjalnych przesłanek by obawiać się, że jego omega-tożsamość wyczuje alfę i przebije się przez porcję stosowanych na noc stoperów. W przypadku samochodu było inaczej – a gdy przypomniał sobie sytuacja sprzed dziesięciu miesięcy, kiedy to jechali z Sebastianem spod Cambridge aż w okolice Keswick, robiło mu się słabo.

Sprawa wynikła nagle, obaj potrzebowali ze sobą broni i paru nielegalnych przedmiotów, a ponadto musieli działać szybko i po cichu, więc nie zdecydowali się ani na publiczny transport ani ściąganie prywatnego samolotu. Zbierali się w pośpiechu, Sebastian zaś użył za mało blokerów zapachu i nie zabrał zapasu – a gdy chemia zaczęła się na nim wyczerpywać, jechali bezdrożami i trafili na aptekę dopiero po kilkudziesięciu minutach; przez cały ten czas Jimem aż telepało, bo stopery, oczywiście… działają i w zwykłych sytuacjach sprawdzają bez zarzutu, ale gdy ma się pół metra od siebie tętniącą charakterystycznym zapachem alfę, ich skuteczność spada na łeb na szyję. To wtedy powiedział mu, że _tak_ , wyczuwa go i nie cierpi zapachu alf – a mężczyzna nie miał żadnych powodów, by mu nie wierzyć, bo to samo dotyczyło znacznej części bet i nie było niczym niespotykanym.

Mimo to wiedział doskonale, że gdyby podróż w takich warunkach trwała wówczas choćby godzinę dłużej, stopery przestałyby działać całkowicie i byłoby mu bardzo ciężko udawać, że niby nie jest omegą reagującą fizycznie na bliskość alfy. Gdy Sebastian wystartował do apteki, Jim również wyrwał się z auta i pomimo iż miało to miejsce w środku zimy, wietrzył je przez kwadrans, zanim pozwolił, by ruszyli dalej. Mężczyzna z trudem ukrywał wówczas zirytowanie, że tak jaskrawo okazywał rodzaj nietolerancji wobec jego tożsamości, bo tak należałoby rozumieć jego zachowanie, jeśli byłby betą. Była to jedna z pierwszych akcji, na które ruszyli wspólnie i mało brakowało, a ich relacje posypałyby się i musiałby go od siebie odsunąć; jednakże parę godzin później tkwili pomiędzy zakrwawionymi ciałami paru mężczyzn, z którymi transakcja się nie powiodła, Jim opatrywał Sebastianowi ranę postrzałową, a potem niemal niósł półprzytomnego mężczyznę do samochodu. Znalazł w okolicy współpracującego z siecią lekarza, u którego zakwaterowali się na kilka dni i sowicie opłacił jego usługi i milczenie. Jasnym było, iż tamtego wieczoru kilkakrotnie uratowali sobie nawzajem życie, to wtedy zbliżyli się do siebie i zaczęli sobie ufać, a wszelkie niesnaski po nieprzyjemnościach z podróży poszły w zapomnienie.  

Jim zatrudniał w sieci wielu A-mężczyzn, bo byli najbardziej ze wszystkich typów predysponowani do ryzyka, a brak perspektyw zawodowych w świecie rządzonym przez bety popychał je bardzo często w nielegalne działania. Byli jego specami od czarnej roboty, ale trzymał ich z dala od siebie, a Sebastian był pierwszym i jedynym, którego szanował i cenił jako kogoś więcej niż tylko maszynę do tortur i zabijania. Zwerbował go wiele lat temu, gdy wyszukiwał takich właśnie jak on jednostek: zdolnych, zdeterminowanych i względnie zrównoważonych alf, które jakiś czas radziły sobie w życiu, ale zostały, często nie do końca z własnej winy, usunięte na margines społeczeństwa. Sebastian trafił do wojska zaraz po skończeniu szkoły, gdyż była to jedyna realna kariera, jaką mogła rozważać alfa bez porządnych koneksji rodzinnych, które zapewniły jej start w dorosłe życia – a takich, prawdę powiedziawszy, było bardzo niewiele. Szybko został wysłany za granicę na misję, gdzie radził sobie dzięki swojej inteligencji i determinacji na tyle dobrze, że stopniowo awansował i tak na dobrą sprawę gdyby nie jedno, idiotyczne wydarzenie, miałby szansę na karierę i pomyślne doczekanie emerytury. Stracił na to szansę, gdy ruszył na odległą misję razem z niewielkim oddziałem, którego alfy stanowiły niemal połowę składu – było ich zdecydowanie za dużo, biorąc pod uwagę przepisy wojskowe. Na skutek błędów dowódcy, na wiele dni stracili łączność z bazą, a w trakcie jednej z przepraw uległa zniszczeniu część ekwipunku, w tym alfa-stoperów. Do wstępnych bójek będących skutkiem szalejących hormonów doszło w ciągu pierwszej doby, a drugiej przepychanki zmieniły się w istną jatkę, którą spośród dziewięciu alf przeżyło tylko dwie, w tym Sebastian. Obaj trafili pod sąd wojskowy i zostali wydaleni ze służby z wilczym biletem, a nie skazano ich na śmierć tylko dzięki zeznaniom jednego z biorących udział w misji B-mężczyzn, który miał na odwagę, by oskarżyć oficera o nieudolność i powiedzieć ze szczegółami, jak doszło do takiego ustawienia jednostki oraz utraty niezbędnych środków medycznych. Sytuacje takie były w wojsku na tyle powszechne, że nikt nie podał w wątpliwość tej wersji i zastosowano standardową procedurę degradacji i usunięcia z armii.

Sebastian kilka miesięcy tułał się po Europie, bezskutecznie szukając dla siebie stałego zatrudnienia, a wreszcie wrócił do Wielkiej Brytanii, chociaż nie miał tu żadnych znajomych ani bliskich. Ledwo wiążąc koniec z końcem, parę tygodni chwytał się pomniejszych zadań na pograniczu legalności, nie mając pojęcia, że już od czasu afery, jaka miała miejsce w wojsku, jest obserwowany przez Jima Moriarty’ego, który takich właśnie ludzi potrzebował. Nie zwerbował go od razu, gdyż zależało mu, aby Sebastian dotarł do punktu krytycznego, do którego dociera każda alfa bezskutecznie szukając nowej przystani w świecie bet, po tym, jak straci dotychczasową. Kiedy więc pozbawiony zatrudnienia, pieniędzy i stałego lokum były żołnierz dostał od ludzi Moriarty’ego propozycję pracy, _nielegalnej_ , ale przynajmniej nie w alfa-gangu i nieźle płatnej, nie wahał się ani chwili. Wykonywał wszystkie zadania bez zarzutu, umiał myśleć strategicznie i w miarę jak pokonywał ostatki oporów przed zabijaniem cywilów, radził sobie coraz lepiej. Pracował w strukturach sieci wiele lat, co było wyjątkowo rzadkie, jeśli chodzi o alfy, bo większość przez ich bezmyślność, skłonność do ryzyka i niezdolność słuchania poleceń, dawała się zabić podczas akcji albo była przez Jima usuwana, gdy zaczynali sprawiać kłopoty i się buntować.

Sebastian Moran był inny i od samego początku był po prostu _dobry_ , a wręcz, biorąc pod uwagę cele, dla jakich został wciągnięty do sieci, sprawdzał się znacznie powyżej oczekiwań. Bez słowa sprzeciwu, co też było nietypowe, terminowo i sumiennie przyjmował stopery i blokery, nigdy nie zawalił akcji, za którą był bezpośrednio odpowiedzialny i nie sprawiał żadnych problemów, jakie zwykły sprawiać alfy. Był inteligentny, utalentowany i marnował swój potencjał jako jeden z licznych zabijaków na usługach Moriarty’ego, jednak ten miał zbyt duże opory przed jego awansowaniem, by dać mu tę szansę po okresie, po jakim dałby ją becie z takimi samymi cechami. Z biegiem lat, stopniowo i walcząc z wątpliwościami, przenosił go coraz wyżej w drabince, a Sebastian na każdym kolejnym szczebelku pokazywał, jak bardzo zasługiwał na promocję. Umiał zarządzać ludźmi, werbować nowych i budzić posłuch, chociaż wcale nie posiadał tej niemal mitycznej charyzmy, jaką charakteryzowały się alfa-przywódcy przed wiekami; w czasach, zanim rozbito społeczności A/O i zanim zmienili się w odrzutków i kryminalistów, których trzeba faszerować hormonami, by w ogóle nadawali się do życia w społeczeństwie. Był inteligentny, racjonalny i pracowity, miał niezłą intuicję i _rozumiał sieć_ , co również było ewenementem, ale nie roztaczał wokół siebie aury dominacji ani przekonania o własnej nieomylności. Umiał przyznać się do błędów w tych skrajnie nielicznych sytuacjach, gdy je popełnił, nie zdarzały mu się bójki, nie szukał na siłę przygodnych partnerów, zaś w sytuacjach prywatnych w ogóle nie używał przewagi psychofizycznej jaką miał nad betami – a wszystko to tym bardziej oddalało go od obrazu typowej alfy.

Mimo to, Jim miał ogromne opory, by się z nim spotkać, nawet gdy Sebastian dotarł do etapu, gdzie nie miał nad sobą nikogo poza nim i był jedną z najbardziej istotnych składowych sieci, jeśli chodziło o kwestie organizowania nielegalnych akcji. Być może nie odważyłby się na to po dziś dzień, ale ich spotkanie zostało wymuszone przez okoliczności: najbliższa asystentka Jima, nieco starsza od niego beta, a prywatnie okazyjna kochanka mafiosa z Walii, została odkryta, a przyciśnięta do muru – zaczęła sypać. To Sebastian pomógł mu zaplanować i wykonać krwawą masakrę w szeregach tamtych ludzi i to po niej Jim zdecydował, że po wszystkich latach, gdy ani razu się na nim nie zawiódł, da mu szansę i dopuści go do kręgu swoich najbliższych współpracowników. Trzy miesiące później, po sytuacji w Keswick, Sebastian oficjalnie stał się jego prawą ręką i w przeciwieństwie do poprzednich kandydatów, spełnił wszystkie jego oczekiwania. Jego poprzednicy i poprzedniczki byli dobrzy, ale zawsze mieli jakiś zestaw niedostatków i braków, przez które musiał oddelegowywać ich w inne rejony sieci albo grzebać, natomiast Sebastian… Tak naprawdę Sebastian miał tylko jedną wadę i była nią tożsamość alfa.

Jim nigdy wcześniej nie spędzał przy żadnym A-mężczyźnie tak wiele czasu i dopiero przy nim się to zmieniło. Na co dzień nie czuł nawet, że nie jest on betą, bo obaj stosowali odpowiednie stopery i blokery i rzadko miały miejsce sytuacje jak w Keswick. Sebastian miał niezbyt wysoki poziom naturalnych A-hormonów, jego stabilny charakter i poglądy na wiele kwestii sprawiały, że można było zapomnieć, że to wciąż alfa, a niektórzy mogli wręcz sądzić, że jest po prostu dość wysoką betą zasuwającą sumiennie na siłowni. Gdy Jim poznał go bliżej, zorientował się, że mężczyzna nie miał nawet krzty obsesyjnej potrzeby znalezienia sobie omegi i wydawał się szczerze współczuć tym, na których gwałtem wymuszono wiązanie; rzadko decydował się na one night standy z żeńskimi betami, bo seks w ogóle nie był dla niego niezbędną składową życia. Rzadko podnosił głos, był dowcipny, miał sporą wiedzę, myślał logicznie, był świetnym taktykiem, nie buntował się i unikał konfrontacji z innymi alfami, bez względu na to, jak bardzo okoliczności sprzyjały bójce. Jasne – zawsze taki był, gdy jeszcze Jim tylko go obserwował, ale wydawało mu się, że przy nim mężczyzna jeszcze bardziej się uspokoił i hamował, jednocześnie odsuwając od siebie krok po kroku przelotne znajomości i całe zaangażowanie przelewając na pracę.

Nie, zdecydowanie nie był _typową alfą_ , ale wciąż nią _był_ i dlatego nawet w momentach, gdy spędzali ze sobą kolejny dzień, kolejną nieprzespaną noc nad planami nowej akcji, w trasie lub na jakimś odludziu, Jim musiał walczyć ze sobą, by utrzymywać przed nim mury ochronne. Lubił go i szanował, ufał mu w wielu kwestiach i ze wszystkich ludzi jakich znał na jakimkolwiek etapie życia, Sebastian był najbliższy do tego, by mógł nazwać go _przyjacielem_. Czasem po długiej akcji trafiali do hotelu lub któregoś z rozsianych po całym kraju mieszkań, po dwóch dobach spędzonych na nogach padali na łóżka albo fotele i w milczeniu popijali alkohol, zbyt zmęczeni, by tak po prostu usnąć – a wówczas Jim wpatrywał się w niego, chłonąc te chwile, zapamiętując je i później w samotności pozwalając sobie na nierealne fantazje. Gdyby był on betą, zapewne odważyłby się podczas któregoś z takich wspólnych wieczorów z własnej woli przyznać, że jest omegą, chociaż jeśli odpowiednio by grał, beta mogłaby nie być w stanie tego zauważyć nawet podczas seksu i miałby szanse z powodzeniem ukrywać się przed nim całe życie. Gdyby był betą, za którymś razem Jim pewnie nie wycofałby się do osobnej sypialni czy łóżka, lecz ruszył do niego, nawet jeśli nie mieliby siły zrobić czegokolwiek więcej niż lec razem do pościeli. Gdyby był betą, zaufałby mu do końca i poprosił o pomoc w wyjeździe za granicę i zorganizowanie sobie operacji, a wówczas nie byłoby już żadnych powodów, by się do niego nie zbliżyć w sposób, jaki wyobrażał sobie od wielu tygodni, albo i miesięcy – nie miał pojęcia, kiedy właściwie się to zaczęło.

Tyle tylko, że Sebastian był cholerną alfą i chociaż wydawał się otwartym, szczerym facetem, z którym łączyło go od jakiegoś czasu niesprecyzowane, obustronne przyciąganie, gdyby poznał prawdę na jego temat – a alfa poznałaby bardzo szybko, jeśli zdecydowaliby się na jakąkolwiek intymność – wszystko to by się rozpadło na kawałki. Mógł twierdzić, że współczuje omegom ich losu, mógł nie szukać żadnej i kamuflować się stoperami, ale gdyby dowiedział się, że jedną z nich ma przy sobie, gdyby nie było świadków ani ryzyka, że ktokolwiek go powstrzyma, wszystko by się zmieniło; dorwałby go, wykorzystał, możliwe nawet, że wymusił wiązanie, bo _to była jego natura_ , bez względu na to, co twierdził i jak bardzo tłumił ją na co dzień lekami. Ujawniła się ona, gdy przed wieloma laty zabił w ataku szału swoich ludzi i ujawniłaby się ponownie, gdyby usłyszał, że człowiek, z którym spędził ostatni rok życia i dla którego pracował, jest omegą. Jim nie chciał o tym myśleć, a sama wizja Sebastiana tracącego kontrolę, przyciskającego go do łóżka i brutalnie wymuszającego na nim uległość, była tak przerażająca i obrzydliwa, że poczuł nową falę mdłości.

Wzdrygnął się i wrócił do rzeczywistości, gdy usłyszał, jak odgłos prysznica cichnie. Mężczyzna po drugiej stronie drzwi przebierał się do spania i zapewne zaraz miał tu wrócić, więc Jim pospiesznie wyciągnął z niewielkiej torby podróżnej flakonik po drogich perfumach, w którym trzymał silny omega-bloker i popryskał nim ubranie. Użył specyfiku przed paroma godzinami i powinien działać jeszcze do rana, ale obawiał się, że emocje i fakt, że dopiero skończyła się jego gorączka, mogą wzmocnić wydzielanie feromonów.  Przyjrzał się reszcie zabranych rzeczy i przeklął się w myślach, bo jadąc tu nie zamierzał zostać w Tonbridge na noc i poza koszulą i bielizną na zmianę, zakamuflowanymi w fałszywych opakowaniach lekami i paroma podstawowymi kosmetykami – rzeczy te miał przygotowane w każdej torbie podróżnej, jakie trzymał w mieszkaniu – nie miał ze sobą niczego.

Gdyby wynajął sobie osobny pokój i gdyby byli w eleganckim, bezpiecznym hotelu z magnetycznymi, wymyślnymi zamkami w drzwiach, nie miałby oporów, by spać nago, ale przy Sebastianie nie odważyłby się na to z całej listy powodów – od zwykłego skrępowania począwszy, a skończywszy na fakcie, że mężczyzna mógł dostrzec subtelne różnice w budowie jego ciała oraz rozpoznać w spuchniętym i lekko zaczerwienionym podbrzuszu objaw niedawno zakończonej, niezaspokojonej gorączki. Na osobny pokój nie zdecydował się za to z całkiem innych powodów niż to przedstawił, bo wcale nie chodziło o budzenie czyjegokolwiek zainteresowania czy kwestie bezpieczeństwa, a raczej: nie chodziło o nie w tym kontekście, który przedstawił Sebastianowi. Gdy oznajmił mu, że nocuje u niego, myślał tylko o tym, że wyczuwa na terenie motelu kilka niezwiązanych, nabuzowanych alf, przez które bał się pozostać sam, nawet wyposażony w całą stos medykamentów oraz broń palną. Były zagrożeniem nawet dla samotnie podróżujących bet, ale raczej nie zdecydowałyby się napadać takiej, która nocowała z inną alfą – więc z dwojga złego wolał problem z brakiem rzeczy, w które mógł się przebrać na noc.

Wiedział, że jego zaufanie do Sebastiana, biorąc pod uwagę wiszące nad nim ryzyko odkrycia, tym większe, im bardziej się do siebie zbliżali i spędzali ze sobą więcej czasu, mogło okazać się zgubne. Logika i racjonalność jednak zawodziły, bo gdy mężczyzna wyszedł w końcu z łazienki, mając na sobie tylko luźne bokserki i wycierając ręcznikiem jasne, dobrze ścięte włosy, coś w nim drgnęło; gdy widział go takiego jednocześnie obawiał się, bo jego sylwetka, mocno zarysowane mięśnie i liczne blizny czyniły go fizycznie typowym alfą, z drugiej jednak, wydawało mu się, że jest _bezpieczny,_ jeśli chodziło o całą resztę świata, gdy miał go przy sobie. Cień gorączki był zdecydowanie nieprzyjemny i wciąż czuł się kiepsko, lecz mimo iż pod względem biologicznym całkowicie się ona wyczerpała, pozostawiając tylko bolesne i upokarzające ślady, jego psychika wciąż domagała się intymnej bliskości z powodu niezaspokojonych w odpowiednim czasie potrzeb – i odczuwał to tym bardziej, gdy miał przed sobą półnagą alfę, w dodatku kogoś, kogo znał i kto od miesięcy wzbudzał w nim pewne emocje. Jego obecność była drażniąca i powodowała niebezpieczną ekscytację, a mieszanka lęków, pragnień i niechcianych wyobrażeń, kłębiących się w pełnym sprzeczności chaosie pod jego czaszką, doprowadzała go do szału.

 _Gdyby Sebastian był betą_ , nie miałby najmniejszych oporów, by w takim stanie szukać u niego bliskości i dlatego tym bardziej natarczywie wpatrywał się w jego umięśnione ciało, przypominające mu, że pomimo wszystkich jego pozytywnych cech _, był wciąż alfą_ , co byłoby tym bardziej _jednoznacznie_ _widoczne_ , gdyby nie miał na sobie bielizny. Jego puls przyspieszył, gdy wyobraził sobie szczegóły anatomiczne, ale tym razem było to efektem wyłącznie lęku, a nie zainteresowania fizycznego. W pewnym momencie mężczyzna, wyczuwając na sobie jego spojrzenie, może nawet wyczuwając, że jest obiektem dziwacznych rozmyślań, wyprostował się znad rzuconej na ziemię torby i zerknął na niego podejrzliwie.

– Nie zamierzasz się przebrać? – spytał i przesunął wzrokiem po jego sylwetce, bezwiednie zawieszając wzrok w kilku newralgicznych punktach.

– Nie wziąłem rzeczy do spania – uciął Jim, nagle czując się tak odsłonięty, że miał kłopot z powstrzymaniem się przed okryciem bioder kołdrą. – Zamierzałem wrócić prosto do Londynu.

– Chcesz coś mojego? – rzucił, na co leżący mężczyzna zamrugał nerwowo, ale skinął głową i poczekał, aż Sebastian wyciągnie z torby luźny t-shirt i cienkie spodnie od dresu. – Ręczniki są w łazience. Potrzebujesz czegoś jeszcze? – kontynuował, zbliżając się do niego z wyciągniętą ręką.

– Nie – odparł krótko i poderwał się z pościeli odrobinę zbyt gwałtownie, co sprawiło, że fala zawrotów głowy powróciła i w jednej chwili stracił równowagę. Oczy Sebastiana rozszerzyły się, a moment później mężczyzna był przy nim, obejmował go i ostrożnie sadzał na łóżku.

– Byłeś z tym… cokolwiek ci dolega… u lekarza?

– Nie, ale wiem, co mi dolega – odparł, a następnie sięgnął do torby i wyciągnął z niej pudełko z przegródkami na leki; zerknął na Sebastiana i, jawnie przed nim grając, wyjął zupełnie anonimowo wyglądającą, białą tabletkę, która była stosowanym na noc, uspokajającym stoperem o stopniowym uwalnianiu. Połknął ją, po czym ponownie sięgnął do opakowania, a chwilę później kładł na wysuniętym odrobinę języku pastylkę z blokerem do ssania, czując niebezpieczną nutkę ekscytacji, że oto zażywa przed nieświadomą niczego alfą leki dla omegi.

– Twoje objawy… to mi nie wygląda na to twoje nadciśnienie – słusznie zauważył Sebastian, na co Jim obrócił oczami, nie komentując tego w żaden sposób, ale w myślach gratulując mu, że nie dał się na to nabrać i widział, że cokolwiek mu dolega, jest to coś więcej niż popularna u osób narażonych na stres dolegliwość. – Pomóc ci wstać?

– Chyba żartujesz – odparł, coraz bardziej pobudzony i rozbawiony, po czym podniósł się z miejsca, tym razem walcząc z głupimi emocjami buzującymi mu pod skórą i robiąc to powoli i ostrożnie, dzięki czemu udało mu się nie zachwiać. – Nic mi nie jest. Do jutrzejszego wieczora całkowicie mi przejdzie. – Wyciągnął rękę po ubrania, a gdy Sebastian z krótkim westchnieniem mu je podał, zgarnął swoją torbę z łóżka, odwrócił się i bez słowa ruszył do łazienki.

Gdy zamknął za sobą drzwi, wypuścił z dłoni rzeczy i, definitywnie kończąc z jakimikolwiek gierkami, zaczął gorączkowo rozglądać się po rozrzuconych na szafce kosmetykach Sebastiana. Szybko odnalazł jego bloker i obficie spryskał nim ubrania, które, chociaż wyprane, od samego leżenia w wielokrotnie używanej torbie przesiąkły feromonami alfa i wiedział, że założenie czegoś takiego i spędzenie w tym nocy z całą pewnością stłumiłoby działanie jego leków, co mogło źle się skoczyć.

Wziął długi prysznic, używając żelu z dodatkiem blokera, a potem wklepał dodatkową porcję leku w miejsca na ciele, które wydzielały najwięcej zapachu. Z wyraźnymi rezerwami wciągnął na siebie rzeczy Sebastiana i przyjrzał się krytycznie swojemu odbiciu w niezbyt czystej kabinie prysznicowej. Wszystko wisiało na nim żałośnie, ale z drugiej strony… może to nawet lepiej, bo kiepski wygląd był w tym momencie pomocny, skoro parę godzin temu prowadzili niewinny flirt, który Sebastian mógł odczytać jako zachętę, a przed którym Jim nie mógł się powstrzymać, chociaż było to tak bezmyślne. Nie pierwszy raz dawał mu mylne sygnały i wycofywał się i na pewnej płaszczyźnie zdawał sobie sprawę, że kiedyś źle się to może dla nich skończyć; gdy zapomną się po alkoholu, gdy stopery któregoś z nich zawiodą, gdy pozwolą sobie na _cokolwiek_ więcej niż słowa.

Gdy Sebastian zobaczy w nim omegę i w jednej chwili zniknie człowiek, do którego tak się zbliżył w ciągu ostatnich miesięcy, a zostanie kłąb bezrozumnych alfa-hormonów. I w niedługiej perspektywie, ciało do usunięcia, bo Jim był niemal pewny, że kiedy tylko mężczyzna, odkrywszy jego tożsamość, skończy się z nim zabawiać… wiedział, że gdy tylko się od niego uwolni, zamorduje go albo to zleci, bo zdecydowanie nie był już przerażonym dzieciakiem podczas pierwszych gorączek, który potrafił tylko uciekać i nie jest zdolny do skrócenia swojego alfa-oprawcy o głowę.

Kiedy wyszedł z łazienki, jego twarz była kompletnie pozbawiona emocji, a Sebastian, wyczuwając jego mieszany nastrój, który mógł zmienić się w cokolwiek, nie próbował się odzywać, za co był mu wdzięczny. Położył się do łóżka w ciszy i natychmiast przymknął oczy, odpływając myślami daleko, w stronę bezpiecznych rejonów, planów zawodowych, terminów i list płacowych dla stałych elementów sieci. Nie zarejestrował momentu, gdy Sebastian zgasił światło i zajął sąsiednie łóżko, a gdy obudził się wczesnym rankiem, zaaplikował sobie nową dawkę stoperów; tylko na wszelki wypadek, bo poprzednia wciąż działała bez zarzutu, tym bardziej, że ostatnie objawy pogorączkowe przez noc całkiem już ustąpiły. Przeciągnął się i, wiedząc, że raczej już nie uśnie, usiadł na brzegu materaca i zaczął wpatrywać w odsłonięte do połowy ciało śpiącego dwa metry od niego mężczyzny.

Tym razem pozwolił sobie na myśli, które zazwyczaj trzymał od siebie jak najdalej i pozwolił wizjom o tym, jak mogłyby wyglądać ich relacje, gdyby byli betami, wypełnić jego umysł, odsuwając przy tym na bok wszystko inne. Gorączka skończona, stopery świetnie działały, czuł się prawie dobrze i po koszmarze, jakim były ostatnie dni… miał prawo do paru chwil przyjemności, nawet jeśli ta tkwiła tylko w jego niemożliwych do spełnienia fantazjach. Co jeśli faktycznie przyjechałby tu po prostu przeziębiony i zmęczony, został na noc i po powrocie z akcji pozwolił sobie na dalsze flirty? Czy, jeśli byłoby jak teraz, że nigdy wcześniej do niczego między nie doszło, z jakichkolwiek powodów, odważyłby się do niego pójść? A jeśli by się odważył, na ile by sobie pozwolili…?

Przymknął oczy i ciężko opadł na pościel, pozostając w tej pozycji przez najbliższą godzinę, aż do momentu, gdy Sebastian również się obudził. Zapytał, czy czuje się lepiej, przyniósł mu z dołu mrożoną kawę i dwa małe croissanty, wymienił z ich ludźmi parę smsów i wziął kluczyki od jego auta, oznajmiając, że nadal wygląda zbyt słabo, by mógł prowadzić.

– Zostanę bez pracy, jeśli gdzieś mi się rozbijesz, a kiepsko radzę sobie z bezrobociem – powiedział półżartem, na co Jim obrócił oczami i nie skomentował tego stwierdzenia, posłusznie i bez zbędnych słów zajmując miejsce pasażera. Gorączka minęła i chociaż czuł się zmęczony, zniknęły wszelkie fizyczne objawy, przez które wcześniej nie chciał męczyć się wspólną podróżą i tak naprawdę w pewnym sensie wyczekiwał tych niespełna dwóch-trzech godzin, jakie mieli spędzić razem.

W środku, gdzieś na dnie świadomości, krzyczał, w kółko i w kółko te same słowa, i miał wrażenie, że samo ich brzmienie, wypowiadane w myślach różnymi głosami, jest w stanie rozbić na części jego z taką perfekcją wzniesione mury obronne. Uśmiechał się do Sebastiana, żartował z nim, wpatrywał się w mijane krajobrazy i cały czas, z boku, poza niemal sielankową chwilą obecną, po jego głowie tłukły się wypełnione żalem i poczuciem niesprawiedliwości stwierdzenia.

_Dlaczego nie jesteś betą…? Dlaczego chociaż jeden z nas nie jest betą…?_

 

***


	3. Niedopowiedziane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mini-słownik na ten rozdział:  
> Sczepienie - knotting (naprawdę nie miałam na to lepszego określenia i boli mnie gdy piszę .^.) Wyjaśnienie dla nieobeznanych w tematyce A/O w notkach końcowych.
> 
> Odrobinę zmodyfikowałam notki wstępne do fika... ale skoro ktoś dotarł do tego momentu to nieco spóźniona informacja ;)

***

 

Kolejne półtora miesiąca było dla Sebastiana pracowite, gdyż Moriarty, jak tylko wrócili do Londynu, wstąpił do swojego mieszkania, spakował trochę rzeczy, a parę godzin później – zjawił się u niego i bez pytania o pozwolenie zakwaterował w jego apartamencie.  Na tydzień utknęli przed ekranami komputerów i, tak jak to zapowiedział, wzięli się za szczegółowy przegląd sieci oraz stałych klientów, zaczynając właśnie od najmniej wymagających metod elektronicznych i zdalnych. Po przejściach z Pearsonem, gdy prześwietlali kolejne osoby na podobnych jak on pozycjach, wykryli jeszcze kilkanaście przypadków, których lojalność należało podać w wątpliwość. Kiedy za to po tych paru dniach wyruszyli wspólnie z Londynu, by złożyć wizyty poglądowe, palce Sebastiana częściej niż zazwyczaj pachniały prochem; większość egzekucji na osobach, które Moriarty po kilku minutach rozmowy uznał za zdrajców, przeprowadzili samodzielnie i po cichu, nie angażując wykwalifikowanych zabójców z sieci ani ekip sprzątających. We własnym zakresie odpowiednio układali zwłoki i preparowali miejsca zbrodni, tak, aby osoba, która je odnajdzie, doszła do takich wniosków, jakich w danym przypadku życzył sobie Moriarty. Nie próbował kombinować ani popisywać się błyskotliwością, aby nie ściągnąć uwagi niepożądanych jednostek, stąd cała ta akcja nie wydawała się szczególnie zjawiskowa. Wszyscy ludzie, których Sebastian zabił, mieli masę wrogów i wystarczyło ustawić wszystko tak, aby podejrzenie padło na jakichś nienazwanych, niezadowolonych klientów czy partnerów biznesowych; zadanie nieprzesadnie trudne, bo tak naprawdę nikt nie miał szans podejrzewać, że osoby jak Pearson były składowymi przestępczej siatki i że w ostatnim czasie podjęły działania, przez które ich pozbawiony twarzy szef, ukrywający się pod różnymi nazwiskami, uznał ich za zdrajców.

Cały ten czas spędzili w drodze, a Jim, po dziwnym ataku z Tonbridge, czuł się wyraźnie lepiej i wszedł w tryb działania, na tyle mocno, że niedogodności podróży wydawały się nie robić na nim większego wrażenia. Sypiali zarówno w luksusowych hotelach, jak przydrożnych dziurach, a on, chociaż dzięki pieniądzom był pewnie przyzwyczajony do pewnego standardu, nie narzekał na nic; rozwiązywał sprawy niektórych klientów przez samą tylko komórkę, nie brał niczego bardziej skomplikowanego i koncentrował wszystkie swoje siły na uporządkowaniu struktur sieci. Całkowicie odpuścił sobie też jakiekolwiek zlecenia z Londynu oraz Sherlocka Holmesa, co właściwie ucieszyło Sebastiana. Wciąż nie wiedział, dlaczego tak się działo, bo przecież przed paroma miesiącami ten cholerny detektyw dotarł już tak blisko… a wówczas Moriarty w ostatniej chwili, z nieznanych mu przyczyn, oznajmił, że zmienia plany. Ostatecznie nie zobaczył się na basenie z tym człowiekiem, lecz obserwował razem z Sebastianem, jak detektyw spotyka się ze swoim doktorem, ratuje go i zabiera w bezpieczne miejsce. Cokolwiek wówczas się stało… jego szef przestał grać Holmesowi na nosie i jeśli nawet detektyw docierał jeszcze do jakichkolwiek spraw przestępcy-konsultanta, było to dziełem przypadku i pecha a nie jego celowych, w pewnym sensie samobójczych działań, którymi mógł ujawnić swoją tożsamość.

– Bracia Holmes pewnie zastanawiają się, czemu w Londynie tak ucichło – stwierdzał czasem mężczyzna, jakby czytał mu w myślach. – Ciekawe, czy za mną tęsknią – dodawał z rozbawieniem, po czym odrzucał na bok telefon i padał na łóżko, zerkając na Sebastiana wyczekująco, lecz mężczyzna jakoś nie lubił rozmawiać na temat Sherlocka Holmesa i zazwyczaj w ogóle tego nie komentował.

– Nie wiem, czemu w ogóle cię to obchodzi – stwierdził za którymś razem, gdy po sześciu tygodniach podróżowania i przeprowadzania swoistej rewizji sieci tkwili w malowniczo położonym schronisku w Szkocji. W tej okolicy nie mieli żadnych podejrzanych współpracowników, a przynajmniej nic o nich nie wiedział – jednakże na następny dzień Moriarty umówił całkowicie pokojowe spotkanie z tajemniczym klientem, o którym Sebastian właściwie nic nie wiedział i w interesach z którym nigdy nie uczestniczył.

– Bo lubię wkurzać alfy – roześmiał się, na co Sebastian obrócił oczami.

– Wciąż ciężko mi uwierzyć, że szanowany polityk i detektyw-gwiazda to _alfy_ – odparł na to, gdyż _tak_ , to była prawda, nie miał pojęcia, że którykolwiek z braci mógł nie być betą i gdyby Moriarty, z całą tą jego wszechwiedzą i spostrzegawczością go nie uświadomił, prawdopodobnie nigdy by tego nie dostrzegł.

– Nieźle się kamuflują w beta-społeczeństwie, prawda? – parsknął mężczyzna, uśmiechając się kpiąco. – Mycroft maskuje się znacznie lepiej i gdyby nie niezrównana Irene Adler, nigdy nie miałbym pewności… ale Sherly… o ile w szpitalu miałem jeszcze wątpliwości, to na basenie przestałem mieć – powiedział powoli, a jego spojrzenie stało się odrobinę odległe. – Cóż – zaśmiał się niespodziewanie i klasnął w dłonie. – Mam nadzieję, że nie zazdrościsz im tak nietypowej dla alf kariery i ta, którą robisz u mnie, jest dla ciebie wystarczająco satysfakcjonująca.

– Byłbym bardzo kiepskim politykiem, a jeszcze gorszym detektywem. Wyobrażasz mnie sobie w trzyczęściowym garniturze? Och, albo czapce myśliwskiej? – spytał, a gdy Moriarty zaczął chichotać niepohamowanie na samą wizję, również się roześmiał i, kręcąc głową, usiadł na łóżku przy jego nogach. Nie skomentował faktu, że mężczyzna automatycznie się od niego odsunął, bo nie chciał psuć między nimi atmosfery w momencie, gdy Moriarty miał tak dobry nastrój; zerknął na zegarek i uniósł brwi, zdziwiony, że dawno minęła już północ, ale mimo późnej pory jakoś nie miał jeszcze ochoty wracać do swojego pokoju. – Szefie, kim właściwie jest ten człowiek, z którym mamy się jutro widzieć? – rzucił więc, aby opóźnić ten moment.

– Z którym _ja_ się będę widzieć, a ty poczekasz na zewnątrz, aż z nim skończę – odparł spokojnie i skrzywił się ledwo widocznie, gdy Sebastian spojrzał na niego z niepokojem. – Tu nie chodzi o zaufanie do ciebie, więc nie patrz na mnie w ten…

– Nie o tym myślałem, po prostu wolałbym, abyś nie chodził sam na spotkania, kto by to nie był, bo nie chcę powtórki z rozrywki – powiedział i skrzyżował ręce, spoglądając na niego wyczekująco. Moriarty parę chwil mierzył go wzrokiem, z uporem milcząc, a wreszcie prychnął pod nosem, słusznie uświadamiając sobie, że Sebastian nie da mu spokoju.

– Świetnie. Będziesz mi wypominał akcję ze Swindon sprzed pół roku całe życie? – spytał, na co mężczyzna uśmiechnął się krzywo, bo, oczywiście, chodziło właśnie o _tamtą_ sytuację: kiedy to Moriarty ruszył do pewnego dłużnika bez obstawy, nie spodziewając się, że ten w desperacji wyciągnie broń, kiedy tylko zobaczy człowieka podającego się za pracownika banku.

– Jeśli chcesz powiedzieć mi, że akurat _ten_ klient jest niegroźny, to daruj sobie. W Swindon też miało być niegroźnie, bo kto by się spodziewał, że układny księgowy z urzędu miasta trzyma w biurku broń. To istny dar losu, że miałem pilną sprawę i postanowiłem podjechać po ciebie na miejsce spotkania z klientem. Więc…? Kim jest ten człowiek? – nacisnął, wbijając wzrok w Moriarty’ego z uporem wpatrującego się w sufit. – Co, to twój dawny kochanek i boisz się, że będę zazdrosny? – spróbował zażartować, sprawiając, że na ustach leżącego mężczyzny pojawił się blady uśmiech. Po chwili podniósł się pościeli i siadł z podkurczonymi nogami po przeciwnej stronie łóżka, wpatrując się w Sebastiana przenikliwie i wyraźnie się wahając.

– Nie powinienem ci tego mówić, bo ten człowiek mi ufa, ale… to nie jest już _aż taka_ tajemnica, a lepiej, bym cię uprzedził niż abyś jakimś sposobem sam się domyślił, gdy go zobaczysz – powiedział ostrożnie, a z wcześniejszej wesołości nie pozostał nawet ślad. – Ten klient to lekarz prowadzący niewielką, prywatną klinikę dla ciężarnych omeg. Znam go od wielu lat, ale nigdy się nie widzieliśmy, z różnych przyczyn – oznajmił i urwał na parę chwil. – Był związany z alfą, który zmarł w zeszłym roku – dodał i zamilkł na na tyle długi czas, że Sebastian zaczął się niecierpliwić i wreszcie sam się odezwał.

– B-mężczyźni bardzo rzadko wiążą się z alfami. To właściwie…

– Jest omegą – przerwał mu Jim, a słowa te sprawiły, że Sebastian momentalnie znieruchomiał, zszokowany tą informacją. – Nieczynną, bo kilka razy poronił, nie donosił żadnej ciąży i przez problemy zdrowotne stracił ruję wcześnie, jakoś parę lat po czterdziestce. Omega bez rui nie jest dla was zbyt atrakcyjna, więc jest względnie bezpieczny i tylko dlatego ci to mówię, ale to i tak nie powinno wyjść na jaw. Alfy, ze względu na charakter kliniki, mają tam wstęp tylko na podwójnych stoperach, więc żaden nie ma szans go wyczuć, ale my spotkamy się z nim w jego domu i… chociaż stosuje leki, to gdy już wiesz, kim jest, mimo wszystko będziesz musiał…

– Zażyję podwójną dawkę, oczywiście. Nie musisz się martwić, że coś… zrobię – odparł Sebastian, kiedy Jim zawiesił głos. – Gdy _wiem_ , samo to jest dla niego zagrożeniem. Może być starszy i nieaktywny, ale…

– Tak jest bezpieczniej dla was obu, bo odstrzelę ci jaja, jak się do niego zbliżysz – dokończył za niego Moriarty i wziął głęboki oddech. – Skoro już wiesz, kim jest, a ja wiem, że faktycznie zażyjesz leki, bo nigdy mnie w tej kwestii nie okłamałeś, gdy spodziewaliśmy się spotkać podczas akcji omegi… sprawa wygląda następująco. Do jego kliniki trafiają różni ludzie, bo sam wiesz, że prywatne kliniki rządzą się swoimi prawami. To tam alfy kierują swoje przymusowo związane omegi, bo w publicznych szpitalach groziłoby im odkrycie, że złamali prawo. Ten lekarz… czasem takich przyjmował i chociaż tego nie pochwalam, on również nie pochwala z oczywistych przyczyn, to już norma i znak naszych czasów, więc się tym nie przejmowałem. Gdy jednak parę tygodni temu zacząłem szukać w sieci słabych punktów i rozesłałem do różnych osób pewne zapytania, on był jedną z tych, które odpowiedziały natychmiast i przekazały mi niepokojące informacje. Okazuje się, że od kilku miesięcy skokowo wzrastała u niego liczba przymusowo związanych omeg i gdy zaczął się tym interesować, bo to mogło być zagrożeniem dla jego biznesu, zaczął podejrzewać, że ktoś go _poleca_. Większość tych omeg pochodziła z południa Europy i było jasne, że porywa je zorganizowana grupa. Kiedy usłyszał, że szukam czegoś podejrzanego, podsunął mi tę sprawę, zwłaszcza że przyznał, że od jakiegoś czasu chciał mnie poprosić o pomoc, ale wahał się i sądził, że to może jedna z fal, które czasem się zdarzały. Nie odezwał się do mnie od razu, bo wszystko złączyło się w czasie z chorobą i śmiercią jego faceta i mając inne problemy nie przywiązywał początkowo do tego wagi. Tak czy inaczej, gdy o tym usłyszałem, sprawdziłem powiązania między alfami, które sprowadziły do niego ciężarne, przymusowo związane omegi i okazało się, że wszystkie znają się lub prowadzą interesy z Philipem Carterem.

– Szef alfa-gangu spod Dundee – powiedział automatycznie Sebastian, próbując przyswoić ilość informacji, których przynajmniej część dość poważnie go zaskoczyła. – Ale co to ma wspólnego z siecią? Trzymasz się z dala od tych grup i nigdy z nimi nie współpracowałeś bo… – urwał, nie mając ochoty powtarzać na głos wypełnionych nietolerancją i uprzedzeniami stwierdzeń, które wielokrotnie słyszał z jego ust, a które poniekąd dotyczyły również _jego_.

– Bo obaj wiemy, co sądzę o alfach – dokończył za niego Jim, stosując dość łagodne określenie, biorąc pod uwagę jego możliwości z momentów, gdy miał kiepski nastrój i był w fazie _nienawidzę wszystkich alf i lepiej się do mnie nie zbliżaj, bo wyżyję się na tobie_. – Odkąd zacząłem budować imperium, nigdy nie zamierzałem prowadzić jakichkolwiek interesów z alfa-gangami. I tak, _ja_ z nimi nie współpracuję, ale okazało się, że _one_ wcale nie trzymają się z dala od pewnych składowych mojej sieci, a ja nie zamierzam na to pozwalać.

– Gdy zainteresowałeś się Carterem, wykryłeś, że ktoś z twoich ludzi zaczął z nim pracować – westchnął Sebastian i natychmiast się skrzywił, gdy Moriarty skinął głową, bo doskonale wiedział, co to oznaczało. Już raz pewne wydarzenia sprawiły, że jego szef zlecił rozbicie niezbyt dużego alfa-gangu i miał szczerą nadzieję, że nigdy więcej nie będzie musiał w czymś podobnym uczestniczyć, tymczasem… gang Cartera nie był szczególnie silny, a skoro podpadli Moriarty’emu, ten miał środki i motywację, by ich zniszczyć. Jeśli się na to zdecyduje, to on, jako jego prawa ręka, będzie musiał się stać znów głównodowodzącym i sama myśl o tym sprawiała, że żołądek zaczynał mu ciążyć.

– Dokładnie – oznajmił Moriarty, przerywając ciąg jego myśli, a tym samym odpędzając irytującą wizję zaledwie dwudziestoletniej alfy z poprzedniego rozbitego gangu; głupiego dzieciaka, który umierał od rany postrzałowej pod jego nogami i szydził z Sebastiana w ostatnich chwilach życia, że ten _zeszmacił się_ , pracując dla bety i że nie jest godny nazywać się alfą. – Jak sądzisz, który z naszych szkockich przyjaciół mógł zrobić coś tak głupiego…?

– Zakładam, że jakaś alfa, bo nikt inny by się na to nie odważył – odparł Sebastian ze złością, wściekły na tamtego człowieka, na cholerny alfa-gang, który nieświadomie zadarł z niewłaściwą osobą i na cały świat, w którym, na pewnej płaszczyźnie, grał _przeciwko swoim_ , lecz nigdy, nawet przez moment, nie potrafił wzbudzić w sobie z tego powodu wyrzutów sumienia. Wiedział jednak, co sądziły zgromadzone w gangach alfy na temat takich jak on i chociaż na co dzień w ogóle o tym nie myślał, to gdy podobne wizje wracały, z trudem powstrzymywał napady ślepej furii, spowodowanej koszmarnym poczuciem niesprawiedliwości. Nie umiał współpracować z alfami, one ze sobą też rzadko umiały w celu innym niż krzywdzenie innych, a mimo to, gdy poniekąd słusznie był uważany za zdrajcę, coś w nim pękało. – Pewnie ktoś z okolic Dundee i względnie istotny, bo gdyby był to jeden z twoich najniższych speców od czarnej roboty, który postanowił dorobić na boku, nie zwróciłbyś na to uwagi i po prostu go skasował – powiedział, starając się, by jego głos nie zdradził emocji. Moriarty zmarszczył brwi i zaczął wpatrywać się w niego tak przenikliwie, jakby czytał mu w myślach, lecz nawet jeśli faktycznie wiedział, co mogło krążyć mu po głowie, jeśli dostrzegł, jak na jego tęczówkach na fali emocji i lekkiego drgnięcia hormonów alfa pojawiają się bordowe plamki, nie skomentował tego ani słowem.

– Jakieś typy? – spytał zamiast tego, a jego ton był w jakiś sposób ugodowy, cichszy i mniej zabarwiony lekką ironią niż moment temu.

– Tylko jeden. Ross MacLennan – odparł Sebastian i wziął głęboki oddech, starając się uspokoić i stłumić wychodzącą na wierzch naturę, bo wiedział, jak bardzo Moriarty jej w nim nienawidzi.

– Bingo – powiedział mężczyzna i wymusił niezbyt szczery uśmiech, a następnie, z trudem ukrywając rezerwę, oderwał plecy od ściany i przesunął się na materacu, siadając nieco bliżej niego, Więc widział, _musiał_ widzieć, ale naprawdę miał dobry nastrój, chciał pokazać, że mu ufa, pomimo faktu, iż miał świadomość, że sprawy, w których kwestie A/O wypływały na wierzch, były dla Sebastiana drażliwym tematem.

– Więc… – zaczął i bezwiednie zerknął na drobne dłonie Moriarty’ego, który odrobinę nerwowo obracał w palcach telefon – dowiadujesz się, że do znanej ci omega-kliniki zaczyna trafiać coraz więcej porwanych omeg, szybko wykrywasz, że podsuwa je tam alfa-gang. To chyba nic dziwnego, prawda? Dlaczego w ogóle zacząłeś drążyć temat i podejrzewać, że ma to związek z siecią?

– Po pierwsze, nawet gdybym nie podejrzewał, zająłbym się sprawą, bo ten lekarz jest dla mnie cenny, ale to nie jest w tym momencie istotne – odparł, a jego głos stał się dziwnie napięty. – Po drugie zacząłem szukać, bo jego klinika w okolicach Tummel Bridge nigdy nie współpracowała z alfa-gangami, jest niewielka, mieści się za daleko od Dundee, by był to przypadek i w sumie nie powinna być dla nich szczególnie interesująca ani przydatna. Ktoś z półświatka musiał ją konkretnie polecić, a tak się składa, że ktoś jak MacLennan idealnie się do tego nadawał. Co o nim możesz powiedzieć?

– Jest związany z B-kobietą, mają dwóch synów koło dwudziestki – rzucił od razu, chociaż rozmawianie o alfie z sieci, która zaczęła współpracować z gangiem z jakichkolwiek przyczyn, budziła w nim zdecydowanie niechciane odczucia; zwłaszcza iż wiedział, że mówi o kimś, kogo w perspektywie kilku dni prawdopodobnie przyjdzie mu zabić, kogo nieźle znał i nie uważał wcale za ten rodzaj alfy, którą gardził. – Były wojskowy, tak jak ja, przyjąłeś nas zresztą w podobnym okresie i…

– Stop. Parę słów do tyłu – przerwał mu Moriarty i drgnął, gdy Sebastian dość gwałtownie poderwał głowę i spojrzał na jego spiętą twarz. – Wcześniej… nie chodzi o mnie – dodał, wpatrując się w jego oczy, prawdopodobnie wciąż podbarwione czerwienią, z niepokojem.

– Jego synowie… – zaczął Sebastian i odwrócił wzrok. – To alfy…?

– Młodszy jest alfą, który półtora roku temu związał się z omegą – odparł jego szef i wziął głęboki oddech, a gdy po paru sekundach zaczął mówić ponownie, brzmiał już nieco pewniej, jakby poradził sobie z obawami, jakie nawet u bet powodowała bliskość pobudzonej alfy. – Para nastolatków, byli w pierwszej klasie liceum i gdyby byli betami, można by było powiedzieć, że _zaliczyli wpadkę_. MacLennan był wkurzony i chyba zazdrosny o to, że jego synowi udało się dorwać omegę, podczas gdy on był _tylko z betą_ , ale mimo to zwrócił się do sieci z pytaniem, gdzie wysłać syna i zięcia na czas ciąży, bo zależało mu, żeby to załatwić po cichu i w najlepszych warunkach, czyli publiczny szpital odpadał. Rodzice tamtej omegi dostali furii, że śliczny synek związał się i zaszedł w ciążę podczas pierwszej, przedwczesnej rui, w dodatku z alfą z szemranej rodziny. Jego alfa-ojciec i MacLennan cudem się nie pozabijali, a ostatecznie zostało złożone doniesienie na policję, że wiązanie mogło zostać wymuszone. Cała pokręcona drama jak z telenoweli. Tak czy inaczej, poleciłem tamtą klinikę jako wyjątkowo bezpieczne, anonimowe miejsce, nie mając pojęcia, że MacLennan wykorzysta ten kontakt do współpracy z alfa-gangiem.

– Dlaczego nie jedziemy od razu do niego? – spytał wprost, sądząc, że to dość neutralne pytanie, lecz Moriarty z jakichś przyczyn ponownie się spiął.

– Bo potrzebuję porozmawiać z tym lekarzem osobiście i wyciągnąć szczegóły i pełną listę nazwisk – odparł i znów zaczął bezmyślnie bawić się telefonem. – Mam w sieci w tych rejonach jeszcze kilkanaście alf, głównie całkowite niziny, ale istnieje podejrzenie, że brali w tym udział. Chcę poznać jego perspektywę, przejrzeć papiery i wypytać go o parę rzeczy, bo z dokumentacji medycznej niewiele bym zrozumiał, a ponadto skanowanie i przesyłanie do mnie wszystkiego mogłoby wzbudzić podejrzenia i trwałoby wieki.

– W porządku – odparł Sebastian i oparł się dłonią o pościel, podkurczając nogę pod siebie, tak, by usiąść na wprost Moriarty’ego. – Czego ode mnie oczekujesz? Podejrzewam, że masz jasne plany, co zrobisz z alfami… i betami, jeśli takie też były, a ty dowiesz się, że współpracowały z gangiem w handlu omegami.

– Jeśli nie chcesz brać w tym udziału, mogę cię z tego wyłączyć i pojechać do tego lekarza samodzielnie. Chyba nie sądzisz, że nieaktywna omega zrobi mi krzywdę.

– Nie, ale pojadę z tobą, bo znając cię, możesz wpakować się w kłopoty gdzieś po drodze, a jeśli okaże się, że twoje podejrzenia są słuszne, to tym bardziej niebezpieczne. I szefie… – zaczął, bezwiednie zaciskając pięści. – Mogę nie lubić konfrontacji ze zorganizowanymi alfami, ale pracuję dla _ciebie_ , a nie dla nich. I przy tobie jest moja lojalność, bez względu na to, co możesz podejrzewać, więc jeśli obawiasz się, że zawalę, bo nie chcę działać przeciwko alfom…

– Nigdy nie wątpiłem, że jesteś po mojej stronie, zwłaszcza jeśli za alternatywę masz alfa-gangi, o których masz zdanie podobne jak ja – przerwał mu ostro, na co Sebastian westchnął ciężko.

– Skoro mi ufasz, to czemu w ogóle proponujesz, żebym nie brał w tym udziału?

– Bo nie lubię patrzyć, jak walczysz z alfami. Stajesz się wtedy taki jak one, a wolę, gdy wyglądasz jak beta – oznajmił, tym razem jawnie unikając wpatrywania się w jego oczy.

– Teraz nie wyglądam, co? – spytał, dopiero po wypowiedzeniu tych słów orientując się, że wcale nie chce znać odpowiedzi, a raczej – słyszeć na głos potwierdzenia oczywistości.

– Nie i to trochę moja wina, bo w ogóle o tym wspomniałem, wiedząc, że chociaż jesteś niezawodny, to wiele cię kosztuje stawanie po drugiej stronie barykady, gdy za przeciwnika mamy alfy – odparł. – Uznajmy, że propozycja, byś nie uczestniczył w tej sprawie, to objaw… dobrego serca. Mały urlop. Cokolwiek sobie wymyślisz.

– Prędzej zwolnienie lekarskie, skoro powodem, dla którego odsuwasz mnie od sprawy, miałaby być biologia – odparł z przekąsem, na co Moriarty ponownie się spiął, chociaż w stwierdzeniu tym nie było właściwie nic, co mogłoby go zdenerwować.

– Nie odsuwam, tylko składam propozycję, byś zrobił sobie wolne – powiedział szybko. – Jeśli chcesz mi pomóc, z chęcią z tego skorzystam, bo znacznie lepiej ode mnie potrafisz przejrzeć alfy i zrozumieć ich motywacje.

– Odczytałbym to jako komplement, gdyby nie to, że wiem, że nim nie jest – stwierdził Sebastian i zmęczonym gestem potarł palcami pulsujące od napływu hormonów skronie. – Mogę nie przepadać za walką z alfa-gangami, ale prawda jest taka, że to przez nie wszystkie alfy, nawet te, które chcą żyć normalnie, są uważane za potencjalnych kryminalistów i zagrożenie dla całego społeczeństwa. Jeśli chodziłoby o coś innego, może rozważyłbym twoją propozycję, by trzymać się z boku, ale nie gdy chodzi o handel omegami, bo to najbardziej odrażająca rzecz, jaką robią.

– Zawsze mnie dziwi, gdy słyszę z twoich ust takie słowa – stwierdził Jim, a w jego głosie pobrzmiało coś trudnego do określenia, oczekiwanie na odpowiedź, _jedyną właściwą_ odpowiedź, coś, co czasem się pojawiało w jego tonie, a czego przyczyn Sebastian nie potrafił zrozumieć. Milczał jakiś czas, szukając słów, którymi mógłby wyrazić to, co zamierzał powiedzieć, ale wszystko, co przychodziło mu do głowy, brzmiało głupio, patetycznie, albo po prostu _źle_.

– Kiedyś omegi były dla nas słabymi, pięknymi kwiatami, które przynosi się do domu, pielęgnuje i chroni przed złym światem, czy tego chcą czy nie – powiedział wreszcie, ważąc każde słowo. – Było to dla nich uwłaczające i zdaję sobie z tego sprawę, ale dwieście-trzysta lat temu żadna normalna alfa nie skrzywdziłaby omegi i chociaż teraz, gdy się na to patrzy, wydaje się czasem, że byliśmy tyranami w naszych społecznościach… wymuszone wiązania były rzadkością, a porwania omeg, bez względu na płeć, były tępione przez inne alfy z całą stanowczością. To straszne, co stało się ze światem A/O. Alfy były od tego, by dbać o omegi i zapewniać im bezpieczeństwo, a teraz organizują się, by je porywać, sprzedawać i gwałcić – urwał, kiedy Jim obrzucił go krótkim, nieokreślonym spojrzeniem. Westchnął, uświadamiając sobie, jak bardzo nie podobała mu się prawda; alfy nigdy nie potrafiły ze sobą współpracować dla jakiejś sprawy, potrafiły tylko walczyć przeciwko wrogowi, istniejącemu lub wyimaginowanemu. A teraz walczyły _razem_ z zasadami, jakie panowały w świecie rządzonym przez bardziej liczebne bety, które chociaż biologicznie nie miały zdolności liderskich ani charyzmy, umiały działać razem, tworzyć struktury i odnajdować w nich swoje miejsce. Dla alf sukcesem było zaś jedynie zdobywanie dóbr i wpływów dla siebie i likwidacja konkurentów i nie patrzyły na nic globalnie ani długoterminowo. Oczywiście… A-kobiety były w tych kwestiach całkiem inne, ale one istniały teraz gdzieś na pograniczach, niewidoczne i szczęśliwe w świecie, który same sobie zbudowały. Nigdy żadnej nie poznał i czasem odnosił wrażenie, że już nie istnieją, nawet jeśli wiedział, że jest inaczej. – Zupełnie mnie nie dziwi, że się przed nami ukrywają, ani że bety najchętniej by nas unicestwiły – odezwał się ponownie, odrywając się od ciągu myśli, dość daleko odsuniętego od tematu rozmowy. –  Macie wszelkie powody, by uważać nas za gorszy rodzaj człowieka, nawet jeśli wrzucanie wszystkich do jednej szufladki doprowadza mnie do szału, bo _ja taki nie jestem_.

– Uważasz, że lepiej by było dla omeg, gdyby nie mogły wiązać się z betami i gdyby społeczeństwa A/O wciąż istniały? – spytał Moriarty dziwnie cichym głosem; on również musiał myśleć w tym momencie o czymś innym, bo jego słowa nie wiązały się bezpośrednio z ostatnim stwierdzeniem Sebastiana.

– Nie – powiedział ostro. – Uważam, że byłoby lepiej, gdyby alfy zdobywały omegi mając coś do zaoferowania. Ale po wojnie nie mieli, a teraz tym bardziej nie mają, więc omegi wolą odchodzić do was, bo jesteście bardziej… cywilizowani. _Współcześni_. Gdy zobaczyły, jak wygląda świat bet, w którym miały prawo wyboru, to wolały wolność, nawet jeśli ceną było ryzyko i świadomość, że przez takie związki jeszcze bardziej utrudnią życie omegom z kolejnych pokoleń i że będzie ich coraz mniej. Boją się zbliżać do alf, bo boją się wymuszonych wiązań i nie potrafię ich za to winić. Kiedyś zapewnialiśmy im egzystencję i byt i nie miały alternatyw, ale im bardziej świat się rozwija, tym mniej im jesteśmy potrzebni i tym bardziej wolą się wiązać z betami. Tym bardziej, że podobno wy wszyscy, zarówno faceci jak kobiety… podobno dla was omegi też są bardziej atrakcyjni niż inne płcie i w efekcie łącząc się obie strony osiągają korzyści.

– Omega trafia do cywilizowanego, _lepszego_ świata i jest względnie bezpieczna, beta ma uległą ślicznotkę, która raczej nigdy jej nie zostawi – dokończył Jim i chociaż w powtórzonym stereotypie pobrzmiewała ironia, Sebastian niemrawo skinął głową; z autopsji wiedział, że omegi nie były w związkach z betami _aż tak uległe_ , jak niektórzy sądzili, a niektóre potrafiły wręcz okręcać je sobie wokół palca i dyrygować nimi, używając swojego niezaprzeczalnego uroku i czasem trochę fałszywej bezradności. Wciąż jednak nie dziwił się, ani tego nie potępiał, bo skoro podstęp i wykorzystywanie urody były dla nich jedynymi metodami na osiągnięcie tego, czego chcą… pewnie każdy by tak właśnie robił, gdyby znalazł się na ich miejscu.

– Między omegą i betą nie ma takiej dysproporcji siły i władzy jak między omegą i alfą i uważam, że motywacją w szukaniu bet w równym stopniu jest szukanie bezpieczeństwa jak pragnienie wolności. A do tego dochodzi jeszcze fakt, że męska beta bardziej przypomina alfę niż kobieta i w łóżku jest w stanie lepiej ją zastąpić… tyle że bez wszystkich obciążeń, które niesie ze sobą związek z alfą – powiedział więc, próbując chociaż trochę wyprostować stwierdzenie Moriarty’ego, chociaż nie był przekonany, na ile mężczyzna wierzył w swoje słowa a na ile powtarzał znane frazesy. – Omegi patrzą na związki swoich rodziców, bo praktycznie zawsze mają A-ojca i nie ma sensu wspominać o roli A-kobiet, bo jest marginalna. Widzą, jak wygląda życie omegi związanej z męską alfą i widzą też, jak wygląda reszta świata. Gdy byłem dzieckiem, istniały wciąż miejsca, gdzie osiedlały się głównie osoby z tożsamością A/O – urwał na moment i chociaż domyślał się, że Moriarty dokładnie zbadał jego przeszłość, zdecydował się dodać wyjaśnienie. – Moja matka z takiej pochodziła. Ale zobaczyła inny świat, związała się z betą i odeszła, bo gdy urodziło się im moje starsze rodzeństwo, nie chciała mieć z tamtymi nic do czynienia. Ale… – urwał, nie mając ochoty, by opierać się w tej dyskusji na swoich prywatnych doświadczeniach i życiu, które potoczyło się tak a nie inaczej właśnie przez zmiany w społecznościach A/O. – Ale chyba nie ma sensu rozmawiać o genetyce i tym, jakie były długoterminowe skutki mieszanych związków, prawie całkowitego zaniknięcia kobiet A/O oraz zmiany proporcji między alfami i omegami. A tym bardziej, co to dla mnie oznaczało.

– Zdecydowanie nie ma – potwierdził Moriarty, zwieszając głowę, a moment później zagryzł wargi i spojrzał na niego niepewnie. – Gdybyś żył sto lat temu w społeczności A/O… szukałbyś wśród omeg kobiety czy faceta? – spytał, na co Sebastian roześmiał się krótko i podniósł z miejsca, wiedząc, że jeśli pociągną rozmowę w tym kierunku, niepotrzebnie kolejny raz usłyszy parę słów o tym, że jego szef wolałby, gdyby był betą; znów… to w pewnym sensie był komplement, ale wcale nie cieszył, za to pozostawiał zbyt wiele goryczy; nic nie mógł na to poradzić i miał pełną świadomość, dlaczego dla B-mężczyzny jego płeć była wadą nie do zaakceptowania.

– Faceta, szefie. Gdybym miał wybór, _zdecydowanie_ faceta – powiedział, po czym cofnął się o krok i parę chwil wpatrywał w Moriarty’ego, który nieodgadnionym wzrokiem badał jego twarz. – Czy to ma dla ciebie jakiekolwiek znaczenie? Jeśli chcesz znów powiedzieć, że _szkoda, że nie jestem betą_ , proszę, lepiej nic nie mów.

– Czasem zapominam, że nie jesteś – odparł zamiast tego, nie patrząc na niego i zaciskając palce na swoich kolanach. Sebastian westchnął z rezygnacją, po czym skierował się do drzwi, a gdy znalazł się w progu, odwrócił się ostatni raz.

– O której ruszamy do tego lekarza?

– Jak tylko wstaniemy. Jest wolny do południa, bo w soboty zjawia się w klinice później.

– Przyjdę tu o ósmej.

– Sebastian, naprawdę żałuję, że nie jesteś – odezwał się Moriarty, gdy mężczyzna trzymał już rękę na klamce.

– Dobranoc, szefie.

 

***

 

Sebastian żałował, że rozmowa z Moriartym potoczyła się poprzedniego dnia tak, jak się potoczyła. Przez ostatnie tygodnie nie poruszali takich tematów, a cały czas, jaki razem spędzali, gdy była między nimi tylko praca, długie wieczory i noce przy komputerach oraz podróże, był rodzajem sielanki - nawet pomimo ilości trupów, jakie zostawili za sobą podczas tourne po Wielkiej Brytanii; czasem czuł na sobie badawcze spojrzenie swojego szefa, czasem sam tak na niego patrzył, ale nie wykonywali żadnych ruchów ku sobie i nie wracali do potwierdzania oczywistości na temat ich płci i tego z czym się ona wiązała i jak ich ograniczała. Teraz się to zmieniło, zaczęli rozmawiać, a kwestia tożsamości A/O wróciła i wprowadziła napiętą atmosferę… poniekąd słusznie i nie należało się temu dziwić. Wciąż jednak… w jakiś sposób to bolało.

Wiedział, że nie ma szans na związek z omegą właściwie już w momencie, gdy zaczął dojrzewać, jego tożsamość alfa wyszła na jaw i w ciągu tygodnia został wydalony do ośrodka szkolno-opiekuńczego, w którym uczyły się i mieszkały… skrzywił się na samo wspomnienie określenia, jakim obdarzano nastolatków takich jak on. _Bezpańskie alfy_. Było jasnym, że to najgorszy start w dorosłe życie z możliwych, wiedział również, że większość jego znajomych z tamtego okresu wylądowała w alfa-gangach lub nie żyła. Nauczyciele i opiekunowie, którzy wydawali się tam pracować za karę, na każdym kroku powtarzali im, że nie ma dla nich miejsca w społeczeństwie oraz że żadna omega nie zainteresuje się alfą, który nie ma wchodząc w dorosłość zaplecza finansowego i zabezpieczenia w postaci odpowiedniej rodziny. Była to prawda i dlatego nigdy nawet nie marzył o omedze, tyle że…

Tyle że gdy kończył szkołę i wiedział już, że jeśli kiedykolwiek się zwiąże, to tylko z betą i gdy miał świadomość, że mężczyźni pociągają go bardziej, zaczęły się lata dziewięćdziesiąte, kiedy to skokowo zmieniły się nastroje społeczne odnośnie alf. Ich liczba była już zbyt duża w porównaniu do omeg, by dało się nad nimi zapanować, alfa-gangi zaczęły być istotnym problemem w całej Europie, ilość wymuszonych wiązań wzrastała, a co gorsza – coraz częściej dotyczyła bet, które wcześniej czuły się względnie bezpieczne. O ile B-kobiety wciąż wchodziły w związki z alfami z własnej woli, widząc w nich pociągających, brutalnych macho, to z homoseksualnymi B-mężczyznami było inaczej – nie mieli z takiej relacji żadnych korzyści, a dodatkowo alfy stanowiły dla nich zagrożenie czysto _fizyczne_. Wizualnie przypominali przecież męskie omegi bardziej od kobiet i wiele alf, gdy już skończyły im się jakiekolwiek inne opcje znalezienia partnera, tak właśnie próbowało ich traktować, co w prostej drodze prowadziło do gwałtów, które kończyły się morderstwami – te ostatnie nie musiały być nawet zamierzone, ale… wzdrygnął się, doskonale rozumiejąc, skąd brały się rezerwy Moriarty’ego. Omegi, a w pewnym stopniu również B-kobiety, miały ciała przystosowane do seksu z alfami, sczepienie w trakcie rui czy poza nią nie stanowiło dla nich fizycznego zagrożenia nawet jeśli było wymuszone i niechciane, natomiast dla męskiej bety mogło się skończyć i bardzo często kończyło boleśnie, a nawet tragicznie. Kiedy na przełomie lat osiemdziesiątych i dziewięćdziesiątych liczba takich zdarzeń zaczęła lawinowo wzrastać, powstały liczne kampanie społeczne, które uświadamiały B-mężczyzn odnośnie zagrożeń i właściwie ostrzegały ich przed alfami, robiąc to naturalistycznie, dosadnie i _skutecznie_. Wystarczył rok zmasowanego ataku ze strony rządów, a alfy zaczęły być przez homoseksualne bety postrzegane jako zagrożenie większe niż koszmar z lat osiemdziesiątych w postaci HIV. W takim właśnie momencie Sebastian wchodził w dorosłe życie, szybko zorientował się, że nadeszło ono pod względem panujących nastrojów społecznych w najgorszym możliwym momencie i dlatego zamiast w ogóle próbować żyć w świecie, który go nie chciał, poszedł do wojska, bo tam miał szanse na względną normalność i utrzymanie.

Moriarty też tak to musiał widzieć. I nie miało sensu wmawianie mu, że nie ma się czego bać i że on jest inny; obietnice, że nigdy nie dążyłby do penetracji, że wytrzyma w seksualnej relacji pozbawionej jednak regularnego parowania i że jeśli nawet by do niego doszło, powstrzyma się przed sczepieniem, brzmiałyby śmiesznie i nierealistycznie. Sebastian uważał, że byłby na to gotowy po wszystkich latach samotności i bez innych perspektyw na związek, o ile nie zamierzał go na kimś wymusić… ale Moriarty nie miał żadnych powodów, by w tej kwestii mu ufać. Był betą, więc nic go nie ograniczało, był od niego parę lat młodszy, miał jeszcze mnóstwo czasu i jeśli chciałby się z kimś związać, to nic nie stałoby na przeszkodzie… więc po co niby miałby pakować się w relację z kimś, kto stanowiłby dla niego zagrożenie? Po co tracić czas na związek, w którym już na starcie będzie tyle problemów…?

Westchnął ciężko i zerknął na siedzącego przy nim na miejscu pasażera mężczyznę, który w milczeniu wystukiwał coś na komórce od początku podróży do lekarza, z którym mieli się spotkać. Był ubrany nadzwyczaj starannie, nawet jak na niego, ale jednocześnie sprawiał wrażenie, jakby próbował swoim imagem osiągnąć coś… zmarszczył brwi i zaśmiał się krótko, gdy zorientował się, co to było, bo wcześniej, zanim zaczął się nad tym zastanawiać, zupełnie tego nie dostrzegł.

– Dlaczego jadąc do omegi stylizujesz się na alfę? – spytał, na co Moriarty znieruchomiał, a następnie gwałtownie odwrócił się w jego stronę.

– Wcale tak nie jest – oznajmił, a jego urażony ton sprawił, że Sebastian ponownie się roześmiał.

– Celowo się nie ogoliłeś, ułożyłeś włosy _jak alfa_ , masz inaczej niż zazwyczaj dobrany garnitur i ostre perfumy. Nie to, że na co dzień _nie jesteś_ męski, ale teraz próbujesz być zdecydowanie _bardziej_.

– Więc nie wyglądam dobrze? – spytał, unosząc brwi z wyczekiwaniem, jego oczy stały się zbyt okrągłe, a twarz nabrała niewinnego wyrazu, co całkowicie zburzyło _efekt alfa_.

– Lepiej wyglądasz, gdy nie stylizujesz się na alfę – odparł, a uświadomiwszy sobie, że to nie zabrzmiało dobrze, nerwowo spróbował to wyprostować. – To znaczy… wtedy bardziej mi się podobasz. Ale pewnie nie jestem obiektywny, bo byłoby dziwne, gdyby pociągały mnie alfy. Jak już ustaliliśmy, że jadąc do _omegi_ próbujesz wyglądać jak my, możesz mi powiedzieć, dlaczego to robisz. Więc? Chcesz go tym… przytłoczyć? Coś na nim wymusić?

– Nie chodzi o niego – odparł Moriarty szybko, a jego ton stał się napięty. – Wie, że nie jestem alfą.

– Więc…?

– Sebastian… – zaczął i zaciął się na moment. – Nikt nas tu nie zna, bo nie mam w tych okolicach nikogo z sieci, ale jeśli ktoś z miejscowych zobaczy, że ewidentna alfa, którą jesteś, odwiedza lekarza zajmującego się omegami z jakimkolwiek _mniejszym_ facetem… – zawiesił głos wyczekująco, a gdy do Sebastiana dotarło, co miał na myśli, był tak zszokowany, że nie był w stanie wybuchnąć śmiechem, chociaż sama wizja była tak absurdalna, że aż śmieszna.

– Boisz się, że ktoś cię weźmie za omegę? – wydusił, a gdy Moriarty fuknął pod nosem i ledwo widocznie skinął głową, wyszczerzył zęby i poklepał go po ramieniu. – Byłbyś śliczny jako omega, wiesz? A skoro nikt cię tu nie zna, to mógłbyś przyjąć tę rolę, bo to byłoby znacznie bardziej realisty…

– Odstrzelę ci jaja, jeśli powiesz jeszcze słowo – prychnął mężczyzna, jeszcze bardziej rozbawiając tym Sebastiana. – Jadą do niego _dwie alfy_ , więc stul pysk i przestań się ze mnie nabijać.

– Możesz się przebierać ile chcesz, ale zdecydowanie nie wyglądasz na alfę.

– A czego niby mi brakuje? – warknął, mrużąc oczy.

– Przynajmniej ośmiu cali wzrostu i pięćdziesięciu funtów masy – roześmiał się, na co Moriarty aż się zapowietrzył, ale chociaż na pierwszy rzut oka wydawał się wściekły… wystarczyło mu się przyjrzeć, by zorientować się, że zastanawia się on, czy powinien się obrazić czy zacząć śmiać.

– Och, zamknij się – mruknął w końcu i zerknął na dłoń Sebastiana, która wciąż spoczywała na jego ramieniu. – To ty jesteś przerośnięty, nawet jak na alfę. I zaburzasz nam standardy.

– Tak sobie mów – odparł, powoli spuszczając rękę i kładąc ją z powrotem na kierownicy. – Ledwo sięgasz mi do ramienia. Nawet jak na betę, jesteś… _niedorośnięty_.

– Jeśli skrócę cię o głowę za te głupie gadki, będziemy równi – oznajmił i pewnie dla każdego, kto go bliżej nie znał, brzmiałoby to jak pogróżka mająca szansę być wcielona w życie; Sebastian jednak spędzał z nim wystarczająco dużo czasu, by rozpoznawać, kiedy faktycznie komuś grozi, a kiedy żartuje.

– Nawet wtedy trochę by ci brakowało – odparł na to i uśmiechnął się, gdy dostrzegł, jak Moriarty obraca oczami, a następnie wbija wzrok w komórkę. – Tak w ogóle… uprzedziłeś tego gościa, że nie będziesz sam?

– Tak. Nie miał nic przeciwko.

– I że powiedziałeś mi, kim jest?

– Powiedziałem też, że ci ufam, a poza tym on się na co dzień styka z alfami w pracy, więc nie może się ich _bać_. Wziąłeś leki, on też bierze. Nie wydaje mi się, że dojdzie u niego do czegokolwiek, co mogłoby osłabić działanie stoperów u któregoś z was.

– Wolałem zapytać – oznajmił i skupił się ponownie na drodze, pamiętając, że niebawem będzie musiał zjechać z głównej drogi i skierować się do miejscowości letniskowej, w której rezydował ich klient. – Szefie… gdy dostaniemy te nazwiska, co konkretnie planujesz zrobić?

– Porozmawiamy o tym, gdy je dostanę. Nie wiem, jaka to skala. Jeśli to tylko MacLennan, to skasuję go i zamknę temat. Jeśli jednak okaże się, że moja sieć wiąże się z alfa-gangami na większą skalę, będę musiał interweniować. Wszystko zależy od tego, czego się dowiemy.

– Jeśli będzie znacząca…

– Nie chcę na razie o tym myśleć – uciął Moriarty, a gdy parę chwil później Sebastian skręcił w odpowiednim miejscu i do celu podróży zostało im zaledwie kilka minut jazdy, wyraźnie się spiął.

– Dlaczego się denerwujesz tym spotkaniem? – spytał, dostrzegając jego stan.

– Nie denerwuję, tylko… Mam obawy, czego się dowiem – oznajmił; nie zabrzmiało to do końca szczerze, lecz Sebastian postanowił nie drążyć tematu. Widział jednak, że w miarę jak zbliżali się do celu, mijali kolejne ulice malowniczo położonego miasteczka, mężczyzna spina się coraz bardziej; kiedy podjechali pod osłoniętą gęstymi drzewami i wysokimi murami rezydencję, wydawał się tak podminowany, że Sebastian miał wątpliwości, czy nie lepiej by było, by darowali sobie to spotkanie, zabili MacLennana i zamknęli sprawę.   

– Wszystko w porządku? – spytał ostrożnie, na co Moriarty skinął głową i wziął głęboki oddech, a gdy brama zaczęła się przed nimi otwierać, dał mu znać, by wjechał na teren posesji.

– Bywało lepiej – odparł tylko i zamilkł całkowicie, czekając, aż Sebastian zaparkuje pojazd. Zanim jeszcze wysiedli z samochodu, drzwi gustownej, piętrowej rezydencji, otworzyły się i stanął w nich drobny mężczyzna koło pięćdziesiątki, który jednak, jeśli miałby być ze sobą szczery… jakoś nie wyglądał ani na omegę ani na lekarza. Oczywiście, był szczupły i dość niski – wciąż jednak nieco wyższy od Moriarty’ego – jego ruchy były jakby zbyt płynne i wyważone jednocześnie, a wyraz twarzy – fałszywie spokojny. Nosił okulary krótkowidza, był ubrany w stonowany, neutralny sposób i nie farbował zaczynających siwieć, jasnych włosów. Uśmiechnął się zachowawczo na ich widok i wyszedł na próg, czekając, aż zamkną samochód i zbliżą się do niego; Moriarty nie patrzył na Sebastiana, gdy witał się z lekarzem, ten za to spoglądał na jego szefa z dziwnym, trudnym do określenia wyrazem twarzy.

– Miło cię widzieć, James – powiedział spokojnym i tak łagodnym tonem, że tym bardziej nie wydawał się omegą, które pomimo całej swojej słabości zazwyczaj były bardziej emocjonalne i ekspresywne i mniej nad sobą panowały. Pasowałby za to do bety, która na co dzień takimi właśnie omegami się zajmuje, więc, jak widać, idealnie potrafił wczuć się w swoją rolę. I stosował perfekcyjne leki – był lekarzem, więc miał do nich dostęp – bo kiedy uścisnął dłoń Sebastiana na przywitanie, ten nie poczuł zupełnie nic, żadnego drgnięcia czy jakichkolwiek sensacji, które mogłyby wskazywać, że ma przed sobą omegę. – Craig Lennox.

– Sebastian Moran.

– Zapraszam – odparł mężczyzna, a następnie wskazał im drzwi i ruszył za nimi do obszernego holu.

– Nieźle ci się powodzi – stwierdził Moriarty, po czym podał Lennoxowi cienki płaszcz, który ten, razem z skórzaną kurtką Sebastiana, powiesił w sporej, ale pustawej szafie w przedpokoju.

– Jak każdemu lekarzowi z prywatną praktyką – odparł z lekkim uśmiechem. – Chodźmy do salonu. Przygotowałem wszystkie dokumenty, które mogą was zainteresować.

– Nie trzymasz ich w klinice?

– Nie. Wszystkie papierowe dokumenty zabieram tutaj, gdy tylko pacjent opuszcza klinikę. Na serwerach pozostawiam tylko podstawowe informacje, a nazwiska są zakodowane zgodnie z przepisami. W piwnicy mam archiwum.

– To zgodne z prawem? – spytał Sebastian, na co Lennox roześmiał się szczerze.

– Oczywiście, że nie. Wszelkie kopie powinienem niszczyć w ciągu trzech miesięcy od momentu, gdy pacjent odbierze oryginały.

– Zabezpieczenie anonimowości. Te wszystkie przepisy…

– Żadna klinika prywatna niczego nie niszczy, a przepisy z jednej strony chronią tożsamość omeg, z drugiej – tożsamość związanych z nimi alf. Trafiają do mnie różni ludzie i gdybym się nie zabezpieczył i nie miał narzędzia szantażu, już bym nie żył. Ktokolwiek sprowadza przymusowo związaną omegę do prywatnej kliniki, liczy się z tym, że płaci w dużej mierze za moje milczenie i że będę milczał tylko dopóki będę bezpieczny oraz że gdy nagle zniknę, pierwsze, co zrobi policja, to sprawdzi mój dom. To na milczeniu, a nie na usługach medycznych, zgromadziłem majątek. – Zamilkł, gdy dotarli do jasnego salonie, po czym wskazał im miejsca na skórzanej kanapie.

– Nie boisz się, że ktoś się tu włamie i wykradnie swoje dokumenty?

– Kiedyś się bałem, ale potem udało mi się nawiązać kontakt z Jamesem i pomógł mi wszystko zorganizować – oznajmił, uśmiechając się do Moriarty’ego wymownie.

– Gdy chcę, by ktoś znalazł do mnie dojścia, to zawsze mu się to udaje – odparł Moriarty, wygodnie rozsiadając się na kanapie i próbując luźną pozą zamaskować fakt, że wciąż był z jakichś przyczyn podenerwowany. – I tak zaczęła się nasza długa, owocna znajomość

– Dokładnie tak – potwierdził Lennox, przyglądając mu się natarczywie, jakby również dostrzegał w nim fałsz, co było… zastanawiające, bo Moriarty umiał doskonale się kamuflować przed obcymi, a ta dwójka nie znała się przecież jeszcze osobiście. – Czego się napijecie?

– Kawy. Czeka nas pracowity dzień – stwierdził, wskazując na stosy papierów oczekujących na przejrzenie.

– Zrobię cały dzbanek, bo jeśli coś was zainteresuje, to mogę przynieść tego przynajmniej trzy razy więcej i nie uporamy się z tym do nocy – oznajmił, zerkając na dokumenty, po czym ponownie przeniósł wzrok na Moriarty’ego i lekko zmarszczył brwi. – Gdy zorientowałem się, ile tego jest przy wyciąganiu dla ciebie papierów, ustawiłem sobie na dziś wolne, więc nie musimy się spieszyć – zakończył, po czym uśmiechnął się w wymuszony sposób i zostawił ich samych.

– O co mu chodzi? – spytał Sebastian, gdy mężczyzna oddalił się na tyle, że nie mógł go usłyszeć.

– Co masz na myśli?

– To, jak na ciebie patrzy.

– Och… – zaczął Moriarty i zacisnął pięści, a jego twarz nieco zbladła. – _To_. Chyba wiem.

– To coś…

– To coś, o czym kiedyś porozmawiam z nim na osobności – uciął, po czym sięgnął po kilka teczek i rozpoczął sprawdzanie nazwisk, ignorując fakt, że Sebastian wpatrywał się w niego z niepokojem. Mężczyzna jakiś czas nie poruszał się, a gdy uzmysłowił sobie, że jego szef nie zamierza dzielić się nim informacjami czy czymkolwiek, co dotyczyło dziwnych spojrzeń, jakie rzucał mu lekarz, westchnął ciężko i położył sobie na kolanach stos dokumentów, które następnie zaczął przeglądać.

 

***

 

Craig Lennox przy bliższym poznaniu wydawał się Sebastianowi jeszcze mniej omegowy niż w pierwszej chwili; był oczywiście drobny i łagodny, ale jakoś wcale nie sprawiał wrażenia słabego ani tym bardziej delikatnego czy nieporadnego. Gdyby nie wiedział, że nie jest betą, nie poznałby tego, bo miał do czynienia z pełnowartościowym, inteligentnym i samodzielnym facetem, który umiał o siebie zadbać, gdy pozostał sam; prowadził od lat dobrze prosperujący biznes i miał na tyle odwagi, by współpracować z Moriartym oraz ujawnić przed nim swoją tożsamość – podejrzewał bowiem, że chociaż był w oficjalnym związku ze swoim nieżyjącym już mężem, przed światem obaj udawali, że jest betą.

Chociaż nie odmawiał omegom charakteru, talentów oraz zdolności do samodzielnej egzystencji, wyobrażał je sobie zawsze inaczej, na co wpłynęły rzecz jasna doświadczenia rodzinne, o których na tę chwilę nie chciał myśleć. W jego oczach omegi były bowiem słabe, wymagające ochrony i wsparcia, ale też histeryczne, manipulacyjne i czasem nieco próżne, zbyt skupione na swoim bezpieczeństwie i niezastanawiające się nad globalnymi jego skutkami. W obecnych czasach O-mężczyźni masowo wiązali się z kobietami, a ze związków tych średnio co drugi syn rodził się alfą, przez co produkowały kolejne pokolenie z nadmiarem tej płci a brakiem omeg. O-kobiety… o nich nie chciał myśleć tym bardziej, były dla niego personalnie całkowicie odrębną historią i tak, bardzo cieszyło go, że było ich tak niewiele i że nie spotkał żadnej od przeszło dwudziestu lat, bo akurat w tym przypadku ufał swoim impulsom znacznie mniej niż w przypadku facetów. Zdecydowanie nie chodziło tu o jakiekolwiek kwestie biologiczne czy seksualne i sądził raczej, że gdyby ujrzał na swojej drodze ten śliczny, niewinny kwiat w postaci żeńskiej omegi, czarujący wszystkich łagodnymi uśmiechami, a w środku kompletnie pozbawiony sentymentów… wróciłoby zbyt wiele wspomnień i zbyt wiele paskudnych emocji mogłoby dojść do głosu. Nie chciał tego. Racjonalnie rozumiał, dlaczego takie były i nie mógł ich za to winić… ale wiedział, że to decyzja jednej z nich, oparta właśnie na chłodnej racjonalności, zaważyła na jego życiu. Nawet po takim czasie miał do niej ogromny żal, chociaż postąpiła do bólu logicznie – i uważał, że ma do tego pełne prawo.

Siedzieli w rezydencji Lennoxa do późnego wieczora, chociaż tak na dobrą sprawę sprawdzenie samych nazwisk i skrótowe przejrzenie informacji na temat sprowadzonych tu w ostatnich miesiącach omeg oraz alf, które je _kupiły_ , zajęłoby najwyżej dwie-trzy godziny. Moriarty jednak interesował się szczegółami, czytał dokumenty z kliniki i zadawał pytania o kwestie medyczne, co wydawało się Sebastianowi dziwne tym bardziej, że sprawiał przy tym wrażenie, jakby obrazowe odpowiedzi Lennoxa wywoływały w nim odrazę i jakby wcale nie chciał o tym słuchać. Miał kilka podejrzeń, z czego mogło to wynikać, ale wolał się nie odzywać, chociaż opowieści o ciężarnych omegach, przymusowo związanych, często nieznających nawet angielskiego, zagubionych i przerażonych sprawiało, że jemu również było niedobrze. Zdawał sobie sprawę z handlu ludźmi i był świadom, jak wyglądała ciąża u omegi, bo jedno i drugie stanowiło wiedzę powszechną… ale nad tym pierwszym rzadko zastanawiał się bardziej niż wiedząc że _jest to jednoznacznie złe_ , natomiast o drugim wolał nie myśleć, bo posiadanie dzieci, czy miałoby to miejsce z kobietą czy z omegą, kompletnie go nie interesowało. A cała ta fizjologia, powikłania, krwawość porodów i naturalizm pierwszych dni połogu wydawały mu się abstrakcyjne i odrzucały go bardziej niż widok skatowanych zwłok czy mózgów rozbryzgniętych na ścianach. Właściwie to nigdy nie rozumiał obsesyjnej potrzeby alf do przekazywania genów, choćby siłą i przemocą, i gdy takie tematy pojawiały się w rozmowach – najpierw w szkole, potem wojsku, a wreszcie podczas pierwszych lat pracy dla Moriarty’ego, gdzie nie raz miał kontakty z alfami – nie uczestniczył w nich, uznając, że jego to nie dotyczy i że nie chce o tym słuchać. Teraz zaś musiał i to w najbardziej obrazowych wariantach, bo Lennox był lekarzem i tematy takie go nie ruszały, zaś Moriarty pomimo coraz wyraźniejszego obrzydzenia ciągnął go za język.

Dochodziła dziesiąta wieczorem, gdy obaj mężczyźni stwierdzili wreszcie, że wszystko, co było potrzebne do poprowadzenia śledztwa dalej, zostało przekazane. Moriarty wpisał do swojego telefonu same nazwiska i daty, zapamiętując jednak i umieszczając w czymś, co nazywał _pałacem myśli_ , szczegóły poszczególnych klientów Philipa Cartera i – w pewnym sensie – Rossa MacLennana; poznał personalia wszystkich alf oraz związanych przez nich omeg, dowiedział się również, że skala była większa niż się spodziewali. I, niestety… raczej nie było szans, by skończyło się na egzekucji MacLennana, bo nawet Sebastianowi samo tylko spojrzenie na pewne nazwiska wystarczało, by skojarzyć je ze składowymi sieci działającymi w tym rejonie, a przecież nie znał wszystkich osób pracujących dla jego szefa.

– Dziękuję, Craig – powiedział Moriarty, odkładając na miejsce ostatnią z teczek. – Bardzo nam pomogłeś i obiecuję hojnie się odwdzięczyć za te informacje.

– Nie wezmę od ciebie pieniędzy, bo tak naprawdę to ty rozwiązujesz mój problem, a nie ja twój, nawet jeśli obu nam ci ludzie zawadzają. Ja nie chcę mieć przez nich problemów z władzami, gdy ktoś komuś doniesie, że w mojej klinice leczą się na masową skalę przymusowo związane omegi, ty nie chcesz, aby twój biznes został przez nieposłusznych podwładnych skażony alfami – oznajmił, zerkając na Sebastiana, jakby celowo używając sformułowania, które go obraża i czekając na reakcję; mężczyzna zacisnął pięści, ale nie odezwał się ani słowem, gdyż wiedział doskonale, że jego szef nie byłby zachwycony, gdyby dał się tutaj ponieść emocjom.

– Złożyli ci już oficjalną propozycję stałej współpracy? – spytał Moriarty, nie komentując tego ostatniego stwierdzenia, chociaż jego twarz drgnęła ledwo widocznie na słowo _skażony_.

– Nie, gdyby tak się stało, natychmiast bym się z tobą skontaktował – odparł, po czym spojrzał na zawalone papierami stolik i podłogę i westchnął. – Ale to pewnie byłaby kwestia czasu. Jak właściwie zamierzasz to załatwić?

– Poinformuję cię, gdy wszystko ustalę, ale nie przejmuj się szczegółami, bo to moje zadanie. Cokolwiek zrobię, niebawem liczba takich klientów spadnie to standardowego, akceptowalnego poziomu i stanie się to tak, aby nikt cię z tym nie wiązał – odparł spokojnie i podniósł się z miejsca. – Prawdopodobnie posypią się głowy i mam nadzieję, że masz tego świadomość.

– Dopóki będą to głowy alf, a nie omeg, zaręczam ci, nie będę mieć wyrzutów sumienia, że jestem za to współodpowiedzialny.

– Kojarzę tych ludzi i prawdopodobnie będą też _bety_.

– Bety… – zaczął i roześmiał się dziwnie – bety to tylko _personel_. Jest ich tak wiele, ale nie wpływają na moją pracę. Szary tłum, który w ogóle mnie nie dotyczy. Ani pacjenci, ani płatnicy. Nie obchodzą mnie, więc z nimi możesz robić co uważasz za słuszne. Jeśli brali udział w handlu omegami i dla ciebie pracują, podejrzewam, że sam najlepiej wiesz, jak ich potraktować.

– Będę mieć sporo do przemyślenia – stwierdził, wyciągając do niego rękę. – Nie zawsze opłaca się bezpowrotnie pozbywać ludzi, którzy cię zawiedli. Czasem robią się tym bardziej lojalni, gdy daruje się im życie.

– Ale ty raczej nie jesteś znany z przypływów miłosierdzia – odparł, wpatrując mu się w oczy tak intensywnie, że Sebastianowi zrobiło się nieswojo i miał coraz większe wrażenie, że rozmowa tych dwojga ma drugie dno, które przebijało się w dziwnych momentach, ale którego kompletnie nie potrafił przejrzeć i zrozumieć. – Gdy z nimi skończycie, proszę, przyjedź do mnie bez swojego… – zerknął na Sebastiana i zaśmiał się krótko – _alfa-przyjaciela_. Chyba nie masz obaw spotykać się sam na sam z bezbronną omegą?

– Jesteś ostatnią osobą, którą nazwałbym bezbronną – odparł Moriarty i puścił wreszcie jego dłoń, jakiś czas mierząc jednak wzrokiem stojącego przed nim mężczyznę, co sprawiło, że teraz Sebastian nie tylko podejrzewał, ale wręcz miał pewność, że między tym dwojgiem chodziło o coś więcej. – Przyjadę, gdy ustalimy plan działania, aby skonsultować z tobą parę… drobiazgów.

– Zapraszam. Moje drzwi dla ciebie zawsze są otwarte – oznajmił i, nie podnosząc się z fotela, wyciągnął dłoń do stojącego przy Moriartym Sebastiana. – Miło było poznać – powiedział, a jego ton, pomimo wcześniejszych komentarzy na temat alf, brzmiał całkiem szczerze.

Opuścili dom Lennoxa w milczeniu, a gdy znaleźli się w samochodzie, Moriarty polecił mu skierować się w stronę głównej trasy, sam zaś sprawdził na komórce stronę zajmującej się rezerwacjami hoteli, szukając w okolicy czegoś z wolnymi pokojami, bez względu na standard i cenę; z poprzedniego, zajmowanego kilka dni lokum wymeldowali się, a poza tym i tak znajdowało się w przeciwnym kierunku niż Dundee, będącego ich następnym celem. Jego szef był zmęczony i wciąż dość spięty… ale też w jakiś sposób zrezygnowany. Dlatego też gdy podał Sebastianowi adres pobliskiego, znanego hotelu, który po letnim sezonie nie miał pełnego obłożenia, ten nie próbował protestować, chociaż wolałby skierować się wprost do Dundee i to tam czegoś poszukać w którejś z anonimowych sieciówek, które wszędzie wyglądały tak samo. Jakkolwiek noclegi w turystycznych ośrodkach miały pewny urok, gdy pracował, od podobnych odludzi wolał ze względów praktycznych centra miast i wolałby od razu tam ruszyć, nawet jeśli z zalesionych okolic Tummel Bridge, w których się znajdowali, czekałoby ich półtorej godziny jazdy.

– Jak sobie życzysz – westchnął, po czym zerknął na informacje, jakie podawał GPS, do którego Moriarty wprowadził dane.

– Nie obracaj oczami, Sebastian – powiedział mężczyzna, dostrzegając jego irytację. – Chcę z tobą na spokojnie o tym porozmawiać, bo może uznamy, że lepiej zamiast samodzielnie tłuc się do Dundee, zlecić sieci pozbycie się popsutych pętelek. A jeśli mam to zrobić na odległość, to wolę wylegiwać się w urokliwym Loch Tummel, skoro jakimś cudem mają wolne miejsce.

– Jest początek października, a pogoda jak w listopadzie, nie dziwię się więc, że mają – stwierdził z przekąsem Sebastian.

– Nie narzekaj. Może dostaniemy pokój z widokiem na jezioro, jak nam się poszczęści – powiedział, a pod jego przyjaznym i neutralnym stwierdzeniem kryło się lekkie napięcie… ewidentnie sugerował, by tym razem wzięli wspólny apartament, chociaż poprzednio mieli osobne i w dodatku rozmowa przed pójściem spać skończyła się niedopowiedzianymi wyrzutami, które nie wracały w ich rozmowach przez ostatnie tygodnie, a wróciły właśnie wczoraj. Sebastian nie wiedział, co o tym myśleć, Moriarty prawdopodobnie wyczuwał jego wątpliwości i… nie było chyba sensu udawać, że o tym nawzajem nie wiedzą.

– Co w rozmowie z tym pokręconym omegą sprawiło, że chcesz się ze mną zakwaterować?

– Nie wiem – odparł mężczyzna i wzruszył ramionami. – Ale chcę, chociaż pewnie jeszcze dziś rano bym nie chciał. To źle?

– Wiesz, że nie – powiedział cicho i chociaż… oczywiście, na nic nie powinien liczyć, byłby naiwnym kretynem, gdyby wydawało mu się, że to musi znaczyć coś głębszego, zwłaszcza że w trakcie wspólnych podróży zdarzało im się zajmować jeden pokój, jednak… przeklął się za głupie nadzieje i fantazje. Bo liczył, że jednak _znaczy_ i nie było sensu okłamywać samego siebie, że było inaczej.

– Za dużo myślisz – odezwał się po paru chwilach Moriarty. – Znów niemal cię słyszę.

– I co sądzisz o tym, co _niemal słyszysz_?

– Że to kolejny raz, gdy mam ochotę powiedzieć słowa, których tak nie lubisz – westchnął, ale chwilę później zmusił się do słabego uśmiechu. – Dość. Na stronie hotelu obiecują, że odkryjemy tu najbardziej urokliwą stronę Szkocji, więc poudawajmy przez chwilę, że faktycznie jesteśmy turystami, którzy zamierzają coś odkrywać.

– Co, parą kumpli, którzy wyrwali się z rodzinnych gniazdek na męski wypad na prowincję, ale spieprzyli rezerwację i wylądowali na miejscu bez noclegu? – spróbował zażartować, by jakoś rozładować atmosferę, na co Moriarty roześmiał się głośno i szczerze, bo podobnie jak Sebastian uwielbiał momenty, gdy na różne potrzeby tworzyli sobie przed obcymi fałszywe tożsamości wraz z całą historią.

– Ja mam trójkę dzieci, paskudne rozwrzeszczane przedszkolaki, a ty dwoje nastolatków w fazie buntu. Moja żona jest sfrustrowaną, nudną jędzą z kryzysem wieku średniego i nadwagą, a ty sobie swoją możesz wymyślić.

– Cycata blondynka spędzająca cały wolny czas na suszeniu tipsów. Może być?

– Ty ją poślubiłeś, więc nie mam nic do tego. Tak czy inaczej, obaj mamy okropne rodziny i potrzebowaliśmy ruszyć na parę dni na szkockie wojaże _tylko dla facetów_ z najlepszym przyjacielem – parsknął i po raz pierwszy od opuszczenia domu Lennoxa wydawał się być rozluźniony. – Sebastian... zróbmy sobie dziś przerwę. Chcę napić się Whisky i iść spać. O cokolwiek chcesz zapytać, zostawmy to na rano. Nie mam dziś siły zajmować się sprawą. I tak za dużo się dowiedziałem i potrzebuję się wyłączyć.

– Prawdę powiedziawszy… – urwał, przypominając sobie wszystkie te dokumentacje medyczne, naturalistyczne opisy, rysy psychologiczne alf i omeg, jakie trafiały do kliniki, twarze znanych z przeszłości składowych sieci, które dopasowywały się do nazwisk… – ja też – dokończył i skupił się na drodze, nie odzywając się ani słowem przez kolejny kwadrans, aż do momentu, gdy dotarli wynajętą tydzień wcześniej terenówką pod mury hotelu Loch Tummel.

 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akcja rozwija mi się wolniej niż sądziłam, ale od przyszłego rozdziału powinna przyspieszyć. Taką mam nadzieję... God, jestem straszna jeśli chodzi o rozwlekanie tekstu xD
> 
> Słowniczek (tak, nadal boli mnie polski odpowiednik)  
> sczepienie - knotting - dotyczy czynności seksualnej, gdzie w trakcie penetracji penis alfy pęcznieje i klinuje się w ciele partnera (w mojej wersji - zarówno bety jak omegi, klasycznie może dotyczyć tylko omeg) na kilka do kilkudziesięciu minut; zwiększa szansę lub w ogóle umożliwia zajście w ciążę; w przypadku relacji niepłodnych (z b-mężczyzna i teoretycznie między dwiema a-mężczyznami) to tylko ryzykowny fizjologicznie element seksu bez dodatkowych znaczeń. W trakcie sczepienia zachodzi większa szansa na utworzenie wiązania niż przy innych formach seksu.


	4. Niestłumione

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rozdział miał mieć jeszcze jedną scenkę, ale miałam długi, ciężki tydzień i się już nie wyrobiłam ._. a i tak wyszło dłużej niż się spodziewałam (hahaha... tekst miał mieć maksymalnie 100 stron, ale już widzę, że będzie więcej).  
> Do tego chaptera warto wrócić do mojej rozpiski z początku, kto w mojej wersji Omega!verse z kim może mieć dzieci jakiej płci, bo jest to wspomniane i w pewien sposób istotne.

***

 

Rozmowa z Sebastianem pozwoliła Jimowi oderwać się od niewesołych myśli i rozluźniła go na tyle, że kiedy znaleźli się w hotelu i zaczęli grać przed zaspaną obsługą zagubionych na bezdrożach kumpli, wczuł się w rolę – i tak naprawdę świetnie się bawił, udając ofermowatego faceta, który liczy na to, że jego bardziej ogarnięty przyjaciel się nim zajmie. Wszystkie zmartwienia odpływały, gdy miał przy sobie Sebastiana, który trzymał go na powierzchni i bawił go samym faktem, że potrafił z nim, słynnym _Moriartym_ , rozmawiać zupełnie normalnie – i w takich chwilach nie miał znaczenia fakt, że jest alfą, przed którą udawał betę ani że od wielu tygodni relacje między nimi iskrzyły w niepokojący sposób; znów… gdy po prostu rozmawiali i gdy nie myślał o ich tożsamości, nie miała ona żadnego znaczenia.

Kiedy jednak zakwaterowali się w szczęśliwie zwolnionym poprzedniej nocy apartamencie z dwiema sypialniami i został w pokoju sam, wszystko się zmieniło. Nie miał już neutralnego rozproszenia ani przyjemnego towarzystwa, przy którym musiałby się trzymać i nie mógł dopuścić do głosu swoich lęków – i teraz te wypłynęły, tak nagle i gwałtownie, że jego nogi zawiodły i opadł ciężko na łóżko. Spędził kompletnie nieruchomo przeszło minutę, a wreszcie poderwał się z miejsca, wyciągnął z torby kosmetyczkę i ubranie do przebrania, a następnie wystartował do łazienki; ściągnął z ramion marynarkę i zaczął szarpać się z krawatem, czując z pełną mocą, jak tłumione przez cały dzień nerwy znajdują swoje ujście. Jego palce drżały, gdy odkręcał kran i ochlapywał twarz zimną wodą; przecież powinien był lepiej się zakamuflować, przygotować, _przewidzieć_ … Craig Lennox zajmował się omegami od przeszło dwudziestu lat, _sam_ był omegą, znał symptomy, umiał obserwować i poza wszystkim innym – wiedział, jak wygląda ktoś, kto całe życie ukrywa przed światem płeć, zasłaniając się płaszczykiem bety. Jak mógł wierzyć, że uda mu się go oszukać, gdy się spotkają? Jak mógł sądzić, że lekarz tej specjalizacji nie dojrzy prawdy, gdy go zobaczy…?

Oczywiście… nie było najmniejszego ryzyka, że go zdradzi, bo to by mu się kompletnie nie opłacało i nie miałoby żadnego sensu. Prowadzili wspólne interesy od lat, a poza tym _omegi nie były alfami_ i nie słyszał o sytuacji, gdzie jakaś spiskowałaby przeciwko drugiej albo celowo zrobiła jej krzywdę. Nie chodziło o strach, bo Craig był w pełni godny zaufania, lecz o sam fakt, że ktokolwiek, po tylu latach, przejrzał go. Gdy jeszcze jako nastolatek uciekł z rodzinnych stron, zaszył się w świecie bet i zaczął zza ekranu komputera prowadzić w nim pierwsze, nielegalne interesy, zrobił wszystko, by to nigdy nie nastąpiło. Stworzył sobie fałszywą historię, zaczął budować sieć, zabezpieczał się końskimi dawkami hormonów i uciekał przed każdą gorączką w odizolowane, bezpieczne miejsca, stworzył cały system, w którym anonimowo i nietypowymi drogami zamawiał leki i tworzył mury i maski, tak silne, że były momenty, że niemal sam w nie wierzył.

Obserwował kliniki dla omeg z daleka, odkąd pojawiły się pierwsze symptomy wskazujące, że tłumione gorączki zaczynają wpływać na jego zdrowie, lecz nie odważył się nawiązać z żadną kontaktu. Kiedy więc kilkanaście lat od niego starszy lekarz, prowadzący jeden z takich ośrodków, zaczął razem ze swoim partnerem, stuprocentową alfą, szukać specjalisty od półlegalnych zadań, poczuł się, jakby otrzymał dar z niebios i natychmiast zaczął z nimi korespondować. Pomógł im w kilku sprawach, zlikwidował parę naprzykrzających się alf i kiedy był pewien lojalności tego człowieka zaczął… konsultować się z nim, w zawoalowany sposób opisując _pewną omegę ze swojego otoczenia_ , która ukrywała się i nie chciała iść do lekarza, chociaż jej organizm powoli zaczął odmawiać posłuszeństwa. Sugerował, że to ktoś z nim spokrewniony, aby uciąć opcję, gdzie _ten tajemniczy bliski_ mógłby się z nim związać i tak poradzić sobie z problemem niezaspokojonych gorączek.

Craig nie pytał o szczegóły, bo wiedział, kiedy nie należy pytać; przekazywał mu leki nowej generacji, wskazywał, jak je ze sobą łączyć, by chociaż trochę stłumić efekty gorączki u osoby, u której standardowe hormony jej nie powstrzymywały, mówił wprost, co oznaczają niektóre symptomy i co określone dawki leków robią z organizmem omegi. To dzięki tej wiedzy Jim zastosował dwukrotnie terapię, dzięki której jego organy – nawet jeśli doszłoby do zapłodnienia – nie powinny być zdolne do utrzymania ciąży i zrobił to z premedytacją, wpatrując się w _listę zakazaną_ , z której wbrew intencjom Craiga uczynił _instrukcję_. To dzięki szczegółowym informacjom od niego rozważył wszystkie za i przeciw, a potem po raz pierwszy nafaszerował się przed gorączką środkami nasennymi, by przetrwać ją w nieświadomości. Dzięki niemu jego podstawowa apteczka były niczym sklepik z marzeniami, a listę potencjalnych przyczyn swojej przedwczesnej śmierci miał w głowie wyrytą i przybitą na stałe na drzwiach pałacu myśli.

Craig domyślał się, że kimkolwiek jest _ta omega_ , nie stosuje się do jego zaleceń, desperacko walcząc ze swoją nieakceptowaną tożsamością, zamiast nauczyć się z nią żyć, ale nigdy otwarcie go za to nie potępiał. Podawał suche fakty, uprzedzał i wysyłał specjalistyczne, niedostępne bez recepty leki, gdy dochodziły kolejne symptomy wskazujące, że jego organizm zaczyna się buntować. Nieregularność gorączek, ich zbyt gwałtowne początki, trwające czasem nawet kilka dni dochodzenie do siebie; migreny, kłopoty z równowagą, zaburzenia widzenia i chroniczne bóle w podbrzuszu. Wiedział, że jego pacjent nie zamierza się go słuchać, ale pomagał mu w leczeniu objawowym i nie szczędził swojego czasu na pisanie mu obszernych wyjaśnień. Kilkakrotnie zaproponował, by Jim przyjechał do niego z _tą omegą_ , aby mógł ją gruntownie przebadać, ale za każdym razem słyszał odmowę.

To on półtora roku temu oznajmił, że są sytuacje, gdzie najlepszą i jedyną metodą jest usunięcie organów, z których _nigdy nie zamierza się korzystać_ , zwłaszcza jeśli przez ich niechcianą aktywność może siąść cała reszta. Już w pierwszej wiadomości wprost zasugerował sterylizację i podał możliwe opcje i zakres operacji oraz wskazał, że te najmniej inwazyjne zabiegi jest w stanie przeprowadzić samodzielnie. Wprost zaznaczył natomiast, że w przypadku usunięcia układu rozrodczego wraz z przyległościami oraz modyfikacji ciała tak, by _ta omega_ zmieniła się właściwie całkowicie w B-mężczyznę, nie podjąłby się operacji, bo nie ma sprzętu, doświadczenia ani odpowiednio zaufanego i wykwalifikowanego personelu.

Podał jednak listę klinik, które mogłyby się tego podjąć, a Jim jeszcze tego samego dnia odpisał, że nie interesują go opcje zachowawcze i chce poznać wszystkie szczegóły tych najbardziej ekstremalnych. Chociaż w pierwszej chwili był gotów rzucić wszystko i wyjechać za granicę do jednego z poleconych ośrodków, im dłużej konsultował się z Craigiem tym bardziej jego początkowy entuzjazm przygasał, zastąpiony koszmarną świadomością, że _to nie jest takie proste_. W żadnym kraju operacje tego rodzaju nie były dozwolone bez wskazań medycznych, potrzebował więc mieć sfałszowaną pełną dokumentację i badania, ale to dałoby się zorganizować z pomocą zaufanego lekarza. Drugi problem był znacznie poważniejszy – a był nim fakt, iż jakichkolwiek zabiegów tego rodzaju, bez względu na to, ile pieniędzy się oferowało, lekarze bardzo niechętnie podejmowali się wobec niezwiązanych omeg, zwłaszcza tych, które jeszcze nie rodziły. Pomimo wszystkich przepisów prawnych, niby to dających im równość, było całe mnóstwo takich, które bety uważały za _ochronę_ omeg – podczas gdy w istocie sprowadzały się one do tego, że traktowano je jako odrobinę upośledzone, niepoczytalne i nie do końca świadome rzeczywistości istoty, które trzeba prowadzić za rękę, by nie zrobiły nic głupiego. I na nieszczęście w przepisach takich przodowały kraje, gdzie inne uwarunkowania prawne zapewniały nieco lepszą ochronę anonimowości, na której równie mocno mu zależało.

Na jednym biegunie miał więc najbardziej cywilizowane państwa, gdzie można było za racjonalną opłatą i posiadając odpowiednie teczki medyczne załatwić operację prawie całkiem legalnie i bez ryzyka ujawnienia, o ile omega zjawiła się ze związaną alfą lub betą, które wzięłyby na siebie pełną odpowiedzialność; w drugim te bardziej zacofane i konserwatywne, gdzie teoretycznie można było zapłacić za wszystko wbrew obowiązującym przepisom, ale gdzie zaufana osoba – najlepiej, by była to alfa wraz z uzbrojoną obstawą – musiała przypilnować, by w trakcie operacji nie przydarzył się _wypadek_ lub _nagłe zniknięcie_. Były opcje pośrednie i to je rozważał, ale wszystkie sprowadzały się do tego, że potrzebowałby sfałszowanych wyników badań, furmanki pieniędzy i przede wszystkim kogoś, kto udawałby jego partnera czy opiekuna i dopilnował, by wszystko poszło zgodnie z planem. Pierwsze dwie rzeczy miał albo mógł mieć, a ostatnia była od samego początku największym problemem, tym większym, że wmawiając Craigowi, że _ta omega_ jest jego bliskim, wprowadzał go w błędne przekonanie, że niezwiązany opiekun nie jest tu problemem – bo przecież sam mógłby nim być, nawet jeśli doktor uważał, że znacznie pewniejszą opcją byłoby sprowadzenie wojującej alfy, która z dowolnych przyczyn kazała _wykastrować sobie omegę_.

Teraz jednak wszystko to nie miało znaczenia, bo lekarz musiał mieć już pełną świadomość, że wszystkie te lata rozmawiali _o nim_ , a nie jakiejś nieokreślonej, spokrewnionej z nim omedze. To wszystko zmieniało, musiał z nim porozmawiać, musiał… upewnić się, że mężczyzna wciąż będzie mu pomagał i że nie spróbuje w jakiś sposób wykorzystać tej wiedzy.

Gdy kładł się spać, nafaszerowany nocnymi stoperami i spryskany blokerami, obawy kłębiły mu się pod czaszką w przyprawiającym o mdłości tempie. Bał się rozmowy na osobności z tym człowiekiem, a wiedział, że była nieunikniona, bo skoro _wiedział_ , miał do wyboru albo ustalenie z nim nowych zasad współpracy, albo pozbycie się go – a tego ostatniego nie chciał nawet rozważać, bo pozbawiłby się zaufanego dostawcy leków i porad lekarskich, które były mu niezbędne do względnie normalnego funkcjonowania.

Obudził się w fatalnym nastroju, gdyż większą część nocy przewracał się z boku na bok i w sumie udało mu się przespać w urywkach nie więcej niż półtorej godziny. W pewnym momencie przestał walczyć ze sobą i leżał w łóżku, wpatrując się w jaśniejący od brzasku za oknem sufit, a z powodu zmęczenia i nerwów do głosu doszły odsuwane zazwyczaj na dno świadomości myśli o tym, jak bardzo nienawidził swojego organizmu, tego, jaki się urodził i jakie były skutki. Jeszcze zanim dostał pierwszej rui, spodziewał się tego, bo skoro jego rodzicami była męska para alfy i omegi, jasnym było, że nie jest betą, a na alfę zdecydowanie nie wyglądał… a mimo to, gdy wszystko się zaczęło, za każdym razem, gdy uderzały hormony, miał wrażenie, że znajduje się w niewłaściwym ciele i że to nie może być prawda. Że jest defektem genetycznym, że alfy i omegi w ogóle nie powinny istnieć, że były pomyłką natury, która tylko u ludzi doprowadziła do tak absurdalnego podziału płci, że był cholernym mutantem, mężczyzną z absurdalnymi, żeńskimi naroślami w podbrzuszu, obojnakiem i dziwolągiem. Zazdrościł betom, bo były _normalne_ i do pewnego stopnia zazdrościł alfom, bo chociaż były równie pokraczne jak on, miały przynajmniej siłę i nie były wiecznymi ofiarami, zmuszonymi przez swoją biologię do uległości.

Kiedy wczesnym rankiem Sebastian zerknął do jego sypialni i neutralnym tonem zapytał go, czy chce zejść na dół na śniadanie, czy może woli zamówić je do pokoju, wiedział już, że to nie będzie dobry dzień, bo sam dźwięk jego głosu, sposób, w jaki mężczyzna się przeciągał, prezentując umięśnioną klatkę piersiową oraz opierał się o framugę drzwi, doprowadzały go do szału. Oczywiście, racjonalnie wiedział, że nie ma w tym momencie żadnych powodów, by być na niego wściekłym, jednak _był_ , za sam fakt, że tak jak on sam w ogóle _istnieje_ i jest żywym przykładem wiszącego nad nim od lat zagrożenia.

– Nie jestem głodny – oznajmił chłodno, a gdy Sebastian westchnął ostentacyjnie, natychmiast rozpoznając jego nastrój, bo nie raz był już świadkiem czegoś podobnego, sapnął z wściekłością, poderwał się z łóżka, a po chwili z hukiem zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi do łazienki. Długi, letni prysznic, leki uspokajające, stopery i zapach ulubionych perfum pomogły, by zaczął nad sobą panować, ale wciąż na dnie był podminowany i wiedział, że nawet najmniejsza, niezamierzona prowokacja może tego dnia wyciągnąć z niego wszystko, co najgorsze.

Kiedy opuścił łazienkę, przebrany w wygodne rzeczy, Sebastian tkwił na kanapie w środkowym pomieszczeniu, przegryzał leniwie grzanki i czytał coś na ekranie komputera. Na stoliku przed nim stały dwie porcje śniadania i kawy, a Jim, chociaż miał ochotę zrobić awanturę już o samo to, że mężczyzna zamówił jedzenie wbrew jego stwierdzeniu, że go nie chce, zdołał się jakoś powstrzymać. Bez zbędnych komentarzy przyniósł swój laptop i zajął miejsce naprzeciwko zerkającego na niego z rezerwą Sebastiana, po czym chwycił filiżankę z kawą, z uporem ignorując posiłek.

– Zaczynamy, czy potrzebujesz sobie najpierw porzucać przedmiotami albo zlecić parę zabójstw, żeby się uspokoić? – spytał chłodnym tonem, a jego spojrzenie tym bardziej pohamowało Jima przed wszczęciem awantury bez powodu już teraz.

– Zaczynamy – oznajmił, po czym sięgnął po komórkę i uruchomił zakładkę z notatkami. – Sprawdzaj tych ludzi od końca, ja biorę początek. Szukamy jakichkolwiek powiązań, szczegółów, nazwisk… wszystkiego, co może się nam przydać, żeby rozgryźć, kto konkretnie maczał palce w tej akcji.

– Zanim weźmiemy się do pracy – wtrącił Sebastian, kiedy Jim położył telefon między nimi, tak, by obaj mieli do niego dostęp. – Ten lekarz… Mogę cię o coś zapytać, czy mam milczeć, bo masz zły nastrój?

– Nie mam… – zaczął, ale kiedy mężczyzna obrzucił go zimnym spojrzeniem, całkowicie _alfowym_ i dominującym, nie był w stanie powiedzieć niczego opryskliwego. Wiedział, że to właśnie odzywa się w nim jego biologia, która każe słuchać się i szanować alfę, gdy ta pokazuje swoją wyższość. Logika powoli dochodziła jednak do głosu i nie pozwoliła mu, by dał się ponieść emocjom i wszcząć awanturę tylko po to, by pokazać, że nie jest słaby i ma odwagę stanąć do bezsensownej walki z kimś potencjalnie niebezpiecznym i silniejszym. Miał również świadomość, że jeśli pozwoli sobie na histeryczny wybuch bez konkretnego powodu, tym bardziej udowodni, jak bardzo jego emocjonalna natura wpływała na osobowość, a na to zdecydowanie nie zamierzał pozwolić. – O co chcesz zapytać? – powiedział więc, z trudem utrzymując głos w neutralnej tonacji.

– Ten facet był po prostu dziwny – oznajmił Sebastian po paru chwilach milczenia, w trakcie których wpatrywał się w jego twarz, jakby zastanawiając, czy Jim naprawdę się uspokoił, czy to poza, będąca ciszą przed burzą. – Wiem… mówisz, że jest omegą i zapewne _jest_ , ale kompletnie nie wyglądał mi na omegę. Nie brzmiał tak i był…

– …niepokojący? – podpowiedział mu oschle. – Bo nagle okazuje się, że istnieją omegi, które mają na tyle jaj, by bez mrugnięcia okiem zlecić szefowi przestępczej sieci zabicie paru alf?

– Wiem, że gdy się to powie na głos, to nie brzmi dobrze, ale tak, dokładnie o to mi chodziło – przyznał ostrożnie. – Omegi… nie powinny być do tego zdolne. Nie mogą być zdolne do morderstwa, nawet cudzymi rękami, to wbrew wszystkiemu…

– Bo co? – przerwał mu Jim, a przygaszone emocje zaczęły ponownie wypływać na wierzch. – Bo są słabsi fizycznie? Bo mogą rodzić dzieci, bo zazwyczaj zajmują się domem a nie pracą zarobkową? Dlatego mają być pozbawione charakteru, dlatego nie mogą mieć wrogów, których chcą zlikwidować? Dlatego nie możesz ogarnąć, że niektóre nie siedzą bezczynnie, gdy uznają, że _tak_ , kogoś trzeba usunąć?

– Chodzi mi tylko o to, że nie sądziłem, że jakakolwiek omega, a zwłaszcza _lekarz_ , może być taka jak ten człowiek – odparł defensywnie. – Masz rację, budzi mój niepokój, bo jest dziwny i cały czas miałem wrażenie, że coś przed nami ukrywa, a…

– Przyznaj po prostu, że nie możesz się pogodzić z faktem, że przyjmujemy zlecenie od niby to słabej i bezbronnej omegi – przerwał mu Jim ze złością i skrzyżował ręce, wpatrując się w niego wyczekująco. – Kobiety kilkaset lat temu też takie były, a teraz nikomu nie przychodzi do głowy, żeby uważać je za mniej zdolne do czegokolwiek tylko dlatego, że są kobietami. Pewne ograniczenia fizyczne nie oznaczają, że jest się mniej zdolnym do czegokolwiek innego, do rzeczy, które wymagają siły psychicznej, odwagi, intelektu albo jakichkolwiek cech charakteru. Kobiety nie potrzebowały siły, by zrównać się w społeczeństwie z mężczyznami lata temu. Z omegami powinno być tak samo, a osoby jak Craig Lennox są na to najlepszym dowodem – wyrzucił z siebie jednym tchem, a jego słowa sprawiły, że Sebastian zamrugał nerwowo, a następnie odstawił laptop na bok i skupił całą swoją uwagę na Jimie.

– Nie wyglądał jak typowa omega – powiedział powoli. – Nie mówił tak ani tak się nie zachowywał.

– Och, bo tyle przecież omeg widujesz – zakpił, a wątłe mury, który kazały mu trzymać nerwy na wodzy, zaczęły się sypać w zastraszającym tempie. – To, że społeczeństwo, a raczej żyjące w nim alfy zmusiły omegi do ukrywania się, nie oznacza, że każda z nich jest trzęsącym się nad swoim losem słabeuszem – syknął z taką pasją, że Sebastian z zaskoczeniem wytrzeszczył na niego oczy. – Wiesz co w nim podziwiam? Gdy ktoś jest słaby, może poprosić silniejszego o pomoc, może czekać bezczynnie, aż ktoś sam się zaoferuje, ale może też szukać innych niż siłowe rozwiązań nie licząc na nikogo.

– Wybacz, ale on rozwiązuje swoje problemy z klientami twoimi rękami, a nie idzie zabić ich…

– To właśnie sposób! – warknął w odpowiedzi, a jego głos na moment uniósł się niemal do krzyku. – Jest lekarzem, a nie snajperem _. Nie umiał naprawić kranu więc zadzwonił po fachowca_ , zamiast wypłakiwać się w kącie że nie ma wody czy prosić sąsiadów, by móc kąpać się u nich. On doszedł do etapu, że nie musi o nic prosić. Ma kontakty, pieniądze i władzę – oznajmił, mrużąc ze złością oczy. – Przyznaj… jest ci nieswojo, bo okazuje się, że samotna omega może być całkowicie samodzielna i…

– Jeszcze do niedawna _miał_ faceta – słusznie zauważył Sebastian.

– Och, i czy wygląda ci na pogrążoną w rozpaczy, sparaliżowaną omegę, która po śmierci partnera zaczyna więdnąć z depresji? – zakpił Jim, na co mężczyzna przed nim wziął głęboki oddech, ale mimo iż był podirytowany tonem swojego szefa, próbował jawnie tego nie okazywać.

– Może był przymusowo związany i wciąż czuje ulgę, że się uwolnił – stwierdził, a Jim nie był przekonany, czy wierzy w swoje słowa, czy po prostu próbuje znaleźć argumenty, aby… co właściwie zamierzał osiągnąć, spierając się z nim w ten sposób?

– Nie był, mogę ci zaręczyć – oznajmił wprost. – A poza tym, czy naprawdę sądzisz, że gdyby ktoś związał go siłą, pozwoliłby mu na karierę lekarza? Na wyjście z domu? Samodzielność?

– Wciąż jednak wymagał _pozwolenia,_ by cokolwiek móc…

– Wymagał! – wrzasnął Jim, wreszcie pozwalając sobie na całkowity i niepohamowany wybuch. – I oto potwierdza się, że przy całym twoim charakterze, gdzie niby sprzeciwiasz się naturze alfy, uważasz, że macie prawo traktować swoją omegę jak własność!

– Nie o to chodzi i dobrze o tym wiesz! – krzyknął, również tracąc nad sobą panowanie, wyraźnie zaskoczony, że Jim tak nagle i bez konkretnego powodu zaczyna na niego wrzeszczeć. – W obecnych czasach omegi nie mogą bezpiecznie funkcjonować w społeczeństwie, więc jego facet siłą rzeczy musiał przy nim być i go chronić! Tylko dlatego ten człowiek cokolwiek osiągnął! – zakończył, a jego oczy, mimo stoperów, jakie zapewne zażył zaraz po przebudzeniu, momentalnie zrobiły się czerwonawe; to z kolei sprawiło, że w Jimie uruchomił się mechanizm ucieczki i uległości, a jego następne słowa nie były już wykrzyczane, lecz wysyczane z wściekłą, rozedrganą pasją.

– Musiał go chronić, a dlaczego? Bo alfy są jednak tyranami i psychopatami i gdyby był niezwiązany, to ktoś w końcu by to odkrył. Dopóki miał więź i ktoś naturalnie łagodził jego skoki hormonalne, był w stanie ukrywać swoją płeć, ale bez niej któryś z was prędzej czy później by go dorwał, zgwałcił i wymusił wiązanie. Omegi potrzebują was tylko dlatego, by partner chronił ich przed całą resztą alf. Szukają kogoś względnie normalnego i coraz częściej wybierają do tego betę, _ciekawe dlaczego_? – zakończył ironicznym szeptem.

– Dość – warknął Sebastian. – Nie będę się z tobą kłócił, bo z nas dwóch to ty zachowujesz się teraz jak nieopanowana alfa w skoku hormonalnym. Albo się zamkniesz i zajmiemy się pracą, albo kończymy tę rozmowę i wychodzę ochłonąć, bo w innym wypadku za chwilę nie wytrzymam i ci przyłożę, _szefie_ – oznajmił, akcentując sarkastycznie ostatnie słowo; zmrużył oczy i wyzywająco uniósł podbródek, zaciskając przy tym pięści i napinając wszystkie mięśnie, a to, że nad sobą w ogóle panował i jeszcze nie wcielił w życie groźby, że go uderzy, było dowodem, że mimo wściekłości nie został doprowadzony do ostateczności i potrafi jeszcze zapanować nad impulsami.

– Świetnie – odparł Jim i zmierzył go zimnym, wykalkulowanym i wyuczonym na podobne okazje spojrzeniem. – Więc jestem w tym momencie jak wściekła alfa, za to ty jesteś moim podwładnym i masz słuchać tego, co mówię. Lennox jest pieprzoną omegą, ale jest moim klientem i usługodawcą jednocześnie. Bez względu na to, jak dotarł do swojej pozycji, w tym momencie zajmujemy się jego sprawą i ma cię nie obchodzić nic więcej. Bierz się za tę cholerną listę, a jeśli usłyszę jeszcze słowo na temat tego, jaka niby jest typowa omega albo typowy _ktokolwiek_ , przysięgam, odstrzelę ci łeb. Masz jeszcze jakieś wątpliwości, czy bierzemy się do rzeczy?

– Nie mam już żadnych, szefie – oznajmił, po czym ze złością przyciągnął do siebie laptop, sprawdził na telefonie pierwsze nazwiska, jakimi miał się zająć i zaczął gwałtownie stukać w klawiaturę. Po niespełna minucie Jim zrobił to samo i chociaż początkowo miał ogromne problemy z koncentracją, praca potrafiła wymusić na nim skupienie i odsunąć na bok zbędne emocje.

Po kwadransie jego oddech wrócił do normy, po kolejnym wściekłe pulsowanie w skroniach ustąpiło. Jego tętno stopniowo się wyciszało, a psychologiczne przyczyny wybuchu i dzika wściekłość, jaką odczuwał, wydawały się gasnąć, w miarę jak jego myśli ukierunkowywały się na konkretnym zadaniu, które musiało być wykonane. Wysyłał pojedyncze zapytania, rozkodowywał zaszyfrowane wiadomości, łączył wszystko w głowie, szukał powiązań i rozbijał na atomy pewne struktury, jakie sam utworzył i które teraz okazywały się zapętlać w niepożądanym kierunku.

Sebastian również wracał do siebie, jego oczy przybrały ponownie łagodny, niebieski odcień, a palce po jakimś czasie przestały walić w klawisze z przesadzoną siłą. Nie odzywali się do siebie, a każdy zajmował się sprawdzaniem w materiałach dotyczących sieci, archiwalnych dokumentach i sprawach kolejnych nazwisk i powiązań oraz notowaniem wniosków we własnym zakresie; każdy zajmował się tym, w czym się wyspecjalizował w minionym roku bliskiej współpracy, ale na razie – ponieważ wciąż byli na siebie wściekli i Jim doskonale sobie zdawał sprawę, że jeszcze nie wyciszyli się wystarczająco, by kontynuować rozmowę – nie dzielili się tym, do czego doszli.

Po jakichś trzech godzinach zaczęli wymieniać pierwsze spostrzeżenia, po kolejnej zaś – rozmawiali już niemal normalnie, udając, że poranne starcie nie miało miejsca. Wczesnym popołudniem Jim niechętnie dojadł zimne już śniadanie i zamówił z recepcji kolejną porcję kawy oraz trochę przekąsek, a kiedy wrócił z nimi po odebraniu posiłku od służby hotelowej, po chwili wahania okrążył stół i usiadł nie na zajmowanym wcześniej fotelu, lecz kanapie, na której tkwił Sebastian. Mężczyzna rzucił mu krótkie spojrzenie, ale nie odezwał się i zamiast tego przekręcił w jego stronę komputer, na którym w obszernej bazie danych utworzył sieć powiązań, do jakich udało mu się dotrzeć dzięki wielogodzinnemu przeglądowi i porównywaniu posiadanych danych z listą, jaką mieli od Lennoxa.

– Wygląda to gorzej niż się spodziewaliśmy – stwierdził Jim, na co Sebastian krótko skinął głową. – Zrób z tego raport i… – urwał, kiedy mężczyzna uruchomił gotowy, wcześniej przygotowany plik, gdzie bardziej obrazowo można było zobaczyć, że powiązania, do jakich doszli, były znacznie większych rozmiarów niż pokazywała to sama baza. – Cholera… – jęknął i usiadł bliżej niego, pochylając się w stronę ekranu, by przyjrzeć się dokładniej prezentowanym danym.

– Prawie połowa sieci z regionu okresowo współpracowała lub mogła współpracować z alfa-gangami – stwierdził Sebastian, wskazując palcem kilka dodanych przez niego linii, które zaznaczone były najwyraźniej. – Łącznikiem tego wszystkiego jest w każdym podejrzanym przypadku albo MacLennan albo bezpośrednio Carter.

– Carter, który bardzo rozwinął swoją działalność – oznajmił, po czym skinął na swój laptop, a gdy Sebastian mu go podał, pokazał mu poglądową mapkę, na której zaznaczył nowe obszary wpływów tego człowieka. – Gang z Dundee jest znacznie silniejszy niż był, kiedy ostatnio się mu przyglądałem.

– Gdybyśmy nie zaczepili się o dane od Lennoxa, ciężko byłoby do tego dotrzeć.

– Wątpię, czy by się w ogóle udało – mruknął z irytacją. – Świetnie się kamufluje.

– A jeśli to, co widzimy, to nie błąd w obliczeniach…

– …to ich sukces i niewidzialność w dużej mierze opiera się na fakcie, że współpracują z betami z półświatka, bo zorientowali się wreszcie, że nie da się opierać całego biznesu na alfach, które wszyscy podejrzewają o najgorsze – dokończył Jim martwo, nie mogąc uwierzyć w obecność na liście niektórych nazwisk. Jego sieć, jego ludzie, bezpieczne, zaufane bety, które zaczęły działać na kilku frontach… fakt, nie prowadził w minionym roku żadnych biznesów w tej części Szkocji, ale to, że w tym czasie tak bardzo zmienił się układ sił, było przerażające – zwłaszcza że miał pełną świadomość, że trafił na to właściwie przypadkiem i mógł jeszcze przez lata żyć w nieświadomości.

– Jest możliwość, że część to pomyłka i błędnie odszyfrowałem połączenia, ale…

– Daj spokój, jesteś w tym zbyt dobry, żeby aż tak się pomylić – uciął, po czym przekręcił swój laptop na kolanach i pospiesznie otworzył skrzynkę pocztową. – Zwłaszcza że odpowiedzi na niewinne zapytania, jakie rozesłałem zanim jeszcze spotkałem się z Lennoxem, potwierdzają większość twoich przypuszczeń. Tylko spójrz… – jęknął, na co Sebastian przekręcił się w jego stronę, opierając dłoń na zagłówku i wpatrując w ekran ponad jego ramieniem. Jim zerknął kątem oka na skupioną twarz, znajdującą się zaledwie parę centymetrów od jego policzka i szybko spojrzał ponownie w laptop.

– Alfa-gang z Dundee rozrasta się w podobny sposób jak twoja sieć – zauważył mężczyzna po niemal minucie, gdy przyswoił wszystkie zaprezentowane informacje i doszedł do tych samych wniosków, co wcześniej Jim.

– I dlatego zostanie zrównany z ziemią – odparł, po czym skinął na Sebastiana, by przejął jego komputer i sam odczytał zaszyfrowane wiadomości, jakie otrzymał w ostatnim czasie. Zamienili się laptopami, a Jim z pewną ulgą wyprostował się, tak, że znaleźli się w bezpiecznej odległości, a wyższy mężczyzna nie przytłaczał go już swoją bliskością. Wciąż jednak czuł ulotny zapach wody toaletowej, którą Sebastian mieszał z alfa-blokerami; świeży i z lekką nutą cytrusów, zupełnie inny niż ciężkie piżma przełamywane odcieniami drzewnymi i ziołowymi, jakie zazwyczaj nosiły alfy. – Ktoś lepszy od MacLennana musiał maczać w tym palce – zakończył, z trudem pozbywając się myśli o tym, czym w tym momencie pachniał Sebastian, jak to lubił i jak bardzo miał czasem ochotę wypryskać specyfikiem pościel czy piżamę, położyć się i nieruchomo wpatrywać w sufit, pozwalając sobie na ryzykowne myśli w bardziej bezpiecznym niż w obecnej chwili środowisku.

– Carter…? – wtrącił Sebastian, przywracając go do rzeczywistości; Jim drgnął i zerknął na niego niepewnie, zastanawiając się, jak mężczyzna by zareagował, gdyby w tym momencie poznał jego myśli.

– To idiota – oznajmił, z ulgą stwierdzając, że jego głos brzmiał normalnie. – Możemy go w ogóle nie brać pod uwagę. Natomiast tych dwoje… – pochylił się w stronę Sebastiana, przesunął palcem po dotykowym ekranie laptopa i otworzył pozostawione na listwie, niezbyt wyraźne zdjęcie otrzymane od jednego z zaufanych współpracowników – wiesz kto to jest?

– Członkowie gangu Cartera. Istotni i niebezpieczni, ale gdy ich ostatnio sprawdzałem, nie byli w zarządzie – oznajmił Sebastian i spojrzał na niego wyczekująco; dopiero po chwili Jim zorientował się, że górna część jego ciała wciąż była przechylona w jego stronę, dlatego też pospiesznie się wyprostował.

– Obawiam się, że teraz są – stwierdził, wykrzywiając twarz z rezygnacją. – Więcej… obaj wydają się mieć powiązania z naszymi ludźmi, co wyraźnie widać na twoich wykresach. Carter i MacLennan mogli być rok temu _początkiem_ , ale to ta dwójka wszystko scaliła, zapętliła i rozwinęła w dochodowy biznes.

– Co z nimi zrobimy?

– Ostatecznie zabijemy, bo nie pozwolę, by ta para parszywych szuj rozbierała mi szkocką część sieci na części – oznajmił i rzucił Sebastianowi krótkie spojrzenie, lecz mężczyzna nawet nie drgnął na to stwierdzenie. – Ale najpierw muszę dopaść MacLennana i _uoficjalnić_ listę osób przeznaczonych do egzekucji. Szkoda by było, byśmy kogoś skasowali przez przypadek, nie sądzisz?

– Od czego zaczniemy? – spytał wprost mężczyzna, chłodnym, spokojnym tonem, w którym nie było cienia wątpliwości związanych z faktem, że nie lubił walczyć z alfa-gangami; od poprzedniego dnia musiał to zaakceptować i pogodzić się, że w tej konkretnie sprawie będzie to nieuniknione.

– Sprowadź w okolice Dundee grupy wsparcia. Zaufane i w żaden sposób niezwiązane z tą częścią sieci. Gdy będą na miejscu, odwiedzimy MacLennana, miło sobie z nim porozmawiamy, wyciągniemy od niego pełną listę klientów, przynajmniej tych, o których wiedział, a potem urwiemy mu łeb – oznajmił, a coś w jego głosie sprawiło, że Sebastian roześmiał się krótko i dał mu znać, by kontynuował. – Jak z nim skończymy, w przeciągu kilku tygodni skasujemy siłę roboczą alfa gangów i będziemy czekać, aż jego szefowie zaczną się niepokoić i zwrócą do Jima Moriarty’ego o pomoc, bo, zaręczam ci, zwrócą się, gdy rozpuszczę odpowiednie… reklamy swoich usług.

– Nawiążesz z nimi kontakt, a następnie rozbijesz ten gang od samego środka?

– Tak, ale przedtem rozpuszczę odpowiednie wieści, aby sądzili, że to sprawka… – urwał, nie mając na razie ochoty się nad tym zastanawiać. – Potem wspólnie wymyślimy, który z okolicznych gangów obciążymy odpowiedzialnością. Jeśli MacLennan nie będzie pomocny, w tym czasie zgromadzimy z innych źródeł listę zarówno klientów jak zagranicznych speców od brudnej roboty i sprawdzimy, co to za ludzie.

– Odnośnie osób pracujących dla Cartera i tych dwóch, rozumiem twoje motywacje, ale po co ci lista klientów, którzy kupili sobie omegi na czarnym rynku za ich pośrednictwem? To znaczy… – urwał na parę chwil. – Czy chcesz ich również zlikwidować? Za sam fakt, że korzystali z usług twoich wrogów?

– Wiem albo podejrzewam, że przynajmniej paru klientów stanowią zatrudnione u mnie alfy – odparł ze złością, ale Sebastian wydawał się nie rozumieć, w czym rzecz, zdecydował się więc rozwinąć tę wypowiedź, chociaż każde kolejne słowo sprawiało, że robił się coraz bardziej wściekły. – Nawet jeśli nie uczestniczyły w organizacji porwań, nie chcę, żeby w mojej sieci były osoby, które nie potrafią pohamować swoich lędźwi. Jeśli alfa kupuje sobie omegę, bo inaczej nie jest w stanie funkcjonować w cywilizowanym świecie, to nie jest na tyle zaufana i zrównoważona, żeby…

– Wiem, jakie masz zdanie na ten temat, ale biorąc pod uwagę charakter naszej pracy i to, czym zajmuje się sieć, z moralnego punktu widzenia porywanie omeg i wymuszanie wiązań nie jest wcale najgorsze.

– Jesteś alfą i dlatego… – zaczął, lecz Sebastian, również poirytowany, nie pozwolił mu dokończyć.

– Bety z sieci _też_ tak sądzą, skoro zaczęły się tym zajmować, bo ktoś, kto jest zdolny do zabójstwa, zazwyczaj jest też zdolny do uczestnictwie w handlu ludźmi i… proszę, nie przerywaj mi, ale obawiam się, że gdy będziemy kasować tych ludzi, będą zszokowani, bo przymykasz oko na wszystkie nielegalne prace na boku, a na tę jedną _nie_ przymknąłeś – oznajmił i przez moment wpatrywał się w niego przenikliwie. – Niektórzy mogą się wręcz dziwić, że chociaż pomagasz przestępcom i czerpiesz z tego zyski, nigdy nie próbowałeś współpracować z alfa-gangami, a obaj doskonale wiemy, jakie to dochodowe.

– Nie popieram tego i dlatego się tym nie zajmuję i nigdy nie zamierzam zajmować – powiedział krótko. – Tu nie ma nic do dodania, jestem na pozycji, gdzie mogę dowolnie dobierać sobie zlecenia i prowadzić tylko taki biznes…

– Nie musisz mi się tłumaczyć, bo się z tobą zgadzam – uciął Sebastian, kiedy głos Jima zaczął się podnosić. – Ale zrozum, że z zewnątrz…

– Nie obchodzi mnie, jak to wygląda z zewnątrz! – krzyknął, na co mężczyzna siedzący obok skrzywił się i wziął głęboki oddech, zanim zdecydował się mówić dalej.

– Świetnie. Więc zamierzasz rozbić alfa-gang, pozbyć się ludzi, którzy z nim współpracowali i takich, którzy korzystali z jego usług, a co z resztą? Po co ci lista wszystkich klientów, również tych, którzy nie mieli z tobą nic wspólnego?

– Gdybyśmy mieli taką listę, co _ty_ byś z nią zrobił? Powiedz to, jako alfa – rzucił Jim zachęcającym, ironicznym tonem. – Gdybyś otrzymał nazwiska ludzi, przez których przez resztę społeczeństwa jesteś uważany za degenerata i zboczeńca, tylko dlatego, że jesteś jednym z nich?

– Nic, bo wymuszonej omedze nic nie pomoże – odparł ostro Sebastian. – Mogę im współczuć i szczerze współczuję, a te alfy zasługują na karę, ale co, zamierzasz ich wszystkich dorwać i wybić?

– Jestem kryminalistą i psycholem. To takie dziwne, jeśli powiem, że bym chciał?

– I zostawiłbyś wszystkie te omegi bez środków do życia, za to z dziećmi na utrzymaniu i bez możliwości podjęcia tutaj pracy – wytknął mu Sebastian. – Musiałbyś skierować je do pomocy społecznej, bo raczej nie widzę cię w roli opiekuna owdowiałych omeg… albo też zabić, by pozbyć się świadków. Mógłbyś również przekazać tę listę władzom, a wszystkie te alfy prędzej czy później zostałyby osądzone, wykastrowane hormonalnie i trafiły na długie lata do więzienia. Opcja znacznie bardziej _moralna_ niż zabijanie tamtych ludzi, ale ich omegom to _i tak_ nie pomoże, bo _i tak_ zostaną same, w dodatku z niezerwanym śmiercią partnera wiązaniem. Ich alfa będzie daleko, a zapewne masz świadomość, jakie spustoszenie sieje w organizmie odseparowanie od wiązania, _zwłaszcza_ u omegi.

– Wiem i to właśnie najbardziej odrażające – syknął Jim, zaciskając ze złością pięści, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę, że słowa Sebastiana, chociaż brzmiały okrutnie, były prawdziwe. – Wyrywając omegę z ukrycia i wiążąc ją wbrew jej woli, kończysz jej życie i tu nie ma odwrotu, bo cokolwiek się stanie, będzie cierpiała, a nawet jeśli trafi do ośrodka pomocy po śmierci partnera…

– Więcej się nie zwiąże, często będzie mimo przepisów prawnych niby to zapewniającej jej anonimowość celem dla innych grup, nie tych, które sprzedadzą ją alfie do przymusowego wiązania, ale do zwykłych burdeli w mniej cywilizowanych krajach – dokończył za niego. – W najlepszym wypadku znajdzie jakąś betę, której nie będzie zależało na wiązaniu, ale to raczej mało prawdopodobne – urwał i westchnął ciężko, wpatrując się w martwą twarz Jima, który odezwał się dopiero po paru chwilach.

– Jedyne, co można zrobić dla omeg, to nie pozwolić, by to dalej trwało, ale to nierealne. Rozwalę tę sieć, a powstaną nowe. Ileś uratuję, bo przez jakiś czas dany region będzie bezpieczny, ale na dłuższą metę nic z tym nie mogę zrobić i staram się o tym nie myśleć.

– Więc po co w ogóle się tym zajmujesz? Zostaw tę sprawę, bo za każdym razem, gdy pojawiają się kwestie A/O, ścinamy się i do niczego to nie prowadzi, a skoro nic nie możesz zrobić, szkoda twojego czasu i nerwów. Tak naprawdę te omegi w ogóle nie powinny cię obchodzić i… – przerwał, gdy Jim wbił w niego zimne spojrzenie. – Inaczej… wiem, że nienawidzisz alf, ale dlaczego temat, który cię nie dotyczy, aż tak cię rusza? Oczywiście, w tej konkretnie sprawie nie chcesz mieć w sieci barbarzyńców kupujących sobie niewolników seksualnych, ale widzę, że tu jest coś więcej i gdybyś powiedział mi, co to jest, znacznie łatwiej by nam się pracowało i pewnie uniknęlibyśmy awantur jak ta sprzed paru godzin.

– Nie musisz znać moich motywacji. Pracujesz dla mnie i po prostu _masz się słuchać_.

– Ach, więc zazwyczaj pracujemy razem, ale gdy temat jest drażliwy, każesz mi się zamknąć, bo po prostu _mam się słuchać_? – spytał, nie licząc jednak na odpowiedź, bo moment później kontynuował. – Do jasnej cholery, wiem, że nie znosisz i nie szanujesz alf, bo nigdy tego nie ukrywałeś, ale widzę, że coś się zmienia, od wielu tygodni jest inaczej, już przy tamtej sprawie z Pearsonem coś było na rzeczy, a po naszym spotkaniu z Lennoxem…

– Nie ma tu żadnego drugiego dna – przerwał mu Jim, czując, że zagłębiają się w niebezpieczne rejony. – Mam do rozbicia alfa-gang i chcę znać listę klientów, choćby po to, by wiedzieć, żeby nigdy nie pracować z tymi ludźmi, jeśli kiedyś na nich trafię.

– Uważam, że powinniśmy ograniczyć się do wybicia części sieci i rozwiązania tego gangu i zapomnieć o całej sprawie, zamiast angażować siły i środki w celu poznania tożsamości ludzi, z którymi i tak nic nie można zrobić.

– A ja uważam, że się mylisz i w tym momencie chronisz te pieprzone alfy, bo wiesz, że mogę je wytłuc kiedyś po prostu z nudów i to twoja pieprzona lojalność do…

– Nie ma żadnej lojalności! – uciął Sebastian podniesionym tonem, a jego pięści po raz pierwszy od początku tej dyskusji zacisnęły się, mięśnie zaś zaczęły napinać. – Tak samo jak ty uważam, że ci ludzie zasługują na karę ale nie istnieje taka, która nie odbije się negatywnie na ich omegach! I tak chcesz zabić ileś alf, które wymusiły wiązania; _w porządku_ , oni są zagrożeniem, ale ich omegi i tak będą w ciężkiej sytuacji i…

– Z naszych notatek wynika, że to nie więcej niż dziesięć przypadków – przerwał mu Jim. – Na tyle mało, że mogę skierować je do Lennoxa i kazać mu coś wymyślić, bo jest on w stanie pomóc tym kilku osobom i sam czasem trafiał w klinice na przypadki samotnych omeg, gdzie…

– W porządku, więc zabij te pieprzone dziesięć alf, uspokój swoje pokręcone sumienie i daj temu spokój – oznajmił. – Mogę sam wykonać wyroki, żeby udowodnić ci, że nie ma żadnej cholernej lojalności. Osobiście dopilnuję, by ci ludzie zginęli i, jeśli tak rozkażesz, by cierpieli przed śmiercią, ale chcę wiedzieć, dlaczego aż tak się angażujesz.

– Bo jak sam mówiłeś, nienawidzę alf i zamierzam w tym konkretnym przypadku uprzykrzyć im życie na ile się da – prychnął Jim i spróbował podnieść się z miejsca, by przerwać rozmowę, która i tak poszła za daleko, jednak Sebastian stanowczo chwycił go za łokieć i zatrzymał w miejscu.

– Tak, a najchętniej pewnie zabijałbyś każdą alfę, jaką spotykasz, prawda? – spytał, wpatrując mu się w oczy. – Powiedz to, zabiłbyś je _wszystkie_?

– Alfy i omegi w ogóle nie powinny istnieć i gdybym otrzymał magiczną móc by zabić je pstryknięciem palców, pewnie bym to zrobił.

– Mnie też? – dodał, powoli rozluźniając palce, a wówczas Jim wziął głęboki oddech i ciężko opadł z powrotem na miejsce.

– Z twojego powodu… byłoby mi przykro – wymamrotał, orientując się wreszcie, że zdecydowanie się zagalopował w swoich stwierdzeniach i znów, nawet nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy, wykluczył w myślach Sebastiana z grona alf i gdy wyrzucał z siebie nienawistne stwierdzenia na ich temat, absolutnie nie miał na myśli _jego_. – Dla ciebie zażyczyłbym sobie przycisku, który zmieniłby cię w betę, gdy cała reszta by zniknęła – dodał cicho i zdusił stwierdzenie, że zdecydowanie wolałby mieć tę właśnie moc niż jakąkolwiek inną.

– Skończmy ten temat i wracajmy do pracy – westchnął Sebastian zmęczonym tonem, który wskazywał na to, że ma zdecydowanie dość stwierdzeń o tym, kim mógłby być, a nie jest. – Mogę uważać, że twoje decyzje nie mają sensu, ale nadal jesteś moim szefem i wypełnię twoje polecenia, bez względu na to, jak bardzo nie będą mi się podobały.

– Nie podobają ci się, bo w sumie alfa-gangi sprawiają, że omegi znajdują się tam, gdzie ich miejsce? – rzucił bezmyślnie, nie zastanawiając się nad swoimi słowami, na co Sebastian spojrzał na niego z odrazą i szokiem.

– Jak w ogóle mogłeś coś takiego powiedzieć…? – spytał, wpatrując się w niego z niedowierzaniem. – Za wymuszone wiązanie każda alfa _powinna_ być kastrowana, a omega natychmiast separowana i otaczana pełną ochroną i wsparciem, a że tak się _nie dzieje_ albo w niewystarczającym zakresie, to wina nieudolności polityków i pracowników opieki społecznej, na co nie mamy żadnego wpływu…!

– Nawet gdyby twoja utopia o opiece ze strony państwa się spełniła, odseparowana od związanej z nią alfy omega będzie przeżywać katusze podczas każdej gorączki aż do momentu, gdy jedno z nich umrze albo do przekwitnięcia. Tego dla nich chcesz?

– Są środki, które są w stanie to stłumić i chociaż trochę im pomóc i też powinny być zapewnione, bez względu na koszty – odparował natychmiast.

– Gdyby środki na gorączkę i stopery były niezawodne, nikt nie porywałby dojrzałych omeg, bo nikt by ich nie wykrył – odparł gorzko Jim. – Nie byłoby wymuszonych wiązań, jeśli chemia faktycznie dawałaby każdemu anonimowość. Na omegi zawsze będzie popyt, więc jeśli dałoby się zablokować symptomy u dorosłych jednostek, powiedz mi, co by się stało…?

– Gangi szukałyby omeg wśród nastolatków, które miały dopiero wczesne symptomy i zmieniłaby się tylko grupa docelowa – odparł cicho i z rezygnacją Sebastian. – Więc tak naprawdę to nic by nie zmieniło.

– Gdyby działo się to nastolatkom na samym początku… – zaczął Jim, a jego oczy zamgliły się z powodu napływających wspomnień. – Cóż. Tego się pewnie nie uniknie, ale w swoich idealistycznych wizjach na naprawę świata zapewne też znalazłbyś jakieś magiczne rozwiązanie. Jeśli alfy uderzą na większą skalę w nieodkryte jeszcze dzieciaki, to z tym nic nie jesteśmy w stanie zrobić z pomocą chemii.

– Wybacz, ale to brzmi trochę tak, jakbyś współczuł tylko dorosłym, którzy zostali odkryci mimo stosowania hormonów, ale już nie dzieciakom, związanym podczas pierwszych, niezabezpieczonych rui, gdy dopiero dowiadują się kim są i może nawet nie mają pojęcia, na co się piszą. Dobrze wiesz, że tacy też żyją w wiązaniach, które _można_ by było nazwać wymuszonymi, skoro jedna ze stron nie wiedziała co robi…

– Pierwsze ruje – odparł Jim martwo – jak zapewne wiesz, bo wszystkie alfy to wiedzą, są znacznie słabsze niż u dorosłej, niezwiązanej omego. Do wiązania dochodzi raczej rzadko, a w trakcie gorączki nastoletnia omega jeszcze całkiem dobrze nad sobą panuje, bo… jak to było? _Natura daje jej czas na racjonalne wybranie partnera_. Nawet jeśli wówczas jakaś alfa ją dorwie i zgwałci, to są niewielkie szanse, żeby doszło do związania. I chociaż to niewątpliwie godne potępienia, pamiętaj, że zdarza się każdego dnia, ale prawie nigdy nie kończy się porwaniami, bo dojrzewająca omega, na której nie da się jeszcze wymusić wiązania, to problem na kilka lat, aż do czasu, gdy stanie się całkowicie rozwinięta. Nie nadaje się do burdelu, bo straci swoją wartość, nie nadaje się dla klienta, bo nikt nie chce mieć dzieciaka do opieki, zanim zacznie z niego w pełni korzystać i go kontrolować dzięki wiązaniu.

– Nie musisz powtarzać mi teorii – odparł zrezygnowanym tonem Sebastian. – Jeśli omega wiąże się przed dwudziestką, to prawdopodobnie tego chciała, przynajmniej na tamtą chwilę. Nie ma sensu o tym rozmawiać w momencie, bo to już zupełnie nas nie dotyczy.

– _Na pewno_ tego chciała i spokojnie mogła się obronić przed wiązaniem, bo w pierwszych rujach jest jeszcze właściwie betą – zaakcentował ostro Jim. – Jeśli _nie chciała_ wiązania, mogła przecierpieć początek, a potem zacząć brać hormony i się ukrywać.

– W wieku licealnym mało kto wie, czego naprawdę chce.

– _Ja_ wiedziałem.

– Ale po pierwsze nie jesteś omegą, a po drugie niektórzy _nie_ wiedzą i nie możesz winić nastoletnich dzieciaków z rują, że nie są takimi geniuszami, jak _ty_.

– Wybacz, ale ja to widzę zupełnie inaczej – oznajmił ze złością. – Po kilku latach powstrzymywania gorączek lekami, te robią się znacznie silniejsze niż u związanych omeg i to podstawowa wiedza, a omega która ma, powiedzmy, dwadzieścia pięć lat i nigdy nie została sczepiona z alfą, w trakcie gorączki nie panuje nad sobą _w ogóle_ , ma już zaburzoną gospodarkę hormonalną i jeśli ktoś ją odkryje, natychmiast staje się celem i wszystkie te porwane omegi się nimi _stały_. Nie chciały się wiązać, a zostały zmuszone i dlatego współczuję _im_ , a nie głupim omega-dzieciakom, którym przystojna alfa zawróciła w głowie, bo były zbyt ślepe, by zrozumieć, jakie życie ich czeka! Nie współczuję _głupim_ ludziom, czy to omegi czy nie!

 – Nie wiesz, o czym mówisz – sapnął Sebastian. – Jesteś betą i nie jesteś w stanie zrozumieć jak działają hormony, choćbyś posiadł całą książkową wiedzę. Nie bronię tych alf, ale nie podoba mi się to, co mówisz, bo to dla ciebie tylko teoria, a ty w tym momencie jesteś szowinistycznym radykałem, który nie może zrozumieć, że bycie omegą to słabość, której nie da się tak po prostu pokonać – oznajmił i parsknął nieprzyjemnym śmiechem, gdy Jim obrzucił go absolutnie zszokowanym spojrzeniem. – Powiedz mi więc, co niby miałaby zrobić nastoletnia omega, dręczona przez silniejszą, większą i dominującą nad nią hormonalnie alfą? Skoro twierdzisz, że wiązania się nie da wymusić w młodym wieku, to co ma robić jak jest, och, jak to nazwać? _Tylko molestowana_?

– Zabić sprawcę, gdy tylko skończyła się jej gorączka, aby więcej do tego nie dopuścić – warknął, czując, że puszczają mu hamulce i że jeśli za chwile się nie pohamuje, może powiedzieć o jedno słowo za dużo.

– Nie każdy jest taki, jak ty, a gdybyś był omegą, pewnie nie miałbyś cech, które pozwoliłyby ci…

– Sam powtarzasz, że chcesz, bym nie patrzył na ciebie jak na alfę, bo jesteś przede wszystkim człowiekiem, że niby możesz nad sobą panować jeśli tylko wystarczająco się starasz, ale jednocześnie uważasz, że omegi już nie mają charakterów i że definiuje je ich płeć?

– Jezu, nie wiem – jęknął z desperacją. – Nie jestem omegą. Masz rację, Spotkałem ich bardzo mało. Poza dzieciństwem _żadnej_ nie znałem blisko. Widzę je z daleka, tylko te związane, i one _są_ bierne i słabe. Gdyby jest się omegą, pewnie _jest_ się biernym i słabym i nie jest się w stanie zabić alfy, która próbuje wymusić wiązanie. Nie wyobrażam sobie, żeby jakaś była zdolna i nie wiem, czy chcę o tym rozmawiać.

– Są zdolne, czego społeczności kobiet A/O są najlepszym dowodem, a poza tym wciąż nie rozumiem, dlaczego niby _ty_ miałbyś móc walczyć z agresją, a _one_ nie mogłyby z biernością? Dlaczego niby ciebie nie ogranicza biologia, ale _je_ tak?

– _Nie wiem_ – powtórzył Sebastian. – Przepraszam, szefie, ale nie umiem ci na to odpowiedzieć. Ta rozmowa nie była potrzebna, a ja nie chcę się z tobą kłócić o tematy, które na dobrą sprawę żadnego z nas nie dotyczą, bo spory o zasady i wszelkie dyskusje o hipotetycznych sytuacjach nie mają sensu. Dajmy temu spokój i zróbmy sobie przerwę.

Jim skinął niemrawo głową na jego słowa, wiedząc, że akurat w momencie, gdy prosi o zakończenie tej dyskusji, ma rację; przejął z powrotem swojego laptopa, ale dłuższą chwilę nie zajmował się niczym – podobnie zresztą jak tkwiący przy nim nieruchomo Sebastian. Obaj pogrążyli się w swoich myślach, a po jakimś czasie, mimo iż pewnie powinni odpocząć, wrócili do przeglądania materiałów i czytania nowych wiadomości, jakie wpłynęły na ich skrzynki.

Prawdopodobnie obaj byli wciąż pobudzeni i wystarczyło iskry, by kolejny raz zacząć się spierać, jednak Jim obiecał sobie, że nie dopuści więcej do sytuacji jak ta sprzed paru chwil, kiedy to zapędził się w swoich oskarżeniach i pretensjach; w każdej chwili mógł przesadzić i oznajmić Sebastianowi, że doskonale wie, o czym mówi, twierdząc, że nastoletnia omega jest w stanie zabijać, że da się wówczas sprzeciwić losowi w najbardziej ekstremalny sposób, a jeśli ma się wystarczająco determinacji – uciec do świata bet i z powodzeniem ukrywać się całymi latami, mimo koszmaru nawracających gorączek i nieskuteczności hormonów, które przecież powinny je hamować.

Milczał tym bardziej, obawiając się, że jeśli zacznie mówić, nie będzie w stanie przestać, że wyleje zbyt wiele żali, a któryś z nich będzie zbyt jednoznaczny. Sebastian, w przeciwieństwie do większości ludzi oraz _wszystkich_ alf – nie był kretynem, a poza tym znał go na tyle, by dostrzegać pewne rzeczy. Widać było, że gryzie się z myślami, że ma pewne wątpliwości i że wyjaśnienia Jima nie były dla niego wystarczające. Dlatego też od tego momentu rozmawiali ze sobą sztywno i profesjonalnie, a każdy starał się, by nie wychodzić poza konkrety; co jakiś czas któryś doszukiwał się kolejnego słabego punktu sieci, odkrywali dzięki pewnym wieściom od zaufanych czujek kolejne sekrety gangu z Dundee i w oszczędnych słowach wymieniali się opiniami, od kogo najlepiej było zacząć rozbrajanie tej organizacji. Spędzili w ten sposób całe popołudnie, a gdy na dworze było już prawie całkiem ciemno, Sebastian odsunął od siebie komputer i zamknął go bez wyłączania, po czym wbił wzrok w stukającego wciąż w klawisze Jima.

– Rozważyliśmy już wszystkie scenariusze i bez spotkania z MacLennanem nie ma sensu dalej tego drążyć. Proponuję odwiedzić go jutro, najdalej pojutrze… zanim zorientuje się, że kto węszy i okrężnymi drogami o niego wypytuje.

– Nie ma jeszcze siódmej i został nam cały wieczór – spróbował sprzeciwić się Jim, mimo że tak naprawdę miał ochotę zrobić sobie dłuższą przerwę albo w ogóle dać spokój z pracą, zwłaszcza że po wielogodzinnym ślęczeniu przy laptopie bolał go kark i kręgosłup, a palce wydawały się mieć zakwasy z powodu jednostajnego stukania w klawiaturę.

– Daj spokój. Nic więcej nie wymyślisz, a zaraz pęknie ci głowa od wpatrywania się w monitor i telefon – powiedział, podnosząc się z miejsca. – Nikt nas tu nie zna, więc aby kontynuować tę bajkę o kumplach, możemy się przejść i trochę rozruszać, zamiast kisić się cały dzień w pokoju.

– W porządku – odparł Jim, udając przed samym sobą, że wcale nie czekał na wymówkę, aby oderwać się od zajęcia i wyjść na zewnątrz. Dokończył wystukiwanie ostatniej wiadomości, w której, w ramach przerwy od sprawy gangu, ustalał szczegóły przekazania fałszywej tożsamości młodej kobiecie, uciekającej z kochankiem do Kanady; zamknął pocztę i wyłączył laptop, mając nadzieję, że dziś nie będzie już zajmował się pracą.

Przebrali się w swoich pokojach w ciepłe rzeczy i po paru minutach wychodzili już z hotelu, odprowadzani zainteresowanymi spojrzeniami pary recepcjonistów; dwie bety, które regularnie ze sobą sypiają, pracują tu od kilku miesięcy, poznali się w liceum; po spojrzeniach, jakie obydwoje rzucali jemu i Sebastianowi wywnioskował, że mieli niezdrowe zboczenie w kierunku alf i jeśli dobrze ich ocenił, czasem któreś z nich odgrywało tę rolę w łóżku – a w tym momencie zapewne zazdrościli mu, że oto zjawił się w hotelu z parę lat starszą, niezwiązaną alfą i _nieważne_ , że grali tutaj kumpli a nie parę kochanków.

– Te dzieciaki myślały, że jesteśmy razem – odezwał się, kiedy tylko drzwi wejściowe się za nimi zamknęły. Sebastian uniósł brwi z zainteresowaniem i skinął na niego, by ruszyli się z miejsca i nie blokowali przejścia. – Przynajmniej jedno z nich pochodzi ze związku alfy i żeńskiej bety. Wyjątkowo udanego i fascynującego na tyle, że chce dla siebie tego samego… podejrzewam, że to dziewczyna. Za to chłopak…

– Jego ojciec jest omegą, a matka również betą – dokończył się za niego Sebastian.

– Nie mów, że nagle opanowałeś sztukę dedukcji – parsknął Jim i skrzywił się z irytacją, gdy po odsunięciu się od ściany hotelu, drobna, odrobinę zacinająca od północy mżawka zaczęła być bardziej wyczuwalna.

– Błagam cię – roześmiał się mężczyzna, a gdy Jim zerknął na niego podejrzliwie, kąciki jego ust wyraźnie się uniosły. – Podsłuchałem rozmowę kelnerki z tą panną z recepcji, gdy rano zszedłem do restauracji. Nie trzeba być geniuszem, by wszystko wiedzieć.

– Racja, wystarczy mieć gumowe ucho – rzucił z rozbawieniem i na jakiś czas obaj zamilkli, sunąc słabo oświetlonym, mokrym chodnikiem przez hotelowe błonia. W miarę jak zbliżali się do ściany lasu, deszcz stawał się coraz silniejszy, ale żaden z nich nic sobie z tego nie robił; kiedy dotarli do gęstych zarośli, które osłaniały ich od nadciągającej ulewy, Sebastian zapalił latarkę w telefonie, by nieco rozproszyć panujący półmrok. Napływające chmury i cień drzew sprawiały, że robiło się coraz ciemniej, na tyle, że z trudem dało się dostrzec zadbaną ścieżkę, prowadzącą do niewielkiej polany z kilkoma drewnianymi altanami, w których turyści wypoczywali w sezonie letnim.

Dotarłszy na miejsce, obaj mieli przemoczone kurtki, a Jim, czując, że robi mu się coraz zimniej, wtulił twarz w miękki, również nieco wilgotny szalik. Gdy weszli do pierwszej z brzegu altany i usiedli na ozdobnej ławeczce, bezwiednie przysunął się do Sebastiana, który odrobinę się spiął i przez parę chwil nie zareagował na to w żaden sposób. Wreszcie jednak wyłączył telefon, sprawiając, że wokół nich zapadła niemal całkowita ciemność i po omacku wsunął urządzenie do kieszeni. Po jakimś czasie niepewnie przerzucił rękę przez oparcie, a kilka sekund później odważył się przenieść dłoń na ramię Jima. Nie próbował robić nic więcej, co z jednej strony sprawiło, że mężczyzna odczuł ulgę, ale z drugiej również rodzaj zawodu – nawet jeśli wiedział, że odtrąciłby go, gdyby wykonał choćby pół kroku za dużo.

Cisza między nimi przedłużała się, deszcz padał coraz mocniej, tłukąc się o drewniany dach altany, a palce Sebastiana, początkowo całkowicie nieruchome, zaczęły powoli sunąć po jego ramieniu. Jim drgnął, kiedy po paru minutach przeniosły się na jego szyję, ale na razie nie próbował się odsuwać; szum wiatru, wilgoć w powietrzu, niemal zupełne ciemności i przedłużające się milczenie, w połączeniu z przyjemną bliskością, sprawiały, że jego opory topniały. Gdy przekręcił głowę w stronę Sebastiana, ponownie poczuł zapach cytrusowej wody toaletowej i chociaż dostrzegł w jego oczach słaby, czerwonawy poblask, gdy wilgotne usta zbliżyły się do jego szczęki, nie odepchnął go. To wciąż było bezpieczne, niemal niewinne, Sebastian był łagodny i zachowawczy, trącał wargami jego skórę ledwo wyczuwalnie, nie próbując zmusić go do czegokolwiek więcej i czekał na pozwolenie, pomimo faktu, iż jego alfa-hormony zaczynały wybijać się na wierzch. Jim zdusił w zarodku koszmarną myśl, że gdyby faktycznie _był_ betą, mężczyzna raczej nie reagowałby na jego bliskość w ten sposób, a teraz, nie mając świadomości, że ma przed sobą omegę, sądzi prawdopodobnie, że, cokolwiek do niego czuje, to _coś więcej_ , skoro pojedyncza dawka stoperów zawodziła.

Blokery Jima mogły wciąż działać bez zarzutu, ale kiedy Sebastian objął go wolnym ramieniem w talii i wtulił twarz w zagłębienie jego szyi, środki, które powinny utrzymywać omega-hormony na wodzy, powoli traciły swoją moc. Jego podbrzusze zaczęło zmieniać się w gorący kłąb emocji, tętno podskoczyło, a palce bezwiednie zacisnęły się na skórzanej kurtce obejmującego go mężczyzny i chociaż był przerażony, że pozwala sobie na ryzyko odkrycia, podniecenie zaczęło zwyciężać; byli w miejscu właściwie publicznym, było zimno, a obaj tkwili tu w przemoczonych ubraniach i Sebastian z całą pewnością nie dążyłby do niczego, co mogłoby ujawnić tożsamość Jima… a w miarę jak wargi pieszczące skórę przy jego krtani stawały się bardziej pewne, jak przytulał go do siebie i gładził palcami mokre włosy, pragnął go coraz bardziej i racjonalne obawy przestawały mieć znaczenie. Wystarczył chociaż najdrobniejszy gest przyzwolenia, a mógłby poczuć smak jego ust na swoich, popchnąć go na ławkę i przywrzeć do niego całym ciałem, mógłby rozpiąć jego kurtkę i sunąć dłońmi po klatce piersiowej, czując pod materiałem cienkiego t-shirta napinające się mięśnie… i tak, w tym momencie był gotowy to zrobić, po wszystkich wcześniejszych starciach, wykorzystując chwilę, gdy atmosfera, emocjonalne kłótnie i zmęczenie skruszyły mury, jakimi na co dzień się otaczał. I prawdopodobnie to właśnie by zrobił, bo usta Sebastiana były coraz bliżej jego, a dotyk, chociaż wciąż ostrożny i wyważony, stawał się coraz bardziej jednoznaczny, lecz kiedy miał już rozchylić wargi i nacisnąć na jego kark, wciągając go do pocałunku – jego telefon odezwał się z kieszeni kurtki i w jednej chwili sprowadził ich obu do rzeczywistości.

Sebastian puścił go i wyprostował się, ciężko oddychając i zaciskając dłonie na brzegu ławki, natomiast Jim, do którego w pełni dotarło, co właściwie zamierzał zrobić, gdyby im nie przerwano, odsunął się gwałtownie i wyszarpnął telefon z kurtki, dostrzegając w jego bladym świetle, jak bardzo drżały mu dłonie. Wiadomość, którą otrzymał, pochodziła od Craiga Lennoxa, toteż przekręcił komórkę tak, by mężczyzna obok nie widział treści – a gdy ją odczytał, wiedział już, że dobrze zrobił.

_Skoro obaj wiemy, że znam już prawdę, proszę, przyjedź do mnie jak najszybciej. Wiem, że nie było żadnej innej omegi i skoro i tak tu jesteś, przydałoby się, żeby ktoś cię przebadał, zanim twój alfa-podwładny dowie się prawdy – a obawiam się, że to kwestia czasu, skoro spędzasz z nim każdą wolną chwilę. Parę rad od starszego i bardziej doświadczonego przyjaciela też by ci się przydało, bo widzę, co się między wami kroi. Chyba nie muszę cię zapewniać, że jestem dyskretny i wszystko zostanie między nami._

_Przyjadę jutro przed południem._ Odpisał pospiesznie i schował telefon do kieszeni, a następnie rozchylił usta, by się odezwać, lecz słowa uwięzły mu w gardle, gdy zerknął na twarz Sebastiana, który wpatrywał się w niego rozszerzonymi, całkiem już czerwonymi oczami. Mimo że był cały napięty i prawdopodobnie podniecony, panował nad sobą, co więcej – wydawał się mieć wyrzuty sumienia, że odważył się cokolwiek zrobić, chociaż wiedział o oporach Jima i można było uznać, że wykorzystał sytuację, by się do niego zbliżyć, gdy jego rezerwy przygasły.

– Wybacz – powiedział, odwracając wzrok. – Nie powinienem był cię… po prostu… więcej tego nie zrobię. Nie mam ze sobą stoperów więc chyba lepiej, żebyśmy wrócili, zanim upadną całkowicie i przestanę nad sobą panować.

– Panujesz lepiej niż jakakolwiek alfa, jaką znam – wymamrotał Jim.

– Nie chcesz wiedzieć, co się dzieje w mojej głowie – odparł na to i niespodziewanie poderwał się z miejsca, odwracając się do niego tyłem i opierając dłońmi o mokrą barierkę. – Gdybyś był omegą, nie byłbym już w stanie się kontrolować i, Boże, dobrze, że nie jesteś, bo nawet nie chcę myśleć, jak daleko bym się posunął.

– Pojedyncza dawka stoperów szybko przestaje działać – powiedział cicho Jim, czując każdą komórką ciała, jak _bardzo_ jest to prawdziwe.

– Skąd w ogóle możesz wiedzieć, jak to jest? – sapnął w odpowiedzi Sebastian i gwałtownie się do niego odwrócił. – Znasz tylko teorię, może i widziałeś ileś alf i omeg pozbawionych leków, ale to tylko obserwacje i nic więcej. W takich chwilach doskonale widzę, skąd twoje rezerwy, dla ciebie naprawdę jesteśmy jak zwierzęta, możemy się starać i walczyć z naturą, ale to ostatecznie nic nie znaczy, skoro bez chemii nie jesteśmy w stanie normalnie funkcjonować!

– Nie mów, że nie mam o niczym pojęcia. Widzę, do czego byłbyś zdolny i wiem, jakie są omegi i _doskonale_ to rozumiem.

– Więc wytłumacz mi, jak możesz… wiedzieć… – urwał na parę chwil i zrobił krok w jego stronę. – Skoro nie z autopsji… skąd możesz wiedzieć? Znałeś blisko jakąś alfę lub omegę? O co ja pytam, _musiałeś_ znać, bo wszystko to, o czym mówiliśmy dzisiaj, wszystko co mówisz _o mnie_ , to nie są tylko obserwacje i logika.

– Możesz kontynuować – powiedział Jim i uniósł głowę, wpatrując się w niego wyczekująco, naprawdę chcąc wiedzieć, jakim wariantem rzeczywistości Sebastian spróbuje sobie wytłumaczyć jego zachowanie.

– O alfach możesz coś wiedzieć, bo pracują dla ciebie i jest ich na tyle dużo, że dostęp do nich nie jest niczym nadzwyczajnym, ale ty wiesz też coś o omegach… – zamilkł na moment. – To z jakąś _omegą_ byłeś blisko albo miałeś ją w rodzinie. Może coś jej się stało, została porwana lub zaginęła i właśnie dlatego tak reagujesz na całą tę sprawę, chociaż tak naprawdę nie powinna cię ona w ogóle obchodzić. Może właśnie dlatego nawiązałeś kontakt z tym lekarzem, bo… potrzebowałeś kogoś chronić? Przejmowanie się losem omeg to nie jest dla ciebie tylko polityczna poprawność tylko twoje…

– Serce którego nie mam – dokończył za niego Jim i zaśmiał się krótko, zimno, dokładnie tak, jak śmiał się Moriarty, gdy dopinał biznesy, w których ktoś musiał ginąć. – Masz rację, Sebastian, to są emocje. Jestem kryminalistą i gdy coś mnie nie dotyka bezpośrednio, moja granice są raczej płynne i mało stabilne.

– To stąd te twoje spojrzenia z Lennoxem? Bo pomagał ci w prywatnych sprawach? Sam nie wiem… zaopatrywał cię w leki dla kogoś? Czy to jeszcze coś…

– Sebastian… – przerwał mu, nagle czując, że potrzebuje zdradzić mu przynajmniej część prawdy, dzięki której odsunąłby podejrzenia od tej najistotniejszej kwestii. – Mój ojciec jest omegą – dokończył, na co stojący przed nim mężczyzna znieruchomiał, kompletnie zszokowany tą informacją. I tak, to przecież była prawda, tyle tylko że pozostawało niedopowiedziane _, a mój ojciec alfą_ , o czym nie mógł jednak wspomnieć, bo wówczas byłoby oczywiste, że sam _nie może_ być betą.

– Nigdy o tym nie mówiłeś… nie miałem pojęcia – zamilkł na dłuższą chwilę. – Więc to z nim coś się… stało?

– Jeśli masz na myśli siłowe zerwanie wiązania z kobiecą betą przez alfę, bo chyba to sugerujesz, to nie, to mu się nie stało – odparł i utkwił wzrok w dłoniach, celowo wprowadzając go tym w błąd; znów niedopowiedzenie, przecież _nie było żadnej bety,_ od początku była _tylko_ alfa i wymuszone wiązanie.

– Cokolwiek mu się przydarzyło, zakładam, że była to wina jakiejś alfy i to dlatego tak reagowałeś na tę tematykę. Mam rację…?

– W bardzo dużym stopniu, ale to nie wszystko – przyznał Jim z pozornym spokojem.

– Może… – zaczął i zająknął się, zaciskając pięści – masz w rodzeństwie alfy. Tak jak ja urodzone z omegi i bety – stwierdził, tym razem uderzając _niemal_ dokładnie w cel, czego Jim nie był w stanie skomentować i tylko skinął głową. – Niekontrolowana alfa w społeczeństwie bet. Myślę, że mam już całą listę powodów, dla których tak nas nienawidzisz. Nie odpowiadaj, jeśli nie zamierzasz zaprzeczyć – poprosił, po czym powoli usiadł na ławce, ponad metr od Jima, opierając łokcie na udach i wbijając wzrok przed siebie. – Na pewno sprawdziłeś moje kartoteki, zanim mnie zatrudniłeś. Byliśmy… – zaśmiał się gorzko – skoro tak jak ja masz w rodzinie alfy i omegi, w zasadzie byliśmy po różnych stronach tej samej sytuacji. Dlatego nigdy nie będziemy w stanie się porozumieć, prawda?

– Tak, Sebastian, sprawdzałem – powiedział Jim, nie mając siły by potwierdzić to ostatnie stwierdzenie. – Wiem o twojej zjawiskowej omega- _matce,_ ślicznemu, rzadkiemu kwiatowi, będącemu ozdobą, szokującym wyjątkiem całej okolicy i największą zdobyczą twojego beta-ojca w całym jego życiu. Wiem też o twoim rodzeństwie, w którym miałeś dwie omegi i doskonale _wiem_ , dlaczego umieścili cię w ośrodku, gdy okazało się, że jesteś alfą.

– Zagrożenie dla reszty rodzeństwa, bo _gdy rodzice to omega i beta, to bardzo ciężko jest im zapanować nad nastoletnią alfą_ – dokończył Sebastian i zwiesił głowę, a gest ten był w jakiś sposób żałosny i przykry, tak, że Jimowi z trudem przyszło opanowanie się przed zbliżeniem do niego i próbą pocieszenia.

– Uważasz, że tak nie jest? – spytał, lecz nie doczekał się odpowiedzi. – Masz rację, mam w rodzeństwie alfy. Tylko ja nią _nie_ byłem z całej naszej piątki. Ty z kolei byłeś _jedyną_ alfą i chociaż całe życie miałeś pewnie słuszne pretensje, że cię skreślili i wyrzucili z rodziny, ja znam drugą stronę medalu i wiem, że _tak_ , gdy buzują w was nastoletnie hormony, jesteście zagrożeniem dla słabszego rodzeństwa. Zaręczam ci, doskonale _wiem_ , jak wielkim zagrożeniem.

– Ja taki nie byłem – odparł na to, wciąż na niego nie patrząc. – Wiedziałem, że moi dwaj starsi bracia to omegi. Obie moje siostry były tak drobne i śliczne, że _też_ wyglądały jak omegi, chociaż jasnym było, że nie mogą nimi być mając za ojca betę. Gdy mnie wydziedziczyli i odesłali do ośrodka, korzystając z przepisów o ochronie nieletnich omeg, nie pozwolili mi się z nimi nawet pożegnać. Nieważne, że zawsze czułem się od nich wszystkich silniejszy, chroniłem ich i byłem tarczą przed całym złem świata nawet dla starszych braci, nieważne, że nigdy nikomu nie zrobiłem krzywdy, bo po prostu tak jak ty wrzucili mnie do worka z niezrównoważonymi alfami i pozbyli się mnie z rodziny. Nienawidzili alf tak jak ty i przelali to na mnie, a ja całe życie starałem się samemu sobie udowodnić, że nie mieli racji, ucząc się, idąc do wojska i zdobywając tam kolejne odznaczenia, tylko po to, by móc kiedyś stanąć przed nimi i pokazać, że się co do mnie mylili.

– Ale teraz pracujesz dla mnie.

– Tak – przyznał i parsknął gorzkim śmiechem. – Pewnie gdyby się dowiedzieli, co robię, uznaliby, że mieli rację.

– Powiedziałbym, że ci współczuję, ale… cóż – zaśmiał się w wymuszony sposób. – W mojej rodzinie było inaczej i rodzice zdecydowanie nie zamierzali pozbywać się moich alfa-braci. Byłem w mniejszości, tak jak ty i sam musiałem od nich uciec, bo tak dla wszystkich było lepiej. Zaręczam ci, twoi rodzice mieli wszelkie powody by zadecydować za ciebie i chociaż ty na tym straciłeś, ktoś pewnie zyskał.

– Przykro mi, cokolwiek przeżyłeś, ale mimo to ja mam inną perspektywę i inne zdanie na ten temat.

– I tak mogłeś trafić gorzej, mając za matkę kobietę omegę – odparł na to Jim. – Wiesz co robią z A-chłopcami w żeńskich społecznościach A/O?

– Nie chcę o tym…

– Alfa-matka zabija każdego chłopca, który rodzi się alfą – przerwał mu Jim oschle. – Nie czekają do okresu nastoletniego i nie dają mu szans, tylko przeprowadzają kosztowne badania na wszystkich męskich noworodkach, a ostatnio coraz częściej już w trakcie ciąży to sprawdzają i usuwają niechciane płody. Jesteście zagrożeniem dla całej społeczności nawet w większym stopniu, niż w świecie bet. Mężczyźni-omegi są bezpieczni i przydatni, ale alfy to tylko konkurencja dla ich alfa-sióstr. Rodząc się w świecie bet, który jest przynajmniej cywilizowany, nikt cię nie zabił, tylko odsunął na bok, a ty miałeś szansę, by się usamodzielnić. Trafiłeś do mnie, zarabiasz pewnie lepiej niż cała twoja rodzina razem wzięta, jak na alfę osiągnąłeś sukces i dlatego nie próbuj budzić we mnie współczucia, bo to po prostu nie działa.

– Tak, jestem u ciebie i na każdym kroku przypominam sobie, ile tracę, będąc tym, kim jestem.

– A ja na każdym kroku się obawiam, że coś mi zrobisz, bo materiały, które dziś przerabialiśmy, to dziesiątki dowodów, do czego zdolne są niezwiązane alfy – odparł na to zduszonym głosem, po raz kolejny żałując, że natura pokarała ich obu płcią, która im nie odpowiadała. – Część z nich wydawała się zrównoważona tak jak ty, ale potem… brali w tym udział i mam całą listę omeg, którym zmarnowali życie i których nie da się już uratować.

– Ty nie jesteś omegą, a betom zazwyczaj nic…

– To nieistotne, kim jestem, istotne jest, do czego TY jesteś zdolny, nawet jeśli się tego wypierasz i tak, masz rację, to są z mojej strony emocje, ale na litość, nie wmawiaj mi, że nie mam powodów się ciebie bać, bo wiem z autopsji, że mam…!

– W porządku – syknął Sebastian ze złością. – Gdy zakończymy sprawę tego gangu, nigdy więcej nie będziemy o tym rozmawiać i obiecuję, nigdy więcej cię nie dotknę, skoro tak się mnie boisz, nawet jeśli _ja_ nigdy nie dałem ci powodów!

– Nic nie rozumiesz – syknął Jim, a z powodu niestabilności hormonów, jego żal w jednej chwili zmienił się we wściekłość. – Cały dzień czytaliśmy historie o ludziach, którym alfy zniszczyły życie! Widziałeś te papiery, widziałeś te nazwiska i zdjęcia i powiedz mi, jak możesz prosto w twarz oznajmiać mi, że jesteś godny zaufania, jeśli chodzi o seks i związki, skoro ludzie jak ty każdego dnia organizują się, by porywać i gwałcić niby to słabsze i wymagające ochrony omegi! Mając świadomość, co robią alfy, nawet te, które wydawały nam się zrównoważone i normalne, jak możesz twierdzić, że jesteś pewny, że jesteś inny?!

– Każdego dnia ci to udowadniam! – wykrzyknął Sebastian z wyrzutem.

– Tak, zwłaszcza wahając się za każdym razem, gdy każę ci zabić alfę i gdy otwarcie zgadzasz się, że dla tych omeg nie ma już ratunku!

– Co niby miałbym dla nich jeszcze zrobić?! Obiecałem, że pomogę ci rozbić ten gang i to zrobię, więc czego jeszcze oczekujesz?!

– Niczego! – wrzasnął Jim. – I ja też nic nie mogę zrobić, nawet jeśli wyłapałbym i zamordował wszystkie te alfy, bo przecież mam sieć i jestem w stanie to zrobić! I co wtedy?! Założyłbym dla ich omeg dom opieki, bo stać mnie na to? Śliczna rezydencja, piękny kurort na odludziu, gdzie leczyłbym ich poranione ciała i serduszka, tabuny omeg z zerwanym wiązaniem i zwichrowaną psychiką, płacz dzieci, zapach feromonów i gorączki…! Chciałbyś się tam znaleźć, co? W którymś z miejsc, gdzie faktycznie pomaga się w miarę możliwości samotnym omegom, których partnerzy gniją w więzieniach lub gryzą piach? I ty, moja jedyna _godna zaufania alfa_ , pomiędzy nimi wszystkimi, _leczący ich penisem_ , gdy dostają rui, a hormony nie działają?! Przyznaj, podnieca cię ta wizja…?

– Ta wizja jest odrażająca – syknął z wściekłością.

– A mimo to czujesz, że stopery całkiem ci siadły, bo sama myśl o dziesiątkach omeg, które mógłbyś…

– Przestań…

– Błagających, aby się nimi zająć, gdy nie ma z nimi ich alfy, nieważne, że tak naprawdę tego nie chcą, ale to tylko biologia i nie mogą się powstrzymać i ty też nie możesz… – urwał, kiedy Sebastian, wreszcie tracąc nad sobą panowanie, chwycił go za ramiona i ostrym szarpnięciem przygwoździł go do balustrady, wpatrując się w niego lśniącymi, czerwonymi oczami.

– Przestań, bo nie ręczę za siebie. Nienawidzę, gdy mnie prowokujesz. Dlaczego to robisz? Żeby udowodnić, że to, że jestem alfą mnie determinuje, nieważne, jak z tym walczę? Do cholery, po co to robisz?!

– Puść mnie – wymamrotał zduszonym głosem i gdy Sebastian się od niego odsunął, natychmiast poderwał się z miejsca i cofnął o dwa kroki. – Tylko udowadniasz, że mam rację, gdy cię odpycham. Gdybym dał nam szansę, cały czas ryzykowałbym, że w emocjach stracisz nad sobą panowanie, w trakcie seksu albo kłótni albo gdy po prostu poczujesz, jak wy wszyscy, że tak naprawdę pragniesz uległej omegi i będziesz chciał na mnie wymusić uległość, chociaż nią nie jestem. Że któregoś razu, z braku omegi, wymusisz wiązanie _na mnie_ , bo to też się zdarza, chociaż z betami są mniej trwałe i mniej niebezpieczne. Nie wmawiaj mi, że możesz _nie być jak alfa_ , bo zawsze nią będziesz!

– Masz rację, zawsze nią będę, ale mam też mózg od tego, by myśleć o konsekwencjach i nad sobą panować – oznajmił i wycofał się w stronę wyjścia z altanki. – Wybacz, szefie, ale dziś nie jestem już w stanie zajmować się tą sprawą ani w ogóle z tobą rozmawiać. Muszę się przejść i ochłonąć, bo jak usłyszę od ciebie jeszcze słowo na temat tego, że nie potrafię się kontrolować, faktycznie _przestanę_ i zrobię ci krzywdę. Tobie też radzę się uspokoić i używać czasem swojego niby to nieskażonego hormonami beta-mózgu, bo skoro uważasz, że jestem potworem, który nad sobą nie panuje, powinieneś nieco bardziej uważać na to, co mówisz – zakończył, po czym odwrócił się na pięcie i szybkim krokiem zaczął się oddalać w głąb lasu.

Jim tkwił na miejscu jeszcze kilka minut, zanim powolnym, ociężałym krokiem zaczął sunąć z powrotem w kierunku hotelu. Dotarł na miejsce po przeszło kwadransie, kompletnie przemoczony i zmarznięty, gdyż to, co jakiś czas temu było tylko mżawką, teraz zmieniło się w paskudną ulewę. Ruszył do pokoju, gdzie drżącymi rękami wyciągnął z torby zakamuflowane stopery i zażył nową dawkę, a następie zaczął powoli zrzucać z siebie lepiące się do ciała ubranie. W samej bieliźnie ruszył do łazienki, a potem stał w strugach gorącej wody dopóki jego ciało się nie rozgrzało, a szalejące hormony nie uspokoiły; namydlił skórę żelem z blokerami, a przed zarzuceniem na siebie szlafroka frotte dodatkowo spryskał bezwonnym ich wariantem, chcąc w ten sposób jak najsilniej odgrodzić się od świata – i Sebastiana, który, jeśli miałby wrócić podminowany i buzujący alfa-hormonami, teoretycznie mógłby wyczuć chociaż najdrobniejszy ślad omegi, jaki zazwyczaj by przegapił.

Żałował ich starcia, słów, które wykrzyczał w złości i tego, że z premedytacją doprowadził Sebastiana do stanu, którego tak w nim nienawidził. Wystarczyła krótka wiadomość od Lennoxa, by emocje wzięły nad nim górę i by nie mógł się pohamować przed wszczęciem awantury, która przytłumiła wszystko inne i sprawiła, że moment intymności, ich pierwszy prawdziwy i znaczący, przeszedł w coś strasznego i sprawił, że ich spotkanie poszło w zupełnie niewłaściwym kierunku.

Wyszedł z łazienki w tym samym momencie, gdy Sebastian wchodził z korytarza do wspólnego pomieszczenia, trzymając w ręku ociekającą deszczem kurtkę. Jego mokra koszulka stała się półprzezroczysta i lepiła się do jego klatki piersiowej – ta jednak, ku jego zaskoczeniu, nie była szarpana urywanym oddechem i Jim w ułamku sekundy zorientował się, że mężczyzna był znacznie spokojniejszy niż można się było spodziewać. Powiesił kurtkę na wieszaku i, nie spuszczając z Jima wzroku, zrobił kilka kroków w jego stronę. Jego oczy były z powrotem niebieskie i nawet jeśli był wciąż napięty, jakimś sposobem zdołał nad sobą zapanować, chociaż zapewne nie wziął na zwykłą przechadzkę zapasu leków, które by to ułatwiły.

– Chcę się upić – oznajmił Jim, gdy Sebastian stanął przed nim i spojrzał na niego z góry.

– Wezmę leki, zmienię ciuchy i możemy przejść się na dół do restauracji.

– Tutaj. Nie chcę się stąd ruszać – odparł, a gdy mężczyzna skinął głową i spróbował się odwrócić, chwycił go za nadgarstek i zatrzymał w miejscu, nie będąc jednak w stanie powiedzieć tego, co Sebastianowi się zdecydowanie należało.

– Nie musisz nic mówić – powiedział mężczyzna, jakby czytał mu w myślach, a wówczas Jim odchrząknął cicho i przysunął się do niego, wpatrując się w zmęczoną twarz, jasne oczy, przygarbione ramiona i sylwetkę, która wyrażała poczucie przegranej. Nie przypominał teraz alfy w najmniejszym stopniu i nie miał w sobie nic z człowieka, który godzinę temu boleśnie zaciskał mu palce na ramionach i krzyczał, że w końcu przestanie nad sobą panować.

– Przepraszam – wymamrotał, na co Sebastian westchnął ledwo słyszalnie i bez zbędnych słów objął go ramieniem, przyciągnął do siebie i parę sekund pozostał w tej pozycji.

– Pójdę się przebrać. Zamów z dołu… – urwał, gdy Jim odwzajemnił uścisk. – Zamów co chcesz.

– Coś mocnego.

– Zdecydowanie – odparł, po czym z pewnymi oporami wyswobodził się z jego objęć i skierował do swojej sypialni. Znalazłszy się przy drzwiach, oparł rękę na futrynie i zerknął na Jima ponad ramieniem. Wymusił słaby uśmiech, po czym zniknął w swoim pokoju, pozostawiając go w salonie samego.

Kiedy Jim parę chwil później chwycił słuchawkę telefonu hotelowego i wymienił trunki, które obsługa miała mu dostarczyć, wiedział doskonale, że alkohol to nie rozwiązanie, ale prawdopodobnie obaj potrzebowali znieczulenia – a żadna inna forma _rozluźnienia_ w ich wypadku nie wchodziła w grę.

 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Małe ostrzeżenie na później - możliwe, że pokonam opory i w późniejszych rozdziałach odważę się na bardziej graficzne niż w Drugiej Grze scenki łóżkowe, bo mam parę wizji, które chciałabym opisać. Wiem, że przy moich tendencjach do opisywania wszystkiego naokoło i niekonkretnie relacje A/O mogą nie być najszczęśliwszą metodą na potrenowanie... ale zobaczymy co z tego wyjdzie ;)


	5. Nienaturalne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Na początek - dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze i kudosy :) Zaczynając pisanie Omega!verse, w dodatku z mało popularnym pairingiem, nie byłam przekonana, czy znajdzie się grupa zainteresowanych czytelników - więc tym bardziej jest dla mnie cenne, że odzew jest tak pozytywny ^^  
> Przeredagowanie i korekta tego rozdziału zajęły mi przez jego długość (...27 stron...) całe wieki, ale szczęśliwie udało mi się dziś skończyć, zgodnie z planem. Uprzedzam jednak, że z kolejnym pewnie zejdzie dłużej niż zwykle, bo weekend mam wyjazdowy i raczej niewiele uda mi się napisać :|
> 
> Ostrzeżenia do rozdziału - poruszone będą kwestie medyczne i pojawi się odrobina historical fiction, a obydwa mogą ekhm… budzić zakłopotanie (nie wiem, jak inaczej o tym uprzedzić, a jakoś powinnam). Mam nadzieję, że nie będzie to nadmiernie odstręczające.

***

 

Zimny deszcz, szybkie tempo marszu, jakie sobie narzucił i dwa wypalone pod rząd papierosy uspokoiły Sebastiana na tyle, że zaczął rozpoznawać swoje myśli jako _własne_ i je kontrolować. Gdy opuścił drewnianą altankę, był wściekły i rozdygotany, tak bardzo, że jego umysł stał się kłębem pulsującej czerwieni, której w sobie nienawidził i której tak bardzo zawsze starał się unikać, by nie czuć się zwierzęciem, jakie, w dużej mierze słusznie, widział w nim Moriarty. Niepotrzebnie się do niego zbliżał, niepotrzebnie w ogóle próbował, powinien był przewidzieć jego reakcję i powinien był pamiętać, że gdy rozbudzi się w nim podniecenie, będzie przypominał alfę znacznie bardziej niż zazwyczaj. Dał się ponieść emocjom, a wszystkie ich rozmowy, które boleśnie przypomniały mu, kim jest i jak bardzo wpływa to na jego postrzeganie przez otoczenie, paradoksalnie sprawiły, że tym bardziej zapragnął z tym zawalczyć i udowodnić Moriarty’emu, że może być inaczej.

Tymczasem gdy przywarł do niego i zaczął całować jego szyję i szczękę, nawet jeśli starał się być delikatny i nad sobą panować, do głosu dochodziły hormony, wypływały na wierzch, barwiły mu tęczówki i sprawiały, że stopery opadały. Panował nad tym na ile potrafił i odsunął się, gdy Moriarty wyraźnie dał mu znać, że tego nie chce – a wówczas biologia zaczęła krzyczeć w nim histerycznie, że oto odrzuca okazję, gdzie używając siły fizycznej byłby w stanie bez problemu pokonać czyjeś opory i znaleźć szybkie zaspokojenie. Jego szef działał na niego bardziej niż jakakolwiek kobieca beta wcześniej, w czasach, gdy jeszcze próbował przynajmniej jednorazowych numerków; podejrzewał, że to jego tożsamość dopominała się szukania okazji do seksu, bo mijały lata, a on wciąż był sam, bo spędzał z kimś dużo czasu, okresowo z nim pomieszkiwał i tkwiąca w nim alfa prawdopodobnie odczytywała tego kogoś jako _partnera_.

W jego gardle rosła gula, gdyż doskonale wiedział, że większość niezwiązanych alf, zwłaszcza tych, które starały się żyć normalnie, decyduje się na kupno omegi właśnie gdy zbliża się do czterdziestki i racjonalnie wie, że szanse na legalne znalezienie partnera, jakiejkolwiek płci, dramatycznie maleją. Do tego momentu zostało mu jeszcze kilka lat, ale i tak był już w grupie wiekowej, w której alfy powoli zaczynały myśleć o radykalnych sposobach na utworzenie wiązania. To właśnie widział w nim Moriarty, gdy został pocałowany bez przyzwolenia, gdy patrzył w jego czerwone oczy i gdy wykrzykiwał paskudne, raniące słowa.

Palące poczucie niesprawiedliwości bolało, ale nie był w stanie go winić i im dłużej przemierzał w deszczu przynależący do hotelu las, tym bardziej docierało do niego, że gdyby sytuacja była odwrotna, prawdopodobnie zachowywałby się tak samo… zakładając, że czułby pociąg do podległego sobie alfy po trzydziestce, nawet jeśli ten wypełniałby od lat wszystkie polecenia bez mrugnięcia okiem; alfy były jednak nieprzewidywalne i niebezpieczne, słyszał to od najmłodszych lat, a przy całym swoim niezrównoważeniu były silniejsze fizycznie od jakiejkolwiek innej płci i w chwili szaleństwa mogły wymusić na dowolnej jednostce wszystko co chciały samymi tylko mięśniami.

Gdyby chciał, w altanie mógłby bez najmniejszych problemów zerwać z niego ubrania, przyszpilić go do mokrej ławki i użyć w dowolny sposób; nikt by ich nie usłyszał, nie mieli ze sobą broni, a Moriarty nie miałby żadnych szans się przed nim ochronić. O tym właśnie musiał myśleć, gdy go odtrącał i nieważne było, że Sebastianowi robiło się niedobrze na samą wizję, że gdyby jego stopery całkowicie zawiodły, gdyby emocje i biologia wzięły nad nim górę z jakichkolwiek powodów – pewnie byłby w stanie zmusić go do seksu. Zatrzymał się gwałtownie i z wściekłością uderzył pięścią w pień najbliższego drzewa, wydając z siebie przy tym sfrustrowany okrzyk. Teraz nikt go nie widział, więc mógł pozwolić uczuciom wypłynąć na wierzch i to w jakiś sposób pomogło; głuchy odgłos ciosu, poczucie wyzwolenia, jakie dawał niestłumiony okrzyk, ból promieniujący od nadgarstka aż do ramienia, zdarta skóra i krew na kostkach.

Ciężko usiadł na ziemi i oparł się plecami o drzewo, przymykając oczy i chwytając się za głowę. Może więc wszyscy oni mieli rację, teraz Moriarty, a lata temu wszyscy potencjalni pracodawcy, którzy nie chcieli zatrudniać alfy wyrzuconej z armii, jego przełożeni i sędziowie wojskowi, nauczyciele z ośrodka opiekuńczego i, na samym początku, rodzice. Zaśmiał się gorzko, przypominając sobie tę parę, lokalne gwiazdy w drobnomiasteczkowej społeczności, jedyna O-kobieta w całej okolicy i jej mąż, żyjący w swoim świecie, przystojny grafik, którego nie interesowało nic poza sztuką i śliczną żoną. Gdyby tylko układ płci był u nich odwrotny, nie doszłoby do tego, bo wśród braci nie mógłby mieć wówczas omeg; pewnie nie miałby też tak licznego rodzeństwa, bo męskie omegi nie były szczególnie płodne jako ojciec, a ponadto jeśli zdecydowały się na związek z B-kobietą, zazwyczaj nie utrzymywały już kontaktów ze środowiskiem A/O i wolały nie ryzykować, że wśród kilkorga dzieci znajdzie się alfa, nad którą nikt nie będzie mógł zapanować. Jego matka utrzymywała i _teoretycznie_ … gdyby nie ścięła się już jako mężatka z rodzicami i nie wyjechała z całą rodziną na drugi koniec kraju, prawdopodobnie po odkryciu, że jeden z synów jest alfą, oddałaby go na wychowanie dziadkom – standardowe postępowanie w takich przypadkach. Dorosła alfa mogła bez problemów zapanować nad dojrzewającym wnukiem… tyle że swojego alfa-dziadka Sebastian nawet nie pamiętał, a jego imię było słowem zakazanym w jego rodzinnym domu.

Doskonale pamiętał dzień, kiedy podczas rutynowych badań u dwunastolatków wyszło na jaw, że jednak _nie jest_ betą, co podejrzewali rodzice przez całe jego dzieciństwo. Obaj jego starsi bracia byli wówczas w trakcie gorączki i pewnie dlatego miał pierwszy skok hormonalny, który go zdradził; jeszcze tego samego wieczoru jego matka urządziła mężowi dziką awanturę, wykrzykując, że Sebastian _stanie się taki sam jak jej ojciec_ oraz że _jak tylko dorośnie, styranizuje całą ich rodzinę, bo takie właśnie są alfy_. A na koniec, że nie zamierza ryzykować bezpieczeństwa swojego i czwórki dzieci dla jednego odszczepieńca, który za parę lat stanie się bezrozumnym, rządzonym hormonami potworem.

Został odseparowany od rodziny, a po tygodniu załatwiania formalności, gdzie jego rodzice wykorzystali przepisy umożliwiające pozbycie się z domu nieletniej alfy, jeśli nie był nią również żaden dorosły domownik, trafił do zamkniętego ośrodka, gdzie przez sześć lat każdego dnia słyszał to samo, co matka powtarzała na temat alf przez całe jego dzieciństwo. Nigdy więcej nie widział się ani z rodzicami ani rodzeństwem i chociaż obecnie miałby możliwość, by do nich dotrzeć, bez względu na to, gdzie mieszkali, nie zamierzał już tego robić; tak jak powiedział Moriarty’emu – wszyscy oni uznaliby, że mieli co do niego rację, nasłuchałby się kolejnej porcji wyrzutów i jadu… zakładając, że w ogóle wpuściliby go do domu, a nie trzasnęliby mu przed nosem drzwiami i nie zadzwonili na policję.

Nic z tym już nie mógł zrobić i właściwie lata temu przeszedł do porządku dziennego nad faktem, że dla większości społeczeństwa jest nieprzydatny i niebezpieczny. Pracując w przestępczej sieci miał przynajmniej sposobność, by pewne jego cechy charakteru i predyspozycje fizyczne były wykorzystane i w pewnym sensie uznawane – nawet jeśli akurat jego szef ich nie cenił, a przynajmniej nie jeśli chodziło o kwestie prywatne. W rodzinnym domu, gdyby jakimś cudem go nie wydalono, gdy był jeszcze dzieckiem, byłby od najmłodszych lat tłumiony podwójnymi dawkami stoperów, a po osiągnięciu pełnoletniości i tak kazanoby radzić mu sobie samemu, bo _kto to słyszał, żeby dorosłej alfie trzeba było pomagać_ …? Tak przynajmniej nie miał nigdy złudzeń, usamodzielnił się bardzo wcześnie i przez lata samotności zdołał zepchnąć na dno świadomości wspomnienia o tym, że niegdyś miał rodzinę i przeżył dzieciństwo w normalności, której miał już nigdy więcej nie doświadczyć.

Westchnął ciężko i podniósł się z miejsca, a myśli o przeszłości i Moriartym sprawiły, że wściekłość minęła, zastąpiona rezygnacją i przygnębieniem. Pomimo kompletnych ciemności, szybko zorientował się, w jakim kierunku powinien ruszyć, by wrócić do hotelu – jednym z nielicznych, powszechnie cenionych talentów alf była znakomita i niemal _magiczna_ orientacja w terenie, połączona z lepszym niż u innych płci widzeniem w półmroku – i po dwudziestu minutach szybkiego marszu znalazł się ponownie przy altance, na której rozstał się godzinę wcześniej z Moriartym. Wszedł do środka i opadł na ławkę, wyciągając z kompletnie mokrej kurtki zawilgoconą paczkę papierosów. Pod zadaszeniem, gdzie nie siekł w niego ostry deszcz, po paru próbach udało mu się zapalić jednego z nich i parę razy głęboko się zaciągnął, wiedząc doskonale, że przy jego szefie, który nienawidził zapachu tytoniu, nie będzie mieć na to szans, bo wyganiał go na zewnątrz nawet gdy byli w _jego_ mieszkaniu. Zaśmiał się gorzko, przypominając sobie, jaką przeciwniczką palenia była jego matka – jak tylko wyczuwała od męża dym, dostawała wścieklizny, w której w ogóle nie przypominała słodkiej, dziewczęcej omegi; a potem chwilę, gdy będąc jeszcze w ośrodku, po raz pierwszy zapalił i w ciągu miesiąca popadł w uzależnienie. Czasem czuł złośliwą satysfakcję tylko przykładając papierosa do ust – i teraz też ją czuł, zwłaszcza że przez ostatni rok, gdy pracował blisko Moriarty’ego, znacznie ograniczył nałóg, byle tylko nie słuchać jego wrzasków.

Spędził w tym miejscu jeszcze parę minut, a wreszcie podniósł się z ławki, krzywiąc się na samą myśl o spotkaniu z szefem, który, biorąc pod uwagę jego skłonność do histerycznych wybuchów i skokowych zmian nastroju, mógł po jego powrocie zarówno kontynuować przerwaną awanturę, jak udać, że ta nie miała miejsca i wrócić bez słowa do pracy. Na powrót do ich relacji, jakie miały miejsce jeszcze dwa dni temu, na razie nie liczył; był niemal pewny, że mimo że od miesięcy coś się między nimi tliło, ponieważ za szybko i w złym momencie wykonał pierwszy jednoznaczny krok, bezpowrotnie zgasło. Wcześniej mógł liczyć na powoli następujące _coś więcej_ , ale jakoś przestał w to wierzyć, gdy dowiedział się o rodzinie Moriarty’ego i gdy wysłuchał wszystkich tych żali i oskarżeń z jego strony; podejrzewał, że jego szefowi, chociaż brzmiało to nieprawdopodobnie, w jakiś sposób na nim zależało, jednak – podobnie jak jego rodzice – wyżej stawiał on strach niż uczucia i, tak samo jak oni, nie zamierzał dla niego ryzykować swoim bezpieczeństwem. Sebastian z kolei wolał cofnąć się i zapomnieć o całej sprawie, zamiast w dającej się przewidzieć przyszłości ponownie spróbować i narazić na szwank ich relacje oraz całe zaufanie i bliskość – choćby te miały dotyczyć tylko pracy i być od tej chwili całkowicie platoniczne.

Kiedy więc zjawił się w hotelu, a Moriarty wyciągnął do niego rękę, przeprosił go i pozwolił się objąć – był zszokowany, bo czegokolwiek się spodziewał, to nie tego, że jego szef spróbuje wymazać z pamięci ich nieudany wstęp do zbliżenia i jednocześnie wrócić do momentu, gdy krążyli wokół siebie na granicy platoniczności, a także, może… łagodnie i bardzo powoli _próbowali_. Nie był pewien, dlaczego mężczyzna potrzebował w tym momencie alkoholu, ale nie zamierzał o nic pytać, dopóki wisiało w powietrzu ryzyko, że znów padnie zbyt wiele niepotrzebnych słów.

Pierwsze dwa drinki wlali w siebie w kompletnym milczeniu, tkwiąc po przeciwnych stronach stolika, ale kiedy Moriarty odebrał od obsługi hotelowej niewielką kolację i wiaderko z lodem, nie wrócił na swoje miejsce, lecz usiadł tuż przy nim na kanapie. Sięgnął po butelkę z alkoholem i rozlał im obu podwójną porcję, a po uzupełnieniu drinka sokiem, spojrzał mu w oczy i wyzywająco wypił całość paroma łykami. Sebastian skrzywił się, wiedząc, że w takim tempie jego szef padnie w ciągu pół godziny – nigdy nie miał zbyt mocnej głowy, a ponadto sama różnica wagi między nimi sprawiała, że pijąc równocześnie, dużo wcześniej tracił świadomość. Teraz najwyraźniej dążył do tego, by jak najszybciej urwał mu się film i cokolwiek było powodem, Sebastian uznał, że to nie jest najlepszy pomysł, biorąc pod uwagę wciąż napiętą atmosferę. Posłusznie wypił swojego drinka, ale następne, znacznie słabsze porcje, przygotował im sam i chwycił Moriarty’ego za nadgarstek, gdy mężczyzna spróbował powtórzyć wyczyn z poprzedniej kolejki.

– Weź na wstrzymanie. Zakładam, że jutro nigdzie jednak nie jedziemy, ale w takim tempie nie dojdziesz do siebie przez dwa dni, a pojutrze to ostateczny termin na odwiedzenie MacLennana.

– Nie jestem dzieckiem i mogę się upić do nieprzytomności, jeśli mam taką fantazję – prychnął Moriarty, ale pod wpływem natarczywego spojrzenia Sebastiana, westchnął ostentacyjnie i posłusznie odstawił szklankę na miejsce. – Masz rację, odwiedzimy go pojutrze, za to jutro zamierzam przede wszystkim leczyć kaca.

– W porządku. Więc jutro się stąd nie ruszamy i jak tylko dojdziemy do siebie ustalimy szczegóły spotkania z tym człowiekiem? – spytał, uznając, że należy ustalić jakiś plan działania, zanim Moriarty znieczuli się tak bardzo, że o niczym już nie będzie się dało z nim rozmawiać.

– Jutro… – urwał na moment – muszę pojechać do Craiga Lennoxa. _Sam_. A potem wszystko ustalimy.

– To zabrzmiało trochę tak, jakbyś potrzebował upić się przed spotkaniem z nim – stwierdził Sebastian, na co Moriarty znieruchomiał i zerknął na niego z czymś, co nieco przypominało lęk; uniósł brwi, zdziwiony jego reakcją i obawiając się, że to początek nowej kłótni, w defensywnym geście uniósł przed siebie ręce. – Udajmy, że tego nie powiedziałem.

– Bo trochę tak jest – przyznał po paru chwilach Moriarty, ochrypłym i wyraźnie podenerwowanym głosem.

– Może jednak powinienem pojechać z tobą, skoro…

– Z całą pewnością _nie_ powinieneś – uciął ostro. – To moje i jego prywatne sprawy.

– Ten człowiek jest…

– Niebezpieczny? – parsknął ironicznie, a jego twarz w jednej chwili stała się zacięta, rysy natomiast straciły całą swoją delikatność i łagodność, jakie były widoczne, gdy nie pracował i był zrelaksowany. – Przecież to _omega._ Sam mówiłeś, że są bierne i niezdolne do zrobienia komuś krzywdy – zakpił i spojrzał na niego wyczekująco.

– Mówiłem o zrobieniu krzywdy alfie, ale to nieistotne – odparł, siląc się na spokój i neutralny ton, co nie do końca mu się udało. – Skoro mam z tobą tam nie wchodzić – w porządku, ale wolałbym cię zawieźć na miejsce i dopilnować, by nikt niepowołany się tam nie dostał. Nawet jeśli on jest sam w sobie nieszkodliwy, nie ufam mu i naprawdę wolałbym, żebyś nie zostawał z nim sam.

– Dlaczego? – spytał ostro Moriarty, mrużąc oczy i przyglądając mu się podejrzliwie.

– Bo omegi mogą być fizycznie słabe i zazwyczaj są bierne, ale chociaż przy alfach są kompletnie bezbronne, betami potrafią manipulować całkiem skutecznie, jeśli chcą osiągnąć jakieś swoje cele. Nie zaczynajmy znów tej rozmowy, bo nie chcę się z tobą kłócić.

– Jeśli chodzi o jego cele – zaczął Moriarty i odwrócił wzrok, by zacząć przyglądać się stojącej przed nim szklance – to _ja_ mam do niego biznes, a nie on do mnie. Pomoże mi, jeśli nie chce, żebyś na moją prośbę odstrzelił mu łeb. Nawet jeśli miałby jakieś plany przeciwko mnie, a zaręczam ci, _nie ma,_ jest zbyt inteligentny, by porywać się na wojowanie z przestępczą siecią, która od lat go chroni na różnych płaszczyznach. Znam wiele jego tajemnic, a on…

– On zna jakieś twoje, prawda?

– Tak – odparł ostrożnie, po czym chwycił swojego drinka i upił niewielki łyk. – Ale ja jego znam całkiem sporo, a on moją tylko jedną – wymamrotał, ostrożnie odstawiając szklankę. – Poznał ją niedawno i między innymi _dlatego_ muszę się z nim spotkać. Muszę upewnić się, że nic głupiego nie przyjdzie mu do głowy i uświadomić mu, że jeśli _przyjdzie_ , pożałuje, że się urodził. Jest omegą, więc mam całą paletę rzeczy, które mogę mu zrobić, jeśli zdradzi moje zaufanie.

– Sądziłem, że jesteś przeciwny jakiemukolwiek krzywdzeniu omeg – powiedział ostrożnie Sebastian, dostrzegając w oczach Moriarty’ego niepokojący błysk.

– To tacy sami ludzi jak alfy i bety – oznajmił nieco zbyt zapalczywie i uśmiechnął się wyzywająco. – Jeśli zacząłby zawadzać, uderzyłbym go tam, gdzie najbardziej zaboli, jak każdego innego wroga i bez taryfy ulgowej. To jednak tylko gadanie, bo nie spodziewam się problemów.

– Ale denerwujesz się tym spotkaniem – zauważył Sebastian, za co został obdarzony nieprzyjemnym, zimnym spojrzeniem.

– Z powodów, o których mam nadzieję nigdy się nie dowiesz – stwierdził, a jego ton głosu jasno wskazywał, że uznaje tę dyskusję za skończoną.

Ponieważ w trakcie pierwszej butelki na komórkę Moriarty’ego wpłynęło kilka informacji i zapytań z sieci, a jakiekolwiek dyskusje dotyczące prywatnych kwestii nie za bardzo im szły, po jakimś czasie obaj mężczyźni zaczęli bezwiednie rozmawiać na tematy służbowe. Mieli na tyle rozsądku, by po alkoholu nie podejmować żadnych decyzji i nie wydawać sieci poleceń, ale milczenie nad szklankami byłoby krępujące i głupie; chociaż z każdym kolejnym drinkiem głos Moriarty’ego robił się mniej wyraźny, a jego spojrzenie bardziej zamglone, dopóki rozmawiali o zabójstwach, ucieczkach, fałszywych tożsamościach i przekrętach podatkowych, brzmiał całkiem przytomnie i mówił z sensem. Chwiał się, pochylając nad stolikiem i otwierając kolejną butelkę, a wysokoprocentowy trunek kilkakrotnie rozlał mu się po blacie, lecz na razie nie oznajmił, że pora skończyć. Co jakiś czas opierał się o Sebastiana i przymykał podkrążone oczy, zaciskał pięści lub marszczył brwi, ale chociaż ewidentnie gryzł się z myślami, nie zdradził się z tym, co naprawdę go gnębiło i z uporem trzymał się bezpiecznych tematów.

– Gdyby omegi nie dostały praw, nie doszłoby do tego – powiedział w pewnym momencie, bełkotliwym i niewyraźnym głosem. – To wszystko, co się dzieje, alfa-gangi, Lennox, ukrywanie się… to się w ogóle nie powinno stać.

– Uważasz, że to źle, że omegi są traktowane przez prawo jak pełnoprawni obywatele…? – zdziwił się Sebastian i chwycił Moriarty’ego za ramię, gdy ten niebezpiecznie zachwiał się na swoim miejscu. – Sam mnie o to pytałeś i sądziłem, że absolutnie to popierasz.

– Przez prawo, suche przepisy i piękne słowa, ale nie przez _alfy_ i w pewnym sensie również nie przez bety – wymamrotał i zachichotał w niepokojący, dziwny sposób. – Co z tego, że alfom grozi wieloletnie wiezienie za gwałty i wymuszone wiązania, a za handel omegami ściga międzynarodowe prawo… że kampanie społeczne przed wami ostrzegają i każą trzymać się od was z daleka? – parsknął histerycznie i gwałtownie odwrócił się w stronę Sebastiana. – Jedyne, do czego to prowadzi, to że jesteście zepchnięci na granice społeczeństwa, bo bety przyjęły do niego _tylko_ omegi i wydaje im się, że mogą je przed wami ochronić. A tak naprawdę prawo jest martwe, bo nic nie powstrzyma alf przed dążeniem do wiązania, pieprzonego parowania i szukania ruj, które mogliby zaspokoić – ponownie roześmiał się, po czym wyciągnął do niego rękę, przykładając mu palec do ust. – W porządku, ty może jesteś inny, ale gdybyś miał okazję…

– Szefie, nie chcesz kończyć tej myśli – westchnął Sebastian, z rezygnacją chwycił go za łokcie i posadził prosto, widząc, że Moriarty jest tak pijany, że ledwo utrzymuje się w pozycji siedzącej, ale wciąż próbuje prowadzić jakieś idiotyczne dyskusje.

– Nie wiesz, co byś zrobił, gdyby znalazła się przed tobą omega w gorączce i gdybyś miał pewność, że nikt cię nie powstrzyma – oznajmił i szarpnął ramionami, ale bez specjalnej energii. – Nie próbuj mi wmawiać, że jesteś pewny, że panowałbyś na hormonami i nie wykorzystał okazji, gdyby się pojawiła.

– Ty tym bardziej nie wiesz – wytknął mu, na co mężczyzna zamilkł i parę chwil wpatrywał mu się w oczy.

– Nie wiem – przyznał cicho. – Mam nadzieję, że nigdy nie będziesz musiał się o tym przekonywać.

– Bo… co byś wtedy zrobił? – spytał niepewnie, z jakichś przyczyn czując, że potrzebuje poznać odpowiedź, nawet jeśli były to tylko hipotezy, które jego zdaniem nie miały szans się spełnić.

– Bo zabiłbym cię, gdybyś z jakąś omegą _wykorzystał okazję_ – stwierdził Moriarty i opuścił bezwładnie ramiona, odzywając się ponownie, zanim Sebastian zdołał cokolwiek mu odpowiedzieć. – Ale… chyba bardziej z zazdrości, że to nie ja, niż dlatego, że to zrobiłeś – powiedział i wybuchnął upiornym śmiechem, który skończył się tak niespodziewanie, jak się zaczął. – Pies ogrodnika. Taki teraz jestem, prawda?

– Jesteś kompletnie pijany i powinieneś się już położyć – odparł i zaczął się podnosić, planując siłą zawlec swojego zanietrzeźwionego szefa do łóżka, bo skoro wygadywał podobne bzdury, oznaczało to, że nadszedł moment, gdzie powinien skończyć libację i położyć się spać.

– Powiedz, taki jestem? – wymamrotał mężczyzna, chwytając go za rękę. –To musi doprowadzać cię do szału. Mnie by pewnie doprowadzało, gdybym był na twoim miejscu.

– Doprowadza, ale co innego mam zrobić? – odparł i bez ceregieli podciągnął go do pionu, pewnie przytrzymując go w talii i próbując ignorować fakt, że wolna dłoń Moriarty’ego powędrowała na jego szyję. – Masz jakieś głębsze powody, poza tymi oczywistymi, ale nie o wszystkich chcesz mówić.  Nie chcesz nawet _spróbować_ relacji. Przecież cię do tego nie zmuszę. A na pewno… – urwał i łagodnie popchnął go w stronę sypialni – nie wykorzystam tego, że właśnie zalałeś się w trupa i nad sobą nie panujesz.

– Panuję i doskonale wiem, co robię – powiedział, a następnie z rezygnacją opuścił dłonie i oparł się o jego ciało; Sebastian westchnął ciężko i ruszył w stronę jego sypialni, holując ze sobą niższego, dziwnie lekkiego i zupełnie bezwładnego mężczyznę i w pewnym sensie ciesząc się, że po alkoholu stawał się on fizycznie na tyle bierny, że nie miał nigdy najmniejszych problemów z jego opanowaniem. Dotarłszy na miejsce, odsunął stopą rozrzucone przy łóżku kosmetyki wysypujące się z torby podróżnej i pomógł mu usiąść na materacu, na parę chwil nieruchomiejąc, pochylony nad nim i obejmując go ramieniem w pasie. Gdy prostował się, na moment napotkał rozbiegane spojrzenie Moriarty’ego, które wyrażało całą paletę sprzecznych emocji, lęki i niepewność, połączone z pragnieniem pokonania pewnych oczywistych oporów; jego źrenice zlewały się w półmroku z ciemnymi tęczówkami, usta były rozchylone a palce zaciskały się na jego t-shircie, trącając odznaczające się pod materiałem mięśnie brzucha. Prawdopodobnie gdyby teraz zapytał, gdyby wykonał jakikolwiek ruch… nie zostałby odtrącony, lecz wciągnięty w objęcia; miał świadomość, że jeśli szybko nie opuści tego pomieszczenia, będzie mu coraz trudniej nad sobą zapanować, skoro mężczyzna przed nim dawał wszelkie niewerbalne sygnały, że ma ochotę na seks, nieważne, że przez alkohol tak naprawdę nie wiedział, co robi i jak w tym momencie wygląda.

– Puść mnie i idź spać – powiedział siląc się na spokój, na co Moriarty tylko się uśmiechnął i zaczął skubać paznokciami brzeg jego koszulki. Sebastian policzył w myślach do dziesięciu, po czym zdecydowanie rozwarł jego palce i popchnął go na łóżko, kręcąc głową z niedowierzaniem. Jego szef rzadko upijał się aż tak, a nigdy na tyle, by zachowywać się w podobny sposób – i cokolwiek było powodem, nie miał ochoty się w to zagłębiać; doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, jak wyglądałby ich poranek, gdyby w tym momencie dał się skusić pijanemu i nieprzytomnemu szefowi i miał podstawy by sądzić, że jeśli zabawiłby się z nim w takim stanie, mężczyzna szybko spełniłby swoje częste i barwne pogróżki o odstrzelaniu mu jąder, głowy albo dowolnej innej części ciała.

Nie bawiąc się w absurdalne czułości, rzucił przysypiającemu mężczyźnie kołdrę i na moment przystanął, wpatrując się z góry w jego drobną sylwetkę. Wydawał mu się w tym momencie słaby i kompletnie bezbronny, co było dziwne, bo przecież znał go na tyle by wiedzieć, że nie posiada on żadnej z tych cech i że dostałby wścieklizny na samą myśl, że może być tak określony. Gdy jednak jakieś jego mury zostały rozbite przez alkohol i wcześniejsze emocje, takie właśnie sprawiał wrażenie i Sebastian nie był w stanie pozbyć się z myśli podobnych niedorzeczności. Zanim wyszedł z pokoju, pozbierał do torby kosmetyki rozrzucone przy łóżku, aby Moriarty nie wyłożył się na nich, gdy na strasznym kacu podniesie się rano z łóżka; jedno z opakowań, zawierające żel pod prysznic, było niedokręcone i nieco kosmetyku pociekło mu po palcach. Zmarszczył brwi, przyglądając się błękitnawej substancji o odrobinę orzechowym, przełamanym słabymi ziołami i w sumie ciężkim do określenia zapachu; czasem czuł od niego coś podobnego, ale zazwyczaj w niewielkim natężeniu, w dodatku zamaskowane wielotonowymi, zróżnicowanymi perfumami, które Moriarty ciągle zmieniał i którymi oblewał się nawet gdy byli sami. Otrząsnął się z bezsensownych myśli i ostrożnie włożył żel na miejsce, razem z resztą rzeczy.  Cokolwiek to było i ile by nie kosztowało, prawdopodobnie Moriarty zaopatrywał się w to jakiejś ekskluzywnej drogerii w większych ilościach, bo opakowanie nie było podpisane i nosiło ślady przynajmniej dwukrotnego uzupełniania.

Wychodząc z pokoju, jeszcze na moment stanął w drzwiach, a następnie odwrócił się, zgasił światło i cicho zamknął za sobą drzwi. Machnął ręką na bałagan, jaki pozostawili w środkowym pomieszczeniu, wstąpił na chwilę do toalety i wrócił do siebie, a przed samym położeniem – zażył półtorej dawki stoperów na noc; świadomość _bezbronności_ jednego z najniebezpieczniejszych ludzi, jakich przyszło mu poznać, który to leżał w stanie kompletnego upojenia alkoholowego zaledwie parę metrów od niego, gnębiła go i bez względu na to, jak bardzo nie chciał tego przyznać przed samym sobą, również _podniecała_.

Jego ciało reagowało na fizyczną słabość Moriarty’ego, a skażona skokiem hormonalnym psychika, dopóki lek nie zaczął działać, podsuwała odrażające obrazy, co mógłby mu zrobić w momencie, gdy ten był zbyt pijany, by w jakikolwiek sposób się obronić. Zaciskał powieki i pięści, leżąc w chłodnej pościeli i czując wstręt do samego siebie, że coś takiego w ogóle przychodzi mu do głowy, że gdzieś w podświadomości tkwią w nim koszmarne cechy, które, niestłumione sztucznymi hormonami, zrobiłyby z niego gwałciciela i potwora. Gdyby do czegokolwiek poważniejszego miało między nimi dojść… koniecznie zażyłby leki i prawdopodobnie wolałby tak wszystko ustawić, by to Moriarty miał większą kontrolę nad sytuacją. Inna opcja, gdy się nad tym zastanowił, właściwie nie wchodziła w grę.

W miarę jak zwiększona dawka stoperów zaczynała działać, po jego ciele rozlewało się przynoszące ulgę odrętwienie, a myśli stawały się bardziej klarowne i były z powrotem _jego_ myślami. Świadomie nie zrobiłby mu krzywdy i tego był pewny, ale wiedział też, że nie powinien go narażać przypadkowymi testami samokontroli w momentach, gdy do głosu dochodziła natura, tłumiąc człowieczeństwo.  Słowa Moriarty’ego o omegach w rui, wszystkie te przytyki o zdolnościach do panowania nad sobą i wyrzuty, że wolałby, aby Sebastian był betą, _były_ racjonalne i miały swoje podstawy i nieważne, jak temu zaprzeczał, wiedział doskonale, że kiedyś, w odpowiedniej sytuacji, wszystkie one mogłyby mieć odzwierciedlenie w rzeczywistości, a nie tylko niechcianych i powodujących paskudne poczucie winy wizjach.

 

***

 

Poranek był dla Jima koszmarny i biorąc pod uwagę ilość alkoholu, jaką w siebie wlał, mógł mieć o to pretensje tylko do samego siebie. Był odwodniony, obolały i zażenowany, bo chociaż wieczorem nie panował nad swoimi odruchami, pamiętał doskonale, jak kleił się do Sebastiana oraz jak ten na niego patrzył, gdy prowadził go do łóżka i zirytowanym, nerwowym tonem kazał mu iść spać. Kiedy środki przeciwbólowe i końska dawka witamin zaczęły działać, wygrzebał się ostatecznie z łóżka i ociężałym krokiem ruszył do łazienki, z ulgą stwierdzając, że środkowe pomieszczenie jest puste, a drzwi do drugiej sypialni – zamknięte. Poinformował smsem Craiga Lennoxa, że nie jest w stanie dotrzeć do niego przed południem, a następnie ruszył pod prysznic i w strugach gorącej i zimnej wody puszczanych naprzemiennie powoli dochodził do siebie. W ramach porannej toalety zgolił idiotyczny zarost, jaki zapuścił na ich pierwsze spotkanie i z ulgą przejechał dłonią po gładkiej szczęce, wpatrując się w swoje odbicie w lustrze. Był blady, miał podkrążone oczy i wyglądał fatalnie, lecz może to było bezpieczniejsze, skoro miał przed sobą najpierw konfrontację z Sebastianem, a potem – lekarzem, który, z dwojga złego, lepiej aby widział w nim przede wszystkim straceńca z problemami alkoholowymi niż słodką, _niewinną_ omegę, która dotrwała trzydziestki bez wiązania.

Gdy wrócił do salonu, Sebastian już nie spał, był całkiem przytomny – cóż, przy jego posturze ta sama ilość trunków co u Jima miała znacznie mniej destrukcyjny efekt – i ubrany w sportową koszulkę bez rękawów i bokserki robił przy oknie pompki. Gdy tylko go dostrzegł, natychmiast znieruchomiał, lecz Jim tylko machnął ręką, by spokojnie dokończył swoją serię ćwiczeń, po czym opadł na kanapę i sięgnął po puszkę z napojem witaminowym, która stała obok podwójnej porcji śniadania.

– Nie musiałeś na mnie czekać z jedzeniem – stwierdził, zerkając bez specjalnego apetytu na posiłek.

– I tak zaraz kończę – sapnął Sebastian, na co Jim uniósł brwi i chociaż czuł się z tym dość głupio, bezwiednie przesunął wzrokiem po poruszającej się miarowo sylwetce ćwiczącego parę metrów od niego mężczyzny… nie, to zdecydowanie nie był dobry moment i zganił się w myślach za głupie wizje, które zaczęły dobijać się go jego świadomości.

– Od samego rana w formie? Zazdroszczę – mruknął, a gdy Sebastian podniósł się z podłogi i ruszył w jego stronę, natychmiast wbił wzrok w jedzenie i zaczął przesuwać je widelcem po talerzu.

– Cokolwiek pamiętasz… – zaczął stając przed nim – z wczoraj?

– Wszystko – przyznał szczerze, co sprawiło, że twarz Sebastiana momentalnie się spięła, chociaż to przecież _on_ powinien czuć zażenowanie i denerwować się, że zrobił z siebie kretyna. – Koszmar. Wolałbym nie pamiętać. Nic nie mów! – zastrzegł, gdy mężczyzna otworzył usta. – Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać. Muszę pojechać do Lennoxa i chcę ruszyć za jakąś… – zerknął na zegarek, w którym dobijała jedenasta – godzinę. Miałem być u niego przed południem, ale to zdecydowanie nie wchodzi w grę. Nie powinno mi to zająć długo i jak od niego wrócę, ustalimy szczegóły spotkania z MacLennanem i odwiedzimy go jutro, zgodnie z planem.

– Zawiozę cię tam, więc nie mów o tym, jakbyś zamierzał jechać sam – powiedział Sebastian, a następnie usiadł przy nim, zachowując jednak bezpieczną odległość.

– Wolałbym jednak, żebyś tutaj został.

– Wczoraj o tym rozmawialiśmy i ustaliliśmy…

– Mówiłem ci, że wszystko pamiętam – mruknął z irytacją. – Nie zgodziłem się, żebyś ze mną jechał.

– Wątpię, czy wytrzeźwiałeś na tyle, żeby móc prowadzić.

– Rzygałem pół nocy, więc tak, mogę – odparł, po czym wziął większy łyk napoju i zaczął niechętnie wybierać z talerza ulubione składniki. – Daj mi zjeść w spokoju. Nie chcę się dodatkowo wkurzać przed spotkaniem z nim – oznajmił, pakując sobie w usta oliwkę i kawałek mozzarelli. Sebastian pokręcił głową, lecz nie próbował ciągnąć tematu, a po paru chwilach – zapytał go o niezwiązaną z ich wyjazdem, drobną sprawę, która wpłynęła bezpośrednio do niego, ale wydawała się na tyle interesująca, że nie chciał rozwiązywać jej sam.

– Londyn – rzucił Jim, kiedy wysłuchał krótkiej historii o parze dwudziestolatków, próbujących zrobić przekręt z testamentem ich dogorywającego dziadka. – Ciekawe, ale do odrzucenia.

– Nieźle zapłacą, jeśli się uda.

– I ściągną uwagę Sherlocka Holmesa, a tego teraz nie potrzebujemy. To dorastające gwiazdeczki brytyjskiej sceny politycznej, a fakt, że już kombinują jak obejść przepisy dla zysku, wskazuje, że będą w tym całkiem nieźli. – Zamilkł na parę chwil. – Iceman zna się z ich ojcem i jak coś wyczuje, przekaże sprawę genialnemu braciszkowi. Nie chcę konfrontacji z nimi. Mamy zbyt wiele innych alf do ogarnięcia, by tracić siły na braci Holmes.

– Co mam im powiedzieć?

– Że dziadziusia trzeba kochać bez względu na to, ile pieniędzy nam zostawia zbierając się na tamten świat – oznajmił złośliwie. – Wymyśl coś. Możesz napisać, że szef robi biznesy za granicą i nie będzie w najbliższym czasie dostępny. Napisz, że jestem w Moskwie i nie będę dostępny przez wiele miesięcy. Tak… biznesy z braćmi ze wschodu. Jak nawet Mycroft do tego dotrze, tym bardziej spojrzy w innym kierunku niż właściwy.

– Czemu tak unikasz konfrontacji z nimi? – zdziwił się Sebastian, zabierając się za swoje śniadanie. – Gdy zacząłem z tobą pracować, wydawałeś się być zachwycony perspektywą zagrania im na nosie, stąd ta cała akcja z basenem, o której tyle myślałeś, a ostatecznie dałeś im spokój i się wycofałeś, a potem Irene Adler, która pierwotnie miała być twoją reklamą, a która…

– A której zabroniłem wspominać mojego nazwiska, co by się nie działo? – wzruszył ramionami w obojętnym geście, bo na co dzień starał się nie myśleć o tym, że ujawnienie się alfa-tożsamości obu braci całkowicie popsuło niewinną zabawę w kotka i myszkę, którą stosował na nich wcześniej przez wiele miesięcy. – Sebastian, nie lubię wojować z alfami, a zwłaszcza takimi jak tamta dwójka. Sherly jest geniuszem, który widzi wszystko, a Mycroft ma za dużą władzę, by z nim zadzierać. Co innego małe, dziwaczne sprawy raz na jakiś czas, niezwiązane z nimi personalnie i na tyle nieistotne, by moje nazwisko się tam nie pojawiało, co innego zaczepianie rodziny przyjaciół naszej góry lodowej. Gdybym wiedział, że są alfami od samego początku, nigdy nie pozwoliłbym, żeby w ogóle usłyszeli o geniuszu zbrodni, Moriartym.

– W porządku – zgodził się szybko Sebastian, najwyraźniej uznając jego wyjaśnienie za wystarczające. – Trzymamy się z dala od Londynu i Holmesów. Sprawa jest za duża i zwróci uwagę. Przyjąłem to do wiadomości.

– Sebastian… nie zdajesz sobie sprawy, jacy są niebezpieczni – powiedział z naciskiem, aby zaakcentować, jak bardzo jest to istotne. – Zabawa z nimi byłaby świetna, gdyby byli nieszkodliwymi betami, ale nie chcę zadzierać z nimi, jeśli jest inaczej. Alfa rządząca światem i jednocześnie ukrywająca przed większością ludzi swoją tożsamość to ewenement, a historia daje nam bardzo obrazowe przykłady, jak kończyły się dla ludzkości wasze dyktatury.

– Masz ochotę o pogadance przy śniadaniu na temat drugiej wojny światowej? – spytał Sebastian, kręcąc głową. – To było koszmarne i wcale nie dziwię się betom, że po czasach obozów koncentracyjnych postanowiły nigdy więcej nie pozwolić alfom dojść do władzy. Ok., Mycroft Holmes jest wyjątkiem, ale…

– Nie był alfą – przerwał mu Jim, na co Sebastian zmarszczył ze zdziwieniem brwi. – Hitler. Nie był alfą.

– Dowody…

– Nigdy nie odnaleziono jego ciała i nie, nie był alfą, a dowody to tania propaganda lub głupota i stereotypy – stwierdził i odłożył widelec, a następnie przekręcił się w stronę Sebastiana, który słuchał go z uwagą i wyraźnym zainteresowaniem. – Alfa, nie ważne jak szalona i mordercza, nie miałaby żadnych powodów, by na długiej liście osób do eksterminacji umieścić omegi, bo jedynym sensownym rozwiązaniem byłoby wykorzystanie ich do celów rozpłodowych i zwiększenia liczebności osobników A/O. To idiotyczne sądzić, że każdy zwyrodnialec bez względu na charakter jego czynów jest alfą, chociaż, przyznaję… po wojnie taka wersja była bardzo wygodna dla bardzo wielu grup interesów – zamilkł na moment, a gdy Sebastian niechętnie skinął głową, kontynuował. – Sam pomyśl… żeńskie społeczności A/O, którym to pomogło w oderwaniu się od waszych mężczyzn, bety, które mogły oskarżyć o wojnę _tę konkretną alfę_ , bo zawsze się was bały, a tak mogły ograniczyć waszą rolę w swoim świecie… omegi, którym pokazanie, że alfy to degeneraci, umożliwiło przyspieszone otrzymanie praw, mających je chronić. Nie opłacało się to tylko alfom, ale was i tak nikt już nie chciał, bo w miarę rozwoju cywilizacji wasza siła traciła na znaczeniu i zaczynała być tylko problemem.

– Nie mógł być betą – powiedział z uporem Sebastian. –  Żadne z jego rodziców nie było i to akurat _jest_ pewne. – Pokręcił głową i zaśmiał się krótko. – Nie sądziłem, że akurat _ty_ , ze wszystkich ludzi świata, będziesz wierzyć w niestworzone teorie spiskowe.

– Podręczniki do historii piszą zwycięzcy, a każdy dowód można spreparować, o czym doskonale powinieneś wiedzieć pracując ze mną. Zresztą… możesz wierzyć w co tylko chcesz – prychnął Jim. – W sumie to żadna różnica, bo widzisz… prawie każda alfa, za to mało która beta, po otrzymaniu zbyt dużej władzy zacznie szaleć. Łatwo uznać _złe bety_ za alfy, bo to proste i wygodne. Dlatego świat tak szybko oskarża was o wszystko co najgorsze.

– Ty też to robisz.

– Cóż, hipokryzja to też rodzaj szaleństwa, a o mnie nie raz mówiono, że jestem wariatem – oznajmił i uśmiechnął się kpiąco, szybko jednak spoważniał. – Sebastian, on tylko _chciał_ być alfą, a to równie chore jak chcieć być omegą. Chore jest też, że ruchy neonazistowskie powiązane często z alfa-gangami wielbią człowieka, który wcale nie był jednym z nich i przejęły jego postrzeganie omeg jako ofiary, które można katować i które są istotami niższego rzędu. Sam o tym mówiłeś. Kiedyś żadna normalna alfa nie skrzywdziłaby omegi, a potem wszystko się zmieniło. Podaję ci na tacy jedną z licznych przyczyn. Możesz zrobić z tym co chcesz.

– Czego _nie_ chcę, to zastanawiać się nad historią. To i tak niczego nie zmieni – odparł Sebastian i utkwił wzrok w swoim talerzu, z którego, podobnie jak z Jima, prawie nic nie ubyło. – Odkąd zaczęła się ta sprawa prowadzimy bardzo dziwne rozmowy – zauważył słusznie, na co Jim westchnął cicho, nie wiedząc do końca, jak powinien na to zareagować.

– Ale teraz nie rzuciliśmy się sobie do gardeł, więc widzę postęp – odpowiedział po paru chwilach i wymusił słaby uśmiech, który Sebastian po chwili odwzajemnił. – Kończ jedzenie, idź się przebrać i zbierajmy się do Lennoxa. Nie ma sensu, bym dłużej to odkładał – stwierdził, po czym odsunął od siebie ledwo ruszony talerz z posiłkiem i zamiast tego wypił do końca napój witaminowy. – Tylko mnie tam zawieziesz i zostaniesz na zewnątrz. Weź komputer i zajmij się ogarnięciem sprawy tego biznesmena z Amsterdamu. Większość już ustaliłem, więc pozostaje ci zorganizowanie odpowiedniego snajpera, przekazanie mu dyspozycji i ustalenie szczegółów. To sprawy techniczne, więc bez problemu sobie poradzisz.

Dwadzieścia minut później przebrani do wyjścia stanęli w drzwiach, gdzie Jim bezwiednie zgarnął z szafki kluczyki od samochodu, na co Sebastian uniósł brwi i wyciągnął po nie rękę. Niższy mężczyzna westchnął ostentacyjnie, lecz nie skomentował ani słowem faktu, że jego własny podwładny traktuje go w tym momencie protekcjonalnie i jednocześnie wymusza na nim pewne rzeczy. Cóż… akurat w kwestii zdolności do prowadzenia pojazdów miał w tym momencie rację, a Jim uznał, że w tej konkretnie sytuacji lepiej ulec niż rozbić się na pierwszym zakręcie, gdzie przez kaca będzie mieć opóźnione reakcje.

 

***

 

Craig Lennox otworzył mu drzwi ubrany w kitel lekarski, co było tak znamienne i jednoznacznie pokazywało, jaki będzie charakter ich spotkania, że Jim poczuł chęć, by odwrócić się na pięcie, wrócić do Sebastiana i kazać mu zabić tego człowieka, bez względu na konsekwencje. Zdusił w zarodku tę wizję i ostrożnie przekroczył próg, a następnie podał mężczyźnie kurtkę i bez słowa poczekał, aż ten powiesi ją w szafie.

– Idziemy od razu do gabinetu, czy wolisz zacząć od rozmowy na neutralnym gruncie?

– To, że już się przebrałeś za doktorka, daje mi oczywisty obraz, co ty byś wolał.

– Za nic się nie przebrałem, bo _jestem_ _doktorkiem_ – odparł i uśmiechnął się do niego, po czym uspokajająco pogładził go po ramieniu, bez najmniejszych oporów wkraczając w jego strefę prywatną i udając, że nie zauważył, że jego gość w jednej chwili poczuł się nieswojo. – Nie masz się czym denerwować. Chyba nie sądzisz, że zaprosiłem cię tutaj, żeby cię upokorzyć lub szantażować?

– Za obie opcje pozbawiłbym cię głowy, a ty jesteś na tyle inteligentny, by zdawać sobie z tego sprawę – powiedział, na co Lennox drgnął, ale jego mimika pozostała niezmieniona.

– Dlatego go tu sobie przywiozłeś? Żeby mógł wejść i się mnie pozbyć, jeśli coś ci się nie spodoba?

– _On_ przywiózł tu _mnie_ , bo uznał, że nie wytrzeźwiałem po naszym wczorajszym piciu na tyle, by prowadzić – odparł krótko. – Uważam, że przesadza.

– Wiesz, James? Gdybym zaszedł w ciążę podczas pierwszej gorączki, mógłbyś być moim synem i gdybyś był, przyłożyłbym ci za to, jakim jesteś idiotą. Libacja z niezwiązaną alfą, gdy obaj bierzecie stopery, a on nie wie, że jesteś omegą? Doprawdy, po geniuszu zbrodni spodziewałem się czegoś więcej – powiedział z przekąsem i odsunął się od niego, kręcąc głową z politowaniem.

– Gdybym był twoim synem, powiedziałbym ci, żebyś poszedł do diabła – stwierdził chłodno i na chwilę obaj zamilkli, wpatrując się w siebie, a potem, zupełnie niespodziewanie, równocześnie parsknęli śmiechem, co w jednej chwili rozluźniło napiętą atmosferę. – Chodźmy do gabinetu, skoro przyszykowałeś go sobie w mieszkaniu na takich specjalnych gości jak ja. Nie chcę tego odkładać – powiedział, na co Lennox skinął głową, po czym ruszył jasnym korytarzem na tyły domu i otworzył przed Jimem drzwi z mlecznego szkła, za którymi znajdował się luksusowo urządzony gabinet lekarski z pełnym oprzyrządowaniem wykorzystywanym przez ginekologów i lekarzy zajmujących się omegami. Na moment zrobiło mu się niedobrze, ale zacisnął zęby i wziął głęboki oddech, nie zamierzając okazywać przed Lennoxem, jak bardzo nieswojo się czuje w tym miejscu.

– Usiądź – poprosił mężczyzna, wskazując mu miejsce na jasnej kanapie ze skóry, a następnie usiadł obok niego, dzięki czemu nie utworzył między nimi dystansu typowego dla relacji lekarz-pacjent. – Na początek musimy jednak ustalić parę kwestii. Kim _naprawdę_ jest człowiek, z którym do mnie przyjechałeś i który teraz czatuje pod moją posesją?

– Moja prawa ręka. Pisałem ci o tym, zanim się spotkaliśmy i tak go przedstawiłem.

– To alfa.

– To chyba oczywiste.

– Chodzi mi o to… – urwał na moment i ostatecznie zaczął swoją wypowiedź inaczej. – Nie ma pojęcia, że jesteś omegą, ale jesteście sobie bliscy. Gdy się u mnie zjawiliście, w pierwszej chwili sądziłem, że jesteście związani, bo… od dawna to podejrzewałem i chyba nie muszę dodawać, że nabrałem pewności co do twojej tożsamości, gdy tylko przekroczyłeś próg mojego domu?

– Więc dobrze, że przy Sebastianie ugryzłeś się w język, bo nie, nie jesteśmy związani, nic nie wie i mam nadzieję, że nigdy się nie dowie.

– Sprawiacie wrażenie, jakby coś między wami było.

– Zaręczam ci, nic nie ma i skoro on jest alfą, a ja ukrywającą się omegą, która chce zmienić się w betę, chyba nie muszę ci wyjaśniać, dlaczego _nic_ tam nie ma?

– James… – jęknął mężczyzna i pokręcił głową. – Ta rozmowa będzie chyba trudniejsza niż sądziłem. Powiem ci, co ja właśnie widzę, a ty mnie skorygujesz, jeśli się mylę, w porządku?

– Zamieniam się w słuch. Zawsze bawiło mnie, jak ktoś próbował mnie dedukować – oznajmił, próbując ironią ukryć fakt, że pod czujnym spojrzeniem Lennoxa ponownie zaczynał czuć się nieswojo.

– Ustaliliśmy już, że wszystkie nasze twórcze rozmowy mailowe przez minione lata dotyczyły ciebie, a nie jakiejś spokrewnionej z tobą omegi, więc szkoda czasu, by strzępić język i wszystko powtarzać – zaczął, na co Jim wzruszył ramionami, nie widząc sensu w potwierdzaniu oczywistości. – Od półtora roku radzę ci, byś znalazł sobie zaufaną alfę, nad którą będziesz miał władzę, którą zmanipulujesz do posłuszeństwa i zmusisz, aby pojechała z tobą za granicę, gdzie pomogę ci załatwić operację – i wspólnie tak to załatwimy, aby wzięto was za parę, gdzie alfa z dowolnych przyczyn zamierza wysterylizować swojego partnera, z którym jednak nie jest związana. Sugerowałem poszukania kogoś już związanego, proponowałem, żebyś _faktycznie_ się związał a po wszystkim pozbył się tej osoby, ty z kolei upierałeś się, że żadnej alfie nie zaufasz i że musi to być beta. Mówiłeś w kółko, że znajdziesz _betę_ , udając, że nie słyszysz, jak ostrzegam cię, że wiązania z betą wiele alf nie respektuje i to dla omegi żadne zabezpieczenie, gdy jedzie na półlegalną operację pod fałszywym nazwiskiem.

– Na razie wszystko się zgadza – powiedział niechętnie i szybko odwrócił wzrok, gdy spojrzenie bladoszarych oczu Lennoxa zaczęło wiercić mu dziurę w czole.

– Oczywiście, że się zgadza – westchnął mężczyzna. – Wiedziałeś, że potrzebujesz alfy, ale przeciągałeś to w czasie upierając się na betę, a gdybyś tego nie robił i zaufał mojemu mężowi, jak to proponowałem na samym początku, byłoby już po wszystkim, a ty zamawiałbyś u mnie tylko stabilizatory hormonalne. Ale to już niemożliwe, bo on nie żyje, a ja nie znam żadnej innej alfy, której ufam na tyle, by ci pomóc. Sam też ci nie pomogę, nawet jeśli znam prawdę… nie w specjalistycznej omega-klinice, gdzie każdy wykwalifikowany lekarz rozpoznałby mnie tak jak ja ciebie, a wówczas obaj bylibyśmy w tarapatach. Jesteśmy więc w tym samym punkcie co półtora roku temu, ty niby wciąż szukasz bety, ale – wziął głęboki oddech – ale przyjeżdżasz do mnie z alfą, której ewidentnie ufasz i z którą na płaszczyźnie zawodowej a częściowo też prywatnej jesteście blisko. I nie waż się zaprzeczać, bo naprawdę ci przyłożę, _synku_ – westchnął i uśmiechnął się blado, gdy Jim spróbował zaprotestować. – Wyjaśnij mi to, James. Od miesięcy szukasz zaufanej bety, podczas gdy masz pod samym nosem zaufaną _alfę_ , która czuje do ciebie słabość i która z całą pewnością związałaby się z tobą bez mrugnięcia okiem. Dlaczego mi tego nie powiedziałeś? Dlaczego szukałeś problemów, gdy masz pod nosem idealnego kandydata?

– Sebastian nie wie, kim jestem i szanuje mnie tylko dlatego, że tego nie wie – powiedział szybko, nerwowym i nieco podniesionym tonem. –  Gdyby wiedział, _przestałby_ mnie szanować i zmieniłbym się dla niego z interesującego _szefa_ w pozbawione twarzy omega-mięso do posuwania, które…

– Nie. Stop. Stop! – wykrzyknął Lennox i chwycił się za głowę. – Jesteś jednym z najcięższych przypadków, na jakie trafiłem – jęknął, po czym wziął głęboki oddech i odezwał się ponownie, starając się, by jego głos znów był spokojny i rzeczowy. – Zacznijmy od początku. Przychodzisz do ukrywającej się omegi z alfą, która jest na tyle zaufana, że wiesz, że mnie nie zdradzi. Już samo to o czymś świadczy, a poza tym ten gość grzecznie wziął zwiększoną dawkę stoperów przed spotkaniem, przez cały ten czas nawet raz nie dał mi odczuć, że uważa mnie za _niższą klasę_ i trzymał nerwy na wodzy nawet gdy go prowokowałem. Oczywiście, robiłem to tylko dlatego, że miałem pewność, że nad nim panujesz, bo _widziałem_ , jak na siebie patrzycie i mimo że w tym momencie wiedziałem już, że jednak nie jesteście związani, sprawialiście wrażenie, jakbyście _byli_ , bo nawzajem się łagodziliście, dokładnie tak, jak dzieje się to w udanych związkach alfy i omegi, gdzie różnice się zacierają i… – urwał na chwilę, a jego spojrzenie stało się jeszcze bardziej przenikliwe. – Chcę tylko powiedzieć, że skoro ewidentnie masz kogoś, z kim możesz się związać, może powinniśmy iść w zupełnie innym kierunku niż szukanie dla ciebie możliwości zagranicznej operacji…?

– Krótko mówiąc, niepotrzebnie przyprowadziłem do ciebie swojego ochroniarza, bo wyciągnąłeś przedziwne wnioski – odparł na to Jim i skrzyżował ramiona na piersi, nie zauważając nawet, że jego postawa natychmiast stała się konfrontacyjna i nieprzyjazna. – Jeszcze zanim temat operacji się między nami pojawił, postawiłem sprawę jasno: nie zamierzam się wiązać z żadną alfą ani teraz ani nigdy. To właśnie źródło moich problemów i jestem tu by je rozwiązać, a nie abyś bawił się w swatkę i psychoterapeutę.

– Nie wszystkie alfy są takie, jak te, które spotkałeś jako dzieciak.

– To, że ty miałeś szczęście…

– To, że miałem szczęście, to dowód, że istnieją alfy, które są odpowiednie nawet dla tak samodzielnych i w pewnym sensie _dominujących_ omeg, jak my. Związałem się z nim dobrowolnie, chociaż wszyscy sądzili, że było inaczej, skoro był dziesięć lat starszy i nie miał za sobą pleców, dzięki którym mógłby zrobić ze mnie seksualną omega-księżniczkę. Zachęcił mnie, bym poszedł na studia, gdy dostałem w szkole stypendium, zabrał mnie z rodzinnych stron do Londynu, gdzie nikt nas nie znał, byśmy mogli wspólnie udawać bety i żyć normalnie, bez całych tych społecznych oczekiwań odnośnie związków A/O. Wspierał wszystko, co robiłem, opłacił mi studia, pomagał walczyć z całym światem, gdy zdecydowałem się specjalizować w leczeniu omeg, razem ze mną założył klinikę i to on kontrolował wszystkie te popieprzone alfy, które się w niej zjawiały. – Zamilkł na parę chwil i wbił wzrok w swoje dłonie. – Zawsze śmiał się, że to ja jestem tą mądrzejszą i silniejszą stroną naszego związku. Przeżyłem z nim ponad trzydzieści lat, kochałem go i płakałem, gdy umarł. Ten twój alfa…

– Jest płatnym zabójcą, który został usunięty z wojska za morderstwo.

– A ty jesteś królem przestępczej sieci i raczej wątpię, że jak ja kiedyś zainteresowałbyś się prowincjonalnym mechanikiem samochodowym, który był samotną alfą, jedyną normalną i _zwyczajną_ w całej okolicy – powiedział chłodno i chociaż podczas jego wcześniejszej wypowiedzi Jim zaczął się łamać, te słowa starczyły, by ponownie zamknął się w sobie.

– On od początku wiedział kim jesteś, skoro związaliście się, gdy byłeś jeszcze w liceum, a poza tym w latach osiemdziesiątych nie doszło jeszcze do największego boomu przeciwko alfom i było to przed masowym wzrostem liczby wymuszonych wiązań, więc nie porównuj naszych sytuacji – oznajmił ostro. – Teraz wygląda to całkiem inaczej i nie próbuj mi wmawiać, że nie mam racji.

– Oczywiście, trzydzieści lat temu wiele rzeczy wyglądało inaczej, a omegi nie musiały się ukrywać tak, jak teraz – przyznał Lennox, nie próbując się z nim kłócić w tej kwestii. – Ale akurat on nie wiedział od początku, a gdy się _dowiedział_ , nie tknął mnie dopóki wprost nie powiedziałem, że tego chcę. Gdy przyszedłem do niego z gorączką i zaciągnąłem pierwszy raz do łóżka, denerwował się, że zrobi mi krzywdę i był tak ostrożny, że to ja musiałem być agresywny, by wziął się do rzeczy. Wiem, co myślisz o kwestiach seksualnych, jeśli chodzi o alfy, ale gdy ci zależy i gdy to ktoś bliski, to zdecydowanie nie wygląda to jak w raportach policyjnych czy filmach porno.

– Nie znasz Sebastiana – prychnął Jim, mrużąc ze złością oczy – więc nie wmawiaj mi, że tak jak twój facet, będzie mnie traktować w łóżku jakbym nie był omegą, nie wymusi wiązania i nie zniszczy mi życia.

– Jesteś na najlepszej drodze, by samodzielnie je sobie zniszczyć, jeśli będziesz kontynuował to, co robisz. I fakt, nie znam go, dlatego chcę, żebyś opowiedział mi, co dokładnie was łączy, jakim jest człowiekiem i co sprawiło, że po wszystkich tych latach odważyłeś się ze mną zobaczyć, chociaż mogliśmy załatwić tę sprawę, jak wszystkie poprzednie, drogą korespondencyjną. Z jakichś przyczyn to dzisiaj się tu zjawiłeś, zamiast się mnie pozbyć, a przecież proponowałem, że przebadam tę twoją omegę setki razy i do tej pory odmawiałeś.

– Co to za różnica? – spytał opryskliwie. – Jesteś lekarzem, więc daj mi kolejną porcję leków, zrób mówkę umoralniającą o zdrowym trybie życia i przejdźmy do omawiania mojej operacji, bo skoro już wiesz, że chodzi o mnie, sytuacja się zmieniła i może wspólnie…

– Nie ma takiej opcji, James – przerwał mu Lennox. – Nie przyłożę ręki do sterylizacji omegi, jeśli nie będę całkowicie pewny, że nie ma szans na szczęśliwy związek. I proszę, nie próbuj tego koloryzować, tylko powiedz, co jest między wami. Umiem obserwować i wyczuję, jeśli spróbujesz kłamać, by wpłynąć na moją decyzję.

– Tyle że między nami nic nie ma! – powiedział Jim, zirytowany uporem lekarza. – Lubię go, jest świetnym pracownikiem, wizualnie całkiem mi się podoba, przynajmniej _jak na alfę_. Parę tygodni temu widziałem się z nim zbyt krótko po gorączce, a od tamtej pory spędzamy razem cały czas, bo mam trochę wyjazdowych biznesów, a alfa, która cię szanuje i szczerze lubi to najlepsza jednoosobowa ochrona, jaką można sobie wymarzyć. Gdy wyciszyłem się po rui, miałem niezły nastrój i te wszystkie wyjazdy z nim były naprawdę udane, bo nie nosiły mnie hormony tak, jak dzieje się to w przedgorączkowej fazie cyklu. Do niczego jednak nigdy między nami nie doszło, a gdy parę dni temu wzięliśmy się za twoją sprawę i zaczęliśmy rozmawiać o relacjach A/O, kłóciliśmy się niemal cały czas, bo doprowadzał mnie do szału swoimi głupimi gadkami, że niby on jest inny – a do tego się to wszystko sprowadzało – wyrzucił z siebie niemal jednym tchem i odwrócił głowę, jakoś nie będąc w stanie dokończyć swojej wypowiedzi patrząc mu w oczy. – Wczoraj mieliśmy awanturę za awanturą, potem spróbował mnie pocałować, a potem znów się pokłóciliśmy. Przeprosiłem go, że nazwałem go zboczeńcem i piliśmy, aż straciłem świadomość. Oto cała historia.

– Zrobiłem sobie wolne popołudnie i nie skończymy tego spotkania, dopóki nie opowiesz mi o nim wszystkiego, bez tych idiotycznych prób spłycania pewnych zdarzeń, jak to zrobiłeś przed chwilą – odparł Lennox spokojnie i wpatrywał się w niego wyczekująco aż do momentu, gdy Jim z ciężkim westchnieniem i nieskrywanym nadąsaniem z powrotem na niego spojrzał. – Jego rodzina, poglądy, związki i streszczenie wszystkich waszych ostatnich rozmów. Bez tego nie ruszymy nawet o pół kroku.

– Świetnie i co wtedy? – warknął Jim.

– Wtedy cię zbadam, ocenię, w jakim jesteś stanie i wrócimy do tej rozmowy. Więc… – zaczął i pochylił się w jego stronę. – Od początku. Jak go poznałeś i dlaczego po wszystkich latach, gdy trzymałeś alfy na dystans, jego dopuściłeś do siebie aż tak blisko.

– Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać. Mogę powiedzieć ci suche fakty, ale nie zamierzam…

– Więc wyjdź stąd i każ mu mnie zabić – przerwał mu Lennox i uśmiechnął się krzywo. – Pozbądź się jedynego zaufanego lekarza, a zanim znajdziesz nowego, który będzie chciał ci pomagać, bez mojej doraźnej pomocy stracisz zmysły lub zachorujesz i umrzesz w ciągu najbliższych kilku lat. Znasz statystyki i wiesz, że beze mnie będzie ci jeszcze trudniej, a wiem doskonale, że i tak nie trzymasz się najlepiej.

– Dlaczego mi to robisz?

– Mówiłem na samym początku – odparł i podniósł się z miejsca. – _Mógłbyś być moim synem_ i po wszystkich tych latach, gdy podejrzewałem, kim jesteś, w pewnym sensie tak właśnie cię traktuję, nawet jeśli dopiero teraz się spotkaliśmy. Nie chcę, żebyś się wykończył przez swój głupi upór. Zastanów się nad tym, co chcesz mi powiedzieć i uspokój. Zrobię nam herbatę i zaraz wracam – oznajmił, po czym cicho opuścił gabinet, zostawiając Jima samego z jego niewesołymi myślami.

Kiedy wrócił z parującą filiżanką, usiadł nieco bliżej niego i tym razem nie próbował go naciskać ani przekonywać, lecz cierpliwie poczekał, aż Jim zacznie mówić. Czasem łagodnie go zachęcał do pociągnięcia jakiegoś wątku, ale generalnie przyjmował wszystko ze stoickim spokojem, nawet w momentach, gdy zmuszony był słuchać o czasach, gdy Sebastian był najlepszym zabójcą w sieci i gdy bez mrugnięcia okiem pozbywał się wrogów na dowolnie krwawe sposoby, o ile takie właśnie dostał zlecenie. Opowieść o ostatnich miesiącach i tygodniach toczyła się względnie płynnie, bo Jim przedstawiał tylko suche fakty, nie mając zamiaru rozwodzić się nad swoimi uczuciami. Gdy dotarł do ostatnich dni, streścił krótko rozmowy i starcia z Sebastianem, a sytuację w altance opisał zupełnie beznamiętnie, nie pozwalając sobie na jakąkolwiek mimikę, która mogłaby cokolwiek zdradzić.

– Uparł się, żeby tu ze mną przyjechać, bo uważa, że jesteś niebezpieczny i nie budzisz jego zaufania, pewnie dlatego, że widzi, że mamy wspólne tajemnice i obawia się szantażu. Widział, że po spotkaniu mam w głowie kołowrotek i pewnie na swój sposób się martwi o mój stan psychiczny. To wszystko, co mam ci do powiedzenia. Możemy przejść do rzeczy, gdy już wymusiłeś na mnie rzewne opowieści o moim alfa-ochroniarzu, z którym wciąż nie zamierzam zacząć sypiać?

– Tak, możemy przejść do rzeczy – odparł Lennox, po czym poprawił swój kitel i wskazał Jimowi fotel lekarski. – Rozbierz się i połóż.

– To konieczne? – spytał napiętym głosem.

– Tak, bo stan organów rozrodczych trzydziestoletniej, niezwiązanej omegi, która nigdy nie była u lekarza, może być już opłakany. Zwłaszcza w momencie, gdy jestem niemal pewny, że od lat nie przeżyłeś gorączki naturalnie, a dobrze wiesz z moich maili, jakie do niebezpieczne.

– Więc zrób mi prześwietlenie, pobierz krew i…

– Nie bądź dzieckiem – westchnął i cofnął się o kroku, stając nieco zbyt blisko całego lekarskiego oprzyrządowania, które tak odstręczało Jima. – Nie boisz się sypiać w jednym pomieszczeniu z alfą, a boisz rozebrać przed lekarzem-omegą?

– Nie boję się, uważam po prostu, że to upokarzające i _zbędne_ – warknął, ale jego głos był tak ściśnięty, że nie było w nim krzty złości, za to mnóstwo wielopłaszczyznowych lęków i wstydu.

– Skoro już tu jesteś, a raczej nie ma szans, żebyś udał się do jakiegokolwiek innego lekarza na badania, zrób, o co proszę. Jeśli zdecydujesz się na operację i tak będziesz musiał przez to przejść. Zaręczam ci, nie masz nic, czego wcześniej bym nie widział – powiedział i przesunął kotarę, by zapewnić mu nieco prywatności. – Będę w sąsiednim pokoju. Zawołaj mnie, gdy będziesz gotowy.

Kolejne pół godziny Jim miał zamiar wymazać bezpowrotnie z pałacu myśli, gdy tylko wyjdzie od Lennoxa. Zgodnie z jego przypuszczeniami, wszystko, co robił mu starszy mężczyzna, wydawało mu się uwłaczające i wstrętne, nawet jeśli był on delikatny, a same badanie – pomimo jego pozycji i faktu, że dotykano go w miejscach, których nikt nie ruszał od lat – zupełnie aseksualne i niebudzące jakichś szczególnych lęków czy koszmarnych wspomnień. Marzył jednak, żeby wszystko się skończyło, starał wyłączyć wszystkie myśli, a gdy na ekranie pojawił się odczyt z mikrokamery oraz USG, z uporem wpatrywał się w sufit, będąc niemal pewny, że gdyby spojrzał w monitor, doznałby niepohamowanych torsji. Kiedy wszystko się skończyło, a lekarz odłożył narzędzia na bok i wreszcie się od niego odsunął oraz oznajmił, że może się ubrać, miał wrażenie, że to najlepsze słowa, jakie usłyszał w całym swoim życiu.

– Biorąc pod uwagę to, czym przypuszczam, że się faszerowałeś – zaczął Lennox, gdy parę minut później ponownie tkwili na kanapie, a Jim z zażenowania nie był w stanie spojrzeć mu w oczy – nie jest tak źle, jak mogłoby być. Masz oczywiście początki zmian zwyrodnieniowych na jajnikach i…

– Nie mów mi o tym, jeśli nie chcesz, żebym zwymiotował ci na kanapę – przerwał mu szybko. – Wyślij mi wyniki mailem, a teraz powiedz tylko, co to dla mnie oznacza, jeśli jest to coś naprawdę istotnego.

– Po pierwsze, jesteś już na etapie, gdzie każda kolejna niezaspokojona ruja może zmienić się w stałą gorączkę, a to coś, czego, zaręczam, nie chciałbyś doświadczyć. Kiedy ostatnio z kimś byłeś?

– Poza gorączką pięć lat temu. Z betą, oczywiście – odparł, wiedząc jednak, że nie o to pyta Lennox.

– _W trakcie_ , James.

– Dwanaście lat temu – przyznał, zaciskając pięści i przymykając oczy, gdy mężczyzna obok jęknął głucho.

– Gdy rozmawialiśmy mailowo, nie mówiłeś, że aż tyle czasu o to nie zadbałeś!

– Sądziłem, że się domyślisz – oznajmił szczerze i wzruszył ramionami w pozornie obojętnym geście. – Niby po co miałbym cię pytać o inne metody, jakie stosują okazyjnie niezwiązane omegi, u których hormony nie niwelują gorączki?

– Inne metody niż seks to coś, co można robić sporadycznie, a nie na stałe – powiedział, wpatrując się w niego z mieszanką niedowierzania i irytacji. – Niech zgadnę, ze wszystkich dostępnych opcji, różnych mechanicznych środków zastępczych, wybrałeś coś, co nie dawało _żadnego_ zaspokojenia. Środki nasenne?

– Próbowałem różnych mieszanek chemii, ale to okazało się najskuteczniejszą metodą, by nie przeżywać całego tego obrzydlistwa.

– Co rozumiesz przez _inne mieszanki_?

– Hormony, alkohol, antydepresanty, środki odurzające i przeciwbólowe, w różnych proporcjach. Przejrzyj swoje maile z listami zakazanymi, a dowiesz się właściwie wszystkiego – odparł obojętnie. – Chciałeś szczerości, oto ona.

– Przy tej ilości stoperów, jakimi się faszerujesz, a zapewne to robisz, skoro większość czasu spędzasz z alfą, w ogóle nie powinieneś pić ani stosować jakichkolwiek środków wpływających na układ nerwowy i zmieniających świadomość – powiedział krótko i nerwowo zastukał palcami w kanapę. – Razem ze środkami na uspokojenie i lekami łagodzącymi gorączkę, alkohol i przyjmowane na stałe hormony tworzą mieszankę wybuchową, przez którą w ciągu najdalej trzech lat siądzie ci wątroba – stwierdził ze złością. – Stosujesz przynajmniej dietę przeznaczoną dla omeg? – spytał, a milczenie Jima starczyło mu za całą odpowiedź. – Więc przy tym wszystkim odżywiasz się jak _beta_ i jeszcze wszystko pogarszasz.

– Gdy jestem sam, częściowo stosuję dietę dla omeg, ale przy Sebastianie to byłoby zbyt jednoznaczne i nie uwierzyłby, że po prostu dziwnym trafem lubię wszystkie produkty, jakie poleca się omegom. To chyba oczywiste, nie sądzisz? – spytał ironicznie, na co Lennox uniósł brwi w tak kpiący sposób, że momentalnie zrobiło mu się głupio, że odzywa się do niego w ten sposób, jakby z uporem próbował prezentować postawę _na złość mamie odmrożę sobie uszy_.

– Musisz coś z tym zrobić, bo do wątroby dojdzie trzustka i układ pokarmowy. Musisz więcej pić, zwłaszcza przed i po gorączce, bo po samej twojej skórze widzę, że jesteś chronicznie odwodniony. Duża ilość płynów i przynajmniej jeden posiłek uzupełniający składniki wytrącane przez omega-hormony to konieczność. Zdajesz sobie sprawę, jakie…

– Coś jeszcze? – przerwał mu Jim, nie mając ochoty słuchać rzeczy, o których doskonale wiedział, na co mężczyzna westchnął ciężko.

– Staraj się nie nadwyrężać – odparł z rezygnacją. – Podejrzewam, że masz już ubytki w kościach. Jeśli nie ograniczysz hormonów, będziesz mieć szkielet jak 80-letnia artretyczka zanim skończysz czterdziestkę, o ile oczywiście nie zabije cię wątroba, serce lub choroba nowotworowa. Palisz?

– Nie – odparł natychmiast, marszcząc nos na samą sugestię.

– Przynajmniej tyle dobrego – mruknął Lennox. – W porządku. Wyślę ci wyniki dzisiejszych badań na maila, ale to będzie po prostu powtórka i potwierdzenie wszystkiego, co mówiłem ci od lat. Jesteś świadomy wszystkich zagrożeń i doskonale wiesz, że jeśli nie podejmiesz pewnych konkretnych decyzji i czegoś nie zmienisz, to nie może dłużej trwać. Siada ci organizm i doskonale zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę. Masz zasadniczo dwie możliwości – jak najszybciej związać się z alfą, bo regularne parowanie i zaspokojenie gorączek w ciągu maksymalnie dwóch lat powinno przywrócić cię do zdrowia i dobrej kondycji psycho-fizycznej. Druga możliwość to operacja i...

– I tylko ona wchodzi w grę. Jakie są twoje propozycje, gdy już wszystko wiesz?

– James, nie jestem chirurgiem i dlatego od początku odmawiałem samodzielnego wykonania tego, o co prosiłeś. Nie zbliżam się do innych lekarzy-specjalistów zajmujących się omegami, bo boję się odkrycia, nie mam odpowiednich kontaktów, a w Wielkiej Brytanii nikt nie przeprowadzi operacji, która nie jest dozwolona przepisami prawa. Mogę przygotować dla ciebie komplet badań, pełną dokumentację ze zleceniem zabiegu, mogę dowiedzieć się, w której z zagranicznych klinik jest najbezpieczniej, ale wszystko to będzie mieć sens, jeśli znajdziesz sobie kogoś zaufanego, kto się tam tobą zajmie i zadba o twoje bezpieczeństwo. Nie puszczę cię na ryzykowną i nielegalną operację bez pewnej ochrony, a jedyne, co ci to zapewni, to alfa, która będzie udawać twojego partnera i która będzie sprawiać wrażenie wpływowej na tyle, by z nią nie zadzierać. Skoro jesteś zdecydowany, że chcesz to zrobić, to jedyna opcja. Nie szukaj sobie bety, bo to nie ma żadnego sensu i tylko stracisz czas. Wiem, jak to wygląda. I… – przerwał swoją wypowiedź po raz pierwszy i zamilkł na parę chwil. – Ten człowiek… znam się na ludziach i widziałem więcej związków alfy i omegi niż ty o nich słyszałeś. Daj sobie szansę. Nie każę ci się przed nim odkrywać, ale spróbuj się do niego zbliżyć. Obaj bierzecie leki, wiec dopóki nie dojdzie do stosunku, nie musi się o niczym dowiadywać, skoro tyle czasu z powodzeniem to ukrywałeś. Umiesz manipulować ludźmi, wiec wierzę, że gdy za jakiś czas przedstawisz mu prawdę albo jakąś jej wersję, zrobisz to w taki sposób, by go przekonać, by ci pomógł.

– Sam fakt, że jest alfą to właśnie największe zagrożenie całego pomysłu z wyjazdem…!

– Nie patrz na niego jak na alfę, której się boisz, tylko jak na człowieka, do którego cię ciągnie i któremu ufasz.  Gdyby był betą, nie miałbyś oporów, by zaufać a jednocześnie… – pochylił się w jego stronę i zaśmiał krótko – ty wcale nie widzisz w nim _na co dzień_ alfy. Z kolei on, skoro przyjechał tu, wiedząc, kim jestem, nie może być typowym _alfa-zagrożeniem_. Zależy mu na tobie – na co wskazuje właściwie wszystko, co o nim mówiłeś – i nie chce, byś patrzył na niego przez pryzmat płci, wiec są duże szanse, że na ciebie też by tak nie patrzył. Wiem, że masz obawy i mam pełną świadomość, skąd się biorą, ale pamiętaj, że alfy kiedyś ceniły omegi ponad wszystkie inne płcie, a do bet zwróciły się tylko dlatego, że zaczęło nas brakować. Gdy omega wiąże się z daną alfą dobrowolnie, to jest całkiem inne niż wszystko, co sobie wyobrażasz i uwierz… alfa też jest całkiem inna, gdy omega idzie do niej z własnej woli, bo w obecnych czasach, gdy jest nas tak mało… i gdy omegi mogą wybierać dowolną alfę… to wybranie _tej konkretnej_ naprawdę coś znaczy. I, zaręczam ci, większość to docenia.

– Wszystko, co mówisz, ma sens, ale nie zmienia jednej rzeczy – odparł Jim i chociaż brzmiał względnie spokojnie, jego głos zaczął się unosić z każdym kolejnym słowem. – Gdy Sebastian dowie się prawdy, będzie chciał seksu, będzie chciał być ze mną podczas gorączki, parować się, sczepiać i w końcu związać, by mieć nade mną władzę, a _będzie_ ją mieć, jeśli wymusi wiązanie, a ty nie zagwarantujesz mi, że tego nie spróbuje! – wykrzyknął, udając, że nie widzi, jak oczy Lennoxa mrużą się ze złością. – Poza tym jeśli już dostanie tę swoją _cenną, wymarzoną omegę_ , nigdy nie zgodzi się mnie zabrać na operację i wyciąć sobie wszystkiego, co jest dla niego tak, och, cenne i pociągające! Pomysł, że jakakolwiek alfa by się na to zgodziła jest absurdalny i dobrze o tym wiesz!

 – A pomysł, że wiązanie beta-omega będzie respektowane przez alfy za granicą, jest idiotyzmem. Od początku ci to mówiłem i doskonale o tym wiesz, ale przez twoje uprzedzenia nie chcesz przyjąć tego do wiadomości! – uniósł się Lennox, tracąc wreszcie cierpliwość.

– Pewnie jeszcze tego nie wiesz, ale kilku moich klientów i pracowników za taki ton trafiało do piachu – powiedział ostrzegawczo Moriarty. – Radzę więc trochę się opanować.

– Nie zabiłbyś omegi, więc daruj sobie…

– Zaręczam ci, że twoja płeć nie miałaby dla mnie żadnego znaczenia – uciął lodowatym tonem. – Jeśli nie masz mi nic więcej do powiedzenia, daj mi zapas leków, które normalnie byś mi wysłał, zakończmy to spotkanie i po moim wyjściu zajmij się opracowaniem moich wyników i wszystkimi tymi próbkami różnych świństw, które ze mnie pobrałeś. Nie widzę sensu, żeby…

– James, powiedz mi, czego najbardziej się boisz w związku z tym twoim _ochroniarzem_? – przerwał mu bardziej ugodowym niż przed chwilą tonem, prawdopodobnie rozumiejąc, że ostrzeżenie Jima nie było czczą pogróżką. – Nie chodzi o wymuszone wiązanie z _obcą_ alfą, bo znasz tego człowieka i tak naprawdę wcale nie wierzysz, że mógłby to zrobić, biorąc pod uwagę wszystko, co mi o nim powiedziałeś. Nie chodzi o niechcianą ciążę, bo nie masz szans jej donosić nawet jeśli zdołałby cię zapłodnić. To podstawowe obawy, jakie mają niezwiązane omegi, ukrywające swoją tożsamość, ale u ciebie coś innego musi być najważniejsze. Czego się najbardziej boisz? Mówię konkretnie _o nim_ , a nie o wszystkich hipotetycznych alfach. Uspokój się i zastanów, bo to właśnie jest istotne, więc błagam, nie próbuj mnie straszyć ani wykręcać kota ogonem. W ten sposób szkodzisz tylko sobie i jesteś na tyle inteligentny, by zdawać sobie z tego sprawę. Więc…?

– Boję się, że… – urwał i wziął głęboki oddech, nie mając pewności, czy powinien o tym mówić, ale coś w spojrzeniu Lennoxa sprawiło, że zebrał się na odwagę. – Gdybym urodził się betą… lubię go na tyle, że mimo wszystkich problemów pewnie odważyłbym się z nim spróbować. Gdybym w tajemnicy zrobił operację, która całkowicie zabiłaby we mnie omegę i miał szansę ukryć swoją tożsamość również bym zaryzykował, ale dopóki jestem omegą… – urwał na dłuższą chwilę – boję się, że przestałby widzieć we mnie człowieka. Wymuszone wiązanie, to jasne, tego też się boję i chociaż na wielu płaszczyznach mu ufam, nie mam pojęcia, na ile jego zapewnienia i poglądy przełożyłyby się na praktykę. Odrzuca mnie myśl, że traktowałby mnie w łóżku jak omegę i nic na to nie poradzę.

– Nie wszystkie alfy takie są.

– Większość jest, a zależy mi na nim na tyle, że wolę nigdy go nie mieć niż patrzeć, jak wszystko się rozpada – przyznał, prawdopodobnie po raz pierwszy od początku ich rozmowy zdobywając się na aż taką szczerość odnośnie swoich uczuć i gdy się to stało… poczuł, że nagle jest mu łatwiej, jakby pewne granice się zatarły, a mury, którymi zawsze się otaczał, zaczęły upadać. – Chciałbym móc mu zaufać, ale nie potrafię i cokolwiek powiesz, nie umiem sobie wyobrazić, że seks alfy i omegi może być przyjemny czy chociaż _znośny_ , a sama myśl o tym, że miałbym się z nim sczepić i leżeć w takim stanie aż ze mną skończy, sprawia, że robi mi się niedobrze. Gdyby był betą, byłby pewnie moim ideałem i wówczas nie miałbym żadnych oporów, bo kiedyś z nimi sypiałem i fizycznie nie było żadnych problemów, a wszyscy byli zbyt mało spostrzegawczy, by wyczuć, kim jestem.

– Dlaczego z którąś się nie związałeś? – spytał Lennox, na co Jim wzruszył ramionami.

– To był tylko seks. Byłem młody, nie miałem jeszcze problemów ze zdrowiem, byłem anonimowy i dopiero zaczynałem budować swoje imperium. A gdy stałem się wpływowym przestępcą, na zaufanie komuś nowemu było już za późno, zwłaszcza że przez hormony i brak wiązania coraz bardziej mi odwalało i prawdopodobnie w łóżku ktoś w końcu by się zorientował, że jestem omegą. A bety nie chcą na związek dojrzałych omeg, bo jesteśmy porysowani psychicznie i chociaż wciąż kogoś szukam…

– Odkąd on jest na horyzoncie, jakoś nie potrafisz się do tego przykładać – dokończył za niego Lennox. – Samo to jest wystarczającym powodem, żebyś chociaż _spróbował_.

– Cokolwiek o nim myślę, niczego to nie zmienia, bo _wciąż_ jest alfą, a ja _nie chcę alfy_ …

– W porządku, ale mówisz też, że gdybyś był po operacji w którymś z bardziej ekstremalnych wariantów, zdecydowałbyś się na to – zauważył Lennox, na co Jim zamilkł i przeanalizował ponownie ten wariant.

– Tak, bo wtedy mógłbym to ukryć, seks, jakiego chcą alfy, nie wchodziłby w grę, a ja nie wydzielałbym już prawie feromonów, które w krytycznej sytuacji mogłyby mnie zdradzić – powiedział powoli, z jakichś przyczyn czując, że jest w tym coś więcej, czego nie potrafił jeszcze dostrzec. – Nigdy by się nie dowiedział i… – zamilkł, gdy Lennox uniósł brwi i pokręcił głową.

– I okłamywałbyś go do śmierci? – spytał, na co Jim zacisnął usta i odwrócił wzrok. – Doprawdy, świetny wstęp do związku. Posłuchaj mnie… Gdybyś usunął tylko górną część narządów rodnych, fizycznie seks z alfą wciąż byłby możliwy i bezpieczny, w przeciwieństwie do opcji, gdzie _zmieniasz się w betę_ i tracisz całą elastyczność i organy umożliwiające bezpieczne szczepienie. Nawet w mniej radykalnej opcji miałby spore problemy z wymuszeniem wiązania, a ponadto raczej nie miałby w stosunku do ciebie aż tak dominujących zapędów ze względu na to, że twoja gospodarka hormonalna będzie bardziej przypominać betę – a na tym najbardziej ci zależy. Nie musiałbyś przechodzić przez niezamierzone ciąże i poronienia. Od początku radziłem, żeby _ta_ _omega, o której myślisz_ usunęła tylko organy odpowiedzialne za ruję i ciążę i żeby to była tylko odrobinę bardziej drastyczna niż samo podwiązanie jajowodów sterylizacja, a nie _próba zmiany płci_. Taki zabieg byłby znacznie bezpieczniejszy i mniej inwazyjny, o czym doskonale wiesz. Nie zablokowałbyś sobie pewnych… opcji, które nie byłyby dla ciebie dostępne, jeśli chciałbyś się zmienić całkowicie. A poza tym... – przysunął się do Jima i położył mu dłoń na ramieniu – gdyby chodziło _tylko_ o sterylizację, mógłbyś zorganizować sobie warunki za granicą i opłacić dwoje asystentów, a wówczas sam mógłbym się jej podjąć, podczas gdy modyfikacja całego układu rozrodczego nie wchodzi z mojej strony w grę, bo nie jestem wykwalifikowanym chirurgiem i nie chciałbym na tobie eksperymentować. Teoretycznie moglibyśmy to zrobić nawet u mnie, bo przy twoich zmianach na narządach rodnych można by było z powodzeniem podciągnąć to pod zabieg ze wskazaniami medycznymi… ale podejrzewam, że obawiałbyś się zdradzenia tożsamości przed moimi pracownikami, zwłaszcza, że wiesz, jakich miewam tu klientów. Zagranica i wynajęci sanitariusze, gdy masz zaufanego lekarza, to względnie racjonalna opcja.

– Nie musiałbym szukać sobie alfy, którą na mnie wymuszasz... – powiedział ostrożnie Jim, obawiając się, że zaraz usłyszy jakieś _ale_ , bo ton głosu Lennoxa jasno wskazywał, że istniało.

– Nie, nie byłoby takiej potrzeby.

– Mógłbym powiedzieć mu o wszystkim po fakcie i niczego nie ukrywać.

– Teoretycznie jest to możliwe. Pewnie początkowo by się wściekł, że dobrowolnie się okaleczyłeś, ale to i tak lepsze niż całe życie w kłamstwie.

– Więc… w czym problem? Zróbmy to. Zakończę sprawę alfa-gangów i mogę nawet stąd nie wyjeżdżać.

– Oczywiście, tyle że… – zacisnął palce na jego ramieniu – nie podejmę się tego, dopóki nie spróbujesz relacji z tym człowiekiem i nie uznasz, ze naprawdę chcesz przestać być omegą. Nie chcę żebyś żałował tej decyzji, a gdy wytnę ci jakiekolwiek organy, to już się tego nie cofnie.

– Co to zmieni?! – syknął Jim z nagłą wściekłością, nie mogąc uwierzyć, że to jakaś idiotyczna moralność i wiara w cuda ze strony Lennoxa była jedynym problemem. – Sam mówiłeś, że nie mogę mieć dzieci, a na nie i tak nigdy bym się nie zdecydował, wiec jedyne, co dają mi omega-organy, to koszmar przechodzenia gorączek! Męczę się z tym od lat i mam dość, na litość, musisz wiedzieć, jak wyglądają gorączki u osób, na których nie działają leki hamujące!

– Jeśli miałbyś alfę, z którą je przeżywasz, patrzyłbyś na to inaczej – powiedział z irytującym spokojem. – I dlatego chciałbym, żebyś spróbował. Gdybyś chociaż raz dobrowolnie sparował się z alfą w trakcie rui, zrozumiałbyś, co mam na myśli.

– Tyle że to się nigdy nie stanie! Nie odważę się przed nim odsłonić! Nawet nie wiem, czy _na pewno_ chcę z nim próbować udając betę, a co dopiero ujawnić się i wystawić przed nim jak pieprzona ofiara, która tylko czeka na to, żeby zrobić z niej seksualnego niewolnika!!!

– Więc spróbuj się przekonać, czy czegokolwiek z nim chcesz, na razie nie ujawniając – odparł Lennox, zupełnie niezrażony jego wrzaskami. – Jeśli wrócisz do mnie i powiesz, że on nie jest dla ciebie, zajmiemy sie organizacją operacji od zaraz, a wiesz dlaczego? Bo widzę, jak na ciebie patrzy i widzę, jak _ty_ patrzysz na niego. Jeśli on nie jest dla ciebie odpowiedni, to raczej nie znajdziesz nikogo lepszego.

– Jeśli miałbym być absolutnie pewny, że go chcę, w którymś momencie musiałbym powiedzieć mu, że jestem omegą…!

– To raczej nieuniknione, jeśli mielibyście zacząć ze sobą sypiać – przyznał niewzruszonym tonem i zmrużył ostrzegawczo oczy, gdy Jim otworzył usta z zamiarem wyrzucenia z siebie kolejnych wrzasków i zaprzeczeń.

– Nigdy się na to nie odważę – powiedział po paru chwilach, koncentrując wszystkie swoje siły na tym, by nie brzmieć histerycznie. – Jeśli się dowie, może nie być już odwrotu, może zrobić ze mną wszystko, może...

– James, spokojnie – westchnął lekarz i przesunął dłoń na jego kark, łagodnie naciskając opuszkami palców na dwa ostatnie kręgi jego szyi. – Z niczym nie musisz się spieszyć. Spróbuj się do niego zbliżyć _psychicznie_ , bo o tym na razie mówię, a nie o fizyczności. Pozwól sytuacji się rozwinąć w swoim tempie, rozmawiajcie, załatwiajcie te swoje biznesy i spróbujcie poznać się na płaszczyźnie emocjonalnej. Spróbuj wyciągnąć z niego jeszcze inne poglądy na temat omeg, bo może faktycznie ukrywa przed tobą coś istotnego, do czego jeszcze nie dotarłeś.

– Z rozmów z nim o omegach wychodzą tylko kłótnie – wymamrotał, na co Lennox westchnął i opuścił dłoń, zbliżając się jednak do niego o parę centymetrów.

– Bo go złośliwie prowokujesz, chociaż wiesz, że alfy zazwyczaj mają słabą cierpliwość i burzliwe temperamenty. Uspokój się, wróć do hotelu i przemyśl to, co ci powiedziałem. A poza tym, jeśli chciałbyś... o cokolwiek się zapytać, nieważne jak intymnego, żenującego czy _biologicznego_ , to pamiętaj, że możesz się do mnie zwrócić. Leczę omegi od dwudziestu pięciu lat i sam nią jestem, wiec jeśli jest na świecie ktoś, z kim możesz bez rezerw porozmawiać o swoich obawach, to masz go przed sobą.

– Wiesz już wszystko, co było istotne.

– Tak, ale jeśli zastosujesz się do mojej rady i zaczniesz do niego zbliżać, z czasem mogą pojawić się nowe wątpliwości czy obawy, a wówczas możesz potrzebować spojrzenia z zewnątrz. Zastanów się nad tym. I, błagam, nie odrzucaj go tylko dlatego, że się boisz, bo to właśnie strach zaprowadził nas wszystkich do miejsca, gdzie ukrywamy tożsamość i całe życie trzęsiemy, że ktoś nas w końcu dorwie i skrzywdzi. Gdy czujesz się potencjalną ofiarą, to się nią w końcu staniesz.

– Samospełniająca się przepowiednia – wymamrotał Jim i zadrżał, gdy jego umysł zaczął natrętnie podsuwać mu niechciane obrazy, z jakimi zazwyczaj skutecznie walczył.

– Otóż to, mój drogi – potwierdził Lennox i łagodnie objął go ramieniem, nie mówiąc jednak już nic więcej. W miarę jak mijały sekundy, jego bliskość uspokajała Jima, wracała w nim racjonalność, analizował po kolei wszystko, co usłyszał odkąd się tu zjawił, rozważał za i przeciw każdej porady, zapętlał się w licznych wątpliwościach… w pewnym zaś momencie przypomniał sobie wszystkie chwile, gdy Sebastian pokazywał, że potrafi nad sobą panować, gdy walczył ze swoją tożsamością, był godny zaufania, spełniał polecenia i rozmawiał z nim jak z równym, chociaż wiele alf nawet bety traktowało jak istoty w jakiś sposób podległe. Jak obejmował go, zbliżał się do niego, prowadził pijanego do łóżka, znosił wszystkie oskarżenia i jak na niego patrzył, gdy sądził, że Jim tego nie widzi.

Wciąż się bał, to było jasne, a strach przed tym, co mogło się wydarzyć, jeśli popełni jakieś błąd, wypełniał każdą komórkę jego ciała, ściskał boleśnie klatkę piersiową i sprawiał, że ciężko było mu oddychać. Tylko że Lennox miał rację, było tyle do zyskania, tak wiele szans, których wcześniej nie dopuszczał do wiadomości, bo pomijając całą biologię… naprawdę lubił Sebastiana, ufał mu i był mu on bliski jak nikt wcześniej. To musiało coś znaczyć i zapewne _znaczyło_ , nawet jeśli wciąż było ryzyko, że wszystko się rozpadnie albo że po prostu spanikuje, gdy do czegokolwiek miałoby między nimi dojść, choćby miał być to tylko pocałunek czy niemal niewinne pieszczoty. Zamierzał przynajmniej spróbować, powoli i małymi krokami, jak radził mu Lennox, bo nie chciał być tchórzem, zastraszoną, słabą omegą, którą próbował całe życie w sobie zwalczyć.

Ostatecznie… jeśli coś miałoby nie wyjść, wciąż był Moriartym i jeśli Sebastian okazałby się w dowolnym momencie alfą jak każda inna, nie miałby najmniejszych oporów, by zdusić w zalążku rodzące się uczucia i go zabić.

 

***

 

Wizyta u Craiga Lennoxa zajmowała Moriarty’emu dłużej niż się spodziewał i po wyznaczonych dwóch godzinach Sebastian zaczął się denerwować, że może coś poszło nie tak; jego szef dał mu jednak jasne dyspozycje czasowe i jeśli nie chciał narazić się na jego wściekłość, nie mógł wejść tam i go ratować przed upływem _sześciu_. Aby zabić jakoś czas, tkwił w samochodzie z laptopem na kolanach i kierował pewnymi mniej istotnymi ruchami sieci, czytał dalsze informacje dotyczące MacLennana i przeglądał skrótową listę miejsc, do jakich najłatwiej i najwygodniej byłoby go zwabić, przesłuchać i przeprowadzić egzekucję. Co chwilę spoglądał na zegarek, ale praca pozwalała mu jednak jakoś przetrwać nerwowe oczekiwanie, które okazało się trwać dokładnie trzy godziny i pięćdziesiąt dwie minuty.

Kiedy Moriarty wreszcie zjawił się w progu i ruszył w stronę wyjścia z posesji, przed którą Sebastian zaparkował, nie wyglądał dobrze. Szedł powoli, wydawał się jakby przygarbiony i słaby, a jego twarz była blada i nosiła na sobie ślady przygnębienia i nerwów. Nie był wściekły ani przerażony, to nie było zdecydowanie nic silnego, ale wydawał się zmęczony psychicznie, przybity, nieobecny i dziwnie… cichy, a to ostatnie potwierdziło się, gdy zajął miejsce pasażera i powoli zapiął pasy.

– Coś poszło nie tak?

– Lennox jest zaufany i to nie ulega wątpliwości – powiedział martwo, wpatrując się w przednią szybę. – Po prostu nie spodobały mi się jego słowa, a wiem, że ma rację… i to tym bardziej mi się nie podoba. Wracajmy do hotelu. Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać. Zająłeś się tym, o co prosiłem?

– Tak, wszystkie ważniejsze decyzje…

– Spojrzę na nie wieczorem – przerwał mu Moriarty, przymykając oczy. – Daj mi chwilę… po prostu się zamknij. Nie bierz tego do siebie, ale nie mam siły cię teraz słuchać – oznajmił, na co Sebastian na moment się spiął, ale po chwili uznał, że jeśli jego szef jest w takim stanie, to lepiej wypełnić polecenie i niepotrzebnie go nie denerwować.

W efekcie spędzili niezbyt długą drogę w milczeniu, a gdy dotarli do hotelu, Moriarty natychmiast ruszył do swojej sypialni, gdzie zamknął się i przez blisko godzinę nie dawał znaku życia. Kiedy wreszcie wyłonił się z niej, przebrany w codzienne rzeczy, w których zupełnie nie przypominał niebezpiecznego kryminalisty, bez słowa ruszył w stronę kanapy zajmowanej przez Sebastiana i osunął się na miejsce obok niego, martwo wbijając wzrok w przeciwległą ścianę. Nie było w nim krzty emocji, a gdy tkwił w takim stanie, a między nimi zawisła przykra, niezrozumiała cisza, uświadomił sobie, że wolałby już krzyki i histeryczne wyrzuty niż coś takiego.

Miał ochotę wzbudzić w nim jakieś emocje i wyrwać go z tego niepokojącego letargu, ale zdawał sobie sprawę, że to raczej nie byłoby dobrze odebrane, a poza tym wymagałoby albo wszczęcia kłótni – czego absolutnie nie chciał – albo prób wymuszenia pewnej bliskości czy wręcz fizyczności, co z kolei niosło ryzyko, że chwiejne relacje między nimi znów się rozpadną i wszystko pójdzie do diabła. Kiedy jednak w pewnym momencie Moriarty przysunął się do niego i oparł o jego bok, po paru chwilach niepewnie objął go ramieniem i przyciągnął do siebie, z zaskoczeniem stwierdzając, że mężczyzna nie oponuje, a wręcz wydaje się poddawać jego ruchom. Na moment poczuł chęć, by wykorzystać tę chwilę i zrobić coś bardziej zdecydowanego, _agresywnego_ , ale szybko się opanował i zamiast tego przekręcił tułów w jego stronę, a następnie ostrożnie przytulił go do siebie, splatając dłonie na jego plecach. W pierwszej chwili Moriarty zesztywniał, jego oddech zaczął przyspieszać, a jego słabość i nieokreślone lęki wzbudziły w Sebastianie przedziwną mieszankę uczuć, gdzie zapragnął jednocześnie zdominować go oraz zaopiekować się nim. Przycisnąć go do siebie, przenieść ręce na jego biodra, wtulić twarz w jego szyję i zacząć go całować… popchnąć na kanapę i przygwoździć do niej, albo wciągnąć go na kolana i uspokajająco gładzić go po plecach, aż mężczyzna wróci do siebie i wyrwie się z tego dziwacznego stanu.

Bez względu na wariant, wiedział, że to _za dużo_ i _za wcześnie_ i dlatego nie zrobił żadnej z tych rzeczy, chociaż przedłużająca się bliskość wydawała się poruszać w nim coś, co zazwyczaj tkwiło uśpione i co spychał na skraj świadomości. Chciał czegoś więcej bardziej desperacko niż kiedykolwiek, z którąkolwiek z bet, z jakimi w przeszłości zdarzało mu się sypiać; to było głębsze i bardziej wszechogarniające i im bardziej się nad tym zastanawiał, tym bardziej miał poczucie, że pewnie tak właśnie mógłby reagować, gdyby znalazła się przy nim niezabezpieczona omega. Nie ufając sobie w najmniejszym stopniu, rozluźnił uścisk i spróbował się odsunąć, lecz wtedy Moriarty zacisnął palce na jego koszulce i uniósł podbródek, tak, że ich spojrzenia się spotkały.

– Dziękuję – powiedział cicho. – O nic nie pytaj. Po prostu… chcę, żebyś wiedział, że cieszę się, że tu jesteś.

– Co ten gość ci nagadał… – westchnął, na co Moriarty zaśmiał się z rezygnacją.

– Zaręczam ci, lepiej, żebyś nie wiedział – odparł, po czym powoli rozluźnił uścisk i wyprostował się na kanapie, a gdy moment później sięgał po komputer, jego spojrzenie były nieco bardziej klarowne, a ruchy – pewniejsze i mniej ociężałe. Sebastian nie miał pojęcia, co dokładnie się stało, ale był niemal pewny, że Jim poczuł, jak jego bliskość na niego działa, dostrzegał, że zaczyna tlić się w nim podniecenie, że jeśli spędziliby w tej pozycji zbyt długo, alfa-stopery mogłyby zacząć zawodzić… ale nie przeszkadzało mu to albo uspokoił się, gdy dostrzegł, że Sebastianowi udaje się nad sobą panować i nie zamierza posunął się nawet o krok dalej.

– Co właściwie zrobiłem? – spytał ostrożnie, co sprawiło, że palce Moriarty’ego zamarły nad klawiaturą, a po chwili mężczyzna zerknął w jego stronę i uśmiechnął się blado.

– Zrobiłeś dokładnie tyle, ile w tym momencie potrzebowałem i nic więcej. Zajmijmy się pracą, bo na razie… wolę skoncentrować się na tym _nic więcej_.

– Na razie…?

– Na razie – potwierdził cicho.

– To obietnica czy ostrzeżenie?

– W pewnym sensie jedno i drugie – odparł po chwili zastanowienia, a następnie lekko trącił palcami udo Sebastiana i skinął na komputer. – Praca. MacLennan. To nie jest dobry moment na myślenie o _czymś więcej_ – oznajmił, a moment później jego szczupłe palce tańczyły nad klawiaturą, wystukując hasła i wiadomości do sieci i pojedynczych klientów.

Tego wieczoru już się nie dotykali, ale siedzieli bliżej siebie niż zazwyczaj, a ich rozmowy, gdy metodycznie planowali szczegóły zabójstwa MacLennana, były wyważone i żaden z nich nawet na moment nie podniósł głosu – bo nagle ponownie nadawali na tych samych falach, jak było to przez wszystkie miesiące ich współpracy. Uzupełniali się, gdy ustalali pewne kwestie, Moriarty obmyślał ogół i strategię, Sebastian taktykę, a potem zwracał wszystko do dopięcia szczegółów, tych wszystkich drobiazgów, do których nie miał cierpliwości i które często były najistotniejsze. Znów wszystko między nimi działało jak w sprawnej maszynie, jakby wcześniejsze starcia były tylko niegroźną awarią, krótkotrwałym przepięciem, czymś, co nie miało żadnego znaczenia.

Kiedy rozchodzili się do swoich pokoi, Moriarty odwrócił się, stając w progu przebrany w piżamę i szlafrok i uśmiechnął się ledwo widocznie do Sebastiana, który zgarniał ze stołu pewne dokumenty i odpinał laptopy od sieci. Ich spojrzenia skrzyżowały się, a coś w oczach jego szefa sprawiło, że po raz pierwszy naprawdę uwierzył, że _na razie_ bliższe było obietnicy niż ostrzeżenia.

 

***


	6. Nierozważne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dodałam do tekstu ostrzeżenia o scenach przemocy i chociaż nie są szczególnie dosłowne - pojawią sie w tym rozdziale (i częściowo w kolejnym, potem prawdopodobnie już ich nie będzie).  
> Rozdział mówi sporo o wiązaniach, lecz przedstawiłam ich zasady w treści na tyle szczegółowo, że nie powinno sprawiać problemu; w notkach końcowych na wszelki wypadek wrzucam jednak skrót + parę dodatkowych wyjaśnień, które mogą mi się przydać w późniejszych rozdziałach, żeby nie było żadnych wątpliwości, co miałam na myśli ;) Dodatkowo - uzupełniłam notatki przy pierwszym i trzecim rozdziale. To tak... tytułem wstępu ;)

***

 

Według wstępnych planów, MacLennan miał zostać zwabiony w bezpieczne miejsce i wnikliwie, aczkolwiek łagodnie, przesłuchany; Jim zamierzał podczas rozmowy udawać, że jego działania mu nie przeszkadzały, że wręcz _zainteresowały_ go i że zamierza również zacząć współpracować z alfa-gangiem z Dundee i mieć w nim łącznika. Potem by go zabili, to jasne, jednakże Jim nie zamierzał robić z tego szczególnego widowiska. Pomimo faktu, iż miał mordercze myśli w stosunku do tego człowieka ze względu na proceder, w którym uczestniczył, nie zamierzał go katować ani bawić się w popis siły – w końcu sprawę zamierzał załatwić z samym tylko Sebastianem, a przed nim nie musiał zgrywać twardziela i psychopatycznego sadysty. Spotkanie, rozmowa, jeden strzał i upozorowanie morderstwa ze strony konkurencyjnego alfa-gangu, tak to miało wyglądać i rano do ostatniej chwili sądził, że w ten właśnie sposób postąpią.

Kwadrans przed planowanym wyjściem na akcję otrzymał jednak od Craiga Lennoxa smsa, dość długiego i zawierającego wystarczająco informacji, by jego plany zmieniły się w ułamku sekundy. Przeczytał wiadomość dwukrotnie, a następnie przywołał do siebie gestem Sebastiana, który ostatni raz sprawdzał broń i ekwipunek, jakiego zamierzali użyć. Mężczyzna odłożył pistolet na stół i zmarszczył brwi, gdy Jim podał mu komórkę z otwartą wiadomością.

_W mojej klinice leży dwudziestoletnia omega, którą przywiózł tu miesiąc temu MacLennan. Sądziłem, że to kolejny wyczyn któregoś z jego synów, ale dziś dowiedziałem się z krzyżówek genetycznych, że nie zapłodnił go żaden z dzieciaków, lecz on sam. Wyniki badań, które dopiero dziś otrzymałem, potwierdziły, że ofiara jest związana z B-kobietą a nie alfą oraz że ktoś próbował jakieś dwa tygodnie przed ostatnią gorączką zerwać to wiązanie. Bezskutecznie i pewnie dlatego trafił do MacLennana, który ma już wiązanie ze swoją żoną i, jak przypuszczam, chciał mieć dla siebie omegę tylko do zaspokojenia, a nie na partnera – nie potrzebował więc kogoś bez więzi. Trafiam na takie przypadki bardzo rzadko, a dodatkowo ta omega nie była z południa Europy i nie zwróciłem na to od razu uwagi… przepraszam, że to przegapiłem, bo powinienem był od razu dostrzec, że coś tu nie gra. Uznałem, że powinieneś to wiedzieć, zwłaszcza że ten dzieciak raczej nie donosi ciąży, a ja nie daję mu więcej niż trzydzieści procent szans na przeżycie, jeśli stanie się inaczej._

– Zakładam, że opcja krótkiej rozmowy i bezbolesnej egzekucji nie wchodzi już w grę – powiedział Sebastian, gdy zapoznał się z treścią wiadomości.

– Przygotuj zastrzyk ze środkami paraliżującymi, kajdanki i dodatkowo coś, czym go zwiążemy – oznajmił Jim chłodno. – Nie potrzebuję nic wymyślnego, skoro mam _ciebie_ , ty za to masz okazję pokazać mi, co sądzisz o alfach wymuszających wiązania.

– Nie wymusił wiązania, jeśli wierzyć słowom Lennoxa…

– Tak, bo zrobił coś gorszego – odparł, ponownie wbijając wzrok w ekran telefonu. – Porwał i zapłodnił związaną z kimś innym omegę. Sam miał już wiązanie, więc nie potrzebował… dziewicy? Tak na nich mówicie, no wiesz… przy piwie, gdy spotykacie się i opowiadacie o swoich wyczynach? – zakpił, dobrze wiedząc, że żadna alfa nie używa podobnego określenia w stosunku do niezwiązanych omeg.

– Co mam mu zrobić, gdy go dorwiemy? – spytał Sebastian, udając, że nie słyszał tego stwierdzenia.

– Będę liczył na twoją inwencję twórczą – odparł na to, mrużąc z wściekłością oczy. – Więc… MacLennan posunął się dalej niż sądziliśmy. Cały czas miałem przed oczami alfę, która wpasowała się dzięki związkowi z betą w społeczeństwo i pomijając kontakty ze mną i próbę dorobienia sobie na handlu omegami, miała całkiem zwyczajne życie, niemal jak beta, bo przecież te związane alfy nie są aż tak niebezpieczne, prawda…? Że niby wiązanie, zwłaszcza z betą, sprawia, że stajecie się normalni, że panujecie nad sobą, że nikną ataki agresji i tracicie pragnienie przygruchania sobie jakiejś omegi, czy tego chce, czy nie.

– To prawie zawsze jest prawda, że związane w młodym wieku z betami alfy są spokojniejsze i nie mają już biologicznej potrzeby parowania z omegami… – powiedział ostrożnie Sebastian. – To dlatego te związane są względnie akceptowane przez społeczeństwo i zazwyczaj mają szanse na normalną pracę i życie. To nie jest teoria, tak to po prostu zwykle działa.

– Cóż, on okazał się być niechlubnym wyjątkiem – odparł na to Jim i zaczął ze złością obracać w dłoniach telefon. – Kimkolwiek jest ta omega… MacLennan pożałuje, że się urodził i że do jego popieprzonego mózgu wpadła kiedykolwiek myśl, by spróbować z kogoś związanego zrobić sobie niewolnika seksualnego. Nawet nie chcę myśleć, co ten dzieciak przeżywał, gdy…

– Gdy jego ruję zaspokajała obca alfa – podjął Sebastian, gdy głos Jima się załamał. – Wymuszone wiązanie jest koszmarem samym w sobie. Próby zerwania obcego, dobrowolnego wiązania albo niechciany seks _pomimo_ jego istnienia…

– To coś jeszcze gorszego – dokończył za niego, zaciskając palce na telefonie i przypominając sobie wszystkie słowa Lennoxa o tym, że wiele alf nie respektuje wiązań omega-beta. – A dopuszczenie do zapłodnienia poza wiązaniem to szczyt sadyzmu. MacLennan doskonale o tym wiedział. Nie jest głupim nastolatkiem, który zapomina, skąd się biorą dzieci i zalicza wpadkę. Musiał dobrać się do tej omegi z zamiarem zapłodnienia i nie obchodziło go, że to może zabić drugą stronę.

– Zamierzasz coś z tym zrobić? W sensie… z tamtą omegą, gdy skończymy z MacLennanem.

– Gdy pozbędziemy się MacLennana, zlecę Lennoxowi, by wykonał aborcję, a potem pomogę temu dzieciakowi wrócić do siebie i się ukryć razem z jego dziewczyną, jeśli będzie taka konieczność.

– Jeśli MacLennan nie działał sam… a raczej wątpię, że byłby do tego zdolny…

– To znaczy, że gang Cartera posunął się dalej niż sądziliśmy i porywa nie tylko niezwiązane omegi, ale też takie, które są z betami, zamierzając zerwać wiązanie.

– A w razie niepowodzenia sprzedawać je… – wyraźnie się skrzywił na kolejne słowa – w promocyjnych cenach, jako niepełnowartościowe.

– Albo oddawać je w prezencie przyjaciołom, którzy i tak nie potrzebują wiązania – odparł Jim, po czym wbił wzrok w komórkę i szybko napisał Lennoxowi, żeby wyszukał w bieżących aktach wszystkie przypadki, gdzie podejrzewał, że trafiły do niego omegi związane z betami i zapłodnione przez obcą alfę; po chwili zastanowienia, zlecił mu również wykonanie badań genetycznych wszystkich jego aktualnych pacjentów, by to zweryfikować. – Pytanie, czy jest to ich stałe działanie, czy ten dzieciak trafił w ich ręce przypadkiem. Z tego co pisze Lennox, nie pochodził z południa, jak inne porwane omegi, które do niego trafiły, więc to mogło być tylko wykorzystanie okazji, a nie próba rozszerzenia działalności na nowe tereny i grupę docelową.

– Jeśli jednak to faktycznie ich nowe pole działania…

– To z gangu Cartera w ciągu miesiąca nie zostanie ani jedna żywa osoba – oznajmił i uśmiechnął się sadystycznie. – Sebastian… weź jednak parę gadżetów. Po zastanowieniu sądzę, że MacLennan zasługuje na coś specjalnego przed śmiercią. Próba zerwania wiązania i wszystko, co zrobił tej omedze, to _tortura_ i zasługuje na to samo.

– Jakkolwiek nie przepadam za walką z alfami – odparł Sebastian, zerkając w stronę torby z rzeczami, które czasem wykorzystywali do przesłuchań, a których tutaj pierwotnie nie zamierzali używać – tym razem będzie to przyjemność.

 

***

 

Półprzytomny MacLennan tkwił związany w brudnej piwnicy na przedmieściach Dundee, a po wiązance, jaką zaserwował mu Sebastian, ani jeden fragment jego ciała nie pozostał nieuszkodzony. Wykrwawiał się i jęczał z bólu, a za każdym razem, gdy mężczyzna się do niego zbliżał, jego zapuchnięte, przekrwione oczy rozszerzały się ze strachu, w niemym pytaniu, dlaczego to wszystko się stało. Zjawił się w umówionym miejscu bez żadnych podejrzeń, przywitał kulturalnie i spokojnie, nie mając pojęcia, co go czeka, a gdy nadszedł pierwszy cios, był tym tak zszokowany, że nawet nie próbował się bronić. Kiedy został spacyfikowany, odurzony środkami paraliżującymi i zakuty, zmusili go do mówienia, do wyjawienia wszystkich tych nazwisk i sytuacji, których nie byli pewni, a także do ujawnienia skali działania gangu Cartera i jego roli w nim.

Nie zaskoczył Jima swoimi wyznaniami w żaden sposób, niemniej jednak wymuszone na nim torturami informacje były niesamowicie przydatne i dały im więcej niż całodzienne przetrząsanie materiałów od Craiga Lennoxa. W ciągu zaledwie godziny poznali prawdopodobnie wszystkie istotne nazwiska, zrozumieli, jak działał gang, skąd wyszukiwał niezwiązane omegi i, oczywiście, dlaczego porywano również takie, które miały partnerów. Było dokładnie, jak przewidział – nie planowali tego robić, ale gdy trafiała się okazja, nie mieli oporów, by ją wykorzystać, a jeśli próba zerwania wiązania się nie powiodła, omegi trafiały do członków gangu jako prywatne, trochę popsute zabawki.

– Ile ich było? – spytał Jim, pochylając się nad kwilącym mężczyzną, a gdy ten zaczął bełkotać coś niezrozumiałego, szarpnął go za włosy i ostrym ruchem odciągnął jego głowę do tyłu. Gdyby MacLennan nie był pobity i poddany działaniu narkotyku, nie miałby z nim fizycznie żadnych szans i pewnie nie udałoby mu się zrobić mu większej krzywdy nawet jeśli byłby on skuty; teraz jednak był kompletnie bezbronny, a fakt, że był alfą, niby to silną i niezwyciężoną, której żadna omega nie jest w stanie zagrozić, której nie miałaby _odwagi_ skrzywdzić… podniecał go, ekscytował do granic możliwości i sprawiał, że miał ochotę wygonić stąd Sebastiana i zająć się tym człowiekiem samodzielnie, wbrew wszystkim stwierdzeniom o niechęci do brudzeniu sobie rąk. – Ilu? – sapnął z wściekłością, ciągnąc go za włosy jeszcze mocniej.

– Ośmiu – wymamrotał w końcu, dostrzegając prawdopodobnie, jak trzymając się metr od nich Sebastian robi krok w jego stronę, zaciskając mocniej palce na trzymanym w dłoni, metalowym pręcie. – Jezu, ośmiu, to za każdym razem był przypadek…!

– A jeden z tych przypadków leży w klinice Lennoxa i zdycha z twoim bachorem w macicy – wyszeptał Jim i szarpnął jego głową na tyle mocno, że coś strzeliło w szyi MacLennana, a z jego gardła wydobył się rozpaczliwy jęk. – Będę myślał o tej chwili, gdy pojadę do niego i będę patrzył, jak mój zaprzyjaźniony doktorek wszystko z niego wyskrobuje. Obiecuję, opowiem mu… – urwał na moment, gdy MacLennan wściekle szarpnął się na krześle, uderzając go kolanem w udo. Sebastian w jednej chwili znalazł się przy nich i zadał mu potężny cios w szczękę, który niemal zwalił go na ziemię – opowiem mu, jak płakałeś z bólu, gdy cię zabijałem. Powiedz mi, mój drogi… a jeśli odpowiesz szybko i grzecznie, może wykażę się odrobiną serca i litościwie strzelę ci w łeb, zamiast stłuc cię na miazgę… ile z tych ośmiu omeg jeszcze żyje? – spytał, na co MacLennan oblizał spierzchnięte, opuchnięte wargi, ale nie odezwał się ani słowem. – Sebastian… – zaczął ostrzegawczo, a gdy mężczyzna przy nim uniósł ramię, w którym trzymał metalowy, ostry pręt, ich więzień natychmiast odpowiedział, a jego głos brzmiał piskliwie jak u dziecka.

– Czworo…!

– Oprócz tego twojego?

– Nie, oprócz niego trzech i wszyscy są u Cartera, błagam, panie Moriarty, powiedziałem wszystko co wiem…!

– Nie wątpię – parsknął, a na jego usta wypłynął szeroki uśmiech. – Powiedz mi, co czułeś, gdy leżał pod tobą, cholerny dzieciak, dwa razy od ciebie młodszy, zwijający się z bólu po tym, jak próbowaliście zerwać jego wiązanie, by go osłabić i zmusić do uległości…? Czy może do twojego zwyrodniałego przez hormony mózgu nigdy nie dotarło, co dzieje się wówczas z organizmem?

– Jest omegą więc powinien być związany z alfą! Od tego są, a nie od zabaw z pospolitymi betami, które nie są i tak w stanie ich zaspokoić i które… – nie zdołał dokończyć myśli, gdyż Jim z wściekłością kopnął w rozchybotaną nogę krzesła, sprawiając, że zdezelowany mebel załamał się, a MacLennan zwalił razem z nim na ziemię z głuchym hukiem.

– Niczyją winą nie jest to, jaki się urodził, a wszyscy jesteśmy ludźmi i teoretycznie mamy mózgi i identyczne zdolności pojmowania rzeczywistości – oznajmił, kucając nad ciężko dyszącym mężczyzną, a następnie wyciągnął do niego rękę zaczął rozpinać górne guziki jego koszuli. – Och… mój drogi przyjacielu… powiedziałbym, że powinieneś raz na zawsze zapamiętać sobie, że należy traktować innych tak, jak samemu chciałoby się być traktowanym, bo przyjdzie zła wróżka i ukażę cię tym samym, ale raczej nie pożyjesz zbyt długo, by wcielić tę zasadę w życie. Oko za oko…? – wyszeptał i uśmiechnął się szaleńczo, gdy po odsłonięciu górnej części bluzki MacLennana znalazł tuż pod jego lewym obojczykiem niewielki, ledwo widoczny ślad oznaczający wiązanie. – Och… a co my tu mamy…? – wyszeptał z fałszywym zaskoczeniem i przesunął paznokciami po znamieniu. – Czyżby mój przyjaciel był związany? Cóż za _niespodzianka_.

– Nie zrobisz tego…

– Nie martw się, to twoja część wiązania zostanie zerwana. Twoja urocza żonka nic nie poczuje – wyszeptał i w parodii czułości poklepał go po policzku. – Sebastian… wiesz co masz robić. Teoretycznie mógłbym sam spróbować, ale to zajęłoby całe wieki, bo my, bety, nie mamy tych waszych cudnych talentów. – Podniósł się z miejsca i spojrzał na wyższego mężczyznę, który wpatrywał się w ich ofiarę kompletnie czerwonymi oczami, gdyż każdy cios, jaki zadał oraz polecenie, które właśnie usłyszał, poderwało w nim alfa-hormony tak bardzo, że gdyby Jim go nie znał, obawiałby zostać się z nim sam na sam choćby na moment. Jego decyzja, że to Sebastian ma zająć się zerwaniem wiązania MacLennana brzmiało realistycznie, oczywiście – przecież słabe wiązania alfy mogły ucinać bez problemu, natomiast tylko niektórym, wyjątkowo silnym psychicznie betom mogło się to udać; omegi w ogóle nie miały tej zdolności, dlatego też jasnym było, że sam nie może się tym zająć, bez względu na to, jak bardzo by chciał. A w tym momencie pragnął właśnie tego, poczuć, jak umysł wroga rozrywa się przed nim, jak jego wiązanie z betą pęka pod naparciem psychicznej siły, a wszystkie nerwy zaczynają tętnić wściekłym bólem, będącym dla ofiary jak przypalanie żywym ogniem.

MacLennan wrzeszczał jak opętany, gdy Sebastian uklęknął przy nim i wyciągnął z kieszeni nóż sprężynowy, który otworzył jednym ruchem i bez wahania przyłożył do znaku wiązania, niewielkiego i przybladłego, powstałego lata temu. Nic sobie nie robiąc okrzyków i nieudolnych prób szamotania się związanego i częściowo sparaliżowanego mężczyzny pod nim, przyłożył ostrze do znamienia i szybkim, stanowczym ruchem, wykonał dwa prostopadłe cięcia, głębokie na tyle, że rana natychmiast zaczęła krwawić; zdecydowanie silniej niż gdyby była to zwykła skóra, a nie znak wiązania. Zerknął na stojącego nad nim Jima, który skinął głową i zacisnął pięści, nie będąc w stanie oderwać się od widoku, jaki miał przed sobą.

Stopery Sebastiana podupadły i był w oczywisty sposób podekscytowany; reagował zupełnie naturalnie, bo alfy bardzo często podniecała walka z innymi alfami – zakładając rzecz jasna, że potrzeba wojowania płynęła z ich wnętrza a nie z rozkazu, z którym się nie zgadzały. W tym konkretnie przypadku jego podwładny czuł, że stał się rękami sprawiedliwości i _dlatego_ myśl o _zdradzie swoich ludzi_ go nie odstręczała jak zazwyczaj. Jima z kolei podniecało, że oto miał przed sobą alfę, która spełniała jego polecenie bez mrugnięcia i że ich relacje w tym momencie były tak nienaturalne i nietypowe, bo to omega wszystkim sterowała… bo wykorzystywała tożsamość podległej alfy do swoich celów, ta z kolei… w tym momencie spełniała jego zachciankę, pokonując opory moralne i wszelkie granice prawne i społeczne. _Zrobię dla ciebie wszystko, dla mojej małej omegi, zniszczę cały świat, aby cię mieć, wszystko, zrobię wszystko, wszystko, wszystko…_ Sebastian mógł nie mieć pojęcia, w jaki schemat w tym momencie podpada, ale biorąc pod uwagę jego reakcje fizyczne, czerwień oczu, sposób, w jaki pulsowały jego żyły, napinały się mięśnie, a rysy wyostrzały, musiał gdzieś w podświadomości czuć, co właściwie robił, że oto _omega poprosiła swoją alfę o zabicie tego paskudnego człowieka, który krzywo na nią spojrzał_. Nie miał pojęcia, co faktycznie robił, ale gdy pochylał się nad MacLennanem, wbijał dwa palce w broczącą coraz mocniej ranę, gdy podduszał go wolną ręką, naciskał kolanem na jego brzuch, pochylał się nad nim i szeptał półzrozumiałe słowa, aż drżał z oczekiwania, aż zacznie dobijać się do psychiki leżącego pod nim mężczyzny. Wpatrywał się w twarz MacLennana, którego krzyki z każdą chwilą słabły, co oznaczało, że Sebastian dotarł do jego mentalnych wiązań i zaczyna je zrywać, metodycznie i beznamiętnie, nie mając najmniejszych oporów ani wątpliwości. W pewnym momencie z gardła słabnącego mężczyzny wydobył się zduszony syk, a jego oczy stały się mętne i zupełnie niewidzące; z twarzy odpłynęła krew, a skóra wokół znaku zaczęła ciemnieć, jakby miejsce to było przypalone do etapu zwęglenia. Sebastianowi udało się zerwać wiązanie w zaledwie kilka minut i to bez użycia dodatkowych środków, tortur i czegokolwiek poza drobnym zranieniem; cokolwiek łączyło tego człowieka z jego żoną, było słabe i płytkie, nie było niczym szczególnym ani istotnym, skoro dało się tego pozbyć tak sprawnie – co tym bardziej pokazało, jak silnie związana emocjonalnie była omega z kliniki ze swoją partnerką, skoro tamtego żadne alfy Cartera nie potrafiły zniszczyć, chociaż zapewne spędziły na próbach wiele godzin.

– Sebastian… – odezwał się Jim, wpatrując się w plecy swojego podwładnego, który zaciskał dłonie na ramionach MacLennana i pochylał się zaledwie parę centymetrów od jego twarzy. – Odsuń się od niego.

– Dlaczego? – wychrypiał Sebastian, puszczając mężczyznę i odwracając się do Jima tak gwałtownie, że ten cofnął się o krok, obawiając się, czy nie przeciągnął struny i w swoim pragnieniu zemsty nie posunął się za daleko i nie sprowadził na siebie zagrożenia.

– Ma otwarte szlaki i jak się _nie_ odsuniesz, twój organizm może odczytać to jako chęć do wiązania, co byłoby wysoce niekomfortowe, skoro on już nie może utworzyć naturalnego i jego psychika będzie cię odrzucać.

– Nie da się próbować tworzyć wiązania, gdy pragnie się kogoś innego – odparł Sebastian, jednak posłusznie odsunął się od MacLennana i podźwignął z miejsca, robiąc krok w stronę Jima; ten ponownie się cofnął, a jego oddech przyspieszył, gdy cała uwaga pobudzonej alfy skupiła się nie na ofierze, lecz na nim. – Znasz teorię, szefie. Nie da się drugi raz w życiu utworzyć wiązania, więc on już nie może. A ja bym nie mógł nawet _spróbować_ , dopóki myślę o kimś innym – oznajmił, zbliżając się o kolejny metr i wpatrując się w sylwetkę Jima, który zachichotał nerwowo, gdy napotkał plecami na ścianę. Sebastian w ułamku sekundy znalazł się przy nim i oparł dłoń tuż przy jego twarzy, pochylając się nad nim i wpatrując w niego przekrwionymi oczami, w których czerwień wypłynęła już poza tęczówki i zaczęła znaczyć pajęczyną drobnych żył białka. – Wiesz, o kim – powiedział ledwo słyszalnie, a całe jego ciało krzyczało emocjami i alfa-hormonami, które nie były wyczuwalne tylko dlatego, że spryskał się rano zwielokrotnioną dawką blokerów; stopery zawodziły, lecz, co Jim stopniowo zaczął dostrzegać, jego pobudzenie nie miało charakteru seksualnego, lecz stanowiło pokaz siły. _Pokonałem inną alfę, spójrz na mnie, spójrz jaki jestem silny i niezwyciężony, podziwiaj mnie…!_

– Byłeś cudowny, a teraz przestań mnie osaczać, bo mam obawy, że zaraz pomyli ci się z kim walczymy. Poza tym jeszcze nie skończyliśmy z tym śmieciem – oznajmił, na co Sebastian uśmiechnął się szeroko, a jego oczy nabrały wyraźnego blasku; był z siebie zadowolony i prawdopodobnie dokładnie o takie słowa pochwały mu chodziło, a gdy jego szef położył mu dłoń na klatce piersiowej i ledwo wyczuwalnie nacisnął, dając mu znak, że chce go od siebie odsunąć, posłusznie i bez najmniejszego wahania wykonał polecenie.

– Co mam z nim zrobić? – spytał podniesionym z powodu krążącej w jego żyłach adrenaliny i endorfin głosem. – Wiemy już wszystko. Co teraz?

– Teraz podasz mu nową dawkę środka paraliżującego, wyjdziesz stąd i weźmiesz stopery, bo za dziesięć minut chcę, żebyś z powrotem był sobą – powiedział spokojnie, wpatrując się w półprzytomnego, leżącego na ziemi i przywiązanego do krzesła mężczyznę. – Chcę sam go załatwić.

– Ja tu jestem od brudzenia sobie rąk, a nie ty – oznajmił i spojrzał na drobne dłonie Jima, który zmrużył oczy ze złością na tę wymowną protekcjonalność.

– Ja tu jestem od wydawania rozkazów, więc zrób, o co proszę – powiedział, po czym wyciągnął do niego rękę i poczekał, aż Sebastian odda mu nóż sprężynowy. – Poczekaj na mnie na zewnątrz i nie waż się tu wchodzić.

– Jeśli się uwolni…

– Dlatego daj mu leki i upewnij, że nie może się ruszyć. Dla mnie to niemal _prywatna_ sprawa i chcę to załatwić sam – szepnął i wpatrywał się w rozszerzone oczy Sebastiana aż jego spojrzenie stało się nieco bardziej przytomne; wówczas skinął w kierunku ciężko dyszącego MacLennana i obserwował, jak jego podwładny wyciąga z torby strzykawkę, napełnia ją lekiem, a następnie bez ceregieli wbija igłę najpierw w miejsce na dole kręgosłupa, a potem – szyję. Odprowadził Sebastiana wzrokiem, gdy ten skierował się do wyjścia, a gdy usłyszał z zewnątrz dźwięk otwieranych drzwi samochodu, zbliżył się do MacLennana i spojrzał na niego z góry.

– Byłeś bardzo pomocny, Ross – oznajmił i uśmiechnął się, gdy mężczyzna spróbował poruszyć głową, lecz przez środek paraliżujący nie był w stanie tego zrobić. – Tyle nazwisk, tyle kontaktów… dzięki tobie wiele alf będę mógł wysłać na tamten świat. Zapewne wiesz, że nie lubię brudzić sobie rąk ani nie angażuję się w egzekucję, ale ty… stałeś się moim osobistym problemem. – Okrążył go i stanął za oparciem krzesła i jego placami, tak, że mężczyzna nie mógł go widzieć. Klęknął za nim na chłodnej posadzce i zacisnął palce na jego włosach, w lewej dłoni trzymając nóż, który natychmiast przyłożył do jego szyi. – Gdybyś tylko uczestniczył w handlu omegami, pewnie po prostu bym cię zabił i nie bawił się w psychologiczne gierki, ale ty musiałeś jedną z nich, już związaną, wziąć dla siebie, zgwałcić i zapłodnić, tak, że teraz walczy o życie w klinice mojego przyjaciela.

– Jesteś betą – wychrypiał MacLennan, z trudem artykułując kolejne głoski – nigdy… nie zrozumiesz…

– Masz rację, nie rozumiem. Ale nie jestem betą – wyszeptał, przyciskając nóż do jego skóry. Niemal nieruchome oczy MacLennana rozszerzyły się, gdy resztkami świadomości próbował zrozumieć, co Jim miał na myśli, a gdy zaczęła do niego docierać prawda, z jego gardła wydobył się zduszony świst, a ciałem wstrząsnęły dreszcze. – Jestem omegą – dokończył, po czym jednym ruchem poderżnął mu gardło i natychmiast poderwał się z miejsca, by krew nie trysnęła na jego ręce.

Przez następnych kilka minut dopracowywał w pomieszczeniu szczegóły scenografii i udało mu się to zrobić szybko i pomyślnie tylko dlatego, że wszystko miał wcześniej obmyślone; zabicie MacLennana wzbudziło w nim niezdrowe emocje, poczucie siły tak obezwładniające, że był jak w amoku, rozedrgany i pobudzony. Omegom bardzo rzadko zdarzało się wpadać w ten stan, bo ich tożsamość zazwyczaj tłumiła geny alfa, które przecież posiadali jak wszyscy przedstawiciele A/O – teraz zaś wypłynęły one na wierzch i sprawiły, że wcale nie wydawał się słabą, bierną omegą, którą zresztą nigdy się nie czuł, lecz właśnie tętniącą hormonami alfą w morderczym i sadystycznym wydaniu. Zabójstwo obudziło na chwilę uśpioną część jego jestestwa i, co zdarzało się tak rzadko, a niektóre omegi nie doświadczyły tego nigdy – czuł z pełną mocą, że alfy i omegi miały dokładnie taką samą porcję A-genów w swoim DNA, z tym że te drugie miały też koszmarny dodatek niejako odwracający wszystkie cechy charakterystyczne dla ich genetycznego uzupełnienia… cholerne O-geny, które zmieniały ich w bezwolne, uległe istoty, wiecznie zależne od kogoś silniejszego, niezdolne do obrony i samostanowienia. Teraz jednak to one spały, nie zaś część alfa i chociaż wiedział, jak bardzo jest to odrażające i wolałby w tym momencie nie patrzeć w lustro… chłonął każdą sekundę, gdy chociaż na tych kilkanaście minut przebił się przez skorupę bierności, jaką wymusiła na nim natura, zastępując ją rozedrganą i niekontrolowaną agresją.

Gdy skończył przygotowanie sceny zbrodni tak, aby śledczy uznali to za planowane zabójstwo konkurencyjnego alfa-gangu, rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu ostatni raz, po czym wycofał w stronę wyjścia. Wciąż czuł się rozdygotany, hormony w nim szalały i chociaż, tak jak u Sebastiana, wszystko to nie wydawało się mieć charakteru seksualnego – z trudem nad sobą panował. Spodziewał się, że nadmiar dziwnych emocji ukierunkowanych na sprawy A/O mógł nieco przyspieszyć jego kolejną gorączkę, której spodziewał się dopiero za cztery do sześciu tygodni, ale która równie dobrze mogła nadejść nieco wcześniej, biorąc pod uwagę, jak bardzo bywały nieregularne… a wówczas oznaczałoby to, że na skutek nagłego skoku hormonalnego wchodzi w przyspieszonym trybie w fazę cyklu, w której stopery zawodzą częściej, a jego libido zaczyna rosnąć… i to ostatnie by się zgadzało, bo gdy zobaczył opierającego się o maskę terenówki Sebastiana, który leniwie palił papierosa, oczekując na jego powrót, poczuł, jak miękną mu nogi.

Mężczyzna przebrał się już z poplamionych krwią rzeczy w świeże ubranie, tak, że miał teraz na sobie wąskie dżinsy i krótki płaszcz z bordowej skóry – ten ostatni Jim kupił mu parę miesięcy temu, gdy wspólnie udawali w Berlinie parę homoseksualnych bet i potrzebował dla niego czegoś, dzięki czemu nie wyglądał _aż tak męsko_ i po pewnej stylizacji mógł udawać, że nie jest alfą. Jego rysy i oczy wróciły do normalności, a gdy zobaczył, jak Jim chwieje się przy wyjściu, pospiesznie wyrzucił peta i ruszył w jego stronę, po czym chwycił go za łokieć i stanowczo przytrzymał w miejscu.

– Wszystko w porządku?

– MacLennan nie żyje, scenka przygotowana. W jak najlepszym porządku.

– Z tobą – nacisnął Sebastian, wpatrując się w niego z niepokojem. – Wyglądasz… – urwał i zaśmiał się dziwnie. – Gdybyś nie był betą, sądziłbym, że jesteś _alfą_ , której wyczerpały się stopery.

– A gdy jechaliśmy do Lennoxa wyśmiałeś mnie, że chcę udawać alfę – parsknął Jim i zbliżył do niego, po czym położył wolną dłoń na jego klatce piersiowej; gdy poczuł pod palcami twarde mięśnie, z trudem powstrzymał westchnienie, a na fali napływających hormonów, słowa Lennoxa, te wszystkie porady o próbowaniu, zaczęły nabierać więcej sensu. Gdy do głosu dochodziła racjonalność, wiedział, że robi właśnie coś bardzo głupiego, ale jego opory bezwiednie topniały, kiedy w jego głowie panował mętlik; wiedział, że za parę godzin strzał hormonalny przeminie i aż do gorączki będzie znajdował się w stanie lekkiego pobudzenia, które stopery z powodzeniem przyblokują, teraz jednak nie potrafił nad sobą panować ani myśleć logicznie.

– Nadal brak ci wzrostu i masy – odezwał się Sebastian i drgnął wyraźnie, kiedy palce Jima przesunęły się w górę, na jego ramię a potem szyję. – Aż tak cię podjarało zabicie tego skurwysyna?

– Nie masz pojęcia jak bardzo – odparł na to, sunąc opuszkami po jego karku i wyczuwając, jak mężczyzna spina się pod wpływem jego dotyku. – Zabicie go – dodał, przysuwając się do niego. – I to, jak zrywałeś mu wiązanie.

– Jakoś nigdy nie kręciło cię, gdy zmieniałem się w alfę – stwierdził Sebastian. – I gdy podszedłem do ciebie zanim z nim skończyłeś…

– Wiem – przerwał mu Jim, a następnie objął ramieniem jego szyję, lekko go do siebie przyciągając. – Zazwyczaj mnie wtedy odrzucałeś.

– Więc co się zmieniło? – wymamrotał, bezwiednie się nad nim pochylając; ponownie oparł się o ścianę, jak dosłownie kwadrans temu, lecz tym razem niższy mężczyzna nie czuł lęku i nie miał poczucia, że przestaje nad nim panować. Świeża dawka stoperów po paru minutach od zażycia działała u Sebastiana perfekcyjnie, był spokojny i doskonale wiedział, gdzie są granice i przysuwał się do niego tylko na tyle, na ile Jim mu pozwalał i ani cala bliżej.

– To, że tym razem zmieniłeś się _dla mnie_ i tłukłeś tę szuję z przekonania, a nie jak zwykle… z tymi wszystkimi… rezerwami i fałszywym poczuciem solidarności – odparł Jim, unosząc podbródek jeszcze wyżej, tak, że ich twarze znalazły się w minimalnej odległości, dokładnie na wprost siebie. – Gdy wahasz się, zabijając alfy, wątpię w twoją lojalność, gdy zmieniasz się w jednego z nich bez rozkazu, jesteś odrażający.

– A teraz jaki jestem? – spytał, a moment później zrobił pół kroku w jego stronę, tak, że ich ciała prawie się stykały. Wolna ręka Jima powędrowała na jego udo, a po chwili wahania lekko szarpnął go w swoją stronę i oparł się o ścianę, pozwalając, by Sebastian przygwoździł go do niej biodrami i klatką piersiową.

– Bezpieczny. Opanowany. _Mój_ – wyrzucił z siebie, po czym wsunął dłoń pod jego rozpięty płaszcz i objął go w talii ramieniem. Gdy nacisnął na dół jego pleców, z gardła Sebastiana wydobył się cichy jęk, a moment później mężczyzna pochylił głowę, tak, że jego usta znalazły się przy szyi Jima.

– _Twój_ …? – powtórzył po nim półszeptem, sprawiając, że gorące powietrze z jego płuc owiało odsłoniętą skórę Jima.

– _Mój_. Moja wierna, usłuchana alfa – oznajmił i zaśmiał się nerwowo, gdy Sebastian przeniósł ręce na jego ramiona, po czym przesunął nimi w dół, zatrzymał się na jego łokciach i lekko zacisnął palce.

– Przedwczoraj ci się to nie podobało – zauważył, napierając na niego jeszcze mocniej, co wyrwało z gardła Jima zduszone westchnienie, w którym racjonalne lęki mieszały się z pragnieniem, by zrobić coś więcej… nawet jeśli nie miał pojęcia, na jak więcej miał ochotę.

– Teraz się podoba – odparł, ostrożnie przesuwając palcami po jego kręgosłupie, a drugą ręką naciskając mocniej na jego kark. – Dopóki… jesteś taki. Wtedy mi się podoba.

– Teraz też? – spytał, a jego dłonie momentalnie zjechał w dół aż do bioder Jima, na których zatrzymał się i powoli poruszył własnymi. Pomimo stoperów, które wciąż działały bez zarzutu, był już odrobinę podniecony, jego oddech stawał się coraz szybszy, a palce, którymi wyszarpnął koszulę z jego spodni, niecierpliwe. – Masz… fatalne wyczucie chwili, szefie – stwierdził i znieruchomiał kompletnie, gdy Jim zapadł się w jego ramionach, odchylając głowę do tyłu i robiąc mu lepszy dostęp do swojej szyi. – Za nami leży zakrwawiony trup, powinniśmy jak najszybciej się stąd zwinąć, a ty nagle postanowiłeś… – urwał, kiedy palce Jima zacisnęły się na jego włosach. – Jesteś bardziej pokręcony niż sądziłem, skoro w takim miejscu nagle masz ochotę, po wszystkich tygodniach lepszych sytuacji.

– Nigdy nie twierdziłem, że jestem normalny. A ciebie też to kręci i doskonale to czuję – odparł, lecz wyważony ton Sebastiana sprawił, że logika zaczęła wygrywać z hormonami i zaczęło do niego docierać, co w tym momencie wyprawiali.

– Ty zawsze mnie kręcisz, ale w tym momencie nie jesteś sobą i nie chcę, żebyś znów żałował, że cokolwiek… – wziął głęboki oddech i z wyraźną niechęcią odsunął się od niego o parę cali, wciąż jednak przylegając do niego dolną częścią ciała – że do czegokolwiek doszło. Wracajmy do Loch Tummel, bo chyba…

– Nie – przerwał mu ostro. – Przyspieszamy akcję, Sebastian. MacLennan nie zostanie znaleziony przynajmniej kilka dni. W tym czasie zdążymy pozbyć się paru osób, które, tak jak on, niczego nie podejrzewają – powiedział, po czym przesunął dłoń z jego karku na szczękę i przytrzymał go w miejscu. – Nasi ludzie, których ściągnęliśmy tu z różnych części Wielkiej Brytanii, są już na miejscu, mamy gotowe plany egzekucji i mamy też listę osób z sieci, które współpracowały z gangiem Cartera. Możliwe, że wie, że niektórzy łączą się z nazwiskiem Moriarty, a gdy zaczną znikać, prawdopodobnie tym bardziej będzie próbował do mnie dotrzeć. Chcę, żeby do północy nie żyła ani jedna z nich. Nieważne, co zrobili i jak bardzo mu pomagali. Wszyscy mają zdechnąć, a potem będziemy się zastanawiać, na ile było to zasłużone.

– Planowaliśmy…

– Zmiana planów.

– Zamierzasz wszystkich odwiedzić tak jak MacLennana?

– Zbyt ryzykowne – oznajmił, wbijając palce w jego skórę. – MacLennan był najważniejszy, ale reszta to płotki i wystarczą zlecenia. Niech sieć sama pozbędzie się czarnych owiec – powiedział, a następnie oderwał plecy od ściany i stanął na palcach, chwytając jednocześnie podbródek Sebastiana i zmuszając go, by obniżył głowę do jego poziomu. – A my będziemy stukać w klawiatury komórek i czytać kolejne smsy o treści _obiekt zlikwidowany_.

 

***

 

Najbliższe trzy godziny spędzili w cichej gospodzie na drodze wylotowej z Dundee, gdyż Moriarty uparł się, że w drodze nie jest w stanie pracować; zakwaterowali się z laptopami w rogu sali restauracyjnej i chociaż w pobliżu nie było innych gości, wymieniając się informacjami, używali w tym celu ustalonego kodu. Po tym czasie jego szef kazał mu spotkać się z jednym ze swoich ludzi z tej części Szkocji, którego należało osobiście poinformować o podjętych działaniach względem _zdrajców sieci_ , sam zaś wynajął sobie na jeden dzień pokój w pobliskim motelu i zaszył się tam z laptopem.

Ostatecznie Sebastian musiał odwiedzić jeszcze kilka osób, w jednej z egzekucji wziął udział osobiście, cały dzień biegał po mieście, a w dwóch miejscach pomógł w wykonaniu odpowiedniej inscenizacji. Przejął z zaprzyjaźnionego z siecią warsztatu samochodowego nowe auto, pozbywając się tam poprzedniej terenówki, a do motelu dotarł z powrotem w środku nocy; zgodnie z planami, mieli wspólnie z Moriartym wrócić do Loch Tummel gdy tylko wszystkie cele zostaną usunięte, lecz kiedy wszedł do mikroskopijnego pokoju, w którym nie zamierzali w ogóle nocować, zastał swojego szefa śpiącego na kanapie z laptopem na kolanach. Był wykończony po całym dniu na nogach, ilości decyzji, jakie czasem musiał podejmować z sekundy na sekundę i całej tej momentami bezsensownej bieganinie; nie miał siły na półtoragodzinną podróż do hotelu w Tummel Bridge, w którym mieli swoje rzeczy, a gdy spróbował obudzić Moriarty’ego – ten wymamrotał coś niezrozumiałego i kazał mu iść spać albo iść do diabła. Westchnął ciężko, wziął krótki prysznic i ruszył do jedynego łóżka, rzucając jednak szefowi dodatkowy koc, którym mężczyzna półprzytomnie się owinął i przekręcił na bok, nie zwracając na niego żadnej uwagi.

Gdy następnego ranka obaj wstali, po dziwnej atmosferze, jaka zapanowała między nimi po zabiciu MacLennana, nie pozostał nawet ślad i Sebastian miał wręcz wrażenie, jakby wszystko to tylko mu się przyśniło. Moriarty zachowywał się zwyczajnie, trzymał go na dystans, przez całą podróż do Loch Tummel wpatrywał się w telefon, a kiedy znaleźli się na miejscu – zaszył się w łazience na półtorej godziny; szybko wrócili do pracy, zajmując się omawianiem struktur gangu Cartera, który zamierzał zlikwidować podobnie jak niechciane składowe sieci osoba po osobie w przeciągu najbliższego tygodnia. Wcześniej dawali sobie na to nieco więcej czasu, lecz teraz jego szef zaczął naciskać, że muszą się z tym pospieszyć, gdyż _za dwa tygodnie musiał być z powrotem w Londynie_. Nie zdradził po co, a łagodne pytania, czy szykuje się tam nowa, większa sprawa, zbywał poirytowanymi prychnięciami – więc Sebastian szybko przestał próbować. I przestał też myśleć o ich ostatniej chwili bliskości, bo stało się dla niego jasne, że Moriarty przeżył wówczas jakiegoś rodzaju spadek formy, po którym odbudował swoje mury i stał się z powrotem chłodny i zdystansowany.

Czasem czuł na sobie jego czujne spojrzenie, powodujące dziwne dreszcze i wrażenie, że mężczyzna rozbiera go wzrokiem… ale nie wykonał już żadnego kroku w jego stronę, a kiedy Sebastian próbował przyłapać go na wpatrywaniu się w niego, za każdym razem odwracał głowę i szybko zaczynał mówić o czymś innym.

Gdy sieć została wyczyszczona z osób, które współpracowały z alfa-gangiem, zlecili zabicie kilku pomniejszych jego członków zaufanym podwykonawcom i w efekcie dwadzieścia osób, takich, o których wiedzieli, że nikt się nie upomni, straciło życie w ciągu zaledwie trzech dni. Moriarty starannie wybrał tych ludzi, wyszukując takich, którzy albo nie utworzyli jeszcze wiązania albo byli związani z względnie samodzielnymi betami – ani jeden z nich nie miał w domu bezradnej omegi, która po śmierci partnera nie miałaby szans na przeżycie.

Kolejne przypadki były trudniejsze, należało ponownie spotkać się z przedstawicielami sieci i chociaż hotel Loch Tummel był wygodny, a apartament z dwiema sypialniami idealny na ich potrzeby, uznali wspólnie, że należy znaleźć coś w Dundee i kontynuować akcję w mieście z mniejszej odległości. Po krótkim starciu, gdzie Sebastian jak zwykle chciał wynająć coś w centrum miasta, a Moriarty upierał się na jakieś klimatyczne miejsce na obrzeżach – wylądowali w cichym pensjonacie nad rzeką Tay, który o tej porze roku, podobnie jak inne lokale nastawione na turystów, świecił pustkami. Wiedzieli, że mogą być dni, w których nie będą ruszać się z pokoju, a ze względu na lokalizację i wystrój hotelu, ciężko było udawać, że przyjechali tu jako kumple; podali się więc za parę, co zawsze zapewniało większą dyskrecję – bo nikt o zdrowych zmysłach nie odważyłby się interesować zbyt żywo tym, co wyprawiała ze swoim partnerem alfa podczas urlopu – i w efekcie trafili do apartamentu z sypialnią małżeńską i obszernym pokojem dziennym, w którym, szczęśliwie, również znajdowało się łóżko, toteż Sebastian nie musiał spać na kanapie.

Już pierwszego dnia pobytu ruszyli na pierwszą akcję, gdzie ich ludzie porwali i uwięzili jedną z bardziej znaczących w gangu alf i na wyraźne zlecenie Moriarty’ego zostawili ją do ich dyspozycji. Mężczyzna związany był z omegą, młodym mężczyzną z północy Szkocji, który jednak nie tylko był ujawniony, ale też względnie niezależny finansowo dzięki swoim zamożnym rodzicom, toteż utrata partnera przynajmniej w aspekcie ekonomicznym nie mogła go aż tak zaboleć. Pomijając brak przesłuchania i fakt, że szef kazał Sebastianowi wziąć półtorej dawki stoperów, a katowaniem ich ofiary w dużej mierze zajął się sam, sytuacja wyglądała podobnie jak w przypadku MacLennana. Doprowadzenie alfy do stanu półprzytomności, uderzenie w wiązanie, które tym razem, ze względu na fakt, iż mężczyzna związany był z omegą a nie betą nie mogło się zerwać; następnie moment, gdzie Moriarty z dziwnym błyskiem w oczach kazał mu zostawić ich samych, a dziesięć minut później wyszedł do niego na chwiejnych nogach, nieobecny i poruszony jednocześnie; nie zaczął się do niego lepić tylko dlatego, że tym razem nie byli tutaj sami, lecz w towarzystwie kilku wykwalifikowanych zabójców z sieci – którzy, chociaż pracowali z nim od dawna, nigdy wcześniej nie byli świadkami, jak zabija kogoś samodzielnie i wyraźnie dziwił ich ten obrót sprawy.

– Prywatne porachunki – powiedział Sebastian, zgarniając rozdygotanego szefa do samochodu, czym skutecznie zamknął im usta.

To samo musiał powtórzyć w ciągu następnych dwóch dni jeszcze sześć razy, bo Moriarty upodobał sobie likwidowanie alf własnymi rękami i za każdym razem, gdy mieli do czynienia z kimś ważnym, chciał pozbywać się go samodzielnie i bez świadków. Ostatnim razem Sebastian, zanim opuścił obszerną halę będącą miejscem, w którym przetrzymywali od zeszłej nocy kolejnego szefa gangu, tuż przed wejściem odwrócił się, by dostrzec między kolumnami nośnymi, jak Moriarty pochyla się nad związanym na ziemi, zakneblowanym i skatowanym mężczyzną; zrobił mu zastrzyk i czekał parę chwil, aż ten zadziała i jego ofiara będzie kompletnie sparaliżowana, a następnie zbliżył się do niego i zaczął, wpatrując mu się w oczy, mówić coś przyciszonym tonem. Z tej odległości Sebastian nie był w stanie usłyszeć ani słowa, a nie potrafił też odczytywać ich z ruchu warg, lecz bez problemów dostrzegł, jak pod koniec wypowiedzi na twarzy ofiary pojawia się dzika wściekłość oraz szok. Nie miał pojęcia, co niby Moriarty mu powiedział, a gdy zobaczył, jak jego szef podnosi się i wyciąga pistolet, pospiesznie opuścił pomieszczenie, nie chcąc być przyłapany na podglądaniu.

Kolejne, dziwaczne pobudzenie, drżące z ekscytacji dłonie i rozbiegane spojrzenie oraz rzucane mimochodem stwierdzenia o tym, że zabijając alfy czuje się silniejszy niż w jakimkolwiek innym przypadku. Następna porcja dwuznacznych spojrzeń, bezwiedne szukanie dotyku z nim w trakcie podróży do hotelu, a potem – zniknięcie w łazience po załatwieniu sprawy i opuszczenie jej dopiero pół godziny później z neutralnym, spokojnym wyrazem twarzy, na którym nie było już krzty niepokojących i niezrozumiałych dla Sebastiana emocji. Po każdej akcji stawał się wylewny, przestawał nad sobą panować i _nie był sobą_ , ale zmieniało się to za każdym razem, gdy wracali do hotelu; chociaż nigdy nie powiedziałby tego na głos, miał coraz większe podejrzenia, że psychika Moriarty’ego, jak już się to działo wielokrotnie, zaczyna zawodzić i tylko leki uspokajające albo psychotropy przywracają go po akcjach do neutralnej zwyczajności.

– Gdybym lepiej cię nie znał, podejrzewałbym, że masturbujesz się po każdym zabójstwie –powiedział w żartach za którymś razem, na co Moriarty obrzucił go trudnym do określenia spojrzeniem, a następnie wybuchnął głośnym śmiechem.

– Pewnie zabrzmi to dziwnie, ale robię tam coś zupełnie przeciwnego – oznajmił, po czym jakby nigdy nic chwycił komórkę i z listy osób, które zamierzał usunąć, wykreślił kolejne nazwisko. – Kto następny, Sebastian? Myślę, że jeszcze trzy… najdalej cztery osoby… a Carter i jego dwaj najbliżsi współpracownicy postanowią się z nami skontaktować, bo zaczną się szczerze niepokoić, co się dzieje z ich ludźmi. Wiem już, że dotarły do nich plotki, że oprócz ich ludzi zaginęło z Dundee paru takich, których niektórzy wiązali z _Moriartym_ … i jednocześnie takie, że król przestępczego imperium zmienił swoje zasady i nie sprzeciwia się już aż tak współpracy z alfa-gangami. Dzięki świeżym informacjom od Lennoxa, mam kilku odpowiednich kandydatów, którzy mogą okazać się tymi właściwymi ofiarami, po których Carter i reszta zaczną panikować.

– Kesson i Rankin – rzucił Sebastian, przypominając sobie twarze dwóch pozostałych, najważniejszych szefów alfa-gangu. – Mówisz, że Carter jest kretynem, ale to on wciąż jest ich twarzą. Który z nich jest więc prawdziwą władzą?

– Obaj po równo – odparł mężczyzna i postukał palcem w ekran, otwierając zdjęcie, które w międzyczasie udało mu się zdobyć. – Spójrz – powiedział, pokazując mu nieco lepszej niż poprzednia jakości fotografię z dwoma mężczyznami w wieku zbliżonym do Sebastiana. Mieli na niej krótkie włosy, ścięte w modny sposób, drogie garnitury i koszule rozpięte pod szyją, a nieco niższy i znacznie przystojniejszy brunet trzymał w dłoni kieliszek z winem. – Co o nich powiesz? To dobre zdjęcie i tutaj wszystko widać jak na dłoni.

– Są… podobni – powiedział po chwili zastanowienia. – To kuzyni? Wiemy, że nie są braćmi i że nie mogą być blisko spokre… – urwał, kiedy Moriarty spojrzał na niego z politowaniem.

– Jesteś ślepy i beznadziejny – zaśmiał się, po czym nieco powiększył zdjęcie. – Mała podpowiedź… spójrz na ich szyje – podsunął, a gdy Sebastian zaczął się w nie wpatrywać, szybko zrozumiał, o co chodziło.

– Obaj mają znak wiązania. Próbują go maskować kosmetykami, ale są tutaj nieco pijani i czymkolwiek go zakrywają, trochę się starło. 

– Brawo, co dalej…?

– Wiemy z różnych źródeł, że chociaż przerzucają omegi z południa, żaden nie wziął dla sobie którejś siebie, żaden też nie ma zarejestrowanego wiązania, a plotki głoszą, że w ogóle nie mają partnera. Teoretycznie mogą być od nich odseparowani z jakichś przyczyn, ale wówczas by szaleli i nie byli w stanie normalnie funkcjonować, a gdyby ich partner nie żył, znaki byłyby prawie niewidoczne i nie musieliby ich maskować.

–  I…? No dalej. Powiedziałeś to na samym początku.

– Są podobni…? – powtórzył Sebastian, a moment później przyszło objawienie, lecz wiadomość była tak szokująca, że nie był w stanie wyartykułować tego głośno.

– No dalej… kiedy alfy i omegi sprawiają wrażenie _podobnych_ , nawet jeśli wcale podobne do siebie nie są…?

– Są związani _ze sobą_ – wymamrotał, kompletnie porażony tą informacją. – Dlatego mogli z powodzeniem zwabiać omegi, nie czując pokusy, by wziąć którąś dla siebie. Poza tym _związana alfa nie jest aż takim zagrożeniem_ , wyglądają… no, jak na alfy wyglądają niemal sympatycznie, a skoro są ze sobą…

– Skoro są ze sobą, a dwie męskie alfy razem to taka rzadkość, że widzę to dopiero drugi raz w życiu… to znaczy, że mają skłonności seksualne, przez które omegi ich na tym polu kompletnie nie interesują. Dlatego podchodzą do tego na zimno i biznesowo. Omegi to dla nich tylko dochodowe mięso.

– Myślisz, że Carter o tym wie?

– Gdyby wiedział, że ma przy sobie związane ze sobą alfy, uciekałby gdzie pieprz rośnie, palnął sobie w łeb albo kazał je zabić. Mówiłem, że to idiota, więc nie widzi, że ma przed sobą bardziej niebezpiecznych ludzi niż kiedykolwiek spotkał i że żyje tylko dlatego, że jest zbyt głupi, by odkryć ich sekret.

– Co mogą mu zrobić? Na razie dzięki ich działaniom tylko się wzbogacił.

– Seb, nie bądź tak głupi jak Carter – parsknął z rozbawieniem Moriarty, a skrócona forma jego imienia, której używał tak rzadko, sprawiła, że Sebastian drgnął, gdyż samo brzmienie tego zdrobnienia, gdy padło z ust jego szefa, coś w nim poruszyło. – Zjadają mu sieć i pozbędą się go, gdy zacznie zawadzać albo gdy dowie się o nich prawdy i wystawi ich na cel. Są inteligentni, ale nie mieli własnych środków by utworzyć gang, postanowili więc przejąć cudzy. Wiedzą, że stąpają po kruchym lodzie i że jeśli ktoś się o nich dowie, znajdą się w tarapatach…

– A my wkraczamy w sam środek tego bagna – dokończył za niego Sebastian. – Jesteś pewny, że chcesz się spotykać z tymi ludźmi?

– Teraz jestem tego bardziej pewny niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej – stwierdził z niepokojącym błyskiem w oczach i opadł plecami na szeroką kanapę, podkurczając nogi tak, że jego stopy znajdowały się tuż przy udzie Sebastiana. Uśmiechając się błogo, skrzyżował ramiona pod szyją i wyszczerzył do niego zęby. – Już nie mogę się doczekać, kiedy się do mnie odezwą, szukając pomocy.

– Zacznę organizować najlepszą obstawę na moment spotkania z nimi – westchnął Sebastian i spróbował sięgnąć po laptopa, lecz wówczas Moriarty szybkim ruchem wyciągnął nogi przed siebie i położył je na jego udach, blokując mu możliwość ruszenia się z miejsca.

– Nie. Chcę się z nimi zobaczyć bez świadków i nadmiernej ochrony. Muszą wierzyć, że to początek współpracy. Muszą mi zaufać.

– Nie zamierzasz wziąć ze sobą _nikogo_? – spytał z niepokojem, na co Moriarty zaśmiał się krótko.

– Przecież będę miał _ciebie_. Nie zamierzamy ich teraz zabijać, tylko wyciągnąć informacje, wkraść się w ich łaski, ustalić warunki i pobrać zaliczkę na moje usługi. Poza tym niedługo naprawdę muszę być w Londynie, więc trzeba z tym ruszyć ostrożnie i mam świadomość, że rozbicie ich w pył od samego środka musi potrwać, by było w pełni satysfakcjonujące. Zostaniesz tutaj i będziesz z nimi współpracował podczas mojej nieobecności, bo mnie i tak żaden z nich nie szanowałby na tyle, by dyskusje były owocne, a ty, jako alfa, zdziałasz dużo więcej. Zaocznie będę zlecał kolejne zabójstwa, przynajmniej dopóki inne sprawy mnie nie wciągną, ale poinformuję cię o tym odpowiednio wcześniej. Spotkać się z nimi pierwszy raz musimy wspólnie, bo chcę ich zobaczyć na własne oczy… dostrzec słabe punkty i uprzedzić cię o możliwych problemach. – Uśmiechnął się dziwnie i potarł łydką jego biodro, po czym odrobinę się do niego przysunął na kanapie, tak, że nie tylko przygważdżał go nogami do kanapy, lecz niemal dotykał pośladkami bok jego uda. – Muszę cię zabezpieczyć informacjami. Nie chcę, żeby zrobili ci krzywdę, gdy mnie tu nie będzie.

– Bardzo mi ufasz, zostawiając mnie samego z alfa-gangiem – stwierdził, spoglądając na niego z góry i czując, jak pod wpływem bliskości jego ciało zaczyna reagować, co Moriarty w każdej chwili mógł wyczuć… i jakoś wolał nie wiedzieć, jak zareaguje.

– Nie mam powodów, by ci nie ufać – powiedział spokojnie i wyczekująco, jakby znów badał grunt i liczył na jedyną właściwą reakcję.

– Zawsze mówiłeś, że masz ich całkiem sporo – stwierdził ostrożnie, a gdy poczuł, jak Moriarty zbliża się do niego jeszcze bardziej, spojrzał mu w oczy, szukając tam potwierdzenia, zgody, _czegokolwiek_ , co powiedziałoby mu, co właściwie wyprawiał, zachowując się w ten sposób. Mężczyzna patrzył na niego nieodgadnionym wzrokiem, a gdy Sebastian położył dłoń na jego kolanie, a wolną ręką oparł o kanapę, odrobinę pochylając w jego stronę, nie spróbował go odepchnąć.

– Miałbym w łóżku. W pracy jesteś niezawodny – powiedział, a kąciki jego ust uniosły się i pomimo treści jego słów… zabrzmiały one jak łagodna próba flirtu, pierwsza od wielu dni, jaką zastosował będąc przy zdrowych zmysłach, a nie pobudzony, na fali emocji, jakie wywoływały w nim morderstwa. Sebastian zawahał się, obawiając, że za chwilę spod fasady normalności znów objawi się szaleniec, którego podnieca poczucie siły, jakie daje zabicie alfy, przewyższającego go fizycznie pod każdym względem. Mężczyzna leżący przy nim panował jednak nad sobą i nie wydawało się, że cokolwiek teraz robi, jest wynikiem chwiejnych emocji, które od zabicia MacLennana falowały w nim i zmieniały się jak w kalejdoskopie.

– Mam wrażenie, że teraz oddalamy się od pracy – stwierdził i pogładził jego kolano przez materiał spodni, co sprawiło, że Moriarty drgnął, ale nadal nie odepchnął go od siebie.

– Wyglądam, jakbym ci nie ufał…? – spytał, a w jego głosie pojawiła się niepewność, jakby wcale nie był przekonany co do tego, co robi i co właśnie sugeruje, ale mimo to zamierzał zwalczyć jakieś swoje opory i _próbować_.

– Wręcz przeciwnie – odparł więc, odważając się przenieść dłoń wyżej, przejechać palcami po jego udzie, a następnie zakleszczyć je na kościstym biodrze. – Tyle że już parę razy tak wyglądałeś, a ja wolę upewnić się, na ile to potrzeba chwili… jak po każdym z tych zabójstw… a na ile to faktycznie _ty_.

– To faktycznie ja – powiedział szybko Moriarty, odrobinę się spinając pomimo tego zapewnienia. – Mówiłem ci… kilka dni temu. Wtedy było _na razie_. 

– Teraz jest inaczej?

– Nie wiem jak bardzo _inaczej_ – odparł szczerze, a gdy Sebastian westchnął i zaczął się prostować, wyciągnął do niego rękę i chwycił go za rękaw. – Ale nie chcę żebyś… żeby w tym momencie przestawać.

– A czego chcesz? – spytał, czując, jak jego tętno przyspiesza, a ciało zaczyna pulsować od hormonów, które próbowały się przebić przez warstwę stoperów. Moriarty nie odpowiedział na to ani słowem, lecz po paru sekundach nerwowego oczekiwania, mocniej szarpnął jego rękaw w swoją stronę, zmuszając Sebastiana, by pochylił się nad nim jeszcze bardziej. Gdy zawisł nad nim, opierając się o kanapę obydwoma ramionami, oczy jego szefa rozszerzyły się, usta zaś nieznacznie rozchyliły. Nie poruszał się, a jego oddech stawał się ciężki, w pewnym zaś momencie nerwowo oblizał dolną wargę, a ten niewinny i niezamierzenie erotyczny gest sprawił, że przez ciało Sebastiana przeszły dreszcze. – Szefie… – zaczął, pochylając się nad nim jeszcze bardziej – czego właściwie chcesz…?

Moriarty nie odpowiedział mu na to zapytanie ani słowem, a Sebastian westchnął cicho, uznając, że to pewnie jednak wcale nie jest dobry moment i powinien wszystko przerwać, zanim znów przestanie nad sobą panować. Kiedy jednak wykonał ruch, jakby miał się podnieść, mężczyzna leżący pod nim wyciągnął do niego ręce, położył dłonie na jego ramionach i stanowczo do siebie przyciągnął. Włożył to zapewne sporo siły, jednak Sebastian, gdyby tylko chciał, bez problemu zdołałby mu się sprzeciwić, bo ich możliwości fizyczne były nieporównywalne… tyle że _nie chciał_. Powstrzymywał się niezliczoną ilość razy, walczył ze sobą i swoim pożądaniem, próbując ocenić, na ile zachęty Moriarty’ego są szczere i naprawdę chce on jakiegoś rodzaju zbliżenia, a na ile jego działania, wszystkie te flirty, dwuznaczności i gesty były tylko niewinnym drażnieniem, które nie niosło ze sobą faktycznych zamiarów. Teraz, gdy miał go pod sobą, ciepłego, słabego i przynajmniej na jakiejś płaszczyźnie, pomimo wszystkich rezerw – chętnego, nie był w stanie dłużej się hamować.

Dlatego też gdy nacisk na jego ramionach się zwiększył, a szczupłe palce wbiły w jego skórę, wreszcie uległ. Obniżył się jeszcze bardziej, częściowo kładąc na Moriartym, a gdy ich klatki piersiowe niemal się zetknęły, wykonał manewr dolną częścią ciała, by wyplątać się jego nóg i zyskać więcej kontroli. Moment później mężczyzna leżał pod nim całkiem płasko, z lekko rozchylonymi udami, wpatrując się w jego twarz z minimalnej odległości i niepewnie gładząc mu chłodną dłonią kark. Kolano Sebastiana wsunęło się między jego nogi, a biodra znalazły na wysokości jego krocza, przez co bez problemu wyczuł, że Moriarty również jest już fizycznie pobudzony… chętny, uległy i miękki, wciąż w jakiś sposób przestraszony, ale ewidentnie pewny swoich działań. Kiedy Sebastian przywarł wargami do jego szyi, z jego gardła wydobył się odrobinę piskliwy jęk, a moment po nim mężczyzna wsunął palce w jego włosy i oderwał go od siebie zdecydowanym ruchem. Przez ułamek sekundy obawiał się, że znów coś źle odczytał, posunął się za daleko, pomylił…

A potem usta Moriarty’ego znalazły się na jego własnych, rozedrgane, wilgotne i namiętne. Wbił palce w szyję Sebastiana, przytrzymując jego głowę i gdy ten, po pierwszej fali zaskoczenia, zaczął odpowiadać na pocałunek, poruszył się pod nim i przywarł do niego mocniej, oplatając nogą jego udo i sprawiając, że stykali się teraz każdym fragmentem ciała. Smakował miętą i kawą, gdy wsuwał język między wargi Sebastiana, pachniał nową wodą toaletową, słodkawą, z lekką nutą orzechów pistacjowych, jego zazwyczaj chłodna i sucha skóra stawała się coraz cieplejsza, a wściekłe pulsowanie jego naczyń krwionośnych jeszcze zwiększało wrażenia zmysłowe. Moriarty początkowo całkowicie zdominował pocałunek, nadając mu tempo i intensywność, ale kiedy Sebastian zaczął przejmować stery, automatycznie wchodząc w rolę, do której stworzyła go natura, nie oponował w żaden sposób. Poddawał się ruchom jego warg i języka oraz rozpalonym dłoniom, które gładziły go po włosach, szyi i ramionach, powoli kierując się w dół. Drgnął wyraźnie, gdy Sebastian zacisnął palce prawej dłoni na jego boku, tuż nad paskiem spodni, ale kiedy moment później uspokajająco pogładził kciukiem jego skórę, dając mu znak, że nie zamierza robić nic więcej, szybko się rozluźnił.

Gdy minęła pierwsza fala, podczas której ich pocałunek był szybki i mocny, Sebastian zaczął stopniowo zwalniać pieszczotę, aż do momentu, gdy znieruchomiał niemal całkowicie i oderwał się od gorących warg Moriarty’ego, który wydał z siebie krótkie westchnienie protestu. Miał pełną świadomość, jak w tym momencie wyglądał, wiedział, że jego oczy musiały nabrać czerwonej barwy, która zazwyczaj działała tak odstraszająco, czuł, jak cała dolna część jego ciała aż pulsuje, domagając się zaspokojenia; alfa-hormony protestowały, gdy ignorował palącą potrzebę i zamiast zacząć pozbywać się krępujących warstw ubrań, oparł się o kanapę na zgiętym ramieniu, a wolną dłoń przeniósł z brzucha Moriarty’ego w górę, po jego unoszącej się nieregularnie klatce piersiowej, na szyję, a potem szorstką od jednodniowego zarostu szczękę. Zatrzymał się w tym momencie, gładząc opuszkami palców skroń i policzek drugiego mężczyzny, a kiedy ten wyciągnął do niego ręce i wsunął je pod jego ramiona, splatając je w dolnej części jego pleców, pochylił się nad nim ponownie – i tym razem pocałował go znacznie spokojniej, leniwie i ostrożnie, chociaż całe jego ciało krzyczało, pragnąc czegoś bardziej zdecydowanego. Miał świadomość, że wytrzyma w tym stanie, zwalczając swoją naturę, co najwyżej kilka minut, że za chwilę będzie musiał wszystko przerwać i zażyć stopery, że jeśli nie chciał przegrać ze swoim pożądaniem, za moment wszystko będzie musiało się skończyć; tyle że emocje, które zalewały go zupełnie poza nieopanowanymi hormonami, były czymś więcej, a bliskość Moriarty’ego wydawała się zbyt cenna, by przerywać wszystko dopóki jeszcze mógł nad sobą panować i się nią cieszyć. Im dłużej trwali w tej pozycji, obejmując się, całując i ostrożnie gładząc bezpieczne i nie aż tak nacechowane seksualnie części ciała, tym bardziej czuł, że to nie tylko alfa-hormony… i nawet jeśli te przebijały się coraz bardziej, sprawiając, że tętnienie jego lędźwi stawało się aż bolesne, bardziej istotne było wszystko to, co czuł poza nimi, dziwną czułość, jakiej nie zaznał przy nikim wcześniej, pragnienie, by zadbać o drugą stronę, nie zdradzić zaufania, jakim został obdarzony, łagodność i radość z każdego, najlżejszego nawet dotyku, jaki otrzymywał i jaki miał szansę odwzajemnić z taką samą siłą.

Nie miało znaczenia, że jego wzrok robił się zamglony z pożądania, że za każdym razem, gdy Moriarty nieopatrznie poruszył biodrami lub wydał z siebie jęk przyjemności, jego natura wrzeszczała, by w końcu zabrał się do rzeczy; nie zamierzał temu ulegać, nie gdy dostawał coś, co na płaszczyźnie psychicznej i emocjonalnej przyćmiło całą biologię, która w tym momencie, mimo wszystko, już go nie determinowała. Nie miał pojęcia, ile czasu spędzili w tej pozycji, a gdy dotarł do momentu, gdy naprawdę nie był w stanie ze sobą walczyć – a Moriarty to wyczuwał, bo chociaż wciąż odpowiadał na pocałunek i ciasno go obejmował, stawał się coraz bardziej spięty – oderwał się od jego ust i podźwignął na ramionach; dopiero w momencie, gdy się od siebie odsunęli, dotarło do niego w pełni, jak bardzo był podniecony, a kiedy prostował się do pozycji siedzącej, tkwiąc teraz pomiędzy rozsuniętymi udami Moriarty’ego, był tak rozedrgany, że z trudem rozpoznał swój głos.

– Muszę wziąć stopery – wychrypiał, a gdy tylko z jego ust wydobyły się te słowa, jego ciałem szarpnęły dreszcze, jakby natura zaczęła protestować przed taką utratą doskonałej okazji.

– Przecież… – zaczął Moriarty, tak słabym i cichym tonem, że brzmiał jak zupełnie inna osoba i w niczym nie przypomniał mordercy z zimną krwią pozbywającego się wrogów własnymi rękami. – Przecież nad sobą panujesz… widzę, że…

– Zaraz przestanę, a wtedy to już nie będzie ci się... – zaczął i spróbował podnieść się z kanapy, lecz dawka hormonów tłukąca się po jego ciele, sprawiła, że nie był w stanie utrzymać równowagi – podobać. Boże… zaraz zwariuję, jak czegoś z tym nie zrobię – przyznał i zaśmiał się głucho, przyciskając drżące dłonie do wściekle pulsujących skroni. Oczy Moriarty’ego rozszerzyły się, a moment później mężczyzna odsunął się od niego i podniósł z miejsca, stając tuż przed nim, na tyle blisko, że Sebastian miał coraz większe problemy, by nie sięgnąć po niego i nie przywrzeć do niego ponownie.

– Spójrz na mnie – powiedział tym samym, miękkim i nieswoim głosem, który jednak przy kolejnych słowach wrócił do normalności. – Gdzie masz leki?

– Boczna kieszeń czerwonej torby. Mam tabletki i zastrzyki – wymamrotał, a gdy Moriarty skinął głową i wystartował w stronę szafy, przy której leżały jego rzeczy, westchnął z ulgą, gdyż kiedy odsunęli się od siebie i nie czuł go już każdą komórką ciała i wszystkimi zmysłami, jego pożądanie osłabło odrobinę, na tyle, że zaczął ponownie mieć świadomość, co właściwie się dzieje. Wpatrywał się w plecy drobnego mężczyzny, który grzebał nieco gorączkowo w jego rzeczach, zaciskał pięści i czuł, jak jego ciało przechodzą kolejne fale emocji, gdzie pragnienie zaspokojenia miksowało się z sentymentami w wielobarwnym kołowrotku.

– Daj rękę – powiedział spokojnie Moriarty, gdy parę chwil później znalazł się przy nim. – Boże… cały się trzęsiesz… – zauważył, kiedy Sebastian, starając się na niego nie patrzeć, posłusznie wypełnił polecenie.

– I czyja to wina? – spróbował zażartować, na co mężczyzna przy nim na moment znieruchomiał, obejmując dłonią jego nadgarstek, potem jednak zaśmiał się cicho i pospiesznie przetarł wacikiem miejsce, gdzie zamierzał się wkłuć i sprawnym ruchem, jakby wykonywał podobne zabiegi pielęgniarskie nie pierwszy raz, wbił igłę w żyłę na jego przegubie i zaczął wstrzykiwać pod skórę najszybciej działającą formę stopera.

– Narzekasz? – spytał cicho, a Sebastian, gdy spróbował odpowiedzieć, poczuł, jak jego gardło zaciska się, gdy chemia uderzeniowo zaczęła zbijać szalejące w nim hormony. Momentalnie zakręciło mu się w głowie, a w miarę jak lek zaczął rozchodzić się całym jego ciele, robił się coraz słabszy i bardziej zmęczony; wiedział, że to chwilowe i że w ciągu paru minut wróci do siebie pod każdym względem, ale czuł pragnienie, by wyrwać rękę z uścisku Moriarty’ego i zamknąć napływ stopera do jego organizmu. Kiedy mężczyzna wstrzyknął dawkę do końca, a następnie ostrożnie wysunął igłę, przyciskając świeży wacik do tego miejsca, odważył się po raz pierwszy na niego spojrzeć, mając już pewność, że chociaż alfa-hormony wciąż próbowały walczyć z chemią, był w tym momencie tak słaby, że nie byłby w stanie zrobić mu krzywdy.

– Chyba nie muszę mówić, jak _bardzo_ mi się podobało – stwierdził, na co Moriarty znieruchomiał i nieco zbyt mocno nacisnął na miejsce nakłucia.

– Więc dlaczego przestałeś?

– Bo to żadna radość, gdy zacząłeś się mnie bać – odparł i chociaż nie była to do końca prawda, bo jego tożsamość sprawiała, że strach działał na niego tym bardziej podniecająco i przecież na poziomie podświadomości pragnął więcej, _znacznie_ więcej; świadomie jednak tego nie chciał, pragnął za to kontrolować swoje reakcje i móc przeżywać zbliżenia bez tych wszystkich sensacji, gdzie nie miał pojęcia, kiedy jego natura weźmie górę. Chciał też, aby Moriarty… jeśli kiedykolwiek posuną się dalej… był pewny tego, co robi, chętny i spokojny, a nie tylko ulegający alfie, która jest w stanie wszystko na nim wymusić swoją przytłaczającą obecnością.

– Mogłeś sprawić, bym przestał...

– I to właśnie zrobiłem, przerywając w odpowiednim momencie – westchnął, zerkając na dłoń Moriarty’ego wciąż spoczywającą na jego nadgarstku. – Następnym razem wezmę zwiększoną dawkę stopera zanim w ogóle zaczniemy – dodał i uniósł wzrok, by napotkać czujne spojrzenie ciemnych oczu, które po jego słowach lekko się zmrużyły, a na usta tkwiącego przy nim mężczyzny wypłynął uśmiech. – Gdy skończymy z tą pokręconą sprawą, będziemy mieć na to mnóstwo czasu.

– Teraz to _ty_ obiecujesz?

– I ostrzegam – odparł i zaśmiał się krótko, a następnie ostrożnie, nie chcąc powodować kolejnej fali zawrotów głowy, przekręcił się w jego stronę. – Jestem alfą i doskonale wiesz, na co się piszesz.

– Przestaję o tym myśleć, gdy jesteś taki jak teraz.

– Więc tym bardziej więcej nie zbliżę się do ciebie, gdy nie będę zabezpieczony lekami – powiedział z przekonaniem i wziął głęboki oddech, nie mając pojęcia, co jeszcze miałby powiedzieć. Jakiś czas obaj milczeli, a wreszcie Moriarty zgarnął opakowania po lekach i gdy wrócił na kanapę, poprosił, by Sebastian zaproponował pięciu ochroniarzy, którzy będą mogli pilnować z ukrycia ich spotkania z członkami alfa-gangu, gdy ci zdecydują się do niego zwrócić.

 

***

 

Słowa Craiga, te wszystkie złote porady, mądrości _starszego przyjaciela_ i zachęty do próbowania nabierały tym więcej sensu, im bardziej Jim zaczynał rozumieć, że potencjalna relacja z Sebastianem mogłaby, pomimo oczywistych zagrożeń, być całkiem inna niż przypuszczał na samym początku. Mężczyzna miał pełną świadomość, jakim człowiekiem był _Moriarty_ , znał go i szanował jako swojego szefa, zarządzającego przestępczą siecią, połączyła ich właśnie praca i z jasnym było, że nie robiło na nim większego wrażenia, gdy postanowił paru wrogów zabić osobiście. Organizowali wspólne akcje i nawet w momentach, gdy Jim przeżywał szaleńcze uniesienia po zamordowaniu kilku alf, Sebastian nie komentował tego jakoś szczególnie. Trzymał go na dystans i pilnował, dopóki jego skoki hormonalne się nie wyciszyły i nawet jeśli nie miał pojęcia, skąd dokładnie brało się jego zachowanie, potrafił to sobie wytłumaczyć jego niezbyt zrównoważoną osobowością; na swój sposób się o niego martwił, ale nie zamierzał go stopować, ani, broń Boże, czegokolwiek mu zabraniać.

Nie miał jakichkolwiek podejrzeń odnośnie źródła jego zachowania i nie mógł nawet przypuszczać, że Jim za każdym razem, gdy wrócili z akcji, zamykał się w łazience by zażyć stopery, przeczekać w ukryciu, aż zaczną działać i dopiero wówczas do niego wracał. Jego umysł bez częstszych niż zazwyczaj dawek leku szwankował, a stan pobudzenia i bezrozumne szukanie wrażeń wynikały w dużej mierze z faktu, że zbliżał się do kolejnej gorączki, której nie zamierzał zaspokoić; wiedział jednak, że po niej wszystko minie i będzie mieć przed sobą kolejne dwa-trzy miesiące względnej normalności. Teraz szalał, ale Sebastian widział w nim tylko _pokręconą betę_ , która znów stała się bardziej agresywna, bo zasadniczo _Moriarty nie był tak do końca normaln_ y… a sam był alfą, z natury skrzywioną emocjonalnie, więc zupełnie nie przeszkadzało mu, że w ich relacjach pojawiło się coś jak _kochanie, chodźmy na randkę wspólnie kogoś zabić._

Rzecz jasna to nie praca była bezpośrednią przyczyną topnienia oporów Jima, jednakże charakter jego znajomości z Sebastianem, gdzie to on był górą, był znacznym ułatwieniem w przełamywaniu się; na jego obecny stan wpływały hormony, to było dla niego jasne, ale było tu też coś więcej, czego scenka z poprzedniego dnia była najlepszym dowodem. Od rozmowy z Lennoxem próbował wielokrotnie się zbliżyć do Sebastiana na neutralnym gruncie, nawet jeśli swoich akcji na miejscach zbrodni nie wliczał w rzeczywiste próby budowania… _czegoś_. Wtedy miał odwagę – a może raczej należało nazwać to głupią brawurą – i był na tyle pobudzony, że nie myślał racjonalnie, z kolei gdy faszerował się lekami, uspokajał się i razem ze stabilnością psychiczną wracała logika i obawy. Cała paleta tych pokręconych, psychologicznych, związanych z faktem, że nie był z nikim od lat, że z alfą nie był od okresu nastoletniego i nigdy w sposób, który dałby mu jakąkolwiek przyjemność… ale też czysto _praktyczne_. Gdyby stopery upadły, jego ciało reagowałoby w sposób, który nie pozostawiłby wątpliwości co do jego tożsamości; na samą myśl, że w momencie, gdy całowaliby się i tarzali po pościeli z zamiarem poradzenia sobie z pożądaniem samymi tylko ustami i dłońmi zacząłby robić się _wilgotny_ , że Sebastian wyczułby lub zobaczył przezroczysty śluz na jego udach i pośladkach, robiło mu się niedobrze ze strachu i obrzydzenia. Nie chciał nawet wyobrażać sobie, co wówczas by nastąpiło, a sama świadomość, że mogłoby do tego dojść, sprawiała, że pomimo stanu poprzedzającego gorączkę panował nad swoimi odruchami i gdy znajdowali się z powrotem w hotelu, gdzie teoretycznie powinien zacząć próbować w bezpiecznych warunkach, jakoś nie był w stanie się na to zdobyć. Dlatego właśnie przez ostatnie dni całe jego próbowanie opierało się na wpatrywaniu się w Sebastiana, gdy sądził, że mężczyzna tego nie widzi, przypadkowych muśnięciach dłoni i flirtach tak mało konkretnych, że pewnie nawet nie były odczytane jako _podryw_.

Poprzedniego wieczoru coś się jednak zmieniło. Chociaż zabił kolejną z rzędu alfę, jego skok hormonalny nie był aż tak silny jak poprzednie, wrócił do hotelu względnie przytomny, a gdy znalazł się w łazience, długi czas wpatrywał się w pudełko z lekami, zamiast po prostu połknąć tabletkę i czekać na efekty. Wiedział, jak bardzo ich nadużywa, miał świadomość, czym to groziło i że Lennox, gdyby dowiedział się, jak sobie radzi, nie byłby zachwycony, lecz Jim postanowił tym razem się tym nie przejmować – jak zazwyczaj zresztą, gdy słyszał porady odnośnie zagrożeń dla swojego zdrowia. Chciał się zbliżyć do Sebastiana, pragnął go i bał się jednocześnie, paraliżowała go myśl o zdradzeniu swojej tożsamości, a wiedział, że jeśli nie wykona pierwszego kroku, nadejdzie i minie kolejna ruja, jego libido ucichnie, będzie czuł się lepiej i znów odsunie wszystko w czasie. Skalkulował wszystko, zaciskając palce na szklanej fiolce z lekiem; standardowa dawka nie mogła wystarczyć, bo stopery – zarówno te dla alf jak omeg – przestawały działać w silnym stresie, emocjach i, oczywiście, podczas seksu czy nawet bliskości fizycznej, jeśli żywiło się do drugiej strony jakiekolwiek _sentymenty_. Potrójna dawka by go uśpiła, podwójna odebrałaby mu niemal całkowicie pociąg seksualny i prawdopodobnie zrobiłaby z niego na kilka godzin impotenta – co również byłoby podejrzane, gdyby spróbował w takim stanie zacząć dobierać się do Sebastiana. Półtorej dawki… prawie na pewno by zadziałało tak, jak by chciał, byłby wciąż w stanie odczuwać przyjemność, w sposób podobny jak męska beta, ale jego omega-organy pozostałyby uśpione. Kiedy wyjmował z opakowania porcję leku, miał przed oczami całą listę ostrzeżeń Lennoxa o tym, że nie należy przekraczać dopuszczalnej dawki, zwłaszcza gdy jest się na stoperach niemal cały czas, że jego organizm może się do nich za bardzo przyzwyczajać, że wkrótce pojedyncza dawka nie będzie już wystarczać, że jest na najlepszej drodze do uzależnienia fizycznego od sztucznych hormonów…

Jeśli jednak nie udowodni jemu i samemu sobie, w dowolny sposób, czy relacja z Sebastianem ma sens i nie podda się operacji lub nie zacznie zwalczać rui _naturalnie_ , nie dożyje czterdziestki, więc co mu będzie po zdrowiu psychicznym i sprawnej wątrobie, jeśli i tak za parę lat będzie gryzł piach? Z determinacją połknął więc półtorej dawki, odczekał kwadrans, a następnie ruszył do salonu, gdzie, pomimo tętniących pod jego skórą lęków, oporów i całej palety wątpliwości… zaśmiał się, wspominając sytuację z poprzedniego wieczora. _Uwiódł go_ , to było najlepsze określenie. Wciągnął do pocałunku, dotykał, przyciągał do siebie i chłonął jego ciepło, doprowadził go na skraj wytrzymałości czymś, co było właściwie niewinne, na Boga, nie zdjęli nawet jednego fragmentu garderoby…! A mimo to coś, co miało być tylko eksperymentem, próbą zbadania granic i swoich możliwości i pragnień, zmieniło swój charakter niemal zupełnie, gdy ich usta się zetknęły.

Na samo wspomnienie jego smaku i wrażeń, jakie wywoływała bliskość, ostrożności, z jaką Sebastian go traktował i jego walki z alfa-hormonami i naturą, które domagały się więcej, Jim czuł, jak po jego ciele rozlewa się obezwładniające ciepło, niemające jednak wiele wspólnego ze zwykłym pożądaniem. Przez całe dni i tygodnie powątpiewał, że jakakolwiek alfa będzie w stanie nad sobą zapanować i aż tak się zmienić, gdy druga strona nie chciała agresji i dominacji, a tymczasem mężczyzna nie zrobił absolutnie nic, co świadczyłoby, że spróbuje wykorzystać okazję. Traktował go jak człowieka, a nie tylko partnera do zaliczenia, reagował na jego nieme prośby, całował go i dotykał dokładnie tak, jak sprawiało to najwięcej przyjemności, a gdy jego stopery upadły niemal zupełnie, przerwał wszystko, a Jim mógł się tylko domyślać, ile go to kosztowało.

Był _cudowny_. Gorący i namiętny, ale świadomy swoich czynów, zachowawczy i opanowany na tyle, na ile się dało, był inny niż jakakolwiek alfa, którą znał – kto w ogóle słyszał o takiej, która prosiła partnera o zastrzyk ze stoperami niemal w trakcie gry wstępnej, bo wiedziała, że nie chce on jeszcze seksu…? Był _idealny_ , a im dłużej Jim myślał o tamtym zajściu, tym bardziej pragnął powtórki, tym razem pociągniętej o krok lub dwa dalej; ponownie weźmie większą dawkę leku i poprosi o to samo Sebastiana, bo przecież sam zadeklarował, że to zrobi, gdy następnym razem… _następnym razem_. Nie mógł się go doczekać i chociaż wiedział, że jego pragnienia przynajmniej częściowo wynikają z jego fazy cyklu, nie potrafił się tym przejmować. Lennox radził mu próbować…? Cóż, miał racje, a on _próbował,_ swoim sposobem, jedynym, który uważał za słuszny. I nie żałował z poprzedniego wieczora nawet ułamka sekundy. Mimo że było to nierozważne, bezmyślne i pewnie cholernie naiwne, że wierzył, że wszystko będzie dobrze, tylko dlatego, że pierwsza chwila zapomnienia okazała się tak satysfakcjonująca i bezpieczna, a wszystko poszło po jego myśli.

Na samą myśl o powtórce, wszystko w nim pulsowało, na tyle mocno, iż miał obawy, że nawet przed wyjściem z sypialni będzie musiał zażyć zwiększoną dawkę leku, by nie dać po sobie poznać, w jakim jest stanie. Ostatecznie jednak pozostał na standardowej, a gdy zaczęła działać po kilkunastu minutach, dotarło do niego, jak bardzo… przesadzał… jak robił się ślepy na problemy i oczywistości. Sebastian wciąż był alfą, a on wciąż był omegą – i to taką, u której objawy związane ze zbliżającą się gorączką coraz silniej działały na psychikę i rozum. Przez jedną krótką chwilę czuł, że może powinien na wszelki wypadek wstrzymać akcję, przesunąć wszystko w czasie, na okres po gorączce, aby był w pełni władz umysłowych… lecz spodziewał się, że wszystko rozwiąże się za najdalej trzy-cztery dni, a tyle, jak sądził, był jeszcze w stanie wytrzymać.

A poza tym… gdy wszedł do salonu, niby spokojniejszy, ze stoperami, które na razie skutecznie hamowały jego zapędy… zobaczył ponownie Sebastiana, który wykonywał na środku pomieszczenia ćwiczenia rozciągające, pochwycił niepewne spojrzenie jego jasnych oczu i dostrzegł w nich obawy, czy aby na pewno jest między nimi w porządku a wieczorne zajście wszystkiego nie popsuło – uznał, że nie pozwoli głupiej naturze zdeterminować jego decyzji, ani tym bardziej rozwalić tej akcji i całego wyjazdu. Zależało mu na Sebastianie jako na pracowniku, człowieku i potencjalnym może-kiedyś partnerze i nie zamierzał uciekać do Londynu, gdy wszystko szło tak dobrze.

– Zbieraj się – powiedział i klasnął z entuzjazmem w dłonie. –  Za dwie godziny nasi ludzie będą zdejmować pewnego alfa-skurwiela, a ja chcę na to patrzeć.

– Nie planowaliśmy tam jechać – zauważył Sebastian, po czym usiadł na podłodze z wyciągniętymi nogami i zaczął badawczo mu się przypatrywać.

– Zmiana planów – oznajmił Jim z szerokim uśmiechem i skinął na niego ponaglająco. – Chcę dziś obejrzeć z ukrycia wszystkie akcje naszych ludzi. Osobiście dopilnować szczegółów, ułożyć sceny dla policji czy kogokolwiek, kto będzie to badać i dobrze się bawić. A _będę_ się bawił, patrząc na to i trzymając komórkę i czekając na sygnał, że oto wielki szef alfa-gangu Philip Carter chce się poradzić przestępcy-konsultanta, nie mając pojęcia, że to właśnie on urządził w jego szeregach rzeźnię.

– Igrasz z ogniem, szefie.

– Och, Sebastian – westchnął, po czym podszedł do niego i z rozbawieniem poczochrał mu włosy, nic sobie nie robiąc z jego oburzonego spojrzenia. – Nie masz pojęcia, jak bardzo.

 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Słownik:
> 
> wiązanie - bonding - proces psychologiczno-biologiczny, który łączy i uzależnia od siebie dwie osoby, w różnych AU występują różne "efekty dodatkowe". Może dotyczyć każdej płci i układu, jest nieodwracalny w przypadku alfy i omegi i zasadniczo możliwy raz w życiu; śmierć partnera zrywa więź, ale nie przywraca możliwości utworzenia nowej. Wiązania inne niż między alfą i omegą można zerwać, co jednak jest bolesne i niebezpieczne. Zarejestrowanie wiązania w urzędzie jest odpowiednikiem wzięcia ślubu, ale prawnie można go wziąć również bez tworzenia wiązania (wiązanie trochę można porównać do ślubu kościelnego ;)). Podwójne wiązania - między trzema osobami - się zdarzają, ale jest to anomalią i nie jest uregulowane prawnie.


	7. Niezaprzeczalne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rozdział wyszedł 2x dłuższy niż się spodziewałam i z tego co czuję z moich planów "nigdy więcej nie pisania megadługich fików" nic nie wyjdzie... Ostrzeżenia do tego chaptera- trochę opisów dotyczących biologii alf i omeg oraz łagodna scenka łóżkowa (jak zaczną się bardziej dosłowne, uprzedzę).  
> Pierwsza scenka to tylko taki... przerywnik od głównej akcji, więc fani mormora nie muszą się obawiać, że nagle zmieniam głównych bohaterów i wprowadzam dodatkowe pairingi ;)

***

 

Gdy Sherlock poprzedniego wieczoru wbiegł do mieszkania przy Baker Street wykrzykując, że mają sprawę i że wyjeżdżają w ciągu dwóch godzin – John nie próbował tego komentować ani nawet się kłócić, przyzwyczajony, że opór nie ma sensu, a tylko rozdrażni jego przyjaciela i wszystko utrudni oraz wydłuży. Po wielu miesiącach znajomości nauczył się, że w takich momentach należy wysłuchać ogólnikowych informacji albo spróbować je wykrzesać z chaotycznej paplaniny, spakować rzeczy, jakie mogą być potrzebne oraz stawić się z powrotem w salonie z walizką. Lubił to na tyle, by nie oponować, tym bardziej że ta akurat sprawa wydawała się interesująca, bardziej niż szukanie zaginionych pierścionków zaręczynowych, machlojki w testamentach nagle zmarłych staruszków czy drobnostki, do których czasem wzywał ich Lestrade, a które Sherlock rozwiązywał zdalnie w ciągu kwadransa.

W okolicach szkockiego Dundee w ciągu tygodnia znaleziono bowiem osiem ciał, z których przynajmniej połowa należała do członków działającego w tym regionie alfa-gangu, a biorąc pod uwagę poruszenie w tamtym środowisku, o jakim usłyszeli z plotek od lokalnych policjantów – przynajmniej drugie tyle mężczyzn w tym czasie zaginęło. Podejrzewano oczywiście konkurencyjne gangi, jak zwykle, przecież je _zawsze_ się podejrzewa o seryjne zabójstwa, tyle że żaden z nich nie objawił w glorii i chwale, że zamierza przejąć ten teren. I samo to sprawiło, że Sherlock rzucił wszystko i oznajmił, że wyjeżdżają; John przyznał przyjacielowi rację, uznając, że powyższe są wystarczającym powodem, aby ot tak wyjechać z Londynu do Szkocji. Stwierdzenia przyjaciela iż _czuje_ on, że to przynajmniej siódemka, w ogóle nie uznawał za racjonalny argument, więc po prostu zignorował jego ekstatyczne opowieści o tym, co niby mówiła mu intuicja. Przy całym jego geniuszu, Sherlock był czasem… był czasem po prostu _alfą_ , z tą ich całą niestabilnością, wybuchowością i ślepą wiarą w swoją nieomylność.

– Nigdy nie brałeś takich spraw – stwierdził, powtarzając te słowa prawdopodobnie po raz setny, odkąd razem z Sherlockiem znaleźli się w Dundee, bo… taka była prawda. Jego przyjaciel nie interesował się innymi alfami, zachowywał się czasem, jakby w ogóle nie istniały i potrafił porzucić względnie interesującą sprawę tylko dlatego, że dotykała kwestii związków A/O, które uważał za… jak to mówił? _Relikt przeszłości, zacofanie i idiotyzm, który powinno się globalnie zwalczyć sterylizacją i hormonami._ Cóż, John był betą, omegi spotykał bardzo rzadko, alfy zaś, po opuszczeniu wojska – głównie w kostnicy, temat go nie dotyczył i zasadniczo przed poznaniem Sherlocka właściwie nie poświęcał wiele myśli ani jednym ani drugim, więc zdanie jego przyjaciela, chociaż dość radykalne, aż tak go nie poruszało.

– Bo nigdy nie miały potencjału, a ta ma – odparł mężczyzna i z ekscytacją potarł ręce, gdy podjechali pod budynek, w którym zaledwie osiem godzin temu znaleziono kolejne ciało i tym razem policja z Dundee zdecydowała się w końcu zwrócić do detektywa-konsultanta, nie mając pojęcia, jak cała Wielka Brytania, że on _również_ jest alfą i sprowadzanie go do tej akurat sprawy byłoby bardzo źle widziane, gdyby prawda wyszła na jaw. – Zmień kurtkę. Zaraz wychodzimy.

– Przebranie się za policjantów…

– To konieczność, jeśli mamy wtopić się w tłum. Jesteśmy tu incognito, bo jeśli do gangu dotrze informacja, że znany detektyw zajmuje się ich sprawą, zwiną manatki albo zaczną utrudniać śledztwo. Policji się nie boją, bo to sami idioci, którzy nic tu nie znajdą – stwierdził, nic sobie nie robiąc z faktu, że jechali tu radiowozem kierowanym przez funkcjonariusza – mnie za to, _tak_ – dokończył, po czym wyskoczył z samochodu i zaczął niecierpliwie przebierać nogami, a ostatecznie wystartował na miejsce zbrodni zanim John zdołał do niego dołączyć. Parę chwil później tkwili w podpiwniczonym, opuszczonym budynku, a Sherlock pochylał się nad kilkudniowymi zwłokami, które znalazła tu para nastolatków, zwabionych podejrzanym zapachem czegoś zepsutego, zmieszanego z silnymi alfa-feromonami.

– Ross MacLennan – oznajmił komendant policji, który był odpowiedzialny za sprowadzenie ich tutaj. – To alfa, czterdzieści jeden lat, żonaty, ma dwóch nastoletnich synów. Były wojskowy, obecnie prowadził niewielki biznes. Nie sprawiał do tej pory kłopotów i chociaż był podejrzewany o kontakty ze światem przestępczym, bo powodzi mu się znacznie lepiej niż wynikałoby to z jego oficjalnych przychodów, nigdy niczego mu nie udowodniono. Nie było podstaw, by przypuszczać, że jest w jakikolwiek sposób związany z alfa-gangiem, ale to morderstwo jest niemal takie samo, jak pozostałe.

– Tamci byli zastrzeleni, a jemu poderżnięto gardło – odparł na to Sherlock, ze znudzeniem słuchając przedstawienia historii martwego mężczyzny, zupełnie tak, jakby wszystko to wywnioskował po kształcie jego paznokci, sposobie w jaki miał zawiązane buty czy innym absurdalnym szczególe. – Będę musiał obejrzeć pozostałe ciała, ale… – urwał na moment, wpatrując się w rozharataną szyję martwego mężczyzny – ale prawdopodobnie te zabójstwa _faktycznie_ są powiązane. Proszę zostawić nas samych. Potrzebuję pięciu minut.

– Proszę nie uszkodzić… – zaczął policjant, ale gdy został spiorunowany spojrzeniem Sherlocka, posłusznie się wycofał, nie mając pojęcia, że mężczyzna, nawet jeśli nie ujawniał swojej płci, właśnie wykorzystał naturalną charyzmę alf, aby wymusić na nim posłuszeństwo. Gdy zostali z Johnem sami, detektyw podniósł się z miejsca i zaczął przyglądać kolejnym, kompletnie nieznaczącym elementom pomieszczenia, sposobie, w jaki układały się smugi krwi, ułożeniu ciała i kątowi padania światła z jedynej lampy. John nie komentował tego, chociaż sam również wykonał krótkie oględziny zwłok, nie dochodząc jednak do żadnych sensownych wniosków.

– Co o tym sądzisz? – spytał Sherlock, a coś w jego głosie sprawiło, że John miał pewność, że cokolwiek powie, będzie to błędną odpowiedzią i zostanie wyśmiany.

– Porachunki alfa-gangów, to chyba jasne – odparł jednak, uznając, że zacznie od jedynej rzeczy, jaka wydawała się oczywista. – Zabiło go prawdopodobnie dwóch, może trzech mężczyzn, został pobity, podejrzewam, że go przesłuchiwano… – urwał na widok spojrzenia Sherlocka – albo i nie…

– Naprawdę nic więcej nie widzisz? Nic… nietypowego? – nacisnął, uśmiechając się kpiąco, a ponieważ John nie odezwał się ani słowem, prychnął z politowaniem. – Przed samą śmiercią próbowano zerwać mu wiązanie. Ma rozcięty znak, a odcień skóry i podbarwione tęczówki jasno wskazują, że komuś się to udało. Dziwne, że jego żona się nie zorientowała…

– Jeśli to nie było silne wiązanie, to nie musiała nic poczuć.

– Nie mogło być, bo chociaż katowano go kilka godzin, zerwanie wiązania zajęło mu nie więcej niż pięć minut. Ktokolwiek to robił, miał, że tak powiem… pewną rękę. To nie był byle jaki przestępca, lecz profesjonalista. Żadnych emocji, bo wówczas cięcie byłoby mniej precyzyjne. Dostał rozkaz i go wykonał. Jak _prawdziwy żołnierz_ – oznajmił Sherlock z zupełną obojętnością, a John aż się wzdrygnął, bo jako lekarz doskonale wiedział, w jakim stanie pozostawał organizm po próbie zerwania wiązania, nawet jeśli trafiał na takie przypadki raczej rzadko i kimkolwiek był ten człowiek… nawet jeśli była to alfa współpracująca z gangiem… zaczynał mu współczuć tego, co spotkało go przed śmiercią.

– Zrywała je jedna osoba? – spytał, pospiesznie odwracając wzrok, jakoś nie mając ochoty dłużej przyglądać się twarzy ofiary.

– To oczywiste – odparł Sherlock, po czym kucnął nad zwłokami i przywołał Johna gestem. – Ale nie ona go zabiła.

– Któraś z pozostałych alf? – rzucił i, chcąc nie chcąc, dołączył do swojego przyjaciela.

– Nie zabiła go alfa – oznajmił Sherlock i odchylił o parę milimetrów szczękę MacLennana. – Spójrz sam… zrobił to ktoś ze stosunkowo niewielką siłą, celował świetnie, bo zna się na anatomii, ale w przeciwieństwie do drugiego oprawcy, zrobił to w silnych emocjach, był wściekły albo zraniony… spójrz tylko na brzegi rany, widać to jak na dłoni… przeciął jednak tylko skórę i naczynia krwionośne a jedynym wyjaśnieniem jest, że nie miał siły by przebić się głębiej. Gdyby zrobiła to wściekła alfa, dotarłaby aż do kości albo urwała mu po wszystkim głowę – stwierdził z tak obojętnym profesjonalizmem, że John aż się wzdrygnął. – Zrobił to ktoś słaby, niezbyt wysoki i na tyle niepewny swoich możliwości, że ofiara pozostała związana i miała podany środek paraliżujący.

– A-kobieta z gangu? To raczej mało spotykane. Beta…? – zaproponował John, lecz Sherlock spojrzał na niego jak na półgłówka.

– Kobiety nie łączą się z alfa-gangami, a poza tym alfy _nigdy_ nie są leworęczne, czyś ty przespał zajęcia z genetyki i neurologii? A to zrobił ktoś leworęczny, jednak używał scyzoryka ostrzonego przez kogoś praworęcznego… interesujące. Beta współpracująca z alfami wypełniłaby zadanie bez emocji, a tutaj jest… tyle wściekłości, strachu, pasji…! – wykrzyknął z ekscytacją, która wydała się Johnowi nie na miejscu, ale darował sobie wytykanie mu tego.

– W porządku – odchrząknął, pragnąc, aby Sherlock przeszedł do rzeczy. – Więc co podejrzewasz?

– To omega – odparł, na co John najpierw oniemiał, a potem wybuchnął głośnym śmiechem, że całe to udowadnianie poszło w kierunku, który w ogóle nie wchodził w grę.

– To niemożliwe – oznajmił, gdy tylko przestał chichotać. – To zupełny absurd, Sherlock, żadna omega nie zabiłaby alfy, to absolutnie chore i to po prostu się nie zdarza!

– Żywisz się stereotypami i nie masz pojęcia ani o alfach ani o omegach, skoro uważasz, że zawsze są słabe i niewinne – prychnął, po czym ponownie pochylił się nad zwłokami. – U omeg leworęczność występuje znacznie częściej niż o bet, zgadza się siła, a te emocje… skrzywdzona omega się mściła. Nie na swoim oprawcy, wówczas jej alfa by rozerwała go na strzępy… Na kimś, kto krzywdził _inne_ omegi.

– Ale jakaś alfa też tu była. Musiała być! Zerwanie wiązania i stan zwłok…

– Tak, była. Możliwe, że to para, to brzmiałoby najbardziej logicznie, chociaż jakoś nie do końca w to wierzę. Ale przyjmijmy, że to związana alfa i omega… Alfa dbająca o swojego partnera i pomagająca w jakiejś zemście, być może nie do końca świadomie, może trochę na zasadzie _kochanie, zabij dla mnie tego pana, tak brzydko na mnie spojrzał!_ – oznajmił piskliwym, modulowanym głosem. – To alfa przywlokła tu, unieszkodliwiła i stłukła tego faceta a na końcu zerwała mu wiązanie, ale zabiła go omega. A czego to dowodzi?

– Jeśli twoje przypuszczenia, swoją drogą wciąż uważam je za bzdurę, są słuszne… to to z całą pewnością nie są porachunki alfa-gangów.

– W końcu zaczynasz mówić z sensem – powiedział, podnosząc się z miejsca. – Nic więcej tu nie zobaczę. Chodźmy na zewnątrz, potrzebuję się rozejrzeć po okolicy, nawet jeśli nie mam co liczyć na ślady opon po wczorajszym deszczu – dokończył, po czym popchnął Johna w kierunku wyjścia, uśmiechając się triumfalnie do policjanta stojącego na zewnątrz. Nie wysilił się nawet na kulturalne stwierdzenie, że już skończył pracę w środku budynku, lecz zaczął obchodzić go wokół, wypatrując innych śladów. Po kilku minutach dostrzegł, że sprawcy przyjechali tutaj samochodem terenowym, ale to akurat nie było niczym dziwnym i nic im nie dawało, podobnie jak fakt, że teraz był już pewny, że morderstwa dokonały dwie osoby, jedna wysoka, z pewnością przekraczająca sześć stóp wzrostu, druga niższa o jakieś osiem do dziesięciu cali.

– Ta alfa czekała na zewnątrz, gdy omega zabijała MacLennana – oznajmił Sherlock przyciszonym głosem, aby żaden z kręcących się tu policjantów go nie usłyszał. – Stała… – cofnął się o dwa kroki – w tym miejscu. Przy samochodzie, obserwując drzwi. Była podenerwowana, musiała być, bo wcale jej się nie podobało, że zostawia swojego partnera na dole, nieważne, że ich ofiara była związana i nieszkodliwa. Tyle że…

– Alfa nie zostawiłaby omegi z kimś innym. Już pomijam absurd zabójstwa, ale to… jeśli byli sobie bliscy, nie pozwoliłaby na to.

– Wiem – odparł Sherlock, na co John uniósł z zaskoczeniem brwi, gdyż nie spodziewał się, że przyjaciel w czymkolwiek go poprze; moment później z gardła detektywa wydobył się triumfalny śmiech, a potem pochylał się on nad ziemia i z zainteresowaniem wpatrywał w porzuconego peta. – Fascynujące – oznajmił, krótko go wąchając, ale na razie nie podnosząc. John jęknął w duchu, dostrzegając, że paru policjantów zaczyna wpatrywać się w Sherlocka jakby mieli przed sobą wariata. – Ta alfa się denerwowała, ale nie tak, jak powinna, gdyby zostawiła omegę samą do zabójstwa. Myślę że… a ten papieros i wszystkie zapachy… to dowód, że mogę mieć rację. – Uchwycił peta dłonią w lateksowej rękawiczce i podsunął Johnowi do powąchania. – Co czujesz?

– _Peta_ i nie mam pojęcia, o czym mówisz.

– Nie był zmoknięty, bo leżał w zasłoniętym przed deszczem miejscu, a po tygodniu, bo to wtedy dokonano zabójstwa, zapach alfy wciąż byłby wyczuwalny, bo ślina utrzymuje zapach bardzo długo.

– Może to nie alfa paliła, tylko ta omega.

– Nie bądź idiotą, omegi nie znoszą zapachu tytoniu i nie spotkałem żadnej, która by paliła. Zresztą ten papieros był trzymany przez kogoś o silnych palcach, dość masywnych, zdecydowanie należących do kogoś wysokiego i mocno zbudowanego, a nie naszej omegi – oznajmił, po czym wrzucił peta do torebki na dowody. – Po tygodniu tak niewielka ilość DNA jaka mogła się tu znajdować raczej jest już nieużyteczna, ale zajmiemy się tym w laboratorium, zawsze warto spróbować. Wróćmy do sprawy… mamy do czynienia z alfą, która niedługo przed akcją użyła silnych blokerów, zarówno zewnętrznych jak tych w tabletkach, bo jego ślina inaczej pozostawiłaby ślad, a ja bym to wyczuł. W pomieszczeniu czuć było tylko zapach martwej alfy, pochodzący rzecz jasna z jej krwi, na której zapach blokery wpływają w niewielkim stopniu… ale nic więcej. Omegi nie czuć w ogóle, więc również się dobrze zamaskowała. Wiem już właściwie wszystko… więc, do rzeczy. Jakie masz pomysły? Dlaczego alfa i omega wspólnie zwabiają w odludne miejsce i zabijają alfę, o której wiadomo, że prowadzi szemrane interesy i prawdopodobnie jest powiązana z gangiem, który ktoś zaczął likwidować? To zemsta… albo coś innego, nacechowanego emocjonalnie. Co podejrzewasz?

– MacLennan próbował się dobrać do tej omegi? Są związani i jego alfa się wściekła?

– Bzdura, gdyby alfa chciała zabić z zemsty za _przystawianie się_ do jej omegi, MacLennan byłby teraz w szczątkach nie większych niż kurze jaja. To omega wydawała rozkazy i to ona…

– Wybacz, Sherlock, ale to chyba najbardziej chory pomysł z dotychczasowych, żadna alfa nie będzie słuchać omegi, zwłaszcza gdy są związani!

– Abstrahując od słuchania się bądź nie kogokolwiek w związku A/O, o którym, oczywiście, nie wiesz absolutnie nic i jedziesz teraz bezsensownymi stereotypami… Zabójcy jednak nie byli związani – oznajmił i uśmiechnął się triumfalnie. – A ta alfa w ogóle nie wie, że ma do czynienia z omegą. Sądzi, że to beta, a jej przywództwo jest w stanie znieść… zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę charakter ich relacji. Oczywiście, to szef-podwładny, ale jest tu też coś więcej.

– Wydawało mi się, że na początku sądziłeś, że są parą – zauważył John, skołowany tym ostatnim stwierdzeniem.

– Są. W pewnym sensie. To znaczy… – urwał i po raz pierwszy się zawahał. – Nie bardziej niż ty i ja. Nie sypiają ze sobą, ale to nie jest tylko praca.

– Czyli _po prostu się przyjaźnią_? – spytał John z zażenowaniem, a Sherlock po paru chwilach wpatrywania się w niego, gwałtownie się odwrócił, stając dokładnie w miejscu, gdzie tydzień temu stała ich alfa i wpatrywała się w budynek.

– Skoro tak to widzisz, uznajmy, że tak, _po prostu się przyjaźnią_.

– W porządku. Rozumiem… – odparł John i zamyślił się, a w końcu dotarło do niego, jak bardzo to wszystko nie ma sensu. – Nie, właściwie to _nie_ rozumiem. Dlaczego skoro są _blisko_ , ukrywa przed nim coś takiego? Na Boga, jak w ogóle ten gość mógł nie wykryć, że jego szef, przyjaciel czy _ktokolwiek_ jest omegą?

– Ta omega ukrywa się od lat i umie już to robić, a powody, dla których nie wyjawił podwładnemu tożsamości, są oczywiste.

– Oświeć mnie – powiedział z naciskiem, na co Sherlock westchnął i zerknął na niego z irytacją.

– Ta alfa to jego prawa ręka, wie wszystko odnośnie ich wspólnych biznesów, a gdyby dowiedziała się, że pracuje dla omegi… jego ego by tego nie zniosło, poczułby pragnienie władzy i mógł spróbować przejąć jego dorobek. I zabić go przy okazji, by zmyć z siebie cały wstyd, że dał się tak nabrać.

– Albo po prostu ta omega nie chce się wiązać i boi się, że zostanie do tego zmuszona? – zaproponował John, jakoś nie dowierzając w opcję o przejmowaniu jakichkolwiek biznesów, bo niby jakie biznesy miałaby robić ukrywająca się omega…?

– Nie wszystko co łączy alfy i omegi dotyczy seksu – prychnął Sherlock, na co John pokręcił głową, nie mogąc uwierzyć, że jego genialny przyjaciel, pomija tak oczywisty i jedyny względnie racjonalny aspekt.

– Gdybyś nie faszerował się stoperami w końskich dawkach, wiedziałbyś, że dla wielu alf to właśnie seks stoi ponad wszystkim innym.

– Dlatego właśnie się faszeruję – odparł nadąsanym tonem. – To jedyna metoda, by myśleć właściwą częścią ciała – oznajmił, sprawiając, że John westchnął z rezygnacją i postanowił więcej się nie odzywać. – Oni… ta alfa i omega… robią to samo co ja robię i ty _też_ byś robił, gdybyś zamierzał być lekarzem i pracować umysłem.

– Nie porównuj nas do pary morderców…! – powiedział z oburzeniem.

– Pary _przyjaciół._ Którzy są oczywiście mordercami, ale to w tym momencie popatrzmy na nich jak na _przyjaciół_ – oznajmił, akcentując to określenie w ten sam sposób, co pani Hudson i wszyscy ci ludzie, którzy, widząc ich pierwszy raz, natychmiast uznawali ich za parę homoseksulanych bet.

– Nie sypiam z tobą i nie jestem gejem! – zaprotestował John na jego wymowny ton.

– W społecznościach A/O związek męskiej alfy z męską betą nie jest uważany za homoseksualizm – uściślił Sherlock w tak przemądrzały sposób, że John poczuł chęć, by go uderzyć. – Tylko relacja z _identyczną_ płcią, czyli dwie omegi lub dwie alfy, w dodatku tej samej…

– Jesteś facetem tak samo jak ja, a twoje _bonusy_ tego nie zmieniają. Żyjemy w świecie bet, masz penisa, więc jesteś facetem, zresztą… Jezu, o czym my w ogóle rozmawiamy. – Wybuchnął nerwowym śmiechem. – Masz coś jeszcze do powiedzenia? Sprawdzenia?

– Nie. Jedziemy do kostnicy obejrzeć pozostałe ciała. A w międzyczasie przejrzymy listy z nazwiskami alf podejrzewanych o współprace z gangiem z Dundee i zastanowimy się, kto może zginąć następny.

– I co wtedy?

– Mam nadzieję uprzedzić zabójców i poznać tę tajemniczą omegę, która jest najbardziej niesamowitym przestępcą od czasu Moriarty’ego.

– Który zapadł się pod ziemię po tym, jak obwiesił mnie ładunkami.

– Miał wówczas inne plany, ale coś je pokrzyżowało i dlatego się nie pojawił. To jednak teraz nieistotne. Zniknął rok temu, więc nie ma już dla mnie żadnego znaczenia. – Na te słowa John uśmiechnął się z powątpiewaniem, doskonale wiedząc, że jego przyjaciel okłamuje w tym momencie samego siebie i wydaje się być nadąsany, że godny przeciwnik opuścił pole walki i przestał podsuwać mu interesujące sprawy, za to jego nazwisko i wszystkie łączniki wydały się rozpłynąć w powietrzu. John się z tego cieszył… ale Sherlock wciąż się z niego nie wyleczył. Dlatego może dobrze, że pojawiło się coś innego, przestępca, który był dla niego równie interesujący co tamten szaleniec, ale który zabijał członków alfa-gangu, a nie niewinnych ludzi.

 

***

 

Cały dzień i pół nocy Sebastian spędził z Moriartym poza hotelem, obserwując akcje swoich ludzi z bezpiecznej odległości, co z jakichś przyczyn podobało mu się znacznie mniej niż gdy aktywnie w nich uczestniczył. Nie lubił być bierny, czaić się, kamuflować i znikać bez słowa, w przeciwieństwie do jego szefa, który pomijając tych parę sytuacji z osobistym zabiciem alf, wolał trzymać się na uboczu. Był więc podenerwowany i zmęczony bezczynnością, znudzony i podminowany jednocześnie, a jego stan sprawił, że gdy wrócili do hotelu, szybko zażył stopery na noc i położył się spać, aby wyciszyć się i nie zrobić czegoś głupiego.

Następny dzień wyglądał początkowo podobnie, przy czym nastrój Moriarty’ego się zmienił z neutralnego na podenerwowany; ludzie z gangu Cartera wciąż się do niego nie zwrócili, chociaż kazał sieci słuchać wszelkich sygnałów, że ktoś spróbuje się z nim skontaktować. Był niecierpliwy i zły, spoglądał na komórkę zbyt często, a Sebastian za którymś razem przypadkowo podejrzał, że za każdym razem wbija wzrok nie w godzinę, lecz datę… jakiekolwiek miał więc do zrobienia biznesy w Londynie, widocznie stawały się coraz bardziej palące i drażniło go, że nie może dopiąć spraw w Dundee. Do tego wszystkiego doszedł fakt, iż wczesnym popołudniem otrzymali od jednej z policyjnych czujek informację, że do zbadania sprawy zniknięć członków alfa-gangu szef policji ściągnął tu prywatnego detektywa, a już krótka wymiana smsów objawiła, że był to Sherlock Holmes.

– Przyspieszamy akcję. Nie mogę dłużej czekać. Nie gdy on tu jest – oznajmił wówczas Moriarty, a następnie zaciągnął Sebastiana z powrotem do hotelu i utknął przed laptopem na dobre dwie godziny, wystukując wiadomości z taką wściekłością, jakby chciał powybijać palcami klawisze. Wieczorem wybrali się na kolejną akcję do obserwowania i przypilnowania, a gdy Sebastian zobaczył, co zrobiono alfie wybranej na ofiarę, zrobiło mu się niedobrze.

O ile poprzednie scenki były tylko egzekucjami, mniej lub bardziej widowiskowymi, tutaj Moriarty zatrudnił parę zwyrodniałych sadystów, dwie niezrównoważone bety, które w ciągu półtorej godziny zmieniły swoją ofiarę w krwawą miazgę, a następnie zawiesiły zmasakrowane zwłoki na ścianie i wysmarowały ją dziesiątkami dziwacznych napisów i symboli; Sebastian nic z tego nie rozumiał i musiało być to dostrzegalne, bo Moriarty zaczął mu wszystko wyjaśniać bez pytania.

– Musiałem zrobić coś widowiskowego, żeby odciągnąć policję. Coś innego, niezgadzającego się ze wzorem. Mam nadzieję, że Holmes zostanie tu ściągnięty, bo policja niebawem dostanie tajemnicze zgłoszenie od przerażonej nastolatki dotyczące koszmarnych zwłok na południu miasta… a Carter drugie, od życzliwego informatora. Musi się wreszcie ruszyć, musi się dowiedzieć, że sprawę śledzi słynny detektyw oraz że jego przeciwnicy nie żartują, bo to może wreszcie sprawi, że ruszy głową i się do mnie odezwie.

– Więc… sprawa załatwiona i wracamy do hotelu?

– Nie. Potrzebowałem rozrywki, bo już nie mogę wytrzymać tego czekania – oznajmił chłodno. – Umówiłem nam więc klienta, sprawa kompletnie niezwiązana z alfa-gangami. Radna Dundee, mafioso z północy Szkocji i romans, który poszedł zupełnie nie tak, gdy zaczęli sprawy miłosne mieszać z zawodowymi. Miernota, ale potrzebuję czegoś całkiem innego, żeby się oderwać od głupich myśli. Udajemy przed nimi parę płatnych zabójców wysłanych przez Moriarty’ego, ja prowadzę dyskusję, a ty się nie odzywasz. Jasne?

– Jasne, szefie – odparł, niemal nie rozpoznając w tej jego wersji człowieka, z którym dwa dni wcześniej całował się na kanapie, który patrzył na niego przestraszonymi oczami i łagodnie trzymał go za rękę, wstrzykując mu pod skórę stopery. Teraz był to zimny kryminalista, któremu brakowało wrażeń, ale przecież wiedział dobrze, że jego szef ma wiele twarzy i nawet jeśli niektóre lubił nieco mniej… to wciąż był on. A poza tym opór nie miałby sensu.

Sprawa, która miała być oczywistą miernotą, okazała się pójść prawie tak bardzo _nie tak_ , jak romans pani polityk z jej chłopakiem z półświatka. Opuszczali umówione miejsce spotkania zostawiając za sobą cztery trupy, z przypalonymi od wznieconego tam pożaru ubraniami i śmierdząc chemikaliami. Jim podczas walki trzymał się z boku i zlikwidował trzy osoby bronią palną nawet się nie brudząc, natomiast Sebastian w trakcie szamotaniny z jednym z ochroniarzy mafiosa porządnie oberwał w szczękę i opadając na ścianę nadział lewe ramię na wystające z niej gwoździe, głęboko rozdzierając skórę. Rana mogła nie być groźna, ale piekielnie bolało i droga powrotna do hotelu była koszmarem, tym większym, że aby w ogóle tam wejść i nie wzbudzić podejrzeń musieli przebrać się w świeże rzeczy na jakimś opuszczonym podwórku.

Znalazłszy się w pokoju hotelowym, Sebastian zaczął ściągać z ramion przesiąkającą już krwią kurtkę i syknął z bólu, gdy materiał koszuli potarł się o zranione miejsce. Zerknął na drzwi do łazienki, w której Moriarty zniknął, gdy tylko wrócili i westchnął ciężko, starając się pozbyć reszty górnej części odzienia nieco ostrożniej. Kiedy wreszcie mu się to udało i zaczął oglądać w lustrze trzy głębokie szramy, ciągnące się w poprzek od łokcia prawie do pachy, jego usta wykrzywiły się w grymasie, gdyż dezynfekcja i zabandażowanie tak nieporęcznego miejsca zajęłyby mu sporo czasu – a zazwyczaj opatrywał się samodzielnie i tylko w bardziej niebezpiecznych przypadkach ruszał do któregoś z licznych lekarzy, którzy pomagali pracownikom sieci i umieli trzymać język za zębami. Tutaj nie było takiej konieczności, a Sebastian nie zamierzał się kompromitować i ruszać po profesjonalną pomoc lekarską z czymś tak błahym.

– Pomóc ci? – usłyszał od strony łazienki, a gdy uniósł głowę, dostrzegł Moriarty’ego, który miał już na sobie cienki t-shirt bez rękawów i wytarte dżinsy z sieciówki i w efekcie zupełnie nie przypominał swojej wersji sprzed dwóch godzin, gdzie w krótkim, eleganckim płaszczu i z zaczesanymi do tyłu włosami, rozmawiał ze szczęśliwie już martwymi klientami.

– Byłoby świetnie – odparł Sebastian, nie zamierzając udawać, że sam sobie poradzi. Moriarty skinął głową i ruszył po apteczkę, przy okazji zgarniając z jego torby leki, zapewne dostrzegając, że napływ adrenaliny zaburzył działanie hormonów i woląc, poniekąd słusznie, nie wchodzić z nim w tym momencie w żaden kontakt fizyczny.

– Zacznij od tego – powiedział, stając prawie metr przed nim; nie zbliżył się do niego dopóki Sebastian nie spryskał się niewielką ilością blokera i nie zażył pojedynczej dawki stoperów.

– Jesteś bardziej wrażliwy na feromony niż sądziłem – stwierdził, gdy Jim sięgnął po czystą gazę i zaczął dezynfekować zranienie, starając się nie patrzeć na zaschniętą krew ani jej nie dotykać. – Gdy zabijałeś tamte alfy i wszystko było w ich krwi, też je czułeś?

– Nie, bo tam miałem wiele bodźców i zapachów, a tutaj mam tylko ciebie – odparł i z pewną ulgą sięgnął po bandaże. – Poza tym wtedy, poza pierwszym razem, gdy nieco zaszalałem… – urwał na moment – używałem na siebie uniwersalnego blokera i to tłumiło zapachy, a teraz go nie mam.

– Uniwersalnego? – zdziwił się Sebastian, a wówczas Moriarty drgnął i nieco zbyt mocno zacisnął palce na jego ramieniu.

– Któryś mógł obcować z omegą w ciągu ostatnich godzin, a to też bym wyczuł.

– Omegę…? – zdziwił się, bo o ile bety stosunkowo często wyczuwały alfa-feromony, rzadko zdarzało się, by miały zmysły wyczulone również na omegi.

– Tak, omegę. Zamknij się i nie ruszaj – powiedział nerwowo i wrócił do przerwanej czynności, starając się nie patrzeć Sebastianowi w oczy. – Po tym środkowym rozcięciu będziesz mieć bliznę.

– Nie pierwszą i nie ostatnią.

– Gdybyś wpadł na te gwoździe dziesięć centymetrów w prawo i pod innym kątem, mogłyby trafić pomiędzy żebra i przebić ci płuco.

– Ale nie wpadłem – odparł, starając się brzmieć obojętnie, chociaż samo brzmienie słów Moriarty’ego i sposób, w jaki trącał opuszkami jego skórę, sprawiały, że coś się w nim poruszało, tym bardziej, że od ich ostatniego bliższego kontaktu fizycznego minęły dwa dni… i jakoś nie mieli okazji na powtórkę, chociaż nie wydawało się jakoś, by mężczyzna trzymał go w tym czasie na dystans. Raczej czekał na właściwą sposobność, bo teraz, gdy skończył go bandażować, nie odsunął się lecz zaczął gładzić nagą skórę na jego ramieniu, tuż nad opatrunkiem. Tyle że… poprzednim razem nie padły między nimi konkretne deklaracje, to były tylko półsłówka o próbowaniu i następnych razach i tak naprawdę wcale nie wiedział, jak daleko Moriarty chciał się posunąć; czy w ogóle zamierzał wykroczyć poza pocałunki, czy było to dla niego tylko pozbawione znaczeń odprężenie z kimś, kogo znał i lubił i kto był pod ręką, czy może było to coś więcej.

Gdy chłodna dłoń przesunęła się z jego ramienia na łopatkę i zaczęła zataczać tam niewielkie kręgi, Sebastian westchnął i odwrócił się w stronę Moriarty’ego, sprawiając, że jego ręka ześlizgnęła się w dół po nagich plecach. Wpatrywał się w niego szukając w ciemnych oczach jakiegokolwiek potwierdzenia, czegoś jednoznacznego, co upewniłoby go w przekonaniu, że może posunąć się w tym momencie dalej – jednakże jego twarz była kompletnie nieprzenikniona i nie potrafił nic z niej wyczytać. Nie będąc pewnym, czy to dobry pomysł, wyciągnął do niego zdrową rękę i objął dłonią jego szyję, po czym ostrożnie pogładził jego szczękę kciukiem. Wciąż czekał na sygnał, lecz Moriarty tkwił przy nim kompletnie nieruchomo, nie ułatwiając mu zadania.

– Nie wiem, ile mogę zrobić – przyznał w końcu, na co mężczyzna lekko się uśmiechnął, pochwycił jego dłoń i przeniósł na swoją talię.

– Powiem ci, kiedy będę chciał, żebyś przestał – odparł na to, a następnie sięgnął po leżące na stole leki i wyciągnął z opakowania połówkę tabletki. – Weź to. Obiecałeś wziąć zwiększoną… – urwał, kiedy Sebastian bez słowa przyjął lek i pospiesznie go połknął – dawkę.

– Zacznie działać…

– Za kilka, może kilkanaście minut – dokończył za niego i przysunął się o parę cali, aż ich uda się zetknęły. – Poczekam – dodał z nutką rozbawienia, przeciągając palcami po jego kręgosłupie.

– To nie wygląda jak czekanie.

– No nie mów… – zaśmiał się, lekko naciskając na jego krzyż, ale moment później opuścił rękę i zamiast tego oparł się o kanapę, odrobinę przysuwając w jego stronę. – W sumie… mam dość czekania. Na pieprzonego Cartera, na rozwiązanie tej sprawy i na to, co muszę załatwić w Londynie, a czego nie mam najmniejszej ochoty załatwiać. Wolałbym nie musieć wyjeżdżać, wtedy nie miałbym ciśnienia, by to wszystko stało się jak najszybciej.

– Jesteś Jimem Moriartym, jeśli nie chcesz czegoś robić, to z całą pewnością możesz… – urwał, gdy mężczyzna parsknął nieprzyjemnie.

– Może trudno w to uwierzyć, ale jest całkiem sporo rzeczy, nad którymi nie mam żadnej kontroli. Nie pomagasz, przypominając mi o tym.

– Próbuję prowadzić rozmowę, czekając, aż stopery zaczną działać. To tak odnośnie… kontrolowania rzeczy, na które nie ma się wpływu.

– Och, Sebastian – westchnął – jakże cię w tym momencie rozumiem. Widzisz, Londyn to taki mój _stoper_. Trzeba przez coś przejść, coś trzeba przeczekać, zanim osiągnie się pożądany stan. Jakie to irytujące, co? – spytał tak dziwnym tonem, że Sebastian nie był w stanie na to odpowiedzieć. – Brakowałoby mi ciebie, gdybyś na tej idiotycznej akcji niesłużącej niczemu poza zaspokojeniem nudy coś ci się stało – stwierdził, niespodziewanie zmieniając temat. – Proszę, staraj się bardziej na siebie uważać, bo jesteś zbyt cenny, żebyś zginął w tak głupich okolicznościach.

– Cenny dla sieci czy dla ciebie? – spytał, a gdy Moriarty zesztywniał na te słowa, momentalnie ich pożałował.

– Przecież wiesz – powiedział jednak, ponownie unikając jego wzroku. – Nie każ mi się kompromitować sentymentami. – Zaśmiał się krótko i uniósł głowę, a następnie chwycił jego podbródek, trącając przy tym jego dolną wargę. – Zabawne, że gdy to powiedziałem, twoje oczy zaczęły robić się niebieskie, a nie z powrotem czerwone. Uważasz sentymenty za mało pociągające, że cię to nie nakręciło?

– Nie kontroluję tego, jaki mają kolor – odparł niepewnie.

– Znów kontrola…! – westchnął, lekko wbijając paznokcie w jego skórę. – To wszystko determinuje, prawda? To nad czym możemy zapanować, co da się zmienić, a z czym trzeba się pogodzić?

– Jeśli o mnie chodzi, tak właśnie jest i obaj o tym wiemy – stwierdził z rezygnacją.

– Każdy ma nad sobą rzeczy, z którymi nic nie da się zrobić. Ale lubię patrzeć, jak niektórzy próbują, nawet gdy w dłuższej perspektywie to przegrana walka. Sebastian… – zaczął, niespodziewanie zmieniając ton i przyglądając mu się z trudnym do określenia zainteresowaniem. – Byłeś kiedyś z jakąś? Z omegą…?

– Czemu chcesz to wiedzieć? – zdziwił się, zupełnie nie rozumiejąc, dlaczego Moriarty prowadzi rozmowę w ten sposób, jakby… odhaczał z listy niezwiązane ze sobą punkty, które zamierzał poruszyć i nie starał się nawet płynnie przechodzić z tematu na temat.

– Bo alfy, które nigdy się nie parowały, są znacznie bardziej niestabilne i wolałbym to wiedzieć. Więc?

– Parę razy z prostytutką we Francji – odparł z zażenowaniem, nie mając ochoty tego wspominać, ale wiedział, że okłamanie kogoś jak Moriarty nie będzie możliwe. – Oczywiście miałem podwójne stopery, bo inaczej nie wpuszczonoby mnie do agencji. Kompletnie mnie to otępiło i niewiele pamiętam. Średnia frajda.

– Poszedłeś do burdelu, wiedząc, skąd biorą tam omegi? – spytał nieco chłodniej.

– Byłem dzieciakiem na przepustce w wojsku i nie myślałem o tym w ten sposób, zresztą… to były legalne agencje z selekcją. Wiele omeg w młodym wieku nie chce wiązać się od razu, a chociaż u nas to nielegalne, w niektórych krajach są jednak zorganizowane miejsca, gdzie można zapewnić sobie bezpieczny seks, bez ryzyka wymuszonego wiązania i ciąży. Tam gdzie byłem, omegi bez konsekwencji mogły wybierać, kogo przyjmują.

– I co, miałeś szczęście – powiedział ironicznie, na co Sebastian nieco się spiął.

– Tak, kilka razy. Moim przyjaciele z wojska byli na tyle zawiedzeni, że im się nie udało, że wciąż mam blizny po ich pokazie zazdrości – oznajmił. – Nikomu nie zrobiłem krzywdy, a potem przestałem się w to bawić. Niewarte zachodu.

– Wciąż uważam, że organizowanie czegoś takiego jest niemoralne – stwierdził Moriarty, spoglądając jednak na przyblakłą siatkę zgrubień na jego żebrach, która była skutkiem wspomnianego _pokazu zazdrości_.

– Wskaźniki samobójstw i zaburzeń u niezwiązanych omeg są we Francji dziesięciokrotnie niższe niż u nas – powiedział, czując się nieco nieswojo pod wpływam jego natarczywego spojrzenia.

– Ale to uwłaczające dla…

– Bardziej uwłaczające wydaje mi się zamknięcie w domu i rodzenie niechcianych dzieci z wymuszonych wiązań – przerwał mu i zignorował fakt, że Moriarty zmrużył lekko oczy, gdy nie pozwolił mu dokończyć myśli. – Gdybym był omegą, uciekłbym na kontynent natychmiast po osiągnięciu pełnoletniości i nawiązałbym współpracę z takim miejscem… zakładając, że kogoś bym sobie nie znalazł. A co ty byś zrobił?

– Brałbym końskie dawki hormonów przez całe życie, a podczas gorączek dodatkowo leki nasenne – oznajmił, nagle odwracając wzrok; Sebastian uniósł brwi na nazwanie rui gorączką, co zresztą słyszał już z ust Moriarty’ego kilkakrotnie… ale może nie powinno go aż tak to dziwić, skoro jego ojciec był omegą i pewnie w rodzinnym domu tak właśnie było to u niego określane.

– Środki hormonalne niwelują lub znacznie łagodzą ruję. Skąd pomysł z usypianiem się?

– Te leki nie działają na część omeg.

– To margines. A leki nasenne to pomysł tak idiotyczny i niebezpieczny, że nawet nie wiem jak to skomentować, zwłaszcza że istnieją gadżety i mechaniczne środki łagodzące, które…

– To odrażające – przerwał mu i skrzywił się z obrzydzeniem. – Na samą myśl o takim radzeniu sobie z problemem robi mi się niedobrze. To by było tylko uleganie gorączce, zaś leki nasenne to kontrola, a tylko na tym by mi zależało – oznajmił, po czym puścił go i zerknął na komórkę, która krótkim piknięciem oznajmiła nadejście smsa. Bez słowa sięgnął po urządzenie, a jego obojętny i trudny do interpretacji wyraz twarzy zmienił się w ciągu sekundy, gdy zaczął odczytywać wiadomość. – Och… a odnośnie kontroli… są też rzeczy, które, gdy wymykają się spod niej, należy przekazać specjaliście. Czytaj – zażądał podekscytowanym tonem, w którym nie było krzty nieobecnego tonu sprzed chwili, gdy omawiali dziwaczne hipotezy, które kompletnie ich nie dotyczyły.

– To…

– Gang Cartera w końcu poszedł po rozum do głowy! – wykrzyknął i wybuchnął głośnym śmiechem, a cała jego mimika, postawa i barwa głosu zmieniły go niemal nie do poznania. – Czytaj, proszę, przeczytaj mi to, bo muszę to _usłyszeć_ …! – Sebastian zamrugał kilkakrotnie, zanim przyjął z jego rozedrganej z ekscytacji dłoni komórkę, po czym posłusznie wypełnił polecenie, tylko przelotnie zerkając na adresata, będącego jedną z ich czujek w Dundee.

– _Skontaktował się ze mną Philip Carter. Ma problem, o którym mnie informowałeś. Zaproponował spotkanie na neutralnym gruncie pojutrze w południe. Co mam mu przekazać?_

– Wiesz co masz robić, Seb – oznajmił Moriarty, po czym klasnął w dłonie i poderwał się z miejsca. – Skieruj ich do lokalizacji, którą ustaliliśmy, poinformuj naszych ludzi, żeby zaczęli je obserwować od zaraz, aby nikt niepowołany nie przyszedł tam wcześniej, uprzedź ich, że mają być dokładnie o tej godzinie i ani minuty wcześniej ani później… znasz zasady, po co ci to w ogóle tłumaczę? – roześmiał się szaleńczo i obrócił wokół własnej osi. – No już. Pisz, a ja muszę… – wykonał nieokreślony gest dłonią, po czym wystartował do swojej sypialni w sobie tylko znanym celu, pozostawiając Sebastiana z komórką w dłoni.

 

***

 

Pozytywne wieści, na które czekał przynajmniej kilka dni za długo sprawiły, że Jima aż roznosiło z ekscytacji. Po odczytaniu wiadomości był tak pobudzony, że nie był nawet w stanie wydać ustalonych wcześniej dyspozycji i zostawił z tym Sebastiana, sam zaś zniknął mu z oczu, aby zażyć dodatkową porcję stopera. Tak, jego gorączka zapewne miała nadejść jeszcze wcześniej niż się jej spodziewał, prawdopodobnie za tydzień, a w najgorszym wypadku za jakieś pięć-sześć dni, to nie ulegało wątpliwości; zazwyczaj w tym okresie starał się już izolować i nie poddawać silnym emocjom, teraz jednak… miał przy sobie alfę, która nawet zabezpieczona blokerami działała na jego libido i chociaż wiedział, że igra z ogniem _coraz bardziej_ , miał pewność, że odpowiednia dawka stoperów pozwoli mu…

Pozwoli mu zaciągnąć go do łóżka i cieszyć się nim bez ryzyka odkrycia, bo na fali pozytywnych emocji po prostu nie zamierzał dłużej się z tym hamować. Po raz pierwszy od lat pozwolił sobie w stanie przedgorączkowym na jakąkolwiek bliskość, a gdy dwa dni temu się złamał, jakaś granica pękła i pragnął Sebastiana coraz bardziej, zupełnie nie przejmując się konsekwencjami oraz tym, co będzie _po_ gorączce, gdy jego hormony się wyciszą i będzie musiał spojrzeć mu w oczy i zdecydować _na trzeźwo_ , co dalej. Teraz jednak Sebastian był _zbyt_ blisko, był chętny i bezpieczny, a Jim miał w pamięci poprzednią sytuację, gdzie wszystko wydawało się tak idealne i na swoim miejscu i nie był już w stanie dopuścić racjonalnej części umysłu do głosu. Miał świadomość, że jego organizm i psychika to coś, czemu nie powinien ufać, gdy był niemal pijany od skoków hormonów odpowiedzialnych za nadchodzącą gorączkę, ale w stanie upojenia rzadko myślało się racjonalnie – i on z całą pewnością teraz nie myślał.

Pierwsza dawka leku, ta, którą zażył zaraz po powrocie do hotelu, już działała, druga zaś, połówka, miała zacząć w przeciągu paru minut, nie wahał się więc, ruszając z powrotem do salonu, gdzie Sebastian, używając jego telefonu, pisał pospiesznie smsa. Przysiadł na stoliku przy nim i uśmiechnął się, rozkoszując się widokiem jego nagiej klatki piersiowej, umięśnionych ramion i płaskiego brzucha, który idealnie eksponował, tkwiąc oparty na kanapie w półleżącej pozycji. Jego libido znów zaczęło szaleć i chociaż podniecenie skutecznie zabezpieczonej stoperami omegi nie objawiało się zmianami fizycznymi jak u alf, podejrzewał, że gdyby zobaczył kogoś w takim stanie, nie miałby najmniejszych wątpliwości, w czym rzecz. Gdy Sebastian uniósł wzrok znad ekranu, natychmiast pochwycił jego wygłodniałe spojrzenie, a wówczas drgnął znacząco, wystukał jeszcze kilka znaków i ostrożnie odłożył telefon.

– Chodź – powiedział Jim, wyciągając do niego rękę, a gdy Sebastian podniósł się z miejsca i stanął przed nim, opierając dłonie o stolik po obu jego stronach, wydał z siebie ciche westchnienie. – Zadbałeś o wszystko?

– Tak jak kazałeś, szefie – odparł, zbliżając swoją twarz do jego. – Co teraz?

– Stopery zaczęły działać – stwierdził, gdy Sebastian przechylił się odrobinę i musnął wargami jego skroń, a potem szczękę. Kiedy zaś skierował się na jego szyję, trącając ustami miejsce, gdzie jego rozszalały puls był najlepiej wyczuwalny, poczuł, jak jego nogi miękną, a ciało staje się kłębkiem emocji, z których pożądanie wybijało się coraz wyraźniej, tłumiąc resztki obaw.

– To nie ulega wątpliwości – wyszeptał mężczyzna, po czym pocałował go nieco mocniej i objął ramieniem w talii, by następnie podciągnąć go do pionu, przyciskając go do siebie tak, że stykali się każdym fragmentem ciała.

– Więc chodź do sypialni, bo nie zamierzam znów się gnieść na kanapie – wymamrotał Jim, a te akurat słowa na moment uspokoiły Sebastiana, który zwolnił uścisk i oderwał się od jego szyi, aby spojrzeć na niego z góry.

– Wiesz, o co prosisz? – spytał ostrożnie, z pewną podejrzliwością i rezerwami, które obecnie nie wydawały się Jimowi rozczulające i budzące zaufanie, lecz tylko go zirytowały.

– Masz stopery. Nie dojdzie do niczego, na co _obaj_ nie będziemy mieli ochoty – odparł i przeniósł obie dłonie na kark Sebastiana. – No dalej. Wiesz, co masz robić – powiedział zachęcająco, a jego ciałem wstrząsnęły dreszcze, gdy dostrzegł, jak źrenice wyższego mężczyzny się rozszerzają; tęczówki zachowywały jednak niebieski odcień, a samo to było dla niego wystarczającym zapewnieniem, że może mu ufać… i że może _poudawać_ , że ma do czynienia z betą.

Nawet jeśli sylwetka Sebastiana, jego budowa i wzrost wręcz krzyczały, jakiej naprawdę jest płci, całe jego zachowanie, łagodność, z jaką jego dłonie gładziły Jima po plecach, smak jego ust, aż nazbyt łagodnych i ostrożnych, mówiły co innego. Gdy po paru chwilach – nawet nie dostrzegł, kiedy się to stało – znaleźli się w sypialni, Jim bezwiednie sięgnął w stroną wyłącznika światła, a półmrok, jaki zapanował, pozbawił go resztek oporu i wstydu, o ile można było powiedzieć, że jeszcze takowe odczuwał. Odepchnął się od ściany i przywarł stanowczo to ciała Sebastiana, po omacku obejmując dłońmi jego twarz i przyciągając w dół, a potem całował go, zdecydowanie i bez zahamowań, wsuwał język między jego gorące wargi i przyciskał swoje biodra do jego; nie próbował nawet tłumić westchnień, jakie wydobywały się z jego gardła za każdym razem, gdy mężczyzna trącił jego kark, nacisnął kręgosłup w tym właściwym miejscu lub po prostu z odpowiednią siłą i sposobem pogładził jego skórę.

Miesiąc… może nawet tydzień temu… nie odważyłby się nawet pomyśleć, że mogłaby między nimi zajść tak daleko posunięta fizyczność, nie wychodził poza fantazje i nie wierzył, że się odważy na coś podobnego, ale gdy faktycznie działo, z każdą chwilą przekonywał się, ile tracił, topiąc się we wszystkich swoich obawach. Sebastian, co było kompletnie szokujące, dawał sobą sterować, szedł cały czas pół kroku za nim, nie przyspieszał niczego i nie próbował dalej go rozbierać, chociaż… tak, był już podniecony i z całą pewnością miał ochotę na więcej. Kiedy opadli na łóżko, to Sebastian wylądował na dole i nawet jeśli jego ruchy zyskały nieco stanowczości, a sposób, w jaki poruszał biodrami był coraz bardziej wymowny, dawka stoperów, jakie zażył, naprawdę musiała działać, bo zachowywał się… był mniej alfowy nawet od niektórych bet, z jakimi Jim w przeszłości sypiał.

– Mogę…? – zapytał w pewnym momencie, gdy oderwali się od swoich ust; Jim był już tak skołowany ilością wrażeń, jakie dawał mu sam dotyk i pocałunki, że w pierwszej chwili nie zrozumiał, o co chodzi i dopiero gdy Sebastian lekko pociągnął brzeg jego koszulki, ledwo słyszalnie przytaknął. Ubranie szybko wylądowało na podłodze, a mężczyzna dłuższą chwilę gładził tylko palcami skórę na jego klatce piersiowej, którą prawdopodobnie widział pierwszy raz w życiu, bo Jim raczej nie miał tendencji, by paradować przed nim półnago.

Jeśli wcześniej wydawało mu się, że bliskość działała na niego znacznie bardziej niż się spodziewał, to kiedy został pozbawiony górnej części garderoby i po raz pierwszy poczuł dotyk nagiej skóry Sebastiana na własnej, przeszło to jego najśmielsze oczekiwania. Dłonie na jego plecach wydawały się niemal palić skórę, jego lędźwie wściekle pulsowały, a każdy pocałunek sprawiał, że miał ochotę pozbyć się reszty ubrań już teraz i jedynym, co go powstrzymywało, było pragnienie, by wszystko to trwało jak najdłużej. Prawdopodobnie nie wytrzymałby długo, bo już teraz co chwilę sięgał po twardym brzuchu Sebastiana coraz niżej, zaciskał palce na brzegu jego spodni, rozchylał nogi, półleżąc na nim okrakiem i coraz dobitniej wyczuwał, że obaj są już na najlepszej drodze, by zakończyć wszystko w ciągu paru minut.

W pewnym jednak momencie mężczyzna pod nim, do tej pory raczej reaktywny niż dominujący, objął go w talii a następnie przeturlał się szybkim ruchem, tak, by znaleźć się na górze i zanim Jim zdążył zareagować, przywarł do jego szyi, a następnie wyciągnął dłonie w dół, by nacisnąć na jego ugięte kolana i wygodniej ułożyć się między jego nogami. Gdy uniósł wzrok, Jim nawet w panujących ciemnościach dostrzegł, że jego oczy, mimo zażytych stoperów, zrobiły się ponownie czerwone; chociaż Sebastian nad sobą panował, bo z całą pewnością tak było, kompletne przyzwolenie zaczęło gasnąć, za to mury związane z lękami i niepewnością ponownie wzniosły się wokół Jima.

– Zwolnij – syknął nerwowo, wiedząc, że może zburzyć atmosferę między nimi, ale ku jego zaskoczeniu, Sebastian natychmiast go posłuchał, puścił jego nogi i podźwignął się na ramionach, oddychając ciężko i aż drżąc z powodu emocji, które, chociaż innego charakteru, targały nim z równą siłą, co Jimem.

– Nie masz pojęcia, co ze mną robisz – wychrypiał Sebastian, tak niskim i matowym głosem, że gdyby Jim nie wiedział, że to na pewno on, miałby problem z jego rozpoznaniem.

– _Mam_. Dlatego kazałem ci zwolnić – powiedział i położył dłonie na jego ramionach, czując się nieco pewniej, nawet jeśli wiedział, że to absolutnie złudne wrażenie, bo gdyby Sebastian chciał, zwalczyłby jego fizyczny opór bez najmniejszych problemów.

– Może powinieneś kazać _przestać_ – odparł mężczyzna, brzmiąc już bardziej jak on, ale mimo to nie podniósł się i nie próbował odsuwać, jak miało to miejsce dwa dni wcześniej. Wówczas Jim był zawiedziony jego oporami, ale uporał się z tym, mając nadzieję na _następne razy_ , teraz zaś pierwszy z nich nadszedł, jego hormony szarpały nim, pragnął więcej i nie zamierzał pozwalać, by wszystko zostało przerwane, bo następna okazja przed jego gorączką mogła się już nie powtórzyć. Podczas gdy Sebastian walczył ze sobą i względnie panował nad odruchami, Jimowi było z tym coraz trudniej i było to niejako oczywiste – natura alfy wciąż była nieświadoma, kogo faktycznie przed sobą ma, natomiast omega w nim wiedziała, że oto ma do dyspozycji swoje biologiczne dopełnienie i domagała się zaspokojenia w znacznie bardziej gwałtowny sposób. Może jednak powinien wziąć więcej niż półtorej dawki, skoro mimo momentu wahania, gdy Sebastian przejął stery, jego ciało wciąż aż pulsowało, miał wrażenie, że w środku cały się gotuje, a im dłużej tkwili blisko siebie, niemal się jednak nie dotykając, tym bardziej dotkliwe stawały się zawroty głowy i kołowrotek w dolnej części brzucha. Gdyby _nie wziął_ stoperów… pewnie już od dobrych kilku minut stłumione teraz organy dawałyby o sobie znać czymś znacznie bardziej jednoznacznym i widocznym niż tylko wściekłym drżeniem. Lepka wilgoć, charakterystyczny zapach, mokre uda i pośladki, koszmarna i odrzucająca potrzeba _wypełnienia_ … wzdrygnął się na samo wspomnienie wszystkich tych objawów, nawet jeśli w tym momencie nie mógł ich doświadczyć.

– Nie ma mowy – parsknął, próbując przekonać zarówno Sebastiana jak samego siebie, że powinni kontynuować, chociaż umysł podsuwał mu wstrętne wizje, w którym kierunku mogłoby to pójść, gdyby się nie zabezpieczył lekami. – Jesteś na stoperach i się kontrolujesz. Nic mi nie zrobisz i nie mam zamiaru przerywać – oznajmił i lekko popchnął Sebastiana, bardziej dla testu, niż aby nabrać dystansu, lecz mężczyzna posłusznie podniósł się i przysiadł na piętach, wciąż jednak tkwiąc między jego nogami. Jim wahał się parę chwil, a w końcu również podniósł i przesunął otwartymi dłońmi po klatce piersiowej, a potem ramionach Sebastiana. Gdy dotarł do obandażowanego miejsca, jakaś jego część, ta, która wciąż się wahała, jakby _przypomniała_ sobie, kogo przy sobie ma: człowieka, któremu ufał, w trakcie akcji nie raz powierzał życie, który przez jego głupotę nadział się dziś na cholerne gwoździe i poharatał sobie rękę i który teraz walczył dla niego ze swoją naturą i wykonywał polecenia bez mrugnięcia, pomimo faktu, że alfy… naprawdę nie miały zwyczaju w łóżku kogokolwiek się słuchać. – Usiądź wygodniej – powiedział i poczekał, aż Sebastian wyprostuje nogi i spuści je z łóżka, a wówczas zbliżył się do niego i, trochę nieporadnie, usiadł okrakiem na jego udach; jakby chcąc upewnić się w przekonaniu, że nie popełnia błędu, ponownie pogładził opatrzone miejsce, a następnie pochylił się i przylgnął do ciała Sebastiana, obejmując od tyłu jego szyję i zbliżając usta do jego ucha. – Nie zabieraj mi kontroli. Nie kiedy chcę zrobić coś więcej niż tylko cię całować – oznajmił, jeszcze raz pogładził palcami bandaż, zauważając, że świadomość, że mężczyzna był zraniony i niejako osłabiony, uspokaja go, nawet jeśli było to złudne wrażenie. _Nie był w pełni sił, nie mógł zrobić mu krzywdy_ , tak właśnie racjonalizował ponowny przypływ zaufania do Sebastiana, który tkwił pod nim niemal nieruchomo, obawiając się zacząć działać. – Ale to nie znaczy, że nie możesz mnie dotykać – dodał cicho i pochylił się do jego szyi, przyciskając usta do rozgrzanej skóry.

– Jesteś jeszcze lżejszy niż sądziłem – odezwał się niespodziewanie Sebastian, a gdy Jim drgnął, ostrożnie objął go ramionami i przyciągnął do siebie, naciskając dłońmi na jego łopatki. – Drobniejszy. _Słabszy_.

– Dobrze dobieram ubrania i tego nie widać. Przeszkadza ci to? – spytał, nie do końca rozumiejąc, po co mężczyzna mówi coś takiego, gdy ewidentnie próbował wrócić do przerwanej czynności.

– Wręcz przeciwnie, tyle że… – urwał na parę chwil.

– Jestem niski i szczupły, więc w łóżku czujesz jakbyś był z omegą – dopowiedział Jim, a milczenie Sebastiana starczyło mu za całą odpowiedź. – I pewnie dotarło do ciebie, że to nie był dobry pomysł – stwierdził, pospiesznie odwracając głowę i sztywniejąc, gdy mężczyzna wzmocnił uścisk.

– _Tak_ i dlatego _tym bardziej_ nie chcę zrobić ci krzywdy – odparł i zaśmiał się krótko, w nerwowy i niepewny sposób, na tyle do niego niepodobny, że Jim wyprostował się i spojrzał przyzwyczajonymi już nieco do ciemności oczami w jego twarz. – Zanim zaczęliśmy pewnie powinieneś mnie skuć albo podać ten sam środek paraliżujący, co tamtym facetom. Stopery pozwalają mi nad sobą panować, ale to nie znaczy, że nie czuję tego, do czego próbuje mnie zmusić natura, a obrazy, jakie mi podsuwa są odrażające i…

– To najgorsza reklama przed seksem, jaką słyszałem – przerwał mu Jim i chociaż powinien potraktować słowa Sebastiana jako ostrzeżenie, wciąż się od niego nie odsunął, a szczerość z jego strony wręcz tym bardziej sprawiła, że czuł do niego zaufanie. Nie zachowywał się jak alfa, nie miał z alfy prawie nic, jego oczy znów były jasne i bezpieczne, głos spokojny, a dłonie ostrożne… I czuł dokładnie to samo co on, natura również w tym momencie próbowała go zdradzić i wyciągnąć z niego cechy, których w sobie nie znosił. Chociaż było to absurdalne, bo alfy i omegi nie miały wiele wspólnego, obie jednak miały wciąż za sobą biologię, która rządziła nimi znacznie silniej niż betami i w tym momencie, chyba po raz pierwszy w życiu, do Jima dotarło, że w pewnych aspektach jechali z Sebastianem na tym samym wózku.

– To _prawda_.

– Sebastian, _doskonale_ zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, co robimy – powiedział i przeniósł dłonie w dół, na jego boki. – Dostałeś zwiększone stopery. Przez sześć do dwunastu godzin nie mają szans się rozpaść, bo żaden seks nie jest w stanie pokonać takiej dawki. Musiałbyś… – urwał wbijając wzrok w jego oczy – musiałbyś _poczuć omegę_ – powiedział wyzywająco, a ryzyko, jakie niosła ze sobą ta wypowiedź, z jakichś przyczyn jeszcze bardziej go podnieciło. – To jedyna rzecz, która wywlokłaby z ciebie alfę na wierzch, zwłaszcza jeśli mówisz prawdę i chcesz nad sobą panować. A _chcesz_ , prawda?

– Przecież wiesz – odparł cicho i zmarszczył brwi, kiedy lewa dłoń Jima przesunęła się na jego kość biodrową, a potem dolną część brzucha. – Co…

– Więc bądź cicho, bo to nie jest moment żebyś miał wątpliwości, skoro ja swoich się z takim trudem pozbyłem – oznajmił z pozornym spokojem, podczas gdy całe jego jestestwo szalało, gdy kierował się ku swojemu celowi. – Po prostu się zamknij – wyszeptał wprost w jego ucho, a następnie rozpiął jedną ręką jego spodnie i wsunął dłoń pod materiał slipek. Gdy z gardła Sebastiana wydobył się jęk kompletnego zaskoczenia, Jim stanowczo zacisnął palce, a następnie uciszył go mocnym pocałunkiem, zamykając oczy i postanawiając tylko _czuć_.

Zawsze miał bogatą wyobraźnię, musiał mieć, ją i to całe wizjonerstwo, bo były mu niezbędne w pracy, ale w sytuacjach jak ta również się przydawała. Gdy _nie patrzył_ , gdy miał nad wszystkim kontrolę, Sebastian nie pachniał alfą ani się tak nie zachowywał, gdy podlegał ruchom jego dłoni, odwzajemniał pocałunki i przytulał go, przy nawet niewielkim wysiłku mógł udawać, że ma przy sobie _betę_. Dopóki pieścił go w odpowiednich miejscach, naprawdę… niczym się od nich nie różnił fizycznie, mógł być wyższy i bardziej umięśniony, na litość, mógł być _większy_ w pewnych newralgicznych rejonach, ale wciąż mógłby być betą, wystarczyło tylko… ciąg jego myśli został przerwany, gdy Sebastian naparł na jego dłoń, unosząc nieco biodra, a wówczas palce Jima dotarły do nasady jego penisa i bez problemu wyczuł charakterystyczne tylko dla alf zgrubienie, co rozbiło słodką fantazję w ułamku sekundy.

Podejrzewał, że Sebastian wyczuł, że coś było nie tak, bo jego dotyk stał się jeszcze bardziej ostrożny, a usta stopniowo zaczęły zwalniać, aż do momentu, gdy całkowicie znieruchomiał i odsunął od niego na cal; znów oddychał ciężko, a palce, które wbijał Jimowi w żebra, zadrżały, kiedy się odezwał.

– Wszystko w porządku?

– Oczywiście – odparł Jim nawet się nie zająknąwszy i jakby na potwierdzenie swoich słów, ponownie poruszył dłonią, mocniej niż do tej pory, co skutecznie wyrwało jęk z gardła Sebastiana.

– Teraz też? – spytał, przenosząc dłoń na jego rozporek i lekko zaciskając palce przez materiał, a gdy jedyną odpowiedzią Jima było zduszone westchnienie, powtórzył to, tym razem nieco mocniej. – Połóż się – powiedział cicho – będzie ci wygodniej.

Jim wykonał polecenie automatycznie, nie będąc w stanie zaprotestować, gdy czuł na sobie jego czujne spojrzenie; gdy tylko oparł się plecami o poduszki, Sebastian zabrał się za jego rozporek i ponaglająco ścisnął jego biodra, by mężczyzna je uniósł. Ściągnął jego spodnie razem z bielizną tylko do kolan, a następnie, chociaż Jim był pewny, że po prostu się przy nim położy i zaczną nawzajem prowadzić się do szczytowania używając tylko rąk – oparł się dłonią o materac i przesunął w dół. Musnął wargami jego brzuch, ledwo wyczuwalnie i pospiesznie, po czym bez ostrzeżenie wziął go w usta i natychmiast zaczął ssać.

– Jezu… – zdołał wymamrotać Jim, zanim jego gardło ścisnęło się od ilości wrażeń, jakie popłynęły z dolnej części jego ciała. Ruchy Sebastiana były w końcu zdecydowane w ten najbardziej pożądany sposób z możliwych, mocne, szybkie i sprawiające, że stan znacznego pobudzenia w ciągu niespełna minuty dobrnął do podniecenia tak silnego, że w każdej chwili zabawa mogła się dla niego gwałtownie skończyć. Kiedy jednak był na granicy, mężczyzna nieco zwolnił, ściągnął krępujące go ubrania niżej, odrobinę rozchylił jego nogi i zaczął całować wnętrze ud; jego włosy i policzek co jakiś czas ocierały się o krocze Jima, drażniąc nabrzmiałe od podniecenia okolice i nie pozwalając, by zapomniał o swoim stanie nawet na moment. Ponownie brał go w usta, całował kolejne fragmenty skóry, naciskał tam, gdzie wywoływało to najwięcej wrażeń, nie próbował jednak sięgać palcami _zbyt nisko_ , chociaż zapewne miał ochotę to zrobić; każdym swoim dotykiem sprawiał, że Jim miał wrażenie, jakby odpływał w inne rejony świadomości i nie miał pojęcia, ile czasu to wszystko trwało. Dopiero, kiedy poczuł, że _tym razem_ Sebastian nie zamierza się odsunąć, w przebłysku świadomości zacisnął palce na jego ramionach. – Podnieś się – wychrypiał, a gdy mężczyzna odsunął się i spojrzał na niego niepewnie, przyciągnął go do siebie i wpił się w jego usta. I tak za długo ryzykował, ale było to tak przyjemne, że nie był w stanie mu przerwać, dopóki nie uznał, że stało się to _zbyt_ ryzykowne.

Doszedł, gdy tylko Sebastian przywarł do niego całym ciałem i otarł się swoim kroczem o jego, a orgazm, chociaż spodziewany, był tak obezwładniający, że gdy jego pierwsza fala minęła, Jim miał wrażenie, jakby zapadał się w pościeli i całkowicie utracił władzę nad ciałem. Wyższy mężczyzna oddychał z trudem i wciąż leżał na nim, przygniatając go swoim ciężarem, a jego bezwładność świadczyła o tym, że również skończył, chociaż Jim nie miał właściwie pojęcia, kiedy dokładnie mogło się to stać.

– Nie musiałeś… – zaczął Sebastian, ostrożnie podźwigając się na ramionach – mnie ostrzegać. Następnym razem z chęcią…

– Cicho. Nie psuj nastroju – wymamrotał i niemal powiedział na głos kolejne słowa, jakie zatłukły mu się po zamroczonym przeżytym orgazmem umyśle. _Nie pozwoliłem ci, bo gdybym skończył w twoich ustach, mógłbyś wyczuć smak omegi… a nie czujesz zapachu tylko dlatego, że spryskałem łóżko taką ilością omega-blokara, że utrzyma się tu przez dobę, a pościel była od niego aż wilgotna._ Aby zdusić idiotyczne stwierdzenia, gdy tylko Sebastian położył się przy nim na boku, przywarł do niego całym ciałem i natychmiast przyssał się do jego szyi, zaciskając wargi mocniej niż należało. Jego ciało wciąż przechodziły dreszcze, robił się coraz bardziej senny i bezwładny i może dobrze, że tracił siły, bo gdyby było inaczej… pewnie wgryzłby się w jego skórę, znacząc go, dobijając się do jego wolnych wiązań, wyciągając swoje własne… i chociaż poza gorączką i _po_ seksie zamiast _w trakcie_ szanse były znacznie mniejsze, w tym momencie byłby gotów, na fali emocji i wrażeń, spróbować się z nim związać… ta myśl nieco go otrzeźwiła, na tyle, że złagodził pieszczotę, ale jeszcze dłuższy czas nie oderwał się od jego skóry, wzdychając tylko, gdy Sebastian nieco mocniej nacisnął na jego plecy, albo pocałował go w skroń czy szczękę w _ten właściwy sposób_.

Przysypiał już, gdy parę minut później Sebastian rozbierał go do końca i wycierał z ich ciał resztki spermy, potem zaś kompletnie zatopił się w jego ramionach, nie myśląc już o niczym. Poranek, alfa-gangi, słowa Lennoxa, obawy i wątpliwości w tej konkretnej chwili wydawały się odległe i nie miały dla niego żadnego znaczenia. Jedyne, co miało, to że pierwszy raz od lat poszedł z _kimkolwiek_ do łóżka, przełamał się i był absolutnie pewny, że nie był to błąd, a wszystkie jego lęki… w tym konkretnym przypadku i tej konkretnej nocy, okazały się nie mieć żadnego odzwierciedlenia w rzeczywistości.

 

***

 

Po obudzeniu się Jim gwałtownie otworzył oczy, a stan porannej senności nie trwał u niego nawet kilku sekund. Wszystkie jego zmysły były wyostrzone do poziomu, gdzie było to aż bolesne, słońce zza okna raziło go w oczy, pościel i skóra przytulonego do niego Sebastiana powodowały irytujące swędzenie, nawet najdrobniejszy dźwięk wydawał się pulsować w jego głowie i obijać się o wnętrze czaszki… i zapach. Koszmarny, ostry i jednoznaczny, zapach alfy, wszechogarniający i sprawiający, że jego ciało zaczęło reagować – tym razem w sposób typowy dla omeg i czuł to, całe swoje podbrzusze, jak w kołowrotku. Przeklął się w duchu, bo poprzedniego wieczoru… nie przewidział, że usną tutaj wspólnie, nie zażył dodatkowego stopera na noc i użył do pościeli omega-blokera, nie zaś uniwersalnego i chociaż _jego_ nie dało się wyczuć, skóra Sebastiana wydawała się aż parować alfa-feromonami, wypełniającymi jego nozdrza, duszącymi i doprowadzającymi do tego rodzaju wrzenia, które było dla niego odrażające.

W jednej chwili wróciła paskudna świadomość, co mogłoby się stać, gdyby Sebastian poznał prawdę – a mógł poznać w każdej chwili, jeśli się obudzi, jeśli tylko sięgnie między jego nogi i wyczuje tam śluzowatą wilgoć… Wróciło wszystko, o czym kompletnie zapomniał na fali hormonalnych uniesień. Parowania, gorączki, sczepienia, wymuszone wiązania… tym właśnie były dla niego związki alfy z omegą, kompletnym uzależnieniem, utratą własnego ja, utratą człowieczeństwa i niewolnictwem na wszelkich płaszczyznach. Wykorzystaniem, gwałtami i mnóstwem niezasłużonych ciosów fizycznych i psychicznych. Doskonale pamiętał z rodzinnego domu, jak to wyglądało: jego omega-ojciec będący wrakiem człowieka, pozbawioną emocji i własnych myśli skorupą, popychadłem dla męża i czwórki alfa-synów, wypełniający biernie wszystkie polecenia, dający sobą pomiatać, bo gdy Jim dorósł na tyle, by mieć świadome wspomnienia, nie miał już siły się sprzeciwiać. Pamiętał puste spojrzenie jego szarych oczu, wiecznie podkrążonych i matowych; pobladłą, zapadniętą twarz, przedwcześnie siwiejące włosy, słabe, kościste ciało wiecznie poznaczone sińcami, ledwo słyszalny, chropowaty głos i przygarbioną sylwetkę. Noce, gdy wspólnie tkwili na zakurzonym poddaszu, walcząc z bezsennością, milcząc i wpatrując się w niebo. Rzadkie momenty, gdy w ogóle się odzywał i gdy mówił mu, że dla niego nie wszystko jest jeszcze stracone i że zrobi wszystko, by go stąd uwolnić, zanim zostanie komuś wydany przez resztę rodziny. Dzień, gdy pomógł mu uciec i błagał, by zostawił wszystko za sobą i nigdy tu nie wracał… jedna z jego pierwszych inscenizacji, gdzie wspólnie, korzystając z długo wyczekiwanej nieobecności reszty rodziny, obrócili dom do góry nogami, markując jego porwanie. Sztuczne alfa-feromony, krew, oznaki szamotaniny i jego ojciec odurzony odpowiednią mieszanką narkotyków i psychotropów tak bardzo, by naprawdę _niczego nie pamiętać_ i nie być uznanym za współwinnego.

Wszystko to przywołał zapach alfy, którym przesiąknięty był jego rodzinny dom, a który teraz wypełniał jego sypialnię hotelową, powodując mdłości i falę lęku, paraliżującą i sprawiającą, że cały się trząsł. Obrazy z dzieciństwa i wczesnej młodości przelatywały przez jego umysł z prędkością światła, wszystkie te momenty, gdy przez alfa-ojca i braci był traktowany jak istota niższej kategorii, popychadło, które miało tylko obsługiwać ich, sprzątać, gotować, zajmować się domem i zapewniać im wszelkie wygody. Sebastian byłby taki sam, dokładnie taki, jak oni wszyscy, a do tego doszłaby… musiałaby dojść… cała przemoc seksualna, jakiej sam wówczas nie doświadczył, ale jaką obserwował w stosunku do omega-ojca. Byłoby tak samo, dokładnie tak samo, znów byłby nikim, stałoby się wszystko to, przed czym uciekał całe życie i każdego dnia czułby zapach, który oprócz niechcianego podniecenia powodował u niego torsje.

Gdy zerwał się z łóżka, jakimś cudem nie budząc przy tym Sebastiana, który tylko skrzywił się i zacisnął palce na pościeli, natychmiast zarzucił na siebie szlafrok i ciasno go zawiązał, by ukryć objawy swojego stanu, po czym drżącymi rękami zaczął przerzucać kosmetyki i leki, które trzymał w torbie. W pierwszej kolejności połknął tabletkę stopera, a następnie zaczął szukać blokerów w sprayu; tego dla omeg miał jeszcze spory zapas, uniwersalnego została mu sama końcówka, a przeznaczonego tylko dla alf, z powodu nerwów, nie mógł znaleźć. Podniósł się na chwiejnych nogach i zaczął pryskać pościel i powietrze tym, co mu pozostało, aż puszka stała się kompletnie pusta, myśląc tylko o tym, żeby wreszcie _przestać czuć_ , nic innego nie było ważne, tylko to, by zapachowe bodźce wreszcie zniknęły.

Kiedy po kilkunastu sekundach maskujący specyfik zaczął działać, kolana ugięły się pod Jimem, a moment później bezwładnie osunął się na łóżko. Jego organizm zaczął się wyciszać, jakby zdziwiony, że wszystko się uspokoiło, a wściekłe pulsowanie stało się nieco mniej dotkliwe, wciąż jednak męczące i bolesne. Nie był w stanie spojrzeć Sebastianowi w oczy, chociaż czuł na sobie jego rozespany wzrok, bał się jego reakcji na ten histeryczny wybuch, bał się, że może odczytać to właściwie, zauważyć coś, domyślić się i chcieć więcej… z jego gardła wydobył się zduszony, gorzki śmiech. Jak wczoraj mogło mu się wydawać, że to ma sens? Jak mógł pozwolić sobie na coś tak głupiego, dać się poprowadzić pragnieniom, zaślepić rozbudzonemu hormonami libido i do niego zbliżyć…? Wszystko to przerastało go i wiedział już, że cokolwiek się między nimi zaczynało… nie mogło trwać, nie dopóki _był omegą_. Nie był na to gotowy, za bardzo się bał odkrycia i konsekwencji, bo nawet jeśli Sebastian wydawał się taki spokojny i godny zaufania… mimo że szanował go i respektował jego zdanie, robił to bo nie miał pojęcia, że Jim jest _uległą omegą_ , na której miał pieprzone _biologiczno prawo_ wymusić co tylko chciał.

– A podobno wiedziałeś, co robisz – odezwał się Sebastian, przerywając panującą między nimi ciszę, a gdy Jim usłyszał, jak podnosi się do pozycji siedzącej i odrobinę do niego zbliża, momentalnie się spiął. – Cały czas to powtarzałeś, a teraz…

– A teraz dotarło do mnie, że jednak nie wiedziałem – przerwał mu i podniósł się z miejsca, wciąż nie będąc w stanie na niego spojrzeć. – Idę się wykąpać. Poszukaj w swoich rzeczach alfa-blokera i wypryskaj mój pokój, bo miałem tylko uniwersalny i to może nie wystarczyć – oznajmił martwo, po czym chwycił torbę z kosmetykami i opuścił pomieszczenie, natychmiast kierując się do łazienki. Gdy tylko zamknęły się za nim drzwi, cisnął szlafrok na podłogę i ruszył pod prysznic. Chłodna woda, mocny strumień i mnóstwo szamponu oraz żelu myjącego z dodatkiem blokerów, długie minuty, upływające jedna za drugą, aż do momentu, gdy jego rozpalone ciało uspokoiło się całkowicie, aż minęło absolutnie _wszystko_.

Ponieważ nie zabrał ze sobą rzeczy do przebrania, wrócił do salonu wyłącznie z ręcznikiem zawiązanym na biodrach i natychmiast zamarł, gdy dostrzegł Sebastiana, który z martwym wyrazem twarzy tkwił na kanapie, ubrany w same bokserki, wpatrując się w niego wyczekująco. Jego bandaż był naruszony i w paru miejscach znać na nim było ślad zaschniętej krwi, na jego skórze widocznych było zaś kilka niewielkich siniaków, w miejscach, gdzie poprzedniego wieczoru Jim nacisnął zbyt mocno. Nie odzywał się, ale spokój, który próbował sobą prezentować, wydawał się pozorny, bo wystarczyło przyjrzeć mu się bliżej, by dostrzec irytację, która w każdej chwili mogła zmienić się we wściekłość.

– To nie może się powtórzyć – oznajmił Jim, znieruchomiał w miejscu i chwycił dłonią klamkę, podświadomie obawiając się, że mężczyzna ruszy w jego stronę.

– Bo przypomniałeś sobie, że jestem alfą.

– Bo _jesteś_ alfą.

– Nie wybrałem sobie tożsamości…

– Ja też ci jej nie wybrałem. Nie zamierzam się narażać tylko dlatego, że natura popełnia błędy, a los jest ślepy. To nie twoja wina, ale moja tym bardziej nie. Nie chcę do tego wracać i mam nadzieję, że ty też nie będziesz.

– Czujesz, że cię wykorzystałem? – spytał wprost, na co Jim zacisnął pięści, nie będąc jednak w stanie udzielić mu odpowiedzi. – Do niczego nie doszło, a zachowujesz się jakby było inaczej.

– Dla mnie to nie było _nic_ , a jeśli dla ciebie _było_ , to tym bardziej to się nie może powtórzyć! – podniósł głos, co było tym właśnie impulsem, który sprawił, że Sebastian wybuchnął.

– Doskonale wiesz, o czym mówię, więc przestań histeryzować! – krzyknął, sprawiając, że Jim skulił się, przyciskając plecy do ściany i spoglądając na niego z lękiem. – Na litość, przestań… _przestań_ …! – sapnął, po czym podniósł się z miejsca i ruszył w jego stronę. – Mówiłeś, że wiesz co robisz – powtórzył swoje wcześniejsze słowa i stanął nad nim, zachowując odległość zaledwie paru cali. – Nie uwierzę, jeśli oznajmisz, że rano poczułeś kaca moralnego ani nic w tym rodzaju, nie masz piętnastu lat i w przeciwieństwie do mnie nie masz nawet żadnej cholernej hormonalnej wymówki, by powiedzieć mi teraz, że to był przypływ emocji czy rozbuchanego libido! Poza tym znam cię na tyle, aby wiedzieć, że to nie o to…

– Na pewnych płaszczyznach nie znasz mnie w ogóle – przerwał mu Jim i wziął głęboki oddech, wiedząc, że musi podać mu jakąś _wersję_ prawdy, bo Sebastian, mimo iż wydzierał się na niego, nie zasługiwał w tym momencie na kłamstwa i pogróżki. – _Twój zapach._ To mi o wszystkim przypomniało. Nie znasz mojej przeszłości i nie masz pojęcia, dlaczego tak na mnie działa. Mogę zapominać, że jesteś alfą, bo wczoraj nie zrobiłeś nic typowego dla was, ale gdy cię czuję, to wraca i nie, nie jestem w stanie sobie z tym poradzić.

– Mogę pilnować blokerów…

– Ale czasem będziesz o nich zapominać, a u mnie będzie wracać wszystko to, co wróciło dziś rano – przerwał mu Jim i westchnął z pewną ulgą, gdy Sebastian cofnął się o krok i przestał go osaczać. – Nie wykorzystałeś mnie, w ogóle… nie ma sensu żebyś coś takiego rozważał, bo nie zrobiłeś nic, o co mógłbym mieć pretensje. Byłeś… – zaciął się, nie będąc w stanie dokończyć ze szczegółami stwierdzeń o fizyczności czy wrażeniach emocjonalnych, jakie wzbudzał w nim Sebastian. – Wszystko było dobrze, ale rano wróciła świadomość, że jeśli doszłoby do czegoś więcej, a w końcu by doszło, bo taka jest naturalna kolej rzeczy, przestanie to być dla mnie przyjemne. Gdy pozwolę ci na więcej, w końcu spróbujesz się ze mną sczepić albo wymusić wiązanie, bo ufanie, że stopery _zawsze_ będą działać i że _zawsze_ weźmiesz je w odpowiednim momencie, to idiotyzm. W końcu spróbujesz potraktować mnie jak omegę, bo przez sam fakt że jestem facetem przypominam je bardziej niż B-kobieta i zrobisz mi krzywdę, a ja się tego boję i błagam, nie wmawiaj mi, że nie mam powodów, bo pierwszy raz był udany…!

– Ty przekonywałeś w ten sposób mnie wczoraj…

– Ale się myliłem, przepraszam, ale nawet ja czasem nie mam racji – odparł Jim nerwowo, powoli czując wyrzuty sumienia, tym dotkliwsze, im bardziej Sebastian się uspokajał i spoglądał na niego z wyraźną urazą i żalem.

– Nie ma nic, czym mógłbym cię przekonać, że zrobię wszystko, by do tego nie doszło, prawda? – spytał w końcu, z kompletną rezygnacją.

– Nie mam pojęcia – odparł Jim. – Wiem tylko, że niepotrzebnie to w ogóle zaczynałem, gdy wcale nie byłem pewny, czego chcę.

– W porządku – odparł cichym, pokonanym głosem Sebastian. – Wtedy się myliłeś, ale teraz masz rację, a ja nie mam prawa do niczego cię zmuszać. Obiecuję więcej tego nie robić. Proszę… nie odzywaj się – westchnął, gdy Jim otworzył usta. – Też wolałbym, abym był betą, ale nie chcę kolejny raz tego od ciebie słyszeć. Nie rozumiesz, jak to jest, więc po prostu daruj sobie – dokończył, a następnie wyminął go i otworzył drzwi do łazienki. – Nie wracajmy do tego, załatwmy sprawę z tym gangiem i daj mi tydzień urlopu, bo potrzebuje go bardziej niż kiedykolwiek – oznajmił, a moment później zniknął w sąsiednim pomieszczeniu, pozostawiając Jima samego. Kiedy tylko zamknęły się za nim drzwi, chwycił swój telefon i zaczął wystukiwać wiadomość do Craiga Lennoxa, a słowa płynęły same, niemal bez udziału jego świadomości.

_Poszedłem z nim do łóżka więc masz zaliczane próby upewniania się. Za tydzień mam gorączkę i chcę żebyś mnie po niej wysterylizował. O dalszej operacji pomyślimy później._

Nie zdziwiło go, gdy zaledwie parę sekund po wysłaniu wiadomości, jego telefon zadzwonił; przez moment wahał się, czy powinien odbierać, ale… zerknął na drzwi do łazienki, za którymi słychać było odgłos prysznica. Sebastian nie miał szans go podsłuchać, mógł więc rozmawiać względnie bezpiecznie, tym bardziej, że opisywanie wszystkiego przez smsy jakoś mu się nie uśmiechało, a wiedział, że musi wyjaśnić z Lennoxem parę kwestii, żeby mężczyzna przywykł do myśli o tym, jaki zabieg niebawem będzie musiał przeprowadzić.

– Co się stało? – spytał lekarz, gdy tylko Jim odebrał telefon.

– To, co się stało, opisałem ci dość jednoznacznie.

– Nie kazałem ci zacząć z nim sypiać – jęknął Lennox. – Mówiłem, żebyś się do niego _zbliżył_ , ale wiesz doskonale, że nie chodziło mi o to, żebyś zaciągnął go do łóżka!

– Tak, ale uznałem, że znam go już wystarczająco i jestem z nim… też _wystarczająco_ blisko, by iść z nim do łóżka i przekonać się jak będzie wyglądać seks.

– Nie doszło do…

– Oczywiście, że nie – prychnął z irytacją. – Ale cała reszta, do której doszło, była świetna, a wiesz dlaczego? Bo _byłem dla niego betą_. Za to na samą myśl o _prawdziwym seksie z alfą_ nadal robi mi się niedobrze i gdy rano poczułem go bez blokerów, za to przyklejonego do mnie, zrozumiałem ostatecznie, że to się nigdy nie uda.

– Tyle że on nadal nie zna prawdy… mam rację?

– To chyba jasne – odparł, nie wierząc, że Lennox w ogóle o to pyta. – Nie zna i nigdy… nigdy nie może jej poznać. I posłuchaj mnie teraz, bo nie zamierzam się powtarzać – powiedział nieco ostrzej. – Po raz pierwszy w życiu na kimś mi zależy, ale wiem, że wszystko się sypie przez to, kim jestem. Dopóki nie zmienię się w betę, nie odważę się… po prostu do niczego więcej nie może dojść. Nie zepsujesz mi mojej wizji na udany związek swoimi uprzedzeniami i radami, które dla kogoś jak ty może byłyby dobre, ale dla mnie nie są, bo to, kim się urodziłem, to najgorsze co spotkało mnie w życiu i nie mam zamiaru się z tym godzić.

– Więc… poszedłeś z nim do łóżka i zamierzasz trzymać go na dystans dopóki cię nie wysterylizuję?

– Dokładnie tak – powiedział ze złością, dopiero po chwili orientując się, że brzmi to trochę dziecinnie nawet w jego własnych uszach.

– A gdy już to zrobię, wrócić do niego, ponownie go uwieść, ale unikać wszelkimi metodami seksu analnego aż do momentu, gdy uda nam się zorganizować dla ciebie pełną operację? – spytał tak suchym i medycznym tonem, że Jim momentalnie się zaczerwienił.

– Tak właśnie zamierzam zrobić – oznajmił i odchrząknął, czując, jak jego głos zaczyna go zawodzić. – I, uprzedzając pytanie, z całą pewnością nie straci kontroli i nie spróbuje tego wymusić, bo po tym, co mu właśnie powiedziałem, nigdy nie zbliży się do mnie bez absolutnie _pewnej_ dawki stoperów i blokerów. A jak spróbuje, to ma świadomość, że odstrzelę mu łeb.

– Tak czy inaczej seks to nie jedyna możliwość, kiedy po sterylizacji będzie mógł cię odkryć – zauważył Lennox, ale wydawało się, że już się poddał i chociaż podawał argumenty, nie wierzył, że cokolwiek zdziała.

– Nie będę mieć gorączki ani żadnych omega-odlotów, więc nie, nie będzie wówczas innego ryzyka.

– Inne narządy oprócz jajników też produkują część hormonów, a brak gorączki w ścisłym tego słowa znaczeniu nie oznacza, że znikną wszystkie objawy – odparł na to. – Wciąż będziesz mieć kilka razy w roku zaburzenia emocjonalne związane z rują, nie mówiąc już o wzmożonej produkcji śluzu w tym okresie, nawet jeśli będzie go wielokrotnie mniej niż…

– Coś wymyślę – uciął Jim, czując, jak jego język sztywnieje z obrzydzenia, gdy Lennox zaczął opowiadać mu o tym akurat aspekcie bycia omegą.

– Więc twój plan to jednak załatwić sobie zabieg i całe życie go okłamywać. Mimo, że niby mu _ufasz_ i ci zależy.

– Będę kłamał właśnie _dlatego_ że mi zależy. Gdybym mu nie ufał i tylko lubił jako człowieka, nie bawiłbym się w to wszystko, tylko zrobił sobie z niego niewolnika seksualnego i trzymał w zamknięciu na psychotropach. Gdyby _aż tak_ mi nie zależało, powiedziałbym mu prawdę i zabił, jeśli tylko zrobiłby coś nie tak, bo nie byłoby mi go szkoda. Ale _zależy_ , jest dla mnie najbliższą osobą na świecie i nie chcę żeby umierał, nawet jeśli w środku jest nadal odrażającą alfą. Nie chcę patrzeć, jak się nią staje i błagam, nie zmuszaj mnie do tego, każąc mi się przed nim ujawniać.

– Twój sposób okazywania miłości…

– Nie powiedziałem, że kocham, tylko że mi na nim zależy – uciął ostro. – Nie próbuj mnie przekonywać. Zrobiłem to co mi sugerowałeś na własny sposób i jestem pewny, czego chcę, więc proszę, _panie doktorze_ , powiedz tylko, czy jesteś w ciągu dwóch-trzech tygodni wszystko przyszykować i ustalić odpowiedni personel.

– Uważam, że popełniasz błąd, ale… – urwał, a jego głos stał się zupełnie zrezygnowany. – Ale najwyraźniej faktycznie cię nie przekonam. Przyjedź do mnie po gorączce i porozmawiamy o szczegółach, bo jeśli zaczyna ci się za tydzień… przepraszam cię, ale nie jesteś teraz w pełni władz umysłowych i niczego nie zamierzam ci obiecywać.

– W porządku – odparł Jim i nie zrobił mu awantury za stwierdzenie o obecnym stanie jego psychiki tylko dlatego, że Lennox też był omegą i doskonale wiedział, o czym mówi. – Przyjadę, jak tylko wszystko się skończy.

– Proszę, przemyśl to jeszcze. I uważaj na siebie – powiedział, na co Jim wymamrotał mdłe pożegnanie i rozłączył się, wbijając ponownie wzrok w drzwi łazienki i czekając kompletnie nieruchomo, aż odgłos wody ucichnie, a Sebastian pojawi się w drzwiach. 

– Ubieraj się – oznajmił spokojnym tonem, gdy po paru minutach mężczyzna wrócił do salonu w szlafroku. – Przypilnujesz, żeby dzisiejsze scenki poszły gładko, bo chcę mieć wszystko pod kontrolą, a ja spotkam się z ludźmi, których wybrałeś do ochrony i osobiście udzielę im odpowiednich dyspozycji.

– Masz zamiar zabijać te alfy mimo nawiązania kontaktu z…

– Jeśli bym przestał, nabraliby podejrzeń – uciął. – Gdy mnie tu nie będzie, są ustawione egzekucje co drugi dzień i ich też nie zamierzam odwoływać. Pierwsza akcja zaczyna się o drugiej, więc rusz się stąd, bo nie masz za wiele czasu na sprawdzenie miejscówki. Przed tą wieczorną masz trochę czasu, więc zrób sobie wtedy wolne, skoro tego potrzebujesz i jesteś ranny – oznajmił, a gdy spojrzał na Sebastiana, zobaczył, że wydaje się być on… zraniony albo obrażony jego słowami, co sprawiło, że momentalnie zrobiło mu się głupio. – Nie bierz tego do siebie – wydusił więc, by nieco stłumić wyrzuty sumienia. – Po prostu… myślę, że przyda nam się kilka godzin osobno.

– Wolałbym darować sobie bezsensowne oglądanie naszych zabójców i zamiast tego spotkać się z tobą i tamtymi ludźmi, bo lepiej mnie znają. Ty jesteś dla nich tylko nazwiskiem, którym można kogoś postraszyć, a ja…

– Wybacz, Sebastian, ale jakkolwiek nasz prywatne sprawy się posypały i masz do mnie słuszne pretensje, zawodowo nic się nie zmieniło – powiedział i chociaż jego słowa były dość ostre, postarał się, by ton jego głosu tak nie brzmiał. – Masz wykonywać moje polecenia, czy ci się to podoba czy nie. Przepraszam, jeśli to aż tak trudne, ale dopóki nie zamkniemy tej sprawy, musisz jakoś to przecierpieć. Potem dostaniesz tyle wolnego, ile tylko będziesz potrzebował, ale dziś zrób, o co proszę i nie próbuj mi się sprzeciwiać.

– Oczywiście, szefie – odparł Sebastian, po czym ruszył w stronę szafy, gdzie trzymał swoje ubrania i zaczął wybierać świeże rzeczy, prawdopodobnie nie mając świadomości, w jaki sposób Jim na niego patrzył, gdy tylko odwrócił się do niego plecami. 

 

***

 

Sebastian miał wrażenie, że od czasu nieudanego spotkania z klientami Moriarty’ego, prześladował ich pech. Został ranny w idiotyczny sposób, po tym jak poszli do łóżka ich relacje zamiast się zacieśnić całkowicie się popsuły, a teraz, gdy mieli już tylko załatwić ostatnie sprawy przed spotkaniem z członkami gangu Cartera, wszystko szło nie tak, jak powinno. Alfa, którego porwania miał przypilnować, wydawał się spodziewać ataku i był na niego przygotowany oraz otoczony ochroną, co skończyło się przesunięciem całej sprawy, gonitwą na wschód Dundee, strzelaniną i utratą dwóch ludzi; ostatecznie tamten człowiek zginął, podobnie jak jego obstawa, ale udawanie, że to porachunki obcego alfa-gangu wymagałoby przearanżowania całej inscenizacji i planu. Spróbował skontaktować się z Moriartym, ale ten nie odpowiedział od razu na wiadomość – możliwe że zrobił to z czystej złośliwości albo w ramach odseparowania się od niego – i ostatecznie został z problemem sam, tkwiąc z ośmioma trupami i trójką swoich ludzi na farmie w okolicy Knapp, dobry kilometr od lasu. Otoczeniu było odludne, ale nie na tyle, by ryzykować pozostawienie miejsca zbrodni i oczekiwanie na ekipę sprzątającą, skończyło się to więc zabawą w pirotechnika i wysadzeniem budynku rolniczego, przy którym doszło do strzelaniny. Wszystko to jednak trwało znacznie dłużej niż powinno, cudem tylko uniknął kontroli drogowej, gdy po wszystkim wracał do Dundee, a odpowiedź od Moriarty’ego, który kazał mu tylko _posprzątać bałagan_ przyszła już po fakcie. Kiedy tylko znalazł się z powrotem w mieście, odesłał swoich pozostałych przy życiu ludzi, a następnie wystartował do hotelu, licząc, że tam zastanie swojego szefa i… w sumie nie wiedział, co zrobi, ale był niemal pewny, że konfrontacja skończyłaby się awanturą.

Ich apartament był jednak pusty, co sfrustrowało go do granic możliwości i zanim zdecydował się zadzwonić do Moriarty’ego, by przyjąć dyspozycje odnośnie drugiego zabójstwa – a najlepiej wyperswadować mu je – przebrał się w czyste rzeczy i zamówił późny obiad, aby dać sobie chwilę na uspokojenie. O dziwo, mężczyzna odebrał telefon niemal od razu i brzmiał na tyle nerwowo, że Sebastian szybko zdusił chęć wszczęcia kłótni.

– Holmes psuje mi szyki – oznajmił Moriarty poirytowanym tonem. – Musiał dotrzeć do systemu, w jaki zabijam ludzi z alfa-gangu, wykrył, kto ma być skasowany w następnej kolejności i obawiam się, że twoja sprawa była tego skutkiem. Im dłużej o tym myślę, tym bardziej podejrzewam, że chciał zrobić zasadzkę, ale udało ci się wyciągnąć tych ludzi poza miasto i wyznaczone miejsce i tak go zgubiłeś.

– Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś? – sapnął ze złością.

– Bo nie byłem tego pewny, ale teraz jestem – syknął Moriarty. – Rozmawiałem z kilkoma czujkami. Holmes węszy coraz bardziej skutecznie, dotarł razem z policją do naszej widowiskowej sceny, która miała odciągnąć go od naszej sprawy, ale nawet się tam nie zatrzymał i od razu musiał przejrzeć, że to teatrzyk.

– Świetnie. Wszystko się więc sypie i w każdej chwili możemy wpaść przez tego cholernego Holmesa. Gdzie ty właściwie jesteś?

– Właśnie skończyłem spotkanie z twoimi ludźmi – odparł mężczyzna chłodnym, ale wciąż poirytowanym tonem. – Jest ich już tylko czterech, bo jeden zaczął protestować, gdy dowiedział się, że ma być obstawą w trakcie spotkania z trzema szefami alfa-gangu.

– Kto…?

– Shields.

– Mogłem się tego spodziewać – jęknął Sebastian. – Co teraz? Odwołasz to drugie porwanie na dziś i poczekamy do jutra na…

– Nie – przerwał mu szybko. – Zmieniłem za to cel, dopinam szczegóły i zaczynamy akcję koło pierwszej w nocy, bo gość właśnie ruszył do klubu ze striptizem i spodziewam się, że o tej porze będzie wychodził.

– To jeszcze trzy godziny. Wrócisz do hotelu?

– Nie. Chcę osobiście dopilnować, by ta sprawa nie została spieprzona.

– Mam do ciebie przyjechać? – spytał, lecz odpowiedziało mu milczenie. – Jeśli Holmes tu się kręci, najlepiej by było, abyś się nie wychylał. Proponowałbym ci raczej zająć się tym zdalnie, zamiast osobiście…

– Nie, już lepiej, żebyś tu przyjechał, skoro tak się martwisz. Tkwię pod centrum sportowym przy alei Balunie i tutaj będę na ciebie czekał – oznajmił, a Sebastian w tym samym momencie sprawdzał już adres, oceniając, że droga zajmie mu o tej porze jakieś dwadzieścia pięć minut. – Bądź tu za godzinę i daj znać, gdy tu dotrzesz, a wówczas pokieruję cię, gdzie masz mnie szukać.

Sebastian dokończył kolację w samochodzie, a zanim jeszcze dojechał na wyznaczone miejsce, zaczął mieć złe przeczucia, bo tym razem, chociaż klub, w którym prawdopodobnie bawiła się ich ofiara, nie był obstawiony, w nieco dalszej okolicy i na głównych ulicach dojazdowych dostrzegł kilka zakamuflowanych samochodów policyjnych – i nie trzeba było geniusza by domyślić się, że znów ktoś ich uprzedził. Plany zaś kolejny raz się zmieniły, nie zdołał nawet dotrzeć do Moriarty’ego, bo ich ofiara opuściła lokal wcześniej, wdała się w bójkę z przypadkowymi ludźmi, a dwie czujki, które ją śledziły, wykryły, że pojechała do innego klubu, wokół którego nic nie było przygotowane.

 _Odwołajmy tę akcję. Za duże ryzyko_. Napisał Sebastian do szefa, ale odpowiedź była krótka i jednoznaczna.

_Nie ma mowy._

_Świetnie, więc co teraz?_ Napisał, zaciskając zęby i walcząc ze sobą, aby nie zadzwonić do tego wariata i nie wyrzucić z siebie na głos całej irytacji, jaką czuł; Moriarty popełniał błędy, źle odczytywał pewne zamiary i ilość nieudanych akcji skumulowała się tak bardzo, że niemożliwym było, aby był to przypadek. Oczywiście, był też Holmes, ale… jego szef zazwyczaj potrafił widzieć wszystko dziesięć kroków naprzód, a teraz jego przewidywania kompletnie się nie spełniały.

 _Pilnuj tego złamasa, by znów nam nie uciekł, a ja wymyślę nowy plan._ Przeczytał po paru chwilach i przeklął siarczyście, wiedząc już, że Moriarty uznał problemy z załatwieniem egzekucji za osobisty przytyk dla jego pokręconego ego i nie da za wygraną, dopóki nie zakończy sprawy. Nie był w formie, to jasne, a mimo to uparł się na podejmowanie szybkich decyzji, zamiast po prostu wycofać się, wrócić do hotelu, przespać się i ze świeżym umysłem ruszyć na spotkanie z Carterem.

Kwadrans później dla Sebastiana zaczęła się kolejna gonitwa, bo ktoś znów nie dostał właściwych dyspozycji i czegoś nie dopilnował, wokół miejsca gdzie miała odbyć się akcja kręciło się za dużo policji, a gdzieś w tle – był tego niemal pewny, gdy go zobaczył – tkwił Sherlock Holmes ze swoim niewyrośniętym pomocnikiem. Kiedy ten nieszczęsny członek alfa-gangu wytoczył się z klubu, ludzie Moriarty’ego nie zdążyli nawet się do niego zbliżyć – a raczej, to on nie zdążył się zbliżyć do podstawionej, fałszywej taksówki; zamiast tego wszczął na tyłach lokalu potężną bijatykę z kilkoma podejrzanie wyglądającymi mężczyznami, w ciągu paru chwil ściągając w ten sposób uwagę funkcjonariuszy. Mijała czwarta nad ranem, kiedy Sebastian obserwował z dachu pobliskiego budynku, jak policja aresztuje ich niedoszłą ofiarę oraz kilku innych mężczyzn i prowadzi do radiowozu, co ostatecznie przekreśliło szanse na pomyślne załatwienie sprawy. Było zbyt ciemno, by właściwie to ocenić, ale wydawało mu się, że Holmes, kręcący się między policjantami, był równie wściekły jak on sam; najwyraźniej spodziewał się, że przyłapie porywaczy na gorącym uczynku, a tymczasem ofiara zrobiła coś nieprzewidzianego i tkwiła w kajdankach, najprawdopodobniej nafaszerowana już przez funkcjonariuszy alfa-stoperami, ale za to żywa i bezpieczna.

Kiedy poczuł na ramieniu uścisk dłoni, odwrócił się gwałtownie, by dostrzec za sobą bladego i wyraźnie zmęczonego Moriarty’ego; mężczyzna trzymał się kiepsko i ewidentnie coś mu dolegało, ale wiedział już, że naciskanie na odpowiedź, co mu jest, nie ma sensu – zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę ich napięte relacje będące skutkiem kłótni o poranku i licznych różnic zdań przez następnych kilkanaście godzin.

– Co teraz? – spytał ostrożnie, chociaż aż paliło go, by chwycić Moriarty’ego za ramiona i zaciągnąć go do hotelu, aby przespali się parę godzin przed planowanym na południe spotkaniem z członkami alfa-gangu.

– Skontaktował się ze mną Carter – oznajmił mężczyzna i potarł odrobinę drżące ramiona, wyglądając, jakby był zmarznięty, chociaż noc była względnie ciepła jak na tę porę roku, a on był ubrany stosownie do pogody. – Chce się spotkać jak najszybciej.

– To idiotyczny pomysł, jesteśmy na nogach od osiemnastu godzin, a ty…

– Spotkamy się z nim o szóstej. Do umówionego miejsca jest stąd dwadzieścia minut piechotą, a hotel mamy po drugiej stronie miasta. Sami sprawdzimy lokalizację, bo nasza ochrona nie dotrze tu wcześniej niż za godzinę.

– Jego ludzie już tam mogą być! – spróbował zaprotestować Sebastian.

– Nie ma ich, bo ustawiłem tam czujki wczoraj z samego rana. Nie przydadzą się do walki, ale dadzą nam znać, gdyby coś się działo.

– Uważam, że…

– Nie obchodzi mnie twoje zdanie.

– Że nie jesteś w formie, od wczoraj mamy ewidentnie pecha, a ty podejmujesz złe decyzje i obawiam się, że to kolejna – dokończył, chociaż wiedział, że za taką bezczelność i wytykanie mu błędów czy słabości Moriarty nie raz pozbawiał kogoś głowy.

– Tu urocze, że się o mnie martwisz, ale czuję się fantastycznie i wiem, co robię – warknął z wściekłością i gdyby nie fakt, że jego ręce drżały, oczy były podkrążone bardziej niż zazwyczaj, a jego skóra przypominała pergamin… pewnie sam ton jego głosu byłby w stanie poruszyć Sebastiana. Kiedy jednak widział Moriarty’ego w tak opłakanym stanie, jakoś nie wyobrażał sobie, że mógłby się go bać.

– Wczoraj słyszałem coś podobnego – powiedział spokojnie, za co został obdarzony lodowatym, ale i tak niemającym zwyczajnej mocy spojrzeniem.

– Sebastian, idziemy. Oszczędź sobie takich komentarzy, bo źle się to dla ciebie skończy – oznajmił, po czym szybkim krokiem skierował się w stronę zejścia z dachu, a Sebastian, chcąc nie chcąc, ruszył za nim. Kiedy jednak po paru minutach łukiem ominęli okolice klubu i znaleźli się na pustawej o tej porze, bocznej uliczce, stanął przed nim i zatrzymał go zdecydowanym ruchem.

– Wiem, że przekonywanie cię, że powinniśmy wrócić do hotelu odpocząć nie ma sensu, więc przynajmniej wysłuchaj mnie w innej kwestii. Nie mam ze sobą leków, a stopery brałem osiem godzin temu – oznajmił wprost. – Jeśli spotkanie z nimi zacznie się przedłużać, mogą upaść. Zanim tam pójdziemy, musimy przynajmniej poszukać apteki, jeśli…

– To spotkanie nie zajmie dużo czasu, a gdy zobaczą cię bez stoperów, będą czuć większy respekt – przerwał mu Jim bez specjalnego przekonania i przez moment Sebastianowi wydawało się, że zaczyna się łamać i rozważać jego propozycję. Wciąż się trząsł i wydawał się jeszcze bledszy niż wcześniej, wyraźnie walczył z myślami, ale kiedy odezwał się ponownie, okazało się, że wcale nie zmienił decyzji, mimo że absolutnie wszystkie racjonalne przesłanki powinny go do tego nakłonić. – Jak tak się martwisz o swój stan, naprzeciwko tego miejsca jest apteka, którą otwierają o piątej trzydzieści. Zdążysz tam pójść i coś zażyć.

– To jeszcze ponad godzina, a nie chcę ryzykować, że…

– Mogę wysłać którąś z czujek, by załatwiły coś wcześniej, ale zanim ruszą do jakiejś całodobowej, wrócą tu i się z nami spotkają, minie prawie tyle samo czasu. Daj mi tylko znać, jeśli zaczęłyby upadać wcześniej – powiedział i chociaż wciąż próbował brzmieć ostro i rzeczowo, słabość jego głosu złagodziła całą wypowiedź i sprawiła, że w ogóle nie brzmiał na przekonanego. Dodatkowo, kiedy spróbował wyminąć Sebastiana, zachwiał się niebezpiecznie i mężczyzna musiał go przytrzymać, by całkowicie nie stracił równowagi.

– Na pewno wszystko w porządku?

– Tak – warknął i pospiesznie wyrwał się z jego uścisku. – Chodźmy. Mamy czas, ale tylko tyle, by sprawdzić budynek, a nie tracić go na głupie pogaduszki. – Sebastian nie odpowiedział na to ani słowem i, uznając sprawę za przegraną, w ogóle przestał się odzywać. Gdy po paru minutach dotarli na miejsce, kątem oka dostrzegł zamkniętą jeszcze aptekę po drugiej stronie ulicy i jęknął w duchu dokładnie w tym samym momencie, gdy Moriarty oznajmił, że sprawdzi piętro i poddasze, zlecając Sebastianowi pozostać na dole i się tam rozejrzeć.

Stopery mogły działać u niego jeszcze trzy-cztery godziny, chociaż powoli zaczynał czuć, że nie zapewniają już stuprocentowej ochrony, bo z powodu adrenaliny i złości robił się coraz bardziej pobudzony. Za to jego blokery… Zerknął na Moriarty’ego, który zniknął właśnie na poobijanych schodach i przeklął pod nosem, już teraz wyobrażając sobie jego wściekłość, gdy do niego wróci.

Blokery właśnie przestawały działać, bo gdy w porze kolacji wstąpił do hotelu, spryskał się tylko niewielką ilością, nawet nie czwartą częścią standardowej dawki, sądząc, że wróci tam za najdalej cztery godziny, prześpi się i dopiero wówczas ruszy na spotkanie z alfa gangiem. Nie miał ze sobą zapasu, bo z powodu nerwów i złości na Moriarty’ego zapomniał go zabrać, a ta pieprzona apteka miała być otwarta za ponad godzinę… i w tym czasie jego blokery zdążą wyczerpać się całkowicie.

 

***

 

Jim czuł się coraz gorzej i gdy znalazł się ponownie sam, nie był w stanie dłużej udawać, że jest inaczej. Gdy przesuwał spotkanie na wcześniejszą godzinę, liczył na to, że zdąży załatwić je przed kolejną falą hormonów, tymczasem ta nadeszła gdy spotkał się z Sebastianem, na powrót do hotelu nie było już czasu, a gdyby samodzielnie poszedł do apteki w godzinie otwarcia... farmaceuta po jego stanie natychmiast zorientowałby się, po co kupuje hormony, zaś wysłanie kogokolwiek ze swoich ludzi nie wchodziło w grę z oczywistych względów.

Zamiast rozejrzeć się po piętrze, osunął się na ziemię i objął kolana ramionami, trzęsąc się coraz bardziej i z trudem powstrzymując się przed upokarzającym westchnieniem, gdy jego rozpalone ciało zetknęło się z chłodną posadzką. Jego stopery, tak jak Sebastiana, mogły jeszcze jakiś czas się utrzymywać, ale stan przed rują powodował istną karuzelę w jego organizmie i powinien już zażyć pierwszą dawkę leków, które stłumiłyby objawy, tak, by mógł we względnej przytomności przetrwać do początku gorączki. Tymczasem jego wnętrzności szalały w koszmarny sposób i nawet jeśli nie wiązało się to ze skokiem libido, mogło się to zmienić w każdej chwili… a wówczas… był na mieście, kilkanaście metrów od niego był Sebastian, za półtorej godziny mieli się widzieć z trzema niebezpiecznymi alfami i, Boże, powinien to odwołać, wymyślić coś, _cokolwiek_ , jakąś wymówkę, ale cały ten kołowrotek sprawiał, że nie był w stanie skupić się na niczym innym niż jego stan. Nawet jednak gdyby faktycznie udało mu się znaleźć wiarygodną wymówkę, paraliżował go strach, że Sebastian wszystkiego się domyśli, nieważne, że tyle czasu udawało mu się okłamywać i utrzymywać jego zaufanie… teraz mężczyzna był na niego zły i miał powody, a poza tym… zacisnął powieki, kiedy jego ciałem wstrząsnęła fala mdłości. Poza tym nie odważyłby się wsiąść teraz z kimś obcym do samochodu, z Sebastianem nie odważyłby się tym bardziej, a sam absolutnie nie nadawał się do prowadzenia, pozostawało liczyć na to, że objawy się wyciszą, bo przecież to jeszcze nie była ruja, więc w końcu… w najlepszym wypadku za kilka minut, w najgorszym – a kilka godzin… to wszystko powinno ustąpić.

Musi poprosić Sebastiana, żeby załatwił spotkanie sam, inna opcja w ogóle nie wchodziła w grę. Przyzna, że czuje się strasznie, że leki na swoje nadciśnienie czy cokolwiek innego zostawił w hotelu, że ma mdłości, temperaturę i czuje się jakby zdychał i każe mu zająć się tamtą trójką. Wyda sieci polecenie, by dostarczyli tu samochód… cóż, Sebastian będzie musiał jednak prowadzić, za godzinę kupi sobie stopery, więc nie będzie dla niego aż takim zagrożeniem. Może nic nie zobaczy. Może się nie zorientuje, może dostrzegając, że jego szef jest w opłakanym stanie, będzie mieć na tyle przyzwoitości, by zbyt wnikliwie mu się nie przyglądać, może… na miłość boską, może to jednak minie…

Dla testu wyciągnął przed siebie dłoń i zaśmiał się histerycznie, gdy obraz zaczął mu się rozmazywać przed oczami, wszystko się rozdwajało i rozwarstwiało, jeszcze wzmagając zawroty głowy. Nie, do jasnej cholery, to _nie minie_ tak szybko, bo doskonale znał ten stan, skoro doszło do zaburzeń widzenia, to jeśli nie weźmie leków, może mu się nie poprawić aż do początku gorączki. Bezsilnie opuścił rękę i przycisnął czoło do kolan, mając wrażenie, że zaczyna się dusić. Jego klatka piersiowa wydawała się nie być w stanie poruszać, serce tłukło się coraz mocniej, każdy dźwięk rozbijał się po jego głowie jak w studni, a całym jego ciałem wstrząsały coraz mocniejsze dreszcze. Nawet jeśli Sebastian załatwiłby sprawę z tym gangiem, nie wchodziło już w grę liczenie na to, że przed końcem spotkania zdoła dojść do siebie, objawy będą coraz wyraźniejsze, a za dwie godziny nikt nie będzie mógł już mieć wątpliwości, co jest ich przyczyną. Po wszystkim będzie musiał powiedzieć mu prawdę i liczyć tylko na to, że jeśli Sebastian będzie pod wpływem stopera… nie, nie chciał się w tym momencie nad tym zastanawiać, aby jeszcze nie pogarszać swojego stanu psychicznego. Rozpaczliwie zacisnął palce na kolanach, walcząc z żałosnym pragnieniem, by popłakać się z bezsilności.

Nie miał pojęcia, ile czasu trwał w tym stanie, ale musiało to zająć to na tyle długo, że Sebastian zaczął się o niego niepokoić, bo w pewnym momencie Jim usłyszał od strony schodów odgłos kroków. Gdy poderwał głowę i dostrzegł zbliżającego się do niego mężczyznę, w pierwszej chwili poczuł bezsensowną ulgę, że znajdzie się obok niego ktoś, komu ufał, kto mimo że zachował się wobec niego jak dupek, wciąż szczerze się o niego martwił… emocje zmieniły się w ułamku sekundy, gdy _przypomniał_ sobie, że to wciąż _alfa_ i że za moment będzie musiał zacząć przekonująco kłamać, chociaż w jego stanie nie miał siły by składać z chaotycznych myśli słowa. Przez zaburzenia widzenia nie był w stanie dostrzec wyrazu jego twarzy, za to gdy Sebastian zbliżył się na odległość paru kroków i przyspieszył, dostrzegając, że coś jest nie tak, gardło Jima ścisnęło się z przerażenia.

Alfa-feromony. Nie aż tak silne jak poprzedniego ranka, ale wystarczające, aby jego stan w ułamku sekundy się pogorszył, a organizm zaczął szaleć, wyczuwając bliskość alfy. Kiedy mężczyzna uklęknął przy nim i z niepokojem dotknął jego czoła, Jim aż się wzdrygnął, mając pełną świadomość, że to kwestia paru minut, a wszystko, co działo się z jego omega-organami, zacznie być widoczne w najbardziej jednoznaczny sposób również na zewnątrz. Jeszcze parę chwil temu sądził, że ma przynajmniej godzinę… teraz zaś czas dramatycznie się skurczył i za chwilę mogło nie być już odwrotu.

– Boże, co ci jest? – wymamrotał Sebastian, gdy Jim skulił się jeszcze bardziej, zaciskając ramiona wokół nóg najmocniej jak był w stanie, jakby to mogło powstrzymać reakcje jego ciała.

– Pachniesz alfą – wydukał ledwo słyszalnie, tak słabym i piskliwym głosem, że zrobiło mu się niedobrze na sam jego dźwięk.

– Kupię w aptece bloker. Zaczynają siadać mi stopery, więc zaraz _zdecydowanie_ tam pójdę – oznajmił, przysuwając się do niego jeszcze bardziej, nie zauważając, że mężczyznę przeszły dreszcze, gdy tylko się do niego zbliżył. – Co się dzieje? Mam kupić coś dla ciebie… cokolwiek ci dolega? – spytał, na co Jim wybuchnął histerycznym śmiechem.

– Ile czasu wytrzymasz bez dawki stoperów? – wymamrotał, jakby nie słyszał jego pytania.

– Słuchaj… wyglądasz fatalnie i to nie jest moment…

– Ile czasu? – powtórzył Jim martwo, błagając w myślach, by Sebastian był w stanie przetrwać tych kilka minut, zanim będzie mógł zażyć lek.

– Dwie godziny, jeśli…

– Jeśli nie miałbyś bodźców, które to przyspieszą – dokończył za niego rozedrganym głosem. – Ile byś wytrzymał, gdyby się pojawiły…?

– O czym ty mówisz? – spytał Sebastian wyraźnie przestraszonym tonem, pochylając się w jego stronę i opierając rękę o posadzkę, kładąc ją tuż przy nim, tak, że niemal trącał go palcami w bok.

– Gdybyś poczuł niezabezpieczoną alfę lub omegę, ile byś wytrzymał, zanim by upadły? – powtórzył Jim zaciskając pięści coraz mocniej, aż poczuł, jak zaczynają boleć go stawy.

– Przy alfie może kwadrans, przy omedze… – urwał. – Jakie to ma znaczenie?

– Sebastian… – wymamrotał słabo i spojrzał na niego nieprzytomnie. – Ile. Czasu?

– Nie mam pojęcia, używam stoperów od zawsze i gdy ich na sobie nie miałem, nigdy na żadną nie trafiłem i nie wiem, jak bym zareagował – wyrzucił z siebie nerwowo. – Szefie, to nie jest czas na takie bzdury, powiedz mi po prostu, co ci jest i co mam ci kupić – powiedział, a chwilę później wyciągnął do niego rękę i ostrożnie odgarnął do tyłu jego wilgotne włosy, wpatrując się z lękiem w pobladłą twarz. Jim zdusił kolejny jęk, gdyż bliskość niezabezpieczonego blokerem Sebastiana jeszcze pogarszała jego stan, o ile można było w ogóle powiedzieć, że mógł czuć się gorzej. Resztki stopera wytracały się u niego w zastraszającym tempie, czuł już, jak jego wnętrze pulsuje, jak ciało wilgotnieje i zaczyna wydzielać śluz, a fakt, że nie zostało to jeszcze zauważone, wynikał tylko z tego, że w pomieszczeniu panował półmrok. – Co się z tobą dzieje? – spytał Sebastian kolejny raz i przyłożył drugą rękę do jego szyi, prawdopodobnie by sprawdzić mu puls. To spowodowało kolejną falę dreszczy i upokarzającej wilgoci, a Jim jęknął głośno i desperacko chwycił jego nadgarstki, lecz był tak słaby, że nie był w stanie go od siebie odsunąć.

Miał ochotę zacząć krzyczeć z przerażenia, zerwać się do ucieczki i rozpłynąć w powietrzu. Wielokrotnie zdarzało się, że któryś z leków jego lub Sebastiana w nieoczekiwanej sytuacji przestawał działać, ale teraz… siadło niemal wszystko na raz i jedyne, co jeszcze działało bez zarzutu, to jego omega-bloker, ale nie mogło na wiele się to zdać. Szalały w nim hormony, feromony Sebastiana jeszcze to wzmagały, a świadomość, że jego stoper jest na wyczerpaniu powodował u niego paraliżujący strach. Do tego wszystkiego objawy przed gorączką, środek akcji, niemożliwość szybkiego zażycia leków, fakt, że niebawem znajdą się tutaj trzy alfy i że… że jeśli one coś zobaczą, skończy się to dla niego tragicznie. Jego nadzieja na ukrycie teraz prawdy topniała… ale jeśli przynajmniej do konfrontacji doszłoby dopóki mężczyzna był pod wpływem resztki leku… wciąż pozostawała mglista nadzieja, że nad sobą zapanuje, choćby po to, by _mieć go potem tylko dla siebie_ i nie pozostawić go do użytku innych alf. W końcu jeśli miałby do wyboru Sebastiana lub jego _oraz_ tamte trzy alfy… wzdrygnął się na samą myśl, bo tutaj nie było _żadnego_ wyboru.

– Szefie, _co ci jest_? – powtórzył Sebastian któryś raz z kolei. – Za niecałą godzinę będą tu nasi ludzie i tamte alfy, a ty wyglądasz, jakbyś miał zemdleć i nie mam pojęcia, co robić i jak ci pomóc…! – powiedział podniesionym z nerwów głosem, na co Jim wybuchnął histerycznym śmiechem i odepchnął go od siebie na tyle, na ile był w stanie, po czym chwycił się za głowę i zacisnął powieki. _Musiał mu powiedzieć_ , Sebastian zaraz to i tak poczuje lub zobaczy, jeśli znów się do niego zbliży, a wówczas wszystko stanie się dla niego jasne i… wolał przynajmniej nie być tchórzem, zebrać się na odwagę, zamiast milczeć i liczyć na cud. Słowa były znacznie mniej upokarzające niż możliwość, że mężczyzna sam zorientuje się, w czym rzecz, dostrzegając… skrzywił się z obrzydzenia, mocniej zaciskając kolana.

– Nie widzisz tego? – spytał w końcu. – Nie widzisz, że pogorszyło mi się, gdy się do mnie zbliżyłeś? – wymamrotał i powoli otworzył oczy, po czym wbił wzrok w jego przestraszoną, niespokojną twarz. – Musisz się domyślać. Musisz… – urwał, kiedy w oczach Sebastiana, niebieskich, dzięki Bogu _wciąż_ niebieskich, pojawił się krótki błysk, gdy mężczyzna zaczął uświadamiać sobie, co się działo, chociaż wciąż uważał to za zbyt niewiarygodne, by przyjąć to do wiadomości. – Szaleję, bo nie masz blokerów i tak samo było wczoraj rano i _dlatego_ tak bardzo zacząłem panikować i błagam, nie mów mi, że jeszcze nie wiesz, co to oznacza.

– Nie… – jęknął mężczyzna i zwiesił ramiona, patrząc na niego w szoku. – To nie jest możliwe. To tak absurdalne, że nie jestem w stanie…

– Sebastian, jestem omegą – przerwał mu, nie mogąc dłużej słuchać jego prób zaprzeczania oczywistościom; gdy dostrzegł, jak po tych słowach twarz Sebastiana momentalnie się ściągnęła, rysy zaczęły się wyostrzać, a o oczy zmieniać barwę, przycisnął czoło do kolan i objął głowę ramionami, chociaż wiedział, że gdy zostanie zaatakowany, taka forma żałosnej obrony nic mu nie da. Za moment wszystko się skończy, Sebastian utraci jednak jakąkolwiek kontrolę, na co próbował jeszcze liczyć, przestanie przejmować się klientami, alfa-gangiem i całym światem, przyciśnie go do podłogi, przygwoździ swoim ciałem i _zmieni się w alfę do końca_. Spodziewał się tego, niemal na to czekał, jednak… mijały sekundy, a nic się nie działo, mężczyzna nie zbliżał się do niego ani nie wykonał najmniejszego ruchu.

– Ty idioto – usłyszał w końcu, a barwa głosu i same słowa były tak różne od tego, czego oczekiwał, że ostrożnie uniósł głowę i zerknął na tkwiącego przy nim mężczyznę. Sebastian zaciskał palce na swoich kolanach, oddychał ciężko i _był w tym momencie alfą_ , to nie ulegało wątpliwości, jednak w jego twarzy nie było krzty pożądania ani nawet niczego, co mogłoby je przypominać. Był zszokowany tym, co usłyszał, ale też… przestraszony? – Ty pieprzony idioto – powtórzył nieco ostrzej. – Za czterdzieści pięć minut będzie tu Carter, nasi ludzie już krążą wokół budynku, nie możesz wyjść na ulicę w takim stanie, do hotelu mamy półtorej godziny jazdy! Nie mam przy sobie leków, ta pieprzona apteka otwiera się za dziesięć minut i módlmy się, żeby o tej porze faktycznie _była_ otwarta, bo jak nie wezmę stoperów, stracę resztki kontroli i mogę zrobić ci krzywdę! Coś ty sobie myślał, przychodząc tutaj, ty cholerny kretynie?!

– Przestań krzyczeć – poprosił Jim słabo, czując, jak każdy dźwięk powoduje pulsowanie w jego czaszce.

– Przepraszam – jęknął i chwycił się za głowę, wpatrując się w niego jakby wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co właśnie usłyszał. – Zostań tutaj. Nie ruszaj się i nawet nie próbuj wychodzić na zewnątrz. Trzymaj to i zastrzel każdego, kto tu wejdzie, gdy mnie nie będzie – powiedział, po czym odpiął jeden z pistoletów i podał mu go odrobinę drżącą dłonią. – Boże… mogłeś mi powiedzieć, że musimy wracać, gdy nasze stopery zaczęły upadać… mogłeś powiedzieć, że nie nadaję się do akcji, gdy jestem alfą, że źle się czujesz, mogłeś wymyślić cokolwiek…!

– Mógłbyś się domyślić…

– Teraz i tak to wiem, a mamy znacznie większy problem niż gdybyś mnie uprzedził na ulicy i zaciągnął z powrotem do hotelu – wymamrotał, po czym wyciągnął w jego stronę rękę, ale opuścił ją, przypominając sobie, że nawet najlżejszy dotyk tylko pogorszy stan Jima. – To ruja? – spytał wprost, na co mężczyzna z zażenowaniem odwrócił wzrok.

– Powinienem jej dostać za kilka dni, ale pewnie zacznie się wcześniej – powiedział, nie będąc w stanie spojrzeć mu w oczy. – Podejrzewam, że pojutrze – dodał ciszej. – Bliskość niezabezpieczonej alfy to przyspiesza, gdy nie mam stoperów. Mieliśmy… akcję i nie zauważyłem… że tracę apetyt, odbija mi, przestaję myśleć racjonalnie i że to zacznie się aż tak wcześnie.

– Jezu… mówiłem już, że jesteś idiotą? – jęknął Sebastian zmęczonym tonem. – Trzeba odwołać to spotkanie, inna opcja w ogóle nie wchodzi w grę.

– Ludzie Cartera muszą obserwować to miejsce tak samo jak nasi i wiedzieć, że tu wchodziliśmy, a jak przekażą szefom, że próbujemy wyjść, na pewno za nami ruszą. Odwołanie czegokolwiek nie wchodzi w grę – powiedział automatycznie.

– Cholera – syknął Sebastian. – Wolałbym kogoś wysłać do tej pieprzonej apteki, ale…

– Ale nikt z naszych ludzi nie może się dowiedzieć, a ty… – urwał, obawiając się, że wypowiedzenie tego na głos może skruszyć całe opanowanie, jakie wykazywał Sebastian.

– A ja jestem dla ciebie zagrożeniem i lepiej żebym stąd wyszedł jak najszybciej – dokończył za niego, ale w jego głosie nie było najmniejszego wyrzutu, jakby uważał za oczywiste, że obawy Jima są słuszne. – Wrócę za dwadzieścia minut, a ty się stąd nie ruszaj. Napisz do naszych ludzi, że mają nie wchodzić do środka, obstawić wejścia i dać ci znać, jeśli ktoś tu wejdzie, bo nie ma opcji, żeby otworzyli ogień na ulicy, zwłaszcza że tamci mogą mieć przewagę liczebną. – Przysunął się do niego i zacisnął pięści, prawdopodobnie walcząc z chęcią, by zbliżyć się jeszcze bardziej. – Wciąż nie mogę uwierzyć… poszedłeś na spotkanie z trzema pieprzonymi alfami bez zapasu leków i do ostatniej chwili nic mi nie powiedziałeś…!

– Miało nas tu nie być i w ogóle… wszystko miało być inaczej… – wymamrotał słabo, na co Sebastian ponownie się uniósł.

– Ale od godziny wiesz, w jakim jesteś stanie, a mimo to wolałeś kłamać, zamiast wprost powiedzieć mi w czym rzecz…!

– Jak… – zaczął Jim i przełknął ślinę, czując, że ze strachu zasycha mu w gardle – nie byłbym w stanie ci powiedzieć. Jesteś alfą, a ja omegą i jak możesz… w ogóle się dziwić… że starałem się to ukrywać dopóki się dało…? Czy ty w ogóle rozumiesz, w jakiej byłem sytuacji…?

– W ogóle nie mogę ogarnąć jak ukrywałeś to przez ostatni rok, przez wszystkie gorączki i za każdym razem, gdy siadły mi blokery albo byliśmy blisko… i jak mogłeś tak ryzykować przez cały ten czas, przebywać ze mną, spać w jednym pokoju, na litość, okresowo u mnie pomieszkiwać i pójść ze mną do łóżka…! – urwał, zauważając, że znów zaczyna krzyczeć. – Wybacz, denerwuję się i zajmuję… zupełnie nie tym, czym w tym momencie powinienem. – Wziął głęboki oddech. – Co mam ci kupić?

– Standardowe stopery, nie jestem na nic uczulony – odparł cicho i zerknął na napiętą twarz Sebastiana, który, jakimś cudem, wciąż nad sobą panował, a co więcej, był na tyle przytomny, by normalnie z nim rozmawiać i nawet nie próbować się do niego zbliżać. – Zastrzyki, bo tabletki będą za wolno działać… i coś na wyciszenie gorączki, żeby nie zaczęła się jeszcze wcześniej.

– Co _konkretnie_? – spytał odrobinę niecierpliwie.

– Używam DX100 – wymamrotał, na co Sebastian skrzywił się wyraźnie.

– Nie dostanę tego bez recepty, bo to siekiera. Jaki idiota w ogóle ci to przepisywał? – spytał i prawdopodobnie szybko dotarło do niego, który lekarz mógł zaopatrywać Jima w leki dla omeg, w dodatku tak silne, że były traktowane przez farmację podobnie jak psychotropy i narkotyki.

– Weź najmocniejsze, co uda ci się dostać – odparł nerwowo i jęknął z bólu, czując, jak jego wnętrzności ponownie zaczynają się zaciskać. – Nie działają na mnie leki usuwające gorączkę.

– Zdołałem się tego domyślić po samej nazwie – powiedział, po czym położył dłoń na jego drżącym ramieniu, zacisnął na moment palce, a następnie pospiesznie podniósł się z miejsca. – Gdy mnie nie będzie, wezwij dodatkowe wsparcie i koniecznie załatw samochód. Jesteś w stanie się tym zająć? – spytał, na co Jim niemrawo skinął głową i sięgnął do kieszeni po komórkę. – Jeśli zjawią się przed czasem… wątpię w to, ale jeśli tak się stanie, nie próbuj z nimi rozmawiać, tylko od razu strzelaj, zanim zorientują się, co się dzieje. Geniusz zbrodni! – sapnął, kręcąc z niedowierzaniem głową. – Ty cholerny, pokręcony idioto…!

 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tadam! I w końcu nadszedł moment, którego tak bardzo nie mogłam się doczekać ;D


	8. Niezdecydowane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miałam spore problemy organizacyjne z tym rozdziałem, ale w końcu się z nim uporałam ;)

***

 

Stopery Sebastiana upadły całkowicie w momencie, gdy był już przy samym wyjściu z budynku i kiedy potem przypominał sobie tę chwilę, nie mógł uwierzyć, że wówczas nie wrócił na piętro, gdzie zostawił skulonego na podłodze Moriarty’ego. Mieszanka emocji, szoku, wściekłości i przerażenia z prędkością światła zmieniała się w ślepe pożądanie, pragnął znów przy nim tkwić, móc patrzeć na jego bladą twarz, rozszerzone ze strachu oczy, przytrzymywać jego drżące ramiona, przyciskać go do podłogi i całować, mocno, namiętnie i bez żadnych zahamowań. Ściągnąć z niego krótki płaszcz, rozpinać guziki koszuli, chłonąć jego ciepło, czuć pod sobą jego rozdygotane ciało… rozkoszować się dotykiem skóry, Boże, jego smakiem i zapachem, które zapewne stałyby się jednoznaczne, gdyby zaczął na niego napierać, gdyby _zmusił_ go do poczucia przy sobie rozbudzonego alfy. Miał przed oczami jego twarz, niemal czuł, jak mężczyzna próbowałby go odepchnąć i słyszał jego protesty, słabe i rozpaczliwe, który ucichłyby całkowicie, gdyby przycisnął dłoń do jego ust, drugą ręką sięgając w dół, między jego nogi, by poczuć pod palcami lepką wilgoć…

Chwycił się za włosy i wydał z siebie krótki, sfrustrowany okrzyk. Pragnął go jak nigdy nikogo wcześniej i czuł do siebie obrzydzenie, bo doskonale wiedział, do czego w tym momencie był zdolny, że dopóki nie zażyje stopera, to _nie minie_ , a jego zaślepiona hormonami psychika szalała z wściekłości, że odmawia sobie tego wszystkiego i zamiast tam wrócić, z każdym krokiem oddala się od potencjalnego źródła przyjemności i zaspokojenia. Przyspieszył kroku jeszcze bardziej, a gdy dostrzegł na drzwiach apteki kartkę z napisem _otwarte_ , poczuł ulgę tak wielką, że zrobiło mu się słabo. Gdyby było inaczej, wróciłby tam, był tego niemal pewny, wróciłby i _wszystko dokończył_ , bez względu na konsekwencje.

Farmaceuta, młody i nieco zaspany mężczyzna, spojrzał na niego z lękiem, kiedy nieco zbyt mocno zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi, w ciągu sekundy rozpoznając, że ma przed sobą pozbawionego stoperów alfę. Zerknął pospiesznie na zaplecze, wyraźnie mając ochotę uciec, pomimo że z całą pewnością miałby ogromne problemy, gdyby nie obsłużył poza kolejką – nie to, żeby ktokolwiek tu był – alfy lub omegi z wyraźnymi objawami pobudzenia.

– Słucham pana…? – wymamrotał, a Sebastian dostrzegł, jak kładzie rękę tuż obok przycisku alarmu ukrytego za ladą.

– Potrzebuję uniwersalnego blokera, stoperów dla alfy i omegi, po półtorej dawki w zastrzykach i najmocniejszych hormonów hamujących ruję – wyrzucił z siebie zachrypniętym głosem. – Szybko – warknął, gdy po jego słowach mężczyzna nie zaczął od razu rozglądać się po półkach.

– Coś konkretnego? – spytał, cofając się o krok, sprawiając tym, że Sebastian miał ochotę rozbić dzielącą ich szybkę i rzucić mu się do gardła.

– Ma być mocne i jak najszybciej! – wrzasnął, na co farmaceuta aż podskoczył, ale wreszcie zabrał się do pracy, chociaż jego dłonie drżały ze strachu i co chwilę zerkał na niego, słusznie obawiając się, że zwłoka może źle się dla niego skończyć. Kiedy zaczął kłaść na ladzie kolejne leki, Sebastian wyciągnął rękę i nie czekając na ich nabicie na kasę, zaczął rozrywać opakowanie z pojedynczą ampułką i przygotowaną do użycia strzykawką. Mężczyzna nie próbował nawet protestować, chociaż znieruchomiał kompletnie, patrząc, jak Sebastian odsuwa brzeg kurtki i stanowczo, nie bawiąc się nawet w dezynfekcję, wbija igłę w żyłę na przegubie.

Po pierwszym, krótkim szoku, jaki wywołały zbyt szybko wstrzyknięte stopery, jego ciało zaczęło się wreszcie uspokajać, minęło pulsowanie w lędźwiach, a paskudne wizje rozpłynęły się, gdy tylko pierwsza dawka leku uderzyła do jego mózgu. Zwolnił nacisk na tłok i resztę stopera wstrzyknął sobie powoli, z trudem utrzymując w dłoni strzykawkę, a kiedy tylko skończył, wypadła mu spomiędzy palców i potoczyła się po ladzie. Przymknął oczy i ciężko oparł się o blat, czując się tak słabo, że miał problem z utrzymaniem pionu. Wiedział jednak, że musi wziąć się w garść i opanować, bo nie miał wiele czasu, a Moriarty prawdopodobnie był nawet bardziej pobudzony niż on przed chwilą i potrzebował, by jak najszybciej dostarczyć mu leki.

– Proszę to zdezynfekować. W opakowaniu znajduje się nasączona gaza – oznajmił, jakby to nie było oczywiste, farmaceuta. – Wszystko w porządku? – spytał po chwili, gdy Sebastian wypełnił polecenie, a jego głos brzmiał już nieco pewniej, gdy dostrzegł, że jego klient wraca do normalności i skoro właśnie zażył zwiększone stopery, będąc w stanie silnego pobudzenia – ten z całą pewnością nie był planowany ani zamierzony.

– Tak – sapnął, chociaż miał ochotę rzucić jakimś sarkastycznym komentarzem na tak idiotyczne pytanie. – Proszę mnie podliczyć.

– Muszę prosić o okazanie dowodu tożsamości i zarejestrować pana wizytę.

– Wiem – odparł na to i wciąż lekko drżącą ręką sięgnął do kieszeni, a następnie cisnął w jego stronę fałszywy paszport, odnotowując w myślach, by dla bezpieczeństwa zrezygnować z tego nazwiska, bo będzie mieć przez nie problemy na lotniskach i przy załatwieniu jakiejkolwiek sprawy. Znał celowość przepisów, które kazały rejestrować alfy, publicznie pojawiające się bez stoperów, ale w tym konkretnym wypadku uważał to za zbędne i upokarzające do granic możliwości.

– Dziękuję – powiedział mężczyzna spokojnie, po czym oddał mu dokumenty i wyrecytował cenę leków, tanich, _oczywiście_ , bo standardowe i dostępne bez recepty środki dla alf i omeg musiały być niemal całkowicie refundowane, aby dla nikogo względy finansowe nie były wymówką w ich stosowaniu. Ze specjalistycznymi, nowoczesnymi czy wydawanymi przez lekarzy było inaczej i one z kolei kosztowały krocie, co każdorazowo sprawiało, że Sebastiana ogarniał pusty śmiech – jeśli jakaś alfa miała prawdziwy problem z hormonami, a nie była bogata, stanowiła dla społeczeństwa tym większe zagrożenie; brak kontroli uniemożliwiał normalne życie, przekreślał szanse na legalne znalezienie partnera i zatrudnienie, powodował problemy finansowe i psychiczne, a to z kolei – popychało w nędzę, szaleństwo lub na ścieżkę przestępczą. Odganiając natrętne myśli, uregulował rachunek gotówką i poczekał, aż mężczyzna za ladą spakuje jego zakupy, mając ponownie ochotę zrobić mu krzywdę, że tak się z tym grzebał.

– Niesamowite, że alfa dobrowolnie stopuje się przed omegą w rui – stwierdził farmaceuta, gdy podał mu leki i uznał, że teraz jego klient jest na tyle niegroźny, że może wdać się z nim w pogawędkę. Sebastian zmierzył go wzrokiem i nieco spokojniej niż wcześniej otworzył opakowanie uniwersalnego blokera, a następnie zaczął się nim spryskiwać.

– To, że ktoś nie jest pod wpływem leków, nie znaczy, że jest _chętny_ – warknął, a jego wściekły ton i gwałtowność, z jaką ściągnął z lady farmaceutyki, szybko przyhamowała żartobliwy ton sprzedawcy.

– Przepraszam, zauważyłem tylko…

– Mój syn dostał rui – oznajmił Sebastian bez mrugnięcia okiem, co sprawiło, że mężczyzna pobladł w jednej chwili. – Proszę na przyszłość zachować podobne komentarze dla siebie – dodał, odwracając się na pięcie i pospiesznie kierując w stronę wyjścia, chociaż nawet pomimo iż ponownie był sobą, a nie rozchwianą alfą, miał ochotę zrobić użytek z broni przypiętej do paska i wpakować w jego głupi pysk cały magazynek. Jak niemal wszystkie bety żył stereotypami i było poza granicami jego pojmowania, że alfa mogła nie dążyć za wszelką cenę do parowania i samo to sprawiało, że emocje ponownie rozdźwięczały w psychice Sebastiana. Nie był taki, nieważne, co działo się z nim, gdy się zmieniał a hormony przejmowały nad nim kontrolę; zwalczył to wszystko, chociaż wiele go to kosztowało i teraz, gdy myślał już trzeźwo, nie czuł nawet cienia… _żalu po zmarnowanej okazji_.

Od wyjścia od Moriarty’ego minęło dokładnie dziewięć minut, a miał wrażenie, jakby całe wieki dzieliły go od momentu, gdy poznał o nim prawdę i teraz, kiedy był już ponownie przytomny, w pełni dotarł do niego sens jego słów. _Jestem omegą_. I nagle wszystko się stało oczywiste, wszystkie jego opory i lęki, każde stwierdzenie dotyczące relacji A/O, obrzydzenie w jego oczach, gdy Sebastian zbliżył się do niego bez blokerów… przerażenie, kiedy poprzedniego ranka obudził się przy nim i go czuł, wszystkie te słowa, desperacko powtarzane _chciałbym, żebyś był betą_.

Sebastian zawsze uważał, że wszystko byłoby prostsze, gdyby faktycznie _był_ , ale nigdy wcześniej nie żałował, że _nie jest_ , tak bardzo jak w tym momencie. Kiedy stawiał kolejne kroki po schodach, niemal dusiło go poczucie niesprawiedliwości i świadomość, że cokolwiek mogłoby się wydarzyć między nim i Moriartym, _nie wydarzy się_ , skoro był on omegą. Nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego jego szef w ogóle się do niego zbliżał i udawał przed nim betę, uważał to za… cholera, za tak absolutnie głupie, bezmyślne i ryzykowne a przy tym egoistyczne, że aż świerzbiły go ręce, by przyłożyć mu w twarz za wszystkie te chwile, gdy go okłamywał i dawał mu złudną nadzieję, że może ich połączyć cokolwiek poza pracą.

Kiedy dostał się na piętro i dostrzegł skulonego przy ścianie, trzęsącego się mężczyznę, cała jego złość minęła w ciągu chwili; przyspieszył kroku, szybko zauważając, że w ciągu tych paru minut jego stan jeszcze się pogorszył i wyglądał niemal tak, jakby _już_ dostał rui. Gdy usłyszał, jak Sebastian się do niego zbliża, poderwał głowę, ale jego ciemne oczy wydawały się kompletnie niewidzące; zaciskał i prostował drżące palce, jego dolna warga krwawiła po tym, jak zbyt mocno ją przygryzł, a cała skóra pokryta była warstwą potu. Był w tak opłakanym stanie, że nawet gdyby Sebastian był na niego naprawdę wściekły, w tym momencie z całą pewnością nie miałby sumienia, by zacząć czynić mu jakiekolwiek wyrzuty.

– Kupiłeś…? – wymamrotał ledwo słyszalnie, na co Sebastian skinął tylko głową i przyklęknął przy nim na jednym kolanie, natychmiast zabierając się za otwieranie stopera dla niego. – Zrób mi… nie utrzymam strzykawki, a zaraz zwariuję – powiedział, wyciągając przed siebie rozedrganą rękę.

– Spokojnie. Wszystkim się zajmę – odparł Sebastian i odrobinę nerwowo zaczął napełniać strzykawkę.

 – Wziąłeś wzmocnione leki, zanim przyszedłeś – stwierdził Moriarty jakby zdziwionym tonem, bezskutecznie próbując skupić na nim rozbiegany wzrok.

– Raczej nie byłbym przydatny, gdybym tego nie zrobił przed zobaczeniem cię – odparł cicho i ostrożnie chwycił jego dłoń, którą po odsłonięciu nadgarstka i dezynfekcji spróbował przytrzymać w miejscu. – Postaraj się nie ruszać – powiedział, na co Moriarty jęknął głucho, ale nie skomentował w żaden sposób tego idiotycznego i niemożliwego dla niego do spełnienia polecenia. Sebastian nie miał ochoty wymuszać na nim czegokolwiek ani go unieruchamiać w jakiś drastyczny sposób, ale ostatecznie i tak musiał przycisnąć jego rękę do swojego ugiętego kolana, robiąc to na tyle mocno, że z całą pewnością pozostawił mu na skórze siniaki. Dopiero wówczas wbił się w wyraźną, błękitną żyłę i zaczął powoli wstrzykiwać lek, obawiając się, że zbyt szybko podana dawka może pozbawić Moriarty’ego przytomności albo spowodować szok, co skończyłoby się koniecznością wezwania pogotowia. – W porządku…? – spytał niepewnie, na co mężczyzna skinął lekko głową i zacisnął powieki, pozostając w tej pozycji aż cała zawartość strzykawki została wstrzyknięta.

Jego dreszcze powoli ustawały i chociaż Moriarty wciąż był blady i wyglądał, jakby w każdej chwili mógł zemdleć, kiedy otworzył oczy, wydawały się znacznie bardziej przytomne niż przed chwilą. Wpatrywał się w twarz Sebastiana dłuższą chwilę, jakby wciąż czekał na wybuch z jego strony, ale nie odsuwał się od niego, a właściwie starał się w ogóle nie poruszać. Dopiero po kilku sekundach mężczyzna zorientował się, że wciąż zaciska palce na jego ręce, a wówczas rozluźnił je, lecz jakoś nie potrafił go puścić; chwycił nasączony wacik i ostrożnie wytarł cienką stróżkę krwi z jego skóry, pozostając w tej pozycji jeszcze przez moment, bezwiednie gładząc drobne kości jego nadgarstka brzegiem kciuka. W końcu jednak puścił go i sięgnął po resztę leków, otworzył zabezpieczone opakowanie farmaceutyków stosowanych przed rują i podał Moriarty’emu, obserwując, jak ten sztywnymi palcami wyciąga z opakowania dwie tabletki – przekroczona dawka, to jasne, ale nie zamierzał tego komentować – i pospiesznie ją połyka.

– Lepiej? – spytał miękko, na co mężczyzna zamarł i zagryzł i tak już spuchniętą dolną wargę.

– Dałeś mi zastrzyk… więc tak… pod pewnymi względami lepiej. Daj mi bloker. Na pewno już mnie… _czujesz_ – wydukał napiętym tonem.

– Wypryskałem się uniwersalnym, żeby tego uniknąć, więc nieszczególnie – odparł, wypełniając jednak polecenie i odwracając wzrok, gdy mężczyzna zaczął pryskać całe swoje ubranie, szyję i włosy; kątem oka dostrzegł, jak waha się on, a wreszcie, prawdopodobnie walcząc z zażenowaniem, kieruje aerozol w dół. Wówczas przymknął oczy, nie chcąc dodatkowo go zawstydzać faktem, że doskonale widział, że jego spodnie stały się wilgotne od najbardziej jaskrawego objawu pobudzenia omegi.

– Mam wrażenie, że zaraz umrę ze wstydu – przyznał Moriarty, przyciskając uda do klatki piersiowej i ciasno owijając się krótkim płaszczem, chociaż to niewiele już mogło ukryć.

– Nie panujesz nad tym – spróbował go uspokoić, chociaż doskonale wiedział, że to dla niego żadne pocieszenie.

– Nie czułem się tak upokorzony… od _lat_ – powiedział, a gdy Sebastian odważył się na niego spojrzeć, dostrzegł, jak jego pobladłe policzki nabierają koloru.

– Nie wiem… nie mam pojęcia, co ci powiedzieć – odparł szczerze, a gdy Moriarty nieszczęśliwie przycisnął czoło do kolan, usiadł przy nim, opierając się plecami o ścianę. Wahał się parę chwil, ale gdy zerknął na zegarek i zobaczył, że mają jeszcze dwadzieścia minut do spotkania z alfami z gangu, przysunął się do niego i niepewnie położył dłoń na jego ramieniu, nie próbując go jednak do siebie przyciągać. – Odkąd zaczęliśmy blisko pracować, wiedziałeś, czym ryzykujesz i że w końcu się dowiem. Że mogę się dowiedzieć właśnie w _takim_ momencie. Dlaczego tyle czasu pozwalałeś mi wierzyć, że jesteś betą i pozwalałeś na sytuacje, gdy tak łatwo mogłem to odkryć…?

– To nie jest… odpowiedni moment na tę rozmowę – wydusił, ale po chwili wyprostował się i chociaż błądził wzrokiem po podłodze, wciąż nie patrząc na Sebastiana, w końcu odważył się usiąść normalnie i oprzeć plecami o ścianę tuż przy nim.

– Odwołajmy to spotkanie. Są tu nasi ludzie, więc pieprzyć wszystko, niech otworzą ogień, a my po prostu znikniemy, jak nie raz to robiliśmy, gdy…

– I co, teleportujemy się stąd, gdy zacznie się strzelanina między bandą alf a naszymi ludźmi? Nie jestem w stanie… skakać po dachach i uciekać – powiedział zrezygnowanym, cichym głosem. – A nawet jeśli nam się to uda, to co? Chcesz zabrać mnie do hotelu, poczekać, aż stopery zejdą, żebyś mógł zrobić to, na co masz ochotę, w bardziej wygodnym…

– Przestań pieprzyć głupoty, gdybym chciał to zrobić, to, zaręczam ci, byłoby już po pierwszej rundzie – przerwał mu z irytacją, uznając, że chyba jednak popełnił błąd, traktując go tak łagodnie, zamiast zaserwować mu terapię szokową. Moriarty spiął się tak bardzo, że przez moment pożałował swoich słów, potem jednak drgnął wyraźnie, odwrócił głowę w jego stronę i chyba dopiero wówczas dotarł do niego sens tych słów. Jeszcze przez parę chwil się nie poruszał ani nie odzywał, a wreszcie westchnął z rezygnacją, zmęczonym gestem odgarnął z twarzy wilgotne włosy i w końcu się odrobinę rozluźnił, prawdopodobnie dopiero teraz rozumiejąc, że Sebastian nie stanowi dla niego żadnego zagrożenia, a przynajmniej nie w tym momencie.

– Racja. Byłoby po wszystkim – powiedział dziwnie martwym tonem. – Leżałbym rozkraczony na ziemi i już nawet bym nie krzyczał, żebyś przestał, bo i tak bylibyśmy sczepieni i pozostałoby mi czekać, aż ze mną skończysz – wyrzucił z siebie tak beznamiętnie, że Sebastiana na moment zamurowało. – Pomijając oczywiście biologię… omegi odrzucają cię tak, jak mnie alfy, że tego nie zrobiłeś?

– Wiesz? Masz rację, to nie jest moment na rozmowę, bo w tym momencie mam ochotę urwać ci łeb za takie komentarze – oznajmił chłodno. – _Doskonale_ wiesz, że to nie był powód, a jeśli potrzebujesz to usłyszeć, to _tak_ , z trudem się powstrzymywałem, miałem dokładnie _takie_ wizje i były dla mnie tak samo odrażające jak dla ciebie.

– Ale myślałeś o tym…

– Bo jestem alfą i nie miałem stoperów, to _oczywiste_ , że o tym myślałem, ale zostawmy to, bo ta rozmowa nie ma żadnego sensu – stwierdził ostrzejszym tonem niż zamierzał, chociaż wyczuwał, że za każdym razem, gdy podnosi głos, Moriarty spina się, jakby oczekiwał ciosu. Westchnął ciężko i wziął parę głębokich oddechów, wiedząc, że mają w tym momencie bardziej naglące tematy do omówienia, bo na dyskusje o tym, co dalej, będą mieć czas później. – Na litość, szefie, za chwilę będą tu trzy alfy, ty wciąż jesteś pobudzony i jeśli leki znów zaczną się wyczerpywać, a oni nie używają stoperów, co w gangach jest całkiem możliwe, wyczują cię nawet z parteru, a ja nie będę w stanie cię przed nimi ochronić i sama myśl o tym, do czego mogłoby dojść…

– Blokery zawsze działały na mnie bez zarzutu – powiedział zupełnie bez przekonania.

– Ale stopery jak widać _nie_ , a w połączeniu ze zbliżającą się rują to mieszanka wybuchowa. Jeśli by cię zobaczyli, zaręczam ci, nie będą mieć żadnych wątpliwości, gdy tylko spojrzą… – urwał, uznając, że uderzając w jego poczucie wstydu zdecydowanie się zagalopował. – Przepraszam, po prostu… cholera, ucieka nam czas, a ja naprawdę wolałbym, żeby cię tu nie było.

– Nasi ludzie napiszą, gdy ktokolwiek tu się zbliży, a ja mam broń i umiem z niej korzystać – oznajmił, na co Sebastian parsknął krótkim śmiechem, jakoś nie mogąc sobie wyobrazić, że Moriarty w tym stanie będzie zdolny kogokolwiek zabić w samoobronie czy z jakiegokolwiek innego powodu. – Poza tym i tak nie mam jak bezpiecznie wrócić do hotelu, bo w tym momencie nie zaufam nikomu poza tobą na tyle, by w ogóle wsiąść z nim do auta i… – urwał na parę chwil. – Sebastian, radziłem sobie całe życie. Spędzałem jednak z tobą za dużo czasu i coś… przestało działać, bo przyzwyczaiłem się do ciebie i chyba nie wierzyłem, że się to może stać… zwłaszcza że zawsze pilnowałeś leków i podczas akcji zapominałem, że w ogóle jesteś alfą, co akurat… jeśli chodzi o chronienie mnie w tym momencie… nie jest aż taką wadą, bo pewnie zabiłbyś gołymi rękami każdego, kto by się do mnie zbliżył – wyrzucił z siebie, na co Sebastian nie odezwał się ani słowem, chociaż spiął się na te słowa, wiedząc, jakie drugie dno ze sobą niosą. Zabiłby każdego, kto by się do niego zbliżył, to jasne, bo odezwałaby się w nim alfa, która nie chciałaby dopuścić nikogo do _jego_ omegi. – A dziś to mój pierwszy poważny _wypadek przy pracy_.

– _Nasz_ , bo też nie zadbałem, żeby mieć przy sobie leki – skorygował go napiętym tonem. – I, oczywiście, zdarzył się w jednym z najgorszych momentów z możliwych. Najchętniej kazałbym ich zabić i darować sobie zabawy w rozbijanie tego pieprzonego gangu.

– Strzelanina z udziałem kilkunastu alf i czwórką naszych ludzi, bo nasza dodatkowa ochrona będzie tu dopiero za dwadzieścia minut? – spytał Moriarty z przekąsem. – I nic nie mów, _doskonale_ wiem, że popełniłem błąd, nie obstawiając tego miejsca jak fortecy.

– Cholera – jęknął Sebastian i ze złością uderzył tyłem głowy w ścianę. – Gdyby dało się to odwołać…

– Nie da się, więc przestać kombinować – powiedział chłodno i chociaż jego głos wciąż był słaby, na moment znów zaczął przypominać Moriarty’ego, groźnego kryminalistę, który potrafił zabijać bez mrugnięcia okiem i który umiał wymusić na ludziach wszystko jednym spojrzeniem. – Wiesz, co masz im mówić, by wszystko odsunąć w czasie i…

– Tyle że nie chcę, żeby tu wchodzili, bo nie chcę, żeby było _jakiekolwiek_ ryzyko, że cię zobaczą!

– Gdy podnosisz głos mówiąc coś takiego, to brzmi jak _chcę cię mieć tylko dla siebie, niech żadna inna alfa nie waży się zbliżyć_ – stwierdził suchym tonem, lecz drgnięcie jego ramion zdradziło, że to stwierdzenie budziło w nim większy lęk niż to okazywał.

– Naprawdę chcesz, żebym ci przyłożył? – spytał z irytacją. – Zostawmy ten temat, bo to nie jest w tym momencie istotne i tylko tracimy czas.

– Sebastian, na litość, wciąż się boję, że przez mój stan siądą ci stopery i się na mnie rzucisz i to najbardziej racjonalna obawa z możliwych, bo w przypadku większości alf tak właśnie by się stało!

– Nie zamierzam tego robić i nie, _nie siądą_ , świeżo po zastrzyku z taką dawką siadają tylko wtedy, gdy im na to pozwolisz! – uniósł się, zaciskając ze złością pięści. – To się nigdy nie stanie, a już _zwłaszcza_ nie podczas akcji, gdzie dla nas obu skończyłoby się to fatalnie!

– Bo musiałbyś się mną podzielić, gdyby nas zobaczyli? – spytał Moriarty i tym razem Sebastian nie powstrzymał złości spowodowanej tymi oskarżeniami i mocno uderzył pięścią w podłogę, a następnie przekręcił się w jego stronę i chwycił go gwałtownie za ramiona.

– Posłuchaj mnie teraz i słuchaj uważnie, bo jeśli będę musiał się powtarzać, zaręczam ci, zrobię ci krzywdę, która nie będzie się w _żaden_ sposób wiązać z faktem, że jesteś omegą. Nie zamierzam cię do niczego zmusić, ani teraz ani nigdy. Jeśli będzie taka potrzeba, a pewnie _będzie_ , skoro znam prawdę, gdy będziemy się widzieć już zawsze zamierzam szprycować zwiększonymi stoperami, bo zrobię wszystko, żebyś zrozumiał, że nie chcę być dla ciebie zagrożeniem, rozumiesz?!

– Dlaczego… – zaczął Moriarty i przełknął ślinę, wpatrując się w niego z mieszanką lęku i niedowierzania. – Po co obiecujesz mi coś takiego?

– Bo taka jest prawda, do jasnej cholery! – krzyknął z wściekłością. – Bo nie chcę zrobić ci krzywdy, na Boga, doskonale wiem, że widzisz we mnie i zawsze widziałeś zagrożenie, bo jestem tylko pieprzoną, głupią alfą, a alfy myślą twoim zdaniem fiutami a nie mózgami, ale zawsze robiłem wszystko, by z tym walczyć i udowodnić ci, że taki nie jestem! Wiem, że teraz mnóstwo rzeczy się będzie musiało zmienić, ale akurat _to_ się nie zmieni! Nie jestem gwałcicielem, nie zamierzam cię tknąć, mogę brać większe dawki leków i stosować silniejsze blokery, żeby cię nie męczyć, mogę się odsunąć z sieci, jeśli boisz się w ogóle przy mnie przebywać, gdy znam prawdę, ale na litość, nie chcę, żebyś sądził, że jestem niewyżyty i zamierzam cię wziąć przy pierwszej okazji, bo tak nie jest! Nie chcę, żebyś patrzył na mnie jak na alfę, bo ja nie zamierzam patrzeć na ciebie jak alfy patrzą na omegi! Jesteś dla mnie przede wszystkim człowiekiem i jedyne czego chcę, to tego samego z twojej strony…!

– Brzmiałoby to znacznie bardziej przekonująco, gdybyś nie krzyczał – powiedział Moriarty po paru chwilach milczenia. – I gdybyś nie porównywał naszych sytuacji, bo moja jest znacznie gorsza… a poza tym nie próbuj mi wmawiać, że po twojej stronie _nic się nie zmieni_ – stwierdził i wyciągnął przed siebie rękę z wyprostowanym wskazującym palcem, jasno dając mu do zrozumienia, żeby dał mu dokończyć. – Teraz muszę ci zaufać, bo nie mam żadnej alternatywy, a ty… _na razie_ robisz wszystko, bym ci ufał, tyle że wciąż mam obawy, że robisz to dla swoich celów, żeby zająć się mną później i błagam, nie krzycz, że cię niesłusznie oskarżam. Doskonale wiesz, że nikomu z sieci nie odważę się powiedzieć prawdy, więc jak tylko załatwimy tę sprawę, będziesz mieć możliwość zrobić ze mną wszystko i _boję się_ , że zrobisz. Boję się ciebie, ale nie mam nikogo innego. Spróbuj chociaż przez moment… pomyśleć w jakiej jestem teraz sytuacji. Jedyną osobą, która zna prawdę, jest alfa, mój najbliższy pracownik i prawa ręka, która o moich sprawach wie niemal wszystko i mogłaby przejąć sieć, gdyby uznała, że nie chce mieć za szefa omegi, za to może wziąć górę i wtedy…

– Jeśli uważasz, że moją ambicją jest przejąć sieć, to chyba postradałeś rozum – przerwał Sebastian mu zmęczonym tonem, po czym opuścił ręce, zdając sobie sprawę, że wciąż zaciskał palce na jego ramionach. – Twoje obawy, że zaciągnę cię do łóżka? Świetnie, to jeszcze mogę zrozumieć, bo pewnie każda omega by takie miała, ale gdybym spróbował zająć twoje miejsce w sieci, rozpieprzyłbym wszystko w ciągu miesiąca, bo kompletnie się do tego nie nadaję i dobrze o tym wiesz. Mogę prowadzić mniejsze tematy samodzielnie, ale to zawsze nad wszystkim panowałeś i to się nie zmieni… – urwał na moment – nawet jeśli momentami pewnie będzie mi dziwnie, gdy będę musiał _słuchać się omegi_. I jeszcze dziwniej, gdy będę patrzył, jak zastraszasz i pomiatasz ludźmi, którzy o niczym nie mają pojęcia – zakończył, na co Moriarty zamrugał nerwowo oczami, a następnie, zupełnie niespodziewanie, parsknął śmiechem i tym razem nie było w tym krzty histerii.

– Powiedz jeszcze, że cię to kręci, a zacznę zastanawiać się, czy aby na pewno jesteś alfą.

– Wolę nad tym zbyt wiele nie myśleć, bo możesz uznać, że faktycznie nie jestem – odparł, a gdy kątem oka zobaczył, że Moriarty wciąż się uśmiecha, postanowił zaryzykować i zażartować, tak, jak robili to kiedyś, kiedy byli na etapie flirtów, które nigdy nie miały doprowadzić do czegoś więcej. – A oskarżanie mnie o bycie betą odebrałoby mi całą męskość. Moje wybujałe alfa-ego by tego nie zniosło.

– Gdybym przedwczoraj nie wyczuł sam, że _jesteś_ , mógłbym sądzić, że tylko udawałeś skoki hormonalne.

– I nosiłem szkła kontaktowe zmieniające kolor? – zaśmiał się, a wówczas ich wymiana zdań, która w końcu rozładowała między nimi napięcie, została przerwana dźwiękiem telefonu, cicho wygrywającego Staying Alive. Moriarty spiął się, a atmosfera momentalnie się zmieniła, gdy odebrał połączenie i wysłuchał paru zdań osoby po drugiej stronie.

– Świetnie. Jak reszta dotrze, obstawcie okolicę i pilnujcie ich ludzi. Skoro to tylko sześć osób, nie będziemy mieć problemów – oznajmił i przez moment milczał, słuchając odpowiedzi. – Ma podjechać pod drzwi _natychmiast_ , gdy wybiorę twój numer, ale mam nadzieję, że do tego nie dojdzie, bo to rozwiązanie awaryjne. Nie waż się znów sadzać za kółkiem alfy, bo twoje zwłoki zostaną wyłowione z Tay jeszcze przed kolacją. Jeśli wszystko pójdzie po naszej myśli i będę mieć możliwość, zadzwonię do kogoś innego. Standardowe sygnały i kody są nadal w mocy. Nie ważcie się wchodzić bez wyraźnej dyspozycji… Wiem, że na dole są zaklejone szyby i nic nie widać, uważasz mnie za idiotę? Tak. Na razie – zakończył i fuknął pod nosem, a ta krótka wymiana zdań sprawiła, że Sebastian najpierw kompletnie zaniemówił, a potem głośno się roześmiał. – Co…? – spytał, a słabość jego głosu powróciła, jakby na tych parę chwil, kiedy rozmawiał z kimś z ich ludzi, wykorzystał wszystkie swoje siły i możliwości aktorskie.

– Niesamowite, że nawet teraz potrafisz być przez telefon Moriartym.

– Nie raz byłem w gorszym stanie, gdy do ciebie dzwoniłem, a nic nie podejrzewałeś… a poza tym czuję się… lepiej i… – urwał na moment, najwyraźniej przypominając sobie, w jakiej znajduje się sytuacji. Zebrał się jednak w sobie i gdy odezwał się ponownie, brzmiał znów pewnie, nawet jeśli mówił ciszej niż zazwyczaj. – Zbieraj się. Samochody Cartera i tamtej dwójki są przecznicę stąd. Mają ze sobą cztery osoby, a sześć na miejscu i idą tu piechotą, tak jak im kazałem, więc gdy tylko dotrze nasze wsparcie, będziemy mieć znaczą przewagę. Carter wierzy, że ustawiłem tu snajperów i że jeśli wejdzie do środka ktokolwiek poza nimi, natychmiast otworzę ogień, więc mam nadzieję, że obejdzie się bez ofiar.

– Powinieneś był to zrobić.

– Nie przypominaj mi o moich błędach, gdy bardziej niż kiedykolwiek potrzebuję, by wszystko poszło zgodnie z planem – oznajmił, po czym krótko zacisnął palce na telefonie, a następnie wyłączył dźwięki. – Lubię ten dzwonek. Zawsze daje mi nadzieję, że bez względu na to, jak wszystko się spieprzy, _pozostanę przy życiu_. Gdy ktoś dzwoni przed akcją, nawet jeśli przynosi złe wieści, to traktuję to jako dobry znak.

– Do tej pory się udawało, więc może coś w tym jest – potwierdził Sebastian i przyjrzał mu się badawczo. – Na pewno… wszystko w porządku?

– Na tyle, bym obserwował cię z ukrycia i mógł w odpowiednim momencie strzelić, gdy coś pójdzie nie tak.

– Nie – powiedział ostro. – Ukryj się i nie ruszaj z miejsca, a ja wszystko załatwię. Jeśli zdradzisz pozycję, a oni się do ciebie zbliżą… jeśli pojawią się bez blokerów, to twoje stopery znów upadną i gdy cię znajdą, od razu zobaczą… – zamilkł momentalnie, gdy Moriarty znów zaczerwienił się ze wstydu. – Proszę, nie pogarszaj sytuacji, siedź cicho i w razie _ekstremalnych_ problemów wezwij do środka wsparcie, ale nie narażaj się na odsłonięcie, bo oni po prostu nie mogą dowiedzieć się, że tu jesteś, co by się nie działo.

– _Ekstremum_ to zagrożenie twojego życia, a gdy wezwę wsparcie, wejdą tu też ludzie Cartera i będziesz na linii ognia. Bez względu na twoje zdolności… możesz zginąć, a ja będę mieć odciętą ucieczkę, bo nie mam siły na akrobacje na dachu. To nie wchodzi w grę.

– Wolałbym…

– Sebastian, _nie_ – powiedział spokojnie. – Mogłem przez ostatnie dni podejmować fatalne decyzje, ale tym razem się nie mylę. Jeśli rozmowy pójdą w złym kierunku, przynajmniej jeden z nich musi zginąć, a ty będziesz wiedział, co masz robić. Ustaliliśmy wszystko wcześniej i chociaż mnie tam nie będzie, dasz sobie radę – stwierdził, na co mężczyzna bez przekonania skinął głową i zaczął się podnosić, lecz wówczas Moriarty chwycił go za rękę. – Będę was słuchał i… powodzenia. Przepraszam, że cię z tym zostawiam – powiedział cicho, a Sebastian znieruchomiał, wpatrując się w jego bladą twarz i napięte, wciąż nieco spuchnięte wargi. – Uważaj na siebie – dokończył, a gdy moment później usłyszeli, jak na dole otwierają się drzwi, puścił jego dłoń i gestem kazał mu zejść na dół.

 

***

 

Gdy tylko Sebastian go opuścił, Jim chwycił telefon i pistolet, a następnie cicho ruszył w kierunku schodów, pochylony tak, aby żaden cień ani szelest nie zdradził jego obecności. Obawiał się, że spotkanie może odbywać się w środku sali, zbyt daleko od niego, by mógł cokolwiek słyszeć, lecz Sebastian, którego obserwował z ukrycia zza balustrady z odległości kilku metrów, stanął w pobliżu schodów, jakby mimo wszystko zgodził się, by Jim go osłaniał… albo po prostu stanął tam, aby bronić do niego dostępu, co było równie prawdopodobne.

Na widok trzech alf, które zbliżały się w ich stronę, Jim poczuł, jak jego ciało się napina, ale względnie szybko udało mu się uporać z palącym pragnieniem ucieczki. Stopery utrzymywały jego emocje na wodzy, hormony łagodzące stan przed rują również zaczęły już działać i w efekcie czuł się _niemal normalnie_ , nawet jeśli był osłabiony i wykończony psychicznie wcześniejszymi zajściami. Jego organizm nie był w najlepszej formie, a każdy ruch powodował dyskomfort, jednak w trakcie akcji potrafił nad sobą panować, a przede wszystkim – odsunąć na bok cały mętlik w jego głowie, spowodowany zupełnie nieoczekiwanym zachowaniem Sebastiana, wszystkimi jego deklaracjami, krzykami i… nie, nie powinien o tym w tym momencie myśleć, nie kiedy mężczyzna witał się z trojgiem niebezpiecznych degeneratów i narażał się dla niego, chociaż gdyby tylko chciał, mógł to załatwić całkiem inaczej. Gdyby odpuścił sobie tę akcję i wywlókł go na zewnątrz, pobudzoną jednoznacznie omegę… naprawdę _nie mógł_ o tym myśleć. Odgonił ostatnie wizje i skupił się na widoku, jaki miał przed sobą, słuchając wstępnych uprzejmości, lecz przede wszystkim oceniając sytuację jako _układ sił_.

Pierwszym, co rzuciło się w oczy, był fakt, że Carter, który powinien być głównodowodzącym i jako szef alfa-gangu – zgniatać pozostałych dwóch jego członków swoją charyzmą, ewidentnie nie odnajdował się w tej roli, nie chciał tu być, nie ufał Sebastianowi i nie do końca ufał też swoim towarzyszom. Zbyt często zerkał na broń, był poirytowany i od samego początku nie podobało mu się, że na spotkaniu nie pojawił się sam Moriarty, lecz jego prawa ręka. Spoglądał co chwilę na Kessona, w którym próbował szukać sojusznika, natomiast od Rankina był odsunięty i… obawiał się go? Interesujące.

Przez parę chwil próbował wyczuć relacje pomiędzy tamtą dwójką, ale obaj mężczyźni kamuflowali się świetnie i gdyby nie wiedział, że są związani, prawdopodobnie w tym momencie nie byłby w stanie tego dostrzec. Kesson był wyższy i mocniej zbudowany, co zdjęcia nie do końca oddawały, a także bardziej energetyczny i budzący z całej trójki najbardziej pozytywne odczucia; udawał przed Carterem wiernego sojusznika i skrzętnie ukrywał prawdziwe zamiary oraz fakt, że prawdopodobnie był z nich najgroźniejszy i najbardziej bezwzględny – a to udawało mu się dzięki niezbyt ciekawym, ale dość łagodnym, jak na alfę, rysom twarzy. Zgrywał posłusznego osiłka niesprawiającego problemów, ale to _on_ tu rządził, nie zaś bardziej ponury i beznamiętny, chociaż wyraźnie przystojniejszy i drobniejszy Rankin; on z kolei wydawał się tym bardziej nieprzyjazny przez swoje niepokojąco jasne oczy i karnację, które w połączeniu z półdługimi czarnymi włosami i zbyt posągowymi rysami robiły z niego jakąś pokręconą, męską wersję królowej śniegu – nawet jeśli jego przeciętne jak na alfę wzrost i postura sprawiały, że przy pewnej charakteryzacji mógłby z powodzeniem udawać betę. Co zabawne, grali przed Carterem oraz Sebastianem coś odwrotnego i próbowali postawą pokazywać, że Kesson jest tylko wesołym dodatkiem, który nie ma wiele do powiedzenia i którego nie należy brać na poważnie, a Rankin – knującym i gotowym wbić nóż w plecy zdrajcą. Ich wygląd nie oddawał charakterów – i wykorzystywali to perfekcyjnie by zmylić przeciwnika, a Jim zaczął niemal modlić się w duchu, by Sebastian to dostrzegł i zwracał się do _właściwej_ osoby. Przez pierwszych kilkanaście sekund mężczyzna obdarzał równą uwagą całą trójkę przeciwników, potem skupił się bardziej na Carterze i Kessonie… a w końcu tylko na tym ostatnim.

_Jesteśmy w domu._

– Tracimy chyba czas – oznajmił ostro Carter. – Miałem zobaczyć się z Moriartym, a nie jego zastępcą czy kimkolwiek jesteś. Nie rozmawiam z pośrednikami i nie zamierzam tracić tutaj czasu. – Sięgnął w stronę pistoletu, lecz dłoń Rankina natychmiast wylądowała na jego ramieniu, a mężczyzna uśmiechnął się w sposób, jakby celowo chciał go sprowokować swoim sprzeciwem do czegoś głupiego, a nie wyciszyć jego nerwy.

– Spokojnie, szefie. Mamy problem, a bez pana Moriarty’ego go nie rozwiążemy – powiedział miękkim, fałszywym do bólu tonem. – Spotkaliśmy się tutaj nawiązać współpracę, a nie zostawiać za sobą zakrwawione flaki. Niczego nie osiągniemy przemocą.

– Nie masz nic do gadania – warknął Carter ze złością. – Od początku byłem przeciwny mieszaniu w nasze sprawy pieprzonej bety znanej tylko jako nazwisko i legenda, która…

– Radziłbym uważać na słowa – przerwał mu zimno Sebastian i zrobił pół kroku w jego stronę. – I nie sięgać po broń na spotkaniu z potencjalnymi przyjaciółmi. Pan Moriarty bardzo nie lubi, gdy ktoś ma szybsze palce niż rozum.

– Gdyby Moriarty chciał ze mną rozmawiać, to by się tu zjawił! – syknął Carter i spróbował sięgnąć po broń, lecz Sebastian był szybszy, rzucił się w jego kierunku i wyrwał mu z ręki pistolet, a następnie odskoczył do tyłu, mierząc do niego. – Czemu tak stoicie?! – wrzasnął mężczyzna, lecz Rankin i Kesson zmierzyli się krótkim spojrzeniem, a żaden nie wykonał żadnego ruchu. – Załatwcie tego skurwiela!

– Zabijanie wysłannika Jamesa Moriarty’ego to kiepski pomysł – oznajmił spokojnie Rankin. – Nie wyjdziemy stąd żywi, jeśli spadnie mu włos z głowy.

– Nikogo tu nie ma i doskonale o tym wiecie, a ja tak tego nie zostawię – oznajmił z wściekłością, a moment później w jego ręku zabłysnął nóż sprężynowy.

Trzy strzały padły jednocześnie i gdy parę sekund później Carter leżał na ziemi w kałuży krwi, Jim w pierwszej chwili nie zrozumiał do końca, co się stało. Oczywiście… był pewny, że strzeli do tego człowieka już w momencie, gdy ten oznajmił, iż nikogo tu nie ma – mężczyzna stał do niego częściowo odwrócony, w odpowiedniej odległości od Sebastiana oraz pozostałych dwóch alf, by był pewien, że nikt inny nie zostanie trafiony. Nie zdziwiło go, że strzelił Sebastian, bo taki właśnie był plan w razie gdyby rozmowy nie poszły dobrze: odkryć, czy to Carter czy Rankin i Kesson chcieli współpracy i zlikwidować tę stronę, która _nie chciała_ ; skoro wątpił on w zdolności Jima, postanowił uporać się z problemem samodzielnie, dając tym jednocześnie pokaz siły i bezwzględności. Fakt, że wystrzelił również Kesson, zszokował go za to do granic możliwości, bo był niemal pewny, że ani on ani Rankin nie zdradzą się ze swoimi zamiarami do ostatniej chwili.

– Teraz możemy przejść do interesów, panie Moran – oznajmił Rankin, a jego zimna twarz zmieniła się w ułamku sekundy na bardziej otwartą. – Oto sprawa, z którą tu przyszliśmy.

– Naszemu szefowi… – podjął Kesson, uśmiechając się złośliwie. – Och… właśnie przydarzył się fatalny wypadek. Paskudna sprawa, zawsze był taki ostrożny! Nigdzie nie ruszał się bez obstawy, a tutaj _taka tragedia_. Tylu naszych ludzi zginęło, ktoś ewidentnie na nas czyhał, a w końcu dopadł też samą górę…!

– Po to naciskaliście na spotkanie – odezwał się Sebastian, opuszczając broń i ważąc każde słowo. – Chcieliście się go skutecznie pozbyć… ale nie mieliście pomysłu, jak to zrobić.

– Ani jak dotrzeć do Jima Moriarty’ego. Te zabójstwa i fakt, że twój szef był chętny, by się nimi zająć, niemal spadły nam z nieba. Oczywiście byłoby świetnie, gdybyśmy wykryli, kto za tym stał, ale przede wszystkim chcemy, żebyście pomogli nam… z tym tutaj – parsknął Kesson, trącając butem leżące przed nim zwłoki.

– Uściślijmy parę kwestii – powiedział Sebastian i przysunął się do nich, zmieniając pozę ciała, tak, że przypominał w tym momencie Moriarty’ego w wersji bardziej biznesowej, gdy udawał miłego, aby wzbudzić zaufanie klienta i gdy Jim to dostrzegł, z trudem powstrzymał się od parsknięcia śmiechem. Więc… jednak Kesson i Rankin. Świetnie, bo chociaż obaj mężczyźni go przerażali, nie budzili w nim takiej odrazy jak Carter i zdecydowanie wolał tę opcję, skoro _współpraca_ z całą trójką okazała się nie być możliwa. – Gdy pozbyliśmy się problemu, możemy porozmawiać szczerze. Budynek był oczywiście od początku obsadzony naszymi ludźmi, to tak w razie gdybyście zechcieli zrobić coś tak głupiego, jak wasz były już szef. Radzę zapamiętać sobie raz na zawsze, że skoro przychodzę na spotkanie sam, jestem rękami i ustami pana Moriarty’ego, a on bardzo nie lubi, gdy ktoś psuje jego rzeczy. Za to, co stało się przed chwilą, cała wasza trójka powinna zdechnąć, ale… – zawiesił głos, a Jim, chociaż patrzył na jego plecy, był niemal pewny, że się uśmiecha. – Pan Moriarty od początku wiedział, że w waszym gangu powstał drobny konflikt interesów, a jednocześnie… był wami zafascynowany i tylko dlatego zdecydował się na współpracę – oznajmił, blefując tak perfekcyjnie, że Jim niemal go nie poznawał. – _Wami_ , czyli waszą dwójką.

– Zainteresowany? Co mam przez to rozumieć? – spytał ostro Kesson.

– Raczej nieczęsto trafiamy na związane alfy – oznajmił Sebastian i zacmokał ironicznie, gdy Rankin sięgnął po broń. – Spokojnie. Pan Moriarty nie potrzebuję dodatkowych trupów, a jeśli spadnie mi włos z głowy… waszym przyjaciołom niezbyt by się to spodobało, gdyby się dowiedzieli, co? Na takie relacje mamy całą masę interesujących określeń i gdy dowiadujemy się, że jakaś alfa wiąże się z drugą i siłą rzeczy zamieniają się rolą omegi… – parsknął krótkim śmiechem – mamy tendencje do paskudnych zachowań. _Skoro tak lubisz być omegą, pokażę ci, jak to jest_. No dalej, możesz rozwalić mi łeb, a moment później pan Moriarty wyśle do całego gangu informacje na wasz temat. Jak sądzisz, ile przetrwacie? Obawiam się, że nie zdążycie nawet wyjść z tego budynku.

 – Co proponujesz? – spytał Kesson nerwowo, jednak dał znać Rankinowi, by opuścił rękę.

– _Współpracę_. Pan Moriarty ma wpływy i gdy tylko wyrazicie chęć, pozbędziemy się problemu Cartera i dostaniecie jego gang do pełnej dyspozycji.

– Czego chce w zamian? Nie chodzi _tylko_ o pieniądze, bo to by było zbyt proste.

– Stawkę, jaka była ustalona, renegocjujemy w swoim czasie. Głównie chodzi nam o wzajemną pomoc oraz rezygnację z pewnych działań waszego gangu, które uprzykrzają życie sieci.

– Co konkretnie? – nacisnął mężczyzna, nie dając za wygraną i ewidentnie chcąc uzyskać dokładną propozycję już teraz, a nie odkładać tego na później, co nie do końca pokrywało się z ich planami.

– Handel omegami – oznajmił Sebastian wprost, a Jim zaklął pod nosem, bo jego improwizacja wykroczyła poza ich ustalenia i tak naprawdę powinien w tym momencie zakończyć spotkanie, zamiast ciągnąć temat. – Od dziś ma się definitywnie skończyć, a wszystkie działania w toku mają zostać wstrzymane i cofnięte. To ryzykowna, paskudna sprawa i zbędne ryzyko, zwłaszcza że dla was to tylko kasa, a nie osobista satysfakcja ani jakiekolwiek fizyczne przyjemności – zawiesił głos, ale żaden z mężczyzn nie odezwał się ani słowem. – Nie jesteście _typowymi alfami_ , ale ja też nie jestem, więc myślę, że w tej kwestii znajdziemy płaszczyznę porozumienia, zwłaszcza że, cóż, nie macie wyboru.

– Jasne. Nie mamy wyboru – potwierdził Kesson, a jego ton w końcu nie brzmiał tak pewnie jak do tej pory. – Tyle że zarządzał tym niemal w całości Carter, więc odnalezienie wszystkich elementów…

– Będzie trudne, ale wam będzie zależeć, żeby je odnaleźć i przerwać sprawy w toku – przerwał mu spokojnie Sebastian. – Nie interesuje mnie, jak to zrobicie, ale od tej chwili ani jedna omega ma nie przejść przez wasz gang. Później ustalimy szczegóły, bo na razie sprawa Cartera… Macie jakieś szczególne preferencje odnośnie wyjaśnienia jego śmierci?

– Nie może wyjść na jaw, że któryś z nas…

– Błąd – przerwał mu Sebastian, a moment później, _na szczęście_ , wrócił do scenariusza. – Pomyślcie sami, bo to banalnie proste. Carter domyślał się, że ktoś przeciwko niemu spiskuje, to jasne, prawda? Na pewno takie plotki chodziły po gangu, ale jakoś nie było podejrzanych, a nawet jeśli byli, wy byliście poza ich kręgiem. Uznajmy więc, że podejrzewał właśnie niziny i zaczął likwidować jednostki, które uznał za podejrzane. Ładne, co?

– Zupełnie niewiarygodne – odparł Kesson z powątpiewaniem. – Carter wolał handel i szantaże niż zabójstwa.

– Ale może jego hormony ostatnio zaczęły szwankować, co trochę pomieszało mu w głowie – powiedział Sebastian z wyraźnym rozbawieniem. – Jeśli przyjmiemy taką wersję, w ciągu paru dni dostaniecie pełną dokumentację medyczną, która to potwierdzi, a wy staniecie się bohaterami, którzy ocalili gang przed szaleńcem. Musicie tylko dać mi czas na odpowiednie spreparowanie dowodów.

– Taka opcja brzmi świetnie, bo wiemy z opinii w branży, że jeśli Moriarty obiecuje cokolwiek spreparować, to jest to perfekcyjne – oznajmił, na co Jim uśmiechnął się pod nosem. – Tylko czy to ma jakikolwiek związek z _prawdą_ odnośnie tych zabójstw?

– To _prawda_ , w którą radzę wam uwierzyć, jeśli chcecie być wiarygodni przed swoim gangiem. Ujmę to tak… Carter szukał wrogów i ich znalazł. Wystarczy wam tylko wiedzieć, że on i MacLennan _naprawdę_ mieli ogromny udział w tym, co stało się z członkami gangu, którzy gryzą teraz piach. Ich współpraca, o której musieliście wiedzieć, zaczęła niepokoić kogoś znaczącego… niepokoić na tyle, że zdecydował się ukrócić proceder.

– Inny klient Moriarty’ego – odezwał po raz pierwszy od jakiegoś czasu Rankin, a uśmiech Jima jeszcze się poszerzył; może i Kesson był bardziej dominujący z tej dwójki, ale z całą pewnością nie tak inteligentny, jak ta monochromatyczna królowa śniegu. – To tak do nas trafiłeś.

– Myślę, że nasza współpraca będzie nawet bardziej owocna niż przypuszczałem – odparł na to Sebastian, a następnie klasnął w dłonie, gest tak absolutnie w stylu Jima, że mężczyzna ponownie musiał stłumić parsknięcie. – Przejdźmy do tych nudnych szczegółów, jakie za chwilę przekażecie swoim ludziom – powiedział, po czym, dokładnie trzymając się planu, zaczął recytować ustaloną wcześniej wersję, tę przygotowaną specjalnie na okoliczność zabicia Cartera. Rankin i Kesson chłonęli każde słowo, wszystkie te drobiazgi, o których zazwyczaj nikt nie pamięta, a Sebastian nie zająknął się ani na moment i odegrał wszystko niemal tak dobrze, jak zrobiłby to Jim, gdyby byli tam razem.

– To wszystko? – spytał Kesson, kiedy po kilku minutach Sebastian przedstawił im cały plan i powiedział, w jaki sposób wpływy Moriarty’ego i odpowiednio podsunięte plotki pomogą im w przekonaniu gangu, że to Carter był szalonym zdrajcą, który zabił w ciągu minionego tygodnia kilkunastu swoich ludzi.

– Tak. Zapewne musicie zorganizować spotkanie z resztą gangu, ale wstrzymajcie się z tym i zróbcie to poza miastem, w nowym, bezpiecznym miejscu… i gdy już pozbędziecie się ludzi, o których wiecie, że byli wierni Carterowi. Teraz jednak odwołajcie swoją ochronę i zbierajcie się stąd, a my zajmiemy się resztą. W ciągu kwadransa nie chcę tu widzieć ani jednej osoby. I tak mogliście wzbudzić zbyt wiele zainteresowania, gdy z całą bandą się tu zwaliliście i zaczęliście kręcić po ulicy.

– Zawsze uważałem, że na akcje na mieście należy zatrudniać bety, bo mniej rzucają się w oczy – powiedział Rankin – ale Carter miał inne zdanie na ten temat.

– I między innymi dlatego on leży pod naszymi nogami, a wy za chwilę znikniecie bezpiecznie i wrócicie do swoich spraw – oznajmił Sebastian i krótko uścisnął dłonie obu mężczyzn. – Nasi ludzie będą z wami w kontakcie w sprawie dowodów dotyczących Cartera. Ja za to odezwę się za kilka dni, gdy posprzątacie w swoich szeregach – zakończył, po czym cofnął się o krok i wskazał im drzwi, dając tym jasny znak, że spotkanie jest skończone.

Kiedy został sam, odczekał kilkanaście sekund, po których wyszarpnął z kieszeni telefon i z przyciśniętą do ucha słuchawką odwrócił się i ruszył schodami na górę, wydając w tym czasie kilka dyspozycji. Minął dwie kolumny i znalazł się na piętrze, a Jim w końcu zobaczył jego twarz, natychmiast dostrzegając, że nawet jeśli w krytycznym momencie trzymał się świetnie i odegrał swoją rolę naprawdę dobrze, właściwie rozpoznając nastroje i oceniając swoje szanse, teraz był wyraźnie zmęczony i nie próbował tego przed nim ukrywać – wziął w końcu zwiększoną dawkę stoperów, a to zawsze w jakiś sposób osłabiało, tym bardziej w momencie, gdy musiał konfrontować się z innymi alfami.

– Nie musiałeś do niego strzelać – powiedział Sebastian, gdy tylko się do niego zbliżył, a następnie wyciągnął do niego rękę i pomógł podnieść mu się z podłogi, na której Jim tkwił kompletnie nieruchomo. – Gdyby nie uwierzyli, że budynek jest obsadzony i nie zdecydowali się współpracować, przydałbyś się bardziej, gdybyś zastrzelił któregoś…

– Wszystko poszło po naszej myśli, więc bądź cicho – przerwał mu Jim i skrzywił się, kiedy na skutek ruchu wilgotne spodnie otarły mu się o uda. Przez ostatni kwadrans był w trybie zadaniowym, ale teraz, gdy wszystko się skończyło… lub _zaczęło_ , zależy jak na to patrzeć, a on z powrotem znalazł się sam na sam z Sebastianem, wróciła pełna świadomość jego stanu a wraz z nią wszystkie przytłumione lęki. Poczuł, jak miękną mu nogi i jęknął w duchu, gdy mężczyzna, dostrzegając, że coś jest nie tak, pospiesznie objął go ramieniem i przytrzymał w miejscu.

– Gorzej się czujesz? – spytał, naciskając dłonią na dół jego pleców i utrzymując go we względnej równowadze.

– To nie czas na… – urwał i nerwowo się od niego odsunął. – Stopery działają. Wszystko w porządku – oznajmił, na co Sebastian westchnął ciężko, a następnie ściągnął z ramion płaszcz i mu go podał. – Co ty robisz?

– Jest dłuższy od twojego. Radziłbym ci się przebrać, skoro za parę minut mamy wyjść na zewnątrz – oznajmił, a jego słowa momentalnie sprawiły, że Jim poczuł, jak policzki zaczynają płonąć ze wstydu. – Zakładam, że pozostawimy tę sprawę ekipie sprzątającej?

– Nie, to nie wchodzi w grę – wymamrotał, wdzięczny Sebastianowi, że zdecydował się zmienić temat. Starając się nie patrzeć mu w oczy, pospiesznie przebrał się w jego płaszcz, który nawet po ciasnym zawiązaniu paska wisiał na nim dość żałośnie. – Tamta dwójka przekaże swoim ludziom, że zabili Cartera, więc przed nimi nic nie trzeba ukrywać, a policja powinna uwierzyć, że to ostatnia ofiara porachunków gangów. Maskowanie tego zabójstwa nie ma sensu, a wręcz lepiej będzie, jeśli w miarę szybko wyjdzie na jaw, że zginął szef gangu, bo to najbardziej jaskrawy przykład, że ktoś się z nimi uporał i że to koniec akcji.

– Plany były…

– Plany zakładały, że nie będzie tu Holmesa oraz że ja będę dyspozycyjny nieco dłużej –przerwał mu nerwowo. – Załatw nam samochód. Niech zostawią go przy tylnym wyjściu z budynku za pięć minut, z kluczykami w stacyjce, i natychmiast znikną. Nie chcę, żeby ktokolwiek z sieci mnie widział.

– W porządku, szefie – powiedział ugodowo Sebastian, chociaż wydawało się, że najchętniej wysadziłby ten budynek w powietrze, aby nikt nie wykrył zwłok Cartera ani żadnych śladów po tym spotkaniu. Wystukał pospiesznie wiadomość i poczekał na odpowiedź, starając się nie patrzeć na Jima, który objął się ciasno ramionami i stanął przy balustradzie, zerkając na leżące na dole zwłoki. – Chodźmy do wyjścia. Dostanę sygnał, gdy wszyscy usuną się z pozycji i samochód będzie gotowy – dodał, na co Jim skinął głową, ale nie ruszył się z miejsca. – Szefie…?

– Ponownie do mnie dociera, że to koniec akcji. I że muszę wrócić z tobą do hotelu – powiedział, walcząc z chęcią ucieczki, która w tym momencie nie miała sensu ani szans powodzenia. Spiął się, gdy Sebastian podszedł do niego, a kiedy położył dłoń na jego ramieniu i łagodnie je pogładził, poczuł, jak robi mu się słabo.

– Uspokój się i chodź na dół – odparł na to i lekko nacisnął na jego plecy, popychając go w stronę schodów. Jim rzucił mu niepewne spojrzenie, lecz twarz Sebastiana pozostała spokojna, a oczy nadal były niebieskie i nie wykazywał żadnych objawów, że miałby zmienić się teraz w alfę. – Szefie… chodźmy – powtórzył, a Jim dostrzegł, jak jego palce nerwowo zaciskają się na reklamówce z lekami i jego płaszczu. – I przestań się mnie bać. Nic ci nie zrobiłem tutaj i nic nie zrobię, gdy znajdziemy się w hotelu sami.

– To tylko słowa – powiedział, ale po chwili ruszył się z miejsca, doskonale wiedząc, że opór nie ma sensu, skoro _musiał_ się stąd wydostać, a bez ochrony nie odważyłby się wrócić do ich hotelu; chociaż stopery się trzymały, a leki na gorączkę pomagały, był tak osłabiony fizycznie, że absolutnie nie byłby w stanie czegokolwiek zdziałać samemu. Zachwiał się, gdy napłynęła kolejna fala lęków, a wówczas Sebastian stanowczo objął go ramieniem i sprowadził ze schodów, mocno zaciskając palce na jego łokciu.

– Gdy jesteś słaby i przerażony, to nie jest ani trochę podniecające, jeśli wciąż się tego obawiasz – powiedział, kiedy znaleźli się na dole i skierowali w stronę tylnego wyjścia. – Gdy się boisz, a ja mam stopery, jedyne, o czym myślę, to że muszę cię chronić…

– Przed samym sobą?

– Wezmę w hotelu następną dawkę, jeśli ma cię to uspokoić – oznajmił, na co Jim zaśmiał się nerwowo, jakoś nie będąc w stanie w to uwierzyć, mimo wszystkiego, co się stało. Nie odezwał się jednak ani słowem i nawet nie próbował wysunąć się z jego objęć, chociaż gdy stanęli przy wejściu, oczekując na sygnał telefonu, nie było uzasadnienia, żeby Sebastian go nadal trzymał.

– Możesz mnie puścić. Chyba nie sądzisz, że zamierzam uciekać – powiedział, momentalnie krzywiąc się na piskliwą barwę swojego głosu.

– Szefie… przestań – westchnął Sebastian z rezygnacją, a następnie puścił jego rękę i gdy Jim sądził już, że jednak zamierza się odsunąć, mężczyzna zrobił krok w jego stronę, pokonując niewielką odległość między nimi. Wyciągnął dłoń do jego twarzy i odgarnął do tyłu jego włosy, pozostawiając ją w tym miejscu na dłuższą chwilę.

– Co ty robisz? – wymamrotał Jim, czując, jak jego gardło zaczyna się zaciskać ze strachu.

– Cieszę się ostatnimi chwilami, zanim uznasz, że czas poszukać sobie nowego pomocnika – odparł i pochylił się nad nim, opierając podbródek o jego ramię, a w geście było coś tak niewinnego i przykrego, że Jim nie byłby w stanie go odepchnąć, nawet gdyby miał na to siły. Po chwili kompletnie znieruchomiał, sparaliżowany jego bliskością, ale też treścią, jaką niosły ostatnie słowa, bo _nie_ , to zupełnie nie tak miało wyglądać. – To jedyna opcja, co? Wrócimy do hotelu, a ty znikniesz – podjął Sebastian. – Gdybym był na twoim miejscu, zabiłbym mnie przy pierwszej sposobności, gdy tylko przestanę być użyteczny.

– Sebastian… – zaczął, a gdy ramiona wyższego mężczyzny oplotły jego talię w tak łagodny sposób, jakby bał się, że silniejszy dotyk może zrobić mu krzywdę, wyciągnął ręce i zacisnął palce na jego koszuli; gest ten był niejednoznaczny, bo mógł w sumie oznaczać zarówno że chce go odepchnąć jak przyciągnąć i gdy zrobił to drugie, Sebastian drgnął, z całą pewnością nie spodziewając się tego. – Mogłem kłamać w wielu kwestiach, ale nie gdy mówiłem, że nie chcę cię zabijać.

– Oraz że zrobiłbyś to, gdyby zaszła konieczność – odparł na to, a jego mięśnie wyraźnie się napięły.

– Jeśli ja mam ci uwierzyć, że nie zamierzasz zaciągnąć mnie do łóżka, to ty uwierz, że nie zamierzam cię likwidować. Nie tylko dopóki _jesteś użyteczny –_ stwierdził, starając się, by jego głos brzmiał przekonująco, ale w sumie nie będąc w stanie ocenić, na ile mu się to udało. – A na pewno nie w momencie, gdy jesteś normalny, nie czuję cię i mogę sobie próbować wmawiać, że jesteś betą.

– _Nie jestem_. Daruj sobie udawanie, skoro żaden z nas nie jest. I tak za długo to robiłeś – oznajmił i zaczął się od niego odsuwać, lecz Jim stanowczo, na tyle mocno, na ile był w stanie, szarpnął go w swoją stronę.

– Gdy mamy na sobie stopery, obaj jesteśmy. Nie psuj mi fantazji – powiedział, na co Sebastian uniósł brwi i niespodziewanie wybuchnął krótkim, napiętym śmiechem.

– Szefie, tobie zaczyna się ruja, obaj nafaszerowaliśmy się lekami, a mi zaczyna kręcić się w głowie od ilości blokerów, jakie na siebie wylaliśmy. Twoja wyobraźnia musi nie mieć granic, skoro jesteś w stanie _cokolwiek_ teraz udawać.

– Dopóki masz niebieskie oczy, to nie aż tak trudne – powiedział i nawet jeśli nie była to prawda, wypowiedzenie tego na głos pozwoliło mu utrzymać iluzję. – A ja w udawaniu wprawiłem się całkiem nieźle przez ostatnich kilkanaście lat.

– Jesteś szalony.

– Dopiero to zobaczyłeś? – spytał, na co Sebastian ponownie się roześmiał, a gdy jego telefon odezwał się krótko, bez słowa otworzył drzwi i pociągnął go na zewnątrz, pospiesznie wsiadając do pozostawionego pod samym wejściem samochodu.

Objechali budynek, nie odzywając się do siebie, a kiedy mijali aptekę, w której Sebastian wcześniej się zaopatrywał, jej drzwi otworzyły się gwałtownie i wypadł z nich Sherlock Holmes, natychmiast startując na drugą stronę ulicy i niemal wpadając im przy tym pod koła. Mężczyzna przyhamował gwałtownie, a Jim poczuł, jak robi mu się gorąco, jednak detektyw nie zwrócił na nich najmniejszej uwagi, kierując się szybkim krokiem w stronę budynku, który moment temu opuścili.

– Gdybyśmy wyjechali przednim wejściem i na niego wpadli… albo kazali tu wejść ekipie sprzątającej, a on by na nich trafił…

– W końcu jednak udało ci się podjąć właściwą decyzję – dokończył Sebastian, przyspieszając na tyle, na ile pozwalały przepisy drogowe, gdyż zza kolejnego budynku wyłoniły się dwa samochody policyjne na sygnale. – Jeśli kamery CCTV nas uchwyciły…

– To nie pierwsza właściwa decyzja, bo zadbałem, żeby wszystkie w okolicy nie działały, zanim jeszcze tu dotarliśmy.

– Ten aptekarz zarejestrował moje dokumenty, fałszywe, to jasne, ale może podać policji mój rysopis.

– Gdy tylko wyszedłeś kupić leki, zleciłem włamanie do jego komputera i z całą pewnością żadne dane z niego nie wyszły – oznajmił Jim, chwytając za komórkę i pospiesznie wystukując na niej smsa – a jeden za naszych ludzi za chwilę tu wróci i zlikwiduje go, zanim dotrze do niego policja. Jadą przeszukać budynek, a nim zajmą się w drugiej kolejności, najwcześniej za godzinę… to znaczy, jego zwłokami, bo tylko to tam zastaną.

– Holmes…

– Usłyszał zapewne tylko tyle, że alfa bez stoperów wpadła tu i kupiła leki dla siebie i omegi, może dowiedział się, jak byłeś ubrany i że masz jasne włosy, ale na pewno cię nie zidentyfikują na tej podstawie – oznajmił szybko, po czym wcisnął telefon z wyznaczoną trasą w uchwyt na szybie. – Jedź tędy, bo lepiej nie trzymać się głównych dróg. Daj mi swoją komórkę – zażądał, a gdy Sebastian spełnił polecenie, zaczął wystukiwać kolejne wiadomości, informując właściwe osoby, w tym Kessona i Rankina, że ciało Cartera zostało odkryte. Ze względu na ilość kwestii, jakie musiał reorganizować przez zbyt szybkie wykrycie zabójstwa, przez całą podróż nie odrywał się od telefonu, całkowicie pogrążając się w sprawie i planowaniu, co kosztowało go tym więcej w momencie, gdy był i tak przytłumiony lekami. Pozwoliło jednak oderwać się od rozmyślań na temat tego, co mogło go czekać w hotelu, więc z tym większą determinacją zajął się pracą.

Zanim dotarli do hotelu po blisko dwugodzinnej jeździe – na mieście zaczęły się już tworzyć poranne korki, a oni wybrali dłuższą trasę – otrzymał od odpowiednich czujek wieści dotyczące Sherlocka, który bardzo szybko przekazał policji informacje, że spotkało się tu _pięć_ osób, że byli tam z Carterem dwaj członkowie jego gangu i że któryś z nich również oddał strzał. Nie było jednak ani słowa o uczestnictwie tam omegi, co było najważniejsze – bo informacje, do jakich dotarł Holmes nie były niczym niebezpiecznym i spokojnie mogły potwierdzać wersję o porachunkach alfa-gangów, nawet jeśli doszła do tego wieść, że Carter został zdradzony przez swoich ludzi. Oczywiście… czekało go jeszcze wiele pracy, fałszywych tropów, jakie należało podrzucić, plotek i szeptów, które miały paść we właściwych momentach, by utrudnić pracę policji… ale na to miał czas, bo na razie rzeczy działy się same i dopiero za jakieś dwie-trzy godziny spodziewał się kolejnych zapytań.

– Po raz pierwszy przyznam ci rację odnośnie wybierania małych pensjonatów na przedmieściach – stwierdził Sebastian, gdy dotarli na miejsce, pozostawiając swoim ludziom samochód do odebrania z parkingu; plac przed budynkiem oraz hol były kompletnie puste, nie licząc recepcjonistki, która nie zwróciła na nich najmniejszej uwagi, a do pokoju dotarli bez najmniejszych problemów.

– Może odwróciła się zła passa – oznajmił Jim i zaśmiał się nerwowo, kiedy Sebastian otworzył drzwi apartamentu i wpuścił go do środka.

– Spokojnie. Nadal działają – odparł mężczyzna, dostrzegając jego stan, a gdy tylko znaleźli się w środku, rzucił trzymane w dłoni rzeczy oraz broń na pobliski fotel. – Idź się przebrać i…

– Porozmawiamy.

– Tak. I porozmawiamy – dokończył za niego zmęczonym tonem, po czym opadł ciężko na kanapę, wbijając wzrok w swoje dłonie.

 

***

 

Rozmowa okazała się znacznie cięższa niż którykolwiek z nich się spodziewał. Może nie sama rozmowa – ale w ogóle jej zaczęcie, gdy po niespełna godzinie kręcenia się po apartamencie i _mijania_ obaj utknęli na kanapie, w kompletnym milczeniu wpatrując się w stolik przed nimi i rozłożone na nim leki. Każdy zażył po połówce doustnej dawki stopera, chociaż wydawało się, że nie było takiej konieczności, bo zastrzyk zawierający półtorej porcji leku działałby bez zarzutu przez przynajmniej dziesięć godzin od podania – o ile, oczywiście, nie zrobiliby czegoś, co mogłoby pobudzić ich tożsamość… a na to się nie zanosiło, mimo wcześniejszych obaw Jima. Wszystkie jego rozbuchane wizje, na nowo rozbudzone, gdy znalazł się w łazience, zaczęły natychmiast opadać, kiedy wrócił do salonu i zobaczył Sebastiana, który siedział na kanapie przygarbiony, z tak przygnębionym i zrezygnowanym wyrazem twarzy, że nawet jeśli by chciał, nie byłby w stanie oskarżyć go o jakiekolwiek złe zamiary. Mężczyzna był… nieszczęśliwy było może zbyt mocnym słowem, ale nie wykazywał nawet krzty ekscytacji sytuacją, w jakiej się znalazł, wszystkimi możliwościami, całą władzą i siłą, jaką dostał w swoje ręce, gdy poznał tajemnicę Jima.

Sebastian skierował się do łazienki w milczeniu, ciężkim krokiem, wracając do salonu w samych spodniach, za to z krzywo nałożonym, świeżym opatrunkiem. Unikał spojrzenia Jima, kiedy wciągał na siebie rozpinaną bluzę i to on jako pierwszy wyciągnął z torby leki, położył je w widocznym miejscu i zażył pół porcji stopera. Jim ruszył do sypialni, z której przyniósł swoje farmaceutyki, chociaż nie do końca wiedział, dlaczego obaj poczuli potrzebę, by wyciągnąć wszystkie leki, jakie zażywali. Dostrzegł na sobie badawcze spojrzenie Sebastiana, gdy ten zobaczył fałszywe opakowania, które widział u niego setki razy, ale których zawartości nigdy nie rozpoznał, lecz mężczyzna nie skomentował tego ani słowem.

Cisza stawała się coraz bardziej krępująca, ale żaden z nich nie potrafił jej przerwać. Dodatkowa porcja leku, teoretycznie niewielka, wpłynęła już na ich układ nerwowy, powodując rodzaj odrętwienia, spłycając emocje i powodując skutki zbliżone do środków uspokajających, co było jeszcze potęgowane faktem, że obaj byli zmęczeni po spędzeniu na nogach pełnej doby. Podwójną porcję można było zażywać w naprawdę ekstremalnych sytuacjach, tymczasem… Jim szybko zorientował się, że ta, pomimo wszystkiego, co mogło się stać, wcale taka nie była, a Sebastian nawet przed zażyciem leku nad sobą panował. I, na litość, wydawał się w tym momencie bardziej poruszony i przestraszony od niego.

– Masz… spory zapas – odezwał się w końcu Sebastian, zachrypniętym i cichym głosem.

– Musiałem wziąć na całą podróż. Nie chciałem ryzykować i zamawiać ich sobie do hotelu – odparł Jim. – A pójście do apteki… to w ogóle nie wchodziło w grę. Standardowe leki zamawiałem przez Internet do zapasowego mieszkania, a specjalistyczne wysyłał mi Lennox.

– Bety czasem kupują leki dla omeg…

– Ale za bardzo bałem się, że jakiś farmaceuta mnie rozpozna. Nigdy nie kupowałem leków publicznie, a wszystkie przekładałem… – urwał i wskazał na stolik zawalony stosem różnorodnych opakowań. – Żadnej rzeczy nie trzymałem w oryginalnym opakowaniu, żebyś nie mógł go rozpoznać. Omega-blokery dolewałem do wszystkich swoich kosmetyków albo mieszałem z mocnymi perfumami, żebyś ich nie wyczuł.

– Dlatego gdy parę miesięcy temu użyłem twojego żelu pod prysznic wydawał mi się jakiś dziwny…

– I dlatego zrobiłem ci wtedy taką awanturę i powiedziałem, że poucinam ci palce jak jeszcze raz tkniesz moje kosmetyki – odparł na to Jim i zamilkł, wspominając tamtą sytuację, która nagle zaczęła wydawać się tak odległa i absurdalna, że było to aż śmieszne. – Przynajmniej… teraz nie będę musiał przy tobie bawić się chemika i przyrządzać sobie wszystkich tych mieszanek. Wszystko wiesz i nie mam nic do ukrycia.

– To nie będzie mieć znaczenia, jeśli przestaniemy… – zająknął się na sekundę – jeśli już nie będziemy ze sobą spędzać tyle czasu co do tej pory.

– Nie chcę żeby tak się stało – odparł na to i niepewnie uniósł głowę, by spojrzeć mu w oczy, po raz pierwszy, odkąd zaczęli rozmawiać. – Nawet jeśli nie mam pojęcia, jak ma to teraz wyglądać. Przed moją gorączką… musieliśmy się nafaszerować lekami, żeby w ogóle być w stanie myśleć, ale potem to nie będzie wchodziło w grę. Nie będziesz nadawać się do akcji zabezpieczony podwójnymi stoperami. A ja zażywam ich i tak za dużo i jak Lennox dowie się, że teraz wziąłem takie dawki, dostanie wścieklizny i w pewnym sensie będzie mieć racje.

– Masz już… – urwał i przełknął ślinę, wyraźnie wahając się, czy powinien o to pytać. – Bierzesz je od kilkunastu lat, zakładam, że bez większych przerw… więc musisz już mieć objawy…

– Tak, Sebastian. _Psuję się_ i nie chcę myśleć o tym, jak będę się czuć po gorączce, którą tłumiłem taką ilością leków jak teraz – wymamrotał i przymknął oczy, obawiając się patrzeć na Sebastiana, gdy wreszcie wspomnieli temat, który, pomijając oczywiście całą bardziej odległą przyszłość, był w tym momencie największym problemem. – Dostanę jej najpóźniej pojutrze.

– Wiem. Już to mówiłeś.

– I co z tym zrobisz? – spytał ledwo słyszalnie, czując, jak siedzący obok niego Sebastian spina się, a gdy uchylił powieki, dostrzegł, jak jego pięści bezwiednie się zaciskają.

– A co chcesz żebym zrobił? – odezwał się po paru długich sekundach.

– Załatwił mi nowy samochód, został tutaj, wszystkiego przypilnował i pozwolił wrócić do Londynu, żebym mógł się tym zająć jak zwykle w odpowiednio zabezpieczonym mieszkaniu… ale to pewnie nie wchodzi w grę – wymamrotał zduszonym głosem, lecz tym razem nie musiał długo czekać na odpowiedź.

– To zdecydowanie nie wchodzi w grę – stwierdził Sebastian i przekręcił się w jego stronę, a dostrzegając, że Jim na te słowa pobladł, wyciągnął do niego rękę i ostrożnie zacisnął palce na jego przedramieniu. – Nie puszczę cię samego na drugi koniec kraju w takim stanie. Zawiozę cię do Londynu i tu wrócę, żeby wszystkim się zająć. A ty przyjedziesz z powrotem za kilka dni gdy… gdy zajmiesz się tym jak zazwyczaj i poczujesz na tyle dobrze, by być w stanie podróżować. Gdy przyjechałeś do Tonbridge byłeś po rui, teraz to dla mnie jasne… i nie ma takiej opcji, żebyś jechał sam przez pół kraju, jeśli miałbyś wyglądać tak jak wtedy.

– Żartujesz, prawda? – wydukał Jim, kiedy wyszedł z szoku po tym, co zaproponował Sebastian.

– To jedyne logiczne rozwiązanie – odparł na to, a moment później jego oczy rozszerzyły się, gdyż dopiero zdał sobie sprawę, jak to widział Jim. – Boże, ty myślałeś, że zamierzam… co, poczekać, aż się zacznie i wykorzystać okazję? Po co miałbym brać teraz dodatkowe stopery, gdybym chciał to zrobić? – spytał, wpatrując się w niego z nieskrywaną urazą. – Czego bym nie zrobił, ty wciąż widzisz we mnie niewyżytego potwora. Nieważne co mówię i co robię ani jak bardzo obiecuję…

– Przestań – przerwał mu Jim, czując, jak walczą w nim dwie przeciwne wersje potencjalnych wydarzeń: ta, w którą chciał wierzyć i w której powinien zaufać Sebastianowi i druga, będąca składową wszystkich jego lęków, mniej lub bardziej racjonalnych; a w tym momencie _mniej_ , bo oskarżanie alfy, która dobrowolnie brała zbyt duże dawki stoperów, o niecne zamiary, było po prostu głupie. – W porządku, wierzę ci – powiedział, gdy Sebastian wbił w niego wyczekujące spojrzenie. – Nie mam wyboru, prawda? Masz rację, nigdzie nie wyjadę sam, a nie wchodzi w grę zostanie tutaj, bo… po prostu nie ma takiej opcji. Potrzebuję cię i muszę ci zaufać.

– Odstrzeliłbyś mi łeb, gdybym zawiódł to zaufanie – odparł Sebastian, a Jim przez moment nie wiedział, czy mężczyzna próbuje żartować i rozluźnić atmosferę, czy wyraża tu swoje własne obawy. – Przecież dokładnie to mi powiedziałeś. Że… _gdybyś był omegą i jakaś alfa wykorzystałaby cię podczas rui, to po wszystkim byś ją zabił_.

– To nie jest teraz najlepszy temat do rozmowy…                

– To się kiedyś stało. Musiało stać. Nie powiedziałbyś czegoś takiego, gdyby…

– Sebastian, dość– uciął nieco ostrzej. – Wiesz, jakim jestem człowiekiem i do czego jestem zdolny, więc to zupełnie nie powinno cię dziwić. Mówiłem ci, że omegi są zdolne do zabójstwa, bo _są_ , zamordowałem tych kilka alf Cartera niemal na twoich oczach i robiłem to wcześniej. Nie patrz na mnie w ten sposób, na litość, wiem, że dla ciebie to szokujące, dowiedzieć się, że omega może być mordercą, bo dopiero do ciebie dociera, że jestem jednym i drugim, ale chociaż dla ciebie to niewiarygodne, ja z tym żyję od lat i czy tego chcesz czy nie, musisz… Musisz przyzwyczaić się do myśli, że jestem w równym stopniu Moriartym jak _słabą i niewinną_ omegą.

– Co chwilę przypominają mi się momenty, gdzie wszystko nabiera nowego sensu i nie możesz się dziwić, że ciężko mi jest do tego przywyknąć. Wszystko co mówiłeś o omegach, mówiłeś tak naprawdę o sobie, prawda? – spytał, lecz odpowiedziało mu milczenie. –  I wszystko, co ja mówiłem… – zająknął się i zagryzł na moment dolną wargę. – Przepraszam. Słuchanie tych wszystkich bzdur musiało być dla ciebie koszmarem.

– Zaręczam ci, przez całe życie usłyszałem znacznie gorsze rzeczy niż to, że omegi są zbyt słabe by zabić alfę – westchnął Jim i zmęczonym gestem potarł czoło, a następnie zwiesił ramiona, nie wiedząc, co jeszcze miałby powiedzieć, aby zamknąć ten temat.

– Gorzej się czujesz? – spytał natychmiast Sebastian.

– Nie, po tej dawce leków jest… w porządku. Jestem zmęczony i to wszystko.

– Chcesz się przespać przed wyjazdem? Może mam zamówić coś do jedzenia, albo…

– Jedzenia? – jęknął Jim, na samą myśl o przełknięciu czegokolwiek czując jak jego gardło i żołądek zaciskają się w proteście. – Za dwa dni mam gorączkę i od wczoraj już nie jem, coś ci to mówi?

– Dlaczego…? – zaczął i zaciął się, gdy dotarła do niego odpowiedź. – Przepraszam, to pytanie było idiotyczne. Połóż się na parę godzin, a ja zajmę się w tym czasie siecią, bo skoro twoja… – urwał na moment, prawdopodobnie po raz pierwszy od początku ich rozmowy zdając sobie sprawę, że używanie określenia _ruja_ przy omedze jest mało taktowne, a wręcz nieco uwłaczające. – Skoro masz przyspieszoną gorączkę, nie ma sensu zwlekać z wyjazdem. 

– Gdybym nie bał się, co to może z nami zrobić, pocałowałbym cię teraz z radości, że wreszcie się zorientowałeś, jakich słów nie należy używać – stwierdził Jim z lekkim przekąsem, chociaż dostrzegł, że Sebastianowi momentalnie zrobiło się głupio, bo odwrócił wzrok i odrobinę się od niego odsunął.

– Obaj wzięliśmy zwiększone dawki stoperów, więc raczej do niczego by nie doszło – wymamrotał z nieskrywanym zażenowaniem.

– Brałem niewiele mniejsze, gdy cię pocałowałem i przedwczoraj wieczorem – odparł Jim, starając się utrzymać emocje na wodzy, gdy przypomniał sobie tamte sytuacje. – Musiałbym _uśpić się_ stoperami, żeby na ciebie nie reagować w tej fazie cyklu. Gdy będziemy tłuc się do Londynu, to pewnie tak właśnie będę musiał zrobić, żeby przez tyle godzin nie zwariować.

– Możesz pojechać do Lennoxa – zaproponował Sebastian nerwowo. –  To znacznie bliżej, a na pewno ma w klinice albo w domu możliwość, żeby się tobą…

– Nie ma takiej opcji – uciął Jim, dopiero teraz przypominając sobie, że po gorączce tak czy inaczej miał się spotkać z lekarzem… przed którym nie ukryje prawdy o Sebastianie i z którym rozmowa zdecydowanie nie pójdzie według wcześniejszych planów. – Lennox nie może się teraz dowiedzieć, że znasz prawdę.

– Ale wiedział o tobie, prawda…?

– To chyba jasne.

– Więc co za różnica…

– Sebastian, to pieprzony lekarz z klapkami na oczach – jęknął Jim. – Gdy dowie się, że znasz prawdę, każe mi się z tobą sparować, a nie kolejny raz faszerować lekami, bo on wie najlepiej, jak mi szkodzą i uzna, że oto trafiła się najlepsza okazja, żeby zacząć… Boże, żeby _zacząć o siebie dbać_ , pewnie tak to nazwie i żadne prośby ani groźby nie sprawią, że zmieni zdanie w tej kwestii. Nie pomoże mi, albo będę musiał się za bardzo nakombinować, żeby pomógł, a nie mam na to siły ani czasu. Błagam, chcę jechać do swojego mieszkania, tam mam odpowiednie zabezpieczenia i wszystko, czego potrzebuję i…

– W porządku, przecież obiecałem, że cię tam zawiozę – przerwał mu Sebastian, gdy głos Jima zaczął się unosić. – Jeśli wiesz, że Lennox odpada, to nie zamierzam się na niego upierać, zwłaszcza że go nie lubię, nie ufam mu i wolałbym żebyś nie musiał na nim polegać w jakiejkolwiek sprawie. Idź się położyć i … po prostu idź spać. Wyjedziemy wczesnym popołudniem, gdy trochę odpoczniesz – oznajmił, lecz Jim nie ruszył się z miejsca i Sebastian szybko zorientował się, że coś jest nie tak. – Ten lekarz… coś się stało?

– Tak, ale nie chcę o tym rozmawiać – powiedział Jim, właściwie dopiero teraz z pełną mocą uświadamiając sobie, że wszystkie jego plany i zamiary, które zamierzał zrealizować po gorączce, teraz nie miały szans się spełnić… Lennox prawie na pewno nie wyrazi zgody, by przeprowadzić sterylizację, skoro Sebastian już wie, zachował się tak idealnie i stał najlepszym potencjalnym partnerem, jakiego można by było sobie wymarzyć. Pod tym jednym względem już pewnie lepiej by było, gdyby przed spotkaniem z alfa-gangiem się do niego dobrał, bo wówczas przynajmniej miałby argument, że związek z nim nie wchodzi w grę. Ponadto… skoro Sebastian wiedział, to ukrycie przed nim operacji, która zniweluje ruję i pewne objawy bycia omegą byłoby niemożliwe, a wyznanie mu, że się _okaleczył_ czy zamierza okaleczyć w ten sposób nie przeszłoby mu przez gardło. – To że się dowiedziałeś pokrzyżowało mi pewne plany jakie miałem w stosunku do Lennoxa i to znacznie utrudni mi… wymuszenie na nim… czegoś, na czym mi zależy – powiedział w końcu i drgnął z zaskoczenia, gdy Sebastian wyciągnął do niego rękę i zacisnął palce na jego ramieniu, lekko przyciągając go w swoją stronę, by Jim spojrzał mu w oczy.

– Mogę go zmusić, jeśli to… cokolwiek to jest… jest dla ciebie ważne – powiedział, na co Jim zaśmiał się gorzko i pokręcił głową.

– Nie będziesz tego pochwalał tak samo jak on i obaj siądziecie na mnie, żeby zmienić moje zdanie, a tego nie potrzebuję, więc…

– Dopóki nie wiem, o co chodzi, nie zakładaj, że będę przeciwny – przerwał mu Sebastian.

– Na to, że jestem omegą, zareagowałeś inaczej niż się spodziewałem, ale to chyba dość cudów na dziś i proszę, nie ciągnij tematu, bo nie zamierzam o tym mówić – odparł Jim, na co mężczyzna obok wziął głęboki oddech, prawdopodobnie poirytowany jego postawą, ale nie skomentował tego ani słowem. Nie odsuwał się jednak od Jima, wciąż trzymając dłoń na jego ramieniu, a wreszcie rozluźnił ją i powoli opuścił rękę, trącając przy tym jego łokieć i przedramię i zatrzymując się na nadgarstku.

– Kiedy właściwie zamierzałeś mi powiedzieć? – spytał, lekko zaciskając palce, gdy Jim rzucił mu zszokowane spojrzenie. – Że jesteś omegą. Kiedy zamierzałeś to zrobić?

– Nigdy… – wykrztusił, nie mogąc uwierzyć, że Sebastian w ogóle o to pyta. – Miałem plany jak to ukryć i…

– Co…? – przerwał mu mężczyzna. – Jak w ogóle mogłeś sądzić, że nigdy się nie zorientuję? Przecież w końcu _musiałem_ się dowiedzieć i mogło się to stać w najmniej odpowiednim momencie.

– W takim właśnie się stało, gdy jestem przed gorączką i padały nam stopery…!

– Byliśmy na akcji, a ty byłeś zagrożony przez tamte alfy i byłem w stanie nad sobą zapanować, żeby cię przed nimi chronić – odparł ostro Sebastian, sprawiając, że Jim momentalnie ucichł. – To jednak wcale nie był _aż tak_ nieodpowiedni moment, bo gdyby stało się to w sypialni, gdy nie byłem odpowiednio zabezpieczony i nagle bym się zorientował, w jakikolwiek sposób… czy ty w ogóle zdajesz sobie sprawę, co się mogło przedwczoraj stać…? – spytał, lecz nie doczekał się żadnej odpowiedzi, a Jim zwiesił głowę, nie będąc w stanie na niego patrzeć, bo tak, miał rację i nie było sensu się z nim spierać. – Na litość, szefie, dlaczego tak ryzykowałeś? Widziałeś, że momentami tracę przez ciebie kontrolę, a gdybym to wyczuł w niewłaściwym momencie…

– Cokolwiek między nami zaszło, jestem przed gorączką i nie myślałem racjonalnie, a teraz trzymam się psychicznie i wiem, co robię, tylko dlatego, że mam podwójną dawkę stopera, co kompletnie blokuje… wszystko to co czułem przedwczoraj. I przez wszystkie ostatnie dni, kiedy się do ciebie zbliżałem – wydukał, zerkając niepewnie na Sebastiana, który z jakichś przyczyn wyglądał na coraz bardziej poirytowanego. – Blokuje głupie chęci i odwagę, żeby coś z tobą…

– Odwagę? – żachnął się. – Chciałeś chyba powiedzieć skłonność do idiotycznego ryzyka i totalną bezmyślność! Do jasnej cholery, przedwczoraj zaciągnąłeś mnie do łóżka, a ja _miałem cię w ustach_ i gdybyś w odpowiednim momencie…

– Dlatego cię odepchnąłem, _w odpowiednim momencie_ – przerwał mu słabym głosem, doskonale wiedząc że Sebastian znów ma rację, a jego zachowanie faktycznie było wtedy kompletnie nieodpowiedzialne.

– Mogłeś nie zdążyć! – uniósł się, nie dostrzegając, że Jim lekko pobladł na jego ton. – Odebrało ci wtedy mózg i zapomniałeś, że rozpoznałbym twój smak w ułamku sekundy?! Czy do ciebie w ogóle dociera, jak mógłbym zareagować, gdybym nagle zorientował się, że mam w łóżku bezbronną omegę, która w dodatku jest chętna do seksu?! Wiedziałeś, co ze mną robisz i tak strasznie bałeś się odkrycia, a pozwoliłeś sobie na coś takiego?! I, błagam, nie wymawiaj się gorączką i hormonami ani niczym takim, bo to ja z nas dwojga mam _znacznie_ większe problemy z panowaniem nad sobą, gdy wychodzi ze mnie natura!  

– Przestań krzyczeć – powiedział Jim, kiedy tylko Sebastian zamilkł, wciąż jednak ciężko dysząc ze złości. – Tak, to wina hormonów i tego, że przez ostatni rok ani razu nie odważyłem się przebywać przy tobie w tej fazie cyklu i zawsze znikałem przed pierwszymi objawami. A teraz byłeś obok i w końcu straciłem opory przed próbowaniem, bo chociaż jesteś alfą, to pod każdym innym względem jesteś idealny, więc błagam… nie mów mi kolejny raz, że zachowałem się jak idiota, bo doskonale o tym wiem i dlatego rano, gdy otrzeźwiałem i wszystko do mnie dotarło, zareagowałem tak jak zareagowałem i zdaję sobie sprawę, że masz prawo być o to wściekły!

– Nie jestem wściekły o poranek, ty cholerny kretynie, tylko o wieczór! – syknął i wziął głęboki oddech, próbując jakoś się uspokoić, co nieco mu pomogło, bo kolejne słowa, chociaż wciąż mówił o parę tonów zbyt głośno, brzmiały odrobinę łagodniej. – Niczego nie byłem świadomy, za to ty _tak_ , a mimo to postawiłeś mnie w sytuacji, gdzie mogłem wbrew swoim zamiarom stać się gwałcicielem i doskonale wiesz, że gdyby moje stopery upadły przy tobie w łóżku, ty nie miałbyś szans się bronić, a ja nie byłbym w stanie nad sobą zapanować…! Nigdy bym sobie tego nie wybaczył, tyle że pewnie nie miałbym nawet czasu na wyrzuty sumienia, bo rano zamiast spryskiwać łóżko blokerami, odstrzeliłbyś mi jaja, a potem poszatkował!

– Nie myślałem o tym w ten sposób – przyznał Jim po paru chwilach milczenia. – W sensie… że nie tylko ja byłbym ofiarą – dodał cicho, na co Sebastian westchnął i odsunął od niego rękę, a Jim natychmiast poczuł chęć, by przyciągnąć go do siebie z powrotem, co było jednak idiotyczne i niczym nieuzasadnione. – Gdyby nie moje popieprzone hormony, nigdy bym się tak nie zachował.

– Gdybyś nie był omegą nie musiałbyś się bać, że stracę nad sobą panowanie. Gdyby nie _nasze_ pieprzone hormony, nie byłbym dla ciebie zagrożeniem.

– Gdy je stłumiliśmy tak skutecznie, jak w tym momencie, też nie jesteś – powiedział i zacisnął nerwowo palce.

– To chwilowe rozwiązanie, bo faszerowanie się taką ilością leków na dłuższą metę absolutnie nie wchodzi w grę.

– Wiem – odparł cicho. – Przepraszam… za tamto. I uwierz… – urwał, a następnie wziął głęboki oddech, przysunął się do niego i, ignorując jego zaskoczone spojrzenie, oparł się o jego bok – naprawdę żałuję, że nie jesteśmy betami.

 – I co z tym zamierzasz zrobić? – spytał Sebastian, a po chwili wyciągnął do niego rękę i luźno objął go ramieniem.

– Nie mam pojęcia – odparł, przymykając oczy. – Pozwól mi się cieszyć faktem, że teraz w pewnym sensie _jesteśmy_ , bo nie wiem, kiedy znów do tego dojdzie.

 – Czy to cokolwiek zmienia? Że może czasem będziemy mogli nafaszerować się lekami i nie czuć, kim jesteśmy?

– Nie zadawaj mi takich pytań. Nie mam siły myśleć. Nie chcę teraz o tym rozmawiać – oznajmił, a po chwili przekręcił się odrobinę i wyciągnął do niego ręce, by opleść go ramionami w talii.

– Wysyłasz więc mylne sygnały, skoro nie wiesz, co będzie dalej – stwierdził niepewnie i westchnął, kiedy Jim zacisnął palce na jego bluzie, przekręcając jednocześnie głowę, tak, że przytulał się policzkiem do jego klatki piersiowej – Szefie… nie wiem czy to dobry pomysł.

– Dlaczego taki jesteś? – spytał, gdy poczuł, jak Sebastian zaczyna ostrożnie sunąć dłonią po jego ramieniu. – Nawet nie próbujesz niczego zrobić, chociaż mógłbyś w tym momencie wymusić na mnie _wszystko_.

– To że jesteś omegą zmienia mnóstwo rzeczy, ale jednej nie zmienia. Nie zamierzam ani teraz… ani kiedykolwiek… do czegokolwiek cię zmuszać i mówiłem ci to nawet gdy sądziłem, że jesteś betą i wydawało mi się, że w to wierzysz. Dopóki jestem świadomy i działają mi stopery, nigdy tego nie zrobię, będę pilnować leków bardziej niż wcześniej, bo ponad wszystko inne nie możemy w przyszłości dopuścić do sytuacji, żeby przestały działać. Proszę cię, nie sugeruj więcej, że mógłbym świadomie zrobić ci krzywdę. 

– Pamiętaj o jednej rzeczy, Sebastian – odezwał się po paru chwilach. – Teraz mamy na sobie podwójne stopery, ja jestem nafaszerowany hormonami przed rują w takiej ilości, jakiej nigdy nie odważam się brać, chociaż jestem pieprzonym lekomanem, a na dodatek wypryskaliśmy pół butelki blokera, ale to sytuacja ekstremalna, bo obaj wiemy, że nie możemy… a na pewno _ja_ nie mogę… się tak faszerować na co dzień. Nie masz pojęcia, co się stanie, jak zmniejszymy dawki do standardowego poziomu i czy nadal będziesz w stanie nad sobą panować oraz czy ja nie dostanę histerii, gdy tylko się do mnie zbliżysz – stwierdził, czując, jak zawisa między nimi niedopowiedziane stwierdzenie, że drugą opcją jest całkowita rezygnacja z leków i pogodzenie się z ich naturą, zamiast walka z nią, co sugerował Lennox i co na pewnej płaszczyźnie rozwiązałoby wszystkie ich problemy. – Idź się położyć – powiedział po chwili. – Obudzę cię za cztery godziny. Z nas dwojga to ty musisz być w trakcie podróży bardziej przytomny, skoro masz prowadzić.

– Musisz mnie puścić, jeśli mam się podnieść – odparł na to, lecz Jim nie ruszył się nawet o cal. – Szefie… nie wiem czy mamy czas, żeby…

– Kilka minut niczego nie zmieni – powiedział na to i oparł się o Sebastiana całym ciałem. Gdy poczuł, jak jego dłoń zsuwa mu się z ramienia na biodro, drgnął wyraźnie, ale mimo to nie próbował się odsuwać, ani w tym momencie, ani gdy obejmujący go mężczyzna przyciągnął go do siebie i pochylił się nad nim, wtulając twarz w jego włosy. Jego ruchy były powolne i wyważone, gdy gładził Jima po plecach, trącał palcami skórę na karku i gdy z zaczął zataczać niewielkie kręgi na jego boku i biodrze. Kiedy zakleszczył palce jednej dłoni na jego szyi a drugiej na udzie, Jim poczuł, jak bardzo Sebastian jest w tym momencie spięty i niepewny, ostrożny, by nie posunąć się choćby pół kroku za daleko i niczym go nie odstraszyć. Poczuł się jak w momencie, gdy jeszcze udawał przed nim betę i powoli zaczęli się do siebie zbliżać fizycznie i… oczywiście, zawdzięczali to stoperom, ale było tak, jak wówczas, w tym momencie nie był zagrożeniem, mógł mu zaufać i jakąś cząstką siebie cieszył się, że ze wszystkich ludzi świata, jacy mogli poznać prawdę, stało się to właśnie z nim. I wolał właśnie _jego_ niż którąkolwiek bezpieczną betę, jaką znał w przeszłości.

I chociaż stopery wciąż działały, bo nie mogły w sumie _nie_ działać, im dłużej trwali w tej pozycji, tym bardziej Jim czuł, jak coś w nim pęka. Wiedział, że gdy za tydzień czy półtora jego gorączka się skończy, wszystko może wyglądać inaczej, wszelkie cieplejsze uczucia względem Sebastiana mogą zblednąć, wszystko co zaszło w Dundee wydać się idiotyzmem; może żałować i wyrzucać sobie głupotę, wreszcie – może znów pogrążyć się w lękach, oporach i obrzydzeniu i odsunąć go od siebie z powodu powyższych, przenieść go dla bezpieczeństwa w inne rejony sieci i zerwać ich znajomość, która tu, w tym momencie, była najcenniejszą, jaką kiedykolwiek udało mu się zbudować. Nie chciał tego, nie wyobrażał sobie, że to miałby być koniec, nie w momencie, gdy pierwszy raz w życiu na kimś mu zależało.

Impuls sprawił, że kiedy Sebastian, jakby wyczuwając jego rozchwiane myśli, zaczął się od niego odsuwać – Jim chwycił go za ramiona i przytrzymał w miejscu, a następnie podciągnął się, by zrównać się z nim poziomem i musnął wargami jego skroń, odsuwając się, zanim mężczyzna zdołał w jakikolwiek sposób zareagować.

– Co to miało być…? – spytał z zaskoczeniem Sebastian.

– Życzenie dobrych snów – odparł, prostując się na kanapie i odwrócił od niego, aby nie zrobić czegoś jeszcze głupszego, po tym jak nawet ten trwając może sekundę i zupełnie niewinny pocałunek sprawił, że całe jego wnętrze zafalowało, próbując przebić się przez warstwę stoperów i pragnąc powtórki i _czegoś więcej_. – Połóż się w sypialni. Obudzę cię za parę godzin, a w tym czasie zajmę się siecią. Nie chcę… – zerknął na laptopa – zostawiać ci na głowie zbyt wiele problemów, gdy stąd zniknę. No dalej… – nacisnął, dostrzegając, że Sebastian nie rusza się z miejsca. – Bądź grzecznym chłopcem i zejdź mi z oczu.

– Będzie mi ciężko przyzwyczaić się ponownie do takich tekstów – stwierdził z dziwnym uśmieszkiem, ale mimo to podniósł się z miejsca bez dalszych protestów.

– Seb, nadal jestem psycholem, który strzela do swoich ludzi, gdy krzywo na niego spojrzą – powiedział ostrzegawczo, na co Sebastian wybuchnął krótkim śmiechem.

– Będę pamiętał, szefie – odparł, po czym bez dalszych komentarzy skierował się do sypialni, pozostawiając go wreszcie samego.

Jim wpatrywał się w zamknięte drzwi przez kilka minut, a wreszcie chwycił się za głowę i jakiś czas nie poruszał, próbując uspokoić wszystkie dziwaczne myśli, lęki i wątpliwości. Tak naprawdę najbardziej potrzebowałby, aby móc również się przespać, ale pewne decyzje nie mogły czekać i… jęknął, rzucając zbolałe spojrzenie swojemu telefonowi, a potem ponownie komputerowi. Praca. Gang Cartera. Dwie alfy, które go przejęły i które należało obserwować. Sherlock Holmes, krążący gdzieś po Dundee i węszący zbyt blisko akcji. Sebastian, który miał tu zostać i wszystkiego pilnować w trakcie jego nieobecności… oczywiście robił to w przeszłości, ale teraz sytuacja się zmieniła, a zostawienie go z alfa-gangiem było ryzykowne… tyle że nie wyobrażał sobie, żeby kazać mu się stąd zabrać i porzucić tę sprawę, zostawiając rzeczy samym sobie oraz Holmesowi.

Z ciężkim westchnieniem otworzył więc laptop i odblokował telefon, a następnie zabrał się za wystukiwanie kolejnych dyspozycji, zmuszając otępiały od stoperów umysł do działania na możliwie najwyższych obrotach. Zorganizował spreparowanie całej masy dokumentów i fałszywych dowodów, zarówno dla policji jak Kessona i Rankina, wysłał w odpowiednie miejsca parę cudownych plotek, a oczekując na kilka odpowiedzi, otworzył w końcu maila od Craiga Lennoxa z wynikami jego badań, którego od paru dni omijał. Nic go szczególnie nie zaskoczyło, jego stan zdrowia był na takim poziomie, jakiego należało się spodziewać, a wiadomość kończyła się listą zaleceń dotyczących zażywania leków, przeżywania rui, właściwej diety i kontaktów z alfami, które w ostatnim czasie łamał lub zamierzał złamać niemal w każdym punkcie.

Walcząc z samym sobą, by zbyt często nie spoglądać na drzwi do swojej sypialni, zamknął wiadomość, a następnie otworzył nowe zdjęcia pary swoich alfa-klientów. Uśmiechnął się w sposób, który sprawiał, że ludziom miękły nogi i drżeli o swoje życie, a następnie przesunął palcami po ekranie. Para związanych alf, ukrywających się przed światem tak samo jak on i którym w razie odkrycia mogły przydarzyć się rzeczy _tak samo_ koszmarne, jak jemu. Nie, nie zamierzał tego robić, jeszcze nie, ale… dopiero teraz w pełni poczuł, jak potężne narzędzie szantażu miał w rękach, odkąd poznał prawdę na ich temat. Para alf, które będą musiały dać się okręcić wokół palca i nie będą miały pojęcia, że dokonała tego jedna z omeg, którymi tak pogardzali. I tylko od nich będzie zależało, jak się dla nich skończy ta znajomość… a był całkowicie przekonany, że jeśli nie spełnią jego oczekiwań, sprawi, aby cierpiały za wszystkie alfy, które kiedykolwiek go skrzywdziły.

A Sebastian mu w tym pomoże, bo z całą pewnością szybko zda sobie sprawę z jego motywacji... i zrozumie, że gdyby nie jego paskudne doświadczenia z przeszłości z innymi alfami, w tym momencie wspólnie szykowaliby się do jego gorączki, a może nawet zastanawiali, gdzie wspólnie zamieszkają, jeśli w jej trakcie zdecydowaliby się związać. 

 

***


	9. Niepewne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zeszło mi... trochę czasu, bo popołudnia miałam jakieś zawalone, a w weekend potrzebowałam dla ogarnięcia pewnych rzeczy przeczytać całość tekstu, poprawić trochę błędów (są już naniesione w tekście) i ogólnie... jakoś powoli szedł ten rozdział, mimo że niby nie powinien być szczególnie trudny. Na przeprosiny za zwłokę moja wizja Sebastiana, stworzona gdzieś między korektą 6 i 7 rozdziału xD  
> http://orig10.deviantart.net/18c8/f/2015/172/0/9/sebastian_moran_by_isshi69nikkei-d8y77wb.jpg

***

Ponad półtora tygodnia. Dokładnie dwanaście dni, a wieczorem będzie mógł odhaczyć trzynasty, odkąd Sebastian odstawił Moriarty’ego do Londynu i stracił z nim kontakt. Nie umówili się konkretnie, kiedy znów się zobaczą, dostał tylko ogólne dyspozycje dotyczące tego, co ma zrobić w Dundee, wrócił do miasta wykończony wielogodzinną jazdą i padł na łóżko hotelowe zupełnie bez życia, spodziewając się, że to tylko chwilowe, za parę dni jego szef wróci i wszystkim się zajmie, porozmawiają i zastanowią się co dalej… tyle że mężczyzna milczał, chociaż jego ruja musiała już minąć, nie odpowiadał na wiadomości i nie odbierał telefonu.

Odrzucił komórkę na łóżko po kolejnej nieudanej próbie połączenia i ciężko opadł na materac, chwytając się za głowę. Miał przed oczami wszystkie wydarzenia z ostatnich tygodni, tych parę zbliżeń, mniej lub bardziej udanych, wszystkie kłótnie, starcia i rozmowy bezpośrednio przed rozstaniem. Gdy opuścili hotel i wsiedli do nowego samochodu, Moriarty znów czuł się gorzej i w efekcie zażył kolejną dawkę stoperów, dodał do tego środek nasenny i odpłynął już po kilkunastu minutach, pozostawiając mu tylko adres, pod jaki Sebastian miał go zawieźć; nigdy wcześniej nie zdradził miejsca swojego lokum, teraz jednak zdawał sobie sprawę, że samodzielna podróż taksówką czy własnym samochodem przez Londyn nie wchodziła w grę, znów musiał mu zaufać, jednak – nie na tyle, by zdradzić mu, które mieszkanie w wieżowcu w centrum zajmuje, ani tym bardziej jak się do niego dostać. Sebastian wpatrywał się w niego z niepokojem, gdy na chwiejnych nogach taszczył za sobą torbę z rzeczami, a następnie znikał w zabezpieczonej windzie, chronionej dodatkowym kodem i – na ile zdołał się zorientować – czytnikiem biometrycznym. Ostatni raz widział go, jak opierał się ciężko o przeciwległą ścianę i chwytał za brzuch ze zbolałym wyrazem twarzy, moment zaś później drzwi zamknęły się za nim i zniknął mu z oczu.

Od tamtej pory nie dał znaku życia i Sebastian coraz bardziej się martwił, że coś… poszło nie tak, że może nie był w stanie dostać się do swojego lokum, że ktoś go dorwał i zrobił mu krzywdę. Kilkakrotnie miał ochotę rzucić wszystko i wrócić do Londynu, lecz co niby miał tam zrobić? Próbować się włamać do apartamentu, którego numeru nie znał? Złamać zabezpieczenia? Szukać ludzi, którzy zorganizowali Moriarty’emu to miejsce? Wiedział, że nie ma to sensu, bo znał swojego szefa na tyle, by wiedzieć, że zadbał on o wszystko i jeśli chciał odgrodzić się od świata, zrobił to skutecznie. A jeśli nie wrócił, bo chciał odgrodzić się od niego, mimo wszystkiego, co sobie powiedzieli… to tym bardziej nie było sensu go szukać, chociaż sama myśl, że miałby więcej go nie zobaczyć, była nie do zniesienia. Najgorsze jednak było, że było to możliwe, bo po gorączce Moriarty mógł otrzeźwieć i zdać sobie sprawę, że ta znajomość to za duże ryzyko, może ustawiał gdzieś już swoje sprawy tak, by Sebastian nie był w nich potrzebny, może celowo zostawił go tutaj z alfa-gangiem, aby wsiąkł w to towarzystwo i stał się tylko jedną z czujek sieci i niczym więcej…

W sumie… wolał taką właśnie opcję niż tę, że coś poważnego mu się stało i dlatego milczał.

Dni spędzone w Dundee były dla niego pracowite i tak naprawdę nie miał aż tyle czasu, by pogrążać się w rozmyślaniach. Gdy przespał się w hotelu parę godzin, pierwszym, co zrobił, było wynajęcie wygodnego mieszkania w ekskluzywnym osiedlu na przedmieściach, gdyż dalsze szwendanie się po hotelach było niepraktyczne, skoro sprawa z alfa-gangiem mogła się przeciągnąć w czasie. Załatwił wszystko z jednym z zaufanych członków sieci, który polecił mu to miejsce, przeniósł tam wszystkie rzeczy z hotelu – swoje i część należących do Moriarty’ego, których ten nie zabrał z powrotem do Londynu – i spróbował się zadomowić. Pierwszego dnia w nowym lokum utknął przed ekranem komputera, gdyż pod nieobecność jego szefa, jak zwykle w trakcie rui, bo wszystkie te zniknięcia z ostatniego roku musiały być nią właśnie spowodowane, korespondencja od klientów wpływała na jego skrzynkę. Segregował sprawy, część prostszych załatwiał samodzielnie, pilnował terminów przelewów, przekierowywał ludzi i środki w odpowiednie części kraju, odhaczał te wiadomości, którymi nie czuł się upoważniony zajmować, a niektóre usuwał, gdy sprawa nie rokowała i nie była interesująca.

Korespondował z Kessonem i Rankinem i przyglądał się gangowi, który przejęli, ale tak naprawdę nie wymagało to zbyt wiele zaangażowania, gdyż obaj mężczyźni byli przygotowani na to od dawna i gdy otrzymali pewną pomoc od sieci Moriarty’ego – radzili sobie świetnie. Pozwolili rozkwitnąć i ożyć licznym plotkom dotyczącym Cartera, zlikwidowali parę osób mogących im zagrozić, zorganizowali spotkanie z pozostałymi i raportowali mu o wszystkich swoich działaniach. Kiedy siódmego dnia policja zamknęła sprawę zabójstw, uznanych ostatecznie za zakończone już porachunki alfa-gangów, wysłali na dedykowane konto wcześniej ustaloną kwotę, chociaż teoretycznie mieli za nic nie płacić; byli też chętni do współpracy i ostatecznie Sebastian spotkał się z nimi, by wysłuchać osobiście informacji o wszystkim, co zrobili od czasu pozbycia się Cartera. W pewnym sensie był o to na siebie zły, bo polubił tę dwójkę; w momencie, gdy wiedzieli, że zna prawdę na ich temat i byli w bezpiecznym miejscu – nie kryli się szczególnie ze swoim związkiem i co zszokowało go do głębi, byli oni sobie bliscy, nawet jeśli okazywanie miłości przez dwie alfy, które były przecież bezwzględnymi przestępcami, nie było przesadnie obfite w czułości. Mógł nie być mistrzem dedukcji ani geniuszem jak Moriarty, ale podejrzewał, że to Rankin zainicjował ich relację, chociaż był w niej bardziej uległą stroną, że Kesson długi czas nie akceptował faktu, że zakochał się w alfie i że wiele miesięcy walczył ze sobą, zanim do czegokolwiek między nimi doszło. Nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby okazało się, że Rankin _będąc na dole_ wymusił na nim wiązanie przy pierwszej sposobności i dopiero z czasem Kessonowi udało się pogodzić z nową sytuacją. Byli razem od wielu lat i pomimo oczywistego niedogrania biologicznego, byli ze sobą szczęśliwi i dlatego… patrzył na nich jak na zwykłych ludzi, wiedział, że mu ufali i było mu naprawdę źle z myślą, że Moriarty zabije ich lub zrobi im dużo gorsze rzeczy, jeśli popełnią jakikolwiek błąd lub nie spełnią jego oczekiwań. Czuł, jakby ich zdradzał, udając przyjaciela i dlatego zamierzał… gdy tylko jego szef wróci… spróbować go przekonać, że współpraca z nimi będzie na dłuższą metę korzystniejszym rozwiązaniem niż niszczenie wszystkiego, co zbudowali.

Toczące się przez pierwsze dni w tle śledztwo napełniało go niepokojem. Wiedział od swoich czujek, że Sherlock Holmes cały ten czas się tu kręcił i gdy słuchał opisów dotyczących jego zachowania na miejscu ostatniego zabójstwa, nie mógł się pozbyć wrażenia, że mężczyzna wykrył więcej niż dawał po sobie poznać, a może nawet że zataił przed policją pewne fakty, do jakich dotarł. Było to głupie i bezsensowne, bo po co niby miał to robić, lecz myśl, że detektyw ma jakieś ukryte motywy nie dawała mu spokoju… kolejna rzecz, o której musiał porozmawiać z Moriartym, gdy tylko wróci.

Samo zaś śledztwo, gdy tylko zostało zamknięte, wywołało u niego pewną gorycz. Policja porzuciła sprawy zabitych alf bardzo szybko, natomiast odnośnie dwóch bet z sieci Moriarty’ego, których ciała zostały odnalezione, wciąż szukano sprawców. Jakby ich życie było więcej warte, bo dla społeczeństwa pewnie _było_ , natomiast tym, że kilka alf również zginęło, nikt się nie przejmował, a pewnie niejedna osoba uważała wręcz, że lepiej się stało, że ich lokalna populacja się zmniejszyła. Oczywiście, wiedział, że akurat _oni_ sobie na to zasłużyli, bo skrzywdzili wielu ludzi, wiele niewinnych omeg, ale na litość… wiedział też, że gdy jakakolwiek alfa stawała się ofiarą dowolnego przestępstwa, sprawą nikt się specjalnie nie przejmował, byli obywatelami drugiej kategorii, kimś gorszym, o kogo prawo nie musiało dbać. Jasne, omegi jako ogół doznały ze strony alf wielu krzywd, natomiast to alfy, te normalne i uczciwe, bardzo często były ofiarą uprzedzeń i nie były traktowane sprawiedliwie przez policję, prokuraturę i sądy. Mnożyły się upokarzające dla nich przepisy dotyczące rejestracji, jak podczas sytuacji w aptece, miały problem z przekraczaniem granicy, zdobyciem pracy i uzyskaniem kredytów czy nawet wynajęciem mieszkania – to, w którym stacjonował, załatwiła mu beta, bo był pewien, że sam miałby z tym kłopoty, jeśli szukałby go jako anonimowa alfa – a prawo nie chroniło ich w żaden sposób i z góry uznawało za zagrożenie i oskarżało o wszystko, co najgorsze. Czuł się tym w jakiś sposób skrzywdzony… i wiedział, że gdyby sam zginął podczas akcji, śledztwo zamkniętoby po paru dniach nawet nie szukając sprawcy, gdyby trafił poturbowany do publicznego szpitala czy zachorował, byłby ostatni w kolejce do pomocy. Teraz miał pieniądze, ale w pewnych sytuacjach nic nie znaczyły i gdyby nie wpływy Moriarty’ego… nie, nie chciał się nad tym zastanawiać, żeby jeszcze nie pogarszać sobie nastroju, tym bardziej, że wiedział, że jego szef zapewne popierał to, jak rządy traktowały alfy i raczej nie widział w nich ofiar czegokolwiek oraz uważał, że same doprowadziły do tej sytuacji, nie potrafiąc – jak omegi – przystosować się do świata bet.

Znów o nim myślał. Spoglądał na telefon, obserwował, jak mijają minuty i ignorował na razie wiadomości z sieci, potrzebując zrobić sobie tego popołudnia chwilę przerwy. Za parę godzin miał zaplanowane spotkanie z kilkoma członkami sieci, ale już teraz czuł, że nie chce ich oglądać. Na pewno nie zapytają, gdzie jest szef, bo nikt nie odważał się zadawać takich pytań, wysłucha ich informacji, da zlecenia, przekaże parę kwestii dotyczących współpracy z alfa-gangiem, być może wybierze kogoś, kto będzie mógł osobiście kontaktować się z Rankinem i Kessonem, gdy on będzie mieć inne sprawy; myślami zaś znów będzie daleko stąd, a po powrocie do mieszkania będzie wspominać każdą chwilę spędzoną z Moriartym, każdy dotyk i pocałunek, te wszystkie spojrzenia, jego podkrążone, zmęczone oczy, drżące przed gorączką dłonie… przerażenie, z jakim mówił mu, że jest omegą.

Jest cholerną omegą, a to zmieniało niemal wszystko. Gdy zaczęli się do siebie zbliżać i gdy sądził, że ma do czynienia z betą, zdawał sobie sprawy z ograniczeń i utrudnień, był pogodzony z faktem, że może nigdy do niczego poważniejszego między nimi nie dojść i że racjonalne obawy Moriarty’ego pozwolą im obu trzymać się relacji szef-podwładny. Teraz nie był już tego taki pewny, bo kiedy emocje ostygły, tak naprawdę nie miał pojęcia, jak na niego będzie reagował znając prawdę. Inna rzecz była jednak znacznie gorsza; o ile z tym, że beta może nie chcieć relacji z alfą był pogodzony i chociaż czuł się z tym źle, byłby w stanie to przeboleć, to sama myśl, że przez tyle czasu miał przy sobie niezwiązaną omegę, poruszała w nim rejony, które wolałby, aby na wieki pozostały uśpione. O tym, że żywił do niego uczucia i że znacznie wykraczały one poza platoniczność, wiedział już od jakiegoś czasu, ale teraz pragnął go w niepohamowany sposób, a im dłużej trwała rozłąka, tym było to silniejsze. Pojedyncze stopery nie blokowały _wizji_ i chciał go mieć przy sobie, _jak najszybciej_ , chciał znów go dotykać, obejmować, przyciskać do łóżka i całować, chciał zajmować się nim i chronić go przed całym złem świata, chciał z nim być na wszelkich możliwych płaszczyznach, a ponad wszystko inne pragnął, by było to _odwzajemnione_. Tyle że z biegiem dni twarz Moriarty’ego scalała się z bezbronną omegą – w obu był zadurzony do granic możliwości – i wiedział też, że jego szef zdecydowanie nie jest osobą, która chciałaby, aby się nad nią rozczulać i traktować jak kogoś słabego; która dałaby się zdominować i rozpieszczać i, na litość, to nie był ktoś, kto dałby zamknąć się w domu z gromadką dzieci i codziennymi obiadkami do ogarnięcia. Nie to, żeby Sebastian tego pragnął… ale jego natura podsuwała mu takie absurdalne obrazy i nie potrafił z tym walczyć. Przede wszystkim jednak, Moriarty nie chciał, aby jakakolwiek alfa choćby tknęła go w sposób typowy dla związków A/O, skoro zamierzał udawać latami, że jest betą, jakkolwiek idiotyczny i nierealny nie byłby to pomysł.

I tu wszystko zaczynało się komplikować jeszcze bardziej, bo Sebastian wcale nie chciał, aby ich relacja powieliła stereotypy, a myśl o Moriartym w roli typowej omegi pilnującej ogniska domowego była śmieszna i odrzucająca jednocześnie. Świadomie, gdy hormony były odsunięte na bok, chciał w nim widzieć partnera, jakim jako beta mógłby się stać, podczas gdy niesymetryczność relacji A/O była czymś oczywistym i nie do przeskoczenia. Nie potrafił ukierunkować swoich myśli, które rozbijały się na sprzeczne strony, bo, oczywiście… omega była dla niego biologicznym ideałem, natura pchała ich do siebie i pobudzała libido aż do bolesności, jednakże na poziomie emocji i psychiki jego potrzeby były całkiem inne i fakt, że ktoś, na kim mu zależało, był omegą, uniemożliwiał zbudowanie takiej relacji, jakiej by pragnął, nieobciążonej naturą, stereotypami i rolami, w jakie mieliby zostać wepchnięci. Jego pierwotna strona nie mogła się doczekać spotkania z Moriartym, bo uznała go już za _swoją omegę_ , natomiast świadomie pragnął go mieć przy sobie, bo tęsknił za nim po prostu jako za człowiekiem, poza uwarunkowaniami płciowymi i wszystkim, co się z nimi wiązało. Nie potrafił określić, która jego część przeważy, gdy się zobaczą, dlatego tym bardziej potrzebował dowiedzieć się, czego właściwie Moriarty od niego oczekiwał, potrzebował go zobaczyć, słuchać jego głosu, jego argumentów i decyzji, po prostu chciał wiedzieć, co dalej, bo niepewność go zabijała. Miksowała się z obawami o jego zdrowie i życie, tęsknotą i pożądaniem i tak na dobrą sprawę nie wiedział, co dokładnie względem niego czuje, jak się przy nim ma zachowywać i co właściwie powinien robić ani co zadeklarować ze swojej strony poza litanią zapewnień, że go nie skrzywdzi. Dlatego _tym bardziej_ potrzebował go zobaczyć, choćby po to, by jego wszystkie myśli się ukierunkowały, bo na razie – kompletnie nie rozumiał samego siebie. A jedynym, czego był pewny, to że jeśli po zobaczeniu go zacznie zmieniać się w alfę i nie będzie w stanie się kontrolować, zniknie z jego życia, by nie kusić losu i nie powielić schematu alfy-oprawcy, który odstręczał go tak bardzo, że wolał być samotny niż go zrealizować. 

Tyle że Moriarty’ego na razie nie było, oczekiwanie się wydłużało, doprowadzało go do szału i sprawiało, że cały aż trząsł się z niepewności. Dlatego też kiedy nadszedł moment, gdy powinien wyjść na spotkanie ze swoimi ludźmi, musiał wziąć nową dawkę stopera, bo poranna, sprzed dziewięciu godzin, wyczerpała się z powodu wielodniowego napięcia od samych tylko _myśli i wizji_ i zwyczajnie nie był w stanie funkcjonować. Zaśmiał się gorzko, gdy stanął przed lustrem i zobaczył swoje zmienione rysy twarzy i czerwone oczy i uświadomił sobie z pełną mocą, jak racjonalne były obawy Moriarty’ego. Teraz, gdy znał prawdę, gdy nie było akcji i rozproszenia, nie działał już pierwszy szok ani uderzeniowa dawka stoperów w zastrzyku i był z powrotem niezwiązaną, rozchwianą alfą, którą omegi pobudzały czy tego chciał czy nie.

Gdy parę minut przed ósmą wieczorem zbliżał się do umówionego miejsca kolejnym wypożyczonym samochodem, tym razem anonimowym, nieciekawym mercedesem średniej klasy, zaczął odczuwać pewien niepokój, którego nie potrafił określić ani zrozumieć. Stopery niby trzymały się właściwie, czuł się dobrze, ale coś było nie tak, jakby cisza przed burzą, jakby spodziewał się jakiegoś wydarzenia, chociaż była to tylko intuicja i nic więcej. Zaparkował pod budynkiem nieczynnego w weekendy biura rachunkowego, należącego do jednego z członków sieci, a wychodząc z samochodu wyciągnął przyczepioną do paska broń. Rozejrzał się pospiesznie, ale nie dostrzegł niczego podejrzanego; w środku widział dwie sylwetki, jednak poruszały się w zwyczajny sposób, bez jakiegokolwiek napięcia przed akcją. Mimo to podszedł do drzwi ostrożnie, zaciskając palce na pistolecie i otworzył drzwi pod takim kątem, by móc zerknąć do środka z bezpiecznej strony i uchronić się przed ewentualnym atakiem.

Zamarł, gdy tylko zobaczył obecne w środku osoby, a raczej jedną, konkretną osobę. Nie panując nad dziwnymi emocjami będącymi skutkiem przedłużającego się napięcia, wystartował przyspieszonym krokiem w stronę tkwiącego na obracanym krześle Moriarty’ego i bezwiednie chwycił jego oparcie, pochylając się nad nim. Oczy mężczyzny rozszerzyły się ze strachu, gdy do niego dopadł, jednak kiedy moment później jeden z jego ludzi odbezpieczył broń, najwyraźniej uznając, że Sebastian próbuje zagrozić ich szefowi, wyraz jego twarzy momentalnie się zmienił.

– Daj spokój, to przecież Moran – warknął z irytacją do tamtego człowieka, a następnie zmrużył oczy w tak nieprzyjazny sposób, że Sebastian momentalnie się wyprostował. – Spotkanie skończone. Omówimy resztę kwestii telefonicznie – oznajmił, po czym podniósł się z miejsca i lekko odepchnął od siebie osaczającego go mężczyznę. – Ty zostań – dodał, jakby nie było to oczywiste, a następnie wskazał Sebastianowi sąsiednie krzesło, to przeznaczone dla petentów, sam zaś przysiadł na biurku i odprowadził wzrokiem pięciu mężczyzn, który nie ważyli się odezwać ani słowem na jego polecenie. – Cześć – powiedział bardziej miękko, gdy zostali sami i momentalnie odwrócił wzrok, gdy Sebastian spróbował wyciągnąć do niego rękę.

– Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś, że przyjeżdżasz? – spytał, opuszczając dłoń i zaciskając ją w pięść.

– Martwiłeś się?

– Co…? – wydukał, nie rozumiejąc, jak mężczyzna może o to pytać. – Oczywiście, że tak! Pisałem do ciebie i dzwoniłem, a ty nie dawałeś znaku życia! – uniósł się i wziął głęboki oddech, gdy Moriarty nie odpowiedział mu, lecz zaczął bezmyślnie bawić się leżącym na biurku długopisem. Wziął parę głębokich oddechów, chcąc ukoić nerwy, a dopiero później kontynuować rozmowę, aby nie rzucić mu się do gardła za takie trzymanie go w niepewności i pojawienie się tu jakby nigdy nic. Zaczął mu się przyglądać i dopiero teraz dostrzegł pewne detale, których w pierwszej chwili nie zauważył. Mężczyzna był wyraźnie zmęczony, miał niezdrowy odcień skóry i podkrążone oczy, był aż nazbyt spokojny, a jego ruchy wydawały się spowolnione i ostrożne; na jego dłoni widoczne były ślady paznokci sprzed kilku dni, kiedy to od zaciskania pięści musiał przebić sobie skórę, a jego żyły i ścięgna zbyt mocno odznaczały się na nadgarstkach. – Co ci jest? – spytał z niepokojem, na co Moriarty gwałtownie przekręcił głowę w jego stronę i zagryzł nerwowo sinawą wargę, nie odezwał się ani słowem. – Skończyła ci się ruja, a po takim czasie… powinieneś już dojść do siebie. Ale nie doszedłeś…?

– Dziewięć na dziesięć punktów za dedukcje. Ten jeden obciąłem za czas, jaki ci to zajęło.

– Co się stało?

– Przesadziłem z lekami – odparł, spuszczając wzrok na jego klatkę piersiową. – Po spotkaniu z tamtymi ludźmi. I potem, z tobą… i w samochodzie. W sumie przez poprzednie dni też przesadzałem. Nie… nie czuję się najlepiej.

– To… poważne? – odważył się zapytać po paru chwilach milczeniach.

– Nie wiem – odparł zbyt szybko, by zabrzmiało to szczerze. – Muszę zobaczyć się z Lennoxem. Planowałem od razu do niego jechać, ale… w ostatniej chwili zdecydowałem, że najpierw chcę się zobaczyć _z tobą_.

– Mogłeś zadzwonić, żebym po ciebie pojechał do Londynu – powiedział, na co Moriarty niemrawo skinął głową, a ta uległość sprawiła, że jakoś nie miał sumienia go o to cisnąć, chociaż wciąż był zły, że tyle czasu nie dostał od niego żadnego znaku życia. – Jak w ogóle dotarłeś tu w tym stanie?

– Miałem stłuczkę. Żałosne, co? Dostałem mandat – stwierdził i roześmiał się krótko, gdy Sebastian obrzucił go zaniepokojonym spojrzeniem. – Całe szczęście policjanci byli zbyt tępi by podejrzewać prawdę i nie wysłali mnie do szpitala, tylko przebadali alkomatem i dali sobie wmówić, że w nocy kiepsko spałem.

– Co by wykryli, gdybyś trafił do szpitala na badania toksykologiczne…? – spytał ostrożnie, a Moriarty parę chwil nie odpowiadał, zaciskając palce na długopisie.

– Że jestem omegą na zwiększonych stoperach – odparł w końcu niemrawo. – Gorączka skończyła mi się pięć dni temu i od tamtej pory upadają po połowie czasu, więc faszeruję się nimi żeby w ogóle móc funkcjonować.

– Cholera, szefie… – wydukał i łagodnie położył dłoń na jego kolanie. – To niebezpieczne. Musisz zobaczyć się z Lennoxem, powinienem zawieźć cię do niego jak najszybciej i…

– Nie. Pojedziemy do ciebie – przerwał mu ostro. – Do twojego uroczego mieszkanka z dwiema sypialniami, które tak rozmyślnie wynająłeś.

– Powinieneś…

– Sebastian, nie chcę się z nim widzieć, bo boję się tego, co od niego usłyszę, więc jedźmy do ciebie, żebym się wyciszył i uspokoił – powiedział napiętym głosem i spojrzał na niego z niemą prośbą, aby nie próbował protestować.

– Odkąd wyjechałeś – zaczął i zająknął się, ale wiedział, że lepiej nie ukrywać przed nim prawdy. – Jestem w takim stanie, że… nie wiem, czy to do końca bezpieczne.

– Wiem, że zamontowałeś w drzwiach zamki – odparł i uśmiechnął się słabo. – Urocze. Gdybyś dostał szału, pewnie i tak wyrwałbyś je z zawiasów, co? – spytał i gdy Sebastian otworzył usta, by mu odpowiedzieć, zacisnął palce na dłoni spoczywającej na jego kolanie. – Weźmiesz dodatkowe stopery. Nie chcę całą noc gapić się w drzwi i bać się, że je wyłamiesz.

– Jeśli tak to ma wyglądać, może lepiej, żebyś wynajął miejsce w hotelu – zaproponował i momentalnie się spiął, czując, jak jego natura zaczyna protestować, że zamierza _odsunąć od siebie omegę_ , która niemal pchała się w jego ramiona.

– Nie – powiedział szybko – Wolę żebyś był w pobliżu i mnie pilnował. Jesteś jedyną osobą poza Lennoxem, która zna prawdę i niech tak zostanie, bo jeśli znalazłbym się sam i coś zaczęło się dziać… po prostu… wolę ciebie niż obsługę hotelową.

– W porządku. Jeśli jesteś pewny… jedźmy do mnie – powiedział cicho, po czym podniósł się z miejsca. – Mogłeś… w sumie mogłeś pojechać wprost do mojego mieszkania, a nie tutaj.

– Sebastian… – westchnął, zsuwając się z biurka. – Potrzebowałem cię zobaczyć na neutralnym terenie i wśród ludzi i przekonać się, że nad sobą panujesz. _Panujesz_ , więc ufam ci na ile mogę i możemy do ciebie jechać – oznajmił, a następnie skinął na niego, ruszając w stronę drzwi. – Opowiedz mi, co się tu działo, gdy zdychałem w swoim apartamencie.

– Na pewno wiesz, skoro wiedziałeś o tym spotkaniu.

– Chciałbym usłyszeć to od ciebie – odparł, a gdy znaleźni się przy drzwiach, które Sebastian przed nim otworzył, zmrużył ostrzegawczo oczy, ale nie skomentował tego ani słowem. – Praca to bezpieczny temat. Dobry, zanim przejdziemy do tych cięższych.

Gdy wsiedli do samochodu, jakiś czas milczeli, zanim Sebastian bez konkretnych pytań zaczął opowiadać o zajściach w Dundee z ostatnich dni; o Rankinie i Kessonie, wrażeniu, jakie na nim wywierali, podejrzeniach dotyczących zachowania Sherlocka Holmesa i tym, że śledztwa dotyczące zabitych alf zostały zamknięte. Nie rozckliwiał się nad swoimi emocjami dotyczącymi tej kwestii, ale gdy poczuł na sobie badawcze spojrzenie Moriarty’ego, miał wrażenie, że mężczyzna i tak dostrzegł to, co pozostało niedopowiedziane, bo patrzył na niego w jakby współczujący sposób… a może tylko tak mu się wydawało.

– Ta dwójka jest godna zaufania – powiedział więc, aby jak najszybciej wrócić do _bezpiecznych tematów_. – Dobrze mi się z nimi współpracuje, chociaż nie spodziewałem się, że tak będzie. Obaj sądziliśmy, że związane alfy to będzie coś chorego, totalnie skrzywione jednostki, ale oni są… – urwał na moment, nie wiedząc, jak konkretnie ich opisać. – Sympatyczni to złe słowo. Są po prostu inni niż większość alf, jakie spotykałem. Respektują moje zdanie i są gotowi do wielu poświęceń, żeby… nie wiem. Oni chyba chcą podłączyć się do sieci, chociaż mi tego nie powiedzą, bo wiedzą, że jestem tylko łącznikiem z tobą.

– Nie dobijaliśmy się do gangu Cartera, żeby z nim współpracować – odparł Moriarty sucho.

– Ale Carter nie żyje razem ze wszystkimi jego zaufanymi ludźmi, a Kesson i Rankin są całkiem inni niż on. Chciałeś ich zniszczyć, bo porywali omegi, ale odkąd oni przejęli stery… musisz już to wiedzieć. Ani jedna nie została przywieziona tutaj ani sprzedana. Kilka przypadków przerwano, a dwie omegi, które są już w kraju i czekały na licytację… – urwał, gdy Moriarty skrzywił się na to słowo – są w bezpiecznym miejscu. Zostaną odesłane do kraju, jeśli tak zadecydujesz.

– Nie musiałeś czekać na moją decyzję. Wyślijcie do nich fałszywych wybawców, kogoś zaufanego z policji i niech zajmą się nimi władze. Anonimowe zgłoszenie, aranżowałeś już takie rzeczy. Wciąż uważam, że…

– Szefie, odkąd rozmawiam z tą dwójką, ileś omeg zostało uratowanych. Pomyśl o tym… Kesson i Rankin kontrolują zdalnie pewien teren na południu Europy i dopóki tak się dzieje, omegi są na nim bezpieczne. Natomiast armia alf może być przydatna. Sam wielokrotnie…

– _Nie chcę_ z nimi współpracować.

– Mogę sam się z nimi kontaktować, jeśli boisz się…

– Nie boję się z nimi widzieć – przerwał mu ze złością, ale jego napięte mięśnie wskazywały na coś przeciwnego.

– Po prostu lepiej, żeby oni nie widzieli ciebie – powiedział spokojniej. – To nie jest bezpieczne nawet w momencie, gdy są ze sobą związani, bo mogą chcieć cię skrzywdzić za sam fakt, że jesteś omegą, bez względu na to, jak dobrze mi się z nimi współpracuje. Możesz dawać mi dyspozycje, a ja wszystko będę robił i… – urwał, czując, że może uderza w zupełnie niewłaściwe argumenty, bo Moriarty patrzył na niego coraz bardziej nieprzyjaźnie. – To w sumie zabawne, że alfa-gangiem mogłaby rządzić z ukrycia omega – spróbował więc, na co mężczyzna parsknął z politowaniem.

– _Zabawne_ – powtórzył i zamilkł, ale po paru chwilach lekko się uśmiechnął. – Sebastian, nikt się mną nie _opiekował_ w żadnym okresie mojego życia ani tym bardziej nie traktował mnie protekcjonalnie, a ty w tym momencie przesadzasz. Od lat z powodzeniem radzę sobie w pracy z alfami i…

– Nie jesteś w pełni sił i po prostu nie chcę, żebyś się narażał… – urwał, gdy Moriarty ostrzegawczo zmrużył oczy. – Świetnie. Nie chcę, żebyś widywał się z _jakąkolwiek_ alfą, zwłaszcza potencjalnie niebezpieczną, zadowolony?

– A teraz nie okazujesz troski, tylko zazdrość, co jest idiotyczne, bo doskonale wiesz, że żadnej alfy nie tknąłbym butem – oznajmił, a gdy zreflektował się, co powiedział, momentalnie zrobił się zmieszany. – No tak. _Poza tobą_. Nie psuj… cokolwiek między nami było, nie psuj tego traktując mnie jak ofiarę losu, którą trzeba trzymać z dala innych alf i która nie potrafi sama o sobie zadbać.

– Próbuję być racjonalny.

– Nie próbuj. Na razie ja tu rządzę – powiedział, a w jego tonie pobrzmiała wymuszona ironia, jakby nie do końca wierzył w to, co mówił. – Co do tych dwóch, na razie trzymaj się planu. Poznajesz struktury, udajesz współpracę, a ja zastanowię się, co z nimi zrobić, w zależności od tego, co _oni_ zrobią. Opowiedz mi, czy wszystkie plotki…

– Naprawdę chcesz rozmawiać o pracy? Przecież wiesz, że wszystko poszło zgodnie z planem, a chyba nie po to do mnie przyjechałeś – stwierdził i westchnął, gdy Moriarty zacisnął usta i wbił wzrok w przednią szybę. Nie odpowiedział na to ani słowem i w efekcie pozostały kwadrans jazdy przebyli w krępującym milczeniu.

Kiedy znaleźli się na miejscu, atmosfera między nimi się nie poprawiła. Po zrzuceniu wierzchniego okrycia i marynarki Moriarty wykonał ruch, jakby chciał ruszyć do łazienki, standard przy każdym ich spotkaniu, ale w ostatniej chwili zorientował się, że przecież nie ma już z czym się ukrywać, a wówczas machnął ręką i opadł na kanapę, sięgając do niewielkiej torby podróżnej po leki. Sebastian bez słowa podał mu butelkę wody i obserwował go, jak połyka pół tabletki stopera, a potem zaczyna nieco bezmyślnie rozpylać po pomieszczeniu uniwersalny stoper. Nie miał po co pytać – przebywał w tym mieszkaniu wystarczająco długo, by dało się go wyczuć, więc tym razem to zachowanie było całkowicie uzasadnione.

– Chcesz coś zjeść? Napić się? – spytał, nerwowo zacierając ręce, ale Jim tylko wzruszył ramionami. – O co chodzi?

– Zabrzmi to idiotycznie, biorąc wszystko pod uwagę, ale gdy otrzeźwiałem po gorączce i patrzę na ciebie, gdy jestem przytomny, czuję się zupełnie jakbym miał kaca moralnego. Nawet nie chcę myśleć, co bym czuł, gdybyśmy naprawdę się przespali.

– Bo _przespaliśmy_ , nawet jeśli później wydarzyło się…

– Ostatnio twierdziłeś, że _nie zrobiliśmy nic szczególnego_ – przerwał mu Moriarty, na co Sebastian jęknął w duchu.

– Przepraszam – wymamrotał i zerknął na fotel, a potem kanapę i ostatecznie, z pewnymi wątpliwościami, usiadł obok niego, zachowując jednak bezpieczną odległość. – To co powiedziałem było obrzydliwe, ale wtedy sądziłem, że jesteś betą. Dla przeciętnie doświadczonej bety w twoim wieku to _byłoby_ nic. Dla niezwiązanej omegi… – zaśmiał się nerwowo – naprawdę przepraszam.

– Przeprosiny przyjęte. To ja cię postawiłem w takiej sytuacji, a ty nie byłeś niczego świadomy. Miałeś rację, zachowałem się egoistycznie i głupio. Szkoda, że widzę to w pełni dopiero, gdy jestem z powrotem normalny – oznajmił, po czym przymknął oczy i oparł tył głowy na zagłówku kanapy, sprawiając wrażenie, jakby uleciały z niego wszystkie siły. – Zrób mi kawę. Płaska łyżeczka, koniecznie w filiżance. Wiesz, jaką – powiedział zmęczonym tonem i skrzywił się, gdy Sebastian bez słowa ruszył do kuchni.

Znalazłszy się na miejscu, oczekując na zagotowanie wody, zaczął przeszukiwać szafki, licząc na to, że gdy poprosił o pełne wyposażenie mieszkania w niezbędne produkty, osoba, która się tym zajmowała, zadbała również o jakieś przekąski; sam raczej się tym nie żywił, lecz Moriarty’emu dobrze by zrobiło zjedzenie czegoś, a był na tyle wybredny, że raczej nie rzuciłby się na resztki chińszczyzny, które Sebastian miał zamiar odgrzać sobie na kolację. Po paru chwilach udało mu się znaleźć trochę słodyczy, z których po krótkim wahaniu wybrał rodzynki w gorzkiej czekoladzie; kiedy wrócił do salonu z tacą z dwiema parującymi filiżankami, a następnie spróbował podać Moriarty’emu opakowanie, w jednej chwili pożałował swojego wyboru, bo mężczyzna popatrzył na niego z chęcią mordu w oczach. 

– Co to jest? – spytał zimno.

– Suszone owoce. Podobno dobrze wam robią – odparł ostrożnie. – Jeśli ich nie lubisz…

– _Lubię_ , ale wolałbym żebyś tak jaskrawo nie wciskał mi jedzenia, które jest polecane omegom, bo to upokarzające – oznajmił, co trochę poirytowało Sebastiana, bo jego intencją było coś całkiem innego.

– Wiem, jak się odżywiasz i _wiem_ , że przez cały okres naszej znajomości nie jadłeś niczego, co powinieneś, więc po prostu przestań zachowywać się jak dziecko. Źle się czujesz po gorączce? Więc tym bardziej powinieneś uzupełnić pewne składniki.

– Co jeszcze, masz mieszankę orzechów? Może specjalnie dla mnie upiekłeś ciastka z bakaliami albo trzymasz w lodówce stos sałatki owocowej? Szparagi albo krem z fasoli albo dowolną inną rzecz z listy zalecanych omegom produktów?

– Jeśli wrócimy do wspólnej pracy i znów będziemy spędzać ze sobą więcej czasu, zaręczam ci, kupię książkę kucharską z pieprzonymi przepisami dla omeg i będę codziennie gotował rzeczy, które powinieneś jeść i zmuszał cię, żebyś je jadł, choćbym miał osobiście wciskać ci je do gardła – warknął ze złością. – Chcesz to czy nie? – spytał ostro, potrząsając przed nim opakowaniem.

– Dawaj i się zamknij – wymamrotał mężczyzna, po czym wyrwał mu z ręki niewielką paczkę, otworzył ją i wysypał na dłoń małą garstkę owoców. – Ty w ogóle umiesz gotować? – spytał z powątpiewaniem, rozgarniając rodzynki palcem, jakby zastanawiał się, czy powinien je jeść czy unieść się honorem i celowo ich nie tknąć.

– Przez tyle lat samotnego mieszkania musiałem się nauczyć – odparł, starając się brzmieć ugodowo, chociaż wciąż był poirytowany jego zachowaniem. – Gdy mam czas, wolę to niż żarcie na wynos. Musisz coś o tym wiedzieć, skoro masz ukryte mieszkanie, gdzie zamawianie czegokolwiek byłoby mało wygodne. 

– Nienawidzę gotować i gdy wyniosłem się z rodzinnego domu obiecałem sobie, że nigdy więcej nie będę tego robić – oznajmił, zaskakując Sebastiana tym nagłym i w żaden sposób niewymuszonym wyznaniem odnośnie jego przeszłości. – Mój ojciec był w tym beznadziejny – dodał po chwili, chwytając jedną z rodzynek i obracając ją w palcach. – I nie raz patrzyłem na stereotypowe piekiełko, _bo zupa była za słona_ – zakończył, a następnie wsunął ją do ust i przymknął oczy. – Gdy stamtąd odszedłem, alfa-tatusiowi było przykro, że jego omega-pociecha zaginęła bez śladu i po jakimś czasie trochę zmienił podejście do jedynej omegi, jaka mu pozostała. Miałem w tym niewielki, malutki udział, już jako groźny Moriarty, ale nie warto o tym mówić. A ty Sebastian? Kto u ciebie gotował? – spytał i gwałtownie otworzył oczy, wpatrując się w niego przenikliwie.

– Pomoc domowa. Byliśmy zamożni, a żadne z moich rodziców nie skalałoby się tak prozaicznymi obowiązkami – odparł martwo i odwrócił wzrok, nie będąc w stanie wytrzymać jego spojrzenia. – Nie chcę w tym momencie o nich myśleć.

– Nie. Kochana rodzinka to zdecydowanie nie jest dobry temat, dla żadnego z nas – przyznał Moriarty bardziej zwyczajnym tonem. – Sebastian, weź stopery. Nie mogę na niczym się skupić, gdy zastanawiam się, kiedy brałeś ostatnie i czy działają.

– Dwie godziny temu, zanim pojechałem na spotkanie. Wezmę przed snem nocną dawkę.

– Nie upadną…? – spytał, nawet nie starając się ukryć obawy. – Widzę po tobie, że ostatnio brałeś więcej.

– Niby po czym to widzisz?

– Inaczej się poruszasz, gdy zbyt często bierzesz stopery. Upadały ci szybciej w ostatnim czasie – stwierdził i zaśmiał się słabo. – _Tak jak mi_ – dodał po chwili, oddzielając każde słowo półpauzą.

– Teraz nie upadają. Pierwszy raz od paru dni trzymają się bez zarzutu – odparł Sebastian, dopiero po chwili uświadamiając sobie, że po krótkim wybuchu na jego widok, był znacznie spokojniejszy niż przypuszczał, że będzie, gdy go zobaczy, co było dziwne… albo _nie aż tak dziwne_ , bo jeśli traktował go jak _swoją omegę_ , to jego organizm mógł błędnie odczytywać separację i szaleć, a teraz, gdy miał go przy sobie, wreszcie się wyciszył. – Jeśli cię to uspokoi…

– Nie. W porządku. Zachowujesz się normalnie i nic ci nie jest – powiedział Moriarty szybko, na co Sebastian westchnął i zmęczonym gestem potarł czoło.

– Wciąż się boisz…

– Tak i mam powody, dlatego weźmiesz na sen zwiększoną dawkę i…

– I zobaczymy, co się stanie? Szefie, to nie ma sensu. Odkąd dowiedziałem się o tobie, nie zrobiłem nic, żebyś się mnie bał, ale _i tak_ się boisz, bo to twoja i wszystkich omeg najsilniejsza emocja, tak jak u alf złość… wy _ciągle_ czegoś się boicie i podporządkowujecie temu całe swoje życie, a ja nie mogę na to patrzeć.

– Nie porównuj mnie do swojej matki – odparł chłodno Jim, na co Sebastian wyraźnie się spiął. – Ona cię odrzuciła, a ja tu wciąż jestem i nigdzie się nie wybieram. I nie mów, że nie mam powodów, bo…

– Na litość, nie masz, czy naprawdę zrobiłem cokolwiek, co... – urwał na moment. – Co zrobiłem nie tak?

– _Nic_ , ale to nie zmieniło cię w betę. Zresztą… – zaśmiał się, pospiesznie odwracając wzrok na dłoń i znów bawiąc się rodzynkami. – Wystarczyło, że mnie widziałeś w takim stanie. Tu nie chodzi _tylko_ o moje lęki, ale samo to… Ciężko budować cokolwiek z kimś, kto widział, co się z tobą dzieje i jaki jesteś wtedy słaby i odrażający, a jeszcze trudniejsze jest, gdy ten ktoś widzi twoje obrzydlistwa jako coś seksownego. A ty widzisz. I dla mnie to odrzucające i przerażające jednocześnie.

– Na litość, nie jesteś obrzydliwy, po prostu _jesteś omegą_ – westchnął i wziął głęboki oddech, gdy Jim spojrzał na niego jakby to ostatnie stwierdzenie go obrażało. – I nawet nie _próbujesz_ patrzeć na to inaczej i zobaczyć we mnie cokolwiek poza zagrożeniem.

– Mam niby zobaczyć szansę w tym, że ty jesteś alfą a ja omegą i teraz już wiesz i nie mogę dłużej udawać bety? – parsknął z niedowierzaniem. – Czy ty w ogóle słyszysz samego siebie?

– Wystarczyłoby mi, gdybyś nie widział tylko niebezpieczeństw.

– _Jestem omegą_ , więc bardzo szybko przestałoby ci wystarczać _niedostrzeganie niebezpieczeństw_. Chciałbyś seksu, wiązania i dzieci, a…

– Zaręczam ci, dzieci to ostatnia rzecz o jakiej kiedykolwiek myślałem – przerwał mu, starając się nie okazywać zbyt mocno irytacji. – Nie liczę na bycie twoją _szansą_ , bo twoja i moja płeć to w naszym przypadku zawsze był tylko problem. Ja tylko nie chcę, żeby twoje obawy wygrały i żebyś zniknął z mojego życia. Albo mnie zabił – dokończył w przypływie czarnego humoru i zaśmiał się gorzko.

– Gdybym widział _tylko zagrożenie_ , nie byłoby mnie tutaj. Nie zamierzam odchodzić a już na pewno nie zamierzam cię zabijać, bo _aż tak_ się nie boję – prychnął, brzmiąc jednak nieco normalniej. – Gdybym zupełnie sobie z tym nie radził, nigdy nie zatrudniłbym żadnej alfy ani się do ciebie nie zbliżył. Miałem wątpliwości, ale… – urwał i zaśmiał się dziwnie. – Dla ciebie to nowość, że jestem omegą, ale ja żyję z tym od lat i… uświadom sobie, że zbudowałem sieć i dyrygowałem wszystkimi tymi ludźmi, alfami i betami, _będąc omegą_. Wiedziałem o tym, co mi grozi z twojej strony, nawet jeśli _ty_ nie byłeś tego świadomy. I mimo to zrobiłem z ciebie najbliższego współpracownika. I… – urwał na moment, po tym, jak niemal jednym tchem wyrzucił z siebie wszystkie te słowa, a następnie, aby zyskać na czasie, wpakował do ust pozostałe rodzynki i zaczął niemrawo je przeżuwać. – Zanim się z tobą spotkałem, całe lata ze sobą walczyłem, bo bałem się dopuścić do siebie alfę, chociaż byłeś dokładnie tym, kogo szukałem. I to nie jest tak, że przekonuję się do ciebie dopiero _teraz_ , gdy znasz prawdę, bo to trwało od bardzo dawna i… chcę po prostu, żebyś wiedział… – wziął głęboki oddech i spróbował się uśmiechnąć, lecz jedyne, co udało mu się osiągnąć, to lekki grymas. – Naprawdę nie zamierzam znikać ani się ciebie pozbywać. Nie byłbym w stanie tego zrobić.

– Dopóki nie zawiodę twojego zaufania…

– Wątpię, czy byłbym w stanie zrobić ci krzywdę, nawet jeśli _wykorzystałbyś sytuację_. Z każdą inną osobą nie miałbym żadnych oporów… ale nie z tobą – powiedział, po czym zacisnął nerwowo pięści, a następnie przekręcił się na kanapie w jego stronę, podkurczając pod siebie nogę. Jego twarz była napięta, ale wydawał się chcieć z tym walczyć, pomimo iż ewidentnie nie czuł się dobrze i przez swoją słabość był przy nim jeszcze bardziej bezbronny niż zazwyczaj. Zwalczał jednak dystans, więc tym razem… naprawdę się starał widzieć coś poza zagrożeniami. – Masz rację, odkąd o mnie wiesz, nie zrobiłeś nic… zresztą, sam wiesz, co zrobiłeś a czego nie – stwierdził, na co Sebastian uśmiechnął się blado, lecz nie odezwał ani słowem, czekając na ciąg dalszy i listę _ale_ , która musiała zaraz nadejść. – Tyle że nie odpowiem ci, jak daleko chcę się posunąć i czy w ogóle próbowanie z tobą ma jeszcze sens, bo może ucieknę z krzykiem, gdy tylko mnie dotkniesz, skoro moja gorączka minęła i przez jakieś trzy miesiące będę normalny i nie będę popieprzoną omegą z rozbuchanym libido. Przed nią nie miałem przez chwilę oporów a teraz _znów_ mam, a są tym większe, gdy nad sobą panuję, a poza tym czuję się tak koszmarnie, że ostatnie, na co mam ochotę, to seks. A jedno i drugie jest ze sobą powiązane, bo to przez mój stan biorę zwiększone stopery i _panuję_ i nie mam pojęcia, co się stanie, gdy _przestanę_ , a wiem, że będę musiał, jeśli… – urwał i zagryzł wargi. – Cokolwiek powie mi Lennox, z całą pewnością mi się nie spodoba – dokończył cicho.

– Masz chociaż ogólne pojęcie co ci dolega i w jakim jesteś stanie? – westchnął Sebastian, nawet nie wiedząc, do której innej części jego chaotycznej wypowiedzi miałby się odnieść.

– Tak – odparł, tym razem nie próbując wmawiać mu, że nie jest tego świadomy. – _Ogólne pojęcie_. Regularnie wysyłałem do analizy próbki krwi, a ostatnio Lennox mnie zbadał, tyle że to było zanim przedawkowałem leki i wszystko zaczęło we mnie szaleć. Cholera, Sebastian… zanim wyjechałem naprawdę chciałem wierzyć, że będziemy mogli wciąż spędzać ze sobą czas i czasami pozwalać sobie na zwiększenie stoperów… ale teraz widzę, że to absolutnie nie wchodzi w grę.

– Tobie szkodzą na dłuższą metę nawet pojedyncze stopery, a ja przy zwiększonych zacznę się robić zbyt przytępiony, żeby nadawać się do pracy – dokończył za niego Sebastian, wypowiadając na głos oczywistość, z której przecież doskonale zdawali sobie sprawę już wcześniej. – Więc tak naprawdę nie możemy już bawić się w to, co było przed twoim wyjazdem. Jeśli nie zamierzasz ze mną… – urwał, nie wiedząc, jakiego słowa użyć, by nie zabrzmiało to zbyt jednoznacznie – _być_ , nie powinieneś w ogóle przy mnie przebywać…

– Piękne słowa, ale na żadną z opcji nie mam najmniejszej ochoty – odparł, po czym odłożył na stół opróżnione nie wiadomo kiedy opakowanie po rodzynkach i przymknął oczy. – Gdybyś się nie dowiedział prawdy, wszystko byłoby inaczej. 

– Co niby by się zmieniło? – westchnął zmęczonym tonem. – W końcu bym się dowiedział, bo nie byłbyś w stanie ukrywać tego wiecznie.

– Miałem zamiar cię okłamywać i miałem gotowy plan, jak to zrobić, ale teraz muszę wyrzucić go na śmietnik. Żałuję, że nie urodziłem się betą, a to, że jestem omegą to najgorsze, co spotkało mnie w życiu – stwierdził z zacięciem, które wydawało się Sebastianowi pewną przesadą, tym bardziej, że powiedział to tak nagle, gdy rozmawiali w sumie o czymś innym. – Ale gdybyś się nie dowiedział prawdy, wszystko i tak mogłoby się ułożyć po mojej myśli i…

– Jakie wszystko? – jęknął Sebastian, nie rozumiejąc, co właściwie Moriarty próbował mu przekazać. – Od początku to nie twoja płeć była problemem, tylko moja…! Gdybyś dalej udawał betę _też_ mielibyśmy problemy, tylko innej natury, a dodatkowo ja zupełnie źle bym celował, jeśli chodzi o nasze ograniczenia i to by w końcu doprowadziło do katastrofy. Zamierzałeś ukrywać przede mną prawdę, chociaż to poza granicami mojego pojmowania, zbliżałeś się do mnie i dawałeś mi mylne sygnały. _Musiałeś_ mieć świadomość, że kiedyś jednak _mogę_ odkryć twoją tożsamość, tym bardziej odkąd zaczęliśmy znajdować się w łóżku. Oczywiście, wiem już, dlaczego tamtego ranka spanikowałeś, ale… czego ty wtedy oczekiwałeś? Jak niby wszystko miało między nimi wyglądać? – spytał z naciskiem, lecz Moriarty nie odpowiedział mu ani słowem. – Przed wyjazdem obiecałeś, że o tym porozmawiamy.

– Jesteś tak idealny, że to aż niewiarygodne, że jesteś alfą – odezwał się w końcu i zaśmiał się krótko, gdy Sebastian zamrugał z zaskoczenia, zdecydowanie nie spodziewając się tego stwierdzenia w momencie, gdy zaczął czynić mu wyrzuty i naciskać na odpowiedzi, których Moriarty nie zamierzał mu udzielać. – Dlaczego taki jesteś? Gdybyś był podłym skurwysynem, oszczędziłbyś nam obu masy kłopotów…

– Bo wiem co myślisz o alfach i nie chcę, byś myślał tak o mnie – powiedział podłamanym tonem. – W porządku… tak jak mówisz, gdybyś był betą, patrzyłbyś na mnie inaczej i pewnie byłbyś jednak w stanie się przełamać i spróbować. Bo przecież próbowałeś, gdy _udawałeś_ przede mną betę, prawda…? – spytał, na co Moriarty ledwo widocznie skinął głową. – Nie wiem, dlaczego się do mnie zbliżałeś, ale może po prostu to ja widziałem od ciebie sygnały, bo chciałem je widzieć – zaśmiał się gorzko na tę myśl, chociaż wiedział, że akurat ta obawa nie miała pokrycia w rzeczywistości. – Tyle że odkryłem prawdę i to już nie ma znaczenia, cokolwiek to było. Dojrzałe omegi już nie wiążą się z własnej woli z alfami, a skoro ty nie związałeś się we wczesnej młodości, musiałeś mieć powody, aby tego nie robić. Jesteś samowystarczalny i masz pieniądze, więc… pomijając już to, co dzieje się z twoim zdrowiem… gdybyś kogoś chciał, poszukałbyś sobie bezpiecznej bety, skoro tak cię brzydzi sama idea związków A/O o czym zawsze otwarcie mówiłeś. Na co ty liczyłeś, zbliżając się do mnie…? Że zmienię magicznym sposobem płeć? Albo że twoja się zmieni…? – spytał, a na to ostatnie stwierdzenie Moriarty wyraźnie się spiął.

– Liczyłem na powodzenie moich kłamstw i związek taki, jaki mogłaby mieć beta z alfą, która jest na tyle opanowana, by nie być zagrożeniem – odparł po paru chwilach, wyraźnie ważąc każde słowo. – Opcja, gdzie wiesz kim jestem i zaczynam z tobą sypiać nie wchodzi w grę, bo teraz już nie ma szans na moje fantazje i udawanie, a ty słusznie zauważyłeś, że relacje A/O są dla mnie odrzucające i to nie do przeskoczenia.

– Nadal nie musielibyśmy… – urwał, wiedząc, jak mało pewnie brzmi jego głos. – Nie w ten sposób. Gdybym przy tobie w odpowiednich momentach brał zwiększone leki i gdybym wiedział, na czym stoję, mógłbym nad sobą panować i przecież pokazałem ci, że mogę – powiedział z pewną desperacją, chociaż wcale nie wierzył w swoje słowa. – I tym bardziej dobija mnie, że _nie rozumiem_ , co zamierzałeś robić i że nie jesteś w stanie mi teraz tego powiedzieć tylko bawisz się w hipotezy, które nie mają znaczenia.

– Pewnych rzeczy nie zamierzałem ci mówić _nigdy_ i teraz też nie zamierzam, więc cokolwiek wtedy sądziłem, to już nieważne – odparł po paru chwilach. – Mamy nową sytuację, a wszystko, co planowałem nie ma już sensu. Gdy wyjechałem do Londynu, sądziłem, że po gorączce wszystko nabierze sensu i że uda mi się podjąć jakieś decyzje, ale mam w głowie taki sam mętlik jak wtedy i gdy cię zobaczyłem wcale nie spłynęło na mnie oświecenie i wszystko jest jeszcze trudniejsze, bo mój pieprzony organizm postanowił akurat _teraz_ zacząć się buntować i nie mam już możliwości by zabawiać się z tobą z użyciem stoperów i testować, na ile możemy sobie pozwolić, a chyba to właśnie próbujesz sugerować – powiedział i zamilkł na moment. – Wszystko się zmieniło, nie jestem betą, jeśli nie chcę do końca rozwalić sobie zdrowia, nie mam możliwości się przy tobie stopować i jestem w kropce. Za to ty, Sebastian… – zaczął, spoglądając na niego w dziwny sposób – miałeś czas, by wszystko sobie przemyśleć przez ostatnie dni. Co ty _chciałbyś_ z tym wszystkim zrobić? Co konkretnie zamierzasz…?

– Wiesz dobrze, czego bym chciał – wymamrotał i chociaż Moriarty zaczął wpatrywać się w niego jak w jedną ze swoich licznych ofiar, tuż przed momentem, gdy zlecił komuś egzekucję, zdołał się nie odwrócić i dokończyć myśl. – Od samego początku chciałem _ciebie_ i akurat w tym względzie nie robi mi różnicy, czy jesteś betą czy omegą.

– Seb, gdybym był betą, też nie dałbym ci dobrowolnie _tego, czego chcą alfy_ , bo akurat wówczas mógłbyś mi zrobić fizycznie znacznie większą krzywdę niż możesz zrobić omedze. Miałbym więcej odwagi na próbowanie, _oczywiście_ , bo wtedy łatwiej byłoby ci się powstrzymywać, ale to logiczne, że panowałbyś nad sobą lepiej, bo biologicznie aż tak bym cię nie pociągał… Tyle że to też byłoby pewnie tylko do czasu, co? Z każdym dniem byłoby ci trudniej i trudniej się powstrzymywać. W końcu mogłoby przestać się udawać i gdybym był betą…

– Mało mnie znasz, jeśli sądzisz, że, nie umiałbym nad sobą panować i w łóżku narazić cię na ból i nadmierne ryzyko – przerwał mu pospiesznie, lecz Moriarty nie wyglądał na ani trochę przekonanego.

– Nieważne, jak dobrze cię znam, wciąż byłbyś alfą i w końcu chciałbyś się… – zająknął się na moment – sczepić, a dla bety to byłoby koszmarem.

– Jednak niektórzy to robią – słusznie zauważył, lecz mężczyzna tylko parsknął gorzkim śmiechem.

– A niektórzy trafiają do szpitala, gdy ich alfa-chłopak zaszalał i dostają dożywotnią rentę, bo _już nie są tacy sami_ po tym, jak chirurg musiał ich dokładnie pozszywać po nieudanym seksie. Myślałeś o tym, gdy _byłem betą_?

– _Gdy byłeś betą_ , jeśli tak chcesz to nazywać, prawdopodobnie podświadomie wyczuwałem w tobie omegę, bo kręciłeś mnie bardziej niż jakakolwiek inna beta, bez względu na płeć, ale mimo to, na litość, nawet _nie próbowałem_ … – urwał, gdy uświadomił sobie, że wszystkie określenia brzmiały zbyt dosłownie i obrazowo, by były w tym momencie na miejscu. – Byłem gotowy ograniczyć naszą aktywność w łóżku tylko do tego, co jest dla ciebie bezpieczne i gdybym brał stopery, byłoby to możliwe… zakładając, oczywiście, że _byłbyś_ betą, bo jednak w końcu dostałbyś gorączki albo innych objawów i wracamy do tego, co jest teraz, a nie moich hipotetycznych…

– Nie, pociągnijmy temat – przerwał mu Moriarty. – Twierdzisz, że nie dążyłbyś do sczepienia, świetne, chociaż mało wiarygodne… więc powiedz mi, co byś zrobił, gdybyś zaczął potrzebować w łóżku większych wrażeń? – spytał, na co Sebastian obrócił oczami z lekkim zażenowaniem, bo chociaż ani razu nie pozwolił sobie na szczegółowe wyobrażanie sobie takiej sytuacji, tak naprawdę wiedział dobrze, co wówczas by zrobił, gdyby miał przy sobie betę, z którą byłby w wystarczająco bliskich relacjach.

– Pozwoliłbym ci dominować – powiedział w końcu, na co Moriarty najpierw zamarł, a potem parsknął zduszonym śmiechem.

– Nie rób ze mnie idioty. Mogę uwierzyć w wiele rzeczy, ale nie że alfa byłaby na dole z betą.

– Inna opcja nie wchodziłaby w grę i _tak_ , zrobiłbym to, jakkolwiek dziwaczne ci się to nie wydaje.

– Jesteś alfą i wy po prostu tego nie robicie…!

– Rankin i Kesson robią, a ty jedziesz stereotypami, których niby tak nienawidzisz – mruknął, żałując, że wyznał coś tak intymnego, a Moriarty uznał to za głupi żart. – Wcześniej nie robiłem, ale dla ciebie bym zrobił. Nie zauważyłeś, że robię całkiem sporo rzeczy, których alfy zazwyczaj nie robią?

– To niedorzeczne – wymamrotał mężczyzna, poważniejąc, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że Sebastian mówi serio i naprawdę wierzy w swoje słowa. – Tamta dwójka to związane _alfy_ i nie porównuj ich do nas. Ani do jakiejkolwiek alfy w związku z betą. To całkiem inna…

– To dokładnie to samo, bo _podobno płeć nie powinna nas determinować_ – uciął nieco ostrzej. – Omegi mogą zabijać, to twoje słowa, więc przyjmij też do wiadomości, że alfy mogą…

– Może jeszcze powiesz, że ze mną _też_ byłbyś na dole, jak z tą swoją hipotetyczną betą, którą nie jestem? – spytał i nagle w jego głosie pojawił się cień rozbawienia.

– Boże, nie wiem – jęknął Sebastian, zażenowany samą sugestią. – Nie wiem czy biologicznie mój organizm w ogóle by pozwolił ulegać omedze… nie chodzi o sam seks i fizjologię, bo zaręczam ci, mógłbym _spróbować_ , gdybyś tego chciał, ale obawiam się, że coś mogłoby pójść nie tak… nigdy o czymś takim nie słyszałem i nie wiem, czy byłbym w stanie to zrobić. Nie będę ci wmawiać, że jestem tutaj czegokolwiek pewny.

– Bo to po prostu zbyt dziwaczne, żeby o tym myśleć? Jesteś w ogóle w stanie to sobie wyobrazić? – spytał Moriarty z kpiącym uśmieszkiem. – Proszę, spróbuj teraz… – dodał, a gdy Sebastian zaczął wizualizować sobie tę sytuację, było to… niemal niewykonalne. Jakakolwiek myśl o ich dwójce w łóżku nieuchronnie prowadziła do odwrotnej sytuacji, a kiedy wreszcie wyobraził sobie siebie na plecach i Moriarty’ego leżącego między jego nogami, przyciskającego jego uda do klatki piersiowej, dyszącego ciężko i wykonującego jednoznaczne ruchy biodrami, było to tak abstrakcyjne, że nie miał pojęcia, czy w jakikolwiek sposób go to podnieca, czy jest zbyt dziwaczne, by mogło budzić coś innego niż zdezorientowanie.

– To chyba nie wchodzi w grę – przyznał w końcu, nie widząc sensu, by kłamać, na co Moriarty obrócił oczami, wyraźnie rozbawiony jego zawstydzeniem – Myślisz, że to kiedykolwiek się stało? Alfa i omega w odwróconej pozycji?

– Nie mam pojęcia – przyznał, wciąż uśmiechając się z lekką kpiną. – Nigdy nie miałem takich pomysłów, ani z tobą ani jakąkolwiek inną alfą.

– Więc jakie miałeś, skoro jednak planowałeś sypiać ze mną _udając betę_? – spróbował kolejny raz.

– To… nie jest najlepszy temat do rozmowy i naprawdę wolałbym, żebyś w końcu dał temu spokój – oznajmił, momentalnie tracąc pewność siebie, a w jego tonie nie było już nic z wcześniejszego rozbawienia.

– W porządku – westchnął Sebastian i wziął głęboki oddech, czując, że cały czas krążą wokół pewnych tematów, nie dochodząc do żadnych konkretnych wniosków, nie potrafiąc się porozumieć, a już na pewno nie – podjąć jakichkolwiek decyzji. Nie miał pojęcia, na czym stoi, jak powinien się zachowywać, gdy Moriarty odsłaniał się przed nim ze swoich _rzeczywistych_ , a nie ocenzurowanych udawaniem bety lęków, gdy wspominał o swojej przeszłości, zadawał mu dziwne pytania i bawił się w hipotezy, które nie miały żadnego sensu i które, jak przed chwilą, robiły się coraz bardziej niedorzeczne, a jednocześnie nie chciał odpowiadać na logiczne i wprost zadane pytania. Nie rozumiał jego motywacji, nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego do czegokolwiek między nimi dopuścił przed odkryciem, jak zamierzał ukrywać swoją płeć w dłuższej perspektywie i nie wiedział, czego niby mężczyzna od niego oczekiwał… średnim pocieszeniem było, że Moriarty wydawał się sam również tego nie wiedzieć. – Co teraz? – spytał w końcu, nie mogąc znieść przedłużającego się milczenia. – Nie wiem, co niby mam ci powiedzieć. Wiesz, co czuję i czego chcę, znasz wszystkie za i przeciw, a raczej całą listę przeciw… wciąż tu jesteś, a ja nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego i jak długo jeszcze będziesz. Jutro jedziesz do Lennoxa, to jasne… ale co potem, szefie?

– Zabawne, że… – zaczął mężczyzna i zaśmiał się głucho – wciąż nazywasz mnie szefem – rzucił, ponownie odchodząc od tematów, które powinni poruszyć.

– Co w tym dziwnego? Chyba akurat tutaj nic się nie zmieniło – odparł, przyglądając mu się niepewnie, lecz nie był w stanie niczego wyczytać z jego przypominającej teraz maskę twarzy.

– Sądziłem… – urwał na moment i tylko nerwowo tik na policzku zdradził, że ten temat również był dla niego drażliwy. – W sumie gdy tylko się dowiedziałeś, sądziłem, że przestaniesz, kiedy dotrze do ciebie prawda.

– Dobrze wiesz, że nie zamierzam przejmować sieci, więc nie ma żadnych powodów, żebym _przestał_ , a co do twoich oczekiwań na mój temat, to sądziłeś też, że zawlokę cię do łóżka, gdy tylko znajdziemy się w hotelu.

– Oraz że w tamtym budynku zabierzesz się za mnie, a ty zamiast tego byłeś szczerze przerażony i wściekły, że cię okłamywałem i wystartowałeś po leki bez mrugnięcia okiem. Sądziłem całe mnóstwo rzeczy, a ty szokujesz mnie momentami tak bardzo, że aż kręci mi się w głowie – stwierdził i uśmiechnął się szeroko; Sebastian nie miał pewności, co w tym momencie tak go rozbawiło, ale nie miał zamiaru o to pytać, bo akurat na to chyba nie chciał znać odpowiedzi. – Szczerze wątpię, czy jakakolwiek alfa świadomie nazywała jakąkolwiek omegę szefem i skoro już o tym mówimy, nie będę się wściekał, gdy przestaniesz już teraz, bo w końcu możesz poczuć, jakie to idiotyczne, uwłaczające albo…

– Dlaczego miałbym… – zaczął i wziął głęboki oddech. – W naszej pracy to niczego nie zmienia, chyba że _chcesz_ , żeby zmieniło i wolisz, żebym już dla ciebie nie pracował, skoro…

– Nie ma takiej opcji – przerwał mu pospiesznie, a w jego tonie wciąż pobrzmiewało rozbawienie. – Gdy znasz prawdę, musiałbym cię zabić, jeśli miałbym wypuścić cię z sieci.

– Zakładam więc, że muszę się starać bardziej niż kiedykolwiek, by nie dostać wymówienia – spróbował zażartować, na co Moriarty spojrzał na niego z zaskoczeniem, jakby dziwiło go, że jego nastrój udzielił się Sebastianowi. – No dalej… kogo byś wtedy wysłał, żeby się mnie pozbył?

– Boltona. Nie zadawaj mi na przyszłość pytań, które każą mi się nad tym zastanawiać.

– Dobrze, _szefie_ – zaśmiał się Sebastian, bo rozmowa po wszystkich niedopowiedzeniach poszła w tak dziwaczne rejony, że jakoś nie potrafił już dłużej zachowywać powagi; Moriarty zachichotał krótko na te słowa i przekręcił lekko głowę, uśmiechając się przy tym w sposób sprawiający, że wyglądał na niegroźnego dzieciaka, jakiego czasem udawał na potrzeby sprawy.

– Naprawdę nie musisz się tak do mnie zwracać – odparł nieswoim, cienkim głosem z silnym akcentem, który był tylko krok od seplenienia. – Sam zaczynam czuć się głupio, gdy tak mówisz, wiedząc, kim jestem.

– Dobrze, _Jim_ – wypalił Sebastian z rozbawieniem i momentalnie pożałował swoich słów, bo Moriarty zamarł i spiął się w sobie, a całą atmosferę, która w końcu zaczęła się rozluźniać, trafił szlag. – Sądząc po twojej reakcji, chyba jednak wolisz pozostać przy szefie – westchnął, przeklinając się w myślach, że zagalopował się w swoich żartach.

– Nie, to… – zaczął i wyprostował się, wpatrując mu się w oczy tak nachalnie, że teraz to Sebastian zaczął czuć się nieswojo. – To całkiem odwrotna reakcja niż myślisz.

– Czyli…? – spytał, nie chcąc znów czegoś źle zrozumieć.

– Nie waż się mówić do mnie inaczej niż po imieniu, gdy jesteśmy sami. To polecenie służbowe. Odstrzelę ci łeb, jak go nie wykonasz – oznajmił z udawaną powagą, na co Sebastian wybuchnął śmiechem, w końcu rozpoznając jego ton i wiedząc, że to ten rodzaj pogróżki, który nic nie znaczy oraz że słowa, jakie wypowiedział wcześniej, były prawdą i naprawdę _chciał_ , by zwracał się do niego inaczej niż do tej pory. Westchnął z ulgą, czując, że wreszcie, po wszystkich dziwnych rozmowach, mimo wszelkich problemów i niedomówień, znów stawało się między nimi jak dawniej, gdy żartowali sobie i niewinnie flirtowali... zanim flirty zmieniły się w czyny i zanim prawda wyszła na jaw.

– Jeszcze jakieś polecenia? – spytał więc, chcąc możliwie przedłużyć te chwile, lekko pochylając się w jego stronę. – Służbowe albo jakiekolwiek inne?

– Mam parę pomysłów, ale żaden nie wydaje się mądry, a przełożony wydając rozkazy powinien być _odpowiedzialny_ – odparł, a moment później, zupełnie zaskakując tym Sebastiana, przysunął się do niego i oparł dłoń na kanapie tuż przy jego udzie. – Ale jedno chciałbym, żebyś spełnił, czy jest mądre czy nie – oznajmił, po czym uśmiechnął się i nie spuszczając wzroku z jego twarzy, zaczął trącać palcami jego nogę. – Nie będę ci wmawiał, że wiem, co robię – kontynuował, wyciągając do niego wolną rękę, którą po chwili wahania położył na jego ramieniu. – Proszę, poudawaj przez chwilę, że jesteśmy betami – wymamrotał, przysuwając się do niego, co natychmiast sprawiło, że oddech Sebastiana zaczął przyspieszać – i mnie pocałuj.

– Z całą pewnością – zaczął, czując, jak jego wnętrze zaczyna szaleć na samo brzmienie tych słów – nie jest mądre – dokończył, a następnie objął go w talii i przyciągnął do siebie, gwałtowniej niż zamierzał, sprawiając, że mężczyzna wydał z siebie zaskoczone westchnienie. Szybko go jednak uciszył, naciskając jedną dłonią na dół jego pleców, a drugą na kark i mocno przywierając do jego ust, jakby obawiając się, że za chwilę może on zmienić zdanie i się wycofać i była to ostatnia okazja, by się do niego zbliżyć.

Wciąż smakował rodzynkami i czekoladą i Sebastian miał wrażenie, że długo sam widok tych słodyczy będzie zmieniał go w kłębek emocji, pożądania i sentymentów. Jim był słaby, chłodny i niepewny w każdym swoim ruchu, a jednocześnie – w przeciwieństwie do paru momentów z ich poprzednich zbliżeń – nie próbował w żaden sposób dominować, lecz całkowicie podlegał ruchom jego ust, rozchylał przed nim wargi i wydawał się rozpływać w jego objęciach. Nie protestował, gdy Sebastian osunął się częściowo na kanapę, wciągając go na siebie, ani gdy jego dłonie spoczęły na dole jego pleców, na tyle blisko pośladków, by było to wystarczająco wymowne.

Kiedy Sebastian pogłębił pocałunek, wsuwając język jeszcze dalej i przyspieszając swoje ruchy, Jim jęknął cicho i poruszył się na nim, nerwowo zaciskając palce prawej dłoni na jego włosach, a lewą, wyraźnie drżącą, położył na jego policzku, lekko wbijając paznokcie w skórę, w niemej prośbie, by zwolnił. Mężczyzna na moment znieruchomiał kompletnie, a potem wycofał się z jego ust i zaczął trącać jego wargi ostrożnie i na tyle łagodnie, jak był w stanie. Spróbował nieco się przekręcić, by było im wygodniej, nieopatrzenie zaciskając palce na jego boku; wówczas Jim momentalnie się spiął, a jego twarz wykrzywił grymas bólu.

– Co… – zaczął ostrożnie, lecz głos uwiązł mu w gardle, kiedy mężczyzna ze zbolałym wyrazem twarzy sięgnął w dół, by odsunąć od siebie jego rękę. Dopiero wtedy wyczuł kciukiem, że jego skóra na brzuchu jest rozpalona jakby miał w tym miejscu stan zapalny albo poparzenie słoneczne.

– Nie dotykaj. Pomóż mi się podnieść – wymamrotał Jim i jęknął z bólu, kiedy Sebastian ostrożnie objął go w talii i odepchnął się od kanapy, aż obaj znaleźli się w pozycji siedzącej. Nie miał pojęcia, co się działo, gdy mężczyzna objął swój brzuch ramionami i skulił się, zaciskając zęby i powieki.

– Coś cię boli…? – spytał, na co mężczyzna ledwo dostrzegalnie skinął głową. – Potrzebujesz czegoś? Leków, albo…

– Za chwilę minie – odparł zduszonym głosem, pochylając się jeszcze bardziej i oddychając coraz ciężej. Sebastian, nie mając pojęcia, jak mu pomóc, przysunął się do niego i ostrożnie objął go ramieniem, pozwalając, by Jim oparł się o jego bok. Nie próbował go o nic pytać, bo powoli do niego docierało, co mogło być przyczyną i _oczywiście_ , nie było leków, które mogły pomóc na tego rodzaju krótkotrwały atak. Przez najbliższych kilka minut nie odzywał się i starał nie poruszać, by znów go nie urazić, a kiedy mężczyzna zaczął powoli się rozluźniać, a w końcu ostrożnie się wyprostował, postanowił mimo wszystko upewnić się… czy było to to, co podejrzewał.

– Przypomnij mi, kiedy dokładnie skończyła ci się gorączka? – odezwał się więc, na co Jim lekko uniósł głowę i spojrzał na niego zaczerwienionymi oczami.

– Pięć… właściwie sześć dni temu.

– I wciąż masz objawy…

– Tak, Sebastian. Wciąż i _wiem_ , że to nie jest normalne.

– Objawy… – urwał i przełknął ślinę – niezaspokojenia… powinny minąć najpóźniej drugiego dnia.

– Dlatego właśnie Lennox musi mnie zobaczyć – wymamrotał i wziął głęboki oddech, a następnie testowo odchylił się do tyłu, sprawdzając, czy skurcze całkowicie minęły. Ostrożnie położył dłoń na swoim brzuchu i przymknął oczy, a cokolwiek poczuł, musiało go to zaniepokoić, bo na jego twarzy pojawił się wyraźny grymas. – Zdecydowanie… będzie musiał – dodał i jeszcze parę chwil pozostał w tej pozycji, a wreszcie uchylił powieki i ponownie spojrzał na Sebastiana. – Nie patrz na mnie, jakbym umierał. Już nie boli, tylko… – westchnął, a następnie wyciągnął koszulę ze spodni i rozpiął dwa najniższe guziki,  a następnie wsunął dłonie pod materiał i westchnął z ulgą, gdy płasko położył je na brzuchu. Kątem oka Sebastian dostrzegł, że jego skóra jest w tych rejonach mocno zaczerwieniona, najprawdopodobniej również spuchnięta i gorąca, ale szybko odwrócił wzrok, by nie zawstydzać go nachalnością swojego spojrzenia.

– Pomoże ci, jak czymś to schłodzisz? – spytał, starając się na niego nie patrzeć.

– Wątpię, a jeśli dodatkowo się przeziębię, to będzie jeszcze gorzej – odparł i zamilkł na moment, a następnie, zupełnie niespodziewanie, wybuchnął krótkim, histerycznym śmiechem. – Pomijając wszystko inne, pod tym jednym względem cieszę się, że już znasz prawdę, bo w końcu nie muszę kłamać i cenzurować się, gdy coś mi dolega. Mogę ci powiedzieć, że coś mnie boli albo po prostu coś jest nie tak, a ty wiesz już, dlaczego. – Ponownie zachichotał, ciszej niż przed chwilą. – W końcu nie jestem w tym tak bardzo sam, jak przez wszystkie te lata.

– Mogę cokolwiek dla ciebie zrobić? – spytał Sebastian, gdyż chociaż zdawał sobie sprawę, czego doświadczał Jim, nie miał zupełnie żadnej wiedzy, jak radzić sobie w takich sytuacjach.

– Jedyne, co teoretycznie mogłeś zrobić, żeby mi pomóc, to półtora tygodnia temu zatrzymać mnie tutaj i zmusić siłą do seksu, wtedy, _oczywiście_ , nie miałbym objawów _niezaspokojonej_ gorączki – wymamrotał ze wstydem. – Gdy już po wszystkim, stało się. Po prostu musi… minąć.

– Nie… nie mów o tym w ten sposób – odparł Sebastian, gdyż nie o taką odpowiedź mu chodziło. – _Teraz_ , czy coś może ci pomóc…? A jeśli nie, to jak mogę przynajmniej tego nie pogarszać?

– Nie naciskaj mi na brzuch i to wystarczy – powiedział po paru chwilach milczenia, a następnie wziął głęboki oddech i przekręcił głowę w jego stronę. – Sebastian, przynieś wino. To, czego potrzebuję, to upić się do nieprzytomności.

– Przy stoperach… 

– Pieprzyć to. Lennox i tak będzie na mnie wściekły i i tak się mną zajmie. A jeśli jutro mam się dowiedzieć, że tym razem przesadziłem i zdycham, tym bardziej chcę skorzystać z ostatniego wieczoru nieświadomości. Już kilka lat temu… powoli zacząłem się _psuć,_ ale ignorowałem to na ile się dało, mimo że Lennox ostrzegał mnie setki razy, jak się to może skończyć

– Jim…

– Nie rozczulaj się nade mną. Wiedziałem od lat, że w końcu do tego dojdzie. Bałem się alf bardziej niż śmierci i oto efekty. A gdy coś się zmieniło i gdy mam ciebie, może być dla mnie za późno.

– Na nic bym ci się nie przydał, skoro od początku nie chciałeś się być z jakąkolwiek alfą, nie mówiąc już o wiązaniu, które…

– Ale ty nie jesteś _jakikolwiek_ i jesteś tutaj, a ja _chciałbym_ z tobą być, gdybyśmy tylko nie byli cholerną alfą i omegą i gdybym nie nadużywał leków i gdybyś nie poznał prawdy a ja mógłbym… a wtedy zrobiłbym to, co zamierzałem i wszystko mogłoby… – urwał, a jego twarz wykrzywił kolejny zbolały grymas. – Przynajmniej… tak by było, zanim zacząłem się rozpadać na kawałki – zaśmiał się i zagryzł wargi. – Idź po to wino. _Naprawdę_ tego potrzebuję przed jutrem.

– Co ty niby zamierzałeś zrobić? – spytał z naciskiem, lecz odpowiedziało mu milczenie. – Jim…

– Coś, co absolutnie by ci się nie spodobało i na co nigdy byś się nie zgodził, ale gdybym to zrobił za twoimi plecami, a ty dowiedziałbyś się po fakcie, to mógłbyś się już tylko wściekać i wydzierać, więc zamknij się teraz i przynieś to cholerne wino, bo na pewno jakieś masz – wyrzucił z siebie, po czym ciężko opadł plecami na kanapę, a jego nieszczęśliwy i niemal błagalny wyraz twarzy sprawił, że Sebastian nie próbował zmuszać go do rozmowy, chociaż tego rodzaju tajemnice niepokoiły go, zwłaszcza że nie miał pojęcia, co mężczyzna mógł mieć na myśli i coraz bardziej obawiał się, że było to coś naprawdę głupiego i niebezpiecznego.

– W porządku – powiedział w końcu. – Napijemy się, ale nie licz na to, że dostaniesz więcej niż lampkę, bo nie zamierzam przykładać ręki do pogorszenia twojego stanu.

– Rychło w czas – wymamrotał Jim, ale nie próbował protestować, gdy parę chwil później Sebastian podał mu napełniony tylko do połowy kieliszek. – Chodź tutaj – dodał po chwili, a kiedy tylko mężczyzna przysiadł tuż obok niego, oparł się o jego bok, spoglądając w dół. – Sebastian… najbardziej ze wszystkiego chciałbym umieć zapomnieć o przeszłości i moich oporach i tym, czego tak się boję, nie myśleć o konsekwencjach, pójść z tobą do łóżka i pozwolić ci absolutnie na _wszystko_ oraz jak najszybciej się z tobą związać – wyrzucił z siebie, a jego słowa, wypowiedziane desperackim i nieszczęśliwym tonem sprawiły, że Sebastian kompletnie znieruchomiał, nie będąc w stanie uwierzyć w to, co właśnie usłyszał. – Pozbyłbym się wtedy wszystkich problemów, prawda…? Ale _nie potrafię_ zapomnieć i się na ciebie zdać i _nie wiem_ , co mam robić. Jestem geniuszem planowania, a teraz _nie mam pojęcia_ , co robić – dokończył ledwo słyszalnie i pospiesznie upił spory łyk wina, robiąc to na tyle nieostrożnie, że od razu się nim zakrztusił.

– Jakiekolwiek… przekonywania z mojej strony… raczej ci nie pomogą – powiedział niepewnie Sebastian, kiedy Jim przestał kasłać i ponownie przywarł do jego boku. – Może lepiej, żebym nic nie mówił, zamiast powtarzać to samo po raz setny…

– Tym razem mógłbyś powtórzyć – odparł Jim i wbił wzrok w kieliszek, nieco zbyt mocno zaciskając na nim palce.

– Nigdy cię nie skrzywdzę – wymamrotał. – Zrobię wszystko, o co poprosisz i co zadecydujesz i _nigdy cię nie skrzywdzę_.

Kilka minut później holował go do łazienki, bo po nagłym ataku skurczów oraz pierwszych łykach alkoholu, Jim dostał niepodziewanie zawrotów głowy i ostrych mdłości. Obejmował go nad toaletą, gdy jego ciałem wstrząsnęły torsje i drgawki tak silne, że nie był w stanie utrzymać równowagi; trzymał go przy umywalce, gdy przepłukiwał usta i rozpaloną twarz zimną wodą, a potem zaniósł do wolnej sypialni, gdzie musiał wstrzyknąć mu stopery, które całkowicie i bez żadnej konkretnej przyczyny upadły, sprawiając, że Jim zmienił się w omegę ze wszystkimi objawami. Wpatrywał się w jego bladą, wilgotną od potu twarz i niewidzące, zeszklone oczy, modląc się w duchu, by jego własne leki nagle nie zawiodły, a kiedy po paru minutach drgawki minęły, a rozszalałe tętno zaczęło się uspokajać, pomógł mu się przebrać w suche rzeczy. Nie odezwał się ani słowem, gdy Jim po omacku sięgnął po kołdrę i bez życia opadł na materac, a moment później przymknął oczy i po paru chwilach zatopił się w płytkim, niespokojnym śnie.

Trzymał dłoń na jego zimnym czole i uspokajająco gładził po szyi i policzku, kiedy mężczyzna zaczynał mamrotać coś niezrozumiałego i drżeć, a kiedy po kilkunastu minutach wreszcie się uspokoił, opuścił go tylko po to, by zażyć stopery na noc i wypryskać się dodatkową porcją blokera. Jakimś sposobem wcale nie czuł, że ich potrzebuje, a gdy patrzył na Jima w takim stanie, wszelkie myśli o seksie i jakiejkolwiek związanej z tym intymności były zepchnięte na bok. Po tym, co od niego usłyszał, bardziej niż kiedykolwiek czuł się jego opiekunem, był jego jedyną ochroną, wiedział jak wielkim został obdarzony zaufaniem i że nie byłby w stanie go zawieść, nie teraz, gdy był całkowicie opanowany… gdy był przynajmniej częściowo odpowiedzialny za jego obecny stan, bo gdyby go nie odkrył, Jim nie musiałby brać tylu leków, przeżyłby gorączkę w spokoju i zamknięciu, radząc sobie z nią… w jakikolwiek sposób sobie radził. Wróciłby zmęczony, ale nic by mu nie dolegało, mogliby się całować tak jak zrobili, mógłby go dotykać i _próbować_ , mimo wszystko, bo mężczyzna tego chciał, chociaż tak się go obawiał. Nie miał pewności, czego bał się _najbardziej_ , bo wiedział, że nie chodziło tylko o sam seks i wiązanie… było tu coś więcej, w jego krótkich wspomnieniach o rodzinnym domu, i w sposobie, w jaki oburzał się, gdy próbował go traktować jak kogoś słabszego. W tym, z jaką pasją mówił, że bycie omegą, to najgorsze, co go spotkało, w jego lękach o utracie kontroli, o byciu zamkniętym w klatce i wymuszonej uległości. Nie czuł się omegą, zaprzeczał temu nawet gdy wydawało się to nie mieć sensu, jak gdy odmawiał sobie nawet czegoś tak prozaicznego jak odpowiednie jedzenie. Wielokrotnie powtarzał niby, że wolałby, aby Sebastian był betą, ale w tym momencie mężczyzna był niemal pewny, że gdyby miał wybór, wolałby sam nią być, nawet jeśli miałby związać się z alfą.

Tkwił przy nim jeszcze przeszło godzinę, a gdy upewnił się, że najgorszy atak minął, ruszył do swojej sypialni, by Jim mógł się wyciszyć, niepobudzany zbędnie bliskością alfy. Długo nie mógł usnąć, wpatrując się w sufit i przypominając sobie wszystkie informacje dotyczące problemów zdrowotnych niezwiązanych omeg, wszystkie te dane statystyczne, zwyrodnienia, przedwczesne zawały, stała gorączka, uzależnienie od hormonów, moment, gdy stopery przestają działać… choroby psychiczne i samobójstwa. Był przerażony tym, czego był świadkiem, wiedział już, w jak złym stanie znajdował się Jim, wiedział, że Lennox będzie musiał się nim zająć i miał nadzieję, że będzie w stanie to zrobić, że coś wymyśli, był cholernym lekarzem i musiał wymyślić…

Bo inną opcją było jak najszybsze związanie z alfą, zerwanie z lekami i zmuszenie się do poddania się naturze, bez względu na to, jak bardzo go to przerażało. Dni lub tygodnie ulegania alfie bez pomocy stoperów, kompletna bezradność i niemożliwość, by to powstrzymać… Mógł pragnąć z nim być, ale _nie tak_ , wbrew jego woli i w sposób, który napawał Jima obrzydzeniem.

 _Nigdy cię nie skrzywdzę._ Tyle że skrzywdziłby zarówno zmieniając się dla niego w alfę, jak tkwiąc bezczynnie w sąsiednim pokoju z pełną świadomością, że z użyciem przemocy i siły mógłby mu pomóc i poprawić jego stan szybciej i prościej niż jakikolwiek lekarz.

 

***


	10. Niezdrowe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ostrzeżenia do rozdziału - wspomnienia dziwnych scenek łóżkowych, rozmowy o seksie oraz mało dosłowne kwestie związane ze zmianą płci.  
> Korekta drugiej scenki zajęła mi wieki i była problematyczna i momentami nie byłam pewna, czy ma to odpowiedni wydźwięk, więc jeśli coś jest nie tak - piszcie, a postaram się to skorygować. Komentarze naprawdę pomagają zwrócić uwagę na pewne rzeczy, na które sama bym nie zwróciła ^^

***

 

Jim niewiele pamiętał z pierwszych dni spędzonych u Craiga Lennoxa i dopiero, gdy wybudził się z płytkiej śpiączki i odzyskał na tyle przytomności, by w ogóle mieć kontakt z otoczeniem, dowiedział się, co zaszło. Sebastian przywiózł go tutaj wczesnym rankiem, kiedy tylko wszedł do jego sypialni i dostrzegł, że jego stan ze stabilnego stał się fatalny; nie miał powodów, by nie wierzyć lekarzowi, kiedy ten oznajmił, że trafił do niego z temperaturą sięgającą niemal czterdziestu stopni, z ledwo wyczuwalnym, patologicznie niskim pulsem, odwodniony i niedający się dobudzić. Zakwaterował go w gabinecie w swoim domu i tkwił przy nim właściwie bez przerwy przez pierwsze dwie doby, podając kolejne kroplówki i czuwając, by jego stan się nie pogorszył. Nie powiedział, dlaczego nie zawiózł go do kliniki, gdzie miałby wsparcie personelu, a Jim o to nie pytał, będąc niemal pewnym, że to zasługa Sebastiana, który najprawdopodobniej pieniędzmi i groźbami zmusił Lennoxa, by zajął się nim _tutaj_ i nie narażał na kontakty ze światem zewnętrznym.

Ostatnim mglistym wspomnieniem Jima był moment, gdy po napiciu się alkoholu zaczął źle się czuć, reszta zaś wieczoru była dla niego czarną dziurą, chociaż z smsów od Sebastiana dowiedział się w bardzo okrężny sposób, że wymiotował i wyglądał, jakby wróciła mu gorączka, co mogło znaczyć tylko jedno – i na samą myśl, że mężczyzna widział go w takim stanie robiło mu się słabo, bo musiało to być znacznie gorsze niż wszystko, co zaobserwował u niego przed spotkaniem z alfa-gangiem. Przez cały pobyt tutaj regularnie wymieniali wiadomości od momentu, gdy tylko Jim poczuł się na tyle dobrze, by zdalnie zajmować się pracą, ale Craig stanowczo zabronił im widzenia się, oznajmiając, że w obecności alfy odwyk od stoperów nie będzie miał najmniejszego sensu. Nie to, żeby naciskał na spotkanie, bo tak naprawdę wcale nie chciał, aby Sebastian widział go w tym momencie… a zakaz Lennoxa był wystarczającą wymówką, by trzymać go z dala przez pełne trzy tygodnie, które tu spędził.

Samo wspomnienie pierwszej, długiej rozmowy z lekarzem, sprawiało, że miał ochotę usnąć i nigdy więcej się nie obudzić. Usłyszał wówczas dobitnie przedstawione fakty dotyczące tego, co zrobił swojemu organizmowi i całej gospodarce hormonalnej nadużywając leków, perspektywy dalszego leczenia, to, że jakikolwiek zabieg chirurgiczny jest w jego stanie wykluczony i że musi podjąć decyzję, co zamierza zrobić, jeśli nie zamierza umrzeć w ciągu najbliższych kilku miesięcy.

Craig powiedział wówczas także, że podczas pobytu w jego domu będzie odbywał odwyk i z chłodem wymienił wszystkie dolegliwości, z jakimi będzie się borykał w ciągu pierwszego tygodnia po całkowitym odstawieniu stoperów – bo w trakcie jego śpiączki musiał mu podawać minimalne dawki, aby nie pogarszać jego stanu. Wciąż pamiętał słowa _zaczynamy od dziś, bo każdy dzień zwłoki jest dla ciebie niebezpieczny_. Swoje przerażenie, gdy dowiedział się, co go czeka i absolutne obrzydzenie, gdy zaczęły się pierwsze symptomy, a tak wiele czasu stopowany organizm zaczął niejako nadrabiać zaległości. Wszystko, co przeżywał, było gorsze od gorączki, bo nie mógł wziąć żadnych hormonów czy środków nasennych, a na palące tętnienie w jego podbrzuszu otrzymał od Lennoxa stos gadżetów, których sam widok napawał go obrzydzeniem. Nigdy nie był w stanie z nich korzystać, chociaż wiele lat temu zakupił sobie w specjalistycznym sklepie absolutnie wszystkie rodzaje sprzętu, jakiego używały niezwiązane omegi w trakcie gorączek – i bez najmniejszego powodzenia próbował zwalczyć opory psychiczne i mdłości, gdy tylko zaczynał je stosować. Najprzyjemniejszym momentem był ten, gdy zgarnął wszelkie te paskudztwa i w ramach młodzieńczego buntu dokonał całopalenia w publicznym śmietniku.

Odwyk był więc bolesny i upokarzający do granic możliwości. Odrzucał go sam widok przyniesionego przez Craiga oprzyrządowania mającego symulować mechanicznie seks z alfą… ale tym razem nie na tyle, by trzeciego dnia się nie złamać, kiedy to jego wnętrzności szalały tak bardzo, że miał ochotę krzyczeć z bólu i wyć z powodu niezaspokojenia jednocześnie. Odrzucał jednak _wystarczająco_ , by czwartego dnia, po wielogodzinnym nieudolnym _próbowaniu_ , niemal paląc się ze wstydu, błagać go, aby przysłał mu jakąś sprawdzoną, wyspecjalizowaną i dyskretną betę, która mogłaby się nim zająć.

Gdy Craig powiedział, że może zająć się tym samodzielnie, bo z całą pewnością zna jego potrzeby lepiej niż _jakakolwiek_ beta, niemal rzucił mu się w ramiona, chociaż było to wysoce wątpliwe moralnie, skoro mężczyzna _wciąż_ był jego lekarzem i _podobno_ traktował go jak syna. Starał się więc nie wracać myślami do pierwszej nocy, którą z nim spędził – i tak, można było to nazwać _spędzeniem nocy_ , bo po wszystkim usnęli dopiero nad ranem; był to z całą pewnością najdziwniejszy seks, jakiego kiedykolwiek doświadczył, wciąż niemal czuł miksujące się zapachy dwóch omeg, pamiętał każdy niosący ukojenie dotyk, usta i język Craiga, _wszędzie_ , a potem szczupłe, śliskie palce i drobna dłoń zaciśnięta w pięść. Wszystkie uspokajające słowa, którymi mężczyzna starał się łagodzić jego napięcie. _Rozluźnij się. Wiem, co czujesz. Wiem, jak to jest. Za chwilę będzie lepiej._ I było, za każdym razem, gdy to powtarzali, faktycznie _było_ lepiej, węzeł wściekłego bólu mijał, jego organy się wyciszały, całe szaleństwo jego organizmu topniało, zmieniając go w uległy kłębek powoli cichnących emocji.

Następnego dnia wciąż nie brał stoperów, ale, o dziwo, czuł się nieco lepiej, na tyle, by chwycić za telefon i napisać Sebastianowi zdawkowego smsa, gdzie oznajmił że jest w trakcie odwyku od stoperów, nie wie, ile czasu to zajmie i spytał, czy z siecią wszystko w porządku. Mężczyzna wściekł się, nazywając go pokręconym pracoholikiem, ale w kolejnych wiadomościach krótko poinformował go o kilku sprawach, jakie wpłynęły, a Jim kazał najpilniejsze przekierować na jego skrzynkę mailową. Po południu, gdy Craig wrócił z kliniki, poszli do łóżka zanim jeszcze jego organizm zaczął szaleć, podobnie zresztą zrobili przez dwa kolejne dni.

Mijało półtora tygodnia od momentu, gdy się u niego znalazł, kiedy to mimo braku jakichkolwiek stoperów i z minimalnymi dawkami stabilizujących hormonów czuł się… niemal dobrze. Po raz pierwszy od lat nie brał na stałe leków i stan, w jakim się znalazł był _dziwny_. Był osłabiony fizycznie i psychicznie, miał wrażenie, że otoczenie nabrało ostrości, był nadwrażliwy na dźwięki, światło i zapachy, kompletnie zmieniły mu się smaki, tak, że odpowiadały mu przyprawy i pokarmy, których wcześniej by nie tknął, miał też wrażenie, że jego skóra swędzi i podrażnia się od każdego mocniejszego dotyku. Momentami nie do końca kontrolował swoje myśli, gdy dziwnie rozleniwiony umysł podsuwał mu niechciane wizje o tym, że Sebastian mógłby zrobić mu wszystko to, co wcześniej Craig i _więcej_. Oczywiście, wciąż czuł, że wszystko to zupełnie go nie pociąga, ale chyba nie odrzucało go aż tak, jak kiedyś.

Wszystkie to objawy również jednak mijały, tak, że po kolejnych trzech dniach wyciszania się zaczął wracać do normalności, czuł się z powrotem sobą, wziął się na poważnie do pracy i spędzał przed ekranem komputera coraz więcej czasu, odpisując już nie tylko Sebastianowi, ale też – bezpośrednio klientom. W ciągu tygodnia ponownie nawiązał pewne kontakty, zaplanował kilka pozornie drobnych, ale istotnych i niemogących dłużej czekać spraw oraz wydał wiele zaległych dyspozycji w kwestiach, w których tylko on miał rozeznanie. Niektóre dla wygody przekazał Sebastianowi, który zresztą radził sobie ze wszystkim świetnie, nawet lepiej niż można by było się spodziewać.

Poza prośbami o wskazówki i pomoc z trudniejszymi klientami, z którymi należało się zobaczyć, zaczął jednak pytać, kiedy Jim zamierza opuścić dom Lennoxa. I na to jedno pytanie nie potrafił udzielić mu odpowiedzi. Tak naprawdę czuł się już na tyle dobrze, że nie było uzasadnione, by wciąż tu siedział, jednakże na razie lekarz nie naciskał go na podjęcie jakichkolwiek decyzji; w długich rozmowach o przeszłości ich obu, jakie prowadzili wieczorami, wspominał czasem o swoich dawnych pacjentach, którzy przeżyli coś podobnego i że za każdym razem z powodzeniem poprowadził ich odwyk, pozwalając organizmowi się wyszaleć i zmęczyć, a potem go ustabilizować. Na pytanie Jima, czy z nimi też sypiał, roześmiał się szczerze i zerknął na niego znad okularów.

– Wtedy byłem związany z alfą, więc to nie wchodziło w grę. Zapewniałem im bety z zagranicy lub odpowiedni sprzęt. Zazwyczaj to drugie. Byłeś zresztą pierwszą osobą, z którą poszedłem do łóżka, odkąd umarł mój mąż i, jak się pewnie domyślasz, jedyną w moim życiu poza nim.

– Oddałem się w ręce dziewicy – westchnął, starając się brzmieć na rozbawionego, chociaż wspomnienia tamtych nocy wciąż były w jego umyśle żywe i wciąż wydawały się krępujące.

– Ale poszło mi świetnie, biorąc pod uwagę jak szybko udało ci się wrócić do siebie. Miałem przypadki, gdzie trwało nawet dwa-trzy razy dłużej. A poza tym – zaśmiał się krótko – gdy poczuję, że jestem już gotowy, by się z kimś umówić, będę wiedzieć, że z powodzeniem mogę celować w owdowiałych omega-ojców moich pacjentów.

– Jakby jakaś alfa to słyszała, pewnie by się porzygała – stwierdził Jim, co tym bardziej rozbawiło Craiga.

– Albo postanowiła uleczyć mnie penisem z takich absurdalnych pomysłów. Albo zaczęłaby się ślinić i _chciała popatrzyć_.

– Ty byś chciał patrzeć na dwie alfy? – parsknął i zaśmiał się z zażenowaniem, gdy starszy mężczyzna po chwili zastanowienia skinął głową. – Znam dwóch takich. Prowadzą alfa-gang i są całkiem przystojni, _jak na alfy._ Spiesz się, bo prawdopodobnie zabiję ich w ciągu najbliższych kilku miesięcy.

– W końcu wraca stary, dobry, Jim Moriarty – stwierdził Craig i obaj wymienili porozumiewawcze spojrzenia, po których roześmiali się kpiąco, jakby była to najzabawniejsza wspólna tajemnica, jaką mogły dzielić dwie omegi.

– Wraca _bardzo_ _powoli_ – zaznaczył, obawiając się, że to właśnie moment, kiedy powinni porozmawiać o tym, co dalej; Craig musiał to wyczuć i po tej rozmowie dał mu jeszcze pełne dwa dni, zanim podczas ich cowieczornych dyskusji podjął wreszcie tyle czasu odsuwany na bok temat, którego nie mogli jednak dłużej odkładać.

Jim spodziewał się tej rozmowy i starał się przygotować na nią psychicznie. Czas spędzony tutaj – oczywiście ten, gdy skończyło się coś, co było właściwie drugą gorączką po tej, którą przeżył samotnie w Londynie i która była prawdopodobnie jedną z najgorszych w jego życiu – był niemal relaksujący i pozwolił mu się wyciszyć i uspokoić. Dom był pozbawiony drażniących bodźców, nie było tu krzty zapachu alfy, wszystko było pod tym względem wręcz sterylne, w części kontaktów zamontowane też były spraye z O-blokerem, tak, że pomijając kilka wspólnych nocy, nie wyczuwał ani siebie ani Craiga. Pierwszy raz od lat odżywiał się zgodnie z zaleceniami, co pewnie też miało wpływ na jego polepszający się stan i… naprawdę _czuł się dobrze_. Miał jednak świadomość, że gdy wróci do normalnego świata, wypełnionego zapachami, alfami i całym tym feromonowym szumem, straci cały spokój i nie podzielał optymizmu Craiga, który najwyraźniej sądził, że szybko do tego ponownie przywyknie.

Może tak by się stało, gdyby był sam, zamknął się w swoim mieszkaniu w Londynie i stamtąd zarządzał siecią, ograniczając się do spraw niewymagających ruszania się z domu, ale zwariowałby w czterech ścianach i… był też Sebastian. O którym myślał coraz częściej, z którym wciąż wymieniał maile i smsy dotyczące pracy, ucinając cały czas zapytania o jego zdrowie i samopoczucie zdawkowymi i niekonkretnymi stwierdzeniami. Niczego mu nie obiecywał odnośnie spotkania, a Sebastian nagle przestał poruszać ten temat. I powoli zaczął mieć wrażenie, że postarał się o to sam Craig, bo natarczywe zapytania ucięły się nagle, po ich wspólnej rozmowie o związku dwóch omeg – najprawdopodobniej to wówczas zadzwonił do Sebastiana i zabronił mu cokolwiek na nim wymuszać, bo chciał porozmawiać z Jimem sam, zrozumieć go i faktycznie do niego dotrzeć.

Kiedy usiedli w salonie ostatniego wspólnego wieczoru, Craig zaczął rozmowę od położenia na stoliku reklamówki ze stosem leków, a następnie wyciągnął z niego stopery na noc, całkiem inne niż Jim kiedykolwiek używał i nieznanej mu firmy.

– Weź dziś jedną, żebyś rano był jeszcze pod jej wpływem i mógł bezpiecznie wyjechać – oznajmił na samym starcie, a zanim Jim zaczął protestować, uciszył go gestem dłoni. – Każda tabletka zawiera pół standardowej dawki. To, podobnie jak stopery dzienne, inny lek niż wcześniej ci przepisywałem. Ma znacznie dłuższy czas uwalniania, więc jest mniejsze ryzyko, że upadnie, a jednocześnie nie działa uderzeniowo, jak te, które prawdopodobnie zaszkodziły ci najbardziej. Chciałbym, żebyś stosował tylko to i mam nadzieję, że weźmiesz moją sugestię na poważnie. Z pozostałych zaleceń, _przede wszystkim_ , koniec z zastrzykami, mieszaniem stoperów z hormonami, doustnymi blokerami…

– To ostatnie nie wchodzi w grę.

– Będziesz mógł używać więcej zewnętrznych, one w żaden sposób nie wpływają na działanie stoperów. Wysłuchasz mnie do końca? – spytał spokojnie, na co Jim niechętnie skinął głową. – A także psychotropami, lekami nasennymi i używkami. Jeśli chcesz się napić wieczorem alkoholu, nie bierzesz stopera na noc. Jeśli rano chcesz wypić trzy mocne kawy, jak to czasem robiłeś, nie bierzesz dziennego. Szczegóły stosowania wyślę ci mailem i w razie wątpliwości, będziesz się ze mną kontaktować. W razie _jakichkolwiek_ wątpliwości. Rozumiemy się?

– Nie sądzę, że to wystarczy – zauważył z powątpiewaniem.

– Musimy spróbować, jeśli jutro masz się spotkać z tym swoim… mogę mówić o nim po imieniu? Mam dość ciągłego szukania zamienników dla stwierdzenia _ta twoja alfa_ – rzucił, a Jim przytaknął i pospiesznie odwrócił wzrok. – Skoro jutro masz się z nim spotkać, musisz tego spróbować, bo standardowe, silne stopery nie wchodzą w grę przynajmniej do następnej gorączki. Jeśli wszystko jednak dobrze pójdzie, wówczas nie będziesz już potrzebować tych silnych, poza wyjątkowymi okazjami, tyle że teraz musisz unikać takich właśnie okazji, bo nawet jedna dawka może być dla ciebie zgubna.

– Jak ty to sobie wyobrażasz? – spytał, nie do końca wierząc, że Craig mówi serio, proponując mu coś, co wydawało mu się zupełnie niewykonalne. – To, że mam jechać do Sebastiana i dalej z nim pracować, to jasne, może nawet mógłbym wytrzymać bez _dodatkowych_ dawek stoperów, ale to, co proponujesz… połówki… to przecież w ogóle nie wchodzi w grę.

– Jesteś po odwyku i zaręczam ci, połówki wystarczą. Oprócz ekstremów, biorę połówki przez większą część życia – oznajmił, po czym zastukał paznokciem w stolik, tuż obok reklamówki, by skupić na sobie uwagę Jima, który zaczął denerwować się coraz bardziej, zdając sobie sprawę, że lekarz naprawdę wierzy w swoje słowa. – Muszą wystarczyć, bo inaczej wszystko, co przeżyłeś na początku pobytu u mnie, nie będzie mieć żadnego sensu.

– Nie pojadę na spotkanie z alfą na…

– Na spotkanie z facetem, na którym ci zależy – przerwał mu Craig. – Widziałem, jak się uśmiechasz, gdy z nim korespondujesz i jak reagujesz na sam dźwięk jego imienia. I widziałem też jego, gdy niósł cię tutaj, trząsł się z nerwów i błagał, żebym ci pomógł – oznajmił, skutecznie uciszając tym jego dalsze protesty. – Wiesz, James… byłem świadkiem różnych relacji A/O, setek takich naprawdę udanych i zaręczam ci, bardzo rzadko niezwiązanej alfie zależy aż tak, jak jemu na tobie. Alfy… – urwał na moment – nie potrafią się do końca zaangażować przed wiązaniem. A on naprawdę zachowuje się, jakbyście _już_ byli związani i tak cię traktuje.

– Gdyby traktował mnie jak swoją omegę, to widząc, co się ze mną działo trzy tygodnie temu, pomógłby mi całkiem inaczej i z całą pewnością nie potrzebowałby do tego lekarza – powiedział chłodno, na co mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi z irytacją.

– Nie jesteś już chory, więc nie zamierzam cię traktować jakbyś był i się z tobą cackać – odparł z naciskiem i uśmiechnął się nieprzyjemnie. – Zrozum wreszcie, że alfy to też ludzie i nawet jeśli hormony w dużej mierze nimi rządzą, to mają też mózgi i uczucia, więc przestań mówić o nim i o alfach w ogóle, jakby byli pozbawionymi wolnej woli zwierzętami. Powiedz mi, bo wydedukowałem tylko część kwestii, co _konkretnie_ się między wami wydarzyło przed twoją gorączką i po niej, oprócz oczywistego faktu, że nadużywałeś przez niego leków i że dowiedział się jednak, że jesteś omegą. Bez cenzury, mój drogi. I od samego początku – zakończył i pochylił się nad nim, wpatrując się w niego wyczekująco. Jim milczał parę chwil, wahając się, ile powinien wyjawić i próbując poskładać myśli; dopiero gdy uznał, że ma w głowie względnie spójną historię, zaczął kontynuować opowieść o nim i Sebastianie od momentu, gdy rozmawiali z Craigiem przez telefon tydzień przed jego gorączką. Oczywiście, pomijał intymne szczegóły i działania sieci, ograniczając się tylko do ogólnego przedstawienia sytuacji, gdzie w sprawie alfa-gangu popełnił błędy, które doprowadziły ostatecznie do jego ujawnienia. Spróbował streścić rozmowy z Sebastianem i możliwie szczerze pokazać, jak się przy nim zachowywał, co było ciężkie – bo gdy wypowiadał te słowa na głos, docierało do niego bardziej niż wcześniej, że mężczyzna naprawdę _był ideałem_ i kompletnie nie przypominał stereotypowej alfy w tak wielu aspektach, że momentami jego opowieść brzmiała aż niewiarygodnie. Jeszcze bardziej kłopotliwe okazało się jednak mówienie o tym, w jak marnym stanie do niego przyjechał po gorączce i jak próbowali dojść do jakichkolwiek wniosków oraz jaki sam był w tym słaby, niezdecydowany i w pewien sposób irytujący.

– Więc… mimo że tyle się wydarzyło, nic sobie nie wyjaśniliście – stwierdził Craig, kiedy Jim skończył swoją opowieść. – Czy gdy z nim rozmawiałeś… cokolwiek ustaliliście odnośnie waszych przyszłych relacji?

– Tak, po gorączce powiedziałem mu w końcu, żeby przestał nazywać mnie szefem – odparł i uniósł brwi, gdy lekarz spojrzał na niego jak na szaleńca. – Co w tym dziwnego? Chyba czas najwyższy, nie sądzisz?

– Poszedłeś niemal bezpośrednio przed rują do łóżka z alfą, która nazywała cię szefem? – spytał zszokowanym do głębi tonem.

– Był moim podwładnym i nadal nim jest – prychnął, wzruszając ramionami.

– Ale to nie jest… – urwał i chwycił się za głowę. – Ten człowiek jest _święty_ , jak słowo daję, a wasze relacje są bardziej pokręcone niż sądziłem. Naprawdę tego nie czujesz…?

– Prawdę powiedziawszy, nie. Gdy poczułem, że czas to zmienić, to mu o tym powiedziałem.

– A gdyby nie dowiedział się, że jesteś omegą, co, żylibyście sobie razem całymi latami i wciąż nie mówiłby do ciebie po imieniu? Nawet gdy udałoby ci się wysterylizować albo przeprowadzić pełną operację i go okłamać?

– Podejrzewam, że tak właśnie by było – przyznał po chwili zastanowienia.

– Ze wszystkich rzeczy, jakie mi o was mówiłeś, ta jest po prostu… po prostu brak mi słów – westchnął. – Twoja rozmowa z nim nie będzie łatwa, wiesz? Jedyne, co mnie pociesza, to że jest tak cudownym człowiekiem i że doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę, w jakim jesteś stanie i prawdopodobnie wie też, co może go trwale poprawić, więc gdy o to poprosisz…

– Nie – przerwał mu ze strachem. – To… to o czym mówisz w ogóle nie wchodzi w grę.

– Świetnie, masz więc inne rozwiązanie? – spytał chłodno lekarz, na co Jim zacisnął usta i pospiesznie odwrócił wzrok. – Wybacz, ale nie masz wyboru. Najbliższa ruja będzie dla ciebie koszmarem, kolejna może pozbawić cię zmysłów, a następna zabić. Gdybyś nie nafaszerował się lekami tak, jak to zrobiłeś, zaczęłoby się najwcześniej za dwa lata i miałbyś mnóstwo czasu na inne rozwiązania. Mógłbyś się poddać sterylizacji, ale w tym momencie twój organizm jest tak rozedrgany, że prawie na pewno nie przeżyjesz szoku hormonalnego po pozbawieniu cię omega narządów. Nie podejmę się tego, bo nie jestem mordercą, więc nawet mnie o to nie proś.

– Wiem, że to nie wchodzi w grę, ale sądziłem… Jezu, nie wierzę, że wiedząc, jak bardzo nie chcę wiązania z alfą, w ogóle mi coś takiego proponujesz…!

– Nie każę ci się z nim wiązać, tylko przeżyć z nim gorączkę, a najbardziej optymalnie – zacząć z nim sypiać, gdy tylko się spotkacie – oznajmił z tak stoickim spokojem, że Jim miał ochotę rzucić mu się do gardła. – Bądź z nim do końca szczery, James. Powiedz mu, co się z tobą dzieje, powiedz mu, że nie masz wyboru i że musisz nosić zmniejszone stopery, więc jest ci… naprawdę trudno w tej sytuacji.

– Och, jest mi tak trudno, a ty każesz mi z nim sypiać i to mając na sobie zmniejszone stopery…! – wybuchnął, lecz Craig wydawał się kompletnie niewzruszony jego podniesionym głosem. – Ja tego nie wytrzymam, gdy szedłem z nim do łóżka musiałem wziąć półtorej dawki by w ogóle zachować zmysły i nie… ja po prostu tego nie zrobię.

– Gdybym nie sugerował ci seksu i obcowania z nim, zakazałbym ci stoperów _całkowicie_ , a połówki to objaw mojego dobrego serca i faktu, że wiem, że przy alfie z którą nie jesteś związany byłoby trudno się bez nich obyć. Docelowo powinieneś będąc z nim całkowicie zrezygnować z leków i… – urwał, kiedy Jim wybuchnął histerycznym śmiechem – i zaręczam ci, że to jest możliwe, czy ty naprawdę sądzisz, że dojrzałe omegi w związkach cały czas biorą przy swoim partnerze stopery? Jeśli tak myślisz, pozwól, że cię uświadomię: nie biorą, bo ich nie potrzebują, bo stopery to nie witaminy i zostały stworzone dla niezwiązanych alf i omeg i ewentualnie na obcowanie ze światem zewnętrznym, gdy mają sporo kontaktów z innymi przedstawicielami A/O poza domownikami. Oczywiście, domyślam się, że początkowo będzie ci trudno, ale mimo to powinieneś po gorączce, która cię ustabilizuje, ograniczać je i przestać powstrzymywać potrzeby twojego organizmu.

– Czyli _seks_ i _rozbuchane libido_ , nie baw się w żenujące eufemizmy.

– Chciałem być delikatny – oznajmił niewzruszonym tonem. – Zajmij się tym jak najszybciej, bo chociaż podczas odwyku o ciebie zadbałem, podczas prawdziwej niezabezpieczonej rui nie zajmę się tobą tak jak alfa. Musisz się do niego zbliżyć i gdy zaczną się pierwsze objawy, stopniowo zdejmować stopery, żeby podczas gorączki nie przeżyć szoku z powodu ich nagłego odstawienia.

– Tyle że ja nie pójdę z nim do łóżka bez stoperów! – wykrzyknął Jim, tracąc nad sobą panowanie. – Nie wyobrażam sobie, żeby to zrobić do końca poza gorączką, a już na pewno nie w trakcie, bo on wtedy się nie powstrzyma, wymusi wiązanie albo wykorzysta, że nad sobą nie panuję i zrobi to niby za moją zgodą, a ja tego _nie przeżyję_ i skoro nie chcesz, żebym umierał, a zaręczam ci, zabiję się, jeśli…

– Nie histeryzuj – przerwał mu ostrym, zimnym tonem. – Zależy mu na tobie i co już ustaliliśmy, nie jest typową alfą, więc gdy dowie się, w jakiej jesteś sytuacji, zrobi, o co go poprosisz i _nic więcej._

– Więc mam jechać do niego i co? O co niby mam prosić? _Seb, chodźmy do łóżka i zabawiajmy się przez najbliższe miesiące, a potem załatw moją najbliższą ruję, ale nie sczepiaj się ze mną, gdy będziesz mnie posuwać?! Nie przyciskaj mnie do łóżka, bo dostanę torsji?! Nie próbuj wymusić na mnie wiązania, bo nie dożyjesz poranka?!_

– Na litość, to że ty nie możesz brać stoperów, nie znaczy, że to samo dotyczy jego – warknął Craig, co odrobinę przyhamowało emocje Jima. – Jest też cała lista innych metod, jeśli nie ufasz, że standardowa dawka i jego słowo wystarczą, by nie zrobił w łóżku czegoś, czego nie chcesz. Możesz mu dać podwójną dawkę w zastrzyku, ale jest ryzyko, że działanie pójdzie w impotencję… przy czym pamiętaj, że poza gorączką wystarczy, żeby nie miał blokerów, a na ciebie to będzie działać wystarczająco, żeby samą bliskością i dowolną aktywnością seksualną zaspokoić w tobie omegę. Możesz go przywiązać do łóżka i wszystko kontrolować. Możesz założyć mu bransoletkę hormonalną i wstrzyknąć mu zwiększoną dawkę stopera, gdy przestanie ci się podobać. Jeśli masz odwagę na oddanie mu kontroli w trakcie samej gorączki, mogę załatwić leki, które całkowicie uniemożliwią wam obu utworzenie wiązania albo jemu sczepienie… ale to nielegalne i niebezpieczne dla was obu i wolałbym nie polegać na tej opcji i zastosować jakieś łagodniejsze warianty takich środków – wyrzucił z siebie, a jego ton wskazywał, że od dawna miał w głowie całą tę listę; gdy wypowiedział zaś kolejne słowa, Jim natychmiast się spiął, nie wierząc, że na koniec dodaje coś podobnego. – Możesz też zaufać naturze i po prostu dać się ponieść emocjom i chwili, bo, zaręczam, masz do niego wystarczającą słabość, że gdybyś zebrał się na odwagę, _nie dostałbyś torsji_ i byłoby to przyjemne i nawet jeśli potem, w trakcie gorączki doszłoby do wiązania…

– Chyba oszalałeś, jeśli w ogóle proponujesz mi taką opcję – oznajmił cierpko.

– Więc wybierz _inną_ opcję. Powiedz mu, jakie macie i razem zadecydujcie, co zrobicie w ciągu najbliższych tygodni a co w trakcie twojej gorączki. Gdy cię przebadałem, szacuję, że zacznie się dopiero za trzy miesiące, najwcześniej za dwa i pół, więc macie mnóstwo czasu na dogranie między sobą, jak mają wyglądać wasze relacje. Bo to, że nie będziesz teraz szukać sobie innej alfy ani tym bardziej bety, a stosowanie gadżetów to chwilowy środek zastępczy, którego i tak byś nie użył, jest chyba pewne, mam rację?

– Tak – przyznał w końcu. – Oczywiście. Jak chcę wyzdrowieć, nie mogę być pieprzoną niezwiązaną omegą bez choćby tymczasowego partnera. Jak nie chcę umrzeć, potrzebuję alfy. Seb jest jedyną, jaka wchodzi w grę, więc nieważne, co do niego czuję, mam go potraktować jak ogiera do zaspokojenia i ot tak, pójść do niego i mu to powiedzieć.

– A tak go traktujesz?

– Oczywiście, że nie! – żachnął się Jim. – Ale nie poszedłbym z nim teraz ani podczas gorączki do łóżka, gdyby nie…

– Jesteś tego pewny? Gdybyś wrócił z Londynu spokojny i zdrowy, po tym, jak poznał prawdę, przyjechałbyś do mnie na obserwację, zamiast z nim zostać? Dobrze wiesz, że wówczas kazałbym ci dalej się do niego zbliżać i dopiero później podjąłbym się sterylizacji, gdyby wam nie wyszło. Chciałeś dla niego udawać betę, jest godny zaufania i zależy wam na sobie, więc naprawdę… nie widzę ani jednego powodu, żebyś z nim nie był. I nie wmawiaj mi i sobie, że go wykorzystujesz, bo zaręczam ci, on tak tego nie odbierze.

– Ja bym odebrał. _Sebastian, musisz mnie zaliczyć kilka razy i przeżyć ze mną ruję, żebym moje organy się wyciszyły na tyle, bym mógł je wyciąć, bo chociaż Lennox nie chce tego robić, to zrobi, gdy już wie, że mogą mnie zabić_. To nie brzmi dobrze.

– Och, poza znalezieniem sobie na stałe innej alfy czy bety masz za alternatywę przenieść się do Francji i zakwaterować się w agencji dla niezwiązanych omeg, gdzie będziesz mógł wykorzystywać obce alfy jako _ogiery_ do woli – warknął Lennox, co pohamowało litanię wyrzutów ze strony Jima. – Słuchaj, gdy cię tu przywiózł, był przerażony. Nie był alfą, bo alfa uparłaby się, żeby z tobą zostać, a on wyjechał gdy powiedziałem tylko słowo, że będzie mi przeszkadzał i dodatkowo cię pobudzał w trakcie odwyku swoją obecnością, a kiedy wytknąłem mu, że to spotkanie z nim było bezpośrednią przyczyną twojego ataku, wyglądał, jakbym go uderzył. Kazałem mu zająć się waszymi sprawami zawodowymi i cię nie męczyć, a on się posłuchał, bo wiedział, że to dla ciebie najlepsze. Uświadomiłem go, co cię czeka i wie, bo _musi_ wiedzieć, że po wszystkim albo się od niego i reszty alf dożywotnio odseparujesz – bo ze zmniejszonymi stoperami i doraźną pomocą nie wytrzymasz ich bliskości – albo zaczniesz z nim sypiać a w najlepszym wypadku zwiążesz, bo to byłoby dla ciebie najbezpieczniejsze rozwiązanie, abstrahując od twoich planów dotyczących operacji. Pogodzi się z każdą twoją decyzją i nie będzie próbował nic na tobie wymusić, bo szanuje twój wolny wybór, a skoro boisz się z nim teraz spotkać i o tym porozmawiać, mogę sam to zrobić jako twój lekarz.

– Nie – uciął Jim. – Nie waż się z nim kontaktować w tej sprawie. Nawet nie próbuj tego robić za moimi plecami. To mój problem, Sebastian jest _mój_ i _ja_ się nim zajmę.

– James, ja wiem, czego się boisz – oznajmił, przerywając jego krótki wybuch zazdrości. – Jest _z nim_ jeszcze inna opcja, jeśli sam seks _mógłbyś_ przeżyć, ale nie to, co nastąpi między wami później, bo to przecież o to chodzi, prawda? – spytał, lecz Jim nie odezwał się na to ani słowem. – Wykorzystasz go przy najbliższej gorączce, ale weźmiesz leki przeciwko związaniu. A potem od niego odejdziesz, bo tą jedną zaspokojoną rują kupisz sobie przynajmniej kilka miesięcy, gdzie będziesz mógł przeprowadzić sterylizację… po której twoje życie nie będzie zagrożone i która da ci czas do namysłu: czy chcesz, żeby cokolwiek was znów łączyło, czy też dalej będziesz dążyć do pełnej operacji i odseparujesz się od niego jako połowiczna beta, bo po zabiegu nie będziesz już potrzebował wiązania ani alfy, nawet jeśli nie będzie to do końca komfortowe życie. Tyle że to też nie brzmi dobrze, prawda?

– Nie. Nie brzmi – wymamrotał Jim. – Nie chcę go zostawiać, ale nie chcę, też żebyśmy byli dla siebie _alfą i omegą_.

– Bo boisz się samego związku z alfą, a nie seksu. Sczepienie i seks w trakcie gorączki mogą cię odrzucać, ale cię nie odstraszają aż tak, o ile nie doprowadzą do związania i kontroli… Inaczej, _kiedyś_ cię odrzucały, a teraz tylko _nie pociągają_ , ale z nim mógłbyś się przełamać i podświadomie czujesz, że to jednak mogłoby ci się podobać.

– Wątpię, że by się podobało, ale co do reszty kwestii masz chyba rację – przyznał niechętnie, na co Craig wydał z siebie zniecierpliwione westchnienie.

– Więc jedź do niego, na litość, bo nie mogę już patrzeć, jak z jednej strony za nim tęsknisz, a z drugiej rozważasz czarne scenariusze i nie chcesz nawet spróbować!

– Nie tęsknię za nim, ale za tym, co było i co mogłoby jeszcze między nami być, gdybym był betą. A teraz cokolwiek, co zrobię… wisi nad tym myśl, że wszystko, co było przyjemne, było tylko chwilowe, bo gdy z nim zostanę, w końcu się zwiążemy… – urwał i zmrużył ze złością oczy, gdy Craig otwierał już usta by zaprotestować – Nie mów, że nie, bo doskonale zdajesz sobie sprawę, że utrzymanie relacji A/O bez wiązania na dłuższą metę jest niemożliwe i nie wierzę, że znasz chociaż jeden przypadek, gdzie alfa i omega przez więcej niż rok umawiali się i nie związali, jeśli mieli taką biologiczną możliwość. Więc albo wepchnę się dobrowolnie w rolę, przed którą tak uciekałem, albo ucieknę do ciebie zanim zmusi mnie do wiązania i w tajemnicy poddam się sterylizacji, co pewnie przekreśli moje szanse u niego na wieki. A nawet jeśli nie, dla niego mogę nawet po wycięciu sobie wszystkich świństw wciąż być omegą, którą należy zamknąć w kuchni i sypialni. Jest mi z nim dobrze tylko dopóki nie myślę o przyszłości. To jak… – zaśmiał się gorzko – jak lubić randki i krótkoterminowe związki, ale panicznie bać się ślubu.

– To niedojrzałe i głupie – zauważył mężczyzna, a w jego oczach pojawiło się niedopowiedziane stwierdzenie, że Jim jest już za stary na takie postrzeganie świata. – Boisz się wymuszenia wiązania, w porządku, to jest racjonalne, gdyby wziąć pod uwagę przeciętną alfę. Tyle że nawet gdy do niego wróciłeś i miałeś nasilone i wyraźne objawy pogorączkowe, zaopiekował się tobą i jakoś się na ciebie nie rzucił. Nie widzę powodów abyś bał się, że jego stosunek do ciebie się zmieni, gdy zaczniecie ze sobą sypać i nawet jeśli zdecydujecie się związać…

– To nie wchodzi w grę dopóki mam jakiekolwiek fizyczne i hormonalne cechy omegi.

– Powiedz mi, czy w którymkolwiek momencie, chociaż przez chwilę dał ci powody byś miał obawy, że coś się między wami zmieni? Dowiedział się prawdy i _nic nie zrobił_ , chociaż jeszcze niedawno histeryzowałeś, że wtedy skończy się świat i natychmiast zawlecze cię siłą do łóżka – stwierdził, lecz Jim tylko zacisnął usta, nie mając ochoty odpowiadać na tak zadane pytanie i argumentację. – James… – odezwał się spokojniej po paru sekundach. – Bądź z nim szczery i powiedz mu, czego naprawdę się boisz, bo on pewnie wciąż sądzi, że chodzi tylko o seks, a to nieprawda. Sczepianie i to, jak alfa się zajmie tobą w trakcie gorączki, może cię nie pociągać, ale to nie jest największy problem.

– Nie musisz powtarzać oczywistości.

– Dla niego to nie jest oczywiste – odparł z wymuszonym spokojem. – Podejrzewam, że Sebastian uważa, że przeżyłeś jakąś wyraźną traumę z rąk alf, że byłeś molestowany albo zgwałcony, że próbowano wymusić na tobie wiązanie i dlatego jesteś skrzywiony i stąd twoje obawy, a to zupełnie nie o to chodzi, bo…

– Gdy byłem nastolatkiem zanim jeszcze uciekłem z domu obca alfa zabrała się za mnie w trakcie rui, a ja byłem zbyt otumaniony hormonami zarówno by się bronić jak by wyrazić świadomą zgodę, to według ciebie nie jest gwałt?

– Nie spotkało cię nic, co nie spotkało przynajmniej jednej trzeciej omeg w młodości i jakoś większość przechodzi nad tym do porządku dziennego, więc nie wmawiaj mi, że aż tak cię to ruszyło, bo ty po prostu taki nie jesteś. Znając cię, pewnie uporałeś się z tamtą alfą po latach w bolesny sposób, mam rację?

– Uporałem się z nim _wtedy_ – warknął Jim, co nieco przystopowało Craiga. – I nie było to nawet moje pierwsze zabójstwo. Co ty właściwie chcesz mi powiedzieć?

– Że nie jesteś słaby a seks sam w sobie cię wcale nie przeraża, więc nie ma sensu, byś zmuszał go tutaj do delikatności i powolnych kroczków. Umiesz sobie poradzić z oprawcami i Sebastian zapewne wie to nawet lepiej niż ja. Mógłbyś już teraz pójść z nim do łóżka i zająłby się tobą tak, jak sobie tego życzysz i jak by ci się podobało. Już pomijam fakt, że zależy mu na tobie i nie ma powodów, by robić ci krzywdę, ale zapewne obawia się, że jak popełni błąd, zabijesz go tak jak każdego, kto kiedykolwiek w życiu nadepnął ci na odcisk.

– Ach, więc mam z nim zacząć sypiać, bo wcale nie jestem tak straumatyzowany jakiego twoim zdaniem zgrywam?

– Masz zacząć z nim sypiać, a wcześniej masz mu powiedzieć, że to utraty kontroli nad całym swoim życiem się boisz, a nie tego, ze stracisz ją na chwilę, gdy cię zdominuje w trakcie seksu. Zresztą… – zaśmiał się niemrawo. – Gdyby chodziło tylko o seks, umiałbym ci pomóc, bo miałem nie raz takie przypadki i w pewnym sensie stawałem się czasem psychologiem dla dzieciaków, które do mnie trafiały z pierwszymi rujami i były przerażone samą myślą o sczepieniu. Rzadko się jednak zdarza, żeby ktoś nie akceptował swojej tożsamości tak jak to ma miejsce w twoim przypadku. Omegi zazwyczaj chcą się ukrywać albo znaleźć bezpieczny ideał, który się nimi zajmie, jednak ty chcesz _przestać być omegą_ – powiedział, a resztki jego bladego uśmiechu całkowicie przygasły. – Oprócz zabiegu, którego teraz i tak nie możemy wykonać, nie mogę ci w żaden sposób pomóc i mam nadzieję, że on będzie potrafił, skoro tak jak ty wołałby urodzić się z inną płcią i zdecydowanie nie jest typową alfą pod względem charakteru.

– Tyle że on jest w lepszej sytuacji niż ja…

– Nie jest ani w lepszej ani w gorszej, tylko innej – westchnął Craig. – Ty nie chcesz być słaby i uległy i to akurat _rozumiem_ , on za to nie chce być dominującym tyranem i na wielu płaszczyznach woli być ci podległy, czego to, że nazywał cię szefem i wciąż cię słucha jak podwładny, jest najlepszym dowodem. Gdy bylibyście razem, pewnie poza powierzchowną fizjonomią nie wyglądalibyście dla otoczenia jak alfa i omega, a przecież o to ci chodzi, mam rację? – spytał, lecz Jim spuścił tylko głowę, wbijając wzrok w swoje kolana. – Dlatego właśnie chciałbym, żebyś był z nim całkowicie szczery, jeśli chodzi o twoje obawy, bo na dotychczasowych kłamstwach i półprawdach niczego nie zbudujecie.

– Czy w ramach całkowitej szczerości mam mu powiedzieć, że zamierzam się wysterylizować i myślę o dalej posuniętych operacjach? – spytał Jim ironicznie, zerkając na niego spode łba.

– Punkt dla ciebie, tego bym mu na twoim miejscu oszczędził. Przynajmniej na początku, a najlepiej byś wstrzymał się z tym do czasu, gdy będziecie po rui i będziesz mógł w ogóle wrócić do myślenia o operacji.

– Chyba że wprost zapyta, wtedy lepiej, bym nie kłamał w żywe oczy, nawet jeśli nie miałbym najmniejszych problemów żeby mu coś wmówić – mruknął z przekąsem. – Wolałbym jednak, żeby tego nie robił, bo jeśli wprost zapyta, to pewnie tylko wówczas, gdy będzie to uważał za chore i zboczone, a wtedy prawda nie wchodzi w grę.

– James, tak czy inaczej twoje operacje to teraz temat drugorzędny, bo dopóki twoje ciało się nie unormuje, są tylko planami na dalszą przyszłość. Do tego czasu nie ma chyba sensu, żebyś przejmował się nadmiernie tym, jak Sebastian zareaguje na tę wiadomość, chociaż warto, żebyś wybadał grunt, jeśli stawiasz na opcję, że wrócisz do niego jako częściowa omega a potem nakłonisz do pomocy w zmienieniu się w betę. Zależy ci na nim? Więc jedź do niego i pozwól mu się tobą zająć na dowolny sposób, jaki ty lub wy obaj uznacie za słuszny. W porządku? – spytał, lecz Jim ponownie nie odpowiedział mu ani słowem, a mężczyzna szybko zrozumiał, że oto nadszedł ten moment, gdzie dyskusję należało uznać za zakończoną. Zmienił temat, ale rozmowa już im się nie kleiła i dlatego położyli się spać wcześniej niż zazwyczaj i został ze swoimi myślami sam, długo rozważając wszystkie opcje, jakie miał i wciąż wracając do tego, że tylko jedna z nich miała sens.

Dlatego właśnie zgodnie z zaleceniem wziął nowy stoper na noc w wyznaczonej dawce, rano spakował trochę swoich rzeczy i pożyczył od Craiga jego drugi samochód, by samotnie ruszyć w półtoragodzinną podróż do Dundee. Teoretycznie… mógł zadzwonić do Sebastiana i poczekać na niego do południa, gdyż wiedział, że mężczyzna prowadził poprzedniego wieczoru rozmowy w okolicach Newtonmore, został tam na noc i z powodzeniem mógł go zgarnąć z Tummel Bridge w drodze powrotnej. Wolał jednak uniknąć spotkania z nim bezpośrednio po opuszczeniu domu Craiga, potrzebował pobyć parę godzin w jego wynajętym mieszkaniu i zadomowić się tam w samotności, jeszcze raz na spokojnie wszystko przemyśleć i w razie gdyby stchórzył, mieć szansę zamówić sobie nowy samochód i uciec do Londynu.

W czasie samotnej podróży utwierdził się jednak w swojej decyzji. Wystarczyło wyobrazić sobie, że niby wraca do swojego mieszkania, gapi się w cztery ściany i czeka na gorączkę, która mogła go zabić… a potem sytuację, gdzie miałby znów stanąć w drzwiach Craiga Lennoxa i jeszcze raz błagać go łóżkową pomoc. Pierwsze było zupełnie nie do przyjęcia, bo nie zamierzał pokornie zdychać nawet nie próbując walczyć, myśl o drugim sprawiała, że palił się z zażenowania i wiedział, że coś takiego nie przeszłoby mu przez gardło. Inne opcje pośrednie już wykreślił w rozmowie z lekarzem i wrócił do konkluzji, że wybranie Sebastiana było jedyną rzeczą, jaką z oporami był w stanie przyjąć. Kiedy dotarł na miejsce, pozostało mu tylko obmyślenie, jak ma przedstawić mu swoją decyzją – bo niby _jak_ miał właściwie ubrać w słowa zaproponowanie alfie, by spędziła z omegą gorączkę i jednocześnie zabronić jej prób wiązania i dobitnie uświadomić ją, że ma nad sobą panować i robić tylko to, na co dostanie jednoznaczne pozwolenie…? Było to tym trudniejsze, że do obaw Jima dotyczących samych intymnych kwestii doszły przez gadki Craiga kolejne, te spychane na dno świadomości. To, jak zmienią się ich relacje, gdy zaczną ze sobą _naprawdę_ sypiać, ukrywanie planów zmiany płci, wreszcie praca, z którą Sebastian radził sobie pod jego nieobecność świetnie i mógłby – mimo swoich stwierdzeń, że rozbiłby sieć w miesiąc – przejąć ją bez najmniejszych problemów, a na nim wymusić pomoc w trudniejszych kwestiach, lecz rządzić tym wszystkim i czerpać profity i cieszyć się poczuciem władzy i… Wziął głęboki oddech. Takie myśli nie były mu teraz potrzebne, nie w momencie, gdy ponownie musiał mu zaufać.

Tkwił w jego lokum od przeszło dwóch godzin, wiedząc od samego Sebastiana, że znajdzie się w Dundee za najdalej dwa-trzy kwadranse – wciąż jednak nie poinformował go, że na niego czekał. Spacerował nerwowo po mieszkaniu, wpatrywał się w ściany, chwytał i odkładał na miejsce kolejne jego rzeczy, robiąc to w coraz bardziej napięty sposób. Patrzył na jego kosmetyki, odkręcał i zakręcał flakoniki z perfumami, przyglądał się blokerom, zarówno tym dla omeg jak alf, na kilka rodzajów stoperów pozostawionych w szafce łazienkowej; Sebastian miał ich obecnie więcej, niż używał do tej pory i znajdowało się wśród nich również nieotwarte jeszcze opakowania tej samej firmy, której leki Jim otrzymał od Craiga. Zajrzał do lodówki i zamrażalnika, do kolejnych szafek kuchennych i barku, szybko stwierdzając, że pod jego nieobecność mężczyzna zaopatrzył się w mnóstwo produktów spożywczych polecanych omegom oraz że usunął z mieszkania alkohol. Musiał rozmawiać z lekarzem i spodziewać się, że namówi on Jima do przyjazdu tutaj i, o niebiosa, zadbał o wszystko, co mogło być mu potrzebne, o blokery, jedzenie i zlikwidowanie używek, przygotował mu drugą sypialnię, utrzymywał względny porządek, przynajmniej jak na jego możliwości i palił wyłącznie na balkonie, sądząc po zawartości stojącej tam popielniczki i braku choćby krzty zapachu dymu w samym lokum.

 Denerwował się. Mijał czas, upływały kolejne minuty dzielące ich od spotkania, czuł, jak mimo zażycia wieczorem i rano porcji nowych leków zaczyna go nosić, tyle że gdy nadeszła godzina gdzie Sebastian faktycznie mógł zjawić się w każdej chwili – zrozumiał, że jego nerwy wcale nie były spowodowane tylko obawami przed czekająca go rozmową. Oczywiście, był niepewny i bał się konfrontacji i reakcji, jakie mógł wzbudzić, ale jednocześnie tęsknił za nim, po prostu chciał go znów zobaczyć, chciał żeby w końcu mógł zacząć działać i próbować budować między nimi nową normalność, bez wcześniejszych kłamstw i desperackich uników przed zbliżeniem. Tym razem nie chodziło o to, by się opierać i uciekać przed tym, czego na jakiejś płaszczyźnie podświadomości pragnął, teraz miał pozwolić swojej naturze wypłynąć, a emocjom wyjść na wierzch i chociaż tak, oczywiście, bał się tego… _czekał_ na to. Nie mógł dłużej uciekać przed całym światem i samym sobą i chociaż nadal nie akceptował tego, co narzucała mu biologia, teraz miał pierwszy raz w życiu z tym nie walczyć, lecz _ulegać pod kontrolą_.

 _Denerwował się,_ ale gdy usłyszał dźwięk domofonu a potem odgłos windy, wziął się w garść. Sebastian wciąż był jego podwładnym, słuchał się go nawet, gdy rządziły nim hormony, udowodnił wielokrotnie, że jest godny zaufania… a poza wszystkim innym, Jim był przecież _Moriartym,_ siejącym postrach przestępcą, którego samo brzmienie nazwiska rzucało wszystkich na kolana i sprawiało, że nawet najtwardsze alfy drżały ze strachu; zabijał za krzywe spojrzenia, torturował swoich wrogów, był mistrzem zastraszania i kimś, o kim nikt z jego ludzi nie powiedziałby, że ma jakiekolwiek słabości. Nie zamierzał być uległą ofiarą, trząść się przed nieuniknionym jak niewinna dziewica ani wycofywać się na jakiejkolwiek płaszczyźnie, teraz, gdy wreszcie zebrał się na odwagę i podjął decyzję, którą pewnie podjąć powinien był lata temu, gdy Sebastian zaczął wyróżniać się spośród wszystkich elementów jego sieci; powinien był znacznie szybciej go awansować i się z nim zapoznać, powinien… mieć już najgorsze za sobą.

– Cześć – odezwał się cicho, stając naprzeciwko drzwi, gdy te otworzyły się i pojawił się w nich Sebastian; mężczyzna przetarł oczy z niedowierzaniem na jego widok, a następnie zrobił krok w jego stronę i ostrożnie zamknął mieszkanie.

– Cześć – wymamrotał, a niewielka torba podróżna zsunęła się z jego ramienia i opadła na podłogę.

– Nie zamierzasz się przywitać? – spytał, przysuwając się do niego, aż zmniejszył między nimi dystans, tak, że nie dzielił ich cały przedpokój, lecz nieco ponad metr.

– Przywitać… – powtórzył po nim Sebastian, na co Jim westchnął i rozłożył ręce, by dać mu znać, czego oczekuje. Moment później mężczyzna, upewniwszy się, że to nie jest żaden żart ani że źle nie odczytał sygnałów, ruszył do niego i mocno objął go ramieniem w talii, przyciągając do siebie nerwowym, gwałtownym ruchem. Wolną rękę wyciągnął do jego twarzy i objął palcami jego szczękę, unosząc do góry jego podbródek.

– No dalej – zachęcił go Jim, a po chwili wahania położył dłonie na jego karku i nacisnął, wpatrując się w jego oczy; zazwyczaj w takich momentach myślałby tylko o tym, aby nie zmieniły koloru, ale dziś… tak naprawdę było mu wszystko jedno, bo od dziś nie raz będzie jeszcze musiał widzieć je w czerwieni i równie dobrze mógłby przyzwyczajać się do nich w _wersji alfa_ już teraz. Zwłaszcza że jego stopery, niby słabsze i w małej dawce, faktycznie trzymały się lepiej niż inne rodzaje, odwyk zadziałał o tyle, że czuł się po nich normalnie, kontrolował wszystko, a Sebastian… Sebastian był tak blisko, był ciepły, silny i całkowicie opanowany i chociaż Jim nie czuł palącej potrzeby wynikającej z jego natury, chciał być jeszcze bliżej niego, poza wszelkimi obciążeniami związanymi z płcią ich obu. – Tęskniłem za tobą – przyznał, kiedy mężczyzna pochylił się do niego, trącając jego dolną wargę kciukiem. – Chcę zacząć od nowa. Jakbym nie próbował nic robić, zanim nie poznałeś prawdy. Jakby do niczego między nami nie doszło. Wiesz, że jestem omegą, a ja chcę spróbować. Co byś zrobił, nie wiedząc nic o moim stanie i przeszłości i tym, co się działo przed gorączką? – spytał z pozornym spokojem, gdzieś na dnie obawiając się, że usłyszy coś jak _zaciągnąłbym cię do sypialni i przeleciał_.

– Zapytałbym jak szybko chcesz… zacząć próbowanie – wymamrotał Sebastian, zbliżając się do niego tak bardzo, że ich usta dzieliło zaledwie parę centymetrów.

– _Teraz_ – odparł z pewną ulgą, wsuwając palce w jego nieco przydługie już włosy i odchylając głowę jeszcze o parę milimetrów.

– A jak daleko chcesz się _teraz_ posunąć w próbowaniu…? – kontynuował, a Jim poczuł, jak jego mięśnie się napinają, a palce lekko uginają, jakby właśnie powstrzymywał się przed zrobieniem czegoś bardziej zdecydowanego niż tylko obejmowanie go.

– Nie aż tak daleko… tak sądzę – powiedział, starając się zabrzmieć żartobliwie, ale jego głos był napięty. – Ale docelowo chcę dotrzeć z tobą do samego końca – dodał po chwili, nieco piskliwie i w sposób, który nie pozostawiał wątpliwości, że zamiast słowa _chcę_ lepszym określeniem byłoby _muszę_ lub _powinienem_. –  Wiesz, dlaczego – kontynuował o parę tonów ciszej. – I wiesz, że nie mam wyboru i że to zrobię. Co byś teraz zrobił, gdybyś nie wiedział, dlaczego to robię?

– Dokładnie to, co zrobiłem – odparł, gładząc dół jego pleców, a wreszcie zacisnął palce na jego biodrze. Szybko jednak rozluźnił palce, gdy Jim drgnął wyraźnie po jego ruchu. – Podszedłbym do ciebie i cię objął, a potem zapytał – urwał, po czym zbliżył się do niego, aż Jim poczuł na swoich wargach jego gorący oddech, a ich usta niemal się zetknęły – czy mogę cię pocałować.

– Pewnie powiedziałbym, że możesz, ale sam bym tego nie zaczął – stwierdził i spróbował się uśmiechnąć, kiedy Sebastian ostrożnie trącił jego wargi swoimi.

– Bo nadal byś się bał?

– _Tak_ , ale to nie znaczy, że bym tego nie chciał – powiedział nerwowo i lekko nacisnął na jego kark, mając nadzieję, że mężczyzna zrozumie, że wolałbym na razie przerwać tę rozmowę i oszczędzić sobie kompromitacji przyznawaniem się do swoich lęków.

– Zrobię wszystko, żebyś przestał się bać – odparł Sebastian ledwo słyszalnie, a moment później ich usta się połączyły. Przez jakiś czas nie poruszał się, jakby cieszył się samym tylko dotykiem i bliskością, w końcu jednak drgnął i nacisnął na niego, zaczął powoli pocierać jego wargi własnymi, zmuszać go do ich rozchylenia i napierać coraz mocniej. Kiedy Jim zachęcająco wsunął palce w jego włosy i nacisnął na tył jego głowy, przestał się hamować i pogłębił pieszczotę, a do warg dołączył język, gorący i natarczywy; początkowo łagodny pocałunek stawał się bardziej intensywny z każdą sekundą i nie minęła nawet minuta, a coś, co zaczęło się tak delikatnie, stało się namiętne i mocne, jakby wyrażał w ten sposób wszystkie swoje emocje, tęsknotę i lęki po tym, jak ostatnim razem atak Jima popsuł ich zbliżenie.

Obejmował go mocno, przyciskał do siebie i ciężko oddychał, a kiedy Jim jęknął wprost w jego usta, nieruchome na razie dłonie przesunęły się na plecy i pośladki niższego mężczyzny. Sebastian był już odrobinę pobudzony i było to wyczuwalne nawet przez warstwy ubrania, tym bardziej, że byli tak blisko siebie, a on ocierał się dolną częścią ciała o brzuch Jima. Naciskał na niego drżącymi rękami i w pewnym momencie wykonał ruch, jakby chciał popchnąć go na ścianę, wystarczyło jednak, że mężczyzna lekko wbił palce w jego ramię, a natychmiast rozluźnił uścisk i zwolnił tempo. Kiedy Jim uchylił powieki i uniósł na niego wzrok, dostrzegł pod dziwnym kątem, z minimalnej odległości, że jego tęczówki stały się całkowicie czerwone, a białka w zastraszającej szybkości podbarwiały się krwią. Wówczas przestał odpowiadać na pieszczoty, zdając sobie sprawę, że zdecydowanie za bardzo go pobudził, a następnie znieruchomiał całkowicie; Sebastian natychmiast zorientował się, że Jim zaczyna się wahać i z cichym, pełnym zawodu westchnieniem, oderwał się od jego ust i uniósł głowę, spoglądając na niego z góry. Oczywiście, jego rysy twarzy były już zmienione, ostre i nieprzyjazne i Jima wiele kosztowało, żeby nie pozwolić uruchomić się mechanizmowi ucieczki na ten widok.

– Chyba powinienem cię puścić i wstrzyknąć sobie taką dawkę stoperów, żebym zapomniał, jak się nazywam – wychrypiał Sebastian nieswoim głosem, na co Jim jakimś sposobem odrobinę się rozluźnił i zaśmiał cicho.

– Chyba tak – odparł, po czym zsunął dłonie z jego karku na klatkę piersiową i zatrzymał się, lekko zaciskając palce na jego wytartej ramonesce, a wówczas przez twarz Sebastiana przeszedł krótki skurcz. Przez moment wahał się, czy lepiej nie byłoby, aby odsunęli się w tym momencie od siebie i nie przeciągali struny, jednak jakoś nie potrafił tego zrobić bez zapewnienia go, że wszystko było w porządku i że takie tempo nie było dla niego _zbyt_ szybkie. – Ale i tak mi się podobało – dodał, po czym stanął na palcach i musnął wargami jego szczękę. – Idź po te stopery, bo jesteś znacznie ładniejszy z niebieskimi oczami. I porozmawiamy – zakończył, po czym odsunął się od niego i wycofał w stronę salonu, obserwując, jak Sebastian kieruje się ze swoją torbą do sypialni.

 

***

 

– Nie sądziłem, że przyjedziesz – odezwał się Sebastian, gdy po kilkunastu minutach, kiedy zażył nowy lek dostarczony przez Lennoxa i poczekał w swoim pokoju, aż ten zacznie działać, znaleźli się z Jimem w salonie. W tym samym miejscu, gdzie tkwili trzy tygodnie temu, gdy mężczyzna nie wiedział, czego od niego oczekuje, nie potrafił wyrazić swoich planów i zamiarów, a potem, gdy zaczęli pić i gdy dostał ataku, nie zdążyli już niczego ustalić. Teraz atmosfera między nimi była inna, Jim wydawał się spokojniejszy, czuł się wyraźnie lepiej i nawet jeśli nie było trudno dostrzec, że wciąż ma obawy, tym razem jasnym było, że podjął decyzję i przyjechał tutaj właśnie dlatego, że uporał się z wątpliwościami.

– Przygotowałeś dla mnie pokój, jedzenie i blokery i nie paliłeś w mieszkaniu. Chyba jednak wiedziałeś – odpowiedział na jego stwierdzenie z cieniem rozbawienia, przekręcając głowę na bok i lekko się uśmiechając.

– To wszystko _na wszelki wypadek_ – odparł Sebastian, a pod wpływem natarczywego spojrzenia Jima odwrócił na moment wzrok, czując, jakby mężczyzna wypalał mu dziurę w głowie, oczekując na całkowitą szczerość. – Lennox mnie uprzedził, że możesz się zjawić – oznajmił więc, uznając, że nie ma sensu kryć rozmów z lekarzem, nawet jeśli ten sugerował, by się nimi nie chwalił. – Ale tak naprawdę nie wierzyłem mu i spodziewałem się, że nieprędko się zobaczymy, a na pewno nie do momentu, gdy twój stan się nie unormuje całkowicie.

– Ach, więc to niby zaskoczenie było przyczyną, że w progu zmieniłeś się w alfę w parę chwil, chociaż tylko mnie pocałowałeś? – spytał i przez moment Sebastian zastanawiał się, na ile jest to żart a na ile ukrywane za fasadą kpiny lęki.

– Gdybym się ciebie spodziewał, wziąłbym pełną porcję stopera przed przyjazdem tutaj i przygotowałbym się na to, więc nie…

– _Żartowałem_ – przerwał mu Jim, gdy jego głos zaczął nerwowo się unosić. – Wierzę ci. Nie spodziewałeś się mnie, chociaż Lennox zapewne powiedział ci, że postara się mnie do tego zmusić, co?

– Powiedział tylko, że jeśli do mnie przyjedziesz a ja coś spieprzę, to znajdzie mnie i urwie mi łeb – oznajmił, a gdy przypomniał sobie łagodny głos lekarza, który telefonował do niego dwa dni wcześniej i nieudolnie próbował go zastraszyć, nie mógł powstrzymać się od kpiącego uśmiechu. – Chciałbym zobaczyć, jak próbuje.

– Uwierz, nie chciałbyś – zaśmiał się Jim, nieco się rozluźniając. – Może na to nie wygląda, ale to nie jest delikatny kwiatuszek niezdolny do zrobienia komukolwiek krzywdy. Ale! Nie rozmawiajmy o nim. Cokolwiek ci powiedział, cieszę się, że jego słowa zmotywowały cię, żeby tu posprzątać i nie przyjechałem do alfa-gniazdka śmierdzącego feromonami i papierosami – oznajmił, po czym wziął głęboki oddech, a z jego głosu uleciała wszelka wesołość, gdy wypowiedział kolejne słowa. – Sebastian, ile wiesz na temat mojego stanu? Ile powiedział ci Lennox, a ile sam się domyśliłeś?

– Powiedział tylko, że przedawkowałeś leki i że to znacznie przyspieszyło… – urwał na moment, jakoś nie mając ochoty używać słów lekarza, ale nie znajdując żadnych innych – _degenerację twojego organizmu_. Miał się tobą zająć i powiedział, że sam przekażesz mi tyle, ile zadecydujesz, bo obowiązuje go tajemnica lekarska.

– I co, Seb? – westchnął. – Na pewno wiesz, co to dla mnie oznacza. Wiesz, co dzieje się z niezwiązanymi omegami i wiesz, że nie pozostało mi zbyt wiele opcji, by nie dołączyć do tej jakże przykrej statystyki.

– Tak – przyznał zduszonym tonem, przypominając sobie lekcje biologii, całą wiedzę, jaką każdy przedstawiciel A/O musiał posiadać na temat swojej anatomii, ograniczeń i skutków pewnych zachowań.

– Powiedz to. Może będzie łatwiej, gdy _ty_ to powiesz.

– Najszybszym rozwiązaniem jest dla ciebie wiązanie – powiedział powoli, starając się nie patrzeć mu w oczy. – Omegi zazwyczaj w takich sytuacjach, skoro tyle lat unikały alf, szukają sobie na szybko dowolnej bety i nie zdziwiłbym się, gdybyś oznajmił teraz, że przyjechałeś tu poinformować mnie, że to właśnie zamierzasz zrobić.

– Wszystko utrudniasz – jęknął Jim, z irytacją chwycił się za włosy i parę chwil nie poruszał się, zaciskając powieki i biorąc głębokie oddechy. – Nie zamierzam się teraz wiązać, ani z betą ani z nikim innym, a gdybym zamierzał, nie miałbym powodów, by tu przyjeżdżać. Mówiłem ci już, że miałem kiedyś inne plany, ale Lennox się z nimi nie zgadzał, wszystko przesunęło się w czasie i dotarliśmy do momentu, gdzie zacząłem się psuć i teraz nie chodzi już o to, że nie chce mi w nich pomóc, ale przez to, co się ze mną dzieje, tamta opcja jest zamknięta na wiele miesięcy… przynajmniej dopóki do siebie nie dojdę. – Zamilkł i wyprostował się, zagryzając nerwowo wargi. – Lennox przedstawił mi wiązanie _z kimkolwiek_ jako jedną z opcji, ale nie podobała mi się ona i szukałem czegoś innego. Większość była kompletnie nie do zaakceptowania, tyle że jakąś musiałem wybrać i… – urwał, po czym spojrzał na niego przenikliwie. – I ty jesteś tą, którą wybrałem – dokończył, a wówczas Sebastian kompletnie znieruchomiał, nie do końca wierząc w to, co usłyszał.

– Co _dokładnie_ wybrałeś, skoro nie chodzi o wiązanie? – spytał ostrożnie, lecz Jim zacisnął usta, a na jego twarzy pojawił się wyraz podirytowania, jakby uznał, że powiedział już wystarczająco i był zły, że Sebastian reszty się nie domyślił… chociaż, oczywiście, _domyślił_ , lecz nie zamierzał bez jednoznacznego potwierdzenia swoich przypuszczeń zakładać, że na pewno mieli na myśli do samo. – W porządku… przyjechałeś tutaj, bo tak kazał ci lekarz czy z jakiegokolwiek innego powodu? – spytał więc, gdy cisza między nimi zaczęła się przedłużać.

– Na litość, przyjechałem, bo mi na tobie zależy i jeśli ktoś ma mnie leczyć seksem, to tylko ty – warknął i z nadąsaniem wydął usta, a jego odrobinę dziecięca mina w zestawieniu ze słowami sprawiła, że Sebastian zaniemówił, niezdolny by jakkolwiek zareagować, bo parsknięcie tutaj śmiechem byłoby raczej nie na miejscu… podobnie jak rzucenie mu się teraz w ramiona. – Lennox od początku mnie do tego namawiał – dodał Jim po chwili, wyrzucając z siebie słowa nieco zbyt szybko, wyraźnie pokazując tym, że się denerwuje. – Żebym był z tobą szczery i żebym zaczął z tobą sypiać _jak omega_. Miesiąc temu mówił to z innych niż teraz powodów, ale okazuje się, że miał rację, przynajmniej _częściowo_ i zacząłem brać jego rady na poważnie, gdy pokazał mi, że to działa i faktycznie czuję się lepiej, kiedy przestaję przed tym uciekać i się wszystkiemu poddaję, przy czym lepiej było dopiero, kiedy było już po wszystkim, bo rzecz jasna nie chodzi mi o _w trakcie_ i…

– O czym ty mówisz? – przerwał mu Sebastian, gdyż w pewnym momencie kompletnie przestał rozumieć, co Jim próbował mu przekazać. Mężczyzna zamrugał kilkakrotnie i zaśmiał się dziwnie, błądząc wzrokiem po suficie.

– Muszę to mówić? – spytał, chyba dopiero teraz orientując się, że nerwy sprawiły, że powiedział coś, czego prawdopodobnie nie miał zamiaru wyznawać. – Przespałem się z nim – oznajmił, co sprawiło, że Sebastian wytrzeszczył na niego oczy w niemym szoku. – Dwie omegi. Najdziwniejsza rzecz na świecie – dokończył i jęknął pod nosem, gdy dostrzegł, że mężczyzna przed nim zaczyna się czerwienić na samo wyobrażenie.

– Jest od ciebie sporo starszy – wydukał wreszcie, gdyż była to jedyna rzecz, jaka przyszła mu do głowy, którą można było uznać za względnie akceptowalną i nieobraźliwą.

– To akurat w łóżku nie było najmniejszym problemem.

– Nie wiem, czy bardziej mam teraz ochotę wykastrować go z zazdrości czy uściskać, że zmienił twoje nastawienie – stwierdził, na co Jim parsknął zduszonym śmiechem. – Co on w ogóle… – zaczął, natychmiast żałując, że o to pyta, bo wciąż nie potrafił zadecydować, czy wizja go podnieca, odrzuca, rozwściecza, zawstydza czy wszystko to po trochu.

– Dużo palców i ust – odparł Jim z zażenowaniem i zaczął wlepiać wzrok w sufit, wyginając palce jakby chciał powyrywać je ze stawów. – Za każdym razem był na górze, ale nie w ten sposób, jak sądzisz, więc…

– Za każdym razem? To ile ich było? – spytał z konsternacją.

– _Wystarczająco_ – wymamrotał. – Chyba lepiej, żebyś o tym nie słuchał, bo jeszcze stwierdzisz, że nie chcesz sypiać z omegą skażoną dziwacznymi eksperymentami łóżkowymi.

– Sądziłem, że niczym mnie bardziej nie zszokujesz niż tym, że jesteś omegą, ale chyba cię nie doceniłem – stwierdził Sebastian i zaśmiał się nerwowo. – Podobało ci się to, co robił?

– Dlaczego o to pytasz? – wydukał, odważając się na niego zerknąć i pospiesznie odwracając wzrok.

– Mam też spróbować?

– Teraz…? – spytał Jim zszokowanym tonem i gwałtownie przekręcił się w jego stronę, wytrzeszczając na niego oczy.

– Nie _teraz_ , ale w ogóle, _kiedykolwiek_ , w ten sposób, co on, bo jeśli to ci się podobało i było satysfakcjonujące i ci _pomagało_ , to nie musimy, a już zwłaszcza nie od razu, robić czegokolwiek innego – wyrzucił z siebie i zamilkł, mając wrażenie, że zaczyna bełkotać.

– Nie wierzę, że o czymś takim rozmawiamy – przyznał Jim po paru chwilach milczenia, a następnie roześmiał się, mając tak ściśnięte gardło, że zabrzmiało to, jakby się krztusił. – Ale w sumie to pewnie świetny pomysł, bo jeśli przy pierwszej próbie od razu we mnie wejdziesz, to to raczej nie będzie ani satysfakcjonujące ani przyjemne.

– Więc chcesz spróbować?

– Na pewno _nie dziś_ – powiedział szybko i wziął głęboki oddech. – I nie wiem, kiedy. Wiedziałem, że ta rozmowa będzie strasznie krępująca, ale nie sądziłem, że aż tak i… Sebastian... – Uciekł od niego wzrokiem i parę chwil błądził nim po ścianach, a wreszcie jęknął cicho i ostatecznie ponownie skupił się na nim. – Do następnej gorączki zostało mi trzy miesiące, a Lennox wyraźnie powiedział mi, że kolejne nafaszerowanie się lekami jak to zrobiłem ostatnio nie wchodzi w grę, jeśli nie chcę do reszty rozwalić sobie zdrowia. I że najlepszym rozwiązaniem jest dla mnie pozwolić, żebyś się nią zajął. Boże… powiedziałem to – wymamrotał i ponownie zachichotał w ten sam, stłumiony sposób, a następnie zamilkł całkowicie, dając mu czas na przetrawienie tych informacji.

Sebastian wstrzymał oddech, gdy zaczęło do niego docierać, co właśnie usłyszał i co to oznaczało, ale potrzebował usłyszeć to konkretnie i jednoznacznie, zanim wyciągnie wnioski, które wcale nie musiały być słuszne. Jim wydawał się czytać mu w myślach, bo po kilkunastu sekundach odezwał się ponownie, rozwiewając jego wątpliwości.

– _Tak_ , chcę, żebyś to zrobił, chcę z tobą być i jedyne, czego _nie chcę_ , to od razu zabierać się za… _trening ze sczepianiem_ , Boże, jak to w ogóle brzmi, ale nie mam lepszego określenia – parsknął z zażenowaniem. – Na razie nie jestem na to gotowy i na samą myśl robi mi się słabo i błagam, nie drąż tematu. Do gorączki potrzebuję się do ciebie przyzwyczaić i aby to osiągnąć powinniśmy dalej bawić się w niewinne krok po kroku, ale docelowo potrzebuję stałej i _jednoznacznej_ relacji z alfą, która wtedy się mną zajmie. – Zamilkł na parę chwil i wziął głęboki oddech, zanim spojrzał w oczy oniemiałemu Sebastianowi i zaczął mówić nieprzerwanym ciągiem. – Nie masz pojęcia, jak się tego boję i na pewno nie przestanę bać, jeśli nie przekonam się, że mogę bezpiecznie pójść z tobą do łóżka w trakcie gorączki, gdy nie będę myśleć ani się kontrolować i _nie będę sobą_ i _wszystko_ będzie zależało tylko od ciebie. Muszę ci zaufać, że nie wykorzystasz okazji i nie spróbujesz wymusić wiązania i że nie potraktujesz mnie jak dziwki, gdy nie będę mieć żadnych szans by się obronić. Jeśli coś pójdzie nie tak przez najbliższe miesiące, pewnie stchórzę i od ciebie ucieknę, a to najgorsze, co mogę zrobić i dlatego zakładając, że zgodzisz się na taki układ, musimy ustalić parę kwestii, ale nawet nie wiem, jak zacząć o tym rozmawiać, żeby nie było to jeszcze bardziej upokarzające niż już jest.

– Zatrzymałem się na tym, że chcesz spędzić ze mną gorączkę i chcesz ze mną być – powiedział Sebastian, gdy Jim przestał wreszcie wyrzucać z siebie słowa z prędkością karabinu maszynowego. – Chyba potrzebuję nowej dawki stoperów – dodał po chwili.

– To nie było dobre stwierdzenie, jeśli masz mnie przekonać, że mogę ci ufać – odparł z przekąsem Jim, ale pomimo kpiny w jego głosie, wciąż było słychać, jak bardzo jest spięty.

– Byłeś ze mną szczery, więc ja też powinienem – westchnął Sebastian, ale moment później poczuł, że może jednak w tym momencie lepiej, aby spróbował przekonywać siebie i jego, że doskonale nad sobą panuje… tyle że to nie miałoby sensu, bo był zupełnie skołowany informacjami, które usłyszał i nie dowierzał, że Jim naprawdę zaproponował mu to wszystko. – Chyba wolisz to niż fałszywe uspokajanie…? – spytał ostrożnie, a gdy Jim niechętnie skinął głową, wziął głęboki oddech, uznając, że powinien uściślić coś jeszcze. – Czy ty masz pojęcie, jak na mnie działa sam fakt, że mi to proponujesz…? I jednocześnie że mówisz, że się tego boisz i nie jesteś przekonany, czy chcesz tego na tyle, by poradzić sobie z oporami i ode mnie nie uciec?

– _Szczerze_? Wolę się nad tym nie zastanawiać – przyznał Jim i zerknął na Sebastiana niepewnie. – Naprawdę już teraz potrzebujesz stoperów? Nie zmieniasz się i nie wyglądasz, jakbyś potrzebował…

– Nie wiem, Boże, _nie wiem_ – jęknął, wpatrując się w jego twarz i z trudem powstrzymując przed zbliżeniem do niego i zabraniem za to, by ich _niewinne krok po kroku_ zaczęło się jak najszybciej. – Najbardziej pociągająca omega, jaką kiedykolwiek widziałem, właśnie zaproponowała mi związek i parowanie podczas gorączki – powiedział, czując, jak sens tych słów kolejny raz w niego uderza, gdy wypowiedział je na głos. – Nie mam pojęcia, jak się wówczas reaguje i co może się ze mną dziać, gdy w pełni to do mnie dotrze…

– Na pewno to sobie wyobrażałeś. Pewnie nawet w tym momencie wyobrażasz – wytknął mu Jim, mrużąc oczy, a stwierdzenie sprawiło, że obrazy i wizje zalały umysł Sebastiana, na parę chwil pozbawiając go tchu. Wymięta pościel, rozpalona skóra ich obu, obejmujące go w talii nogi, rozedrgane dłonie i jęki Jima, które teraz niemal słyszał w swoim umyśle… otaczająca go lepka wilgoć, rozlewająca się przy każdym ruchu jego bioder i wrażenie absolutnego spełniania i dominacji, jakie czułby mając go pod sobą. – Nie próbuj zaprzeczać, bo w to nie uwierzę – powiedział mężczyzna słabo, jakby czytając mu w myślach, a jego ton sprawił, że charakter wizji się zmienił, bo dołączyło do niej jego przerażone i zdegustowane jednocześnie spojrzenie, sposób, w jaki odwracałby głowę i zaciskał usta, starając się odpłynąć i błagając wszelkie nadprzyrodzone moce, by to wszystko się skończyło. I w jednej chwili cały urok scenki, jaka rozgrywała się w jego umyśle, rozbił się na kawałki, a wcześniejsze odczucia zostało zastąpione odrazą, że podnieca go wizja czegoś, co dla Jima było odstręczające i wielokrotnie o tym mówił.

– Tak – wymamrotał, odpędzając resztki wizji seksu w trakcie gorączki, które w międzyczasie ewoluowały i teraz widział ich obu po wszystkim, widział siebie wpatrującego się w pobladłą, zgnębioną twarz Jima, który leżałby przy nim półprzytomny, wykończony psychicznie i fizycznie wszystkim, co zaszło. – Wyobrażałem. Ciebie i mnie razem – dodał cicho, nie widząc sensu, by to przed nim ukrywać. – Ale nie tę rozmowę. Była chyba najdziwniejszą z naszych wszystkich i wciąż nie wiem, jak mam się zachowywać, gdy już wiem, czego chcesz i gdy dociera do mnie, co to znaczy i że to wcale nie będzie spełnienie marzeń, bo gdybyś nie był do tego zmuszony, nigdy byś tego nie zrobił, a ja nie chcę żeby tak to wyglądało.

– Nie histeryzuj bardziej ode mnie, bo ja tu jestem omegą i to ja mam się bać, a ty masz być pewny, że wszystko zrobisz jak należy i że tego nie spieprzysz – westchnął Jim i wymusił słaby uśmiech, sprawiając przez to wrażenie, jakby fakt, że Sebastian ma pewne obawy uspokoił go, chociaż powiedział coś całkiem innego. – To jeszcze nie koniec – dodał po chwili.

– Dawaj i miejmy to za sobą…

– Nie chcę myśleć o gorączce i naprawdę pozostaje mi liczyć, że do tego czasu magicznym sposobem wszystko odmienisz – powiedział i zagryzł lekko wargi. – To, co będziemy robić do tego czasu nie ma większego znaczenia dla mojego zdrowia i Lennox niczego mi nie narzucał, chociaż pewnie uważa, że powinniśmy jak najszybciej zabrać się do rzeczy, ale… – wziął głęboki oddech – przez cały ten czas mam być na połówce stoperów, a podczas samej gorączki nie brać żadnych środków oprócz antykoncepcyjnych i czegoś _utrudniającego_ wiązanie. Zabronił mi używać doustnych blokerów, hormonów i jakichkolwiek leków. Jak przez to stracę zmysły i skończę w wariatkowie, proszę, zabij go i spraw, by cierpiał przed śmiercią – powiedział płaskim, beznamiętnym tonem i westchnął ciężko, gdy Sebastian zaczął wpatrywać się w niego z niedowierzaniem. – Nie, też nie wiem, jak to niby ma być możliwe i jedyne, co mnie pociesza, to że leki, które mi przepisał, wydają się na razie działać i że ciebie nic nie ogranicza pod względem przyjmowania stoperów, więc teoretycznie będziesz mógł nad sobą panować, gdy zacznę szaleć.

– Jak on to sobie wyobraża…?

– Nie wiem – odparł, zmęczonym gestem pocierając czoło. – Najwyraźniej liczy na to, że naprawdę jesteś święty i przy pierwszej okazji, gdy zmienię się w omegę, nie zmienisz się natychmiast w alfę, ale im dłużej o tym myślę, tym bardziej widzę, jaki byłem naiwny, gdy ufałem mu, że wszystko będzie dobrze… Zwłaszcza że sam nie jesteś już taki przekonany, czy ci się to uda i że nie ręczysz za efekty twoich starań.

– Dopóki jestem na stoperach, _ręczę_ – powiedział cicho, a gdy Jim spiął się i odwrócił gwałtownie głowę, po chwili wahania przysunął się do niego i ostrożnie wyciągnął rękę, nie robiąc jednak nic więcej. Przez moment nie doczekał się żadnej reakcji, ale w końcu Jim powoli się do niego zbliżył, pozwalając, by Sebastian objął go ramieniem. – Będę ich pilnować bardziej niż kiedykolwiek i będę nad sobą panować, co by się nie działo. Zrobimy tylko to, na co pozwolisz i _wszystko będzie dobrze_.

– Dla ciebie będzie dobrze – odparł Jim. – Dla ciebie to wszystko będzie przynajmniej fizycznie przyjemne, nawet jeśli teraz wydaje ci się, że to nie takie fajne posuwać kogoś, kto nie ma na to ochoty. Nie masz się czym martwić, bo to mnie trzęsie na samą myśl o niektórych rzeczach, które możesz zrobić lub zrobisz w najbliższym czasie.

– _Będzie_ dobrze. Inna opcja nie wchodzi w grę. Zajmę się tobą i _będzie_ – powiedział i ostrożnie pogładził go po plecach, nie wiedząc, jak niby miałby go uspokoić, skoro wiedział, że Jim nie chciał wcześniej typowej relacji A/O i że sama idea go odstręczała. Tymczasem zdecydował się na to tylko dlatego, że nie miał lepszej alternatywy, co podawało w wątpliwość na ile jakiekolwiek ich dalsze zbliżenia będą odbywać się za jego faktyczną zgodą, a na ile będą wynikiem racjonalności, która kazała mu zadbać o swoje zdrowie i sparować się w gorączce z alfą. Robiło mu się niedobrze na myśl, że mężczyzna może udawać przed nim w pewnym momencie, że jest mu dobrze a przynajmniej _znośnie_ , podczas gdy w środku będzie czuł się, jakby był gwałcony. – Coś wymyślimy, żeby było – odezwał się po jakimś czasie, gdy poczuł, że Jim uspokoił się, przestał tkwić w jego objęciach kompletnie zesztywniały i ostrożnie odwzajemnił uścisk. – Mamy mnóstwo czasu. Nie musimy do gorączki robić niczego, na co nie masz ochoty.

– Ale wtedy będziemy musieli, co? To jest najgorsze – powiedział, wciskając twarz w jego t-shirt. – Nie chcę takiego seksu, jaki nas wtedy czeka. Gdy zaczyna się gorączka, jestem obrzydliwy, ty też dla mnie będziesz, gdy będę widział, że podobam ci się w tak ohydnym stanie i boję się, że po wszystkim, cokolwiek jest między nami się rozpieprzy, bo nie będę już mógł na ciebie patrzeć! – wybuchnął nagle i natychmiast ucichł.

– Czego najbardziej… – urwał, nie wiedząc, jak powinien sformułować dalszą część pytania. – Co jest dla ciebie najgorsze? Postaram się tego unikać, jeśli będę wiedział…

– Seb, właśnie _to_ – jęknął, zaciskając palce na jego ramieniu. – Że będziemy na siebie patrzeć inaczej, po całym cholernym parowaniu, po tym jak będzie lał się ze mnie śluz i będziemy się pieprzyć i sczepiać raz za razem, przez _trzy nieszczęsne dni_ …! Tu nie chodzi o samą technikę, bo wiem, co mnie czeka i wiem, że gdy to będziesz ty, to nie będzie takie złe, jak byłoby z kimkolwiek innym, ale nie chcę, żebyś ty czy ktokolwiek na świecie widział mnie w takim stanie i akurat z tym nie mam pojęcia, jak sobie poradzić i ty też nic z tym nie zrobisz, więc nie pytaj nawet, co niby masz zrobić, by było lepiej.

– Coś jeszcze? – spytał wprost, przymykając oczy i nieco mocniej naciskając na łopatki Jima, gdy ten wbił paznokcie w jego skórę. – Czego mam unikać? Wtedy lub w ogóle?

– Nie chcę się wiązać, to już mówiłem i to najważniejsze – odparł szybko. – Wolałbym też się nie sczepiać, bo to najbardziej wstrętna część seksu ze wszystkiego, co mnie czeka, ale w gorączce tego nie uniknę, więc nawet nie ma sensu tego rozważać i jakoś będę musiał to przeboleć. Cała reszta… cokolwiek mogą robić dwie bety, to mnie szczególnie nie rusza – stwierdził, na co Sebastian znieruchomiał, nie mając pewności, czy dobrze go zrozumiał. – Co…? – spytał, wyczuwając jego konsternację.

– Sądziłem, że nie znosisz analu i to w tym jest podstawowy problem – powiedział, na co Jim parsknął krótko, uniósł głowę i spojrzał na niego z politowaniem.

– Gdybyś był betą, nie miałbym w tej kwestii absolutnie _żadnych_ oporów i pewnie już dawno byśmy to zrobili, to ci mogę zaręczyć – oznajmił i uśmiechnął się słabo, gdy Sebastian uniósł brwi i kilkakrotnie zamrugał.

– Więc nie chodzi o to, że nie lubisz być dole ani nic w tym rodzaju…? Że od początku to nie seks _sam w sobie_ był problemem, tylko przyległości związane z tym, jakiej jesteśmy płci?

– Przyległości i to, co będzie później – odparł, po czym ponownie położył bok głowy na jego klatce piersiowej. – To nie tak, że w ogóle się tego nie boję, bo byłem sam tyle lat, że siłą rzeczy mam opory, ale to nieistotne i powinienem się względnie szybko z tym uporać, zwłaszcza jeśli wystarczająco skutecznie będziesz _naśladować w łóżku Lennoxa_. Tutaj chodzi prawie wyłącznie o całą resztę. Kac moralny, gdy po gorączce będę już normalny. Kompletna bezradność wobec ciebie i biologii, gdy wszystko się zacznie. I wymuszona uległość również poza łóżkiem, bo to będzie najgorsze ze wszystkiego.

– Czegokolwiek się boisz, to ostatnie możesz z powodzeniem wykreślić – powiedział Sebastian i spróbował uśmiechnąć się uspokajająco, gdy Jim uniósł odrobinę głowę i zerknął na niego z powątpiewaniem. – Nadal jesteś tu szefem i nie wyobrażam sobie, żeby było inaczej.

– Jeśli uznasz mnie za swoją omegę, a momentami już to robisz, będziesz próbował wymusić wiązanie – odparł chłodno. – Jeśli środki Lennoxa zawiodą i to zrobisz, to nasze relacje się zmienią czy tego chcesz czy nie, a ja będę się ciebie słuchać jak pies, bo nie będę już w stanie w pełni kontrolować swojego zachowania, bo _ty_ będziesz je kontrolować. Jeśli będziesz chciał czegoś innego niż ja, będę żył w ciele, które przy tobie mnie nie słucha. Nie wmawiaj mi, że nie ma takiego ryzyka, bo to nie jest kwestia tego, na ile nad sobą panujesz i że _obiecasz_ mi, że nie spróbujesz wymusić wiązania, leki utrudniające to nie są w pełni skuteczne, takie są fakty i statystyki i…

– Och, bo my jesteśmy tak strasznie typowi i podlegamy statystykom – przerwał mu Sebastian. – Spotykamy w naszej branży głównie pokrzywione jednostki i raczej nie znasz alf, które są normalne, a co do statystyk, jak już się na nie upierasz, przynajmniej połowa wiązać A/O jest zarejestrowana i legalna i nie wierzę, że ostatecznie wszystkie te związki stają się nieudane. Myślałem, że jesteśmy już poza oskarżaniem mnie o wszystko, co najgorsze.

– Związane _dobrowolnie_ alfy są normalniejsze, ale my nie jesteśmy związani, a ja nie zamierzam się z tobą teraz wiązać – oznajmił w odpowiedzi Jim; wypowiedział tylko na głos to, o czym Sebastian wiedział i z czym nie zamierzał się spierać, ale mimo to słowa w jakiś sposób zabolały i spowodowały nieprzyjemne poczucie, że jest dla niego tylko użyteczny i nic więcej, nawet jeśli mówił, że mu w jakiś sposób zależy.

– Skoro mówiłeś, że mogę używać stoperów, to w trakcie twojej gorączki też będę je mieć i będę nad sobą panować. Wmawianie mi, że będę chciał wymusić wiązanie kontrolując się jest absurdalne, bo ostatnie, na czym mi zależy, to zmienić cię w ten sposób w bezwolną istotkę z zaburzeniami osobowości, a takie właśnie stają się przymusowo związane omegi. Jeśli kiedykolwiek bym się z tobą związał, to _tylko_ za twoją zgodą, bo tylko wtedy proces wiązania nie rozwaliłby ci psychiki. – Westchnął ciężko, gdy dostrzegł, że Jim wciąż nie wygląda na przekonanego. – Wezmę leki i nie zrobię nic, na co mi nie pozwolisz. Jeśli mi w tym momencie nie wierzysz, to może być ciężej niż…

– Więc jednak chciałbyś się związać.

– Nie wiem. _Może_ – przyznał, wiedząc, że próba ukrycia prawdy zostałaby natychmiast przejrzana.

– Nie uspokajasz mnie.

– Mam kłamać, że zdecydowanie tego nie chcę? – spytał, na co Jim zacisnął tylko usta i nie odezwał się ani słowem. – Wiązanie to zbyt poważna decyzja, żeby w ogóle to rozważać w momencie, gdy mamy inne problemy. To teraz nieistotne, więc zajmijmy się lepiej tym, co jest _teraz_ i co się stanie w najbliższym czasie – powiedział, starając się brzmieć możliwie łagodnie i znów nie rozzłościć tkwiącego przy nim mężczyzny, który po tym stwierdzeniu zaczął nerwowo skubać brzeg jego rękawa. – Powiedz mi… co w ogóle mam robić. Dziś i przez najbliższe dni. Nie chcę czegoś źle zrozumieć.

– Co, znów wydaje ci się, że daję mylne sygnały? – spytał Jim, napierając na niego nieco mocniej.

– Szczerze powiedziawszy, tak – odparł, kiedy drobna dłoń zsunęła się z jego ramienia na łokieć, a palce zaczęły drażnić wrażliwą skórę w jego zgięciu. – Wiesz, co ze mną robisz…?

– Sądziłem, że będziesz potrzebował czegoś bardziej wymownego niż trzymanie cię za rękę, żebyś uznał to za zachętę do seksu – stwierdził Jim oschle, ale gdy uniósł głowę i spojrzał mu w oczy, Sebastian z zaskoczeniem stwierdził, że mężczyzna lekko się uśmiecha. – Może gdybym po całym gadaniu o obawach i małych kroczkach majstrował ci przy rozporku, mógłbyś zastanawiać się, co też wyprawiam, ale teraz…?

– Świetnie – sapnął Sebastian, a moment później poczuł, jak Jim przesuwa paznokciami po jego bicepsie, co sprawiło, że po jego ręce przeszły dreszcze. – Naprawdę powinieneś przestać.

– Wziąłeś stopery, nie przesadzaj – roześmiał się, ale po chwili posłusznie odsunął się od niego i oparł się łokciem o zagłówek kanapy. – Chcę poudawać bety. Chcę zapomnieć, kim naprawdę jesteśmy i co nas czeka. Dzisiaj. Tego właśnie _dzisiaj_ chcę. Tak jak to czasem robiliśmy w trakcie akcji. Założysz ten bordowy płaszcz, kolorowy szalik i wyżelujesz włosy, a potem wyjdziemy stąd poudawać, że obaj jesteśmy normalni. A po powrocie pójdziemy do swoich sypialni, bo ach, jestem nieśmiały i przyzwoity i nie uprawiam seksu na pierwszej randce.

– Czujesz się na tyle dobrze, żeby wychodzić…

– Daj spokój – prychnął z lekką nutką irytacji, jakby obrażała go sama sugestia, że może być zbyt słaby na zwykłe wyjście z domu. – Lennox się mną zajął, jestem po gorączce i jeśli w jakiejkolwiek fazie cyklu czuję się dobrze, to właśnie w _tej_. W tym całym falowaniu hormonalnym jestem w najlepszym momencie. Potrzebuję się oderwać… – wykonał nieokreślony gest dłonią – od tego wszystkiego i zrobić sobie dzień wolnego w nagrodę za to, że odważyłem się z tobą porozmawiać i powiedziałem ci wszystko, co musisz wiedzieć. Nie chcę o tym myśleć, a skoro alkohol jest na liście zakazanych środków, nie możemy się znieczulić w ten sposób. Jak będziesz wystarczająco dobrze udawać przy mnie betę, to nie poczuję się _źle_ , bo w tym momencie tego właśnie najbardziej potrzebuję.

– Mogę spróbować...

– Ale nie ręczysz za efekty – parsknął i poklepał go po udzie, po czym podniósł się z miejsca. – Moje fantazje o dwóch betach zazwyczaj całkiem nieźle wychodziły, przynajmniej poza łóżkiem, więc jak stąd wyjdziemy i będziesz pilnować stoperów, dasz sobie radę – oznajmił, a Sebastian musiał ugryźć się w język żeby nie powiedzieć w tym momencie, że Jim właśnie _ucieka_ , czego niby miał nie robić. – Więc jak, gdzie mnie weźmiesz?

– Sam się prosisz, żebym odpowiedział ci coś jak _na stole –_ stwierdził, nie mogąc się powstrzymać przed tym komentarzem, na co Jim obrócił oczami. – W porządku. Powiedz mi, gdzie celowałeś, gdy strzelałeś do Cartera?

– Jak to niby ma się do naszej randki? – parsknął z rozbawieniem.

– Trafiłeś go w _kolano_ , a zakładam, że zamierzałeś go zabić, nie mając pewności, że ja i Kesson wystrzelimy w tym samym momencie. Więc?

– Zgadnij, gdzie mogłem celować, gdy miałem przed sobą alfę, która zrobiła sobie harem ze związanymi z kimś innym omegami?

– Więc trafiłeś jakieś dwadzieścia cali od celu, a strzelałeś z bliska i miałeś szanse dobrze wymierzyć.

– Co to ma do rzeczy? Ty jesteś od strzelania, a ja od myślenia.

– Strzelnica – oznajmił Sebastian, a wówczas Jim, który wydawał się odrobinę poirytowany wskazaniem mu, że nie jest w czymś doskonały, momentalnie się rozpromienił. – Dobre miejsce na randkę?

– Fantastyczne – odparł z szerokim uśmiechem i nawet jeśli wciąż czuł jakiegoś rodzaju obawy, miał wyraźne opory i nie był przekonany, czy wszystko pójdzie po jego myśli, wydawał się być szczerze zadowolony, że spędzą razem popołudnie i że to będzie jakiegoś rodzaju początek. Sebastian miał mieszane uczucia, bo wiedział, że parę kwestii, mimo wszystko, pozostało niedopowiedzianych i nie był pewny, czy właściwie będzie odczytywać sygnały od Jima, gdy ten postanowi posunąć ich poczynania o krok dalej… Ale wolał o tym nie myśleć, bo, oczywiście: Lennox sugerował, że do tego nie dojdzie, ale sam nie do końca w to wierzył, jednak w trakcie ostatnich tygodni rozłąki wielokrotnie myślał o tym, co może ich połączyć i jaki będzie charakter ich relacji, _skoro są alfą i omegą_.

Mimo całego zawirowania emocjonalnego i problemów, jakie ich czekały, wciąż pociągało go to bardziej niż chciał przyznać przed samym sobą. I ufał sobie tylko do pewnego stopnia, bo oto dostał niemal na tacy coś, o czym marzyła każda alfa; chętną, niezwiązaną omegę, która zaproponowała wspólne spędzenie rui, racjonalną na tyle, że raczej nie wycofa się w ostatniej chwili, bo miała świadomość, że źle się to dla niej skończy. Pobudzało to w nim pierwotne instynkty, na razie tłumione skutecznie stoperami, ale w razie gdyby upadły… nie, po prostu _nie mogły_ upaść, nie teraz, gdy był odpowiedzialny za Jima, który był przy nim słaby i bezbronny i chociaż nienawidził nie mieć kontroli nad swoim życiem, zaufał mu i powierzył całą swoją przyszłość, która zmieniłaby się bezpowrotnie, gdyby doszło do wymuszenia wiązania.

Kiedy znaleźli się na parkingu przed blokiem, wystylizowani na parę stereotypowo zmanierowanych, homoseksualnych bet, zanim wsiedli do samochodu, krótko objął go ramieniem i przyciągnął do siebie, spoglądając wyzywająco na dwie eleganckie pary, oczekujące prawdopodobnie na taksówkę. Dostrzegł kpiące uśmieszki i niemal słyszał, jak szepczą coś o _kolorowych ciotach_ , tak więc – stylizacja była wiarygodna, a prośba Jima o wiarygodne udawanie bet została spełniona. Aby możliwie oburzyć tamtych ludzi, odsuwając się od niższego mężczyzny musnął wargami jego skroń, a następnie otworzył przed nim drzwi od strony pasażera, sam zaś wrzucił do bagażnika sprzęt potrzebny na strzelnicy. Jeszcze raz zerknął na tamtą czwórkę, aby dopełnić całości puścił oko do jednego z mężczyzna, a wreszcie usiadł za kierownicą, już teraz wyobrażając sobie, jak na strzelnicy będzie mógł obejmować Jima od tyłu, poprawiając ułożenie jego rąk w mierzeniu do celu i sposób, w jaki miał ustawione biodra.

– Myśl ciszej, bo robię się czerwony – odezwał się Jim, przerywając ciąg jego myśli. – Nie pamiętasz? Jestem cnotliwy i niewinny – oznajmił piskliwym głosem, zbyt mocno akcentując niektóre głoski. Sebastian parsknął tylko śmiechem, a moment później, kręcąc z głową, ruszył z miejsca, z trudem zachowując względną powagę i panowanie nad kierownicą, gdy Jim puścił buziaka obserwującej im grupce, gdy mijali ją, wyjeżdżając z parkingu.

***


	11. Nieprzyspieszane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rozdział wyszedł... dłuższy niż planowałam i W KOŃCU udało mi się ruszyć z nimi we właściwym kierunku, dlatego też, ostrzeżenie - względnie łagodne scenki łóżkowe ;)

***

 

 _Mieli czas_. Te właśnie słowa Jim powtarzał sobie za każdym razem, gdy zamykał za sobą drzwi sypialni, gdy rano zajmował się pracą zanim jeszcze Sebastian wstał, gdy wymyślał im co rusz nowe zadania i przyjmował od klientów kolejne pracochłonne i wymagające wyjazdów sprawy. Londyn mógł być centrum jego świata, ale w Szkocji też było mnóstwo ludzi potrzebujących pomocy przestępcy-konsultanta. W ciągu półtora tygodnia po jego powrocie zwiedzili całe wschodnie wybrzeże, docierając aż do Peterhead, gdzie pomogli pewnemu prokuratorowi oskarżonemu o łapówkarstwo skutecznie manipulując dowodami; Aberdeen i wojny podjazdowe między lokalnymi politykami; Stonehaven, gdzie wśród mieszkańców zapanowały mordercze nastroje i w ciągu dwóch tylko dni zaplanował pięć niepowiązanych ze sobą zabójstw, a wreszcie przytulny pensjonat w Montrose, w którym zatrzymali się w drodze powrotnej do Dundee i spędzili tam pełne trzy dni, robiąc przy okazji rewizję wśród lokalnych czujek. Poleciało kilka głów, a siatka okazała się kuleć na tyle, że wysłał Sebastiana do Brechin na przeszpiegi, sam zaś skierował się do urokliwego Dubton, by spotkać się pod stosowaną tam przykrywką z _emerytowanym_ płatnym zabójcą, który obecnie rekrutował dla niego nowy narybek i przekazał mu profile kilku obiecujących osób.

Kiedy wrócił wreszcie do Dundee, Sebastian tkwił jeszcze w Forfar, gdzie trafił po nitce kilku składowych sieci do pewnego biznesmena, który pogrywał sobie zbyt śmiało w obszarach należących do Moriarty’ego, ale ostatecznie skończyło się na postraszeniu go, a nie kolejnym zabójstwie. Zameldował się, że wraca do ich wynajętego mieszkania późnym wieczorem, tak, że dotarł na miejsce w nocy, kiedy Jim już spał. Następnego dnia znów się minęli, ponieważ po południu miał widzieć się z kolejnym kłopotliwym klientem, Jim zaś wyruszył zanim jeszcze Sebastian wstał na zupełnie niepotrzebne spotkanie z lokalną ekipą sprzątającą i przydzielił kilka premii za dodatkową pracę, jaką wykonała przed przeszło miesiącem; mógł to zrobić zdalnie, ale… dopiero wracając do mieszkania zdał sobie sprawę, że nawet jeśli nie robił tego szczególnie jaskrawo, unikał Sebastiana, aby nie prowokować sytuacji, których nie chciał. Praca była bezpieczna, praca była idealną wymówką, barierą przed intymnością i pożeraczem czasu; pracując czuł się silny i niezwyciężony, dzięki niej mógł zapominać, że jest omegą i że podjął decyzje, które powinny pociągnąć za sobą czyny. Sama jednak rozmowa o zamiarach dotyczących najbliższej gorączki i jego relacji z Sebastianem była trudna, zawstydzająca i osłabiająca go emocjonalnie, zaś przejście od słów do działania, w miarę jak je od siebie odsuwał, wydawało się coraz bardziej skomplikowane… chociaż przecież tak niedawno, gdy tkwili na pierwszej randce na strzelnicy, a mężczyzna obejmował go od tyłu, trzymał dłoń na biodrze, ramieniu czy nadgarstku i korygował jego postawę oraz dawał mu drobne rady, z ustami przysuniętymi do jego ucha, wszystko wydawało się takie proste i oczywiste.

Może powinien był pójść za ciosem i już wówczas, na fali odwagi i emocji, iść z nim do łóżka, ale nie zrobił tego, bo przecież _miał tyle czasu i nie było sensu niczego przyspieszać_ , a obecnie kruche przekonanie, że to jedyne rozwiązanie, przygasało – bo czuł się dobrze, bo praca była łatwiejsza, bo Sebastian nie naciskał, brał posłusznie stopery i starał się nawet ograniczać dwuznaczne spojrzenia, jakie początkowo mu posyłał… co robił tylko dopóki nie zorientował się, że Jim potrzebuje chwili przerwy i zamierza w ramach wyciszenia umysłu i oderwania od rozmyślań o ich relacji zająć się siecią i klientami. Przyjął do wiadomości, że jego szef zamierza nadrobić pewne zaległości i nawet jeśli pewnie chciałby zacząć wcielać w życie ich plany, uznawał jego decyzję za racjonalną i nie próbował się z nią spierać. Albo nie zgadzał się, ale szanował jego zdanie. Albo uznawał, że to Jim jest tu szefem. Albo czekał na okazję albo jeszcze coś innego, o czym Jim nie wiedział, bo przez natłok pracy, rozjazdy i ciągłe spotkania z różnymi ludźmi nie mieli czasu rozmawiać na tematy inne niż zawodowe, a wieczorami padali do swoich łóżek w różnych pokojach lub różnych miastach.

Wiedział, że powinien coś z tym zrobić, ale tak _łatwo i przyjemnie_ było odsuwać tę świadomość na bok, gdy czuł się dobrze, leki działały, a widmo jego pogarszającego się stanu zdrowia odpływało. Jego libido spadło do minimalnego poziomu, gdyż był po gorączce i do drugiej fazy cyklu miał jeszcze jakieś dwa miesiące, a po odwyku od stoperów zafundowanym przez Craiga, tym bardziej nad sobą panował. Nie miał wewnętrznego impulsu, by zadziałać, bo nowe farmaceutyki, pomimo zmniejszonej dawki, sprawiały, że jego hormony były spokojne – czuł jednak, że istnieją, podczas gdy przy standardowych, pełnych porcjach innych typów medykamentów momentami fizycznie wydawał się sobie całkowicie _betowy_. Właściwie… nowy lek był bardziej stabilizatorem niż stoperem, bo jego organizm zachowywał się tak, jak powinien zachowywać organizm zdrowej omegi po gorączce, nie miał już żadnych skoków hormonów, bo ich poziom był może wyższy niż kiedyś, ale wyrównany… a dzięki osiągniętej stabilności przyzwyczajał się do tego stanu i panował na sobą lepiej niż gdy faszerował się szybko upadającymi, chociaż większymi dawkami. Nie czuł ciągłego falowania, emocje nie wpływały na jego organizm jak zazwyczaj, nie miał ogromnych wahań nastroju i poziomu O-hormonów między wieczorem a porankiem, nie czuł już, że natura przejmuje nad nim kontrolę – bo to on panował nad nią, chociaż jej sztucznie nie blokował.

Fizycznie czuł się naprawdę dobrze i gdy w rzadkich momentach pozwalał sobie odpływać myślami w przyszłość, widział siebie jako betę, gdzie stan jak obecnie będzie dla niego normą, a nie tylko okupionym bólem i upokorzeniem krótkotrwałym efektem, poprzedzającym kolejny atak, jakim była dla niego och, tak strasznie odległa w tym momencie ruja. Gdy myślał o przyszłości, chciał widzieć siebie po sterylizacji a docelowo po wszystkich operacjach, całkowicie pomijając to, co go dzieliło od tego momentu. Było dobrze, czuł się tak świetnie, Sebastian znów był idealny, _wszystko_ było, po co więc psuć sobie nastrój…? Zajmie się nieuchronnym, gdy będzie musiał.

Na razie wolał pogrążać się w naiwnych i mało prawdopodobnych rozmyślaniach, że kiedy wypowie wyczekiwane słowa _Sebastian, jestem betą_ , użyje całkiem innego tonu niż przyznając się do bycia omegą. I że reakcja też będzie inna. Że wszystko się ułoży w nowej rzeczywistości i nie będą jak teraz krążyć wokół siebie w oczekiwaniu na to, czego się obawiał i na co nie miał ochoty. Że po wszystkich paskudztwach, które mieli przed sobą, wrócą do stanu idealnego i krok po kroku nauczą się obchodzić ze swoimi ciałami na nowo, tak jak powinno być od początku, jak powinno być _teraz_ … tak, takie wizje były cudowne, nawet jeśli miał świadomość, że na razie czekało go jeszcze wiele chwil, kiedy to będzie musiał pozwalać się odkrywać w omega-wersji.

Westchnął ciężko i zwlekł się z łóżka, otulił się ciepłym szlafrokiem i niechętnie zerknął za okno, gdzie z nieba o paskudnym, szarobrunatnym kolorze siąpiła przykra, podmarzająca mżawka. Pogoda typowa dla końcówki listopada, więc nie powinna dziwić, mimo to – skrzywił się i pospiesznie odwrócił, by z samego rana nie psuć sobie nastroju pogodą, po czym ruszył do kuchni, zastanawiając się przelotnie, czy Sebastian już wstał i czy w ogóle dotarł w nocy do mieszkania, po tym, jak wieczorem pojechał z Rankinem do Perth, zająć się jakąś sprawą alfa-gangu, w którą Jim nie wnikał. Przelotnie rozejrzał się po salonie, dostrzegając ślady jego obecności, rzuconą na fotel torbę z laptopem i resztki kolacji pozostawione na stole. Bezmyślnie zgarnął talerz i wrzucił go do zmywarki, po czym nastawił wodę na kawę i zaczął przeglądać lodówkę w poszukiwaniu czegoś jadalnego i nieprzeterminowanego po ich nieobecności. Z niechęcią wyjął resztkę serka mascarpone, który miał ostatni dzień ważności, ale wyglądał jeszcze normalnie, wsypał do niego z przyzwyczajenia trochę musli i siadł przy stole, przeglądając w telefonie portal informacyjny. Drgnął, kiedy usłyszał, jak drzwi sypialni Sebastiana się otwierają i uniósł wzrok, gdy mężczyzna stanął w progu, opierając się o futrynę i ziewając.

– Kiedy wróciłeś? – spytał, na co Sebastian machnął ręką i ociężale wszedł do środka, by przyszykować sobie kawę i zalać świeżo zagotowaną wodą zarówno swój kubek jak filiżankę Jima.

– Za późno – odparł, siadając przy stole naprzeciwko niego i niezbyt dyskretnie zerkając w jego mizerne śniadanie, jakby chciał ocenić, czy ilość suszonych owoców jest w nim wystarczająca. – Za parę godzin mam się widzieć z Rankinem i Kessonem i obgadać wczorajszą akcję.

– Coś poszło nie tak?

– Kesson nie dotarł, mimo że miał tam być, a Rankin jest bez niego jak bez ręki – oznajmił. – Spieprzył sprawę i raczej nie uda się wznowić tamtego kontaktu, ja wyszedłem z opróżnionym magazynkiem, a Rankin z plaskaczem na pysku za zachowywanie się jak ciota.

– Przyłożyłeś mu i tak go nazwałeś? – parsknął Jim, czując, że historia zaczyna robić się interesująca.

– Nie _nazwałem_ , ale doskonale wiedział, że dostał właśnie za to, że nie ma jaj. Spotkaliśmy się z dwiema dość agresywnymi alfami, które miały być pierwszą linią frontu na akcjach, a z takimi jednostkami nie można bawić się w kulturę i argumenty. On próbował, bo bez Kessona… – Pokręcił głową, by się nie powtarzać. – Rankin może być ich mózgiem, ale to teoretyk dobry do planowania. Gdy nie ma przy sobie Kessona, nie potrafi działać i chyba dobrze o tym wie, bo nawet nie próbował protestować, gdy oznajmiłem, że ma więcej nie marnować mojego czasu na akcje, z którymi sobie nie radzi, gdy nie ma za plecami swojej prawdziwej alfy. Nie wiem, co się z nim działo, był naprawdę… był po prostu beznadziejny. Dobrze, że tego nie widziałeś, bo pewnie rozwaliłbyś mu łeb a nie tylko mu przyłożył.

– Dlaczego właściwie Kesson nie dotarł? – spytał Jim, rozbawiony podsumowaniem całej sytuacji, jakie przedstawił mu Sebastian.

– Rankin nie wchodził w szczegóły, ale podobno nagle się rozchorował. Mam nadzieję, że do dziś wydobrzeje, bo naprawdę wolę pracować z nimi, gdy są razem.

– Bo Rankin bez niego sobie nie radzi, już to mówiłeś.

– To też, oczywiście – zaśmiał się Sebastian. – Za to Kesson osobno jest zupełnie niestrawny, agresywny i bezmyślny. Dobrze dla nich obu i całego świata, że są związani, bo… – urwał na moment, jakby coś sobie uświadomił. – Myślisz, że osobno są kiepscy w pracy właśnie dlatego, że są związani?

– Możliwe – odparł Jim ostrożnie, czując, że wchodzą na niebezpieczne rejony, jako że wiązanie, _jakiekolwiek_ , to coś, o czym nie miał ochoty rozmawiać. – Dobrowolne wiązanie może upodabniać do siebie obie strony, sprawiać, że uzupełniają się bardziej niż przed nim lub po części jedno i drugie.

– Nie sądzę, że są związani dobrowolnie – stwierdził Sebastian, a gdy Jim uniósł z zaskoczeniem brwi i dał mu znać gestem, żeby kontynuował, mężczyzna na moment się zawahał. – Podejrzewam, że to Rankin wymusił wiązanie, ale zrobił to… – zająknął się – będąc na dole. Nie pytaj, skąd taki pomysł i nie wiem nawet, czy to wykonalne, ale…

– Raczej jest wykonalne, o ile wiem alfa może wymusić wiązanie bez względu na _pozycję_. Przy czym – zastanowił się chwilę – w przypadku dwóch alf wymuszenie wiązania nie jest tak proste jak w przypadku omegi w gorączce, bo nici mentalne nie są naturalnie rozluźnione, zwłaszcza jeśli obie strony nie są jednoznacznie chętne, a dodatkowo powstaje konflikt biologiczny… U A-kobiet jest inaczej, bo jedna bez ograniczeń i nie _wbrew_ biologii przyjmuje rolę bardziej uległej, kobiecej bety, tak samo zresztą jak dwie męskie omegi, gdzie tylko jedna faktycznie musi… – urwał, przypominając sobie o swoich niedawnych doświadczeniach z Lennoxem i uznając, że to zdecydowanie nie jest pożądany kierunek rozmowy. – Tak czy inaczej, u dwóch męskich alf żadna naturalnie nie może stać się psychicznie _mniej dominująca_ i to nie bez powodu jest tak rzadko spotykane.

– Coś jeszcze o tym wiesz? To w sumie nie jest coś, czego uczy się w szkole, a brzmi bardziej interesująco niż te wszystkie bzdury, które nam czasem wciskali – zaśmiał się Sebastian. – Pokręcone _tabu_. Coś, o czym nauczyciele nawet nie wspominają, że może istnieć.

– Niewiele – przyznał Jim, nie widząc powodów, by wmawiać mu coś innego, chociaż nie lubił przyznawać się, że nie jest w czymś ekspertem. – Mam za małą próbę, a nie ma żadnych oficjalnych badań, natomiast sprawa z oczywistych przyczyn mnie nie dotyczyła, więc w to nie wnikałem. – Wzruszył ramionami i zamilkł na parę chwil, próbując jednak odszukać w pamięci cokolwiek, co wie na ten temat, skoro Sebastian był tak ciekawy. – Jedno, do czego dotarłem, to że ze wszystkich rodzajów wiązań, dwie męskie alfy są najmniej naturalne i obciążone największym ryzykiem, że próba utworzenia wiązania, wymuszonego czy nie, może skończyć się niepowodzeniem albo trwałym uszczerbkiem na psychice. Jeśli Rankin się na to odważył i to on wszystko inicjował czy wymusił, jak podejrzewasz, to chyba nie jest aż taką _ciotą_ , za jaką go masz.

– Zawsze sądziłem, że najtrudniejsze są dwie żeńskie omegi – stwierdził, na co Jim zamarł, a potem parsknął krótkim śmiechem. – To znaczy… u dwóch A-mężczyzn żaden nie ma predyspozycji by ulegać, a u O-kobiet – żadna nie może psychicznie dominować i nacisnąć na nici mentalne i w sumie nie mam pojęcia, jak one niby są w stanie się wiązać, a _podobno_ są.

– Masz rację, żeńskie omegi nie są w stanie samodzielnie stworzyć wiązania. Ale czasem są związane. Wiesz jak to robią te słodkie dziewczynki? – spytał, a mina Sebastiana jasno pokazała, że nie ma pojęcia. – Proszą jakąś starszą, związaną A-koleżankę, aby rozbiła ich nici mentalne, przetarła im szlaki i dopiero potem zabierają się do rzeczy.

– Sądziłem, że to tylko miejska legenda i pożywka dla porno z pseudo-fabułą – stwierdził z rozbawieniem. – Ale raczej nie mam powodów ci nie wierzyć.

– Zostawmy to – parsknął, uznając, że może jednak lepiej zakończyć ten temat, bez względu na to, jak bardzo wydawał się Sebastianowi interesujący. – Co z tym dzisiejszym spotkaniem z nimi? Przy Kessonie nie radziłbym ci nawet zbliżać się do Rankina, bez względu na to, jak cię wkurzy.

– W sumie… – zaczął Sebastian – może powinieneś pójść ze mną i ich poznać.

– Wcześniej byłeś temu przeciwny – zauważył, zaskoczony, że mężczyzna w ogóle to proponuje. – Jeszcze parę dni temu wolałeś, by mnie nie widzieli.

– Tak, ale… – urwał na moment – ufam im i jeśli chciałbyś ich spotkać i byłbyś tam ze mną…

– Nie. Jedź sam – odparł szybko. – Zajmę się innymi sprawami i umówię z jakimś klientem, bo zapewne wystarczy mi tylko otworzyć skrzynkę, żeby znaleźć coś…

– Jim – przerwał mu Sebastian – zamierzasz kolejny dzień szukać sobie zadań, żeby nie zostać ze mną sam na sam bez pracy? – spytał wprost, sprawiając, że Jim momentalnie znieruchomiał, niemal czując, jak atmosfera między nimi, tak beztroska i w sumie zabawna, momentalnie gęstnieje. – Nie myśl, że tego nie zauważyłem. Sądziłem, że jesteś już poza ukrywaniem się przede mną, skoro…

– Nie. Nie zmierzałem się ukrywać – powiedział nie do końca szczerze i Sebastian chyba to wyczuł, bo wydał z siebie poirytowane parsknięcie. – Po prostu…

– Tak jakoś wychodzi? – podpowiedział mu z lekkim wyrzutem w głosie.

– Tak. Wybacz. Nie miałem takiej intencji, ale _tak wychodzi_. Mamy dużo czasu i dopóki mogę, chcę zająć się pracą, bo gdy zaczniemy mnie leczyć…

– Nie chodzi mi o seks i całe nasze A/O zamieszanie, ale o _ciebie_ – westchnął Sebastian. – Od naszego wyjścia na strzelnicę nie odbyliśmy nawet _jednej_ rozmowy, która nie dotyczyła pracy. W porządku, powiedziałeś mi wyraźnie, czego się obawiasz, ale nasze relacje to chyba nie są tylko dwa bieguny, albo seks albo sieć i nic pomiędzy. Prawda? – spytał, na co Jim skinął głową, wiedząc, jak bardzo ma on rację i domyślając się w końcu, jak mógł odbierać jego chłodne zachowanie z ostatnich dni.

– Nie martw się, nie wskoczę ci któregoś dnia do łóżka z zaskoczenia, niby w ramach zmiany bieguna.

– Więc dlaczego tak się zachowujesz?

– Bo… – miał w tym momencie całą listę wymówek, jakiś czas wahał się, którą wybrać, a wreszcie uznał, że lepiej powiedzieć prawdę niż potem odkręcać wybrane na poczekaniu kłamstwa. – Nie chcę, żeby to były dwa bieguny, ale trochę obawiam się, że _będą_ – oznajmił w końcu i odwrócił wzrok, gdy dostrzegł urazę w oczach Sebastiana. – Praca jest bezpieczna i to jedyna rzecz, w której dogadujemy się świetnie i momentami boję się, że jakikolwiek krok może wszystko popsuć i że wszystko ruszy zbyt szybko, a my _mamy czas_ i ja nie chcę tego przyspieszać bardziej niż jest to konieczne. Leki od Lennoxa działają tak perfekcyjnie, że wciąż nie mogę uwierzyć, że na połówkach tak świetnie się trzymam, więc tym bardziej boję się _przestać trzymać_ , a tak się stanie, gdy do czegokolwiek poważniejszego między nami dojdzie.

– Nie mówię o niczym _poważnym_ …

– Więc o czym? Kolejnej randce? Zaproś mnie w ładne miejsce a może mnie przekonasz – spróbował żartobliwego flirtu, lecz Sebastian obrócił oczami ze zniecierpliwieniem.

– Na przykład o tym, żebyś nie bał się mnie choćby _dotknąć_ , bo na to, że mnie pocałujesz nie mam co na razie liczyć, skoro _nie chcesz przyspieszać_.

– Możesz… – zająknął się na moment, nie będąc przekonanym, czy proponowanie tego jest dobrym pomysłem. – Sam to inicjować. Jeśli chcesz.

– Nie chcę żebyś czuł się do czegokolwiek zmuszony – odparł Sebastian odrobinę łagodniejszym tonem. – Pewnie to niezbyt w stylu alfy, ale wolałbym, żebyś to ty inicjował cokolwiek ma się między nami dziać. Wolałbym poczekać, aż będziesz gotowy i sam…

– Seb, w ten sposób do niczego nie dojdziemy – oznajmił, uznając, że skoro już o tym rozmawiali, to może powinien w końcu wziąć się do rzeczy, zamiast udawać, że to, co nieuniknione, na razie nie istnieje. – Jeśli masz na coś ochotę, to możesz próbować, bo chociaż nie gwarantuję, że będę zawsze chętny, w tej fazie bez _impulsu_ moje chęci są bliskie zeru. Wybacz, ale jestem po gorączce i po odwyku i po prostu nie potrafię się za cokolwiek zabrać i doskonale wiesz, dlaczego tak jest, bo na biologii pomiędzy tymi wszystkimi nieciekawymi bzdurami na pewno usłyszałeś, jak rozkłada się libido omeg w zależności od fazy cyklu. A poza wszystkim innym, to wy macie być aktywni, a ja jestem bierną omegą i nie możesz ode mnie wymagać…

– Mam ochotę cię pocałować – przerwał mu Sebastian, zerkając na niego znad kubka z kawą. – Tego właśnie chcę, ale jakoś wątpię, że gdybym się do ciebie przyssał bez pytania, byłbyś zachwycony.

– Więc zapytałeś – powiedział i zaśmiał się niepewnie. – I tak, możesz to zrobić – dodał, a gdy mężczyzna pochylił się nad stolikiem w jego stronę, pospiesznie odsunął filiżankę na bok. Spróbował się uśmiechnąć, gdy mężczyzna delikatnie objął dłonią jego twarz, spodziewając się, że za moment jego łagodność minie, skoro tyle czasu trzymał go na dystans, lecz, ku jego zaskoczeniu, Sebastian krótko i ledwo wyczuwalnie musnął wargami jego usta. – Wybacz, Seb, że niby to miałeś na myśli, mówiąc, że chcesz mnie pocałować? – spytał, co wyraźnie rozbawiło i jednocześnie ośmieliło pochylającego się nad nim mężczyznę; moment później oparł się o stół i pocałował go nieco mocniej, nie pogłębiając pieszczoty, ale przeciągając ją, mimo że pozycja, w jakiej tkwił, nie była dla niego wygodna i z całą pewnością już po kilkunastu sekundach jego plecy i kark zaczęły mu doskwierać.

Smakował gorzką kawą i pachniał ledwo wyczuwalną wodą toaletową z dodatkiem blokera, spod której dało się wyczuć powoli przebijający się zapach alfa-feromonów. To ostatnie sprawiło, że Jim na moment się spiął, lecz, o dziwo, jego organizm nie zareagował na to w żaden widowiskowy sposób. Poczuł lekkie poruszenie w dolnej części brzucha, łagodne na tyle, by nie było krępujące i wydawało się właściwie przyjemne, bo nie narastało, pozostając na bezpiecznym, akceptowalnym poziomie. Eksperymentalnie wyciągnął rękę, by nacisnąć na kark Sebastiana i uśmiechnął się, gdy z gardła mężczyzny wydobyło się stłumione westchnienie. Zachęcająco wsunął palce w jego włosy, masując skórę u nasady czaszki, a potem rozchylił usta, pozwalając, by mężczyzna wsunął w nie język. Nadal było bezpiecznie, nadal nad sobą panował i czerpał z ich bliskości przyjemność, ale z każdą chwilą wyczuwał, że z Sebastianem było inaczej i na niego cała sytuacja działała znacznie mocniej; jego feromony, niezablokowane jeszcze po nocy stały się odrobinę wyczuwalne, nadwyrężone niewygodną pozycją mięśnie napinały się coraz bardziej i jasnym było, że jest na granicy kontroli nad swoimi odruchami. Kiedy zaczął całować Jima bardziej namiętnie, dominując nad nim i wymuszając przystosowanie się do jego ruchów, mężczyzna ostrzegawczo wbił paznokcie w jego kark, lecz Sebastian w pierwszej chwili nie zareagował i dopiero ostrzejsze szarpnięcie za włosy przywróciło go do rzeczywistości.

Kiedy odsunął się od Jima i opadł na krzesło, zerknął na niego z zawodem i cieniem wyrzutu, co w połączeniu z lekko podbarwionymi na czerwono tęczówkami dało niepokojące wrażenie. Przez parę chwil wpatrywali się w siebie bez słowa, Sebastian dysząc ciężko i próbując zwalczyć w sobie alfę, Jim za to starając się odpędzić niewygodne myśli o tym, że mężczyzna nie panował nad sobą tak, jak on sam. Był falującą hormonalnie omegą we względnie stabilnej fazie, za to alfy były alfami _zawsze_ – i poczuł to tym silniej właśnie teraz, kiedy to on a nie Sebastian był bardziej opanowaną stroną, w przeciwieństwie do tego, co działo się przed jego gorączką.

– Weź stopery i spryskaj się blokerami – powiedział cicho, na co mężczyzna skinął tylko głową i ociężale podniósł się z miejsca. Jego krok był chwiejny i niepewny, gdy wychodził z kuchni, a kiedy zniknął w swojej sypialni, Jim chwycił się za głowę i wziął parę głębokich oddechów.

Tak, to nie będzie takie proste jak sądził – bo o ile pocałunek był przyjemny gdy był tylko pocałunkiem, to kiedy dochodziła do niego dominacja, w której Sebastian stawał się górą, Jimowi momentalnie przestawało się to podobać, chociaż w momentach kiedy czekał na ruję i _był w pełni omegą_ nie przeszkadzało mu to aż tak jak teraz. Na ułamek sekundy w jego głowie pojawiła się irytująca myśl, że jeśli pozbyłby się stoperów całkowicie, psychicznie byłoby mu łatwo ulec temu wszystkiemu, ale zdusił ją w zarodku, bo coś takiego po prostu nie wchodziło w grę, dopóki nie było absolutną koniecznością.

– Lepiej? – spytał, kiedy po kilkunastu minutach Sebastian wrócił do kuchni, wykąpany i przebrany w dzienne rzeczy. Mężczyzna obrzucił go zmęczonym spojrzeniem i przytaknął, a następnie zaczął nerwowo kręcić się po pomieszczeniu, rozglądając się po szafkach i lodówce, a jego przygarbiona postawa i wydzierające z niej przygnębienie, niemal wzbudziły w Jimie wyrzuty sumienia. – Wszystko w porządku – powiedział więc, nie mając jakoś ochoty na obcowanie z Sebastianem, gdy był tak przygaszony, bo taka jego wersja wpływała na jego nastrój, który również stawał się nieco ponury, gdy zawisła między nimi cisza i niedopowiedzenia. – Mam nadzieję, że nie będziesz tak reagował za każdym razem, gdy powiem _nie_.

– Nie chodzi o to, że powiedziałeś, ale o to, jak trudno było się posłuchać – odezwał się Sebastian, odwracając się w jego stronę i opierając o blat szafki.

– Ale _posłuchałeś_.

– Tak. Posłuchałem – przyznał z pewną goryczą. – Tyle że dopóki byłeś dla mnie betą, znacznie łatwiej było cię słuchać.

– Chcesz się wycofać? Z tego, o co prosiłem i na co się zgodziłeś? – spytał Jim wprost, na co Sebastian zamrugał nerwowo i spojrzał na niego z zaskoczeniem.

– Skąd taki pomysł? To że coś jest trudniejsze niż się spodziewałem nie znaczy, że tego nie chcę i że nagle mnie przerosło. Dopóki nie powiesz, że zmieniłeś zdanie, zajmę się wszystkim, do czego będę ci potrzebny, bardziej pilnując stoperów – powiedział i zmarszczył brwi. – Te od Lennoxa wydają się działać lepiej niż poprzednie, tylko że przy nich nawet nie czuję, kiedy opadają, bo robią to tak płynnie.

– Może powinieneś wrócić do standardowych, skoro te nie działają właściwie…

– Działają aż _zbyt_ dobrze, ale ponieważ budzę się z wrażeniem, że nocne trzymają się bez zarzutu, to nie spieszę się z dzienną dawką. Właśnie miałem nauczkę, że rano nie mam na co czekać. Obiecuję, że więcej się to nie powtórzy.

– Dodaj jeszcze _obiecuję, szefie_ , a ci przyłożę – oznajmił Jim, by rozładować napiętą atmosferę, czym wywołał lekki uśmiech na jego ustach. – Zjedz coś, a ja pójdę się przebrać i zajmiemy się pracą, bo w trakcie wyjazdu spotkałem parę nowych pętelek w sieci i musimy zrobić mały przegląd – oznajmił, podnosząc się z miejsca. – I przestań się denerwować, gdy ja jestem spokojny, bo przenosisz to na mnie – dodał i parsknął pod nosem, kiedy Sebastian obrócił oczami na to ostatnie stwierdzenie.

Niespełna godzinę później siedzieli przy sobie na kanapie, z laptopami na kolanach, poszukując informacji na temat osób, które Jim chciał sprawdzić i szybko przechodząc w tryb zadaniowy, w którym radzili sobie i dobrze się uzupełniali. Ich uda się stykały, a dłonie co jakiś czas trącały o siebie, gdy któryś chciał pokazać drugiemu jakąś informację na swoim ekranie; było ponownie bezpiecznie i neutralnie, lecz Jim czuł, że pewna blokada, jaką odczuwał przez unikanie Sebastiana, po ich pocałunku pękła… i tak naprawdę dopiero w tym momencie był w stanie świadomie i bez wątpliwości wrócić do próbowania, odsuniętego w czasie o tych kilkanaście dni za długo.

Kiedy Sebastian przyszykował się do wyjścia na spotkanie z Kessonem i Rankinem i tkwił w korytarzu, zakładając buty i kurtkę, Jim stanął w drzwiach i obserwował go jakiś czas z odległości dwóch metrów. Uśmiechnął się do niego, kiedy mężczyzna kładł już dłoń na klamce i pochwycił jego spojrzenie, a moment później ruszył w jego stronę i przytrzymał go za rękę.

– Powodzenia – powiedział spokojnie, po czym stanął na palcach i krótko pocałował go w usta, a następnie z cichym chichotem wypchnął za drzwi, każąc mu na siebie uważać i pozdrowić ich nowych _alfa-przyjaciół_.

– _Jim Moriarty przesyła pozdrowienia_ … to zazwyczaj oznaczało, że ktoś powinien kopać sobie grób.

– Mogą to zrozumieć, jak tylko chcą – odparł, a gdy za Sebastianem zamknęły się drzwi, wziął głęboki oddech i parę chwil nie ruszał się z przedpokoju, zastanawiając się, co dalej. Dzisiaj praca ich do siebie zbliżyła, w przeciwieństwie do tego, co działo się przez ostatnie dni i uznał, że pewnie powinien pociągnąć właśnie _ten_ rodzaj bliskości i pozwolić, by wszystko szło między nimi naturalnie, jak przed jego gorączką, zamiast robić rewolucję czy też naiwnie czekać na kolejny odpowiedni moment. Może zresztą ten właśnie nadszedł i należało wykorzystać okazję, gdy jego blokady podupadły i przestał czuć potrzebę emocjonalnej ucieczki…? Obiecał sobie w myślach, że gdy Sebastian wróci, zajmą się wspólnie czymś połowicznie związanym z siecią, czymś bezpiecznym i takim, co pozwoli im na odbudowanie partnerstwa na płaszczyźnie, za którą zaczynał tęsknić, ale tym razem wykraczającym poza sprawy służbowe.

Dopiero siadając przy komputerze uświadomił sobie, że jego pocałunek przy drzwiach przypominał stereotypową scenkę z sitcomu, gdzie żona żegnała męża przed wyjściem do pracy – i z jakichś przyczyn bardziej go to rozbawiło niż zaniepokoiło.

 

***

 

Jim szczerze planował spędzić z Sebastianem całe popołudnie i wieczór, ale tym razem nie udało się to z przyczyn od niego niezależnych: spotkanie z członkami alfa-gangu nie poszło dobrze, Kesson znów się nie pojawiał, a pod jego nieobecność Rankin ochoczo oddał zarządzanie Sebastianowi, wykonując jego polecenia bez mrugnięcia i zdając się podczas akcji na jego osądy i doświadczenie. Jim wiedział oczywiście, że związane alfy to ewenement i relacja taka musi dotyczyć nietypowych jednostek, zaś Rankin niemal nie przypominał w pewnych sytuacjach alfy – bo która oddawałaby innej pałeczkę w dysponowaniu _jej_ ludźmi – i dlatego mimo wcześniejszych oporów coraz bardziej czuł, że ma jednak ochotę zapoznać się z tym człowiekiem.

Tak czy inaczej, wyjazd Sebastiana się przedłużył, Jim skupił się na pracy i spędził cały wieczór na telefonie, kontaktując się z fragmentami sieci z Barcelony, gdzie szykowała się większa i potencjalnie dochodowa sprawa. Mogła wymagać dwudniowej wizyty, co przyjąłby z otwartymi ramionami, bo pogoda w Szkocji znów zrobiła się obrzydliwa, a na śródziemnomorskim wybrzeżu Hiszpanii nawet o tej porze roku musiało być względnie ciepło. Może powinien zaciągnąć tam Sebastiana, pod przykrywką rewizji tamtejszych macek alfa-gangu, związanych wcześniej z Carterem i zabrać ze sobą Kessona i Rankina? Tak… to w sumie brzmiało całkiem nieźle i dlatego należało omówić z nim ten pomysł i pewnie jednak spotkać się wcześniej z tą dwójką.

Sebastian wrócił po północy, pobudzony adrenaliną, z otartym policzkiem, kilkoma siniakami i skręconym nadgarstkiem, który Jim usztywnił, podczas gdy mężczyznę aż nosiło i z trudem wytrzymał tych kilka minut względnie nieruchomo; jego stopery podupadły, ale podobnie jak w paru innych sytuacjach związanych z akcją, w najmniejszym stopniu nie szło to w kierunku seksualnym. Przyjął stopery bez słowa i położył się na kanapie, wpatrując się w sufit i co jakiś czas wyciągając przed siebie prawą, usztywnioną rękę, którą najprawdopodobniej miał mieć zupełnie niesprawną przynajmniej przez najbliższy tydzień; o używaniu nią broni nie było nawet mowy, jako że uszkodził ją sobie od strony kciuka, który w efekcie musiał mieć kompletnie unieruchomiony.

Kiedy nocne stopery oraz środki przeciwbólowe zaczęły u niego działać i zrobił się senny, hormony skokowo opadły i sprawiły, że zaczął odpływać na kanapie, przez krótką chwilę Jim miał ochotę zaciągnąć go do swojej sypialni, gdyż – podobnie jak wtedy, gdy poharatał sobie ramię – był teraz na tyle słaby, że nie stanowił dla niego zagrożenia. W ostatniej chwili się powstrzymał i gdy mężczyzna niezbyt przytomnie wymamrotał, że nie ma siły się nigdzie się ruszać, przyniósł mu koc i poduszkę i dobry kwadrans wpatrywał się w niego z sąsiedniego fotela, obserwując miarowo poruszającą się klatkę piersiową i odrobinę bladą twarz. Był… tak, był alfowy, był niemal typowym przykładem alfy, którą poniosły emocje, pozbawiły instynktu samozachowawczego i wróciła do domu wylizywać się z ran. A wtedy rolą dobrej omegi było się nim zająć i, znów… powinno to powodować dyskomfort, ale było inaczej, bo wiedział doskonale, że Sebastian zająłby się… że _zajmował_ się nim, kiedy sam fizycznie niedomagał. To było poza relacjami A/O, bo zwykła troska o drugą stronę musiała występować we wszystkich zdrowych relacjach przyjacielskich czy romantycznych, prawda…?

Przez podobne, dziwne myśli, następnego ranka, kiedy zobaczył w salonie niezbyt przytomnego i wyraźnie niewyspanego po nocy na kanapie Sebastiana był niemal gotów, aby ruszyć na zakupy i zrobić mu śniadanie, ale to już uznał za krok za daleko; ograniczył się do przyniesienia mu środków przeciwbólowych, kawy i komputera z otwartą stroną z delikatesami on-line, oznajmiając, żeby zamówił sobie coś do jedzenia, a sam ruszył na długą kąpiel do łazienki, na odchodnym każąc mu nie nadwyrężać ręki.

– Czuję się jak inwalida – stwierdził Sebastian, gdy dwie godziny później obaj, przebrani już i po zjedzeniu śniadania tkwili na kanapie, rozmawiali o sprawie w Barcelonie, do której przez jego kontuzję zamierzali ruszyć za dwa tygodnie i ustalali właśnie, czy obecność Kessona i Rankina będzie im tam potrzebna.

– Jesteś strasznie marudny, gdy coś ci dolega – zaśmiał się Jim i pogładził go po obandażowanym nadgarstku; zamarł na moment, gdy mężczyzna ugiął wolne palce i lekko ścisnął jego dłoń. – Ale w sumie lubię, gdy jesteś taki słaby i bezbronny.

– Nie jestem bezbronny – odparł szybko Sebastian i fuknął pod nosem, kiedy Jim uśmiechnął się ironicznie.

– Z rozwaloną dominującą ręką nie możesz strzelać, pisać ani nawet normalnie jeść. Pewnie mógłbym cię pokonać, gdybyśmy zaczęli się siłować i to w sumie urocze – stwierdził, a moment później westchnął z zaskoczenia, gdy mężczyzna chwycił go za ramię lewą ręką i bez specjalnego wysiłku popchnął na kanapę, przygważdżając do niej tak sprawnie, że nawet bez użycia prawej całkowicie go unieruchomił.

– Tak sądzisz? – spytał z rozbawieniem, gdy Jim zaczął bez specjalnych rezultatów się szamotać.

– Wziąłeś mnie z zaskoczenie, więc w sumie oszukiwałeś. Mówiłem o uczciwej walce – oznajmił, udając, że naprawdę chce się wyrwać, ale właściwie bawiąc się tą sytuacją, bo chociaż nie mógł się ruszyć, jakoś nie czuł się w tym momencie zagrożony. Gdy nieco mocniej szarpnął biodrami, Sebastian zwolnił uścisk i zaczął się podnosić, jakby sądził, że przesadził, lecz wówczas Jim pokręcił głową i lekko poruszył palcami obu dłoni, które mężczyzna przygważdżał do podłokietnika kanapy nad jego głową. – Puść mi ręce, ale nie wstawaj – powiedział, a gdy tylko mężczyzna wypełnił polecenie, z odrobiną rezerwy objął ramionami jego szyję i lekko na niego nacisnął.

– Sądziłem, że nie lubisz…

– Za dużo myślisz, a ja tu jestem od myślenia – przerwał mu Jim i zanim Sebastian spróbował zaprotestować, wciągnął go do pocałunku, natychmiast przymykając oczy. Poczuł, jak mężczyzna wyciąga przed siebie zranioną rękę, którą do tej pory nieporadnie opierał na zagłówku i układa ją ostrożnie przy jego twarzy, tak, że bandaż trącał jego policzek; było to uspokajające, nawet pomimo ich pozycji, gdzie stykali się ze sobą ciałami, biodra Sebastiana znajdowały się tuż poniżej jego, nogi były splątane i nie miał wielkiego pola manewru. Mężczyzna nie naciskał, pozwalał mu wyznaczać tempo pocałunku i tym razem, w przeciwieństwie do poprzedniego dnia, na zwykłej, pełnej dawce stopera, panował nad sobą całkowicie. Dopiero po paru chwilach odważył się bardziej namiętnie odpowiadać na pocałunek, a kiedy Jim chwycił między zęby jego dolną wargę i przyssał się do niej, westchnął cicho i zsunął się odrobinę niżej, między jego nogi, układając się na nim wygodniej.

Kiedy oderwali się od siebie, Sebastian pochylił głowę i przeniósł wargi na jego szyję, najpierw tylko muskając ją wargami, a potem całując nieco mocniej. Jim miał teraz otwarte oczy i zerkał w dół, na jego jasne włosy, ocierające mu się o szczękę i policzek, a potem na dłonie, którymi mężczyzna dość nieporadnie próbował się opierać o kanapę, co było utrudnione, gdy jedną z nich miał niesprawną. Tak jak miało to miejsce w kuchni, był w dziwnej i niekomfortowej pozycji, ale nie próbował jej zmieniać, a przynajmniej nie do momentu, gdy Jim lekko go odepchnął.

– Połóż się na plecach – powiedział spokojnie i po chwili manewrów przekręcili się, tak, że teraz on był na górze, lecz nie wrócili od razu do przerwanej pieszczoty, tkwiąc przy sobie nieruchomo. Sebastian trzymał głowę na brzegu kanapy i obejmował go ramionami w talii, Jim zaś opierał podbródek na skrzyżowanych na jego klatce piersiowej rękach i sunął palcami po jego obojczykach, wpatrując się w jego twarz, niezmienioną, spokojną i całkowicie bezpieczną. – Tęskniłem za tym – odezwał się w końcu, sprawiając, że mężczyzna uśmiechnął się lekko, ale nie odezwał ani słowem. – Chcę już wrócić do tego, co było między nami, zanim się dowiedziałeś.

– Ale wracać _powoli_.

– Takie tempo jest idealne – odparł natychmiast. – Nie eksperymentuj więcej z rodzajami stoperów. Te, których używałeś od lat są odpowiednie i nie potrzebujesz niczego innego, prawda?

– Teraz nie, ale jak cokolwiek byś z siebie zdjął albo spróbował dotknąć mnie gdziekolwiek niżej niż teraz, szczerze wątpię, czy by wystarczyły – oznajmił, na co Jim zaśmiał się krótko.

– Nie zamierzam tego robić. Jesteś za wygodny, żeby pozwolić ci wstawać po leki. Czar by prysł, gdybyśmy się podnieśli – odparł i teraz to Sebastian się roześmiał, lekko naciskając przy tym dół jego pleców. – Mógłbym się stąd nie ruszać cały dzień.

– Ci klienci z Barcelony nie byliby szczęśliwi gdybyś oznajmił, że nie odpowiedziałeś cały dzień na ich maila, bo wylegiwałeś się na swoim alfa-ochroniarzu.

– Nic im do tego. Jestem Moriartym, mogę robić, co chcę – odparł i zmrużył oczy, zaciskając przy tym usta, tak, że jego mimika zupełnie się zmieniła i zaczął wyglądać jak groźny przestępca, przed którym drżała cała jego sieć i każdy inny, kto go spotkał. Sebastian parsknął śmiechem na ten widok i pogładził go po plecach, nie próbując już wspominać o pracy.

Kiedy kwadrans później podnieśli się, po tym, jak komórki ich obu zaczęły natarczywie dzwonić, atmosfera między nimi się nie zmieniła – mimo że resztę dnia każdy zajmował się swoimi sprawami, Jim kontaktował się z zagranicą a Sebastian kierował drobiazgami techniczno-personalnymi, większość czasu spędzili siedząc ramię w ramię, co jakiś czas posyłając sobie dwuznaczne spojrzenia. Na razie nic z nimi nie robili, jednak wieczorem Jim poczuł pewien zawód, gdy drugi mężczyzna bez słowa ruszył do swojej sypialni. Wpatrywał się w drzwi, ale tym razem, podobnie jak przez cztery kolejne dni nic nie zrobił, nie mając odwagi, motywacji ani wystarczającego impulsu.

Piątego zaś Sebastian wieczorem spotykał się z Kessonem i Rankinem, tym razem obiecującymi, że stawią się obaj – a Jim uznał, że nadszedł czas, by zobaczyć się z tymi ludźmi, samemu ocenić, jacy są i podjąć decyzję, czy zacząć już teraz rozwalać od środka ich gang, czy też pozwolić im dalej działać, tak, jak o to prosił Sebastian. Przyszykował elegancki, drogi płaszcz, który optycznie dodawał mu parę centymetrów wzrostu i długi czas układał włosy, zanim mężczyzna nie stanął w drzwiach łazienki i z rozbawieniem nie oznajmił, że śnieg i tak zniszczy cały efekt – tak więc ostatecznie nałożył na dłoń zwiększoną porcję żelu i wyzywająco patrząc mu w oczy w odbiciu lustrzanym, wygładził je do tyłu a gdy tylko specyfik wysechł, dodatkowo spryskał włosy sprayem z brylantyną.

– Tak, teraz wyglądasz jak groźny mafiozo, brakuje ci tylko złotych zębów, czarnego kota i szpicruty. Możemy już iść? – spytał niecierpliwie.

– Och, teraz nie mówisz już, żebym nie udawał alfy?

– Gdybym teraz stwierdził, że próbujesz, udusiłbym się ze śmiechu – oznajmił i skinął na niego ponaglająco. – Chociaż mogłeś zlikwidować ten zarost, bo dodaje ci lat a nie męskości.

– Nie potrzebuję dodawać sobie męskości, a poza tym i tak wyglądam młodziej od ciebie, więc zamknij się i Idziemy – odparł z rozbawieniem, zauważając, że Sebastian spogląda na niego z oburzeniem za wytknięcie mu tych paru lat różnicy między nimi. Kiedy wyszli z budynku i przedarli się parkingiem do samochodu, starając możliwie nie zmoknąć w sypiącym się z nieba, mokrym śniegu, błogosławił fakt, że faktycznie wygładził tylko włosy – bo jakakolwiek inna fryzura oklapłaby i z całą pewnością nie wywarłby na Kessonie i Rankinie takiego wrażenia, jakiego by sobie życzył.

 

***

 

Przed wyjściem obaj spryskali się silną porcją uniwersalnego blokera, chociaż Sebastian utrzymywał, że Kesson i Rankin również ich używali i nie było ryzyka, że będą wyczuwalni i któregokolwiek z nich może drażnić zapach alfa-feromonów. Po krótkim przekonywaniu, Jim wsunął również do kieszeni listek z dodatkową porcją używanego kiedyś od przypadku do przypadku, szybko działającego stopera. Nie zamierzał go brać, a tamta dwójka nie powinna w żaden sposób na niego działać, wolał jednak dmuchać na zimne i nie pozwolić, by coś poszło nie tak, jak przy okazji ich poprzedniego spotkania z szefami alfa-gangu.

Okazało się, że intuicja Sebastiana zadziałała perfekcyjnie, o czym Jim przekonał się, gdy tylko podjechali na miejsce spotkania, do pozornie opuszczonego magazynu pod Dundee, który był jednym z miejsc przerzutowych alfa-gangu. Okolica była niemal niezamieszkana, toteż siedem samochodów stojących na parkingu osłoniętym wysokim, zdezelowanym płotem z blachy było jednoznacznym dowodem, że Rankin i Kesson nie zjawili się tutaj sami. W biurach w odległej części budynku paliło się światło, natomiast zaraz za nimi wjechało tu tuningowane bmw, będące samochodem niemal stereotypowo pasującym do alfy, która miała pieniądze.

– Kurwa – wymamrotał Jim, mając już pewność, że wyjechanie stąd nie mogło pozostać niezauważone, kiedy wysoki mężczyzna w ostentacyjnie rozpiętym, skórzanym płaszczu wyskoczył z wozu i zerkając na zegarek zapalił papierosa. Nie był to ani Kesson ani Rankin, lecz inny dość istotny członek gangu, jeden z tych, których Jim typował przed zabiciem Cartera na kolejną, niedoszłą jednak ofiarę.

– My chyba mamy do nich jakiegoś parszywego pecha, gdy tylko się pojawiasz… – wydukał Sebastian, kiedy mężczyzna dostrzegł ich samochód i z zainteresowaniem wbił wzrok w przednią szybę, prawdopodobnie rozpoznając go, ale nie wiedząc, kim jest Jim. – Teoretycznie moglibyśmy stąd wyjechać i wmówić im, że dostałeś pilny telefon, ale…

– Ale się wściekną i będziesz musiał od nowa budować u nich swoją pozycję. Cholera jasna – syknął, wyszarpując z kieszeni lek. – Pieprzyć Cartera. Nie zostanę w samochodzie i nie pójdę tam na połówce stopera – oznajmił, po czym pospiesznie wyciągnął pełną dawkę leku i połknął tabletkę.

– Nie miałem pojęcia, że to spotkanie całych władz. Nie powiedzieli mi i nie miałem pojęcia…

– A oni nie wiedzieli, że zjawię się _ja_ i oto efekt – wymamrotał Jim, przymykając oczy i odliczając w myślach sekundy. Lek miał zacząć działać już w ciągu paru minut i tyle musieli poczekać zanim ruszą na spotkanie, zresztą… i tak byli tu chwilę przed ustaloną godziną.

– Przez tę cholerną rękę nawet nie obronię cię, gdyby coś się działo...

– Nie poprawiasz mi nastroju, Seb – wymamrotał Jim, zaciskając palce na pistolecie, który miał przytwierdzony do paska. – Następnym razem będziesz trenował na strzelnicy lewą rękę – powiedział i wbił wzrok w przednią szybę, wpatrując się w stojącą na słabo oświetlonym parkingu alfę i zastanawiając, na ile jego świetny nocą wzrok pozwala mu dostrzec, co dzieje się w ciemnym wnętrzu samochodu. Po chwili do mężczyzny dołączył drugi, odrobinę wyższy i mocniej zbudowany, uosabiający przez paskudny wyraz twarzy i wyzywające ubrania wszystko, czego Jim tak się obawiał i czego nie znosił w alfach; również zapalił i zaczęli rozmawiać, co chwilę zerkając w kierunku ich samochodu.

– Co robimy?

– Pójdziemy tam za parę minut, a ja będę szalonym, pokręconym Moriartym. To jedyna wersja mnie, która utrzyma w ryzach taką grupę alf, bo ludzie boją się wariatów, a żaden z nich nie odważy się strzelać do niebezpiecznego władcy imperium przestępczego tylko dlatego, że ma nierówno pod sufitem.

– W porządku – wymamrotał Sebastian, nerwowo zaciskając palce zranionej dłoni na tyle, na ile pozwalał mu bandaż.

– Załóż rękawiczki. Lepiej żeby nie widzieli, że jesteś kontuzjowany – powiedział Jim i wpatrywał się przez moment w jego dłonie, które zniknęły pod elegancką, czarną skórą. Mężczyzna poprawił rękawy kurtki i zerknął na niego, jakby czekał na dalsze dyspozycje. – A teraz mnie pocałuj i zrób to tak, żeby tamta dwójka to widziała.

– Co…?

– Stul pysk i to zrób. _Mocno_ i tak, żeby widać było, że nasza relacja przypomina to, co widać w filmach porno z waszym udziałem. Niech sądzą, że jestem naprawdę popieprzoną betą, skoro ze wszystkich płci, jakie miałem do dyspozycji, wybrałem sobie do posuwania mnie alfę, którą zatrudniam – oznajmił i zerknął na niego nerwowo. – No dalej. To najlepszy pomysł z możliwych. Będą wiedzieli, że jak podniosą na mnie mały palec, wpadniesz w furię, że ktoś ośmielił się mnie tknąć. Nieważne, że przeciwko takiej grupie nie będziesz mieć szans, szanują cię i pewnie się ciebie boją, więc to będzie dla mnie najlepsza ochrona.

– Nie będziesz musiał udawać szalonego, ty jesteś szalony – stwierdził Sebastian, ale kiedy spojrzenie Jima stało się ponaglające, posłusznie przysunął się do niego, położył dłoń na jego ramieniu i przyciągnął w swoją stronę, po czym pocałował go, mocniej niż zazwyczaj, ale i tak w sumie niewinnie.

– Chyba żartujesz – wymamrotał Jim, zaciskając palce na jego włosach i zerkając na dwie alfy, które nachalnie się w nich wpatrywały. – Jak alfa z porno, a nie… – urwał, gdy Sebastian szarpnął się w jego stronę i przycisnął go do siedzenia, tym razem robiąc dokładnie to, co powinien. Jim jęknął w jego usta, gdy stał się bardziej namiętny, poruszając głową, by zrobić możliwe widowiskowo i jednocześnie przygryzając jego wargi, tak, że za moment miały stać się przekrwione i podrażnione. Cokolwiek robili wcześniej, było zupełnie łagodne w porównaniu z tym pocałunkiem i nawet jeśli miał nic nie znaczyć i być tylko pokazem, jego organizm odczytał to inaczej i po kilkunastu sekundach odepchnął od siebie Sebastiana, aby nie musieć wziąć _kolejnej_ porcji stopera.

– Lepiej? – sapnął mężczyzna, odsuwając się od Jima, który natychmiast dostrzegł, jak jego oczy zaczynają się podbarwiać.

– Mogłeś darować sobie gryzienie – oznajmił, ocierając odrobinę krwawiącą wargę, a gdy zobaczył w czerwonawych oczach Sebastiana zdezorientowanie, poklepał go po policzku, powoli przybierając najbardziej szalony wyraz twarzy, do jakiego zdołał się zmusić. – Jimmy nie lubi, jak się go kąsa poza sypialnią i może być zły, och, taki strasznie zły, że jego wytresowana alfa nie umie się zachować przy ludziach – zapiał podniesionym, rozfalowanym w różnych tonacjach głosem i wybuchnął krótkim, gardłowym śmiechem.

– Jak słowo daję, mam ochotę ci przyłożyć – stwierdził Sebastian, wracając do siebie, gdy tylko usłyszał jego irytujący falset.

– Gdybym wiedział, że taka moja wersja tak prosto odbiera ci ochotę, może nie musiałbym dawać ci do łóżka stoperów – parsknął Jim, na moment wracając do normalnego tonu, po czym położył dłoń na klamce. – Idziemy, zanim wszyscy oni wylegną tutaj zapalić, a ja uduszę się tam od smrodu tytoniu – powiedział i parę chwil później, sprawdziwszy broń, wychodzili już z samochodu. Szedł przed siebie szybkim, chociaż celowo odrobinę chwiejnym krokiem, pilnując, by Sebastian był nie więcej niż pół metra za nim, a gdy zbliżył się do obserwujących ich wcześniej alf, uśmiechnął się szeroko, unosząc jednocześnie brwi i otwierając szerzej oczy, przez co skutecznie osiągnął twarz całkowitego świra. Obaj mężczyźni spojrzeli na niego podejrzliwie i chociaż byli od niego wyżsi, silniejsi i fizycznie nie miał z nimi szans, wystarczyło, że będąc przy nich zachichotał piskliwym, dziwacznym głosem, a momentalnie się spięli. Usłyszał wypowiedziane szeptem pytanie _to on?,_ a jego uśmiech jeszcze się poszerzył, gdy Sebastian uciszył mężczyznę krótkim warknięciem.

Niesamowite, jak bardzo ludzie, _nawet_ alfy, bali się wariatów.

Kiedy weszli do budynku, rozmowy momentalnie ucichły i wszystkie spojrzenia obecnych skupiły się na nim. Razem z dwoma mężczyznami z zewnątrz, było tu jedenaście osób, jedenaście niebezpiecznych alf, z których każda stanowiła dla niego zagrożenie, każda była od niego mniej więcej o głowę wyższa i znacznie przerastała go fizycznie pod każdym innym względem. Mimo wzbierającej na sile fali lęku, nie pozwolił, by jego maska upadła chociaż na moment i z szaleńczym uśmiechem klasnął w dłonie, a następnie wystartował w kierunku Kessona i Rankina, którzy patrzyli na niego z podobnym zaskoczeniem, co cała reszta.

– Jim Moriarty. _Cześć_! – zapiał, przeciągając ostatni wyraz. – Kesson, James Kesson… masz cudowne imię, mój drogi – zaśmiał się, wyciągając do niego rękę, ale patrząc rozbieganym wzrokiem w bok, na stojącego tuż przy nim mężczyznę. – Oraz Neil Rankin, drugie słońce świecące ponad Dundee. Jakże miło mi w końcu was poznać – powiedział, po czym przywitał się również z nim, okręcił się na pięcie i bez pytania przyciągnął sobie obracane krzesło, siadając na nim tak, by rozchyliły się poły jego płaszcza i był widoczny przytwierdzony do paska pistolet. Po lewej stronie, to mogło się wydać podejrzane, ale cóż, nic nie mógł z tym zrobić. Odepchnął się nogą od ziemi, odjeżdżając pół metra do tyłu, aby mieć wszystkich przed sobą i przywołał Sebastiana gestem. – Usiądźcie i zaczynajmy, chłopcy – rozkazał fałszywie słodkim tonem, tym razem używając szkockiego akcentu, co jeszcze bardziej zbiło wszystkich z tropu, bo do tej pory wypowiadał słowa jak typowy Irlandczyk.

Spotkanie rozpoczęło się w napiętej atmosferze, bo, oczywiście, nikt go się tu nie spodziewał, a żadna z tych alf nie potrafiła ukrywać emocji tak dobrze jak Sebastian. Właściwie jedyną osobą, która szybko doszła do siebie po jego nieoczekiwanym wejściu, był Rankin, który przywdział na twarz niewzruszoną maskę i przejął pałeczkę w rozmowie. Może w ostatnim czasie faktycznie dał ciała jeśli chodziło o akcje, ale teraz, przy swoich ludziach i przy Kessonie, był spokojny i chłodny, sprawiał też wrażenie profesjonalisty i nie można było nic mu zarzucić… może poza tym, że zerkał na Jima inaczej niż pozostali, jakby coś mu się nie zgadzało… albo po prostu wyobrażał go sobie inaczej.

O czymkolwiek mieli planowo rozmawiać, przez jego obecność skupiono się raczej na kwestiach współpracy alfa-gangu z jego siecią. Na potrzeby biznesowe zachowywał się nieco _normalniej_ , ale wciąż zmieniał akcenty i używał dziwnych sformułowań, a wypowiadanie pewnych ustalonych już kwestii pozostawiał Sebastianowi, którego część z tych ludzi już mniej lub bardziej znała i z całą pewnością woleli komunikować się z nim, bo był _zrównoważony_ i był _alfą_. Pomimo obaw Jima, że może zajść coś nieprzewidzianego, półtoragodzinne spotkanie przebiegło względnie spokojnie – pomijając moment, gdy Kesson przyłożył w szczękę jednemu z mężczyzn, gdy ten jako jedyny nie zgodził się z jakąś drobną i w sumie nieistotną kwestią oraz ten, kiedy dwóch innych rzuciło się sobie do gardeł z równie błahego powodu i zostało rozdzielonych przez osiłka, którego spotkali na parkingu. Jak na zebranie alfa-gangu było to jednak niewiele, nie posypały się zęby i nikt nie krwawił zbyt obficie, nikt też nie skończył z kulką w czaszce ani poderżniętym gardłem. Nazwisko Carter nie pojawiło się ani razu, a cała ekipa, na ile zdołał się zorientować, była zadowolona z obecnych rządów i kierunku, w jakim szły interesy. Nikt nie wspominał o porywanych niegdyś omegach ani nie próbował proponować tego, gdy padały propozycje dotyczące przyszłych biznesów, Sebastian musiał więc odpowiednio ustawić tych ludzi pod jego nieobecność.

Mimo to, kiedy Kesson oznajmił, że zebranie skończone, Jim odczuł wyraźną ulgę, bo maska, jaką miał przez cały ten czas, powoli zaczynała go męczyć. Gdy kolejni mężczyźni zaczęli opuszczać pomieszczenie, Rankin rzucił jednemu z nich, temu, który wszczął wcześniej bójkę, ostrzegawcze spojrzenie, a następnie zwrócił się bezpośrednio do Sebastiana, pytając, czy chwilę zostaną.

– Jasne – odparł krótko i poczekał, aż drzwi zamkną się za ostatnim z uczestników spotkania. – Niektóre sprawy lepiej omawiać w mniejszym gronie – dodał wówczas, a następnie usiadł na krześle obok Jima, chociaż przez większość spotkania stał za jego plecami.

– Doszedłeś już do siebie po ostatnim? – spytał Rankin, na co Sebastian skrzywił się i ściągnął wreszcie rękawiczki, które wyglądały dość dziwnie, skoro znajdowali się w pomieszczeniu, nawet stosunkowo zimnym. Pokazał mu obandażowaną rękę, na co mężczyzna zaśmiał się krótko.

– Ja miałem wybity bark, przez który trzy dni zdychałem i wciąż kuleję na lewą nogę.

– Wybacz, ale tobie się należało, a mi nie – odparł Sebastian, jednak bez specjalnego wyrzutu, a następnie zwrócił się do Kessona. – Skoro w końcu udało ci się dotrzeć, możesz powiedzieć, co się z tobą ostatnio działo? – spytał, a wówczas mężczyzna stracił całą pewność siebie, jaką wcześniej przejawiał. Jim westchnął pod nosem, stwierdzając, że pewnie przynajmniej częściowo mieli rację, zastanawiając się z Sebastianem nad wiązaniem tej dwójki, które mogło sprawiać kłopoty, bo gdyby zatrzymały go jakiekolwiek inne problemy ze zdrowiem, raczej nie zareagowałby w ten sposób.

– To wina wiązania? – spytał Jim wprost, używając zupełnie zwyczajnego tonu, a Rankin i Kesson natychmiast wbili w niego wzrok. – Nie patrzcie na mnie w ten sposób. Chyba nie sądziliście, że naprawdę jestem szalony. A o tym, że jesteście związani, wiem od samego początku, więc też nie musicie udawać, że to niby wasza i Sebastiana wspólna tajemnica. Więc? Co konkretnie ci dolegało, że od jakiegoś czasu zostawiałeś swoją drugą połówkę na pastwę losu?

– To ostatnia rzecz, o jakiej zamierzam z panem rozmawiać – odparł chłodno Kesson, na co Jim obrócił oczami ze zniecierpliwieniem.

– Mówmy sobie po imieniu, _James_. Naprawdę bardzo je lubię – powiedział z rozbawieniem. – Pytam o to, bo jeśli macie problemy z wiązaniem, które odbijają się na _tobie_ , to to nie rokuje dla ciebie najlepiej i wolałbym mieć tego świadomość, skoro planujemy długoterminową współpracę. Nie mogę pozwolić, aby kolejne akcje zawaliły się przez twoja nieobecność lub niedyspozycję – oznajmił, lecz nie doczekał się żadnej reakcji, czemu jakoś się nie dziwił. – Raczej nie ma szans, żebyście udali się z tym do szpitala, ale mam pewnego zaufanego lekarza. Jeśli to kwestia wiązania, to z całą pewnością sobie z tym poradzi, bo to dla kogoś specjalizującego się w leczeniu omeg powiązany obszar wiedzy.

– Lekarz dla omeg zajmuje się, jak sama nazwa wskazuje, _omegami_ – oznajmił sucho Kesson, ale nie zaprzeczył jego sugestiom, co było jasnym znakiem, że Jim miał rację.

– Możesz też zdychać w czterech ścianach, bo lekarze specjalizujący się w alfach nie istnieją, a do zwykłego nie odważysz się pójść – odparł na to. – Nie zamierzam cię jednak przekonywać. Jak się zdecydujesz, daj znać Sebastianowi, a umówi wam wizytę. Neil, twoja w tym rola, byś przemówił mu do rozumu, bo zapewne zdajecie sobie sprawę, co robią z psychiką zawirowania w wiązaniu. Niby występują prawie wyłącznie w wymuszonych… – urwał na sekundę, gdy na to słowo twarze obu mężczyzn się spięły. Och, więc Sebastian miał tutaj rację – ale z drugiej strony, wiązania alf są na tyle rzadkie, że mogą też sprawiać pewne niestandardowe problemy.

– Zastanowimy się nad tym – odezwał się Rankin i zacisnął palce na przedramieniu Kessona, gdy ten chciał się odezwać. – A wy zapytajcie może tego lekarza, czy w ogóle przyjmie alfę, bo większość nie chce tego robić. Zwłaszcza po zajmującym się omegami bym się tego nie spodziewał.

– Przyjmie, jeśli go poproszę – odparł spokojnie, wpatrując się w dłoń Rankina, która teraz powoli przesuwała się po ręce drugiego mężczyzny; gest może nie był szczególnie łagodny i wypełniony czułością, ale było w nim coś, co sprawiało, że było na pierwszy rzut oka widać, jak bliska jest sobie ta dwójka. Poczuł się z tym… dziwnie, bo nawet jeśli wiedział, że są związani od lat, dopóki nie zobaczył tego na żywo, nie do końca widział w nich coś poza pokręconymi alfami z nietypowymi jak na tę płeć zapatrywaniami na seks i związki. Teraz miał przed sobą po prostu _ludzi_ , zdolnych do uczuć i troski o kogoś, na kim im zależy, przez co wiedział już, że znacznie trudniej będzie mu wydać na nich wyrok, jeśli się na to zdecyduje. – Jest na tyle zaufany, że z całą pewnością mi nie odmówi – dodał, czując, że zaczyna odpływać myślami w niebezpieczne rejony. – Macie jeszcze jakieś pytania? Coś, o czym chcielibyście porozmawiać na osobności? – spytał i tym razem odpowiedział mu Kesson, który zdołał odzyskać pewność siebie i brzmiał zupełnie normalnie.

Jak się okazało, mieli oni pewne wątpliwości co do lojalności jednego z obecnych tu ludzi, ale jeszcze nikomu z pozostałych o tym nie mówili; chodziło tu o Ewana Taylora, młodszą z alf, biorących udział w bójce, który to zachowywał się od paru tygodni dość dziwnie i nerwowo, zawalił też pewien biznes, który powinien był nie sprawić żadnych problemów. Kiedy Jim usłyszał konkrety dotyczące ich wątpliwości, szybko odnalazł w półsłówkach odpowiedź. Zadał jeszcze kilka pytań o jego poczynania, a wreszcie wybuchnął krótkim śmiechem.

– Ma romans – oznajmił z rozbawieniem. – Od roku spotyka się z młodszą o parę lat, stukniętą flądrą, z którą planował się związać, ale nie dalej jak miesiąc temu poznał kogoś innego. Prawdopodobnie faceta, betę. Ma wątpliwości, bo ta jego panna jest w ciąży, zaczyna coś podejrzewać i w sumie słusznie robi mu w domu piekło, a sytuacja jest tym trudniejsza, że ona nawet nie wie, że pracuje z wami i chyba sądzi, że jest po prostu _ochroniarzem_ , a jest zbyt głupia, by wiedzieć, że ochroniarz nie zarabiałby tyle, co on. Dajcie mu spokój i ewentualnie poradźcie, żeby dał sobie spokój z tą babką, bo alimenty będą go kosztować mniej niż wiązanie i całe życie ze średnio inteligentną furiatką, której w ogóle na nim nie zależy i jest z nim tylko dlatego, że jest przystojny i ma pieniądze.

– Może jeszcze powiesz, kim jest ta jego tajemnicza, męska beta? – roześmiał się Rankin, wyraźnie zachwycony ciągiem jego dedukcji.

– Pewnie dzieciak z dobrego domu, który zszedł na złą drogą i szuka wrażeń, a starsza alfa to cała masa _wrażeń_. Podejrzewam, że ktoś, kto współpracuje z nizinami waszego gangu, doskonale wie, na co się pisze i kręci go fakt, że spotyka się z alfą z kryminału.

– Ty naprawdę jesteś pewny tego, co mówisz, chociaż nawet nie masz tego człowieka przed sobą…

– Oczywiście. Ja widzę i wiem _wszystko_ – oznajmił z rozbawieniem i wbił wzrok w jego twarz, mrużąc odrobinę oczy, jakby faktycznie próbował czytać mu w myślach. Rankin roześmiał się trochę sztucznie i odwrócił wzrok, a następnie zmienił temat i przez kilkanaście kolejnych minut wymienili się jeszcze tylko opiniami dotyczącymi poruszanych na spotkaniu tematów, bez koncentrowania się na czyichkolwiek prywatnych sprawach.

Gdy opuszczali z Sebastianem pomieszczenie, Jim czuł na swoich plecach ciężkie spojrzenie Rankina i nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, że mężczyzna potrafi dostrzec znacznie więcej niż daje to po sobie poznać. Był inteligentny i spostrzegawczy oraz najlepiej ze wszystkich tych alf potrafił grać, szczególnie cenił też te cechy w innych ludziach, a w efekcie był prawdopodobnie zafascynowany Jimem. Kesson był bardziej prostolinijny i szczery, odnajdował się w innych sytuacjach i wzajemnie się uzupełniali, dokładnie tak, jak można było podejrzewać. Powierzchownie, mimo zupełnie różnego typu urody, wydawali się mieć pewne wspólne cechy, lecz to również wynikało z wiązania, tak więc… właściwie wszystko to, o czym rozmawiali z Sebastianem, znalazło swoje potwierdzenie.

– Naprawdę zamierzasz wysłać Kessona do Lennoxa? – spytał Sebastian, kiedy znaleźli się w samochodzie i ruszyli w drogę powrotną.

– Tak. Nie mam pojęcia, co może dziać się z alfą z naruszonym wiązaniem i wolałbym nie przekonywać się o tym w trakcie akcji, gdy nagle dostanie ataku. Jeździsz z nimi w niebezpieczne miejsca i nie chcę cię narażać przez to, że on choruje i może…

– Martwisz się o mnie? – przerwał mu mężczyzna, na co Jim gwałtownie przekręcił głowę w jego stronę.

– Oczywiście. Dziwi cię to? Wiesz ile miałbym problemów, żeby rekrutować kogoś na twoje stanowisko? – spytał z niewzruszonym wyrazem twarzy i roześmiał się, kiedy Sebastian na moment wydawał się uwierzyć w jego słowa. – Nie chcę, żeby coś ci się stało przez głupią alfę, a właściwie _dwie_ głupie alfy, skoro Rankin sobie bez niego nie radzi i samotne akcje z nim są niebezpieczne.

– Czy ty nie zapominasz czasem, w jakim charakterze mnie zatrudniłeś? To raczej normalne, że czasem wracam z którejś lekko poturbowany.

– Może powinienem cię przenieść w ramach awansu.

– Każde przeniesienie byłoby degradacją, a nie awansem – odparł na to, a na jego ustach pojawił się uśmieszek. – Chociaż… postawiłeś mnie na samym szczycie, zaraz pod sobą, więc _teoretycznie_ mam jeszcze kogoś, na kogo mógłbym wskoczyć.

– My wciąż rozmawiamy o pracy?

– Wątpię – parsknął Sebastian, a następnie , wciąż się uśmiechając, skupił się na drodze, gdyż warunki pogodowe były coraz gorsze, widoczność znacznie ograniczona i z całą pewnością nie był to najlepszy moment na flirty i dwuznaczności.

 

***

 

Po czterech wieczorach, gdzie Jim nie potrafił się przełamać, nadszedł _piąty_ … i uznał wreszcie, że było ich i tak zbyt wiele. Nie zamierzał znów wpatrywać się w drzwi i zastanawiać nad możliwościami i tym, co powinien robić, a czego nie. I tak złamał zakaz Lennoxa, wziął dodatkowe stopery i najprawdopodobniej był teraz całkowicie niewrażliwy na alfy – skoro przetrwał spotkanie z nimi wszystkimi bez najmniejszych problemów, musiał być – więc co go właściwie powstrzymywało? Chciał mieć Sebastiana przy sobie, wszystkie ich drobne scenki z ostatnich dni powoli przestawały wystarczać i nie, nie było to w żaden sposób obciążone hormonami, bo pragnął go po prostu jako człowieka, w ten sam sposób, w jaki najprawdopodobniej odczuwały potrzebę bliskości bety. Przypominał sobie Kessona i Rankina, w tych ich drobnych czułościach, dwie alfy, najcięższy układ z możliwych, którzy jednak jakoś uporali się z ograniczeniami i byli razem, wydawali się ze sobą szczęśliwi i… byli już prawdopodobnie po wszystkich problemach, jakie musieli mieć, gdy dopiero zaczynali budować relację. W tym momencie pewnie byli już razem w domu, być może właśnie uprawiali seks w dowolny sposób, w jaki mogą robić to dwie alfy i po latach razem nie mieli już z tym raczej żadnych problemów. Zazdrościł im tego, że najtrudniejsze mieli za sobą, a jego i Sebastiana wciąż czekało docieranie się i walka z biologią, która teoretycznie w ich przypadku była po ich stronie, a w praktyce – przez jego brak akceptacji swojej płci wszystko komplikowała.

Przebrany już do spania obserwował, jak mężczyzna kręci się po mieszkaniu, wodząc za nim wzrokiem niemal nachalnie, i zastanawiając się, jak powinien zaproponować mu jakiś rodzaj zbliżenia i na co właściwie zamierzał pozwolić. Kiedy poszedł do swojej sypialni, by zasłonić żaluzje i zanieść telefon, z silnym postanowieniem, że za moment wróci do salonu, mężczyzna ruszył za nim i stanął w drzwiach, opierając się o futrynę i obserwując go dokładnie tym samym wzrokiem, jakim sam wcześniej się w niego wpatrywał.

– O której jutro wstajemy? – spytał w końcu, a wówczas Jim zorientował się, że to właśnie jest ten moment, gdy powinien zadziałać, bo inaczej Sebastian znów pójdzie do siebie i nadal będą wokół siebie krążyć, łagodnie flirtować i wymieniać tylko mniej lub bardziej niewinne pocałunki, bez konkretów i bez dalszych kroków. Parę chwil milczał, patrząc tylko na niego, jego przydługie, wilgotne po prysznicu włosy, które wycierał niewielkim ręcznikiem, wycięty t-shirt bez rękawów, bandaż na nadgarstku, luźne, czarne bokserki i bose stopy. Patrzył na jego umięśnione nogi i ramiona, klatkę piersiową unoszącą się miarowo przy każdym oddechu oraz dość surową twarz przeciętą paroma bliznami, która powoli zaczęła wyrażać zdziwienie, że Jim od dłuższych kilku sekund nie odpowiedział mu na pytanie. – Jim…?

– Nie musimy się spieszyć. Dziewiąta? – powiedział automatycznie, wciąż nie mogąc oderwać od niego wzroku.

– W porządku – odparł i uśmiechnął się, uspokojony, że mężczyzna wreszcie zareagował, a następnie potrząsnął głową, sprawiając, że wilgotne kosmyki przykleiły mu się do policzków. – Chyba muszę je obciąć.

– Nie obcinaj. Lubię cię w dłuższych – odparł na to i wziął głęboki oddech, po czym powoli usiadł na pościeli. – Sebastian… zgaś światło i chodź tutaj – poprosił i sięgnął w stronę lampki nocnej, by ją włączyć i rozproszyć mrok, jaki za chwilę miał tu zapanować.

– W sensie…

– Chodź i się połóż. Chcę, żebyś tu spał – uściślił, uchylając odrobinę kołdrę, gdy Sebastian zrobił krok w jego stronę.

– Jeśli mam tu zostać, powinienem wziąć na noc dodatkowe stopery. Teraz działa pojedyncza dawka, ale rano w twojej obecności…

– Więc weź drugą dawkę, tak jak rozmawialiśmy i tu wróć – przerwał mu szybko Jim, obawiając się, że jeśli Sebastian powie coś jeszcze, to straci całą odwagę i wszystko odwoła. Gdy mężczyzna skinął głową i opuścił jego sypialnię, zagryzł na moment wargi, zastanawiając się, czy to aby na pewno dobry pomysł… ale skoro już się zdecydował, po tylu dniach krążenia wokół siebie i niepewności, nie było sensu się wycofywać.

Kiedy Sebastian po paru chwilach wrócił do pokoju i zamknął za sobą drzwi, Jim zaczął robić się nerwowy, bo mężczyzna patrzył na niego z ewidentnym wyczekiwaniem i nie miał żadnej pewności, co właściwie miało się tutaj wydarzyć. I czy cokolwiek, poza samym faktem, że mieli spać w tym samym łóżku. Jim przywołał go do siebie gestem i przesunął się bliżej ściany, by zrobić mu przy sobie miejsce, a gdy Sebastian znalazł się przy nim i usiadł na materacu, podkurczając pod siebie nogę i tylko się w niego wpatrując, jakby czekał na bardziej konkretne dyspozycje, mgliste obawy zaczęły gasnąć; teraz, gdy wystarczająco dobrze go znał i gdy mężczyzna tyle razy udowodnił, że można mu ufać, ten drobny pokaz uległości w stosunku do niego i fakt, że Sebastian w niepewnych sytuacjach zdaje się na niego i nie próbuje naciskać, tym bardziej go uspokoił. Miał stopery. Czekał na jego sygnał. Zrobi cokolwiek, o co go poprosi i nic więcej.

– Co teraz? – spytał w końcu Sebastian, na co Jim wyciągnął do niego rękę, ale opuścił ją, tak, że spoczęła na jego udzie.

– Zdejmij górę – powiedział i uśmiechnął się, gdy mężczyzna bez słowa sprzeciwu wypełnił polecenie, prezentując w trakcie napięte mięśnie brzucha i klatki piersiowej. Odrzucił t-shirt na podłogę i zerknął na Jima tak, jakby oczekiwał od niego tego samego, ale nie był pewny, czy powinien o to prosić… co w sumie odrobinę go rozbawiło. – Chodź do mnie – dodał po tym, jak przez kilka sekund nasycał oczy jego widokiem.

Sebastian skinął głową, ale jeszcze przez moment się nie ruszył, badawczo obserwując jego twarz; w końcu jednak odciągnął kołdrę i wsunął pod nią nogi, kładąc się na boku, dokładnie na wprost Jima i po chwili zbliżył się, by móc objąć go prawym ramieniem. Oczywiście, byli blisko, ale obaj pozostawali odrobinę sztywni, nie za bardzo wiedzieli co zrobić z rękami po stronie, na której leżeli i jakiś czas żaden nie wykonał ruchu, by zmienić tę niezbyt wygodną pozycję. W końcu Jim z cichym westchnieniem objął ramionami szyję Sebastiana i przyciągnął go do siebie, przywierając do niego klatką piersiową i biodrami. Pożałował, że jednak też nie zdjął góry od piżamy, bo czuł ciepło jego skóry przez warstwę materiału i nagle to było za mało, chciał mieć go bliżej i bardziej wyraźnie, nawet jeśli w tym konkretnym momencie jego myśli zatrzymywały się wyłącznie na dotyku i niczym więcej.

Trwali w tej pozycji w milczeniu przez kilka minut, sunąc dłońmi po bezpiecznych rejonach swoich ciał, ale powoli posuwając się coraz dalej. Jim gładził jego kark i plecy, zaciskał palce na ramionach, muskał obojczyki i klatkę piersiową, kilkakrotnie zahaczając paznokciami o sutki, co za każdym razem wyrywało z gardła Sebastiana lekkie westchnienie. Sam jednak był ostrożniejszy i dopiero kiedy dłoń Jima znalazła się na jego boku i zsunęła na dół pleców, tuż nad pośladki, odważył się włożyć rękę pod materiał jego bluzki. Jim przymknął oczy, kiedy poczuł na nagiej skórze dotyk bandaża, a jakiekolwiek opory, jeśli jeszcze jakieś miał, zaczęły go opuszczać. Jeszcze parę chwil pozwolił im pozostać w tej pozycji, a wreszcie uniósł głowę i wcisnął twarz w szyję Sebastiana, by przyssać się do jego rozgrzanej skóry; tak jak kilka tygodni temu w jego głowie pojawiła się wizja, jak wgryza się w nią, jak zwalnia swoje blokady umysłowe, odsłania się przed nim, naciska na niego, by zrobił to samo i spróbował rozluźnić jego więzy… tak, poza rują i poza prawdziwym seksem szanse na wiązanie były znikome, ale pokusa, mimo stoperów i całej racjonalności, była coraz silniejsza, bo przecież miał przed sobą swój ideał, doskonale wiedział, że nigdy nie znajdzie nikogo lepszego i że jeśli miałby się związać, to tylko z nim. Przesunął zębami po jego skórze, ale gdy wyczuł, jak Sebastian momentalnie się spina i nieco zbyt mocno przyciska go do siebie, natychmiast się opanował, niejako przypominając sobie, że nawet jeśli kiedykolwiek miałoby to nastąpić, to z całą pewnością nie dopóki jest omegą.

Przekierował swoje ryzykowne myśli z dziwacznych rozważań o potencjalnym przyszłym wiązaniu na to, co było tu i teraz i pospiesznie oderwał się od szyi Sebastiana, by uciszyć go pocałunkiem, zanim ten zdołał cokolwiek powiedzieć. Poruszył biodrami i wsunął kolano między jego nogi, pocierając przy tym o jego krocze i sprawiając, że jeśli nawet mężczyzna chciałby się odezwać i spytać, co niby wyprawiał, próbując go gryźć – natychmiast zrezygnował z tematu. Był tylko lekko pobudzony, na tyle, na ile pozwalała podwójna dawka stoperów przy braku bardziej konkretnej stymulacji. Jego ciało nie reagowało aż tak, jak działoby się to gdyby nie było sztucznie hamowane, przy czym im bardziej Jim na niego napierał, poruszał nogą między jego udami i naciskał na dół pleców, tym bardziej stawał się podniecony. Na niego samego bliskość też zaczynała działać, pomimo zażytych parę godzin temu leków, pomimo faktu, że obaj cały czas nosili na sobie wystarczające dawki blokerów i wszystkich tych wcześniejszych oporów, które nie pozwalały mu tyle czasu po powrocie od Lennoxa się do niego zbliżyć.

W pewnym momencie oderwał się od ust Sebastiana i, z nieco przyspieszonym oddechem, podciągnął się na łóżku, by nieporadnie zacząć ściągać z siebie górę od piżamy. Gdy był w połowie, zaplątany w długie rękawy, mężczyzna chwycił brzeg materiału i sprawnym ruchem pomógł mu się go pozbyć, po czym trochę zbyt energicznie cisnął bluzkę na podłogę; jego oczy były tylko lekko podbarwione czerwonym odcieniem, ale rysy twarzy nie zaczęły się zmieniać i dlatego gdy moment później przywarł ponownie do Jima, oplatając go ramionami i zaczynając mocno ssać jego krtań, nie miał on szczególnych obaw, że wszystko może wymknąć się spod kontroli. Położył dłoń na jego karku i nacisnął zachęcająco, wydając z siebie zduszony jęk, kiedy mężczyzna, nie przerywając pocałunku, wciągnął go sobie na kolana i powoli opadł plecami na poduszki. Jego ręce stawały się coraz śmielsze, palce sunęły po nagich plecach Jima, aż do brzegu spodni i z powrotem w górę, za każdym razem posuwając się jednak dalej. W pewnym momencie chwycił sprawną dłonią jego biodro, a drugą położył na jego karku, ponownie wciągając go do pocałunku i natychmiast wsuwając język w jego usta. Kiedy Jim zaczął namiętnie i bez zahamowań odpowiadać na pieszczotę, pozycja stała się nieco niewygodna, więc wyciągnął się na ciele Sebastiana i rozsunął nogi, tak, że zaciskał teraz kolana na jego udach. O ile jeszcze parę minut temu nie było to aż tak wyczuwalne, teraz, gdy Jim był częściowo rozebrany i leżał na nim okrakiem, twardość między nogami mężczyzny była doskonale wyczuwalna nawet przez dwie warstwy materiału. Poruszył się nerwowo i Sebastian musiał wyczuć, że odrobinę się spiął, bo zwolnił uścisk i złagodził pocałunek, a wreszcie oderwał się od jego ust i spojrzał na niego z minimalnej odległości.

– Jesteś pewny, czy chcesz… więcej? – spytał, na co Jim po chwili wahania skinął głową, mając zbyt ściśnięte gardło, by być w stanie coś powiedzieć. – Nie chcę rano powtórki z rozrywki i kaca moralnego… – dodał ostrożnie, a wówczas Jim odchrząknął i uniósł się odrobinę, by móc przyjrzeć się jego twarzy z bezpiecznej odległości. Wciąż nad sobą panował i _nie był alfą_ , a to wystarczyło, aby podjął decyzję.

– Masz podwójne stopery… więcej niż wtedy – odparł i wziął kilka głębszych oddechów, by chociaż trochę się uspokoić. –  Ja i tak się nafaszerowałem wcześniej swoimi, wbrew temu, co mówił Lennox i pewnie więcej nie będę mógł… tak… wszystkiego sobie ułatwić. Nie trafi się lepsza okazja.

– Wolałbym, abyś robił to, bo tego chcesz, a nie dlatego, że trafiła się okazja.

– Wyglądam, jakbym nie chciał…? – wymamrotał i przycisnął swoje biodra do jego, pokazując mu tym jak _bardzo_ ma ochotę na więcej. – Pilnujemy blokerów, rano mój organizm nie zacznie szaleć, a ty znasz prawdę i już i tak nie muszę bać się odkrycia i nie mam… – zadrżał, kiedy Sebastian ponownie nacisnął na dół jego pleców – żadnych powodów… żeby przestawać – zakończył urywanym od podniecenia głosem, po czym przywarł do jego ust, licząc na to, że to wystarczający pokaz, że ma całkowite przekonanie co do swojej decyzji.

Od tego momentu wszystko przyspieszyło i nie wiedział nawet, kiedy ich ręce przeniosły się z pieszczotami niżej niż do tej pory. W jednej chwili tylko się całowali, w drugiej dotykali się przez materiał dolnych części garderoby i nie minęła minuta, a palce Sebastiana zacisnęły się na nim i zaczęły przesuwać w górę i w dół; westchnął z rozkoszy wprost w jego usta i bez wahania wsunął dłoń w jego bokserki, natychmiast zaczynając odwzajemniać pieszczotę. W przeciwieństwie do ich poprzedniego zbliżenia sprzed przeszło miesiąca, nie miał oporów nawet w momentach, gdy zsuwał się niżej i wyczuwał na nim charakterystyczne zgrubienie węzła, a kiedy zorientował się, jak bardzo działa na Sebastiana dotykanie tego właśnie miejsca, skoncentrował się właśnie na nim.

Przez jego ciało przechodziły kolejne fale drżenia, przyjemność skupiała się w dolnych partiach ciała, ale stopery blokowały w nim omegę i wszystko było _idealne_ , takie, jak od początku tego pragnął. Kiedy wyczuwał pod sobą twardość mięśni Sebastiana, a mężczyzna przyciskał go do siebie wolnym ramieniem, unieruchamiając go i pokazując, jak bardzo przerasta go fizycznie, stopniowo jakoś przestawało mu przeszkadzać, że ma przed sobą typową alfę, a nie upragnioną przez tyle lat, bezpieczną betę. Im dłużej trwało ich zbliżanie, tym bardziej zdawał sobie sprawę, że w tym konkretnym przypadku siła drugiej strony bardziej go podnieca niż przeraża, poddawał się temu całkowicie, pozwalał sobą sterować i nie oponował w żaden sposób, gdy Sebastian przekręcił ich, sprawiając, że teraz to on tkwił na plecach, przyciśnięty do materaca jego ciałem. Mężczyzna oparł się łokciem o łóżko i uniósł odrobinę, wpatrując się w niego z góry i nieprzerwanie sunąc po nim dłonią, a za każdym razem, gdy odpowiedni ruch wyrywał jęki z gardła Jima, jego twarz się ściągała w wyrazie rozkoszy, jakby przyjemność drugiej strony wzbudzała w nim reakcję łańcuchową.

Gdyby nie stopery, prawdopodobnie byłoby już po wszystkim, ale minęła kolejna minuta, Sebastian znów go całował, tym razem koncentrując się na jego szyi i szczęce, a Jim uznał, że same tylko dłonie, bez jakiejś wyraźniejszej bliskości, już mu nie wystarczają. Zsunął w dół rękę, której palce od jakiegoś czasu zaciskał na jasnych włosach, chwycił brzeg jego bokserek i gwałtownie szarpnął go w dół. Poczuł przez pocałunek, jak Sebastian się uśmiecha i niemal strzelił go za to w pośladek, bo potrzebował pomocy w pozbyciu się reszty ich ubrań, a nie jego milczącego rozbawienia.

– Zdejmuj to – wyszeptał wprost w jego ucho i jęknął głośno, kiedy parę sekund później Sebastian skopywał z nóg bokserki, od razu zabierając się za zdjęcie spodni Jima.

Potem zaś znów się na nim położył, w końcu bez jakichkolwiek barier między nimi i samo to sprawiło, że Jim poczuł, jak cały się rozpływa. Bezwiednie przeniósł obie ręce na plecy Sebastiana i pozwolił, aby mężczyzna zajął się nimi obydwoma, ściskając ich dłonią, poruszając biodrami, ocierając się o niego i powodując tym wszystkim, że przyjemność koncentrowała się coraz bardziej, czyszcząc jego umysł z jakichkolwiek myśli poza pragnieniem, by to wszystko trwało jak najdłużej. Ponownie się całowali, mocno i namiętnie, trącając zębami swoje wargi i odrywając się od siebie co kilkanaście sekund tylko po to, by złapać głębszy oddech i ponownie do siebie przywrzeć, z jeszcze większą siłą i zapalczywością.

Doszedł niedługo później, z nieskrępowanym jękiem na ustach, a gdy po jakiejś minucie względnie wrócił do przytomności, pospiesznie sięgnął między ich ciała, od razu kierując dłoń niżej, na węzeł, który wydawał się aż pulsować, gdy tylko zacisnął na nim palce. Wystarczyło dosłownie kilka silniejszych, zdecydowanych ruchów, a Sebastian zaczął drżeć, wciskając twarz w jego szyję i mamrocząc ledwo zrozumiałe prośby, by robił to _mocniej_. Jim zawahał się na moment, mając wrażenie, że i tak dotyka go na granicy bolesności, ale po chwili spełnił jego prośbę, dopiero po jakimś czasie orientując się, co się działo.

To właśnie było ograniczenie, jakie niosło ze sobą zastosowanie przed seksem podwójnych stoperów u alfy. Panował nad sobą cały ten czas, _musiał_ panować, skoro leki nie pozwoliły hormonom wziąć nad nim góry, ale w efekcie końcówka ich zbliżenia była dla niego męcząca i trwała _stanowczo_ zbyt długo. Jim miał wrażenie, że mijały całe minuty, chociaż pewnie się mylił, a Sebastian był coraz bardziej wykończony walką stoperów z biologią, jaka toczyła się w jego organizmie; jego ciało było gorące i wilgotne od potu i robił się coraz słabszy, na tyle, że pewnym momencie Jim musiał zepchnąć go z siebie i zmienić pozycję, by położyć się naprzeciwko niego, bo mężczyzna osunął się na niego, zaczął zgniatać go swoim ciężarem i utrudniać mu oddychanie. Odsunął się od niego na tyle, by móc spojrzeć w jego twarz – i chyba po raz pierwszy w życiu pożałował, że jego oczy były niebieskie, a nie czerwone.

– Nie przestawaj – wymamrotał Sebastian, gdy dłoń Jima znieruchomiała.

– Mam zrobić coś innego…? – spytał, chociaż tak naprawdę nie chciał poznać odpowiedzi, mając świadomość, co takiego mogliby zrobić, aby zbliżenie stało się dla Sebastiana satysfakcjonujące.

– _Nie_. Nawet o tym nie myśl – odparł mężczyzna pospiesznie i wciągnął go do pocałunku, napierając na niego biodrami ostrym, desperackim ruchem. Jim wahał się jeszcze moment, doskonale wiedząc, że Sebastian nie był do końca szczery ze samym sobą, nie prosząc o coś więcej i że może gdyby pozwolił mu teraz _być alfą_ w pełnym tego słowa znaczeniu, wszystko wyglądałoby inaczej… a może podwójne stopery faktycznie były nie do przebicia i nie było najmniejszego sensu, aby pozwolił mu na penetrację czy wręcz szczepienie, bo niczego by to nie zmieniło i w efekcie męczyliby się _obaj_.

Westchnął cicho, wrócił do przerwanej czynności i jednocześnie pozwolił, aby Sebastian zdominował pocałunek, ulegając mu całkowicie przynajmniej na tej płaszczyźnie. To wydawało się w jakiś sposób pomagać, bo po niespełna minucie mężczyzna wydawał się odzyskać nieco sił, a jego węzeł zaczął wyraźnie nabrzmiewać w dłoni Jima. Kiedy niespodziewanie chwycił drobniejszego mężczyznę za ramiona i gwałtownie popchnął go na pościel, ten nie oponował, mimo że widział kątem oka, jak tęczówki Sebastiana zaczynają w końcu zmieniać barwę. Gdy stały się całkiem czerwone, potrzebował już tylko kilku sekund, by szczytować; brzuch i uda Jima momentalnie pokryła lepka sperma w zdecydowanie większej ilości niż gdy sam doszedł, a kiedy pulsowanie minęło, Sebastian oderwał się od jego ust i opadł na niego bez życia, z trudem łapiąc oddech.

Jim nie poruszał się, nie próbując go na razie odpychać, chociaż pod jego ciężarem szybko zaczęło mu się robić duszno. Ostrożnie wysunął wilgotną dłoń spomiędzy ich ciał i przytulił Sebastiana obydwoma ramionami, łagodnie gładząc jego kompletnie mokre od potu włosy. Czuł się koszmarnie z myślą, że to przez jego lęki zakończenie ich zbliżenia było jak najdalsze od wymarzonego i wiedział już, że w przyszłości nie będzie mieć sumienia zmuszać go do aż tak daleko posuniętego tłumienia się – bo było to okrutne, idiotyczne i w jakiś sposób upokarzające dla nich obu. Jeśli potrzebowałby jeszcze jakiegokolwiek potwierdzenia, że Sebastian jest w stanie zrobić dla niego _wszystko_ , oto je dostał, lecz nie dawało mu to krzty satysfakcji, jakiej niegdyś by się spodziewał, myśląc o wykorzystaniu w łóżku stłumionej alfy. Sunął palcami po jego napiętych mięśniach, w pełni widząc teraz, jak bardzo mężczyzna był wykończony, zgrzany, rozdygotany i półprzytomny; jego orgazm był wymuszony i z całą pewnością był tylko wyczekiwaną ulgą, a nie przyjemnością.

Obawiał się rozmowy, jaka miała nastąpić, bo wyrzuty ze strony Sebastiana byłyby koszmarne, a jego zgoda na taki stan rzeczy – nie do przyjęcia. Następnym razem to nie wchodziło w grę. Dostanie półtorej dawki, bo tyle przecież poprzednim razem się sprawdziło… oczywiście, wtedy sądził, że ma przed sobą betę a nie omegę, ale tak naprawdę w obecnej sytuacji to nie miało już znaczenia. I tak kiedyś mieli posunąć się dalej, a jeśli miało to nastąpić, musieli wypracować jakąś opcję pośrednią, bo coś takiego jak dziś nie mogło się powtórzyć. Wolał na razie nie myśleć o tym, że _następnym razem_ sam będzie na połówce leku i że to niosło za sobą kolejne konsekwencje.

– Wiedziałeś, że tak to będzie wyglądać za każdym razem, gdy obiecywałeś mi branie podwójnych stoperów? – spytał, kiedy tylko oddech Sebastiana się uspokoił, a mężczyzna wrócił do siebie na tyle, by podnieść się i położyć przy nim na boku, a następnie ostrożnie objąć go wciąż lekko drżącym ramieniem.

– Domyślałem się tego – odparł głucho, unikając jego spojrzenia. – Mówiłem ci kiedyś, że seks na podwójnych stoperach jest średnią frajdą.

– A mimo to to zrobiłeś.

– Tak. Jaki miałem wybór? – westchnął zmęczonym tonem. – Odstraszam cię, gdy staję się alfą, a za każdym razem, gdy wezmę dawkę, która to uniemożliwi, będzie tak jak teraz. Albo będę przy tobie alfą, w najlepszym wypadku częściowo stłumioną, albo impotentem. Nie ma takiej ilości leku, która to wypośrodkuje. Zresztą, chyba o to ci chodziło, prawda? Żebym panował nad sobą, co by się nie działo.

– Panować _absolutnie_ masz w trakcie mojej gorączki, kiedy ja nie będę panował nad _niczym_. Do tego czasu nie ma takiej opcji, żebym ciągał cię do łóżka w takim stanie. Jak ty to sobie w ogóle wyobrażałeś? – jęknął, kręcąc z niedowierzaniem głową. – Kilka takich akcji i obrzydziłbym ci seks do końca życia.

– Więc wracamy do unikania…

– Jezu, więc następnym razem weźmiesz półtorej dawki, tak jak ostatnio, bo do czegokolwiek może nadawać się podwójna, to na pewno nie do seksu – odparł Jim i zaśmiał się nerwowo, kiedy Sebastian spojrzał na niego z zaskoczeniem.

– Nie będę nad sobą panować _w ogóle_ , skoro ty będziesz na połówce i prawdopodobnie staniesz się omegą zanim jeszcze na dobre zaczniemy…

– Nie przypominaj mi o tym – przerwał mu Jim szybko. – Nie wiem, jak będę wtedy reagować, bo jeszcze tego nie testowaliśmy i…

– Więc może jednak przetestujemy to, gdy będę mieć podwójne stopery? I dopiero potem ocenimy, co dalej…?

– Zastanowię się nad tym, jak się za to zabierzemy – oznajmił, sięgając po skołtunioną, wilgotną kołdrę. – Teraz bądź cicho i chodźmy spać.

– Przydałoby się zmienić pościel… i wziąć prysznic – stwierdził Sebastian spoglądając na ich ciała oraz stan, w jakim było łóżko; Jim podążył za nim wzrokiem w dół i parsknął krótkim śmiechem.

– Szczerze? Nie mam na to najmniejszej ochoty i jestem tak zmęczony, że nawet mi nie przeszkadza, że cały jestem oblepiony. Jak masz siłę, możesz się tym zająć, ale…

– Chodźmy do mojego pokoju, a tutaj posprzątamy rano – odparł na to i ociężale podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej, oglądając się na leżącego przy nim Jima. – Co? – spytał, dostrzegając, że ten przygląda mu się z uwagą.

– Jak jeszcze podasz mi szlafrok i przyniesiesz z łazienki wilgotny ręcznik, uznam, że jesteś aniołem zesłanym z niebios – oznajmił, na co Sebastian parsknął śmiechem i wstał z łóżka, stając naprzeciwko niego, zupełnie nieskrępowany nagością.

– Może jeszcze mam cię zanieść?

– A zaniesiesz?

– Gdybym nie miał skasowanej ręki, wystarczyłoby, żebyś ładnie poprosił – odparł z rozbawieniem i bez powodzenia spróbował stłumić ziewnięcie, a następnie bez dalszego ociągania ruszył do łazienki; wrócił nieco odświeżony po niespełna minucie, podał przysypiającemu już Jimowi rzeczy, o które prosił i skinął na niego ponaglająco, by ubrał się i wygrzebał z pościeli.

Kiedy znaleźli się w jego sypialni, bez słowa spryskał pomieszczenie dodatkowym blokerem i położył się z Jimem do łóżka, natychmiast przyciągając go do siebie i przymykając oczy. Jakiś czas leżeli w milczeniu w kompletnych ciemnościach, obejmując się luźno i wyciszając, a wreszcie Sebastian westchnął i przesunął palcami po jego włosach, zatrzymując się na jego karku.

– Planowałeś to?

– Nie – odparł sennie. – Chciałem tylko, żebyś u mnie spał. Ale ciężko było się opanować. Zabawne… – zaśmiał się, czując, jak zaczyna odpływać. – Trzymałem się tyle czasu, a straciłem hamulce, gdy nafaszerowałem się stoperami. Naprawdę… zabawne – wymamrotał i jeśli Sebastian cokolwiek na to odpowiedział, już tego nie pamiętał.

 

***

 

John obudził się zaledwie godzinę po tym, jak zdołał usnąć, a powodem jak zwykle był Sherlock i hałasy, jakie powodował. Zazwyczaj w takich sytuacjach przekręcał się na drugi bok, przyciskał dodatkową poduszkę do głowy i próbował spać dalej, tym jednak razem – uznał, że nie będzie dłużej tego znosić. Od kilku dni jego współlokator zachowywał się nawet gorzej niż zazwyczaj, wchodził i wychodził o najdziwniejszych porach, strzelał z frustracją do ścian i paradował po mieszkaniu w ledwo związanym szlafroku lub prześcieradle, wpatrując się nachalnie w komórkę i nie zwracając na nic innego uwagi. Teraz zaś z dołu dobiegały łomoty, jakby coś ciężkiego spadało z dużej wysokości i John nie zamierzał kolejnej nocy z rzędy się męczyć i nie móc porządnie wyspać. Wątpił, czy jakiekolwiek dyskusje i awantury zrobią na Sherlocku większe wrażenie, ale uznał, że jeśli wydrze się na niego, przynajmniej sobie ulży. Zszedł schodami do salonu i momentalnie zapomniał, co właściwie chciał powiedzieć, gdy dostrzegł stojącego na krześle przyjaciela, który zrzucał z górnej półki książki, ciskając je po całym pomieszczeniu i wydając z siebie wściekłe warknięcia.

– Co… czy chcę wiedzieć, co robisz? – wymamrotał John, wpatrując się w bajzel, jaki tworzył się na podłodze.

– Papierosy. Były tutaj. Muszę zapalić! – wykrzyknął Sherlock, chwytając się za włosy, a następnie zeskoczył z krzesła i zaczął podobnie traktować książki z najniższej półki. John zmrużył oczy ze złością i skrzyżował ręce, nie mając zamiaru mówić mu już teraz, że tydzień temu znalazł trzy ukryte w salonie paczki i wszystkie leżały bezpiecznie w komodzie z bielizną pani Hudson.

– Powiedziałbym raczej, że bardziej przydałoby ci się zażyć valium i iść spać – oznajmił z przekąsem.

– Sprawa! – odparł na to i poderwał się z podłogi, a następnie z uśmiechem maniaka dopadł Johna i chwycił go za ramiona. – Sprawa alfa-gangu. W końcu ruszyła i _muszę zapalić_.

– Sherlock… – jęknął, z całych sił starając się nie patrzeć w dół, na pasek od jego szlafroka, który utrzymywał się na biodrach już chyba tylko siłą jego woli. – Miałeś zostawić tę sprawę. Mycroft kazał ci…

– Ta sprawa nie dotyczy Mycrofta w najmniejszym stopniu i tym razem nie popsuje mi zabawy – oznajmił, po czym, ignorując słabe protesty Johna, wziął go za rękę i ruszył w stronę kanapy, a gwałtowny ruch ostatecznie rozwiązał jego szlafrok, rozwiewając na boki jego poły… i, doprawdy, lekarz wolał się nie zastanawiać, co pomyślałby sobie ktoś, kto wszedłby w tym momencie do ich mieszkania i zobaczył Sherlocka prezentującego swoje wdzięki w pełnej okazałości, ciągnącego go za sobą. Detektyw w ostatnim porywie przyzwoitości, zanim odwrócił się do niego, poprawił ubiór i dopiero wówczas opadł na miejsce, pokazując na otwartym laptopie jakieś koszmarnej jakości fotografie, wykonane na ciemnym parkingu z wnętrza samochodu.

– Co to jest?

– Nie uwierzysz – oznajmił z szalonym błyskiem w oczach. – Ten dzieciak… ta pokręcona beta, którą poznałem w Dundee… w końcu wzięła się do roboty.

– Mówisz o tym chłopaku współpracującym z gangiem Cartera…

– To już nie jest _gang Cartera_ , ale tak, właśnie o nim mówię. Dzięki moim złotym poradom, udało mu się uwieść Ewana Taylora, jednego z ich szefów i od prawie miesiąca mają płomienny romans, a jemu rola tak bardzo się spodobała, że niemal zapomniał o zadaniu ode mnie. Ale dziś jego alfa-kochanek musiał pojechać na spotkanie zarządu i zabrał tego dzieciaka w charakterze szofera, a on zdołał sfotografować dla mnie kilka osób, które się tam zjawiły.

– I co w tym takiego niesamowitego? Ja tu widzę głównie brudne szyby, auta i śnieg. Nikogo nie da się tu rozpoznać i jeśli planujesz pomóc policji w rozbiciu tego gangu…

– Jego rozbicie kompletnie mnie nie interesuje – oznajmił takim tonem, jakby sama sugestia go obrażała. – Na początku chciałem dowiedzieć się tylko, kto stoi za tamtymi zabójstwami, zwłaszcza gdy policja zamknęła śledztwa z całkowicie błędnymi wnioskami, ale dałem temu spokój, bo wszystko ucichło i moja tajemnicza omega zniknęła z pola widzenia.

– Ja chyba nie chcę o tym słuchać…

– _John_ – powiedział wyniosłym, chłodnym tonem, na moment przestając trajkotać z ekscytacją jak dziecko. – Mamy sprawę. Posłuchaj mnie do końca. Obserwowałem ten gang na ile się dało i słuchałem z Londynu plotek od paru osób, które opłaciłem w Szkocji… i pewne ptaszki zaczęły ćwierkać, że po zabójstwie Cartera, w którym, oczywiście, _też_ brała udział tamta omega, gang zmienił znacząco profil działalności. Oraz że zaczął się nim ktoś interesować, ktoś silniejszy, kto musiał dać wyraźne dyspozycje, w którym kierunku mają iść. Tyle że nikt nie potrafił wymienić konkretnego nazwiska, bo gang się zakleszczył w sobie, a ktoś tym wszystkim steruje z boku, na tyle skutecznie, że nikt na zewnątrz nie wie nawet, kto obecnie tam rządzi.

– Możesz przejść do rzeczy…?

– Pamiętasz tamte dwie porwane omegi, które policja odnalazła już po naszym wyjeździe? – spytał, zbijając tym Johna z tropu. – Gdyby tylko ktoś myślący spisywał ich zeznania, wycisnąłby z nich więcej. Nie znały angielskiego, ale jedna wychwytywała pewne słowa i wydawało jej się, że zamaskowani ludzie, którzy przetransportowali je do budynku, gdzie znalazła ich policja… okazało się, że tamci ludzie, nie wiedząc, że ktoś jednak _trochę_ ich rozumie, wymieniali kilkakrotnie jakieś nazwisko. Twierdziła jednak, że było na tyle nietypowe, że nie była w stanie go powtórzyć, a śledczy nie zanotowali, jak mniej-więcej ono brzmiało. Karygodny błąd.

– Sherlock… – warknął ostrzegawczo, chcąc, by jeśli ma on mu coś do powiedzenia, przestał w końcu rozbijać się na zbędne jego zdaniem szczegóły.

– Mówili o człowieku, który zmienił sposób działania gangu i niejako go przejął. Wtedy nie miałem jeszcze podejrzeń, ale dziś wszystko się zaczęło składać w całość, gdy dostałem potwierdzenie od tego kochanka Taylora. Taylor nie jest, o dziwo, idiotą i zazwyczaj nie dzieli się żadnymi szczegółami odnośnie decyzji góry z kimś, z kim tylko sypia, ale miał dziś zły dzień, pobił się z kimś, a moja czujka wykorzystała moment słabości i z półsłówek w końcu coś wyciągnęła i… – postukał paznokciem w ekran, wskazując na oddalonego od fotografa o dobrych kilka metrów wysokiego, jasnowłosego mężczyznę, którego twarz była zamazana – John, nie zgadniesz, kto to jest.

– Nawet nie będę próbował – powiedział, spoglądając zamiast w ekran na zegarek i z całą pewnością nie podzielając fascynacji Sherlocka, czego ten jednak wydawał się nie zauważać.

– Taylor nie miał z nim kontaktu i zobaczył go tu po raz pierwszy, to ważne, bo inaczej pewnie nie byłby zaskoczony jego widokiem i nie zdradziłby się głupio przed swoim kochankiem. Bo widzisz… Na spotkaniu szefów gangu niespodziewanie pojawił się ich dobroczyńca, człowiek, który po śmierci Cartera nimi pokierował, dał im nowe zadania, wskazówki i pomysły na biznes. To jednak alfa, chociaż wcześniej sądziłem, że jest inaczej… więc w sumie nie wiem, co niby aż tak zaskoczyło w nim Taylora. Tak czy inaczej, gdy ten jego dzieciak zaczął wypytywać, co poszło nie tak, że jest taki nieswój, odpowiedział… – zawiesił głos, dla zrobienia efektu, a John miał w tym momencie ochotę uderzyć go za takie przeciąganie opowieści. Kiedy jednak słowa popłynęły z jego ust, momentalnie zrozumiał, skąd cały ten wstęp, ekscytacja i niezdrowe pobudzenie i pożałował, że kiedykolwiek uznał sprawę morderczej omegi z Dundee za dobrą odskocznię od wcześniejszej obsesji Sherlocka. – Odpowiedział, że _po raz pierwszy zobaczył Moriarty’ego i był on całkiem inny niż się spodziewał_ – oznajmił, a jego radość przygasła, gdy dostrzegł, że John patrzy na niego zupełnie martwo i w najmniejszym stopniu nie podziela jego entuzjazmu. – I tu wszystko się urywa, bo Taylor zorientował się, co powiedział na głos i potem już się pilnował i moja czujka już nic więcej nie wiedziała – powiedział nieco spokojniej. – Tak, też jestem zawiedziony, że mamy tylko tyle, ale udało mu się zrobić zdjęcie i jestem teraz niemal pewny, że to właśnie Moriarty spotkał się przed zabójstwem Cartera z nim i dwiema innymi alfami, z jakichś absurdalnych przyczyn zabierając ze sobą swoją omegę, która właśnie zaczynała ruję. Zgadza się rysopis od tamtego aptekarza, _wysoki nawet jak na alfę blondyn_ , prawie na pewno z fałszywymi dokumentami, o których wpis zniknął jednak z systemu, podobnie jak nagrania CCTV z tamtej okolicy. To wszystko idealnie pasuje. Kąt strzałów i wszystkie szczegóły, nawet to, dlaczego Moriarty zniknął z Londynu…! Popełniłem straszny błąd, gdy tam byliśmy, że sądziłem, że to omega jest szefem w ich relacji, a przecież skoro Moriarty jest tą alfą, to _jasne_ , że nie ma nikogo nad sobą. To naprawdę geniusz zbrodni, skoro przygotował tamte zabójstwa tak, że naprowadził na błędne wnioski nie tylko policję, ale też _mnie_. Wiemy już, co właśnie robi Moriarty, mamy w końcu szanse do niego dotrzeć i pojadę tam, gdy tylko zbiorę jeszcze trochę materiałów… bo przecież najciekawszego _nadal_ nie wiemy, bo nie mamy pojęcia, kim jest ta tajemnicza omega, którą ciągał ze sobą na zabójstwa i której pozwalał mordować wszystkich tych ludzi. To jest niesamowite, nigdy bym nie przypuszczał, że Moriarty ma przy sobie drugiego popaprańca, w dodatku omegę, która…

– Sherlock, czy ty naprawdę sądzisz, że mnie to fascynuje? – przerwał mu John, nie będąc w stanie dłużej znosić jego wywodu. – To, że z całą sprawą wiąże się Moriarty to najgorsza wiadomość, jaką mogłem usłyszeć! Od dawna masz obsesję dotyczącą tego psychola, jednak sądziłem, że ci przejdzie, skoro znalazłeś sobie w Dundee nowe hobby, ale okazało się, że _to znów on_ i w dodatku jakaś nieszczęsna omega, którą pewnie wmanewrował w te wszystkie odrażające rzeczy, które razem zrobili!

– John… jak może nie interesować cię, że Moriarty to jednak _alfa_ , chociaż w ogóle tego nie rozważaliśmy? – spytał, jakby naprawdę dziwił się reakcji Johna. – I że w jakichś aspektach _pracuje_ _z omegą_ , że był z nią na spotkaniu z Carterem i tamtymi dwoma członkami gangu, że… – parsknął krótkim śmiechem, ale jednak nie dokończył tej myśli. – Ciekawe, czy jego nowi przyjaciele z alfa-gangu mają świadomość, że omega, którą ich nowy zwierzchnik trzyma pod swoim dachem, wybiła im dawnych alfa-braci.

– Tak, _jakże ciekawe_ , może jeszcze zabiera ją na spotkania z nimi, by grać im na nosie – zakpił John. – Och, może jak ten szofer-kochanek Taylora, siedział sobie w samochodzie i robił zdjęcia wszystkim, co się tam zjawili?

– Nie wszystkim, ten kretyn od razu mi się przyznał, że miał problem z telefonem i połowie osób, jakie przyjechały, nie zdołał zrobić zdjęć, ale to nieważne – oznajmił Sherlock, chyba nie dostrzegając w jego słowach ironii. – Kojarzył z twarzy wszystkich tych szefów i powiedział mi wprost, że to na tym zdjęciu jest człowiek, którego nigdy wcześniej nie widział. Uchwycił _Moriarty’ego_ i to jedyne, co się dla mnie liczy.

– Nie ma takiej rzeczy, którą mógłbym powiedzieć lub zrobić, żebyś zostawił tę sprawę na wieki i nigdy więcej nie wspominał o Moriartym, chociaż znów się pojawił, prawda? – spytał z rezygnacją, jednak, o dziwo, Sherlock nie zaczął od razu mówić, lecz parę długich chwil wpatrywał się w niego tak przenikliwie, że Johnowi zrobiło się nieswojo.

– Nie, nie byłbyś w stanie zrobić nic, czym mógłbyś mnie przekonać, że są tu ciekawsze rzeczy niż Moriarty – odparł w końcu, konstruując odpowiedź na tyle dziwnie, że John przez parę sekund musiał ją przetrawiać… ale ostatecznie nie był w stanie zrozumieć, dlaczego jego przyjaciel użył takich akurat słów. – Powiedz, gdzie je schowałeś? – podjął po chwili, wyrywając go z rozmyślań. – Chcę jednego. Zamknę się i pójdę spać, jak tylko dasz mi zapalić.

– Są u pani Hudson i nie, nie pójdziesz do niej o północy, żeby… – urwał, po czym machnął ręką, kiedy Sherlock poderwał się z miejsca i wystartował do drzwi, mając za nic zasady dobrego wychowania.

Westchnął ciężko i objął głowę dłońmi, zerkając w ekran komputera i po raz pierwszy przypatrując się zacienionej częściowo twarzy alfy, którą Sherlock zidentyfikował jako Moriarty’ego. Zdjęcie było strasznej jakości, to jasne, ale… gdy widziało się już kiedyś tę twarz, w takich okolicznościach, jak on widział, nie można było mieć wątpliwości.

To ten właśnie człowiek _osobiście_ brał udział w jego porwaniu. Wówczas sądził, że Moriarty nie ujawnił swojej twarzy, że był to tylko ktoś z jego pracowników, że wysłał zaufaną alfę, aby zajęła się brudną robotą wymagającą siły i pewnej ręki. To on przytwierdzał do jego ciała materiały wybuchowe, gdy John był sparaliżowany i częściowo odurzony narkotykami, patrząc na niego spokojnymi, niebieskimi oczami, które nie pasowały ani do alfy ani do psychola, jakim był Moriarty. Pozory mogły mylić, a on był świetnym aktorem, skoro tak perfekcyjnie zagrał swojego własnego pracownika, który, na litość… wyglądał po prostu na _alfę do wynajęcia_ i nic więcej i Johnowi wydawało się wręcz, chociaż teraz nie był już tego pewny, że rozmawiał przez telefon ze swoim szefem, informując go, że zadanie wykonane i czeka na dyspozycje… pewnie też grał, by go zmylić. Ale to i tak nie miało już znaczenia.

Przymknął oczy, zastanawiając się, czy powinien powiedzieć to Sherlockowi, ale uznał, że nie chce już poruszać z nim tego tematu. Gdyby przyznał się do tego, mężczyzna tylko próbowałby wymusić na nim dokładniejszy opis jego twarzy, może zaciągnąłby go jakiegoś zaufanego grafika i kazał mu przypomnieć sobie wszystkie szczegóły, aby dzięki portretowi pamięciowemu zobaczyć wreszcie twarz człowieka, który tak go fascynował. Nie zamierzał przykładać ręki do jego obsesji i dlatego milczał, mimo że Sherlock, powróciwszy po paru minutach z pojedynczym papierosem, próbował jeszcze z nim rozmawiać i zadręczać swoimi dedukcjami dotyczącymi wydarzeń w Dundee.

Wyszedł z salonu bez słowa, gdy jego przyjaciel był w trakcie kolejnego ciągu wyjaśnień, szybkim krokiem pokonał schody i zamknął się w sypialni, nie mogąc jednak usnąć jeszcze przez długie godziny.

 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Po kwestiach psychologiczno-różnych wróciłam do bardziej biologicznych, z którymi zamierzałam w tym tekście wojować i, o dziwo, na razie nie było tak ciężko jak się spodziewałam.  
> I... cóż. "Knot" został przeze mnie nazwany "zgrubieniem", ponieważ każde polskie tłumaczenie brzmi kretyńsko - węzeł, supeł, buła, sęk... nie, naprawdę, nie byłabym w stanie tego stosować, na litość "wyczuł na nim bułę", "dotykał jego sęka" x_X' - a to przynajmniej względnie opisowo poprawne i nie sprawia, że krzywię się jak to czytam. Jak macie jednak lepsze pomysły, to z chęcią wysłucham :)
> 
> EDIT - zgodnie z sugestią z komentarza, odrobinę zmodyfikowałam tłumaczenie "knot" stosując "zgrubienie" zamiennie z "węzłem". Dziękuję za pomysł, bo to jednak faktycznie lepiej brzmi ^^
> 
> W piątek wyjeżdżam na krótki urlop - więc następny rozdział na pewno zajmie dłużej niż tydzień i raczej nie uda mi się z nim uporać wcześniej niż koło 20 lipca. Mam nadzieję, że ten, nieco dłuższy, trochę to wynagrodzi ;)


	12. Nieprzewidziane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miało być po 20, ale urlop okazał się obfitować w wenę i rozdział poszedł znacznie sprawniej niż się spodziewałam, więc… oto jest ^^  
> Zgodnie z sugestią pod poprzednim rozdziałem, odrobinę zmodyfikowałam tłumaczenie i "knot" będzie nazywany "zgrubieniem" i "węzłem" zamiennie. Dziękuję Nekromantyczna :D Poza tym zrobiłam ponowną korektę poprzedniego rozdziału, bo dopiero po paru dniach jak do niego wróciłam, zorientowałam się, jaki momentami miałam tam śmietnik (obiecuję poprawę przed wrzucaniem kolejnych...).  
> W tym rozdziale i prawdopodobnie we wszystkich kolejnych będą scenki łóżkowej o ekhm… zwiększającej się intensywności, to tylko takie małe ostrzeżenie ;) Natomiast powody zachowania Jima, które momentami mogą wydawać się dziwne, niebawem się wyjaśnią… a mała zapowiedź była już w ostatnich jego słowach z poprzedniego rozdziału ;)

***

 

Kiedy Jim obudził się, przyduszony do materaca przez ciasno obejmującego go i półleżącego na nim Sebastiana, w pierwszej chwili ogarnęła go panika. Nie mógł się poruszyć ani złapać głębszego oddechu, było mu za gorąco, a w dodatku słabo pamiętał końcówkę wieczoru i w pierwszej chwili nie wiedział, jak w ogóle znalazł się w obcej sypialni. Kiedy jednak dotarło do niego, co się stało i co zrobili, jak to wszystko wyglądało i jak zachowywał się Sebastian, jego nerwy zaczęły topnieć, aż uspokoił się i oprzytomniał na tyle, by być w stanie trzeźwo myśleć. Rozluźnił się odrobinę, ale wciąż było mu niewygodnie i ciasno, a próby wysunięcia się z objęć wyższego i znacznie od niego cięższego mężczyzny spełzły na niczym. Westchnął z irytacją, po czym zaczął się wiercić i manewrować lewą ręką, by wysunąć ją z potrzasku i gdy wreszcie się z tym uporał, za jedyną reakcję mając pojedyncze, senne warknięcie ze strony Sebastiana, chwycił go za przedramię i zdecydowanie nim potrząsnął. Mężczyzna wymamrotał coś niezrozumiałego i przesunął się odrobinę, w efekcie wchodząc na niego jeszcze bardziej i boleśnie wbijając mu przy tym łokieć w biodro. Jim syknął pod nosem i z rozdrażnieniem chwycił go za włosy i mocno pociągnął, przestając bawić się w delikatność, bo ich pozycja, początkowo tylko dezorientująca, stała się zbyt niewygodna, by ją przedłużać.

Sebastian obudził się gwałtownie, a jego alfa-instynkt sprawił, że ten niewinny w sumie gest wziął za próbę ataku; bez zastanowienia chwycił rękę Jima i odgiął ją w bok pod niebezpiecznym kątem, wyrywając z jego gardła głośny jęk. Nie puszczając go, podciągnął się w górę, wpatrując się w niego czerwonymi oczami, które jednak na razie wydawały się nie do końca rejestrować, co właściwie się działo.

– Puszczaj… na litość, co ty wyprawiasz…! – pisnął Jim, mając wrażenie, że mężczyzna za moment złamie mu rękę, jeśli przesunie się choćby o centymetr. Kiedy tylko się odezwał, Sebastian oprzytomniał w jednej chwili, zwolnił uścisk i gwałtownie się od niego oderwał, przy okazji urażając własny skręcony nadgarstek. Syknął z bólu i opadł na pościel bokiem, trzymając się za dłoń i wykrzywiając twarz w wyraźnym grymasie, a gdy uchylił powieki i spojrzał na Jima, ten rozcierał ramię, wpatrując się z niego z wyrzutem.

– Przepraszam, zaskoczyłeś mnie i…

– Tak, tak, myślałeś, że ktoś cię atakuje i uznałeś, że trzeba tego kogoś znokautować – przerwał mu Jim i ostrożnie wyciągnął przed siebie rękę, przekręcając ją w stawach i testując, czy może nią poruszać we wszystkich kierunkach. Jęknął, gdy ustawienie ramienia pod pewnym kątem sprawiło mu dyskomfort, ale gdy zauważył, że na twarzy Sebastiana zaczyna malować się bezsensowne poczucie winy, momentalnie zrobiło mu się głupio i zrezygnował z czynienia mu wyrzutów. – Najmniej romantyczna pobudka z możliwych: twój facet próbuje wyrwać ci rękę – powiedział więc, starając się brzmieć na rozbawionego i gdy wypowiedział te słowa, absurd sytuacji w pełni do niego dotarł a wówczas wybuchnął krótkim, głośnym śmiechem. – Seb, my chyba nie mamy szczęścia do wspólnych poranków. Poprzedni był żenujący i beznadziejny, ale to bije wszelkie rekordy.

– Możesz nią ruszać? – spytał nerwowo, w przeciwieństwie do Jima nie uważając tej sytuacji za zabawną.

– Tak. Ale pewnie będzie boleć przez tydzień – zażartował i ponownie się roześmiał. – Ze wszystkich rzeczy, jakich obawiałem się w relacji z alfą, ryzyka, że skasuje mi rękę przy pobudce po seksie, jakoś nie brałem pod uwagę.

– Wiesz, że to wcale nie jest śmieszne? – rzucił Sebastian, przyglądając mu się z niepokojem i ewidentnie nie mając pewności, na ile kontuzja Jima była poważna. – Mogłem ci coś zrobić, bo…

– Daj spokój. Nie jestem słonikiem z porcelany – odparł na to i przekręcił się na drugi bok, przodem do niego. – Na przyszłość wiem, żeby nie szarpać cię za włosy, gdy śpisz. Chyba nie miałem pojęcia, że jesteś _aż tak_ silny – parsknął, zerkając na miejsce, w którym chwycił go Sebastian, dostrzegając, że na skórze pojawiają się już zaczerwienienia, które wkrótce prawdopodobnie miały zacząć sinieć, a przed zniknięciem przybrać kolejno wszystkie barwy tęczy.

– Bardzo boli…?

– Pocałuj i przytul, to przestanie – odparł dziecinnym głosem i wydął usta, a na tę infantylną zagrywkę Sebastian wreszcie się uśmiechnął i przestał wpatrywać się w niego, jakby faktycznie pozbawił go kończyny. – Nie żartuję. Chodź – powiedział normalnym już tonem i przysunął się do niego. – Ale już się na mnie nie kładź, bo ważysz chyba z tonę.

– To ty jesteś taki _drobny i delikatny_ – zaśmiał się Sebastian, zrzucił z nich skołtunioną kołdrę i przejechał palcami po jego boku, po czym, upewniwszy się, że Jim nie ma nic przeciwko, rozwiązał mu szlafrok i lekko nacisnął na jego biodro, zmuszając go, by położył się na plecach. – Jak teraz na ciebie patrzę… – zaczął, łagodnie kładąc dłoń na jego brzuchu, najprawdopodobniej w końcu wyczuwając inny niż u męskich bet i alf układ mięśni, przypominający bardziej taki, jaki miały kobiety – nie wiem, jak mogłem niczego nie zauważyć.

– Nie bez powodu nie paradowałem przy tobie bez ubrań – odparł Jim, wzdychając z ulgą, gdy Sebastian przeniósł dłoń w górę, na jego klatkę piersiową, czując wyraźny dyskomfort, gdy mężczyzna wprost powiedział, że dostrzegał i wyczuwał w nim subtelne oznaki omegi… chociaż przecież powinien był się tego spodziewać. – W końcu coś byś zobaczył, gdybym nie uważał. Tak samo jak w tobie widać alfę, nawet… pomijając najbardziej ewidentne szczegóły. Ale jak bym nie wyglądał, tobie i tak byłoby ci znacznie trudniej udawać betę niż mi – zakończył, na co Sebastian parsknął krótkim śmiechem i z powrotem położył się przy nim, luźno obejmując go ramieniem i przestając koncentrować się na jego budowie ciała ani cokolwiek komentować.

– Dlatego nigdy nawet nie próbowałem udawać – odparł i zamilkł na moment, bacznie mu się przypatrując. – Gdybyś poprzednim razem przypilnował blokerów, rano mogłoby być tak jak teraz, prawda?

– Wyłamałbyś mi rękę? – zażartował, na co Sebastian obrócił oczami.

– Wiesz, o czym mówię. Wszystko potoczyłoby się inaczej, gdybyś wtedy nie wyczuł moich feromonów i nie spanikował.

– Pewnie tak – przyznał Jim powoli. – Ale nie wiem, czy byłoby lepiej. Może wciąż udawałoby mi się kłamać. A może dowiedziałbyś się tak czy inaczej. Może w gorszych okolicznościach. – Urwał na parę chwil i zaśmiał się krótko. – Może w na tyle złych, że dorwałbyś mnie w trakcie gorączki i z całego tego szoku, że jestem omegą, zamknął w sypialni, wymusił wiązanie i zapłodnił.

– Jim – jęknął Sebastian. – Proszę… daj spokój. To mnie naprawdę nie bawi.

– A powinno, dlatego że się nie stało i jest już tylko niespełnioną hipotezą, która nie ma żadnego znaczenia. A ty jesteś tutaj, jedyna znośna alfa na tym świecie – oznajmił z szerokim uśmiechem, po czym krótko pocałował go w usta i uśmiechnął się kpiąco, gdy Sebastian z pozornie obruszonym wyrazem twarzy przytrzymał go przy sobie.

– _Znośna_? Mógłbyś postarać się trochę bardziej.

– Już ci mówiłem, że jesteś idealny, więc skończyła mi się skala i zaczynamy od zera, z poziomu _znośny_ – parsknął, po czym dał się wciągnąć do kolejnego pocałunku, tym razem dłuższego. – Ok. Punkt więcej, awansujesz na _jedyna_ _w miarę niezła alfa_ – stwierdził, gdy tylko się od siebie odsunęli.

– W takim tempie w godzinę wrócę do idealnej – odparł na to Sebastian, ponownie do niego przywierając, naciskając na jego plecy i tym razem wtulając twarz w jego szyję, którą zaczął lekko muskać wargami, stopniowo wzmacniając pieszczotę i jednocześnie sunąc palcami wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa. Kiedy jednak niedługo później, za szybko, _zdecydowanie_ za szybko, rozluźnił szlafrok Jima i wsunął dłoń pod miękki materiał, zaciskając palce na jego nagim biodrze, ten drgnął i położył ręce na jego klatce piersiowej, lekko na nią napierając. – Zwolnij. Za jakąś godzinę muszę wziąć stopery, a twoje też zaraz się wyczerpią, bez względu na to, jaką dawkę wziąłeś na noc.

– Wiem – westchnął mężczyzna i niechętnie rozluźnił uścisk, a następnie przeciągnął się i powoli podniósł do pozycji siedzącej. – Nie ma sensu tego odkładać. Zrobię coś do jedzenia, a ty idź ogarnąć swój pokój.

– Och, za wydawanie poleceń spadasz ponownie na znośny – oznajmił z udawaną powagą Jim, na co Sebastian parsknął tylko krótkim śmiechem i ociężale wstał z łóżka.

– Wolisz się zamienić?

– Nie ma mowy. Wynocha do kuchni – odparł i wyciągnął się wygodniej na pościeli, wpatrując się w Sebastiana, który jakiś czas rozglądał się po sypialni, a wreszcie zarzucił na siebie rozpinaną bluzę i opuścił pomieszczenie. Parę chwil nie poruszał się, ze wzrokiem utkwionym w suficie i… nie, na razie nie miał jeszcze sił wspominać zajść z poprzedniego wieczoru, niech się zakonserwują w cukrowej beztrosce, aby mógł wrócić do nich później, może za parę godzin, gdy w pełni do niego dotrze, że posunęli się o krok dalej i w końcu ruszyli z miejsca…

I że było to fantastyczne, nawet jeśli zbyt duża dawka stoperów Sebastiana popsuła końcówkę. O ile jednak wieczorem obawiał się, że powtórka, gdy obaj będą słabiej stłumieni, może przynieść nowe problemy oraz odnowić jego lęki, w tym momencie jakoś inaczej na to patrzył. Właściwie… podejrzewał, że jeśli zażyją standardową, zgodną z zaleceniami dawkę leków, to jeszcze dziś _znów_ może do czegoś między nimi dojść. Pewnie nie tak daleko posuniętego jak poprzedniego wieczoru, ale istotnego o tyle, że nie będzie to już dla niego planowany od wielu dni okupiony wątpliwościami ruch, lecz potrzeba chwili, gdzie po prostu obaj _mają ochotę_. Pewnie tak właśnie działałoby to u normalnych, męskich bet, niepodlegających ogłupiającym hormonom… u wszystkich tych ludzi, którzy mogli chodzić do łóżka bez zbędnego szykowania i pilnowania leków oraz bez całej fazowości związanej z rują i z tym, jak organizm reagował w zależności od momentu cyklu i w jaki sposób wszystko to wpływało na będącą po drugiej stronie alfę.

Zmarszczył brwi, uświadamiając sobie, że po ich zbliżeniu, do którego podchodził jak do jeża, jego opory zniknęły jak za dotknięciem czarodziejskiej różdżki i właściwie nie czuł już, że niby jest w tej fazie cyklu, kiedy jego libido powinno być na minimalnym poziomie. Po zaledwie kilku godzinach znów myślał o seksie – więc może jednak Lennox miał rację w większej ilości spraw, niż Jim mu to przyznawał. Może psychika i emocje były ważniejsze niż bezmyślne hormony, skoro po przełamaniu pewnej psychicznej blokady, która od czas powrotu do Dundee ich od siebie odsuwała, ponownie miał ochotę na coś więcej…?

Kiedy wreszcie zwlekł się z łóżka, Sebastian kończył już szykować im obu śniadanie, więc Jim pospiesznie zajął się uprzątnięciem własnej sypialni, zmienił pościel, uchylił okno, by wywietrzyć pomieszczenie i ruszył prosto do kuchni, nie trudząc się na razie przebieraniem w dzienne rzeczy. Usiadł naprzeciwko Sebastiana i spojrzał na przygotowane posiłki, różne dla każdego z nich, uśmiechając się z rozbawieniem, gdy mężczyzna chwycił widelec lewą ręką i nieporadnie, chociaż i tak sprawniej niż zaraz po skręceniu nadgarstka, zaczął jeść swoją porcję jajecznicy. Sięgnął po filiżankę z herbatą i chwycił postawione na stoliku opakowanie stopera, a następnie wyciągnął z niego pojedynczą tabletkę.

– Brałeś już swoje? – spytał, a kiedy Sebastian pokręcił głową, skinął na niego ponaglająco, by również wyjął swój stoper.

– Chcesz je wziąć równocześnie? Jakże romantyczne – zaśmiał się mężczyzna.

– Żebyś wiedział. Połknijmy ten nasz eliksir miłości, abyśmy mogli wrócić do łóżka i znów się stuknąć – oznajmił, na co Sebastian momentalnie zakrztusił się herbatą i parę chwil kasłał, próbując złapać oddech, podczas gdy Jim chichotał bez opanowania.

– Nie sądziłem, że… – zaczął, kiedy w końcu odzyskał głos – że aż tak ci się spodoba, bo ostatnie dni…

– Zapomnijmy o ostatnich dniach. Bałem się ciebie bez powodu i powinniśmy byli zacząć dużo wcześniej – oznajmił, wpatrując się w niewielką tabletkę. – Cóż. Czas nadrobić zaległości, bo już się zastanawiam, co z tobą zrobić, gdy odnowiona dawka leku zacznie działać. No dalej, na zdrowie – zaśmiał się, po czym połknął lek i poczekał, aż Sebastian zrobi to samo.

– Wczoraj ustaliliśmy, że jeszcze raz wezmę podwójną, jeśli mamy zrobić coś poważniejszego, gdy ty jesteś na zmniejszonej – powiedział ostrożnie, na co Jim tylko się uśmiechnął, jakoś nie widząc potrzeby, by w jakikolwiek sposób to komentować; jakiś czas jedli więc w milczeniu, a on złapał się na tym, że zaczyna wybierać z posiłku co większe kawałki owoców, chociaż zazwyczaj nie robił niczego podobnego.

– Zabawne, ale w ogóle nie czuję, jakbym tego potrzebował – parsknął w pewnym momencie, czując się odrobinę nieswojo, jakby słowa płynęły trochę z boku jego świadomości. Sebastian spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie, od razu dostrzegając, że coś jest nie tak.

– Dobrze się czujesz? – spytał, na co Jim zmarszczył brwi, zamierając z łyżeczką wypełnioną rodzynkami z odrobiną twarożku. Dłuższą chwilę nie odpowiadał, wpatrując się w jedzenie, jednocześnie mając większy niż zazwyczaj apetyt na coś, co było wskazane dla omeg, jak też czując, że jego żołądek się ściska na samą myśl, że miałby jeszcze cokolwiek przełknąć. Powoli odłożył ją do miseczki i zamrugał nerwowo, a następnie chwycił filiżankę z herbatą i przyssał się do niej, gdyż wnętrze jego ust nagle wydało mu się suche. Jego skronie zaczęły pulsować, kiedy tylko odstawił naczynie, a gdy chwycił się za głowę by rozmasować dziwnie napiętą skórę, poczuł zawroty tak silne, że trudno było mu utrzymać się prosto na krześle. – Jim…?

– Tak… chyba tak – odparł powoli, czując, jak jego gardło zaczyna się ściskać i z trudem artykułując głoski. – Kręci mi się w głowie – dodał moment później i niebezpiecznie zachwiał się na krześle, pospiesznie przytrzymując się brzegu stołu, by nie upaść. Sebastian natychmiast poderwał się z miejsca i znalazł przy nim, po czym mocno objął go ramieniem, a wolną ręką chwycił jego podbródek i uniósł do góry, by móc spojrzeć mu w oczy; kiedy jednak to zrobił, wzrok również zaczął zawodzić Jima i ledwo dostrzegał jego twarz, chociaż była oddalona od jego oczu o nie więcej niż pół metra.

– Dzwonię do Lennoxa – oznajmił Sebastian, lecz Jim natychmiast chwycił brzeg jego bluzy.

– I powiesz mu, że wziąłem wczoraj zwiększone stopery, chociaż mi zabronił? – wymamrotał drgającym, słabym głosem. – Nigdzie nie dzwoń. Pomóż mi wstać… muszę… – urwał, czując, jak jego świadomość zaczyna się rozpływać. W jednej chwili tkwił w kuchni, a w drugiej, tak jak po jego powrocie z Londynu, wymiotował w toalecie, dławiąc się i z trudem łapiąc oddech pomiędzy kolejnymi falami torsji. Momentami tracił przytomność, a w jej przebłyskach cieszył się tylko, że większości tego wszystkiego nie będzie pamiętał.

Sebastian ponownie był przy nim cały ten czas, a kiedy Jim wreszcie się uspokoił, pozbywając się z organizmu przyjętego przy śniadaniu stopera, objął go ramionami, przysiadając przy nim na zimnych kafelkach. Zmysły powoli wracały do działania, dziwaczne i nachalne myśli o seksie rozpłynęły się, wszystko stawało się znów normalne, zaś bliskość Sebastiana i łagodność, z jaką go dotykał, sprawiała, że czuł się w jakiś sposób bezpieczny, jakby sama jego obecność chroniła go przed całym światem i nim samym. Dopóki oddech Jima nie wyrównał się całkowicie, obaj milczeli, obejmując się tylko, niemal nieruchomo i niepewnie, jakby obawiając się, że w każdej chwili znów coś może się wydarzyć.

– Co to było? – spytał w końcu Sebastian i odsunął go na parę cali, by móc przyjrzeć się jego ściągniętej i prawdopodobnie pobladłej twarzy.

– Chyba... – zaczął zachrypniętym głosem i zamrugał kilkakrotnie, z ulgą stwierdzając, że jego wzrok wracał wreszcie do działania. – Tych nowych stoperów _naprawdę_ nie wolno łączyć z niczym innym…

– Więc do wieczora pewnie nie powinieneś nic brać – odparł Sebastian cichym, nerwowym tonem. – Tyle że niedługo te wczorajsze przestaną działać…

– _Wiem_.

– Mogę wyjść z mieszkania na cały dzień i wrócić wieczorem, żebyś mógł przeczekać aż tamte całkowicie wytrącą się z twojego organizmu – zaproponował, jednocześnie nieco mocniej zaciskając wokół niego ramiona, ewidentnie pokazując, że wcale nie chce zostawiać go w takim stanie.

– Tak, wyjść, bo stopery mi niedługo siądą, a ja nie mogę wziąć standardowych leków, żeby znów się od nich nie zacząć uzależniać – wymamrotał. – I nie zadzwonię do Lennoxa, bo znam go na tyle, żeby wiedzieć, że nie poda mi żadnej normalnej rady, tylko spróbuje zmusić do czegoś, na co nie jestem gotowy, bo uzna, że skoro tak szybko nie byłem w stanie wytrzymać bez silniejszych stoperów, jestem słaby psychicznie i cały mój odwyk nie miał sensu. Ale… – urwał na moment – wcale nie chcę, żebyś wychodził – zakończył cicho i przymknął oczy, gdy Sebastian wydał z siebie zrezygnowane westchnienie.

– Zostanę z tobą, dopóki działają. Jeśli będziesz czuł się dobrze, to zostawię cię na tych kilka godzin, a jeśli cokolwiek będzie nie tak, dzwonimy do Lennoxa.

– W porządku – zgodził się martwo Jim i spróbował wyplątać się z objęć Sebastiana, by podnieść się z miejsca, lecz mężczyzna nie puścił go, gdy obaj wstawali i, wciąż go obejmując, ruszył w stronę sypialni; pomógł mu się położyć, a następnie bez słowa wyszedł z pomieszczenia, by wrócić ze stosem ulotek od leków – Jim nie przesypywał ich już do fałszywych opakowań – i laptopem.

– Czytałeś interakcje tych leków?

– Nie. Nie sądziłem, że _pozwolę_ na interakcje – odparł, na co Sebastian westchnął ostentacyjnie i przysiadł obok niego, chwytając pierwszą z ulotek, tę dotyczącą nowego leku od Lennoxa. W ciągu kwadransa zapoznali się z treścią i listą objawów niepożądanych, oczywiście znajdując na niej niemal wszystkie, które dotknęły Jima już w kilka minut po zażyciu leku. Producent wyraźnie informował, że do interakcji dochodzi, gdy _najpierw_ zażyje się silniejszy rodzaj stopera i nie poczeka, aż całkowicie zniknie on z organizmu, natomiast w odwrotnej kolejności – kiedy to opisywany lek w pełni działał, a pacjent zażył coś dodatkowego – ryzyko było znikome. Cóż… wszystko się zgadzało, ostrzeżenia, by nie mieszać leku z substancjami psychoaktywnymi, stoperami innego typu i doustnymi blokerami były wyraźne i jedyne, co mogło budzić niepokój, to powtarzane stwierdzenie, że mogą wystąpić też inne, charakterystyczne tylko dla danej jednostki skutki, których ze względu na charakter badań laboratoryjnych nie da się z całą pewnością stwierdzić. I kończące cały wywód stwierdzenie, iż _po zażyciu innego środka stopującego należy odczekać 24 godzin, przyjąć standardową dawkę i kontynuować terapię zgodnie z zaleceniami lekarza prowadzącego_.

Długie poszukiwania internetowe nie dały im nic więcej, a ponadto po dwóch godzinach od momentu, gdy dostał ataku, zmuszeni byli je przerwać. Jim gwałtownie odsunął od siebie laptop, gdy wróciło poczucie niepokoju i stan, gdzie nie do końca panował nad swoimi reakcjami i myślami. Fizycznie… niby czuł się dobrze, lecz bliskość Sebastiana zaczęła stawać się nieco drażniąca, gdy pochylał się w jego stronę i przypadkowo muskał jego skórę, pojawiała się na niej gęsia skórka, robił się nadwrażliwy na dotyk, a wszystko to było jednocześnie niepokojące i na pewnej płaszczyźnie przyjemne, dając coraz bardziej irytującą mieszankę.

– Sebastian… – oznajmił nerwowo – chyba powinieneś już wyjść.

– Coś się dzieje?

– Tak, dzieje, staję się omegą i nie chcę żebyś na to patrzył – odparł, pod koniec popadając w odrobinę histeryczny ton. – Wyjdź stąd. Weź laptop, telefon i idź stąd… gdziekolwiek. Bądź w pobliżu i obiecuję, że zadzwonię jak cokolwiek nietypowego będzie się działo, ale teraz po prostu wyjdź – zakończył i westchnął z ulgą, gdy Sebastian po paru sekundach wpatrywania się w niego podniósł się z pościeli.

– Jeśli cokolwiek…

– Zadzwonię natychmiast – przerwał mu piskliwie, bezwiednie zaciskając pięści. – Dam sobie radę. Dawałem przez ponad dziesięć lat. Uwielbiam cię, ale teraz musisz stąd wyjść. Będę się odzywać co godzinę. Meldować. Tylko… błagam, _wynocha_ – zakończył, ciężko opadając plecami na pościel i ledwo słysząc cichą odpowiedź Sebastiana, żeby na siebie uważał i że zobaczą się wieczorem.

Wsłuchiwał się w odgłosy z salonu, wyczekując momentu, gdy mężczyzna spakuje trochę potrzebnych rzeczy, zamknie zewnętrze drzwi i szczęknie w nich zamek. Odliczył pięć minut, a potem tak szybko, na ile był w stanie, zerwał się z łóżka i chwiejnym krokiem ruszył do łazienki, zgarnął po drodze telefon i oparł drżące dłonie na brzegu wanny, którą zaczął wypełniać ciepłą wodą. Wlał do środka standardową porcję blokera i wpatrywał się, jak niebieskawy śluz zaczyna się rozpuszczać i niknąć; ponieważ moment później jego podbrzusze zaczęło szaleć na samo wspomnienie Sebastiana, który był tu jeszcze chwilę temu i który wróciłby po jednym słowie i z chęcią się za niego zabrał – wydał z siebie sfrustrowany jęk i z pasją cisnął do wanny całą butelkę preparatu, wpatrując się, jak jej zawartość wypływa, podbarwiając wodę błękitem.

 

***

 

Sebastian był wściekły i gdy tylko znalazł się poza zasięgiem wzroku Jima, nie próbował już tego kryć. Kiedy wyszedł przed budynek, chcąc sobie ulżyć i wyładować kłębiącą się w nim złość, kopnął w kontener na śmieci, sprawiając, że siedzące na nim ptaki rozpierzchły się z głośnym skrzekiem, zaś kilka osób kręcących się w pobliżu obejrzało się z niepokojem i przyspieszyło kroku na widok niezrównoważonej alfy w ataku szału. Miał nadzieję, że żaden z przechodniów nie wezwie w tym momencie policji. I w sumie… w pewien sposób cieszyło go, że Jim kazał mu wyjść, bo podczas gdy nie chciał, by Sebastian widział w nim teraz omegę – on sam nie chciał, aby mężczyzna oglądał go _teraz_ , gdy stał się alfą w najgorszym wydaniu.

Był wściekły, bo za każdym razem, gdy między nim i Jimem zaczynało się układać, gdy wszystko w końcu szło we właściwym kierunku, coś się sypało. Dziś rano naprawdę czuł, że wreszcie było między nimi dobrze i że teraz może być już tylko lepiej – a pół godziny później mężczyzna dostał ataku spowodowanego zażyciem poprzedniego dnia niedozwolonych leków… znów stawał się omegą i znów się go bał i _miał prawo_ się obawiać, skoro w tym momencie Sebastian czuł, jakby mógł rozerwać na strzępy każdego, kto bezmyślnie wszedłby mu w drogę, za to z omegą zrobiłby całkiem inne rzeczy niż _rozrywanie_. Był wściekły na ich nieusłuchane organizmy, na cholerne hormony, leki i wszystkie ograniczenia i role, w które siłą wciskała ich biologia, a których żaden z nich nie chciał. Pragnął móc być teraz przy nim i go wspierać, w dowolny sposób, ale _był alfą_ i dla omegi, która niespodziewanie musiała zrezygnować ze stoperów, stanowił tylko zagrożenie i nie mógł służyć pomocą.

Nie był zły chyba tylko na samego Jima, bo akurat on był najmniej winny całej sytuacji i tylko współczuł mu wszystkiego, przez co musiał teraz przechodzić. Za to _był_ na całą resztę świata, na naturę, role społeczno-płciowe, na to, że omegi były tak słabe, ale jego rodzaj siły na nic się w takich chwilach nie przydawał.

Dobrą godzinę krążył po okolicy, stopniowo się wyciszając, chcąc zrobić to w naturalny sposób, był bowiem pewny, że przed powrotem będzie musiał zażyć zwiększone stopery i nie chciał niepotrzebnie faszerować się chemią już teraz. Po tym czasie podjechał ich samochodem do pobliskiej, paskudnej siłowni, którą prowadził pokątnie jeden z członków alfa-gangu obecnych na spotkaniu i która w dużej mierze służyła za pralnię brudnych pieniędzy. Zostawił laptop w bagażniku i wkroczył na salę, nawet nie kłaniając się młodej alfie siedzącej ze znudzonym wyrazem twarzy za ladą. Dzieciak zmierzył go wzrokiem, o nic nie pytając i najwyraźniej szybko rozpoznając w nim kogoś z kręgu jego szefa, bo dał mu tylko kluczyk do szatni i wrócił do bezmyślnego przeglądania magazynu pornograficznego , który trzymał na kolanach, nawet się z tym nie kryjąc.

Gdyby nie zegar na ścianie i regularne smsy od Jima, że żyje i nad wszystkim względnie panuje, Sebastian nie poczułby nawet upływu czasu. Wielogodzinny wysiłek fizyczny – trochę mało urozmaicony i ograniczony przez jego skręcony i chyba ponownie naruszony po wczorajszych aktywnościach nadgarstek – wykończył go jednak i pozwolił mu się uspokoić, całkowicie pozbyć frustracji i wyżyć w bezpieczny i niekrzywdzący nikogo sposób. Miał całkowitą pewność, że następnego dnia będą go boleć niemal wszystkie mięśnie, bo zazwyczaj ćwiczył w bardziej przemyślany sposób, lecz tym razem nie chodziło przecież o utrzymanie sprawności ani rozwój tkanki mięśniowej. Kiedy wychodził z budynku po szybkim prysznicu, było już popołudnie i przez porę roku zaczynało się już ściemniać, lecz do godziny, kiedy Jim miał zażyć regularną dawkę leku, wciąż zostało sporo czasu. Zaszył się więc z komputerem w niewielkiej restauracji i, wpatrując się w monitor oraz wystukując maile do klientów, pochłonął podwójny obiad oraz deser. Co jakiś czas uśmiechał się kpiąco, gdy ktoś, z kim się kontaktował, pisał do niego w sposób, jakby sądził, że koresponduje z samym Moriartym – tyle że w dużej mierze pewnie tak właśnie było, bo robił dokładnie to, co zleciłby Jim, a _Moriarty_ było tylko nazwiskiem, za którym się ukrywali; był niemal pewny, że mężczyzna nie pozostałby przy tak rzadkim, gdyby było jego prawdziwym, skoro bezpowrotnie zerwał kontakty z rodziną. W sumie… nie wiedział nawet, jak naprawdę się nazywał i czy faktycznie miał na imię James, ale miał świadomość, że to ta część przeszłości, o którą prawdopodobnie ani teraz ani nigdy nie powinien pytać.

Kiedy jego komórka zadzwoniła parę minut przed szóstą, Sebastian drgnął nerwowo, bo do tej pory Jim ograniczał się do wiadomości i skoro zdecydował się na telefon dwie godziny przed wyznaczonym na dawkę stoperów czasem, wydało mu się to niepokojące. Odebrał pospiesznie i zamarł, gdy usłyszał jego głos, bo niby to wciąż był _on_ , ale brzmiał zbyt łagodnie i miękko, a jego silny akcent sprawiał, że wydawał się zaśpiewywać niektóre głoski – tyle że raczej nie planował teraz brzmieć kpiąco, a taki osiągnąłby efekt, gdyby używał swojego normalnego, zazwyczaj chłodniejszego i ostrzejszego głosu.

– Sebastian, weź stopery i możesz wrócić – powiedział na samym wstępie i kontynuował, zanim mężczyzna zaczął się dopytywać, co się działo. – Wszystko jest w porządku i najgorsze już za mną, ale _nadal_ jestem omegą i Seb, _Seb_ , jakie to dołujące i przykre. Nie mogę już na siebie patrzeć – stwierdził i zaśmiał się, brzmiąc tak, jakby zaczynał się krztusić, co sprawiło, że Sebastiana przeszły ciarki.

– Co się dzieje? Będę u ciebie za dziesięć minut, bo tyle…

– Przyjdź dopiero, gdy twoje stopery będą działać – przerwał mu Jim i zanucił falsetem jakąś nieokreśloną melodię. – Ale pospiesz się z tym, bo to mieszkanie nie jest zabezpieczone, a ja jestem już na etapie, gdzie boję się każdego stuknięcia za ścianą i Seb, _Seb_ , wyglądam przez okna i widzę co jakiś czas obce alfy i wyobrażam sobie, jak…

– W porządku. Uspokój się – uciął Sebastian i przytrzymał telefon ramieniem, by sięgnąć do kieszeni po trzymane w niej stopery i pospiesznie je połknąć. – Niedługo u ciebie będę.

– Jeśli miałbym resztę życia być w takim stanie, strzeliłbym sobie w łeb sekundę po tym, jak bym się tego dowiedział – oznajmił Jim, na co Sebastian wziął głęboki oddech, by się na niego nie wydrzeć, by nie wygadywał bzdur, bo chociaż współczuł mu stanu, w jakim się znajdował, drażniła go przesada tego rodzaju i zbędne histeryzowanie, w dodatku dotyczące bezsensownych hipotez.

– Będę za kwadrans – odparł na to, nawet nie próbując odnosić się do jego stwierdzeń. – _Uspokój się_ i nigdzie nie ruszaj.

– Zaręczam ci, nie mam zamiaru – wymamrotał. – Kup mi coś do jedzenia, bo pochłonąłem wszystkie słodycze, jakie mieliśmy.

– Może to od nadmiaru cukru tak marudzisz? – powiedział Sebastian, by go odrobinę rozbawić, co wydawało się poskutkować, bo Jim parsknął krótkim śmiechem.

– Nie ma dla mnie czegoś takiego jak nadmiar cukru, a marudny zrobię się właśnie wtedy, jak przyjdziesz tu bez słodyczy – oznajmił nieco żywiej i westchnął cicho. – Do zobaczenia – zakończył, chwilę później się rozłączając.

 

***

 

Gdyby Sebastian nie miał pewności, że w jego mieszkaniu nie może być nikogo innego, zastanawiałby się, czy to aby na pewno Jim otworzył mu drzwi po odblokowaniu wewnętrznych zamków. Dłuższą chwilę wpatrywał się z niedowierzaniem w stojącego przed nim mężczyznę, który przestępował z nogi na nogę, wyraźnie niepewny w takim swoim wydaniu, jakby obawiał się jego reakcji i dodatkowo miał jakiegoś rodzaju kompleksy na punkcie swojego wyglądu.

Nie był sobą, to było absolutnie pewne. Gdy poprzednim razem, tuż przed spotkaniem z Carterem, Sebastian widział go bez stoperów, Jim czuł się fatalnie, był pobudzony przed zbliżającą się rują, zgrzany, przerażony i rozdygotany z powodu lęków i emocji, więc siłą rzeczy nie przedstawiał się korzystnie, teraz zaś… wziął głęboki oddech i cicho zamknął za sobą drzwi, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku. Był _inny_ niż zazwyczaj. Wyglądał młodziej, bo wszystkie jego zmarszczki się wygładziły, a skóra wydawała się jaśnieć, nie stając jednak niezdrowo blada; jego czarne oczy przybrały cieplejszy, ciemnobrązowy odcień i wydawały się większe i bardziej okrągłe, niemal jakby były sztuczne, białka zaś stały się wyraźniejsze i nienaturalnie błyszczące. Jego rysy były znacznie łagodniejsze, nie było w nich zwyczajnej złośliwości ani zacięcia, tak typowych dla Jima, a jego ostrożne ruchy i gesty tym bardziej sprawiały, że wydawał się delikatny i słaby. Zmienił się na tyle, że Sebastian nawet pomimo podwójnych stoperów poczuł przez moment wszechogarniające pragnienie, by się do niego zbliżyć i po prostu go dotykać, zaopiekować się nim, zanieść do łóżka i zachwycać każdym fragmentem jego ciała. Otrząsnął się z tych rozmyślań, dobrze wiedząc, że gdyby wyartykułował choćby ich część, Jim dostałby szału nawet będąc tak pozornie bezbronny i pozbawiony własnej tożsamości i charakteru.

– No dalej. Powiedz coś – odezwał się Jim, mierząc go wzrokiem i bezskutecznie próbując nadać twarzy chłodniejszy wyraz. – To kolejny z powodów, że nie wytrzymałem i zadzwoniłem po ciebie przed czasem. Co widzisz, Seb?

– Dobrze wiesz – wymamrotał i zamrugał nerwowo, gdy mężczyzna zrobił krok w jego stronę, a następnie wyciągnął do niego rękę.

– Do gorączki nie pozwolę już sobie na całkowite oczyszczenie się ze stoperów, więc to jedyna okazja, żebyś mnie widział w tym stanie – oznajmił, po czym położył otwartą dłoń na klatce piersiowej Sebastiana i lekko nacisnął na jego mostek. – Koszmarne, co? Widzisz teraz stuprocentową omegę i tak chciałbyś mnie traktować, chociaż wiesz, że gdybyś to zrobił, byłbym na ciebie wściekły i że źle by się to dla ciebie skończyło – stwierdził i po raz pierwszy przez jego melodyjny głos przebił się lekki sarkazm. – Nie masz pojęcia, jakie to wkurzające.

– Tak samo się czuję, gdy patrzysz na mnie jak na alfę – stwierdził Sebastian i bezwiednie chwycił jego dłoń, lekko ściskając jego palce i natychmiast zamierając, gdy poczuł, że one również są inne; skóra była gładka i jakby śliska, tak, że aż dziwnie było jej dotykać, ciało zaś wydawało się zbyt miękkie, niemal jakby było pozbawione mięśni, a zamiast kości miało delikatną chrząstkę. – Jezu…

– Czy ty w ogóle widziałeś kiedyś omegę całkiem pozbawioną stoperów? – spytał Jim, unosząc brwi.

– Gdy teraz na ciebie patrzę, mam wrażenie, że kogokolwiek widziałem i tak sądziłem, jednak _miał_ stopery – oznajmił nerwowo, na co mężczyzna parsknął krótkim śmiechem, który również brzmiał dziwnie, a poszczególne dźwięki zlewały się ze sobą, jakby nałożono na siebie kilka różnych głosów.

– Niedojrzałe omegi tak nie wyglądają. Ani związane, _oczywiście_ – oznajmił i wysunął palce z jego objęć, a następnie obrócił się i skinął na Sebastiana, by ruszył za nim do środka. – Chyba wiesz już, dlaczego _tak bardzo_ musimy pilnować leków, co? Żadna alfa nie miałaby wątpliwości, gdyby mnie teraz zobaczyła. I każda myślałaby o tym, co ty w tym momencie.

– Mam podwójne stopery – odparł niemrawo, nie mogąc oderwać od niego wzroku i ocknął się dopiero, gdy Jim zerknął na niego z irytacją; wówczas pospiesznie zamknął kolejne zamki w drzwiach i ruszył za nim do środka mieszkania.

– Kazałem ci przyjechać, bo wiedziałem, że je weźmiesz – westchnął zmęczonym tonem, nie patrząc na niego i ruszając do salonu. – I, oczywiście, dlatego że dostawałem tu szału z powodu głupich lęków i _bałem się być sam_ , a wolę bać się ciebie niż reszty świata. Jakie to żałosne. Radziłem sobie tyle lat, a pojawiłeś się ty i nie umiem już być silny, bo przy tobie nie muszę, bo ach, moja alfa przed wszystkim mnie ochroni. Koszmar. Koszmar, koszmar, _koszmar_ – wymamrotał, po czym opadł plecami na kanapę i wbił wzrok w sufit. – Nic nie mów. To prawie tak upokarzające jak wszystko, co widziałeś przed spotkaniem z Carterem.

– Wtedy wyglądałeś całkiem inaczej – zauważył, a po chwili wahania usiadł na fotelu, możliwie daleko od Jima.

– Bo wtedy stopery siadły mi nagle i byłem zaraz przed gorączką. Zresztą… dziś przez pierwsze godziny, gdy wyszedłeś, też tak wyglądałem. Obrzydliwość – odparł, wciąż starając się na niego nie patrzeć. – Gdy pierwsze objawy mijają, zmieniam się w coś takiego jak teraz. Tak bym wyglądał przez większość cyklu, gdybym nie brał stoperów.

– Dopóki byś się nie związał…

– Tak. _Tak_ – odparł i ponownie zaśmiał się w osobliwy sposób. – Mój zegar biologiczny tyka i każe mi być możliwie ślicznym, żebym sobie kogoś znalazł, a nie wydziwiał i uciekał przed swoją naturą. Nie przestajesz na mnie patrzeć, a ja czuję, _jak_ patrzysz i pewnie mój organizm sądzi, że cel osiągnięty, bo ach… _jestem śliczny i zjawiła się obiecująca alfa_. Gdybym był w innej fazie cyklu, na sam twój widok… – urwał i obrócił oczami, nie dokańczając ostatecznie myśli i w sumie nie musząc, bo Sebastian doskonale wiedział, o jaką reakcję mu chodziło. – A ty? Jak bardzo teraz na ciebie działam…?

– Prawie w ogóle, bo gadasz jak świr, a to mnie w tobie zupełnie nie kręci – jęknął Sebastian, co momentalnie przywróciło Jima do względnej normalności, bo podniósł się z powrotem do pozycji siedzącej i wbił w niego wzrok. Cała jego postawa, chłód bijący zza fasady delikatności i jego słowa kompletnie nie zgadzały się z wyglądem, a Sebastian nagle dostrzegł, że Jim nie wydaje się być w tym momencie sobą, chociaż teoretycznie brak stoperów powinien ujawniać jego prawdziwe ja.

– Nie martw się, zaraz mi przejdzie – oznajmił, używając do ostatnich wyrazów akcentu tak obcego i nieprzyjemnego, że Sebastian aż się wzdrygnął. – Stopery od Lennoxa powinny zacząć działać za parę minut.

– Już je…

– Tak, tak, _tak_ , gdy tylko skończyłem z tobą rozmawiać. Uznałem, że już wystarczająco długo się męczyłem, a minęła _prawie_ doba, a one nie działają uderzeniowo i to trwa, _trwa_ zanim w ogóle poczuję, że je wziąłem – wyrzucił z siebie bełkotliwie i zabujał się na kanapie, po czym na parę chwil przymknął oczy, by następnie otworzyć je i zacząć błądzić wzrokiem po ścianach. – Tak czy inaczej… postanowiłem sprawdzić, jak zareagujesz, gdy mnie zobaczysz, ale wiedząc, że za chwilę mi przejdzie. Krótki, malutki test.

– Test – powtórzył po nim chłodno, momentalnie sztywniejąc w fotelu.

– Wybacz. Musiałem…

– Znów wykorzystać okazję? – przerwał mu cierpko i lekko zacisnął pięści, bo _tak_ , teraz był zły na _niego_ , a nie jakąkolwiek inną część świata. Jim musiał to dostrzec, bo wyraźnie się spiął i parę chwil milczał, zanim mu odpowiedział.

– To nie brzmi dobrze? – spytał, jakby naprawdę nie dostrzegał problemu.

– Nie, Jim, brzmi w każdy inny sposób, ale nie _dobrze_ – odparł oschłym tonem.

– Będzie lepiej, jak powiem, że w tym wydaniu nie jestem sobą?

– Mam ci dawać taryfę ulgową za głupie zagrywki psychologiczne, bo jesteś teraz omegą? – spytał, wbijając w niego wzrok i czując coraz większą irytację na widok całej tej niepasującej do niego delikatności. – Może jeszcze powiesz, że wybaczysz mi wszystkie ewentualne przyszłe świństwa, które zrobię, będąc alfą?

– Masz rację, to nie brzmi dobrze – powiedział Jim, ponownie używając śpiewnego, łagodnego głosu, po czym zaśmiał się nerwowo i zaczął wyginać palce, co chwilę zerkając na zegarek. – Nie powinienem był cię tu ściągać zanim nie wróciłem do siebie. Jednocześnie cię wkurzam i podniecam i…

– Zaręczam ci, nie podniecasz – przerwał mu, a wówczas przez twarz Jima przebiegł skurcz, jego mimika zaś nieco się zmieniła, jakby był jednocześnie rozczarowany oraz czuł ulgę po jego słowach.

– Wolałbyś, abym zawsze był jak beta? – spytał, a nagła natarczywość jego dziwnych oczu sprawiła, że Sebastianowi zrobiło się nieswojo.  – Gdyby była możliwość, chciałbyś, żebym stał się betą?

– To… – urwał, zupełnie nie wiedząc, jak miałby odpowiedzieć na to pytanie. – To znów zabawa w hipotezy – oznajmił w końcu. – Dziwnie się czuję, gdy jesteś taki jak teraz, ale nie wiem, jaką byłbyś betą.

– Przez większą część naszej znajomości sądziłeś, że jestem.

– Ale _nie byłeś_. Silne stopery to tylko maska i tak naprawdę…

– Moja zastopowana wersja to taka, jaka powinna być prawdziwa. To, co widzisz teraz, to nie jestem ja – oznajmił cichym, ostrożnym tonem i ponownie zaczął błądzić wzrokiem, patrząc wszędzie, tylko nie na niego.

– Może ci się to nie podobać, ale tak samo jak ja, nie masz na to żadnego wpływu – odparł Sebastian. – Tacy się urodziliśmy i musimy z tym żyć.

– Tak sądzisz? – spytał Jim i uśmiechnął się w nieokreślony sposób; chociaż wciąż miał rysy omegi, jego postawa i barwa głosu odrobinę się zmieniły, a kiedy uniósł głowę i spojrzał wprost na Sebastiana, jego oczy nagle nie miały już ciepłego odcienia ani kształtu jak u lalki i były z powrotem czarne i nieprzyjazne. Cienie pod nimi oraz zmarszczki były jeszcze niemal niewidoczne, lecz prawdopodobnie miały wrócić w ciągu kilku minut, leki w końcu zaczęły działać i chociaż obiektywnie rzecz biorąc nie sprawiały, że stawał się _ładniejszy_ , Sebastiana nagle uderzyło, że wolałby, aby wrócił do swojej stłumionej wersji jak najszybciej. Wiedział, że Jim nienawidził faktu, iż jest omegą, nie chciał się z tym pogodzić, przez całe życie uciekał od tego na ile tylko się dało i bardzo źle znosił momenty, gdy się _nie_ dało. Przed chwilą go zirytował, to fakt, ale może faktycznie zachowywał się tak tylko z powodu hormonów i czuł się sobą tylko gdy był betą… było mu źle z tą całą słabością i łagodnością typową dla omeg, a Sebastian stopniowo zdawał sobie sprawę, że on również czuł się pewniej, kiedy Jim nie był wrażliwy, śliczny i nieopanowany, bo to nie w takiej wersji go poznał i nie w takiej się zakochał i…

Ciąg jego myśli został momentalnie przerwany, gdy dotarło do niego w pełni, że po raz pierwszy tak właśnie określił swoje uczucia do niego. To nie było tylko silne przywiązanie podbarwione seksualnością, nie chciał z nim związku bo po prostu dobrze się dogadywali, nie mieli nikogo innego i byłoby to dla nich zwyczajnie wygodne; pragnął go całego, zależało mu na nim coraz bardziej, chciał go mieć na wszelkich płaszczyznach, dbać o niego i wspólnie z nim budować przyszłość, a wszystko to razem wzięte – to właśnie musiało być zakochanie. Nigdy wcześniej tego nie doświadczył, a już na pewno nie w takiej intensywności, przez większość swojego życia nawet nie sądził, że mogłoby na kimkolwiek mu zależeć, że kiedykolwiek trafi na kogoś, z kim będzie mieć szanse na związek w którym istniały jakiekolwiek silniejsze uczucia, a oto _działo się_ , miał przed sobą omegę, miał swój _ideał_ , o którym nawet nie próbował nigdy marzyć, by nie zadręczać się poczuciem, że i tak nie ma na to szans. I, jakimś cudem, wbrew naturze i wszystkiemu, co mu wpajano, czuł, że jest ona idealna na płaszczyźnie psychologicznej i emocjonalnej tylko gdy _przestaje_ być omegą, nawet jeśli pod względem fizycznym powodowała oczywiste zawirowania przede wszystkim będąc niestłumiona.

– Jesteś zły? – odezwał się Jim po kilkunastu sekundach, w trakcie których Sebastian nie odezwał się ani słowem, wyrywając go w końcu z rozmyślań.

– Nie – odparł, po czym podniósł się z miejsca i powoli ruszył w jego stronę, przymykając na moment powieki, kiedy dostrzegł, jak Jim spina się i defensywnie cofa się w głąb kanapy. Z każdą chwilą był omegą odrobinę mniej, lecz w momencie, kiedy został osaczony w ten sposób, strach sprawił, że zmiany nagle ustały. – Uspokój się – powiedział tak miękko, że Jim zamrugał nerwowo, być może spodziewając się, że to rodzaj ciszy przed burzą. – I na przyszłość daruj sobie zabawy w testowanie mnie, bo to nie skończy się dla nas dobrze. Nie miałeś żadnej pewności, że gdy tu wejdę, moje stopery będą już działać, a mimo to zadzwoniłeś.

– Chciałem tylko przekonać się, czy na pewno mogę ci ufać i widzę, że mogę, przynajmniej _mogłem_ , ale teraz… – urwał i zachichotał nerwowo, kiedy Sebastian usiadł tuż przy nim. – Gdy tak na mnie patrzysz, zaczynam wątpić, czy mogę…

– Jak?

– Jakbyś chciał zawlec mnie do sypialni.

– Zdecydowanie nie o tym myślę – odparł spokojnie, wyciągnął do niego rękę i ostrożnie przesunął palcami po policzku, którego skóra wciąż jeszcze była delikatna i niemal kobieca, jednodniowy zaś zarost wydawał się przez to tym ostrzejszy i zupełnie tu nie pasował. Zatrzymał dłoń, rozkoszując się tym dość dziwnym wrażeniem, a po chwili wyciągnął do niego drugą rękę, by przejechać palcami po jego miękkich teraz jak u dziecka włosach, błyszczącej brwi oraz bladej skroni i szczęce. Parę chwil pozostał w tej pozycji, wyczuwając każdą zmianę, jaka zachodziła w ciele Jima, a gdy ten chwycił jego nadgarstki i zacisnął na nich palce, Sebastian nie mógł powstrzymać się od krótkiego śmiechu.

– Co…?

– Z powrotem masz swoje dłonie – odparł, spuszczając wzrok na jego drobne kostki, które nie były już jednak tak łagodne i kruche jak wcześniej, nie dziecinne czy kobiece, lecz po prostu dość małe i słabe jak na mężczyznę. – Wolę, gdy są takie – dodał po chwili i opuścił ręce na jego ramiona, które również stawały się już zwyczajne, a nie miękkie i jakby pozbawione tkanki mięśniowej. – Gdybym nie miał stoperów, pewnie byłbyś dla mnie przed chwilą najbardziej podniecającą istotą na ziemi, ale je mam i _zdecydowanie_ wolę, gdy ty też masz. Wolę, gdy jesteśmy betami. O to ci chodziło, prawda? Abyśmy byli betami i jeśli ci na tym zależy, możemy próbować nimi dla siebie być we wszystkich sytuacjach, gdzie to jest możliwe.

– Tak, _tak_ , pomijając gorączkę i… ach – westchnął, spuszczając wzrok na kolana Sebastiana. – Nasze wspólne techniczne sprawy i tę część seksu, do której mamy jeszcze naprawdę daleko. Nie zapominaj, że nie będziesz stosować podwójnej dawki, więc…

– Więc będę musiał się nauczyć, jak cię traktować przy zmniejszonej i, uwierz, mam najlepszą motywację z możliwych, żeby próbować.

– Ach tak…?

– _Ach tak_ – powtórzył po nim z lekkim rozbawieniem, a następnie, dostrzegając, że Jim zmienił się już niemal całkowicie, nie był w stanie dłużej się powstrzymywać przed bliskością; pochylił się w jego stronę, aż ich twarze znalazły się tuż naprzeciwko siebie i zerknął na jego usta, czekając na pozwolenie.

– Aż tak nie możesz się doczekać? Przez to, że zobaczyłeś mnie jako omegę…?

– Przez to, że już prawie nią nie jesteś – odparł, po czym powoli przysunął się do niego i połączył ich usta, przymykając przy tym oczy. Jim w pierwszej chwili drgnął, ale nie odsunął go od siebie, ostrożnie odwzajemniając pieszczotę; jego wciąż zbyt miękkie wargi stawały się coraz pewniejsze, a dłonie, które znalazły się na karku Sebastiana silne i natarczywe. Policzki nie były już gładkie, a szorstki zarost drapał jego skórę przy każdym ruchu i to poruszało go znacznie bardziej niż poprzednia delikatność. Tamta eteryczna wersja była odległa, irytująca w swojej bezbronności i obca, teraz zaś miał go przy sobie _naprawdę_ , świadomego i opanowanego, dającego zgodę na bliskość, zamiast poddawać się komuś silniejszemu, bo tak kazała mu natura. To właśnie było istotne, że chciał go w momentach, kiedy nie rządziły nim hormony, że ulegał mu z własnej woli, dawał się przyciągać coraz bliżej, pozwolił, by Sebastian popchnął go na kanapę i przycisnął do niej i całował go coraz mocniej. Mógł jeszcze nie reagować na niego fizycznie, bo niedawno zażyte stopery to znacznie utrudniały, ale emocjonalnie był w kompletnej rozsypce, kiedy go dotykał, chłonął jego ciepło i niepewne pieszczoty, bo zależało mu na nim, poza wszelkimi uwarunkowaniami biologicznymi, poza rządzącą nimi naturą i hormonami, które zdecydowanie zbyt wiele razy próbowały im dyktować, do czego może między nimi dojść i krzyżując ich plany i zamiary.

 – Mówiłem już, że jesteś idealny? – wymamrotał Jim, kiedy oderwali się od siebie, a jego głos, zachrypnięty i _normalny_ , sprawił, że Sebastian stracił na moment zdolność artykułowania dźwięków i ponownie przywarł do jego ust. – Pewnie nie możesz się doczekać… – wymamrotał między kolejnymi pocałunkami – kiedy będę cały twój… – przygryzł jego wargę, zaciskając palce na jego włosach – i pozwolę ci na wszystko…?

– Nie mogę się doczekać, kiedy do tego dojdzie, bo będziesz tego _chciał_ – odparł zduszonym głosem, po czym naparł na jego wargi jeszcze mocniej, szarpiąc za brzeg jego koszulki, by unieść ją w górę i móc dotykać jego nagiej skóry. Jęknął wprost w jego usta, kiedy poczuł, jak Jim zsuwa dłoń po jego plecach aż do pośladków i wbija palce w miejsce tuż pod jego biodrem, jednocześnie sunąc kciukiem po brzegu spodni.

– Wiesz, co ze mną robisz…?

– _Czuję_ – zaśmiał się, poruszając biodrami, a gdy z ust Jima wydobył się cichy jęk, uniósł się odrobinę i spojrzał mu w oczy. – To wciąż wina hormonów?

– To wina tego, że nie było cię cały dzień, a ja zadzwoniłem po ciebie dopiero, gdy wziąłem leki i wiedziałem, że hormony nie mają już nic do gadania – wyrzucił z siebie jednym tchem i wsunął palce wolnej dłoni w jego włosy, lekko je zaciskając. – Seb, powiedz mi, co jeśli byłbym taki zawsze?

– Znów do tego wracasz? – spytał i odrobinę się podniósł, lecz Jim stanowczo go przy sobie przytrzymał.

– To dla mnie ważne i chcę to wiedzieć – odparł z taką natarczywością, że Sebastianowi zrobiło się nieswojo, bo pytanie wciąż było absurdalne i nie było żadnych racjonalnych powodów, by Jim aż tak na to naciskał.

– Słuchaj… – zaczął ostrożnie. – Nie podoba mi się, jak stajesz się omegą, bo wiem, że jesteś wtedy nieszczęśliwy, a ja nie chcę, żeby było ci źle, a już zwłaszcza z mojego powodu. Jeśli mamy najbliższą gorączkę przeżyć bez twoich stoperów, to to zrobię, ale jakoś coraz mniej mnie to cieszy, chociaż fizycznie… – urwał i wziął głęboki oddech. – Gdy będziesz po gorączce i się ustabilizujesz, może będziesz mógł wrócić do normalnych leków i _chcę_ , żebyś wrócił i dobrze wiesz, że nie byłoby dla mnie żadnym problemem, gdybym miał już nigdy nie wiedzieć cię w takiej wersji jak przed chwilą. To tylko dezorientujące i wcale nie potrzebuję, byś stawał się omegą, bo _ja cię tak nie traktuję_.

– Nawet w seksie? – spytał Jim, na co Sebastian westchnął cicho. – Jeszcze nie zaczęliśmy ze sobą sypiać, więc nie wmawiaj mi, że och… że tam może też mógłbym _nie być dla ciebie omegą_. Nie wierzę, że nie cieszy cię perspektywa tego, co możemy robić w łóżku dzięki temu, że jestem omegą a nie betą.

– Uważasz, że cokolwiek nas łączy, najważniejszy i tak jest seks?

– Nie, ale to część związku, a dla alf cholernie istotna część, a ja nie chcę wtedy gapić się w sufit i myśleć o Anglii aż skończysz, bo przecież poza seksem, sczepieniami i śluzem i wszystkimi tymi świństwami będzie między nami _idealnie_ – oznajmił i zamilkł na parę chwil, by w pewnym momencie uśmiechnąć się i zacząć niepohamowanie chichotać.

– Co…?

– Moje fantazje. Tylko głupie fantazje. Nie zwracaj na to uwagi – oznajmił, wciąż parskając śmiechem, a w końcu zdecydowanie nacisnął na kark Sebastiana i mocno pocałował go w usta. – Dowiesz się w swoim czasie – dodał, kiedy odsunęli się od siebie na niewielką odległość. – Jak przyjdzie czas, to dowiesz się, czemu o to wszystko pytałem.

– Nie podoba mi się, że masz jakieś… – przyjrzał mu się podejrzliwie i pospiesznie oderwał się od niego, gdy Jim spróbował uciszyć go kolejnym pocałunkiem – tajemnice.

– Jeśli mówisz w tym momencie prawdę, to będzie to dla ciebie pozytywna niespodzianka, a jeśli kłamiesz, to… lepiej żebyś nie kłamał – oznajmił, po czym przesunął dłoń z jego włosów na szczękę i przejechał paznokciem po jego dolnej wardze, lekko na nią naciskając, gdy znalazł się przy środku. – Jeśli mówisz prawdę, to kilka miesięcy po najbliższej gorączce zmieni się dla mnie parę _drobiazgów_ , a ty mi w tym będziesz pomagał, a potem będę twój, twój, _twój_ i już zawsze będę szczęśliwy i ciebie _też_ uszczęśliwię. Jeśli za parę miesięcy okaże się, że mówisz prawdę, to gdy po wszystkim zapytasz, czy chcę się związać, zgodzę się, więc… – urwał, kiedy dostrzegł, bo _musiał_ dostrzec, jak ostatnie stwierdzenie, tłumione przez podwójne stopery alfa-hormony próbują przebić się na twarz Sebastiana. – Więc _naprawdę_ mam nadzieję, że nie kłamiesz, gdy mówisz, że nie zależy ci, bym był omegą – zakończył i pocałował go jeszcze raz, spokojniej niż przed chwilą, a potem lekko nacisnął na jego klatkę piersiową, by go od siebie odsunąć.

– Chcesz się związać – wymamrotał Sebastian.

– Jeśli wszystko pójdzie po mojej myśli, _tak_ , będę chciał – odparł powoli, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku. – _Jeśli_.

– O cokolwiek chodzi… wolałabym to wiedzieć wcześniej – powiedział, wciąż skołowany tą informacją. – Jeśli mówisz, że to pozytywna niespodzianka, a wiem, że to coś istotnego, bo inaczej tak byś nie naciskał, to chciałbym, żebyś mi zaufał, zanim…

– Przepraszam, ale nie udowodniłeś mi jeszcze, że to nie są z twojej strony tylko próby uwiedzenia mnie, skuteczne, przyznaję… ale obaj wiemy, że gdy zaczniemy uprawiać seks gdzie będę na dole i będę omegą, może spodobać ci się to tak bardzo, że zmienisz zdanie odnośnie tego, w jakiej wersji chcesz mnie mieć – oznajmił spokojnie, a Sebastian, chociaż naprawdę chciałby móc zaprotestować, ugryzł się w język, mając pełną świadomość, że Jim ma rację i niemoralnym byłoby wmawianie mu, że jest inaczej. Nie wiedział, o co chodziło i to go wkurzało, ale był w stanie pogodzić się z myślą, że musi on mieć jakieś powody, by coś przed nim ukrywać. I nie zamierzał się z tym kłócić.

– W porządku – powiedział więc. – Powiesz mi, gdy będzie właściwy czas. A ja nie będę naciskać.

– Dziękuję – odparł Jim cicho i z westchnieniem podniósł się z kanapy, by usiąść tuż obok niego. – To dla mnie ważne i… dziękuję. Zostawmy ten temat. Teraz po prostu cieszę się, że już tu jesteś i że te pieprzone leki zaczęły wreszcie działać.

– Jak się właściwie czujesz? Lepiej niż…

– Czuję się fantastycznie – oznajmił szybko, chociaż jego cienie pod oczami i wciąż nieco osłabione ruchy jasno pokazywały, że nie był do końca szczery. Jim zorientował się, że Sebastian dostrzegł kłamstwo, obrócił więc oczami i wydął lekko usta, jakby zirytowany, że mężczyzna zna go tak dobrze, że widzi takie rzeczy. – Jestem wykończony, ale jak położę się wcześniej, do jutra mi przejdzie. Przyniosłeś mi słodycze?

– Pistacje w miodzie.

– Daj – zażądał udawanym, dziecinnym głosem i wyciągnął do niego rękę; Sebastian obrócił oczami, ale spełnił jego prośbę bez jakichkolwiek komentarzy. Podobnie jak tę o przyniesienie ich laptopów, bo przecież klienci czekali i nie należało ignorować płaczliwych próśb o pomoc, skoro pieniądze za nią niemal leżały na ulicy i wystarczyło się po nie schylić.

 

***

 

Gdy nowo zażyte po wielogodzinnych męczarniach stopery zaczęły działać, Jim momentalnie poczuł się lepiej. Minęło odrażające pobudzenie, jakiego doświadczał przez większą część dnia, jego organizm się wyciszył, wizje dotyczące seksu wreszcie przestały robić z jego umysłu sieczkę. Kilka minut, kilkanaście… a zaczął ponownie kontrolować swoje myśli, był w stanie niemal normalnie rozmawiać z Sebastianem, wymieniać się argumentami i badać dalej jego opinie dotyczące płci. To ostatnie było wykańczające psychicznie, bo musiał odpowiednio ważyć słowa, aby nie zdradzić za dużo, a jednocześnie ciągnąć go za język i… chyba i tak się nieco zagalopował, przyznając mu szczerze, że kiedyś chciałby się z nim związać. Tylko że taka była prawda i nie miał właściwie żadnych powodów, by nie chcieć tego zrobić, gdy stanie się betą, Sebastianowi zależało, a co więcej – w którymś momencie rozmowy, na ile zdołał się zorientować, do mężczyzny z nową mocą dotarło, jak ważny jest dla niego Jim; coś w jego spojrzeniu i dotyku się zmieniło, patrzył na niego z czułością, której wcześniej nie było w jego oczach, pozbył się irytacji w parę chwil, nie próbował wszczynać kłótni i wydawał się chcieć zrobić wszystko, aby nic nie stanęło im teraz na przeszkodzie.

Pracowali cały wieczór, a gdy Jim odpływał myślami do kolejnych spraw, które trzeba było ustalić bardziej wnikliwie, Sebastian krążył wokół niego, podtykał mu pod nos kolejne przekąski, szykował herbatę i nie próbował mu przeszkadzać. Nie narzucał się i nie dopytywał o nic, wykonywał posłusznie polecenia, gdy Jim kazał mu umówić jakieś spotkanie, zorganizować płatnego zabójcę na drugim końcu kraju lub skontaktować ze sobą parę wyznaczonych osób. Tkwili przy ekranach niemal do północy, a gdy Jim zaczął robić się senny i coraz częściej mylił się w wystukiwaniu na klawiaturze wiadomości, bez słowa zamknął jego laptop, oznajmiając, że klienci mogą jednak poczekać, a on potrzebuje się położyć. Jim miał ochotę zaprotestować, ale ostatecznie ugryzł się w język i dwadzieścia minut później tkwił już przebrany i wykąpany w swojej sypialni. Nie rozmawiali o tym, ale obu wydało się oczywiste, że dzisiaj lepiej, aby spali osobno, a następnego dnia zastanowią się, co dalej.

Sen jednak nie nadchodził, chociaż minęła już północ, a po skoku hormonalnym i dniu spędzonym na wyklinaniu swojego organizmu był wykończony i desperacko potrzebował w końcu odpłynąć w nieświadomość. Myślał o tym, co się stało, a nerwy nie pozwalały zasnąć, bo oto na własnej skórze przekonał się, dlaczego Craig tak bardzo naciskał, aby nie stosował żadnych dodatkowych leków; doświadczył spadku stoperów znacznie silniej niż zazwyczaj się to działo, czuł się koszmarnie i wiedział, że nie może sobie na to ponownie pozwolić. Miał nauczkę, do czego dojdzie, jeśli z jakichkolwiek przyczyn zdecydowałby się znów nadużyć stoperów – i na pewnej płaszczyźnie może dobrze się stało, że doszło do tego już teraz, a nie gdy znajdzie się bliżej gorączki i gdy panowanie nad sobą będzie trudniejsze.

Przewracał się z boku na bok, wpatrywał w sufit, drzwi i okno, a gdy wybiła druga w nocy, odrzucił kołdrę i wyszedł z sypialni, by zrobić sobie coś do picia i wrócić do pracy, bo wiedział już z całą pewnością, że oto czekała go kolejna bezsenna noc. Nie było sensu wmawiać sobie, że będzie w stanie usnąć, skoro nie może wziąć żadnych leków, które pozwoliłyby mu uporać się z problemem, a on znał swój organizm na tyle, by nawet nie próbować zmuszać się do tego w naturalny sposób.

Zamarł, kiedy dostrzegł zapaloną w kuchni lampkę i usłyszał mącący nocną ciszę dźwięk klawiatury. Przez moment zamierzał się wycofać, bo był naprawdę zmęczony i rozdrażniony bezsennością, ale skoro zarówno on jak Sebastian nie spali... wziął głęboki oddech i powoli wszedł do pomieszczenia, stając w progu i czekając nieruchomo aż do momentu, gdy mężczyzna uniósł wzrok i zerknął na niego z niepokojem. Kiedy ich spojrzenia się spotkały, Jim momentalnie poczuł, jak przechodzą go dreszcze; Sebastian mógł wyglądać całkiem zwyczajnie, był senny i nie prezentował szczytu swojej formy, mimo to, w całej tej przeciętności, wyglądał seksownie, podniecająco i _perfekcyjnie_.

– Gorzej się czujesz? – spytał, a czułość i niepokój w jego głosie odrobinę rozbawiły Jima, bo przecież Sebastian doskonale wiedział o jego nawracającej bezsenności i nie powinno go dziwić, że znów zaczęła dawać o sobie znać.

– Nie. Po prostu nie mogę spać – odparł, a następnie ruszył w jego stronę i powoli usiadł na krześle naprzeciwko niego, mając wrażenie, że skóra go mrowi w każdym miejscu, gdzie spoczęło spojrzenie jego jasnych oczu. – A ty? Z nas dwóch tylko ja cierpię na bezsenność. Co tu robisz?

– Nie kładłem się. Byłeś zmęczony i tak naprawdę nie wiemy, czy już wszystko z tobą w porządku i gdyby coś ci się działo… – urwał na moment. – Gdy dostałeś ataku, wtedy, kiedy zawiozłem cię do Lennoxa, może byłbyś w lepszym stanie, gdybym był w pogotowiu… gdybym nie spał, usłyszałbym od razu, że coś się dzieje.

– Nie musisz mnie pilnować i _tak_ , wszystko jest w porządku. Idź spać, Seb – powiedział spokojnie, czując ciepło rozlewające się po jego klatce piersiowej po jego słowach i tak naprawdę wcale nie chcąc, by mężczyzna go opuszczał. Oczywiście wiedział, że Sebastian wówczas był przerażony jego stanem, ale wcześniej nie zastanawiał się nad tym mając inne problemy; nie wiedział też, że mężczyzna czuje przez tamtą sytuację wyrzuty sumienia, że niby nie zrobił wszystkiego, co powinien i to tym bardziej sprawiło, że go do niego ciągnęło. – Jestem tylko zmęczony a nie mogę spać. _Norma_.

– Więc połóż się z powrotem i przynajmniej…

– Gdybyś raz w życiu nie przespał nocy z powodu bezsenności, nie proponowałbyś mi takich bzdur – odparł, wzruszając obojętnie ramionami. – Dostawałem tam szału a nie mogę wziąć cholernych leków nasennych. Z mózgiem dzieją się okropne rzeczy, gdy jesteś sam i masz tylko cztery ściany i za dużo myśli, a czas stoi w miejscu, więc wolę już przesiedzieć noc tutaj niż tam tkwić.

– Mógłbym siąść przy tobie, jak nie chcesz być sam – zaproponował Sebastian, na co Jim zaśmiał się krótko i ze zmęczeniem potarł oczy.

– Jeśli boisz się, że moje stopery siądą, _bo coś może być nie tak_ , to raczej mi się nie przydasz w pobliżu, a tylko to pogorszysz. Nie widzę możliwości, by znów coś się posypało w moim organizmie, ale ty chyba widzisz, skoro tak się martwisz.

– Wziąłem podwójne stopery parę godzin temu i będą działać do rana. Nawet jak byś się zmienił, to nie zrobi mi to większej różnicy, dopóki nie będę alfą – oznajmił krótko; Jim przypomniał sobie słowa, że do czegokolwiek nadaje się podwójny stoper, to nie do seksu, a jego uśmiech nieco się poszerzył, bo w jednej chwili przyszło mu do głowy coś znacznie lepszego na przeżycie bezsennej nocy niż wspólne wlepianie się w ściany sypialni w sytuacji, gdzie Sebastian będzie go _pilnował_ i zapewniał mu towarzystwo.

– Wiesz… masz rację – stwierdził i podniósł się z miejsca, wyciągając do niego rękę. – Chodź – poprosił i zacisnął palce na jego dłoni, czekając, aż mężczyzna podniesie się z krzesła. Kiedy po chwili znaleźli się w sypialni, pogasiwszy wszystkie światła z wyjątkiem lampki nocnej, Jim usiadł na pościeli i pokręcił głową, gdy Sebastian spróbował przysunąć sobie krzesło. – Daj spokój – zaśmiał się, po czym, unosząc wzrok, zacisnął palce na jego pasku, co w pozycji, w jakiej się znajdowali, z Sebastianem stojącym nad nim, dawało dość jednoznacznie wyglądający układ. – Zdejmuj to i się tu połóż.

– Usnę w ciągu kilku minut, jeśli się położę, a za parę godzin wyczerpią mi się stopery i jak wstaniemy później…

– Chcesz wziąć następną dawkę? Zaręczam ci, nie ma takiej potrzeby – oznajmił, chociaż jego własna odwaga w tym zakresie nieco go zaskakiwała. – Nie chcę, żebyś nadmiernie faszerował się lekami, bo i tak bierzesz ich przeze mnie za dużo, a w dłuższej perspektywie nawet alfom zwiększone dawki mogą zacząć szkodzić. I tak nie usnę, więc rano po prostu podniosę się, zanim się obudzisz. Nic się nie stanie. Chodź do mnie i się zamknij – powiedział i spuścił wzrok niżej, a widząc, że Sebastian wciąż się waha i nie zamierza wykonać ruchu, przyciągnął go do siebie, aż ich kolana się zetknęły i z pewną nieporadnością rozpiął pasek jego spodni i zabrał się za rozporek.

– Wiesz, jak teraz wyglądasz…? – wymamrotał Sebastian, chwytając go za nadgarstki.

– Wiem – zaśmiał się krótko, po czym spróbował zbliżyć ręce do jego spodni, lecz został powstrzymany.

– Chyba jednak _nie_ – powiedział, a następnie zwolnił uścisk i wolną dłonią objął jego twarz, unosząc ją do góry i zmuszając do spojrzenia sobie w oczy. – Podobno jesteś zmęczony.

– Ale nie na tyle, by pozwolić ci spać w dżinsach. No już. Zdejmuj – nacisnął z rozbawieniem i wbił wzrok w okolice jego krocza, gdy Sebastian zabrał się wreszcie za rozpinanie rozporka. Po chwili chwycił brzeg jego spodni i sam zsunął je z jego bioder, czując, że ta sytuacja zaczyna na niego działać znacznie bardziej niż powinna. Nie mógł przestać na niego patrzeć, gdy mężczyzna rozbierał się do bielizny i podkoszulka i gdy stanął przed nim, natychmiast położył dłonie na jego udach, przyciągając go do siebie. Gdy miał go przy sobie półnagiego, zmęczenie zaczęło mijać w niesamowitym tempie i tak, to go dziwiło, ale pragnienie by mieć go blisko było silniejsze niż lekki niepokój biorący się z faktu, że wcale nie powinien być w tym momencie tak nakręcony.

– Co ty… – zaczął Sebastian, kiedy Jim podsunął do góry jego bluzkę i zbliżył usta do jego brzucha.

– Jednak nie chce mi się spać – oznajmił, muskając wargami jego skórę; pozycja, w jakiej się znajdował, nie była zbyt wygodna, toteż rozsunął nogi i przyciągnął Sebastiana, by stanął między nimi, wzdychając cicho, kiedy umięśnione łydki otarły się o wnętrze jego ud.

– Jesteś pewny… – wymamrotał i wydał z siebie zduszony jęk, kiedy usta Jima znalazły się tuż nad linią jego bokserek – że twoje stopery w ogóle działają…?

– Oczywiście. Wszystko działa. Ale ty najbardziej – odparł, unosząc wzrok i pochwytując jego spojrzenie. – Co, nie masz ochoty? Mieliśmy spróbować, gdy ty jesteś na podwójnych stoperach a ja połówce. Sam to zaproponowałeś.

– Szczerze powiedziawszy sądziłem, że będziesz mieć większe opory i że… – zamarł, kiedy Jim odrobinę zsunął materiał, wolną dłoń kierując na jego pośladki. – I że chwilę z tym zaczekamy.

– Brałeś stopery, ile…? Siedem, osiem godzin temu. – odparł, lekko wbijając palce w jego ciało. – Będą działać, ale nie tak mocno jak poprzednim razem. Teraz nie chodzi o mnie – wyszeptał, dmuchając ciepłym powietrzem w jego skórę, co sprawiło, że mężczyzna zadrżał i zacisnął palce na jego ramionach. – Podoba ci się ta myśl, prawda? – spytał, a następnie zsunął rękę w dół i objął go przez materiał bokserek. – O tym, co chcę zrobić…

– Chcesz czy to znów jakiś test…?

– Chcę – odparł, delikatnie poruszając dłonią. – _Chcę_ – powtórzył, po czym ścisnął palce i uśmiechnął się, kiedy Sebastian westchnął, a jego ciałem ponownie wstrząsnęły lekkie dreszcze. – Nie dotykaj mnie i pozwól mi wszystkim się zająć – dokończył ledwo słyszalnie.

– To niby ma być kolejny krok… zanim…

– Seb? – przerwał mu spokojnie i zachichotał, dostrzegając, że jego oczy stają się mętne. – Zamknij się. To nie żadne kroki ani część planu ani przyzwyczajanie się do ciebie. Jak bardzo mogę być wulgarny, żeby powiedzieć ci, czego teraz _chcę_? – spytał, wzmacniając jeszcze nacisk; kiedy poczuł, jak Sebastian twardnieje w jego dłoni, jego własne ciało również zaczęło reagować, ale w tym momencie nie zamierzał się tym przejmować.

– A możesz nie być…?

– Ach, Seb… kto by pomyślał, że nie lubisz w łóżku maleńkich, nieprzyzwoitych tekstów – zaśmiał się. – Ale to może dobrze. Pewnie wyszedłem z wprawy, po latach bez jakichkolwiek praktyk.

– Mam się położyć, czy… – urwał i wykonał dłonią nieokreślony gest, rozbawiając tym Jima jeszcze bardziej. Przez moment się wahał, gdyż pozycja, w jakiej się znajdowali, była podniecająca w sposób, którego jeszcze niedawno nie uważał za możliwy i nie dawała mu tyle kontroli ile by sobie życzył w tym momencie. Wolałby go mieć pod sobą, w pełni wszystkim sterować i na swoich warunkach doprowadzić go do na skraj wytrzymałości, patrzeć, jak puszczają jego hamulce i jak dochodzi w jego ustach… Mężczyzna był jednak zmęczony, wciąż miał stopery i pewnie _należało_ mu się trochę więcej przyjemności po ich poprzednim zbliżeniu, a poza tym wszystkim – Jim miał już świadomość, że kilka godzin temu do Sebastiana dotarło w pełni, jak bardzo zależy mu na ich relacji i że jeśli był jakiś moment, gdzie można było sprawdzić, jak daleko sięgały jego sentymenty i jak bardzo uczucia i szacunek do Jima są w stanie pokonywać jego naturę – to ten prawdopodobnie był idealny.

– Położysz się, gdy cię poproszę – odparł wreszcie, a gdy Sebastian niepewnie skinął głową, oddychając coraz ciężej, Jim powoli ściągnął jego bokserki w dół i, wpatrując się z dołu w jego oczy, lśniące w półmroku w niezdrowy sposób, objął go dłonią u nasady, a następnie, nie bawiąc się w jakiekolwiek wstępy, przesunął językiem po całej jego długości.

Moment później wziął go w usta i nagle cała ta uległa pozycja, dłoń Sebastiana, która znalazła się na jego karku i ciepło, jakie zaczęło wzrastać w jego podbrzuszu, całkowicie przestały mu przeszkadzać i nie mógł uwierzyć, że coś takiego kiedyś wydawało mu się w jakikolwiek sposób upokarzające. Bez specjalnego skrępowania, przypominając sobie doświadczenia z betami sprzed lat, brał go coraz głębiej, przyciągał do siebie i ssał, co jakiś czas odważając się unieść wzrok i patrzeć w jego oczy, czerwone, oczywiście, w tym momencie _musiały_ być czerwone. Nie protestował, kiedy palce Sebastiana wsunęły się w jego włosy i zaczęły łagodnie napierać na tył jego głowy, gdyż w jego ruchach wciąż było opanowanie, które nie pozwalało mężczyźnie na zatopienie się w swojej naturze i wymuszenie na nim uległości w bardziej zdecydowany sposób. Właściwie… tu w ogóle nie chodziło o uleganie i dominację, a przynajmniej Jim tak tego nie odczuwał, w żadnym momencie, nawet kiedy po paru minutach Sebastian nacisnął na niego mocniej i zaczął powoli poruszać biodrami, a wreszcie niemal boleśnie wbił paznokcie w skórę na jego karku i doszedł z głośnym jękiem w jego ustach.

Mógł przyjmować blokery i tłumić zapach feromonów, ale to nie zmieniało jego smaku i kiedy Jim poczuł na języku i w gardle lepkość, całe jego opanowanie stopniało, a ciało zaczęło szaleć, prawdopodobnie dopiero teraz orientując się, że ma przy sobie alfę. Odsunął się od niego, ostatkiem przytomności chwycił go za przedramiona i mocno je szarpnął, tak, że Sebastian stracił równowagę i moment później obaj opadli na łóżko. Jim objął jego talię i kark ramionami i natychmiast przyssał się do jego ust, zaciskając przy tym uda na jego biodrach, aby Sebastian nie próbował się w tym momencie poruszać. Zatrzymał jego rękę, kiedy tylko mężczyzna spróbował sięgnąć między jego nogi i zaczął całować go jeszcze mocniej, nie pozwalając mu się od siebie oderwać przez długie minuty.

– Nie chcesz…

– Nie ma mowy – przerwał mu Jim piskliwym głosem i spróbował ponownie wciągnąć go do pocałunku.

– Dlaczego…?

– Bo to nie jest dobry moment i nawet nie próbuj mnie tam dotykać – wyrzucił z siebie i desperacko zacisnął palce na jego nadgarstku. – Nie. Nie dzisiaj. Za parę minut mi przejdzie. _Nie dzisiaj_ – powtórzył proszącym głosem i przyciągnął go do siebie, wzdychając z ulgą, gdy Sebastian poddał się jego ruchom, a po chwili objął go ramionami i przekręcił ich na bok, by leżeli naprzeciwko siebie. Nie pytał, co się działo, bo musiał o tym wiedzieć – było to w końcu oczywiste, skoro Jim po raz pierwszy, gdy byli razem, był na połówce stopera, która nie miała szans zablokować reakcji organizmu, kiedy już znaleźli się w łóżku. Nie próbował też robić niczego więcej niż tylko przytulać go do siebie i łagodnie sunąć dłońmi po jego plecach i milczał, albo nie wiedząc, co niby miałby powiedzieć, albo nie chcąc go krępować pytaniami, czy już wszystko w porządku.

Po kilku minutach jego mięśnie zwiotczały, a oddech zaczął się wyrównywać i był już na granicy snu, lecz Jim poczekał, aż był pewny, że mężczyzna całkowicie odpłynął i dopiero wówczas wysunął się z jego objęć. Na odrobinę sztywnych nogach ruszył do łazienki i oparł się plecami o drzwi, przymykając oczy i zaciskając dłonie w pięści. Więc… to tak działały stopery od Lennoxa. Jego organizm zareagował na bliskość alfy, a jego smak dopełnił całości, tego Jim się spodziewał i byłby zszokowany, gdyby było inaczej, jednak w przeciwieństwie do sytuacji, gdyby nie wziął żadnych leków – przez cały ten czas pozostał prawie całkiem świadomy swoich czynów i całkowicie panował nad psychiką, co było w pewien sposób uspokajające. Oczywiście wciąż dziwiło go, że w ogóle poczuł tak nagłą i niespodziewaną potrzebę bliskości i seksu, ale w tym momencie miał inne problemy niż nieoczekiwany skok libido.

Z obrzydzeniem i wyraźnymi oporami ściągnął z bioder spodnie od piżamy i natychmiast cisnął je do kosza na bieliznę, a następnie spojrzał w dół, na wilgotne, lepkie od zasychającego już śluzu uda i potarł palcami skórę, walcząc z pragnieniem, by sięgnąć między swoje nogi i coś z tym zrobić. Zamiast tego rozebrał się do końca i ruszył pod prysznic, by w strugach letniej wody zmyć z siebie całą tę wilgoć, a potem – w całkiem zimnej – wyciszyć swoje podniecenie, z którym z całą pewnością nie zamierzał teraz radzić sobie inaczej.

Następnym razem zostanie z Sebastianem i pozwoli mu się sobą zająć, był niemal pewny, że tak właśnie się stanie, lecz to nie była odpowiednia chwila, aby się nad tym zastanawiać.

Wrócił do sypiali i jakiś czas patrzył na jego śpiącą sylwetkę, zanim ułożył się obok i wtulił w niego, wpatrując się w spokojną twarz z minimalnej odległości. Sunął opuszkami palców po jego policzkach i skroniach, po dolnej powiece, wzdłuż zmarszczek w kącikach oczu, po szczęce i odrobinę rozchylonych wargach. Potem gładził go po jasnych, szorstkich włosach, zatrzymując dłoń za każdym razem, gdy mężczyzna się poruszył. W końcu wtulił się w jego ciało, układając wygodniej i pozwalając, by Sebastian przez sen objął go ramionami i przyciągnął do siebie, lecz mimo ciepła i spokoju, który przynosił mu dotyk, aż do świtu nie był w stanie usnąć.

Mijała szósta rano, kiedy wyplątał się z jego objęć, połknął w kuchni świeżą porcję stopera od Lennoxa i po paru minutach wrócił do sypialni z lekami dla alf, które Sebastian powinien zażyć, jeśli za kilka godzin nie zamierzał pozwolić na zmienienie się w alfę. Obudził go ostrożnie, mając w pamięci jego reakcję, gdy zrobił to zbyt gwałtownie, podsunął mu pojedynczą tabletkę i gdy tylko ten ją połknął, wciąż tkwiąc w półśnie, ponownie się do niego przytulił, wciskając twarz w zagłębienie jego szyi. Poczuł, jak Sebastian obejmuje go, mamrocząc coś niezrozumiałego, a potem zaczyna nieświadomie sunąć palcami po jego kręgosłupie. Było to w jakiś sposób uspokajające, a mała sypialnia, ciepło bijące z jego ciała, twardość mięśni pod rozgrzaną skórą… to wszystko wydawało się być barierą dzielącą go od całej reszty świata, tarczą, dzięki której, czego doświadczał tak rzadko, czuł się całkowicie bezpieczny.

Na dworze było już niemal całkiem jasno, kiedy Jima, który miał zamiar niedługo się podnieść, w końcu zmorzył sen, co prawdopodobnie po nieprzespanej nocy zdarzyło się u niego po raz pierwszy w życiu.

 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Na koniec – notka dla zainteresowanych psychologią osobowości;) Pisząc Drugą grę wspominałam w informacjach dodatkowych do któregoś rozdziału, że relacja Jima i Sherlocka to związek dwóch socjonicznie identycznych typów z infantylną postawą erotyczną; można uznać z powodzeniem, że o ile Jim z Zaprzeczenia wciąż jest z grupy infantylnych, bo w sumie tak go widzę, to Sebastian jest jego dopełnieniem z grupy „opiekunów”. Jeśli przyjąć by takie założenie, to wyjaśnia, dlaczego na płaszczyźnie romantyczno-łóżkowej – mimo wszystkich problemów – wydają się sobie nawzajem ideałami; fakt, że Jim widział w nim przez pierwsze rozdziały typ „agresywny”, bo niby „alfy zawsze są agresywne” to powód, dla którego psychologicznie dodatkowo się go obawiał, ale przestał, gdy poznał go lepiej na tej płaszczyźnie. Bardzo polecam krótkie opisy poszczególnych typów: http://socjonika.pl/starastrona/index.php?strona=opiekun i http://socjonika.pl/starastrona/index.php?strona=infantylny  
> W ramach bonusu, polecam jeszcze opisy relacji Prośby, jaka prawdopodobnie łączy tę dwójkę w Zaprzeczeniu. Moja wiedza socjoniczna jest totalnie powierzchowna, więc to tylko takie… luźne korzystanie z pewnej teorii by wytłumaczyć niektóre dynamiki w zachowaniu swoich postaci. Zakładam, że Jim to LII a Sebastian SLI, ale lepiej nie czytajcie opisów z tej akurat strony, bo to trochę szamaństwo; polecam za to skupić się na samej relacji, która akurat wyjaśniona jest nieźle: http://socjonika.pl/starastrona/index.php?strona=asymetryczne (zwłaszcza ostatnie stwierdzenie o tym, jaki musi być układ zwierzchnik-pracownik, aby dany związek układał się dobrze , co świetnie by wyjaśniało, dlaczego Sebastian czuł się tak komfortowo nazywając go szefem;))  
> No. To by było na tyle:) Wszelkie sugestie i wskazówki, jak zwykle mile widziane:)


	13. Nieudane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rozdział miał mieć jeszcze jedną scenkę, ale uznałam, że nie pasuje tu konstrukcyjnie i zajmę się nią w kolejnym… a poza tym i tak wyszło parę stron więcej niż się spodziewałam, za to pisanie, trwało dłuuugo, a korekta była wybitnie męcząca - bo im dłuższy rozdział tym ciężej go całościowo ogarnąć :|  
> Z ostrzeżeń, będzie odrobina hipotetycznego non-con na początku, pod koniec uznajmy że dub-con – łagodne i niewykraczające poza to, co można standardowo spotkać w omega!verse.

***

 

Relacje Jima i Sebastiana zmieniły się po jego ataku i obu zbliżeniach, do których między nimi doszło. Zaczęli sypiać w jednym łóżku, nawet o tym nie rozmawiając i niejako uznając to za oczywistość, lecz przez kilka kolejnych dni nie posunęli się dalej; nosili standardowe dawki stoperów, co u Jima było jasne i niepodlegające dyskusji, w przypadku zaś Sebastiana – stało się istotne o tyle, że w ostatnim czasie często nadużywał leków i istniało ryzyko, że powoli również zacznie się uzależniać, co w momencie, gdy niby miał nad sobą panować, było szczególnie ryzykowne. Zdawali sobie w końcu sprawę, że seks, gdy byli tylko częściowo tłumieni, wyglądać będzie inaczej niż do tej pory, psychicznie musieli się przygotować na kolejne kroki, ale żaden z nich nie chciał niczego nadmiernie przyspieszać. A przynajmniej… Sebastian nie chciał, bo zachowanie Jima było dla niego trudne do zrozumienia i nie miał pojęcia, co tkwiło w jego głowie.

Był… był inny niż przez ostatnie tygodnie, kiedy to starał się od niego separować, unikał bliskości i nie krył swoich obaw co do przyszłości ich relacji. Teraz zaś każdego wieczoru i poranka, gdy leżeli razem w pościeli, przywierał do Sebastiana, drażnił pocałunkami, sunął natarczywymi palcami po jego plecach i zamierał, kiedy tylko pieszczoty stawały się zbyt zaawansowane, jakby uderzało go, że zaraz może dojść do kolejnego zbliżenia. Zbywał jego pytania, czy ma wziąć stopery i kazał iść spać albo zajmował się pracą; źle sypiał, ale udawał, że wszystko jest w porządku i rano leczył prawie bezsenne noce kawą, mimo że Lennox wyraźnie zalecił mu ograniczenie używek do minimum. Z jednej strony nie przejmował się zaleceniami, prowokował go i był nietypowo jak na niego lgnący, z drugiej – wykręcał się zwinnie od tematów seksu, wpatrując się jednak w Sebastiana tak, jakby oczekiwał, że ten zacznie naciskać. Nie zamierzał tego robić. Nie gdy z Jimem znów było coś nie tak, gdy miewał krótkie momenty, w trakcie których coś w jego mimice, rysach czy postawie się zmieniało, sprawiając, że znów bardziej przypominał omegę. Jego oczy miewały czasem przez parę chwil cieplejszy odcień, rano notorycznie budził się ze zbyt gładką i miękką skórą, jego zarost stał się słabszy, tak, że po dwóch dniach bez golenia wciąż wydawało się, że nie potrzebował jeszcze maszynki.

Sebastian nie pytał o to, bo tak naprawdę wszystko to było na tyle subtelne, że może tylko sobie to wyobrażał po tym, jak zobaczył go po raz pierwszy zmienionego. Możliwe, że patrzył na niego inaczej, może zagrywki w stylu przyciągnij-odepchnij były u Jima po prostu objawem jego obaw związanych ze świadomością, co go czekało, ale mimo to… coś w jego zachowaniu i wyglądzie niepokoiło Sebastiana, który doskonale wiedział, że jeśli potrwa to dłużej, jeśli zacznie do niego lgnąć kiedy stopery któregoś z nich będą na wyczerpaniu, może dojść do czegoś więcej, nawet jeśli tego nie planowali – i w jakiś sposób się tego obawiał, bo po raz pierwszy nie ufał samokontroli Jima bardziej niż własnej.

Dopiero po kilku dniach dwuznaczności i uników zorientował się, że Jim zachowywał się trochę tak, jak przed ostatnią rują, chociaż do kolejnej miał jeszcze przecież dwa miesiące. Pewnie powinien o to zapytać wprost, upewnić się, czy wszystko było z nim w porządku, może wręcz zadzwonić za jego plecami do Lennoxa… ale nie zrobił tego. Wpatrywał się w dziwactwa Jima w milczeniu, obawiając się ciągnąć go za język i licząc na to, że to tylko chwilowe, że walczy ze sobą i że niebawem wszystko ruszy dalej, w tempie, jakie mężczyzna uznał za odpowiednie. Nie chciał niczego przyspieszać ani komplikować, skoro mieli jeszcze tak wiele czasu, a ich bliskość była krucha i mogła rozbić się na kawałki, jeśli wykona niewłaściwy krok lub zdradzi jego zaufanie naciskając za mocno lub zdradzając Lennoxowi, że Jim nadużył stoperów i dostał ataku, który go w jakiś sposób zmienił.

O ile wieczory były podobne i kończyły się dość szybko wyszeptanymi nerwowym tonem słowami _chodźmy spać_ , poranki były zazwyczaj bardziej intensywne. Jego pojedyncze stopery i połówki Jima przez noc zdążały się częściowo wytrącić, toteż obaj panowali nad sobą mniej; budzili się w najróżniejszych pozycjach, przy czym twarz Sebastiana prawie zawsze była wtulona w miejsca, gdzie wydzielanie O-feromonów byłoby najsilniejsze, jeśli Jim nie wylewałby na siebie mnóstwa blokerów. Najczęściej szyja, to oczywiste, bo ona powinna pachnieć najmocniej, a ponadto to ugryzienia w tych okolicach umożliwiały wiązanie i w efekcie były jedną z najbardziej erogennych stref. To było jednak oczywiste, ale też nie aż tak intymne… a na pewno mniej niż zagłębienia łokci, pachy, zgięcia kolan czy pachwiny, a za każdym razem, gdy Sebastian się budził i półświadomie czuł przy sobie ciepło ciała Jima, trwającego w płytkiej drzemce, miał ochotę zagłębić się w któreś z tych miejsc, by wyczuć chociaż cień jego zapachu, nawet jeśli było to przez blokery niemożliwe.

Zaczynał się grudzień, a od wieczoru, kiedy to Jim zajął się nim ustami, a potem stanowczo odmówił wzajemności i zaczął _świrować_ , minęło dokładnie pięć dni. I dwa miesiące odkąd ruszyli do Szkocji i zaczęli się do siebie zbliżać, a potem ciąg wydarzeń doprowadził do ujawnienia się jego tożsamości, przyspieszonej gorączki i problemów ze zdrowiem. W tak krótkim czasie zmieniło się wszystko, bo jeszcze kilkanaście tygodni temu Sebastian nie śmiał nawet marzyć, że mógłby sobie znaleźć omegę i że mógłby nią być jego szef, a teraz tkwili w swoich objęciach, oddychając powoli i próbując się rozgrzać pod podwójną pościelą i było to dla nich oczywiste i zwyczajne. Całe popołudnie i wieczór spędzili na akcji w Abroath, gdzie w paskudnej śnieżycy, z bezpiecznej odległości pilnowali transakcji ich klienta, pośrednio związanego z alfa-gangiem, który po latach handlu półlegalnymi środkami farmaceutycznymi zdecydował się na pośrednictwo w przemycie niedozwolonych na Wyspach, silnych stoperów dla omeg. Były zakazane w ramach ustawy o przeciwdziałaniu narkomanii, odkąd kilku zdolnych chemików zaczęło je łączyć z popularnymi, doustnymi A-blokerami i amfetaminą i tak przekształcać w ukrytych laboratoriach w narkotyki przyjmowane przez bety; taka mieszanka alfę mogłaby wprowadzić w śpiączkę i zabić, natomiast na zdrową omegę nie zadziałałaby w ogóle. Sebastian wiedział, że tylko dlatego Jim zdecydował się na całe przedsięwzięcie, był bowiem niemal pewny, że gdyby substancja stanowiła jakiekolwiek zagrożenie dla omeg, natychmiast odrzuciłby tę sprawę. Tak czy inaczej – wątpliwa moralnie akcja sprawiła, że spędzili wiele godzin na mrozie i wrócili do Dundee późną nocą, rezygnując ze względu na porę ze spotkania z Kessonem i Rankinem, którzy podsunęli im klienta i należało się z nimi rozliczyć. Zażyli więc nocne stopery jeszcze będąc w trasie, a dotarłszy na miejsce byli wykończeni, zmarznięci i szybko położyli się do łóżka, nie nastawiając budzika i usypiając niemal natychmiast.

Sebastian wyrywał się ze snu kilkakrotnie, ale ponieważ Jim po raz pierwszy od paru dni nie zmagał się z bezsennością, postanowił przesunąć trochę moment, gdy się podniosą, aby drugi mężczyzna mógł w końcu wypocząć; szybko przymykał powieki i ponownie zasypiał i w efekcie, gdy koło południa otworzył gwałtownie oczy, wreszcie całkowicie przytomny, był znacznie bardziej niż zazwyczaj pobudzony. Przez poprzednie kilka poranków, _oczywiście_ , zdarzało się, że jego ciało reagowało na bliskość, ale mimo częściowego osłabienia, jego stopery wciąż jeszcze wtedy działały, Jim był za to całkowicie niewyczuwalny. Do tej pory podniecenie w momencie, gdy wiedział, że na razie jest za wcześnie na coś więcej, powodowało u niego rodzaj skrępowania, potęgowanego jeszcze badawczym spojrzeniem drugiego mężczyzny, który testował, na ile może sobie przy nim pozwolić nieśmiałymi pieszczotami i uciekał, gdy uznawał, że dociera za blisko granic Sebastiana. Tyle że teraz… spali _zbyt_ długo, od zażycia stoperów minęło ponad dwanaście godzin, prawie już nie działały i w każdej chwili mogły upaść zupełnie, a blokery jakie rozpylone były w pomieszczeniu i na ich ciałach też nie działały już perfekcyjnie.

W ostrym, południowym słońcu, tym bardziej jaskrawym, że odbijało się od bieli śniegu na zewnątrz, widoczne pod kątem rysy śpiącego niespokojnie Jima znów były wygładzone, cera jaśniejsza, a ciało zbyt miękkie. Nie zmienił się całkowicie, do tego jeszcze wiele mu brakowało, ale tym razem objawów omegi było więcej i nie dało się udawać, że Sebastian tylko je sobie wyobraża. Powinien się odsunąć i wyjść jak najszybciej, dopóki nad sobą panował, a pobudzenie w dolnych rejonach ciała nie zmieniło się jeszcze w nieopanowane pulsowanie, dopóki racjonalność pokonywała pragnienie seksu… ale nie był w stanie tego zrobić. Wpatrywał się w Jima z minimalnej odległości, leżąc przytulony do jego pleców, a mężczyzna sennie poruszał się w jego objęciach, ocierając się o jego krocze pośladkami. Z każdym jego drgnięciem Sebastian był coraz sztywniejszy, a wszystko to jeszcze się wzmagało z powodu świadomości, że Jim prawdopodobnie przez sen wszedł w podobny stan; i że gdyby w tym momencie sięgnął w dół, pod materiał jego spodni, poczułby wilgoć między jego pośladkami.

Ta myśl była obezwładniająca i sprawiła, że nawet jeśli jeszcze moment temu liczył na to, że będzie potrafił go opuścić, teraz wiedział już, że gdy Jim się obudzi – co mogło się stać w każdej chwili – i wykona jakikolwiek zachęcający gest, nie opanuje się. Musiało do tego w końcu dojść, odkąd poznał prawdę, wiedział, że to w końcu się stanie, że nadejdzie dzień, gdy _obaj_ będą na osłabionych lekach i że jeśli wówczas będą blisko i zaczną się dotykać, to nie będą potrafili przestać i obaj zmienią się całkowicie. Mógł tego nie chcieć, emocjonalnie i racjonalnie odrzucało go, że nie może się już kontrolować i nie jest sobą, ale fizycznie pragnął zbliżenia coraz bardziej. Nieprzytomnie zakleszczył Jima w swoich ramionach, naciskając na niego na tyle mocno, że mężczyzna jęknął półprzytomnie, a wówczas Sebastian wtulił twarz w jego włosy i szyję. Tak, blokery też upadały, bo pod warstwą perfum i kosmetyków poczuł słaby, wciąż jeszcze nieco tłumiony zapach omegi, co rozbiło w nim kolejną warstwę stoperów i zaczęło zmieniać go w kłąb bezmyślnego pożądania. Jego świadomość odpływała, wszystko stawało się rozmazane i z każdą chwilą znajdował się dalej od własnego ja, które do tej pory potrafiło jeszcze walczyć z jego naturą.

– Seb… – odezwał się Jim piskliwie, nagle rozbudzony i świadomy sytuacji, w jakiej się znajdowali. – Jezu… co…

– Powiedz _nie_ – wymamrotał Sebastian, niemal nie rozpoznając swojego głosu. – Odepchnij mnie i nie próbuj znów mnie drażnić. Tracę panowanie i jak mnie nie odepchniesz, nie będę potrafił przestać – zakończył, nieprzytomnie pociągając nosem i ponownie pochwytując jego zapach. Jim stał się niemal całkowicie sparaliżowany ze strachu, ale jednocześnie podniecony, a Sebastian poczuł, jak wilgoć przesiąka przez podwójną warstwę materiału. Jęknął błagalnie, zaciskając dłoń na przedramieniu Jima i ocierając się o niego bardziej zdecydowanie, wiedząc, że jeszcze parę sekund, a resztki kontroli znikną; przyciśnie go do materaca, ściągnie jego spodnie i zagłębi w nim palce, zajmie się nim, _w końcu,_ tak, jak _powinien_ przez wszystkie te tygodnie, _jak na to zasługiwał, bo Jim był tylko omegą, jego omegą i nikogo więcej, nikt inny nie miał prawa choćby go dotknąć, ale jemu się to należało, w końcu i tak czekał aż za długo i to właśnie był ten moment, by go posiąść, zmusić, czy tego chciał czy nie, był jego własnością i mógł z nim zrobić, czego tylko pragnął…_

– Sebastian, _nie_ – usłyszał w pewnym momencie, a wówczas paskudne wizje na moment się rozpłynęły i odzyskał władzę nad swoim umysłem, orientując się, że leżał na Jimie, trzymając jedną ręką jego nadgarstki i przyciskając je do jego karku, unieruchamiając w ten sposób całą górną część jego ciała. Głowa Jima była nienaturalnie odchylona na bok, a twarz, przez pozycję, w jakiej się znajdowali i fakt, że prawdopodobnie nie mógł swobodnie oddychać, zaczynała robić się czerwona. – Puszczaj i zejdź ze mnie. Słyszysz…? – wymamrotał piskliwym, dziecinnym głosem i rozpaczliwie poruszył głową, by zerknąć na Sebastiana. Jego okrągłe oczy w ciepłym brązie były rozszerzone z przerażenia, a rysy napięte; widać było, że nacisk na szyję powoduje u niego dyskomfort i ból, ale ciało wciąż reagowało, wilgotniejąc coraz bardziej. Sebastian znieruchomiał całkowicie, wiedząc, że powinien jak najszybciej go puścić, skoro odzyskał przynajmniej część kontroli, lecz było to trudne, było cięższe niż jakakolwiek ich wcześniejsza sytuacja, kiedy stracił nad sobą panowanie; Jim był teraz omegą, nie dało się już udawać, że jest inaczej, był blisko, na jakiejś płaszczyźnie był chętny, jego stopery, przeszło dwanaście godzin po zażyciu, już nie działały, a żaden zewnętrzne przesłanki – jak wyczekiwane spotkanie z uzbrojonymi alfami – nie były w stanie go pohamować. Nie było tu nikogo i oto znaleźli się w sytuacji, jaką Sebastian kiedyś przewidział, byli sami w sypialni, obaj się zmieniali i żaden nie miał szans kontrolować w pełni swojego ciała.

– _Jesteś mój_ – wyszeptał obcym, chłodnym tonem i nacisnął na jego kark mocniej, zupełnie wbrew temu, co chciał zrobić.

– _Tak_ , ale nie chcę… nie w ten sposób… – jęknął Jim i zakasłał, kiedy paznokcie Sebastiana wbiły się w jego skórę. – Dusisz mnie… – wyszeptał słabo, a moment później wydał z siebie histeryczny, rozpaczliwy chichot. – Jesteś jednak tylko bezmyślną alfą a nie człowiekiem i obiecuję ci, jak tylko ze mną skończysz, urwę ci jaja i każę je zjeść, ty cholerny kretynie! – syknął, na moment wyrywając się zza maski omegi i stając Moriartym, który odgrażał się komuś i w przeciwieństwie do większości ludzi wypowiadających podobne rzeczy, _zamierzał_ spełnić swoje obietnice tortur. To odrobinę go otrzeźwiło, chociaż po jego umyśle wciąż tłukły się nachalne stwierdzenia o jego rzekomych prawach do leżącego pod nim mężczyzny; walcząc ze swoją naturą, która kazała mu nie zwracać uwagi na protesty, powoli rozwarł palce, puszczając jego ręce, lecz wciąż się od niego nie odsunął, a jego dłoń spoczęła na karku Jima.

– Jesteś mój – powtórzył słabo, wsuwając palce w jego włosy, robiąc to jednak ostrożnie i łagodnie. Zmagał się z narastającymi hormonami, które szalały w jego ciele, nie będąc w stanie się odsunąć, ale potrafiąc przynajmniej pozbyć się bezsensownej brutalności, która moment temu nim zawładnęła.

– Niedługo pozwolę ci na wszystko, ale _nie teraz_ – odparł napiętym głosem Jim i sięgnął w stronę jego drugiej dłoni, którą Sebastian opierał się o materac. – Proszę, puść mnie – dodał cicho, ostrożnie obejmując palcami jego przegub. – Nic ci nie zrobię. Weźmiemy leki i będziemy znów normalni. Proszę… – zakończył słabo, kiedy Sebastian naparł na niego mocniej, gdy hormony znów zaczęły się przebijać przez namiastkę odzyskanej kontroli. Kiedy jednak poczuł, jak Jim zaczyna ostrożnie gładzić kciukiem jego przegub, jakby chcąc przywołać w nim człowieczeństwo tą niewinną czułością, przypomniał sobie wszystkie momenty, gdy mężczyzna był przy nim z własnej woli, gdy był sobą, nie powodował niekontrolowanych skoków alfa-hormonów, gdy razem żartowali, rozmawiali i się kłócili… gdy wspólnie walczyli z jakąś trudną sprawą, jeździli na spotkania z klientami i przestępcami, opatrywali swoje zranienia i tkwili przy sobie, zmęczeni, szczęśliwi lub wyciszając emocje po akcji i kolejnej gonitwie… jak zbliżali się do siebie fizycznie, całowali się i wreszcie, na litość, jak kilka dni temu stał przed nim i wsuwał się w jego ciepłe, _chętne_ usta, jak wówczas na siebie patrzyli i jakie było to cenne, bo było _świadome_ i zawierało obustronne pozwolenie, a Jim mu ufał i chciał więcej; w tym momencie rozbijał swoją koszmarną naturą całe to zaufanie, jakim został obdarzony, wbrew temu, co obiecywał tyle razy i pomimo faktu, że zawsze wściekał się, że jest oskarżany o wszystko, co najgorsze.

Nie pozwolił już sobie na choćby moment zastanowienia, bo wiedział, że w każdej chwili znów może zmienić się całkowicie, podczas gdy wspomnienia kolejnych wspólnych momentów zdołały przywrócić mu trzeźwość umysłu. Chociaż jego ciało zaczynało już go mrowić z oczekiwania na seks, puścił szyję Jima i podźwignął się nad nim, mając wrażenie, że tkwiąca w nim alfa zaczyna krzyczeć, aby nie rezygnował kolejny raz z okazji; fizycznie odmówienie sobie bliskości było bolesne i sprawiało, że kiedy opadł plecami na pościel, desperacko zaciskając palce na kołdrze, czuł zawroty głowy tak silne, że był bliski mdłości. Zacisnął powieki, kiedy Jim, na tyle sprawnie, na ile był w stanie, poderwał się z pościeli i wystartował do drzwi, a potem, sądząc po odgłosach, do łazienki. Razem z nim zniknął z pomieszczenia słaby zapach omegi i po paru chwilach Sebastian zaczął odzyskiwać względną przytomność, chociaż z oczywistych względów wciąż czuł się fatalnie. Bał się tego, do czego był teraz zdolny, bał się choćby drgnąć, by wszystko znów nie wróciło, a niezaspokojenie, szalejące hormony i jego emocje, które tak bardzo kłóciły się z biologią, sprawiały, że czuł się coraz słabszy. Jeśli nie chciał znów się zapaść w naturze, potrzebował stoperów, ale przez palący ból w lędźwiach nie był w stanie się podnieść… nie wiedział nawet, gdzie w mieszkaniu był Jim, czy jest przed nim bezpieczny i czy powinien ruszyć do salonu na poszukiwanie leków. Miał wrażenie, że kilkakrotnie całkowicie odpłynął w nieświadomość, lecz jego umysł był tak skołowany i nieprzytomny, że nie miał żadnej pewności, czy tak się faktycznie stało.

Ciąg jego myśli został przerwany, gdy drzwi do sypialni ponownie się otworzyły i stanął w nich Jim w zarzuconych niedbale ubraniach i z napełnioną strzykawką dłoni. Miał mokre włosy i był z powrotem sobą, co oznaczało, że wziął stopery… ale te od Lennoxa działały wolniej, więc czy to było możliwe…? Tyle że Sebastian nie wiedział nawet, ile czasu tkwił nieruchomo w pościeli, a Jim raczej nie odważyłby się ponownie zażyć innych niż zalecone, biorąc pod uwagę ich ostatni wypadek.

– Nie… nie podchodź – wymamrotał chrapliwie, z trudem artykułując przez zaschnięte gardło kolejne głoski. – Zostaw mi stoper i wyjdź, bo…

– Leżysz tu od pół godziny, moje leki działają, a ty jesteś w tak opłakanym stanie, że prędzej to ja mógłbym zrobić ci krzywdę niż ty mi – przerwał mu Jim i bez specjalnych oporów przysiadł przy nim na pościeli i sięgnął po jego rękę. Dopiero kiedy Sebastian spróbował ją do niego przysunąć, zorientował się, że jest zupełnie bezwolny i nie ma siły unieść ramienia. – Wygrałeś z hormonami – kontynuował Jim, łagodnie obejmując jego palce i przekręcając jego rękę, a następnie przyłożył igłę do jego skóry. – Sam. Naturalnie. Przy stanie, w jakim byłeś… – urwał, kiedy wbił się w skórę Sebastiana, a ten, nadwrażliwy teraz na wszelkie bodźce, jęknął głośno – to musiało być straszne – dokończył cicho. – Zamknąłem cię tutaj i spodziewałem się, że gdy wyjdę, zdemolujesz cały pokój i spróbujesz wyrwać zamki, a ty nawet nie drgnąłeś.

– Próbowałem cię zgwałcić – powiedział, wbijając wzrok w twarz Jima, który na moment znieruchomiał, a następnie spojrzał w dół i zaczął dalej, powoli i delikatnie, wstrzykiwać w jego żyłę stoper.

– Byłeś alfą a ja omegą. Czego się spodziewałeś? – spytał i zaśmiał się dziwnie. – Obaj wiedzieliśmy, że w końcu do tego dojdzie. Nie sądziłem, że tak szybko, ale z drugiej strony… nie było najmądrzejsze, żebyśmy sypiali przy sobie, gdy żaden z nas nie miał zwiększonych stoperów.

– Boże, szefie, _próbowałem cię zgwałcić_ , a ty mówisz, że tego należało się spodziewać…?

– _Jim_ – westchnął, bezwiednie go korygując, a następnie docisnął tłok i wstrzyknął resztę leku jednym ruchem, sprawiając, że uderzeniowa dawka rozlała się po ciele Sebastiana i na moment osłabiła go tak bardzo, że bez życia opadł na pościel i przez kilkanaście sekund nie był w stanie drgnąć i wydawało się, że nawet oddychanie było męczące i usypiające jednocześnie. – Poprosiłem, żebyś się zatrzymał i chociaż było ci trudno, udało ci się to zrobić. Gdy tu wszedłem, wcale nie byłeś już alfą – powiedział miękko i przysunął się do niego, ostrożnie trącając opuszkami palców jego szczękę. – Miałeś niebieskie oczy. Nadal masz. Jak to zrobiłeś? – spytał, a jego głos niespodziewanie się wyostrzył. – Nie powinieneś móc się opanować. Nad hormonami nie da się zapanować, gdy całkowicie cię zmienią i gdy masz przy sobie omegę.

– Przypomniałem sobie, jak wyglądasz, gdy tego chcesz i porównałem z tym, jak teraz wyglądałeś – przyznał zmęczonym głosem. – I przypomniałem sobie, co ci tyle czasu obiecywałem, a czego nie byłem w stanie zrobić, gdy hormony wzięły górę.

– Sentymenty – powiedział Jim i spróbował nadać swojemu uśmiechowi kpiący wyraz, co jednak zupełnie mu się nie udało. – Kto by pomyślał, że sentymenty mają taką moc.

– Zależy mi na tobie a to by wszystko spieprzyło.

– Wszystko się pieprzy, gdy się zmieniam, a ja nie potrafię tego powstrzymać, podczas gdy ty _umiałeś_ i to nie był pierwszy raz, jak to zrobiłeś – powiedział, pochylając się nad nim i wpatrując się w niego natarczywie. – Jak to zrobiłeś _fizycznie_? Jak to czułeś? Chcę wiedzieć, jak to zrobiłeś – oznajmił natarczywie, opierając wolną dłoń o jego klatkę piersiową i zaciskając palce na jego t-shircie. Jego spojrzenie stało się chłodne, a na twarzy pojawiła się złość i dopiero po paru chwilach Sebastian zaczął domyślać się, co było przyczyną.

– Po prostu… naprawdę chciałem się zatrzymać – powiedział ostrożnie, nie chcąc go zirytować. – Nie było tu żadnej magii a ja nie umiem tego wyjaśnić. Nie chciałem ci zrobić krzywdy i to _tylko sentymenty_ – dokończył i przymknął oczy, gdy Jim ze złością uderzył w jego klatkę piersiową. – Co to zmienia? Po co ci to wiedzieć?

– Bo ja też chcę to umieć! – odparł Jim z frustracją, potwierdzając przypuszczenia Sebastiana. – A nie potrafię i gdy się zmieniam, dopóki nie wezmę stoperów, nie ma żadnych szans bym wrócił do normalności i zaczął nad sobą panować! Nawet w tej jednej, pieprzonej rzeczy jesteś ode mnie naturalnie silniejszy, bo możesz zwalczyć naturę jeśli tylko _naprawdę chcesz_ a ja nie jestem w stanie i gdy się zmienię nic nie mogę zrobić tylko liczyć na to, że nie zrobisz mi krzywdy…! – wykrzyknął histerycznym, nieszczęśliwym tonem. – Nie jest problemem, że stałeś się alfą, bo ostatecznie nie zrobiłeś mi krzywdy, chociaż mogłeś, tylko że ja stałem się omegą, sprowokowałem cię i…

– Jim, przecież… – urwał, kiedy mężczyzna ponownie go uderzył, tym razem silniej, na tyle, że było to wyczuwalne i na granicy bolesności; pochwycił zdecydowanie jego nadgarstek i unieruchomił, a następnie, czując, że stopery zrobiły swoje i był już przytomny i nie tak osłabiony, podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej. – Przecież to ty psychicznie nie zmieniłeś się w omegę, to ty byłeś wszystkiego świadomy i wprost mi odmawiałeś, chociaż omega raczej nie byłaby w stanie tego zrobić w takiej sytuacji. Jeśli którykolwiek z nas nad sobą potrafił zapanować, to właśnie _ty_.

– Bo ja nie czuję się omegą – oznajmił Jim chłodnym tonem i pospiesznie odwrócił wzrok, gdy Sebastian zaczął przyglądać mu się z niepokojem. – Gdy przychodzą wszystkie te myśli wymuszone hormonami, to w ogóle nie jestem ja, ale to tylko słowa, _słowa_ , bo fizycznie bym ci uległ. Co z tego, że mówiłem _nie_ , jeśli gdybyś tylko mocniej nacisnął, rozkładałbym przed tobą nogi i nie potrafiłbym cię odepchnąć, nie potrafiłbym nawet…

– To nie może się powtórzyć – przerwał mu Sebastian, nie będąc w stanie tego słuchać. – Nie mam pojęcia, czy jak coś takiego się powtórzy też nad sobą zapanuję i musimy wymyślić coś, żebyś w krytycznych sytuacjach zawsze miał możliwość mnie powstrzymać jeśli cokolwiek ci się nie podoba, bo to czy byś uległ wbrew sobie czy nie tak naprawdę nie ma znaczenia. Jestem silniejszy i gdy jestem pozbawiony stoperów mam możliwość wymusić na tobie wszystko. Nie możemy dalej polegać na tym, że do tej pory udawało mi się…

– Szukasz rozwiązań, jak niby ja mam cię kontrolować? – przerwał mu Jim. – Seb, przecież w końcu i tak zaczniemy ze sobą sypiać, a cały nasz problem jest w tym, że ja nie chcę ci ulegać i to właśnie to najbardziej wywołuje u ciebie agresję i potrzebę dominacji.

– Gdybyś nie protestował, ja stałbym się z powrotem normalny? Jakoś wątpię…

– Tak twierdzi Lennox – oznajmił, a następnie wyraz jego twarzy i akcent zmieniły się i zaczął grać szkockiego lekarza, robiąc to tak perfekcyjnie, jakby faktycznie przyjął na moment jego rolę. – _Ależ James, omegi są takie rzadkie i upragnione, gdy ulegamy z własnej woli tej konkretnej alfie i nie dajemy im nas do tego zmuszać, traktują nas jak księżniczkę i największy skarb_ – zakończył i westchnął ostentacyjnie. – Mi też ciężko w to uwierzyć.

– Nawet jeśli tak faktycznie jest, nie zamierzam tego testować. Nie chcę sytuacji, gdzie mam wyczerpane stopery i boję się nawet momentu, gdy obaj pójdziemy do łóżka na standardowych dawkach, więc opcja gdzie jest ryzyko, że moje hormony wezmą górę… nie możemy tak ryzykować. Zwłaszcza że teraz nie zamierzamy jeszcze robić nic więcej, a tobie od początku chodziło o to, aby móc mi ufać, _a nie możesz_ i właśnie mieliśmy dowód i to że akurat dziś się wyrwałem, nie znaczy że następnym razem… – urwał i zmęczonym gestem potarł czoło. – Czułbym się lepiej, gdym miał pewność, że w każdej chwili możesz mnie zatrzymać, ot tak, a nie błagając pode mną, żebym…

– Masz konkretne pomysły? Na początek, zanim się do siebie nie… przyzwyczaimy…? To, że dojrzałe, ale mało doświadczone w relacjach A/O alfy i omegi kontrolują się najmniej, to akurat jasne, więc im dłużej będziemy razem, tym będzie nam łatwiej, nawet jeśli Lennox uważa to wszystko za prostsze niż naprawdę jest.

– Ma rację o tyle, że niezwiązane alfy są najbardziej niebezpieczne, a niezwiązane omegi najbardziej wyraziste, co ty pokazałeś gdy się zmieniłeś…

– Och, tak – westchnął Jim z rozdrażnieniem. – To obrzydliwe, ale dopiero wiązanie sprawia, że wy jesteście stabilni, a my nie szargamy sobie zdrowia, bo natura jest ślepa i wie lepiej czego nam trzeba i dopiero gdy jej ulegamy i się wiążemy możemy normalnie funkcjonować…!

– Tyle że tak właśnie jest…

– Tak, mój życiowy cel, związać się, rodzić dzieci i podtykać alfie obiadki, oto ostatni level w rozwoju omegi – powiedział i pospieszenie odwrócił się, gdy Sebastian wyciągnął do niego rękę.

– Już ci mówiłem, że nie chcę czegoś takiego.

– _Wiem_ i w sumie na pewnej płaszczyźnie ci wierzę. Ale natura ma inne zdanie na ten temat, a skoro my się z nią kłócimy, to ona wszystko utrudnia i musimy ją oszukiwać – westchnął, po czym zwiesił ramiona żałośnie i parę chwil milczał. – Cóż. Nie mamy wyboru. Co proponujesz, skoro dotychczasowa opcja się nie do końca sprawdziła?

– Jest… kilka metod – powiedział Sebastian powoli, nie mając najmniejszej ochoty mówić tego na głos, ale ze wszystkich pomysłów, jakie przychodziły mu do głowy… cóż. Żadna mu się do końca nie podobała, ale i tak – każda była lepsza niż opcja, że sytuacja z ich pobudki się powtórzy. – Mogę brać na noc zwiększone dawki leku, to tak na…

– Masz zamiar całymi tygodniami faszerować się chemią? A potem, jak w końcu opadną, to stanie się to tak spektakularnie, że boję się nawet to sobie wyobrażać?

– Możemy przestać ze sobą sypiać.

– Nie ma takiej opcji.

– Jim…

– Nie po to walczyłem ze sobą odkąd wróciłem do Dundee, żeby odmawiać sobie jednej z najprzyjemniejszych części związku i spać sam – oznajmił, na co Sebastian na moment zamarł, a potem cicho się roześmiał. – Dalej…?

– Nie sądziłem, że jesteś taki romantyczny.

– Nie jestem _romantyczny_ – oznajmił tonem, w którym oburzenie mieszało się z niedowierzaniem i rozbawieniem jednocześnie. – To po prostu _przyjemne_. Lubię przy tobie spać, bo jesteś taki… ciepły i silniejszy i… – urwał, dostrzegając, jak uśmiech Sebastiana zaczyna się poszerzać. – Nie próbuj tego nawet komentować – oznajmił i odwrócił z zażenowaniem wzrok, kiedy mężczyzna parsknął śmiechem.  

– Więc wracamy do tego, że musimy lepiej pilnować godzin leków a nie je _przesypiać_ – powiedział, uznając, że kpiny w tym momencie faktycznie nie są najlepszą opcją, zwłaszcza że sam też to lubił i nie było sensu temu zaprzeczać. – Testowanie innych rodzajów leków niż te od Lennoxa również odpada i wolałbym nie eksperymentować, bo w eksperymenty możemy się pobawić gdy będziesz po gorączce i nie będzie cię ograniczać idiotyczny stoper, którego nie można z niczym łączyć.

– Problem rozwiązany. Pilnujemy leków, będziemy nastawiać budziki i przestajemy kombinować…

– Nic nie jest rozwiązane, bo skoro nie używamy leków w dawkach, które są absolutnie pewne, wciąż jest ryzyko, że moje stopery upadną, a ty musisz mieć wtedy możliwość by mnie zatrzymać – powiedział i milczał parę chwil, a gdy Jim uniósł wreszcie wzrok i spojrzał na niego z wyczekiwaniem, odwrócił głowę, nie będąc w stanie zaproponować mu kolejnej rzeczy patrząc mu w oczy. – To u nas nielegalne, ale mamy możliwość, by sprowadzić ze wschodu bransoletkę hormonalną i gdy będę zmieniał się w alfę, będę dostawał zastrzyk, a ty będziesz mógł również odpowiednio wcześnie zareagować, jeśli znajdziemy jakiś bardziej nowoczesny model sterowany głosowo i…

– Sebastian… – odezwał się Jim i chwycił go za podbródek, przyciągając go w swoją stronę. – Czyś ty oszalał? – spytał chłodno. – Bransoletki hormonalne zakłada się alfom w więzieniach albo niewolnikom w krajach trzeciego świata, to najbardziej upokarzająca rzecz, jaką można wam zrobić i absolutnie nie ma takiej możliwości, żebym ja zrobił to tobie!

– To by działało i miałbyś pewność…

– To prymitywne i odrażające! – powiedział ostrym, nieznoszącym sprzeciwu tonem, mocniej zaciskając palce. – Bransoletek na podległych alfach używają na wschodzie takie same potwory jak te traktujące omegi jak uległych niewolników seksualnych. _Nie ma takiej opcji_ , żebym ich rozwiązania stosował we własnej sypialni. Będziemy pilnować leków i liczyć na twoje ach, sentymenty, jakby coś nie wyszło. Nie waż się wracać do tego tematu.

– Już wiele razy mówiliśmy sobie, że będziemy pilnować, ale to nie wychodziło i nie będzie wychodzić nawet jeśli z czasem będzie łatwiej, bo nie jesteśmy związani ze sobą i żaden z nas nie był w przeszłości i dopóki się to nie zmieni, to…

– Po mojej rui…

– Cokolwiek sobie wymyśliłeś, na Boga! To jeszcze dwa miesiące, a ja jestem dla ciebie niebezpieczny _teraz_!

– Wiem i od początku wiedziałem, na co się piszę, zbliżając się do alfy – powiedział, po czym westchnął cicho i przeniósł dłoń na jego kark, jakiś czas pozostając w tej pozycji, a wreszcie przysunął się do Sebastiana i usiadł przy nim na łóżku, opierając się o jego bok. – Gdy sądziłeś, że jestem betą, wkurzałeś się, że uciekam, ale teraz nie boję się ciebie tak jak wtedy. Wiem, co może się stać, jak przestaniemy nad sobą panować.

– I obedrzesz mnie ze skóry, jak się stanie.

– Powściekam się i zniknę wypłakać się Lennoxowi, a potem wrócę, bo cię potrzebuję i chcę z tobą być, mimo że jesteś alfą i nic tego nie zmieni – odparł na to, obejmując go ramionami w talii, po czym przesunął palcami jego brzuchu.

– Po tym co się stało, może nie powinniśmy… – zaczął Sebastian, na co Jim lekko strzelił go dłonią w biodro i uniósł głowę, by spojrzeć mu w oczy.

– Sebastian? _Stul pysk_ – powiedział z rozbawieniem i zaśmiał się, kiedy mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi. – Mieliśmy dziś wypadek przy pracy, ale jak nie wrócimy do tego, co było wcześniej, znów spanikuję i zacznę uciekać.

– To jak z tym upadkiem na nartach? – spytał, sprawiając, że Jim roześmiał się głośno.

– Za bardzo lubię narty, żeby z nich rezygnować przez parę siniaków na kolanach – odparł. – Gdyby mi nie zależało, podchodziłbym do ciebie całkiem inaczej.

– Kazałbyś mi nosić na stałe bransoletkę?

– Zamknąłbym cię w piwnicy, przykuł do łóżka, karmił przez kroplówkę glukozą i narkotykami i zabawiałbym się z tobą w ramach radzenia sobie z gorączką, gdy byłbyś całkowicie unieruchomiony.

– O losie… – jęknął Sebastian, natychmiast wyobrażając sobie taką scenkę i czując, że podnieca go ona bardziej niż powinna.

– Wybacz, sam chciałeś wiedzieć – parsknął Jim.

– Jeśli cię to uspokoi… w trakcie gorączki możesz mnie skuć – wymamrotał i przełknął ślinę, gdy poczuł, jak zasycha mu w gardle na samą myśl.

– To byłoby podczas mojej gorączki dość niepraktyczne – powiedział mężczyzna i wyraźnie się zawahał. – Ale będę mieć to w pamięci. I że sam to zaproponowałeś – dokończył, a Sebastian dostrzegł kątem oka jak uśmiecha się w nieodgadniony sposób.

 

***

 

Kiedy Sebastian ruszył spotkać się z Rankinem i Kessonem, by ustalić pewne kwestie finansowe akcji z poprzedniego dnia i omówić kolejnego, podobnego klienta, Jim został w mieszkaniu sam, planując zająć się mailowymi zaległościami. Długo próbował wykrzesać z siebie wcześniejsze lęki, obawiając się, że może utknęły one w nim gdzieś głęboko i wyjdą na wierzch w najmniej oczekiwanym momencie – im dłużej jednak o tym myślał tym bardziej czuł, że wszystkie jego obawy jakby… przygasły. Zdawał sobie sprawę, do czego rano mogło dojść i podejrzewał, że gdyby Sebastian się nie opanował, czułby po wszystkim obrzydzenie zarówno do _samego siebie_ , jak do _niego_ , ale ta świadomość nie powodowała jak niegdyś paraliżującego przerażenia. Przypominał sobie jego zaciętą, zimną twarz, czerwień jego oczu i siłę, z jaką podduszał go i przyciskał do pościeli i to powinno sprawiać, że znów zacząłby uciekać… zamiast tego leżał w pościeli, która nosiła ledwo wyczuwalny zapach feromonów ich obu i wpatrywał się w sufit, martwo i bez zamiaru szybkiego podniesienia się z miejsca.

Wiedział, do czego mogło dojść. Wiedział, że by mu się nie podobało. Że byłby po wszystkim wściekły i zdegustowany i jakiś czas nie mógłby patrzeć na Sebastiana – tyle że do niczego _nie doszło_ , a drugi mężczyzna był całą sytuacją zestresowany znacznie bardziej od niego. Gdy wyrwał się z jego objęć, zamknął go na klucz, wziął stopery i zimny prysznic, a potem czekał, aż jego leki zaczną działać, mężczyzna tkwił w łóżku nieruchomo, targany niezaspokojonymi pragnieniami, walcząc ze swoją biologią, wykończony i tracący co jakiś czas przytomność. Kiedy Jim do niego wrócił, nie miał nawet świadomości, ile czasu to wszystko trwało i wyrzucał sobie, że nad sobą nie zapanował, chociaż – o ile Jim mógł zarzucać alfom wiele rzeczy – akurat w tej sytuacji Sebastian nie był niczemu winny, bo do tej pory to on wstawał znacznie wcześniej i rano nie było ryzyka, by zapomnieli o lekach. Było to absurdalne, ale momentami miał ochotę przeprosić go, że tym razem tego nie dopilnował i pośrednio był współodpowiedzialny za to, co się stało, bo przecież jego organizm _też_ zawiódł, bo gdyby nie reagował na bliskość Sebastiana w tak typowy dla omegi sposób, mężczyzna pewnie nie zmieniłby się do końca w alfę, pewnie… przerwał idiotyczny i nieprowadzący donikąd ciąg myśli. Do niczego nie doszło. Porozmawiali. Wszystko było dobrze. Sypiali razem, zbliżali się do siebie emocjonalnie kawałek po kawałku, fizyczność, nawet gdy odczuwał, że tkwią na przeciwnych biegunach relacji A/O, przestawała być dla niego odstręczająca i w sumie mogli już bez żadnych wątpliwości mówić, że są parą, co z jakichś przyczyn trochę go bawiło.

Przede wszystkim jednak kilka dni temu coś w nim pękło, bo dotyk Sebastiana coraz częściej wydawał się _zbyt odpowiedni_ i _podniecający_ , a on rano potrafił przez jego przedłużającą się bliskość czuć poruszenie w podbrzuszu nawet gdy ich stopery jeszcze działały. Tak, do tej pory zatrzymywał łagodne pieszczoty i zostawiał go, gdy tylko czuł, że za moment zacznie wilgotnieć, tkwił pod prysznicem w chłodnej wodzie, aż pobudzenie ustało i nie potrafił pozbyć się skrępowania za każdym razem, gdy do tego dochodziło; wątpił też, czy szybko się z tym upora. Teraz jednak po raz pierwszy jego ciało, gdy o jakieś trzy godziny spóźnił się ze stoperami branymi na dzień, zareagowało znacznie silniej, jeszcze zanim się obudził. Gdy ocknął się po pierwszej od wielu dni, przespanej nocy i poranku, Sebastian był już całkowicie twardy, a potem wszystko działo się szybko, obaj zatracili się w swojej naturze, niemal nie pamiętał momentu, gdy mężczyzna przycisnął go do pościeli i dopiero jego błagania i protesty pozwoliły Sebastianowi wyrwać się z hormonalnego otępienia i w pełni uświadomić im obu, co robił i co _mogło_ się stać. Tyle że wcale nie bał się tak, jak _powinien_ był i kiedy wreszcie był sam, trzeźwy i przytomny, zaczęło do niego docierać, że może coś naprawdę było _nie tak_.

Powinien zadzwonić do Lennoxa, przyznać mu się, że zażył niedozwolone leki przed pierwszym zbliżeniem z Sebastianem i od tamtej pory odczuwał wszystko inaczej. Wrócił do salonu i długie minuty wpatrywał się w telefon, ale przyznanie się, że zrobił coś tak głupiego nie przeszłoby mu przez gardło i w efekcie – ponownie chwycił wymięte ulotki, czytając je jeszcze raz, licząc na to, że coś go oświeci i pomoże mu zrozumieć, dlaczego jego podejście do seksu się zmieniło, a lęki przygasły. Sprawdził skład, a potem wyszukał w Internecie informacje o kolejnych substancjach aktywnych, lecz nadal nic nie wydało się podejrzane czy nietypowe; był to dość nowy stoper, używany właśnie w przypadkach jak jego, gdy standardowe warianty były niedostępne przez problemy zdrowotne oraz u związanych omeg, niepotrzebujących silnej ochrony, które nie planowały jeszcze dziecka, a nie mogły stosować z jakichś przyczyn antykoncepcji w trakcie rui . Zawierał minimalną dawkę hormonów przeciwdziałających około gorączkowym skutkom ubocznym, ale wszystkie źródła zapewniały, że w pozostałych fazach cyklu omega będzie zachowywać się i mieć dokładnie takie libido, jak miałaby na zwykłych lekach, lecz będzie to stabilniejsze oraz bez nagłych skoków w odczuwaniu bodźców. W porządku, _częściowo_ się zgadzało, ale gdy Jim wrócił do ulotki raz jeszcze, zorientował się, że wszystko, o czym mówiła, dotyczyło pełnej dawki, a nie połówki, jaką miał przepisaną.

Parsknął śmiechem i odrzucił na biurko kartki, wbijając wzrok w sufit. Szukał dziury w całym, bo zasadniczo czuł się na tych lekach na tyle dobrze, że właściwie nie pamiętał, że bierze przecież mniejsze dawki niż przez całe życie. To _oczywiste_ , że działały słabiej i że tak naprawdę nie miał przez cały ten czas pełnej ochrony; przecież będąc u Lennoxa był zszokowany, że mężczyzna uważa, że wytrzyma na zmniejszonej dawce – ale faktycznie wytrzymywał bez problemów dopóki trzymał Sebastiana na dystans, a zmieniło się to od momentu, gdy byli blisko, to przecież _jasne_ , że alfa, przy której spędzał całe dnie i przy której spał, będzie _musiała_ na niego wpływać. Nie chodziło o to, że zażył niedozwolone leki, zwłaszcza że potem postąpił dokładnie zgodnie z instrukcją, tylko o całą resztę, jaka nastąpiła później.

Uspokojony tą konkluzją, porzucił dalsze poszukiwania, by nie zastanawiać się zbyt wiele nad tym, jak bardzo jego postrzeganie i samokontrola się zmienią, gdy pójdzie z Sebastianem do łóżka mając za ochronę tylko te właśnie słabe leki. Wolałby z tym poczekać i mieć możliwość wziąć coś innego, ale tego nie było nawet po co rozważać i nie należało zwlekać zbyt długo, zwłaszcza po sytuacji z poranka, która mogła odstraszyć ich obu i znów cofnąć ich na początek drogi. Zamierzali – mimo wszystko – za pierwszym razem ułatwić sobie zadanie, podając drugiemu mężczyźnie podwójne stopery i teoretycznie nie powinien się aż tak obawiać, bo akurat tego, że Sebastian na zwiększonych stoperach jest opanowany i mu nie zagraża w żaden sposób był całkowicie pewny. Bał się utraty _swojej_ kontroli, lecz będzie miał kogoś, kto będzie panował nad wszystkim zamiast niego, ufał mu i wiedział, że zrobi on wszystko, aby cała sytuacja była dla niego na tyle przyjemna, na ile był w stanie tego dokonać.

Aby zająć czymś myśli, wziął się do pracy i kolejnych maili, wracając do obmyślania planowanego wyjazdu do Barcelony i w ten sposób skutecznie odcinając się od drzemiących w nim lęków o tym, że seks w roli omegi, nawet z podwójnie zastopowaną alfą, raczej nie będzie szczytem jego marzeń… nawet jeśli okazywało się, że denerwował się tym znacznie mniej niż wcześniej się spodziewał. I jakąś małą cząstką świadomości czekał na ostatni krok, jaki ich czekał, a którym było wspólne przeżycie jego gorączki.

 

***

 

Sebastian wrócił do mieszkania wczesnym wieczorem, a Jim w pierwszej kolejności zaczął dyskutować z nim na temat wyjazdu do Barcelony, który w trakcie jego nieobecności, podczas długich godzin wpatrywania się w ściany lub ekran komputera, zaplanował dla nich na drugą połowę grudnia. Załatwił bilety w prywatnych, niewielkich liniach zarządzanych przez jednego z dawnych klientów na fałszywe nazwiska dla nich oraz Kessona i Rankina i bezmyślnie pakując w usta przyniesione przez Sebastiana danie na wynos opowiadał mu o tym, z kim się wówczas spotkają, co załatwią i ile na tym zarobią.

– Kesson i Rankin – przerwał mu Sebastian niespodziewanie – co konkretnie o nich wiemy? Poza tym, co mi powiedziałeś na początku?

– Czemu tak nagle cię to zainteresowało? – zdziwił się, zamierając z widelcem zawieszonym tuż przed ustami.

– Ufam im, to się nie zmieniło, ale… – urwał i zagryzł wargi w nerwowy sposób, sprawiając, że Jim odłożył jedzenie i spojrzał na niego z niepokojem. – Ale wydają się widzieć zbyt wiele i nie pokazywać tego, udają, że z Kessonem jest wszystko w porządku i nie są przy mnie szczerzy.

– Jesteś dla nich _prawdziwą alfą_ i obawiają się pewnie, że widzisz w nich _parą ciot_. W sumie należało się spodziewać, że nie będą chcieli się z tobą dzielić swoimi słabościami – oznajmił Jim w zamyśleniu. – Z drugiej strony, ze mną nie dzieliliby się tym bardziej. Co konkretnie się stało?

– Zapytałem ich wprost, czy mam ich skontaktować z Lennoxem, a oni domyślili się, że chodzi o lekarza, z którym kontaktowali się Carter i MacLennan, chociaż nie wymieniłem jego nazwiska. Znów próbowali ze mnie wyciągnąć, jak nawiązałem bliski kontakt z właścicielem kliniki dla omeg, a w końcu Rankin wprost zapytał, czy znam jakąś, która potrzebowała jego pomocy.

– Co odpowiedziałeś? – spytał, nerwowo się prostując.

– Że odstrzelę mu tę jego gładką buźkę, jak będzie się interesował moimi sprawami – oznajmił i uśmiechnął się kpiąco. – Prawie przewrócił się ze śmiechu i stwierdził, że jestem _uroczy_. Tak czy inaczej, w sprawie Lennoxa mnie zbyli, Kessonowi się polepszyło i pewnie do czasu następnego ataku, cokolwiek mu się konkretnie nie działo, będą unikać tematu. Próbowałem dowiedzieć się, co mu dolegało, ale usłyszałem tylko, że to osobiste i przestałem drążyć. W ogóle… – urwał na moment. – Gdy zorientowali się, że chodzi o Lennoxa, byli tym bardziej niechętni, by prosić go o pomoc.

– Może wiedzieli, że jest omegą? – zastanowił się Jim. – W końcu aż tak tego nie krył…

– Może – przyznał Sebastian w zamyśleniu. – Więc… co o nich wiesz? To związane alfy, znają się bardzo długo, ukrywają, że są razem… wydaje mi się, że nie utrzymują kontaktów z nikim z rodziny, obaj mają północno-szkocki akcent, podejrzewam więc, że stamtąd pochodzą i że wychowali się w ośrodku dla alf, a potem przenieśli wspólnie tutaj. Trafiłem chociaż w połowie? – spytał z pewną nadzieją w głosie, jakby powątpiewał w swoje zdolności dedukcji.

– Nieźle – zaśmiał się Jim, po czym sięgnął po komputer i paroma kliknięciami otworzył folder z materiałami, jakie zgromadził, zanim w ogóle zajęli się sprawą alfa-gangu – trafiłeś właściwie we wszystkim. Widzisz… faktycznie obaj trafili do ośrodka, przy czym każdy z całkiem innych powodów – stwierdził i uruchomił kilka plików z aktami sądowymi, po czym przywołał Sebastiana, by usiadł obok i mógł obserwować ekran. – Nie czytałem wszystkiego, bo zwłaszcza w przypadku Rankina było tego mnóstwo, a część akt musiałbym szukać zbyt głęboko i nie było to warte świeczki, bo to, co okazało się istotne, znalazłem na jednym, odpowiednim zdjęciu. Najważniejsze było dla nas, że ta dwójka jest związana, ale… – zawahał się – jeśli masz jakieś obawy, które ciężko ci sprecyzować, może warto do tego wrócić.

– Co, sądzisz, że mnie oświeci, jak mi o nich opowiesz?

– Może oświeci _mnie_ , bo _ja_ tu jestem geniuszem – powiedział Jim z rozbawieniem.

– Tak, ty jesteś mózgiem, ja mięśniami… ale jesteś też bogatszy, więc ja z kolei powinienem być ładniejszy – oznajmił, na co Jim wybuchnął śmiechem.

– Tak sobie mów – parsknął i przysunął się do niego, aż zetknęli się udami. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, gdy Sebastian automatycznie przerzucił przez niego ramię i przywarł do niego mocniej. – Do rzeczy. Co my tu mamy… Neil Rankin, urodzony w Lochinver w 1978 roku, dwaj starsi bracia, _omegi_ , wychowywany przez większość dzieciństwa przez ojca-omegę, która po dziesięciu latach małżeństwa złożyła do prokuratury doniesienie, że jej wiązanie z alfą, z którą żyła, zostało wymuszone. Rankin miał wówczas sześć lat, to wszystko działo się prawie trzydzieści lat temu i przymusowe wiązania zdarzały się jeszcze dość rzadko i były rodzajem tabu, a sądy nie do końca wiedziały, co z nimi robić. Alfa-ojciec Rankina trafił do aresztu i dopiero po trzech latach skazano go na dożywocie. Był to jeden z pierwszych tak surowych wyroków w Wielkiej Brytanii, tym bardziej wątpliwy, że nie było jednoznacznych dowodów, było to właściwie słowo przeciwko słowu i wzięto stronę omegi, jako że nie było wówczas dostępnych badań, które pozwalały określić, czy wiązanie jest wymuszone czy nie.

– Teraz już są takie badania, więc mógłby złożyć wniosek o jej przeprowadzenie, jeśli…

–  Jeśli faktycznie go nie wymusił – dokończył za niego Jim. – Problem w tym, że tamta omega pochodziła z zamożnej i wpływowej rodziny i w efekcie miała środki, by z nim wygrać i przekupić odpowiednie osoby, ale nie będziemy aż tak zagłębiać się w przeszłość. Jestem prawie pewny, że nie została do niczego zmuszona, bo gdy czytałem zeznania, to ten człowiek nie miał absolutnie _nic_ z rysu psychologicznego przymusowo związanej omegi. To… dziwna historia – kontynuował, przesuwając suwakiem w dół i przeglądając ponownie akta. – Z zeznań świadków najbardziej interesujące jest, że jedną z przyczyn, dla których tyle czasu zwlekano ze skazaniem tej alfy, była więź z najmłodszym synem. Rozpieszczał go i faworyzował, podczas gdy obaj bracia i omega-ojciec nie znosili, tak więc nasz drogi Neil od samego dzieciństwa widział w omegach chłodnych manipulantów, a tylko od alfa-ojca doznał rodzaju czułości i to by doskonale wyjaśniało, dlaczego emocjonalnie czuł pociąg właśnie do alf. W każdym razie, to dobre kontakty z najmłodszym synem, który zupełnie nie dogadywał się z resztą rodziny, sprawiały, że wahano się, jego obrońca proponował, żeby ta dwójka została odseparowana od pozostałych, ale… – parsknął śmiechem – ale Neil jako dziecko wyglądał jak omega, bo był tak samo drobny i śliczny jak jego bracia, a badania, które przed okresem dojrzewania pozwalały określić płeć A/O, były wtedy dopiero testowane, a w Europie w ogóle niedostępne. Ostatecznie uznano, że dla małej omegi dorosła alfa, która mogła kiedyś wymusić na swoim partnerze wiązanie, będzie stanowić zagrożenie. Możliwe, że ten człowiek podejrzewał, jaka jest prawda, ale nie był o tym stuprocentowo przekonany i w efekcie płeć Neila wyszła na jaw w podobnym wieku, jak u ciebie.

– I pewna histeryczna omega też wysłała go do ośrodka – powiedział martwo Sebastian, lekko wbijając palce w ramię Jima.

– Tak – przyznał krótko, jakoś nie czując, że podejmowanie teraz tego tematu jest dobrym pomysłem i po chwili wahania otworzył kolejny plik, tym razem kartotekę Rankina z placówki dla nieletnich alf, mieszczącej się na kompletnym odludziu w okolicach Altnaharry. – Nie był typową alfą, gdy tam trafił – kontynuował. – Wychował się z omegami i całe dzieciństwo sądził, że jest jedną z nich, był ambitny, był niemal geniuszem i liczył na to, że jeśli będzie się starał, to coś osiągnie w życiu, więc nie wdawał się w bójki, był najlepszym uczniem całej szkoły i gdyby nie był alfą, miał koneksje rodzinne albo chociaż nie urodził się w taki kiepskim dla was czasie, faktycznie miałby szanse, aby tak się stało.

– Tymczasem wpływowa rodzina się go wyrzekła, więc aby mieć jakiekolwiek szanse w dorosłym życiu, skończył szkołę ze świetnymi wynikami i dopiero wówczas zorientował się, że to nic nie znaczy, społeczeństwo go nie chce…

– Nie do końca – przerwał mu, dostrzegając, że Sebastian, po wszystkim, co usłyszał, może się tym bardziej solidaryzować z Rankinem, chociaż historii jak ta – podobnych oczywiście do tego, co sam przeżył – było wiele i w obecnych czasach, gdy przymusowe wiązania były plagą, nie była ona niczym nietypowym. – Niedługo po nim do tej samej szkoły trafił Kesson. Byli w tym samym wieku, tyle że on był już zdegenerowany i został umieszczony tam karnie za terroryzowanie innych dzieciaków ze swoich rodzinnych stron. Przewieziono go tam aż z Dunnet, pochodził z patologicznej rodziny, alfa-ojciec i beta-matka, para alkoholików z samych nizin społecznych, którzy kompletnie się nim nie interesowali, gdy został im odebrany. Zaczął dojrzewać fizycznie bardzo wcześnie, jeszcze przed dziesiątym rokiem życia, a ponieważ był wyjątkowo agresywny, od początku częścią jego resocjalizacji była silna terapia hormonalna.

– Przecież… – zająknął się Sebastian – nieletnim alfom, a już zwłaszcza przed czternastym rokiem życia, nie powinno się podawać hormonów, to powoduje nieodwracalne skutki uboczne i…

– Teraz to zakazane, ale wtedy nie było – westchnął Jim. – Był tłumiony stoperami i hormonami jeszcze jako dziecko, a jeśli poszperalibyśmy w dokumentacji medycznej, do której na razie nie dotarłem, a potem przesłali Lennoxowi te informacje, pewnie potwierdziłby moje przypuszczenia. Skutki uboczne… – powiedział powoli. – Jeśli przyjąć, że Rankin faktycznie wymusił wiązanie, to to w sumie oczywiste.

– Nafaszerowali Kessona chemią gdy był dzieckiem i odebrali mu możliwość inicjowania wiązania. A nikt poza inną alfą nie miał biologicznej możliwości, by je utworzyć – wymamrotał Sebastian. – Możliwe nawet, że leki, które akurat on dostawał, to był rodzaj farmakologicznej kastracji i nie ma nawet szansy, żeby się sczepiać…

– Jeśli zaczął je przyjmować bardzo wcześnie, jego węzeł raczej nie rozwinął się prawidłowo, więc tak, to całkiem możliwe – potwierdził Jim, dostrzegając kątem oka, jak twarz Sebastiana ścina się w ponurym wyrazie.

– Więc nie mógł się związać ani z betą ani z omegą, natomiast do alf niekoniecznie czuł _naturalny_ pociąg seksualny i wymuszenie wiązania przez drugą, zdrową stroną, było jedyną możliwością, by do wiązania w ogóle doszło – dokończył cicho. – Za alternatywę miał samotność, nie miał na świecie nikogo poza Rankinem i wolał już związać się z nim, nawet jeśli wówczas miał wątpliwości, niż pozwolić mu odejść i zostać bez chociaż jednej bliskiej osoby.

– Cokolwiek do niego czuł bądź nie, związali się i są razem od lat – odparł na to Jim, czując się nieswojo na takie postawienie sprawy, bo gdy Sebastian wspomniał o domniemanej samotności i braku alternatyw, również on zaczął czuć pewne podobieństwo w doświadczeniach swoich i tamtej dwójki. – Nie wiemy zbyt wiele o wiązaniach alf, ale jasne jest, że nie są typowe – podjął po chwilowym zająknięciu – tyle że… gdyby to wiązanie było _całkowicie_ wymuszone, on i Rankin nie byliby tak blisko na płaszczyźnie emocjonalnej, bo sam fakt wymuszenia właściwie uniemożliwia jakiekolwiek pozytywne uczucia. Gdyby Kesson był omegą, to mógłby przestać się bronić przed wiązaniem gdy już zaczęło się tworzyć i w efekcie biologicznie byłoby ono dobrowolne albo _częściowo_ dobrowolne, ale nie mam pojęcia, czy u dwóch alf zadziałałoby to tak samo. Tak czy inaczej, Rankin, nawet jeśli to wymusił siłą, nie zrobił tego _wbrew_ jego woli, ale dlatego, że nie mieli innej możliwości – powiedział i ponownie zamilkł, tym razem na dłużej. – Nie mam dokumentów, które by powiedziały coś więcej, jak się do siebie zbliżyli w szkole, wiem tylko, że w drugiej klasie Rankin złożył do władz ośrodka wniosek, by zajmowali wspólny pokój, więc gdy się poznali, bardzo szybko musieli się zaprzyjaźnić, chociaż byli tak różni. Przymykano oko na drobne wybryki Kessona, bo zaprzyjaźnił się z najlepszym uczniem w szkole, który zaczął ciągnąć go w górę zarówno w ocenach jak sprawowaniu.

– Ale to i tak nic im nie dało, bo gdy opuścili szkołę jakiś czas pewnie próbowali żyć legalnie, zorientowali się, że to niemożliwe i ostatecznie trafili do alfa-gangu, a ich sukcesem było to, że udało im się dojść na sam szczyt.

– Nie mów o tym tak, jakbyś im współczuł, bo wcale nie wyglądają teraz na nieszczęśliwych – uciął Jim. – Nie próbowali iść do wojska, jak ty, ani do ochrony czy jakiejkolwiek pracy fizycznej czy żadnego miejsca, gdzie standardowo próbują pracować alfy bez koneksji. Od razu chcieli łatwych pieniędzy, a ponieważ próby stworzenia własnego biznesu się im nie powiodły, już trzy lata po szkole regularnie przyjmowali od alfa-gangów zlecenia, w dużej mierze pobić i zastraszeń. Nie masz powodów, by ich _uświęcać_.

– Nie współczuję im, bo sobie poradzili – odparł chłodno. – Współczuję rządowi i całemu społeczeństwu, że skreślają alfy tak łatwo i w efekcie dostają pary jak Kesson i Rankin, które mogłyby przyczynić się do ogólnego dobrobytu, a zamiast tego działają w alfa-gangu i w tym momencie przemycają do kraju farmaceutyki przez które cała masa nieletnich bet trafi do klinik uzależnień – stwierdził oschle i pokręcił głową. – Bety same sobie zrobiły problem i teraz płaczą, że alfy, którym od dziecka wmawiali, że są degeneratami, faktycznie się nimi stały i że jest ich coraz więcej – dokończył, na co Jim skinął tylko głową, bo nie było sensu wracać do tej rozmowy i ponownie rozgrzebywać tematy, przez które tyle razy się kłócili. – Jim, ojciec Rankina… on nadal jest w więzieniu?

– Nie wiem, nie interesowałem się tym – odparł i zerknął na Sebastiana, który zmarszczył lekko brwi. – Dlaczego o to pytasz?

– Lochinver, Altnaharra, Dunnet… – powtórzył zapamiętane miasta – to setki kilometrów od Dundee i nie było żadnych powodów, by Kesson i Rakin osiedlili się akurat tutaj, a z rozmów z nimi wiem, że mieszkają w tej części Szkocji od bardzo dawna, możliwe, że już po szkole przyjechali właśnie tutaj. Natomiast pod Balquhidder, czyli jakieś siedemdziesiąt mil stąd, znajduje się jedno z największych więzień, gdzie trafiają alfy za przestępstwa seksualne, jakie istnieje w Szkocji. Jesteś w stanie się włamać do ich serwerów? – spytał, na co Jim parsknął z politowaniem, gdyż zdolności hakerskie były jego szczególnym talentem, a takie zadanie nie stanowiło dla niego żadnego wyzwania.

– Daj mi _godzinę_ , a jeśli ojciec Rankina tam przebywa, będę wiedział, co jadł wczoraj na obiad i jaki ma numer celi – oznajmił, przysuwając do siebie komputer i zacierając ręce. – A jak już bawimy się w stalkerów i grzebiemy im w przeszłości, to spróbuj dotrzeć do informacji, co się dzieje z jego omega-tatusiem; widziałeś jego dane, może znajdziesz coś ciekawego. Rodziców Kessona możemy sobie odpuścić, bo przypadkiem trafiłem na informację, że oboje nie żyją i że w pewnym sensie uratowało go, że zostały im odebrane prawa rodzicielskie, bo inaczej spłacałby ich długi po dziś dzień.

Jak się szybko okazało, podejrzenia Sebastiana okazały się słuszne, ojciec Rankina faktycznie przebywał w pobliskim zakładzie karnym, a także – był regularnie odwiedzany przez syna; jego wygląd budził zaufanie i prawdopodobnie nie wiązano go z działającym na wybrzeży alfa-gangiem, bo akurat okolice Balquhidder było pod wpływem dwóch całkiem innych, nieprowadzących żadnych interesów z Carterem. Z zapisków, do jakich dotarł, wynikało, że Rankin widywał się z ojcem od blisko piętnastu lat, musiał więc dla niego osiedlić się tutaj i informacja ta, chociaż nie aż tak zaskakująca, sprawiła, że Jim poczuł się nieswojo. Oto przez całe życie widział w alfach pozbawione uczuć potwory, tymczasem miał teraz za przykład, że jest inaczej, nie tylko Sebastiana – ale też pozornie chłodnego gangstera, który jednak już jako dzieciak utworzył stałą relację z inną alfą, bez większych efektów próbował wyciągnąć ich obu na lepszą drogę, z którą ostatecznie się związał, a potem przeprowadził na drugi koniec kraju, by być bliżej skazanego na dożywocie ojca.

– Jim, mam coś… interesującego – odezwał się w pewnym momencie Sebastian, przerywając ciąg jego myśli. – Ta omega… przejrzałem jeszcze raz te akta i zastanawiałem się, jak to możliwe, że tak bardzo naciskała na uwięzienie męża. Oczywiście, widzę już, że po prostu im się nie układało i gdyby byli betami, które po prostu były razem, ale nie miały wiązania, wzięliby rozwód. Jednak dla omegi, zwłaszcza tyle lat temu, gdy nie było jeszcze prawie żadnych profesjonalnych farmaceutyków, separacja od związanej alfy byłaby właściwie nie do przeżycia. Nie zgadniesz, do czego dotarłem – powiedział, a w jego głosie pojawiła się mieszanka niedowierzania i zdegustowania, co od razu wzbudziło w Jimie niepokojącą czujność.

– Nie będę próbował…

– On już _… nie był do końca omegą_ , gdy złożył papiery do sądu – powiedział, nie odrywając wzroku od ekranu. – Po ostatniej ciąży miał problemy zdrowotne, a potem dostał… – skrzywił się dziwnie. – Włamałem się do szpitala, w którym tkwił z przerwami kilkanaście miesięcy, gdy Rankin był w wieku przedszkolnym. Dostał jakiegoś zwyrodnienia, rodzaj nowotworu, nie wiem, te nazwy nic mi nie mówią, ale skończyło się tym, że musieli usunąć mu wszystkie narządy rozrodcze. Gdy wyszedł ze szpitala, nie produkował już prawie żadnych hormonów, nie miał rui i był całkowicie bezpłodny, więc brak bliskości związanej alfy wcale nie powodował już szczególnych sensacji – oznajmił, wciąż się krzywiąc i nie dostrzegając, że Jim zaczyna blednąć na te słowa. – Wycięli mu _wszystko_ , co robiło z niego omegę, a pół roku później poszedł do sądu.

– To… logiczne, prawda…? – wymamrotał Jim.

– To dość obrzydliwe – odparł Sebastian i zaśmiał się krótko. – Mogę nie wszystko rozumieć, ale z tego, co widzę, miał jeszcze możliwość poddać się innemu leczeniu, jednak wolał zrobić z siebie kalekę pozbawioną płci, gdy zobaczył w tym szansę, żeby bezboleśnie wyrwać się z nieudanego wiązania, co do którego nie ma żadnej pewności, czy było wymuszone. Miał bogatych rodziców, którzy w dodatku po tym, jak odesłał Rankina do ośrodka, pomogli wyjechać jemu i obu omega-synkom do Kanady i… – prychnął z politowaniem – te dane nie były jakoś szczególnie zabezpieczone. Wyobraź sobie, że zmienił nazwisko na rodowe… – uniósł wreszcie głowę i spojrzał wprost na Jima – i dzięki wpływom rodziców zarejestrował się tam jako _beta_. I wdowiec po _żeńskiej omedze_ , która niby zostawiła mu dwóch synów.

– To nie wydaje mi się aż tak szokujące – spróbował Jim, na co Sebastian ponownie parsknął śmiechem, krótkim i nieprzyjemnym.

– Za to mi _tak_. Nie przyszłoby mi do głowy, że ktokolwiek może zrobić coś takiego.

– Skoro chorował, po prostu wykorzystał okazję – powiedział, nieco słabszym i przygaszonym głosem, lecz Sebastian nie zorientował się, że jego nastrój aż tak się zmienił.

– Jim, on dał się okaleczyć i to w _taki_ sposób, żeby tylko pozbyć się problemu – odparł chłodno. – To nie jest normalne. Współczuję Rankinowi, że wychował go taki popapraniec. Jeśli byłby przymusowo związany, może jeszcze byłbym w stanie to zrozumieć. Ale im dłużej o tym czytam, tym bardziej podejrzewam, ty zresztą też to zauważyłeś, że wrobił tę alfę i wpakował ją do więzienia za niewinność, a potem wyprosił u wpływowej rodzinki, żeby przypilnowali, by nigdy nie wyszedł on na wolność. Pozbył się najmłodszego syna i uciekł za granicę jako beta i…

– Sebastian? – uciął jego wywód Jim. – Chyba nie chcę rozmawiać o tym człowieku – dokończył zimnym tonem, a następnie wbił wzrok w ekran, udając, że czyta nową wiadomość od klienta, która właśnie wpłynęła na jego skrzynkę; czuł na sobie odrobinę podejrzliwe spojrzenie Sebastiana, który zauważył już, że coś było nie tak, ale miał na tyle przyzwoitości by nie próbować ciągnąć go za język gdy Jim wprost powiedział, że chce zostawić ten temat.

Tego wieczoru nie rozmawiali już o Rankinie i Kessonie, przy czym wszystko, czego się dowiedzieli, w połączeniu z opowieścią Sebastiana o zachowaniu tej dwójki i jego wątpliwościach, budziło w Jimie niepokój. Nie potrafił połączyć wszystkiego w całość, a gdy grubo po północy położył się przy śpiącym już Sebastianie, okazało się, że wróciła bezsenność, tym jednak razem nie próbował już leczyć się z niej seksem, zamiast tego martwo wpatrując się w sufit.

Słowa dotyczące omega-ojca Rankina, jakie padły z ust Sebastiana, tłukły się po jego głowie przez całą noc i poranek, a gdy przytulony do niego mężczyzna się obudził, na pytanie, czy w ogóle spał, bez mrugnięcia przytaknął, po czym wymusił sztuczny uśmiech i zaproponował na popołudnie wypad do Edynburga – gdzie pewien stały klient, zdolny bankier ze skłonnością do zawierania kłopotliwych znajomości, miał na głowie parę przekupnych śledczych, których należało trwale, ale nie śmiertelnie, uciszyć zręcznym szantażem. Sebastian prawdopodobnie dostrzegł, że Jim znów ucieka w pracę, mając jakiś problem i nie potrafiąc się przed nim otworzyć, jednakże nie skomentował tego i tylko momentami zbyt długo zawieszał wzrok na jego plecach lub wzdychał w odrobinę ostentacyjny sposób, gdy Jim zbywał go nieszczerymi uśmiechami i chłodem.

Do Jima natomiast, przez zwiększone libido, do którego przez minione dni zaczął już się przyzwyczajać, zaczęło przebijać się poczucie, że ponownie chce mieć za sobą całe łóżkowe łagodne docieranie się, które było w jakiś sposób męczące. Dlatego postanowił dać sobie dwa, maksymalnie trzy dni na uspokojenie sprzecznych odczuć, trochę naiwnie licząc na to, że się w tym czasie wykrystalizują i będzie wiedział dzięki temu, czego konkretnie chce. Potem zaś zamierzał zabrać się do rzeczy, bo dalsze zwlekanie nie miało sensu. Oczywiście, był rozczarowany i w jakiś sposób nieszczęśliwy po tym, co usłyszał i spodziewał się, że zniechęci go to do bliskości, tymczasem poczucie, że potrzebuje z nim _fizyczności_ , wzrastało w nim od tej chwili coraz bardziej, zupełnie wbrew temu, jak jego odczucia powinny się były układać. A skoro, jak właśnie się okazywało, Sebastian mógł po usłyszeniu wieści o operacji nie chcieć więcej go tknąć, tym bardziej szkoda mu było tracić teraz czas na rozterki.

 _Coś było nie tak_ , wiedział o tym, obawiał się tego, ale nie potrafił rozgryźć problemu, dlatego właśnie skupił się na pracy i planach – bo w tym był dobry, a logika i tryb zadaniowy pozwalały tłumić dwoistość uczuć i działać tak, jak uważał za racjonalne i słuszne. A teraz za takowe uważał wyjazd do Edynburga, krótką przerwę od kwestii łóżkowych i zdecydowany do nich powrót za najdalej trzy dni.

 

***

 

Sytuacja z poranka sprzed dwóch dni i późniejsza rozmowa o rodzinie Rankina znów wycofała Jima, Sebastian widział to, ale irytował się w ciszy. To pierwsze było dla niego zrozumiałe i wiedział, że mężczyzna mógł mieć ponownie pewne rezerwy, nawet jeśli zapewniał, że było inaczej; tak naprawdę czuł jednak, że właśnie ich dyskusja coś między nimi popsuła, a jakiekolwiek łagodne próby dopytania się, o co chodziło, powodowały tylko, że Jim wznosił wokół siebie mury milczenia i zbywał go półprawdami, wymawiając się pracą lub zmęczeniem albo zmieniając temat. Wymyślił sobie wyjazd do Edynburga, który Sebastian uważał za kompletnie pozbawiony sensu, ale nawet nie próbował protestować i po obiedzie faktycznie tam ruszyli, zakwaterowali się w rzadko używanym mieszkaniu, które Jim posiadał na obrzeżach miasta – pozostałość po trwającej dwa miesiące sprawie sprzed kilku lat – i na resztę wieczoru utknęli przed ekranami komputerów. Pierwszy dzień spędzili w biegu, faktycznie nie mając czasu na prywatne rozmowy, a drugiego Jim, oczekując na rozwiązanie problemu ich klienta dzięki ciągowi zmyślnych szantaży, wyszukiwał sobie zajęcia na siłę; wieczorem, gdy jego kłamstwa o pracy stały się zbyt ewidentne, wyciągnął Sebastiana na spacer po mieście, oznajmiając, że ma do obmyślenia pewne sprawy i chce to zrobić na świeżym powietrzu. Jakiś czas faktycznie włóczyli się po mieście nie odzywając się do siebie, ale gdy poziom jego irytacji osiągnął stan krytyczny i zaczął zmieniać się w złość, coś drgnęło, _w końcu_ , w pozytywnym kierunku.

Pogoda była tu znacznie ładniejsza niż w ponurym Dundee, miasto wyglądało malowniczo, przybrane w pierwsze ozdoby świąteczne, a drobny śnieg powodował rodzaj romantycznej melancholii. Atmosfera udzieliła się im obu, bo nagle zwolnili kroku i przysunęli się do siebie na tyle, że nie wyglądali już dla postronnych jak para _tylko znajomych_. Kiedy czekali na światłach w drodze powrotnej do pensjonatu, Jim pozwolił Sebastianowi się objąć, na kolejnym wymuszonym przez sygnalizację przystanku sam go przytulił, a gdy byli już na miejscu, tkwiąc w uroczym parku przylegającym do ich miejsca zakwaterowania – pocałował go i długo pozostawał w tej pozycji, ignorując wzmagający się chłód i fakt, że śnieg padał coraz mocniej, a wiatr stawał się nieprzyjemny. Dotarłszy do wspólnego pokoju, położyli się, w przeciwieństwie do poprzednich wieczorów, o tej samej porze, ale żaden nie mógł usnąć i każdy zdawał sobie sprawę, że druga strona również pozostaje świadoma.

– Co się stało? – spytał w końcu Sebastian, uznając, że ma dość udawania, że problem nie istnieje i łagodnych, niekonkretnych prób poznania prawdy. – Widzę, że coś jest nie tak. Co się dzieje?

– Chciałbym ruszyć dalej – odparł Jim i poruszył się w jego ramionach, a Sebastian w panujących w pomieszczeniu ciemnościach bezskutecznie spróbował dostrzec wyraz jego twarzy; poczuł, jak mężczyzna przysuwa się do niego i przerzuca ramię przez jego talię, a następnie opiera głowę na jego klatce piersiowej, układając się przy nim wygodniej i częściowo na nim kładąc. – Ale to nie takie proste. Nie wiem, jak najlepiej zacząć i boję się, że twoje stopery mogą jednak upaść i…

– Jim… – przerwał mu z ciężkim westchnieniem. – Jesteś świetnym aktorem, ale ja znam cię na tyle, że wiem, kiedy kłamiesz, więc jeśli zamierzasz to robić, to lepiej po prostu powiedz mi, że nie chcesz o tym rozmawiać. Widzę, że nie o to chodzi i że coś się zmieniło po naszej rozmowie o Rankinie.

– Masz rację, nie chcę o tym rozmawiać.

– Zrobiłem coś nie tak? – spytał, lecz Jim w odpowiedzi zacisnął tylko palce na jego koszulce. – Coś… powiedziałem? Powiedz chociaż, czy to jakieś nowe problemy, czy po prostu coś spieprzyłem i nie umiem tego zobaczyć, bo nie jestem jasnowidzem i geniuszem, jak ty.

– Wszystko rozbija się o to, co zawsze – odparł Jim po paru chwilach milczenia. – Relacje A/O. To, czego oczekujesz po omedze, czy tego chcesz czy nie. Nie jesteś nawet świadomy, że coś może być problemem.

– Więc mnie oświeć, bo nie czytam ci w myślach – powiedział z naciskiem, na co mężczyzna obok przywarł do niego jeszcze mocniej, sunąc jednocześnie palcami po dolnej części jego brzucha i robiąc to w sposób, jakby nie był tego do końca świadomy. – Jim…?

– Odkąd poszliśmy do łóżka, wtedy, na zmniejszonych stoperach, mam ochotę na seks prawie cały czas – oznajmił w końcu. – Oto znalazłem ideał, który będzie się dla mnie faszerował lekami i robił wszystko, o co poproszę, ale potem o lekach zapominamy i okazuje się, jak to może wyglądać naprawdę i w sumie się z tym godzę, bo się tego spodziewałem. I gdy myślę już, że nic mnie nie ruszy, przypadkowo dowiadujemy się o omedze, która była podłym skurwysynem i z kaprysu i z powodu nieudanego związku wsadziła swojego faceta do więzienia. Godne potępienia, ha, ha, nieważne, że obaj nie raz robiliśmy to samo, gdy trzeba było zamknąć na lata kogoś niewygodnego, a ciebie i tak rusza, że omega zemściła się za jakieś krzywdy, o których nawet nie wiemy, i pokonała alfę podstępem i kłamstwami i…

– Zwariowałeś – przerwał mu z rozdrażnieniem. – Mnie po prostu rozwaliło, do czego była zdolna, aby zniszczyć komuś życie.

– Och, bo się wysterylizowała, żeby się nie męczyć, rzeczywiście, coś strasznego – warknął Jim, a Sebastian, chociaż miał ochotę odpyskować mu czymś zdecydowanym, w porę ugryzł się w język i złagodził nieco ton wypowiedzi.

– To dziwaczne, odrzucające i absurdalne, bo to jak odciąć sobie nogę, gdy boli cię kolano – powiedział z przekąsem. – Nadal nie wiem, o co ci chodzi, a naprawdę chciałbym zrozumieć, co…

– Sebastian, bardziej cię rusza, że poddała się operacji czy że wsadziła do więzienia kogoś niewinnego?

– Jedno i drugie rusza mnie tak samo – odparł, sądząc, że to najbezpieczniejsza odpowiedź, lecz okazało się, że było inaczej, bo Jim natychmiast zesztywniał w jego objęciach.

– Och. Cóż – powiedział trudnym do określenia tonem. – Tak, tego właśnie się spodziewałem i właśnie dlatego się nie zrozumiemy i lepiej nie ciągnąć tego tematu, bo, zaręczam ci, nie dojdziemy do porozumienia.

– I zaczniemy znów się cofać? Krok po kroku do tyłu, bo nie wiem, o co ci chodzi, a ty nie chcesz mi tego powiedzieć?

– Seb, _Seb_ , jestem omegą, a ty alfą, my się nie mamy szans do końca zrozumieć – oznajmił nieco śpiewnym, kpiącym tonem. – Przeciwne bieguny. Możemy się dopełniać, ale to tylko dlatego, że się różnimy.

– Zdajesz sobie sprawę, jaki jesteś teraz wkurzający?

– Na tyle, żebyś mi przyłożył albo inaczej mnie uciszył? – spytał, lecz zanim Sebastian zdążył odpowiedzieć, a zapewne zrobiłby to unosząc głos i pozwalając emocjom wyjść na wierzch, Jim odezwał się ponownie. – Przepraszam. Robię to co kiedyś i prowokuję kłótnie o zasady, nie pokazując, gdzie jest problem. Wtedy ukrywałem, że jestem omegą, a teraz ukrywam coś innego, ty nie wiesz, o co chodzi i się wściekasz. To kompletnie nie tędy droga i tylko utrudniam sobie życie. Jak obiecam, że dam z tym sobie spokój, wrócimy do tego, co było przed tamtą rozmową?

– Mam udawać, że wszystko jest w porządku?

– Gdy tylko ja udaję, to to nie wychodzi, więc tak, to właśnie masz robić i będziemy sobie jeszcze trochę grać w teatrzyku na sztuce _wszystko jest w porządku_. Nie mogę od ciebie uciekać, bo sam sobie robię krzywdę i w sumie _nie chcę_ uciekać, ale przejmuję się rzeczami, które teraz w ogóle nie są istotne i gdy ty się na tym koncentrujesz, to nie mogę zostawić ich za sobą, żeby nam nie przeszkadzały.

– W porządku. Świetnie. Temat zamknięty – powiedział napiętym tonem po jego nieprecyzyjnym, dziwacznym wyjaśnieniu. – Powiedz mi konkretnie, co mam robić, a to _zrobię_.

– Zapal lampkę – odparł po paru chwilach milczenia. – Brałeś stoper na noc godzinę temu, więc weź drugi i wróć tutaj.

– Gdy jesteś w takim stanie, to chyba nie jest najlepszy moment…

– Nie będzie lepszego, bo za każdym razem, gdy zaczynam się odsuwać, zaczynamy od początku.

– Godzenie się seksem…

– Przecież się nie kłócimy – przerwał mu i sam sięgnął w stronę lampki, a gdy ciemność została rozbita słabym światłem, Sebastian dostrzegł, że Jim, mimo pewnego napięcia, patrzy na niego wyczekująco, nie kryjąc w żaden sposób, że _naprawdę_ ma ochotę na coś więcej, chociaż jego słowa i dziwne wykręty świadczyły o czymś przeciwnym. Jego dłoń, do tej pory spoczywająca na brzuchu Sebastiana, zsunęła się w dół, zahaczając o materiał bokserek, a palce musnęły jego biodro, sprawiając, że opory i wątpliwości zaczęły przygasać.

Wszystko to sprawiło, że parę chwil później faktycznie podnosił się z łóżka, a gdy po zażyciu dodatkowej porcji leku wrócił do Jima, ten natychmiast to niego przywarł, entuzjazmem tuszując pewną nerwowość w ruchach. Dotykał go zachęcająco, ale nie aż tak namiętnie, gdyż tym razem to on miał być stroną otrzymującą przyjemność i w dodatku pozbawioną blokady dawanej przez stopery, nie zaś Sebastian. Przez pierwszych kilka minut całowali się tylko i obejmowali, nie zdejmując z siebie niczego, czekając, aż jego leki zaczną działać. Chociaż ruchy Jima stawały się coraz śmielsze, czuł, że było to w jakiś sposób wymuszone i wciąż miał wątpliwości, czy to aby na pewno dobry pomysł.

– Gdy moje stopery upadną – odezwał się Jim, kiedy Sebastian oderwał się od jego ust i zaczął całować jego szyję, przyciągając go do siebie i nieco mocniej niż do tej pory naciskając na jego plecy – co wtedy ze mną zrobisz?

– To, o co poprosisz – odparł cicho, po czym odsunął się odrobinę, by spojrzeć mu w oczy, które, pomimo jego napięcia, zaczęły już stawać się zamglone, a rysy łagodnieć, niechronione dodatkowymi stoperami. – Zakładając, że teraz w ogóle chcesz, żebym cokolwiek robił.

– _Chcę_ – powiedział z naciskiem, a następnie, jakby dla potwierdzenia swoich słów, podźwignął się na pościeli i zrzucił z siebie górę od piżamy. W jego oczach, chociaż pozornie łagodniały i nabierały cieplejszego odcienia, pojawiła się determinacja, jakby wszystko, co miało się między nimi wydarzyć traktował wyłącznie zadaniowo i nie sądził, że sprawi mu to szczególną przyjemność; Sebastian widział to i sam zaczął powoli tracić ochotę na cokolwiek więcej, nawet pomimo faktu, że jego bliskość w takim stanie zaczynała już na niego działać. Panował nad sobą dzięki lekom i tak naprawdę nie spodziewał się, że prędko upadną, lecz Jim wydawał się już n _ie do końca panować_ – bo kiedy ich usta ponownie się połączyły, a ciała zetknęły i zaczął szarpać brzeg koszulki Sebastiana, jego palce były słabsze, a skóra delikatniejsza niż zazwyczaj.

Wszystko to, do czego zmuszał się Jim, jego brak kontroli nad organizmem, nieszczerość i słabość, sprawiły, że Sebastian automatycznie uznał, że czas najwyższy przejąć stery, skoro z ich dwójki to on miał kontrolę nad swoimi reakcjami i trzeźwy umysł. Gdzieś na dnie świadomości tkwiła mu niepokojąca myśl, że Jim zmieniał się za szybko, bo przecież miał jednak połówkę stopera, a dotychczas mu ona wystarczała, jednak zepchnął to na bok i spróbował skoncentrować się na jego potrzebach, jakie wytworzyła sytuacja. Kiedy drobne dłonie stały się jeszcze bardziej nachalne, sam zdjął z siebie koszulkę i odłożył ją na bok, wpatrując się w Jima z minimalnej odległości i starając dostrzec za maskami, jakie nakładał na swoją coraz gładszą twarz, jego prawdziwą wersję i pragnienia. Starał się być ostrożny i przystopował wszystko, kierując pocałunki na szyję Jima i przytulając go do siebie, częściowo go przy tym unieruchamiając, aby nie próbował posuwać się dalej w zbyt szybkim tempie. Spodziewał się protestów, tymczasem mężczyzna zdawał się rozpływać w jego ramionach, ocierał się o niego coraz bardziej nachalnie i wbijał palce w jego kark, za każdym jednak razem, gdy Sebastian pochwycał jego spojrzenie, był bardziej przestraszony wszystkim co się działo, chociaż nie ruszyli wcale dalej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej.

– Na pewno tego chcesz? – spytał w końcu, nie mogąc znieść faktu, że coś było nie tak, a Jim wydawał się być rozbity na dwie sprzeczne wersje, z których jedna była zmieniającą się, chętną i uległa omegą, a druga pokrzywionym człowiekiem z przeszłością i oporami, których tylko część rozumiał.

– Tak, ale gdy pytasz, to mam wrażenie, że może ty nie, gdy zmieniam się i…

– Nie chcę, żebyś się zmuszał do seksu – oznajmił spokojnie, rozluźniając uścisk, a wówczas Jim opadł plecami na materac i lekko pociągnął go za ramię, by siedzący nad nim Sebastian również się położył. – Mamy czas i jeśli to jeszcze nie jest dobry moment, to lepiej poczekać, nie sądzisz?

– Nie. Sebastian, nie widzisz tego? – spytał słabo. – Zacząłem się zmieniać, mimo że wziąłem leki. Nie mogę zażyć drugiej dawki i nie kontroluję już, co się ze mną dzieje, więc po prostu… po prostu się mną zajmij.

– Jesteś świadomy tego, co się dzieje? Skoro się zmieniasz…

– Tak i to jest najgorsze – wymamrotał, zaciskając palce na jego ramieniu. – Gdybym mógł odpłynąć, to pewnie byłoby łatwiej wejść w rolę, a teraz…

– Nie chcę, żebyś w trakcie myślał tylko o tym, żeby to się wreszcie skończyło.

– Jak będziesz ostrożny, to tak się nie stanie – odparł, napierając na niego mocniej. – Proszę, zrób z tym coś – wymamrotał błagalnie i bezwładnie zsunął dłoń na jego nadgarstek. – Wymyśl coś i się mną zajmij, jesteś alfą, w łóżku to ty powinieneś być od myślenia – zakończył z histeryczną nutą w głosie.

– Odwróć się – powiedział Sebastian cicho i westchnął, gdy Jim, mimo że jego oczy zrobiły się nieruchome i szkliste, natychmiast wypełnił polecenie, prawdopodobnie nie będąc w stanie go _nie_ wykonać. – Nic ci nie zrobię – dodał, kładąc się za jego plecami, a po chwili łagodnie objął go ramieniem i przytulił do siebie, zataczając palcami kręgi na jego brzuchu. – Uspokój się i powiedz, jak coś będzie nie tak.

– Wszystko wydaje się nie tak, gdy na zewnątrz jestem omegą a w środku to nadal ja – odparł Jim ledwo słyszalnie, ale po chwili przywarł mocniej do ciała Sebastiana, uginając nogi i pozwalając, by mężczyzna wsunął kolana w zgięcie jego nóg.

– Mam przestać?

– Nie, bo jestem już w stanie, gdzie zimny prysznic może nie wystarczyć, żeby się to skończyło.

– Chcesz czegoś konkretnego…?

– Zrób cokolwiek tylko we mnie nie… – jego cienki, zupełnie obcy głos załamał się, ale nie musiał kończyć zdania, by Sebastian zrozumiał, co ma na myśli. – To koszmar, to o tym mówiłem ci, gdy do ciebie dzwoniłem, to właśnie wszystko, czym nie chcę być i nieważne, jaki _ty_ jesteś, bo _ja_ nie chcę taki być…!

– Uspokój się – odparł na tyle łagodnie, na ile był w stanie i lekko musnął wargami jego kark, sprawiając tym, że z ust Jima wydobył się ciche westchnienie. – Mam stopery. Wszystkim się zajmę – powiedział, łagodząco gładząc palcami jego napięty brzuch i unoszącą się zbyt szybko klatkę piersiową.

Jakiś czas nie robił nic więcej, obejmując go tylko i patrząc z pewnym niepokojem, jak mężczyzna się zmienia, chociaż do tej pory sama bliskość aż tak na niego nie działała. Jim był ewidentnie przestraszony swoim stanem, co nie powinno go dziwić, skoro po raz pierwszy zamierzali cokolwiek zrobić, gdy był właściwie pozbawiony leków. Poprzednie sytuacje, gdy się zmieniał, zwłaszcza ta ostatnia, o poranku, prawdopodobnie jeszcze wszystko utrudniały, przywołując nieprzyjemne wspomnienia, tym bardziej, że żaden z nich nie spodziewał się, że jego stopery będą pod wpływem bliskości upadać tak szybko.

Przez dłuższy czas Sebastian nie robił nic więcej, licząc na to, że przerwa uspokoi Jima – i może częściowo tak się działo, bo po kilku minutach, gdy nie wykonywał żadnych zdecydowanych ruchów, jego oddech i tętno zaczęły się wyciszać i nie miał już wrażenia, że mężczyzna przed nim jest spanikowany i wcale nie chce zbliżenia jakiegokolwiek rodzaju. Nie wiedział jednak, na ile było to efektem jego poczynań, a na ile faktu, że Jim wciąż, powoli, ale nieustająco, zmieniał się w omegę, wydając się kruszeć i rozpływać w jego objęciach. Był miękki i nieco bezwładny, a gdy napięcie w jego mięśniach ustąpiło, zaczął wydawać się wręcz uległy i dopasowywać swoje ciało do leżącego za nim Sebastiana. Wszystko to, jego bliskość i zmiana, jaka w nim następowała, mimo podwójnych stoperów, działało na niego i miał pewne problemy, by w pełni panować nad odruchami i reakcjami; gdzieś na dno świadomości powróciły myśli o tym, co mógłby mu teraz zrobić, mając pewność, że Jim nie zaprotestuje i to było koszmarne, bo miał już całkowitą pewność, że mężczyzna wcale nie chciał ulegać, nie chciał tego wszystkiego w taki sposób i desperacko pragnął móc zażyć stopery, dzięki którym mógłby być sobą. Momentami miał ochotę mu to zaproponować, ale pamiętając reakcję obronną jego organizmu, gryzł się w język, koncentrując zamiast tego wszystkie siły, by zwalczyć w sobie alfę, pragnącą przejąć nad nim kontrolę.

Złapał się na tym, że tak, jak każdego poranka, wtula twarz w szyję Jima, bezwiednie próbując poczuć na jego skórze zapach feromonów, które jednak na razie były nadal skutecznie zablokowane kosmetykami i sprayem do pomieszczeń. Tyle że… nie mógł brać doustnych stoperów, więc pewnie jego ślina też by pachniała… podobnie jak pot, jeśli pojawiłby się w większej ilości, jego krew również by pachniała, jeśli tylko naruszyłby mu skórę… nie mówiąc już o spermie i śluzie i sama myśl o tym ostatnim sprawiła, że oczy Sebastiana na moment się zamgliły, a pożądanie zaczęło znów dobijać się do bariery, jaką dawały stopery. Przymknął oczy i na moment zagryzł wargi, gdyż nie tędy droga, a dzisiaj, bardziej niż kiedykolwiek, musiał nad sobą panować, zwłaszcza mając na uwadze to, co stało się, gdy poprzednim razem zawładnęła nim natura.

– Niżej – wymamrotał niespodziewanie Jim, kiedy dłoń Sebastiana na dłuższą chwilę zatrzymała się na jego brzuchu. Brzmiał zupełnie nieswojo, a słabość jego głosu była jeszcze potęgowana pewną płaczliwością, która mogła poruszać go w czysto fizyczny sposób, lecz na płaszczyźnie emocjonalnej sprawiała, że coraz bardziej pragnął wszystko przerwać.

– Wcale tego nie chcesz – powiedział cicho i jęknął w duchu, kiedy Jim naparł plecami i pośladkami na jego ciało.

– Chcę, nie rozumiesz…? – spytał i zachichotał krótko, w martwy i zrezygnowany sposób. – Ale nie chcę być taki jak w tej chwili, a ciebie to podnieca, chociaż pewnie też tego nie chcesz.

– Staram się…

– _Wiem_ – uciął podniesionym tonem i niespodziewanie obrócił się w jego ramionach, opadając na plecy, a następnie pochwycił nadgarstek Sebastiana swoimi miękkimi teraz jak u dziecka palcami i spróbował skierować jego rękę w dół, lecz nawet minimalny opór z jego strony sprawiał, że nie miał z nim fizycznie żadnych szans. Ich spojrzenia na moment się spotkały, przynosząc obustronną świadomość, że takie właśnie były niestopowane omegi i Sebastian coraz bardziej rozumiał, dlaczego Jim aż tak źle reagował na całą sytuację, bez względu na to, co z nim robił. Był kompletnie bezradny i zdany na niego i przy jego charakterze taka utrata kontroli musiała być koszmarem. I nieważne, że Sebastian nie próbował do niczego go zmuszać – bo wystarczyła sama świadomość, że jeśli by spróbował, nie miałby możliwości go zatrzymać, tym bardziej, że walka nie odbywałaby się tylko na zewnątrz, ale też w środku, bo musiałby zmagać się również z biologią i hormonami, które kazały mu ulegać, bez względu na to, czy miał na to ochotę czy nie.

Kolejnych kilka minut, gdy Sebastian, starając się, pewnie nie do końca skutecznie, być tak mało alfą, jak tylko się dało, wydawało się trwać całe wieki. Rozluźnił uścisk i złagodził swój dotyk do granic możliwości, a kiedy tylko Jim chwytał jego palce czy ramię, starał się natychmiast wyczuć, gdzie go prowadzi i mu ulegać, aby dać mu przynajmniej złudzenie fizycznej kontroli. Dopiero po jakimś czasie zaczęło to skutkować, nawet jeśli Jim musiał wiedzieć, że z jego strony było to tylko grą. Po krótkiej rozmowie, kiedy na głos wypowiedział część swoich obaw, wreszcie zaczął się wyciszać, a jego przemiana na razie ustała i nie dotarł do stanu takiego jak parę dni temu, kiedy to był od wielu godzin całkowicie pozbawiony stoperów. Jego rysy, faktura skóry oraz jej tonacja i kolor tęczówki były inne niż normalnie, ale nie wydawał się jaśnieć w nieludzki sposób, a w miarę jak każdy jego nacisk powodował reakcję ze strony Sebastiana, jego dłonie nieco twardniały i odzyskiwały przynajmniej krztę zwyczajnej siły.

Przez cały ten czas nie całowali się, a Sebastian muskał tylko wargami jego ramiona i obojczyki, obawiając się nawet przywierać do szyi, aby nie wywoływać skojarzeń z wiązaniem. Teraz jednak, gdy Jim przynajmniej w jakimś niewielkim stopniu wrócił do siebie, postanowił posunąć się odrobinę dalej, bo wiedział doskonale, jak bardzo był on podniecony mimo wszystkich tych lęków i że przedłużający się stan niezaspokojenia zacznie niebawem sprawiać tylko dyskomfort. Ostrożnie przeniósł usta w górę, muskając jego krtań i linię szczęki, a dłoń, błądząca cały ten czas po dolnej części brzucha i kościach biodrowych Jima, znalazła się między jego nogami; gładził go przez materiał spodni, czując, jak mężczyzna pulsuje pod jego dłonią i samo to spowodowało kolejną falę pożądania, trudniejszą do pokonania od poprzednich. Kiedy tylko dostrzegł kątem oka, jak Jim zgina nogi i lekko rozchyla kolana, zacisnął na nim palce, a następnie spojrzał mu w oczy, szukając potwierdzenia, że ma ruszyć dalej.

– Pocałuj mnie – wymamrotał Jim natarczywym, tylko odrobinę piskliwym tonem, a gdy Sebastian spełnił jego prośbę i przywarł do jego rozchylonych, wilgotnych warg, wszystko na moment się zatrzymało. Wiedział, że ślina może już nieść zapach feromonów, ale nie miał nigdy do czynienia z niestopowaną omegą i nie spodziewał się, że jej smak też będzie zmieniony; nie tak silnie, jak miało się to dziać w trakcie gorączki, ale było to wyczuwalne i sprawiało, że jego blokady zaczęły drżeć, a pragnienie czegoś więcej stawać się nieznośne. Jim zapewne to dostrzegł, bo nawet w takim stanie prawdopodobnie widział wszystko, mimo to – objął jego szyję ramieniem i przyciągnął do siebie, wolną rękę kładąc na jego biodrze. Po zaledwie paru chwilach pochwycił materiał jego bokserek i lekko pociągnął w swoją stronę, nieco mocniej naciskając przy tym na jego kark.

– Co…

– Połóż się na mnie – przerwał mu i natychmiast przyssał się do skóry na jego szyi, rozsuwając nogi jeszcze szerzej i wypychając biodra do góry, by napotkać jego dłoń. Sebastian wydał z siebie głośny jęk i tym razem nie był już w stanie zaprotestować, gdy Jim wydał mu polecenie. Jego biodra znalazły się między udami Jima, a sama pozycja, w jakiej się znaleźli, nawet pomimo faktu, że nie rozebrali się jeszcze do końca, sprawiała, że wszystko było tym bardziej intensywne i powodowała skojarzenia tak silne, że nie miał już żadnych szans zwalczyć napływających do jego umysłu wizji. Przez cały ten czas był już pobudzony, od tego jednak momentu, gdy niemal leżał na Jimie, opierając się o materac ramieniem na tyle, by go nie zgniatać, jego podniecenie zaczęło dojrzewać w zwiększonym tempie. Każdy ruch ich bioder, dotyk skóry o skórę i tarcie materiału powodowało u niego drżenie i w końcu _musiał_ się zapomnieć, na jeden krótki moment naprzeć na niego zbyt mocno, przyciskając go do łóżka i dając mu w pełni wyczuć, w jakim sam jest stanie. Jim momentalnie zamarł i spróbował zacisnąć palce na jego włosach, jednak jego dłoń znów osłabła, jakby ten krótki i niemal niedostrzegalny przejaw dominacji ze strony Sebastiana rozbił złudzenia i ponownie wcisnął go w rolę omegi.

– Mam przestać…? – spytał, unosząc się odrobinę na ramionach, by spojrzeć na jego obcą, jasną twarz. W brązowych, błyszczących oczach tkwiła cała paleta lęków i niepewności, jednak po chwili wahania mężczyzna pokręcił głową. – Mam… – urwał na moment, nie będąc pewnym, czy chce aż tak daleko zmienić sytuację. – Mam wziąć trzecią dawkę stopera? Nie mamy jutro żadnych ważnych spraw, będziesz mógł prowadzić w drodze do Dundee, więc mogę się całkowicie zamulić, jeśli to miałoby ci…

– Obiecałem, że więcej nie będziesz musiał brać przeze mnie podwójnych stoperów – odparł Jim słabo. – Nigdy nie brałeś potrójnych. Nie wiemy, jak zareaguje twój organizm, a poza tym taką dawkę traktuje się zboczeńców w więzieniu i nie będziemy… robić ci… – przełknął ślinę, gdy jego głos zaczął zawodzić. – Czegoś takiego. _Wszystko w porządku_ – zakończył, jakby próbował samego siebie tak przekonać i lekko pociągnął włosy na jego karku, a następnie wyprostował palce i płasko położył je na jego szyi, ledwo wyczuwalnie na niego naciskając. – Skończ to jak najszybciej – jęknął, nie musząc dodawać, że chce mieć to za sobą, bo jedyną alternatywą dla orgazmu na bezbolesne wyjście ze stanu, w jakim się znajdował, było zażycie uderzeniowej dawki stopera, a ta opcja była dla niego niedostępna.

Gdy ponownie się pocałowali, usta Jima były zbyt miękkie i tym razem nawet nie próbował nadawać tempa, całkowicie poddając się jego ruchom. Wydawał się w jakiś sposób zrezygnowany, jakby uznał, że dalsza walka z naturą nie ma sensu; przymknął oczy, kiedy Sebastian podniósł się i rozebrał go do końca, a następnie, starając się nie patrzeć w dół, objął go dłonią i zaczął powoli go pieścić. Całował teraz jego krtań, zniżając się na klatkę piersiową a wreszcie brzuch, czując palące pragnienie, by pójść jeszcze niżej, jednakże Jim przytrzymał go na miejscu – a raczej, położył bezwładnie dłonie na jego ramionach, nie będąc w stanie użyć jakiejkolwiek siły. Wszystko to przedłużało się, a Jim zaczął się robić niespokojny, żaden jednak nie próbował na razie wyrażać na głos powodów takiego stanu rzeczy i Sebastian naprawdę liczył, że nie będzie musiał pokonywać kolejnych barier wbrew jego woli, aby go zaspokoić.

– Seb… – jęknął Jim w pewnym momencie, a jego palce ugięły się, tak, że przejechał gładkimi paznokciami po jego skórze. – To nie wystarczy – dodał zdławionym głosem i odrzucił głowę do tyłu, zaciskając powieki i ściągając mięśnie w wyrazie frustracji. – Obiecuję, nigdy więcej nie będę się wściekał, że stajesz się jak alfa, bo twoje ciało cię nie słucha, a to… co się dzieje… nie mogę tego powstrzymać ani wziąć pieprzonych stoperów, żeby się skończyło, więc zrób coś, bo za chwilę zwariuję… – wymamrotał nieprzytomnie i wydał z siebie kolejny jęk, kiedy Sebastian podźwignął się nad nim i przysiadł między jego rozsuniętymi nogami. Położył wolną dłoń na wnętrzu jego uda i zaczął powoli nią przesuwać, nie spuszczając wzroku z jego twarzy, by mieć pewność, że zobaczy, jak coś będzie nie tak. Czuł, jak jego własny organizm protestuje i każe mu zrobić coś więcej, pragnął wziąć go w usta, a rąk użyć do _czegoś innego_ , lecz za bardzo obawiał się, że jeśli tylko spróbuje to zrobić i poczuje na palcach wilgoć, a w ustach charakterystyczny i do niczego innego niepodobny smak, jego samokontrola może rozpaść się na kawałki w jednej chwili.

– Co mam… co mogę zrobić? – spytał w końcu, dostrzegając, że Jim męczy się coraz bardziej, lecz jedyną reakcją było rozdrażnione i proszące jednocześnie, krótkie spojrzenie, po którym mężczyzna natychmiast odwrócił głowę, wciskając bok twarzy w poduszkę.

– Wiesz, co – odparł po paru chwilach, a jego oddech ponownie zaczął przyspieszać, kiedy Sebastian przeniósł rękę w dół; doskonale wiedział, że poczuje na jego skórze i pościeli wilgoć, ale gdy faktycznie tego doświadczył, było to szokujące i zbyt intensywne w swojej realności. Znieruchomiał, dając sobie chwilę na uspokojenie natarczywych wizji, a następnie przesunął palce między jego pośladkami, wyrywając tym z gardła Jima niepohamowany jęk.

Przez jakiś czas nie robił niczego więcej, gdy dostrzegł, że mężczyzna pod wpływem tego rodzaju dotyku zaczyna zbliżać się do szczytowania; zwiększył prędkość, zaciskając się na nim nieco mocniej, jednocześnie lekko napierając na niego palcami. Kiedy był już niemal pewny, że Jimowi wystarczy cokolwiek bardziej zdecydowanego by skończyć, wsunął w niego palec, co jednak sprawiło, że mężczyzna pod nim szarpnął się i spróbował poderwać z pościeli, natychmiast jednak tracąc siły i opadając na nią bez życia. 

– Nie. Nie jestem gotowy. Nie dzisiaj – wyrzucił z siebie histerycznie, tak obcym i dziecinnym głosem, że właściwie brzmiał, jakby słowa wypowiadała całkiem inna osoba.

– Gdy już się zaczęło, będziesz się męczył, jeśli nie…

– Więc będę się męczyć – odparł piskliwie. – Skończ inaczej. Było w porządku, zanim…

– To by załatwiło sprawę w parę chwil…

– A potem nie mógłbym na ciebie patrzeć przez miesiąc! Muszę się do ciebie przyzwyczaić w takim stanie. Zrób to inaczej. Udawaj, że jestem betą i nie waż się mnie tam dotykać.

– W porządku – odparł, nie będąc w stanie powstrzymać odrobiny chłodu, jaka wkradła się do jego głosu. Dostrzegł, że oczy Jima otwierają się szerzej w przerażeniu, gdy zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że Sebastian stał się poirytowany i gdy mężczyzna jednym ruchem objął go ramieniem, mając zamiar podciągnąć go do pozycji siedzącej, wydawał się kompletnie sparaliżowany. – Oprzyj się o ścianę – wymamrotał, starając się trzymać głowę opuszczoną, aby dodatkowo go nie straszyć faktem, że w jego oczach i rysach zapewne dało się już dostrzec alfę.

Kiedy Jim usiadł naprzeciwko niego, z rozsuniętymi i podkurczonymi nogami, Sebastian nie bawił się już we wstępy ani wątpliwości. Oparł obie dłonie na jego udach i rozłożył je szerzej, a następnie położył się przed nim, by tą pozycją dać mu ostatnią iluzję kontroli, po czym wziął go w usta i natychmiast zaczął ssać. Zapach feromonów stał się w końcu bardziej wyczuwalny, nawet pomimo rozpylonych po pomieszczeniu blokerów i wydawał się uderzać wprost w jego lędźwie, sprawiając, że bezwiednie zaczął ocierać się o pościel w tym samym tempie, w jakim pieścił Jima. Jego zmysły stawały się coraz bardziej wyczulone, biologia odzywała się coraz silniej, jednak kiedy już w jakimś aspekcie _miał_ Jima dla siebie i nie hamował się przed bliskością i czymś bardziej zdecydowanym, paląca potrzeba by rzucić go na materac i zdominować całkowicie nieco przygasła – jakby natura alfy uznała, że dostaje w końcu, czego od początku chciał i nie musi domagać się więcej.

Czuł, że Jim jest coraz bliżej, ale wiedział też, że ten stan może znów zacząć się przeciągać, jeśli nie podejmie kolejnych kroków. Próbował doprowadzić go do szczytowania tylko ustami, lecz po jakieś minucie było już niemal pewne, że w jego stanie to po prostu nie będzie możliwe. Z pełną świadomością, że po wszystkim Jim może być na niego wściekły, oderwał się od niego, aby mężczyzna nie doszedł w nim, a rozlewający się smak jego nasienia nie zmienił go w alfę do końca; spojrzał mu prosto w oczy i poczekał moment, by Jim zorientował się przynajmniej, co zamierza zrobić, a ten, ku jego zaskoczeniu, nie zaczął natychmiast panikować i zamiast tego skinął krótko głową, po czym pospiesznie odwrócił wzrok i utkwił go w przeciwległej ścianie.

Kiedy wsunął w jego śliskie od śluzu wnętrze dwa palce, głęboko, natychmiast celując w kierunku, gdzie znajdowały się omega-organy, wystarczyło im dosłownie kilka chwil. Wpatrywał się w zaczerwienioną twarz Jima, gdy ten dochodził, zagryzając wargi, by powstrzymać się od kolejnych jęków, czując, jak jego ciało pulsowało, wilgotniejąc coraz silniej, a każdy bardziej zdecydowany ruch Sebastiana sprawiał, że przechodziły przez nie dreszcze. Wszystko to nie trwało nawet minuty, a kiedy Jim skończył, pospiesznie wycofał się z niego i opadł bez życia na pościel, wciąż leżąc na brzuchu między jego nogami, starając się nie myśleć o tym, że za chwilę mężczyzna przed nim zacznie wracać do siebie i w pełni dotrze do niego, co właśnie się stało.

Spodziewał się… nie był do końca pewien. Wyrzutów, awantury, deklaracji, że to był błąd i że _nigdy więcej_ , dlatego też kiedy po jakimś czasie – nie był w stanie powiedzieć, ile dokładnie to trwało – poczuł, jak Jim pochyla się nad nim i łagodnie wsuwa palce w jego włosy, drgnął, przez moment sądząc, że może usnął i to nie dzieje się naprawdę.

– Chodź – powiedział Jim zachrypniętym i wreszcie _własnym_ głosem. – No… dalej. Chodź do mnie – powtórzył i wyciągnął do niego rękę, kiedy Sebastian uniósł się na odrobiną drżących ramionach i spojrzał na niego, z ulgą stwierdzając, że mężczyzna wracał do normalności niemal na jego oczach. Oparł się o zagłówek i powoli usiadł między jego nogami, czując na swoim ciele jego baczne spojrzenie, kierujące się w dół. Kiedy Jim zatrzymał się na jego kroczu i dostrzegł, że Sebastian wciąż jest podniecony, bez słowa wsunął dłoń pod materiał jego bokserek i wciągnął go do pocałunku, tym razem ulegając mu dobrowolnie i świadomie, pozwalając, by mężczyzna zdominował to całkowicie, napierając na jego wargi mocno i bez zahamowań. Jim przesuwał po nim palcami szybko i zdecydowanie, a tym razem, ponieważ pachniał feromonami i wciąż miał w sobie resztki omegi, Sebastian, pomimo podwójnych stoperów, doszedł znacznie szybciej niż poprzednim razem – ale i tak nie było to w żaden sposób satysfakcjonujące i pozostawiało gorzkie poczucie, że wszystko, co stało się tego wieczoru, poszło zupełnie nie tak, jak powinno.

Długo milczeli, gdy przerwali pocałunek i osunęli się bezwładnie na materac, obejmując się luźno i nie poruszając, nie chcąc ponownie pobudzać drugiej strony w jakikolwiek sposób. Chociaż pościel była miejscami kompletnie mokra i śliska w jednoznaczny i niezbyt przyjemny sposób, nie próbowali zmieniać pozycji, nie mówiąc już o podniesieniu się, przebraniu czy posprzątaniu.

– Nie przeszkadzało mi, gdy dominowałeś – odezwał się niespodziewanie Jim. – Gdybym miał stopery i kontrolował swój organizm, to w ogóle nie byłoby problemem.

– Miałeś stopery, które według Lennoxa miały wystarczać – odparł cicho Sebastian i ostrożnie przejechał palcami po jego kręgosłupie, zachowawczo zatrzymując się jednak w połowie pleców. – To się działo za szybko i nie próbuj mi wmawiać, że jest inaczej. Zmieniasz się coraz szybciej i coraz trudniej ci jest nad tym panować, bo gdy poprzednim razem… – urwał na moment – zająłeś się mną… byłeś mokry i widziałem to, ale byłeś w stanie się kontrolować. Dzisiaj to była dosłownie chwila, a ty…

– Co chcesz powiedzieć?

– Że powinieneś zadzwonić do Lennoxa i zapytać, czy to jest normalne – westchnął, na co Jim najpierw się spiął, a potem zaśmiał krótko.

– Nie. To pewnie tak właśnie wygląda, bo nigdy, nawet z betą, nie zdecydowałem się na seks na połówce stopera i pewnie tego właśnie powinienem się spodziewać. Dam sobie radę.

– Po tym, jak to dziś wyglądało, jakoś w to wątpię.

– Twoim zdaniem było aż tak źle? – spytał dziwnie i nieoczekiwanie się uśmiechał. – Było lepiej niż kiedykolwiek sądziłem, że może być z alfą.

– No tak, bo spodziewałeś się wszystkiego, co najgorsze, a przy takich oczekiwaniach nietrudno było coś tylko _kiepskiego_ uznać za _całkiem niezłe_ – westchnął zmęczonym tonem, przypominając sobie wszystkie ich dyskusje na ten temat.

– _Tak_ i dobrze o tym wiesz – odparł spokojnie. – Ale z czasem będzie lepiej, bo przyzwyczajam się do ciebie i pozwoliłem ci na rzeczy, na które żadnej alfie nie zamierzałem pozwalać. – Zamilkł na moment i ponownie zaczął sunąć palcami po jego włosach. – Następnym razem w ramach _przyzwyczajania się_ wymyślimy coś innego. A może następnym razem nie będę już panikował, szybciej zabierzemy się do rzeczy i samo _to_ wiele uprości.

– Tyle że ty nadal wcale nie chcesz takiego rodzaju seksu i teraz też nie chciałeś i nieważne czy pozwoliłeś mi czy nie…. czy ty w ogóle masz świadomość, jakie mam wyrzuty sumienia? – spytał, na co Jim westchnął ciężko i lekko zacisnął dłoń, którą trzymał na jego karku.

– Nie masz żadnych powodów – powiedział cicho. – Zrobiłeś, co należało i gdybyś się na to nie odważył, to pewnie wciąż byśmy się męczyli i gdyby to trwało dłużej to nie wystarczyłyby mi palce, więc daj temu spokój i przestań… po prostu _przestań_. Gdy będę mieć gorączkę też zrobisz, a we właściwym momencie zmusisz mnie do uległości, bo wtedy nie będzie innej opcji. Potem będę mógł wrócić do stoperów i niedługo to całe… ta cała popieprzona biologia może nie będzie już problemem.

– Nadal nie powiesz mi, co planujesz?

– Nie, bo chcę cię mieć w trakcie gorączki, a tobie moje plany mogą nie spodobać się znacznie bardziej niż wcześniej sądziłem i może okazać się, że nie będziemy mieć problemów w łóżku, bo stracisz ochotę, by ze mną sypiać – powiedział, wpatrując się w niego natarczywie, a wreszcie zaśmiał się krótko. – Nie myśl o tym, bo masz kiepski nastrój, ja ci nic nie powiem, a gdy zaczniesz szukać teorii spiskowych, jeszcze go sobie pogorszysz. Obiecuję, następnym razem będzie lepiej i to musi ci teraz wystarczyć.

– Nadal nie wiem, jak niby…

– Seb, _Seb_ … byłeś gotowy wziąć dla mnie potrójną dawkę, chociaż zrobiłoby to z ciebie usypiającego impotenta albo założyć bransoletkę hormonalną. Zaręczam ci, _będzie_ lepiej, skoro jesteś w stanie tyle zrobić, żeby było mi łatwiej. Zobaczyłem, jaki jesteś, gdy się zmieniam i _naprawdę_ będzie, bo nie mam już żadnych powodów, żeby się bać – oznajmił, po czym przysunął się do niego i po chwili wahania lekko pocałował go w usta, jakby chcąc pokazać, że naprawdę wszystko miało się ułożyć, chociaż widać było na pierwszy rzut oka, że była to tylko gra z jego strony. – Pewnie nie powinniśmy dziś razem spać, co?

– Nie weźmiemy na noc nowych stoperów, a rano wieczorne na pewno nie będą już działać, bo właśnie prawie całkiem się ich pozbyliśmy i…

– Trzymamy się tylko dlatego, że seks wytraca też część hormonów i och, uspokaja, bo alfy i omegi powinny stukać się cały czas, żeby były prawie tak normalne, jak bety – dokończył Jim kpiąco, ale w żarcie, o dziwo, było więcej rozbawienia niż rozgoryczenia.

– Idź do drugiego pokoju, zabierz ze sobą leki i zamknij się na klucz – odparł na to, uśmiechając się blado. – Ogarnę tutaj i… po prostu idź spać, a ja wszystkim się zajmę.

– Tak, tak, _jesteś alfą_ , a _alfy zawsze chcą się wszystkim się zająć_ – oznajmił i tym razem Sebastian parsknął krótkim śmiechem, gdyż hiperpoprawny akcent profesora anglistyki, jaki zastosował Jim, brzmiał w tej sytuacji tak abstrakcyjnie, że inna reakcja nie była możliwa.

Odprowadził mężczyznę wzrokiem, gdy ten, po wciągnięciu na biodra spodni od piżamy, ostrożnym i nieco chwiejnym krokiem opuszczał sypialnię. Kiedy zamknęły się za nim drzwi, jego uśmiech natychmiast przygasł i nie poruszał się przez długie minuty, czekając, aż wszelkie odgłosy z reszty mieszkania całkowicie ucichną. Dopiero gdy miał już pewność, że Jim położył się w drugiej sypialni, powoli podniósł się z łóżka i chociaż teoretycznie powinien tu posprzątać, machnął ręką na poplamioną, mokrą pościel, owinął się wymiętym szlafrokiem wyciągniętym z torby podróżnej i ruszył do przylegającego do salonu aneksu kuchennego. W tym mieszkaniu, w przeciwieństwie do wynajmowanego w Dundee, znalezienie alkoholu nie było żadnym problemem, ale nie przykładał wielkiej wagi do tego, co wyciąga z barku. Nalał sobie do zakurzonej szklanki whisky z butelki, która stała najbliżej i pospiesznie opróżnił naczynie, po czym założył buty i kurtkę i wyszedł na zaśnieżony balkon, parę chwil mocując się z nieużywanymi od dawna drzwiami.

Szybko wypalił dwa papierosy pod rząd, a trzecim rozkoszował się dłużej, bo skoro nie zamierzał tej nocy spać z Jimem, nie musiał hamować nałogu, który tak go irytował, a w tym momencie desperacko potrzebował nikotyny… i więcej alkoholu, bo kolejna porcja zniknęła ze szklanki nie wiadomo kiedy. Wszystko co się stało… nie było udane. Bał się poranka, gdzie będzie musiał spojrzeć Jimowi w twarz, dalszych rozmów, udawania, że wszystko jest w porządku i ustaleń, jakie miały nastąpić. Nie wyobrażał sobie, że niby tak miałoby to zawsze wyglądać, a o rui, gdzie Jim zupełnie nie będzie nad sobą panować i gdzie dojdzie do czegoś więcej, ponownie wbrew jego prawdziwym pragnieniom, za to tak, jak kazała im natura, nie chciał nawet myśleć.

 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wszelkie uwagi odnośnie poziomu graficzności scenek łóżkowych przyjmę z otwartymi ramionami, bo w sumie nie wiem, czy powinnam powalczyć o większą dosłowność w tym zakresie xD Podobnie jak wskazanie błędów stylistyczno-logicznych, bo mam wrażenie, że w tym i poprzednim rozdziale coś "zgrzyta", a jakoś nie mogę do tego dojść.  
> Następny rozdział na pewno również zajmie mi powyżej tygodnia (możliwe, że bliżej dwóch), bo mam w nim trochę tematów, które zazwyczaj trochę trwają... no i szybciej się z tym nie uporam, zwłaszcza że będę na wyjeździe ;)


	14. Nieblokowane cz.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spożytkowałam końcówkę urlopu twórczo i z nową weną, a w efekcie rozdział Nieblokowane wyszedł na jakieś 40 stron, a jeszcze została na koniec mała scenka do napisania xD Ponieważ korekta końcówki trochę zajmie, zdecydowałam się podzielić to na dwa chaptery, bo inaczej rozdział pojawiłby się dopiero koło weekendu. Druga część będzie niebawem i obiecuję, że będzie się ‘działo’ więcej niż tutaj i, och, nawet dojdzie nowe ostrzeżenie w tagach ;)

***

 

Sherlock odrzucił na bok dokumenty, które otrzymał parę godzin temu od ludzi brata i złożył ręce pod podbródkiem, zamykając się w pałacu myśli i pozwalając, by fakty zaczęły się wiązać w całość. Kiedy po paru minutach udało mu się uporządkować to wszystko, skupił się na zachowaniu stoickiego wyrazu twarzy oraz tym, aby nie okazać jakiegokolwiek entuzjazmu. Sprawa, którą właśnie otrzymał jako całkowitą nowość, toczyła się wedle jego wiedzy od miesięcy i wreszcie nabrała rumieńców, przy czym miał absolutną pewność, że Mycroft nie zdawał sobie jeszcze sprawy, co konkretnie się stało i kto był za to odpowiedzialny. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem i uniósł wzrok, by napotkać jego baczne spojrzenie i dopiero po paru chwilach się odezwał, wiedząc, że jego brat niemal przebiera nogami, aby wreszcie poznać jego opinię.

– Dwóch agentów udających szeregowych, przekupnych policjantów z wydziału śledczego, krąży od dłuższego czasu wokół robiącego podejrzane przekręty bankiera, Michaela Purvesa. Dwa dni temu, gdy byli już blisko złamania go psychicznie i w efekcie zmuszenia do zdradzenia się z czymś, czego szukali… pojawia się tajemniczy szantażysta, który wie nieco zbyt wiele o ich rodzinach i uderza w czułe punkty. I co niby mam z tym zrobić, drogi bracie?

– Pojechać do Edynburga i sprawdzić tę sprawę – odparł mężczyzna chłodno. – Rozejrzeć się. Dotrzeć do informacji, kim jest ten człowiek i jakie ma powiązania z Purvesem.

– Dajesz mi strzępy informacji, nie mówisz nawet, o co podejrzewany jest ten bankier i liczysz na to, że ci pomogę, chociaż na każde moje pytanie odpowiadasz, że to tajemnica rządowa?

– Ta dokumentacja zawiera wszystko, o czym musisz wiedzieć – powiedział z krzywym uśmieszkiem, na co Sherlock wydał z siebie krótkie prychnięcie.

– Konkrety, Mycroft – nacisnął z irytacją. – Nie muszę znać szczegółów, ale potrzebuję wiedzieć, dlaczego tak się interesujecie zwykłym dyrektorem z banku inwestycyjnego. To nie jest sprawa dla służb specjalnych i nie podejmę się śledztwa, jeśli mam błądzić po omacku.

– Sherlock… – zająknął się i zerknął na Johna, który ruszał właśnie w ich stronę, a następnie postawił na stole filiżanki z herbatą. – To _ściśle tajne_.

– Wątpisz w naszą dyskrecję? – spytał lekarz oschłym tonem, a Sherlock niemal się roześmiał, że jego przyjaciel ma na tyle kiepski instynkt samozachowawczy, by odzywać się w podobny sposób do _brytyjskiego rządu_. Wiedział, że John nie znosił Mycrofta, zresztą z wzajemnością, lecz niezmiernie bawiło go zachowanie tej dwójki, gdy znajdował się obok; na pewnej płaszczyźnie rywalizowali o niego jak para przedszkolaków kłócących się o ulubioną zabawkę.

– Obawiam się, że dotrzecie dalej niż bym sobie tego życzył, jeśli usłyszycie zbyt wiele i nikomu nie wyjdzie to na dobre – syknął, momentalnie zmieniając ton, po czym ponownie zwrócił się do Sherlocka, jakby zamierzał z uporem ignorować obecność Johna. – Chcę tylko nazwisko i nic więcej. Chcę żebyś pojechał do Edynburga i poobserwował tego człowieka na swój sposób, skoro okazuje się, że moi agenci nie potrafią tego zrobić i marnują czas i rządowe pieniądze od _miesięcy_.

– Dlaczego w ogóle zajmują się tym służby specjalne? – powtórzył, z satysfakcją obserwując, jak twarz Mycrofta się ściąga. – Jedna, mała podpowiedź. _Cokolwiek_.

– Spekulacje na rynkach finansowych – wysapał w końcu, wyraźnie walcząc ze sobą. – Szpiegostwo gospodarcze. Powiązania z sieciami przestępczymi, do których nie możemy dotrzeć, ale które _muszą_ istnieć. Działalność bankowa to tylko część jego zajęć, idealna przykrywka dla czegoś… _większego_. Nie jest ostrożny i nigdy nie był, ale nie raz tajemnicza ręka kogoś bardziej inteligentnego wyciągała go z tarapatów, dowody znikały i nam umykał. Musimy wiedzieć, kto mu pomaga albo chociaż dostać najmniejszy punkt zaczepienia, by wiedzieć, czego szukać. Nie mogę go wsadzić do aresztu na przesłuchanie, bo nie mam żadnych dowodów, a jest zbyt wpływowy, by przymknąć go za same poszlaki.

– To mi wystarczy – odparł Sherlock i zdusił chichot na stwierdzenia o _przestępczych sieciach_ i _geniuszu_ potrafiącym markować dowody i dawać idealne wskazówki swojemu klientowi czy też podopiecznemu na dość wysokim stanowisku w branży finansowej. – Powiedz mi jeszcze raz, jak wyglądali ludzie, którzy odwiedzili twoich przyjaciół ze służb specjalnych i postanowili ich zaszantażować?

– To tylko chłopcy na posyłki, pojawili się i zniknęli. Kompletnie niecharakterystyczni. Nasi ludzie nie byli w stanie ich konkretnie opisać, bo…

– Tak, wiem, bo jeden z nich został znokautowany przez nieznanych sprawców na pozbawionym kamer parkingu podziemnym i ocknął się z dziurą w pamięci, związany, we własnym bagażniku, leżąc na dokumentach, które mogły pogrążyć jego niegrzeczną córeczkę do końca życia. A drugiego nieokreślony osobnik dopadł na nieoświetlonym zaułku i również nie jest w stanie nic o nim powiedzieć.

– Mogę zorganizować ci spotkanie z nim, jeśli uważasz, że coś z niego wyciągniesz, ale…

– Nie. Powiedz mi to, czego tutaj – skinął na dokumenty – nie ma. _Podtekst_. Wasze papiery zawierają tylko pewniki, a nie to, co można podejrzewać. Ten drugi przypadek… Mężczyzna, uzbrojony, sporo ponad sześć stóp wzrostu, może nawet sześć i pół, mający akcent z południa Anglii, może lekko skażony amerykańskim. Ten wasz agent nie widział jego twarzy, żadnych znaków charakterystycznych ani nawet koloru włosów, bo był zakapturzony i trzymał się cienia. Co _sam_ wywnioskowałeś?

– Były wojskowy i to właśnie w wojsku podłapał inny akcent i słownictwo – odparł krótko Mycroft i zerknął na Johna, który uniósł lekko brwi. – Prawdopodobnie alfa, bo kimkolwiek jest tajemniczy szantażysta, najwyraźniej ma na tyle pewności siebie, że nie boi się ich… – urwał, kiedy lekarz wybuchnął krótkim śmiechem – zatrudniać.

– _Ich_ – parsknął Sherlock. – Wiesz, jak bardzo zabawnie to brzmi? Mówiłem ci, że zdradziłem Johnowi naszą _rodzinną tajemnicę_ , więc nie musisz utrzymywać pozorów.

– Niebywałe, że nie uciekł z Baker Street z krzykiem – odparł na to Mycroft z fałszywym uśmieszkiem i skinął ponownie na dokumenty, porzucając ten temat. – Dorwał naszego człowieka, wcisnął mu dokumenty i powiedział, że pozdrawia go pewien _cichy przyjaciel, który widzi wszystko,_ a potem rozpłynął się w powietrzu.

– Obaj wiemy, że w ogóle nie musiał się tam pojawiać – stwierdził Sherlock. – Kimkolwiek jest szantażysta, mógł przesłać papiery kurierem albo nawet mailem, tymczasem…

– Jest pewny siebie i nie boi się ujawniać któregoś ze swoich ludzi – dokończył za niego Mycroft. – Raczej nie wiedział, że to nie są zwykli policjanci śledczy, bo w służbach specjalnych działają z całkiem inną tożsamością, ale wysyłanie jednej osoby to zawsze ryzyko. Był pewny zdolności tego człowieka i tylko dlatego…

– Czy ten człowiek wspomniał cokolwiek o tym, że tamten gość, który go napadł, nie był sam? Chociaż słowo, że widział tam jeszcze kogoś?

– Nie – uciął Mycroft, poirytowany faktem, że Sherlock mu przerwał. – Dorwali go późnym wieczorem, w kompletnie opuszczonej okolicy.

– Co niby w niej robił?

– Czuł, że jest śledzony i chciał zgubić ogon, a to co tam robił, to nie twoja sprawa – warknął mężczyzna i tym razem detektyw postanowił nie naciskać, bo akurat ta informacja była mu do niczego niepotrzebna.

– Gratuluję profesjonalizmu, jakim szczycą się twoi ludzie – parsknął zamiast tego ironicznie. – Nie widział absolutnie _nikogo_?

– Nie – syknął Mycroft, coraz bardziej rozeźlony. – Jakimś cudem od razu po wyjściu na ulicę udało mu się złapać taksówkę. Bał się, że ktoś może go śledzić, więc kazał prowadzącemu zmieniać trasę i to tam przeczytał dokumenty, był przerażony i od tego momentu…

– Och, złapał taksówkę na kompletnym odludziu, gdzie nie było absolutnie _nikogo_? Nie zastanowiło to was? – spytał Sherlock, a wówczas Mycroft przygasł w jednej chwili. – Twoi ludzie to idioci, a ten szantażysta nie jest _tylko_ pewny swoich ludzi, to coś _więcej_ – oznajmił, pochylając się w stronę brata. – Jego to w jakiś sposób bawi, na tyle, że sadza kogoś ze swoich w taksówce, aby móc obserwować reakcję osoby, którą miał zaszantażować. To nie jest dla niego _tylko praca_ , on chce się tym _cieszyć_ , tak samo jak dla mnie, sprawy są dla niego sposobem na życie i dają mu niebywałą satysfakcję – oznajmił, po czym wyprostował się i rzucił Johnowi krótkie spojrzenie. – Przesłuchajcie tego bałwana i każcie mu przypomnieć sobie, jak wyglądał taksówkarz. Daj mi znać, jak tylko się czegoś dowiesz.

– Nie zamierzasz sam z nim porozmawiać, jak ruszysz do Edynburga?

– Och… nie będę jechać do Edynburga – odparł z szerokim uśmiechem i wbił wzrok w zdezorientowaną twarz brata. – Załatw mi bilety do Dundee na jutro rano – oznajmił, udając, że nie słyszy zduszonego jęku, jaki wydobył się z gardła Johna. Jakiś czas wpatrywał się w jasne oczy Mycrofta, który zawahał się, najprawdopodobniej zdając sobie sprawę, że Sherlock wiąże całą sprawę z alfa-gangiem, który obserwował przed paroma tygodniami; wówczas mężczyzna prośbami i groźbami próbował go zmusić do porzucenia śledztwa, bo obaj zdawali sobie sprawę, że liczne towarzystwo alf – z omegami zresztą byłoby podobnie – to zbyt duże ryzyko odkrycia. Teraz jednak skinął głową, w jakiś sposób rozbawiając tym Sherlocka; skoro bowiem Mycroft uznał, że ta sprawa jest bardziej istotna niż bezpieczeństwo _młodszego braciszka i jego czułego punktu_ , musiała być tego warta.

Mógł mieć wiele do zarzucenia swojemu bratu, ale miał jednak parę cech, które w nim cenił; nie potrzebował żadnych dodatkowych wyjaśnień i skoro zrozumiał, że Sherlock łączy te dwie sprawy, wierzył, że w istocie _były_ powiązane. Ważniejsze było jednak, że Mycroft, pomimo całej swojej spostrzegawczości, nie dostrzegł, że Sherlock już wykrył to, na czym mu zależało – a tym czymś było samo nazwisko osoby, która stała za całą sprawą. Nie miał też pojęcia, że jego obdarzony sentymentami młodszy brat zamierza za jego nieświadomym błogosławieństwem szukać tajemniczego Moriarty’ego, bo gdyby miał tego świadomość, z całą pewnością zrobiłby wszystko, by odsunąć go od tej sprawy.

Nie zobaczył jednak tego wszystkiego i w efekcie Sherlock miał teraz wolną rękę, rządowe środki, dzięki którym będzie mógł robić, na co ma ochotę a także czas – ponieważ w głowie układał już listę wymówek i półprawd, jakimi będzie zwodził Mycrofta, gdy ruszy do Dundee i nie będzie podawał mu wyników śledztwa do czasu jego zakończenia.

Potem zaś rzuci mu wymarzone nazwisko, oznajmiając, że nic więcej nie był w stanie zrobić, bo przecież Mycroft z mniejszym bądź większym zaangażowaniem szukał Moriarty’ego od dawna; zaangażowanie to ostatnio z oczywistych przyczyn przygasło, gdyż służby specjalne nie wtrącały się w działalność lokalną alfa-gangów, a geniusz zbrodni wydawał się na nich skoncentrować. Informacja, że stał on również za sprawą jakiegoś bankiera, który Sherlocka w najmniejszym stopniu nie interesował, niczego w tej kwestii nie mogła zmienić.

– John, spakuj ciepłe rzeczy – oznajmił, kiedy Mycroft wyszedł z ich mieszkania, obiecując na odchodnym, że w ciągu kwadransa na jego koncie bankowym znajdzie się zaliczka na niezbędne wydatki związane z podróżą. – Wynajmę samochód i ruszamy jutro z samego rana.

– Okłamałeś Mycrofta – zauważył, na co Sherlock obrócił oczami, bo to akurat było oczywiste. – Przecież już wiesz, kto za tym stoi, bo jeśli wiążesz sprawę z Edynburga z alfa-gangiem z Dundee, to jest to Moriarty i…

– I osobiście dopadł jednego z tych skretyniałych agentów, bo rysopis odpowiada temu, co już wiemy. Wiesz, co jest jednak najciekawsze?

– Nawet nie chcę się nad tym…

– Ten taksówkarz – przerwał mu Sherlock. – To nie pierwszy raz, gdy Moriarty nie jest sam, udaje zwykłego alfa-gangstera, ale ciągnie za sobą… jeśli dobrze to oceniam, a ja raczej się nie mylę w takich kwestiach… tę swoją omegę.

– Omega w roli taksówkarza? – zaśmiał się John z niedowierzaniem. – Sherlock, odpuść sobie tę sprawę, bo nie dość, że to niebezpieczne, to mam wrażenie, że szkodzi ci na intelekt!

– Twoja opinia mnie nie interesuje. Dostałem od Mycrofta pieniądze za nic i zamierzam…

– Co? Czego ty w ogóle szukasz? – syknął z irytacją. – Okłamujesz Mycrofta, w Dundee okłamałeś policję, wmawiając im, że tamte śmierci to tylko porachunki alfa-gangów, sprawa jest zamknięta, a ty wciąż nią żyjesz, wynająłeś tego dzieciaka, kochanka którejś z alf, gapisz się na jakieś niewyraźne zdjęcia i…

– Chcę ich poznać – przerwał mu Sherlock, uśmiechając się szatańsko.

– Co…? – wydusił John, marszcząc brwi ze zdziwieniem.

– Ich obu – oznajmił. – Moriarty’ego. I tę jego omegę. Kimkolwiek naprawdę są, chcę ich _zobaczyć_ na własne oczy.

– Moriarty to morderca, a tamta omega w ogóle nie jest istotna – odparł lekarz nerwowo. – Skoro tam wracamy, to mam przynajmniej nadzieję, że jak już zaspokoisz ciekawość i ich znajdziesz, dopadniesz ich obu i wydasz Moriarty’ego bratu.

– Dlaczego miałbym go wydać? – szczerze zdziwił się Sherlock. – Powiem Mycroftowi, że za sprawą stoi tajemniczy Moriarty, a on natychmiast odsunie mnie od sprawy. Przekażę mu też takie dane, by naprowadzić go na błędny trop.

– Sherlock… – wydusił John. – Dlaczego? Przecież powinieneś…

– Uderzasz w moją moralność? Znasz mnie i powinieneś wiedzieć, że to na mnie nie działa – przerwał mu spokojnie, po czym uśmiechnął się z lekka ironią. – Zresztą, John…! Co właściwie zrobił tam Moriarty? Zabijał alfy z groźnego gangu, wysłał do piachu paru degeneratów i zboczeńców, którzy porywali biedne, niewinne omegi i stanowili zagrożenie dla Dundee i całej tej części Szkocji. Od tamtego czasu, co doskonale wiem z raportów policyjnych i od moich czujek, działalność tego gangu się wyciszyła, więc tak naprawdę Moriarty zrobił społeczeństwu przysługę.

– To wciąż niezgodne z prawem, że chcesz tam jechać… na litość, na wycieczkę, żeby znaleźć Moriarty’ego i tylko na niego _popatrzeć_ i przekazać służbom specjalnym niepełne… co ja mówię, _fałszywe_ dane!

– Niezgodne z prawem? Może – przyznał Sherlock. – Ale logiczne. I można nawet powiedzieć, że _poprawne moralnie_ , bo przecież dzięki temu, że parę alf zginęło, ileś omeg zostało uratowanych, nie sądzisz? – spytał, na co John zacisnął tylko usta. – Jak rozmawiamy o moralności, to powinieneś popierać działania Moriarty’ego w Dundee i zupełnie nie rozumiem, dlaczego tak cię rusza, że nie zamierzam wydawać mojego najciekawszego rywala policji i pozbywać się rozrywki.

– Chcesz więc chronić przestępcę, bo jest _interesujący_ i wmawiasz mi, że może _nie jest aż tak zły_ i wiesz Sherlock? – odezwał się ostro John. – Czasem zastanawiam się, jak w ogóle możesz nazywać się człowiekiem!

– Jestem alfą, a my podobno niewiele mamy w sobie z człowieczeństwa – odparł Sherlock spokojnie i wbił wzrok w stojącego przed nim Johna, wpatrując się w jego napiętą twarz. – Pojedziesz ze mną, czy mam tam ruszyć sam?

– Oczywiście, że z tobą pojadę! – żachnął się. – Doskonale wiem, że cię nie przekonam, więc chcę cię przynajmniej mieć na oku, gdy będziesz robił coś tak durnego, jak szukanie Moriarty’ego celem _zapoznania się_ z nim! – Wziął głęboki oddech i spojrzał najpierw na sufit, potem podłogę, a wreszcie prosto w oczy Sherlocka. – Jestem na ciebie zły. I uważam, że to chore, by szukać osobistego kontaktu z kimś takim jak Moriarty. Ale nie chcę, żeby coś ci się stało i dlatego będę tam z tobą. Proszę cię tylko o jedno – urwał i nie odezwał się ponownie, dopóki Sherlock nie skinął głową. – Chcę, żebyś niczego przede mną nie ukrywał, bo nie jestem Mycroftem… oraz o to, że gdy w krytycznym momencie poproszę żebyś się wycofał, bo to zbyt niebezpieczne, to to zrobisz.

– Nie mogę…

– Sherlock, skoro Moriarty potrafił zabić połowę władz alfa-gangu, żeby przejąć kontrolę nad pozostałościami, nie będzie mieć żadnych oporów, by zabić też ciebie, gdy zobaczy w tobie przeszkodę.

– W porządku – powiedział powoli. – Jeśli okaże się, że Moriarty nie jest mną tak zafascynowany jak ja nim i postanowi się mnie pozbyć, natychmiast poinformuję Mycrofta. To jedyne, co mogę ci obiecać – dokończył, na co John po paru chwilach wahania skinął głową i z ciężkim westchnieniem ruszył na piętro, by zacząć się pakować.

 

***

 

Kiedy Jim się obudził, zgodnie z przypuszczeniami, po nocnych stoperach, które podczas zbliżenia z Sebastianem podupadły, nie pozostał już nawet ślad. Wziął oczywiście nową dawkę i nie ruszał się z pokoju, dopóki nie zaczęła działać, chociaż jedyne, czego pragnął, to zerwać się z pościeli i wystartować pod prysznic. Słyszał jednak w środkowym pokoju, że drugi mężczyzna już wstał i nie wyobrażał sobie, że mógłby w takim stanie, w jakim się znajdował, choćby koło niego przejść.

To, co się stało… powinien był się tego spodziewać i w sumie nie mógł powiedzieć, że reakcje jego organizmu i przebieg tego wszystkiego jakoś szczególnie go zaskoczyły. Miał słabe leki, a ich gra wstępna trwała na tyle długo, że przechodził w kolejne stany, zmieniał się w omegę i jego ciało domagało się czegoś więcej niż planował. Pobudzony, licząc w myślach sekundy do czasu, gdy stopery zaczną działać, przypominał sobie samą końcówkę, to, jak panikował, z pełną świadomością, jaki rodzaj stymulacji będzie mu potrzebny, ostatnie próby ucieczki przed nieuchronnym – oraz moment, gdy Sebastian przejął stery i postąpił wbrew jego prośbie, za to zgodnie ze zdrowym rozsądkiem. Był zdecydowany, jego palce sięgały głęboko i mocno, a każdy ich ruch sprawiał, że natura Jima przejmowała nad nim kontrolę i wydawała się szaleć z radości, że wreszcie dostaje to, czego potrzebował. Pamiętał każdy ich ruch, każdy mocniejszy nacisk, to jak trącały jego rozchylające się pod wpływem bliskości alfy wewnętrzne wejście, jak na niego napierały i w zawrotnym tempie doprowadzały go do orgazmu.

Nienawidził się za to i czuł do siebie obrzydzenie, że wystarczyło parę chwil penetracji samymi tylko palcami, wycelowanymi w jego ukryte organy, by doszedł… podczas gdy cała bliskość i każdy inny rodzaj dotyku, sprawiające mu przecież przyjemność, nie wystarczały, gdy się zmieniał w pragnącą bycia zdominowaną omegę. Kiedy się to działo, potrzebował być na dole, ulegać, poddawać się komuś silniejszemu i było to _koszmarne_ , nawet jeśli fizycznie niosło ulgę. Udało mu się grać przed Sebastianem, bo nie mógł mu nic zarzucić i postąpił właściwie, załatwiając wszystko najszybciej jak się dało i wybierając do tego względnie mało upokarzającą dla Jima pozycję. Nie wiedział, na ile mężczyzna wierzył w jego zapewnienia, że wszystko było w porządku, ale w całym tym teatrzyku trzymał się myśli, że przynajmniej _częściowo_ jest to prawda. Mógł być zdegustowany swoim ciałem, jednak Sebastian nie wykorzystał go w żaden sposób, kolejny raz udowodnił, że szanuje jego potrzeby i wcale nie chce do niczego go zmuszać; miał wręcz wyrzuty sumienia, że nie mógł go zaspokoić w żaden inny sposób. Po wszystkim Jim słyszał przez drzwi sypialni, jak mężczyzna krząta się po kuchni, że szuka alkoholu i że wychodzi na balkon zapalić; żaden z nich nie spał, byli oddzieleni ścianą i każdy przeżywał to, co się stało, na swój sposób.

Nie zamierzał pozwolić, by kolejnym razem się to powtórzyło. Sebastian pogrążał się w bezsensownym poczuciu winy, Jim palił ze wstydu na samo wspomnienie tego, jak to wszystko odczuwał fizycznie, obaj się męczyli i było to niesprawiedliwe i bezsensowne, bo, na litość, gdyby obaj mieli kontrolę i w pełni działające stopery, patrzyłby na to wszystko całkiem inaczej, nawet jeśli zrobiliby _dokładnie to samo_ ; tyle że z lekami mogliby znów obudzić się przy sobie, bo dzielenie łóżka nie niosłoby żadnego ryzyka, byliby w pełni usatysfakcjonowani, a teraz obejmowaliby się i wylegiwali razem w pościeli. Gdyby nie byli alfą i omegą, powodzenia ich relacji nie warunkowałyby dawki leków i biologia i gdy myślał o tym, jak wszystko mogłoby wyglądać poprzedniego dnia, czuł coraz silniejszą wściekłość. Bywały momenty, gdy godził się ze stanem rzeczy, ale w tym momencie nienawidził swojej płci i wiedział, że nigdy jej nie zaakceptuje. Odrzucało go to i powodowało nieustępliwą gorycz w ustach, ale miał również świadomość, że pociągał Sebastiana, choćby tylko fizycznie, w takiej właśnie wersji; zresztą, to, że jako beta może i byłby dla niego bardziej odpowiedni, też nie miało już znaczenia, skoro mężczyzna nie krył, co sądzi o zmianie płci – co oznaczało, że chciałby go mieć jako betę tylko wtedy, gdyby Jim się nią urodził. Nie miał pojęcia o jego planach i nie miał szans go zrozumieć i dlatego Jim czuł, że byłoby mu znacznie łatwiej, gdyby za samo to potrafił wymazać wszelkie sentymenty, jakie do niego miał – lecz nie umiał tego zrobić i oszukiwanie się, że było inaczej, nie miało sensu.

Gdy poranne stopery zaczęły działać, Jim opuścił wreszcie sypialnię, na razie unikając spojrzenia Sebastiana, którego znów zastał ćwiczącego w salonie. Pomimo niewesołych rozmyślań, jakie przetoczyły się przez jego umysł i całego zażenowania, tym jednak razem nie miał palącej potrzeby, by zniknąć mu z oczu, przeciągać prysznic w nieskończoność, a potem uciec w pracę. Kiedy tkwił w strugach letniej wody, myślał o wszystkim, co mogło się między nimi wydarzyć _poza_ łóżkiem, zanim zacznie się gorączka; a także o ewentualnych zbliżeniach po niej, kiedy to wróci do stoperów, będzie nad sobą panować, będzie mógł znów cieszyć się seksem we wszelkich wariantach i zacznie planować w tajemnicy przed nim operację…

A potem w ostatniej chwili powie mu o zamiarze sterylizacji, mając pełną świadomość, że nawet jeśli Sebastian go nie potępi i obieca pomóc w dalszej operacji, prawdopodobnie zacznie traktować go inaczej, bo fizycznie może się zacząć po prostu go brzydzić, uznając go za pokręcone dziwadło, za jakie uważał omega-ojca Rankina. Nie zamierzał się tym teraz przejmować, bo i tak miał zbyt wiele innych problemów na najbliższą przyszłość i pragnął wyciągnąć z ich związku ile się dało, zanim wszystko się rozpadnie na kawałki.

Niemal wyminęli się w drzwiach łazienki, gdy Sebastian szedł się kąpać po ćwiczeniach i Jim złapał się na tym, że ma ochotę utknąć przy drzwiach i czekać, aż mężczyzna do niego wróci. Teoretycznie mieli tylko zjeść dość późne śniadanie, spakować się i wracać do Dundee, z którego uczynili sobie nowe centrum sterowania siecią, ale nie miał najmniejszej ochoty tego robić. Po raz pierwszy czuł, że najchętniej rzuciłby sprawę alfa-gangu, wrócił do Londynu i zakwaterował się w mieszkaniu Sebastiana, albo nawet został tutaj, bo z tym swoim lokum też był związany. Kiedy więc drugi mężczyzna wyszedł z łazienki i stanął w progu, wpatrując się niepewnie w tkwiącego na kanapie Jima, ten westchnął cicho i uśmiechnął się ledwo widocznie, niezbyt szczerze, ale na tyle, by Sebastian nie dostrzegł, że było to wymuszone.

– Seb, zostaniemy tu do jutra – oznajmił, a gdy mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi, bezwiednie spuścił wzrok, by utkwić go w jego klatce piersiowej, tylko częściowo zakrywanej przewieszonym przez szyję ręcznikiem; na moment jego umysłem zawładnęły myśli o tym, że chciałby podejść do niego i po prostu go _dotknąć_ , przesunąć palcami po skórze, pod którą wyczułby każdy napięty mięsień. Odchrząknął, kiedy zerknięcie jeszcze niżej, na jego kości biodrowe widoczne ponad linią bokserek, przywołało kolejną falę wyobrażeń, tym razem bardziej nacechowanych seksualnie. –  Nie mamy żadnych spotkań, a nie mam jeszcze ochoty wracać do Dundee – kontynuował, wciąż błądząc wzrokiem w okolicach jego wyrzeźbionego ćwiczeniami brzucha. – Na maile możemy odpisywać wszędzie.

– W porządku – odparł mężczyzna ostrożnie i zrobił krok do przodu, a następnie zerknął w stronę kuchni. – Jadłeś coś?

– Nie. Nie mam tu już niczego, co mógłbym po prostu otworzyć.

– Rzeczy, które trzeba jakoś przyrządzić, w sumie też już nie – odparł Sebastian nerwowo i przez moment wydawało się, że nie wie, co ze sobą zrobić. – Mogę się ubrać i pójść coś kupić.

– Możemy też wyjść na śniadanie na miasto – oznajmił, a ponieważ nerwowa atmosfera między nimi wydawała się potęgować zamiast gasnąć, postanowił zażartować, aby chociaż trochę ją rozluźnić. – Wedle wszelkich konwenansów, to ty powinieneś mnie zapraszać na randkę, więc może zamieńmy się rolami. Seb, _mogę się ubrać i iść coś kupić_ – powtórzył po nim, udając jego akcent tak perfekcyjnie, że mężczyzna natychmiast się roześmiał, nawet jeśli brzmiało to w odrobinę zduszony sposób. – No dalej, twoja kolej. _Jim, nie ma takiej potrzeby, może pójdziemy coś zjeść na mieście, ja stawiam?_

– Mam cię naśladować? Przewrócisz się ze śmiechu, jak zacznę udawać Irlandczyka.

– Spróbuj, po wczorajszym obu nam przyda się trochę radości – oznajmił, czym momentalnie zepsuł atmosferę, bo Sebastian zamarł w miejscu, a cała jego wesołość zniknęła.

– Jim…

– Zapomnij, że to powiedziałem i po prostu…

– Przepraszam – przerwał mu. – Możesz mi wmawiać, że nie było aż tak źle, ale to nie tak miało wyglądać i to _ja_ powinienem był zadbać, żeby wyglądało _inaczej_ i nie mogę przestać myśleć o tym, że mogłem coś zrobić inaczej, żeby cię nie krępować i nie męczyć tyle czasu…

– Skończyłeś? – westchnął, kręcąc głową, po czym podniósł się z miejsca i ruszył w jego stronę. Kiedy stanął przed nim, uniósł podbródek, by ich spojrzenia się spotkały. – Mówiłem ci, że wszystko jest w porządku.

– Zrobiłem to, czego od początku się bałeś – odparł na to. – Prosiłeś, żebym czegoś nie robił, a ja cię nie posłuchałem, tylko poszedłem na łatwiznę.

– Żeby mnie _nie męczyć_ i tego nie przedłużać – powiedział spokojnie. – Zgodziłem się. Nie miałem ochoty, ale zaręczam ci, jeszcze mniejszą miałem na liczenie na cud i na to, że to samo przejdzie. Przerobiłem to u Lennoxa i w pewnym momencie może już być tylko gorzej.

– Mogłem...

– Mogłeś znacznie wcześniej wejść we mnie, bo zaręczam ci, gdybym poczuł, jak rozpychasz mnie węzłem, zadziałałoby najszybciej – wyrzucił z siebie i szybko pożałował tych słów, bo zawstydziły ich obu dosłownością graniczącą z wulgarnością.

– Miałem stopery i nie zrobiłbym ci tego…

– No właśnie – powiedział, po czym wyciągnął do niego ręce i położył dłonie na jego ramionach. – Nie chciałeś mnie do niczego zmuszać, byłeś delikatny aż do bólu…

– Pod koniec nie byłem – wtrącił, na co Jim westchnął tylko.

– Nawet się nie wczuwałeś, więc daj już spokój – stwierdził sucho.

– Gdybym się _wczuł_ , to to byłby gwałt – oznajmił na to, sprawiając, że oczy Jima zwęziły się z irytacji, bo naprawdę nie miał ochoty dłużej kategoryzować tamtej sytuacji, woląc ruszyć do przodu i zapomnieć o tym, co poszło nie tak.

 – Na litość, do niczego mnie _nie zmusiłeś_ , więc nie wmawiaj sobie, że było inaczej. Jak tak bardzo boisz się robienia mi rzeczy, których nie chcę, ale które muszę jakoś przeżyć, zaczynam czarno widzieć najbliższą gorączkę – oznajmił z przekąsem. – Zaręczam ci, dopiero po niej _będziesz_ mieć powody do wyrzutów sumienia.

– Po wczorajszym też mam obawy, bo ciebie odrzuca…

– Odrzucało mnie, że nad sobą nie panowałem, że stałem się omegą, potrzebowałem cię w _taki_ sposób i od pewnego momentu nic z tym nie mogłem zrobić – przerwał mu ostro. – Już o tym rozmawialiśmy i nie, nie chodzi o to, _co_ _konkretnie_ robimy, ale w jakim jestem wtedy stanie. 

– Gdybyś nad sobą panował, byłoby inaczej? – spytał z powątpiewaniem. – Gdybyś rządził i wszystko kontrolował, to w ogóle sprawiałoby ci przyjemność?

– Niczego nie kontroluję, dopóki w łóżku nie mam stoperów – odparł wymijająco, nie mając ochoty odpowiadać na tak zadane pytanie; Sebastian westchnął cicho i położył dłonie na jego nadgarstkach, lekko zaciskając palce.

– Ale łatwiej by ci było, gdybyś nade mną panował i nie obawiał się cały czas, że posunę się za daleko, dlatego powinniśmy pomyśleć o tym, o czym mówiliśmy odnośnie kontrolowania mnie.

– Nie założę ci bransoletki i wybij to sobie z głowy.

– Nie mówiłem o tym – odparł ze zniecierpliwieniem. – To nie jedyna opcja, a jeśli jakiekolwiek zbliżenia mają niby sprawiać przyjemność nam obu, to musimy coś wymyślić, bo w innym wypadku z każdym kolejnym będzie gorzej i zaczniemy czekać na twoją gorączkę jak na egzekucję i ostatecznie to będzie koszmar dla nas obu…!

– Bo ja nie będę mógł znieść, że jesteś na górze, a ty, że robię z ciebie gwałciciela – stwierdził Jim i pokręcił głową z rezygnacją. – Masz rację. Tak właśnie może to wyglądać, jak czegoś nie poprawimy, bo naprawdę potrzebuję się do ciebie przyzwyczaić i och, zmienić nastawienie do _prawdziwego seksu z alfą_ , jeśli po gorączce chcemy móc w ogóle na siebie patrzeć. Co proponujesz?

– Zwiąż mnie – odparł po paru sekundach milczenia. – Następnym razem przykuj mnie do łóżka. Gdy się blokujemy i bawimy w małe kroczki, to to wcale nie działa, więc spróbujmy czegoś całkiem innego i może…

– Sugerujesz, że mamy nie wziąć tym razem stoperów?

– Zrobimy jak zechcesz – powiedział miękko, sunąc palcami po jego nadgarstkach. – Możesz dać mi zastrzyk, bo to będzie pewniejsze, możemy to zrobić zaraz po twojej dawce stoperów albo trochę przed nią, jeśli wolisz po wszystkim móc wziąć leki. Będę unieruchomiony, a ty będziesz mieć kontrolę nad wszystkim.

– To nie jest za bardzo w stylu alfy – zauważył. – Dać się zdominować. Pozwolić rządzić małej, słabej omedze, która bez stoperów nie wie, czego właściwie chce.

– Liczę na to, że gdy będziesz od początku miał kontrolę, to nie będziesz tak tego odczuwał i cokolwiek się stanie, to będzie twoja decyzja a nie moja.

– Zrzucasz na mnie odpowiedzialność? – spytał z nutką rozbawienia, lecz Sebastian najwyraźniej go nie dostrzegł, bo momentalnie się spiął.

– Chcę ci to po prostu ułatwić, skoro chodzi ci o poczucie kontroli i…

– Żartowałem – przerwał mu cicho, gdy mężczyzna zaczął się usprawiedliwiać. – Seb, wczoraj zrobiłeś tylko to, co powinieneś. Przestań się zadręczać i o tym zapomnijmy, jak tak ci z tym źle. Następnym razem spróbujemy z tym związaniem…

– A jak nie wyjdzie? – przerwał mu, nieco mocniej zaciskając przy tym palce na jego dłoniach, puścił go jednak, gdy tylko zorientował się, co robi.

– To pojadę do Lennoxa, wsadzę mu te jego pieprzone leki do gardła razem z opakowaniami a potem każę wymyślić takie, przy których będę normalny aż do gorączki – oznajmił i tym razem, na jego zimny ton i pogróżki, Sebastian uśmiechnął się blado. – I jeszcze jedno – podjął po chwili i przeniósł dłonie na jego kark; przez moment się wahał, ale w końcu uznał, że przyda się tu chwila szczerości. – Parę dni temu obiecałem sobie, że wczoraj ruszymy dalej i chociaż nie miałem szczególnej ochoty, to do tego doprowadziłem. Nie tędy droga. Do robienia planów i trzymania się terminów będziemy mieć gorączkę, ale na razie nie spieszy nam się, więc pójdziemy do łóżka dokładnie wtedy, i _tylko_ wtedy, gdy będziemy chcieli i poczujemy, że to właściwy moment. A nie dlatego, że wyznaczyłem sobie datę, bo jeśli ktokolwiek mnie do czegoś wczoraj zmuszał, to _ja sam_. Dajmy sobie spokój i poczekajmy, co będzie się działo.

– _Spontaniczny bondage_? – spytał z powątpiewaniem Sebastian, za co został obdarzony poirytowanym, nieznoszącym sprzeciwu spojrzeniem. – W porządku – dodał, używając takiego tonu, jakby w ostatniej chwili powstrzymał się przed dodaniem na końcu _szefie_. – Zrobimy sobie dziś wolne, a potem wrócimy do Dundee i będzie tak, jak chcesz.

 

***

 

Odpowiedni moment nie nadszedł ani wieczorem, po ich powrocie do Dundee, ani przez następne cztery dni. Sprawy służbowe związane bezpośrednio z alfa-gangiem przycichły i w efekcie Jim spędzał większość czasu przed ekranem komputera, odpowiadając na pewne zapytania i zdalnie korygując niektóre elementy sieci z pozostałych części kraju. Momentami miał ochotę wyjechać stąd, by zająć się czymś całkiem innym, ale myśl o powrocie do życia na walizkach jakoś do niego nie przemawiała; przyzwyczaił się do wynajmowanego mieszkania, nie zauważając nawet, kiedy się to stało, bezwiednie zaczął obrastać w przedmioty codziennego użytku i nowe ubrania, a czasem łapał się na tym, że to właśnie to miejsce nazywał domem, zapominając o zabezpieczonym apartamencie w Londynie. Oczywiście, to tam miał wszelkie wygody, ulubione dzieła sztuki skradzione podczas różnych akcji, pamiątki z przeszłości i malowniczy widok na panoramę miasta – ale nie miał Sebastiana i przy całej bliskości, jaką osiągnęli, nie sądził, że jest już gotowy, aby pokazać mu swoją fortecę.

Dodatkowo obawiał się podróży i nieregularnego trybu życia, jakie ze sobą niosły, gdyż powodowało to ryzyka zaburzeń w przyjmowaniu i skuteczności stoperów, a te powoli, chociaż zauważalnie, działały coraz gorzej. Każdego ranka czuł, że dawka przyjęta przed snem wytraca się, kiedy tylko otwiera oczy – o dziwo, zaczął jednak sypiać lepiej, z powodu częstego przemęczenia – natomiast wieczorami nosiło go i w efekcie często brał nocne leki wcześniej niż było to zalecane. Błędny krąg, wiedział o tym, ale nie potrafił z tym wygrać, bo jego libido kilkakrotnie zaliczyło pozbawione przyczyny skoki. Wystarczyło czasem, że zbyt długo patrzył na Sebastiana, że widział go, jak ćwiczy, że wpadł na niego w drzwiach do łazienki, kiedy mężczyzna był tylko częściowo ubrany, a do jego umysłu napływały wizje lub tylko ich przebłyski, które znikały zazwyczaj parę chwil później, tak szybko, jak się pojawiały.

O ile jednak przy Sebastianie nie był to aż taki problem, bo wiedział on, że ma przed sobą omegę na zbyt małych stoperach, pilnował własnych i znał go na tyle, że byłby w stanie dostrzec, że coś się dzieje i nie stanowiłby zagrożenia, to kiedy znajdowali się na zewnątrz, sprawy wyglądały całkiem inaczej. Trzeciego dnia po powrocie do Dundee zdarzyło się to późnym popołudniem, gdy tkwili w przymierzalni ekskluzywnego sklepu z garniturami – tylko dlatego, że Sebastian naprężył mięśnie w ten właściwy sposób, gdy rozpinał którąś z rzędu koszulę tkwiąc dokładnie naprzeciwko Jima w niedużej przymierzalni. Nie zrobił nic więcej, po prostu stał przed nim bez koszulki i w idealnie dobranych spodniach od garnituru, sięgał w kierunku rozporka i spojrzał na niego, a pod Jimem ugięły się nogi i zaczęło kręcić mu się w głowie, tak nagle i niespodziewanie, że z jego gardła wydobył się zduszony jęk.

Sprzedawca był na szczęście na sklepie, a Sebastian chwycił Jima w talii, zanim ten upadł i zaczął dopytywać się, co się z nim działo, martwiejąc z szoku, kiedy dostrzegł, że jego rysy odrobinę się zmieniły. Zapłacili za wszystkie wybrane do tej pory rzeczy w ekspresowym tempie, a kiedy znaleźli się w samochodzie, Jim na moment odpłynął i ocknął się dopiero po kilku chwilach, ponownie czując się całkiem normalnie. Zbył pytania o to, co mu się działo, ponurym milczeniem, a gdy wrócili do mieszkania, zamknął się w łazience, bo chociaż dolne rejony jego ciała szczęśliwie nie zaczęły dawać o sobie znać, wolał przygasić je zimnym prysznicem i mieć pewność, że do wieczornej dawki leku pozostaną spokojne. Tej nocy spali w osobnych pokojach, a następnego dnia, chociaż planowali spotkać się z Kessonem i Rankinem w porze kolacji, przesunęli to na późny lunch, aby nie było ryzyka, że poranna dawka leków Jima zacznie przedwcześnie upadać.

– Mogę pojechać do nich sam – zaproponował Sebastian, przyglądając mu się z niepokojem, na co Jim pokręcił głową.

– Do gorączki mam jeszcze siedem-osiem tygodni – oznajmił. – Jeśli tak to ma wyglądać, muszę sprawdzić, jak reaguję na bliskość alf, w razie gdyby stało się coś nieprzewidzianego.

– I jak coś się stanie, to mam ich zabić?

– Sam sobie odpowiedz na to pytanie – odparł, nie patrząc mu w oczy.

– Jeśli chcesz bawić się w testy twoich reakcji na alfy, wolałbym je przeprowadzać na kimś innym – powiedział wprost, lecz nie doczekał się reakcji. – Jim… obiecaj chociaż, że jak cokolwiek będzie się działo, to po prostu przerwiesz spotkanie i…

– W porządku. Widzimy się z nimi niemal publicznie. Będę mieć możliwość cię uprzedzić i się ulotnić – uciął, chociaż lęki Sebastiana zaczęły mu się udzielać i szczerze powątpiewał, czy powinien udawać się na spotkanie, nie mówiąc już o wspólnym wyjeździe z tamtą dwójką do Barcelony; niestety, ustawił swoje plany na zbliżający się wypad tak, że obaj członkowie gangu Cartera byli tam niezbędni i nie wyobrażał sobie, że mogłoby ich zabraknąć. A raczej, nie widział sensu, by w ogóle wyjeżdżać z kraju, kiedy nie czuł się najlepiej, tylko dla pojedynczego klienta, nawet bogatego, jeśli nie zamierzał zająć się jednocześnie rozszerzaniem sieci – a do tego potrzebował Rankina i Kessona, koło się więc zamykało.

Czuł na sobie niepewne spojrzenie Sebastiana przez całą drogę do bezpiecznej restauracji, w której zarezerwowaną mieli salkę i momentami miał wrażenie, że mężczyzna tylko czeka, żeby coś zaczęło mu się dziać, aby móc wszystko odwołać. Tego jednak dnia Jim czuł się dobrze i całkowicie stabilnie i nawet gdy dotarli na miejsce i dostrzegł przy pojedynczym stoliku szepczących do siebie Kessona i Rankina, tkwiących zdecydowanie bliżej, niż gdyby byli tylko współpracownikami, nic się w nim nie poruszyło. Na ich widok obaj mężczyźnie odsunęli się od siebie i krótko się przywitali, a następnie spojrzeli po sobie porozumiewawczo, jakby chcieli coś powiedzieć, ale nie wiedzieli, jak zacząć.

– To ja chciałem spotkania, ale chyba macie mi coś do powiedzenia – oznajmił Jim, całkowicie ignorując kelnera, który zjawił się zebrać zamówienia i pozwolił, aby Sebastian coś dla niego wybrał, uśmiechając się pod nosem, gdy mężczyzna wskazał danie, które nie było czymś jednoznacznie przeznaczonym dla omeg, zawierało jednak w dodatkach owoce i prażone migdały. Kiedy kelner zniknął z zasięgu wzroku, zmrużył oczy i przyjrzał się obu mężczyznom, od razu dostrzegając parę szczegółów; Rankin chciał z nim rozmawiać i podzielić się jakimiś obawami, bo zasadniczo z tej dwójki znacznie częściej widział problemy i szczegóły, podczas gdy Kesson miał tendencje do ich bagatelizowania, traktując wszystko całościowo i ignorując drobiazgi. To on zazwyczaj podejmował decyzje w ich relacji, tylko częściowo biorąc pod uwagę wątpliwości partnera odnośnie drobiazgów, teraz zaś wahał się i jeśli Jim właściwie to oceniał, ponownie nie czuł się najlepiej, co odbierało mu siłę do postawienia na swoim. – Co się stało?

– Ktoś interesuje się naszymi działaniami – odparł po paru chwilach milczenia Kesson. – Ktoś… działający w ukryciu, profesjonalista, stosujący nietypowe metody, bo gdy policja zaczyna węszyć, od razu to zauważamy i z pomocą waszą, a wcześniej dzięki Carterowi, udawało nam się manipulować faktami i ukrywać działalność, co do której podejrzewaliśmy, że może zostać odkryta.

– Macie konkrety? – spytał wprost, nie bawiąc się we wstępy.

– Gdybyśmy mieli, nie zawracałbym ci głowy – oznajmił, a Rankin zaczął nerwowo bawić się serwetką. – To tylko poszlaki. Mieliśmy już trzy sygnały od ludzi z dołu, że ktoś wydaje się ich śledzić, ale nikogo nie widzieli. Nasza grupa to w sumie setka osób, nie licząc okazyjnych zleceniobiorców i ochrony i wydaje się, że ktoś dotarł do jednej z gałęzi w strukturze, bo to z niej pochodziły doniesienia.

– O kogo chodzi?

– Ewan Taylor – podjął Rankin, a Jim dostrzegł kątem oka, że zarówno Kesson jak Sebastian krzywią się na samo nazwisko, wspomniane na ich pierwszym, wspólnym spotkaniu. – Już wcześniej podejrzewaliśmy, że coś jest z nim nie tak, oczywiście uspokoiłeś nas i twoje podejrzenia o tym beta-kochanku były słuszne, gdy go prześwietliliśmy, ale… – wziął głęboki oddech – akurat on nie zgłaszał żadnych nietypowych sytuacji, bo jest zaślepiony tym dzieciakiem, którego posuwa i niczego nie dostrzega. Jednak to jego bezpośredni podwładni, osoby, z którymi najczęściej się spotyka, coś zauważyły i doniosły nam o tym.

– Skoro Taylor jest ich szefem, dlaczego nie zwrócili się do niego?

– Zwrócili, ale to zignorował, więc ruszyli do mnie – odparł Kesson.

– Spotkałeś się z nimi? – spytał Sebastian z niepokojem.

– Nie, to chyba jasne – powiedział ostro mężczyzna. – Zasada jest jasna, każdy z nas ma własnych podwładnych, aby tożsamość szefów była przynajmniej częściowo ukryta i dało się łatwo ucinać zepsute gałęzie, tak, jak to zarządziłeś, gdy pozbyliśmy się Cartera i przebudowywaliśmy gang. Tyle że ci ludzie mają możliwość przekazywania nam informacji, bo Neil zna się na sprawach technicznych i wiadomości oraz smsy wpadają na zabezpieczone skrzynki.

– Jasne – odparł Jim i zamilkł na moment. – Czy macie jakiekolwiek podejrzenia, kto za tym stoi? Policja kryminalna, konkurencja, niezadowolony klient?

– Sprawa wyszła dziś rano, więc nie zdążyliśmy tego sprawdzić. Ale… – Rankin urwał na moment i postukał palcem po kształtnym podbródku – to tylko intuicja, jednak wydaje mi się, że to grubsza sprawa. Policja nie wtrąca się w nasze sprawy, nie mieliśmy nigdy konkurencji w tej części kraju, bo jesteśmy na tyle silni, żeby płotki z nami nie zadzierały i na tyle słabi, by nie być atrakcyjni dla grubszych ryb. Niezadowoleni klienci mają tendencje znikać i po tygodniu być odławiani z Tay przez rybaków w licznych częściach, niekoniecznie możliwych do skompletowania, więc to też raczej nie to.

– Więc? – nacisnął Jim, lekko poirytowany, że Rankin, zamiast przejść do rzeczy, krąży wokół tematu, używając barwnych opisów. Pomimo całej jego pociągającej urody i niewątpliwej inteligencji, czuł, że chyba jednak dogadywałby się lepiej z prostolinijnym Kessonem, który wydawał się znacznie bardziej jednoznaczny w swoich stwierdzeniach.

– To ktoś całkiem z zewnątrz, nierzucający się w oczy, sprytny i mający mniej oczywiste cele – oznajmił Rankin i ponownie spauzował. – Nie wiem, jakie – dodał, a Jim obrócił oczami, bo jakoś nie spodziewał się niczego lepszego.

– Prześlijcie mi nazwiska i zdjęcia ludzi, którzy coś wam zgłaszali, razem z podstawowymi informacjami na ich temat. Gdzie mieszkają, z kim się spotykają, co ich łączy. Oraz personalia wszystkich pozostałych podwładnych Taylora. Muszę się temu bliżej przyjrzeć, a… – urwał, kiedy kelner przyniósł im imbryczek z herbatą i eleganckie filiżanki, które następnie rozstawił na stole – a tutaj nie mam do tego odpowiednich warunków. Obserwujcie poczynania Taylora zaocznie i, dla bezpieczeństwa, trzymajcie go z dala od reszty szefów.

– Nie mówcie mu, dlaczego został odsunięty – podjął Sebastian. – Skoro ma to wszystko gdzieś, a jednocześnie już drugi raz wydaje się wam podejrzany, to lepiej nie angażować go w sprawy gangu. Skoro jest tak zaślepiony, jak twierdzicie, pewnie nawet nie zauważy zawirowań wokół siebie.

– Mamy go usunąć? – spytał wprost Kesson. – Jego i tych ludzi? To chyba najprostsza opcja.

– Nie – powiedział mężczyzna spokojnie. – W ostatnim czasie wasz gang musiał stracić wielu członków i nie ma sensu usuwać kolejnych tylko z powodu niepotwierdzonych podejrzeń. Odsuńcie ich od zadań, podobnie jak resztę ludzi Taylora, żeby nie doprowadzili do źródła człowieka, który ich śledzi. Kimkolwiek jest.

– I pod żadnym pozorem nie spotykajcie się z nim teraz – dodał Jim. – Najgorsze, co może się stać, to aby ktoś do was dotarł i zaczął was obserwować. Nie angażujcie się w to osobiście. – Zamilkł na moment, wpatrując się w zadbane dłonie Rankina, który zaczął rozlewać im do filiżanek herbatę. – Wyślę swoje czujki, by pilnowały tych ludzi i ewentualnych podwładnych Taylora, jak któryś wyda mi się podejrzany. Moi ludzie poinformują nas, jeśli dostrzegą kogokolwiek, kto się wokół nich kręci.

– Jeśli ten człowiek zobaczy, że jest obserwowany… – zaczął Rankin i zerknął na Sebastiana, co odrobinę poirytowało Jima, bo przecież to _on_ się do niego zwracał moment temu, a nie siedzący obok mężczyzna.

– Nie zobaczy – powiedział Sebastian, chyba nie dostrzegając tego, co właśnie się stało i bezwiednie podejmując rozmowę. – Nasze czujki potrafią być zupełnie niewidoczne, bo do tego właśnie służą. Zróbcie to, co wam mówimy i poczekamy, co odkryją.

 – Oczywiście – odparł Rankin, po czym krótko zerknął na Jima, a następnie odwrócił wzrok. – Temat zamknięty. Zakładam jednak, że nie spotkaliśmy się, bo czytacie nam w myślach i wiedzieliście o tej sprawie.

– To dłuższy temat. Nie na pusty żołądek – oznajmił Sebastian z nutką rozbawienia, bo dostrzegł wreszcie pewne napięcie między nim a Rankinem i postanowił rozładować atmosferę. – Powiedzcie najpierw, jak postępy z przerzucaniem tamtych leków z zagranicy, bo nie widzieliśmy się kilka dni, a jeśli biznes kwitnie, może czas zastanowić się nad wykorzystaniem tego pomysłu na szerszą skalę.

Przez najbliższą godzinę nie poruszali tematu wyjazdu do Barcelony celem odnowienia kontaktów, jakie w tamtejszym alfa-gangu miał Carter. Gdy postawiono przed nimi zamówione posiłki, skupili się na jedzeniu, a potem dobrych kilka minut musieli czekać, aż Jim dobrnie do połowy swojej porcji, podczas gdy cała trójka alf pochłonęła zawartość talerzy i zaczęła przeglądać kartę dań, by wybrać deser. Ponownie poczuł na sobie spojrzenie Rankina, który bez zająknienia zamówił sobie koktajl pistacjowy, coś tak ewidentnego, że chyba nie mógł poprosić o bardziej _omegowy_ napój. Jim, pomimo iż nie miał szczególnego apetytu, gdy tylko zobaczył wysoką szklankę z jasnozielonym płynem, poczuł, jak jego żołądek się skręca. Zamówił czarną kawę, naiwnie licząc, że gorzki smak uspokoi jego niebezpieczne zachcianki, lecz za każdym razem, gdy mężczyzna naprzeciwko niego unosił szklankę do ust, miał ochotę wyrwać mu ją z rąk i się do niej przyssać. Nie odważyłby się jednak poprosić o to samo, bo czymś całkiem innym była alfa rzucająca się na orzechowe przekąski i napoje, a czym innym – drobna, domniemana beta, która w najlepszym wypadku doczekałaby się wówczas głupich docinków i żartów.

– Przejdźmy to rzeczy – powiedział, czując, jak jego gardło zasycha i rzucił ostatnie spojrzenie trzymanej przez Rankina szklance, a następnie skupił wzrok na Kessonie, który z jakichś przyczyn patrzył na swojego towarzysza z wyraźną irytacją. Nie krył, że widzi zagrywkę z koktajlem i że go ona wkurza, natomiast Rankin wydawał się być zadowolony, że wzbudził w nim takie odczucia. Wydawał się prowokować bardziej jego niż Jima, co było zastanawiające… lecz może nie aż tak dziwne, kiedy zerknął na niego w poszukiwaniu potwierdzenia mglistych przypuszczeń i dostrzegł tuż przy kołnierzyku rozpiętej koszuli parę przyblakłych siniaków, niemal niewidocznych w mdłym świetle restauracji. Więc ich relacja, przynajmniej jeśli chodziło o kwestie seksu, _czasem_ , niezbyt często, bo wówczas ślady byłyby wyraźniejsze, przybierała taki obrót. Pewnie mógł się tego spodziewać po dwóch alfach, nawet jeśli miał wiedzę o przeszłości ich obu i wydawało się, że raczej nie sugerowała ona skłonności do sadomasochistycznych ciągot u żadnego z nich. – Za tydzień zamierzamy ruszyć do Barcelony – oznajmił, porzucając rozważania o łóżkowych wyczynach tej dwójki. – Mam do załatwienia spotkanie z pewnym klientem, a poza tym chcę odnowić kontakty Cartera z ludźmi zajmującymi się handlem omegami. Wiem, że mają spory zasięg i prowadzą również inne interesy oraz że na razie przyhamowali tamtą działalność, bo nie mają odpowiedniego rynku zbytu.

– Prawdopodobnie już go szukają – stwierdził Rankin. – Może już _znaleźli_. Jesteśmy z nimi w kontakcie, ale nasze więzy się rozluźniły i nie prowadzimy już z nimi interesów, więc właściwie nic nas z nimi nie łączy, więc nie mamy pojęcia, czym właściwie się teraz zajmują.

– Nikogo innego nie znaleźli – uciął Jim. – Przyglądałem się im przez ostatnie tygodnie. Porywanie omeg jest ryzykowne i podejrzewam, że zajęli się tym, bo Carter ich do tego nakłonił. Oczywiście, wrócą do takich działań jak pojawi się ktokolwiek, kto zapewni im popyt w innym kraju, ale to trochę zajmie, bo to zbyt śliski biznes, by rzucali się na pierwszą ofertę z brzegu.

– Zamierzasz przedstawić tę właściwą? – spytał mężczyzna, uśmiechając się w niepokojący sposób, po czym przesunął wargami po pustej już szklance i odstawił ją na stolik, w ewidentnie zalotnym geście wycierając przy tym brzegiem palca resztki napoju z kącików ust.

– Zamierzam odnowić ten kontakt i wykorzystać ich do innych celów, bo moja siatka na południu kontynentu kuleje i chciałem rozszerzyć tam wpływy biznesowe – odparł Jim, z całych sił starając się skupić wzrok na jego twarzy a nie naczyniu, po którego brzegach ściekały ostatnie krople koktajlu. – Tutaj mam gotowe struktury, które mogę przejąć, jeśli nacisnę w odpowiednie miejsca i jedyne, czego potrzebuję, to dotrzeć do nich przez kogoś, komu zaufają.

– Więc musisz wskrzesić Cartera – odparł Rankin z krzywym uśmieszkiem, który nadawał jego twarzy modela z okładki tym bardziej niepokojący wyraz. – Tylko kilka razy widziałem się z tymi ludźmi, James był tam _raz_. Od kontaktów z południem był wyłącznie Carter i nawet jeśli za nim nie przepadali, to właśnie jego uważali za jedynego szefa i nie wiemy, jak zareagują na nowe twarze. Zwłaszcza na kogoś, kto nie jest alfą – zakończył i odchylił się na krześle, odrobinę mrużąc oczy i ponownie się uśmiechając; u każdej innej osoby, łącznie z Jimem, taka poza i mina sprawiłyby, że wyglądałby nieprzyjaźnie. Rankin zaś, mimo chłodu, jaki zawsze bił z jego zbyt jasnych oczu, dzięki raczej niespotykanej u alf urodzie, potrafił sprawić, że wydawał się teraz raczej flirtujący niż groźny.

– Moją twarzą będzie więc tam Sebastian – odparł, nerwowo zerkając na siedzącego tuż przy nim mężczyznę. – Skoro twierdzicie, że beta nie ma po co z nimi rozmawiać, nie pojawię się tam jako Moriarty.

– Jakie konkretnie biznesy chcesz z nimi robić? – spytał Kesson, odzywając się po raz pierwszy w tym temacie; uwadze Jima nie uszło, że na ostatnie zdanie Jima spojrzał ostrzegawczo na Rankina, najwyraźniej każąc mu w ten sposób zamilknąć. – To odrobinę ryzykowne i może pieniądze, jakie możemy uzyskać ze współpracy z południem, nie są tego warte.

– Nie chodzi o pieniądze, tylko rozszerzenie wpływów, a te są bezcenne. Przyjaciele w słonecznej Hiszpanii mogą się przydać w najmniej oczekiwanym momencie, a ponadto miewam tam klientów i za każdym razem muszę przesuwać swoich ludzi z Madrytu lub innych krajów, co jest nieuzasadnione ekonomicznie i kłopotliwe organizacyjne.

– Więc chcesz tylko… zapoznać się z nimi, nawiązać ponownie jakieś drobne relacje, może podrzucić jakąś dochodową sprawę i na razie nie robić nic więcej?

– Dokładnie tak.

– W porządku – odparł krótko Kesson, przyjmując takie wyjaśnienie za wystarczające. – Pewnie faktycznie nie powinniśmy byli ich sobie odpuszczać tylko dlatego, że już nie skupujemy od nich omeg. Jak to zamierzasz przeprowadzić? Nie byli szczęśliwi, gdy otrzymali informację, że straciliśmy możliwość przerzucania ich na Wyspy i czasowo musimy…

– Czekaj – wtrącił się Rankin, wbijając wzrok w Jima, przyglądając mu się tak natarczywie, że mężczyzna poruszył się niespokojnie i z trudem zachował kamienną twarz. – Wciąż nie rozumiem, po co nam ta zabawa. Gang z Barcelony nie przyjął najlepiej informacji, że nie wpuścimy do kraju kolejnych omeg na handel, nie jesteśmy pewni ich motywacji i zamiarów, a poza tym wcale nie musimy pracować z zagranicą, zwłaszcza z krajami, gdzie jest bariera językowa. James nie zna nawet słowa po hiszpańsku…

– Ty znasz go całkiem nieźle – wtrącił Kesson, sprawiając, że Rankin momentalnie przeniósł na niego swoją uwagę.

– Nie na tyle, by prowadzić w nim interesy, a tamci cholerni południowcy nie wyduszą po angielsku słowa, gdy są na swoim terenie, bo uważają, że to ujma dla ich honoru.

– Ja mówię po hiszpańsku biegle, więc język to żaden problem – odparł Jim nerwowo, a gdy obaj mężczyźni zerknęli na niego z ledwo skrywaną irytacją, momentalnie poczuł się jak dziecko przerywające dorosłym rozmowę, której nie rozumie; było to na tyle koszmarne i upokarzające, że poczuł nagłą chęć, by stąd uciec albo zamilknąć całkowicie. Odchrząknął i ze sporym wysiłkiem zdusił w sobie te rozważania, po czym odezwał się ponownie. – Wystąpię tam w charakterze tłumacza, co nawet ułatwi parę kwestii i to, że nie mogę się tam pojawić jako Moriarty.

– Ale to nie zmienia faktu, że chcemy ładować się w obcy alfa-gang, _przyjaciół_ Cartera i to nawet nie z konkretnym interesem tylko…

– Tylko żeby ktoś inny nie zastąpił nas w roli ich brytyjskiego sojusznika – warknął Kesson. – Jeśli mamy wykorzystać okazję, to nie ma sensu czekać. Przestań szukać dziury w całym.

– Jeśli chodzi tylko o wpływy, to po prostu wolałbym szukać ich gdzieś indziej – odparł Rankin i wydął lekko usta, wpatrując się w Kessona z wyrzutem, jakby nie mógł znieść, że mężczyzna się z nim spiera, gdy nie są w swoim wyłącznym towarzystwie.

– To Carter był od szukania kontaktów – oznajmił na to Kesson, niewzruszony gromami, jaki ciskały jasne oczy Rankina. – A tutaj mamy gotowy, który możemy…

– Który wolałbym porzucić. Niech przejmuje go kto tam chce, bo jedynym powodem, dla którego Carter do nich się dobił, był właśnie handel omegami, którym nie zamierzamy się podobno zajmować. Jak ktoś inny go weźmie, _cóż_ , nie ma rzeczy, która mogłaby obchodzić mnie mniej – powiedział ostro, po czym przeniósł wzrok z Kessona na Jima i Sebastiana, a dostrzegając ich zimne spojrzenia, momentalnie zmienił ton, rozumiejąc wreszcie, że pozostała trójka podjęła decyzję i jego opory nie będą wzięte pod uwagę. – Ale najwyraźniej jestem przegłosowany i nie mam nic do gadania.

– Dobrze, że znasz swoje miejsce, Neil – oznajmił Jim z fałszywym spokojem, chociaż sprzeczka alf, jakiej był właśnie świadkiem, coraz silniej na niego działała; dostał lekkich zawrotów głowy i miał wrażenie, że w każdej chwili może zacząć odczuwać od obu mężczyzn zapach feromonów, które w złości potrafiły przebijać się przez niezbyt silne blokery, jakie w tym momencie na sobie mieli. Aby nie pozwolić swojemu organizmowi na bunt, odsunął od siebie resztkę kawy i sięgnął po portfel, pragnąc tylko jak najszybciej opuścić to miejsce. – Porozmawiajcie o tym i dajcie znać najpóźniej pojutrze, skoro nasza prześliczna królowa śniegu dała się ponieść emocjom i potrzebuje, by ktoś ją troszkę… powychowywał – oznajmił zimno, wpatrując się wyzywająco w oczy Rankina, po czym wyciągnął kilka banknotów, z nawiązką pokrywających rachunek i podniósł się z miejsca. – Jak macie jeszcze jakieś pytania, kierujcie je do Sebastiana. Czekam na odpowiedź, _chłopcy_ i mam nadzieję, że podejmiecie właściwą decyzję odnośnie naszej dalszej współpracy.

Czuł ulgę, że już opuszcza towarzystwo, tym większą, gdy zauważył, jak Sebastian rzuca obu mężczyznom ostatnie, ostrzegawcze spojrzenie. Wolał nie przyznawać tego nawet przed samym sobą, ale spięcie z Rankinem poruszyło go w sposób, który kazał mu szybko opuścić spotkania. Omega w nim zaczęła protestować, że bezpośrednio sprzeciwia się alfie i było to znacznie bardziej odczuwalne niż zazwyczaj w takich sytuacjach; mógł grać pewnego siebie, lecz wymagało to sporych wysiłków, bo cała jego natura i nie do końca stłumione hormony sprawiały, że zbyt mocno odczuwał bliskość dominujących alf, wśród których się znalazł i z którymi miał prowadzić dyskusje. Było to znacznie gorsze niż gdy przemawiał do wszystkich szefów gangu – bo przecież wtedy wziął _zakazane_ stopery i jakoś to przetrwał, teraz zaś to po prostu nie działało. Miał pełną świadomość, że gdyby przeciągnął spotkanie i nie uciął tematu, tylko pozwolił Rankinowi na rozwinięcie jego wątpliwości i kontrargumentów, byłoby mu coraz trudniej oponować, a gdyby za bardzo ze sobą walczył, jego stopery mogłyby tym bardziej przedwcześnie upaść. Właściwie… gdy dotarli do samochodu na parkingu, miał już wrażenie, że _zaczęły_ upadać, czego przestraszone spojrzenie Sebastiana, kiedy pochwycił wzrokiem jego twarz, było najlepszym dowodem.

– Wsiadaj – powiedział mężczyzna i otworzył przed nim drzwi po stronie pasażera, a następnie okrążył auto i pospiesznie zajął miejsce. Kiedy tylko znaleźli się w środku, przekręcił się w jego stronę, a jego oczy się rozszerzyły. – Zacząłeś…

– Zmieniać się – wymamrotał Jim, zerkając w lusterko, w którym dostrzegł, że jego twarz złagodniała, zmarszczki zaś niemal całkowicie wygładziły. Zmiana nie następowała dalej, ale samo to było na tyle ewidentne, że nie mógł mieć żadnych wątpliwości. – Gdybym został tam dłużej…

– Na pewno by to zobaczyli – dokończył Sebastian i wziął głęboki oddech, a gdy odezwał się ponownie, brzmiał tak, jakby z trudem powstrzymywał się od krzyku. – Odwołajmy ten cholerny wyjazd. Powiemy im, że wzięliśmy pod uwagę sugestie Rankina. Albo zostań w Dundee, gdy ja…

– Och, tak, a wy będziecie liczyć na twoje i jego mierne zdolności językowe. Świetny pomysł – powiedział nerwowo i wyciągnął dłonie do swojej twarzy, z obrzydzeniem przesuwając palcami po nienaturalnie miękkich policzkach. – Jedźmy do mieszkania, bo teraz nie mam siły o tym myśleć.

– To się stało, bo Rankin cię sprowokował? – spytał napiętym tonem Sebastian, wciąż walcząc z chęcią podniesienia na niego głosu.

– Możliwe – wymamrotał, spuszczając głowę przed wzrokiem paru przechodniów, których minęli, gdy Sebastian ruszył z parkingu.

– Masz w ogóle pomysł, dlaczego się tak zachowywał? – spytał, rzucając mu krótkie spojrzenie. – Do tej pory nie próbował się spierać i zgadzał się z wszystkimi naszymi decyzjami, które mu przekazałem. Nawet jak miał obiekcje, to to wyglądało…

– Zgadnij, dlaczego – przerwał mu Jim i zaśmiał się gorzko. – Oto jeden z powodów, że nawet jak udawałem betę i tak mnie widziałeś, obaj uznaliśmy, że w kontaktach z Carterem może być lepiej wysłać cię na pierwszy ogień. Spodziewałem się, że alfy nie będą szanować władzy bety. A Rankin – wziął głęboki oddech – przestał się mnie bać i zaczął sobie ze mnie kpić, bo tacy właśnie jesteście. Te wasze alfa-gadki i żarty z niezbyt wyrośniętych bet, że wyglądają na omegę. To właśnie robił z tym pieprzonym koktajlem i to mnie najbardziej rozłożyło, bo nie raz słyszałem to w przeszłości, za każdym razem mnie to przerażało i nienawidziłem siebie za to, że głupie zaczepki nieświadomych prawdy alf tak bardzo mnie ruszają.

– Porozmawiam z nimi i powiem im, że takie zagrywki…

– Sebastian, nie – powiedział, czując, jak jego głos słabnie. – Zobacz, do czego doszliśmy. Dla nich to ty jesteś szefem i zupełnie mi się to nie podoba. Gdybyśmy my dwaj się nie zgadzali w dowolnej sprawie, Kesson i Rankin natychmiast stanęliby po twojej stronie.

– Wiedzieliśmy, że tak to może wyglądać. To alfa-gang i…

– Tak, tylko ciebie będą szanować, bo jesteś jednym z nich i doprowadza mnie to do szału – stwierdził, zaciskając pięści w bezsilnej złości. – I to, że ja nie miałbym szans odpierać ataków psychologicznych, gdyby nie było cię obok, bo sama myśl, że mógłbym się z nimi… – urwał i przełknął ślinę – sama myśl, że mógłbym najpierw się z nimi podroczyć, a potem zrobić, co każą, jednocześnie mnie podnieca i odrzuca. Mam tylko połówki stoperów i poczułem przez nich kolejną rzecz, jaką to oznacza.

– Musiałeś… – urwał, nie kończąc stwierdzenia, że przecież Jim powinien był zdawać sobie sprawę, że będzie bardziej niż zazwyczaj podatny na polecenia alf. – Przy mnie też to czujesz, prawda? – spytał zamiast tego.

– Gdybyś kazał mi coś zrobić i użył wystarczająco ostrego tonu, a ja bym tego nie chciał? Tak – wymamrotał. – Bardzo trudno byłoby mi się sprzeciwić. I z nimi też było i gdyby Kesson stanął po stronie Rankina…

– To ja bym stanął po twojej – przerwał mu szybko. – Może jednak _powinienem_ ich spacyfikować, nie sądzisz?

– Nie, bo tylko pokazałbyś im, że jestem słaby i potrzebuję, by alfa egzekwowała moje decyzje. Zresztą, Kesson był na niego wkurzony i sam zajmie się przemówieniem Rankinowi do rozumu, gdy będą już w domu i… i wtedy… – zająknął się, gdy wyobraził sobie, jak Kesson szarpie Rankina za ramię, podciągając go do pozycji stojącej, jak prowadzi go do wyjścia, jak za kilka minut, bo mieszkali w tej właśnie okolicy, znajdują się w domu i zatrzaskują się za nimi drzwi.  – I wtedy Rankin zarobi parę nowych siniaków, bo jestem niemal pewny, że czasem praktykują za obopólną zgodą trochę ostrzejsze zabawy – wydusił i musiał zacisnąć usta, by nie wydobył się z nich jęk.

 _Widział to_. Doskonale wyobrażał sobie teraz wszystko, co mogło się dziś wydarzyć między tą dwójką. Prowokacyjny uśmieszek na ustach Rankina, irytacja Kessona przekształcająca się w złość i przemieniająca w agresję… może wręcz brutalność. Plecy uderzające o ścianę lub materac. Kajdanki. Uderzenia. Trzask rozrywanego materiału. Ich ciała, umięśnione i silne, ocierające się o siebie w pospiesznym, nieregularnym rytmie. Spojrzenia dwóch par czerwonych oczu. Dominacja, tym bardziej znacząca, gdy stroną uległą była alfa; gdzie gra wstępna to do ostatniej chwili była pozorna walka, gdzie żaden z nich nie musiał się hamować jeśli chodziło o użycie siły – bo przecież po drugiej stronie miał alfę, której tak łatwo nie dało się skrzywdzić, na pewno nie samymi ciosami czy mocniejszym naciskiem, które u omegi, kobiety czy nawet męskiej bety mogłyby łamać kości. Widział ich, jak się całują i zdzierają z siebie ubrania, widział zranienia, jakie sobie zadawali i malujące się pod skórą siniaki, słyszał krzyki przechodzące w jęki, wreszcie wyobraził sobie, jak Kesson obezwładnia pozornie szamotającego się Rankina, przygniata go do łóżka i rozsuwa mu nogi, a kiedy rozszalała wizja dotarła do etapu, gdy sięgali po lubrykant, westchnął przeciągle i chwycił się za głowę.

– Jim, co…

– Jedź szybciej – wymamrotał, uciekając przed powodującymi falę podniecenia wyobrażeniami do pałacu myśli, starając się odciąć od tego wszystkiego, aby jego ciało – poza tym, co już się z nim działo, bo czuł, że jego twarz i skóra stają się coraz delikatniejsze – nie zaczęło reagować na to jeszcze mocniej. Nigdy wcześniej wizja dwóch męskich alf w łóżku go nie poruszała w żaden sposób, a wręcz nieco odrzucała, więc tym bardziej nie potrafił sobie poradzić z czymś tak nagłym i nietypowym.

– Dobrze się czujesz? Boże, znów się bardziej zmieniasz i… – Sebastian zahamował gwałtownie na światłach, z powodu nerwów nie dostrzegając, że się zmieniły. Pasy bezpieczeństwa wbiły się w ich klatki piersiowe, auto szarpnęło i ten nagły ruch sprawił, że Jim wyrwał się w ciągu ułamku sekundy z wizji seksu Kessona i Rankina. Myśli o tej dwójce odpływały, a on zaczął wracać do siebie, szybko i odczuwalnie, w dość nieprzyjemny i drażniący sposób. Gdy zerknął w lusterko, był ponownie sobą, znów miał podkrążone oczy, ostry, jednodniowy zarost i nieregularną cerę w naturalnym dla niego, bladym odcieniu. Sama zaś myśl o dwóch alfach w łóżku wcale nie była już podniecająca, lecz zupełnie neutralna, nudnawa i niezbyt przyjemna, jakby miał przed sobie pornografię w wydaniu, za którym nie przepadał i nic więcej. – Jim co to znów było…?

– Zmieniłem się na chwilę w omegę – odparł powoli, testując swój głos, który, na szczęście, brzmiał zwyczajnie. – Ale mi przeszło.

– Coś takiego nie powinno się dziać – zauważył Sebastian. – Na ulotce tego leku nie było słowa, że stopery mogą na chwilę upadać i naprawdę powinieneś…

– Sebastian? – przerwał mu chłodno. – Nie chcę dzwonić do Lennoxa. Nie próbuj mnie namawiać, zwłaszcza gdy jestem w stanie, gdzie będzie mi ciężko ci odmówić i gdy doskonale wiesz, że naciskanie na mnie może znów mi zaszkodzić – powiedział, czując się nie najlepiej z myślą, że szantażuje go emocjonalnie, ale jednocześnie wiedząc, że to będzie skuteczne.

– Mam ochotę ci przyłożyć za każdym razem, gdy to robisz, wiesz? – rzucił Sebastian i nerwowo ruszył z miejsca.

– Spróbuj tylko, a więcej nie pozwolę ci się dotknąć – warknął, osuwając się w miejscu i przymykając oczy, gdy poczuł, jak zaczyna robić mu się słabo. – Jedź szybciej – powtórzył po chwili i chociaż czuł na sobie spojrzenie Sebastiana, ten nie odezwał się ponownie, prawdopodobnie zaciskając pięści na kierownicy i walcząc z chęcią, by pociągnąć tę rozmowę dalej.

 

***


	15. Nieblokowane cz.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zgodnie z obietnicą, II część „Nieblokowanego” jest szybko, bo potrzebowałam czasu głównie na korektę oraz dobre zakończenie tego rozdziału.  
> I… TAK! Oto po namowach i przekonywaniu, że należy SPRÓBOWAĆ, napisałam scenkę łóżkową i jest bardziej graficzna oraz dłuższa od wszystkich poprzednich oraz zawiera wyraźniejsze szczegóły dotyczące seksu A/O (to tak w ramach ostrzeżenia). Warto wrócić tutaj do grafik z budową ciała alfy i omegi, aby mieć konkretniejszy obraz, jak niby ma wyglądać… no, to, co między nimi opisałam ;) Będzie też łagodny bondage, ale nic odstraszającego. Dziękuję bardzo-bardzo-mocno wszystkim, którzy dopingowali mnie w tym zakresie w komentarzach zarówno tutaj jak wcześniej w Drugiej grze, bo, zaręczam, jeszcze rok temu bez Waszego cudownego wsparcia zdecydowanie bym tego nie napisała, a jeśli nawet, byłoby znacznie krótsze xd

***

 

Gdy wrócili do mieszkania, Jim ponad wszystko inne potrzebował się wyciszyć, tymczasem napięcie między nim a Sebastianem stawało się nieznośne. Mężczyzna podjął kilka prób rozmowy na temat jego stanu, a gdy spełzły na niczym, podenerwowany wyszedł na siłownię, oznajmiając, że wróci dopiero wieczorem. Pierwszą godzinę Jim spędził bezproduktywnie, odpoczywając, szwendając się po mieszkaniu i co jakiś czas czytając bez zamiaru odpowiedzi maile od klientów i wiadomości z sieci; po drugiej, spędzonej kompletnie bezczynnie, niezbyt chętnie zabrał się za przeglądanie informacji dotyczących ludzi z alfa-gangu, którzy podlegali Taylorowi i byli śledzeni przez tajemniczego osobnika. Nie było tego wiele i cała trójka nie charakteryzowała się niczym konkretnym, poza faktem, że w ciągu ostatnich kilku dni wszyscy oni widzieli się ze swoim przełożonym w okolicach centrum handlowego Wellgate. Taylor mieszkał przy ulicy Candle, zaledwie kilka minut piechotą stamtąd i Jim miał podstawy przypuszczać, że jest on na tyle leniwy, by widywać się ze swoimi ludźmi niemal pod własnymi oknami. Uruchomił na mapie widok z tej okolicy i rozejrzał się po niej, a następnie dał dwóm czujkom dyspozycje, by naprzemiennie krążyli tam i w miarę możliwości spróbowali wykryć coś nietypowego. Kolejne trzy osoby wysłał pod mieszkania alf z gangu, a następnie odsunął od siebie komputer, wahając się, czy, jak obiecał, powinien kazać śledzić również pozostałych ludzi Taylora. Nie chciał budzić podejrzeń, a w Dundee nie miał aż takich zasobów, by móc wybrać do tej akcji najlepsze jednostki, potrafiące wtopić się w tłum. Po prostu nie posiadał tutaj nikogo godnego zaufania, kto by się nie zdradził i tak naprawdę w podobnych, delikatnych sprawach, najbardziej ufał samemu sobie.

Była szósta po południu, a na dworze zapadł już zmrok, toteż wychodzenie nie było najlepszym pomysłem – jednakże nie był w stanie usiedzieć na miejscu. Sebastian wciąż nie wrócił, a on potrzebował zrobić coś konstruktywnego, co zajęłoby mu skutecznie myśli, zapewniłoby akcję i rozrywkę; dlatego też po paru chwilach zastanowienia ubrał się, wybierając nierzucające się w oczy rzeczy, nasunął na głowę wełnianą czapkę i wsiadł do mniejszego z dwóch wypożyczonych aut, jakimi poruszali się z Sebastianem po mieście, mając świadomość, że będzie musiał je wymienić, aby nikt niepowołany go nie zapamiętał.

Był już parę minut jazdy od ich mieszkania, kiedy postanowił napisać do Sebastiana i poinformować go, że wychodzi na dwie godziny; planował tylko zerknąć na tamtą okolicę i nie robić nic więcej, toteż gdy moment później mężczyzna do niego zadzwonił i bez żadnych wstępów spytał dokąd niby się wybiera i dlaczego na niego nie poczekał, poczuł złość, że traktuje go tak protekcjonalnie i wydaje się rościć sobie prawa do bycia informowanym o wszystkich jego poczynaniach.

– Potrzebuję zerknąć na okolice mieszkania Taylora, a potem odpowiednio ulokować czujki – oznajmił wprost. – Ty jesteś alfą, jesteś widowiskowy i zapamiętywany i lepiej, żeby nikt cię nie zobaczył. Ja potrafię się zamaskować, być niewidoczny i grać na tyle dobrze, że Taylor nie rozpoznałby mnie nawet gdybyśmy wpadli na siebie na ulicy.

– Masz nagłe spadki stoperów i nie wiemy nawet, co konkretnie je powoduje! – syknął Sebastian. – Mogą wrócić w każdej chwili, więc w ogóle nie powinieneś sam wychodzić z domu! Gdzie jesteś?

– Zapominasz chyba, który z nas jest szefem – oznajmił, nerwowo stukając palcami w kierownicę, gdy musiał zatrzymać się na światłach. – Czuję się teraz świetnie, a poza tym chcę tylko się tam rozejrzeć. Zajmie mi to parę minut i wracam do mieszkania.

– Gdzie…

– Candle, okolice Wellgate. Pojaw się tutaj, a urwę ci łeb – warknął, na co Sebastian wydał z siebie poirytowane prychnięcie.

– Jak chciałbyś się rozejrzeć, wystarczyło włamać się do kamer CCTV.

– Tam nie ma ani jednej a poza tym wybacz, ale prowadzę, więc muszę kończyć – odparł na to i pospiesznie się rozłączył, a następnie rzucił telefon na sąsiednie siedzenie i zwiększył prędkość, uparcie ignorując fakt, że komórka zaczęła ponownie dzwonić. Zanim po czterdziestominutowej jeździe dotarł na miejsce, wyłączył tylko dźwięk, zaparkował przecznicę od mieszkania Taylora, wstąpił do kawiarni przy Murraygate po gorącą czekoladę na wynos i po naciągnięciu na głowę kaptura ruszył swobodnym krokiem Horse Wynd, mając w pamięci pełną mapę okolicy. Po paru minutach drogi znalazł się na miejscu i, cicho pogwizdując, ruszył w głąb osiedla, do miejsca, z którego wiedział, że będzie mógł zerknąć w mieszczące się na pierwszym piętrze okna mieszkania Taylora, które mężczyzna zajmował ze swoją partnerką. Oparł się o drzewo, ciaśniej owijając szyję szalikiem i, powoli sącząc czekoladę, wbił wzrok w ciemne szyby salonu oraz to w kuchni, tylko odrobinę rozjaśnione prawdopodobnie zapomnianą lampką. Wziął głęboki oddech i na moment pożałował, że nie pali, przez co nie mógł wyciągnąć papierosów i udawać mieszkańca, który zdecydował się wyjść zaspokoić nałóg na świeżym powietrzu. Mimo to cieszył się w sumie, że wyszedł z mieszkania, nawet jeśli wyprawa okazała się bezproduktywna, skoro Taylora nie było nawet w domu. Po paru minutach bezczynności już miał opuścić posterunek i przejść się po okolicy, by zerknąć do okolicznych barów czy restauracji, bo to w którymś z nich mężczyzna wedle jego wiedzy spotkał się z jednym z ludzi, który potem zaczął być śledzony; wtedy jednak pod budynek podeszły dwie kobiety w średnim wieku, sądząc po sposobie, w jaki się do siebie odnosiły, sąsiadki i przyjaciółki, znające się od lat; nastawił ucha, kiedy w ich rozmowie padło słowo _alfa_ , pospiesznie pozbył się kubka po czekoladzie i, udając, że robi coś na telefonie, ruszył w ich stronę i zaczął powoli przemierzać chodnik, tam i z powrotem.

– … i przedwczoraj, po tym, jak to biedactwo wyjechało, prawdopodobnie do rodziców do Birkhill, ten potwór już godzinę później sprowadził sobie kochanka.

– Omegę?

– Betę, tak sądzę, chociaż kto ich tam wie. Wiadomo, co Ewan będzie mu robić, więc cóż za różnica – odparła niższa z kobiet, zaciągając tak silnym, szkockim akcentem, że momentami ciężko było ją zrozumieć, po czym prychnęła z politowaniem. – Całe towarzystwo A/O to jak dla mnie banda zboczeńców. Nie wiem nawet, czy omegi nie są gorsze, bo alfa jednak może być normalna, jakby ją nafaszerować stoperami, a omega to zawsze niezrównoważony obojnak i pseudo-facet i czego niby można się po kimś takim spodziewać? Oczywiście, to skaranie boskie, że alfa mieszka w naszej klatce, zwłaszcza że ten drugi zwyrodnialec, kim by nie był, chyba zamierza się do niego wprowadzić. Byłabym spokojna dopiero wtedy, gdyby rząd zebrał ich wszystkich, i alfy i omegi, a potem odizolował od normalnych ludzi. Kiedyś to działało, tkwili sobie zamknięci na odludziach i nie było problemów jak teraz.

– Kochana, całkowicie się z tobą zgadzam – westchnęła druga z kobiet. – Wciąż pamiętam, jak przepłakiwałam całe noce, bo moja Karen zaczęła umawiać się z tą przebrzydłą alfą z jej klasy. Na szczęście już po miesiącu poszła po rozum do głowy, tak samo jak nasza droga Jill. Swoją drogą… może to dobrze, że wyniosła się od Ewana zanim się pobrali czy, nie daj Boże, związali, bo tylko zmarnowałaby sobie życie.

– Rodzice pomogą jej przy dziecku, a każda opcja jest lepsza niż związek z alfą, która potrzebuje się zabawiać z facetami na boku – oznajmiła, na co jej przyjaciółka pokiwała zamaszyście głową.

– Oby ten dzieciak nie urodził się alfą…

– Jill mówiła mi, że zrobi badania genetyczne jak tylko znajdzie się u rodziców, jeszcze zanim urodzi. I pozbędzie się tego paskudztwa, jak wyniki będą jednoznaczne i potwierdzą A-geny. Tak naprawdę… – urwała na moment, dopiero teraz dostrzegając krążącego w pobliżu Jima, zdając sobie sprawę, że ten może słyszeć każde słowo; wówczas skinęła na drugą z kobiet i obie weszły na klatkę, znikając z zasięgu jego wzroku.

Zatrzymał się i parę chwil nie ruszał z miejsca, uśmiechając jednak pod nosem, że czegoś nowego się dowiedział, nawet jeśli musiał przy tym nasłuchać się wypełnionych jadem plotek; tak więc Taylor zerwał ze swoją narzeczoną, co więcej – jego kochanek natychmiast zaczął z nim pomieszkiwać, a jego niedostrzeganie, że jest śledzony, bo prawdopodobnie _był_ , wiązało się z zawirowaniami w życiu prywatnym. Teraz nie było w mieszkaniu żadnego z mężczyzn, jednak bywali tu obaj i, na wszelki wypadek, postanowił wyciągnąć od Kessona i Rankina informacje o kochanku Taylora, skoro do niego dotarli, i zlecić obserwowanie ich obu; jeśli byli tak zaabsorbowani swoim związkiem, szanse, że zorientują się, że są śledzeni, były znikome. Z takim postanowieniem cofnął się w głąb osiedla, planując opuścić je i wrócić do samochodu, kiedy usłyszał od strony ciemnej bramy przyspieszony odgłos kroków. W pierwszej chwili zamarł jak sparaliżowany, jego zmysły się wyczuliły i chociaż w panującym półmroku nie mógł nic dostrzec, doskonale słyszał, że zbliżał się do niego ktoś mocno zbudowany i wysoki. Kiedy był już bliski puszczenia się pędem w przeciwnym kierunku, w świetle lampy znad klatki schodowej ukazała się sylwetka wyraźnie przestraszonego Sebastiana, który dostrzegł go w tym samym momencie; na jego twarzy odmalowała się ulga i pokonał dzielące ich metry biegiem.

– Zbieramy się stąd – syknął, chwytając go za rękę i pociągając w kierunku drugiej bramy bez słowa wyjaśnienia. Jim, chcąc nie chcąc, ruszył za nim, a kiedy znaleźli się w wewnętrznej, ślepej uliczce, popchnął go za kontenery ze śmieciami i pochylił się nad nim, osłaniając go od tamtej części osiedla własnym ciałem.

– Odbiło ci? – spytał nerwowo Jim, gdy mężczyzna, zaciskając zęby, oparł dłoń o ścianę tuż przy jego głowie.

– To ja powinienem o to zapytać. Po co tu przyjechałeś, do jasnej cholery?!

– Żeby obejrzeć…

– Czyś ty oszalał? – warknął przyciszonym tonem i uderzył pięścią o mur. – Ruszyłem tu jak szybko się dało i _całe szczęście_ , bo zaraz za mną szedł Taylor, z tym swoim beta-kochankiem, jak sądzę, oraz trzema innymi alfami z nizin gangu, wszyscy kompletnie pijani. Mogliby się tobą zainteresować i obaj wiemy, jak by się to mogło skończyć, gdy jesteś w takim stanie! Odcięli nam drogę, więc pozostaje nam liczyć, że szybko wejdą do mieszkania i tam będą kontynuować imprezę, bo nie mamy innej możliwości, by się stąd wydostać!

– Nie podnoś na mnie głosu – powiedział, bezskutecznie starając się, by w jego tonie nie pobrzmiał strach. – Przyjechałeś tu i mnie _uratowałeś_. Mój alfa-rycerz na białym koniu – zakpił, licząc na to, że dzięki temu odzyska nieco pewności siebie.

– To nie jest ani trochę zabawne – oznajmił Sebastian w odpowiedzi, patrząc na niego z wściekłością; jego oczy momentalnie rozbłysły czerwienią, ale kiedy dostrzegł, że Jim przyciska plecy do ściany, próbując się od niego odsunąć, wziął głęboki oddech i cofnął się o pół kroku, dając mu nieco przestrzeni. – Nie musiałeś jechać tu sam. Co niby chciałeś tym osiągnąć?

– Udowodnić sobie, że nie jestem słaby i nie potrzebuję, żebyś mnie pilnował jak dziecka. Mam prawo podejmować swoje decyzje i ryzyko, gdy mam na to ochotę – oznajmił i dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że jego ton i samo stwierdzenie brzmią niezbyt poważnie i _dziecinnie_. Sebastian westchnął cicho na te słowa, po czym spuścił dłoń na jego przedramię i krótko zacisnął palce.

– Nie jesteś słaby, ale jesteś idiotą, skoro pchasz się w akcje, gdzie coś może ci się stać, chociaż masz ludzi, którzy mogliby z powodzeniem zrobić to za ciebie.

– Potrzebowałem…

– Tak, oderwać się od myśli, bo przytłacza cię, że nie panujesz nad swoim organizmem i potrzebowałeś wmówić sobie, że jest inaczej i jesteś niezniszczalny. Ja jestem od ryzykowania, a ty od myślenia, więc proszę, nie próbuj wchodzić w moją rolę i nie rób czegoś takiego nigdy więcej.

– Nic się nie stało, więc daj już spokój – przerwał mu nerwowo Jim i odwrócił głowę z lekkim zażenowaniem, że Sebastian faktycznie traktuje go zbyt opiekuńczo, nawet jeśli robił to w dobrej wierze. Nie chciał jednak o tym rozmawiać i nie zamierzał ciągnąć dłużej tematu. – Wiemy już, że kochanek Taylora tu bywa, zlecimy, żeby ktoś śledził ich obu i może czegoś się dowiemy. Zapewne nie tylko my…

– Zdecydowanie _nie tylko my_ , bo widziałem jakiegoś starszego faceta, który ich obserwował, jak wytaczali się z baru – dokończył za niego. – To był ewidentny kamuflaż, ale nie zdążyłem się mu przyjrzeć, bo myślałem tylko o tym, że gdzieś tu się szwendasz i nie raczysz nawet odebrać telefonu, że oni w każdej chwili mogą na ciebie trafić, a tobie mogą całkowicie siąść stopery…!

– Nie siadły, ale mogą _teraz_ , jeśli nie przestaniesz zachowywać się jak… – nie dokończył myśli, kiedy Sebastian zmrużył ze złością oczy i przyłożył palec do ust. Od strony osiedla, które opuścili, dobiegły ich okrzyki i odgłos tłuczonych butelek, po których nastąpił wybuch śmiechu; po paru chwilach wszystko zaczęło jednak cichnąć i można było przypuszczać, że grupka ruszyła prosto do budynku.

– Nie potrafię nad sobą panować, gdy przy wszystkich twoich lękach, mniej lub bardziej racjonalnych, nagle rzucasz zasady bezpieczeństwa i ruszasz sam w potencjalnie niebezpieczne miejsce, gdzie możesz spotkać alfę z gangu. Więc ten jeden raz nie próbuj mieć pretensji, że się zmieniam w alfę, kiedy na własne życzenie pakujesz się w coś takiego – oznajmił, a jego głos nieco się uspokoił, gdy dotarło do niego, że zagrożenie minęło. – Czy ty w ogóle zdajesz sobie sprawę, co bym zrobił, gdybym tu nie dotarł? Albo gdybym wpadł na ciebie i tamtych ludzi, gdyby zaczęli cię choćby zaczepiać?

– Nie chcę o tym myśleć.

– A powinieneś, bo tak strasznie boisz się tego, co _ja_ mogę ci zrobić, podczas gdy oni mogli zrobić znacznie gorsze rzeczy – powiedział, po czym wziął parę głębokich oddechów i wreszcie odwrócił się, zerkając w stronę bramy. – Chodź. Już ich tam nie ma. Wracamy do mieszkania, bo nawet jeśli cokolwiek moglibyśmy tu znaleźć, to w takim stanie nie powinniśmy nic robić.

– Tak, bo się zmieniasz i nad sobą nie panujesz, więc nie mów _my_ , skoro…

– Jim – przerwał mu zszokowanym tonem. – Ty… ty wiesz jak znów wyglądasz? – spytał, a gdy mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi, nie rozumiejąc jego stwierdzenia, chwycił go za ramię i przekręcił w kierunku ciemnego okna pustego mieszkania parterze. Odbicie mogło być słabe i mało wyraźne, lecz nawet w brudnej szybie dało się dostrzec zmienione rysy ich _obu_. – Nie czułeś, że się to dzieje…?

– Nie – wydukał Jim, przesuwając palcami po miękkiej skórze policzka. – Kiedy…

– Gdy cię zobaczyłem, wyglądałeś jeszcze normalnie, ale zanim dotarliśmy tutaj…

– Nie zauważyłem, że się zmieniam i _nadal_ tego nie czuję – wymamrotał, spoglądając na niego z lękiem.

– Powinienem zamknąć cię w mieszkaniu albo wywieźć do Lennoxa – odparł cicho Sebastian. – Unieruchomić cię, jeśli próbowałbyś protestować i zmusić, żebyś zrobił, co ci każę.

– Pewnie powinieneś – przyznał Jim, opuszczając bezwładnie ręce.

– Przynajmniej do niego zadzwoń, bo to…

– Porozmawiamy w domu – przerwał mu w odpowiedzi i spojrzał na niego prosząco. – To nie jest moment… po prostu zabierz mnie do domu.

 

***

 

Ani w samochodzie ani gdy dotarli na miejsce nie wrócili jednak do tematu stanu Jima. W drodze do mieszkania, którą pokonywali autem Sebastiana, wydał sieci dyspozycje obserwowania Taylora i bety, która z nim była, wysłał również do Kessona prośbę o przesłanie materiałów na temat tego człowieka; musiał takowe posiadać, skoro razem z Rankinem potwierdzili wersję o jego romansie. Z pewną niechęcią kazał też jednemu ze swoich ludzi odstawić do zaufanego serwisu pożyczony i pozostawiony przy Murraygate samochód, bo czuł się, jakby pozbycie się zapasowego środka transportu przywiązywało go do Sebastiana i w jakiś sposób go ubezwłasnowolniło.

Wrócił do siebie względnie szybko, jednak nerwowa atmosfera między nim i Sebastianem nie tylko nie przygasała a wręcz wydawała się pogłębiać. Im dłużej krążyli wokół siebie – co trwało jak na razie niespełna kwadrans – tym bardziej czuł, że jeśli czegoś z tym nie zrobi, relacje między nimi mogą kompletnie się posypać, a nie zamierzał na to pozwolić. O ile przez poprzednie dni nie czuł, że nadszedł _właściwy moment_ , teraz wreszcie było inaczej, a fakt, że byli na siebie rozzłoszczeni, dawał mu tym większą determinację, aby wreszcie _coś z tym zrobić_.

Obaj wrócili do swoich zwyczajnych wersji, nieważne, że te były dość kruche, skoro nocną dawkę stoperów powinni zażyć za jakieś dwie-trzy godziny. Jego myśli, nie do końca kontrolowane, co chwile były zalewane najróżniejszymi obrazami, w których pojawiał się Kesson i Rankin, ale też Taylor z jego kochankiem, którego zdjęcie miał już na telefonie, kilka pozbawionych twarzy par najrozmaitszych płci, a nawet Irene Adler ze swoją asystentką. Ponadto wciąż wracało poczucie, że coś przegapił w sprawie Taylora, że może czegoś nie dostrzegł, albo pominął jakiś oczywisty, istotny szczegół, przypominał sobie bezwiednie dawne, zupełnie niezwiązane z obecnymi sprawy, klientów, o których na co dzień w ogóle nie myślał, a wszystko to mieliło się w jego umyśle w męczący i irytujący jednocześnie sposób.

Potrzebował się od tego oderwać, wyczyścić umysł i wreszcie _zaspokoić_ , bo nie było sensu oszukiwać samego siebie, że jedną z podstawowych przyczyn – jeśli nie główną – jego nawracających pragnień, była ciągła bliskość Sebastiana, z którym od czasu poprzedniego zbliżenia właściwie nic konkretnego nie zrobili, a teraz dodatkowo ich relacje stały się napięte. Jego zmysły były pobudzone i chociaż obaj nosili blokery, co jakiś czas wydawało mu się, że czuje zapach alfa-feromonów i bezwiednie wodził wzrokiem za ich wyimaginowanym źródłem, wpatrując się w plecy Sebastiana za każdym razem, gdy ten odwracał się w stronę kuchenki, szykując im późną kolację. Jim wątpił, że cokolwiek przełknie, bo nie miał apetytu, a jedyną fizjologiczną potrzebą, jaka mu w tym momencie doskwierała, był _brak seksu_ i to powoli stawało się nie do zniesienia.

– Dodałem do sosu zarówno czerwone mięso jak orzechy, bo nie mam siły robić dziś dwóch wersji – oznajmił oschle Sebastian i zamarł z łyżką w ręku, gdy zorientował się, że Jim niemal pożera go wzrokiem. – Nałożę… nałożę ci po prostu mniejszą porcję – dodał nerwowo i odwrócił się ponownie, by sięgnąć po talerze, a parę chwil później postawił przed Jimem jego porcję oraz wyjęte z lodówki mleko sojowe z dodatkiem migdałów. – Jak czegoś nie chcesz, to to odłóż – powiedział i chwycił za sztućce, a następnie wbił widelec w większy kawałek mięsa i wsunął go do ust.

– Chcę się z tobą przespać – oznajmił wprost Jim, sprawiając, że Sebastian zakrztusił się i pospiesznie popił jedzenie wodą. – Dziś – dodał, jakby nie było to oczywiste i zaśmiał się krótko, gdy mężczyzna naprzeciwko niego kompletnie znieruchomiał. – Twoja reakcja oznacza tak czy nie?

– Jesteś pewny, że to dobry moment? – wymamrotał mężczyzna z niedowierzaniem, jakby sądził wciąż, że się przesłyszał albo że Jim sobie z niego kpi i za moment parsknie mu w twarz śmiechem.

– Najlepszy z możliwych – odparł, wpatrując się w jego niepewną i zdezorientowaną twarz. – Coś się ze mną dzieje. Zrobiłem coś głupiego _, tak Seb, masz rację_ , bardzo, bardzo głupiego. Wkurzyłem cię i potrzebuję coś ze sobą zrobić, bo czuję, że znów stąd wyfrunę, jak mnie nie zatrzymasz – powiedział, w ostatniej chwili powstrzymując się przed użyciem śpiewnego tonu, który mógł tylko ponownie zirytować Sebastiana.

– Nadal jestem na ciebie zły – stwierdził bez przekonania. – To nie jest…

– Dlatego będziesz związany. Żebyś czasem nie postanowił spełnić swojej obietnicy i stłuc mnie po pysku – przerwał mu i westchnął krótko, po czym zaczął powoli jeść przygotowany makaron; prawie nie czuł smaku i było mu właściwie wszystko jedno, co się w nim znajduje, pomimo faktu, że zazwyczaj był dość wybredny, jeśli chodzi o jedzenie. – Dzieją się ze mną dziwne rzeczy i bardziej niż kiedykolwiek potrzebuje mieć możliwość, aby coś kontrolować. Alfę. _Ciebie_ – uściślił i po raz pierwszy lekko się zająknął.

– Jesteś teraz tak rozchwiany, że nie wiem, jak niby chcesz wmawiać sobie, że nad czymś panujesz – wytknął mu Sebastian, jednak pomimo starań, nie brzmiał w tym momencie ostro i pewnie. Mógł udawać, że było inaczej, ale prawda była taka, że wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie, by zorientować się, że propozycja Jima uruchomiła u niego wyobraźnię i pobudziła jego uśpione z powodu złości potrzeby.

– Będę mieć pod sobą unieruchomiona alfę, samo to wystarczy – odparł i spuścił wzrok, gdy poczuł, jak Sebastian zaczyna się w niego wpatrywać coraz bardziej natarczywie. – Zwiążę cię i zrobię z tobą co chcę i to... cholera – jęknął, gdy kolejna wizja pojawiła się w jego umyśle i tym razem był to _tylko_ _Sebastian_ , a wszystko było wyraźniejsze niż kiedykolwiek, bo znał już jego ciało, każdą bliznę na jego skórze, sposób, w jaki poruszały się jego mięśnie, każdy szczegół, jaki do tej pory zdołał rozpoznać… Wziął głęboki oddech i poderwał głowę, uznając, że dobrze, aby mężczyzna miał świadomość, co konkretnie się z nim teraz działo. – Nosi mnie. Gdybyś tylko znał moje myśli z ostatnich dni… – wybuchnął krótkim, nerwowym śmiechem. – Jak poczekam kilka kolejnych, to nie wystarczy mi, że zabawimy się, gdy będziesz mieć związane ręce. To narasta i jak jeszcze trochę poczekamy, zaciągnę cię do łóżka i będę błagał, żebyś mnie wziął. A potem umrę ze wstydu – zakończył, nie chcąc nawet myśleć, co się zacznie z nim dziać, jeśli jeszcze trochę będzie ignorował swoje rozbudzone libido i nawracające skoki hormonalne.

– Jeśli dzieje się z tobą coś nietypowego, to rozwiązaniem jest lekarz a nie seks – wydusił Sebastian w ostatnim przypływie racjonalności.

– Sebastian, serio? – westchnął. – Jestem omegą, ty jesteś alfą, obaj niezwiązani. Jeśli któremukolwiek z nas coś dolega, to na dziewięćdziesiąt procent seks na to pomoże.

– Chcesz zrobić ze mnie Lennoxa? On też cię leczył seksem – zauważył z lekkim przekąsem, na co Jim wyzywająco spojrzał mu w oczy.

– Ty Lennoxem, w łóżku? Wybacz, Seb, to chyba nie byłoby możliwe, a jeśli nawet, to raczej nie byłoby to dla mnie przyjemne. Miał takie drobne, delikatne dłonie – oznajmił, poczekał moment i odezwał się ponownie zanim do mężczyzny dotarło, o czym konkretnie mówił. – Mniejsze od moich. Przy tobie miał dłonie zupełnie jak dziecko – dokończył wreszcie i po minie Sebastiana zorientował się, że ten wyobraził już sobie, co robił Lennox, używając do tego _rąk_.

– O Boże… – jęknął w końcu, na co Jim szeroko się uśmiechnął. – Musisz podsuwać mi takie wizje…?

– Masz opory, których nie rozumiem. A dzięki temu będziesz łatwiejszy – odparł bez zastanowienia, dopiero po chwili orientując się, co właśnie powiedział i nie do końca poznając samego siebie, bo zazwyczaj nie wykazywał się przy Sebastianie tego rodzaju odwagą i bezpośredniością; jego stwierdzenie na moment skonsternowało drugiego mężczyznę, po paru chwilach uznał to jednak za żart i krótko się roześmiał.

– Wolałbym wyobrażać sobie ciebie _ze sobą_ , a nie z Lennoxem – stwierdził z lekkim rozbawieniem, szybko jednak poważniejąc. – Jim, te twoje zmiany… powiedz mi chociaż, czy kiedykolwiek doświadczałeś czegoś podobnego? Nagłych, ale krótkotrwałych przemian bez powodu?

– Jako nastolatek przez miesiąc przed pierwszą gorączką, ale to były niewielkie różnice w wyglądzie i bety nawet by ich nie zobaczyły, a może nawet niektóre alfy również – odparł po chwili zastanowienia. – Zawirowania hormonalne związane z dojrzewaniem. Potem zmieniałem się tylko w trakcie gorączki albo moment przed nią, gdy upadały mi stopery – stwierdził i powstrzymał Sebastiana gestem, gdy ten spróbował się odezwać, po czym zaczął wyrzucać z siebie słowa coraz szybciej, a nerwy w pełni doszły u niego do głosu. – Jakkolwiek nie mam pojęcia, co się dzieje w moim organizmie, to nie wiem też z doświadczenia, jak bym się zachowywał, gdybym kiedykolwiek wcześniej brał tak małe dawki leków, jak teraz, zwłaszcza mając obok alfę, więc może…

– Nie Jim, to nie jest normalne – uciął Sebastian, nie dając mu dokończyć. – Nigdy nie słyszałem, żeby omega miała trwające kilka minut prawie całkowite zmiany, bo gdy to następuje, to trwa dłużej i tylko stopery albo seks są w stanie to cofnąć…

– Albo seks. I wracamy do punktu wyjścia – oznajmił, stukając palcami o brzeg kartonika z mlekiem. – Zakładam, że po naszej rozmowie kupiłeś kajdanki…?

– Tak – westchnął mężczyzna i pokręcił głową z rezygnacją, najwyraźniej zdając sobie już sprawę, że jakiekolwiek próby racjonalnej rozmowy z Jimem nie mają najmniejszego sensu. – I parę innych gadżetów, którymi możesz mnie przywiązać i unieszkodliwić. Na te niby spontaniczne akcje…

– …też się trzeba przygotować – dokończył za niego Jim; widząc, że Sebastian w końcu przestał oponować i zmuszać go do dyskusji, w jednej chwili pozbył się całego napięcia i z nowym apetytem, niemal _entuzjazmem_ , wrócił do posiłku; nie mógł się jednak powstrzymać przed posyłaniem Sebastianowi pociągłych spojrzeń, nad czym wcale jakoś szczególnie nie panował, ale nie potrafił się tym przejmować.

Mógł być pobudzony przez większość dnia, mógł nie ufać wtedy swoim stoperom i mieć wrażenie, że organizm co chwilę podsuwa mu sygnały o potrzebach seksualnych, jednakże teraz wszystko to zniknęło. Gdy krótko ustalili, że _tak_ , dziś podejmą kolejną próbę, stał się aż nazbyt spokojny, a jedynym, co czuł, było narastające oczekiwanie na moment, kiedy skończą jeść, wezmą krótki prysznic i ruszą do sypialni.

I był tą myślą tak podekscytowany, że wszelkie objawy, jakie zazwyczaj miał, zostały zepchnięte na samo dno świadomości i straciły jakiekolwiek znaczenie.

 

***

 

– Więc… co teraz? – spytał Sebastian, kiedy znaleźli się w sypialni Jima i wyciągnęli z pudełka trochę gadżetów, z całą pewnością zamówionych z sex-shopu. – Kiedykolwiek bawiłeś się w coś podobnego? – dodał z powątpiewaniem, kiedy oczy Jima zaczęły błądzić niepewnie po zgromadzonych przedmiotach.

– Nie – przyznał szczerze, po czym wziął do ręki skórzaną, wzmacnianą wszytymi metalowymi nićmi taśmę i zerknął na opis, gdzie producent twierdził, iż _produkt może być używany również na alfach_ i był testowany pod tym względem klinicznie. Uniósł brwi, a myśl o alfach unieruchamianych czymś podobnym i zmuszanym do zerwania więzów w warunkach laboratoryjnych wydała mu się dość śmieszna; starał się jednak zachować powagę, bo Sebastian miał częściowo rację odnośnie podejścia do tego rodzaju form seksu i nie należało pewnie robić z tego kabaretu. – Nie miałem na kim trenować. Jednonocne przygody z betami to nie jest odpowiednie środowisko. A ty? – rzucił, lecz mina Sebastiana powiedziała mu wszystko. – Świetnie, przynajmniej się nie skompromituję – powiedział z rozbawieniem, odkładając taśmę na miejsce. – Dobrze chociaż, że nasze doświadczenia zawodowe dają nam wiedzę, jak kogoś związać, byś nie miał szans się wyrwać – stwierdził, po czym sięgnął po kajdanki...

I odrzucił je zaledwie moment później, gdy w jego umyśle, przez ostatnie godziny wypełnionym najrozmaitszymi wspomnieniami i wizjami, pojawiły się kolejne; miejsca przestępstw, policja skuwająca klienta po sprawie, którą zawalił kiedyś z powodu gorączki, opuchlizna na twarzy jego omega-ojca, gdy został uderzony przez męża właśnie kajdankami. Zacisnął powieki, by odciąć się od niespokojnego spojrzenia Sebastiana i wziął parę głębokich oddechów, bezskutecznie chcąc się wyciszyć. Znów nie panował nad swoimi myślami i nie był w stanie skupić się nawet na seksie, chociaż jednocześnie z odrazą związaną ze skojarzeniami zaczęło rosnąć w nim niepohamowane libido. Był na siebie wściekły, że jest tak upośledzony pod tym względem – ale jednocześnie czuł determinację tym większą, by zastopować to wszystko i by udowodnić sobie, że jest w stanie pokonać przeszłość i wszystkie swoje ograniczenia, doprowadzając do sytuacji, gdzie w relacji z alfą to _on_ jest górą.

– Jim…? – odezwał się ostrożnie Sebastian.

– Wszystko w porządku. Przywiążę cię tamtym paskiem. Żadnych kajdanek – oznajmił ostrzej niż zamierzał i zerknął na niego z prośbą w oczach, aby nie drążył tego tematu.

– Dobrze – odparł mężczyzna i odebrał mu resztę rzeczy, by odstawić je na bok. – Pójdę po swoje leki, bo właściwie powinienem…

– Mamy dawkę za dwie godziny, a nie po to bawimy się w to wszystko, żebyś znów się stopował – przerwał mu Jim i pospiesznie schował ręce za plecy, by Sebastian nie zauważył, jak zaciskają się w podenerwowaniu.

– Sądziłem, że będziesz chciał, żebym zażył przynajmniej pojedyncze – powiedział powoli, wpatrując się niespokojnie w jego twarz i udając, że nie widział jego gestu sprzed chwili. – Niedługo upadną… za najdalej dwie godziny upadną tak czy inaczej, a jeśli pójdziemy do łóżka…

– Nie – uciął Jim i wziął głębszy oddech. – Wolę, żebyśmy obaj mogli je wziąć po wszystkim na uspokojenie, a nie teraz, bo nasze dozwolone dawki i tak całkowicie się wytracą… pewnie zanim jeszcze się rozbierzemy – powiedział, nie będąc w stanie stłumić lekkiego napięcia w głosie.

– W porządku – odparł Sebastian bez przekonania i potarł nerwowo ręce. – Więc…

– Żebym to ja musiał wykonywać pierwszy krok? – zaśmiał się sztucznie Jim i wyciągnął do niego rękę, ale nie chwycił jego dłoni, lecz brzeg koszulki, którą następnie wysunął ze spodni. Aby nie stracić wątłej odwagi, szybko skierował palce na rozporek i, czując na sobie baczne spojrzenie, zaczął go rozpinać, powoli i drażniąco, trącając skórę na brzuchu Sebastiana częściej niż było to konieczne. Patrzył mu w oczy, gdy ściągał w dół jego dżinsy, a potem obserwował, jak mężczyzna pozbywa się ich i rzuca je bezwiednie na podłogę razem ze skarpetkami. W ruchach ich obu dało się wyczuć nerwowość, że oto kolejny raz zaplanowali coś, co było nietypowe i wcale nie musiało się udać – skoro poprzednie ich próby też nie były perfekcyjne, a ponadto żaden nie wydawał się do końca przekonany co do dalszych kroków. Prawdopodobnie myśląc o tym samym, Sebastian zawahał się i dopiero po paru chwilach zdjął z siebie koszulkę, a następnie usiadł na łóżku i zerknął na leżącą z boku taśmę.

– Jak chcesz mnie przywiązać? – spytał i zagryzł wargi, zerkając niechętnie na leżącą przy nim taśmę i dopiero to uświadomiło Jimowi w pełni, w jakiej stawia go sytuacji. Był alfą i chociaż mógł teraz nad sobą panować i zdawać sobie ze wszystkiego sprawę, nie mógł czuć się komfortowo w sytuacji, gdzie miałby być uległą na jakiejkolwiek płaszczyźnie stroną. Nawet jeśli wcześniej sam to zaproponował.

– Później – odparł Jim i porzucił na razie te rozmyślania, zamiast tego spuszczając wzrok i wpatrując się w jego półnagie, umięśnione ciało. Zrobił krok do przodu, by stanąć tuż przed nim, a gdy Sebastian uniósł głowę, wyciągnął rękę, odgarnął mu z czoła pojedyncze kosmyki jasnoblond włosów i przesunął po nich palcami, uśmiechając się lekko, gdy mężczyzna poruszył szyją, ocierając się o jego dłoń. Kiedy zorientował się, co robi, momentalnie zamarł, a następnie pochwycił nadgarstek Jima, zamiast jednak odsunąć go od siebie, ostrożnie potarł kciukiem o jego przegub.

– Nie boisz się, że możesz nade mną nie zapanować, jeśli…

– Sebastian – przerwał mu cicho, a ta niewinna czułość przywróciła mu wiarę, że cokolwiek się stanie, tym razem wszystko pójdzie tak, jak powinno. – Nigdy nikogo nie wiązałem w łóżku i, zaręczam ci, nie robiłbym tego, gdybym miał dla nas lepszy pomysł, bo średnio mnie to kręci. Przynajmniej _zacznijmy_ normalnie – oznajmił i zaczął rozpinać koszulę, lecz Sebastian odtrącił łagodnie jego ręce i, wciąż przed nim siedząc, sam się tym zajął, niejako odwracając pozycję, jaką zastosowali jakiś czas temu, kiedy to Jim tkwił na łóżku i pozbawiał go ubrań. Zsunął jasny materiał z jego ramion i na razie nie posuwał się dalej, powoli gładząc klatkę piersiową, ramiona i brzuch Jima. W końcu pociągnął go za szlufki spodni rozchylił nogi, by Jim stanął między nimi, a następnie przeniósł dłoń na jego plecy, drugą z kolei sunąc po zewnętrznej stronie jego uda.

– Co właściwie chcesz ze mną zrobić? – spytał, przysuwając usta do jego skóry, po czym lekko pocałował miejsce tuż nad biodrem i skierował się do środka, ledwo wyczuwalnie muskając brzuch i pępek. Zerknął na Jima, naciskając na jego udo nieco mocniej i znieruchomiał, czekając, aż mężczyzna skinie lekko głową.

– To co robiliśmy do tej pory – odparł zduszonym tonem i westchnął cicho, gdy ręką Sebastiana przesunęła się na jego pośladki i zaczęła powoli gładzić go przez materiał spodni.

– To co ostatnim razem jest raczej niemożliwe, skoro będę mieć… – lekko zacisnął wargi na jego skórze, nie używając jednak zębów – związane ręce.

– Do niektórych rzeczy nie potrzebujesz rąk – stwierdził i jęknął, gdy Sebastian naparł na niego w bardziej zdecydowany sposób.

– Ach tak…? – westchnął, spoglądając na niego z dołu i jednocześnie wsuwając dłoń między jego nogi i lekko zaciskając palce na materiale spodni. – Wiesz, co właśnie zasugerowałeś…?

– Wiem, ale nie mam pojęcia, czy się do tego posunę – przyznał, a gdy Sebastian wzmocnił uścisk i lekko przesunął dłonią, oparł się o jego ramiona, gdyż już teraz czuł, że zaczyna tracić równowagę od przyjemności, jaka zadrgała w jego podbrzuszu. – Chcę po prostu zobaczyć cię w łóżku bez stoperów i dlatego… Jezu… – jęknął, kiedy Sebastian odrobinę rozchylił jego nogi i zaczął pieścić go przez materiał spodni bardziej zdecydowanie.

– Już nie mogę się doczekać tego, co będziesz mi robił – odparł mężczyzna i opuścił ręce, sprawiając, że Jim wydał z siebie jęk zawodu; zrobił to jednak tylko po to, by z odrobinę rozbawionym wyrazem twarzy zająć się rozpinaniem jego spodni, robiąc to powoli, wyraźnie przeciągając sytuację.

– Nie przeceniaj moich możliwości – zaśmiał się niemrawo Jim, kiedy Sebastian zsunął w końcu spodnie z jego bioder, chwycił brzeg bokserek, osuwając je o cal i zaczął łagodnie całować skórę na jego brzuchu, niżej, niż do tej pory.

– Nie wiesz nawet, jaką przyjemność sprawiasz mi… – ponownie położył dłoń na jego kroczu, tym razem obejmując lekkie wybrzuszenie zaledwie przez materiał bokserek, przez co było to znacznie silniej wyczuwalne niż przed chwilą – w ogóle to proponując. Gdybyś kazał mi się stopować cały czas podwójnymi dawkami, też bym to zrobił. I każdą inną rzecz, o jaką byś poprosił.

– Nie chcę żeby cokolwiek między nami było jednostronne – odparł na to, mocniej wbijając palce w skórę na jego ramionach. – Mam dość… niesymetryczności… wynikającej tylko z naszych płci.

– Moglibyśmy poczekać z tym do czasu po twojej gorączce – powiedział spokojnie i na moment przestał pieścić go palcami. – Jeśli czujesz się tylko zobowiązany…

– Nie. Chcę to zrobić – przerwał mu odrobinę gwałtownie. – To nie jest wdzięczność, po prostu chcę cię mieć _naprawdę_ i chociaż _spróbować_ się nie ograniczać. To po prostu niesprawiedliwe, żebym zmuszał cię do tłumienia i dostosowywania się do mnie i do moich hormonów…

– Ale masz obawy – uciął Sebastian i wykonał ruch, jakby chciał się wycofać, został jednak przytrzymany przez Jima.

– Tak. Bałem się tego całe życie i mam już dość – przyznał, przymykając oczy i wsuwając palce we włosy Sebastiana – Dlatego cię zwiążę – wymamrotał. – I zobaczę, co się z tobą dzieje, kiedy jestem obok i nie mam stoperów, a ty nie jesteś tłumiony tak bardzo, że nie jesteś w stanie czuć… _że jestem_ … – zakończył niepewnie i krótko zacisnął palce. – Dalej. Proszę – powiedział cicho i westchnął, kiedy po chwili Sebastian obciągnął jego bokserki jeszcze niżej i zaczął gładzić wrażliwą skórę tuż powyżej jego krocza, drugą ręką wciąż po nim przesuwając, robiąc to jednak tak powoli, że Jim miał ochotę kazać mu przyspieszyć.

– Naprawdę zamierzasz nie dawać mi leków – bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał Sebastian. – Ty rzeczywiście masz dziś jakąś patologiczną skłonność do ryzyka – dodał, zaciskając palce mocniej i wyrywając tym z gardła Jima kolejne westchnienie.

– Narzekasz…?

– Och… teraz zdecydowanie nie – zaśmiał się zduszonym głosem, a następnie przyciągnął Jima do siebie i jednym ruchem położył go na łóżku, natychmiast chwytając jego obnażone już biodra i lekko przyciskając je do materaca. Jim na moment się spiął, ale kiedy poczuł, że Sebastian rozluźnia palce i zobaczył, jak pochyla się nad nim, szybko się uspokoił. Może i powinien mieć bardziej wyraźne obawy, że nie zdążą w odpowiednim momencie przyhamować, ale jakoś nie potrafił się tym już przejmować; zamiast tego rozkoszował się jego powolnym i niemal czułym dotykiem, który tylko co jakiś czas przybierał na sile. Kiedy Sebastian chwycił brzeg jego spodni i bokserek, zamarł na moment, ale potem ulegle uniósł biodra i pozwolił rozebrać się do końca.

Kiedy położył się ponownie, Sebastian parę chwil nie poruszał się, wpatrując się w jego nagie ciało, zanim objął dłońmi jego kolana i lekko je rozchylił, by móc usadowić się między nimi. Początkowo gładził tylko skórę pod nimi i po wewnętrznej stronie jego ud, ale gdy pochylił się i skierował dłonie niżej, Jim momentalnie się spiął; teraz ich pozycja zaczęła nasuwać zbyt silne skojarzenia, wystarczył dosłownie moment, by Sebastian położył się między jego udami i sięgnął między pośladki, a tego z całą pewnością nie chciał, nie był na to gotowy i w jednej chwili napełniło go to lękami. Mężczyzna jednak wydawał się to wyczuć, a jego ręce znieruchomiały całkowicie, zanim zrobił cokolwiek więcej.

– Chcesz już przestać? – spytał i przez moment Jim miał wrażenie, że jego oczy zalśniły czerwieni, minęło to jednak tak szybko, że uznał, że tylko to sobie wyobraził z powodu napływających ponownie obaw.

– Twoje stopery się trzymają?

– O dziwo, tak – odparł Sebastian, jednak nie dało się nie zauważyć, że był już podniecony, chociaż nie zaczął jeszcze nabierać cech alfy. – Ale jeśli u ciebie…

– Nie. Wszystko w porządku – wymamrotał i skinął głową, kiedy Sebastian sięgnął dłonią między jego nogi. Miał ochotę przymknąć oczy i poddać się temu wszystkiemu, bo mimo wszystko czuł się spokojny, spokojniejszy niż przez wszystkie ostatnie dni, kiedy to w najmniej spodziewanych momentach jego stopery zawodziły. Teraz ulegał i poddawał się ruchom Sebastiana, chociaż jego tożsamość nie próbowała się przebijać i go do tego zmuszać; w sumie… może to jednak było logiczne, że skoro nie walczył z naturą, ta nie walczyła z nim. – Możesz… – urwał i przełknął ślinę, kiedy Sebastian oparł ramię o materac i zawisł nad nim, wznawiając pieszczotę. Gdy był już rozebrany i nic nie dzieliło go od jego palców, stało się to bardziej intensywne i na krótki moment Jim poczuł chęć, by przyciągnąć go do siebie, rozchylić szerzej nogi i zmusić go, by położył się na nim, lecz minęło to tak szybko jak się pojawiło. Tym bardziej, że mężczyzna znalazł się niżej, by zacząć całować jego klatkę piersiową, jednocześnie powoli, ale zdecydowanie, przesuwając po nim dłonią. Z biegiem czasu, w miarę jak wzmacniał pieszczotę, palce znajdowały się coraz niżej, na jego jądrach i tuż pod nimi; w takich chwilach Jim miał wrażenie, że zacznie zaraz panikować, tym bardziej że czuł już, że jego wnętrze zaczyna reagować inaczej niż gdyby był betą. Nie był jeszcze wilgotny, ale jego omega-organy dawały o sobie znać i z każdą chwilą mogło się to zmienić, tym bardziej, że wargi Sebastiana znajdowały się coraz niżej.

Kiedy mężczyzna wziął go w usta i zaczął ssać samą końcówkę, jednocześnie przesuwając kciukiem po jego nasadzie, Jim odrzucił głowę do tyłu i wydał z siebie cichy jęk. To było znacznie silniejsze, tym bardziej, że wiedział już, jak poprzednim razem skończył się dla niego seks pozbawiony stoperów. Sebastian wtedy również działał powoli i w efekcie doprowadził Jima do stanu, gdy hormony przejęły nad nim władzę, zaspokojenie mogło nastąpić w tylko jeden sposób i obawiał się, że może stać się to samo, skoro jego podbrzusze szalało coraz bardziej.

– Sebastian… – wymamrotał, kiedy mężczyzna zacisnął na nim wargi i palce jednocześnie i wyraźnie przyspieszył, sprawiając, że wnętrzności Jima ściągnęły się, a potrzeba czegoś więcej i _głębiej_ zaczęła wychodzić przed chęć dalszej stymulacji w taki sposób, w jaki Sebastian robił to teraz. – Szybciej – syknął półprzytomnie, wiedząc, że za kilkanaście sekund powtórzy się sytuacja jak parę dni temu i taki dotyk już nie wystarczy.

– Możesz mnie teraz związać – powiedział Sebastian, odrywając się od jego krocza, ale wciąż zaciskając na nim pięść. – I skończysz, jak będziesz…

– N-nie – jęknął, wpatrując się w jego oczy, podbarwione lekko czerwienią, ale przytomne, całkowicie świadome tego, co się działo. – Ty to dokończ. Jak ostatnio. Szybko, zanim zacznę wariować – wymamrotał i jęknął przeciągle, kiedy Sebastian podniósł się, by klęknąć między jego podkurczonymi nogami. W tej pozycji Jim doskonale dostrzegał, jak bardzo jest on podniecony, jednak ufał mu, bardziej niż wcześniej, po wszystkim, co kiedykolwiek zrobili miał tym większą pewność, że nie zrobi mu krzywdy i go nie wykorzysta. – Twoje stopery…

– Tak, działają – wychrypiał Sebastian, powoli przenosząc wolną dłoń w dół; jego oczy rozbłysły czerwienią, kiedy Jim rozchylił nogi odrobinę szerzej, ale rysy pozostały niezmienione i to upewniło Jima w przekonaniu, że nie stanie się nic, na co nie wyraził zgody.

– No… już… – szepnął, zaciskając palce na pościeli i nie spuszczając wzroku z nieruchomej twarzy Sebastiana. Kiedy mężczyzna zatoczył palcami krąg wokół jego wejścia, tylko odrobinę śliskiego, westchnął ledwo słyszalnie, a jego biodra drgnęły, nie próbował się jednak odsuwać, ani w jakikolwiek sposób przed tym uciekać. – Szybciej – powtórzył, wiedząc, że Sebastian nie odważy się wszystkiego przyspieszać, obawiając się, że zrobi coś wbrew jego woli, podczas gdy Jim potrzebował stymulacji _teraz_ , a każda chwila zwłoki tylko drażniła i pobudzała jego organy do produkcji hormonów i śluzu, coraz silniej znaczącego jego wejście.

Pochwycił jego pytające spojrzenie i skinął głową, nie będąc w stanie wyartykułować nawet głoski, gdy wskazujący palec naparł na niego i bez oporów zagłębił się w jego wnętrze. Dopiero teraz poczuł, jak bardzo był już śliski i rozluźniony, prawdopodobnie gotowy fizycznie na coś większego i mocniejszego; poruszył się niecierpliwie, kiedy Sebastian zaczął wykonywać dłonią powolne ruchy do przodu i w tył, jednocześnie wolną ręką przesuwając po nim w bardziej zdecydowanym rytmie. Było to bardziej drażniące niż przyjemne, wiedział, że potrzebuje więcej, że to oczywiste i naturalne – jednak pierwszy raz w życiu to, czego chciało jego ciało, nie stało w opozycji do umysłu.

Tak naprawdę wcale nie planował, że Sebastian tego wieczoru to zrobi i że mu na to pozwoli, jednak doszło do tego i nie czuł, że znajduje się w obcym ciele, które wymusza na nim określone zachowania; może i nie czuł się do końca sobą, ale nie było mu źle, nie czuł nawet psychicznego, lekkiego dyskomfortu. Robił się coraz bardziej podniecony, a to pozbawiało go oporów w tempie tak szybkim, że niemal nie mógł uwierzyć, że to możliwe. Robił się coraz słabszy i nie do końca panował nad swoimi rękami, gdy podniósł się do pozycji półsiedzącej i chwycił Sebastiana za szyję, pociągając go w swoją stronę. Mężczyzna puścił go i pospiesznie oparł się o materac, by nie stracić równowagi, lecz nie wycofał drugiej dłoni spomiędzy jego pośladków, ani w tym momencie, ani gdy Jim przywarł zdecydowanie do jego ust i zaczął całować go bez zahamowań, powoli poruszając przy tym biodrami, by czuć go w sobie mocniej. Język Sebastiana znalazł się natychmiast między jego wargami, a palec wycofał z jego wnętrza na moment, tylko po to, by mężczyzna mógł wsunąć w niego kolejny, rozciągając go bardziej zdecydowanie. Nie był już nadmiernie delikatny, ale dzięki śluzowi i mięśniom, które rozwierały się pod jego naciskiem, wcale nie musiał być; co jakiś czas lekko uginał palce lub sięgał głębiej, sprawiając, że Jim drżał w jego ramionach, poddając się każdemu ruchowi i wydając z siebie zduszone westchnienia.

Kręciło mu się w głowie, a przyjemność, prawdziwa _przyjemność_ , a nie tylko bezmyślna potrzeba, rozlewała się po jego organach, których właściwie nigdy nie podejrzewał, że mogą mu dać cokolwiek innego niż wstyd i dyskomfort… po całym podbrzuszu, śliskim wnętrzu i między nogi. Rozsunął uda jeszcze szerzej i wpił się z jękiem w usta Sebastiana, dając mu znać, że może się posunąć jeszcze dalej, a kiedy poczuł w sobie trzeci palec, na moment stracił dech w piersiach i mocniej objął mężczyznę ramionami, by nie opaść bezwładnie na pościel. Był coraz bliżej szczytowania i z trudem oddychał, dlatego też w pewnym momencie oderwał się od ust Sebastiana i rozchylił wargi szerzej, próbując napełnić płuca tlenem. Kiedy uchylił zaciśnięte od jakiegoś czasu powieki, dostrzegł na sobie spojrzenie całkowicie już czerwonych oczu oraz nieco wyostrzone rysy, był już jednak w stanie, gdzie nie potrafił się tym przejmować. Poruszył biodrami bardziej zdecydowanie, niemal gwałtownie, nabijając się na palce Sebastiana tak głęboko, jak się dało, a następnie wcisnął twarz w jego szyję i jęknął nieprzytomnie, kiedy zaczął dochodzić, tryskając nasieniem między ich ciała. Trwało to długie sekundy, w trakcie których czuł, jak jego ciało pulsuje, spięte do granic możliwości i rozedrgane jednocześnie, a wszystkie doznania rozciągały się w nieznany do tej pory rodzaj przyjemności.

Kiedy wszystko zaczęło się uspokajać i wracać do normalności, jego zęby były zaciśnięte na skórze Sebastiana na tyle mocno, że z całą pewnością było to bolesne, miało pozostawić ślad na wiele dni i bardzo niewiele dzieliło go od ugryzienia go do krwi. Puścił go i zwiesił głowę, nie będąc w stanie na razie spojrzeć mu w oczy, tym bardziej, że palce wciąż były zagłębione w jego ciele i teraz, po przeżytym orgazmie, zaczęło się to stawać krępujące. Zdusił westchnienie ulgi, kiedy Sebastian wysunął je z i pospiesznie objął go ramionami, trochę nerwowo przyciskając go do siebie. Miał twardszą niż zazwyczaj skórę, jego mięśnie wydawały się nabrzmiałe, a każdy ruch był ostrzejszy niż normalnie, lecz panował nad sobą całkowicie, chociaż Jimowi, teraz, gdy zaczął wracać do siebie, wydawało się to niepojęte.

– Zwiąż mnie i się mną zajmij – wymamrotał Sebastian nieswoim głosem. – Nie zajmie mi… nawet pięciu minut… a przestanę się kontrolować.

– Jak udało ci się tyle czasu? – spytał Jim i westchnął z ulgą, że on sam brzmiał normalnie i nie miał w sobie już nic z omegi, którą zapewne parę chwil temu jeszcze był.

– Nie wiem – parsknął nerwowo i puścił Jima, odsuwając się od niego na skraj łóżka i zaciskając palce na udach. – Nie mogę… teraz o tym myśleć. Później porozmawiamy i… Boże. Przywiąż mnie, zanim się całkowicie zmienię. Nawet nie wiem, czy ta rama się utrzyma, jak mnie do niej przywiążesz.

– Wygląda na mocną… – stwierdził Jim, ale gdy popatrzył na mięśnie Sebastiana i przypomniał sobie, jaką siłę mogły osiągać zmienione alfy, również zaczął w to powątpiewać. Zamrugał kilkakrotnie, by wyostrzyć zamglone widzenie i ostrożnie uniósł się na pościeli. Był niemal pewny, że jego policzki się zaczerwieniły, kiedy poczuł na kołdrze wilgoć ze swojego ciała, spróbował jednak to zignorować; bez specjalnego powodzenia. – Spróbuj ją pociągnąć i jak nic się nie stanie, to znaczy… że… jak będziesz związany to też będzie w porządku – stwierdził, a cała nerwowość wróciła, zarówno u niego jak u Sebastiana, który zaciskał i prostował palce i wydawał się coraz bardziej nieopanowany i spięty.

– Zawsze możesz zrobić mi zastrzyk, zamiast…

– Nie ma mowy – uciął z irytacją, że mężczyzna, po wszystkim, do czego doszli, proponuje coś takiego. – Wstawaj, pociągnij to pieprzone łóżko i nie gadaj takich bzdur. – Jego ton sprawił, że rysy Sebastiana na moment się ściągnęły ze złości i Jim pożałował, że odezwał się do niego w ten sposób; po chwili jednak mężczyzna wypełnił jego polecenie, wstał z miejsca i chwycił brzeg drewnianej, ale wzmacnianej żeliwnymi zdobieniami ramy. Szarpnął ją najpierw z boku, niezbyt mocno, potem zaś zrobił to samo w środku; łóżko drgnęło, ale nie stało się nic więcej.

– Jednak… powinna wytrzymać – wymamrotał ze zdziwieniem i Jim poczuł, że sytuacja zaczyna się robić dziwaczna, na tyle, że z jego gardła wydobył się piskliwy śmiech.

– Mocniej. Nie udawaj, że to było z całej siły – rzucił bezmyślnie, kompletnie nie wiedząc, jak niby powinien się teraz zachowywać, na co Sebastian zmrużył oczy i jakby chcąc mu coś udowodnić, chwycił brzeg łóżka obiema rękami i szarpnął bardziej zdecydowanie.

Późnowieczorną ciszę przeszył głośny trzask drewna, który był tak nagły, ze Jim aż cofnął się na materacu i cały spiął; kiedy jednak spojrzał na zupełnie zdezorientowaną twarz Sebastiana, który trzymał w ręku wyrwaną ramę z kilkoma połamanymi sztachetami, najpierw krótko zachichotał, a potem wybuchnął śmiechem tak głośnym i niepohamowanym, że przez kilka chwil zupełnie nie był w stanie się wyciszyć. Po chwili dołączył do niego Sebastian, a cała nerwowa atmosfera wyparowała, gdy dotarł do nich absurd sytuacji; oto po raz pierwszy zabrali się za seks bez stoperów, zaczęło się… dobrze, chociaż trochę wbrew wcześniejszym planom, a cały ich bondage zaskutkował połamanym łóżkiem zanim na dobre się za niego zabrali. Jim nie podejrzewał nigdy, że cokolwiek związanego z alfami i seksem jednocześnie może być zabawne, tymczasem _było_ i kiedy Sebastian odrzucił uszkodzoną ramę na podłogę, a potem, wciąż chichocząc, usiadł na łóżku, wyglądając nadal nieco nieporadnie, zaczął śmiać się jeszcze głośniej.

– Zdecydowanie widać, że nigdy tego nie robiliśmy – zauważył Sebastian i zmarszczył brwi, gdy usłyszał brzmienie swojego głosu, który nie był już nienaturalnie chłodny i niski; Jim podciągnął się na łóżku i zaczął mu przyglądać, z zaskoczeniem stwierdzając, że jego przemiana odrobinę się cofnęła, rysy nieco wygładziły i tylko czerwone oczy były znakiem, że wciąż panowały nad nim alfa-hormony.

– Wracasz do siebie – zauważył i lekko trącił palcami jego policzek; bardziej szorstki niż zazwyczaj, jednak w niezmienionym w żaden sposób kształcie.

– Tak – przyznał ostrożnie. – Nie wiem, na jak długo, więc…

– Łóżko odpada.

– Nie, jeśli przywiążesz mnie z drugiej strony i unieruchomisz tak, żeby bolało, gdy zacznę się szarpać, a zacznę, gdy tylko…

– Nie chcę, żeby cię bolało i nawet nie próbuj proponować, żebym dał ci pół dawki stopera.

– Resztki tych, które mam, przestaną działać, gdy tylko mnie dotkniesz.

– Niech przestają – powiedział na to i na odrobiną chwiejnych nogach podniósł się z łóżka i sięgnął po skórzaną taśmę. – Chodź. Spróbujemy i…

– Przynieś moje leki i połóż obok. Jak zacznę szaleć, zrobisz mi zastrzyk. Bez gadania, Jim – powiedział na tyle ostro, że nie próbował protestować i ruszył do salonu, gdzie drżącymi z dziwnego oczekiwania rękami napełnił strzykawkę i wrócił z nią do sypialni, a następnie ostrożnie położył ją na szafce nocnej.

Sebastian przysunął się do niezniszczonej strony łóżka i usiadł przy brzegu, a następnie w kilku oszczędnych słowach powiedział Jimowi, jak powinien założyć więzy między jego rękami i szczeblami łóżka, by były najbardziej skuteczne. Tkwił całkowicie nieruchomo, nie licząc nerwowego drgania jego palców, gdy Jim, zgodnie z poleceniami, zaciskał w taśmę w kolejnych miejscach na jego ramionach, odginając je lekko do tyłu w pozycji, która nie mogła być komfortowa, a wreszcie spiął ją parę cali poniżej karku potrójnym zatrzaskiem.

– To nie wygląda zbyt stabilnie – stwierdził, przyglądając się swojemu dziełu z powątpiewaniem, gdyż w kilku miejscach więzy pozostały lekko rozluźnione, chociaż Sebastian twierdził niby, że tak właśnie miało być.

– Zaręczam ci, testowałem to nie raz, gdy musiałem dla ciebie kogoś torturować i działa bez zarzutu – odparł Sebastian i lekko napiął ramiona i to wystarczyło, by taśma się wyrównała, w kilku miejscach wbijając się w jego skórę.

– To… nie była najlepsza reklama – zauważył Jim i zerknął na twarz Sebastiana, gdy ten przekręcił głowę w jego stronę.

– Mógłbyś mnie w ramach alternatywy przykuć kajdankami do kaloryfera, a wtedy pewnie wyrwałbym go ze ściany. Tutaj masz pewność, że… – urwał, kiedy dostrzegł, że Jim znów zaczyna chichotać. – Co…?

– Wyobrażasz sobie, co musiałbym powiedzieć hydraulikowi, gdyby pół bloku straciło przez nas ogrzewanie?

– Przestań mnie rozśmieszać, bo nic z tego nie wyjdzie – parsknął Sebastian, chociaż ton jego głosu wskazywał, że nie ma nic przeciwko żartom. – Chodź do mnie.

– Nie jest ci niewygodnie? – spytał, wyciągając rękę do jego karku, po czym łagodnie przesunął o pół cala sprzączkę, by metal opierał się o warstwę taśmy, a nie jego skórę.

– Jest, więc _chodź_ – powiedział i lekko poruszył się na łóżku. – Jak się postarasz, szybko przestanie mi przeszkadzać, że _nie jest wygodnie_ – oznajmił, na co Jim skinął głową i okrążył łóżko, by następnie usiąść przy nim i testowo przesunąć palcami po jego twardej łydce. – Zwiążesz mi nogi?

– Bez przesady – odparł ze zdziwieniem, gdyż czegoś takiego nawet przez chwilę nie rozważał. – Chyba przeceniasz moje możliwości, jeśli sądzisz, że doprowadzę cię do stanu, gdzie musiałbym cię…

– Zaręczam ci, nie przeceniam – przerwał mu Sebastian i zagryzł wargi, nieco niecierpliwie poruszając biodrami. – Jim… – zaczął, lecz nie dokończył myśli, spuszczając tylko wzrok na swoje krocze, które cały ten czas było lekko nabrzmiałe, nawet jeśli na jakiś czas wrócił do siebie i w efekcie Jim nie zwracał na to aż takiej uwagi. Niepotrzebne były jednak żadne dodatkowe słowa, bo domyślał się, w jakim stanie był Sebastian, skoro tyle czasu musiał się hamować, dał się związać i posłusznie czekał, aż Jim będzie gotowy, by się nim zająć.

Był z powrotem sobą, przez co czuł się znacznie silniejszy niż gdy jako omega rozkładał przed nim nogi i prosił… drgnął, przypominając sobie sytuację sprzed paru minut, zdając sobie sprawę, że świeże wspomnienie może i nieco go zawstydza, lecz w równym stopniu podnieca. Ponadto Sebastian wydawał mu się w tej wymuszonej pozycji tak nieszkodliwy, że nie miał najmniejszych oporów, by zbliżyć się do niego i przyklęknąć obok jego bioder; sięgnął dłonią w dół, tylko przez parę chwil drażniąco sunąc palcami po napiętym materiale bokserek, wpatrując się z minimalnej odległości w jego twarz, która z każdym jego ruchem zaczynała się zmieniać, powoli, ale mimo to dostrzegalnie. Jeszcze jakiś czas tylko trzymał go w dłoni, jakby niedowierzając, że doprowadził do sytuacji, gdzie ma przed sobą alfę w tak bezbronnym stanie i że na wszystko to pozwoliła; Sebastian ponownie poruszył biodrami, próbując je unieść, lecz był na tyle usztywniony, że jego ruchy były ograniczone również w tym zakresie.

– Nie szarp – powiedział Jim cicho i paroma zwinnymi ruchami, aby nie przedłużać u niego niewygodnej pozycji, pozbawił go bokserek i odrzucił je na podłogę, usianą już ubraniami ich obu. Przez parę chwil wahał się, co konkretnie powinien zrobić, bo jakoś wątpił, czy Sebastianowi wystarczy tylko jego dłoń – wiedział w końcu, co się działo, kiedy potrzeby nie były zaspokajane _w ten właściwy sposób –_ lecz na razie objął go tylko palcami i zaczął łagodnie sunąć opuszkami po zgrubieniu u jego nasady, jeszcze nie całkowicie nabrzmiałym, ale i tak większym niż zazwyczaj. Uniósł wzrok, by napotkać jego głodne spojrzenie i natychmiast przeniósł go niżej, na jego szyję, gdzie wcześniej go ugryzł, nawet nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy. Przesunął wierzchem wolnej dłoni po zranionym miejscu, a następnie przeniósł usta na drugą stronę jego szyi. Tylko go całował, znacznie łagodniej niż wcześniej, delikatnie muskając wargami i językiem kolejne fragmenty skóry, od okolic skroni aż po obojczyk, po którym ostrożnie przejechał zębami. Poczuł, jak Sebastian twardnieje w jego dłoni, więc powtórzył to jeszcze dwukrotnie i zszedł z pocałunkami niżej, na jego klatkę piersiową. Uśmiechnął się, gdy wyczuł jego napięte, rozbudowane mięśnie i jakiś czas nie posuwał się dalej, nie wzmacniając również uścisku między jego nogami, bo łagodność, z jaką go traktował i tak działała i to nawet bardziej niż mógłby przypuszczać. Węzeł stał się bardziej wyczuwalny, a całe okolice krocze coraz mocniej nabiegały krwią i wyczuwał to, razem z tępym, na razie jednak słabym pulsowaniem, jakie przebiegało przez te rejony ciała Sebastiana.

Kiedy trącił zębami jego prawy sutek, mężczyzna westchnął z przyjemności i gdy Jim uniósł wzrok, dostrzegł, jak przymyka on oczy i stara się, bezskutecznie, wyrównać oddech. Uspokajająco przejechał wolną dłonią po jego piersi, a drugą na moment zacisnął na węźle i zaczął przesuwać nią w odrobinę szybszym tempie. Objął wargami jego zaczerwieniony sutek i lekko pociągnął, co sprawiło, że Sebastian jęknął głośniej w niewypowiedzianej prośbie o więcej. Zaczął ssać, początkowo łagodnie, wzmacniając to jednak, gdy zauważył, że to naprawdę na niego działa i doskonale wyczuwając to dłonią.

– Mocniej – szepnął Sebastian, próbując się do niego przysunąć i napotykając więzy, co sprawiło, że jego głos zmienił się w poirytowane warknięcie, a twarz zaczęła nabierać ostrzejszych rysów.

– Spokojnie – odezwał się Jim, przenosząc się ustami na jego lewą stronę i tym razem od razu przysysając się to drugiego sutka znacznie szybciej niż zrobił to wcześniej. Lekko go przygryzł, gdy Sebastian znów się szarpnął; mocniej, gdy mężczyzna zrobił to ponownie i dopiero to go zatrzymało. – Zrobisz sobie krzywdę, jak nie przestaniesz – powiedział cicho, na co mężczyzna skinął tylko głową, ale napięcie na jego twarzy jasno pokazywało, że potrzebuje czegoś więcej i że niezbyt wychodzi mu panowanie nad bezwarunkowymi odruchami. – Wyprostuj nogi – dodał niepewnie, a gdy mężczyzna po chwili wahania i buntowniczym spojrzeniu, jakie rzucił w jego stronę, wykonał polecenie, puścił go i przeniósł obie dłonie na jego ramiona. Uniósł się na łóżku i z pewnymi oporami usiadł okrakiem na jego udach, a następnie przesunął się o parę cali do przodu, nie stykając się z nim jednak; aby było to możliwe w ich pozycji, musiałby rozsunąć nogi jeszcze szerzej, co spowodowałoby, że wyglądaliby bardziej jednoznacznie niż miał na to odwagę. Kiedy jednak spojrzał na proszącą twarz Sebastiana, który wyglądał, jakby powstrzymywał się przed wykrzyczeniem mu, co ma robić, pozbył się idiotycznych oporów. Uniósł lekko biodra i zbliżył się do niego jeszcze bardziej, aż ich klatki piersiowe się dotknęły i rozsunął kolana bardziej na boki, wzdychając bezwiednie, kiedy otarł się przy tym o nabrzmiałą twardość. Poruszył biodrami raz i drugi, przywarł do ciała Sebastiana i objął jego szyję ramieniem, po czym lekko pocałował go w usta, wykorzystując rzadki moment, że znajdowali się w pozycji, gdzie nie leżeli, a ich twarze były na tej samej wysokości.

– Obejmij mnie – poprosił Sebastian zachrypniętym, niskim głosem, lecz tym razem nie szarpnął się, by cokolwiek na nim wymusić i poczekał, aż wsunie on dłoń między ich ciała. Jim zaśmiał się z zażenowaniem, gdy spróbował, jak kiedyś Sebastian, objąć ich obu naraz, ale przez niewielki rozmiar jego dłoni – oraz _jego_ wielkość, bo z betą czy drugą omegą obok byłoby inaczej – było to zbyt nieporęczne. Skupił się więc wyłącznie na nim, mocniej napierając biodrami na ciało Sebastiana i poruszając nimi miarowo w tym samym tempie, w jakim pieścił go dłonią. Jego ruchy powolne, ale zdecydowane, co wyraźnie działało na siedzącego pod nim mężczyznę, a jednocześnie – rozbudzało na nowo również jego samego.

Zamarł na moment, spodziewając się fali lęku, że cokolwiek łagodnego może mu nie wystarczyć, tak, jak było przed chwilą, a skoro Sebastian miał związane ręce, to dawało to właściwie tylko jedną możliwość; nic takiego jednak nie nastąpiło i dopiero po paru chwilach uświadomił sobie, że przecież to _on_ miał teraz kontrolę i cokolwiek zrobią, będzie to z jego inicjatywy i nie będzie tutaj _uległy_. Do tej pory całował Sebastiana dość łagodnie, ale kiedy dotarło do niego, że naprawdę rządzi, przywarł do niego mocno, od razu wsuwając język między jego wargi i jednocześnie zaciskając palce na jego węźle; po chwili przejechał palcami od jego nasady aż do końca i eksperymentalnie trącił paznokciem wrażliwą skórę, sprawiając, że mężczyzna pod nim drgnął i zaczął drapieżnie odpowiadać na pocałunek, wypychając język Jima z ust i napierając na niego własnym. Niemal zamruczał z zadowolenia, kiedy Jim ulegle rozchylił wargi, a moment później poderwał biodra na tyle daleko, na ile pozwalały mu na to więzy.

Jim ponownie poczuł wilgoć między pośladkami i miał przekonanie graniczące z pewnością, że nawet jeśli Sebastian jeszcze tego nie dostrzega, w każdej chwili może się to zmienić. Tym razem, gdy jego organy zaczęły się uaktywniać, zmieniła się jednocześnie fizjonomia i stało się to teraz szybko i _całkowicie_ ; jego palce straciły wcześniejszą siłę w zaledwie kilkanaście sekund, skóra na całym ciele zrobiła się znacznie wrażliwsza, a agresja pocałunku i szorstkość ust i szczęki Sebastiana, były w równym stopniu drażniące w nieco bolesny sposób jak podniecające. Po raz pierwszy od okresu nastoletniego był w łóżku zupełnie niestopowaną omegą i miał przy sobie alfę w podobnym stanie, lecz było to całkowicie inne od wszystkiego, co kiedykolwiek sobie wyobrażał. Szaleństwo hormonów, oczywiście, wciąż krępujące na pewnych płaszczyznach, nie powodowało odrazy, a reakcje organizmu wydawały się… nie, nie mógł powiedzieć, że go cieszyły, ale nie przeszkadzały mu i nie zawstydzały go tak jak przez całe życie.

Kiedy oderwali się od swoich ust, Sebastian oddychał ciężko i był do końca alfą, a głód w jego czerwonych oczach jednoznacznie świadczył o tym, że widział przed sobą omegę. Spróbował poruszyć ramionami i sapnął z frustracją, kiedy więzy go zahamowały i wbiły się w jego skórę, ale po chwili znieruchomiał i zerknął między ich ciała, na drobną dłoń Jima zakleszczoną ponownie na jego węźle. Widział, _musiał widzieć_ , śluz, który zaczął teraz spływać po ich udach, co sprawiło, że szarpnął się ponownie, tak mocno, że rama łóżka zatrzeszczała; zacisnął powieki i zęby, oddychając głęboko i starając się chociaż trochę uspokoić.

– Chcę w ciebie wejść – wychrypiał w końcu, gwałtownie otwierając oczy, a Jim, który nie odrywał wzroku od jego zaciętej twarzy, dostrzegał, jak białka coraz szybciej podbiegają krwią, znacząc je siatką żył tak gęstą, że niemal zlewały się z tęczówką w tym samym odcieniu.

– Sebastian… – wymamrotał, kompletnie nieruchomiejąc, gdy poczuł, jak przez jego wątpliwości przebija się pragnienie, by _spełnić polecenie alfy_ , bez względu na to, czy ma na to ochotę czy nie.

– Nie zrobię… i tak nie mogę nic ci zrobić – kontynuował Sebastian niewyraźnym z podniecenia głosem i ponownie spróbował się poruszyć. – Wszystko kontrolujesz. Tego chciałeś. _Proszę_ – szepnął i jęknął przeciągle, kiedy wilgoć z wnętrza Jima spłynęła jeszcze niżej.

– Nie planowałem tego robić poza gorączką – odparł Jim słabo, chociaż kiedy mężczyzna wypowiedział swoją prośbę na głos, jego umysł wypełniły barwne wizje, że przecież _mógł_ to zrobić i że fizycznie to będzie przyjemne; coraz bardziej pragnął porzucić wszelkie opory i się na niego nabić, a gdy zacisnął lekko uda na biodrach Sebastiana, potrzeba stała się jeszcze bardziej paląca. Nie miał pojęcia, na ile wynikało to z faktu, że był teraz zbyt osłabiony psychicznie, by mu czegokolwiek odmówić, ale w miarę jak zaczął się nad tym zastanawiać, napłynęła świadomość tak jasna, że gdyby nie jego stan, pewnie roześmiałby się z charakteru swoich lęków – bo oczywiście, bał się tego na jakiejś płaszczyźnie, lecz najbardziej przerażała go możliwość, że mógłby to zrobić wbrew sobie, tylko dlatego, że czuł się zdominowany i przymuszony. Tyle że wiedział, że tak nie jest, że przecież Sebastian nie spróbuje naciskać, że tylko o to _poprosił_ , ale nie zamierzał robić nic więcej, bo od samego początku ich znajomości nie wykorzystywał przeciwko niemu swoich mentalnych możliwości alfy. Teraz również tego nie robił i, na litość, znając go tyle czasu, jak w ogóle mógł oskarżać go, że będzie próbował…?

– _Wiem_ – powiedział Sebastian przerywając ciąg jego galopujących myśli i zamrugał kilkakrotnie, bez powodzenia starając się odzyskać normalne widzenie, co w jego stanie raczej nie było możliwe. – Nie powinienem pytać… wiedząc… – urwał, a Jim poczuł, jak jego węzeł twardnieje jeszcze bardziej, sprawiając, że Sebastian syknął i tym razem było w tym więcej bólu niż przyjemności. – Że to cię odrzuca – dokończył, po czym jęknął przeciągle i spróbował wypchnąć biodra do przodu, naciągając przy tym krępujące go więzy.

– Uspokój się – odezwał się Jim i powoli go puścił, po czym wyciągnął obie dłonie do jego twarzy, lekko unosząc jego podbródek, by Sebastian na niego spojrzał. – Odrzuca mnie utrata kontroli i to, że niby muszę ulegać, gdy mam przy sobie alfę, bo ja _nie jestem_ uległy, ale gdy nad tobą panuję, to jest zupełnie inne niż sądziłem – wyrzucił z siebie nerwowo i poczekał moment, aż do mężczyzny pod nim dotrze sens jego słów. Kiedy tak się stało, oczy Sebastiana rozszerzyły się i pociemniały, a jego ciało napięło się jeszcze mocniej. Jeśli było to w ogóle możliwe, jego milczenie i cierpliwe oczekiwanie na dalsze słowa podnieciły Jima jeszcze bardziej, bo dostrzegł za maską bezmyślnej w jego wyobrażeniach alfy człowieka, na którym mu zależało… który nigdy świadomie nie próbował go do niczego zmuszać, zawsze traktował z szacunkiem i wsłuchiwał się w jego obawy i mniej lub bardziej racjonalne lęki, biorąc je pod uwagę przy każdym zbliżeniu. Odezwały się w nim sentymenty i emocje wykraczające poza zwykłą potrzebę zaspokojenia i im dłużej wpatrywał się w zmienioną twarz Sebastiana, tym bardziej widział w nim jego normalną wersję, jego _ideał, och, gdyby tylko nie był alfą_. Przesunął palcami po jego szorstkich policzkach i szczęce, walcząc z resztkami wątpliwości, czy to aby na pewno dobry pomysł, bo chociaż chciał tego – może nie tak bardzo, jak Sebastian – to nie planował, że posuną się tak daleko, bał się, że to i tak za wcześnie, że psychicznie wcale nie jest gotowy na kolejne kroki, a wreszcie, _na litość_ , że ta pozycja, gdzie miałby go ujeżdżać, przekracza wszelkie jego bariery, bo nigdy nie robił tego z żadną betą i szczerze powątpiewał w swoje umiejętności. Ale chciał tego, a fakt, że tego wieczoru już szczytował, sprawił, że wiedział to świadomie i nie było to tylko skutkiem długotrwałego niezaspokajania potrzeb.

Następnym razem… tak, z całą pewnością zrobią to inaczej, niech weźmie pojedyncze stopery w zastrzyku, niech biorą w tym wszystkim _taki sam_ udział, bo pragnienie, by nie być zdominowanym nie oznaczało, że cieszy go rola, gdzie od niego zależy absolutnie _wszystko_ , a druga strona jest bierna jak lalka. Uniósł ponownie głowę, nie zauważając, że parę sekund wpatrywał się niewidzącym wzrokiem w klatkę piersiową Sebastiana, ale odezwał się dopiero po chwili.

– Nie chcę się sczepiać – powiedział łagodnym, nieswoim głosem. – Obiecaj, że mi tego nie zrobisz.

– Zejdź ze mnie, gdy tylko skończę, to się to nie stanie – odparł mężczyzna cicho, chociaż napięcie na jego krtani wskazywało na to, że z całych sił próbuje nie podnosić głosu. – Nie wiem czy będę mógł nad tym zapanować – dodał ledwo słyszalnie, na co Jim skinął tylko głową, czując się głupio, że w ogóle o to prosił, bo sczepienie się w trakcie stosunku, gdy nie miał stoperów, było dla Sebastiana podlegające kontroli mniej-więcej tak, jak dla niego produkcja śluzu. – Jim… – zaczął ostrożnie, dostrzegając jego konsternację, lecz mężczyzna nie pozwolił mu dokończyć, cokolwiek chciał powiedzieć i zamknął mu usta powolnym pocałunkiem, próbując przy tym uspokoić się chociaż trochę, zanim zabierze się do rzeczy.

Dopiero po paru chwilach sięgnął między ich nogi, by objąć Sebastiana, a następnie unieść biodra i przysunąć się do niego pod odrobinę zmienionym kątem. Zawahał się ostatni raz, kiedy zaczął się obniżać i poczuł go między pośladkami, tuż przy swoim wejściu; gdy jednak zauważył, że Sebastian, prawdopodobnie walcząc ze wszystkim, co odczuwał, łagodzi ich pocałunek, uspokajająco trącając jego wargi własnymi, przymknął oczy i zaczął powoli się na niego osuwać. Nie spodziewał się bólu, bo w jego stanie nawilżenia i rozluźnienia nie było to właściwie możliwe, ale odczuwał lekki dyskomfort, mający jednak raczej źródło w psychice. Nerwowo zacisnął palce na ramieniu Sebastiana, próbując się o niego oprzeć i odciążyć nadwyrężane w tej pozycji mięśnie ud, a po paru chwilach ruszył dalej, o kolejny cal, a później następny; był już za połową, kiedy poczuł nacisk na wejście dzielące jego wnętrze od omega narządów, a przy pośladkach zbliżający się do niego, częściowo powiększony węzeł. Zamarł całkowicie i odsunął się na parę cali od Sebastiana, próbując w jego twarzy odnaleźć coś, _cokolwiek_ , co pozbawi go barier i oporów, które kazały przez całe jego dorosłe życie unikać seksu z alfami i zaciągać do łóżka wyłącznie bety, niebędące fizycznie w stanie dostać się głębiej.

– W porządku? – spytał Sebastian cicho, na co Jim skinął głową, ale nie poruszył się dalej. – Przysuń się do mnie – dodał po chwili, a gdy mężczyzna niepewnie zbliżył się i oparł o jego klatkę piersiową, zaczął łagodnie muskać wargami jego szyję; wykonał ruch, jakby chciał sięgnąć do niego i go objąć i w tym momencie Jim po raz pierwszy pożałował, że go związał i unieruchomił, nawet jeśli domyślał się, że w innym wypadku ich zbliżenie raczej nie mogłoby być tak powolne i przebiegać w narzuconym wyłącznie przez niego tempie. Uniósł się nieco do góry, gdy jego mięśnie zaczęły drętwieć od niewygodnej pozycji, po czym ponownie na niego opadł, zatrzymując się w tym samym miejscu co wcześniej i tracąc wcześniejszą pewność, że niby ma być przyjemnie. – To boli? – odezwał się Sebastian, na moment odrywając się od jego skóry, gdy jasnym się dla niego stało, że coś jest nie tak.

– Nie – odparł szybko, nerwowym i napiętym tonem i powtórzył ten sam ruch, posuwając się może odrobinę dalej, ale wciąż nie pozwalając, by Sebastian dostał się głębiej. – Daj mi chwilę – wymamrotał, próbując przywołać wspomnienia wszystkich ich wspólnych momentów, gdzie był przy nim szczęśliwy, jednocześnie odsuwając na bok nawracające natrętnie wspomnienia z rodzinnego domu i całego nastoletniego okresu, w którym alfy kojarzyły mu się ze wszystkim, co najgorsze.

Jeszcze kilka razy poruszył się na nim bez posuwania się dalej, koncentrując się na łagodności pocałunków Sebastiana, jego bezpiecznej bliskości oraz wrażeniach, jakie odczuwał fizycznie, a które po krótkiej przerwie ponownie zaczęły być przyjemne. W końcu wyprostował się i oparł obie dłonie na jego ramionach, wpatrując się w jego twarz z minimalnej odległości, dostrzegając na niej subtelne i pewnie dla osoby, jaka go nie znała, niedostrzegalne oznaki, że jego przemiana odrobinę się cofnęła i nie był teraz nieświadomą i pozbawioną człowieczeństwa alfą. Widział w czerwonych oczach troskę i niepewność, podejrzewał też, że gdyby wrócił teraz do normalności, malowałyby się na jego twarzy wyrzuty sumienia, że to jego prośby doprowadziły do tego stanu.

– Przestań – powiedział zduszonym tonem Sebastian, z całą pewnością używając całej swojej silnej woli, by to z siebie wydusić. – Nie w ten sposób. Zrobimy to kiedy indziej. Nie chcę, żebyś się męczył.

– Nie męczę – odparł cicho, po czym pochylił do niego i lekko rozsunął wargi, zanim go pocałował; ponownie przymknął powieki i zacisnął palce mocno, wbijając paznokcie w skórę na jego ramionach.

Potem zaś osunął się na Sebastiana do końca, pokonując barierę dzielącą go od omega-organów i jednocześnie nabijając się na rozpychający mocniej jego wejście węzeł i, _Boże_ , teraz _też_ nie był w stanie się poruszyć, ale nie dlatego, że wróciły jakieś opory i traumy z przeszłości oraz ograniczenia psychiczne; kiedy poczuł go w sobie, wypełniającego go całkowicie i do samego końca, przez moment był tak oszołomiony wrażeniami, jakie rozlały się po dolnej części jego ciała, że był tym niemal sparaliżowany. Nie wyglądało to jak nic, czego kiedykolwiek doświadczył, wszystkie te zabawy z betami, nawet to, co robił z nim Lennox, to po prostu nie przypominało w żaden sposób odczuć, jakie targały jego ciałem, gdy jego natura została wreszcie zaspokojona do końca, kiedy wyczuwał przy sobie alfę na wszystkie możliwe sposoby, gdy niczego nie blokował ani nie udawał. Wszystko stało się wyostrzone, jego zmysły i odczuwanie, a nadmiar doznań sprawiał, że na moment osłabł tak bardzo, że trudno mu było nawet oddychać. Wydawało mu się, jakby każda komórka jego ciała zapłonęła, a pulsowanie ogarniało już nie tylko jego wnętrze, lecz sięgało skóry, aż po czubki palców. Gdy po paru sekundach zaczęło to przygasać, poruszył się na nim ponownie, by przywołać to jeszcze raz… i kolejny, tym razem nie pozwalając, by przyjemność ustała choćby na moment.

Nie wiedział, w którym momencie ponownie przywarł do ust Sebastiana, a gdy po minucie lub kilku odzyskał nieco świadomości, poczuł, że mężczyzna, na tyle, na ile pozwalały mu to więzy, odpowiadał na jego ruchy, z każdym pchnięciem drażniąc główką jego wnętrze, a zgrubieniem u nasady rozciągające się wejście. Wszystko zlewało się teraz w przeciągającą się, nieustającą przyjemność, która stopniowo zaczęła się koncentrować w jego podbrzuszu, a każdy pocałunek i moment, gdy otarł się ciałem o Sebastiana, jeszcze to wzmagał. W pewnym momencie zaczął tracić oddech, a jego ciało drżało tak bardzo, że z trudem utrzymywał pion i musiał objąć szyję tkwiącego pod nim mężczyzny, przyduszając go do siebie, aby móc utrzymać równowagę. Jego wyczulone zmysły były w stanie wychwycić momentami stłumione blokerami feromony i za każdym razem, gdy wybijał się z nich zapach alfy, dostawał zawrotów głowy. Czuł, jak Sebastian podkurcza lekko nogi, by przyciągnąć go do siebie jeszcze bliżej, jak całuje jego szyję i ramiona, przysysając się do kolejnych fragmentów skóry, jak rozciąga go, z każdą chwilą mocniej, napierając na śliskie wnętrze i pulsując w nim coraz wyraźniej.

Gdy wszystkie te wrażenia rozbłysnęły z pełną mocą, Jim stracił dech w piersiach i przez moment miał wrażenie, że jego rozszalałe z emocji serce zamarło. Dochodził z przeciągłym jękiem na ustach i poruszając się w miarowym, coraz wolniejszym tempie, nie mając sił na nic więcej i nie do końca czując, co właściwie się wokół niego działo. Całował Sebastiana mocno, nie będąc w stanie oderwać się od niego, dopóki jego orgazm nie minął i znieruchomiał dopiero w momencie, kiedy mężczyzna mocno przygryzł jego dolną wargę, przywracając go tym do rzeczywistości. Gwałtownie otworzył oczy i napotkał zamglone, nieprzytomne spojrzenie Sebastiana, który trząsł się tak samo jak on i chyba tylko ciasno owinięta taśma pozwalała mu utrzymać się w pozycji siedzącej.

– Podnieś się – szepnął drżącym głosem. – Sczepimy się, jak się nie podniesiesz – dodał, napotykając nierozumiejące spojrzenie Jima.

– Kiedy…

– Jim, wstań – przerwał mu, a kiedy mężczyzna, podpierając się o niego, ostrożnie się uniósł, westchnął z mieszanką ulgi i nieskrywanego zawodu. – Skończyłem zaraz przed tobą – wychrypiał, kiedy Jim ciężko usiadł na jego udach i spojrzał w dół, na śliską wilgoć, która pokrywała ich nogi i krocza.

– Nawet nie… zauważyłem… – wymamrotał urywanym głosem i zacisnął powieki, kiedy dostrzegł białe smugi w śluzie wciąż wyciekającym z jego wnętrza oraz węzeł Sebastiana, spuchnięty i gotowy na sczepienie się z nim. Wiedział, że skoro na to nie pozwolił, zgrubienie zacznie znikać w ciągu paru chwil, ale nie chciał na to patrzeć; aby bezwiednie nie zacząć błądzić tam wzrokiem, przysunął się do Sebastiana i oparł czoło o jego wilgotne od potu ramię, jednocześnie kładąc dłonie na jego klatce piersiowej.

– Domyśliłem się – powiedział mężczyzna cicho i zaśmiał się w wymuszony sposób. Jakiś czas milczeli, uspokajając się i próbując dojść do siebie, a Jim, mimo niezbyt wygodnej pozycji, nie chciał się stąd ruszać. Wyciszał się powoli, bezwiednie gładząc skórę na jego piersi, wyczuwając pod dłonią nieregularny oddech i bicie serca. – Rozwiążesz mnie? – spytał w końcu Sebastian, poruszając odrobinę ramionami i krzywiąc się, gdyż teraz, kiedy opadły hormony, najprawdopodobniej zaczął odczuwać w pełni ból, będący skutkiem szamotania się. Jim uniósł głowę, sądząc, że będzie musiał w pierwszej kolejności podać mu leki, dlatego też kiedy zobaczył, że mężczyzna po przeżytym uniesieniu był w pełni sobą, a jedyną oznaką alfy były lekko przekrwione oczy, na moment zamarł.

– Tak – powiedział szybko, wyrywając się z szoku, po czym spróbował się podnieść, lecz natychmiast poczuł ogarniającą go słabość, która sprawiła, że zachwiał się niebezpiecznie i musiał oprzeć o materac. – Moment… – wymamrotał i poruszył się ostrożniej, najpierw schodząc z nóg Sebastiana, a potem powoli przesuwając się na łóżku w stronę zagłówka, obawiając się, że jeśli spróbowałby wstać, mógłby nie utrzymać się na nogach. Po omacku sięgnął za jego plecami w kierunku zapięcia, które odhaczył sztywnymi palcami dopiero po kilku próbach, a następnie zaczął rozplątywać więzy, starając się nie patrzeć na liczne otarcia na ramionach Sebastiana. Te na jego nadgarstkach, gdzie związał go najmocniej, wyglądały zdecydowanie najgorzej, a kiedy uwolnił jego ręce i zobaczył, z jaką ostrożnością mężczyzna próbuje prostować posiniaczone, odgięte tyle czasu do tyłu i unieruchomione ramiona, walcząc z odrętwieniem i bólem, obiecał sobie, że nigdy więcej mu tego nie zrobi; a jeśli nawet zdecydują, żeby ponownie go związać, z całą pewnością użyje czegoś łagodniejszego.

– Chyba znów naruszyłem nadgarstek – stwierdził Sebastian po paru chwilach z dziwną obojętnością w głosie, spoglądając na prawą, wyraźnie spuchniętą dłoń. Gdy Jim otworzył usta, by zacząć go przepraszać, mężczyzna zaśmiał się krótko i sięgnął w jego kierunku lewą ręką, by łagodnie objąć mu twarz zdrętwiałymi palcami. – Ale było warto – dodał po chwili, na co Jim przytaknął cicho i zbliżył się do niego, bezwiednie spoglądając na pościel, która wymagała szybkiego prania, jeśli miała się jeszcze do czegoś nadawać, oraz ich oblepione śluzem i spermą ciała. Ponownie poczuł zapach feromonów, tym razem silniejszy niż wcześniej i należących wyłącznie do niego. – Co się stało, gdy przerwałeś? – spytał po chwili i tym razem to Jim się roześmiał.

– Nieważne, bo więcej się nie stanie – odparł i bez jakichkolwiek wyjaśnień objął szyję Sebastiana ramionami, wciągając go do leniwego, długiego pocałunku.

– Wolałbym wiedzieć, jeśli coś zrobiłem nie… – westchnął, kiedy odsunęli się od siebie na minimalną odległość. Jim uniósł brwi, po czym zerknął w dół, na jego uwolnione wreszcie ramiona które, obejmowały go w talii, podczas gdy dłonie były zakleszczone nad jego pośladkami.

– Ty, _nie tak_? – zaśmiał się cicho i przesunął palcami po poznaczonej malinkami szyi, a następnie uniósł wzrok, by spojrzeć mu w oczy, rozkoszując się ich jasnym, całkowicie naturalnym odcieniem. – To była tylko przeszłość. Musiałem się do ciebie przyzwyczaić. Do seksu z alfą, jeśli mamy być precyzyjni. Byłeś nieszkodliwy i _idealny_ i się z tym uporałem.

– Planowałeś, że to zrobimy? – spytał po chwili wahania Sebastian, lekko naciskając na jego plecy.

– Chyba żartujesz – odparł wprost i ziewnął, czując, jak ogarnia go senność. – Nie sądziłem, że zrobimy połowę rzeczy, które zrobiliśmy. Ale cieszę się, że zrobiliśmy – zakończył, po czym ponownie zerknął w dół, wiedząc, że jeśli zaraz się nie podniosą, legną do poplamionej pościeli, znów nie biorąc nocnych stoperów, a pobudka zepsuje wówczas cały pozytywny efekt.

– Wstawaj – powiedział Sebastian, jakby czytał mu w myślach, na co Jim westchnął cicho, mocniej do niego przywierając. – No już… idź się umyć i położymy się u mnie. Nie mam nawet siły rozmawiać – zakończył, na co Jim skinął głową i niechętnie wypełnił polecenie, powoli podnosząc się z łóżka i nie oglądając za siebie, aby nie dać lenistwu wygrać ze zdrowym rozsądkiem, po czym ociężałym, chwiejnym krokiem ruszył do łazienki.

 

***

 

Sebastian tkwił w łóżku od przeszło godziny, starając nie poruszać się zbyt gwałtownie, by nie obudzić śpiącego przy nim Jima, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę z jego nawracającej bezsenności i faktu, że po wczorajszych zajściach pewnie naprawdę potrzebował odpocząć. Przez cały ten czas odtwarzał w myślach przebieg wieczoru, wciąż do końca nie wierząc, że naprawdę się wydarzył – gdyby nie ból w ramionach i kręgosłupie, siniaki znaczące całe jego ręce, otarte do krwi nadgarstki oraz liczne malinki, pewnie sądziłby, że to wszystko tylko mu się przyśniło.

Odkąd się obudził, nagle, targany niepamiętanymi już, niepokojącymi snami, co jakiś czas czuł ulotny zapach omegi z ciała Jima, gasnący po chwili z powodu rozpylonych po pomieszczeniu blokerów. Powinien na wszelki wypadek wstać i ponownie spryskać pościel, ale nie chciał się na razie podnosić; nie budziło to w nim alfy, wciąż był sobą i było to tak przyjemne w jakiś niewinny sposób, że nie miał ochoty sobie tego odbierać. Przesunął palcami po włosach śpiącego mężczyzny, przytulonego po jego boku i ostrożnie objął go ramieniem, płasko kładąc dłoń na jego plecach. Czuł pod cienką koszulką ciepło jego skóry i momentalnie zawładnęło nim pragnienie, by odsunąć dzielący ich materiał w górę; dobrych parę chwil walczył z tym, zanim opanował się i zaczął ponownie kontrolować myśli. Było mu zbyt dobrze, by ryzykować, że czymś zbyt cielesnym się rozbudzi i wolał, by ich dotyk nie wykroczył poza czułość. Zaśmiał się w myślach ze swoich sentymentów, o które pewnie nikt na całym świecie nie podejrzewałby pracującej w kryminale alfy; w urywkach wizji z przeszłości przypomniał sobie zimną i przerażoną jednocześnie twarz matki, mówiącej, że nie będzie wychowywać potwora, potakiwanie ojca, słowa wszystkich opiekunów, którzy widzieli w nim degenerata i ludzi, których przez całe życie spotykał na swojej drodze. Niemal parsknął śmiechem, uświadamiając sobie, że po raz pierwszy zdanie ich wszystkich kompletnie go nie obchodzi, skoro miał zaufanie tej jednej osoby, na której mu zależało.

Jim drgnął w jego ramionach, ale nie obudził się, lecz ułożył na nim wygodniej, lekko zaciskając miękkie palce na pościeli; gdy Sebastian zawiesił na nim wzrok na dłuższą chwilę, całe jego rozmarzenie przygasło. Jego myśli wypełniły za to obawy o stan zdrowia Jima, bo chociaż po ich zbliżeniu i zażyciu leków usypiał w jego ramionach w swojej zwyczajnej wersji, teraz, bo zaledwie siedmiu godzinach, omega-stopery znów podupadały. Przez ostatnie dni nie miał okazji obserwować go rano, bo wstawali równocześnie, teraz zaś dostrzegał co jakiś czas, jak coś w jego wyglądzie się zmieniało. Skóra jaśniała, czasem stawała na parę chwil zbyt gładka, teraz zaś jego ciało zrobiło się słabe i miękkie i niemal bałby się chwycić go za rękę, by nie połamać delikatnych palców. Doskonale wiedział, że nie było to normalne, bo bez powodzenia próbował wcześniej znaleźć w Internecie lub na ulotkach tych nieszczęsnych stoperów jakiejś podpowiedzi co do możliwych przyczyn takiego stanu rzeczy. Telefon do Lennoxa może załatwiłby sprawę w parę minut, jednak za bardzo zależało mu na zaufaniu Jima, by skontaktować się z lekarzem za jego plecami. Mógł kolejny raz prosić go, by sam to zrobił, ale wiedział, że jedynym skutkiem byłaby awantura…

A teraz nie potrafiłby się z nim kłócić, spierać ani nawet unieść głosu i, doprawdy, nie mógł uwierzyć, jak ktokolwiek mógł uważać, że relacje A/O to zawsze asymetria, w której omega jest popychadłem, a alfa beznamiętnym tyranem wydającym rozkazy. Wątpił, czy potrafiłby czegokolwiek mu odmówić, a ich relacje zawodowe nie miały tu nic do rzeczy; Jim błędnie sądził, że Sebastian może i będzie chciał nim dyrygować, co wielokrotnie przyznawał, bo prawda była taka, że to _on_ zrobiłby dla niego wszystko i wystarczyłoby samo skinienie palcem lub odpowiednie spojrzenie. Podejrzewał wręcz, że gdyby następnym razem nie zdecydowali się go związać, Jim mógłby nad nim panować tylko dotykając go odpowiednio, a zwykłe przytrzymanie go za ręce działałoby tak samo jak skórzana taśma… no, może nieco zagalopował się wierząc w swoje opanowanie na skutek przypływu naiwnego romantyzmu, bo jednak poprzedniego dnia wielokrotnie było mu trudno się kontrolować, a w kulminacyjnym momencie nie był w stanie powstrzymać słów ani tym bardziej ruchów bioder i wielokrotnie miał ochotę wytężyć wszystkie siły i spróbować zerwać więzy. Jednakże kiedy czuł, jak Jim ulega, sam tracił bezwzględną potrzebę dominacji; w efekcie zaczynał już rozumieć, jak związane alfy oraz te żyjące w czasach zanim wynaleziono stopery potrafiły tworzyć udane relacje, gdzie omega nie była bierna, lecz uczestniczyła we wszystkim równie aktywnie, nawet jeśli jej płeć zmuszała ją do uległości w pewnych aspektach seksu. Kiedyś nie było leków więc… to nie mogło być tak, że alfy nie były w stanie bez nich nad sobą panować. A może to właśnie ich stałe przyjmowanie uszkadzało naturalne bariery i pozbawiało oporów moralnych, gdy tylko opadały…

Poza tym wszystkim, poprzedniego dnia przekonał się wreszcie, co Jim faktycznie miał na myśli, mówiąc, że nie bał się bliskości samej w sobie, lecz tego, że zatraci samego siebie i że nie będzie w stanie powstrzymać odruchów, jakie wciskała w niego natura; alfa mogła mu to zrobić, gdyby tylko spróbowała wpłynąć na niego psychicznie lub zmusić do uległości siłą, lecz to pierwsze nawet nie przychodziło Sebastianowi do głowy, to drugie zaś blokowały więzy. Cóż… może i chwilowa wiara w swoje możliwości samokontroli w trakcie seksu była przesadzona, lecz wiedział też, że następnym razem zgodzi się na każdy wariant, o jaki poprosi Jim zanim cokolwiek zaczną. I że dopilnują, by było to bezpieczne i satysfakcjonujące dla nich obu. Znów spotkają się w połowie drogi w ich biologicznie asymetrycznej relacji, pomiędzy dominacją a uległością, jednak bez zaprzeczania, kim są, jak robili to faszerując się stoperami… jak robił to Jim, udając betę.

– Jak długo nie śpisz? – usłyszał w pewnym momencie, a głos Jima przerwał ciąg jego myśli tak niespodziewanie, że Sebastian drgnął nerwowo i odpowiedział dopiero po chwili.

– Godzinę. Może dłużej.

– Pewnie patrzyłeś na mnie cały ten czas. Oczywiście… dopóki nie odpłynąłeś – powiedział mężczyzna z nutką rozbawienia i podciągnął się na pościeli, opierając dłoń o materac i mierząc Sebastiana spojrzeniem ciemnych oczu, z których bił absolutny spokój, tak rzadko w nich widoczny; jego ruchy były pewne, ale nie wydawał się w żaden sposób spięty i dopiero po chwili mężczyzna zorientował się, że Jim był wręcz _niespotykanie_ zrelaksowany i wypoczęty.

– Jasne – zaśmiał się i jakiś czas nie był w stanie oderwać od niego oczu; wreszcie wyrwał się z tego, wyciągnął rękę i nacisnął na jego kark, by móc go pocałować. Musnął tylko jego rozchylone w lekkim uśmiechu wargi i odsunął się na niewielką odległość, a następnie podniósł na pościeli i luźno położył dłoń na kolanie Jima, gdy ten usiadł przy nim ze skrzyżowanymi nogami.  – Jak się czujesz? – spytał miękko.

– Och… – westchnął Jim i w parodii kokieterii zerknął na ułamek sekundy w dół, a moment później utkwił wzrok w jego twarzy. – Fantastycznie. Po prostu… – zaśmiał się, tym razem brzmiąc nieco niepewnie. – Po raz pierwszy od kilku dni budzę się i nie potrzebuję od razu stopera. Nie masz pojęcia, jaka to ulga.

– Mam, uwierz – odparł, łagodnie gładząc jego ramię.

– Nocne mogą upaść w każdej chwili – stwierdził w zamyśleniu. – Niemal na to czekam, bo to aż niebywałe, żebym czuł się tak dobrze. Nie pamiętam, kiedy ostatnio tak dobrze spałem. – Niespodziewanie roześmiał się, porzucając odrobinę zaniepokojony ton. – Może jednak w tych wszystkich tekstach o _leczeniu omeg penisem_ coś jest – oznajmił żartobliwie i zachichotał beztrosko, kiedy Sebastian na moment znieruchomiał.

– Nic cię nie boli?

– Mnie? – parsknął z zaskoczeniem. – Nie. Po co w ogóle pytasz? To ty jesteś poturbowany. Jak ręka?

– Ujdzie – odparł i również się uśmiechnął, gdy dostrzegł, że Jim naprawdę ma dobry nastrój i nie wydaje się ukrywać za maską żartów, by nie wzbudzać u niego wyrzutów sumienia. Nie było w nim zażenowania czy wątpliwości, wydawał się szczerze zadowolony i Sebastian był całkowicie przekonany, że nie żałował tego, co zrobili. Tyle że nie do końca wiedział, jak ma się zachowywać, a ponieważ sam czuł dokładnie to samo, postanowił wprost przejść do rzeczy, zanim drobne niedopowiedzenia czegoś nie popsują. – Jim, co teraz? – spytał więc, bezwiednie gładząc palcami jego kolano i łydkę, a gdy zorientował się, co robi, na chwilę znieruchomiał.

– Teraz? – zaśmiał się Jim i chwycił jego rękę, lekko zaciskając palce na jego otartym nadgarstku i nie pozwalając mu się odsunąć. – Teraz zajmiemy się pracą, odkryjemy, kto nas szuka, zlikwidujemy go i pojedziemy do Barcelony, gdzie połączymy obowiązki z przyjemnością dzięki małemu urlopowi w cieplejszym miejscu.

– Wiesz, o co pytam.

– Och… tak, tak – odparł śpiewnie, spuszczając wzrok i udając, że dopiero zrozumiał, o co chodzi Sebastianowi. – W dzień będzie praca, praca, _praca_ , a wieczorami będziemy kłaść się tutaj lub w dowolnym łóżku i razem czekać na moją gorączkę, do której zdążymy nauczyć się wszystkiego. Widzisz, Seb? – zaśmiał się i zmierzył go przeszywającym spojrzeniem. – Nie potrzeba mi było Lennoxa. Wszystko w porządku. Wszystko… – ściszył głos, po czym przysunął swoją twarz do jego i lekko przygryzł jego dolną wargę – w porządku – dokończył, po czym pocałował go mocniej, obejmując jego szyję ramieniem i zdecydowanie do niego przywierając.

Sebastian nie miał sumienia mówić mu, co dostrzegał, obserwując go w czasie snu. Ani że teraz, gdy całowali się i dotykali, niewinnie i bez zamiarów, by zrobić cokolwiek więcej, przez kilka chwil czuł, jak jego skóra staje się gładka, a palce miękkie i słabe. Kiedy odsunęli się od siebie po paru długich minutach i podnieśli się z łóżka, spojrzenie Jima na ułamek sekundy stwardniało i nie musiał się nawet odzywać, by Sebastian zrozumiał, co oznaczało.

_Wiem, co się ze mną dzieje. Wszystko jest w porządku, więc tego nie psuj pytaniami. Nie waż się powiedzieć o tym chociaż słowa, dopóki ci nie pozwolę._

Spróbował zdusić w zarodku niepokój i gryzł się w język za każdym razem, gdy chciał, mimo wszystko, poruszyć ten temat. Słuchał Jima, gdy ten czytał co lepsze fragmenty maila od nowego, wyjątkowo nierozgarniętego klienta; kiedy planował, jakie miejsca zwiedzą w Barcelonie w wolnym czasie i co zrobi osobie, która odważyła się śledzić członków alfa-gangu, a potem z rozmarzeniem roztaczał przed nim wizję o tym, w jakich okolicznościach policja znajdzie zwłoki. Sebastian uśmiechnął się kilkakrotnie, szczerze rozbawiony jego entuzjazmem i nie próbował protestować, kiedy Jim poprosił wczesnym popołudniem, by razem z nim wrócił następnego dnia pod mieszkanie Taylora – o ile, oczywiście, ich ludzie do tego czasu czegoś istotnego nie odkryją.

– Czeka nas w najbliższym czasie tyle zabawy – oznajmił Jim, kiedy w porze obiadowej tkwili w kuchni. Stał oparty o szafki i obserwował, jak Sebastian wkłada do piekarnika jedzenie z poprzedniego dnia, a kiedy zamknął drzwiczki i odrzucił na bok rękawice, mężczyzna wyciągnął do niego ręce w zachęcającym geście. Posłusznie podniósł się i stanął przed nim, opierając dłonie na blacie po obu jego stronach; pochylił odrobinę głowę, podczas gdy Jim uniósł podbródek i szeroko się do niego uśmiechnął. – Czuję to w kościach. Mnóstwo rozrywek, mnóstwo akcji i niespodzianek. A ty Seb? Niemal mrowią mi ręce, gdy myślę o całej tej zabawie.

Sebastian nie odezwał się ani słowem i zamiast tego pochylił się, by uciszyć niższego mężczyznę pocałunkiem, bo jedyną odpowiedzią, jaką miał, były słowa _ja z kolei czuję ciszę przed burzą_.

 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No. Nie czuję się pewna końcowego efektu, jednak mam nadzieję, że w miarę się podobało i że się gdzieś nie wyłożyłam na czymś banalnym ;) jak cokolwiek brzmi Wam idiotycznie, niegramatycznie, niezrozumiale albo po prostu źle z dowolnej innej przyczyny, to ogromna prośba o wskazanie, żebym mogła na przyszłość tego uniknąć i się poprawić... i kolejne scenki pisać lepiej. 
> 
> Kolejny rozdział to będzie akcja bardziej sensacyjna niż łóżkowa i ile mi zajmie napisanie - szczerze, nie wiem, bo może pójść gładko w kilka dni, a może rozciągnąć się na dwa tygodnie, jeśli w praniu wyjdzie, że pominęłam jakiś istotny szczegół i całość mi się w efekcie rozjedzie fabularnie xD


	16. Niespodziewane cz.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Na początek - wybaczcie, że tyle czasu zaszło z aktualizacją; rozdział wyszedł długi, a ze względu na pewne konstrukcyjne kwestie, musiałam go skończyć i dopiero wówczas właściwie posegregować i pociąć scenki. Z powodu jego objętości (45 stron...) ponownie dzielę na dwie części, bo chcę na spokojnie uporać się z korektą drugiej. Pojawi się niebawem:)  
> W rozdziale wrzucony jest utwór Fake? „Someday”, który pewnie będzie jedyny, jakiego użyłam w tym ff, bo w ogóle nie planowałam zamieszczać tu piosenek; jednak od wielu rozdziałów za mną chodził, bo gdy spojrzy się na niego pod pewnym kontekstem, pasuje tu idealnie, a poza tym go uwielbiam ;) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5FDL2gASIL0  
> Dla dociekliwych, rozkłady ulic, odległości i czasy dojazdu były sprawdzane na mapach google, bo za bardzo lubię się bawić w takie rzeczy, żeby sobie tego odmówić, chociaż teoretycznie mogłam wszystko wymyślić xd

***

 

Pomimo braku racjonalnych przesłanek, Sebastian miał wrażenie, że kolejny raz odtwarzał tę samą historię, gdzie zmieniono fabułę, ale zarys pozostał ten sam i że _to wszystko już się zdarzyło_. Może nie powinien narzekać, teoretycznie powinno go nawet _cieszyć_ , że relacje między nim a Jimem nabrały rumieńców, że mężczyzna miał dobry nastrój i od czasu ich seksu wróciła mu energia, a wszelkie lęki przed _czymkolwiek_ , zniknęły. Wszystko to jednak było zbyt intensywne, zbyt głośne, zbyt _niebezpieczne_ na płaszczyźnie, której nie rozumiał i do której nie potrafił dotrzeć. Widział, jak stopery Jima co jakiś czas podupadają i jak drobne fragmenty jego fizjonomii się zmieniają, przy czym martwił się tym znacznie bardziej niż sam zainteresowany.

Kiedy jego twarz choćby odrobinę łagodniała, zmarszczki znikały, oczy stawały się rozmyte jak płynna czekolada a palce miękły, Jim nie zaczynał już panikować. Odrywał się od komputera, kubka z kawą czy telefonu, przystawał, jeśli byli na ulicy albo po prostu odwracał się do niego, jak w tym momencie; wyciągał do niego drobne ręce, obejmował jego twarz, naciskał na kark i zmuszał, by Sebastian się do niego zbliżył. Całował go, czasem mocno i niepohamowanie, czasem łagodnie i krótko, bez względu na to, co akurat robili i czy byli w miejscu publicznym. Wystarczył krótki moment bliskości, nawet niezbyt intensywny, a objawy mijały i Sebastian, chcąc nie chcąc, zaczął czuć się jak lekarstwo na zawołanie; pewnie kiedyś sytuacja, gdzie omega potrzebuje go fizycznie by wyciszać hormony by go podniecała, jednak teraz troska o stan Jima była zbyt silna, by w jakikolwiek sposób się tym ekscytować i cieszyć.

Tkwili na dachu centrum handlowego Wellgate i obserwowali rozświetloną latarniami i oknami nocną panoramę, na komórce zaznaczając, gdzie krążyli w tej okolicy w ostatnim czasie członkowie alfa-gangu oraz co porabiał Taylor ze swoim beta-kochankiem, nazywającym się, jak się okazało, Keir Hanning. Tak, oczywiście, dzieciak z dobrego domu, dokładnie jak przewidział Jim, przecież on nigdy się nie mylił, prawda? Jego ojciec posiadał w tej części Szkocji kilkanaście średniej klasy pubów, a gdy dowiedział się, że jego najmłodszego syna interesują faceci, a w szczególności alfy, dał mu stałe kieszonkowe zapewniające w miarę wygodne utrzymanie, o ile nie szastałby pieniędzmi na prawo i lewo, za które ceną było niepokazywanie się więcej w rodzinnym domu. Idealny materiał, by z wychuchanego, rozpieszczonego dzieciaka zrobić drobnego przestępcę, który idzie do kryminału z nudy, samotności i braku kogoś kto odpowiednio by nim pokierował. Popełnił ogromny błąd i zapłaci za to w bolesny sposób – jednak jego motywacje sprawiły, że Sebastian jakoś nie potrafił mu współczuć. Otrząsnął się z rozmyślań i skupił na Jimie, który spoglądał na niego wyczekująco, z wyraźnym rozbawieniem w jaśniejszych o ton oczach i kpiąco uniesionym kącikiem ust.

– Ziemia do Morana – parsknął i zamrugał dwukrotnie, a wrażenie, że jego oczy były inne, w ciągu chwili minęło. – O czym tak rozmyślasz, że wydajesz się nie pamiętać, co właśnie robimy?

– Doskonale pamiętam – odparł szybko, z lekką irytacją. – Od dziesięciu godzin nie robimy nic innego jak krążenie po mieście w okolicach mieszkań ludzi z gangu i Taylora, a ty udajesz, że wiesz co robisz i że nie jesteś…

– Nie jestem zmęczony – przerwał mu spokojnie, po czym chwycił jego podbródek i lekko zacisnął na nim zimne palce. – Może trochę zmarznięty, ale…

– Jest prawie dziewiąta – odparł na to. – Nawet jeśli na coś byśmy trafili, ewentualne dorwanie kogoś w taką pogodę…

– Wiesz Seb? Sądziłem, że po seksie będziesz mniej marudzić. Czyżby efekt minął od przedwczoraj i powinniśmy wrócić…

– Tak, powinniśmy wrócić do mieszkania i na spokojnie zastanowić się, co dalej, skoro nikt z twoich ludzi nie potrafił wyhaczyć tego tajemniczego szpiega, a nasze krążenie po mieści również nie daje efektu – oznajmił i ze złością zamachał ręką, po czym zdjął z głowy mokry kaptur, by otrzepać go ze śniegu. – Mam dość tej cholernej pogody.

– No nie mów – zaśmiał się Jim, zupełnie niezrażony jego słowami. – Ale… masz rację. Niedługo będziemy się zbierać. Może czas zrobić wspólnie powtórkę… – wykrzywił wargi w kpiącym wyrazie i pogładził go po policzku – No wiesz… wynagrodzić ci, że ciągałem cię w chłodzie i wietrze, bo jesteś przecież taki delikatny, _jak to alfa_.

– Ha, ha – mruknął i pokręcił głową, po czym przyciągnął go do siebie i lekko objął ramieniem, bo chociaż Jim udawał, że warunki pogodowe nie robią na nim wrażenia, tak naprawdę miał już skostniałe dłonie, a skóra na jego twarzy była wyraźnie zaczerwieniona od chłodu i siekącego, nieprzyjemnego śniegu. – Co teraz?

– To, co obiecałem. Nie myśl, że nie zauważyłam, jak twoje oczy zrobiły się czerwone na samo…

– Jim, co teraz z tą sprawą? – przerwał mu ostrzej. – Od wczorajszego ranka, przez pełne dwa dni, nasi ludzie wszystko obserwują, dołączyliśmy do nich i bezsensownie tkwimy na mrozie, a po tamtym _tajemniczym gościu_ nie ma śladu. Nie wiemy nawet, czego szukać, bo jedyne, co zaobserwowałem ostatnio, i to _przypadkiem_ , to że przebierał się za starego faceta z brodą i w okularach, a prawdopodobnie ma inne, nawet lepsze…

– Wyzwanie – przerwał mu Jim i potarł policzkiem o zawieszony na szyi Sebastiana, wilgotny od śniegu szalik. – Lepsze niż Sherlock Holmes, bo teraz tylko sobie bezpiecznie patrzymy, bo jesteśmy na swoim terenie z alfa-gangiem, bo to nie grozi bezpośrednio nam, tylko _im_. My w każdej chwili możemy się wycofać, więc to taka _… kontrolowana zabawa_.

– To wcale nie jest bezpieczniejsze niż Holmes, skoro zmotywowało cię przedwczoraj, żebyś przyszedł tu sam – zauważył Sebastian, na co Jim prychnął pod nosem.

– Teraz mam ciebie, tak jak obiecałem – odparł, po czym obrócił się przodem do niego i uniósł podbródek, by móc spojrzeć mu w oczy. – Chodźmy pod mieszkanie Taylora. Wiemy od naszej czujki, że poszedł się napić z kumplami i że podobno nikt inny go nie obserwuje, a tam może być co najwyżej Hanning, który nie jest zagrożeniem. Tylko na to zerknijmy. Proszę…?

– Ty tu rządzisz – westchnął Sebastian, z niepokojem spoglądając ponad jego ramieniem na miasto, ale nie próbując protestować. Mógł nie mieć ochoty tam iść, ale intuicja z jakiś przyczyn kazała mu to zrobić; widział, iż Jim, mimo całego podekscytowania, robi się zmęczony od wielogodzinnego chodzenia po mieści i tak naprawdę liczył tylko na to, że faktycznie da się namówić, by potem wrócili prosto do mieszkania.

– Seb, wiesz, czemu tak bardzo bałem się Holmesa? – odezwał się niespodziewanie.

– To chyba jasne, bo to geniusz a ponieważ jest alfą, mógłby tym bardziej wykryć twoją płeć – odparł i zmarszczył brwi. – Ach… to dlatego na basenie zrezygnowałeś ze spotkania z nim. Nie chodziło o samo to, że jest alfą, jak wmawiałeś mi wcześniej, ale… – urwał na moment. – Jak właściwie się zorientowałeś? Przecież obserwowałeś go już wcześniej, a dopiero na basenie nabrałeś pewności.

– Miałem pewne obawy, ale żadnych dowodów. Dowodem był John Watson – odparł Jim i odsunął się od niego, po czym odwrócił płynnym ruchem i tak jak Sebastian zaczął wpatrywać w rozjarzone neonami miasto. – Gdy wyszedł do niego w ładunkach wybuchowych, które mu zamontowałeś… on jest betą, to jasne, tutaj nie mam żadnych wątpliwości, zwłaszcza że był w wojsku więc mogłem dotrzeć do jego badań potwierdzających płeć. Gdy Sherlock go wtedy zobaczył, zaczął się zmieniać w alfę. Patrzyłem na kamerze w jego oczy. Patrzyłem, jak zmienia mu się twarz. Stawał się alfą, bo ktoś, na kim mu zależało, był w niebezpieczeństwie. Watson może być betą, ale Sherlock go traktuje jak swojego… partnera. Jakby byli związani i był za niego odpowiedzialny i to dlatego był wtedy… – zaśmiał się krótko – jak _alfa broniąca swojej omegi_. Wtedy przestałem mieć wątpliwości. I zacząłem przyglądać się Mycroftowi, ale to już w tym momencie nieistotne. Jeszcze jakieś pytania?

– Gdy widzieliście się w szpitalu – podjął Sebastian – uważasz, że cię przejrzał?

– Nie wiem – westchnął z pewnym rozdrażnieniem. – Uznał mnie za homoseksualną betą, a przynajmniej tak powiedział tej idiotce Hooper i Watsonowi. Może wystarczająco się nie przyjrzał. Może nie obchodziło go, że jego znajoma spotyka się z omegą, więc zaklasyfikował mnie jako geja, bo byłem zmanierowany i wpatrzony w niego i w sumie wedle wszelkich stereotypów idealnie się wpisywałem w tę wersję.

– Byłeś wpatrzony dopóki sądziłeś, że to aseksualna beta.

– Tak – odparł bez zastanowienia, nie patrząc mu w oczy. – I całe zauroczenie minęło, gdy dowiedziałem się, że jest alfą – dokończył, po czym porzucił odległy ton i wybuchnął krótkim śmiechem. – To tylko dowód, jaki ty jesteś idealny, skoro podobałeś mi się od samego początku, a o tobie przecież wiedziałem, gdy cię zatrudniłem i poznałem. No – zerknął w jego stronę i wyszczerzył zęby. – Starczy już rozmów o tym co było i minęło. Idziemy?

– Jim… – zaczął Sebastian, szczerze pragnąc przynajmniej zwerbalizować swoje obawy, które dręczyły go od poranka gdy obudzili się razem w jego łóżku, nawet jeśli wiedział, że Jim nie weźmie ich pod rozwagę. Kiedy jednak napotkał spojrzeniem jego chłodne oczy i zobaczył zacięcie, jakie mężczyzna miał na twarzy pomimo rozbawionego tonu, westchnął tylko, rezygnując ze wspominania o swoich nienazwanych obawach, by nie zostać uznanym za paranoika. – Trzymaj się blisko mnie i nie próbuj…

– _Alfa chroniąca swoją omegę_ – zaśmiał się Jim, po czym wyciągnął do niego rękę i krótko zacisnął palce na jego przedramieniu. – Będę grzeczny. Obiecuję.

 

***

 

Zanim dotarli pod mieszkanie Taylora, skontaktowali się z lokalną czujką śledzącą Hanninga; młodą kobietą, która do szeregów Jima trafiła po tym, jak wyrzucono ją z akademii policyjnej z powodu wyraźnych sygnałów, że ma skłonności by grać w przeciwnej drużynie. Wypełniała polecenia bez zarzutu i gdy usłyszała, że ma trzymać się w bezpiecznej odległości od Sebastiana i Jima – sądziła, jak większość nizin sieci, że to tylko nieznaczący podwykonawcy Moriarty’ego – pospiesznie się ulotniła i skryła w pobliskiej restauracji, z której miała jednak widok na główną ulicę.

– _Taylora nie ma w domu, Hanning godzinę temu się kąpał_ – przeczytał Jim z wiadomości od niej i zerknął w jasne okna mieszkania. – Jeśli będziemy mieć szczęście, może za chwilę wyjdzie i będziemy mogli…

– Jeśli się stąd oddali, bezpieczniej by było wysłać czujkę – przerwał mu Sebastian.

– Zaproponuj jeszcze, że pójdziesz sam, a ja mam wracać do mieszkania. Nie ma mowy – odparł chłodno Jim. – Jestem z tobą, jestem bezpieczny. Na razie nie wiemy nawet… – urwał, kiedy jedno ze świateł w mieszkaniu zgasło – czy stąd wyjdzie – dokończył. Sebastian zacisnął usta, aby nie powiedzieć, że zdecydowanie wolałby, aby Hanning poszedł spać i się stąd nie ruszał.

Parę minut milczeli, skryci w cieniach, a gdy zgasły pozostałe światła, obaj drgnęli, Sebastian – licząc na to, że nic się nie wydarzy, a Hanning faktycznie się położył, Jim prawdopodobnie dlatego, że miał nadzieję, iż wyjdzie on z mieszkania. Odczekali minutę i drugą i już miał zaproponować, żeby się oddalili, a czujce kazali na razie go zostawić i wrócić tu rano, kiedy drzwi od klatki schodowej się otworzyły i ukazał się w nich młody mężczyzna z lekkim zarostem, dość przystojny, ale nie na tyle, by uznać go za zjawiskowego. Nie umywał się nawet do kogoś takiego jak Rankin, chociaż przy zupełnie przeciętnym Taylorze i tak musiał wyglądać trochę jak utrzymanek, nawet jeśli wiedzieli, że było inaczej. Mężczyzna rozejrzał się, ale nie dostrzegł ich, pospiesznie i trochę nerwowo zapalił papierosa, zaciągnął się dwa razy i zerknął na telefon, po czym ruszył szybkim krokiem w stronę wyjścia z osiedla. Uwadze Sebastiana nie uszło, że był ubrany całkiem inaczej niż widzieli to na paru zdjęciach, gdzie nosił się dość wyzywająco i modnie; teraz miał na sobie przydużą kurtkę sportową i wytarte dżinsy, na głowę zaś głęboko nasunięty kaptur od bluzy. Chciał być niewidoczny i nie rzucać się w oczy i samo to wzbudziło w nim podejrzenia, że gdziekolwiek się udaje, to niebezpieczne lub nielegalne.

Dostrzegł kątem oka, jak Jim wysyła krótkiego smsa, prawdopodobnie informującego ich czujkę, że Hanning wyszedł z mieszkania, a moment później obaj ruszyli za oddalającym się szybkim krokiem mężczyzną. Ten przemierzył ulicę Candle i skręcił przy pierwszej przecznicy w Allan, a gdy po dwóch minutach znalazł się na Trades, zaczął się rozglądać, jakby czując, że jest śledzony; nie zwrócił jednak uwagi ani na nich, ani czujkę, sunącą chodnikiem po drugiej stronie, w odległości paru metrów za nimi, co przy paskudnej pogodzie i wzmagającej się śnieżycy chyba nie było jednak aż tak dziwne. Ponownie zerknął na telefon, dogasił peta w najbliższym koszu na śmieci i chyba coś go uspokoiło, bo zwolnił kroku, jakby uznał, że jeśli dotarł tutaj, to jest bezpieczny. Skręcił w prawo i przeszedł jakieś osiemdziesiąt metrów, aż znalazł się przy nieczynnym serwisie samochodowym, który następnie okrążył i w efekcie zniknął im z oczu.

– Tylne wejście – syknął Jim i dał znać ich czujce, żeby do nich dołączyła.

– Co robimy? – spytała dziewczyna przyciszonym głosem, kiedy w paru przyspieszonych krokach znalazła się przy nich. – Znam tę okolicę. Ten budynek ma tylko jedno wejście, oprócz bramy dla klientów, a jej nie ruszymy niezauważeni.

– Przyczaimy się i poczekamy, żeby zobaczyć, kto stamtąd…

– Nie – przerwał Sebastianowi Jim. – Młoda, orientujesz się, czy ten serwis faktycznie jest nieczynny?

– Oczywiście – parsknęła. – Mieszkam dziesięć minut stąd i często tędy jeżdżę. Zamknęli go tydzień temu, bo właściciel chyba po prostu wyjechał na urlop świąteczny.

– Świetnie – powiedział, zacierając ręce. – Wejdziesz tam i udasz, że potrzebujesz jakiejś części. Złamałaś wycieraczkę przez ten śnieg? Skoro znasz właściciela i to on tam będzie, nie wzbudzisz podejrzeń. Jak będzie to ktoś inny, chcę tylko…

– Włączyłam kamerkę, gdy tylko dostałam sygnał, że mam za wami iść. Wszystko działa – powiedziała i puściła do niego oko, poprawiając niewielkie urządzenie ukryte w ozdobie na kieszeni płaszcza, a następnie umieściła w uchu słuchawkę i zakryła ją czapką. – Szef dał wam dostęp do…

– Tak – przerwał jej Sebastian. – Będziemy w pobliżu, gdyby coś się działo.

– Umiem się bronić i nie potrzebuję do tego wsparcia alfy – odparła opryskliwie dziewczyna, po czym poprawiła krótki płaszcz i ruszyła szybkim krokiem w kierunku serwisu, nie oglądając się na nich. Sebastian wziął głęboki oddech, aby nie skomentować w żaden sposób jej słów, po czym posłusznie ruszył za Jimem, który okrążył sąsiedni budynek i ulokował się w miejscu, z którego widzieli pod kątem wejście, ale dla osoby znajdującej się tam pozostali niewidoczni. Wyciągnął z kieszeni telefon i drżącymi z ekscytacji rękami zaczął wpisywać kody, dzięki którym mógł połączyć się z programem wykorzystywanym w takich sytuacjach; jakość obrazu ze względu na transfer nie była idealna, gdy używało się tego w telefonie, ale dźwięk, nawet jeśli był zniekształcony, był wystarczający, by rozróżnić słowa.

Kiedy udało mu się wszystko dostroić, dziewczyna była już od kilkunastu sekund w środku, a ponieważ nie miał bezpośredniego dostępu do swoich serwerów ukrytych w Londynie, mógł odtwarzać nagranie tylko w czasie rzeczywistym, jednak, jak się okazało, nie stracili wiele.

– _… naprawdę nie mogą panowie pomóc? To tylko wycieraczka, jest wieczór, a ja muszę odebrać dziecko od…_

– _Nie_ – usłyszeli stłumiony głos, lecz obraz pokazywał na nieszczęście tylko niewyraźną sylwetkę Hanninga i ramię jakiegoś niewysokiego mężczyzny obok.

– _Słucham?_

– _Nie ma pani dziecka. I nie zepsuł się pani samochód_ – kontynuował niewidoczny osobnik i chociaż coś w jego głosie, a może tylko w akcencie, wydało się Sebastianowi znajome, nie potrafił w żaden sposób przypisać tego do kogokolwiek, kogo znał. – _Kim pani jest?_

_– To raczej ja powinnam zapytać, kim jest pan i co pan robi w serwisie pana Branda, bo zakładam, że go pan nie zastępuje._

– _Co, zadzwonisz na policję, mała?_ – zaśmiał się Hanning i zbliżył się do niej na krok, tak, że zajmował teraz większość obrazu.

– _Świetnie, skoro nie są mi panowie w stanie pomóc, żegnam…_ – urwała, a na obrazie coś się poruszyło i mężczyzna, stojący wcześniej przy Hanningu, zniknął z kadru. – _Co pan robi?_ – warknęła, a obraz się zamazał, kiedy nagły cień znalazł się przy niej, a kamera uchwyciła tylko kawałek ciemnego płaszcza lub kurtki, zanim zgasła, pozostawiając tylko dźwięk.

– Jim – syknął Sebastian, sięgając po broń i podrywając głowę, kiedy dziewczyna krzyknęła z wściekłością, ale bez specjalnego strachu; dał się słyszeć odgłos uderzenia, a jakiś mężczyzna jęknął z bólu. – Musimy jej pomóc. Wchodzę tam, ktokolwiek…

_– Puszczaj mnie, ty popieprzony skurwielu!_

– Nie – wymamrotał Jim i dopiero teraz Sebastian zorientował się, że jego twarz jest ściągnięta z przerażenia i szoku.

_– Keir, to jeszcze dziecko, na miłość boską! Puść ją!_

_– Ta cholerna suka mnie ugryzła!_

– Jim…!

– Spacyfikują Hanninga, jeśli czegoś spróbuje, ale jej nie tkną – oznajmił, po czym uruchomił mikrofon w telefonie. – Kod A15. Nic ci nie zrobią – powiedział krótko i odsunął od siebie urządzenie, z którego dały się słyszeć odgłosy szamotaniny oraz naprzemienne przekleństwa ich czujki, Hanninga i człowieka, który próbował go opanować; drugi z mężczyzn milczał i dopiero gdy reszta ucichła, ponownie się odezwał, lecz w trakcie bójki głośnik musiał zostać uszkodzony, bo dźwięk był urywany i dało się wychwycić tylko pojedyncze słowa.

_– …oprócz kamery?_

_– …ją przeszukać…_

_– …spróbuj… dotknąć… ci jaja._

_– …jestem… działa. Zostaw… sama… kto cię przysłał?_ – głośnik zabrzęczał i na moment jakiekolwiek odgłosy zostały zastąpione cichym szmerem. Wówczas Jim chwycił Sebastiana za rękaw i, przytrzymując telefon przy uchu, szybkim krokiem ruszył ulicą z powrotem, kierując się do miejsca, w którym mieli pozostawiony samochód.

– Powiesz mi, dlaczego zostawiłeś tę gówniarę z…

– Seb, czy ty wciąż nie wiesz, kto to był? – wymamrotał Jim, przyspieszając jeszcze kroku. Przyłożył palec do ust, kiedy telefon ponownie się odezwał, a po zaledwie paru sekundach jego twarz jakby się zapadła. – ERS. Kontakt 01 – powiedział, wpisał kilka cyfr na komórce i gwałtownie się zatrzymał, opierając dłonią o słup reklamowy.

– Jim…

– To Holmes i Watson – powiedział martwo. – Znaleźli podsłuch. Nic jej nie zrobią, _to jasne_ , bo to praworządne żołnierzyki i nie będą torturować kobiety. Nie wiem, czy kogokolwiek byliby w stanie.

– Holmes… – jęknął Sebastian z niedowierzaniem. – Dlaczego… się zatrzymałeś i nie…

– Jakiś kwadrans będą ją przesłuchiwać, ale ona nie jest głupia. Nie będzie próbować kłamać, bo dostała w kodzie informację, że są niegroźni, jednak nie dadzą się oszukać. Będzie milczeć i jeśli powie cokolwiek, to poda tylko jej zdaniem nieistotne fakty, bo tajemniczego szefa boi się bardziej niż ich – przymknął oczy, nie musząc dodawać, że odłączył jej mikrofon, aby nie dać się namierzyć i że dziewczyna dostała polecenie, że ma się z nim skontaktować jak najszybciej gdy tylko się stamtąd wydostanie. – Tyle że za nieistotne może uznać nasz rysopis, bo przecież chociaż ta mała nie zna nazwisk, może nas opisać jako _ludzi szefa_ , którzy z nią tu byli. Będą nas szukać, gdy tylko ją zostawią. Może sądzić, że jesteśmy płotkami, ale Sherlock… – zaśmiał się głucho. – Sherlock na pewno wie, że gdybyśmy byli tylko wsparciem, to byśmy tam weszli i jej pomogli.

– Nie pozwoliłeś mi tam wejść, bo Watson mnie widział i wie, że dla ciebie pracuję…

– A obaj widzieli mnie jako chłopaka Molly Hooper. Za to ten dzieciak…

– Taylor mógł przypadkiem wymienić nazwisko Moriarty, a Hanning mógł je zapamiętać – dokończył martwo Sebastian. – Ta dziewczyna może opisać któregoś z nas, a Holmes może to połączyć…

– I powiązać porwanie Watsona, Jima z IT, szefów alfa-gangu oraz nazwisko Moriarty w całość – dokończył Jim piskliwie, nieswoim głosem i gdy na jego pobladłą twarz padło światło latarni, Sebastian zorientował się, że znów się zmienia. – Musimy uciekać… Zniknąć stąd. Natychmiast zniknąć z Dundee, zerwać kontakty z gangiem, zamknąć tę sprawę, najlepiej zabić ich wszystkich i…

– Jim, nie – przerwał mu gwałtownie i przyciągnął go do siebie, po czym zaczął wyrzucać z siebie słowa przyciszonym tonem. – Nie myślisz logicznie. Skoro ten dzieciak był informatorem, Taylor pewnie nie miał o niczym pojęcia i po prostu dał się wmanewrować w romans z młodą dupą. Niech Kesson i Rankin go wezwą i odciągną na bok, żebyśmy mieli pewność, że nie wróci do domu i na fali sentymentów nam nie przeszkodzi w poradzeniu sobie z tym jego chłopcem. Podjedziemy pod ich mieszkanie i zgarniemy Hanninga, bo gdzie indziej miałby pójść, jak nie tam? Zostawił tam zapewne swoje dokumenty i rzeczy osobiste i po nie wróci, jeśli po spotkaniu z Holmesem uznał, że zabawa zrobiła się zbyt niebezpieczna.

– Nie stwierdzi tak. To nie ten typ – odparł Jim. – Może dalej przekazywać mu informacje dotyczące gangu, bo Holmes pewnie będzie chciał więcej i może przekonać Hanninga, że ta dziewczyna to tylko wypadek przy pracy, bo nie uważał. Za to on może też uznać, że już go to nie bawi i przekazać mu niebawem wszystko, co trzymał w zanadrzu… dokumenty, zdjęcia, cokolwiek, do czego ma dostęp, mieszkając z Taylorem…

– Jeśli zamierza to kontynuować, tym bardziej wróci do domu, może okrężną drogą, ale na pewno nie będzie jechał nigdzie indziej. Cokolwiek zrobi, jestem pewien, że musimy go dorwać _dziś_ i zlikwidować i nie można z tym czekać! – syknął podniesionym tonem. – To nie Londyn, gdzie masz swoich ludzi niemal na każdym rogu i nie zdążymy tego zlecić, jeśli Hanning zdecyduje się zniknąć.

– _Tak_ – wydukał Jim, zakleszczając palce na jego nadgarstku. – Tak, masz rację. Ja jestem od wielkich planów. Ty od taktyki. Jesteś najlepszy. Najlepszy, och, Seb, co ja bym bez ciebie zrobił – wymamrotał i spróbował zacisnąć dłoń mocniej, lecz był na to zbyt słaby, a jego dłoń ponownie stała się miękka i bezwładna.

– Do samochodu. Szybko – uciął Sebastian, a gdy Jim się nie ruszył, mocno objął go ramieniem i przyspieszył kroku, przez co zapewne wyglądali teraz jak para, uciekająca do domu przed stale pogarszającą się pogodą.

Dopadli samochodu pozostawionego przy Murraygate w ciągu niespełna pięciu minut i natychmiast ruszyli, by podjechać pod bramę osiedla, na którym mieszkał Taylor. Jim był na tyle rozbity, że to Sebastian wydawał przez komórkę polecenia; tak naprawdę najchętniej odesłałby go do ich mieszkania, lecz za bardzo obawiał się, że Holmes może się tu również zjawić, co pokrzyżowałoby im plany i naraziło go na niebezpieczeństwo. Gdy dzwonił do Kessona, nie podał mu szczegółów – powiedział tylko, że ma wezwać Taylora i szybko znaleźć miejsce egzekucji, że znaleźli przeciek i informatora oraz wiedzą już, kto za tym stał, a resztę obiecał przekazać, gdy się spotkają.

– Jesteś w stanie prowadzić? – spytał Jima, który wycierał właśnie jednorazową chusteczką załzawione od wiatru i mrozu oczy, robiąc to tak nieostrożnie, że drobnymi kryształkami lodu zatarł sobie miękki policzek do krwi; wydawało się jednak, że odrobinę doszedł już do siebie, bo szybko skinął głową, a w jego ruchy stały się bardziej energiczne niż były jeszcze przed chwilą. – Przesiądź się. Będę z tyłu, żeby móc go zgarnąć, gdy się zjawi – powiedział, a mężczyzna bez słowa wykonał jego polecenie, przy okazji ciskając chusteczkę w stronę w stronę pobliskiego kosza. Sebastian rozejrzał się i szybko usadowił na tylnim siedzeniu auta, a następnie pochylił się w jego stronę, obserwując jednocześnie ulicę. – Ta dziewczyna… co wie na temat sieci?

– Nie wie nawet, że istnieje jakaś sieć – odparł Jim trochę spokojniejszym głosem, chociaż wciąż pobrzmiewała w nim charakterystyczna dla omeg piskliwość. – Wie o jakimś _szefie_. Podejrzewa, że jest informatorem mafii, ale nie miała świadomości, że sprawa dotyczy alfa-gangu. Powiedziałbym, że umie kłamać, ale przy Holmesie to nie wystarczy.

– Jesteś pewny, że nic jej nie zrobią? Nie wymuszą czegoś siłą, albo nie sprawią, że nas…

– Zlecę komuś jej przesłuchanie, gdy będzie po wszystkim, ale jestem pewny jej lojalności – przerwał mu nerwowo. – Ktoś kiedyś pomógł komuś jej bliskiemu. Ma dług wdzięczności.

– W porządku – powiedział Sebastian, licząc na to, że Jim się nie mylił, chociaż jego stan, gdzie przed chwilą nie potrafił się skupić i zamiast wydać polecenie rozpoczęcia akcji, gdy gonił ich czas, myślał tylko o ucieczce. A przecież to on chciał zabawy, podczas gdy Sebastian miał rezerwy i chyba obawiał się właśnie czegoś takiego – że Jim znów się w coś wpakuje, tak jak było to przed jego poprzednią gorączką, kiedy to związane z nią zawirowania hormonalne pozbawiły go racjonalności i przez dwa dni popełnił szereg błędów i, tak jak dziś, niemal wpadł na Sherlocka Holmesa… bo, na litość, gdyby nie spotkali się z tą czujką i sami tam weszli, ich tożsamość zostałaby odkryta, a Sebastian wolał nawet nie myśleć, co mogłoby się wówczas stać.

Miał dejavu, coraz silniejsze, a adrenalina związana ze zbliżającą się akcją, gdzie miał porwać informatora i go zabić, jeszcze go pobudzała. Wziął głęboki oddech i chociaż normalnie wziąłby stopery dopiero za dwie godziny, po powrocie do domu, sięgnął do kieszeni i pospiesznie połknął tabletkę. Skoro Jim nie był w formie i rządziły nim hormony, on musiał być tym bardziej trzeźwy i… ciąg jego myśli został przerwany, gdy uderzyła go fala w sumie nie tak dawnych wspomnień. Pierwsze spotkanie z Kessonem i Carterem, niespodziewana gorączka, błędy, cholerne błędy i brak leków… jedyny plus, to że od tamtego czasu nigdy nie wyszedł bez nich z domu.

– Jim, masz ze sobą stopery? – spytał z napięciem w głosie.

– Po co… – zaczął i zająknął się, kiedy uświadomił sobie, dlaczego Sebastian o to pyta.

– Gdy się nim zajmiemy, nie wiadomo, ile będziemy go przesłuchiwać. Nie wiemy jeszcze na pewno, czy go zabijemy, a jeśli zobaczy, że jesteś omegą, nie będziemy mieć wyboru.

– Za to gdy wszystko się przeciągnie, dołączą do nas Kesson i Rankin i będziemy mieć powtórkę z rozrywki – wydukał Jim i wybuchnął nerwowym śmiechem. – Tak. Mam.

– Gdy tylko go dorwiemy, weź pełną tabletkę tego leku, który dostałeś od Lennoxa – powiedział. – Nie możesz go łączyć z niczym innym, ale jednorazowe zwiększenie dawki nie zrobi ci… – urwał, kiedy zza rogu wyłonił się Hanning, a wówczas wszystkie rozmowy musiały być przesunięte na później lub pozostać nieprzeprowadzone.

Mężczyzna szedł chodnikiem z papierosem w dłoni i co chwilę zerkał w telefon, a chociaż w pierwszej chwili wydawał się spięty, w miarę jak zbliżał się do mieszkania, uspokajał się i rozluźniał, co było psychologicznie uzasadnione. Cokolwiek zaszło, był blisko domu, poczuł się bezpieczny i stracił czujność – mimo że zapewne Holmes uprzedził go, czym to grozi. Przyspieszył kroku, a kiedy zawiał silniejszy wiatr, odrzucił papierosa i nasunął mocniej kaptur, pochylając jednocześnie głowę, by przebiec ostatni odcinek przed bramą truchtem; to właśnie go zgubiło, bo Sebastian nie miał dzięki temu najmniejszych problemów, by otworzyć w odpowiednim momencie drzwi, jednym ruchem wciągnąć go do samochodu i zatkać mu usta dłonią. Mężczyzna nawet nie zdążył zacząć się szamotać, zupełnie zszokowany zajściem, tym bardziej, że Jim gwałtownie ruszył z miejsca. W lusterku wstecznym Sebastian dostrzegł, jak zza rogu wyłania się Holmes i Watson, którzy prawdopodobnie chcieli śledzić Hanninga albo przypilnować, by bezpiecznie dotarł na miejsce, ale nie zdążyli nic zrobić. Detektyw puścił się pędem, lecz nie miał szans z samochodem, a we wzmagającej śnieżycy nie był nawet w stanie dostrzec numerów rejestracyjnych; jego sylwetka szybko się oddalała, ale dopiero gdy zniknęła za rogiem, a oni znaleźli się na głównej drodze, nabrał pewności, że Holmes pozostał w tyle i nie będzie w stanie ich dorwać.

Podduszał Hanninga tylko do momentu, gdy ten osłabł, doskonale wiedząc, że jego lek nie zaczął jeszcze działać i że może przesadzić i zrobić mu krzywdę – bo na skutek skoku adrenaliny z całą pewnością dostał charakterystyczną dla zmienionych alf siłę. Dopiero wówczas przeszukał mężczyznę, ale zorientował się, że nie ma on przy sobie telefonu – musiał więc wypaść mu z ręki, gdy wciągał go do auta. Kątem oka dostrzegł, jak Jim drżącą dłonią sięga do wewnętrznej kieszeni płaszcza i łyka lek, lecz nie był w stanie zobaczyć, czy jest to połówka czy pełna dawka, a nie odważyłby się zapytać o to na głos. Widział również, że mężczyzna odczytuje smsa, który musiał pochodzić od Kessona, bo w pewnym momencie skręcił na trasę A929 i skierował się na północ a nie w głąb miasta i znacznie przyspieszył, gdy tylko przepisy ruchu drogowego na to pozwoliły.

 

***

 

Jim krążył wokół Hanninga jak sęp, czekając z niecierpliwością, aż mężczyzna odzyska przytomność po tym, jak został znokautowany przez Sebastiana i Kessona; gdy dotarli na wyznaczone miejsce, do zrujnowanego sklepu hydraulicznego w północnej części miasta, jeden z szefów alfa-gangu był już na miejscu, a wszystko było idealnie przygotowane na przesłuchanie. _Profesjonaliści_ – w końcu jazda tutaj zajęła mu zaledwie czterdzieści minut, Kesson musiał więc rzucić wszystko i nawet pomimo faktu, że mieszkał w sąsiedniej dzielnicy, nie miał zbyt wiele czasu, by wybrać miejsce i do niego dotrzeć.

– Chyba za mocno przyłożyłeś mu w głowę – usłyszał za sobą kpiący głos Kessona, który razem z Sebastianem trzymał się z boku, gdyż Jim od razu oznajmił, że zamierza przesłuchać Hanninga samodzielnie. Nie miał pojęcia, ile dokładnie ten człowiek wiedział, ale po niespełna minutowej, wstępnej rozmowie telefonicznej ze swoją czujką, która nerwowym głosem streściła przebieg spotkania z Watsonem i Holmesem, zorientował się, że może wiedzieć _dużo_. Cieszył się, że kiedy rozmawiał z tą dziewczyną, Sebastian był zajęty Hanningiem, bo szczątkowe informacje, jakie pozyskał, były bardziej niepokojące niż wcześniej sądził. Dziewczyna jasno powiedziała, że jedyne, co interesowało Sherlocka, to rysopis ludzi, jacy ją zatrudniali i z jakimi się kontaktowała – i chociaż podała tylko ogólne informację, że był to _wysoki blondyn i niski brunet, alfa i beta_ , to skoro detektyw ponownie trafił na _jasnowłosą alfę_ , najprawdopodobniej skojarzył, że chodziło o tę samą osobę, co w przypadku zabitego farmaceuty i sprawy gangu. Raczej nie było szans, żeby wiązał to z nazwiskiem Moriarty… ale o tym mógł się przekonać dopiero od Hanninga, który na razie kompletnie nie kontaktował.

Kiedy po paru minutach zobaczył, że mężczyzna odzyskuje przytomność i zaczyna orientować się w swojej sytuacji, gdzie tkwił związany w ciemnawym, obskurnym pomieszczeniu, Jim gestem odprawił obu mężczyzn. Sebastian zawahał się, obawiając się pozostawić go samego, czemu nie powinien się w sumie dziwić; widział wielokrotnie jego nagłe przemiany i prawie na pewno obawiał się teraz, że emocje mogą spowodować kolejną, lecz gdyby miał pełną świadomość, jak głęboko dotarł Sherlock Holmes, miałby raczej inne powody do zmartwień.

Zacisnął wargi, gdy drzwi pomieszczenia w końcu się zamknęły i skupił wzrok na twarzy wybudzonego już i rozglądającego się po pomieszczeniu Hanninga, przypominając sobie moment z samochodu sprzed godziny. Sebastian kazał mu wziąć pełną dawkę, bo obaj wiedzieli, że połówki właściwie już nie działały i w razie konfrontacji z Kessonem oraz Rankinem, który miał tu dotrzeć niebawem, było ryzyko… wybuchnął w myślach histerycznym śmiechem. Na litość, tak naprawdę _każdy,_ nie tylko alfa, mógł dostrzec prawdę, gdy Jim się zmieniał. I dlatego teraz, kiedy był świeżo po zażyciu _półtorej_ dawki, która przywróciła mu zdrowy rozsądek, w pełni zdawał sobie sprawę, jak w ostatnim czasie ryzykował oraz że wypad do Barcelony, jeśli sytuacja się nie zmieni, stanie pod znakiem zapytania.

– Witaj, Keir – powiedział cichym, niskim głosem, nie bawiąc się tym razem w udawanie psychola, bo zamierzał przeprowadzić tę rozmowę normalnie. – Wybacz, że rozmawiamy w ten sposób, ale… cóż. Wszedłeś w drogę niewłaściwym ludziom i niestety inaczej się nie da.

– Nic nie…

– Cii… – przyłożył palec do ust i zerknął na zamknięte drzwi. – Nie odzywamy się, zanim nie poproszę. Do rzeczy. Chcę wiedzieć, jak poznałeś się z Sherlockiem Holmesem i co mu przekazywałeś. I radzę bez kłamstw, bo jestem taki jak on i też potrafię… – uśmiechnął się lekko – _czytać w myślach_. Od początku. Im bardziej szczegółowo będziesz odpowiadał, tym mniejszą będę mieć potrzebę, by zawołać chłopców i kazać im się tobą zająć. Więc…? – zawiesił głos i odsunął się o krok, by dać mu odrobinę przestrzeni.

A potem zaczął słuchać, tylko co jakiś czas przerywając mężczyźnie, by o coś dopytać. Hanning był zestresowany i doskonale wiedział, że opór nie ma sensu, jednakże odpowiadał mu w miarę swobodnie i nie aż tak nerwowo, jak może powinien. Musiał mgliście skojarzyć twarz Kessona, nawet jeśli nie miał pewności, czy należy on do samej góry; wiedział natomiast _doskonale_ , że dopadł go alfa-gang i że wystarczy jedna, mała rzecz, a pozbędą się go bez wahania, chociaż w tym momencie wydawał się bać mniej niż byłoby to uzasadnione. Opowiedział więc w miarę chronologicznie o tym, że Holmes poznał go gdy nastąpił przewrót w gangu i że za niewielką opłatą i obietnicę jeszcze lepszego wynagrodzenia od rządu zgodził się _rozejrzeć_. Wcale nie czuł, że kogokolwiek zdradza, bo detektyw interesował się tylko tożsamością osób, które przejęły władzę, ale w rzeczywistości nie należały do gangu; przez parę tygodni nie miał zresztą dla niego żadnych wieści, robił dokładnie to, co wcześniej i że dopiero na spotkaniu szefów jakiś czas temu udało mu się cokolwiek zobaczyć i _zrobić Moriarty’emu zdjęcie_.

– Co…? – przerwał mu Jim, po raz pierwszy od paru minut będąc kompletnie zdezorientowany. – Kiedy niby to się stało?

– Pod jakimś biurem – odparł szybko. – Siedziałem w samochodzie i zrobiłem zdjęcie. _Jemu_. Tej alfie… która stoi na zewnątrz… Kompletnie beznadziejne, tam w ogóle nie było nic widać…! – zaczął się bezsensownie bronić. – Nie wiem, jak on cokolwiek wykrył i jak go rozpoznał, nawet nie wiedziałbym, że to jakiś Moriarty, gdyby Ewan przez przypadek nie wymienił tego nazwiska…

– Holmes wcześniej go nie wymieniał? – spytał martwo, gdy dotarło do niego w pełni, że oto Sebastian znów został wzięty za niego i nie odczuł żadnej ulgi, gdy mężczyzna zamaszyście pokręcił głową. – Wtedy usłyszałeś je pierwszy raz? Gdy Taylor wrócił z tego zebrania?

– Tak – powiedział szybko. – Raczej rzadko spotykane… irlandzkie? Na pewno bym je zapamiętał. Dopiero wtedy Holmes kazał mi się na nie wyczulić i… – urwał, nagle denerwując się bardziej, a następnie utkwił wzrok w drzwiach. – Nie wiem, czemu go tak szuka, skoro ta dziewczyna… okazało się, że to właśnie Moriarty się z nią widział… to znaczy… ty i on się widzieliście, prawda?

– Co konkretnie chcesz powiedzieć? – spytał, czując, że słuszne nerwy Hanninga zaczynają mu się udzielać, mimo że to on miał broń i ochronę, a mężczyzna tkwił przed nim związany i z obitą twarzą.

– Dlaczego płaci mi za szukanie… _zwykłego porywacza_ … skoro on tu nie rządzi? – wymamrotał, nieco się jąkając. – Czemu jest taki ważny? Przecież to tylko… no… chłopiec na posyłki i od razu widać, że ty jesteś szefem i… no… – zaczął robić się coraz bardziej… podenerwowany? Nie, to nie było to, bardziej _zażenowany_ oraz niepewny tego, co zamierzał powiedzieć, jakby nie do końca wierzył samemu sobie oraz informacjom, jakie posiadał.

– Keir, _o co chodzi_? – powiedział napiętym, chłodnym tonem i zmrużył ostrzegawczo oczy, gdy Hanning zaczął błądzić wzrokiem po ścianach. – _Gadaj_ , bo nasza rozmowa przestanie być tak miła.

– O to, że Holmes szukał Moriarty’ego, jakby to był król imperium, a tymczasem królem jesteś _ty_ , chociaż miał na twój temat zupełnie inny…

– Co mówił na mój temat? – przerwał mu ostro. – Skąd w ogóle o mnie wiedział?

– On… – zająknął się i tym razem długo milczał, a Jim z coraz większym trudem powstrzymywał się przed przyłożeniem mu, aby go pospieszyć. – To pewnie tajemnica, co…? – odezwał się przyciszonym tonem. – Oni nas słuchają…?

– Nikt nas nie słucha – odparł Jim zduszonym głosem. – _O czym ty mówisz_?

– Holmes się mylił, bo to nie Moriarty rządzi – powiedział kolejny raz, zamilkł na moment, a resztę wyrzucił z siebie tak szybko, jakby chciał w końcu wypluć te słowa i mieć to już za sobą. – Kazał mi rozglądać się też… za pomocnikiem, doradcą, Boże, nie mam pojęcia, co o tobie myślał, ale nie wiedział, że nim nie jesteś i nie przyszło mu do głowy, że to omega może być szefem…!

– Powtórz to – powiedział Jim tak cicho, że ledwo słyszał własne słowa.

– Omega… szefem… – wydukał i pobladł, kiedy odważył się spojrzeć w jego rozwścieczoną twarz.

– Powtórz to!!! – wrzasnął, pochylając się nad młodszym mężczyzną i zaciskając pięści z całej siły.

– To ty jesteś omegą Moriarty’ego – pisnął Hanning. – Błagam, nie pozwól im mnie zabić, nie miałem pojęcia, że Holmes…

– Skąd to wiesz? Jak to zobaczyłeś?

– Od niego…

– Co _dokładnie_ mówił? – wysyczał z wściekłością.

– Że Moriarty jest nowym szefem i że _jeździ na akcje ze swoją omegą_ , więc mam rozglądać się za drobnym mężczyzną, który się przy nim kręci, błagam…! – pisnął, z przerażeniem spoglądając na drzwi, które uchyliły się odrobinę i zerknął przez nie Kesson.

– Jim, wszystko…

– Wynocha!!! – krzyknął w jego kierunku, po czym w paru krokach przemierzył odległość i z hukiem zatrzasnął drzwi, a następnie wyciągnął pistolet i ruszył z powrotem w stronę Hanninga. Chociaż mężczyzna do tej pory wydawał się przestraszony i zestresowany, po jego wybuchu zmieniło się w to absolutnie przerażenie, _och_ , jakże _uzasadnione_ …

– Przepraszam, nie chciałem cię obrażać, to on twierdził, że nią jesteś, ale widzę, że nie i… – nie zdołał dokończyć swojej wypowiedzi, gdyż Jim dostrzegł właśnie, jak do pomieszczenia wchodzi zaniepokojony Sebastian… za którym mógł stać Kesson, może nawet dotarł też Rankin… mogli coś usłyszeć, wyciągnąć wnioski, powiązać fakty…

Nawet jeśli miał wcześniej pewne wątpliwości i opory, w tym momencie przestały istnieć i strzelił w klatkę piersiową, a potem czaszkę tego przerażonego dzieciaka, zanim ten powiedział chociaż słowo więcej. Kiedy trysnęła krew, gwałtownie odwrócił głowę i powoli opuścił pistolet, po czym zamarł w miejscu, czując, jakby czas na moment również się zatrzymał. Przez parę chwil nie docierały do niego żadne bodźce, a skok adrenaliny sprawił, że stłumione hormony zaczęły szaleć. Nigdy wcześniej nie brał tego leku w zwiększonej dawce i, jak się okazało, wszystko było inne niż przy pozostałych stoperach, jakie w przeszłości zażywał. Miał wrażenie, jakby dwie przeciwstawne siły uderzyły w jego ciało, co było tak obezwładniające i bolesne, że zaczął osuwać się na kolana i nie upadł tylko dlatego, że dwie pary ramion równocześnie go przytrzymały. Z jego ust wydobył się cichy jęk, a wszystkie mięśnie się napięły; przez moment miał wrażenie, jakby coś rozrywało go od środka, był niemal pewien, że za chwilę zmieni się całkowicie, że stanie się to przy Kessonie, że i tak się dowie, a ten głupi dzieciak umarł niepotrzebnie.

– Jim – usłyszał tuż przy uchu i to wyrwało go wreszcie z bolesnego otępienia. Zamrugał kilkakrotnie, aby jego wzrok się wyostrzył; zobaczył przed sobą zaniepokojoną twarz Sebastiana, który jednak nie patrzył na niego z przerażeniem, więc... wziął głęboki oddech i oparł się o niego, czując obezwładniającą ulgę. Gdyby się zmienił, twarz obejmującego go mężczyzny wyrażałaby całkiem inne emocje, a stojący niespełna metr od niego Kesson również prezentowałby coś więcej niż tylko zdezorientowanie. – Dobrze się czujesz…?

– Nie – odparł szybko i zerknął na wykrwawiającego się Hanninga, a widok ten, co zdarzało się raczej rzadko, przyprawił go o mdłości. Nie odwrócił jednak wzroku, uznając, że jeśli i tak okazał słabości, musi natychmiast się z tym uporać, skoro Kesson był obok i bacznie go obserwował. – Ale zaraz mi przejdzie.

– Dlaczego go zabiłeś? – odezwał się mężczyzna i zrobił krok w ich stronę, spoglądając na zwłoki ponad ramieniem Jima. – Sądziłem…

– Wiedział za dużo – przerwał mu i zacisnął pięści, nie odrywając spojrzenia od młodej, martwej twarzy człowieka, który musiał tak głupio umrzeć.

– Chyba nie lubisz egzekucji – stwierdził Kesson i ominął ich, by stanąć nad Hanningiem. – Mogłeś nam to zostawić. Albo poczekać aż sprowadzimy tu Taylora, żeby sam skasował tego swojego chłopaczka, skoro był na tyle głupi… – odwrócił głowę w jego stronę i zmarszczył brwi. – Wiedział na tyle dużo, że nie mógł żyć nawet sekundy dłużej? Coś, czego ja nie powinienem wiedzieć? – spytał, a gdy zorientował się, że ani Sebastian ani Jim nie zamierzają odpowiedzieć, ze zniecierpliwieniem przejechał dłonią po krótkich, brązowych włosach i wyraźnie się skrzywił. – Cóż. Wezwiesz ekipę sprzątającą, czy zostawimy to Neilowi?

– Jakoś wątpię, czy będzie mieć ochotę taplać się w krwi – odparł Sebastian i zacisnął palce na ramieniu Jima, by ten się więcej nie odzywał, co w sumie było w jakiś sposób uzasadnione; chociaż wyciszył się już, w jego głowie wciąż szumiało i można było mieć obawy, że może znów powiedzieć coś nieprzemyślanego, a stwierdzenie o wiedzy Hanninga czymś takim właśnie było.

– Zaręczam ci, będzie zachwycony – mruknął Kesson. – Woli zajmować się martwymi wrogami niż akcjami, gdzie jeszcze żyją i trzeba to zmienić. Czekamy na niego, czy przekażecie mi ocenzurowaną wersję już teraz?

– Kiedy tu będzie?

– Nie więcej niż dziesięć minut – odpowiedział i wziął głęboki oddech. – Sebastian, weź go może na zewnątrz, co? Neil może lubić trochę krwi, ale z całą pewnością nie będzie chciał sprzątać wymiocin. Nie musicie nawet udawać, że to nie są wasze prywatne porachunki. Omówcie to sami i ustalcie, co robimy. Jak sądzę, czeka nas wszystkich długa noc.

 

***

 

Obejmował Jima, gdy wychodzili przed pustawy budynek i chociaż okolica była na tyle opuszczona, że nie istniało ryzyko, iż ktoś usłyszał strzał, przez cały ten czas wnikliwie się rozglądał. Odeszli na tyle daleko, by nie było szans, że Kesson wyłapał chociaż słowo z ich rozmowy, w miejsce, z którego mogli obserwować drogę, aby widzieć, kiedy Rankin tu przyjedzie. Z jednej strony wiedział, że należało działać szybko, z drugiej zaś miał świadomość, jak bardzo coś było _nie tak_ z Jimem i nie miał sumienia potrząsnąć nim i wygarnąć mu, że zabicie Hanninga w tak emocjonalnym stanie było najzwyczajniejszym idiotyzmem.

– Wiedział – odezwał się mężczyzna, zanim zadał mu jakiekolwiek pytanie i nie musiał nawet precyzować swojej wypowiedzi, by jasnym było, co miał na myśli. – Sherlock też wie – dodał ciszej i to z kolei sprawiło, że Sebastian zamarł, bo chociaż spodziewał się, że Hanning poznał o Jimie prawdę, to ta wiadomość brzmiała znacznie gorzej.

– Jak…

– Połączył to wszystko. Wie prawie wszystko – przerwał mu i zaśmiał się, uderzając natychmiast w histeryczny ton. – Zna twoją twarz. Ma twoje zdjęcie od Hanninga. Wie, że pracujesz z alfa-gangiem. I przekazał temu gówniarzowi, że ma nastawić uszu na nazwisko Moriarty.

– I wie, że jesteś…

– Sądzi, że jestem… – parsknął gorzko – _omegą Moriarty’ego_. Nie przyszło mu nawet do głowy, że to ja mogę rządzić, chociaż to taki geniusz. Tak, Seb, Sherlock sądzi, że to ty jesteś Moriartym, a ja tylko… – przymknął oczy i oparł czoło o jego klatkę piersiową – twoim pomocnikiem. Ten dzieciak załapał, że to ja jestem szefem i przekazałby mu tę informację, gdybyśmy go wypuścili. Skoro nie żyje już mu tego nie powie… – zaśmiał się i spuścił głowę. – Jest tak, jak zawsze się obawiałem… że w pewnym momencie to ciebie zaczną traktować jak szefa, Kesson i Rankin już to robią, Sherlock też sądzi…

– Chyba najważniejsze, żebym _ja_ wiedział, kto naprawdę jest szefem – przerwał jego nieszczęśliwe wyrzuty Sebastian i łagodnie objął go ramieniem, nic sobie nie robiąc z faktu, że Kesson, gdyby tylko wyjrzał, widziałby ich w takiej pozycji. – Jeśli Holmes jest w błędzie, to wydaje mi się, że to pozytywna wiadomość.

– Nie chcę, żeby ktokolwiek traktował mnie…

– Lepiej, żeby widział Moriarty’ego we mnie, bo dzięki temu jesteś bezpieczny, na litość, Jim…! – żachnął się, mocniej naciskając na jego plecy. – To ja jestem alfą i mogę mieć rozbuchane poczucie męskości, nie zachowuj się jak głupi samiec z urażonym ego – oznajmił, co sprawiło, że Jim ledwo widocznie się uśmiechnął. – Tak czy inaczej musimy zniknąć, skoro nasze związki z gangiem wyszły na jaw.

– To nie ulega wątpliwości – przyznał Jim natychmiast. – Gdy Sherlock tu krąży… Sebastian… – urwał na moment, a złudzenie jego racjonalności minęło w ułamku sekundy. – Jeśli mnie zobaczy… jeśli tylko spojrzy… zniszczy mnie, on i Mycroft mnie dorwą, na pewno już go tu wezwał, zniszczy nas obu, powiąże wszystko i wsadzi…

– Zamknij się i myśl logicznie – przerwał mu ostro i chwycił go za ramiona. Usłyszał w oddali dźwięk samochodu, co oznaczało, że Rankin już tu jechał, nie mieli więc zbyt wiele czasu, bo należało pozbyć się problemu, jakim były zwłoki i stąd zniknąć. – Holmes błądził po omacku, a my uciekliśmy mu sprzed nosa i nie ma nadprzyrodzonych zdolności, żeby wykryć od razu, gdzie mieszkamy, skoro w ogóle nas nie szukał a tak samo jak my nie ma tu całej siatki informatorów i swoich ludzi. Nawet jeśli wezwałby Mycrofta, ma całe miasto do przetrząśnięcia, przy naszym mieszkaniu nie ma kamer i jak będziemy uważać, nigdzie nas nie zobaczy i nic mu nie da, że zna moją twarz. Damy dyspozycje Rankinowi i Kessonowi, bo musimy ich częściowo wtajemniczyć, żeby zamknęli wszystkie sprawy i również stąd zniknęli. Gang musi chwilowo przestać istnieć, wiesz dlaczego? Bo wszyscy szefowie widzieli nas obu i dorwanie przez służby któregokolwiek z nich byłoby teraz cholernie niebezpieczne. Pogrywaliśmy tu sobie zbyt odważnie i oto efekt, bo powinniśmy byli trzymać się cienia, a nie ujawniać. Wydawało nam się, że zagrożenie z Holmesem minęło, a on cały czas się tu czaił…!

– Więc co niby chcesz zrobić? – spytał cicho Jim, przytłumiony podniesionym głosem Sebastiana, a coś w jego tonie sprawiło, że mężczyzna zamarł na moment i przyjrzał mu się uważniej, obawiając się, że może zaczął się znów zmieniać; nic takiego nie miało jednak miejsca i dlatego słabość jego głosu tym bardziej do niego nie pasowała.

– Przekazać im instrukcje i zniknąć stąd jeszcze dziś w nocy – odparł po paru chwilach. –Wróćmy do Londynu, gdzie mamy zabezpieczone mieszkania. Nie będziemy się ruszać i…

– Nie ma mowy – przerwał mu szybko. – Zwariuję zamknięty w domu, a każde wyjście będzie ryzykowne, bo Londyn jest usiany kamerami bardziej niż Dundee.

– Więc co chcesz…

– Barcelona – odparł krótko. – Oczyścimy mieszkanie, bo akurat tam może niebawem dotrzeć i nie może być po nas śladu. Przesunę samolot z Aberdeen jak szybko się da i zaszyjemy się gdzieś… – urwał, zaciskając pięści. – Kesson i Rankin mają dom letniskowy w okolicach Lethnot i tam się wyniesiemy.  Jakikolwiek hotel czy pensjonat w okolicy jest ryzykowny, bo to je najłatwiej obserwować, a to i tak po drodze i możemy tam poczekać dzień czy dwa.

– Możemy też rzucić to wszystko, wyjechać za granicę albo w całkiem inne miejsce i…

– I zostawić ich z tym bagnem, w które ich wciągnęliśmy? – przerwał mu. – To ty ich polubiłeś, Sebastian i nie chciałeś się mścić i ich zabijać. Moglibyśmy przecież zlecić egzekucję ich wszystkich, żeby zapewnić sobie bezpieczeństwo. Zabić każdą alfę z gangu, która nas widziała. Tego chcesz?

– Nie. Ale gdybyś mi kazał…

– Dość. Nie bawmy się w sentymentalne dramaty – powiedział Jim i westchnął ciężko, pocierając ze zmęczeniem skroń. – Nie będą zachwyceni, gdy usłyszą, w co się przez nas wpakowali.

– Dałeś im tyle rozrywki i pieniędzy dzięki kilku akcjom z ostatnich tygodni, że nie będą protestować, nawet jeśli czasowo każemy im się ukryć – odparł Sebastian, na co Jim zmarszczył brwi. – To alfy. Wiem, co mówię – zakończył i zerknął w stronę podjazdu, dostrzegając, jak Rankin zatrzymuje samochód a następnie wysiada z niego i nie rusza sam, lecz wywleka z tylnego siedzenia Taylora. – Cholera jasna, po co on go tu przywiózł…? – rzucił i jęknął w duchu, gdy dostrzegł, że mężczyzna jest pijany i w efekcie był ostatnią osobą, jaka mogła im się przydać. Spróbował ruszyć się z miejsca, lecz Jim pokręcił głową i lekko go przytrzymał.

– Miernik lojalności – powiedział martwo i nie musiał dodawać nawet słowa więcej, by było wiadomo, co miał na myśli.

– Powinienem tam…

– Nie. To wewnętrzne sprawy ich gangu – oznajmił, nieco mocniej zaciskając palce na jego ramieniu. – Czyjś kochanek narobił kłopotów i został skasowany. Taylor swoim zaślepieniem naraził ich i chcą sprawdzić, czy postanowi odkupić winy, czy… – przymknął oczy, kiedy Kesson wyszedł przed budynek i pomógł Rankinowi zaciągnąć Taylora do środka. Nastała chwila ciszy, po której dał się słyszeć przeciągły, zbolały krzyk.

A potem – donośne odgłosy szamotaniny, wrzask Rankina i pojedynczy wystrzał, po którym nastała cisza.

Tym razem Jim nie próbował go powstrzymywać, gdy Sebastian rzucił się w tamtym kierunku, wyciągając broń; kiedy jednak przekroczył drzwi, spodziewając się, że będzie musiał walczyć z rozszalałym Taylorem, pierwszym, co zobaczył, było jego zwłoki z przedziurawioną od kuli czaszką. Leżał przy nim zakrwawiony nóż sprężynowy, a dalej – upuszczona broń, w której rozpoznał pistolet Kessona. Uniósł wzrok i znieruchomiał, patrząc na Rankina, który z raczej niespotykaną u niego czułością wycierał krew z rozbitej wargi drugiego mężczyzny, stojąc tak blisko niego, że niemal się dotykali. Wydawali się nie zauważyć nawet jego nadejścia, bo chwilę później Kesson pochylił się w jego stronę, obejmując go luźno ramieniem, a wówczas Sebastian dostrzegł, że rękaw płaszcza Rankina jest rozerwany, a jego dłoń – rozcięta, niezbyt głęboko, ale na tyle, że pojedyncze cięcie mogło zostawić bliznę. Cofnął się o krok, kiedy Kesson przywarł mocniej do niższego mężczyzny, nagle czując się intruzem, chociaż biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności i fakt, że wciąż byli na akcji, gdzie mieli już dwa ciała do uprzątnięcia, było to absurdalne.

Na krótką chwilę spojrzenia jego i Kessona się spotkały i chociaż nie był geniuszem jak Jim, dostrzegł parę rzeczy w jego mimice i postawie, które nasunęły cały ciąg myśli. Ta dwójka miała chyba jakąś sprzeczkę i może dlatego przyjechali tu osobno, wydawało się, że od paru dni, może dłużej, było między nimi napięcie i nieporozumienia; teraz jednak, gdy zostali zaatakowani przez uzbrojonego człowieka i każdy z nich mógł nie wyjść z tego cało, coś w nich pękło i ponownie byli blisko, jakby dopiero rozumiejąc, jak bardzo by cierpieli, gdyby drugiej stronie coś się stało.

Pod stopami miał zaś inną alfę i jej kochanka i chociaż prawie nie znał Taylora, a Hanning mało go obchodził, poczuł pewien dyskomfort, że, cokolwiek ich łączyło, zostało zakończone. Ktoś zginął, ale ktoś przeżył, a w ich branży wszystko zmieniało się szybko i można było umrzeć każdego dnia. Dotyczyło to również jego i Jima, z czego zdawał sobie sprawę, lecz zazwyczaj spychał to na dno świadomości, nie chcąc się nad tym zastanawiać. Kiedy obejrzał się i dostrzegł go w drzwiach, wpatrującego się w świeże zwłoki leżące na podłodze, uderzyło go, jak bardzo każdego dnia ryzykowali i jak wszystko, co między nimi się działo, było kruche; jeśli miałby jakiekolwiek wątpliwości odnośnie ucieczki z Dundee, w tym momencie by zniknęły, bo to wszystko zaszło za daleko i działo się za blisko nich. Miał ochotę podejść do niego i ponownie go objąć, bo poza wszystkimi niebezpieczeństwami na zewnątrz, istniały też wewnętrzne – dotyczące jego zdrowia, które mimo względnego trzymania się dawek leków, szwankowało coraz bardziej, czego niezidentyfikowany atak sprzed paru chwil był najlepszym dowodem.

Ostatni raz przyjrzał się obu martwym mężczyznom i przymknął na parę chwil oczy, gdy wyobraził sobie pokręconą relację tej dwójki; pewnie zmagali się z biologią tak samo jak on i Jim i nawet jeśli nie było to szczególnie głębokie, bo przecież Hanning zaczął się z nim umawiać przynajmniej po części ze względu na Sherlocka, byli sobie bliscy. Planowali wspólne mieszkanie, Taylor dla niego zerwał z narzeczoną i w ostatnich chwilach przed śmiercią rozpaczał po jego stracie. Teraz nie żyli i ich historia została zamknięta na wieki, a Sebastian zaczął żałować ich coraz bardziej – bo chociaż całe życie nie przejmował się, gdy ktoś ginął i potrafił nie myśleć o opłakujących go bliskich, odkąd jego relacja z Jimem się zacieśniła, patrzył na to z całkiem innej perspektywy.

– Co robimy? – odezwał się Kesson. – Mamy parę zwłok do pozbycia się, a wy musicie powiedzieć nam…

– Później – przerwał mu Jim. – Spalmy to w cholerę i znikajmy stąd. Jak Holmes do tego dotrze, od razu będzie wiedział…

– Jim, nie – uciął Sebastian, gdy obaj pozostali mężczyźni spojrzeli po sobie na nazwisko detektywa bez specjalnego zrozumienia. – Zostawmy to. Jest ryzyko, że nas śledzi, jest szybki i jest _dobry_. Pożar tylko by go przyciągnął, a jeśli się stąd teraz ulotnimy, śnieg w ciągu pół godziny zatrze ślady, że ktoś tu był. Zanim ktokolwiek to znajdzie, minie trochę czasu, a nas już nie będzie w Dundee.

– Tak. Tak zróbmy – odparł Jim z taką uległością w głosie, że Sebastian aż się skrzywił, bo wcale nie był przekonany do swojego planu i wolałby chociaż wymienić argumenty oraz wszelkie za i przeciw.

– Wyjaśnicie nam, w czym rzecz? – spytał Kesson.

– Krótka wersja, bo nie mamy czasu. Hanning był informatorem Sherlocka Holmesa, detektywa z Londynu, który…

– Czasem pojawia się w gazetach, już wiem, o kogo chodzi – wtrącił Rankin. – Czego od nas chce?

– Prowadził sprawę zabójstw, które poprzedziły śmierć Cartera. Wydawało się, że do niczego nie dotarł, ale okazuje się, że znalazł sobie czujkę w waszych szeregach i przez nieostrożność Taylora dowiedział się od niej, że ze sprawą jest powiązane nazwisko Moriarty.

– Zakładam, że nie usłyszał go po raz pierwszy.

– Nie. Niestety, nie – odparł Sebastian i zerknął na Jima, który stał się jakby bezwolny i całkowicie zdał się na niego jeśli chodzi o przytoczenie tej historii oraz taki dobór faktów, by zaspokoić potrzeby informacyjne Kessona i Rankina, ale nie zdradzić się z czymś istotnym. – Mieliśmy z nim na pieńku, a wy staliście się dla niego nierozwiązaną sprawą. Nie odpuści, skoro dowiedział się, że nasze sprawy są powiązane.

– Co zwykły detektyw może… – zaczął Kesson, lecz Rankin pospiesznie mu przerwał.

– To podobno geniusz, a policja się z nim liczy, również ta na najwyższym szczeblu. Podejrzewam, że może mieć wpływy nawet w służbach specjalnych, biorąc pod uwagę to, czym czasem…

– Tak, ma tam _wpływy_ , a dokładniej brata – oznajmił Sebastian, na co Kesson zaklął siarczyście, a Rankin uśmiechnął się kpiąco. – Wyższy kaliber, ale ze szczegółami zapoznamy was w trasie, bo jeszcze dziś musimy zniknąć z Dundee, podobnie jak reszta szefów. Dopóki Holmes tu jest, musicie zatrzymać wszystkie akcje. Jim spróbuje przyspieszyć samolot do Barcelony, ale najpierw ruszymy do Lethnot i przeczekamy najgorsze w waszym domu letniskowym. Rozjedziemy się teraz do domów, spakujemy wszystkie potrzebne rzeczy i ruszamy… – zerknął na zegarek – za trzy godziny. Podjedziemy pod wasz dom, bo mieszkamy po przeciwnej stronie miasta i najwygodniej będzie jak zgarniemy was po drodze. W międzyczasie poinformujecie wszystkich szefów, że do rana mają zniknąć z miasta… ustaliliśmy na początku naszej współpracy środki ostrożności na takie sytuacje. Niech wyjadą jak najdalej i przekażą swoim ludziom informację, że mają zrobić sobie wolne. Wszyscy muszą dostać zdjęcia Holmesa, żeby na niego uważali. Jakieś pytania?

– Jak długo mamy się ukrywać?

– Przynajmniej dwa tygodnie. Nie spodziewam się, że więcej niż miesiąc.

– Tak czy inaczej nie wrócimy przed świętami – westchnął Rankin, za co Sebastian obdarzył go dziwnym spojrzeniem.

– Nie spodziewałem się, że jesteś religijny.

– Nie, to po prostu słaby okres na robienie biznesów i będzie dziwnie. Nieważne – zaśmiał się sztucznie i odwrócił na moment wzrok. – Co teraz?

– Musimy ponownie skontaktować się z naszą czujką – odparł odrobinę zdezorientowany jego zachowaniem Sebastian. – Tą, która wykryła, że Hanning donosi na nas Holmesowi, ale podejrzewam, że to formalność i nic, czego się dowiedziała i o czym mogła sobie przypomnieć, nie zmieni planów. Gdyby Holmes działał z daleka, nie byłoby ciśnienia i bezpieczniej byłoby kontynuować rewizję gangu, tak jak do tej pory, kazać ludziom śledzić się nawzajem i donosić w górę o nieprawidłowościach, ale teraz nie ma sensu się w to bawić.

– Rewizję w nizinach zlecimy tak czy inaczej – odparł Kesson i zerknął na Rankina, który z kolei od paru chwil wpatrywał się w Jima, chociaż ten milczał.

– Ale zlecimy to jak znajdziemy się w trasie albo w naszej romantycznej przystani w Lethnot – dokończył za niego drugi mężczyzna i uśmiechnął się dziwnie. – Cóż… skoro już się do nas wpraszacie, mamy nadzieję, że poczujecie się jak w domu – oznajmił z głupawym uśmieszkiem, a Sebastian poczuł, jak ulga związana z faktem, że stosunkowo łagodnie przyjęli negatywne wieści, zostaje zastąpiona niepokojem.

 

***

 

Terenówka, którą używali w ostatnim czasie, poszła w odstawkę jak wszystkie poprzednie samochody – Sherlock ją widział i nie mogli ryzykować, że pojawi się gdziekolwiek w miejscu wyposażonym w kamery CCTV, nawet jeśli w śnieżycy nie mógł dostrzec numerów rejestracyjnych; do mieszkania Jim pojechał więc z Sebastianem jednym z aut Kessona i Rankina, niezbyt wygodnym przy tej pogodzie, nisko zawieszonym kombi, ale przynajmniej mającym sporo miejsca na bagaże. Kiedy przekroczył próg mieszkania, w którym spędzili ostatnie tygodnie, a z którego mieli teraz zabrać tylko najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy, nie wiedząc, kiedy i czy w ogóle uda im się wrócić po resztę, dopadł go wszechogarniający sentymentalizm, co było do niego zupełnie do niego niepodobne. W przeszłości nie raz znikał pozostawiwszy wszystkie rzeczy codziennego użytku za sobą, teraz jednak… z mieszkaniem łączyło się tyle wspomnień i emocji, że było mu znacznie trudniej niż się tego spodziewał. Ubrania, które razem wybierali, przedmioty codziennego użytku zakupione gdy była potrzeba, parę książek, czy nawet walizka z gadżetami z sex shopu. Większość musieli zostawić, bo nie mieli miejsca ani czasu, by się nimi zajmować i należało wziąć tylko to, co było najpotrzebniejsze – a resztę w razie potrzeby kupić w Barcelonie. Prychnął pod nosem, zauważając, że przy pospiesznym wciskaniu niezbędnych ubrań do torby jego ręce drżały z nerwów i miał problem z poskładaniem tego wszystkiego; czuł się rozdygotany i zbyt pobudzony i po prostu nie był w stanie czymkolwiek się zająć sprawnie i efektywnie.

– Rozmawiałem z tą czujką – oznajmił Sebastian, stając w drzwiach sypialni Jima i przyglądając się bałaganowi, jaki ten zrobił, gdy wywlókł wszystkie rzeczy z szafek i segregował je wedle potrzeby. – Jest pewna, że nikt jej nie podsłuchiwał – uściślił, błędnie interpretując wyraz jego twarzy.

– Co mówiła? – spytał obojętnie Jim, kiedy trafił na koszulę, którą dwie noce wcześniej zdjął z niego Sebastian, przed tym, jak związał go i jak po raz pierwszy... Przerwał ciąg wspomnień, jego palce zamarły, a po chwili wcisnął ją do torby, nie będąc w stanie się opanować i w myślach przeklinając się za brak racjonalizmu.

– Nic, czego już nie wiemy – odparł Sebastian, a następnie powtórzył to, co Jim już usłyszał od tej dziewczyny lub czego się domyślił. – Holmes był tam z Watsonem, Hanning zaczął szarpać się z naszą czujką, znaleźli jej podsłuchy i się ich pozbyli, a potem próbowali ją przepytywać. Twierdzi, że nie powiedziała im nic istotnego. Nie wiem, na ile można jej ufać, ale…

– Dwóch ludzi jej szefa się z nią spotkało i wysłało ją do tamtego serwisu na przeszpiegi. Wspomniała, że jesteś alfą. Na pewno nie powiedziała więcej. Daj temu spokój.

– Będziesz chciał z nią…

– Nie. Niech stąd wyjedzie i na razie się nie wychyla.

– Tak jej powiedziałem. Jim, dobrze się…

– Idź spakować swoje rzeczy. Ja muszę… – rozejrzał się po burdelu, jaki zapanował w pokoju i wybuchnął krótkim, nerwowym śmiechem. – Ile mamy czasu?

– Półtorej godziny do wyjścia, jeśli mamy trzymać się czasu, a ja już jestem spakowany. Zrób porządek ze swoimi lekami, a ja ogarnę komputery. Zostaw to… – westchnął, najwyraźniej dostrzegając, że dłonie Jima zaczynają się trząść. – Boże, co z tobą…?

– Wcale nie chcę wyjeżdżać – wymamrotał, po czym zaczął ze złością ciskać pozostałymi ubraniami na dno szafy. – Pieprzone sentymenty i pieprzony Sherlock Holmes, który znów namieszał! – krzyknął, wściekle odrzucając parę dżinsów na bok i czując, jak krótki emocjonalny wybuch ponownie zaczyna rozbudzać jego hormony, które natychmiast zaczęły walczyć z lekami i powodować koszmarne poczucie rozrywania na przeciwne strony. – Sebastian – powiedział ostro i uniósł głowę, by spojrzeć na stojącego nad nim mężczyznę. – Kiedy brałeś stopery?

– Gdy tylko przyjechaliśmy, co to ma…

– Standardowe czy nocne?

– Standardowe, skoro dziś raczej się nie położy…

– Zajmij się mną – wyrzucił z siebie desperacko i poderwał się z podłogi, natychmiast do niego dopadając i patrząc na niego błagalnie. – Nosi mnie, kolejna porcja leków nie wchodzi w grę, jeśli te nie upadną całkowicie a zaraz… – szarpnął brzeg jego bluzy – oszaleję. Nie wytrzymam tego, co się ze mną dzieje, zwłaszcza że niedługo się z nimi widzimy, z dwiema cholernymi alfami!

– Co ci się…

– Nie wiem! – wrzasnął, czując, jak teraz, gdy wyrzucił to z siebie po całym czasie, gdy starał się udawać, że wszystko jest w porządku, autosugestia przestaje działać. Za każdym razem, gdy coś w nim upadało, rzucał się na Sebastiana, wciągał go do pocałunków i dotykał i ponieważ reagował szybko, udawało mu się samą bliskością alfy wyciszyć próbujące się przebić przez stopery hormony. Teraz czekał zbyt długo i nie, pocałunki z całą pewnością nie mogły wystarczyć. – Błagam… wiesz, co mi pomoże.

– Pójdę po kajda…

– Nie ma czasu na te wszystkie bezsensowne zabawy – przerwał mu, wpatrując się w jego przestraszoną twarz. – Zabierz się do rzeczy, zanim… rozpadnę się całkiem i zmienię i będziemy musieli… – urwał, nie będąc w stanie kończyć. Sebastian zawahał się i zerknął na zegar ścienny, po czym z wyraźnym wahaniem, nerwowo objął Jima i przyciągnął do siebie, przywierając ustami do jego szyi. – Szybko – szepnął płaczliwie, czując, jak całe jego ciało zaczyna z nową siłą walczyć ze zwiększonymi stoperami. Może powinien w tym momencie odseparować się od niego, przerwać to wszystko i liczyć, że leki krążące w jego żyłach go wyciszą, ale nie było sensu oszukiwać się, że to zadziała. – _Szybko_ – powtórzył, zaciskając powieki i wtulając się bezsilnie w Sebastiana.

Pozwolił pociągnąć się na łóżko, a gdy mężczyzna zaczął zdejmować z niego spodnie, miał wrażenie, że jego świadomość całkowicie odpływa i tak naprawdę nie pamiętał rozwoju wypadków. Tylko mgliście kojarzył, jak piskliwym tonem wyszeptywał, żeby Sebastian zabrał się do rzeczy, _do środka, szybciej, mocno_ … Niemal nie rejestrował uspokajających słów, bo liczył się tylko dotyk na udach i pośladkach, usta całujące jego odsłonięty brzuch, palce, _w końcu_ , sięgające w niego najpierw łagodnie, a potem bardziej zdecydowanie. Zalała go fala przyjemności, kiedy Sebastian zaczął pieścić go od środka, jednocześnie przesuwając po nim wolną dłonią, ssąc, liżąc i całując, a wszystko to osiągnęło kulminację w zaledwie parę minut. Nie sądził, że zajęło im więcej niż _trzy_.

Orgazm był krótki, szybki i intensywny w prymitywności, która tak go zazwyczaj odrzucała; był też skuteczny do bólu, bo kiedy wszystko się skończyło, a Sebastian opadł na pościel, wycierając wilgotną szyję i policzek, Jim poczuł wszechogarniający spokój. Myśli wreszcie się rozjaśniły, wszystko stało się jasne i klarowne, był w stanie ponownie planować i miał w głowie całą listę rzeczy do zrobienia, w idealnie wykalkulowanej kolejności. Wciąż ciężko oddychając, wybuchnął głośnym śmiechem, bo wreszcie odczuł ulgę, a cała sytuacja w jakiej się znaleźli przestała go przerastać. Był Moriartym, od lat się ukrywał, zawsze uciekał i zawsze się udawało – i tym razem też się uda, tym bardziej, że nie był już sam jak przez całe dorosłe życie.

Nie czuł lęku, gdy dostrzegł, że ich krótkie zbliżenie częściowo zmieniło Sebastiana i nie miał najmniejszych oporów, by rozpiąć jego rozporek i pochylić się nad nim, od razu biorąc go w usta, głębiej niż zazwyczaj, momentami niemal się krztusząc. Teraz rejestrował każdy dźwięk, wszystkie bodźce docierały do niego zupełnie normalnie i wydawały się oczywiste; to, że mężczyzna trzyma rękę na jego karku, a potem zaciska palce na jego włosach, że jego palce są silne, a mięśnie twardsze niż zazwyczaj. Widział, że walczy ze sobą, by nie posunąć się dalej i nie przejąć sterów, ale ufał mu, że tego nie zrobi… i nie zrobił, _oczywiście,_ że nie zrobił, a za każdym razem, gdy Jim dostrzegał w jego czerwonych oczach przebijającą się, ledwo dostrzegalną _czułość_ , miał większą pewność, że gdyby jednak się złamał, nawet by nie protestował, bo, doprawdy… z jego strony nie miał się już czego obawiać.

Wszystko skończyło się prawie tak szybko, jak u niego i odniosło podobny efekt, a Sebastian, gdy tylko opadł ciężko na materac, zaczął momentalnie wracać do swojej zwyczajnej wersji; po kilkunastu sekundach wyciągnął do niego rękę i zerknął na zegar, a na jego ustach pojawił się lekki uśmiech.

– Dziesięć minut – oznajmił Jim, przywierając do jego boku i wybuchając ponownie śmiechem, gdyż, o ile było to w ogóle możliwe, z każdą chwilą czuł się _lepiej_ i _bardziej sobą_ , na tyle, że był całkowicie pewien, że uspokojone hormony przestaną na długie godziny walczyć w nim z lekami. – Boże. Gdybym wiedział, że tak to będzie działało, wyrwałbym cię z nizin sieci wiele, _wiele_ lat temu.

– I zamknął w piwnicy odurzonego narkotykami? – spytał Sebastian z nutką rozbawienia.

– Wolę myśleć, że po prostu szybciej stałoby się wszystko to, co przez ostatnie miesiące i bylibyśmy w tym samym miejscu, co teraz, tylko młodsi, ładniejsi, mniej porysowani i bez Holmesa, który wówczas szwendał się po melinach i nie był żadnym zagrożeniem – odparł, przymykając oczy i rozkoszując się stanem, w jakim się znalazł i absolutnym spokojem rozszalałego jeszcze kwadrans temu organizmu. – Wszystko się ułoży. Znikniemy stąd, jakoś przetrwam te dwa dni z Kessonem i Rankinem, a w Barcelonie będziemy mieć sporo czasu. Przyjedziemy tu po resztę rzeczy, gdy Sherlock zobaczy, że nie ma szans nas dorwać i wróci grzecznie na Baker Street. Wszystko będzie dobrze. _Wszystko będzie dobrze_ – powtórzył, zaciskając palce na ramieniu Sebastiana, który skinął głową, może bez specjalnego przekonania, ale nie próbując tym razem napełniać go wątpliwościami i lękami dotyczącymi tego, co ich czekało i co działo się z Jimem.

Reszta pakowania poszła im na tyle sprawnie, że pod domem Kessona i Rankina w północnej części Dundee znaleźli się kwadrans przed czasem. Poczekali na nich parę minut, a gdy obaj mężczyźni pojawili się w drzwiach z walizkami w rękach, Jim na jedną krótką chwilę poczuł obawy, że ma się znaleźć w towarzystwie trzech alf, z których tylko jednej ufał, jednak wrażenie szybko minęło. Przesiedli się na tył auta, oddając kierownicę Rankinowi i ruszyli z miejsca, a Jim tylko jednym uchem słuchał, gdy zaczęli przekazywać informacje o tym, co powiedzieli swoim ludziom i w jaki sposób wygonili szefów z miasta. Zgodnie z planem, najbardziej zaufanym jednostkom z nizin pozostającym w mieście przekazali pełniejsze informacje i kazali być czujnym na wszelkie odstępstwa od normy; reszta miała się tylko nie wychylać, wystrzegać się Sherlocka i siedzieć cicho i to musiało wystarczyć.

– Kazaliśmy szefom zrobić sobie przedłużony urlop świąteczny i większość była w sumie zadowolona – stwierdził Kesson, zerkając między siedzeniami na Jima i Sebastiana. – Wcale nie czują, że to aż takie zagrożenie i uważają, że skoro każemy im się wynieść, to to słuszne, bo nasze decyzje jeszcze nigdy nikogo nie wpakowały w kłopoty.

– Pytali o Taylora? – odezwał się Sebastian.

– Tak. Wiedzą, że jego chłopiec narobił bigosu i musiał za to zapłacić.

– Nikt nie protestował?

– Nie – zaśmiał się chłodno. – Zgniłe gałęzie się obcina. Nie potrzebowaliśmy w swoich szeregach kogoś, kto przez zwykłą betę… – urwał, orientując się, co powiedział, a Rankin zerknął w lusterku na tył samochodu i parsknął krótkim śmiechem.

– Cóż. Kara za sentymenty wobec niewłaściwych osób. Lubiłem go, ale nie potrafię go żałować – oznajmił, po czym ponownie skupił się na drodze. – Sądziłem, że lepiej go znam, ale człowiek uczy się całe życie. Dobrze, że to nie ja musiałem strzelać – powiedział obojętnie, po czym sięgnął w stronę odtwarzacza muzyki, a jego głos momentalnie się zmienił na bardziej ożywiony. – Mogę coś włączyć? Nie umiem prowadzić w ciszy – powiedział, a gdy nikt nie zaprotestował, sięgnął ręką do odtwarzacza i zaczął majstrować przy przyciskach. Po paru chwilach z głośników poleciały dźwięki energetycznego rocka, a wokalista zaczął nazbyt wesołym głosem wyśpiewywać słowa o tym, jaki jest pokręcony, prawdopodobnie uzależniony i że nie przystaje do oczekiwań społecznych.

– Ken Lloyd, serio? – zaśmiał się Sebastian, najwyraźniej rozpoznając utwór, lecz Jim był absolutnie pewien, że słyszy go po raz pierwszy i spojrzał na niego bez zrozumienia, o co chodziło.  

– Muzyk wyklęty – wyjaśnił Rankin, który do tej pory nucił razem z wokalistą pierwszy refren. – Po wydaniu tego utworu ujawnił, że jest alfą, a dziennikarze szybko wykryli w jego historii związków, że najbardziej kręcą go _inne alfy_ i że nie jest, ach, po prostu beta-gejem. Zakochałem się w nim od pierwszego wejrzenia.

– Musiał uciekać z Wysp na wschód, bo został zaszczuty przez całe środowisko, a media przestały z dnia na dzień promować jego muzykę – dodał Kesson. – Tkwi w Japonii, bo ze wszystkich krajów świata chyba tylko tam nie jest uważany za zboczeńca.

– Sądziłem, że to medialne plotki – odparł Sebastian.

– Nie, _nie_ – zaśmiał się Rankin. – Całe życie zaprzeczał swojej tożsamości i katował się zwiększonymi stoperami z czarnego rynku, bo prawda go dobijała i podobno pogodził się z nią dopiero na którymś z kolei odwyku, gdy wiedział, że następny może być ostatnim. Jakże prawdziwe, co…?

– Akurat ty nigdy niczemu nie zaprzeczałeś – stwierdził Kesson z przekąsem.

– Czyżbyś miał ochotę na barwne wspomnienia, James? – zaśmiał się Rankin, na co Jim kompletnie zamarł, dopiero po chwili orientując się, że mężczyzna nie mówił do niego, tylko do Kessona. – No, już jestem cicho. Nie chcemy przecież, żeby nasi normalni przyjaciele wyskoczyli z samochodu z obrzydzenia w ten paskudny śnieg na zewnątrz. Wiecie? Już nie mogę doczekać się tej Barcelony. Sprawdzałem prognozę pogody. Jest tam teraz cieplej niż u nas na wiosnę – zakończył i chociaż w tym momencie porzucili ostatecznie tematy ujawnionych alf w mediach i wszelkie pokrewne, zajmując się luźną rozmową o planach na najbliższe dni, Jim nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, że Rankin co jakiś czas zerkał na niego w lusterku. I powracało to, chociaż ani razu go na tym nie przyłapał, a przez większość trasy starał się o tym nie myśleć i nie zwracać na to uwagi.

 

***

 

John był wściekły na Sherlocka, kolejny raz, właściwie był na niego wściekły bez przerwy, odkąd znaleźli się w mroźnym Dundee i w absurdalnych przebraniach zaczęli krążyć po mieście. Teraz jednak, gdy miał pewność, że to przez niego ten nieszczęsny dzieciak, który zaczął umawiać się z alfą z gangu, został porwany przez Moriarty’ego i jego pomocnika i najprawdopodobniej zginął, nie był w stanie w żaden sposób hamować swoich emocji. Krzyki i wyrzuty na nic się jednak nie zdały, a Sherlock wydawał się kompletnie niewzruszony losem tamtego człowieka.

– Pracował dla gangu, za parę lat byłby kolejną cegiełką w ich strukturach. Naprawdę go żałujesz? – prychnął z politowaniem.

– Nawet nie próbowaliśmy go ratować…!

– Proszę bardzo. Jedź go ratować – odparł i odsunął się na chwilę od mikroskopu. John chwycił się za głowę i gwałtownie odwrócił, mając ochotę stąd wyjść, rzucić wszystko i wrócić do Londynu, ale, jak zwykle, nie wykonał nawet kroku. – Możesz też zadzwonić na policję i oznajmić, że członkowie alfa-gangu, którzy pewnie są już poza miastem, dziś w nocy zamordowali kogoś ze swoich. Wspomnij też, że włamałeś się ze mną do nieczynnego laboratorium szpitalnego i pomagasz mi w badaniach, bo pewnie to ich również zainteresuje.

– Powinienem zadzwonić do Mycrofta, to zadziałałoby…

– Mycroft – prychnął i machnął obojętnie ręką. – Jego ludzie to naprawdę idioci. Wiesz, co ten agent zdołał sobie przypomnieć o tym taksówkarzu? Że _chyba był to brunet_. Amatorszczyzna.

– Tak, bo ty zapamiętałbyś kolor jego guzików, układ zmarszczek na twarzy i na koniec wymieniłbyś jego posiłki z ostatnich trzech dni – warknął John. – Nie żartuję, zadzwonię do niego, jeśli w ciągu piętnastu minut…

– Zabezpieczę próbki i możemy wracać. Nie zajmie mi to nawet pięciu.

– Oświecisz mnie przynajmniej, co tu robimy?

– Przygotowuję odczyny do sprawdzenia czegoś.

– Tak, badasz jakiegoś rozmokniętego śmiecia, którego znalazłeś w koszu, gdy tamci odjechali – warknął John. – Co jest tak ważne…

– To właśnie _dowód_ , John – przerwał mu z zadowolonym wyrazem twarzy. – Do jutra dowiemy się na sto procent, czy mamy do czynienia z betą czy omegą, ale już teraz mam niemal absolutną pewność, że towarzysz Moriarty’ego to właśnie _omega_. Tylko spójrz na to…

– Daruję sobie – warknął, lecz Sherlock kontynuował, zupełnie tym niezrażony.

– Na chusteczce, którą wyrzucił ten pomocnik Moriarty’ego, była krew i wystarczy trochę odczynników i parę dni cierpliwości, a dowiemy się na jego temat _wszystkiego_. Mam już pewne podejrzenia, bo widzisz… ta omega, bo nie ma sensu zaprzeczać, że nią jest, bez względu na to, co wygadujesz, używa jakichś nietypowych stoperów, za to w ogóle nie używa blokerów doustnych. Jestem na to wyjątkowo wyczulony i chociaż większość alf nie zwróciłoby uwagi na tak słaby zapach, na tej chusteczce wyczułem od razu feromony. Naprawdę… dziwnie stopery – powiedział w zamyśleniu. – Będę musiał skonsultować się z Molly, ale mam już kilka pomysłów, co to może być. Gdy wrócimy do Londynu…

– Wracamy do Londynu…? – wtrącił John z zaskoczeniem.

– Tak, przecież to jasne, że jak mnie zobaczył, zwinie manatki – powiedział z rozdrażnieniem Sherlock. – Nic tu po nas, skoro jego już tu nie ma. Tak czy inaczej, z tego co widzę bez badań… mam podejrzenia, że nawet gdybym się nie pojawił, Moriarty musiałby za chwilę stąd zniknąć na jakiś tydzień, ale tutaj nie mam żadnej pewności. Ale będę ją miał za kilka dni. I dlatego potrzebuję zabezpieczyć próbki i zająć się tym w Londynie, gdzie mam dostęp do wszystkiego, co będzie mi potrzebne.

– Powiesz mi chociaż, co mniej więcej…

– Nie – uciął. – Potraktuj to jak prezent-niespodziankę na święta – dokończył z beztroskim uśmiechem, który ponownie wzbudził w Johnie wściekłość.

– Czasem żałuję, że cię poznałem – oznajmił, a wówczas Sherlock zesztywniał i zmierzył go chłodnym spojrzeniem. – Przepraszam, jesteś moim przyjacielem i naprawdę staram się ciebie zrozumieć, ale w tym momencie…

– Nie musisz zaprzeczać. Słyszałem to setki razy.

– Sherlock…

– Skończyłem, więc możemy się zbierać. Staraj się niczego nie dotykać – zakończył, podnosząc się z miejsca. Gdyby John nie znał go lepiej, podejrzewałby, że mężczyznę zabolały jego nieprzemyślane słowa, jednak… machnął na to ręką. To urażona duma, że nie podzielał jego entuzjazmu i otwarcie go krytykował i nic więcej.

Cóż. Przede wszystkim cieszył się, że po paru dniach krążenia tutaj wracają do Londynu, leczył wyrzuty sumienia kiepską racjonalizacją, jaką podsunął mu Sherlock i modlił się w duchu, by ciekawość jego przyjaciela została zaspokojona przynajmniej na jakiś czas. Oraz, oczywiście… aby zniknięcie Moriarty’ego i jego towarzysza, kim by nie był, trwało jak najdłużej.

 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gdyby coś było niejasne we wszystkich opisach i wyjaśnieniach, dajcie znać - miejscami trochę się z tym zaplątałam i mam wrażenie, że mogłam pominąć przy korekcie jakieś nieścisłości. Wszelkie inne sugestie, wytykanie błędów stylistycznych i komentarze, jak zwykle mile widziane:)


	17. Niespodziewane cz.2

***

 

 

Kontakt z Jimem, gdy ten zajmował się trudniejszą sprawą, zazwyczaj był utrudniony – dlatego też Sebastiana nieszczególnie dziwiło, że mężczyzna po dotarciu na miejsce, zamiast położyć się spać lub rozpakować, dorwał się do komputera i przestał zwracać na cokolwiek uwagę. Nie chcąc mu przeszkadzać, spędził resztę nocy i poranek z Kessonem i Rankinem, którzy co chwilę odbierali telefony od swoich ludzi, ale nie wydawali się specjalnie przejmować koniecznością ucieczki przed zagrożeniem. Jakby nie czuli jego rozmiaru. Albo jakby robili to w przeszłości nie raz, zawsze im się udawało wyjść cało i Sherlock Holmes był tylko kolejnym wrogiem, na którego trzeba było uważać. Kiedy Sebastian powiedział to na głos, obaj mężczyźni spojrzeli po sobie i parsknęli śmiechem, jakby była to najzabawniejsza rzecz pod słońcem.

– Cóż. Znany detektyw nas szuka. I co niby może zrobić? – spytał Kesson, kiedy nieco się uspokoili.

– Jeśli nas dorwie, będzie mieć wystarczająco dowodów by nas skazać i wsadzić do więzienia…

– Na długie lata – dokończył mężczyzna i wzruszył ramionami. – Nie trafilibyśmy tam za niewinność, w przeciwieństwie do wielu innych alf, z których zrobiono kozły ofiarne. Liczyliśmy się z tym, gdy zaczęliśmy bawić się w mafiosów. I gdy dotarło do nas, że jesteśmy w tym na tyle głęboko, że nie da się wrócić do społeczeństwa.

– Zawsze jest inna droga – odparł Sebastian, na co Rankin prychnął z politowaniem.

– Tak, wychodząc z ośrodka mogliśmy jak ty iść do wojska i ostatecznie skończyć w tym samym miejscu. Tyle że sam pomysł brzmi tak absurdalnie, że nawet nie przyszło nam to do głowy, gdy szukaliśmy sobie zajęcia.

– To nie różniło się aż tak od tego, co robicie teraz – stwierdził chłodno. – Dostajesz rozkazy i broń i ruszasz w teren. Emocje i akcja, to właściwie _to samo_ , tyle że tam robisz to wszystko legalnie.

– Gorzej zarabiasz i ryzykujesz życie dla świata bet, dla których jesteś mięsem armatnim. Świetna perspektywa – odparł ironicznie. – Jeszcze jakieś argumenty? Że tam jednak jesteś _obywatelem_? Że jak mina oderwie ci nogi, to dostaniesz rentę i opiekę psychiatry? Że społeczeństwo się tobą zajmie, jak coś ci się przytrafi?

– Nie kończ – westchnął Sebastian, doskonale wiedząc, do czego dąży Rankin. – Tak, dostaniesz pomoc medyczną, jak jedyny lekarz nie będzie mieć przed tobą żadnej bety i nieważne, kto po akcji bardziej jej potrzebuje. Ja miałem szczęście i nigdy żadnej nie było. Rentę… – zaśmiał się gorzko. – Nie słyszałem jeszcze o alfie, która wróciłaby z wojny jako inwalida.

– Pozwalali wam zdychać jak psom, jak stało się coś poważniejszego – powiedział Rankin, wpatrując się w niego jasnymi oczami. – To akurat objaw litości. Sam wolałbym nie żyć niż być wrakiem.

– Ale pomijając to wszystko – podjął Kesson – i fakt, że tam również bylibyśmy jednostkami drugiej kategorii, sama struktura, słuchanie rozkazów, _wyłączenie myślenia_ , praca dla kogoś, kto nic mnie nie obchodzi…? To kompletnie nie w moim stylu. Nawet gdy żył Carter, mieliśmy swobodę i sami o sobie decydowaliśmy i od samego początku mieliśmy perspektywy na pieniądze i sukces. Cena względnie godnego życia to dla nas ryzyko. Mogę nie być zachwycony tym, co robimy, ale jestem w tym dobry, a wojsku żaden z nas by nie był. W sumie nie wiem, jak ty to znosiłeś i jak możesz żałować, że już cię tam nie ma.

– Szybko awansowałem i to lubiłem – odparł Sebastian, czując się nieco nieswojo, że musi bronić w ten sposób swoich decyzji, co do których po latach wcale nie był przekonany. – To jedyna legalna ścieżka, jaką może obrać alfa z ośrodka, jeśli chce coś osiągnąć i sami najlepiej o tym wiecie.

– Tak, tak, my, bezpańskie alfy, których nikt nie chce i nie potrzebuje, a każdy z wychowawców cały czas wydawał się pragnąć, byśmy po opuszczeniu progu ośrodka zdychali, bo widzieli, jacy jesteśmy popieprzeni – stwierdził Kesson i westchnął, zerkając na zegarek, który wskazywał właśnie południe. – Dość tego na dziś. Idę się położyć na dwie godziny. Neil?

– Zostanę pod telefonem i zmienimy się po południu – odparł mężczyzna, na co Kesson skinął głową i ruszył do swojej sypialni, odprowadzany wzrokiem jego i Sebastiana. Kiedy zamknęły się za nim drzwi, Rankin odczekał parę sekund, po czym parsknął krótkim śmiechem. – Biedactwo. Zawsze bardziej przeżywał, że nie mamy alternatyw. Cóż… wojsko na pewno nią nie było i James może się bawić w racjonalizowanie, jednak obaj wiemy, co było główną przyczyną, że nawet o tym nie rozmawialiśmy.

– Nie moglibyście być razem, nie mówiąc o związaniu. Przeszlibyście piekło, gdyby ktokolwiek się o was dowiedział.

– Sam więc widzisz – odparł i ponownie zerknął na drzwi sypialni, po czym podniósł się płynnym ruchem, a następnie uśmiechnął, tym razem bez ironii i ze szczerym rozbawieniem. – Poza tym, popatrz tylko na mnie. Jestem zbyt śliczny na tarzanie się w koszarach – oznajmił, a gdy Sebastian najpierw oniemiał, a potem wybuchnął śmiechem, skinął na niego, wskazując rzucone na kominek papierosy. – Chodź na zewnątrz, bo James nienawidzi, gdy palę w pomieszczeniach.

– Skąd ja to znam – odparł z rozbawieniem, a parę chwil później, z zarzuconymi niedbale kurtkami, stali przed drzwiami, osłonięci od sypiącego nieprzerwanie śniegu niewielkim zadaszeniem.

– Żebyśmy musieli kryć się z fajkami jak nastolatki. Zupełnie, jakbyśmy mieli w sypialni przewrażliwioną omegę, co? – spytał, a kąciki jego ust ponownie się uniosły, gdy przysunął do nich papierosa; wpatrywał się w górski krajobraz ośnieżonych Grampian i zapewne nie dostrzegł, jak po jego słowach Sebastian zamarł. Nie patrzył na niego również gdy po paru chwilach odezwał się ponownie. – Tak właściwie nigdy nie powiedziałeś wprost, że z nim jesteś. Chyba fatalny ze mnie gospodarz, że umieściłem was w pokoju z jednym łóżkiem. No, ale alternatywą byłoby, aby któryś z was spał na kanapie w salonie.

– Liczysz, że zacznę ci się zwierzać?

– I tak widzę wszystko, co chcę widzieć, ale z chęcią bym o tym posłuchał – powiedział i spojrzał na niego z głupawym uśmieszkiem. – Pewnie nie masz z nim zbyt wiele zabawy.

– Co…? – spytał Sebastian, zupełnie porażony tego rodzaju bezpośredniością; nigdy nie przypuszczał, że z kimkolwiek mógłby omawiać swoje życie seksualne, a biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności, zdecydowanie nie zamierzał tego teraz robić.

– Z nim. Z _betą_.

– Nie narzekam – zdołał wymamrotać, na co Rankin uśmiechnął się kpiąco.

– No jasne – prychnął po chwili. – Zastanawiam się po prostu, co niby beta może rozumieć? Nie ma pojęcia, jak to jest, gdy hormony tobą rządzą, myślisz tylko o seksie i nic innego nie ma znaczenia.

– Biorę stopery.

– Do łóżka? Jakie to smutne – westchnął, gdy z miny Sebastiana wyciągnął właściwe wnioski. – Wiesz, może i mógłbym być z omegą, nawet jeśli średnio mnie pociągają, bo one przynajmniej wiedzą, co przeżywam… ale nigdy nie związałbym się z betą, nie mogę zrozumieć, jak w ogóle można się wiązać ani jak Taylor mógł dać się tak zaślepić przez jedną z nich.

– Uważasz, że też jestem zaślepiony? – spytał sucho, na co Rankin zamilkł, a następnie odrzucił peta w śnieg i natychmiast sięgnął po nowego papierosa.

– Może trochę – powiedział w końcu i natychmiast kontynuował wypowiedź, gdy Sebastian obrzucił go morderczym spojrzeniem. – Ale twój jest wyjątkowy. Inny od wszystkich i genialny. Ale – zaciągnął się dymem i powoli wypuścił go z ust – wciąż nie wierzę, że w łóżku masz z nim prawdziwą zabawę.

– Zapewniam cię, lepszą niż miałbym z drugą alfą – oznajmił, naiwnie licząc, że stwierdzenie to skrępuje Rankina i wreszcie porzuci ten temat.

– Chociaż próbowałeś, że jesteś taki pewny?

– Chyba sobie kpisz.

– Nie jesteś związany, więc wciąż masz czas… – wyciągnął do niego rękę, udając, że strzepuje śnieg z jego rękawa – na eksperymenty.

– Za to wy jesteście – oznajmił, odtrącając jego dłoń. – A James raczej nie byłby szczęśliwy, gdyby wiedział, że mnie podrywasz.

– Zrozumiałby, bo też nie narzekałby, gdyby mógł dla odmiany stuknąć kogoś innego niż ja.

– Jesteście związani i seks z kimś innym…

– Sebastian – przerwał mu spokojnie. – Nie jesteśmy omegami, które po związaniu nie mogą nikogo tknąć, żeby ich małe ciałka nie zaczęły szaleć.  A już zwłaszcza w przypadku moim i Jamesa to tak nie działa i spokojnie mógłbym…

– Doskonale wiem, dlaczego _ty_ mógłbyś, ale co do niego wcale nie jestem taki przekonany – warknął Sebastian.

– Och, możesz mi to wyjaśnić? – powiedział z fałszywą niewinnością, chociaż było widać, że nieco się spiął po tych słowach.

– _Oczywiście_. Jestem niemal pewny, że wymusiłeś na nim wiązanie – odparł sucho, a wówczas twarz Rankina po raz pierwszy od początku rozmowy straciła całą wesołość i pobladła. – Więc mieliśmy rację. Oto tajemniczy powód jego problemów ze zdrowiem, a skoro masz już świadomość, że o tym wiemy, tym bardziej powinniście przy pierwszej sposobności iść do lekarza, którego wam poleciliśmy. Poza tym, że jego zdrowie będzie podupadać… wiesz, co to prawdopodobnie oznacza, bez względu na to, w jakich okolicznościach to zrobiliście? – spytał, a ponieważ Rankin zacisnął wargi, nie zamierzając udzielać odpowiedzi, po chwili kontynuował. – Jesteś w waszej relacji górą na pewnych płaszczyznach i nie potrzebujesz wierności, bo możesz robić co chcesz. Za to on jest ci podległy w kwestiach waszej relacji, nie jest w stanie pewnych rzeczy odmawiać gdy do głosu dochodzą hormony i dlatego znosi twoje dziwaczne zagrywki. Nie mam na ten temat fachowej wiedzy, ale biorąc pod uwagę teorię dotyczącą omeg, możliwe, że gdyby to on tknął kogokolwiek innego, rzucałoby nim tak samo jak omegą, bo do tej roli go sprowadziłeś, wymuszając wiązanie. Nie mam pojęcia, jak wy możecie tyle lat w ten sposób funkcjonować i, na litość, Kesson wydaje się być w tym szczęśliwy, a skoro faktycznie mu to zrobiłeś, to zupełnie niepojęte.

– Nie masz o niczym pojęcia. I cholernie to upraszczasz – powiedział Rankin i niemrawo zaciągnął się dymem, wciąż unikając spojrzenia Sebastiana.

– Oświeć mnie, skoro zebrało ci się na zwierzenia.

– Tak, wymusiłem wiązanie – odparł po chwili milczenia. – Ale nie zrobiłbym tego, gdybyśmy mieli inną możliwość.

– Teoretycznie zawsze są, chociaż jeśli Jim rozpracował was poprawnie, to znalezienie sensownej mogło być ciężkie – przyznał Sebastian, coraz bardziej pragnąc, by ta rozmowa się skończyła, był bowiem zły na samego siebie, że dał się ponieść emocjom i w ogóle wyciągnął tę sprawę. Rankin jakiś czas milczał i kiedy był już pewny, że da sobie spokój, mężczyzna niespodziewanie odezwał się ponownie.

– Nie mieliśmy wtedy wyboru – oznajmił cichym, chłodnym tonem. – Na pewno macie nasze kartoteki, nie wiem tylko, na ile szczegółowe. Był faszerowany hormonami przez całą szkołę, bo wtedy nie było jeszcze wiadomo, że w okresie dojrzewania nie można ich podawać. Nie mieliśmy jeszcze dwudziestu lat, a on już był żywym przykładem, _dlaczego_ nie można. Kompletnie rozpieprzona psychika, chyba nie muszę się nad tym rozwodzić, bo teraz wszyscy już wiedzą, co się dzieje z tłumionymi w dzieciństwie alfami.

– Nie musisz mi tego…

– Miał nieaktywne nici mentalne – uciął Rankin. – To już nie takie oczywiste, co? – zaśmiał się gorzko. – Nacisnąłem na nie dla testu, gdy tylko miałem możliwość i były zupełnie _martwe_. Nie miał szans inicjować wiązania, nie mógł nawet go _przyjąć_ i jasnym było, że jego wymuszenie jest jedyną opcją, a to mogła zrobić tylko inna alfa, jednak znalezienie chętnej na to kobiety graniczyłoby z cudem. Gdyby się nie związał przed pełnym osiągnięciem dojrzałości… – urwał na dłuższą chwilę, zaciskając palce na dogasającym papierosie.

– Odwiedzałbyś go w szpitalu dla obłąkanych.

– Raczej na cmentarzu – odparł martwo i przymknął oczy. – Nie miał nikogo poza mną, a gdy skończyliśmy szkołę i razem odchodziliśmy z ośrodka… już wtedy było z nim fatalnie i robiło się coraz gorzej – urwał na moment i wybuchnął gorzkim śmiechem. – Myślisz, że tego chciał? Gdy w połowie szkoły dowiedział się, jak na mnie działa, uznał to początkowo za odrażające i długie miesiące musiałem mu udowadniać, że nie zamierzam się do niego dobierać. Nie pociągali go faceci, więc co tu mówić o męskich alfach? Na litość, my byliśmy dla siebie niemal jak rodzeństwo. To znaczy… ja dla niego byłem _jak brat_ – zaśmiał się i zamilkł na dłuższą chwilę. – To wszystko brzmi naprawdę kiepsko, co? Cholerne _leczenie kogoś seksem_ , gdy tylko _leczący_ ma na niego ochotę – uśmiechnął się krzywo, a gdy zerknął na Sebastiana, jego spojrzenie było jednocześnie odległe i tak przenikliwe, że musiał pospiesznie odwrócić wzrok, nie mogąc go znieść nawet paru sekund. W jego umyśle pojawił się przebłysk wszystkich rozmów z Jimem, trudnych początków i perspektywa charakteru zbliżenia w trakcie rui i to tym bardziej sprawiło, że rozmowa stała się dla niego trudna. – Z boku to wygląda właściwie jak gwałt – dodał Rankin po chwili, zupełnie jakby czytał mu w myślach.

– Nie zamierzałem tego mówić – odparł, na co mężczyzna zamrugał kilkakrotnie, a kiedy spojrzał na Sebastiana ponownie, jego oczy znów były czyste i zwyczajne, o ile przy tak nienaturalnie jasnych tęczówkach można było w ogóle mówić o zwyczajności.

– Taka jest prawda, po co zaprzeczać? – spytał Rankin. – Cóż. Nigdy więcej nie byłem na górze, bo tamta noc to był koszmar dla nas obu i cokolwiek co mogłoby o niej przypominać _też_ byłoby koszmarem. Wymuszenie wiązania, bez względu na intencje, to najobrzydliwsza rzecz, jaką zrobiłem, a zrobiłem w życiu parę naprawdę strasznych, odkąd okazało się, że nie ma żadnej legalnej rzeczy, jaką moglibyśmy się zajmować – oznajmił i westchnął ciężko, po czym porzucił wreszcie ponury ton i uśmiechnął się bardziej szczerze. – Rada starszego przyjaciela, Sebastian, nigdy tego nie rób.

– Jesteśmy dokładnie w tym samym wieku – zauważył, na co Rankin zachichotał krótko i przekrzywił zalotnie głowę, spoglądając na niego spod ciemnych rzęs i ewidentnie znów z nim flirtując.

– Jestem związany a ty nie, więc automatycznie jestem bardziej doświadczony i mam prawo cię pouczać. No, przynajmniej jeśli chodzi o związki. Wiązanie…! – rzucił i zagryzł kąciki warg, jakby próbował się nie roześmiać. – Ostatni etap dojrzałości. Oczywiście poza gromadką dzieci, ale tego się nie doczekam, więc dla mnie rozwój niestety skończony. Jakbym miał je mieć, chciałbym, żeby były podobniejsze do mnie – powiedział, na co Sebastian pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem, gdyż sama idea, że ktoś jak Rankin mógłby chcieć się rozmnażać i, na Boga, w swoim trybie życia wychowywać dzieci z drugą alfą, była tak absurdalna, że przekraczała granice śmieszności. – No, może oprócz wzrostu, bo mógłbym być parę centymetrów wyższy, jak James. Ale poza tym jestem tak idealny, że to ogromna strata dla światowej puli genowej, że się nie rozmnożę.

– Gdy twoje ego mogło latać, szybowałbyś pod samym Księżycem – stwierdził z przekąsem Sebastian, na co Rankin wybuchnął śmiechem. – Nie mam pojęcia, jak James może cię na co dzień znosić, bo ja bym zwariował mając w domu kogoś takiego.

– Przecież jestem idealny…! – parsknął z udawanym oburzeniem, sprawiając, że Sebastian również się roześmiał.

– Dla niego podobno nie byłeś, przynajmniej na początku.

– Nie byłem _tylko_ dlatego, że mam węzeł i trochę za dużo mięśni jak na jego gust – odparł krótko. – Poza tym zawsze mnie lubił. Czy ty wiesz ile razy jeszcze w szkole słyszałem, że żałuje, że nie jestem kobietą albo omegą? – zachichotał do jakichś zabawnych wspomnień i chociaż kolejne słowa powinny brzmieć poważniej, z jakichś przyczyn w jego ustach _nie brzmiały_. – Wiązanie… dużo zmienia. Zaczął patrzeć na mnie inaczej i było coraz łatwiej i ja doskonale wiem, że to brzmi dość kiepsko, że ktoś w pewnym sensie zmienił orientację, bo wymuszono na nim wiązanie, ale to akurat nie jest takie złe, jakby mogło się wydawać. Właściwie nasz jedyny problem to to, że on udaje, że nic mu nie jest i boi się iść do lekarza, chociaż po raz pierwszy w życiu dostaliśmy taką możliwość… ach, oczywiście, no i fakt, że pod względem charakteru jest dominujący, natomiast ja nie mam żadnych problemów z uleganiem… – uśmiechnął się krzywo i na chwilę zawiesił głos – ale charakter naszego wiązania próbuje temu zaprzeczać i ustawiać nas w odwrotnym układzie, chociaż żaden z nas tego nie chce. W sumie w ogóle nie musiałbym go słuchać, wiesz? Za to mógłbym mu rozkazywać, a on nie mógłby się bronić – powiedział, a jego ton stał się nieco odległy. – Cały spieprzony początek po tylu latach wciąż odbija nam się czkawką, ale jesteśmy razem na tyle długo, że obaj potrafimy z tego żartować, chociaż dla ciebie to pewnie niepojęte. Wiesz? Gdy żartujesz z traum, to znaczy, że się z nich wyleczyłeś. _Demony przeszłości umierają, gdy zaczynasz się z nich śmiać_.

– Myślę, że brakuje ci snu albo leków, skoro uderzasz w filozofię jak z poradnika psychologicznego dla kur domowych – wytknął mu Sebastian, co jeszcze bardziej rozbawiło Rankina.

– A już sądziłem, że uda mi się ciebie poderwać na romantyka – westchnął ostentacyjnie.

– Nie kręci mnie romantyzm, a już zwłaszcza nie w takim wydaniu – odparł, a gdy silniejszy wiatr poderwał z pobliskiej zaspy nieco śniegu i cisnął go na ich nogi, wymownie zerknął w kierunku drzwi. – Wracamy?

– Zdecydowanie. Żaden nałóg nie jest warty sterczenia na zewnątrz przy takiej pogodzie – oznajmił, kładąc rękę na klamce. – Idź może zadbać o to swoje mordercze maleństwo, bo siedzi sam w pokoju odkąd przyjechaliśmy. Chyba za nami nie przepada, co?

– Nie przepada za wszystkimi alfami. Nie bierz tego do siebie.

– Och, z tobą jest inaczej.

– Widać też jestem idealny i wyjątkowy – zażartował, puszczając do niego oko, po czym wszedł z powrotem do budynku i zostawił nieco wilgotne kurtkę i buty w przedpokoju. Skierował swoje kroki do sypialni, która zajmowali z Jimem, odprowadzany tam spojrzeniem Rankina, które znów wierciło mu dziurę w plecach.

Jęknął cicho, kiedy zobaczył go drzemiącego na fotelu w niewygodnej pozycji i z włączonym laptopem na kolanach; cicho odebrał mu komputer i lekko szturchnął jego ramię.  Mężczyzna skrzywił się przez sen i wykonał ruch, jakby próbował przyciągnąć do siebie nieistniejącą kołdrę, ale nie obudził się. Sebastian zawahał się, ale ostatecznie objął go ramieniem, a wolną rękę wsunął pod jego kolana, po czym bez wysiłku podniósł go z fotela i przeniósł na świeżo pościelone łóżko. Zasunął ciężkie zasłony, by możliwie zablokować promienie wczesno popołudniowego słońca odbijające się od śniegu i jakiś czas wpatrywał się w bladą twarz, jakby obawiając się, czy mężczyzna nie zacznie się znów zmieniać przez sen, tak jak to miało miejsce w ciągu poprzednich nocy. Spędził w tej pozycji dobrych kilka minut, a w końcu podniósł się z łóżka i wrócił z laptopem do salonu.

Rankin nastawiał w kuchni wodę, więc gestem pokazał mu, aby też przyszykował mu coś do picia, po czym podłożył do kominka parę kawałków drzewa i usiadł na wygodnym fotelu z komputerem na kolanach, zabierając się za przeglądanie wiadomości, jakie Jim przez ostatnie godziny wymieniał z ludźmi z tej części Szkocji, kierując ich do Dundee i każąc obserwować poczynania Sherlocka Holmesa. Dowiedział się, że mężczyzna zniknął chwilowo z pola widzenia, chociaż prawdopodobnie jego własne czujki – podobnie jak Jim, który wspominał o tym w mailach, podejrzewał, że Hanning nie był jedyną – wciąż krążą po mieście; może nawet są tam już służby specjalne, szukające członków powiązanego z siecią Moriarty’ego alfa-gangu. Po przeczytaniu wszystkich wiadomości, zaczął odpowiadać na zapytania, jakie wpłynęły na skrzynkę pocztową odkąd Jim usnął, popijając kawę i radząc się Rankina, gdy chodziło o pewne lokalizacje w Dundee, które mężczyzna znał jak własną kieszeń.

– Podpisujesz się jako Moriarty? – zdziwił się, zerkając mu przez ramię po tym, jak wskazał na mapach Google kilka newralgicznych punktów, które należało przekazać jednemu z ludzi.

– On czasem podpisuje się jako Moran – odparł, nie dostrzegając w tym niczego dziwnego.

– Bo Moriarty to w sumie nazwisko i legenda, za którym stoicie obaj. Maska. Naprawdę nawet się tak nie nazywa, prawda?

– Wiesz Neil? – powiedział, spuszczając na listwę wszystkie otwarte na ekranie okna. – Widzisz tak dużo, że nie chciałbym mieć w tobie wroga – oznajmił, na co mężczyzna tylko się uśmiechnął, a cienie padające z kominka na jego twarz sprawiły, że nabrała ona ostrości i przez jego typ urody stała się tym bardziej niepokojąca, nierzeczywista i niemal bajkowa.

– Wiele razy to słyszałem – odparł cichym, niskim głosem, po czym oparł się o ramię Sebastiana i wyprostował, a następnie wrócił na swoje miejsce, gdzie inny kąt światła ponownie wygładził mu rysy i pozbawił go upiorności sprzed paru chwil. – A Sherlock Holmes przekona się, że wszyscy mieli rację, mówiąc mi coś takiego i będzie żałował, że się urodził, jeśli spróbuje mi zabrać cokolwiek, co budowałem od piętnastu lat.

 

***

 

Jimowi udało się zmienić termin lotu prywatnego samolotu załatwionego przez zaufanego klienta i w efekcie mieli wyjechać z Lethnot na lotnisko w Aberdeen późnym wieczorem drugiego dnia po przyjeździe. Wciąż jednak czekało go wiele godzin w towarzystwie alf, co przy jego chwiejnym stanie go niepokoiło, bez względu na to, jak skuteczne wydawało się krótkie zajście w ich mieszkaniu w Dundee; dlatego też gdy obudził się koło czwartej po przespaniu pierwszego popołudnia, dalej wychodził z sypialni tylko po to, by przynieść sobie z kuchni herbatę lub udać się do wilgotnej i słabo ogrzewanej toalety. Nic nie pomagało na poczucie niepokoju; bliskość Sebastiana, jego czujne spojrzenia, gdy pilnował, czy wszystko z nim w porządku, zamykanie się przed Rankinem i Kessonem ani też pełne dawki stopera. Nawet nie próbował już oszukiwać się, że jest w stanie się bez nich obejść, bo gdy złamał się przed akcją z Hanningiem i przyjął półtorej porcji, nie wyobrażał sobie, że miałby ponownie zmniejszyć leki do minimum. Nie gdy tkwił na kompletnym odludziu w wyłącznym towarzystwie alf i gdy od kilku dni miał kłopoty z upadaniem stoperów i niekontrolowanym zmienianiem się. Ukrywał ten fakt przed Sebastianem, lecz szybko pozbył się wyrzutów sumienia; obiecał sobie, że po przyjeździe do Barcelony z nich zrezygnuje i powtarzał dla uspokojenia, że to tylko dwa dni i że przecież akurat ten lek był rekomendowany przez Lennoxa.

Późnym wieczorem Sebastian wmusił w niego źle przyprawioną kolację, którą sklecił z Kessonem z zapuszkowanej żywności, jaką trzymali tu w piwnicy, ale Jim miał tak słaby apetyt, że każdy kęs wydawał mu się walką; tym większą, że cały czas czuł na sobie czujne, irytujące spojrzenie Rankina. Miał ochotę wstać i zamknąć się z laptopem w sypialni, sprawdzać zapisy z kolejnych kamer CCTV, odpowiadać na wiadomości czujek albo wziąć jakąś małą sprawę do rozwiązania zaocznie – jednak nie potrafił tego zrobić. Czuł się, jakby oczekiwania trójki alf, które w pewnym sensie _kazały mu jeść_ , kompletnie go sparaliżowały, dlatego też nie próbował podnosić się od stołu, zanim jego talerz nie został wyczyszczony. Kiedy tak się stało i już miał zamiar się ulotnić, nagle nabrał wrażenia, jakby był przykuty do krzesła, bo _nikt nie dał mu pozwolenia, by wyszedł_. Wziął głęboki oddech, licząc na to, że to szybko minie, jednak nie na wiele się to zdało i dopiero w tym momencie uświadomił sobie, dlaczego siedzenie w salonie tak źle na niego działa; ich sypialnia była pod tym względem czysta, bo Rankin i Kesson najwyraźniej nigdy jej nie używali, jednakże reszta mieszkania wydawała się przesiąknięta teoretycznie dawno wywietrzałymi alfa-feromonami, nie mającymi już nawet zapachu. Gdy tu przyjeżdżali w przeszłości tylko we dwójkę, najwyraźniej nie używali blokerów, a teraz… przymknął oczy, by nie jęknąć. Sebastian miał je na sobie, to jasne, Kessona również trzymały się dobrze, a dodatkowo mężczyzna używał wody toaletowej o mocnym, cierpkim zapachu, tłumiącym wszystkie inne. Gdy natomiast uniósł wzrok na Rankina, zorientował się, że to on jest podstawowym źródłem _świeżych_ , chociaż częściowo zamaskowanych alfa-feromonów; w jego głowie pojawiła się koszmarna wizja, jak rzuca się Sebastianowi na szyję i płaczliwym głosem prosi, by _pozbył się stąd tej okropnej, obcej alfy, która tak bardzo go przeraża_. Uczucie było wszechogarniające tak bardzo, że aż mrowiły go palce, gdy próbował z nim walczyć. I _upokarzające_.

– Będziesz jeszcze jadł? – spytał Rankin uprzejmie, a gdy pokręcił niemrawo głową, mężczyzna sięgnął po jego pusty talerz, trącając przy tym palcami jego nadgarstek i sprawiając, że skóra momentalne rozgrzała się w tym miejscu. – Wszystko w porządku? W ogóle się nie odzywasz – rzucił, po czym odstawił naczynie i stanął przy stole, spoglądając na niego z góry i chociaż jego ton brzmiał zupełnie niewinnie, sprawił, że Jimowi zrobiło się słabo.

– Myślę o Holmesie – odparł bezmyślnie, aby tylko _coś powiedzieć_ , z ogromną ulgą rejestrując, że brzmiał normalnie, a krótkie spojrzenie na Sebastiana upewniło go, że nic się nie działo z jego wyglądem.

– Aż tak się go boisz? – zdziwił się mężczyzna, a coś w jego głosie sprawiło, że Jim miał wrażenie, jakby sobie z niego kpił.

– To geniusz z wpływami, mamy się czego obawiać – powiedział Sebastian, lecz Rankin wydawał się go nie słyszeć, bo wciąż wpatrywał się w Jima, jakby oczekiwał odpowiedzi tylko od niego.

– Jeśli czegokolwiek możemy się obawiać, to że możemy mieć więcej Taylorów, bo widać po zabiciu Cartera nie oczyściliśmy się wystarczająco… a zdrajcy i problemy we własnych szeregach są znacznie bardziej niebezpieczne niż jawny wróg – oznajmił, mierząc go wzrokiem, jakby liczył na jakąś odpowiedź, lecz Jim nie był w stanie w jakikolwiek sposób tego skomentować. – Gdy mówicie o tym człowieku, _w porządku_ , rozumiem, że jest świetny i może nas odkryć, ale wiecie? Myślałem o tym odkąd tu jesteśmy i jakoś nie czuję, że sama jego osoba to aż takie zagrożenie. Może ktoś wpadnie, jak nie będzie uważał, ale tak na dobrą sprawę… – zaśmiał się krótko – rząd nie ma pomysłu, co zrobić z alfa-gangami, a policja nawet nie próbuje z nami walczyć, bo nie ma środków ani metod. Od zabicia Cartera przystopowaliśmy, nie bawimy się w handel ludźmi, za co mogłoby nas ścigać międzynarodowe prawo, a teraz zamierzamy zniknąć na jakiś czas i nie jesteśmy ani groźni ani na tyle duzi i medialni, żeby komukolwiek opłacało się z nami wojować. Gdyby na skutek knowań tego elegancika z Londynu spróbowali uderzyć w nas z całą mocą, oni wszyscy, rząd, policja i służby specjalne… – zawiesił na moment głos i odrobinę nachylił się nad Jimem – zaczęliby wojnę domową ze wszystkimi alfa-gangami. I przegraliby ją, bo aktywnie działa w gangach jakieś kilkanaście tysięcy alf, a dodatkowo jest tu kilka razy więcej takich, którzy nie mają legalnej pracy, są sfrustrowani, zdeterminowani i byliby w stanie wziąć broń i zabijać, gdyby tylko pojawił się odpowiedni impuls. Co, rząd wysłałby wojsko? Nie mieliby nawet tego, bo zbyt wiele alf zatrudnili i wytrenowali, ale nie postarali się o ich lojalność i morale i nie będą w stanie nad nimi zapanować w razie przewrotu. Tak więc… oczywiście, Holmes może utrudnić nam życie i pewnie chwilowo popsuje interesy, ale wszyscy wiemy, że na dłuższą metę nic nam nie zrobi, jeśli tylko będziemy teraz uważać. A jeśli będzie próbować zrobić coś większego, to jego tajemnicze rodzinne _wpływy_ go spacyfikują. Tak więc, powiedz mi Jim, bo jesteś w myśleniu lepszy ode mnie i doskonale wiesz to wszystko… dlaczego musimy uciekać? Mimo że nie jest aż takim zagrożeniem, panicznie się go boisz… więc muszą być całkiem inne przyczyny. Prawda? – spytał, kończąc swój monolog, a gdy Jim zacisnął tylko wargi, z westchnieniem zerknął na Sebastiana. – Łatwiej byłoby nam się porozumiewać, gdybyście powiedzieli mi…

– Neil, daj mu spokój – warknął Kesson i zmierzył go poirytowanym spojrzeniem.

– Dlaczego? Nie chcesz wiedzieć? – ponownie udał zdziwienie, chociaż było jasnym, że wcześniej rozmawiali na ten temat i Kesson prawdopodobnie za każdym razem w podobny sposób ucinał dyskusję. Zwrócił się ponownie do Jima, nie przestając się uśmiechać, a jego bliskość wydawała się coraz bardziej przytłaczająca, chociaż, co było dla niego niepojęte, fizycznie wciąż się trzymał i udawało mu się utrzymać neutralny wyraz twarzy; pewnie to właśnie sprawiało, że Sebastian nie interweniował cały ten czas, bo po prostu nie dostrzegał, jak źle z nim jest. Może i jego fizjonomia była stabilna, ale w środku cały się gotował, jakby miał podwyższoną temperaturę, przeziębił się, zaczął podniecać… lub to wszystko razem wzięte. – Boisz się go tylko dlatego, że to alfa? – spytał po chwili Rankin, a gdy oczy Jima rozszerzyły się z zaskoczenia, wydał z siebie tryumfalny okrzyk. – Wiedziałem! – parsknął, prostując się całkowicie i w jednej chwili przestając osaczać Jima i w ogóle się nim interesować, bo natychmiast zwrócił się do Kessona. – Mówiłem ci to i _miałem rację_ , bo ja prawie nigdy się nie mylę, gdy typuję A/O.

– A ja mówiłem setki razy, że jesteś czasem zbyt pewny, że każda twoja pokręcona teoria to prawda – oznajmił mężczyzna chłodno i ostrzegawczo zmrużył oczy, gdy Rankin otworzył ponownie usta. – Neil, dość. Stul pysk i nie waż się więcej tego zaczynać.

– Ale…

– Idź się położyć, bo czas najwyższy, żebyś trochę odpoczął. Chyba zmęczyła cię nocna podróż i brak snu, skoro znów zaczynasz pieprzyć bzdury – oznajmił ze złością, na co Rankin prychnął pod nosem coś niezrozumiałego i z wyraźną urazą wykonał polecenie, odprowadzany przez spojrzenia całej trójki. Stając w drzwiach łazienki, zerknął na Jima ostatni raz i uśmiechnął się kpiąco, zaś moment później zniknął w pomieszczeniu, z którego po kilkunastu sekundach dał się słyszeć odgłos prysznica. – Przepraszam za niego – odezwał się Kesson ponownie, tym razem łagodniejszym, chociaż wciąż napiętym tonem.

– O co tu chodziło? – spytał się Sebastian, na co mężczyzna wziął głęboki oddech i zacisnął ze złością zęby.

– Zaręczam wam, wolelibyście nie wiedzieć. Nie zwracajcie uwagi, gdy zaczyna robić się przemądrzały. Denerwuje się bardziej niż to okazuje i potrzebuje – urwał na moment i zerknął na Jima – pokazówki, gdzie poczuje się silniejszy. Musiałeś zauważyć, że nie robi tego przy tobie pierwszy raz. Mogę się tylko domyślać, jakie to wkurzające…

– Nazwałbym to dosadniej – warknął Sebastian. – Lubię go, _naprawdę_ , więc tym bardziej radziłbym ci przemówić mu do rozumu, bo ostatnio za często zapomina, kto jest tu szefem.

– I właśnie dlatego przez całe życie unikałem jakiejkolwiek współpracy z alfa-gangami – odezwał się spokojnie Jim, gdyż teraz, gdy Rankin, z tymi jego nie do końca tłumionymi feromonami oraz dziwnymi zagrywkami ich opuścił, momentalnie poczuł się lepiej i potwierdziło się kolejny raz, że z Kessonem dogaduje się znacznie łatwiej. – Jasnym było, że większość szefów nie będzie brać bety na poważnie. Doprawdy, zaczynam się zastanawiać, jak udało mu się przeżyć tyle lat z takim podejściem.

– Nie zachowywał się w ten sposób i bardzo często sam udawał betę, gdy była taka potrzeba, ale teraz dostał świra – odparł Kesson, nerwowo stukając palcami o stół i błądząc wzrokiem ponad jego czołem. – Dzięki wam ustabilizowaliśmy swoją pozycję, przestaliśmy być zależni od Cartera i zaczęliśmy zarabiać prawdziwe pieniądze i _tym bardziej_ boi się, że wszystko to straci, skoro siedzi nam na głowie Holmes.

– Zabawne, że teraz ratuje się udawaniem, że go to nie rusza, skoro w innych kwestiach jest paranoikiem i szuka problemów, gdzie ich nie ma – mruknął Sebastian. – Trochę to niespójne, nie sądzisz?

– Gdy znów zacznie przy was się tak zachowywać, po prostu daj mu po pysku, a szybko się opanuje, bo sam wiesz, że to na niego działa perfekcyjnie – powiedział, ignorując jego pytanie, po czym zwrócił się do Jima – a ty staraj się z nim nie zostawać sam, bo obawiam się, że to przez fakt, że musi po raz pierwszy od czasów szkolnych słuchać się bety, tak strasznie mu odbija. Zaczęło się, gdy cię poznał, a za każdym razem, gdy cię widzi i sobie o tym przypomina, robi się jeszcze gorszy.

– Więc go trochę utemperuj – odparł Sebastian, podnosząc się z miejsca. – Ostatnim, czego teraz potrzebujemy, są wojenki domowe.

 

***

 

Kiedy znaleźli się w sypialni, Jim nawet nie próbował się kłaść do łóżka, bo w przeciwieństwie do Sebastiana przespał w ciągu dnia parę godzin i nie sądził, że ma jakiekolwiek szanse znów usnąć; usiadł w fotelu z laptopem przy zgaszonym świetle, co jakiś czas zerkając na coraz bardziej odpływającego mężczyznę, który jednak próbował z nim rozmawiać i krótko streścił dziwną rozmowę, jaką wcześniej odbył z Rankinem. Jima nic nie zaskoczyło w tej historii, bo wszystko to właściwie już wiedzieli, chociaż nie spodziewał się, że mężczyzna z własnej woli o tym opowie. Zepchnął te rozważania na bok, koncentrując się za to na błogim spokoju, jaki odczuł, gdy znaleźli się w końcu sami, bez czyjejkolwiek przytłaczającej obecności.

Myślał o czekającym ich wyjeździe i liczył na to, że zmiana środowiska, spotkania z klientami, robienie biznesów i kolejne zajęcia pomogą mu wyrwać się z kiepskiego stanu, w jakim się znalazł; o kolejnych paru tygodniach, jakie ich czekały i które w zależności od poczynań Sherlocka spędzą w Dundee, za granicą lub gdzieś na Wyspach, gdzie będą musieli sobie znaleźć nową przystań – skoro Londyn stał się niebezpieczny, a południowo-wschodnia Szkocja niepewna. Znów wróciły rozważania o gorączce, do której każdy dzień go zbliżał i wszystkim tym, co miało stać się po niej. Momencie, gdy powie Sebastianowi o swoich planach i gdy prawdopodobnie go straci.

Po raz pierwszy od dawna odczuł pewne wątpliwości odnośnie operacji. Nie zmieniło się jego podejście, nadal chciał to zrobić i sama sytuacja z Rankinem czy lęki przed braćmi Holmes były tu wystarczającym argumentem. Jednak miał też świadomość, że utrata oparcia i bezpieczeństwa emocjonalnego, jakie dawał mu Sebastian, może okazać się zbyt wysoką ceną, aby po fakcie nie żałował swojej decyzji. Westchnął ciężko i ostatecznie odłożył laptopa, lecz nie wyłączał go, by w mdłym świetle ekranu obserwować śpiącego już mężczyznę; po paru minutach uderzyło go, że czuje się, jakby już go żegnał i za nim tęsknił, chociaż mieli przed sobą jeszcze dobrych kilka tygodni, skoro przed rują nie zamierzał nic mu mówić i miał absolutną pewność, że spędzą ten czas razem. Sebastianowi zależało na nim na tyle, że zrobiłby dla niego niemal wszystko, a z całą pewnością zgodziłby się bez wahania, gdyby Jim oznajmił, że chce się z nim związać i w ten sposób zmusił go, by został przy nim bez względu na… zaśmiał się gorzko i przerwał absurdalny ciąg myśli. Gdyby się związali przy najbliższej gorączce, nie umiałby już mu się przeciwstawić i zrobić coś wbrew jego woli, więc jeśli Sebastian zabroniłby operacji, nie miałby na nią szans, dopóki by go nie zabił. Wszedłby w rolę omegi, hormony by go do tego zmusiły i nie byłoby już odwrotu. To wszystko nie wchodziło w grę i doskonale zdawał sobie z tego sprawę i w tym momencie bardziej niż wcześniej bolało go to, co Sebastian powiedział na temat zmiany płci – bo przekreślało wszelkie szanse, w jakie wcześniej wierzył w swojej naiwności.

Gdy miał już sięgnąć po komputer z zamiarem przesiedzenia z nim w rękach aż oczy zaczną mu się kleić, po drugiej stronie domu, mimo huku szalejącej za oknem wichury, dał się słyszeć głośny łomot, po którym nastąpiła krótka seria wrzasków, z których nie dało się jednak wychwycić nawet słowa. Momentalnie poczuł, że bliskość walczących alf powoduje w nim mechanizm ucieczki, napełnia przerażeniem i słabością tak zupełną, że z trudem uniósł ręce, by przycisnąć je do uszu. To nie pomogło w żaden sposób, bo nawet gdy zatrzymał częściowo dźwięki, nie mógł tego samego zrobić z rozbuchaną wyobraźnią… dwie rozszalałe alfy wpadające tutaj, rozpoznające jego obecny stan, rzucające się w hormonalnym zaślepieniu na śpiącego Sebastiana… kiedy wizje zaczęły przybierać na sile, powodując falę zawrotów głowy i mdłości, poderwał się ostatkiem sił z fotela, na niemal zupełnie sztywnych nogach zrobił dwa kroki w stronę łóżka i z piskliwym jękiem opadł na materac, natychmiast przywierając do ciała śpiącego mężczyzny. Poczuł, jak ten porusza się i bezwiednie obejmuje go ramieniem, przyciągając do siebie i wtulając twarz w jego szyję, co robił tak często, a Jim udawał, że nie wie, dlaczego w stanie nieświadomości wybiera akurat to miejsce.

Wiatr za oknem wzmógł się, momentami stając się tak głośny, że okrzyki za dwiema parami drzwi przestawały być w ogóle słyszalne, ale po paru minutach niespodziewanie ucichł – i Jim po raz pierwszy zaczął wychwytywać z kłótni pojedyncze stwierdzenia Rankina, którego wyższy niż u Kessona głos lepiej przebijał się przez hałas zza okna. … _Za najdalej tydzień okaże się, że miałem rację… tak, wyjdę przed tobą na idiotę, jak się mylę… tak, nie ma dla mnie znaczenia… wcale nie zachowuję się, jakby miało…!_ A potem tylko pojedyncze słowa, cichnące w miarę jak paskudna pogoda znów zaczęła zagłuszać wszystkie inne dźwięki. _Przesadzasz… przepraszać… nie jestem… rację…_ W końcu zaś i to przestało być słyszalne i gdy po jakimś kwadransie jednostajnej wichury tłukącej się w okna znów nastał moment ciszy, z drugiej części domu nie dobiegały już odgłosy kłótni, lecz jednoznacznie brzmiące jęki obu mężczyzn. Sebastian przez sen musiał coś usłyszeć, bo poruszył się niespokojnie i nieco mocniej zacisnął wokół niego ramiona, wciskając twarz w jego włosy, a ciepłym oddechem ogrzewając z minimalnej odległości skórę na szyi. Jim zamarł na moment, pod wpływem bliskości zaczął jednak stopniowo się rozluźniać, nie zauważając nawet, kiedy uspokoił się całkowicie i usnął.

Następnego dnia obudził się późno, nieco skołowany, zupełnie jakby znów cierpiał na bezsenność, chociaż w istocie przespał przeszło osiem godzin; zrzucił winę na odgłosy burzy śnieżnej i targające nim, mgliste koszmary, z których jednak nic nie pamiętał. Kesson i Rankin zachowywali się, jakby nic się nie stało, chociaż pierwszy z mężczyzn lekko kulał i miał szyję poznaczoną siniakami i śladami ugryzień, a drugi – podbite oko i lekko zwichnięte oba nadgarstki. Chociaż Jim ponownie wziął pełną dawkę stopera, obiecując sobie, że skończy z tym, gdy tylko dotrą do Barcelony i będą mieć więcej przestrzeni – czuł się na tyle kiepsko, że ponownie nie ruszał się z pokoju aż do wieczora, a gdy przyszedł moment, gdy należało się spakować, zajął się tym Sebastian, bo sam zwyczajnie nie miał na to siły. Drogę na lotnisko w Aberdeen niemal w całości przespał, podobnie jak niezbyt długi lot prywatnym samolotem, który załatwił przez swojego klienta.

Dostali się do zalanej deszczem Barcelony bez najmniejszych problemów, nie licząc faktu, że Jim nadal nie kontaktował i był na tyle mało przytomny, że Sebastian musiał za niego zająć się wszelkimi formalnościami. W końcu jednak – było już grubo po północy – znaleźli się w cichym, wygodnym pensjonacie, gdzie zajęli obszerny apartament z sypialnią i pokojem dziennym oraz malowniczym widokiem na morze, podczas gdy pozostali dwaj mężczyźni zakwaterowali się w całkiem osobnym, z którym mieli tylko wspólny taras. Po raz pierwszy od dwóch dni mieli całkowitą prywatność, której nie mógł im zapewnić niewielki domek w górach i gdy tylko znaleźli się sami, Sebastian, napięty od wielu godzin, nie tracił czasu i od razu dopadł słaniającego się na nogach Jima.

– Siadaj i powiedz, co się z tobą dzieje – zażądał, a gdy mężczyzna bezradnie pokręcił głową, chwycił go za ramię i zmusił, by usiadł na łóżku. – Nie czujesz się dobrze od kilku dni, a w Lethnot…

– Rankin nie używał pełnych blokerów – powiedział słabo i opadł plecami na materac, wbijając wzrok w sufit. – Cały ich dom aż pulsował feromonami i to cud, że nie wzbudziło to we mnie żadnej innej reakcji niż tylko… _to_ – wymamrotał, odwracając wzrok.

– _Cud_ – powtórzył po nim Sebastian i westchnął ciężko, opierając się o łóżko i pochylając nad nim. – Cud. Jim, przez cały ten czas nie zmieniłeś się nawet na moment, nie zmieniałeś się gdy spałeś ani gdy robiło ci się słabo. Od Dundee nawet cię jednak nie dotknąłem, a ciebie nagle niby ozdrowiło, chociaż jednocześnie robisz się coraz bardziej nieprzytomny. Brałeś zwiększone stopery, prawda? Po tym, co odstawił wczoraj w nocy Rankin, zacząłeś…

– Od wyjazdu z Dundee brałem rano i wieczorem pełne dawki, bo bym tego nie wytrzymał.

– Po tym ataku który miałeś znów eksperymentujesz z lekami? – syknął Sebastian i zerknął na drzwi, jakby spodziewał się, że może Rankin lub Kesson stoją za nimi i usłyszawszy coś takiego zaraz tu wpadną. – Cholera, Jim…!

– Myślałem, że nie zauważysz – wymamrotał i odwrócił pospiesznie wzrok, gdy dostrzegł, jak oczy Sebastiana na moment się zaczerwieniły ze złości.

– Nie zauważyłem, ale widzę teraz, Jezu, czyś ty zwariował…? – jęknął z frustracją. – Zadzwoń do Lennoxa i dowiedz się, co masz robić, bo może jest jakaś tajemnicza metoda, jak powinieneś zejść do mniejszej dawki… metoda, której _nie znamy_ i znów coś…

– Nie – uciął natychmiast. – Rano i jutro wieczorem wezmę połówki i nie będę się stąd ruszać. Z jednym z moich klientów jestem umówiony dopiero pojutrze i jeśli wszystko mi przejdzie, to pójdziemy, a jak cokolwiek zacznie się dziać…

– W porządku – skapitulował Sebastian i ciężko opadł na pościel, podobnie jak Jim wbijając wzrok w sufit. – Jesteś słaby, ale na razie się nie zmieniasz. Źle na ciebie działa niedokładnie zabezpieczona alfa. Wczoraj przy stole przez głupie zagrywki Rankina, zupełnie cię sparaliżowało, ale to się raczej nie powtórzy po tym, jak Kesson stłukł mu buźkę, a poza tym trzymałeś się na tyle dobrze, że początkowo tego nawet nie zauważyłem – wymienił kolejno, jakby chciał uspokoić samego siebie, po czym mocno zagryzł wargi. – Masz jeszcze jakieś objawy? Dolega ci cokolwiek więcej?

– Nie – odparł Jim po chwili zastanowienia i niepewnie zerknął na Sebastiana. – Przy pełnych dawkach nawet nie mam ochoty na seks. Żadnych omega-świństw. Nic mi nie jest.

– Omega-świństw… – wymamrotał mężczyzna i pokręcił głową. – Sądziłem, że ci się poprawiło, a ty tylko bardziej stopowałeś to, co się z tobą działo przez ostatnie dni – oznajmił, lecz nie doczekał się żadnej odpowiedzi. – Ten klient, z którym chcesz się widzieć – podjął więc po chwili – to alfa? Jeśli tak, nie pozwolę ci ryzykować…

– Beta, w dodatku kobieta – zaśmiał się i przymknął oczy. – Kompletnie niegroźna, bogata bizneswoman. Drobna, kulturalna czterdziestka, spełniająca niemal wszystkie kryteria normalności.

– Już parę razy słyszałem coś o niegroźnych klientach – zauważył, na co Jim prychnął pod nosem, ale nie skomentował jego stwierdzenia. Sebastian nie drążył tematu, a w końcu porzucił ostatecznie trudne rozmowy i zaproponował, by położyli się spać i zostawili to wszystko na następny dzień; wymienili się z wieczorną toaletą w przestronnej, eleganckiej łazience, tak różnej od lodowatej klitki w chatce w Lethnot i jakoś nie będąc w stanie ze sobą rozmawiać na _jakikolwiek_ temat, położyli się do łóżka.

Obaj nie mogli zasnąć, chociaż mieli tutaj spokój, zapewniany wyciszanymi ścianami i w końcu znaleźli się w wygodnym, luksusowym miejscu, gdzie nie musieli borykać się z ciasnotą, chłodnym, zawilgoconym powietrzem i brakiem ciepłej wody w łazience. Dłuższy czas milczeli, leżąc przy sobie ramię w ramię pod wspólną kołdrą, lecz nie obejmując się ani nawet nie dotykając. Każdy zdawał sobie sprawę, że druga strona nie śpi, a ciemność nocy i miarowe oddechy w połączeniu z milczeniem dawały dziwną, nieco niepokojącą atmosferę.

– Bądź ze mną szczery. To naprawdę sporo ułatwia, gdy wiem, co się dzieje i co robisz – powiedział Sebastian w pewnym momencie, na co Jim skinął tylko głową, mimo że nie był przekonany, czy mężczyzna dostrzeże to w panującym półmroku. – Nie mogę się pozbyć wrażenia, że coś jest nie tak, o czym albo mi nie mówisz, albo z czego sam nie zdajesz sobie sprawy, a jest ważne. Mam pieprzone dejavu i…

– Dejavu to tylko złudzenie pamięciowe – przerwał mu automatycznie Jim, cytując znaną definicję. – Nie ma żadnego znaczenia. Nie baw się w parapsychologię i nie próbuj mu go nadawać.

– Zawsze miałem niezłą intuicję i tym razem _czuję_ , że coś jest nie tak, chociaż nie potrafię powiedzieć, co konkretnie.

– A ja czuję, że powinieneś przestać bawić się w czarnowidza i przelewać na mnie swoje nieracjonalne lęki – powiedział z nutką wymuszonego rozbawienia i bez powodzenia spróbował się uśmiechnąć. Wydawało mu się, że jest spokojny i że nie ma powodów do obaw, a brak bliskości pozostałych dwóch alf go wyciszył, jednakże nie potrafił zaprzeczyć, że w nim _również_ tliło się coś niepokojącego i nieokreślonego. – Uciekliśmy z Wysp, mamy nowe zadania i damy sobie radę – oznajmił, chcąc przekonać do tego samego siebie, ale wcale nie wierząc we własne słowa. – Może nie było tak rozrywkowo, jak się spodziewałem i nic nie poszło tak, jak bym chciał, ale teraz jesteśmy bezpieczni, a Holmes od dwóch dni nie jest w stanie do niczego dotrzeć. Nikt z naszych czujek go nie widział, ale jestem pewny, że szwenda się po Dundee w przykrywce i frustruje, że zagrałem mu znów na nosie. W końcu wyjedzie, a my wrócimy… ale na razie mamy Barcelonę, więc skupmy się na klientach i tamtym gangu, bo czeka nas jeszcze trochę przygotowań. I, proszę, nie szukaj problemów, bo w końcu znajdą ciebie.

– Jeszcze jakieś polecenia? – westchnął Sebastian z rezygnacją – Nie szukaj problemów, nie kłóć się _, nie myśl_. Coś jeszcze? – spytał, chyba nie licząc na jakąkolwiek odpowiedź; Jim przez parę chwil nie odzywał się, w końcu jednak przekręcił się w jego stronę i ostrożnie trącił palcami jego przedramię.

– Chodź tu i mnie pocałuj – odparł krótko, przymykając oczy; kiedy poczuł na ustach niepewny i łagodny dotyk, uśmiechnął się bardziej szczerze i nawet jeśli czuł zaniepokojenie i był zestresowany, wszystko to mijało, z minuty na minutę, _z sekundy na sekundę_ , im dłużej Sebastian był przy nim, obejmował go i odgradzał sobą od _całego złego świata_ znajdującego się za czterema ścianami ich sypialni.

 

***

 

Spotkanie z pierwszą klientką, gdzie Sebastian, Kesson i Rankin ruszyli z nim w charakterze alfa-ochroniarzy, poszło lepiej niż Jim mógłby się spodziewać – kobieta była konkretna, wiedziała czego chce, a on wiedział, jak jej pomóc i wszystko zorganizować. Miał pewność, że nie było to zasługą Sebastiana a może nawet nie Kessona, ale Rankin zaczął ponownie używać pełnych dawek blokerów i tym samym przestał go drażnić i _straszyć_ swoją obecnością, co znacznie ułatwiło mu normalne obcowanie z nim; wszystko to na płaszczyźnie zawodowej odbudowało jego podupadłą przez ostatnie wypadki pewność siebie i w efekcie w ciągu następnych trzech dni spotkał się jeszcze z paroma osobami w tej części Hiszpanii; bogatym klientem, który od dawna chciał się go poradzić osobiście, kilkoma kandydatami do sieci, chętnymi nawiązać stałą współpracę na kontynencie oraz parą płatnych zabójców, którym zdarzało się już wykonywać dla niego zlecenia. Wszystko szło na tyle dobrze, że zdecydował się za namową Rankina na potrzeby spotkania z alfa-gangiem z Barcelony ściągnąć pięć alf z Dundee – niziny, to jasne, mieli być ochroną i _nikim więcej_ , więc nie potrzebowali tutaj szefów. Spotkanie odbyć się miało następnego dnia, dokładnie dwudziestego grudnia, a on pomimo wcześniejszych obaw, był teraz znacznie bardziej przekonany co do swojego planu udania się tam w charakterze tłumacza i przedstawienia Sebastiana jako Moriarty’ego.

Na jego optymistyczne podejście wpływał fakt, iż po zmniejszeniu stoperów do połówek paradoksalnie czuł się trochę lepiej, nie był już senny i zmęczony i miał w sobie zdecydowanie więcej energii. Parę razy niemal zaczął się zmienić, to już przestawało go dziwić, chociaż nadal napełniało lękiem – lecz ponownie wystarczał skradziony szybko pocałunek czy uściśnięcie dłoni Sebastiana, by wrażenie minęło. Jego libido wróciło do stanu sprzed momentu, gdy zaczął czasowo brać zwiększoną dawkę leków, lecz mimo to – przez ten krótki czas w Barcelonie, wieczory i poranki były dość łagodne i ograniczały się do ust i dłoni oraz standardowych dawek alfa-stoperów u Sebastiana. Nie pozwalali sobie na nic więcej, chociaż nie rozmawiali na ten temat, ale Jim w myślach obiecywał sobie, że zmieni się to, gdy załatwią pomyślnie spotkanie z hiszpańskim gangiem i ponownie zacieśnią z nimi kontakty. Okazja do świętowania…? Może coś w tym było.

Z całą pewnością nie było między nimi jakiejś skokowej zmiany na plus, gdzie nagle wszystko stałoby się proste – lecz słabe leki sprawiały, że opory Jima też nie wznosiły wokół niego murów nie do przebicia. Momentami czuł się dziwnie z tym, że reakcje jego ciała nie odrzucały go tak, jak kiedyś i akurat to czasem sprawiało, że zapalało się w jego umyśle żółte światło. Jego racjonalna strona wcale nie godziła się z takim stanem rzeczy, ale emocje i biologia każdorazowo zwyciężały, a on nie potrafił patrzyć na samego siebie z obrzydzeniem. Nie próbował jednak walczyć z naturą, uznał bowiem, że skoro na razie jest w stanie czerpać z jej przejawów pewną fizyczną satysfakcję, nie będzie utrudniał sobie życia. W końcu po gorączce, gdy wróci do normalnych leków, pewnie mu się odmieni, a dodatkowo Sebastian pozna jego plany i zniknie, zniknie, _zniknie_ … przerwał natrętny ciąg myśli i zerknął na drzwi łazienki, z której dobiegał szum prysznica, uśmiechając się blado.

 _Sebastian_. W jego podejściu i reakcjach również zachodziła zmiana, chociaż innego niż u Jima charakteru; o ile on po prostu przestał panicznie bać się seksu choćby w najmniejszym stopniu wpychającego go w rolę omegi, to u Sebastiana każde kolejne zbliżenie powodowało… nie do końca wiedział, jak to nazwać. Widział jednak, że mężczyzna panował nad sobą coraz lepiej i nawet w momentach, gdy zmieniał się fizycznie w alfę, nie gasła w nim świadomość. Wcale nie potrzebował go przykuwać do łóżka, unieruchamiać ani zmuszać do zażywania zwiększonych dawek leków… wystarczyło czasem przytrzymać go za ręce, odpowiednio spojrzeć czy poprosić cicho o spauzowanie, a dokładnie to robił. Jim oddawał mu większość inicjatywy, a im bardziej przejawiał uległość w drobnych sprawach, pozwalając się przyciskać do materaca, rozbierać i dotykać tak, jak Sebastian tego chciał – tym łatwiej było mu zapanować nad nim, kiedy jego palce stawały się odrobinę zbyt natarczywe, gdy naciskał boleśnie na jego kark i plecy, a Jim _prosił, aby przestał_. Tak, jak mówił Lennox, teoria i wszystkie źródła, im więcej alfa dostawała bez użycia jakiejkolwiek siły, tym mniej czuł potrzebę dominacji, która sprawiała, że domagał się więcej. Gdy Jim nie uciekał, nie był już zwierzyną łowną do dorwania, gdy był przy nim cały czas – przestawał być niedostępnym skarbem, który można było dostać tylko rabunkiem. 

Oczywiście, nie zamierzał się oszukiwać, że poszedłby z nim do łóżka gdyby jego stopery nie działały i w efekcie robili to tylko gdy był zaraz po zażyciu świeżej dawki, ale to i tak było _dużo_ , znacznie więcej niż sądził, że jest w stanie zrobić jeszcze parę miesięcy temu. Tyle że nie miał do czynienia z obcą alfą, która będzie myślała tylko o swojej przyjemności, lecz kimś, kogo uczucia do niego wygrywały ze ślepą biologią – i chociaż kiedyś wydawało mu się, że to właściwie żadna różnica, teraz nie mógł uwierzyć, jaki mógł być ślepy i nie doceniać, jak bardzo wszystko zmieniają emocje do tej konkretnej osoby.

– Chcesz się już położyć? – spytał Sebastian, siadając przy nim na łóżku, na co Jim pokręcił głową i wyciągnął do niego rękę. – Widzimy się z nimi wcześnie, więc…

– Nie aż tak wcześnie – wymruczał i zachichotał, kiedy mężczyzna obrócił oczami na jego barwę głosu. – Hej. Denerwujesz się jutrem? – spytał, porzucając flirtujący ton, gdy dostrzegł w jego twarzy nutkę niepokoju.

– Będzie tam sporo alf. Wolałbym, aby ciebie tam nie było – przyznał wprost, po raz pierwszy werbalizując swoje obawy, które cały czas wisiały nad nimi, ale do tej pory nie próbował o nich mówić, żeby nie drażnić Jima.

– Będę tylko tłumaczem – odparł spokojnie – a Rankin jest w kontakcie mailowym z tymi ludźmi i uprzedził ich, że nie chce awantur między naszymi ludźmi, więc wszyscy mają mieć na sobie silne blokery. Nic mi nie będzie. Sam widzisz, że jest ze mną lepiej, odkąd… – zaśmiał się krótko – odkąd jestem na połówkach, a ty się mną zajmujesz – dokończył cicho, na co mężczyzna uśmiechnął się, ale nie pozwolił tym razem na zmianę tematu.

– Tak, wiedzą, że mają przyjść zablokowani i że złamanie tej zasady to jak zapowiedź, że nie przyszli tu w zamiarach biznesowych i pokojowych, ale nie mam pojęcia, na ile ci ludzie się do tego zastosują. Nie znamy ich i chociaż wcześniej wydawało się to dobrym pomysłem, im bliżej jest tego spotkania, tym bardziej mam ochotę je odwołać i załatwić to inaczej.

– Jeśli starłyby się dwie niezabezpieczone grupy alf…

– To byłaby jatka, wiem o tym… – urwał i wziął głęboki oddech. – Małe spotkanie, krótkie i służące tylko zapoznaniu. Tak ma to wyglądać.

– _Ale_.

– Ale wciąż nie chcę, żebyś był narażony na towarzystwo tylu alf naraz – powiedział wprost.

– Mogę wziąć pełną dawkę leku.

– Jim, nie…

– Brałem w Lethnot i nic takiego się nie stało – przerwał mu, gdyż właściwie podjął już decyzję i nie zamieniał jej zmieniać. – Gdy nie łączę tego z niczym innym, czuję się dobrze nawet po powrocie do połówki – oznajmił, na co Sebastian westchnął i potarł dłonią czoło.

– Ostatni raz. _Muszą raz zobaczyć Moriarty’ego, bo alfy nie zaufają samemu nazwisku_ , to jasne i niech tak będzie, ale resztę załatwi Rankin, skoro względnie zna hiszpański i będzie mógł się z nimi porozumiewać. Potem będziemy się z nimi kontaktować wyłącznie korespondencyjnie, jak z większością twoich ludzi.

– W porządku – odparł ugodowo, a następnie, mimo że z powodu bliskości Sebastiana jego wnętrze co chwilę się odzywało, domagając się bardziej wyraźnej uwagi, zgasił lampkę nocną i luźno objął go ramieniem, nie próbując jednak robić nic więcej. – Ostatni raz. Wszystko się uda. Żadnej jatki – zakończył cicho i zamilkł, czując, jak Sebastian przyciąga go do siebie, ciaśniej niż zazwyczaj obejmując go ramionami.

 

***

 

– John, gotowe – oznajmił Sherlock i z szerokim uśmiechem postukał w ekran komputera w laboratorium w Barts. John zerknął na niego z zainteresowaniem i stanął tuż za nim, opierając dłoń na jego krześle; oczywiście, jego wściekłość dawno minęła, jak zwykle, bo on po prostu nie potrafił całymi tygodniami być na niego zły czy obrażony. Raniące, pełne złości słowa, które doktor rzucił w Dundee, wciąż pobrzmiewały w uszach Sherlocka i co jakiś czas ponownie rozbudzały w nim silne emocje… jednak gdy miał przed sobą szereg wyników badań, był w stanie odsunąć je na chwilę na bok i skupić się na informacjach, które właśnie otrzymał po kilkudniowym wpatrywaniu się w zmieniające się próbówki.

– Świetnie. Co to jest? – spytał John, przebierając ze zniecierpliwieniem nogami.

– Dowody – zaśmiał się Sherlock i odwrócił w jego stronę. – Jesteś lekarzem, powinieneś również wszystko widzieć. Więc?

– To… – zmarszczył brwi, ze skupieniem wpatrując się w ekran. – _Och_...

– Och – powtórzył Sherlock. – Wiemy już, czym, a raczej _kim_ Moriarty właśnie się zajmuje. Jeśli dobrze wszystko wyliczyłem, jeszcze dziś, no, może jutro, ta omega… – zawiesił głos, doskonale widząc po minie Johna, że dostrzegł już wszystko, co było istotne. – Doskonale widzisz, co się z nią zaraz stanie, jeśli _już_ się to nie dzieje. A przy tych pokręconych lekach, jakie bierze, nie będzie mieć żadnych jednoznacznych objawów do samego końca i zorientuje się, w jakim jest stanie, dopiero gdy wszystko się zacznie. Miejmy nadzieję, że nie wtedy, gdy Moriarty wyciągnie go na jakąś akcję, bo wyniki sugerują również… – urwał i spojrzał ponownie w ekran – że to może być przedwczesne, _znacznie_ przedwczesne. Jeśli tak jest w istocie – zamilkł na moment, kiedy poczuł, jak John zaciska palce na krześle, jednocześnie wbijając twarde kostki w jego łopatki – żaden z nich niczego się nie spodziewa.

– Prezent-niespodzianka, tuż przed samymi świętami – powiedział John i zaśmiał się krótko.

– _Prezent_. Ale raczej nie dla tej omegi.

 

***

 

Wszystko poszło nie tak. Bardziej _nie tak_ niż się obawiali, największe _nie tak_ , jakie było możliwe. Już sam poranek powinien był wzbudzić w Jimie niepokój, bo niespodziewanie poczuł się gorzej, a pełna dawka leku, jaką przyjął, jeszcze pogłębiła ten stan, zamiast go polepszyć; miał lekkie zawroty głowy i chociaż nie miał apetytu już parę dni, teraz zupełnie nie był w stanie wmusić w siebie śniadania, a na sam zapach kawy zrobiło mu się niedobrze.

Mimo że momentami ledwo trzymał się na nogach, przed południem ruszyli na miejsce spotkania mając za dodatkową ochronę pięć sprowadzonych tu alf z gangu. Zjawili się o czasie, ale miejsce wybrane wcześniej przez Rankina było jeszcze całkiem puste, co pewnie powinno wzbudzić ich podejrzenia, jednakże mężczyzna, na początku najbardziej przeciwny tej wyprawie, rozstawił odpowiednio ludzi i oznajmił niewzruszonym tonem, że sprawy zaszły za daleko i idiotyzmem byłoby się teraz wycofywać. Sebastian i Kesson chcieli wracać, gdy tylko okazało się, że druga strona się spóźnia, a Jim, coraz bardziej pobudzony i wściekły, był gotów przyznać mu rację, tym bardziej, że coś w zachowaniu Rankina zupełnie mu nie pasowało. Zanim jednak zdołał wypowiedzieć na głos narastające wątpliwości i wydać polecenie odwrotu, pod budynek podjechały dwa samochody i wystartowało z nich dziesięciu uzbrojonych mężczyzn. Żaden nie wyglądał na szefa gangu, ale dopiero kiedy po krótkiej, burzliwej dyskusji szturmem weszli do środka, Jim zorientował się, że _żadnego szefa nie będzie_.

Pierwszym, co go uderzyło, był zapach feromonów i gdy niespełna trzy minuty później wracał myślami do tej chwili, nieprzytomnie kuląc się w rogu hali magazynowej za stosami skrzynek, cieszył się tylko z jednego – że po krótkim geście Rankina ich ludzie w ułamku sekundy zorientowali się, że tamci wcale nie chcą rozmawiać, nie zamierzają z nimi współpracować, nie akceptują nowych władz i przyszli tu wyłącznie po zemstę za zlikwidowanie Cartera, a tym samym – rozbicie dochodowego biznesu, jakim zajmowali się od miesięcy. Kesson jako pierwszy otworzył ogień, a potem były tylko wrzaski ich wszystkich, angielsko-hiszpańska mieszanka, strzały, jęki rannych i mnóstwo krwi. Jej zapach, niosący za sobą kolejną porcję feromonów, niemal zwalił Jima z nóg, gdy, osłaniany przez Rankina, wycofywał się w głąb pomieszczenia, z przerażeniem obserwując, jak Sebastian siłuje się z jakimś rosłym mężczyzną, podczas gdy wokół szalały noże i kule.

– Szybciej – syknął Rankin, bez ceregieli popychając go w tył, a kiedy Jim znalazł się przy ścianie i powoli osunął na ziemię, mężczyzna ukrył się za zasłoną pobliskich skrzynek i oddał parę strzałów, sądząc po jego siarczystych przekleństwach, niecelnych. Usłyszał w kakofonii dźwięków krótki krzyk Sebastiana, lecz nie był w stanie się poderwać, nie miał nawet szans zobaczyć, co się działo, bo jego wzrok stał się tak zamglony, że nie sięgał dalej niż metr do przodu.

Jego skronie zaczęły wściekle pulsować, a wnętrzności zmieniły się w kulę ognia i stało się to tak nagle, że w pierwszej chwili nie był w stanie zrozumieć, co się działo. Raz po raz mrugał powiekami, próbując przywrócić sobie normalne widzenie, było mu zimno i gorąco naprzemiennie, dźwięki rozmywały się i stawały coraz bardziej nierozpoznawalne, ale wydawało mu się, że stopniowo cichną, chociaż tak naprawdę możliwe też było, że również jego zmysł słuchu zaczął szwankować na skutek niespodziewanego ataku.

Do rzeczywistości przywrócił go silny uścisk na ramionach i blask wpatrujących się w niego, czerwonych oczu. Rankin tkwił przed nim, całkowicie blokując widok na resztę pomieszczenia, a gdy Jim skupił wreszcie wzrok i spróbował się odezwać i zapytać, co z Sebastianem, mężczyzna mocniej przyszpilił go do ściany i zbliżył do niego twarz.

– _Nic mu nie jest. Wygraliśmy, dobijają resztki, a nasi chłopcy przesłuchują jednego z tych fiutów, który na swoje nieszczęście przeżył. Byłem prawie pewny, że tak właśnie się to skończy i od początku mówiłem wam, żebyśmy sobie darowali ten kontakt_ – powiedział płynnym hiszpańskim, a Jim niemal wybuchnął histerycznym śmiechem, gdyż okazało się, że zna ten język _znacznie_ lepiej niż twierdził. To on ustalał szczegóły z gangiem, miejsce spotkania, termin i... spodziewał się tego. Dlatego podał im błędną godziną, wcześniejszą niż ustalona, aby dotarli tu przed tamtymi i zajęli pozycje. Wiedział, że jego obawy nie zostaną wzięte pod uwagę, więc postanowił działać sam, swoim ochroniarzom prawdopodobnie przekazał taką wersję jako jedyną możliwą, Sebastiana i Rankina znał na tyle, że widział, iż zareagują właściwie, zaś Jimem zajął się sam i ściągnął go z pola walki, gdy tylko ta się zaczęła.

Kiedy zorientował się już, że Rankin w pewnym sensie _zaplanował_ to wszystko, w pełni spadła na niego świadomość, w jakim był stanie, zwłaszcza że najbardziej widoczne objawy, o których nie myślał, gdy wszystkie jego zmysły wydawały się rozszarpywać go na części, teraz stały się oczywiste. Dostrzegł na ustach przytrzymującego go mężczyzny triumfalny uśmieszek, a moment później poczuł na swoim miękkim policzku dotyk chłodnych palców, które zsunęły się po jego ramieniu w dół, na drobną, bezwolną dłoń. Nienaturalnie jasna i gładka skóra. Wrażenie, że palce pozbawione są mięśni, a ich kości kruche jak u dziecka.

– _Puść mnie_ – zdołał wydusić, na co mężczyzna zaśmiał się krótko, tylko odrobinę zwalniając uścisk, lecz i tak nie było najmniejszych szans, aby Jim mógł mu się wyrwać.

– _Nie możesz już na mnie podnieść głosu. Biedactwo…_ – zakpił Rankin, puszczając jego rękę i kierując dłoń na jego biodro. Wystarczyło, że lekko zacisnął palce, a z gardła Jima wydobył się pełen przerażenia pisk, który sprawił, że dwie krążące kilka metrów od nich alfy z ich gangu zerknęły w ich stronę; z powodu odległości i słabego światła mężczyźni niczego nie dostrzegli, nie próbowali się wtrącać w cokolwiek, co robił w tym momencie ich szef i pospiesznie odsunęli się o parę kroków, a wówczas Rankin wrócił do angielskiego. – I co teraz…?

– Seb urwie ci jaja… – szepnął nieprzytomnie, jeszcze bardziej go tym rozbawiając.

– Przecież nic ci nie robię – odparł z nieprzyjemnym uśmieszkiem i tym razem odsunął od niego obie ręce, nie ruszając się jednak nawet o cal i wciąż go osaczając swoim ciałem – Chociaż tak bardzo chciałbym się tobą pobawić, dopóki Sebastian zajęty jest pracą.

– _Mną_ – powtórzył i jęknął, czując, jak jego ciało przechodzi w kolejny etap, wilgotnieje i staje się coraz słabsze. Jego policzki zapłonęły z upokorzenia, a natarczywe spojrzenie Rankina jeszcze wszystko pogarszało.

– Macie takie reagujące ciałka, zwłaszcza w tym stanie – powiedział mężczyzna, jednak bez wcześniejszej kpiny i może nieco łagodniej, jeśli Jim właściwie odczytał jego ton. – Wystarczyłoby, żebym lekko cię nacisnął w odpowiedni sposób, a zrobiłbyś teraz wszystko, co każę, bez względu na to, jak _bardzo_ byś tego nie chciał – dokończył, a gdy obaj usłyszeli pojedynczy huk wystrzału, wyprostował się i zerknął za siebie, po czym przesunął o parę cali, tak, aby Jim pozostał niewidoczny dla każdego, kto się tu spróbuje zbliżyć. – Wiesz? Gdyby nie Sebastian, nawet nie miałbym oporów ani wyrzutów sumienia. Przecież ty się prosisz o gwałt, wychodząc z domu w takim stanie – stwierdził i odwrócił litościwie wzrok, kiedy Jim przyciągnął kolana do klatki piersiowej. – Daj spokój. Myślisz, że jeszcze cokolwiek możesz ukryć? – spytał ironicznie. – Mam nadzieję, że nie będziesz próbował nam wmawiać, że nie wiesz, o czym mówię.

– Nie – odparł i ponownie jęknął, kiedy jego narządy niespodziewanie zalała fala wściekłego bólu.

– Dziwi mnie – zaczął Rankin i zerknął za siebie, w kierunku, z którego dały się słyszeć odgłosy zbliżających się kroków i rozmowy, a wówczas zmienił język na hiszpański. – _Jak Sebastian mógł wypuścić cię na akcję w takim stanie? Na litość, jak mógł pozwolić, żebyś nocował z nami w tamtej klitce w górach? Musi niesamowicie nam ufać, bo większość alf zabiłaby go bez oporów, żeby móc mu ciebie odebrać_ – oznajmił i pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem; chwilę później ktoś z jego ludzi zaczął się do nich zbliżać, a wówczas pospiesznie objął Jima i syknął do tamtego mężczyzny, by powiedział szefom, gdzie jest, kiedy zaczną go szukać. – _Serduszko ci bije jak u małego ptaszka_ – wyszeptał wprost w jego ucho, całkowicie zmieniając ton, a resztą słów wypowiedział, gdy odsunął się od niego na minimalną odległość i mógł patrzeć mu w oczy. – _Biedna, maleńka, niezwiązana omega. Szczyt dojrzałości płciowej. Na czarnym rynku kosztowałbyś majątek. Jeśli starannie dobrałbym klienta, więcej, niż zarobiliśmy dzięki wam przez całą naszą współpracę._

Po jego ostatnich słowach Jim poczuł, jak jego obolałe i tępo pulsujące ciało kompletnie zamiera, a strach sparaliżował go tak bardzo, że nie był w stanie wydobyć z siebie nawet jednego dźwięku. Wpatrywał się z minimalnej odległości w chłodną, przystojną twarz, której rysy zdążyły się wyraźnie wyostrzyć, w czerwone oczy z rozszerzonymi źrenicami, na wykrzywione w kpiącym uśmiech usta; był niemal pewny, że za chwilę Rankin ponownie go dotknie i że tym razem to nie będzie tylko trącanie jego dłoni czy biodra, że może zrobić więcej, że może zrobić mu wszystko, bo, _Boże_ , miał absolutną rację i nie musiałby nawet naciskać, aby Jim poddał się każdemu jego ruchowi i nie byłby w stanie w żaden sposób zaprotestować. Mijały jednak kolejne sekundy, a mężczyzna przed nim nie zbliżał się do niego, patrzył tylko na jego wygładzoną twarz, jakby rozkoszując się widokiem, jaki miał przed sobą i zanim cokolwiek zrobił, z głębi pomieszczenia ponownie dały się słyszeć kroki, tym razem przyspieszone i doskonale znane Jimowi. Poderwał desperacko głowę, a gdy spojrzenia jego i zbliżającego się Sebastiana się spotkały, mężczyzna cały pobladł i zamarł w miejscu, w odległości jakichś dwóch metrów od nich.

– Wynocha z budynku. Wszyscy – krzyknął wściekle Kesson, który moment później stanął tuż za nim i najwyraźniej nie dostrzegł jeszcze, co dzieje się z Jimem. – Neil… ty pieprzony kretynie… doskonale wiedziałeś, co się kroi, przez cały ten czas kłamałeś, żebyśmy ci nie przeszkodzili, naraziłeś nas wszystkich i jak tylko wrócimy do hotelu…

– Daj spokój. Nawet cię nie drasnęli – przerwał mu Rankin, nie odwracając się, lecz nieprzerwanie wpatrując w twarz Jima. – Pozbyliście się ich, sprawa zamknięta i na przyszłość będziecie lepiej ufać moim osądom. Bo widzisz? Nie tylko w tej sprawie miałem rację, kochany – stwierdził, wyciągnął dłoń do twarzy Jima i lekko trącił opuszkami jego gładki policzek; mężczyzna, nie będąc w stanie znieść jego natarczywego spojrzenia i dotyku, w ostatnim przypływie świadomości szarpnął głową i zerknął ponad jego ramieniem, najpierw na przerażonego i zupełnie nieruchomego Sebastiana, potem zaś na Kessona, którego złość stopniowo zmieniała się w szok. On też już _wiedział_ i w przeciwieństwie do Rankina, zupełnie go to nie bawiło; wokół krążyła ochrona z ich gangu, alfy z Barcelony mogły mieć ustawione wsparcie, a Jim miał tylko Sebastiana, którego wszyscy oni mogli za moment chcieć się pozbyć, skoro przypadkowo odkryli tak cenny skarb pod samym nosem. – Od samego początku miałem rację – powtórzył Rankin i wreszcie puścił go, po czym z ostentacyjnym westchnieniem odwrócił się do pozostałych mężczyzn, nie wstając jednak z podłogi. – A ty uwierzyłeś mi dopiero, kiedy zobaczyłeś na własne oczy, jak nasza mała omega dostaje rui w samym środku akcji.

 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mam nadzieję, że druga część Niespodziewanego się podobała ;) Rozmowy dotyczące sytuacji Kessona i Rankina, te wszystkie odniesienia, porównania i drobne aluzje, chociaż nie dotyczą obecnej akcji, są ważne; wiem, że dyskusje o przeszłości mogą się wydawać hamowaniem akcji, ale zależało mi, żeby to napisać, aby powoli (bardzo powoli) móc zbliżać się ku końcowi.  
> Kolejny rozdział, jak można się domyślić, będzie dotyczyć samej rui i w pewnym sensie już obawiam się tego, co mnie czeka, gdy zacznę z notatek, planów i pojedynczych wizji sklecać całość. Zobaczymy, jak pójdzie - proszę, trzymajcie kciuki, żeby nie było nadmiernie trudno ;) Jeśli macie preferencje, na ile dosłownie chcielibyście to widzieć, to jestem otwarta na sugestie.


	18. Niechciane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rozdział napisał się niespodziewanie szybko (pierwsze 25 stron w 2 dni? Mój absolutny rekord) chociaż obawiałam się poważnych problemów - tymczasem opisy gorączki okazały się znacznie prostsze konkstrukcyjnie niż sądziłam;)  
> Ostrzeżenia: scenki łóżkowe w liczbie mnogiej, dużo dość dosłownych jak na mnie motywów typowych dla omega!verse i trochę wyraźniejszego niż wcześniej dub-conu – przy czym to prawie na pewno ostatni w tym tekście, nie jest tak graficzny jak pozostałe opisy seksu, a dodatkowo jest złagodzony końcówką.  
> Ekhm… mam nadzieję że nikogo nie odstraszę, bo trochę tu popłynęłam... Za to dla tych, którzy tak jak ja mają słabość do omega!verse i czekali na ruję od początku na jej opis - tak, to właśnie jest ten rozdział ;)

***

 

Sebastian tkwił w miejscu jak sparaliżowany, nie będąc w stanie wykonać nawet kroku. Obawiał się, że jakikolwiek ruch może doprowadzić podnieconego i podminowanego do granic możliwości Rankin do wybuchu czy rzucenia się na Jima, wyciagnięcia broń lub zrobienia czegoś jeszcze bardziej niespodziewanego. Kesson był na razie zupełnie zszokowany i wydawał się wciąż nie rozumieć, co się dzieje, przy czym w każdej chwili mógł dojść do siebie i stać się nawet większym zagrożeniem – bo był silniejszy od każdego z nich, był bardziej typową od Rankina alfą i jeśli któregoś z nich omega w rui mogła pozbawić zmysłów i samokontroli, to właśnie _jego_.

– Odsuń się od niego – odezwał się niespodziewanie Kesson, a w jego napiętym tonie było tyle chłodu, że tkwiący przed nimi Rankin wyraźnie się spiął i w ułamku sekundy stracił całą wcześniejszą pewność siebie i chęć do żartów.

– Przecież nic mu nie…

– _Nic_?! – krzyknął, robiąc krok w jego stronę. – Czyżbyś mimo swojej podobno wielkiej inteligencji i wiedzy, jakimś sposobem przespał pieprzone lekcje biologii?! – dokończył, po czym zdecydowanie odepchnął Sebastiana, gdy ten spróbował ruszyć za nim – Odsuń się od niego i nie każ mi się powtarzać – syknął lodowato, a gdy zorientował się, że Rankin nie zamierza go posłuchać, dopadł go jednym susem, a następnie bez krzty delikatności chwycił go za włosy i mocno szarpnął do tyłu, tak, że przykucający przy Jimie mężczyzna stracił równowagę i ciężko opadł na ziemię, w ostatniej chwili chroniąc głowę opierając się o posadzkę dłonią. Wówczas Kesson stanowczo objął go w pasie i odciągnął do tyłu, a następnie zacisnął wolną rękę na jego łokciu i ostro odgiął mu ramię do tyłu, kompletnie i prawdopodobnie boleśnie go unieruchamiając. – Sebastian zajmij się nim – powiedział odrobinę spokojniej, nie patrząc jednak na niego, gdy mężczyzna pospiesznie zbliżył się do pobladłego Jima. Opadł na ziemię i przytulił go do siebie, a chwilę później poczuł, jak wyciąga on do niego drżące ręce i próbuje zacisnąć osłabione palce na jego kurtce.

– To tylko omega, daj spokój…! – usłyszał za sobą poirytowany głos Rankina, który sprawił, że Jim najpierw kompletnie zamarł, a potem na tyle mocno, na ile był w stanie, przywarł do Sebastiana, wciskając twarz w jego szyję. Za nimi dał się słyszeć odgłos uderzenia, po którym Rankin jęknął z bólu i jeśli chciał cokolwiek powiedzieć, ugryzł się w język. Pomimo, że został spacyfikowany, oddech Jima przyspieszył na sam dźwięk krótkiej bójki, a jego ciało zwiotczało jeszcze bardziej, tak, że wydawał się rozpływać w objęciach Sebastiana i trwał w pozycji siedzącej tylko dlatego, że mężczyzna go przytrzymywał. Rankin i Kesson szamotali się przez parę chwil, a wreszcie pierwszy z nich zaklął siarczyście, zduszonym głosem, jakby miał problem z oddychaniem; Sebastian rzucił im krótkie spojrzenie, by dostrzec, jak Rankin jest przyciskany do ziemi i lekko podduszany przez drugiego mężczyznę, który pochylał się nad nim z wściekłym wyrazem twarzy.

– To szef imperium przestępczego i samo to powinno cię pohamować, ty skończony idioto – syknął i chyba zwolnił nieco uścisk, po Rankin głośno wciągnął powietrze do płuc i zaczął kasłać. – A poza tym to facet naszego _przyjaciela_ , coś ci to mówi? Nie waż się więcej do niego zbliżać, jeśli nie chcesz, żebym boleśnie nauczył cię, jak masz traktować ich obu!

– Zamierzasz bronić czyjejś omegi? – warknął Rankin i szarpnął się, lecz uścisk Kessona był na tyle skuteczny, że nie miał szans się od niego uwolnić. – Puść mnie, do cholery!

– Próbuję bronić _ciebie_ , żebyś za swoje durne zagrywki nie został skrócony o głowę – wysyczał Kesson i dopiero te słowa uspokoiły Rankina, bo odgłosy szamotaniny ucichły całkowicie. Sebastian nie patrzył już na nich, koncentrując się ponownie na przylegającym do niego Jimie, który, gdy tylko zapadła cisza, odrobinę uniósł głowę i spojrzał na niego ze strachem; w rozjaśnionych, brązowych oczach było nieme błaganie, by go stąd zabrał, ale przynajmniej reakcja Kessona na całą sytuację zdołała sprawić, że nie wydawał się już sparaliżowany z przerażenia. Rankin wciąż był zagrożeniem, podobnie jak wszyscy wokół, ale mieli kogoś po swojej stronie i dawało to nadzieję, że uda im się ulotnić stąd bez szwanku, chociaż sytuacja wciąż była niebezpieczna.

– Przecież nic mu nie zrobiłem – spróbował ponownie Rankin, tym jednak razem jego ton był znacznie mniej konfrontacyjny i brzmiał bardziej tak, jakby próbował się bronić przed oskarżeniami.

– A co byś zrobił, gdybyśmy nie przyszli? – spytał Kesson i to skutecznie uciszyło drugiego mężczyznę. – Doskonale wiem, że bet nienawidzisz i nie szanujesz, a omegi nie do końca są dla ciebie ludźmi…

– Mam powody do jednego i drugiego – warknął odrobinę niemrawo, a krótki odgłos uderzenia i następujący po nim jęk były najlepszym dowodem, że Kesson uznał jego komentarz za zbędny i nie na miejscu.

– Co nie daje ci prawa, żebyś go tknął – powiedział zimno. – Jeśli wszystkie twoje zagrywki miały służyć temu, żeby się do niego dorwać w samym środku akcji i próbować upokorzyć i zniszczyć…

– Chciałem tylko udowodnić, kim jest i kto nami rządzi, a ty cały ten czas nie wierzyłeś! – podniósł głos, ale tym razem nie nastąpił po tym cios, a Kesson zamilkł na parę chwil.

– Teraz wierzę i co to zmienia? – powiedział cicho, znacznie ciszej niż do tej pory. – Jedyny efekt to że najwyraźniej zrobiłeś mu coś, co przyspieszyło ruję i w efekcie problem mamy _wszyscy_ a nie tylko _on_ , bo jak ktokolwiek z naszych ludzi się zorientuje, kim jest, albo czeka nas walka z naszymi własnymi ochroniarzami albo informacja pójdzie na Wyspy i będzie to koniec gangu, o który walczyliśmy przez wszystkie te lata! – wysyczał ze złością. – Pohamuj się trochę, na litość, od czego masz stopery? Jak mogłeś zrobić cos takiego w środku akcji…! – zakończył odrobinę unosząc głos i sprawiając, że Rankin zamilkł całkowicie, chyba dopiero teraz dostrzegając powagę sytuacji. **–** Sebastian – podjął po chwili, na co mężczyzna zerknął przez ramię, by ich spojrzenia się spotkały – musimy stąd wyjść. Neil wyprowadzi stąd wszystkich, a ja odwiozę was do hotelu. Chyba że jest z nim na tyle źle, że pierwszą run…

– Nie zrobię tego… przy was… choćby miało mnie rozerwać – wymamrotał Jim urywanym, piskliwym głosem, odzywając się po raz pierwszy i momentalnie ściągając na sobie spojrzenia całej trójki.

– Masz przy sobie leki…? – Spytał Kesson, na co Jim parsknął zduszonym, histerycznym śmiechem. – Rozumiem, że nie – oznajmił i podniósł się z podłogi, a następnie podciągnął Rankina, robiąc to jednak znacznie delikatniej niż Sebastian mógł się spodziewać po tym, jak się do niego odzywał – Neil, weź zwiększone stopery, bo nie mam ochoty na dalsze przepychanki. Wyprowadź stąd wszystkich i podstaw nam samochód pod drzwi. Przygotujcie się, żeby spalić tę cholerną budę, bo zakładam, że skoro zaplanowałeś to wszystko, zgromadziłeś też rzeczy, które będą potrzebne – powiedział władczym, nieznoszącym sprzeciwu tonem, który zazwyczaj miał zarezerwowany dla ich podwładnych; tym razem Rankin nie oponował i bez słowa ani ociągania się odwrócił się na pięcie, nie patrząc na żadnego z nich i oddalając się pospiesznym, nerwowym krokiem. Był spięty i pobudzony, co nie ulegało wątpliwości, jednak, na szczęście, zdołał się jakoś opanować i nie próbował już walczyć z decyzją Kessona, chociaż jasnym było, że w najmniejszym stopniu się z nim nie zgadza.

– Ufasz… że to zrobi…? – wychrypiał Jim i lekko nacisnął na Sebastiana, by ten odsłonił mu widok i miał możliwość patrzeć na stojącego przed nimi Kessona.

– Nie jest idiotą. To znaczy… chyba jednak jest, ale w ciągu ostatnich dni wyczerpał limit kretyństw na najbliższy rok – oznajmił i przysunął się do nich o krok, a wreszcie ostrożnie, wyraźnie nie mogąc się przed tym powstrzymać, trącił palcami spoczywającą na ramieniu Sebastiana, drobną dłoń Jima i natychmiast odsunął się jak oparzony, przymykając jednocześnie oczy i tłumiąc westchnienie. – Przepraszam za niego – wymamrotał i powoli uchylił powieki. – Macie… ogromne szczęście, że ze wszystkich alf z gangów, z jakimi mogliście współpracować, trafiliście na parę ciot – stwierdził i zaśmiał się, nerwowo pocierając o siebie dłonie. – Wiecie, co by się stało, gdybyśmy byli normalni?

– Wciąż się może stać, jeśli Neil wyjdzie tam i zamiast… – zaczął Sebastian, lecz Kesson gwałtownie mu przerwał.

– Zrobi, co powinien i za chwilę wszyscy będą w bezpiecznej odległości przynosić kanistry. Musiał mieć wszystko przyszykowane, bo jeśli uparł się, że lepiej pozbyć się tych ludzi niż z nimi pracować, to zadbał o szczegóły. Już samo położenie tego miejsca na cholernym odludziu i w budynku przeznaczonym do rozbiórki powinno wzbudzić moje podejrzenia… to nie jest pierwszy raz, gdy uważa, że wie lepiej i robi coś za moimi plecami. Okłamał nas i osiągnął swoje cele, ale ostatecznie… – zaśmiał się martwo. – Miał rację.

– Co tylko jest dowodem, że skoro postanowił nas ujawnić…

– Nie mylił się co do tego gangu, więc ujdzie mu to na sucho, ale jeśli chociaż tknie… jego… doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę, co mogę mu zrobić – oznajmił, jąkając się i co chwilę zerkając w kierunku drzwi; kiedy kontynuował swoją wypowiedź, nie patrzył na nich w ogóle. – Za bardzo mu na mnie zależy, żeby zaryzykował, że odejdę. A odszedłbym, gdyby po wszystkim, co ze mną nawyprawiał, na moich oczach dobrał się do omegi, chociaż podobno tak całkowicie go nie pociągają – zakończył i dopiero wówczas odważył się na nich spojrzeć; a raczej na Sebastiana, bo odkąd dotknął dłoni Jima, błądził wzrokiem wszędzie, byle tylko nie patrzeć na jego zmienioną twarz.

– Z tobą jest inaczej? – spytał Jim słabo, a Sebastian dostrzegł, jak jego ciało ponownie się napina i na fali emocji, jakie budził w nim w tym stanie, miał ochotę kazać mu przestać się odzywać, żeby nie utrudniał sytuacji. Przycisnąć do podłogi. Nauczyć posłuszeństwa. Zmusić…

– Ja… po prostu wolałbym cię więcej nie dotykać – odparł Kesson i ponownie potarł ręce, jakby skóra wciąż swędziała go lub piekła w miejscu, gdzie zetknęła się z ciałem Jima; w końcu uniósł na niego wzrok, a jego twarz wykrzywiła się w dziwnym wyrazie – Podobno omegi w rui są piękne, ale ty wyglądasz _strasznie_. I absurdalnie. Jakbyś miał na sobie maskę, która zupełnie ci nie pasuje. Więc… – zaśmiał się dziwnie. – Nie, chyba jednak ze mną jest inaczej, bo ostatnim, na co mam ochotę, to się do ciebie zbliżyć – zakończył i cofnął się o pół kroku. Wydawało się, że jego pragnienia, natura i reakcje biologiczne kłócą się ze sobą; jakby czuł, że istota, którą ma przed sobą, powinna go pociągać, ale z niezrozumiałych dla niego przyczyn było inaczej. Miał wyostrzone rysy i lekko zaczerwienione oczy, ale nie był nawet w połowie zmiany i wydawało się, że zainicjowały ją inne niż podniecenie czynniki.

Wiązanie zmienia. Wymuszone wiązanie zmienia _wszystko_.

Nie zdążyli powiedzieć sobie nic więcej, gdyż moment później przez drzwi po drugiej stronie pomieszczenia zerknął Rankin i skinął na nich, szybko się odsuwając od wejścia. Kesson bez słowa ruszył w tamtym kierunku, a uwadze Sebastiana nie uszło, że wyciąga przed siebie broń; mógł mówić, co chciał, ale najwyraźniej ufał jednak Rankinowi i reszcie ich ludzi mniej niż twierdził. Dopiero, gdy stanął przy wyjściu i rozejrzał się, jego ramiona się rozluźniły i najwyraźniej nabrał pewności, że wszystko było w porządku.

– Możesz chodzić? – spytał cicho Sebastian, na co Jim ledwo dostrzegalnie skinął głową, lecz kiedy spróbował pomóc mu wstać, szybko okazało się, że nie jest w stanie utrzymać się na nogach, nie mówiąc już o zrobieniu choćby kroku. – Nie próbuj się o to spierać – powiedział miękko i chociaż wiedział, że mężczyzna czuje się z tym fatalnie, podniósł go, nie czekając na falę protestów.

– I tak jest lepiej – odezwał się słabo Jim – niż poprzednim razem. Wtedy nie mogłem… nawet mówić. I nic nie widziałem, dopóki – przełknął ślinę, gdy jego gardło zaczęło zasychać – nie dałeś mi leków.

– Może dlatego, że nie nafaszerowałeś się stoperami aż tak jak ostatnio, ale i tak… – urwał, kiedy znaleźli się w zasięgu słyszenia Kessona i nachylił się do niego, ściszając głos – dzwonię do Lennoxa. Gdy tylko dotrzemy do hotelu.

– Tak. _Tak_ – wymamrotał, przymykając oczy, a moment później złudzenie, że jakoś się trzyma, zaczęło znikać. Sebastian zbladł, dostrzegając, jak słaby wydaje się Jim, chociaż cały ten czas kontaktował i był względnie świadomy tego, co się działo. Przyspieszył kroku i minął Kessona nawet na niego nie patrząc, a gdy tylko znaleźli się na zewnątrz, pochylił się, by wsadzić Jima do podstawionego pod same drzwi, otwartego już auta. Szybko okrążył samochód i usiadł obok niego, w tym samym momencie, gdy mężczyzna zachwiał się i z cichym jękiem oparł o jego ramię; nie oponował, kiedy Sebastian posadził go prosto i zupełnie bezwolnie poddał się jego ruchom, gdy zapinał mu pasy.

– Neil tu zostaje – oznajmił Kesson, zajmując po chwili miejsce kierowcy i zerkając na nich w lusterku. – Cholera… Z nim chyba jest gorzej…

– Jedź – wymamrotał Sebastian, spoglądając na słabnącego Jima z niepokojem.

– Dlaczego w ogóle go tu brałeś? – spytał Kesson, odpalając silnik. – Wiedząc, że zbliża się…

– Według badań miał dostać ruję dopiero za miesiąc – odparł nerwowo, nie spuszczając wzroku z coraz bledszej twarzy, która stopniowo przybierała niezdrowy odcień. – Nie miał nawet objawów przedgorączkowych.

– Nie miał…? – wydukał Kesson. – To o to kłóciłem się z Neilem w Lethnot… i, oczywiście, przez wszystkie te tygodnie, kiedy mi to wmawiał, a ja sądziłem, że oszalał... – zaśmiał się w wymuszony, nerwowy sposób. – Nie miał apetytu. Bał się nas. Nie potrafił się przeciwstawić żadnemu z nas. Przez ostatnie dni lepił się do ciebie niemal cały czas. Stopery musiały hamować oczywiste efekty stanu przedgorączkowego, ale nawet to wszystko było… może nie jednoznaczne, ale on musiał coś czuć…

– Gdyby czuł, to by mi to powiedział – przerwał mu Sebastian.

– Błagam cię, dla trzydziestoletniej omegi ruja to nie jest zaskoczenie, więc musiał…

– Choruje i nie bierze typowych stoperów – powiedział szybko, zirytowany, że Kesson próbuje z nim dyskutować w momencie, gdy coś było nie tak; chociaż nigdy wcześniej nie widział Jima gdy jego ruja faktycznie się zaczęła, był niemal pewny, że powinna wyglądać ona inaczej. – Lekarz wyznaczył mu konkretny termin, dostał specjalistyczne leki i nic nie powinno się wydarzyć…! – syknął i zamarł, kiedy głowa Jima opadła bezwładnie na jego ramię, a jego oddech zaczął się spłycać i zwalniać.

– Zawsze dostaje rui tak gwałtownie? Wygląda jakby za chwilę miał zejść.

– Nie wiem – wymamrotał, łagodnie zaciskając palce na nadgarstku Jima, lecz ten wydawał się nawet tego nie poczuć.

– Co…?

– Raz widziałem go w stanie przedgorączkowym. A dziś widzę go pierwszy, gdy już dostał rui – przyznał, nie odrywając wzroku od blednącej coraz bardziej twarzy Jima, który wydawał się przysypiać i kompletnie nie reagował na ich słowa ani żadne bodźce.

– Sądziłem, że wy…

– Tak – warknął, poirytowany jego pytaniami, chociaż racjonalnie widział, że Kesson jest szczerze zaniepokojony i nie ma nic złego na myśli. – Jesteśmy ze sobą krótko, a poprzednią spędził sam.

– Po co, skoro miał ciebie?

– Proszę cię, nie ciągnij tego tematu – uciął Sebastian i przyłożył dłoń do policzka Jima; jego skóra była dziwnie chłodna i śliska, lekki zarost i brwi zmiękły tak bardzo, że stały się niemal niewyczuwalne, a gdy przejechał palcami po jego czole i trącił jego ułożone żelem włosy, wydawały się suche i sztuczne jak u lalki. Uniósł na moment wzrok i pochwycił w lusterku spojrzenie oczu Kessona, które przybrały już naturalny, zielony odcień, a rysy wróciły do normalności, chociaż w miarę, jak przebywał w towarzystwie omegi, powinno dziać się coś odwrotnego, bez względu na to, jakie miał preferencje seksualne. Co więcej, z nim było podobnie – bo chociaż kwadrans temu sam również był pobudzony i zaczął się zmieniać, teraz wcale tego nie czuł i wystarczyło krótkie spojrzenie na lustro by upewnić się, że nie wyglądał już jak alfa. Mimo że mieli przed sobą omegę w rui, żaden z nich nie był tym pobudzony, nie wziął dodatkowych stoperów, bo ich nie potrzebował i nawet nie przyszło mu to do głowy. Tak naprawdę z każdą chwilą czuł, że Jim pomimo zmiany w omegę, działał na niego _mniej_ , ale gdy przyjrzał mu się bardziej wnikliwie, dostrzegł, że cokolwiek się z nim działo, było to coś innego i Kesson również musiał to dostrzegać.

– Sebastian… – odezwał się mężczyzna nerwowo. – Nie obraź się.. ale on wygląda jakoś… dziwnie… Znam teorię… i omegi chyba tak nie wyglądają – oznajmił, a Sebastian wydał z siebie zduszony jęk.

Zmiana następowała stopniowo i nie była od razu zauważalna, ale Jim bladł coraz bardziej, a jego skóra przybierała matowy, szarawy odcień i nie miała w sobie nic z mitycznego _blasku_ omegi. Miał zapadnięte policzki, pod jego powiekami pojawiły się cienie, przysypiał i zupełnie już nie kontaktował. Nie pachniał też omegą, chociaż jego spodnie były wilgotne i _powinien_ pachnieć, skoro od tygodni nie brał doustnych stoperów.

– Jezu… – wymamrotał i lekko poklepał go po policzku, by go ocucić, jednak nie odniosło to żadnego skutku.

– Zadzwoń do tego lekarza – odezwał się Kesson napiętym tonem. – Tego, o którym mówiliście. Cokolwiek się z nim dzieje, to nie jest normalne – powiedział i zanim jeszcze skończył swoją wypowiedź, Sebastian sięgał do kieszeni po telefon. Nieprzerwanie wpatrując się w twarz Jima, wybrał numer do Lennoxa ze skrótów i przyłożył aparat do ucha, oczekując na połączenie. Mężczyzna nie odbierał przez pięć sygnałów, a gdy wreszcie to zrobił, wydawał się odrobinę zdyszany.

– Jim dostał rui – oznajmił bez wstępów ani nawet powitania Sebastian. – Jesteś tam…? – spytał, gdy odpowiedziała mu cisza.

– Ile razy wziął inne stopery niż mu przepisałem? – spytał mężczyzna chłodno, a jego głos zaczął wracać do normy, chociaż wciąż oddychał odrobinę zbyt głęboko.

– Raz – odparł i zerknął na pobladłą twarz Jima. – A przynajmniej o jednym razie wiem – dodał po chwili, gdyż tak naprawdę nie miał pojęcia, czy mężczyzna był z nim szczery i po pierwszym spotkaniu z alfa-gangiem nie zrobił tego ponownie i nie zataił przed nim tego faktu.

– Zwiększoną dawkę. Nie próbuj zaprzeczać – warknął lekarz poirytowanym głosem, w którym nie było krzty empatii ani niepokoju. – Nawet nie zamierzam pytać, co się stało, bo nie ma to najmniejszego znaczenia. Czy wyście zwariowali? Uprzedzałem go, że pod żadnym pozorem nie może tego robić!

– Ale nie uprzedziłeś, że dostanie przez to przyspieszonej rui! – syknął Sebastian, szczerze żałując, że nie ma Lennoxa przed sobą, bo wówczas rozmawiałby z nim w całkiem inny sposób i szybko pozbyłby się oporów by pokazać mu, jak _bardzo_ od początku za nim nie przepadał.

– Ze wszystkich rzeczy, jakie mogły mu się przytrafić, przyspieszona ruja była najmniej niebezpieczną, a uprzedziłem go o _reszcie_ , więc nie próbuj budzić we mnie wyrzutów sumienia, że niby czegoś nie dopilnowałem. Poza tym wiedziałem, co się stanie, gdy coś takiego zrobi i sądziłem, że jest na tyle inteligentny, by do mnie wtedy zadzwonić – odparł ostrym, chłodniejszym niż do tej pory tonem. – Powiedzieć ci, co się stało? Po odwyku i stopniowym normowaniu jego stanu odpowiednimi lekami, _jedna_ dawka czegoś innego wystarczyła, by zaburzyć stabilizację jego hormonów, bo wciąż nie była na tyle trwała, by można było robić sobie eksperymenty farmaceutykami. Gdy tylko obce stopery przestały działać, wszedł w stan przedgorączkowy, nie do końca typowy, ale na tyle zjawiskowy, że gdyby _myślał_ , natychmiast by się ze mną skontaktował!

– Nie krzycz tylko powiedz mi, co mam…

– Na litość, nic mu nie będzie, doskonale wiem, co z nim w tej chwili dzieje, więc przestań histeryzować – przerwał mu Lennox ze zniecierpliwieniem i zaczął wyrzucać z siebie słowa przyspieszonym tonem. – Zrobił to dwa-trzy tygodnie temu, miał silny atak i chociaż się to unormowało, od tamtej pory czuł się coraz gorzej, prawdopodobnie jego stopery nieoczekiwanie upadały i zaczynał się zmieniać. Nie wyglądało to tak, jak zazwyczaj i właściwie jedyne _typowe_ objawy to podwyższone libido, co akurat mogło wyglądać jak skutek zmniejszonych stoperów. Kilka dni temu wszystko musiało zacząć narastać… – tutaj zaśmiał się w chłodny, nieprzyjemny sposób – doprawdy, jestem w szoku, że nie zadzwonił, gdy zaczął się bać ruszyć od ciebie na krok i gdy co chwilę musiał się do ciebie lepić, żeby nie zwariować. Za to sama gorączka zaczęła się nagle i gwałtownie, bo _uprzedzałem go_ , że po tym, co sobie zrobił ostatnim razem, najbliższa _taka właśnie będzie_. A skoro właśnie się zaczęło i ty do mnie dzwonisz, a nie on, pewnie… – wziął głęboki oddech – przez kilka ostatnich dni czuł się na tyle źle, że ponownie zaczął brać większe dawki leków i w efekcie ruja spowodowała szok w jego organizmie, o czym _również go uprzedzałem_ , bo miał pod koniec zacząć odstawiać stopery a nie zwiększać! – wykrzyknął, po raz pierwszy wyraźniej podnosząc głos. – Jesteś… mogę mówić o nim różne rzeczy, ale wiem doskonale, dlaczego źle to wszystko znosi i nie chce o tym rozmawiać, ale ty, cholerny kretynie, powinieneś był zadzwonić do mnie, gdy tylko zobaczyłeś, że cokolwiek jest nie tak, a nie czekać do momentu, aż zapadł w śpiączkę!!! – wrzasnął na koniec, tak głośno i wściekle, że Sebastian aż się wzdrygnął i przez moment przestał wierzyć, że Lennox _faktycznie_ jest omegą, tym bardziej, że zazwyczaj panował nad sobą i nie wyrażał się w ten sposób.

– Zamiast się wydzierać, powiedz, co mam z nim robić – powiedział, siląc się na spokój, chociaż pragnienie, by zrobić Lennoxowi krzywdę… właściwie za wszystko, powoli spychało na bok całą jego racjonalność. – Wygląda, jakby miał…

– Obudzi się za najdalej za dwie godziny i nic mu nie będzie – nie dał mu dokończyć lekarz i Sebastian musiał zacisnąć zęby, by nie wybuchnąć na całą tą jego obojętność, połączoną w dodatku z bezsensownymi pretensjami; skoro bowiem znał Jima, musiał mieć świadomość, jak by zareagował, gdyby ktokolwiek próbował mu pomagać za jego plecami. – Stracił przytomność przez szok hormonalny tylko dlatego, że gdy zaczęła mu się ruja nie poszliście od razu do łóżka. Zapewne znów spanikował i…

– Byliśmy na pieprzonej akcji, bo przez to, że nie uprzedziłeś go, co go czeka gdy nie zastosuje się do twoich zaleceń, nie miał pojęcia, że dostanie gorączki i dopiero jedziemy do hotelu! – krzyknął Sebastian, tym razem nie będąc w stanie się opanować i dopiero to pohamowało Lennoxa, bo nieco zmienił ton głosu.

– Skoro niedługo będziecie w bezpiecznym miejscu…

– Byliśmy na akcji z bandą alf, z których dwie właśnie dowiedziały się, że jest omegą i chcę, żebyś miał świadomość, że gdyby _cokolwiek_ poszło nie tak, wróciłbym do Szkocji i osobiście cię zamordował – wysyczał wściekle, przestając się w jakikolwiek sposób kontrolować. – A przedtem zrobił ci wszystko, co one zrobiłyby jemu. Miej to na uwadze, gdy następnym razem coś spieprzysz w dawaniu mu wskazówek lekarskich. Daruj sobie te głupie komentarze i gadki o tym, co powinniśmy byli zrobić i powiedz, co mam zrobić _teraz_.

 – Domyślam się, że nie wygląda najlepiej – odparł Lennox cichszym i bardziej ugodowym głosem niż dotychczas – ale poza tym, że zaczęło się to dla niego boleśnie, jak się ocknie, wszystko będzie przebiegało podręcznikowo, o ile oczywiście zajmiesz się nim jak należy.

– _Podręcznikowo_ – warknął Sebastian. – Nie widzisz go teraz. Dowiaduję się od ciebie rzeczy, o których nie miałem pojęcia, więc może uświadom mnie po kolei, co mam robić, żebym znów czegoś nie spieprzył!

– Jesteś alfą, a on omegą w gorączce – odparł, brzmiąc bardziej nerwowo, jakby dopiero teraz w pełni sobie uświadomił, że znacznie zagalopował się w swoich komentarzach i wyrzutach; to jednak nie powstrzymało go przed kpiącym tonem, który nastąpił moment później. – Potrzebuje seksu, bo inaczej prawdopodobnie popadnie w stałą gorączkę, o czym doskonale wie, czy mam ci powiedzieć o pszczółkach i motylkach?

– Mam mu dać jakieś leki? – spytał Sebastian i pogratulował sobie w myślach, że po usłyszeniu tego ostatniego stwierdzenia nie rozbił telefonu na części.

– Nie dostał ode mnie tych, które powinien był zażyć, więc, na litość, nic mu już nie dawaj, bo oto jak kończą się eksperymenty z niewłaściwymi lekami.

– Może zajść w ciążę – odparł, czując w lusterku baczne spojrzenie Kessona, który musiał usłyszeć przynajmniej część z krzyków Lennoxa i wywnioskować z odpowiedzi Sebastiana więcej niż ten by sobie życzył. To zaś stwierdzenie było niejako ostatnim i najbardziej jaskrawym potwierdzeniem płci Jima, bo o ile gorączka, zmiany w ciele omegi i to, jak bardzo rzutowały one na seks oraz wrażenia wywoływane w alfach były istotne… tak naprawdę O-mężczyźni zakleszczali się w swojej tożsamości właśnie kiedy dawali się zapładniać, nosili ciążę właściwie jak kobieta i kiedy nie mogli już w żaden sposób udawać męskiej bety.

– Nie zajdzie, to akurat mogę ci zaręczyć – oznajmił Lennox, przerywając ciąg jego myśli. – Po pierwsze, stopery, które ode mnie dostał, miały działanie antykoncepcyjne…

– Nie brał ich regularnie.

– Jak okaże się, że stał się cud i zaszedł w ciążę, to i tak poroni w ciągu tygodnia – oznajmił wprost. – Po zawirowaniach hormonalnych, jakie przechodził, nie ma żadnych szans, by w ciągu najbliższego roku zdołał donosić ciążę. Już samo zapłodnienie jest teraz właściwie niemożliwe, podczas następnej rui będzie podobnie, a potem… – urwał na moment, jakby orientując się, że powiedział za dużo, bo jego ton nagle się zmienił. – A cokolwiek stanie się później, to będzie już tylko jego decyzja.

– To brzmi jakby później…

– Tajemnica lekarska – przerwał mu oschle. – Wybacz, ale jedyne, co mogę ci powiedzieć, to to, co jest _niezbędne_ , żebyś nie zrobił mu teraz krzywdy. Zajmij się nim i niczego mu nie dawaj – powiedział i zamilkł na moment, a gdy odezwał się ponownie, zaczął brzmieć znacznie łagodniej niż do tej pory. – Na ile jesteś w stanie, postaraj się być delikatny, przynajmniej na początku, bo cokolwiek do tej pory zrobiliście, w przyspieszonej rui i przy jego stanie… to będzie dla niego mniej przyjemne niż byłoby w normalnych okolicznościach.

– Co masz na myśli...? – spytał i musiał parę długich chwil czekać na odpowiedź.

– Nic mu nie grozi i wszystko przebiegnie normalnie – powiedział, prawdopodobnie starając się brzmieć uspokajająco. – Ale musisz mieć świadomość, że nie był z alfą od jakichś dwunastu lat i radził sobie z gorączkami tłumiąc je w fatalny sposób. Wszystko co będzie przeżywał będzie dla niego nowe, a on… źle znosi to, co się z nim dzieje. Chyba sam to zauważyłeś. Fizycznie może być normalnie, ale jego psychika, gdy zaczniesz być sobą… doskonale wiesz, o czym mówię, prawda?

– Chodzi tylko o to? – upewnił się Sebastian, nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, o co właśnie sugerował Lennox.

– Chodzi o to, że jesteś alfą, że o ile wiem nigdy nie byłeś z omegą w rui i nie będziesz panował nad sobą tak, jak on tego chce, a on nie będzie nad sobą panował _w ogóle_. Panicznie boi się seksu z alfami, a to, co zrobicie…

– Sypiamy ze sobą – przerwał mu, nie będąc w stanie kolejny raz słuchać słów o tym, że nie będzie umiał się kontrolować i że swoimi poczynaniami w jakikolwiek sposób skrzywdzi Jima. – Zaręczam ci, umiem się nim zająć _lepiej od ciebie_. Powiedz mi wprost, co powinienem zrobić, a czego nie i nie baw się w uprzedzanie mnie, że niby mogę być zbyt dominujący jak na jego gust, bo to się po prostu nie stanie.

– Sczepiacie się? – rzucił Lennox, tylko odrobinę ostrzej niż moment temu, utrzymując jednak nerwy na wodzy; milczenie Sebastiana starczyło mu za całą odpowiedź. – W rui nie wystarczy jakakolwiek opcja pośrednia ani cokolwiek _mniej_. Nie będę się dopytywał, co robicie, a czego nie, ale teraz nie masz pola manewru. Pytasz co masz zrobić? Na ile chcesz, żebym był dosłowny? – spytał, na co Sebastian przymknął oczy, ale nie był w stanie mu odpowiedzieć i dlatego Lennox po chwili kontynuował. – Musisz w niego wejść, mieć orgazm i sczepić się z nim na tak długo, na ile twój organizm to wymusi i nie próbować tego przerywać, bez względu na to, czy straci przytomność, zacznie wyć z bólu albo błagać cię, byś przestał, bo tylko zrobisz mu krzywdę. Dopiero gdy wchłoniesz się w niego całkowicie, na parę godzin się wyciszy i _nie_ , nie da się pominąć żadnego elementu, bo unikał alf całe dorosłe życie i żadna łagodniejsza forma, na którą w przyszłości moglibyście sobie pozwalać, teraz mu nie wystarczy. Na własne życzenie doprowadził się do stanu, gdzie kolejna porcja nieskutecznych u niego leków na ruję czy jakichkolwiek innych specyfików, jakich w przeszłości używał, może go zabić. Podejrzewam, że będzie trwało to nie więcej niż trzy dni, ale nie mogę być pewny, bo nie mam go przed sobą i nie mogę go zbadać by to ocenić. Sebastian… – zająknął się, jakby wyczuwając, że jego słowa nie brzmiały najlepiej. – Za pierwszym razem może być niezbyt przytomny i nawet nie pamiętać, co się z nim dzieje, ale przy kolejnej rundzie się to zmieni i, błagam, gdy odzyska świadomość, nie dawaj mu powodów, żeby żałował, że ci zaufał. Weź wtedy stopery, jeśli jesteś w stanie to dla niego zrobić albo przynajmniej postaraj się, żeby to skończyć jak najszybciej. Będziesz mieć dla siebie omegę w rui i bez względu na to, jak temu zaprzeczasz, twój organizm wymusi na tobie pewne zachowania dokładnie tak, jak na nim.

– Teraz go w ogóle nie czuję i nie wierzę, że…

– Jego stopery zawierają niewielką dawkę hormonów, więc mogą częściowo uniemożliwiać mu działanie na ciebie tak, jak byłoby to w normalnych okolicznościach – uciął, a w jego głosie na moment pojawiło się zniecierpliwienie. – Kiedy jednak wszystko się zacznie, nie licz, że to na wiele się zda, dlatego sugerowałbym, żebyś wziął stopery, gdy w pełni odzyska świadomość. Chcesz jeszcze cokolwiek wiedzieć?

– A powinienem?

– Rozmawialiście o wiązaniu? Zamierzacie to robić?

– Na… na pewno nie tym razem – wymamrotał, a Lennox jęknął cicho, lecz powstrzymał się, na szczęście, od zbędnych komentarzy na ten temat.

– Nie skontaktował się ze mną cały ten czas, a ja nie wysłałem mu leków utrudniających wiązanie. Zamówię kuriera i…

– Jesteśmy za granicą i nie dotrze tutaj wystarczająco szybko. Jaki to lek?

– Gdzie jesteście?

– Hiszpania – odparł, na co lekarz westchnął z wyraźną ulgą.

– Idź do apteki i kup HT11 w zastrzykach w wariancie dla alf i omeg. W Hiszpanii dostaniesz to bez recepty, działa natychmiast po zażyciu.

– Nie zostawię go…

– Zostawisz, bo chyba nie chcesz ryzykować, że zainicjujesz wbrew swojej woli wiązanie, gdy będzie zbyt otumaniony, by wiedzieć, co się z nim dzieje? – przerwał mu Lennox. – Nie mówiąc już o ryzyku, że je _wymusisz_ , gdy w pewnym momencie zacznie się bronić przed seksem i rozbudzi w tobie alfę i, _błagam_ , daruj sobie stwierdzenia, że niby będziesz nad sobą panował, bo twoja biologia tak po prostu nie działa. Chyba nie muszę ci powtarzać teorii, że po czymś takim byłbyś tak osłabiony, że nawet omega po rui będzie mogła zrobić ci krzywdę, a Jim będzie nienawidził cię wystarczająco, by cię wtedy zamordować? Doskonale wiesz, że byłby w stanie…

– W porządku. Zamknij się, bo nie chcę tego słuchać – przerwał mu Sebastian i zacisnął pięść, gdy zorientował się, że wjeżdżają w bardziej zaludnioną okolicę wypełnioną sklepami i jeśli gdziekolwiek miałby to załatwić, to jest to najlepsze miejsce. – Muszę kończyć. Odezwę się, jeśli… – zerknął niepewnie na Jima, którego stan nie pogorszył się ale też nie poprawił przez całą rozmowę – jeśli cokolwiek będzie nie tak.

– Odezwij się, gdy będzie po wszystkim i jak najszybciej do mnie przyjedźcie – odparł na to Lennox. – Muszę wracać do pacjentów, ale jestem pod telefonem. Trzymaj się.

– Mam podjechać pod aptekę? – spytał Kesson, na co Sebastian niemrawo skinął głową, oszołomiony wszystkim, co usłyszał. – Jak nazywa się ten lek? – spytał, a gdy mężczyzna powtórzył słowa Lennoxa, bez zbędnych komentarzy zaparkował pod niewielkim kompleksem sklepów, zapisał nazwę w notatniku, zrzucił z ramion poszarpaną po walce kurtkę, by nie straszyć ludzi na ulicy i pospiesznie opuścił samochód.

– Seb – odezwał się Jim ledwo słyszalnie, nie otwierając oczu, a jego głos był dla Sebastiana takim zaskoczeniem, że momentalnie drgnął i objął jego twarz dłonią, wpatrując się w niego z minimalnej odległości. – Dzwoniłeś do Lennoxa…? – wychrypiał.

– Tak. Wiem, co się…

– Trzeba było mu powiedzieć… – zaczął sennie i zakasłał dwukrotnie, po czym wziął głęboki oddech. – Że gdy wrócę do Szkocji… wsadzę mu te jego pieprzone leki do gardła… razem z opakowaniami – zakończył z cichym jękiem, po czym spróbował objąć Sebastiana, lecz jego dłoń opadła bez sił na jego kolana i moment później zamilkł kompletnie, ponownie zapadając w półsen.

 

***

 

Chciałby być tak nieświadomy, jak mówił Lennox. Móc usnąć, stracić przytomność i niczego nie pamiętać ani nie czuć. Tymczasem gdy dotarli do hotelu, Sebastian zaaplikował mu zalecone leki i znaleźli się w sypialni, _doskonale_ wiedział, co się z nim dzieje, nawet jeśli wszystko wydawało się istnieć gdzieś poza nim, tłumione przez reakcje ciała, które wysuwały się naprzód przed całą resztę.

 Pomimo teoretycznie uspokajających słów Lennoxa, że niby po jego zabawach z lekami wszystko tak właśnie musiało wyglądać, był przerażony tym, co miało się stać i wszystko pogarszał fakt, że z Sebastianem było identycznie i miał równie silne obawy; kiedy niósł go do pokoju, kładł na łóżku i pochylał się nad nim, delikatnie dotykając jego twarzy, obejmował go tak sztywno, jakby nigdy wcześniej nie doszło między nimi do żadnej bliskości. Rozbierał go ostrożnie, jakby bał się, że jakikolwiek silniejszy ruch może zrobić Jimowi krzywdę, każdy jego dotyk był aż zbyt łagodny i niepewny i nawet jeśli bliskość omegi na niego działała – a teraz, gdy miał go przed sobą nagiego, z całą pewnością tak było – nie dawał tego po sobie poznać.

Nie naciskał na niego, gdy Jim przywarł do niego całym ciałem i przymknął oczy, oddychając powoli i głęboko, starając się chociaż odrobinę uspokoić i wiedząc, że nie ma na to najmniejszych szans. Odkąd odzyskał przytomność, jego ciało się gotowało, a dolna część brzucha pulsowała we wściekłym oczekiwaniu na zaspokojenie, lecz sama myśl o tym, co miało nastąpić, sprawiało, że miał ochotę krzyczeć z przerażenia i odrazy. Pobudzenie stawało się jednak coraz bardziej bolesne i doskonale wiedział, że będzie tylko _gorzej_ , że tym razem nie weźmie środków nasennych by móc odpłynąć, nie weźmie nawet leków, które nawet jeśli niczego nie hamowały, to przynajmniej odrobinę poprawiały jego stan; wiedział, że ostatecznie będzie musiał temu wszystkiemu ulec, a każda chwila zwłoki tylko przedłuży jego męczarnię.

Nie był na to gotowy psychicznie, a fakt, że w ostatnim czasie zaczęli być ze sobą bliżej niczego nie zmieniał. Sądził, że ma jeszcze mnóstwo czasu i zignorował mgliste symptomy, dokładnie tak, jak mówił Lennox, co dostrzegł Rankin, a co on i Sebastian przegapili. Stracił apetyt, zachowywał się coraz dziwniej i czuł coraz gorzej, nie panował nad sobą, _nie myślał_ , popełniał coraz poważniejsze w skutkach błędy w ocenie sytuacji; _nieważne_ , że Kesson przeszedł jego oczekiwania stając po jego stronie i broniąc go przed Rankinem oraz umożliwiając im ucieczkę, bo _mogło być inaczej_ , a on mógł teraz leżeć w opuszczonej ruderze na przedmieściach przy zwłokach Sebastiana i wyć z bólu, gdy kolejne alfy by się z nim zabawiały.

– Jim – szepnął leżący przy nim mężczyzna i nieco mocniej nacisnął na jego plecy, co sprawiło, że od miejsca, w którym go dotykał, przeszły go dreszcze, które nie miały jednak nic wspólnego z przyjemnością. Fakt, że wyrwał go z odrażających wizji tego rodzaju niczego nie zmieniał i wydawał się wręcz pogorszyć jego samopoczucie… bo ostatecznie i tak wszystko to go czekało. – Mam zaczynać…?

– Pozwól mi… – zaczął i sięgnął w kierunku jego bluzy, by ją rozpiąć i nie być tak kompletnie bierny, lecz nie był w stanie zmusić swoich palców do współpracy ani nawet trafić nimi na zamek. Po chwili poczuł, jak Sebastian obejmuje jego dłoń i kieruje go właściwie, litościwie nie komentując w żaden sposób jego bezradności; samodzielnie ściągnął ją jednak z ramion, podobnie jak cienki t-shirt, ale nie rozebrał się do końca, lecz położył się na boku i ponownie przytulił go do siebie. Przez ciało Jima przeszła kolejna fala tępego bólu, koncentrującego się w jego podbrzuszu i wiedział już doskonale, że dalsza zwłoka, nawet parominutowa, nie ma sensu; był tym absolutnie przerażony, a sama myśl o dalszych krokach sprawiała, że miał ochotę błagać Sebastiana, żeby dał mu środki nasenne i dopiero wtedy zrobił z nim, co należało. – To nie tak miało wyglądać – wyszeptał zamiast tego. – Nie chcę… Nie jestem na to gotowy i…

– Ja też nie – przyznał Sebastian cicho i pochylił głowę, bezwiednie wtulając się w jego szyję, ale nie robiąc nic więcej.

– Nie brałeś nowych stoperów i powinieneś…

– To już tak przy tobie nie działa – przerwał mu, ostrożnie wsuwając palce w jego włosy, po czym lekko potarł policzkiem o skórę Jima. Każde słowo, jakie wypowiadał, sprawiało, że w jego szyję uderzało gorące powietrze, co dodatkowo go rozbudzało; czuł się wręcz tak, jakby każdy jego oddech, tembr głosu i lekkie drżenie krtani słały impulsy w dół jego ciała, zatrzymujące się w tętniących upokarzającym bólem lędźwiach. – Jak cię to uspokoi, mogę wziąć nową dawkę, ale to niczego nie zmieni, chociaż ten cholerny konował twierdził co innego. Powiedz mi, gdy będziesz…

– Nie będę bardziej gotowy niż teraz – wymamrotał Jim i niemal westchnął z ulgą, gdy Sebastian ucichł i tym samym przestał dodatkowo pogarszać jego stan. – Zaczynaj. Chcę to mieć za sobą… niech to przynajmniej na parę godzin przestanie… – zacisnął powieki, gdy jego wnętrzności zacisnęły się we wściekłym skurczu – _boleć_ – dokończył ledwo słyszalnie.

– To cię boli…? – spytał, lecz jedyną odpowiedzią, jaką otrzymał, był zduszony jęk. – Powiedz, jeśli mam przestać – dodał cicho, a następnie skierował wolną dłoń dół, by unieść jego nogę i przerzucić przez swoje uda, aby mieć do niego lepszy dostęp; wolną ręką nieprzerwanie gładził jego włosy, a jego usta zaczęły uspokajająco sunąć po szyi Jima, kiedy w końcu sięgnął między jego wilgotne od śluzu pośladki i zaczął pieścić go na zewnątrz ostrożnymi, powolnymi ruchami.

– Do środka – szepnął Jim.

– Nie chcę ci zrobić krzywdy, a ty…

– Nie zrobisz. Szybciej. Skończ to jak najszybciej – wyrzucił z siebie desperacko, a kiedy Sebastian spełnił jego polecenie, wsuwając w niego palce bez najmniejszych problemów i sięgając od razu głęboko, znacznie głębiej niż normalnie to robili, z jego gardła wydobył się upokarzający jęk. Przypomniały mu się wszystkie chwile, gdy mówił, że mu ufa i gdy mężczyzna udowadniał, że go nie zawiedzie, każde ich zbliżenie, które miało doprowadzić do tej chwili, gdy będzie zdany tylko na niego. Uczepił się tej myśli, powtarzając w kółko, że dostanie dokładnie to, czego potrzebuje i że Sebastian zrobi wszystko, co będzie mógł, by mu to ułatwić i by nie uczynić z jego gorączki kolejnego koszmaru.

Nie miał z tego wszystkiego właściwie żadnej przyjemności, bo był zbyt bezwolny i sparaliżowany strachem przed nieuniknionym, aby ją odczuwać; nie mógł jednak wmawiać sobie, że dotyk na niego nie działał w jakiejś parodii seksualnej satysfakcji, bo było zgoła inaczej. Każdy ruch Sebastiana sprawiał, że coś się w nim poruszało, a czysto fizyczne pragnienie kontynuacji, wyrastające wprost z jego natury tak sprzecznej z tym, co faktycznie czuł, kazało mu prosić o więcej. Chociaż nie działo się jeszcze nic, co nie wydarzyłoby się między nimi wcześniej, z każdą chwilą jego ciało szalało bardziej, a zmysły, i tak nadwyrężone, zaczynały sprawiać, że wszelkie bodźce stawały się bolesne albo powodowały reakcje tak zawstydzające, że i tak nie był w stanie czerpać z nich czegokolwiek przyjemnego.

Były momenty, gdy uderzeniowa dawka hormonów rozbijała się w nim z siłą, która pozbawiała go świadomości, ale do tej pory przez większość czasu doskonale wiedział, co się działo. Nie panował jednak nad _niczym_ , co robił i szybko okazało się, że nie jest w stanie zwerbalizować swoich próśb, bez względu na to, czy chciałby kolejnego kroku czy przerwy. Widział, jak wyciąga ręce do Sebastiana, czuł doskonale smak jego ust i obezwładniające wrażenie nagiej skóry tuż przy swojej; był coraz bardziej pobudzony na wszelkich możliwych u omegi płaszczyznach, ale nie kontrolował absolutnie _nic_ , nawet najmniejszego fragmentu rzeczywistości. Patrzył na obejmującego go mężczyznę, widział, jak rozbiera się on do końca i kładzie na nim, a potem słyszał własne, upokarzające jęki i pozbawione sensu słowa, które jego krtań artykułowała bez najmniejszego udziału woli. Kiedy poczuł, jak Sebastian wsuwa się w niego, po raz pierwszy zdradzając pewne zniecierpliwienie, które próbował maskować czułością pocałunków i dłoni, krzyknął, przedzierając się przez paraliżującą bezwładność, a następnie w przebłysku kontroli nad własnym ciałem, objął leżącego na nim mężczyznę ramionami i nacisnął na jego kark, aby pochylił on głowę i nie patrzył na jego twarz, gdy znajdował się w takim stanie; nie dlatego, że był zmieniony, bo to widział już nie raz, ale ponieważ nie mógłby znieść świadomości, że mężczyzna zobaczy jego kompletnie rozbicie, bezbronność i rozpaczliwe pragnienie, by wszystko zakończyć i w efekcie nie będzie potrafił kontynuować… albo, _wręcz przeciwnie_ … niemy opór ulegającej mu omegi podnieci go tym bardziej, wyciągnie z niego A-tożsamość do samego końca, każe nie przejmować się protestami jakiegokolwiek rodzaju i sprawi, że reszta ich zbliżenia będzie pozbawiona nawet tych drobnych, niemal niezauważalnych czułości, którymi Sebastian próbował chociaż odrobinę pomóc mu to wszystko znieść.

Nie było istotne, że każdy ruch jego bioder fizycznie pomagał Jimowi i uspokajał jego szalejącą biologię, bo wszystko, co zaczęło się od tego momentu, to nie był nawet seks, tylko przedłużający się, upokarzający koszmar. Coraz częściej tracił świadomość i były momenty, których w ogóle nie pamiętał i o ich istnieniu świadczył tylko ból jego zachrypniętego gardła i wypowiadane niekontrolowanie słowa, urywane wpół, gdy udawało mu się wydostać na powierzchnię. Był unieruchomiony, właściwie sparaliżowany przez naturę, która kazała mu ulegać do absolutności, niemal nie mógł się ruszać, czuł się, jakby znajdował się w całkiem obcym ciele, a wszystko, co się działo, nie dawało najmniejszej satysfakcji, absolutnie _nic_ z mitycznej jego zdaniem przyjemności, jakiej niby omegi miały doświadczać podczas rui.

Pomimo wielokrotnych omdleń i utrat świadomości, doskonale rozpoznał moment, gdy Sebastian doszedł głęboko w jego ciele, bo chociaż nie odczuwał żadnej przyjemności, natura wymusiła na nim gwałtowny orgazm ułamek sekundy później. Jego mięśnie bezwolnie się napięły, co sprawiło, że kolejny etap, dokładnie tak, jak się spodziewał, stał się dla niego tym gorszy. Poczuł rosnący w nim węzeł, wypełniający go całkowicie, _za mocno_ , aż do momentu, gdy sprawiało to dyskomfort będący tylko cal od bólu. Wszystko to mijało, kiedy jego wstrętnie _elastyczne_ wnętrze zaczęło dopasowywać się do tego rodzaju bliskości, a obrzydzenie do tego, co się z nim działo, nie pozwoliło mu uchylić powiek, kiedy Sebastian uniósł głowę i spróbował uspokoić go, łagodnie całując jego szyję i obojczyki; nie położył się na nim całkowicie, lecz opierał się przy tym o łóżko dłońmi, najwyraźniej nie chcąc go zgniatać. Pozycja szybko musiała stać się dla niego niewygodna, lecz nie próbował jej zmieniać, musząc zdawać sobie sprawę, do jakiego stanu doprowadził Jima i nie chcąc jeszcze bardziej go pogrążać.

Jego bezskuteczne próby, by cokolwiek ułatwić i nie tłamsić go aż tak, paradoksalnie tylko pogorszyły stan psychiczny Jima, bo do całego zażenowania, bólu i poczucia braku kontroli dołączyły też mgliste wyrzuty sumienia, że nie potrafi docenić, że trafił na kogoś takiego; jego głowę wypełniły za to paskudne myśli, że na pewnej płaszczyźnie wolałby mieć przed sobą alfę, którą potrafiłby nienawidzić i którą umiałby po tym wszystkim zabić, aby nigdy więcej nie musieć patrzyć na kogoś, kto widział go w tym momencie.

Każda trwająca wieki sekunda i minuta wyciszała Jima i _wreszcie_ przywracała do normalności, działo się to jednak zbyt wolno, aby odczuwał z tego powodu jakąkolwiek ulgę. Fizycznie, _tak_ , było mu lepiej, gdy po raz pierwszy od lat jego gorączka była zaspokajana w naturalny sposób i nie zamierzał wmawiać sobie, że było inaczej – mimo że na płaszczyźnie psychicznej świadomość, że coś takiego miało mu pomagać, sprawiała, że czuł się tym gorzej. Nie próbował się poruszać, nie odważył się otworzyć oczu i nie reagował w żaden sposób, gdy Sebastian pochylił głowę i, nie próbując go już całować, przyłożył wargi do jego szyi, tylko co jakiś czas przesuwając się o cal i trącając przy tym włosami jego mokry policzek.

Po jakimś czasie – mogło minąć parę minut, kwadrans lub pół godziny, bo zupełnie nie potrafił określić, jak długo byli sczepieni – poczuł, jak tkwiący w nim węzeł zaczyna mięknąć i się zmniejszać i dopiero wówczas ostrożnie uchylił zaciśnięte, wilgotne powieki. Zobaczył przed sobą ściągniętą, zgnębioną twarz Sebastiana, który podniósł już głowę i wpatrywał się w niego czerwonymi, błyszczącymi nienaturalnie oczami; jego nadwyrężone od wymuszonej pozycji ramiona drżały i pewnie dlatego kiedy tylko był w stanie wysunąć się z jego ciała, zrobił to płynnym ruchem, wyprostował się i ciężko opadł plecami na pościel, natychmiast przerzucając rękę przez twarz i zakrywając nią oczy.

– To było straszne – wymamrotał po chwili. – Nie chcę… nigdy więcej nie chciałbym robić ci czegoś takiego…

– Oddaj mnie na resztę Rankinowi, on wydawał się chętny – odparł Jim martwo.

– Zamknij się – powiedział słabo. – To miało… sądziłem, że po prostu się boisz, ale gdy się zacznie, biologia zrobi wszystko za nas, a ty… – niespodziewanie wybuchnął krótkim, zdławionym śmiechem. – Na przemian krzyczałeś z bólu i błagałeś, żebym nie przestawał. Momentami w ogóle cię ze mną nie było. Wolałbym, żebyś nic z tego nie pamiętał, ale widzę, że pamiętasz i tak zbyt dużo. Próbowałem… zrobić cokolwiek, żeby to tak nie wyglądało, ale nie byłem w stanie w żaden sposób ci pomóc i nie mam pojęcia… jak niby mamy to robić… na okrągło… przez następne dni – zakończył urywanym tonem, brzmiąc przy tym na tyle emocjonalnie, że Jim zamarł, jakoś nie mogąc uwierzyć, że z jego perspektywy wszystko to również było tak odrzucające… nie powinno być, alfa powinna cieszyć się tym, co właśnie dostała i co jeszcze ją czekało, a nie pogrążać się w poczuciu winy.

– Skoro nie możesz na mnie patrzeć, daj mi leki nasenne, zamknij mnie tutaj i nie wracaj, dopóki…

– Przestań. Po prostu… przestań – przerwał mu Sebastian błagalnym tonem. – Nie wiedziałem, że to może tak wyglądać. Przepraszam, że kiedykolwiek wmawiałem ci, że przy mnie będzie lepiej.

– Było – odparł ledwo słyszalnie, chociaż zdawał sobie sprawę, że temu stwierdzeniu daleko było do prawdy i że Sebastian musiał zdawać sobie z tego sprawę. – Ale przy kolejnym, nie musisz się już starać. Chcę to mieć za sobą. Mam nadzieję, że minie jak najszybciej. Lennox twierdził, że nie będzie…

– Dwa-trzy dni? – rzucił Sebastian. – _Świetnie_ …! Więc czeka nas jeszcze przynajmniej pięć powtórek, a na samą myśl, że za każdym razem będziesz tak się męczył, odrzuca mnie, że to ja byłem przyczyną.

– Każdy kolejny atak będzie słabszy – odparł, na co mężczyzna zaśmiał się gorzko.

– Gdyby było tak samo albo mocniej, to byś tego _nie przeżył_ – wymamrotał i opuścił ręce, a gdy Jim zerknął przelotnie na jego profil, natychmiast dostrzegł, że Sebastian naprawdę przechodzi to równie beznadziejnie jak on i z każdą chwilą czuje się z tym gorzej, podczas gdy Jim, mimo wszystko, stopniowo dochodził do siebie, kiedy jego organizm się wyciszył. Przez moment miał ochotę zbliżyć się do niego i spróbować naprawić chociaż cząstkę tego, co było między nimi i zostało właśnie rozbite na kawałki, ale wiedział też, że jakakolwiek bliskość może albo złamać go całkowicie, albo, co gorsza, rozpocząć kolejny atak, który w innym wypadku mógł nadejść dopiero za kilka godzin.

– Sebastian… – zaczął i natychmiast przymknął oczy, kiedy poczuł, jak mężczyzna odwraca głowę w jego stronę. – Zostaw mnie samego. Wyjdź stąd i wróć później.

– Mogę coś dla ciebie…

– Możesz wyjść i dać mi spokój. Albo iść do nich i opowiedzieć, jaką fantastyczną mieliśmy zabawę – powiedział, chociaż miał pełną świadomość, że takim stwierdzeniem tylko zirytuje Sebastiana; liczył jednak na to, że tym skutecznie wygoni go z pokoju i da im obu czas na uspokojenie się. Zadziałało, o czym ton mężczyzny świadczył najlepiej.

– Nie miałem _żadnej_ i doskonale o tym wiesz – powiedział z nieskrywaną złością. – Jeśli będziesz czegokolwiek potrzebował…

– Potrzebuję, żeby wszystkie te świństwa zniknęły z mojego ciała na wieki, a tego mi nie zapewnisz, więc wynoś się stąd i dłużej mnie nie męcz, bo sama twoja obecność…

– Dobrze – przerwał mu Sebastian i powoli podniósł się z łóżka, a fakt, że nie próbował już protestować, sprawił, że Jimowi zrobiło się chłodno i niedobrze jednocześnie. – Coś cię boli…? Mam ci coś przynieść? – spytał, lecz Jim pokręcił na to głową, nie będąc w stanie powiedzieć nawet słowa. Mężczyzna westchnął cicho i, sądząc po odgłosach, sięgnął po jakieś ubrania, a następnie opuścił pomieszczenie. Zanim jednak zdołał zagrzebać się w pałacu myśli, aby uciec z tego miejsca, Sebastian wrócił do sypialni, niosąc ze sobą hotelowy szlafrok, butelkę z wodą i ciepły, zmoczony ręcznik. Bez słowa położył wszystko na stoliku nocnym, przez cały ten czas unikając jego spojrzenia, a moment później zamknęły się za nim drzwi.

Jim odczekał parę chwil, zanim sięgnął po wodę, by zwilżyć spierzchnięte usta i napić się, uzupełniając ilość płynów, jakie stracił w ciągu ostatniej godziny; krzywiąc się ze wstydu, zaczął wycierać swoje ciało, a następnie skopał na ziemię mokrą pościel, nie będąc w stanie nawet na nią patrzeć. Szczelnie owinął się szlafrokiem, po czym sięgnął po narzutę, która na szczęście leżała z boku łóżka i nie była zmoczona stopniowo zasychającym śluzem.

Przymknął oczy, kuląc się w rogu łóżka i z całego serca pragnąc usnąć i więcej się nie obudzić, a myśli, jakie zazwyczaj miał przy rui, powróciły i gnębiły go, gdy próbował zapaść się w sobie i uciec do jakichkolwiek innych, zapisanych w umyśle wizji i danych.

_Pistolet przyłożony do brzucha. Pojedynczy wystrzał. Krew i rozbryzgane narządy na ścianie oraz odpływająca razem z życiem świadomość._

 

***

 

Rankin był ostatnią osobą, jaką w tym momencie Sebastian miał ochotę oglądać i dlatego gdy wyszedł z papierosem na wspólny balkon łączący ich apartamenty i zobaczył opartego o barierkę bruneta, w pierwszej chwili miał ochotę się wycofać, aby nie narażać się na konfrontację – która dla żadnego z nich nie mogła skończyć się dobrze, bo czuł wobec niego chęć mordu za to, jak się zachował i był dodatkowo podminowany wszystkim, co stało się przed chwilą w sypialni. Mężczyzna jednak, gdy tylko usłyszał jego nadejście, zerknął ponad ramieniem i skinął na niego zrezygnowanym gestem, by do niego dołączył; wahał się parę chwil, ale kiedy dostrzegł jego posiniaczoną twarz i rozciętą, opuchniętą paskudnie wargę, będące jednoznacznymi znakami, że Kesson już odpowiednio się nim zajął, jego wściekłość odrobinę przygasła.

– Miałem rację, co? – spytał Rankin, a przez jego opuchliznę i silny, szkocki akcent, brzmiał niemal niezrozumiale. – Nie masz z nim zbyt wiele zabawy.

– Jeszcze jeden taki komentarz, a skasuję ci twoją buźkę bardziej niż James – odparł Sebastian martwo, po czym ciaśniej oplótł się zarzuconą na nagą, górną część ciała kurtką i stanął tuż przy nim, odrobinę drżącą dłonią sięgając po papierosa.

– Hej, chyba faktycznie nie było najlepiej – zauważył Rankin z pewnym zaskoczeniem, jakby dopiero zorientował się, że w jego złośliwym żarcie jest sporo racji. – Co z nim? Poszło ci na tyle kiepsko, że wyrzucił cię…

– Możesz się zamknąć?

– Jemu naprawdę nie pasuje bycie omegą – odparł, jakby nie słyszał jego słów, na co Sebastian aż się zachłysnął.

– Na litość, komu niby miałoby to pasować? – syknął wściekle. – Wiesz, przynajmniej w teorii, co im robimy! Czy ty kiedykolwiek widziałeś, co się z nimi dzieje…

– Widziałem, bo wychowałem się z omegami. Nie histeryzuj nad jego losem, tylko _staraj się bardziej_ – oznajmił chłodno i przestąpił z nogi na nogę, natychmiast się przy tym krzywiąc. – Zresztą… cokolwiek mu zrobiłeś, że kazał ci wyjść, raczej jest w lepszym stanie ode mnie – roześmiał się, co przy jego zmasakrowanej twarzy dało dość groteskowy efekt. – Ma przynajmniej przystosowane ciało. Mój kochany James urządził mnie za to tak, że nie będę mógł siedzieć przez miesiąc.

– Nie chcę o tym słuchać – warknął Sebastian. – Za to, co nawyprawiałeś, należało ci się, więc nie licz na współczucie, że twój facet postanowił trochę cię utemperować.

– Co niby takiego zrobiłem? – żachnął się i spojrzał na Sebastiana z urazą. – To były wygłupy. To nie moja wina, że dostał przedwczesnej rui, tylko _wasza_. Wszystko co robiłem, to były tylko małe prowokacje, żebyście powiedzieli prawdę z własnej woli a nie czekali na coś takiego. Od początku wiedzieliście, jacy jesteśmy i że nie stanowimy dla niego zagrożenia.

– To co o nim mówiłeś świadczy o czymś dokładnie przeciwnym – odparł ostro. – Nigdy nie traktowałeś go poważnie. Zastraszyłeś go, prowadziłeś psychologiczne gierki i okłamywałeś nas wszystkich tylko po to…

– Nie próbuj budzić we mnie wyrzutów sumienia, bo to zupełnie na mnie nie działa. Ja postanowiłem go odkryć, żeby mieć na was haki, ale on na początku planował nas zabić, gdybyśmy wykonali jeden niewłaściwy krok – oznajmił tak, jakby było to dla niego oczywiste od naprawdę dawna, co momentalnie sprawiło, że Sebastian zamarł, zszokowany tym, że Rankin to wszystko zobaczył. – Nie jestem idiotą i umiem wyciągać właściwe wnioski, a to, że ten wasz lekarz jest omegą… tak _,_ tak, James streścił mi waszą rozmowę, z której jasno to wynikało… to tylko dodatkowy dowód, który łączy wszystkie fakty – powiedział, a na jego ustach pojawił się zadowolony uśmieszek, który był trochę nie na miejscu, skoro właśnie oznajmiał komuś, że miał świadomość, iż wydał on na niego odroczony wyrok. – Zainteresowaliście się nami, by nas zniszczyć w ramach zemsty za handel omegami, w którym tamten doktorek był zmuszony uczestniczyć. _Biedna omega wypłakała się drugiej i poprosiła ją, by pomogła jej pozbyć się tych paskudnych alf_ – rzucił kpiąco i przysunął papierosa do ust, zaciągając się i dłuższą chwilę pozostawiając dym w płucach. – Carter poszedł na pierwszy ogień, a ty miałeś byś łącznikiem. Zaprzyjaźniłeś się z nami, chociaż wiedziałeś, że możesz być wyznaczony do przeprowadzenia egzekucji. Pozbylibyście się nas bez oporów, jeśli nie spełnilibyśmy oczekiwań i nie pomogli wam w zamknięciu tematu handlu omegami, bo początkowo chodziło wam tylko o to, a nie o rzekome wspólne interesy. Nie wmawiaj mi, że jest inaczej, bo nie jesteś tak dobrym aktorem jak on i w twoich błękitnych oczkach wszystko widać jak na dłoni. Miej chociaż odrobinę szacunku dla mojego intelektu.

– James o tym wie? – spytał Sebastian, siląc się na obojętność.

– Nie – uciął krótko Rankin. – I niech się nie dowiaduje. Mamy na siebie wzajemne haki i każde z nas może ujawnić światu coś, co zniszczy drugą stronę… mam polisę ubezpieczeniową i to mi wystarczy. Nie pozbędziecie się nas tak łatwo, bo nie wiecie, w jaki sposób się zabezpieczyłem waszymi sekretami na wypadek śmierci. Jesteśmy na siebie skazani, cała… nasza… czwórka – powiedział zabawnie akcentując ostatnie wyrazy i ponownie się uśmiechnął, tak szeroko, że skóra na jego pękniętej wardze naciągnęła się i zaczęła z niej sączyć krew. – _My i omegi_ powinniśmy trzymać się razem, dokładnie tak, jak było kiedyś. Z dala od bet, które popsuły nam cały nasz ład. Dbalibyśmy o nasze maleństwa i trzymalibyśmy je pod kluczem, żeby nikt ich nam nie zabrał i nie popsuł – oznajmił kpiąco, a następnie nieco spoważniał. – Na przyszłość chroń go lepiej niż to miało miejsce dzisiaj, bo _od tego jesteś_.

– Jim zwariowałby gdybym zamknął go w klatce pod przykrywką chronienia go.

– Oczywiście. _On tak_ – powiedział z dziwnym tonem i wyciągnął do Sebastiana spuchniętą dłoń, by odgarnąć do tyłu jego wilgotne od potu włosy. Roześmiał się krótko, gdy mężczyzna wzdrygnął się i odtrącił jego rękę, po czym westchnął ostentacyjnie, a jego oczy zabłysły niepokojąco. – Na początku nie mogłem znieść, że rządzi nami mała, bezbronna omega. Było mi go też szkoda, wiesz? Taka słaba, bezbronna istotka i tyle wielkich spraw na jej główce. To wszystko powinno ją przerastać, przecież omega nie byłaby w stanie tego ogarnąć, sieci, akcji, klientów… omegi nie potrafią zajmować się wielkimi sprawami.

– Ciesz się, że cię w tym momencie nie słyszy – warknął Sebastian, lecz Rankin nie zwrócił na to najmniejszej uwagi.

– Sądziłem więc, że to musiałeś tak naprawdę być _ty_ , a on miałby być tylko cichym wsparciem… maleństwem, które poprosiło, by zwabić kogoś w pułapkę i zabić, by polepszyć mu nastrój. Tyle że im dłużej na was patrzyłem, tym bardziej dostrzegałem, że to wcale tak nie wygląda – uśmiechnął się i zaczął przyglądać dogasającemu już papierosowi, który ostatecznie wyrzucił za balkon i pospiesznie zapalił sobie nowego. – Alfa nie byłaby w stanie utworzyć takich struktur, jaką jest wasza sieć, bo nie potrafimy patrzeć na wszystko globalnie i wieloaspektowo. Dla nas wszystko jest czarno-białe. Tylko bety umieją budować świat po swojemu, a my wszyscy, _alfy i omegi_ , żyjemy sprawdzonymi schematami. Nie umiesz go chronić i traktować jak omegi, bo wówczas nie pozwoliłbyś mu być szefem i akceptować jego władzy, a wiesz dlaczego? – zawiesił głos i spojrzał na niego spod spuszczonych, ciemnych rzęs. – Bo w środku on wcale nie jest omegą. I dlatego przez wszystkie te tygodnie coś mnie w środku rozrywało, coś się nie zgadzało… widziałem w nim słabości, bo patrzyłem na jego ciało, które _ewidentnie_ należało do omegi i sądziłem, że psychika będzie to oddawać. A tymczasem tylko na zewnątrz jest słaby i to nad swoim organizmem nie panuje, a psychicznie jest silniejszy od nas wszystkich razem wziętych. Przez całe życie walczył z naturą i… – parsknął śmiechem, krótkim i chrapliwym – jednym spojrzeniem poznałem prawdę o jego płci, ale jego tożsamość, _prawdziwa_ , to było całkiem coś innego.

– James musiał za mocno przyłożyć ci w głowę – oznajmił Sebastian, otrząsając się z szoku po wszystkich bzdurach, które od pewnego momentu zaczął wygadywać Rankin. – Od tygodni nad waszym gangiem panuje _omega_ , pogódź się z tym i nie próbuj tworzyć jakichś kretyńskich teorii.

– Och, Sebastian, czy ja się kiedykolwiek myliłem? – spytał z rozbawieniem. – On psychicznie nie jest omegą. Nigdy nie był i nigdy nie będzie. Ma ciało omegi, ale nie osobowość, nigdy się nią nie czuł, więc my _też_ tego nie czujemy. To dlatego pozwalasz mu na ryzyko. To dlatego teraz, zamiast grzecznie ci ulegać, zwija się z upokorzenia. To dlatego mówiłem – nachylił się w jego stronę i uśmiechnął w dość upiorny sposób – że _nie masz zbyt wiele zabawy z betą_.

– Jim nie jest betą. Co ty…

– Sebastian to aż niesamowite, jaki jesteś ślepy – przerwał mu i odsunął się od niego. – Z całej naszej czwórki tylko ty nie masz spieprzonej psychiki, więc powinieneś widzieć w człowieku, z którym sypiasz, nieco więcej niż samą powłoczkę. _Urodził się w złym ciele_. I dlatego jesteśmy w tym miejscu, w którym jesteśmy. Wróć do niego i zajmij się nim tak, jakby był beta-facetem, bez traktowania go jakby był bezwolną omegą, która może się w każdej chwili rozsypać jak słonik z porcelany. Poczuje się lepiej i tym razem nie wyrzuci cię po seksie z sypialni, mogę ci to zaręczyć.

– Nie przelewaj swoich masochistycznych zboczeń na mojego faceta – warknął Sebastian, na co Rankin uśmiechnął się kpiąco.

– Patrzysz, ale wciąż nie widzisz – odparł na to i parsknął krótkim, nieprzyjemnym śmiechem. – Rób jak chcesz. Ale nie dziw się później, że ucieknie od ciebie, bo nie będzie chciał być dla ciebie omegą. No już…! Idź do niego. Zajmij się swoim _bezbronnym maleństwem_ , skoro tak chcesz go widzieć.

– Nie mów o nim w ten sposób.

– Przecież to tylko _omega w rui_ , którą trzeba posuwać raz za razem, aż…

– Neil, starczy – usłyszeli za sobą oschły głos Kessona, który stał w drzwiach balkonowych i patrzył na Rankina z wściekłością. – Osiągnąłeś swój cel i masz na nich haki, a przynajmniej tak ci się wydaje, lecz nie przeciągaj struny, bo źle się to dla ciebie skończy.

– Nie mam racji? – prychnął wyzywająco Rankin.

– Chyba zapominasz, o kim mówisz – warknął mężczyzna w odpowiedzi i ostrzegawczo zmrużył oczy. – Sebastian, idź do niego i nie słuchaj wynurzeń tego kretyna, bo najwyraźniej faktycznie przyłożyłem mu za mocno.

– Możecie sobie wmawiać co tylko chcecie – oznajmił Rankin i rzucił Sebastianowi ostatnie spojrzenie. – Przekonacie się, że mam co do niego rację. Mówiłem setki razy, że ja się nie mylę w typowaniu. Nie bądźcie więc zaskoczeni, gdy dotrze do was to, co ja w nim widzę – zakończył, po czym z zaciętym wyrazem twarzy minął Kessona w drzwiach balkonowych i zniknął w głębi apartamentu.

– Nie, nie musisz znów za niego przepraszać – powiedział sucho Sebastian. – W jednym miał rację, gdy przyznał, że jest zaburzony psychicznie. I tutaj nie mam żadnych wątpliwości.

 

***

 

Sebastian wrócił do cichej sypialni dopiero trzy godziny później, przez cały ten czas tkwiąc przed laptopem, z zerowym zaangażowaniem zajmując się sprawami sieci i nasłuchując dźwięków z sąsiedniego pomieszczenia; Jim nie ruszył się z pokoju przez cały ten czas i nie zawołał go, minęło jednak na tyle dużo czasu, że postanowił upewnić się, czy wszystko jest w porządku i czy mężczyzna nie dostał kolejnego ataku gorączki, lecz jakaś pokręcona duma i wstyd nie pozwoliły mu poprosić o pomoc. Jeśli tak się stało, nawet nie potrafił mu się dziwić, bo jego wykrzywiona, obca i nieprzytomna twarz z chwil, gdy wbijał się w niego, wciąż stała mu przed oczami i wiedział, że nigdy tego nie zapomni. Nie miał za to pojęcia, jak niby mają powtarzać to wszystko przez kolejne dni, bo jeśli miałoby to wyglądać podobnie… po prostu nie wyobrażał sobie, że będzie w stanie zmusić się, by ponownie doprowadzić Jima do stanu, gdzie trząsł się z obrzydzenia i myślał tylko o tym, by wszystko się skończyło.

Kiedy ciężkim krokiem przekroczył próg, natychmiast dostrzegł Jima owiniętego w szlafrok, leżącego płasko na plecach na gołym materacu, martwo wpatrującego się w sufit. Skołtuniona pościel została zrzucona na podłogę, a pomieszczenie tętniło zapachem omegi; jakiekolwiek stosowali blokery, musiały w ostatnim czasie upaść, ale kompletnie otępiały mężczyzna nie wykonał żadnego ruchu, by coś z tym zrobić. Sebastian bez słowa zgarnął pościel i wyniósł ją do salonu, a gdy wrócił do sypialni, cicho zamknął za sobą drzwi, wypryskał pomieszczenie blokerem i ostrożnie przysiadł przy nieruchomym Jimie i wyciągnął dłoń do jego jasnej twarzy, oświetlanej pomarańczowym, popołudniowym słońcem, które niwelowało nieco bladość.

– Jak się czujesz? – spytał, kiedy czarne oczy drgnęły i przesunął wzrok na jego twarz.

– Niedługo znów się zacznie. Jak myślisz? – odparł na to i powoli przymknął powieki, nie próbując jednak odsuwać się od niego.

– Mam zostawić cię, do…

– Zostań – przerwał mu Jim, a jego twarz ściągnęła się odrobinę. – Twoje stopery...?

– Działają i wydaje się, że nie zamierzają jeszcze upadać.

– Wziąłbyś dodatkową, pełną dawkę, gdybym poprosił?

– Jim…

– Zapomnij, że pytałem – przerwał mu beznamiętnym, pozbawionym emocji tonem.

– Równie dobrze możesz kazać mi je wziąć – odparł i pochylił się nad nim, przez moment rozważając dziwaczne słowa Rankina i szybko spychając je na bok. – Nie chcę zrobić ci krzywdy, a ty masz prawo decydować, w jakim jestem stanie, gdy idziemy do łóżka.

– Omega w rui ma prawa w łóżku? A to nowość – prychnął ironicznie, a jego powieki zacisnęły się mocniej, podobnie jak palce zakleszczone na szlafroku.

– Jeśli próbujesz mnie wkurzyć, to jesteś na świetnej drodze – stwierdził Sebastian i westchnął cicho, kiedy Jim spiął się na chłód jego głosu. – Mam je wziąć?

– Tak – odparł ledwo słyszalnie, a gdy Sebastian sięgnął do szafki nocnej, gdzie trzymali leki, niespodziewanie poczuł na sobie jego czujne spojrzenie… zupełnie jakby Jim nie dowierzał, że naprawdę weźmie stopery, jeśli tego nie przypilnuje. Postanowił jednak tego nie skomentować i gdy połknął tabletkę, odwrócił się ponownie w jego stronę.

– Masz już objawy? – spytał, na co Jim, który ponownie miał zamknięte oczy, skinął lekko głową. – Chcesz…

– Niepełne. Wszystko zacznie się za jakąś godzinę.

– Mogę coś… – urwał, uznając, że takie pytanie brzmiałoby naprawdę głupio. – Co konkretnie ci jest? _Teraz_?

– Nie chcę o tym mówić – odparł i szeroko otworzył oczy, po czym podźwignął się na łóżku i zacisnął palce na podkurczonych kolanach. – I chyba nie chcę na to czekać. Gdy będziesz we mnie, gdy się zacznie, nie będę przechodzić… tego wszystkiego… kolejny raz. Tak podobno to wygląda, prawda…? – spytał jakby proszącym tonem i jęknął, kiedy Sebastian przysunął się do niego i luźno objął go ramieniem.

– Mam…

– Gdy mnie dotykasz to przyspiesza – wymamrotał piskliwie, a jego twarz, i tak nieco zmieniona przez cały ten czas, zaczęła wygładzać się tak szybko, że było to widoczne gołym okiem. – Zajmij się mną. Szybko – szepnął i wyciągnął do niego miękkie dłonie, zaciskając ja na pasku jego spodni. – Szybko. Do środka. Szybko – wyrzucił z siebie nieprzytomnie i syknął z bólu, kiedy Sebastian oderwał się od niego, by nerwowo ściągnąć z bioder swoje niedopięte dżinsy i bieliznę.

Kiedy parę chwil później zsuwał z Jima szlafrok, ciało pod nim było już rozgrzane, skóra na jego podbrzuszu zaczerwieniona, a uda wilgotne od świeżego śluzu. Popatrzył w jego rozszerzone, przestraszone oczy i pochylił się do niego, chcąc go pocałować, lecz Jim odwrócił głowę i chwycił jego dłoń, próbując pokierować nią w dół. Sebastian zawahał się, nie chcąc, żeby wszystko wyglądało znów jak poprzednim razem, gdzie zajmował się wszystkim, a Jim biernie go przyjmował, tracąc co chwilę świadomość, co w ogóle się dzieje. Zamiast położyć się na nim, wciągnął go tyłem na swoje kolana, po czym objął go ramieniem, na tyle luźno, by go przytrzymać, ale nie unieruchomić i pozostawić jego ręce wolne; skierował drugą dłoń w dół, między jego nogi, po czym przysunął usta do miękkiej skóry na karku i zaczął łagodnie go całować; kiedy parę chwil później w tej odrobinę niewygodnej dla niego pozycji zagłębił w nim palce, nie napotkał żadnego oporu – co pewnie nie powinno go dziwić po tym, co zrobili parę godzin temu.

– Mocniej – szepnął Jim nieprzytomnie. – Nie musisz się w to bawić – dokończył i poruszył odrobinę biodrami, bezwiednie je unosząc i ocierając się o niego. Sebastian, zupełnie wbrew sobie, robił się coraz bardziej pobudzony i tak naprawdę mógłby już się w niego wbić i dokończyć to mechanicznie w szybki, konkretny sposób. Zamiast to zrobić, wzmocnił nacisk palców w jego ciele i przeniósł w dół rękę, którą go obejmował, aby zacząć przesuwać po jego penisie w tym samym tempie. Z gardła Jima wydobył się zduszony jęk, kiedy łagodnie przygryzł skórę nad jego łopatką i chyba po raz pierwszy tego dnia, wydawało się, że sytuacja nie jest dla niego aż tak odstręczająca, jak było do tej pory. Jego biodra ponownie się poruszyły, a dłonie oparły na przedramieniu Sebastiana i po chwili zaczął ocierać się o niego bardziej zdecydowanie, oddychając coraz ciężej i wydając z siebie kolejne westchnienia. Stawał się coraz bardziej śliski i mokry, ale dodatkowo, w przeciwieństwie do poprzedniej sytuacji, gdzie nie uczestniczył w tym wszystkim aktywnie, był podniecony w czysto męski sposób. – Wejdź we mnie – wyszeptał, a po chwili, czego Sebastian zupełnie się nie spodziewał, pochylił się i oparł dłonie o pościel.

– Chcesz…

– Tak. Będzie ci wygodniej. Pójdzie szybciej – wymamrotał, a kiedy Sebastian pomógł mu całkowicie zsunąć się z jego kolan i przyklęknął za nim, nerwowo zacisnął palce na pościeli.

– Jesteś pewny, że chcesz to robić w ten sposób? – spytał, wpatrując się w jego plecy i drżące ramiona.

– Robiłem to z betami nie raz. Proszę. Zanim zacznie się… – urwał, kiedy jego ciało przeszły wyraźne dreszcze. – _Proszę_ … – powtórzył i ponownie jęknął, kiedy Sebastian pochylił się nad nim i objął go od tyłu ramieniem, kładąc dłoń na jego napiętym podbrzuszu i ostrożnie gładząc gorącą skórę. Rozsunął kolanem jego uda przycisnął biodra do wilgotnych pośladków, wcale nie będąc przekonany, czy tak jednoznacznie dominująca pozycja, będąca jego zdaniem znacznie bardziej wymowna niż gdy Jim leżał na plecach, jest w ich sytuacji najlepszym pomysłem.

Czuł jednak, że jego natura ma na ten temat całkiem inne zdanie. Nowe stopery nie zaczęły jeszcze działać, a poprzednie zawodziły, gdy miał przed sobą ulegającą niemal z własnej woli omegę. Poprzednio, gdy Jim był przerażony, zażenowany i obolały, nie odczuwał żadnej przyjemności, a ich zbliżenie powodowało u niego tylko obrzydzenie do samego siebie, że w ogóle jest do tego zdolny; teraz jednak z każdą chwilą było inaczej, co sprawiało, że był kompletnie rozbity na dwa przeciwne bieguny i nie miał pojęcia, czy nie popełnia ogromnego błędu, w ogóle pozwalając, by wszystko tak wyglądało. Kiedy wsuwał się w niego, starał się robić to powoli i możliwie delikatnie, lecz wystarczyło, że poczuł, jak dociera do jego wnętrza i omega-organów, by samokontrola zaczęła podupadać w zastraszającym tempie.

– Zaczynaj… – odezwał się Jim, kiedy Sebastian wbił się w niego do samego końca i znieruchomiał.

– Upadają mi stopery – wymamrotał, na co Jim zamarł i wydawał się przestać oddychać, a po chwili jego ramiona zadrżały; moment później roześmiał się, w zduszony, nieswój sposób.

– Upadają…? To jest upadanie…? Jak wszystkim alfom _tak_ by upadały, związałbym się lata temu i nie miał… – odsunął się od niego odrobinę, a potem, bez ostrzeżenia naparł biodrami na ciało Sebastiana, tak, że ten ponownie się w niego wbił do samego końca – żadnych… – powtórzył to ponownie, tym razem dodatkowo sięgając do jego dłoni i próbując popchnąć ją między swoje nogi – wątpliwości – dokończył i jęknął głośno, odrzucając głowę do tyłu i oddychając coraz ciężej. – Szybko. Dopóki nad sobą panuję. _Szybko_. Wszystko w porządku. Po prostu się mną zajmij – wyrzucił z siebie urywanym głosem, ale dopiero kiedy z jego gardła wydobył się cichy, przeciągły jęk, Sebastian odważył się spełnić jego prośbę.

Z każdym kolejnym pchnięciem, Jim miękł w jego ramionach i chociaż z początku odpowiadał na jego ruchy, stopniowo przestawał to robić; był coraz słabszy, ale kiedy się odzywał, a z jego gardła wydobywały się westchnienia i jęki, wyglądało na to, że jest całkowicie świadomy tego, co się działo. Krzyknął, kiedy Sebastian doszedł w jego ciele i mężczyzna musiał zdecydowanie go przytrzymać, by gwałtownie nie opadł na materac brzuchem; wyciągnął do niego obie ręce mocno przytulił, a kiedy jego węzeł zaczął rosnąć, po raz pierwszy unieruchomił go, aby nieopatrzny ruch nie zrobił Jimowi krzywdy.

Kiedy orgazmy ich obu przebrzmiały i ponownie był z nim sczepiony, parę chwil pozostał w tej pozycji, obawiając się choćby drgnąć. W końcu jednak, wiedząc, że długo tak nie wytrzymają, zaczął ostrożnie się obniżać, lecz nie położył się na plecach Jima; zaciskając palce jednej ręki na jego biodrze i przytrzymując go tuż przy sobie, przekręcił ich na bok, aż utknęli na materacu, złączeni i mocno do siebie przylegając.

– Jim…

– Nie… faktycznie nie zdążyło się naprawdę zacząć – powiedział mężczyzna, zanim Sebastian zdołał wypowiedzieć pytanie i roześmiał się słabym, zmęczonym głosem. Poruszył się w jego objęciach, po czym przycisnął ponownie plecy do jego klatki piersiowej i podkurczył kolana, zachęcająco trącając stopą jego łydkę, by zrobił to samo i przywarł nogami do tylnej części jego ud.

– Wszystko…

– W porządku – nie dał mu skończyć i lekko zacisnął palce na spoczywającym na jego brzuchu ramieniu. Jego głos był napięty, a ciało odrobinę zbyt sztywne, jednak trzymał się znacznie lepiej niż gdy tkwili sczepieni poprzednim razem. – Nie będę ci wmawiać, że to przyjemne. Ale da się wytrzymać, gdy nad czymkolwiek panowałem – dokończył, wyraźnie walcząc ze sobą, aby brzmiał zupełnie normalnie.

– Nie jest ci…

– Cicho. Było lepiej. Niech to ci wystarczy – ponownie mu przerwał i krótko wbił paznokcie w jego dłoń; jego ręce odzyskały już odrobinę zwyczajnej szorstkości i siły, skóra nie była aż tak gładka jak na początku, a głos z każdym słowem twardniał. Sebastian widział, że wciąż nie czuł się komfortowo i był wyraźnie skrępowany, ale znał go na tyle, by mieć świadomość, że naciąganie go na zwierzenia nie ma teraz sensu. Zamiast tego pochylił lekko głowę i wtulił twarz w jego ciemne włosy, przymykając oczy i pozwalając, by łagodny, tłumiony blokerami zapach raz po raz uderzał w jego nozdrza; nie było to podniecające, a wręcz w pewien sposób go uspokajało. Feromony pachniały inaczej niż zazwyczaj, były jakby ostrzejsze i mniej duszące…

Dopiero po kilkunastu oddechach zorientował się, że ciało Jima miało zapach nie tylko omegi, ale też _jego_ , alfy, której płyny w tym momencie, po raz drugi tego dnia, wchłaniały się w niego na skutek sczepienia. Musiał przygryźć wargi, by nie pozwolić sobie na westchnienie, bo doskonale wiedział, że mężczyzna przed nim nie zareagowałby najlepiej, gdyby dostrzegł, że sytuacja zaczyna sprawiać mu przyjemność. A tym bardziej, gdyby poznał jego myśli, tętniące pragnieniem, by Jim już zawsze tak pachniał i był _tylko jego_.

 

***

 

Zachowywanie się, jakby wszystko było w porządku, nie było tak trudne jak się spodziewał, gdy miał świadomość, co się z nim działo i względnie kontrolował swoje zachowanie. Nie czuł, że w jakikolwiek sposób kłamie, bo nie symulował, kiedy Sebastian do niego wrócił i zajął się nim w wyznaczony sposób, dokładnie _wtedy_ , kiedy Jim o to poprosił. A udawanie czegokolwiek, gdy mężczyzna nie widział jego twarzy, było znacznie łatwiejsze niż przypuszczał. Zresztą… uczestniczył w tym, odpowiadał na jego ruchy dopóki był w stanie i starał się czerpać ze zbliżenia tyle przyjemności, ile było to możliwe. Aby przetrwać, aby skończyło się jak najszybciej, aby nie pozwolić, by doświadczenie było tak traumatyczne, jak za pierwszym razem. Nie było. Nie zamierzał znów się nad sobą użalać, bo _nie było._

Tym razem doceniał to, jaki jest Sebastian i nie sprawiło mu specjalnych problemów, by uniknąć ponownego pogrążenia się w dołującym nastroju wypełnionym paskudnymi wspomnieniami z przeszłości. Mężczyzna był… w ogóle nie był jak alfa. Był zachowawczy na ile się dało, ostrożny aż do bólu, podchodził do niego z jakimś… niemal nienaturalnym szacunkiem, jakiego jego płeć właściwie nigdy nie miała w stosunku do omeg. Wbrew obawom Jima, ani tym razem ani wcześniej nie rzucił się na niego, ale odczuł to w pełni dopiero _teraz_ , gdy jego umysł po pierwszej, zaspokojonej naturalnie fazie i ucieczce na długie godziny do pałacu myśli znacznie się wyciszył; zdawał sobie sprawę, że za pierwszym razem… zaśmiał się w duchu. Nie nazwałby tego _przesadzaniem_ , bo w tamtej chwili naprawdę czuł zażenowanie, obrzydzenie i pragnienie, by nigdy więcej nie pokazać się nikomu, a już zwłaszcza Sebastianowi, na oczy. Teraz jednak nie wydawało się to aż tak istotne ani przerażające, bo jego organizm był w znacznie lepszym stanie, po raz pierwszy w życiu czuł się w trakcie gorączki względnie normalnie, jego ciało nie szalało i udało się je skutecznie wyciszyć, nawet jeśli efekt poprawy miał trwać tylko parę godzin, aż do następnego ataku.

Zerknął ostrożnie na przytulonego do niego, przysypiającego Sebastiana, który parę chwil temu wysunął się z niego, co zrobił gdy tylko jego węzeł zmiękł i skurczył się na tyle, by było to możliwe. Powoli odwrócił się, krzywiąc się na dyskomfort w dolnych częściach ciała, ale nie zamierzając nawet minuty dłużej być do niego odwrócony w bezbronnej i uległej pozycji. Położył się na plecach, opierając szyję na jego wyciągniętym ramieniu i zerknął na odrzucone na bok narzutę i szlafrok, na razie był jednak zbyt słaby, by gdziekolwiek się ruszyć, chociaż wilgoć materaca była nieprzyjemna i żenująca, a jego ciało lepiło się w dość wstrętny sposób.

Zagryzł wargi i spojrzał ponownie na Sebastiana, jego spiętą i odrobinę wyostrzoną nawet w śnie twarz, przypominając sobie wszystko, co się stało między nimi dziś i podczas wszystkich poprzednich zbliżeń. To, że nigdy nie napierał na niego w wygłodniały i niepohamowany sposób, nawet teraz, w gorączce, gdzie teoretycznie mógłby tak właśnie reagować, skoro nie miał żadnych doświadczeń z omegami w rui. Całował go i dotykał w uspokajający i wyważony sposób, bał się sprawić mu bólu i naprawdę zależało mu na jego przyjemności, bez względu na to, co robili i jak mało efektywne były czasem jego wysiłki. Czy miał na sobie stopery czy nie, walczył ze sobą, nigdy nie chcąc czegokolwiek przyspieszać; widział, kiedy Jim się go boi i jakimś cudem strach go nie podniecał, a wręcz wydawało się, że fakt, że kogokolwiek może przerażać czy odrażać seks z nim jako z alfą, powodował u niego dyskomfort i wyrzuty sumienia.

Walczył z samym sobą od początku, od momentu, gdy po raz pierwszy, w lesie przylegającym do hotelu Loch Tummel, zbliżył się do niego i zaczął całować; bez względu na to, ile robili, zawsze starał się stłumić przy nim swoją naturę i… zaśmiał się, przypominając sobie, co stało się deszczowej nocy w Tummel Bridge, bo wtedy również powiedział mu, dokładnie tak, jak dziś, że _panuje nad sobą lepiej niż jakakolwiek alfa_. Uśmiechnął się blado do wspomnień sprzed niespełna trzech miesięcy, które wydawały się jednak tak odległe, jakby miały miejsce w poprzednim stuleciu; obrócił głowę, by wbić wzrok w twarz Sebastiana i dłuższą chwilę nie robił nic więcej, pozwalając, by w jego myślach wszystkie ich wspólne wspomnienia zaczęły miksować się i nachodzić na siebie jak w kalejdoskopie. Kilka miesięcy temu nie planował tego wszystkiego, nie miał pojęcia, że kiedykolwiek odważy się zbliżyć do jakiejkolwiek alfy, nie mówiąc już o zrobieniu tego w trakcie gorączki, a tymczasem tkwił przy nim, czuł ciepło jego ciała i tłumiony w dużej mierze blokerami zapach. Nie wiedział nawet kiedy przekręcił się w jego stronę i przywarł do jego ciała, bezwiednie przesuwając palcami po jego jasnych włosach, wyostrzonych kościach policzkowych i szczęce, trącając kciukiem brzeg dolnej wargi. Sebastian poruszył się przez sen i przerzucił przez niego ramię, naciskając na jego plecy, ale robiąc to na tyle łagodnie, że nie powodowało to w jego nadwrażliwym teraz ciele jakichkolwiek negatywnych doznań.

Tkwił przytulony do Sebastiana przez niemal godzinę, do momentu, kiedy odzyskał na tyle sił, by być w stanie się podnieść. Przetarł nieco zamglone oczy i rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, ale nie trudził ubieraniem i od razu, na sztywnych nogach, ostrożnie stawiając kroki, ruszył do łazienki, by chociaż trochę się odświeżyć. Starał się nie patrzeć w lustro ani na swoje ciało, z którego powolnymi ruchami zmywał pot, resztki śluzu i spermę; wiedział, że czeka go jeszcze kilka powtórek, lecz skoro chwilowo czuł się dobrze, chciał choćby w tak prozaicznej sprawie poprawić swój komfort. Zarzucił na siebie świeży szlafrok, a zanim wrócił do sypialni, opróżnił małą butelkę z wodą oraz zadzwonił do obsługi hotelowej, aby przynieśli świeżą pościel i pozostawili ją w salonie, po czym z ciężkim sercem otworzył drzwi i wrócił na łóżko, kładąc się przy Sebastianie na plecach.

Wiedział, że oto czeka ulegle na nieuchronne, ale nie wyobrażał sobie jeszcze, że miałby zachowywać się inaczej, usiąść do pracy, spróbować zrobić coś _normalnego_ , nie mówiąc już o obudzeniu Sebastiana i próbach rozmawiania z nim. Mogło być łatwiej niż kiedyś się tego spodziewał – ale nie na tyle, by jak za dotknięciem czarodziejskiej różdżki pozbyć się obaw i oporów, które pielęgnował w sobie całe lata. Momentami zapadał się w ich wspólnych wspomnieniach, które przechowywał w najdrobniejszych szczegółach w pałacu myśli i które teraz potrzebował ponownie zobaczyć, co, jak zwykle w takich momentach, sprawiło, że niemal nie czuł upływu czasu; mgliście zdawał sobie sprawę, że Sebastian w pewnym momencie podniósł się i zostawił go na jakiś czas samego, ale zdołał się ocknąć dopiero, kiedy wrócił do niego, niosąc im świeżą pościel i pachnąc mlecznym żelem pod prysznic oraz szamponem z blokerem. Rzucił wszystko na łóżko, a następnie położył na szafce nocnej małe opakowanie orzechów i butelkę z napojem z mieszanką witaminową, niedostępnym na Wyspach, ale powszechnym w paru krajach europejskich.

– Co to jest? – wymamrotał, podnosząc się z łóżka, aby Sebastian mógł rozłożyć na nim nowe prześcieradło.

– Obsługa to zostawiła – odparł, na co Jim momentalnie zamarł. – Widzieli, w jakim stanie jest pościel, a to Hiszpania, a nie Anglia – zaśmiał się nerwowo.

– Omega w rui to nie takie tabu jak u nas – dopowiedział, walcząc ze wstydem, że oto ktoś, choćby tylko anonimowa obsługa dużego hotelu, znała jego płeć i jakby nigdy nic, wprost to okazywała, zostawiając jedyne produkty, jakie poza wodą mógł bezpiecznie spożywać w trakcie rui. Sięgnął po paczkę orzeszków i zaczął się jej przyglądać, bezwiednie wyobrażając sobie smak, ich twardość i sytość, jaką by zapewniły, a której nie miał szans osiągnąć do czasu zakończenia gorączki, bo spożycie pełnego posiłku nie wchodziło na razie w grę. – Muszę skontaktować się z Valerie Keating – dodał bezwiednie, mając wrażenie, że jeśli jeszcze parę chwil potrzyma opakowanie w dłoniach, zacznie się do niego ślinić.

– Ta babka z zarządu Barclays? – spytał Sebastian, kończąc wygładzać prześcieradło i zabierając się za ułożenie poduszek.

– Ma udziały w tym hotelu – odparł i poderwał głowę, by utkwić w nim wzrok. – Chcę, żeby szybko poinformowała odpowiednie osoby, że jeśli plotka o omedze w rui gdziekolwiek wypłynie, polecą głowy.

– Przynieść ci laptop?

– Wystarczy telefon – odparł, a gdy Sebastian bez słowa sięgnął na komodę, podał mu komórkę i ich palce się zetknęły, poczuł się, jakby przeszedł przez nie prąd; nie musiał nawet mówić na głos, że za chwilę może nadejść kolejna faza, bo dostrzegł to w oczach, które na moment zabłyszczały na czerwono. Wystukał krótką wiadomość, walcząc ze sztywnością palców i odrzucił telefon na bok, a następnie, nie będąc w stanie dłużej się hamować, rozerwał opakowanie orzeszków tak nerwowo i gwałtownie, że kilka wypadło i potoczyło się po podłodze. Wpakował do ust pełną garść i pospiesznie popił przygotowanym napojem, a gdy odstawił butelkę na bok, przez parę chwil błądził wzrokiem po ścianach, świadom, że Sebastian wpatruje się w niego z wyczekiwaniem i chyba lekkim zdezorientowaniem po tym, jak rzucił się na przekąskę. – Dochodzi północ – powiedział w końcu. – Nie ma sensu z tym czekać.

– Chcesz to zrobić jak poprzednio? – spytał Sebastian ostrożnie i wyprostował się, tkwiąc zaledwie metr od niego, patrząc na niego z góry i wydając się tak niepewny i łagodny, że różnica wzrostu, płci i cała ta sytuacja zaczęła wydawać się Jimowi absurdalna i nierzeczywista.

– Zaskocz mnie czymś – zaśmiał się w wymuszony sposób, a następnie powoli usiadł na odświeżonym łóżku, rozsupłując jednocześnie szlafrok. – Mam znacznie więcej czasu niż poprzednio. Nie musisz się spieszyć.

– Faza nie zacznie się szybciej, gdy się do ciebie zbliżę?

– Seb – westchnął, podrywając głowę. – Wiem o tym z doświadczenia właściwie tyle samo, co ty, więc nie zadawaj głupich pytań. _Chodź_. Dopóki jestem normalny – powiedział i zagryzł nerwowo wargi, gdy Sebastian zbliżył się do niego, by przez parę chwil patrzeć na niego z góry jasnymi, czujnymi oczami. W końcu położył dłonie na jego ramionach i zdjął z nich szlafrok, który po chwili miękko opadł na pościel; wówczas powoli osunął się przed nim na kolana i lekko nacisnął na wnętrze jego ud, by zrobić sobie miejsce i móc klęknąć między nimi. Jakiś czas niemal się nie poruszał, gładząc jednak palcami jego skórę, a w końcu wyciągnął do niego rękę i lekko nacisnął na jego kark, by wciągnąć go do pocałunku.

Pieścił jego wargi łagodnymi, spokojnymi ruchami, trącając je tylko zębami i językiem, nie próbując robić nic więcej. Kiedy Jim niepewnie objął ramionami jego szyję, przysunął się nieco bliżej i pogłębił pieszczotę, wciąż był jednak delikatny i opanowany; zarówno w tym momencie, jak gdy jego wolna ręka zaczęła sunąć po udzie Jima, kierując się górę, aż znalazła się między jego nogami. Wsunął język w jego usta jednocześnie obejmując go pewnie dłonią i kilkanaście sekund nie poruszał się; pogłębił pocałunek jeszcze bardziej w tym samym momencie, gdy zaczął gładzić kciukiem jego główkę, miarowo zaciskając przy tym pozostałe palce. Wszystkie jego ruchy były powolne i ostrożne, a wrażenie to jeszcze się wzmogło, kiedy po niespełna minucie przeniósł usta na szyję Jima i zsunął rękę z jego karku, obejmując go w talii i robiąc to tak delikatnie, jakby naprawdę bał się, że może go uszkodzić samym dotykiem.

– Sebastian… – zaczął Jim, chwytając jego podbródek i odrobinę go unosząc. – Brałeś znów stopery?

– Połówkę – przyznał krótko. – Nic mi nie będzie – dodał, gdy Jim zmarszczył brwi. – Obiecywałem ci, że zrobię wszystko, żeby nad sobą panować, gdy dostaniesz gorączki.

– Ile wziąłeś od rana?

– Za dużo – odparł i zaśmiał się niespokojnie. – Nie myśl o tym. Ty jesteś teraz ważniejszy – dokończył i ponownie pochylił się do niego, kierując usta niżej, na jego klatkę piersiową.

– Gdy uśpisz się stoperami…

– Nie uśpię, kiedy jesteś w takim stanie – przerwał mu, mocniej zaciskając na nim dłoń i tym samym sprawiając, że Jim stracił wolę, by z nim dyskutować. Tym bardziej, że Sebastian przeniósł swoje pocałunki w dół, łagodnie popychając go, aby położył się na pościeli i dał mu dostęp do swojego brzucha… a potem bioder i krocza i gdy objął go wargami, Jim wiedział już, że nie będzie w stanie kontynuować dyskusji.

Nie byłby w stanie odmówić mu teraz właściwie _niczego_ , bo kiedy poczuł na sobie jego gorące wargi, poziom omega-hormonów zaczął w nim znów narastać, co przy jego gorączce działo się znacznie szybciej niż kiedykolwiek. Podniecał się coraz bardziej w zastraszającym tempie, ale nie czuł już bolesnego pulsowania, jakie dręczyło go na samym początku i domagało się gwałtownej i mocnej stymulacji. Trzecia z rzędu faza była łagodniejsza i teraz wystarczał mu tylko dotyk, by przyjemność rozpływała się falami po jego ciele; kiedy po paru minutach poczuł, jak ruchy Sebastiana stają się odrobinę nerwowe i jasnym stało się, że mężczyzna również jest coraz bardziej pobudzony i musi walczyć ze sobą, aby nie posunąć się dalej – nie czuł żadnych obaw, by mu na to pozwolić.

– Wstań – szepnął, lekko zaciskając palce na jego włosach i wzdychając, gdy mężczyzna uniósł głowę i spojrzał na niego przekrwionymi oczami. – Chodź do mnie – dodał po chwili. – Chcę to zrobić tak jak wtedy, gdy cię związałem.

– To nie było zbyt wygodne – powiedział Sebastian zachrypniętym, niskim głosem, w którym był alfą tak bardzo, że wydawało się niemal niemożliwe, że tak całkowicie kontrolował swoje odruchy.

– Ale da lepsze skojarzenia niż cokolwiek innego – odparł Jim i zamarł, czekając na jego reakcję.

– Mam trzymać ręce z tyłu? – spytał po chwili wahania i być może chciał nawet zaproponować, by Jim związał go tak jak wtedy; obaj jednak wiedzieli, że nie miało to większego sensu, byłoby niekomfortowe dla nich obu i utrudniłoby im to sprawienie, by ich zbliżenie było możliwie bliskie normalnemu seksowi.

– To nie będzie konieczne – powiedział cicho, zaskakując samego siebie, jak spokojnie brzmiał jego głos. – Chodź – powtórzył i musnął palcami jego policzek i szyję, by wreszcie zsunąć dłoń na jego ramię i lekko zacisnąć na nim palce. Przez chwilę Sebastian tylko na niego patrzył, nie ruszając się z kolan, w końcu jednak podniósł się z miejsca, mocno opierając przy tym o łóżko, aby nie stracić równowagi; wówczas stało się jasne, jak bardzo jest już pobudzony, skoro miał problemy z utrzymaniem się na nogach i wydawał się nie do końca panować nad swoim ciałem. Usiadł na materacu ostrożnie, przesuwając się tak, by zrobić Jimowi miejsce i znieruchomiał, spoglądając na niego z wyczekiwaniem i tylko zaciskając nerwowo palce, jakby chciał sam po niego sięgnąć, lecz walczył z tym odruchem.

Jim nie podzielał jego wątpliwości w najmniejszym stopniu. Sam również był podniecony, a hormony powoli przejmowały władzę nad jego pragnieniami, lecz trzymał się na razie na tyle dobrze, że nie miał kłopotów z samokontrolą. Kiedy usiadł okrakiem na jego udach i namiętnie wpił się w jego usta, Sebastian w pierwszej chwili znieruchomiał, a potem objął go ramionami, przyciągając do siebie bardziej zdecydowanie niż do tej pory. Ich krocza otarły się o siebie, silniej rozbudzając nieaktywne jeszcze w pełni potrzeby Jima, ponownie wzmagając produkcję śluzu i tym samym sprawiając, że z jego gardła wydobył się cichy jęk. Wówczas Sebastian uspokajająco przesunął palcami po jego kręgosłupie, zatrzymując się tuż nad pośladkami; przygryzł jego dolną wargę, gdy Jim spróbował pogłębić pocałunek, a po chwili powtórzył to ponownie.

– Nie baw się mną – szepnął, odrobinę się odsuwając i wpatrując się w czerwone oczy z minimalnej odległości.

– Nie bawię – odparł Sebastian, a moment później ponownie przywarł do jego ust, przyciągając Jima bliżej, wciąż jednak nie posuwając się dalej i zachowując całą swoją dotychczasową łagodność.

–  Jesteś… – westchnął pomiędzy kolejnymi, krótkimi i czułymi pocałunkami – najdziwniejszą alfą… jaka istnieje – zakończył i, nie mogąc się opanować, pochylił głowę i przygryzł skórę Sebastiana tuż pod jego uchem. Mężczyzna zaśmiał się, gdy wzmocnił nacisk zębów i z westchnieniem wtulił twarz w odsłonięte zagłębienie jego szyi, ocierając się o nią policzkiem. Musnął ustami nagie ramię, potem obojczyk, krtań i brodę, a wreszcie położył dłoń na karku Jima i przekręcił go w swoją stronę, by ponownie mieć dostęp do rozchylonych warg; jego biodra drgnęły, gdy ponownie zagłębił język w jego ustach i tym razem pocałunek był mocniejszy i bardziej zdecydowany, wyważony tylko do pewnego stopnia, trwający gdzieś na granicy czułości i namiętności.

Dłonie ich obu błądziły pomiędzy ich ciałami, palce trącały o siebie, gdy pieścili się nawzajem, a każda kolejna minuta tej bezpiecznej i znanej Jimowi przyjemności przybliżała ich do momentu, gdy miał stracić kontrolę i zapaść się w hormonalnym uderzeniu. I tak panował nad sobą znacznie dłużej niż przypuszczał, że to możliwe w fazie gorączki poprzedzającej kolejny atak; wolał więc przejść do rzeczy, zanim znów odpłynie, a jego ciało zostanie zalane pragnieniami tak silnymi, że zepchną na bok emocje i wszystkie pozostałe potrzeby. Kiedy na moment oderwali się od siebie, dostrzegł w oczach Sebastiana, jak blisko jest on utraty panowania, bo bez względu na ilość stoperów, jaką się faszerował i jego niemal święty charakter, wciąż był alfą, która miała przy sobie omegę w rui. Odsuwanie dalszych kroków nie miało więc sensu, tym bardziej że niosło ryzyko, że przyjemność, jaką teraz obaj odczuwali, zostanie zgaszona ślepym pożądaniem, płynącym wyłącznie z ich ciał a nie umysłów. Uniósł więc ręce i położył słabnące powoli dłonie na ramionach Sebastiana, by odepchnąć się i unieść w górę. Nie musiał kolejny raz werbalizować swoich próśb, bo mężczyzna momentalnie zrozumiał, co chciał zrobić i zdecydowanie przytrzymał go w talii, wolną ręką sięgając między własne nogi.

Nie spuszczali z siebie wzroku, kiedy nakierował się na niego i wsuwał w jego ciało, a gdy Jim ostrożnie opadł w dół, aby Sebastian zagłębił się w niego do końca, jednocześnie jęknęli i zamarli, oddychając ciężko, w tym samym rytmie. Patrzył w błyszczące czerwienią oczy, doskonale wiedząc, jak sam w nich wygląda i jak bardzo był teraz omegą; przez parę sekund żaden z mężczyzn się nie poruszył, lecz wszystkie wrażenia narastały w nich, obaj to czuli i widzieli w drugiej stronie odbicie własnych pragnień. Pochylili się ku sobie bez jakichkolwiek słów i mocno przywarli do swoich ust, a wargi Jima rozchyliły się ulegle pod naporem języka Sebastiana. Intensywność doznań wzrastała galopująco, gorączka powoli przechodziła w silniejszą fazę, lecz Jim, dopóki tylko mógł, starał się odepchnąć to wszystko na bok, koncentrując na bliskości, znajomej już i bezpiecznej, w jakiś sposób oczywistej i _w końcu_ jednoznacznie przyjemnej; nie przeszkadzało mu, że Sebastian zmieniał się pod nim, jego rysy i sposób, w jakich go dotykał, stawały się coraz ostrzejsze, a mięśnie twardsze, nie potrafił przejmować się ani bać go, kiedy mężczyzna zaczął z dołu wbijać się niego bardziej energicznie. Za każdym razem, gdy wszystko wydawało się zbyt mocne, wystarczyło mu, by na moment odsunął się i spojrzał w jego napiętą twarz, której znał na pamięć każdy fragment, zarówno w normalnej wersji jak obecnej, gdy stawał się alfą; Sebastian zamierał wówczas lub zwalniał, a Jim raz po raz przypominał sobie, z kim jest. Wracały wszystkie ich wspólne chwile z przeszłości, jego zapewnienia, każde słowo, kiedy prosił o zaufanie, a potem miksowało się to z chwilą obecną, gdy udowadniał, że nie kłamał.

Tym razem, gdy orgazm dosięgnął ich obu, nie czuł paraliżującego strachu przed sczepieniem i kiedy się zaczęło, chociaż wciąż nie było niczym przyjemnym – wątpił, że to kiedykolwiek mogło się zmienić – był rozluźniony na tyle, by nie odczuwać wyraźnego dyskomfortu. W miarę jak węzeł Sebastian rozciągał go, robił się niespokojny, starał się jednak nie okazywać wyraźnie, że jest to dla niego krępujące i po prostu niewygodne.

– Chcesz się położyć? – spytał Sebastian zachrypniętym głosem, kiedy narastające pęcznienie ustało, a emocje po przeżytym orgazmie opadły i był w stanie ponownie artykułować słowa.

– Nie chcę być na dole – odparł Jim i, sądząc, że ma nieco większe pole manewru, spróbował się unieść choćby o pół cala i trochę odciążyć drętwiejące nogi; obaj syknęli z bólu, gdy węzeł przesunął się w jego ciele o parę milimetrów i stał się znacznie bardziej nieprzyjemny. – Ale w tej pozycji też nie – dodał zduszonym głosem.

– Postaraj się nie ruszać – powiedział Sebastian i przyciągnął go do siebie, aby ich unieruchomić, po czym ostrożnie przekręcił się i, nie puszczając go, powoli położył plecami na łóżku, podkurczając przy tym nogi. – Spróbuj… – przełknął ślinę, kiedy Jim, patrzący teraz na niego z góry, nerwowo zacisnął dłonie w pięści. – Połóż się na mnie. I spróbuj wyciągnąć nogi do tyłu.

– Miałeś rację, to nie była dobra pozycja – wymamrotał Jim, kiedy zaczął wykonywać nieporadne manewry, nie chcąc urazić wrażliwych części ciała żadnego z nich.

– Lepiej? – spytał Sebastian, kiedy Jimowi po kilkunastu sekundach udało się na nim położyć.

– Przychodzi mi do głowy jakieś parę tysięcy sytuacji, gdy było mi wygodniej – odparł, bezskutecznie próbując się zrelaksować i rozluźnić. – Ale jest lepiej niż wcześniej – dodał szybko, gdy Sebastian spiął się na to stwierdzenie. Zaległa między nimi krępująca cisza, tym bardziej dotkliwa, że byli tak blisko siebie i nie mogli się ruszyć a ignorowanie swojej obecności w ich pozycji sprawiłoby, że ponownie czułby się tak, jak podczas dwóch poprzednich rund; a tego za wszelką cenę pragnął uniknąć. – Hej – zaczął i uniósł odrobinę głowę, by oprzeć podbródek na piersi Sebastiana. Uśmiechnął się kpiąco, gdy mężczyzna na niego spojrzał i, aby rozładować sytuację, postanowił zażartować ze wszystkiego, co się działo, bez względu na to, czy ten komentarz był stosowny czy nie. – Seb, gdzie twoja alfa-gadka?

– Co…? – westchnął Sebastian i uśmiechnął się niepewnie, chyba nie będąc przekonany, na ile Jim jest teraz poważny.

– _Jesteś mój, zwiążemy się i wypełnię cię dziećmi?_

 _–_ Serio? – wymamrotał z niedowierzaniem. – Sądzisz, że powiedziałbym coś takiego?

– Brzmi naprawdę idiotycznie, a widzisz? Wiele alf tak właśnie pieprzy podczas sczepienia – oznajmił i lekko wydął usta, starając się nie zachichotać na jego zdezorientowany i dość zabawny, biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności, wyraz twarzy.

– Udławiłbym się własnym językiem, gdybym miał… – zaczął, lecz jego słowa zostały przerwany wybuchem śmiechu ze strony Jima.

– Wiem – oznajmił. – _Ty tak_. Jednak pomyśl tylko, _inni tak mówią_. Ciekawe, czy Kesson tak mówi, gdy zabawia się z Rankinem w alfę i omegę – powiedział, sprawiając, że Sebastian zaśmiał się krótko i wciąż odrobinę niepewnie. – Albo że ktoś mógłby powiedzieć tak _do mnie_.

– Nie przeżyłby nawet dnia, gdyby…

– Nie przeżył – uciął i zaczął sunąć palcami po skórze Sebastiana, kiedy ten momentalnie zamarł. – Wydłubałem mu oczy, bo nie mogłem znieść, że były czerwone nawet po wszystkim. Wykastrowałem go, zabiłem i spaliłem jego zwłoki. Oto co każda omega powinna zrobić, gdy do czegoś takiego dojdzie – oznajmił, a jego głos z chłodnego i beznamiętnego stał się odrobinę przygaszony. – A potem zabezpieczyć się hormonami, zniknąć i ukrywać się całe życie. Tak właśnie myślałem, gdy byłem nastolatkiem. Że to jedyna opcja, żeby przetrwać i nie dać się zamknąć jakiejś alfie w domu jako seks-zabawka.

– Jim…

– Wiesz? – przerwał mu, zanim Sebastian powiedział cokolwiek więcej. – To już nie robi na mnie żadnego wrażenia. Przez ciebie patrzę na to zupełnie inaczej i nie mam pojęcia jak mogłem tyle lat żyć stereotypami i sądzić, że wszystko musi wyglądać jak w moim rodzinnym domu.

– Tyle że teraz wcale nie jest ci dobrze – powiedział Sebastian napiętym głosem. – A o tamtym wciąż pamiętasz, nawet w takim…

– Tak zaczęły się moje doświadczenia z alfami, to _jasne_ , że o tym pamiętam – westchnął i poruszył się odrobinę, gdy jego kark zaczął sztywnieć, a w końcu ponownie spuścił głowę, przyciskając policzek do klatki piersiowej Sebastiana. – Gdyby wszystko wyglądało inaczej – podjął po chwili – nie uciekałbym tak długo. Lata temu bym cię do siebie sprowadził, pewnie od dawna bylibyśmy razem, nie bałbym się poprosić cię o wiązanie i mówiłbym ci, że cię kocham, tak często, że miałbyś tego dość. 

– Nie… nie miałbym – wydukał Sebastian zszokowanym tonem, a po chwili położył dłoń na karku Jima i wsunął palce w jego włosy, od razu zaczynając płynnymi, uspokajającymi ruchami gładzić jego skórę.

–Trochę żałuję, że jeszcze nie potrafię – odparł Jim ledwo słyszalnie. – Byłoby łatwiej –westchnął, przymykając oczy i nie mogąc się pozbyć myśli, że to może nigdy nie nastąpić. Krótko wbił paznokcie w skórę Sebastiana, gdy wyczuł, że ten chce się odezwać, po czym płasko położył dłoń przed sobą, na jego klatce piersiowej, od razu wyczuwając, jak szybko zaczęło bić mu serce. – Chyba nie tak miała wyglądać ta rozmowa – stwierdził i spróbował się zaśmiać, co jednak wypadło dość blado.

– Wszystko miało wyglądać inaczej – oznajmił cicho Sebastian. – Za pierwszym razem…

– Nie chcę o tym myśleć – przerwał mu Jim. – Zapomnij, że to w ogóle się stało. _To nie byłem ja_. Zrobiłeś to co musiałeś, żeby poradzić sobie z moim pierwszym atakiem i dzięki temu teraz czułem się prawie normalnie.

– Mogę… zrobić cokolwiek, żeby było lepiej? – spytał po paru chwilach, na co Jim westchnął, nie mając pojęcia, co ma mu powiedzieć. Bo co niby miał zrobić…? Byli sczepieni. Nie było to ani wygodnie ani przyjemne, jego mięśnie drętwiały, nie mógł wykonać żadnego bardziej zdecydowanego ruchu, byli złączeni i musieli poczekać, aż to minie. Teoria mówiła, że to właśnie _teraz_ jego organy się długoterminowo wyciszały, wchłaniając nasienie alfy i zatrzymując je w jego organizmie – jednak, prawdę powiedziawszy, gdy doszedł już do siebie, liczył na to, że spowoduje to jakieś wyraźniejsze wrażenia, tymczasem nic takiego nie miało miejsca. – Jim? – nacisnął Sebastian i dopiero wówczas wyrwał się z rozmyślań.

– Jest w porządku i nie będzie lepiej więc nie musisz...

– Jeśli jest cokolwiek, co mógłbym zrobić, to mi o tym powiedz – przerwał mu mężczyzna cicho. – Chyba już mi wierzysz, że zrobiłbym _wszystko_.

– Teraz, czy w ogóle? – spytał Jim i zerknął na jego zmienioną twarz alfy, do której łagodność głosu i dotyku tak zupełnie nie pasowała.

– W którymkolwiek momencie – odparł Sebastian ostrożnym, odrobinę spiętym tonem. Jim długo milczał, zastanawiając się, czy może to nie jest właściwa chwila, by w jakiś sposób… przygotować go na to, co zamierzał zrobić. Kiedy jednak otworzył oczy i uniósł wzrok, wiedział, że nie odważy się na to, _nie teraz_ , kiedy gorączka chwilowo ucichła i w końcu było między nimi dobrze, bo miał pełną świadomość, że te słowa mogłyby wszystko zepsuć. Było za wcześnie, wciąż miał gorączkę i czekało go jeszcze przynajmniej kilka ataków; potrzebował Sebastiana i nie mógł zaryzykować, że zbędne wyznanie w niewłaściwym momencie pokrzyżuje jego plany.

– Połóż mi rękę na krzyżu – powiedział zamiast tego. – I podkurcz bardziej nogi, bo może wtedy będzie… – urwał, kiedy Sebastian momentalnie spełnił jego prośbę – wygodniej – dokończył cicho. Po chwili poczuł, jak mężczyzna trąca opuszkami palców jego kręgosłup i zaczyna w uspokajający sposób gładzić dół jego pleców. Może nie sprawiło to, że jego komfort wyraźnie się polepszył, ale sam fakt, że po prostu to zrobił i posłuchał go w czymś tak drobnym i prozaicznym, _pomagał_. Pospiesznie odpędził wcześniejsze myśli o operacji i czekających ich w najbliższym czasie rozmowach – nie potrzebował ich teraz i nie zamierzał pozwolić, by sama świadomość zniszczyła tak kruchą w tym momencie stabilizację.

Gdy po kilku minutach wszystko się skończyło – sczepienie trwało krócej niż podczas dwóch poprzednich podejść – Sebastian pomógł mu się podnieść i obaj legli na łóżku na plecach, ramię w ramię. Po chwili Jim obrócił się na bok, i podkurczył nogi, poprawił poduszkę, ostrożnie usiadł i ponownie opadł na materac; Sebastian zachowywał się podobnie i w efekcie parę chwil obaj wiercili się, próbując rozluźnić zastane od nieruchomej pozycji mięśnie. Kiedy ich spojrzenie się spotkały, jednocześnie znieruchomieli, a potem parsknęli śmiechem, krótkim i odrobinę nerwowym.

– Jim…

– Seb… – zaczęli równocześnie i tym razem roześmiali się w mniej skrępowany sposób. – Chodźmy do salonu – dokończył Jim, zerkając na zegar, wskazujący wpół do drugiej w nocy, co oznaczało, że cała faza trwała półtorej godziny, chociaż wydawało mu się, że było to znacznie krócej. – Zacznie się dopiero rano, a mi w ogóle nie chce się spać.

– Więc połóż się tylko i odpocznij. Przyniosę…

– Nie będę na to czekać jak na wyrok – przerwał mu, sięgając po szlafrok. – Każda kolejna faza będzie słabsza, ale nie chcę tkwić tutaj i _czekać_. Nie mogę już patrzeć na ten pokój – oznajmił, po czym powoli podniósł się z łóżka i wyprostował, spoglądając z góry na Sebastiana, który siedział teraz przed nim z lekko rozsuniętymi i ugiętymi w kolanach nogami, podpierając się dłońmi o materac i… przejechał wzrokiem w dół i zatrzymał go w okolicach jego krocza. – Wiesz, jak teraz wyglądasz? – spytał z uśmieszkiem, lecz nie zawstydził go tym na tyle, by Sebastian złączył kolana lub czymkolwiek się zakrył.

– Jeśli to coś pozytywnego, zamieniam się w słuch, jeśli nie, nie chcę tego słuchać – odparł, a w jego oczach pojawiło się rozbawienie.

– Tak _uroczo_ , że myśl o kolejnym ataku jakoś przestała mnie przerażać – zakpił i zaczął chichotać na widok oburzonego spojrzenia Sebastiana. Po chwili jego śmiech stał się głośniejszy, a cała wcześniejsza niepewność i nerwy zaczęły się rozpływać, zastąpione ulgą tak wszechogarniającą, że niemal nie poznawał samego siebie. Było mu _dobrze_ , lęki przed tym, co jeszcze go czekało, niemal już nie istniały, nabierał wrażenia, że wszystko ma jednak szansę się ułożyć i przede wszystkim, mimo gorączki i jej fatalnego początku czuł się _sobą_ , a nie bezwolną omegą, jaką niby powinien teraz być. Był osłabiony fizycznie, ale na poziomie emocjonalnym zaczęła rozpierać go dziwna energia, odsuwająca na bok wszystko inne.

Wpatrywał się w zaskoczonego wybuchem jego wesołości Sebastiana, widząc w nim człowieka, dzięki któremu to wszystko się stało, który jako pierwszy na świecie potrafił mu pomóc, wyrwać go z jego paraliżującego strachu i doprowadzić do tej chwili, kiedy wreszcie widział swoją przyszłość w jaśniejszych barwach. Kiedy tylko jego śmiech ustał, zrobił krok w stronę łóżka i zanim mężczyzna, który właśnie zaczynał się podnosić, zdążył w jakikolwiek sposób zareagować – chwycił go za ramiona, popchnął z powrotem na materac i ruszył za nim, ignorując fakt, że jego nadwyrężone i wciąż nadwrażliwe ciało zaprotestowało na ten zdecydowany ruch.

– Co ty… – zaczął Sebastian, lecz Jim nie pozwolił mu dokończyć, uciszając go mocnym, namiętnym pocałunkiem. Zacisnął palce na jego włosach i obniżył się, aż położył się całkowicie na jego nagim ciele; nie przestawał się uśmiechać, gdy mężczyzna objął go ramieniem i przytulił do siebie, gdy zaczął oddawać pocałunek i gdy stało się to drapieżne, znacznie wyraźniejsze niż podczas ich zbliżeń z minionych godzin. Wreszcie robili to tylko dlatego, że obaj tego chcieli, a nie dlatego, że potrzeby biologiczne cokolwiek na nich wymuszały; nieważne, że w tym momencie ich pocałunki i dotyk były nieporadne w swoje nerwowości, urywane i może zbyt szybkie oraz że nie miały w sobie nic z łagodności, która cały ten czas pozwalała mu wszystko przetrwać. Nadeszły dokładnie wtedy, gdy ich pragnął i to on je inicjował, nie miały być wstępem do kolejnej fazy i w ogóle nie wiązały się z gorączką, a przede wszystkim – mimo wszystkiego, co stało się na początku, odważył się _tak po prostu_ rzucić w ramiona Sebastiana i oddać chwili, tylko dlatego, że _miał ochotę_.

To zaś sprawiało, że każdy zetknięcie się ich warg, każdy dotyk, westchnienie i jęk… że wszystko to było w końcu chciane, świadome i _idealne_.

 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dla wszystkich, którzy lubią Lennoxa i Rankina - wybaczcie, że zrobiłam tu z nich momentami takie świnie ._. 
> 
> Po raz pierwszy mogę to napisać: tekst powoli zbliża się do zakończenia ;)) dziękuję wszystkim, którzy go śledzą, zostawiają kudosy i komentują, bo to niesamowicie motywujące:] obiecuję w miarę możliwości regularnie publikować i dobrnąć do końca i mam nadzieję, że kierunek, w jakim idę, się podoba - bo w tym rozdziale dotarłam do punktu, gdzie nie mam za bardzo pola manewru z dalszą fabułą i wiele w tym nie zmienię xD Jak zwykle prośba o wskazywanie wszelkich błędów i nieścisłości, nie lubię korekty własnych tekstów i mam świadomość, że może być tu trochę dziwactw, które przegapiłam.


	19. Nieszczere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rozdział miał być wczoraj, ale zakopałam się na korekcie ostatniej scenki i dopiero dziś w bólach się z nim uporałam .-. Uprzedzam, że ten chapter jest dość… przegadany, ale niestety musiał taki być, bo wiele rzeczy z poruszonych tematów będzie później istotna, a konstrukcyjnie rozdzielanie tych rozmów na kilka rozdziałów byłoby zbędnym rozwlekaniem i tak już rozwleczonej fabuły xD  
> Obiecuję, niedługo będzie więcej akcji, a mniej wyjaśniających dialogów nie posuwających wydarzeń do przodu ;)

***

 

Kolejne trzy ataki Jima były słabsze i znacznie mniej emocjonalne i krępujące niż to, co działo się na początku, a właściwie jedynym problemem był pod koniec fakt, że w miarę trwania gorączki coraz bardziej opadał z sił. Ostatniego zbliżenia momentami nie pamiętał – tak jak pierwszego – ale tym razem był spokojny, senny i po prostu zmęczony, nie zaś tracący świadomość od nadmiaru wrażeń. Mgliście kojarzył, że usnęli przytuleni, ciasno się obejmując, by obudzić się po niemal dwunastu godzinach, w południe, dokładnie dwie doby od momentu, gdy gorączka się zaczęła. Wszystko trwało więc, pomimo początkowej gwałtowności, krócej niż zazwyczaj; tak, jak gdy był młodszy i chociaż nie leczył się parowaniem, jego organizm jeszcze przeciwko temu nie protestował. Po raz pierwszy od lat obudził się też po rui bez bolesnych i obrzydliwych objawów niezaspokojenia, we względnie czystej pościeli, w ciepłych i wygodnych ramionach alfy, której ufał – i która natychmiast po otworzeniu oczu wzięła wyczerpane po tylu godzinach snu stopery.

Do wieczora był wciąż na tyle słaby, że niemal nie ruszał się z łóżka, przyjmując od Sebastiana kolejne napoje i przekąski, które miały możliwie szybko postawić go na nogi. Spędzili w hotelu więcej czasu niż powinni i obaj wiedzieli, że muszą się z niego ulotnić, bo po tym, jak rozgromili siłę roboczą lokalnego alfa-gangu, Barcelona nie była dla nich bezpieczna i nie należało w żaden sposób ujawniać, że wciąż tu przebywają. Sebastian nie naciskał go jednak na wyjazd, chociaż Jim był niemal pewny, że gdy on sam tkwił nieruchomo w sypialni, dochodząc do siebie po gorączce, mężczyzna dyskutował z Rankinem i Kessonem, wspólnie zastanawiali się, gdzie należy pojechać i czekali tylko na niego, aby zaakceptował ich plany. Wybrali Francję, która była blisko i stanowiła jeden z najbezpieczniejszych, w ich sytuacji, kraj, ale spierali się odnośnie miasta i dopiero Jim podjął decyzję oraz wyznaczył konkretny kierunek.

Wyruszyli dwudziestego trzeciego grudnia nad ranem i używając dostarczonego przez madryckie fragmenty sieci auta skierowali się do Awinionu, w okolice, gdzie Jim posiadał bezpieczną, fałszywą tożsamość i dom letniskowy nad samym Rodanem; zakupił tę posiadłość kilka lat temu, na potrzeby pojedynczej, dużej i dochodowej sprawy oraz rozbudowania francuskiej części sieci, lecz bywał tu rzadko – miejsce to nie było szczególnie praktyczne do pracy, a samotne wakacje w tym malowniczym miejscu powodowałyby tylko przygnębienie zamiast zapewniać odpoczynek. Utrzymywał je jednak właśnie na takie okazje, gdyż było bezpieczną, odosobnioną przystanią, dobrze zabezpieczoną licznymi kodami przechowywanymi wyłącznie w jego głowie.

Kiedy znalazł się tam z trzema innymi osobami, miejsce w ciągu paru godzin nabrało życia, a do wieczora zaczęło ono wyglądać na tyle przyzwoicie, że niemal nie było widać, iż nikt tu nie mieszkał na stałe od lat. Sam niewiele robił w przywracaniu opuszczonego budynku do stanu używalności, bo nadal nie odzyskał pełni sił, ale niemal na jego oczach wszystko się zmieniało. Był rozbawiony, patrząc na zachowanie Rankina, wciąż wylizującego się ze zranień, będących rękodziełem Kessona; mężczyzna z całych sił próbował udawać, że nic mu nie jest, był dla niego uprzejmy aż do bólu i najczęściej z całej trójki pytał go o jakieś drobiazgi i rozpieszczał przynosząc mu przekąski i kolejne herbaty. Co jakiś czas jego spojrzenie się wyostrzało i było jasne, że wszystko to zostało na nim wymuszone przez Kessona, a on nie śmiał się buntować – Jim jednak, pomimo słabości, czuł się na tyle dobrze, że nie był na razie w stanie się go bać. Gorączka minęła, hormony wyciszyły się do absolutnego minimum, tak, że połówki stoperów były całkowicie wystarczające, a on _był teraz betą_ , najbardziej, jak to tylko możliwe.

Momentami wyczuwał zapach czyichś feromonów, gdy jechali tutaj w zamkniętym samochodzie czy gdy znalazłszy się za granicą hiszpańsko-francuską robili zakupy i wpadali na niezbyt zabezpieczone alfy, które w tym kraju nie musiały się maskować i ukrywać tak, jak na Wyspach. Wszystko to nie robiło na nim jednak w tej fazie cyklu najmniejszego wrażenia – i samo to sprawiało, że czuł się tym lepiej i pewniej, chociaż zazwyczaj unikał Francji _między innymi_ dlatego, że podejście do jednostek A/O było tu chyba najbardziej liberalne ze wszystkich krajów Europy. Tyle że w ich sytuacji było to idealne; na podróżujące razem trzy alfy oraz sennego mężczyznę, który mógł być zarówno omegą jak betą, nikt nie reagował podejrzliwością ani uśmieszkami, zachowywano się w stosunku do nich zupełnie normalnie i być może bagatelizowano fakt, że tak naprawdę _mógłby_ być ich ofiarą, porwaną i wiezioną do innych krajów by zostać sprzedany na czarnym rynku. Tyle że tutaj… zaśmiał się pod nosem, przypominając sobie ich podróż. Tutaj wymuszonych wiązań było najmniej w całej Europie, był to jeden z niewielu krajów na kontynencie, gdzie nie powstały alfa-gangi i gdzie płeć nie determinowała aż tak możliwości zawodowych. Po raz pierwszy od lat zobaczył jawną omegę, pracującą w restauracji, w której się zatrzymali, na równi z przeważającymi betami i kilkoma alfami z ochrony i samo to było dla niego tak szokujące, że przyłapał się na tym, że wpatruje się w niespełna dwudziestoletniego kelnera niemal nachalnie. Gdy mężczyzna wyczuł na sobie jego spojrzenie, odwrócił się od stolika, który obsługiwał i w zalotny sposób _puścił do niego oko_. Ujawniona omega flirtująca z kimś zupełnie obcym, znajdującym się w towarzystwie alf…! To było dla niego zupełnie nie do pojęcia, bo sam _nigdy_ nie odważyłby się na coś podobnego, zakleszczony w swojej paranoicznej potrzebie ukrywania się przed całym światem.

Mimo iż Francja była dla nich tak bezpieczna, nie zamierzali się wychylać, bo czujne oczy widzące zbyt wiele i mogące się nimi zainteresować, mogły znajdować się wszędzie; dlatego też po zakwaterowaniu się ustalili całą czwórką, że nie będą opuszczać tego miejsca większymi grupami i że pozostaną tu do Nowego Roku, zakładając oczywiście, że nie zajdą jakieś nieprzewidziane okoliczności. Podczas gdy trójka mężczyzn zajmowała się porządkami, Jim tkwił w salonie na wygodnej, chociaż mocno zakurzonej kanapie i po raz pierwszy od kilku dni uruchomił laptop, aby nadrobić zaległości w wiadomościach. Odpowiadał na maile, segregował zapytania od klientów część od razu odrzucając, ale przede wszystkim próbował otrzymać od swoich czujek z Dundee choćby słowo na temat Sherlocka Holmesa; żaden z jego ludzi nie miał jednak dla niego wieści i coraz bardziej podejrzewał, że detektyw zniknął ze Szkocji albo zaszył się gdzieś i nie wychylał bez doskonałego przebrania.

Kiedy rankiem drugiego dnia ich pobytu otrzymał z Londynu zupełnie przypadkową wiadomość, że detektyw wrócił na Baker Street razem ze swoim doktorem, Jim, zamiast poczuć ulgę, nabrał podejrzeń, że coś było nie tak. Nie wierzył, że mężczyzna sobie go odpuścił, miał za to pewność, że zorientował się on, że człowieka, którego brał za _Moriarty’ego_ nie ma już w Dundee. Możliwe, że wysyłał czujki, mające go szukać, że tkwił na swoim ulubionym fotelu wpatrując się w przestrzeń i ignorując Watsona i ich gospodynię, którzy pewnie szykowali już powoli przyjęcie bożonarodzeniowe; że błądził po pałacu myśli szukając wskazówek, albo też że wiedział już, że Moriarty uciekł za granicę, gdzie jego wpływy nie sięgały, a możliwości Mycrofta również były ograniczone.

Westchnął, odsuwając od siebie komputer i przymknął oczy, zdając sobie sprawę, że powrót do Wielkiej Brytanii jest nadal ryzykowny, że chociaż mógł odesłać w najbliższym czasie Rankina i Kessona, to obecność tam Sebastiana, którego twarz Sherlock Holmes już znał, nie byłaby dobrym posunięciem. Za to on sam musiał wrócić, choćby po to, by spotkać się z Lennoxem i poddać badaniom, bo nie widział możliwości, aby zmusić lekarza do przyjazdu tutaj – zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę jego ostrą rozmowę telefoniczną z Sebastianem, którą mężczyzna streścił mu ze szczegółami, kiedy Jim dochodził do siebie w hotelu w Barcelonie. W pierwszej kolejności musiał do niego w ogóle _zadzwonić_ , ale jakoś nie mógł się na to zdobyć, gdyż wiedział, że usłyszy litanię pretensji i wyrzutów dotyczących jego bezmyślności. Że mężczyzna znów każe mu rozmawiać z Sebastianem o jego planach, będzie próbował go przekonywać, że jego decyzja jest błędna, skoro _przeżył ruję względnie pomyślnie_ i może wcale nie potrzebował już zmiany płci do szczęścia, skoro znalazł kogoś…

Zagryzł wargi i przeklął pod nosem, ściągając tym uwagę Rankina, który kręcił się właśnie po salonie i, na wszelkie świętości, układał stroik bożonarodzeniowy. Wyglądało to tak absurdalnie, że Jim niemal się roześmiał i po chwili przyłapał się na tym, że zaczął wpatrywać się w jego gojące się wciąż dłonie, niezgrabnie złączające kolejne gałązki igliwia. Nadal miał posiniaczoną twarz – gdy wcześniej wychodzili z auta, jakoś to tuszował kosmetykami, aby nie straszyć przechodniów i nie ściągać na siebie uwagi – wyraźnie kulał, a gdy wcześniej, po rozpaleniu ognia w kominku wycierał spoconą twarz brzegiem koszulki, wyraźnie dało się dostrzec jego obite żebra i parę dość świeżych szram na plecach. Cóż… poczynania Kessona, chociaż brutalne, były też skuteczne, a Jim nie zamierzał go żałować, bo wciąż miał mu za złe jego złośliwe _żarty_ – bo tak Rankin najwyraźniej traktował swoje wcześniejsze zachowanie.

– Gdzie jest Sebastian? – spytał, porzucając swoje rozważania i postanawiając, że powinien z nim porozmawiać na temat Holmesa i swoich mglistych obaw, a nie wiedział nawet, gdzie mężczyzna się podziewał.

– Na górze… albo z Jamesem w komórce – odparł Rankin, prostując się i mierząc go chłodnym spojrzeniem, a następnie uśmiechnął się kpiąco, jakby dopiero teraz zorientował się, że są sami. Na Jimie nie zrobiło to jednak większego wrażenia, miał bowiem absolutną pewność, że mężczyzna nie odważy się go tknąć.

– Nie patrz na mnie w ten sposób – powiedział spokojnie i już miał siąść z powrotem do komputera, uznając rozmowę za zakończoną, kiedy Rankin odezwał się ponownie.

– Bo poskarżysz się im, że znów cię straszę? Nawet się do ciebie…

– Właśnie skończyła mi się gorączka i, zaręczam ci, dopóki nie zacznie się kolejna, musiałbyś się znacznie bardziej postarać, żeby wasze alfa-sztuczki na mnie działały – oznajmił sucho. – A jeśli zbliżysz się do mnie choćby pół kroku za blisko, Sebastian urządzi cię lepiej niż James, więc… daruj sobie – dokończył i zaczął się podnosić, by zabrać się z laptopem do sypialni, kiedy mężczyzna odłożył nieskończoną jeszcze ozdobę i podszedł do niego, a następnie rozsiadł się na fotelu po drugiej stronie stolika i oparł o niego łokciami.

– Gdy ich nie ma, nie muszę ci naskakiwać, żeby uznali, że jestem _wystarczająco miły_ – powiedział. – Wiem, że teraz nie rusza cię to, co robię, ale oni pewnie sądzą inaczej. Obaj są tym rodzajem alfy, którzy będą widzieć w omegach słabości i roztaczać nad wami opiekę jak nad nieporadnymi dziećmi, bo jesteście, och, tacy mali i bezbronni… nie jesteś taki, więc to musi być dość… uwłaczające, co? – Przechylił głowę i zaczął wpatrywać się w niego z rozbawieniem, za którym widoczna jednak była czujność.

– Co ty właściwie chcesz mi powiedzieć? – spytał Jim i wyprostował się na miejscu, zaczynając się czuć nieswojo, gdy Rankin patrzył na niego w ten sposób, a jego jasne tęczówki w niezbyt dobrym świetle wydawały się zlewać z białkami.

– Dłuższy temat – odparł, a kąciki jego ust się uniosły. – Masz dla mnie chwilkę? Dopóki nie wrócą? Lepiej, żeby żaden z nich tego nie słyszał… – dodał konspiracyjnym szeptem i udał, że się rozgląda – …albo, _inaczej_ , lepiej, żeby nie widzieli twojej reakcji.

– W porządku – warknął Jim i zamknął laptop, po czym utkwił w nim wzrok, starając się, by na jego twarzy nie pojawił się wzrastający niepokój.

– Może na początek zaspokoję twoją ciekawość i powiem, jak zobaczyłem, że jesteś omegą.

– Zamieniam się w słuch – odparł nieprzyjemnie, a jego ton wydawał się wręcz cieszyć Rankina.

– Ukrywałeś się całe życie i do tej pory żadna alfa tego nie dostrzegła, gdy miałeś stopery, co? Jestem naprawdę dobry! – parsknął z samozadowoleniem. – Z tych, które zobaczyły _bez_ stoperów, pewnie żadna już nie żyje, co?

– Sebastian żyje – odparł, na co Rankin uśmiechnął się szerzej.

– Ale dowiedział się przypadkiem. Nie zamierzałeś mu wtedy tego mówić.

– Nie przypominam sobie, żebym kazał ci ze mnie dedukować – stwierdził sucho. – Więc? Co mnie zdradziło, skoro niby _wiesz od samego początku_?

– Tak naprawdę nic szczególnego – odparł Rankin i zastanowieniem potarł brodę, porzucając na razie głupkowaty ton. – Niewiele osób byłoby w stanie cokolwiek zobaczyć. Tyle że – zaśmiał się krótko – wychowałem się wśród omeg i dopóki nie zacząłem dojrzewać, wszyscy sądzili, że też jestem omegą, byłem w końcu _taki śliczny_ – oznajmił, a Jim nie mógł powstrzymać się przed obróceniem oczami. – Miałem całe dzieciństwo, by patrzeć na was i stopniowo dostrzegałem niuanse, które mnie od was różniły emocjonalnie i psychicznie. Nauczyłem się dostrzegać, jacy jesteście, bo szukałem w sobie waszych cech i ich nie znajdowałem… a w efekcie całkiem nieświadomie zacząłem rozpoznawać oczywistości i od tamtego czasu typuję alfy i omegi, _również_ te niezwyczajnie, perfekcyjnie. Musisz coś o tym wiedzieć. Jestem niemal pewny, że też to potrafisz – powiedział, na co Jim skrzywił się, doskonale wyczuwając, że mężczyzna próbuje go w zawoalowany sposób pociągnąć za język i dowiedzieć się czegoś o jego dzieciństwie.

– Nikt nigdy nie sądził, że jestem alfą – powiedział sucho i odwrócił głowę, nie mogąc znieść uśmieszku, jaki pojawił się na ustach Rankina.

– Jakoś mnie to nie dziwi – oznajmił mężczyzna, mierząc go wzrokiem z góry na dół jakby przyglądał się eksponatowi w muzeum. – A wracając do tego, jak się dowiedziałem… poza tym wszystkim był też Sebastian i nawet gdybyś się zakamuflował _idealnie_ , jego zachowanie by cię zdradziło – oznajmił, na co Jim znieruchomiał. – Nie musiał nic mówić ani nawet robić niczego ostentacyjnego i jednoznacznego. Chodzi o to, że nie jesteście związani, a mimo to on odnosi się do ciebie, jakbyście _byli_. Widzisz? Jeśli miałbym wątpliwości, a _nie miałem_ , żeby nie było, wystarczyłoby mi obserwować jego, bo każdym spojrzeniem krzyczy, że należysz do niego. Radziłbym ci zwrócić mu na to uwagę, bo nawet jeśli niewiele osób to dostrzega, w końcu traficie na kogoś bardziej spostrzegawczego niż któryś z klientów, nasi ludzie czy James. Och, jaki był wściekły, gdy zorientował się, że miałem rację – zaśmiał się, bezwiednie pocierając obandażowany nadgarstek. – Gdy były już momenty, gdy niemal mi wierzył, kazał mi tym bardziej dać ci spokój, bo niby każdy ma prawo do sekretów. Myślę, że podświadomie też _wiedział_ , dlatego gdy zobaczył to na własne oczy, nie był aż tak zszokowany i nie był dla ciebie zagrożeniem.

– Zareagował zupełnie inaczej niż ty – zauważył oschle, nie siląc się na komentarz dotyczący reszty jego wypowiedzi, chociaż zapisał w pamięci jego ostrzeżenie.

– Bo on nigdy nie chciał was krzywdzić i to on bardziej niż ja sprzeciwiał się Carterowi, gdy zdecydował się on zająć handlem omegami. Może bardziej ode mnie wyglądać na alfę, ale jest znacznie… – uśmiechnął się dziwnie – miększy. Zwłaszcza w stosunku do ciebie, skoro tak nam pomogłeś w pozbyciu się problemu w postaci kiepskiego szefa. Dla mnie nadal jesteś nikim, ale byłby wściekły, gdybym zrobił ci krzywdę więc… – wzruszył ramionami – cóż. _Jestem grzeczny_. W sumie nawet cię lubię, więc to nie aż tak trudne.

– Gdyby był daleko i gdyby nie było Sebastiana, raczej byś nie był – stwierdził sztywno Jim, postanawiając nie reagować na to, że Rankin potrafił na głos powiedzieć, jaki ma do niego stosunek. Widział, że mężczyzna chce mu coś wyjawić i miał świadomość, że wszczynanie awantury za urażone ego jest w tym momencie kiepskim pomysłem.

– Szczerze? Jest mi wszystko jedno, gdy na ciebie teraz patrzę. Gdy dostawałeś rui, siłą rzeczy na mnie działałeś, bo to była czysta biologia, więc obawy Jamesa były uzasadnione… chociaż jestem z nim tyle lat i nigdy go nie zdradziłem – stwierdził i w jego beztroskim głosie na moment pojawiła się gorycz. – Tak czy inaczej, teraz, gdy jesteś betą, w ogóle mnie nie pociągasz. Powiedz mi… – zawiesił głos na parę chwil i uniósł lekko podbródek – Sebastian przekazał ci, że rozmawiałem z nim, gdy miałeś ruję i czekałeś na drugą fazę?

– Wspomniał, że _pieprzyłeś niedorzeczności_. Nie wnikałem – odparł i zmartwiał, kiedy Rankin prychnął kpiąco.

– Jim, _ja wiem_. O tym, kim naprawdę jesteś pod płaszczykiem omegi – oznajmił, a jego nagle poważny ton niosący zupełnie nieoczekiwane słowa sprawił, że Jim zamarł z rozszerzonymi oczami. – Głupio zrobiłem, prowokując cię do zdradzenia płci, _przyznaję_ , więc uznałem, że w kwestii twojej prawdziwej tożsamości uderzę do ciebie wprost.

– Nie wiem, o czym mówisz – wymamrotał ze strachem.

– Ależ _wiesz_ – zaśmiał się. – Trochę mi zajęło, żeby to zobaczyć, bo na pierwszy rzut oka byłeś po prostu ukrywającą się omegą. Próbowałem powiedzieć to Sebastianowi i Jamesowi, ale znów mi nie wierzą, ha, ha, powinienem się już przyzwyczaić. Po tym, jak zareagowali, uznałem, że dreptanie wokół ciebie i szukanie potwierdzeń u nich nie ma sensu, bo to typowe alfy z klapkami na oczach.

– Zaczynam rozumieć, co Sebastian miał na myśli mówiąc o pieprzeniu…

– Potrzebujesz bezpośredniości? – przerwał mu ostro. – Proszę bardzo, mój mały. Urodziłeś się omegą i fizycznie nią jesteś, to jasne, _jasne_ , a twoja ostatnia ruja jest na to najlepszym dowodem. Ale w środku tego małego, słabego ciałka żyje _beta_. I zamierzasz ją w jakiś sposób wyciągnąć na wierzch, żeby dłużej nie być słabym i zależnym od całej naszej pokręconej biologii. Co możesz chcieć zrobić? Co chcesz zrobić, Jim? – spytał i zmarszczył brwi, pochylając się w jego stronę, a wreszcie niespodziewanie wyciągnął rękę i zacisnął palce na dłoni, którą mężczyzna trzymał na stole. – Powiedz mi. Po prostu mi powiedz, a dam ci spokój i tym razem nie będę robić scen.

– Nie wiem o czym… – zaczął Jim i spróbował wysunąć dłoń, lecz Rankin mocniej zacisnął palce, niemal tak, że stało się to bolesne. – Puszczaj – syknął, na co mężczyzna westchnął ostentacyjnie i nieco rozluźnił uścisk.

– W takim razie poczekam na okazję, by udowodnić, że mam rację, bo jestem upartym skurwysynem i zrobię wszystko, żeby zaspokoić swoją ciekawość. Nie poskarżysz się Sebastianowi, co wyprawiam, bo boisz się powiedzieć mu prawdy… czymkolwiek jest. W jakikolwiek sposób chcesz sprawić, żeby twoje ciało stało się takie, jak powinno być… boisz się, bo to alfa, która woli mieć omegę niż betę. Nie byłby wściekły, bo on nie umie być na ciebie zły. Ale byłby _zawiedziony_ , prawda? W tym wieku dorwać niezwiązaną omegę i ją stracić? _Auć_ … okropne.

– Zostaw go w spokoju – warknął Jim i szarpnął dłonią bardziej gwałtownie.

– Więc nic mi nie powiesz? Zasmucasz mnie. Będę musiał…

– Stul pysk. To nie jest twoja sprawa i nie masz prawa…

– Jeśli powiesz mi, co chcesz zrobić, zostawię ten temat, nie wspomnę Sebastianowi ani Jamesowi nawet słowem o tej rozmowie i jeśli będę mógł ci pomóc, to to zrobię – powiedział, a jego ostatni argument sprawił, że chociaż Jim miał ochotę poderwać się z miejsca i od tej pory unikać Rankina jak ognia, zaczął gorączkowo myśleć o swoich możliwościach. Największym ryzykiem było, że przekaże tę informację Sebastianowi, jednak ten i tak miał się niebawem dowiedzieć, więc właściwie nie było to aż takim problemem. Jim nie wiedział oczywiście, jak zareaguje on na jego plany, miał jednak świadomość, że może nie chcieć w tym uczestniczyć i odsunąć się na bok, ponownie sprawiając, że nie będzie mieć nikogo zaufanego, komu mógłby powierzyć opiekę nad sobą. Nie to, że ufał Rankinowi, ale… Kessonowi już _tak_. Miał na nich haki, ale nie tędy była droga, to jasne, szantażem i groźbą nie wygra ich prawdziwej lojalności. Zaczął przypominać sobie wszystko, co wiedział na ich temat, szukając czegoś, czegokolwiek, czym mógłby ich do siebie przywiązać na tyle, by opłacało im się być z nim, w razie gdyby Sebastian odszedł… Musiało coś być. Musiało, zawsze było, każdy miał czułe punkty i…

I Rankin też miał, a jego czuły punkt tkwił w więzieniu pod Balquhidder. I gdyby Jim postarał się o jego uwolnienie po wszystkich tych latach – był niemal pewien, że jest w stanie to zrobić – miałby _marchewkę_ , dzięki której Rankinowi zależałoby, by go uszczęśliwić, nawet jeśli nie pochwalałby jego pomysłów albo uznał je za śmieszne.

– Jeśli potwierdziłbym twoje pomysły, co byś zrobił? – spytał więc, starając się nie okazywać zbytniego entuzjazmu.

– Zaspokoiłby ciekawość i zostawił ten temat. Nic bym nie powiedział nikomu, bo chodzi tylko o moją satysfakcję. Więc? – nacisnął, a w jego oczach pojawiła się ekscytacja.

– Zamierzam się wysterylizować z omega-narządów, a potem przejść operację zmiany płci. Nie mogłem tego zrobić do tej pory, bo rozwaliłem sobie zdrowie i było to niemożliwe, ale po tym, jak Sebastian o mnie zadbał w trakcie gorączki, z powrotem _jest_ – wyrzucił z siebie, z pewną satysfakcją obserwując, jak na twarzy Rankina pojawia się wyraz absolutnego szoku.

– O kurwa – wydukał po chwili, wpatrując się w niego z niedowierzaniem. – Jak… zamierzasz to przeprowadzić…?

– Mam lekarza, który wie o wszystkim, ale – jak już wiecie, to omega, więc wiesz też, że nie pojedzie ze mną na operację do odpowiedniej kliniki, bo może zostać rozpoznany i nie będzie stanowił żadnej ochrony. Będę więc potrzebował kogoś, kto ruszy tam ze mną i jeśli Sebastian się nie zgodzi i mnie zostawi, gdy pozna prawdę, _wy_ mi pomożecie. Tylko dlatego ci o tym mówię.

– To… – przełknął ślinę, a jego jasne oczy zaczęły ponownie błyszczeć z ekscytacji. – To niesamowite. Ty jesteś niesamowity. To popieprzone i niesamowite jednocześnie. Powiedz mi, chcesz się zmienić w betę czy beta-kobietę? – spytał, na co Jim oniemiał.

– Ty się czasem stuknij w tę śliczną główkę, co? Przecież ci powiedziałem, że chcę się wysterylizować z omega-narządów, a gdybym chciał być kobietą, usuwałbym sobie coś innego niż jajniki – powiedział z mieszanką rozdrażnienia i zażenowania.

– To jest… – urwał, jego głos zadrżał, a Jim z lękiem stwierdził, że jego oczy zaczęły czerwienieć – najbardziej podniecająca rzecz, jaką słyszałem – dokończył zduszonym tonem.

– Jesteś bardziej popieprzony niż kiedykolwiek sądziłem, jeśli kręci ci, że omega usunie sobie…

– Kręci mnie – przerwał mu, a jego oczy jeszcze ściemniały – że _niby-omega_ ma na tyle jaj, by zaplanować coś takiego. I odwagi, by o tym powiedzieć _alfie_. Że jesteś niespójny i inny od wszystkich omeg i bet jakie spotkałem. Co ty mi zrobiłeś – zaśmiał się i zacisnął pięści – dopiero _teraz_ naprawdę mam ochotę cię stuknąć.

– Na litość, przestań – wymamrotał porażony jego reakcją Jim. – Zbliż się do mnie, a każę Sebastianowi urwać ci jaja – oznajmił, co chyba nieco otrzeźwiło Rankina, bo wyprostował się i powoli zaczął wracać do siebie. – Możesz mnie oświecić, co niby cię w tym podnieca? – spytał, kiedy nabrał pewności, że Rankin uspokoił się na tyle, by dalsza dyskusja była możliwa. – Bo to dla mnie niepojęte.

– Mnie zawsze kręcili… tacy ludzie – odparł na to i wziął głęboki oddech, a potem przymknął oczy i oparł się ciężko o zagłówek fotela. – Dlatego kręcił mnie James, gdy byliśmy jeszcze dzieciakami. Wiesz czemu? Na pewno się domyślasz. Sebastian na pewno powiedział ci o naszej rozmowie, a ty na pewno resztę jesteś w stanie sobie dopowiedzieć.

– Gdy się poznaliście, był właściwie… – zaczął i zająknął się, nie mając pewności, czy powinien wypowiadać na głos tak daleko posunięte teorie. Skoro jednak Rankin nie obawiał się mówić o tym, co podejrzewał u niego, chociaż brzmiało to absurdalnie i w pewien sposób było obraźliwe, uznał, że może również sobie na to pozwolić. – Dostawał hormony od dzieciństwa i był właściwie wykastrowany farmakologicznie jako alfa. Nie był alfą do końca i _dlatego_ cię pociągał.

– I w końcu mam do czynienia z kimś myślącym i widzącym – odparł na to Rankin, dochodząc do siebie na tyle, by z powrotem mówić płynnie. – Oczywiście James wygląda jak alfa, nawet bardziej ode mnie, ale to już kwestia genów. Fizycznie nie do końca nią jest. Zgadnij, dlaczego? No dalej. Nie pogryzę cię. Musisz to podejrzewać.

– Nie może się sczepiać…? – powiedział Jim ostrożnie, na co Rankin lekko skinął głową.

– Na skutek leków węzeł nie wykształcił się do końca – dopowiedział i zaśmiał się krótko. – Co ma swoje plusy w czysto technicznym aspekcie, bo może mnie posuwać względnie bezpiecznie… no, na tyle bezpiecznie na ile jest to możliwe przy rozmiarach, jakie mamy, nie mając omegowej rozciągliwości, ale przynajmniej bez ryzyka…

– Nie chcę słuchać o waszym popieprzonym seksie – uciął Jim z zażenowaniem. – Widzę po tobie i słyszałem w Lethnot, że to nie jedyna dziwaczna rzecz, jaką robicie, więc po prostu stul pysk.

– Nie chcesz, żeby ci się to przyśniło w nocy?

– Obudziłbym się z krzykiem – stwierdził sucho, a Rankin wybuchnął szczerym śmiechem.

– Nie martw się, Sebastian by cię wyprzytulał i uspokoił. Hej, Jim? – rzucił, gdy mężczyzna był już niemal pewny, że rozmowa jest zakończona, bo zaspokoił ciekawość Rankina i jednocześnie pozwolił mu wygadać się z pewnych kwestii. – Ze wszystkich moich pokręconych fantazji, musisz wiedzieć o jeszcze jednej. Marzy mi się pójść do łóżka z omegą w rui i kazać jej być na górze.

– Jezu… – wymamrotał Jim, gdyż akurat to stwierdzenie nasunęło wizje z jego udziałem _natychmiast_. – Ty nie jesteś pokręcony, tylko chory.

– Ależ Jim, ja przynajmniej nie chcę sobie niczego wycinać – oznajmił i otwierał już usta, by powiedzieć coś więcej, kiedy drzwi wejściowe się otworzyły i do przedpokoju, a potem – salonu wkroczyli Sebastian i Kesson, każdy niosąc w rękach drewno do kominka.

– Wszystko w porządku? – spytał z niepokojem pierwszy z mężczyzn i spojrzał na Rankina ostrzegawczo, gdy ten wybuchnął śmiechem.

– Oczywiście. Po prostu wasze dziewczynki sobie plotkują.

– Jim…

– W porządku – powiedział szybko i przywdział na usta lekki, neutralny uśmiech. – Neil i ja potrzebowaliśmy wyjaśnić sobie parę spraw.

– Wyjaśniliśmy – dodał Rankin, utkwiwszy wzrok w wyraźnie zaniepokojonym Kessonie – I obiecuję, że od dziś będę _tym bardziej_ grzeczny. Prawda, Jim?

– Nie wyobrażam sobie innej możliwości – odparł spokojnie i skinął lekko głową, gdy Sebastian zaczął wpatrywać się w jego twarz, szukając w niej lęków i niedopowiedzeń. Po chwili wahania mężczyzna rozluźnił się i obaj z Kessonem szybko zostawili ten temat, widząc doskonale, że cokolwiek zaszło, nie poznają teraz szczegółów. I prawdopodobnie zamierzając pociągnąć swoich partnerów za język gdy tylko znajdą się na osobności.

 

***

 

Ku zaskoczeniu Jima, Sebastian nie poruszył tematu rozmowy z Rankinem ani tego, ani następnego dnia. Dyskutowali o pracy, o wątpliwościach dotyczących Sherlocka, a co jakiś czas pojawiał się temat Lennoxa i niedopowiedziane pytanie, kiedy Jim zamierza się z nim skontaktować z czymś więcej niż zdawkowym smsem o treści _Jestem po gorączce, poszło dobrze, Wesołych Świąt_.

Żaden z ich czwórki nie był religijny, pomijając dziwaczne przywiązanie Rankina do tradycji świątecznych, skutkujące ozdobieniem salonu i marudzeniem o wstawienie tam choinki – co czynił aż do momentu, gdy Kesson oznajmił dobitnie, gdzie wsadzi mu ją, jeśli odważy się tu przywlec jakiekolwiek drzewo. Zjedli jednak świąteczny obiad przygotowany dość niezdarnie przez niego oraz Sebastiana, a potem słuchali zawodzenia Rankina, który z kieliszkiem wina – kolejnym z rzędu – podśpiewywał do wtóru z radiem co bardziej smętne kawałki. Miał dość melancholijny nastrój, którego Jim jakiś czas nie potrafił wyjaśnić i dopiero gdy późnym wieczorem znaleźli się z Sebastianem w łóżku, ten uświadomił mu, że mężczyzna w każde Boże Narodzenie odwiedzał w więzieniu swojego ojca – co tłumaczyło zarówno jego obecny stan, jak fakt, że jeszcze przed przyjazdem tutaj pytał, czy wrócą do Szkocji przed świętami.

Nie wspomniał Sebastianowi słowem o tym, że zrobił już rozeznanie odnośnie możliwości wyciągnięcia tego człowieka z więzienia i że jeśli wszystko poszłoby gładko, mógłby postarać się o skrócenie wyroku w przeciągu nie więcej niż tygodnia – oczywiście mógłby to zrobić dopiero po okresie świątecznym, bo na razie załatwienie czegokolwiek tak, aby zgadzały się papiery i wyglądało legalnie, było zupełnie niemożliwe, bo w odpowiednich urzędach nie było z kim rozmawiać, jako że większość personelu tkwiła na urlopach, wcinała właśnie resztki ciast i upijała się przy choince ulubionymi drinkami.

Pojawiały się między nimi kolejne niedopowiedzenia i Sebastian, chociaż pewnie tego nie dostrzegł, podświadomie musiał to odczuwać, bo był bardziej niż poprzednich wieczorów lgnący, jakby chciał się upewnić, że Jim wciąż jest obok, a nie błądzi myślami gdzie daleko. Próbowali się całować, lecz wspomnienia z gorączki, a raczej jej niefortunnego początku, wciąż były w nich żywe na tyle, by o seksie na razie nie było mowy. Szybko dali sobie spokój i położyli się na plecach, wpatrując w panującym półmroku w sufit i słuchając odgłosów z położonej po drugiej stronie korytarza sypialni Rankina i Kessona; ich dwójka nie miała pod tym względem żadnych zahamowań, co pewnie drażniłoby Jima, gdyby po posłuchaniu fantazji pierwszego z mężczyzn zażenowanie nie wychodziło u niego na pierwszy plan.

– Jim, czujesz się już dobrze? – spytał nieoczekiwanie Sebastian, przerywając ciszę. – Poprzednim razem po gorączce dochodziłeś do siebie ponad tydzień i…

– Poprzednia nie była zaspokojona, to jasne, że zajęło mi dłużej – westchnął, obracając się w jego stronę. – Nadal jestem osłabiony i to _wszystko_. Pierwszy raz w życiu czuję się dobrze prawie od razu – dokończył, mając na końcu języka stwierdzenie, że zgodnie z planami był to też _ostatni_ , w najgorszym wypadku przedostatni raz, gdy w ogóle musiał to przeżywać.

– Jim, nie rozmawialiśmy o tym – odezwał się po paru chwilach Sebastian. – Początek był dla ciebie koszmarny. Powinienem był o ciebie dbać, a nie umiałem ci pomóc. Jeśli podczas następnych gorączek też tak to masz przechodzić… – urwał na dłuższą chwilę, nie widząc w ciemnościach, jak twarz Jima się ścina – mam nadzieję, że Lennox wymyśli dla ciebie coś, żeby tak to nie wyglądało.

– Nie myśl o tym, co było na początku – odparł na to, starając się, by jego głos nie był napięty, chociaż czuł, jak jego gardło zaciska się przy każdym słowie. – Zrobiłeś wszystko, co mogłeś, a z każdym atakiem było lepiej, chociaż zanim do tego doszło, spodziewałem się, że do samego końca to będzie dla mnie koszmar, a przy tobie _nie był_. Nie baw się w wyrzuty sumienia, bo nie masz żadnych powodów, żeby się zadręczać, że niby cokolwiek mogłeś zrobić lepiej – kontynuował, po czym, aby wzmocnić efekt swoich słów, przysunął się do Sebastiana i przerzucił rękę przez jego klatkę piersiową, opierając głowę na jego ramieniu. – Nie wierzyłem w teorie, że w udanych związkach gorączka to wzajemność i że alfa się dopasuje do potrzeb omegi i wydawało mi się to romantyczną bzdurą, tymczasem tak właśnie to wyglądało, a nie żaden… – zaśmiał się krótko – paskudny układ dominująco-uległy, jaki słyszymy za ścianą. Bałem się, to chyba jasne? Że przez cały ten czas będzie tak samo, a ja będę błagał cię, żebyś dał mi leki nasenne i załatwił resztę gorączki, gdy będę nieprzytomny. Ale im dłużej to trwało tym bałem się mniej, bo zajmowałeś się mną, utrzymywałeś stopery, panowałeś nad sobą i było znacznie łatwiej niż przypuszczałem, że będzie, chociaż to wszystko tak nas zaskoczyło.

– Cokolwiek powiesz, nigdy nie wybaczę sobie, że twój pierwszy atak…

– Przestań. Ja to przeżyłem, więc ty tym bardziej nie masz powodów, żeby się rozckliwiać. Było, minęło – powiedział, gładząc dłonią jego skórę na piersi, uśmiechając się lekko i spychając na bok kwestie, które wciąż nad nimi wisiały i sprawiały, że każde jego słowo niosło ze sobą niedopowiedzenia i fałsz. – Niedługo będziemy z powrotem w Szkocji, albo zrobimy sobie urlop od sprawy alfa-gangu i tych dwóch świrów i na parę dni wrócimy do Londynu. Odpoczniemy od wszystkiego, odwiedzę Lennoxa i znów będzie normalnie – oznajmił, a jego gardło ścisnęło się na wszystkie te kłamstwa; im bardziej myślał o nieuchronności rozmowy z Sebastianem na temat swoich planów, tym większą miał bowiem ochotę przeprowadzić sterylizację w tajemnicy i postawić go przed faktem dokonanym. Przypomniał sobie słowa Rankina, że mężczyzna _będzie zawiedziony, bo nie umie być na niego zły_ , a to powodowało gorzki posmak w ustach, który zupełnie nie chciał minąć, a wręcz pogorszył się, kiedy Sebastian zaczął łagodnie gładzić go dłonią po plecach.

– Wszystko w porządku? – spytał niespodziewanie, a Jim dopiero wówczas zorientował się, że od paru chwil milczał.

– Tak. Pomyślałem o Holmesie i znów mam obawy – skłamał gładko, nieco mocniej przywierając do Sebastiana. – I o następnej gorączce. Musimy się lepiej przygotować niż teraz, mieć ze sobą komplet leków i…

– Jim? – westchnął mężczyzna z rezygnacją, jego ręka znieruchomiała, a palce nieco mocniej wbiły się w skórę objętego przez niego Jima. – Miej trochę szacunku dla mojej inteligencji. Widzę, że coś ukrywasz i sądząc po tym, jak reagujesz na nazwisko Lennox, jest to z nim w jakiś sposób związane. Przynajmniej miej na tyle przyzwoitości, żeby powiedzieć, że nie chcesz o czymś rozmawiać, zamiast ściemniać.

– _Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać_ – powtórzył po nim słabo, a chwilę później poczuł, jak Sebastian bierze głęboki oddech, wyraźnie walcząc ze sobą, by nie podnieść głosu.

– W porządku – odparł jednak i, ku zaskoczeniu Jima, nie próbował drążyć tematu. – W jednym masz rację, następnym razem powinniśmy się lepiej przygotować i jakoś to stłumić, żebyśmy nie mieli powtórki z rozrywki. Wiem już, że leki na gorączkę na ciebie nie działają, a przynajmniej jej nie hamują, bo inaczej wszystko wyglądałoby inaczej… – urwał na moment – i nie mam pojęcia, jak sobie z nimi w takim razie radziłeś przez całe życie.

– Nie wiem, czy chcesz o tym słuchać – westchnął, starając się nie okazywać zbyt jawnie, jak bardzo cieszy go zmiana tematu, nawet jeśli ten nowy też nie był wymarzony.

– Lennox mówił, że je tłumiłeś. Skoro jakoś to robiłeś, musi być coś, co ci je ułatwia i skoro twój stan prawdopodobnie się poprawił, to w przyszłości może moglibyśmy się tym wspomóc…?

– Szczerze wątpię – odparł i skrzywił się, gdy uświadomił sobie, że skoro ukrywał przed Sebastianowi to, co teraz było dla niego najważniejsze, powinien przynajmniej odpowiedzieć na wszelkie inne jego wątpliwości, bo… bo po prostu nie zasługiwał na więcej kłamstw i milczenia. – Jak sądzisz, co mogłem robić? Rozmawialiśmy o tym. Właściwie kiedyś już ci to powiedziałem, oczywiście teoretyzując, gdy sądziłeś jeszcze, że jestem betą. Pamiętasz…?

– Na samym początku sądziłem, że faszerowałeś się po prostu zbyt dużą ilością leków przeciwko rui, ale to nie mogło wystarczyć, skoro na ciebie nie działają – odparł powoli Sebastian. – Z całą pewnością nie wyjeżdżałeś do Francji żeby to załatwić, bo na samą sugestię dostałeś kiedyś wścieklizny… no i nikomu byś tak nie zaufał, skoro nawet _mi_ nie do końca ufałeś. Zresztą Lennox powiedział, że nigdy z nikim nie przechodziłeś rui, więc wykluczam też bety.

– No, dalej…

– Znam cię na tyle, by wiedzieć, że mechaniczne pomoce są wykluczone, więc tak naprawdę nic więcej nie przychodzi mi do głowy – dokończył, ewidentnie się poddając odnośnie dalszego zgadywania.

– Wykreślanie kolejnych opcji nieźle ci idzie – westchnął Jim, starając się, by nie pobrzmiała w tym ironia. – Naprawdę chcesz wiedzieć? Robiłem coś głupiego, ale poniekąd skutecznego. I tak wiesz już na mój temat zbyt wiele kompromitujących rzeczy, więc może wolałbyś sobie tego oszczędzić…

– Nie pytam, żeby cię zawstydzić, co niby bym tym osiągnął? – spytał, trochę zaskoczony odpowiedzią Jima. – Znów zacząłbyś mi uciekać, a to ostatnie, czego bym chciał.

– W porządku – odparł, nie mając ochoty, by Sebastian celował na oślep ze swoimi zgadywankami, bo był w tym słabszy od Rankina i nie słuchało się go zbyt dobrze, gdy podawał opcje, które sam wykreślił lata temu jako niemożliwe do wykonania. – Po pierwsze używałem hormonów na ruję zawsze, pomimo że jej nie wstrzymywały. Zapewniały jednak antykoncepcję, nieco utrudniały wiązanie i łagodziły w niewielkim stopniu część objawów. Bałem się, że ktoś może mnie znaleźć i wykorzystać, dlatego mieszkałem w fortecy i robiłem wszystko, by nie było opcji, że ktoś mnie dorwie, zgwałci, zapłodni i na koniec wymusi wiązanie.

– Brałeś ich za dużo – bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał Sebastian.

– Jak _wszystkich_ leków, których używałem – westchnął. – Na to, co działo się ze mną ostatnie tygodnie, uczciwie sobie zapracowałem dziesiątkami niezaspokojonych i niestłumionych właściwie gorączek. Mówiłem ci o tym, gdy rozmawialiśmy _hipotetycznie_. Gdy się zaczynało, brałem końską dawkę środków nasennych i za każdym razem, gdy się wybudzałem, brałem następną. Budziłem się w obrzydliwym stanie, ale w końcu było po wszystkim. Robiłem tak od lat. _Lat_ – zakończył cicho i parę chwil musiał czekać na odpowiedź Sebastiana, który po jego słowach cały się spiął.

– Pieprzony lekoman – powiedział w końcu. – Mogłeś stracić przez to zmysły. Stan twojego zdrowia to jedna sprawa, ale twoja psychika…

– Rychło w czas – zaśmiał się martwo. – Nigdy nie byłem normalny, a teraz nie będę już tego…

– Wiem, że nie byłeś, bo pamiętam, jakie miałeś odloty, gdy się poznaliśmy. Przy całym twoim geniuszu, czasem jesteś idiotą. Wiesz w ogóle, ile niezwiązanych omeg popełnia w trakcie gorączki samobójstwo…? Gdyby chociaż działały na ciebie hormony, nie ryzykowałbyś tak bardzo, ale w tej sytuacji powinieneś był wyjeżdżać za granicę albo robić cokolwiek…

– Zabiłbym się _tym bardziej_ , gdyby dotknęła mnie obca alfa z tymi waszymi gadkami.

– Ja tak nie mówiłem.

– Nie, ale ty się przy mnie w ogóle nie zachowujesz jak alfa – odparł słabo i lekko się uśmiechnął. – Znam cię, ufam ci i mi na tobie zależy i dlatego to się w ogóle mogło udać. Nie byłem z nikim w trakcie gorączki odkąd odszedłem z rodzinnego domu, już w stanie przedgorączkowym trzymałem się z dala od seksu. Nikt nie znał prawdy. Ty i Lennox byliście pierwszymi osobami, które się dowiedziały, odkąd zmieniłem nazwisko i stałem się Moriartym – powiedział i na moment się uśmiechnął. – No… a potem były wszystkie te alfy z gangu, które zabiłem, ale one nie miały zbyt wiele czasu, by się tym nacieszyć.

– Co…? – wydukał, na co Jim uniósł brwi, dopiero teraz przypominając sobie, że nigdy nie powiedział mu tego wprost.

– Seb, to właśnie im mówiłem. Nigdy niczego nie podejrzewałeś? – spytał i tym razem roześmiał się głośniej. – Zanim strzeliłem… no, w przypadku tego pierwszego, zanim poderżnąłem mu gardło, mówiłem im, że jestem omegą. Cała siła, jaką wtedy czułem, była tak uzależniająca, że momentami ryzykowałem pewnie za bardzo, ale nie mogłem się przed tym powstrzymać. Masz rację, niezaspokojone gorączki zszargały mi psychikę i dlatego tak bardzo potrzebowałem sobie udowodnić, że jednak jestem silny. Zabicie alfy, kogoś, kto był ode mnie silniejszy pod każdym względem, dawało kopniaka energetycznego. Nie martw się, przeszło mi – zakończył, kiedy poczuł, jak puls Sebastiana przyspiesza, a jego mięśnie się napinają.

– _Wiem_ , ale to i tak popieprzone i chyba wolałbym tego nie wiedzieć.

– Jest wiele rzeczy, których wolałbyś nie wiedzieć – odparł, przymykając oczy. – Tak czy inaczej… wiesz już dokładnie, jak spieprzyłem sobie zdrowie. Mam zwyrodnienia w omega-narządach, jestem prawie na pewno bezpłodny i chociaż po ostatniej gorączce czuję się tak dobrze, nie wiem, na ile to wystarczyło, żeby poprawić mój stan.

– Dlatego jak najszybciej powinieneś zadzwonić do Lennoxa.

– Nie chcę psuć sobie świąt – zaśmiał się i wziął głęboki oddech. – Zadzwonię do niego gdy tylko poczuję się na siłach. Przede wszystkim musi mnie zbadać, a na odległość to i tak niemożliwe, więc nie muszę się aż tak spieszyć – zakończył, ponownie czując mgliste wyrzuty sumienia, że ukrywa przed Sebastianem, po co naprawdę będzie tam dzwonić. Mężczyzna przytaknął cicho, po czym objął go nieco mocniej i jakiś czas nie odzywał się, chociaż Jim wiedział, że nie usnął.

– Nie wszystko, co mi mówisz, musi mi się podobać, ale jeśli coś się dzieje, wolałbym, żebyś jednak powiedział – oznajmił cichym, nerwowym tonem. – Może mógłbym ci w jakiś sposób pomóc, ale dopóki nie mam pojęcia, o co chodzi… Czy to ta rzecz, którą niby miałeś mi powiedzieć po gorączce? Ta, od której wszystko zależy?

– Tak – powiedział zduszonym głosem. – Ta, o której masz się dowiedzieć we właściwym czasie. I _dowiesz_. Ale to jeszcze nie dzisiaj – dokończył, po czym wbił paznokcie w jego skórę na klatce piersiowej i lekko przejechał nimi w dół. Po chwili zaś przytulił się do Sebastiana i pocałował go w usta, wzmacniając pieszczotę za każdym razem, gdy mężczyzna próbował się odezwać. I robił to, dopóki ten nie skapitulował i nie objął go ramionami, wtulając twarz w jego szyję i delikatnie muskając ją wargami. – W swoim czasie – powtórzył ledwo słyszalnie, po czym przymknął oczy, czując już, że tej nocy nieprędko uda mu się usnąć.

 

***

 

Powodem, dla którego Jim zdecydował się na telefon do Lennoxa, nie było omówienie jego planów i samopoczucia po gorączce – bo gdyby to miało nim być, podejrzewał, że nie odezwałby się do niego przynajmniej do Nowego Roku. Rozmowa wisiała nad nim jak kat, nieunikniona i konieczna, ale odsuwał to na bok, doskonale wiedząc, że przybliży go ona do chwil szczerości w stosunku do Sebastiana, a tego obawiał się coraz bardziej. Mężczyzna od czasu gorączki traktował go z pewną pobłażliwością, chociaż irytowało go, że Jim nie chciał mówić o swojej rozmowie z Rankinem i bagatelizował stan swojego zdrowia; kiedyś zwróciłby mu na to uwagę głośniej, teraz zaciskał pięści i wymuszał uśmiech. Widać było, że wciąż gryzą go wyrzuty sumienia, a ponadto Jimowi wydawało się, że teraz, raczej nieświadomie, traktuje go jak _omegę, którą należy się zaopiekować_ i odnosić się do niej delikatniej niż do innych ludzi, bo jest, _ach, tak wrażliwa_. Mógł tego nie robić w jakiś ewidentny sposób, ale Rankin miał absolutną rację: traktował go jak _swoją omegę_. I zapewne nie podobałoby mu się, gdyby miał ją stracić. Ponieważ zaś Jim przekonywał go, że nie ma do niego żadnych pretensji o to, jak wyglądała jego gorączka i wprost twierdził, że była najlepsza ze wszystkich jakie przeżył – to tym bardziej wszystko utrudniało; skoro tak bardzo przekonywał go, że najbardziej jaskrawa część cyklu płodnego omegi nie przerażała go jak kiedyś, Sebastianowi mogło być jeszcze trudniej usłyszeć prawdę, uwierzyć w nią i ją zaakceptować.

Tak czy inaczej, kwestia telefonu rozwiązała się dzień po świętach, kiedy to Kesson zasłabł na dworze i w jednej chwili zupełnie stracił kontakt ze światem. Jim nie rozumiał charakteru jego ataku jednakże sądząc po względnie spokojnej reakcji Rankina, nie był on tak silny, jak wcześniejsze; mężczyzna nie zwijał się z bólu, nie krzyczał ani nie szalał, po prostu… gdy przynieśli go do domu i położyli w łóżku, tkwił tam kompletnie nieruchomo, wpatrując się w sufit zamglonymi, niewidzącymi oczami i oddychał tak powoli i płytko, jakby znalazł się w śpiączce. Rankin siedział przy nim tylko przez godzinę, jakby liczył na szybką zmianę jego stanu, a potem z niemrawym wyjaśnieniem, że jedyne co mogą zrobić, to to przeczekać, wyszedł z domu.

– Jim, jak… – zaczął Sebastian, na co ten westchnął, automatycznie sięgając po telefon.

– Rankin ma wyrzuty sumienia, w sumie słuszne, jeśli stan Kessona jest skutkiem wymuszenia wiązania. Dlatego się tak zachowuje, więc bądź dobrym przyjacielem i idź za nim, a ja zadzwonię do Lennoxa czy sobie tego życzą czy nie – powiedział, a widząc wahanie Sebastiana, uśmiechnął się kpiąco. – Możesz zapalić. Obiecuję nie powiedzieć nawet słowa, że śmierdzisz papierosami.

– Nie potrzebuję twojego pozwolenia – odparł i roześmiał się, gdy Jim uniósł brwi, przybierając minę, którą wiele ludzi widziało jako ostatnią rzecz w życiu. – Wiesz, że na mnie to nie działa, prawda?

– Wiem – parsknął i zerknął na uchylone drzwi do sypialni Rankina i Kessona. – Idź tam i pilnuj, żeby za szybko nie wrócił. Ta rozmowa może trochę zająć i wolałbym, żeby Rankin jej nie słyszał – oznajmił, na co Sebastian skinął głową, po czym ruszył do przedpokoju; gdy tylko zamknęły się za nim drzwi wyjściowe, z twarzy Jima spłynął uśmiech. Odczekał niemal minutę i dopiero wówczas wybrał numer Lennoxa i zaszył się kuchni, z dala od Kessona, który na dobrą sprawę mógł wszystko słyszeć, chociaż niby nie reagował na bodźce.

– Myślałem, że nigdy nie… – zaczął lekarz, gdy tylko odebrał, lecz Jim nie pozwolił mu dokończyć.

– Porozmawiamy o tym później – uciął, spoglądając w okno i obserwując, jak Sebastian podchodzi do Rankina, który stał nad samą rzeką, wpatrując się w ciemną taflę wody. – Mam inną sprawę. Nietypową na tyle, że nie mam pojęcia, do kogo innego miałbym się zwrócić.

– Powiedz chociaż…

– Gorączka była i minęła, a ja nadal chcę być betą – warknął ze złością. – Potrzebuję informacji i być może konsultacji medycznej dla kogoś innego, więc daj temu spokój. _Wymuszone wiązania_. Na pewno się tym zajmujesz i leczysz czasem omegi, które to spotkało.

– To standard w mojej specjalizacji, co w tym niby nietypo…

– Jesteśmy z Sebastianem i pewną popieprzoną parką we Francji, a jedno z nich właśnie dostało ataku, gdzie leży nieruchomo od ponad godziny, na nic nie reaguje i podobno _wyjdzie z tego do wieczora, bo to wcale nie jest silny atak_.

– Na jakiej podstawie uważasz, że coś takiego jest skutkiem wymuszonego wiązania? – spytał Lennox ze zdziwieniem. – Letargiczne zasłabnięcia zdarzają się rzadko i dotyczą raczej bet niż omeg i może być masa innych…

– To alfa – przerwał mu, a wówczas lekarz wydał z siebie odgłos, jakby się krztusił.

– Co…?

– Alfa z wymuszonym wiązaniem. Robi się interesująco? – westchnął i parę chwil musiał czekać na odpowiedź.

– Wymuszenie wiązania na alfie jest właściwie niespotykane – wymamrotał w końcu. – Może to zrobić tylko druga alfa, to _jasne_ , a medycyna w ogóle nie zajmuje się takimi przypadkami. Czy ty jesteś na sto procent pewny, że ich wiązanie było wymuszone?

– Tak. Ta druga alfa wprost to powiedziała – odparł ze zniecierpliwieniem. – Co potrzebujesz wiedzieć, żeby ustalić, na ile to poważne i co mu grozi?

– Przede wszystkim chcę wiedzieć, dlaczego, ze wszystkich ludzi świata, akurat _ty_ przejmujesz się w jakikolwiek sposób stanem zdrowia innej niż Sebastian alfy – parsknął, wciąż zszokowany zasłyszaną informacją.

– Pracujemy z nimi, bo to właśnie dwaj szefowie alfa-gangu, który dla ciebie rozbroiłem – odparł, na co Lennox jęknął, ale tym razem mu nie przerwał. – Łączą mnie z nimi biznesy i mam w stosunku do nich pewne plany. W moim interesie jest, aby obaj byli w pełni sił fizycznych i umysłowych, a _nie będą_ , jak jeden z nich zejdzie, a drugi zacznie po nim rozpaczać.

– Po kolei. Powiedz mi wszystko, co o nich wiesz – odparł na to Lennox, któremu wyraźnie nie spodobał się jego ton i nie trudził się, by to ukrywać; Jim zerknął za okno, a potem ku wnętrzu domu, z którego nie dochodziły jednak żadne odgłosy, nie wiedząc do końca, od czego powinien zacząć i jak wiele należało w ogóle powiedzieć.

W końcu zaczął przekazywać mu wszystko w tej kolejności, w jakiej sam poznawał prawdę –mówiąc mu to, co wyczytał w dokumentach i co wydedukowali z Sebastianem lub usłyszeli we fragmentarycznych wyznaniach. Co jakiś czas lekarz zadawał mu dodatkowe pytania o to, kiedy doszło do wiązania, jak długo trwają ataki i czy wie, jakie inne objawy miał Kesson, gdy do nich dochodziło – lecz, siłą rzeczy, na większość nie był w stanie udzielić mu pełnej odpowiedzi. Złączenie w całość wszystkich informacji oraz wielokrotne zapewnienie, że _tak_ , są oni na swój sposób szczęśliwi i gdyby mieli wybór, nie zdecydowaliby się na wymuszenie wiązania, zajęło mu dobrych kilka minut, a gdy skończył, Lennox na dłuższą chwilę zamilkł.

– Letargi tego rodzaju – zaczął w końcu, niepewnym, ostrożnym głosem – nie są typowym objawem i pomimo tego, co przypuszczasz, ich przyczyną nie jest raczej to, że ten człowiek… _Kesson_ … żyje w wymuszonym wiązaniu. Skutki wymuszonego wiązania mogły się nawet jeszcze u niego w pełni nie ujawnić, bo gdy związek jest udany, czasem mijają lata, zanim się to dzieje i najbardziej ze wszystkich płci są na nie narażone omegi. Oczywiście, możesz też nie wiedzieć o jego innych objawach, bo nie powiedzieli ci wszystkiego, ale bez szczegółowych badań i rozmowy z nimi więcej nie stwierdzę, bo po prostu mam za mało danych.

– Więc co podejrzewasz? I co mam teraz z nim zrobić?

– Daj mi dokończyć – powiedział, lecz, zanim kontynuował, parę sekund milczał. – Jego problemów nie wiązałbym też _bezpośrednio_ z faktem uszkodzonych nici mentalnych i brakiem możliwości wytworzenia wiązania, przez które do tego wszystkiego doszło. Czasem coś podobnego zdarza się również u omeg i bet, tyle że gdy decydują się one na wymuszenie wiązania, bo nie mają innej możliwości – żeby nie było, to sporadyczne sytuacje – robią to prawie zawsze pod ścisłą kontrolą lekarską i dostają odpowiednie leki, aby wymuszenie nie wpłynęło negatywnie na ich zdrowie. Oni z kolei nie mogli się udać do lekarza, bo nikt nie wziąłby na poważnie dwóch niespełna dwudziestoletnich alf z ośrodka, jeśli nie miały ze sobą furmanki pieniędzy.

– W porządku, to nie jest przyczyną, więc co nią jest? – spytał ze zniecierpliwieniem.

– James, wiesz, dlaczego bety w związkach tej samej płci rzadziej niż damsko-męskie decydują się na wiązanie? Abstrahując od tego, że coraz mniej bet _w ogóle_ decyduje się na wiązanie ze sobą, bo to ograniczające a w ich wypadku nie ma uzasadnienia zdrowotnego. _Więc_? – spytał, lecz odpowiedziało mu milczenie, bo Jim zupełnie nie wiedział, do czego Lennox próbuje dążyć. – Wiązanie zazwyczaj sprawia, że jedna ze stron, ta biologicznie słabsza, dostaje bardziej uległą rolę, to jest znana teoria i wiemy o tym wszyscy. Istotne jest jednak, że u osób różnej płci ale w ramach tej samej tożsamości nie jest to nawet zauważalne, jeśli ich charaktery są zgrane i gdy mają stabilną relację, tak więc damsko-męski związek bet, chociaż kobieta niby jest słabsza, nie będzie nienaturalny i nie wciśnie nikogo w wyraźnie uległą rolę.

– Wiem, ale to nie dotyczy ani ich ani mnie, więc może przejdziesz już do rzeczy?

– To nie takie proste – westchnął Lennox. – Problem w tym, że w relacjach jednopłciowych natura _nie zadziała_ , bo nie ma naturalnie słabszej osoby, nie ma biologicznego dopasowania, jakie występuje w płodnych związkach w ramach jednej tożsamości i w efekcie _dominującą_ rolę dostaje automatycznie osoba inicjująca wiązanie, a nie jedyna kobieta. Co ważne, w tym przypadku dysproporcja i rozdzielenie ról stają się z powodu braku naturalnego _uległego_ wyraźniejsze niż w związkach mieszanych, więc dysproporcje siłowe będą po wiązaniu _większe_. Problemem jest to, że u dwóch jednopłciowych bet – to samo ma miejsce przy dwóch omegach czy dwóch alfach, to jasne, przy czym takich związków wśród bet jest setki razy więcej niż u nas – inicjowanie to nie taka oczywistość jak między alfą i omegą, gdzie my nic nie możemy zrobić i alfa inicjuje je zawsze. W trakcie wiązania dochodzi do procesów, które mogą powodować luki w pamięci i w efekcie zdarza się dość często, że dwie bety nie są w stanie powiedzieć, która z nich inicjowała wiązanie i dopiero badania genetyczne są w stanie określić, kto faktycznie to zrobił. To sprawia, że przy związkach jednopłciowych istnieje ryzyko, że wiązanie nie utworzy się poprawnie… to znaczy… wiesz, co mam na myśli…? Rozumiesz w ogóle, co mówię?

– Nie jestem idiotą – odparł. – Może się zdarzyć, że wiązanie inicjuje osoba, która psychologicznie jest bardziej uległa, bierna lub na jakikolwiek inny sposób słabsza. I co wtedy? Coś im się stanie?

– Będzie im trudno utrzymać relację, bo ich związek się zdestabilizuje i _nie będzie tak jak kiedyś_. Błędne utworzenie wiązania w związkach jednopłciowych u bet to najczęstszy powód, dla którego decydują się one zerwać wiązanie. Oczywiście, nie zawsze tak jest, ale o ile mi wiadomo, więcej niż połowa takich par prędzej czy później to zrobi. Z tych, które zostają razem, większość się poddaje nowej sytuacji i żyje szczęśliwie w innym niż wcześniej układzie, ale część będzie z tym walczyć i próbować żyć tak jak wcześniej i gdy przybierze to ekstremalne warianty… gdy strona, którą wiązanie zmusiło do uległości zacznie _wyraźnie_ dominować, to może zacząć mieć problemy zdrowotne, które w pewnym stopniu przypominają to, co powiedziałeś mi o Kessonie. _Walczy z naturą, natura go karze_. Nie będę cię zanudzał tłumaczeniem reakcji chemicznych i zaburzeń hormonalnych, do jakich wówczas dochodzi, bo nie w tym rzecz, a tobie nie jest potrzebna ta wiedza. Tu jednak docieramy do sedna, bo chociaż nie wspomniałeś mi ze szczegółami, jaki jest układ sił w ich związku, mam podstawy przypuszczać, że w nim właśnie leży problem. Więc…?

– Kesson jest zdecydowanie bardziej dominujący, na tyle, by bawili się w BDSM i by Rankin od ponad tygodnia kulał i leczył sińce – odparł wprost, na co Lennox jęknął głośno.

– James, mogę nie mieć doświadczeń ze związkami alf, ale jeśli robią coś takiego, to oni się proszą o katastrofę, tym bardziej że przy wymuszonym wiązaniu wszelkie zależności na płaszczyźnie dominacji i uległości są znacznie silniejsze niż przy dobrowolnych…! Samo życie w wymuszonym wiązaniu bez stałej opieki lekarskiej jest dla niego niebezpieczne! To cud, że po tylu latach jeszcze nie oszalał albo nie zapadł w śpiączkę… Fakt, że miał uszkodzone nici mentalne jeszcze wszystko pogarsza i… – urwał wpół zdania, jakby coś sobie uświadomił. – Czy to o sińcach to twoje ogólne spostrzeżenie czy faktycznie teraz jest w takim stanie? – spytał podejrzliwie.

– Jest w nim od tygodnia, a każdej nocy słyszymy z ich sypialni powtórkę z rozrywki, chociaż w łagodniejszym niż wtedy wydaniu – odparł, a moment później wszystko, co powiedział mu Lennox, w końcu złożyło się w całość. – Więc coś tak idiotycznego jest przyczyną jego ataków…? – wymamrotał w szoku. – Że powinien być uległy, a nie jest?

– Bingo – westchnął Lennox.

– Co z tym można zrobić? Kazać im zerwać wiązanie?

– Ludzie żyją mitem, że tylko wiązania A/O nie da się zerwać – odparł na to słabym, niechętnym tonem. – W przypadku relacji A/A i O/O, oczywiście, tak rzadkich, że nawet nie uwzględnia się ich w statystykach, zazwyczaj to również niemożliwe, bo to geny które mamy my i alfy, a których bety nie posiadają, zapewniają najwyższą stabilność wiązań i chociaż najsilniej działa w związkach alfa-omega, to przy jednopłciowych również jest zauważalne. Gdyby coś podobnego spotkało bety, zerwanie wiązania byłoby najprostszym rozwiązaniem, ale u nich to może się okazać niemożliwe i jest ryzykowne dla nich obu. Wiązanie zapewnia stabilizację hormonalną naruszoną przez samo posiadanie genu A/O, więc jego zrywanie to ostateczność.

– Więc co niby mają zrobić? Wątpię, czy zareagują dobrze, gdy oznajmiłbyś im, że mają odwrócić w sypialni i poza nią swoje role – stwierdził Jim, na co Lennox po raz pierwszy się roześmiał.

– Nie muszą niczego odwracać, medycyna idzie do przodu i może będę w stanie przebadać ich i tak dobrać im leki _łagodzące_ wpływ wymuszonego i nieprawidłowego jednocześnie wiązania oraz stopery, by czuł się lepiej. Może być to skomplikowane, ale jeszcze dziś ściągnę materiały na ten temat i zacznę się dokształcać. Oczywiście, nie wyleczy go to, ale przynajmniej zahamuje zmiany, jakie następują w jego organizmie.

– Trochę za dużo u ciebie tych wszystkich _może_ – zauważył. – Czy masz jakiekolwiek doświadczenia w podobnych przypadkach?

– O tyle o ile – odparł nieco spiętym tonem. – Ale nikogo lepszego nie znajdą. A na wiązaniach znam się lepiej niż na psychiatrii, więc nie zamierzam bawić się w seksuologa i terapeutę małżeńskiego. Mam na tyle instynktu samozachowawczego, żeby nie wsadzać nosa w sypialnię alf – oznajmił, a Jim krótko się zaśmiał, gdy tylko wyobraził go sobie w takiej roli. – Zresztą, z tego co mówisz, im obu odpowiada taki pokręcony układ i na pewno zdają sobie sprawę, że zachowują się niezgodnie z tym, co każe im wiązanie, bo to się po prostu _czuje_. Nie mają tylko świadomości, bo to nie jest coś, o czym uczy się na biologii i co można wyczytać w prasie popularnonaukowej, że zdrowie Kessona cierpi nie tylko przez wymuszenie wiązania, ale przez to, co wyprawiają. Skoro nawet ciebie to szokuje, to…

– Wbrew temu, co próbujesz sugerować, jestem w łóżku konserwatystą – przerwał mu Jim chłodno.

– Który chce zmienić płeć i sypiać z alfą jako beta? – spytał ironicznie. – Niewiele w tym konserwatyzmu.

– Mieliśmy rozmawiać o nich – oznajmił w odpowiedzi. – Co mam zrobić? Teraz, gdy Kesson leży w sypialni i nie wiadomo, kiedy się obudzi i w jakim będzie wtedy stanie?

– Takie śpiączki trwają nie więcej niż kilkanaście godzin, a po wszystkim dojdzie do siebie w ciągu doby. Letargiczny atak sam w sobie nie powoduje większych zagrożeń, chociaż pewnie dobrych kilka dni będzie po tym osłabiony i z biegiem lat będzie się to pogłębiać, aż do momentu, gdy albo będzie w śpiączce albo w stanie dochodzenia do siebie. Jedyne, co sam może zrobić, to zmienić swój układ z Rankinem, ale jakoś wątpię, że w ramach pomocy choremu przyjacielowi zamierzasz pisać się na rozmowę z parą alf, gdzie zasugerujesz, by pohamowali swoje sadomasochistyczne zapędy… jak jednak to zrobisz _, życzę powodzenia_ – powiedział ironicznie. – Jedyne, co mogę poradzić zdalnie, to żeby, jak tylko się ocknie, przez przynajmniej trzy dni restrykcyjnie przestrzegał diety dla alf, brał przez tydzień zwiększone dawki stoperów i starał się zadbać, żeby jego otoczenie było wolne od zapachu cudzych feromonów. Dopóki jednak nie przyjedzie i nie da się zbadać, nic więcej nie jestem w stanie poradzić. Powiedz im wprost, że masz lekarza, który może go przebadać i przyjedźcie do mnie gdy tylko wrócicie do Szkocji.

– Wiedzą, że jesteś omegą – zaznaczył Jim, na co Lennox westchnął z rezygnacją.

– _Świetnie_ – mruknął, ale nie wydawał się przesadnie zły. – Więc uświadom ich, że jeśli nie wezmą podwójnych stoperów, żaden z nich nie przekroczy progu mojego gabinetu. A teraz zapomnijmy o tej dwójce, bo na odległość _naprawdę_ nic więcej nie mogę dla nich zrobić.

– Zaskakująco łatwo przyjąłeś fakt, że masz leczyć alfę – zauważył, chcąc możliwie przesunąć moment dalszej części rozmowy.

– James… – zaczął, a jego ton zmienił się w ułamku sekundy. – Nie mam żadnej pewności, czy dobrze określiłem przyczyny jego stanu, bo celuję na oślep scenariuszami które wydają się logiczne i prawdopodobne, jednak równie dobrze może cierpieć na jakieś schorzenie typowe dla alf, które daje podobne objawy, a o którym medycyna nic nie wie. Nie ma jednak lekarzy specjalizujących się w alfach i jeśli nie cierpią na coś, co jest spotykane również u bet, nie mają nikogo, kto mógłby się nimi profesjonalnie zająć. To nie jest tak, jak z nami, bo nam rządy zapewniły poza ochroną prawną również opiekę medyczną, podczas gdy alfom nie dali nic, chociaż jest ich dziesięciokrotnie więcej i w całej Europie jest ich _kilka milionów_. Nikt nie uwzględnia w medycynie ich potrzeb poza masową produkcją hormonów i stoperów, a to firmy farmaceutyczne opracowują dla zysku, a rządy sponsorują we własnym interesie – oznajmił, a coś w jego głosie sprawiło, że Jim zamarł z telefonem przyciśniętym do ucha. – Mój mąż nie żyje, bo nie było nikogo, kto potrafiłby mu pomóc. Ja też nie potrafiłem, mimo że jestem lekarzem… ale może im _będę_ w stanie. Chcę chociaż spróbować, bo przysięga Hipokratesa dotyczy również alf, mimo że cały lekarski świat wydaje się o tym zapominać – zakończył, sprawiając tym ostatnim stwierdzeniem, że Jim nie był w stanie wydusić nawet słowa komentarza.

To właśnie czekałoby Sebastiana, gdyby coś mu się przytrafiło, gdy nie miałby przy sobie Jima albo kogoś z sieci, gdyby nagle zachorował na coś, czego prywatni, zastraszeni lekarze nie byliby w stanie wyleczyć w swoich ukrytych gabinetach. Oczywiście, były pieniądze, zagranica i możliwości, które stały przed nimi otworem dzięki ich pozycji, lecz byłoby to utrudnione, nawet pomimo faktu, że mieli kogoś jak Lennox, posiadającego własną, chociaż innej specjalizacji klinikę. Zaś Kesson i Rankin nie mieli nawet tego, bo chociaż byli względnie zamożni – nie posiadali znajomości innych niż w półświatku, a dodatkowo gdyby musieli się ujawnić jako para przed obcym albo po prostu niewystarczająco zaufanym lekarzem, naraziliby się na falę nietolerancji w najbardziej obrzydliwym wydaniu i bardzo możliwe było, że nie otrzymaliby pomocy medycznej udzielonej z należytą starannością. Mógł nie przepadać za Rankinem, ale nie uważał z całą pewnością, że on… nie mówiąc już o Kessonie czy Sebastianie… zasługiwał na to, by kiedyś umierać w cierpieniach na schorzenie, które mogłoby zostać wyleczone, gdyby tylko ktoś _podjął się_ leczenia.

– Po prostu… przekaż mu to, co ci powiedziałem i niech do mnie przyjedzie – odezwał się Lennox po paru długich chwilach milczenia. – I na razie to zostawmy i zajmijmy się tobą, bo jesteś kolejnym nietypowym przypadkiem, z którym nie jestem pewny, czy wiem, co powinienem zrobić – oznajmił, a ponieważ Jim nic nie odpowiedział, westchnął, a po chwili odezwał się trochę bardziej zwyczajnym głosem, w którym chłodny profesjonalizm wyparł wcześniejszą sentymentalność. – Wiem od Sebastiana, co zrobiłeś, a ty zapewne wiesz, co o tym sądzę, więc nie będę się powtarzał. Jakie bierzesz teraz leki?

– Połówki, te od ciebie. W tej fazie cyklu wystarczają – odparł, otrząsając się z rozważań, które nie były mu teraz potrzebne.

– O tyle dobrze – odparł Lennox z ledwo wyczuwalną ironią w głosie. – Trzymaj się tego, pamiętaj o regularnych dawkach i staraj się ich nie zaburzać. Wiem, jakiego dostałeś ataku, gdy przeszedłeś w stan przedgorączkowy i liczę na to, że to cię oduczyło eksperymentów.

– Gdybym znów to zrobił, moja gorączka znów zaczęłaby się wcześniej?

– Wątpię, ale jest pewne ryzyko… a w stanie przedgorączkowym nie będę mógł cię bezpiecznie wysterylizować i jeśli utrzymujesz, że chcesz to zrobić w tym cyklu, to musisz się pilnować i nie ryzykować – powiedział, na co Jim niemrawo skinął głową, chociaż, oczywiście, Lennox nie mógł go zobaczyć. – Opowiedz mi, jak przebiegła ruja.

– Nie zamierzam… – zaczął natychmiast się bronić, jednak lekarz nie dał mu dokończyć.

– Nie chodzi mi o intymne szczegóły, tylko to, jak _mniej-więcej_ wyglądała, na ile była silna, ile miałeś ataków i kiedy zaczęły słabnąć – powiedział, a jego neutralny, może nieco obojętny ton sprawił, że Jim z pewnymi oporami streścił mu w kilku zdaniach, jak wszystko wyglądało i jak zachowywał się przy nim Sebastian. Pierwszy silny i gwałtowny atak, którego niewiele pamiętał, drugi nieco słabszy i bardziej świadomy, trzeci zupełnie udany i kolejne, słabnące, gdzie wszystko się w nim wyciszało, a on powoli odpływał, zmęczony skokami hormonalnymi i niewyspaniem. – Poszło więc łatwiej niż oczekiwałeś – skomentował to krótko Lennox. – Nie próbuj mi wmawiać, że jest inaczej.

– Tak – przyznał niechętnie – ale to nie zmienia faktu, że nie chcę więcej tego przechodzić.

– Mimo że Sebastian wcale nie był taką alfą, jakiej się spodziewałeś? I że zobaczyłeś wreszcie, że gdy mu ulegasz z własnej woli, nie potrzebuje być agresywny ani do niczego cię zmuszać? Nie zaprzeczaj, że przez większość czasu było ci _dobrze_ – powiedział w sposób, który zupełnie nie spodobał się Jimowi, bo była w tym jakaś nieudolna manipulacja, a tego z całego serca nienawidził.

– Było, ale dopiero kiedy hormony opadły na tyle, bym mógł się kontrolować – warknął więc, licząc na to, że mężczyzna zorientuje się, że powinien nieco pohamować swoje zapędy.

– Gdy sypiacie ze sobą poza gorączką, a ty nie masz pełnych stoperów, też się nie kontrolujesz, a zakładam, że nie masz z tym…

– Craig, skończ – uciął ze złością. – Sebastian to _Sebastian_. Na razie się nam układa, ale nie wyobrażam sobie możliwości, że mielibyśmy całe życie być zależni od stoperów i nie móc pójść bez nich do łóżka. Nie zapominaj też, że nie wytrzyma za mną nawet roku bez wiązania i nie możemy tego ciągnąć w nieskończoność w takim stanie, bo to igranie z ogniem.

– Stopery są wam w ogóle niepotrzebne, a o wiązaniu na razie nie rozmawiajmy. To, jak się zachowywał, gdy miałeś ruję, to wystarczający dowód…

– _Nie_ – oznajmił nieco głośniej. – Miał na sobie stopery, przed każdą moją fazą brał połówkę. Nie może się nimi faszerować w aż takich ilościach, a ja nie pozwolę mu się do siebie zbliżyć, gdy będzie ich całkowicie pozbawiony, bo nigdy nie przestanę się go bać, gdy zmienia się całkowicie. A przez moje hormony się zmienia i będzie zmieniał i nie ma na to żadnej metody. Zostaw ten temat, bo ta rozmowa przestaje mieć jakikolwiek sens.

– Alfa, której omega nie chce ulegać i ciągle ucieka, staje się myśliwym, ale on nim nie jest, odkąd pozwoliłeś mu się do siebie zbliżyć – stwierdził Lennox, na co Jim aż się zagotował, a po chwilowym przypływie melancholii, jaką wywołało w nim wspomnienie problemów z leczeniem alf, nie pozostał nawet ślad.

– Nie zaczynaj znowu…

– Gdy ulegasz z własnej woli, a idzie ci to coraz lepiej, stajesz się dla niego nagrodą – kontynuował tymczasem Lennox, zupełnie jakby go nie słyszał. – Prezentem. A prezentów się nie psuje i szanuje się je, gdy czekało się na nie tyle czasu i dają tyle radości.

– Nie jestem niczyją nagrodą! – powiedział głośniej, zaciskając palce na telefonie i z wściekłością wykrzywiając usta. – To co mówisz jest uwłaczające i nie wiem, jak omedze coś takiego w ogóle przechodzi przez gardło!

– Dobrowolne wiązania A/O to w zdecydowanej większości szczęśliwe związki i gdybyś się przemógł…

– Nie stworzę z nim związku A/O i dobrze o tym wiesz! – podniósł głos, tym razem nie próbując już nawet utrzymywać pozorów spokoju i opanowania.

– Gdybyście się związali, zmieniłaby ci się gospodarka hormonalna i nie miałbyś żadnych problemów z akceptacją faktu, że jesteś naturalnie uległy.

– Nie jestem i nie chcę być, nie mam w sobie żadnej cholernej uległości, bo nie jestem omegą! – krzyknął, na tyle głośno, że gdyby ktokolwiek znajdował się w salonie czy korytarzu, z całą pewnością by go usłyszał. Po jego słowach Lennox milczał przez dłuższy czas, a gdy w końcu się odezwał, darował już sobie nachalności z ich wymiany zdań.

– Myślę, że przed ewentualną sterylizacją, w pierwszej kolejności powinieneś pomyśleć o terapii – powiedział tak suchym i nieprzyjemnym głosem, że Jim pożałował, że dzielą ich setki kilometrów, bo gdyby miał go przed sobą mógłby rzucić mu się do gardła i sobie przynajmniej ulżyć.

– Bo uważasz, że to, co chcę zrobić, jest nienormalne? – wysyczał z wściekłością.

– Bo sądziłem, że po prostu chciałeś ułatwić sobie życie, co przy twoich problemach ze zdrowiem, niestabilności hormonalnej oraz braku partnera i instynktów rodzicielskich wydawało mi się uzasadnione, a tymczasem zaczyna do mnie docierać, że chociaż nigdy się z tym nie spotkałem wśród jednostek A/O, możesz faktycznie być transseksualny, a wówczas konsultacja psychiatryczna…

– Czy ty cały czas sądziłeś, że moje dziwactwa to efekt samotności i zaburzeń? – spytał lodowato. – Że skoro mam Sebastiana, to musisz mnie przekonać do _nawrócenia się_? Tak właśnie myślałeś, gdy po raz pierwszy wspomniałeś o _organach, których nie zamierzam używać_?

– Moje pojęcie na temat zmiany płci w aspekcie psychologicznym jest _zerowe_ i _dlatego_ chciałbym żebyś zobaczył się…

– Oszalałeś – parsknął i wybuchnął krótkim, dławiącym śmiechem. – Albo jesteś ślepym kretynem, albo po prostu zwariowałeś. Cały ten czas nie rozumiałeś, dlaczego chcę przejść operację, bo do ciebie nie dociera, że ja w środku _nie jestem omegą_. Gdy dostaję gorączki albo się zmieniam, czuję do siebie obrzydzenie, bo to _nie jestem ja_! Jestem szczęśliwy tylko w momentach, gdy noszę stopery, nikt nie wie, czym się urodziłem i mogę funkcjonować w społeczeństwie jako beta! Sebastian tego nie rozumie i to mnie nie dziwi, ale ty jesteś cholernym lekarzem i spodziewałem się po tobie czegoś więcej, zwłaszcza że nawet ten pustak Rankin to zobaczył i nie próbował zmienić mojej decyzji!

– Przestań się wydzierać, przyjąłem to do wiadomości – warknął ze złością. – Nie wycofuję się z obietnicy, pomogę ci w operacji, ale muszę się skonsultować z psychiatrą i seksuologiem w twojej sprawie. Nie podam nazwisk, ale w ogólnikach przedstawię twoją historię i przekażę wyniki badań, bo potrzebuję opinii z zewnątrz.

– To zbędne, wiem czego…

– Nie – przerwał mu ostro. – Możliwe, że twój problem ma psychologicznie całkiem inne podłoże i nie zaryzykuję okaleczenia cię, jeśli mam obawy, że dolega ci coś całkiem innego. Możliwe, że gdy zmienisz się w betę znów coś nie będzie ci pasować w twoim ciele i…

– Co, stwierdzę, że jestem alfą albo może kobietą? – zakpił.

– To albo cała paleta innych możliwości – odparł Lennox, a Jim z szokiem stwierdził, że mówił on poważnie.

– Obiecałeś po gorączce mnie wysterylizować – powiedział i dopiero po chwili ze wstydem zorientował się, jak nieszczęśliwie i prosząco zabrzmiał jego głos, gdy zorientował się, że Lennox faktycznie się waha i w efekcie wszystkie miesiące dyskusji oraz _lata_ zjednywania go sobie mogły pójść na marne.

– Tak, a ty obiecałeś powiedzieć Sebastianowi prawdę, a tego nie zrobiłeś. Mam jeszcze trochę zdrowego rozsądku. Czy ty wiesz, co zrobiłaby alfa, gdyby ktoś wysterylizował jej omegę za jej plecami?

– Nie jestem jego…

– On tak tego nie widzi i ty też nie – przerwał mu, zanim Jim zdołał dokończyć myśl. – Nie mam ci nic więcej do powiedzenia. Widzimy się na badaniach. Im szybciej się na nich zjawisz, tym lepiej, bo jeśli chcesz zdążyć przed wejściem w stan przedgorączkowy, mam nie więcej niż dwa miesiące. James, naprawdę ci pomogę – powiedział łagodniej, jakby wyczuwając jego lęk – ale zróbmy wszystko po mojej myśli, bo nie chcę pominąć czegoś istotnego i w efekcie cię skrzywdzić. Muszę sprawdzić parę rzeczy, bo podczas naszej rozmowy o Kessonie zacząłem mieć pewne wątpliwości, których wcześniej nie brałem pod uwagę.

– Cokolwiek zrobisz i z kim się nie skonsultujesz, nie zmienię zdania, jeśli nie będzie wyraźnych przeciwwskazań medycznych – odparł i przełknął nerwowo ślinę, wcale nie będąc uspokojony jego deklaracją. – Nie chcę czekać dłużej niż to konieczne, więc zacznij wszystko szykować, a ja załatwię sprawę z Sebastianem w odpowiednim czasie. Jaki jest plan? Mam do ciebie przyjechać, przebadasz mnie i… co potem?

– Poza rutynowym badaniem oraz wykonaniem analiz standardowych przed zabiegiem chirurgicznym, chcę wykonać kilka badań niezwiązanych bezpośrednio z operacją i to niestety zajmie trochę czasu – powiedział, po czym zamilkł na parę sekund. – Muszę sprawdzić stan twoich nici mentalnych, a do tego potrzebuję wypożyczyć sprzęt z kliniki zajmującej się wiązaniami. Na wyniki będziemy czekać miesiąc, więc przynajmniej tyle czasu musimy mieć w zapasie.

– I czego to niby może dowieść? Po co mi taka wiedza? – zdziwił się, marszcząc z niepokojem brwi.

– Po to, żebyś wiedział, na co faktycznie się piszesz. Jeśli są niestabilne w jakikolwiek sposób, muszę mieć tego świadomość, żeby odpowiednio zabezpieczyć cię lekami.

– _Przed czym?_

– Przed tym, że zwiążesz się przypadkowo z pierwszą alfą, na jaką trafisz nawet nie idąc z nią do łóżka, bo staną się tak rozluźnione – odparł, na co Jima momentalnie zmroziło. – Druga opcja, to że po sterylizacji nie zwiążesz się już _nigdy_ inaczej niż przez wymuszenie, bo są pozakleszczane jak u Kessona, a ruja to jedyny moment, kiedy naturalnie się rozluźniają. Sterylizacja jest bezpieczna, gdy reszta twojego organizmu działa dobrze, a omega-organy są _względnie_ zdrowe, taką opcję zakładaliśmy i właśnie dlatego musieliśmy cię wykurować zmniejszając stopery i zmuszając cię do zaspokojenia rui. Jeśli coś z twoimi nićmi mentalnymi lub innymi narządami produkującymi hormony jest nie tak, możliwe jest, że to omega-organy zapewniają ci względną stabilizację, która utrzymuje cię przy życiu. Rozumiesz już, po co muszę przebadać cię bardziej dokładnie niż gdy byłeś u mnie ostatnio?

– Tak – wymamrotał. – W porządku. Zrobisz mi badania, gdy do ciebie przyjadę i wtedy wszystko ustalimy.

– Kiedy zamierzasz się u mnie zjawić?

– Parę dni po Nowym Roku – powiedział szybko. – Potrzebuję wstąpić do Londynu po trochę rzeczy, zanim wrócę do Szkocji na dłuższy czas.

– Będę na ciebie czekał – odparł, a po chwili odezwał się ponownie, twardszym i mniej przyjaznym tonem. – Miej jednak świadomość, że oczekuję, iż przyjedziesz do mnie _po_ rozmowie z Sebastianem.

– Porozmawiam z nim w odpowiednim momencie, gdy ustalimy termin, bo jeśli okaże się, że cokolwiek stoi na przeszkodzie w tym cyklu, nie zamierzam mu nic mówić. To moje ostatnie słowo.

– Nie czekaj zbyt długo – nacisnął, nie próbując jednak kłócić się z jego decyzją – im bliższy będziesz zrobienia tego wszystkiego, tym będzie ci trudniej. Sebastian nie jest kretynem i zobaczy, że coś się święci, a jeśli postawisz go przed faktem dokonanym, mogę ci zaręczyć, zareaguje znacznie gorzej niż gdybyś stopniowo go przygotowywał to tej wiadomości.

– Będę mieć to na uwadze – oznajmił sucho i po tych słowach szybko zakończyli rozmowę, obustronnie uznając, że nie mają sobie nic więcej do powiedzenia; obaj byli podenerwowani całą dyskusją i wymianą argumentów, więc tym bardziej nie było sensu tego ciągnąć i wymieniać się zbędnymi uprzejmościami.

Odłożył ostrożnie telefon na stół, a następnie ponownie wbił wzrok w okno, by dostrzec, jak Sebastian kładzie dłoń na ramieniu wyraźnie poruszonego Rankina, najwyraźniej próbując go uspokoić, gdy mężczyzna w końcu dał upust jakimś emocjom. Nie chciał na to patrzeć, z jakichś przyczyn nie potrafił teraz o tym myśleć, o relacjach w całej ich czwórce, po tym jak siłą rzeczy zbliżyli się do siebie przez ostatnie wydarzenia – bo wiedział, że wyznanie prawdy z jego strony może rozbić to wszystko, bo obie alfy mogłyby chcieć iść za Sebastianem, gdyby zdecydował się go porzucić, bo może musiałby przeciągać ich na swoją stronę emocjonalną manipulacją i chociaż nie spodziewał się, że obietnica uwolnienia ojca Rankina mogłaby nie wystarczyć…

Nie chciał tego wszystkiego. Pragnął, aby wszystko poszło po jego myśli, a Sebastian z nim został, _to oczywiste_ , ale po raz pierwszy od dawna do wątpliwości odnośnie operacji dołączył też palący żal, że musiał się urodzić taki jaki się urodził i że nie jest w stanie zaakceptować swojej płci, chociaż to rozwiązałoby jego wszystkie obecne problemy. Nie przeszkadzałaby mu uległość, nie bałby się gorączek, myśl o sczepieniach by go nie zawstydzała i nie powodowała obrzydzenia, potrafiłby się w pełni oddać Sebastianowi, związać z nim bez żadnych oporów i biernie przyjmować wszystkie jego decyzje – tymczasem to wciąż, mimo wszystkiego, co mężczyzna dla niego zrobił i jak go traktował w krytycznych momentach, napawało go lękami i w pewnych aspektach odrzucało.

Chciał z nim być. Ale _nie w ten sposób_ , a cała dyskusja z Lennoxem dotycząca problemów Kessona tylko przypomniała mu, jak _bardzo_ się zapominał, podświadomie zakładając, że można ciągnąć długoterminowo relację z alfą w takim wariancie jaki miał teraz. I że cokolwiek z tego się utrzyma, jeśli kiedyś, będąc _ulegającą, słabszą i bierną omegą_ , zdecyduje się na wiązanie.

Gdyby miał jakąkolwiek pewność, że Sebastian zaakceptuje jego decyzję o operacji, wszystko byłoby inaczej, tymczasem nie dawał sobie na to wielkich szans. Przymknął oczy i pochylił się nad stolikiem, chowając twarz w dłoniach. Sama myśl o czekającej ich rozmowie sprawiała, że robiło mu się słabo ze strachu przed reakcją i całą przyszłością, jaka go czekała, a wiedział też, że Lennox miał rację: im dłużej nie będzie z nim szczery, tym będzie gorzej, gdy do rozmowy w końcu dojdzie.

 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jak wspomniałam, ostatnia scenka szła mi z korektą porażająco opornie, więc raczej za jakiś czas wrócę do niej z pewnymi poprawkami, na które po prostu nie miałam siły. Jak sami widzicie nieścisłości i błędy, jak zwykle prośba o sygnał:)
> 
> Jednocześnie dziękuję za Wasze komentarze i kudosy i słowa wsparcia tu i w innych miejscach i w ogóle KAŻDY przejaw, że opowiadanie się podoba - to niesamowicie mobilizuje i przywraca wenę, gdy zaczyna mi jej brakować:)


	20. Nietypowe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gdzieś na początku fika i w pierwotnej wersji notki początkowej twierdziłam, że nie będzie tu scenek łóżkowych... i zdaje się, że kłamałam, chociaż nie miałam takiej intencji ;) Pewnie powinnam zapytać, czy nie przeładowałam nimi tekstu, ale na tym etapie fika... to już trochę rychło w czas.  
> Ogromną ilość czasu pochłania mi sprzątanie w notatkach do tego fika oraz korekta i stąd rozdział pojawia się dopiero dziś, chociaż jest nieco krótszy niż zazwyczaj. Mam nadzieję, że kolejny pójdzie szybciej i trochę... sprawniej...

***

 

Podejrzenia Sebastiana, że cokolwiek, o czym Jim nie chciał mu powiedzieć, było istotniejsze i bardziej niepokojące niż wcześniej przypuszczał, rosły z każdym dniem ich pobytu w Awinionie. Mężczyzna zachowywał się dziwnie, był zdystansowany i coraz bardziej odległy na płaszczyźnie emocjonalnej, rozmowy na tematy inne niż praca i plany na powrót na Wyspy nieszczególnie im się kleiły, a jakakolwiek bliskość wydawała się wymuszona i nienaturalna. Każdego wieczoru kładli się obok siebie, ale Jim nawet nie próbował niczego więcej; wbijał wzrok w sufit i milczał, a Sebastian szybko zorientował się, że ponownie zaczęła dręczyć go bezsenność. Dwa dni temu, mimo iż niemal krzyczał niedopowiedzianymi wątpliwościami, wydawało się, że chce to zmienić, bo zainicjował kilka pozornie zachęcających pocałunków – zanim jednak do czegokolwiek doszło, zanim nawet rozebrali się do końca, wycofał się, nieruchomiejąc w jego ramionach. Nie chodziło o to, co stało się podczas gorączki i tego Sebastian był niemal pewny. Tak samo jak tego, że wszystko wydawało się dotyczyć jego tajemnic, a gdy już miał o to zapytać, mimo że obiecał, że nie będzie tego robił, Jim spojrzał na niego tak błagalnie, że nie był w stanie tego zrobić. To wtedy zaczął jednocześnie bać się odpowiedzi jak chcieć ją poznać w niemal niepohamowany sposób.

Nie określili dokładnej daty powrotu, ale jasnym było, że niebawem dalsze przesiadywanie we Francji przestanie mieć sens. Holmesa nie było już w Dundee, nie działo się tam nic podejrzanego, gorączka świąteczna minęła i czas było wrócić do interesów. Polecą do Londynu, gdyż Jim uparł się, że potrzebuje wstąpić do swojego zabezpieczonego mieszkania, gdzie trzymał cały sprzęt za pomocą którego zarządzał siecią – w końcu nie wszystko dało się zrobić za pomocą smsa czy paru maili; odeślą Rankina i Kessona do Szkocji, a potem do nich dołączą, odwiedzą Lennoxa i… i co dalej? Nie miał pojęcia, jak mają teraz wyglądać ich relacje, skoro Jim zachowywał się tak jak się zachowywał, ukrywał przed nim istotne fakty i sprawiał tym samym, że w jego głowie zaczęły się tworzyć absurdalne teorie spiskowe. Nawet ich nie zapamiętywał – nie miało to najmniejszego sensu.

W Sylwestra Jim przyjął dzienne stopery wczesnym popołudniem, zamierzając pominąć wieczorną dawkę i oznajmiając, że potrzebuje się napić, a nie zamierza ryzykować, że znów przytrafi mu się nieprzewidziany atak będący tym razem skutkiem konfliktu między farmaceutykami a alkoholem. Do północy było jeszcze trzy godziny, gdy usiadł z Rankinem przy kominku z drinkami i chociaż Jim pił przynajmniej dwukrotnie mniej, obaj wlewali w siebie napoje szybciej niż nakazywałby rozsądek; niemal nie rozmawiali, jednak wystarczyło jedno, krótkie spojrzenie, by zorientować się, że była między nimi nić porozumienia i wspólne tajemnice, co zresztą Sebastian dostrzegł już kiedy ta dwójka dyskutowała ze sobą przed świętami. Teraz zaś tkwili ramię w ramię na kanapie i w milczeniu wpatrywali się w ogień, każdy pogrążony we własnych myślach, ale wydając się na jakiejś płaszczyźnie nadawać na tych samych falach.

Domyślał się, co było powodem zachowania Rankina; mężczyzna podczas ataku Kessona, mimo pozornej obojętności, wpadł w dość emocjonalny stan, który zmienił się w wycofanie i melancholię i trzymał go do tej pory, a który alkohol jeszcze wzmocnił – podobnie jak miało to miejsce w święta. Tym razem nie zwracał uwagi na muzykę grającą z jego laptopa, chociaż przy niektórych utworach drgał nerwowo i pospiesznie uzupełniał szklankę alkoholem. Czasem trącał Jima ramieniem, gdy sięgał po butelkę, a za którymś razem zorientował się pomimo lekkiego zanietrzeźwienia, że Sebastian posyła mu wówczas mordercze spojrzenia; uniósł wzrok i uśmiechnął się w dziwny sposób, z kpiną i współczuciem jednocześnie. Potem zaś spojrzał na nieruchomego Jima, westchnął cicho i pochylił się w jego stronę, mamrocząc do niego coś niezrozumiałego z tej odległości. Mężczyzna prychnął parę słów ironicznym tonem i pokręcił głową i chociaż Sebastian nie słyszał ani słowa, był niemal pewny, że to właśnie był jeden z momentów, gdy poruszyli swoje wspólne tajemnice. _Powiedziałeś mu? Chyba żartujesz._ Tak, zdecydowanie to musiało być coś w tym rodzaju i świadomość, że coś jest przed nim ukrywane, uderzyła w niego na tyle mocno, że nie był w stanie dłużej się temu przyglądać.

Zerknął na Kessona, który siedział przy tym samym co on stoliku i stukał pospiesznie w klawisze laptopa, a gdy ten dostrzegł jego spojrzenie – uniósł wzrok najpierw na niego, a potem na Rankina i Jima; westchnął z pewną rezygnacją, odłożył komputer na bok i skinął obojętnie w stronę kuchni. Sebastian nie wahał się ani chwili, gdy wyruszyli razem do obszernej kuchni, gdzie natychmiast zaczął szykować sobie pierwszego tego wieczoru drinka.

– Nie masz powodu być zazdrosny – oznajmił Kesson, podsuwając mu dodatkową szklankę. – Zawsze taki był, ale nigdy nie próbował czegoś poważniejszego z kimś innym.

– Nigdy też tym _kimś innym_ nie była omega – zauważył Sebastian cierpko, na co drugi mężczyzna westchnął i odezwał się dopiero po chwili.

– Nie, nie była – przyznał. – Ale skoro jakimś cudem się dogadali i zaczął widzieć w nim człowieka, to tym bardziej mu ufam. Dajmy im spokój.

– Nie chodzi o to, co teraz robią – żachnął się Sebastian – ale o to, że coś przed nami ukrywają. Doprowadza mnie to do szału i naprawdę dużo mnie kosztuje, żeby nie strzaskać tego kretyna po pysku i nie zmusić go, by powiedział, o co mu chodzi.

– Ja nie miałem z Neilem takich oporów – odparł, na co mężczyzna znieruchomiał i spojrzał na niego wyczekująco. – Ale niczego się nie dowiedziałem – dodał szybko. – Niebywałe, wie coś interesującego, a nie zaczął trajkotać na ten temat kiedy tylko pojawiła się okazja.

– Podejrzewasz chociaż, co to może być?

– Nawet nie chcę się domyślać. Zakładam, że to coś, chociaż jest interesujące, jest też albo popieprzone albo uznał że jestem zbyt mało inteligentny by to zrozumieć – zaśmiał się i skinął na Sebastiana, by ten kontynuował robienie im drinków. – Jeszcze się nie przyzwyczaiłeś? Każdy z nas ma swojego pokręconego geniusza. To naprawdę pierwszy raz, gdy coś przed tobą ukrywa, że tak świrujesz?

– Pierwszy raz, odkąd dowiedziałem się że jest omegą i zacząłem z nim sypiać – oznajmił i odstawił cicho butelkę, po czym chwycił swoją szklankę i zaczął wpatrywać się w ciemny płyn. – Nawet nie wiem w jakim kierunku mam celować i jedyne, co podejrzewam, to że ma to związek z tym lekarzem, do którego masz pojechać, gdy wrócimy do Szkocji.

– Nie przypominaj mi o nim – mruknął Kesson i nerwowo przejechał dłonią po krótkich włosach. Sebastian uniósł brwi i skinął na niego zachęcająco, aby dokończył swoją wypowiedź. – Ma mnie badać _omega_ , która w dodatku, sądząc po tym, co słyszałem w samochodzie i o nim powiedzieliście, jest ostatnią osobą, jaką chciałbym poznać.

– Nie pocieszy cię raczej, gdy powiem, że też go nie lubię – westchnął i upił spory łyk drinka. – Gdyby nie to, że Jim by mnie za to wykastrował, pojechałbym do niego i zmusił, żeby powiedział mi, co knują.

– Nie wystarczyłoby, żebyś zadzwonił i…

– Zasłoni się tajemnicą lekarską i mnie opieprzy, że zawracam mu głowę – przerwał mu z rezygnacją. – Jeśli obawiasz się, że ma cię badać omega, _zaręczam_ , on nie jest jedną z tych niewinnych istotek bez charakteru, które krzyczą swoją płcią na kilometr.

– Jim też nie.

– _Jim też nie_ – potwierdził martwo, zerkając w stronę salonu, na siedzących tam mężczyzn, którzy rozmawiali teraz cicho, jednak z ich postawy i mimiki wynikało, że nie było to nic tak ważnego; nie mieli w spojrzeniach i ruchach tej całej irytującej konspiracji, jaka krzyczała z nich wcześniej. – Tak czy inaczej, musisz do niego pojechać, bo wszyscy lekarze, z jakimi współpracuje Jim, to ortopedzi i chirurdzy, którzy składają czasem naszych ludzi, gdy za bardzo się poturbują. Nie pomogą w kłopotach z wiązaniem, a on…

– A on zajmuje się przyjmowaniem porodów i wcale nie ufam w jego kompetencje, za to wizyta będzie dla mnie kompromitująca – przerwał mu. – Nie chciałem iść do waszego lekarza nawet gdy nie wiedziałem, że to omega, tak samo jak jego pacjenci. Nie wierzę, że mi pomoże i nie chcę, żeby na mnie eksperymentował. Słyszałem twoją rozmowę z nim w aucie, to jakiś cholerny szaman, któremu w dodatku wydaje się, że wie lepiej, co dla kogo jest najlepsze. Taki sam manipulant jak Jim i Neil – oznajmił, a coś w tym ostatnim stwierdzeniu sprawiło, że Sebastian zamarł, chociaż nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego te słowa, wypowiedziane na głos, tak go zaniepokoiły.

– Masz jakiś wybór? – spytał po chwili, odganiając dziwne obawy na bok, na co Kesson zacisnął usta. – Jeśli za którymś razem zapadniesz w śpiączkę i się nie obudzisz…

– Neila to zabije i tylko dlatego zgodziłem się przynajmniej spróbować – uciął. – Zgodziłem się i niech to wam wystarczy – zakończył i przechylił szklankę z alkoholem. – Wracajmy do nich. Ufam mu… – zaczął, zerkając do salonu, gdzie Rankin z uśmieszkiem na ustach wyciągał rękę do włosów Jima, a ten z rozdrażnieniem go odpychał – ale chyba nie aż tak.

 

***

 

Jim nie był może pijany, gdy godzinę po północy położyli się z Sebastianem do łóżka, ale nie można było również nazwać go całkiem trzeźwym. Alkohol poprawił mu nastrój i pozbawił całej sztywności, jaką prezentował ostatnie dni – i tym razem nie zatrzymał się po tym, jak ściągnął z siebie koszulkę i przywarł ustami do szyi Sebastiana.

Gdyby sam niczego nie wypił i w pełni się kontrolował, prawdopodobnie odepchnąłby go od siebie i kazał mu iść spać, jednak po kilku drinkach jego opory przed _wykorzystaniem_ kogoś, kto chyba nie wie, co robi, całkowicie stopniały. Wiedział, że gdyby Jim był trzeźwy, raczej by się do niego nie zbliżył, a także że sam wówczas zachowywałby się inaczej… jednak nadeszło upragnione _tu i teraz_ , gdy miał go przy sobie, wreszcie rozluźnionego i chętnego, bo Jim całował go coraz mocniej, bo jego dłonie były szybkie i naciskały tam, gdzie działało to na niego najbardziej, bo po prostu był obok i wydawał się pewny swoich poczynań.

Kiedy zaczął odpowiadać na pieszczoty, na razie tylko gładząc jego nagie plecy i włosy i napierając swoimi wargami na jego, Jim nie zatrzymał się, lecz stał pewniejszy i bardziej uległy jednocześnie. Sebastian nie wiedział nawet kiedy znalazł się na górze, pozbył się bluzy i klęknął między jego rozsuniętymi nogami; pochylił nad nim, a potem został przyciągnięty przez Jima, aż położył się na nim całkowicie. Nawet przez materiał spodni wyczuł, że mężczyzna jest już podniecony, jego twarz, w tej fazie cyklu niepodlegająca wyraźniejszym zmianom, była odrobinę gładsza niż zazwyczaj i był niemal pewny, że gdyby sięgnął między jego pośladki, poczułby wilgoć. Świadomość ta sprawiła, że coś się w nim poruszyło, chociaż parę godzin temu wziął niby stopery i nie powinien…

Dopiero w tym momencie dotarło do niego, skąd konkretnie brał się brak oporów Jima i to z kolei sprawiło, że znieruchomiał w ułamku sekundy.

– Nie brałeś leków – wymamrotał, podciągając się na ramionach i wpatrując z góry w jego twarz. Jim obrócił oczami i wyciągnął do niego rękę, lekko naciskając na jego kark.

– Nie – potwierdził spokojnie. – Bo wolałem pół wieczoru popijać z Rankinem drinki.

– Wydajesz się…

– Wiem co robię, więc nie próbuj przestawać – warknął, ale jego spojrzenie, mimo słów i zachowania, wcale nie było tak pewne, jak próbował zgrywać. Sebastian westchnął ciężko i wyprostował się, ignorując jego protesty, po czym przysiadł na piętach, z rezygnacją pocierając czoło.

– Czuję się jak na samym początku, gdy ukrywałeś, kim jesteś i dawałeś mi mieszane sygnały, a ja nigdy nie byłem pewny, ile mogę zrobić.

– Mamy to już za sobą…

– _Tak_ , ale teraz mamy nowe tajemnice, a ja się boję, że to coś tak samo istotnego dla naszych relacji jak fakt, że jesteś omegą a nie betą…! – powiedział, pod koniec podnosząc odrobinę głos.

– Coś w tym jest – odparł Jim po paru długich chwilach i podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej, nie odsuwając się jednak od Sebastiana, który wciąż tkwił między jego nogami. Wyciągnął do niego ręce i położył je na jego karku, powoli sunąc po nim palcami i nie spuszczając wzroku z jego twarzy. – Mam dziś ochotę poudawać betę – wymruczał, lekko wbijając paznokcie w jego skórę. – Jestem po gorączce i jeśli w którymkolwiek momencie to możliwe, to właśnie teraz.

– Nie masz stoperów… – powtórzył Sebastian słabo.

– Ale ty tak.

– Pojedyncze i brałem je kilka godzin te…

– Wystarczą – przerwał mu niecierpliwie. – Gdybym był betą, co byś ze mną teraz zrobił?

– Ciężko mi to sobie wyobrazić w sytuacji, gdy półtora tygodnia temu miałeś gorączkę – rzucił nerwowo i westchnął, kiedy Jim z lekkim naciskiem przejechał palcami po jego kręgach szyjnych, przyprawiając go tym o niekontrolowane dreszcze.

– Wysil się – odparł z pewnym rozbawieniem, które z całą pewnością wynikało z faktu, że był pod wpływem alkoholu. – _Proszę_.

– Dlaczego do tego wracasz? Sądziłem, że mamy już za sobą takie udawanie – oznajmił, na co Jim wziął głęboki oddech i przez moment wydawało mu się, że zaraz w końcu powie mu, o co naprawdę chodziło, że wreszcie nadeszła odpowiednia chwila, a alkohol nie tylko pozbawił go oporów, ale też rozwiązał mu język; minęło parę sekund, po których mężczyzna uśmiechnął się nieszczerze i przeniósł dłonie na jego ramiona.

– Chciałem tylko, żeby po gorączce znów było _normalnie_ , a byłoby mi łatwiej, gdybym nie musiał pamiętać o tym, że za trzy miesiące to znów się ma wydarzyć. Przeżyłem to i było z tobą lepiej niż się spodziewałem, ale to nie znaczy, że chcę o tym myśleć za każdym razem gdy idziemy do łóżka. Dlatego prosiłem, żebyś _poudawał_ , ale skoro to już dla ciebie niewykonalne, to chyba nie mamy o czym rozmawiać – oznajmił, po czym opuścił ręce, niezgrabnie przerzucił nogę przez uda Sebastiana i usiadł naprzeciwko niego, przyciągając zgięte kolana bliżej klatki piersiowej.

– Dobrze wiesz, że nie o to mi chodziło… – wymamrotał, wpatrując się w niego z niepokojem.

– Przed chwilą powiedziałeś niemal wprost, że _jestem dla ciebie omegą_. Co niby innego miałeś na myśli? – spytał chłodniejszym tonem, który sprawił, że momentalnie pojawiła się między nimi ściana niezrozumienia, która mogła znów zacząć narastać, a była to w obecnej sytuacji najgorsza rzecz, jaka mogła się wydarzyć w ich relacji.

– Przepraszam – powiedział więc, modląc się w duchu, by udało mu się naprawić… cokolwiek właśnie zrobił źle. – To nie miało tak zabrzmieć, ale nie potrafię _zapominać na zawołanie_ o tym, kim jesteś. Wiem, że tego nie znosisz, ale sądziłem, że nie traktuję cię… że nie robię nic, co ci o tym przypomina i…

– Wiem – przerwał mu niespodziewanie Jim. – Wymagam niemożliwego. Nie robisz nic, co mogłoby mi się nie podobać, ale czasem palniesz coś… – urwał na parę chwil. – Czego lepiej, żebyś nie mówił – dokończył i zagryzł wargi, wyraźnie walcząc ze sobą, jakby krążył wokół pewnego tematu i na wszelkie sposoby próbował coś mu przekazać, nie mówiąc jednak wprost, o co chodzi.

– Ma to związek z Lennoxem i twoimi tajemnicami? – spytał, na co Jim cały się spiął, ale w końcu przytaknął. – Czasem mam ochotę go zamordować.

– Tknij go, a urwę ci jaja i każę zjeść – odparł tonem, który nie był do końca żartobliwy. – Lennox jest mi potrzebny. Nie waż się go ruszać. I nie pytaj, dlaczego.

– Kiedy powiesz mi prawdę? – spytał więc, wiedząc już, że tego dnia nic nie wskóra.

– Kiedy… – urwał na parę sekund – kiedy się z nim spotkam, przebada mnie, sprawdzi kilka rzeczy, a ja być może będę musiał podjąć wtedy pewne decyzje. I wtedy wszystko ci powiem, bo nie będzie już sensu nic ukrywać.

– Dlaczego nie teraz? – westchnął zrezygnowanym, zmęczonym tonem.

– Pamiętasz, co ci mówiłem, gdy rozmawialiśmy o tym po raz pierwszy?

– Mówiłeś, że okaże się, czy mówiłem prawdę, gdy… – spróbował przypomnieć sobie tamtą rozmowę, ale siłą rzeczy nie pamiętał każdego słowa, jakie padło, lecz ogólne wrażenie, jakie wywołała; to wtedy jednak usłyszał, że Jim chce przeżyć z nim gorączkę i w efekcie reszta tematów niejako spadła na dalszy plan.

– Sebastian, może się okazać, że po tym, jak mnie dostałeś w najbardziej omega-wersji jaka jest możliwa, nie będziesz w stanie zaakceptować moich samodzielnych decyzji z którymi się nie zgadzasz i że mnie zostawisz i to _dlatego_ nie chcę cię zadręczać planami, z których nic może nie wyjść i w efekcie bezsensownie cię stracić. Czy taka odpowiedź ci wystarczy?

– Naprawdę sądzisz, że mógłbym cię zostawić? – wymamrotał, kompletnie zszokowany tym oskarżeniem, bo ze wszystkich lęków, jakie Jim miał względem niego, ten był zdecydowanie najmniej uzasadniony. – Chyba zwariowałeś, jeśli sądzisz, że mógłbym to jeszcze zrobić, z jakichkolwiek powodów…

– Wystarczyło parę tajemnic i niedopowiedzeń, a w ciągu tygodnia się od siebie odsunęliśmy, naprawdę uważasz, że to niemożliwe, gdyby stało się coś poważniejszego?

– Przecież… – zaczął i ostrożnie przysunął się do niego, po czym położył dłoń na jego kolanie – przez ostatnie miesiące stało się tyle cholernych _poważniejszych rzeczy_ , a jesteśmy tutaj i… to przejściowe, na litość, Kesson i Rankin kłócą się i nie zgadzają cały czas, a są razem od lat i są szczęśliwi, więc nie mów mi, że wierzyłeś, że udana relacja to taka, gdzie nie ma żadnych problemów i wszystko się układa idealnie…?

– Jestem tylko omegą, mam prawo nadmiernie romantyzować związki – powiedział, na co Sebastian zaśmiał się niepewnie.

– Jeśli szukałeś alfa-księcia na białym koniu, to chyba nie jestem najlepszym kandydatem.

– _Jesteś_ , to ja nie jestem wymarzoną księżniczką – westchnął, ale wydawało się, że słowa Sebastiana w jakiś sposób go uspokoiły, a na pewno sprawiły, że przestał mieć do niego jakieś nieokreślone wyrzuty. Powoli wyciągnął rękę i zacisnął palce na dłoni spoczywającej na jego kolanie. – Zostawmy to i chodźmy spać. Masz rację, to nie jest najlepszy moment, a moje fantazje są…

– Cicho – przerwał mu Sebastian, po czym przechylił się w jego stronę i luźno objął go wolnym ramieniem, a ponieważ pozycja, w jakiej się znajdowali, była nieco nieporęczna, lekko popchnął Jima na pościel i położył się przy nim na boku, nie wypuszczając go ze swoich objęć. Przymknął oczy, kiedy mężczyzna przesunął drobną dłonią po jego żebrach, zatrzymując ją tuż nad biodrem. Poczuł, jak układa się on wygodniej, ale chociaż wydawało się, że rozluźnił się emocjonalnie po ich rozmowie, jego ciało wciąż była napięte. – Coś jeszcze? – spytał, na co Jim mocniej przycisnął policzek do jego klatki piersiowej i zaśmiał się głucho.

– _Nadal_ nie wziąłem stoperów i przez kilka głupich drinków nie powinienem ich brać – wymamrotał po chwili, sprawiając, że Sebastian przeklął się w myślach, że o tym nie pomyślał; w tej fazie cyklu, zwłaszcza po zaspokojonej gorączce, organizm omegi nie dawał żadnych jaskrawych sygnałów, a on, przyzwyczajony do tego, co działo się w stanie przedgorączkowym, niejako zapomniał, że Jim może nawet bez stoperów wyglądać niemal jak beta. – Resztki tych z południa już właściwie nie działają i… – zawiesił głos i ponownie się zaśmiał z pewnym zażenowaniem, a słowa prośby, aby Sebastian się jednak nim zajął, nie przeszły mu przez gardło.

– Na co masz ochotę? – spytał, jednak Jim nie odpowiedział mu i zamiast tego wsunął dłoń między ich ciała, na jego krocze, po którym przejechał palcami przez materiał spodni od piżamy.

– Nie zawstydzaj mnie jeszcze bardziej, zadając takie pytania – wymamrotał, nieco wzmacniając uścisk i tym samym sprawiając, że ciało Sebastiana w jednej chwili zaczęło robić się pobudzone; w przeciwieństwie do Jima, jego libido nie było zależne od faz cyklu hormonalnego i chociaż wcześniej wszystko przerwał, dotyk tego rodzaju, bliskość i wyraźnie chętny partner _musiały_ na niego działać. Nawet jeśli miał opory natury emocjonalnej i wiedział doskonale, że zarówno na nim jak na Jimie dużą część zachowań wymuszają teraz niewystarczająco stopowane, chociaż jeszcze nieszalejące hormony i alkohol.

Teoretycznie kontynuowali od momentu, w którym przerwali, lecz tym razem wyglądało to całkiem inaczej; Jim był jakby bardziej bierny, a gdy odpowiadał na pocałunki i dotyk Sebastiana, nie udawał pewności siebie, lecz wkładał w to czułość, jakiej nie okazywał zbyt często. Pozwolił się rozebrać do końca i z cichym westchnieniem oparł o poduszki, rozsuwając ulegle nogi, by drugi mężczyzna mógł się między nimi usadowić. Na jego twarzy na moment pojawiło się napięcie, gdy ten zaczął nieco mocniej gładzić wnętrze jego ud, lecz zniknęło, kiedy Sebastian oparł się zgiętą ręką o materac i pochylił nad nim, nie kładąc jednak całkowicie. Wydawało się, że Jim czegoś się przestraszył i dlatego uznał, że nie ma sensu nadmiernie czegokolwiek przyspieszać – skoro przyczyną oporów, przynajmniej częściowo, mogły być mimo wszystko jakieś niezażegnane lęki.

Musnął wargami jego szyję, starając się, by było to łagodne i uspokajające, ale nie mając pewności, czy mu się to udało, bo mężczyzna pod nim zadrżał w sposób, który mógł być skutkiem zarówno podniecenia jak strachu. Przesunął usta nieco niżej, na jego obojczyk, a potem sutek, na razie ograniczając się tylko do tego i nie przenosząc dłoni spoczywającej na jego udzie niżej. Jakiś czas pozostał w tym miejscu, gdyż Jim z cichym westchnieniem wsunął palce w jego włosy i zaczął powoli i zachęcająco zataczać samymi opuszkami kręgi tuż nad jego karkiem. Jego tętno nieco przyspieszyło, kiedy Sebastian wysunął język i zaczął drażnić nim napięty sutek, a gdy niedługo później objął go wargami i lekko je zacisnął, Jim jęknął ledwo słyszalnie i poruszył się, rozsuwając nogi szerzej.

Sebastian uznał to za wystarczający sygnał, by posunąć się dalej i moment później obejmował go dłonią, przesuwając po nim w powolnym, miarowym tempie. Po jakiejś minucie, zachęcony kolejnymi westchnieniami Jima, zsunął się z pocałunkami niżej, na jego żebra i brzuch, stopniowo zwiększając prędkość; przyłapał się na tym, że sam zaczyna bezwolnie ocierać się o pościel, coraz bardziej pobudzony i potrzebujący zaspokojenia albo chociaż dotyku i bliskości… Panował nad sobą, to było oczywiste, ale wiedział, że z każdą chwilą mogło mu być trudniej i nie zamierzał się oszukiwać, że niby nie chciał _czegoś więcej_. Kiedy miał już posunąć się dalej i sięgnąć między jego pośladki, uniósł wzrok, by znaleźć zgodę na to w oczach Jima – i natychmiast zatrzymał się, kiedy dostrzegł, że mężczyzna, pomimo podniecenia, jest odrobinę przestraszony i chyba nie do końca przekonany, że chce posunąć się dalej… chociaż przecież _robili_ już to wszystko i nie było logicznych powodów, by się tego jeszcze bał.

– Mogę…? – spytał jednak i z nieprzyjemnym zaskoczeniem stwierdził, że Jim cały się spiął.

– Nie chcę się sczepiać – wymamrotał, a jego palce zacisnęły się mocno na włosach Sebastiana, powstrzymując go przed kontynuowaniem.

– Wycofam się, zanim się to stanie – odparł i zmarszczył brwi, widząc, że mężczyzna nie tylko się nie uspokoił, ale wydawał być jeszcze bardziej podenerwowany.

– Czy cokolwiek zmieni, jak powiem teraz _nie_? – odezwał się piskliwie, na co Sebastian jęknął pod nosem, pospiesznie odsunął od niego ręce i oparł je na materacu przy jego bokach, nie mogąc uwierzyć, że ten w ogóle o coś takiego pyta.

– Oczywiście, że zmienia – powiedział martwo.

– Ale jesteś zawiedziony – stwierdził Jim i parsknął krótkim, nerwowym śmiechem. – Wystarczy popatrzeć w twoje oczy.

– Tak, nie ma sensu, żebym próbował ci wmawiać, że jest inaczej – odparł i wziął głęboki oddech, nie mając pojęcia, co powinien w tym momencie zrobić; reakcja Jima poruszyła w nim coś, co od jakiegoś czasu było uśpione, alfę, która domagała się od partnera uległości i zgody i chociaż odsuwał na bok na razie całkowicie mgliste wizje, które pojawiły się dokładnie w momencie, gdy Jim mu czegoś odmówił, nie do końca ufał w tym momencie samemu sobie. Nie rozumiał go coraz bardziej, bo przecież mężczyzna sam wszystko zaczął, a teraz uciekał; bo ewidentnie chciał zbliżenia – zarówno dziś jak dwa dni temu – ale coś go powstrzymywało i nie umiał lub nie chciał wyrazić na głos, co konkretnie było problemem.

– Nie chcę przerywać – odezwał się po paru chwilach Jim, jakby domyślając się, co działo się teraz w głowie Sebastiana. – Ale nie chcę, żebyś… naprawdę chciałem poudawać betę – zakończył niemrawo i przymknął oczy, po czym opuścił dłonie i zacisnął je w pięści. – A to niemożliwe, bo bez żadnych leków znów… dzieje się to wszystko… a w tej fazie cyklu nie mam naturalnych hormonów, które pozbawiają mnie hamulców. Za to tobie nie wystarczą już zabawy, jakie mieliśmy na początku, zanim…

– Sądziłeś, że jak raz pójdziemy na całość, to już zawsze będziemy to robić? – spytał, próbując ignorować, że coś w głębi jego świadomości krzyczało, że _tak właśnie uważał_.

– Szczerze? Tak – odparł Jim i chyba zobaczył na twarzy Sebastiana odbicie jego wyobrażeń i niechcianych myśli, bo jego oczy rozszerzyły się ze strachu, a dłonie zakleszczyły na pościeli. – Powiedz, że jest inaczej… – wyszeptał zduszonym głosem. Jego lęki i niechęć sprawiły, że Sebastian poczuł, jak walczą z nim ponownie przeciwstawne siły, jedna wyciszająca go i przypominająca mu, że ma przed sobą kogoś słabszego i wymagającego opieki, druga – każąca mu zignorować to wszystko i _tym bardziej_ dążyć do zaspokojenia, bo _od tego były omegi_.

– Seks byłby nudny, gdyby miał zawsze wyglądać tak samo – powiedział po paru długich chwilach i… oczywiście zgadzał się z tym stwierdzeniem, bez względu na to, co mówiła na to jego natura, odzywająca się w nim coraz silniej. Zacisnął zęby, obawiając się, że jego wizje za chwilę wyjdą na wierzch, a paskudne słowa cisnące mu się na usta znajdą swoje ujście.

– Serio? – westchnął Jim i uchylił powieki. – Nie wyglądasz, jakbyś w to wierzył. Ale... – urwał i z wahaniem położył dłoń na jego przedramieniu – tyle razy się co do ciebie myliłem, że nie mam powodów, żeby ci nie ufać – stwierdził ze słabym uśmiechem i lekko przyciągnął go do siebie. – Pokaż, że teraz też się mylę – zakończył, podnosząc się na tyle, by móc objąć wolnym ramieniem jego szyję.

Słowa Jima i jego pocałunek, który nastąpił chwilę później, powinny były wyciszyć tę część Sebastiana, która krzyczała moment temu o coś więcej, tymczasem stało się dokładnie odwrotnie. Kiedy ponownie poczuł przy sobie jego nagie ciało, domagająca się zaspokojenia natura zaczęła szaleć, jakby uznając, że to _wystarczająca zgoda_ ; w ułamku sekundy przestał na sobą panować i nie wiedział nawet w którym momencie gwałtownie popchnął Jima na łóżko i przycisnął go do materaca, zaczął całować znacznie mocniej i ocierać się biodrami o jego krocze. Kręciło mu się w głowie, a świadomość wydawała się odpływać i chociaż trwało to tylko kilka sekund – na tyle krótko, że Jim jeszcze nie zdążył się zorientować, jakie było źródło nagłego przypływu jego namiętności – gdy ocknął się, z przerażeniem zdał sobie sprawę, co się z nim działo.

– Jim… – wymamrotał nieprzytomnie, gdy oderwał się od jego ust. – Muszę… – urwał, na skutek ponownej fali niechcianych myśli nie będąc w stanie dokończyć zdania. _Muszę cię mieć, jesteś mój i czekałem i tak zbyt długo, a ty tego chcesz, więc skończ swoje głupie fanaberie i daj ze sobą zrobić to, do czego służą omegi, nie masz prawa niczego mi już odmawiać, dałeś mi swoją ruję i tak już będzie zawsze!_ – Muszę wziąć stopery – szepnął i na drżących ramionach podźwignął się z miejsca. Spojrzał zamglonym wzrokiem w zszokowaną twarz Jima, do którego dopiero docierało, co właśnie się stało; na jego lekko krwawiącą dolną wargę, w którą musiał go ugryźć i rozszerzone ze strachu oczy. – Muszę… – jęknął, kiedy poczuł kolejną, wściekłą falę zawrotów głowy, które sprawiły, że z trudem utrzymał się w pionie – zanim to wróci i dopóki nad sobą panuję… – dokończył, a gdy zobaczył, jak Jim zrywa się z łóżka, by sięgnąć do kosmetyczki z lekami, oparł się obiema rękami o materac, błagając w myślach, żeby mężczyzna jak najszybciej podał mu stopery.

– Połknij to – usłyszał po chwili tuż przy swoim uchu, lecz słowa mimo bliskości wydawały się pochodzić oddali i miały pogłos jakby wydobywały się z tunelu lub studni.

– Zastrzyk… – wymamrotał, niemal nie rozpoznając swojego chrapliwego głosu

– _Połknij_ – powtórzył Jim, przysuwając pojedynczą tabletkę do jego ust. – Spokojnie. Wszystko w porządku – usłyszał, chwilę po tym, jak rozchylił wargi i dał sobie podać lek. Wciąż był silnie podniecony i trwał na granicy wybuchu, jednak Jim wydawał się już go nie bać, bo wciąż siedział na materacu przy jego boku, tuż za plecami, luźno obejmując go w pasie ramieniem. Wolną ręką gładził jego napięte przedramię, lekko pocierając skórę opuszkami palców i chociaż początkowo dotyk tylko rozbudzał Sebastiana, po jakimś czasie się to zmieniło. Panująca między nimi cisza oraz łagodność Jima zaczęły go uspokajać, a świadomość zaufania, jakim mężczyzna go nie do końca słusznie obdarzał, zostając przy nim i nie podając mu zastrzyku, sprawiała, że trochę łatwiej było mu odsuwać na bok rozszalałe jeszcze niedawno myśli.

– Powinniśmy… – zaczął, kiedy wyciszył się na tyle, by być w stanie artykułować słowa, po czym wziął parę głębokich oddechów – założyć mi bransoletkę, gdy cokolwiek zaczynamy…

– Przestań – westchnął Jim, nieco mocniej zaciskając palce na jego nadgarstku.

– Za którymś razem nie powstrzymam się na czas – wyrzucił z siebie. – Igramy z ogniem, gdy nie pilnuję leków, a alkohol musiał…

– Od początku wkurzałeś się, gdy oskarżałem cię, ze jesteś gorszy niż jesteś, a teraz robisz sobie to samo – stwierdził i, ku zaskoczeniu Sebastiana, przysunął się do niego, opierając policzek o tylną część jego ramienia. Mężczyzna zadrżał, zaciskając pięści i mając wrażenie, że znów zaczyna mu się kręcić w głowie.

– Bo gdy na ciebie patrzę, chcę cię wziąć, a gdy ty tego nie chciałeś to… – jęknął, gdy kolejna fala wizji spróbowała zalać jego umysł, tym jednak razem zdołał to powstrzymać względnie szybko, mimo że leki nie mogły jeszcze zacząć działać. Wciąż jednak nie panował do końca nad myślami, nadal wracały zamglone scenki o tym, co mogłoby się dziś między nimi wydarzyć, a jego pobudzenie stopniowo zaczęło zmieniać się we wściekłość… że nie potrafił się kontrolować, że jego natura nim wciąż rządziła i że czuł wszechogarniającą niemoc. – Po twojej gorączce sądziłem, że będę potrafił nad tym panować a nie potrafię i… doprowadza mnie to… do furii! – krzyknął, dając wreszcie upust swoim emocjom, po czym uderzył pięścią w najbliższą ścianę. Jim wzdrygnął się z zaskoczenia, ale zamiast się odsunąć, uścisnął go jeszcze mocniej i sięgnął w stronę jego dłoni, której skóra otarła się w trakcie ciosu, powodując lekkie krwawienie.

– Nie jesteś związany – odparł z lekkim napięciem w głosie i ostrożnie pociągnął jego rękę w dół. – Nie wymagaj od siebie niemożliwego. Bez względu na to, jaki jesteś cudowny, dopóki się nie zwiążesz, nie będziesz się kontrolować do końca, tak jak ja nie kontroluję, co robię w trakcie gorączki. To pieprzona natura i nic z tym nie zrobisz, wiedziałem o tym i…

– I jestem dla ciebie zagrożeniem, mimo wszystkiego co ci obiecuję – przerwał mu podniesionym głosem. – Rozumiem już _doskonale_ , dlaczego coś przede mną ukrywasz, bo pewnie sądzisz i _pewnie masz rację_ , że zareaguję jak bezmyślna alfa i coś ci zrobię!

– Jezu, zamknij się – powiedział Jim cicho. – To zupełnie nie o to chodzi, a ty zawsze potrafiłeś przerwać wszystko, gdy traciłeś kontrolę, a teraz to była moja wina, bo zmieniłeś się, gdy…

– Gdy powiedziałeś, że nie chcesz stosunku, a ja _chciałem_ – dokończył za niego martwo. – Na litość, dlaczego ty jeszcze nie uciekasz…? -

– Bo ty nie uciekłeś, gdy miałem w gorączce pierwszy atak, chociaż było to koszmarne dla nas obu – powiedział Jim i, ku jego zaskoczeniu, zaśmiał się krótko, po czym musnął wargami jego ramię. Moment później oparł się o jego plecy i lekko potarł policzkiem jego prawą łopatkę, co, _oczywiście_ , wzbudziło w nim dreszcze, ale innego charakteru niż wcześniej. Był teraz po prostu zmęczony, wciąż lekko pobudzony, ale bliskość i intymność, jaką dzielił z nim Jim, poruszała w nim zupełnie inne rejony, czułość i emocje, które wcześniejszy wybuch niemal całkowicie zepchnął na bok.

– Przed chwilą bałeś się… – zaczął słabo, lecz zamilkł, kiedy Jim ponownie go pocałował, najpierw w bark, a potem dolną część szyi.

– Wiedziałem, że jesteś alfą od samego początku i wiedziałem, że dopóki się nie zwiążemy, jesteś jak tykająca bomba – oznajmił i łagodnie przesunął palcami po jego brzuchu, po czym położył obie dłonie ponad jego biodrem. – Chcę z tobą być – dodał, a jego głos ucichł, gdy wypowiedział kolejne słowa. – I chcę się z tobą związać, gdy tylko będę na to gotowy – oznajmił wprost i zaśmiał się cicho, kiedy Sebastian wstrzymał oddech na to stwierdzenie. – To już nie teoretyzowanie, jak na początku. Przeżyłem z tobą gorączkę, byłeś przy mnie gdy się sypałem, robiłeś wszystko co mogłeś i udowodniłeś mi setki razy, że mogę ci ufać i dlatego _chcę to zrobić_. To by cię ustabilizowało i rozwiązałoby problemy, które teraz mamy…

– Ale jednocześnie dałoby mi nad tobą psychiczną kontrolę, a ty po wiązaniu nie będziesz mógł zrobić żadnej rzeczy, której nie aprobuję – dokończył za niego. – Teraz mogę się tylko wściekać, że kłamiesz, pewnie wścieknę się też, gdy powiesz mi prawdę, o cokolwiek chodzi, ale jesteś bezpieczny o tyle, że nie mam magicznej mocy, by coś na tobie wymusić. Ale potem wystarczy jedno słowo – zakończył, spuszczając wzrok, na ręce Jima, obejmujące go w talii i splecione ponad jego biodrem, drobne dłonie. Położył na nich własną, napiętą i z wyraźnie odznaczonymi w jego stanie ścięgnami, bo chociaż emocjonalnie już się wyciszył, fizycznie wciąż był stuprocentową, zmienioną alfą. – Jesteś pewny, że chcesz się ze mną wiązać? Nie chciałeś związku A/O, bo wiedziałeś…

– Sebastian, _przestań_ – przerwał mu spokojnie. – Pamiętaj, że nie jestem typową omegą i że mam rozwalony organizm, a gdy podejmę… leczenie… możliwe, że będę nią jeszcze mniej. Nie wiem, co usłyszę od Lennoxa, więc nie ma sensu teraz o tym rozmawiać. A to, że nie chcę wiązania… – zaśmiał się cicho – to przez ciebie już nieaktualne.

– Co… – zaczął Sebastian i zamilkł, gdyż wiedział już, że i tak usłyszałby kolejny raz to samo, że pozna prawdę po badaniach i chociaż nadal mu się to nie podobało, po wszystkim, co powiedział mu teraz i zrobił Jim, nie miał już sumienia go ponownie naciskać. Zamiast tego westchnął i powoli przesunął obiema dłońmi po jego przedramionach i zatrzymał się na jego nadgarstkach, wciąż nie ufając samemu sobie, że może zrobić coś więcej; pozycja, w jakieś się znajdowali, była dziwna, bo to pewnie on był od tego, by przytulać Jima od tyłu i go uspokajać, jednak obawiał się jej zmieniać w jakikolwiek sposób. Jakimś sposobem dawała komfort i była wyciszająca, nawet jeśli na pewnej płaszczyźnie go krępowała. _Odsłaniała emocjonalnie_. Nie wiedział nawet, jak mógłby to dokładnie określić.

– Zaczynają działać, prawda? – odezwał się po paru chwilach Jim, a gdy Sebastian skinął głową, mężczyzna jeszcze raz pocałował go w szyję, nieco mocniej niż poprzednio, a następnie przekręcił się tak, by usiąść za nim w rozkroku; ugiął kolana i przysunął się do niego, aż przywarł całym ciałem do jego pleców, lekko zaciskając uda na jego talii i biodrach.

– Chyba powinniśmy siedzieć odwrotnie – zauważył w końcu, na co Jim zaśmiał się i podciągnął w górę, aż z pewną trudnością położył brodę na jego ramieniu.

– Pewnie tak, bo przy moim wzroście to musi wyglądać komicznie – potwierdził. – Ale podoba mi się wiesz? – dodał, po czym rozluźnił dłonie i przejechał nimi po jego brzuchu; prawą skierował po chwili w górę, na jego klatkę piersiową, drugą zaś, nieco się wahając, w dół, lecz zatrzymał się na jego podbrzuszu. – Dokończmy to i chodźmy spać. Nie odwracaj się – zaznaczył, gdy Sebastian spróbował się ruszyć. – Daj się sobą zająć – powiedział miękko, a moment później sięgnął między jego nogi i objął go dłonią i samo to sprawiło, że podniecenie ponownie zaczęło narastać w jego lędźwiach; albo, uściślając, wróciło w dającym przyjemność wydaniu, bo pobudzony był przecież przez cały ten czas.

Ruchy Jima nie były mocne ani szczególnie zdecydowane, jednak znał Sebastiana na tyle, by doskonale wiedzieć, gdzie ma się kierować i w jakim tempie, aby odniosło to największy skutek. Lekko zaciskał palce, gdy znajdowały się przy węźle i to w tych rejonach najbardziej skoncentrował pieszczoty. Co jakiś czas muskał wargami jego łopatki i kark, wolną ręką nieprzerwanie gładząc mu klatkę piersiową; wszystko to trwało kilka minut, aż do momentu, gdy rozbudził go całkowicie, a każdy dotyk powodował poczucie, że jeszcze parę sekund, a wszystko się skończy. Jim również z każdą chwilą był bardziej podniecony, co Sebastian doskonale wyczuwał, bo teraz mężczyzna przylegał do jego pleców tak ciasno, że nie mógł mieć w tym zakresie żadnych wątpliwości. Zaciskał i prostował palce, pragnąc móc go po prostu dotknąć, bo jakkolwiek wszystko było przyjemne… czuł się dość dziwnie, kiedy to on miał być bierny. Gdy był przywiązany do łóżka, mógł szarpać się ile chciał, teraz jednak każda chwila była walką z pragnieniami, niewynikającymi z uśpionych dodatkowym stoperem hormonów, ale z samego poczucia, że seks nie powinien być jednostronny.

– Chcę cię dotknąć – powiedział, na co Jim zaśmiał się krótko i na moment zacisnął palce na jego węźle pod takim kątem, że Sebastian jęknął głucho z powodu rozlewającej się po jego ciele przyjemności.

– Połóż się na boku – odparł cicho i odsunął się od niego, a gdy Sebastian bez słowa wypełnił polecenie, spuścił na niego wzrok i wyciągnął rękę w stronę jego twarzy, by odgarnąć do tyłu jasne kosmyki. – To aż niesamowite, ile daje maleńka tabletka – wyszeptał i delikatnie pogładził kciukiem jego skroń. – Wystarczyło pół dawki leku i alfa spełnia moje polecenia.

– W takiej chwili dałeś mi _połówkę_ …? – wymamrotał z niedowierzaniem.

– Nie chcę cię faszerować chemią niepotrzebnie. Spodziewałem się, że to wystarczy, więc… – wzruszył ramionami i pochylił się nad nim, by krótko pocałować go w ramię. Potem jego odsłonięty bok i biodro, a gdy Sebastian sięgnął w jego stronę, chcąc go do siebie przyciągnąć, mężczyzna roześmiał się i zamiast położyć się obok niego – oparł dłoń o materac tuż przy jego udach, powoli się obniżając w nieoczekiwanej pozycji.  – Gdy zapytałeś, na co mam dziś ochotę, to chyba to właśnie była odpowiedź. Było mi głupio poprosić – oznajmił i zanim Sebastian zdołał powiedzieć chociaż słowo, przysunął twarz do jego krocza, objął go dłonią u nasady a moment później wziął go w usta, natychmiast zaczynając ssać.

Przez moment był tak zaskoczony obrotem wydarzeń, że nie zareagował w żaden sposób i dopiero kiedy Jim wymownie poruszył biodrami, przyciągnął go do siebie; różnica wzrostu była wyczuwalna, ale było mu znacznie mniej nieporęcznie, niż sądził, że mogło to wyglądać – gdyby, rzecz jasna, ta pozycja w ogóle pojawiła się w jego fantazjach. Aby mieć do niego lepszy dostęp, odrobinę uniósł tułów, wsunął rękę między jego rozchylone i ugięte nogi i oparł się przedramieniem o materac; jęknął, gdy poczuł, jak Jim wzmacnia nacisk palców na jego węźle i pospiesznie pochylił się w jego stronę, by bez oporów uchylić wargi i zacząć odwzajemniać pieszczotę. Poczuł na samej końcówce jego smak i chociaż nie rozpoznał w nim jeszcze omegi, spodziewał się, że dziś to nastąpi, _do końca_ , w przeciwieństwie do ich wszystkich poprzednich zbliżeń.

Westchnął z powodu zalewającej jego ciało przyjemności, kiedy Jim przyspieszył, jednocześnie naciskając na jego biodro i ewidentnie dając mu sygnał, że oczekuje tego samego. Ruchy ich obu stawały się bardziej wymowne i zdecydowane, brał go w usta coraz głębiej, wiedział też, że sam jest coraz bliżej szczytowania; kątem oka dostrzegał odrobinę wilgoci między pośladkami Jima i w pewnym momencie pokusa, by tam sięgnąć, stała się na tyle paląca, że musiał przymknąć oczy, by tego nie zrobić. Zamiast tego skoncentrował się na jego dotyku, lekkim zapachu omegi pochodzącym ze śluzu, na smaku jego skóry i wszystkich wrażeniach, jakie wywoływała w nim sytuacja. Wyczuwał, jak Jim drga za każdym razem, gdy zaczyna ssać go mocniej, jak przyciska go wówczas do swojego ciała… co jakiś czas czuł, jak drobne dłonie zaczynają błądzić po jego brzuchu, udach i pośladkach, by następnie wrócić między jego nogi i pieścić go coraz mocniej.

Wszystko to urwało się nieoczekiwanie, kiedy wydawało mu się, że Jim jest już również blisko, a gdy otworzył oczy i spojrzał pod dziwnym kątem w dół, na jego twarz, zobaczył w nich mieszankę wstydu i zniecierpliwienia.

– Palce… proszę… – wymamrotał mężczyzna i poruszył lekko biodrami, jednocześnie mocniej uginając opartą o materac nogę, tym samym dając mu do siebie lepszy dostęp. Sebastian zamrugał nerwowo, ale gdy Jim z pewną desperacją przyssał się do niego ponownie, przerzucił rękę przez jego talię i sięgnął od tyłu między jego pośladki, gdzie natychmiast poczuł śliską wilgoć. W znacznie mniejszej ilości niż zazwyczaj, gdy byli blisko, co było jednak uzasadnione, biorąc pod uwagę jego najbardziej ze wszystkich wyciszoną fazę cyklu. Zawahał się na moment, gdy wyczuł, że Jim nie jest zbyt rozluźniony i zaczął łagodnie go tam dotykać, ponownie kierując wargi na jego krocze. Gdy usłyszał jęk z jego strony, wsunął w niego palec i powoli nim poruszył, próbując pozbyć się wyraźnego napięcia; Jim nie był tak gotowy, jak gdy robili to podczas gorączki czy niedługo przed nią i wiedział już, że gdyby zdecydowali się w tej fazie na penetrację, nie byłoby to tak bezproblemowe… przynajmniej na płaszczyźnie fizycznej, bo pamiętał przecież doskonale, że na początku każdy taki ruch wywoływał w Jimie lęki i opory, chociaż niby jego ciało nie protestowało w żaden sposób.

Dodatkowa stymulacja, mimo pewnych trudności i ostrożności, z jaką Sebastian starał się działać, w ciągu zaledwie kilkunastu sekund sprawiła, że wszystko zaczęło przyspieszać. Jim co chwilę wzdychał, jego dotyk stawał się rozedrgany i można było bez najmniejszych problemów dostrzec, w których momentach przez jego ciało przechodziła nowa fala podniecenia. Jego wnętrze było coraz bardziej śliskie i wilgotne, chociaż jeszcze nie całkowicie rozluźnione, ale mimo to co jakiś czas niecierpliwie poruszał biodrami, by nabić się mocniej na jego palce. Gdy był już niemal na granicy, dłoń, którą go obejmował, drżała nieprzerwanie, a usta stały się tak zachłanne, że Sebastian był niemal pewny, że dojdzie w ciągu paru sekund; ponownie kręciło mu się w głowie, pragnął go coraz bardziej, całego, jak najbliżej się dało… gdy więc wyczuł, że Jim jest już na granicy, otworzył usta szerzej i wziął go w nie do samego końca, naciskając przy tym ramieniem na jego biodra i wsuwając dwa palce mocno, najgłębiej, jak był w stanie sięgnąć.

Moment później Jim szczytował i Sebastian, _oczywiście_ , spodziewał się, że poczuje jego smak i że będzie to prawdopodobnie na niego działać…

Ale nie miał pojęcia, że będzie działać _aż tak_ , tymczasem gdy jego usta wypełniła sperma, na moment niemal stracił świadomość od samego jej smaku, a pozostałe jego zmysły eksplodowały. Odczuwał wszystko intensywnie aż do bolesności, całe jego ciało wydawało się niemal palić od pożądania, nie był w stanie się poruszyć i czuł się tak, jakby od nadmiaru wrażeń mógł za moment zemdleć. Po raz pierwszy Jim doszedł w jego ustach i, _Boże_ , to było inne od wszystkiego, czego się spodziewał, tak silne i gwałtowne, że prawdopodobnie ponownie zmieniło go w alfę do samego końca, chociaż w stanie, w jakim się znalazł, nie był na tyle przytomny, by to stwierdzić. Nie panował nad tym co robi, gdy zaczął nieprzytomnie ssać Jima i połykać jego nasienie, aż do ostatniej kropli; jego zmysły i poczucie rzeczywistości szwankowały, rozedrgane i pobudzone do granic możliwości. Dźwięki zlewały się ze sobą, szmer pościeli przechodził w ich westchnienia i mieszał z odgłosem wiatru za szyb tak, że nie odczuwał w normalny sposób, które dźwięki skąd pochodzą; smaki i zapachy miały zupełnie inne tony niż na zazwyczaj, inaczej też odbierał dotyk, bo ciepło ciała obok wydawało się go rozgrzewać niemal jakby był zanurzany w gorącej wodzie, lekki przeciąg z nieszczelnych okien powodował dreszcze, a każde otarcie o pościel, koc, włosy Jima czy jego skórę sprawiało, że był świadomy ich faktury w sposób, który nigdy nie przypuszczał, że jest możliwy. Wszystko to, mimo prawie bolesnej intensywności, dawało przyjemność tak wszechogarniającą, że był niemal pewny, że gdy się ocknie z tego niesamowitego stanu, nie będzie w stanie opisać jej żadnymi słowami.

Nie miał pojęcia, ile czasu to trwało, jednak w końcu poczuł gdzieś na granicy świadomości, że Jima porusza się w jego objęciach w nieco niespokojny sposób, co wreszcie zaczęło przywracać go do rzeczywistości. Jeszcze parę chwil pozostał w tej pozycji, nie mając siły ani woli, bo pozwolić temu wrażeniu odpłynąć, kiedy jednak mężczyzna lekko nacisnął na jego bok, niechętnie odsunął się od jego krocza i uchylił ostrożnie powieki.

Wszystko było zbyt jaskrawe i przez pierwszych parę chwil nie rozpoznawał do końca kształtów, bo otoczenie wydawało się falować przy każdym jego ruchu. Bardziej poczuł niż zobaczył, jak Jim przekręca się w jego stronę, a moment później mężczyzna pochylił się nad nim i przywarł do jego ust, całując go mocno i namiętnie, obejmując przy tym dłońmi jego twarz i przytrzymując ją w miejscu. Kiedy wsunął język między jego wargi, poczuł na nim własny smak i gdyby nie jego całkowite osłabienie, pewnie roześmiałby się, że nie wiedział nawet, kiedy doszedł. Po paru chwilach Jim, nie odrywając się od jego warg, obniżył się i położył tuż przy nim; stopniowo łagodniał, gdy wyczuwał, że Sebastian wraca do niego i zaczyna bezwolnie oddawać pocałunek. Kiedy po jakiejś minucie czy dwóch odsunął się od niego na minimalną odległość, wciąż zaciskając palce na jego szczęce, mężczyzna zamrugał kilkakrotnie, bo chociaż większość zmysłów zdążyła już się ustabilizować i miał ponownie pełną świadomość tego, co się dzieje, jego wzrok wciąż zawodził.

– Nie wiedziałem, że tak to na ciebie zadziała – odezwał się Jim i zwolnił uścisk, by następnie łagodnie przesunąć wierzchem dłoni po rozpalonym policzku i skroni Sebastiana, odgarniając przy tym do tyłu jego wilgotne włosy. – Na większość alf nie działa _aż tak_. Przez moment bałem się, że coś ci zrobiłem – powiedział, na co mężczyzna zaśmiał się chrapliwie i spróbował go objąć, lecz jego ręka opadła bezwładnie na talię Jima i nie miał siły przesunąć jej dalej. – Jak się czujesz?

– Jak po zderzeniu z ciężarówką – odparł i roześmiał się ponownie, niemal pijany emocjami, które wciąż w nim buzowały. – Widzę cię podwójnie – dodał, na co Jim z niepokojem zmarszczył brwi.

– To normalne…? Słyszałem, że alfy mogą silnie reagować na…

– Jest mi zbyt dobrze, żeby coś było nie tak – przerwał mu i ponownie zamrugał, tym razem poprawiając odrobinę ostrość widzenia. Próby skupienia wzroku na jednym miejscu były jednak dla niego zbyt męczące i w końcu przymrużył nadwyrężone oczy i spróbował ponownie objąć Jima, by mieć go jeszcze bliżej. Jęknął z cichym protestem, kiedy mężczyzna odsunął się od niego, lecz po chwili usłyszał pstryknięcie wyłącznika, a w pokoju zapanowały ciemności.

– Lepiej? – szepnął Jim, kiedy wrócił do niego i przykrył ich obu skopaną na bok kołdrą.

– Tak – odparł cicho i ze zmęczeniem wtulił się w ciało mężczyzny, gdy tylko ten położył się naprzeciwko niego. – Lepiej – dodał, zamykając oczy całkowicie.

Zaczął przysypiać już po paru chwilach, czując, jak Jim uspokajająco gładzi jego włosy, a ostatnie, co pamiętał, to moment, gdy mężczyzna wcisnął twarz w zagłębienie jego szyi; wydawało mu się, że coś do niego wówczas mówił, jednak rano nie pamiętał z tego ani słowa.

 

***

 

Wrócili do Wielkiej Brytanii już dwa dni później, gdyż Jim, jeśli tylko miał wystarczającą determinację, potrafił zorganizować lot w zawrotnym tempie, a w tym momencie najwyraźniej ponad wszystko inne chciał znaleźć się z Sebastianem w jego apartamencie, z dala od ich towarzyszy. Mężczyzna podejrzewał, że przyspieszenie jego decyzji o wyjeździe wiązało się z faktem, iż dzień bo ich zbliżeniu Rankin nie szczędził sobie rozbawionych komentarzy, że _tym razem to ich był słychać z sypialni_ , a Jim palił się ze wstydu i pewnie po prostu nie chciał tego dłużej słuchać. Dlatego po paru godzinach znoszenia głupawych komentarzy oznajmił, że mają być spakowani następnego wieczoru, po czym zaszył się przy laptopie w ich sypialni i przez resztę dnia niemal z niego nie wychodził.

Wylądowali na lotnisku Farnborough niewielkim prywatnym samolotem w środku nocy i czekały już tam na nich dwa auta z kierowcami; Jim przekazał Rankinowi i Kessonowi kody do swojego zapasowego, niewielkiego mieszkania, znajdującego się najbliżej apartamentu Sebastiana i wyjechali w stronę Londynu oddzielnie, umawiając się na kontakt koło południa. Teoretycznie mogli już odesłać tę parę do Szkocji, jednak mężczyzna oznajmił, że woli mieć ich przy sobie, chciał się bowiem spotkać z kilkoma osobami, a przynajmniej o dwóch wiedział, że znacznie łatwiej będzie je zastraszyć, mając przy sobie trzy zaufane alfy, a nie jedną.

Planowali pozostać w Anglii około tygodnia, jednak gdy Sebastian zobaczył grafik Jima, zaczął powątpiewać, czy jest to możliwe. Nie przebywali tu na stałe od kilku miesięcy i okazało się, że jest aż nazbyt wiele osób, z którymi należało się zobaczyć, odświeżyć jakiś kontakt, kogoś postraszyć a komuś zaproponować współpracę; wszystko, co można było zrobić zdalnie, było oczywiście zrobione, bo nawet podróżując Jim nie przestawał pracować, lecz nawarstwiło się tak wiele tematów wymagających osobistej rozmowy, że wydawało się niemożliwe zmieścić je wszystkie w tak krótkim czasie.

I nie było to możliwe, gdyż jak się okazało już następnego dnia, Jim nie planował wcale działać _osobiście_. Miał oczywiście w przeszłości wielu ludzi, którzy byli w pewnych kręgach jego twarzą, czasem był nią Sebastian, lecz nigdy nie miał nikogo na tyle zaufanego, by puścić go gdzieś samodzielnie z ogólnymi wskazówkami i kazać załatwić biznes – teraz zaś _miał_. W efekcie wieczorem każde z ich czwórki udało się na rozmowę z innym człowiekiem – ze świata polityki, mediów, finansów i jednego z londyńskich alfa-gangów – mając ze sobą standardową, adekwatną do zadania obstawę. Każdy udawał _bezpośredniego podwładnego tajemniczego Moriarty’ego_ , a mężczyzna tak rozdzielił zadania, aby wykorzystać ich najlepsze atuty. Kesson rozmawiał z lokalnym szefem mafii, Rankin uwodził swoją nieskazitelną i zagojoną już buźką parę lat starszą od niego ambasador Argentyny, Sebastian rozmawiał z redaktorem jednego z tabloidów, z którym widział się już kilkakrotnie i którego nieźle znał, Jim zaś omawiał kwestie _tych nudnych rozliczeń_ ze swoim ulubionym _księgowym_ , jak nazywał zdolnego kombinatora z zarządu spółki maklerskiej.

Przez następne sześć dni wyglądało to podobnie: ciche kafejki, anonimowe biura do wynajęcia oraz wygodne restauracje z osobnymi salami dla vipów. Niemal wszystkie spotkania były załatwiane w pod fałszywymi nazwiskami, jak robili to zazwyczaj i jak _zawsze_ się sprawdzało. Moriarty dla zdecydowanej większości tych ludzi był tylko słowem-straszakiem, nazwiskiem bez twarzy, owianym tajemnicami i legendami. Sieć jednak usłyszała wyraźny sygnał, że ich szef ponownie zwrócił swoje oczy ku Londynowi i powodowało to dwie grupy reakcji – albo siało panikę w pewnych kręgach albo przyciągało osobników lgnących do jego władzy i pragnących do sieci dołączyć.

Pomimo idealnego rozplanowania wizyty, nieco krzyżował im szyki fakt, że teraz Sherlock Holmes – a prawdopodobnie również jego brat – znali już twarz Sebastiana, nawet jeśli dysponowali tylko słabymi zdjęciami i opisami. Jim ograniczył więc jego udział w całym przedsięwzięciu do minimum i tych spotkań, gdzie ktoś już go znał i nie byłoby logicznym posunięciem wysyłać do niego nowej osoby. Oraz, oczywiście, na jedno z ostatnich, jakie zaplanował, a na które chciał ruszyć całą czwórką, gdyż sprawa miała być na tyle delikatna, że nie zamierzał brać tam tradycyjnych ochroniarzy, woląc mieć przy sobie ich wszystkich naraz. Sebastian odczuwał pewien niepokój, zwłaszcza że nie znał szczegółów akcji, jednak nie do końca był w stanie się tym przejmować, gdyż poza momentami, gdy musiał skupić się na pracy, jego myśli były zaprzątnięte całkowicie innymi i znacznie przyjemniejszymi tematami.

 _Seks był cudowny_. Od sylwestrowego zajścia relacje jego i Jima na płaszczyźnie łóżkowej były najlepsze od początku ich związku – bo po wszystkich miesiącach razem mógł chyba tak nazywać to, co ich łączyło. Tamto zbliżenie udowodniło im obu, że wcale nie musieli za każdym razem posuwać się dalej, aby uznać, że ich relacja się rozwija a nie cofa. Pewnie wiedzieli o tym, ale do tej pory nie stosowali się do tej zasady, co przed gorączką miało jeszcze uzasadnienie, teraz jednak tylko wpychałoby ich na siłę w role, których żaden z nich nie chciał, dopóki hormony nie przejęły nad nim władzy; w efekcie każdy miał pewne oczekiwania odnośnie siebie i drugiej strony, które, skonfrontowane z rzeczywistością, w której można przecież było osiągnąć obustronną przyjemność nie idąc za każdym razem na całość, nagle wydały mu się… śmieszne. I pewnie nawet trochę dziecinne. Tymczasem gdy biologia Jima nie wymuszała na nim pewnych _konkretów_ , okazało się, że gdy tylko odpowiednio dostosują czas przyjęcia stoperów każdego z nich, zbliżenia mogą być idealne również gdy ograniczają się do samych dłoni i pocałunków. Że Jim nie będzie panikował, gdy nie będzie tkał w głowie wizji, że oto alfa zamierza _zaspokoić swoją omegę penisem_ , natomiast on sam nie będzie czuł palącej potrzeby, by to faktycznie robić, jeśli podejdzie do wszystkiego zabezpieczony świeżą, pojedynczą dawką leku, której efektu nie zaburzy alkohol.

Prawie każdego wieczora i poranka odkąd znaleźli się w jego apartamencie wystarczyło im jedno spojrzenie czy uśmieszek, by zbliżali się z Jimem fizycznie, bez konkretnych oczekiwań i nie zwracając zbyt wiele uwagi na ich role płciowe; Jim nie miał problemów, aby być bardziej bierną stroną, gdy robił to z własnej woli, jednak kiedy czasem to on nadawał wszystkiemu tempo i zaskakiwał Sebastiana czymś bardziej zdecydowanym, ten stopniowo pozbywał się zdezorientowania i poczucia, że niby _powinno być inaczej_. Pod tym względem było nieco podobnie do czasów, gdy robili ku sobie pierwsze, nieśmiałe kroki – w czasach, gdy miał go za betę i gdy widział go poza całym dominująco-uległym układem A/O… oczywiście, bez całej tamtej niepewności i faktu, że wówczas dopiero uczyli się siebie nawzajem na płaszczyźnie innej niż zawodowa. Wszystko to było łatwiejsze również dlatego, że częściej widywał teraz Jima we władczej i chłodnej wersji typowej dla Moriarty’ego, że nie zmieniał się on niespodziewanie w omegę, jego biologia była uśpiona a przede wszystkim – że wspomnienie jego gorączki odpływało coraz bardziej.

Minął dokładnie tydzień od ich przyjazdu, ale Jim zamiast mówić o powrocie, po tak wyczekiwanym spotkaniu z parą podejrzanych biznesmenów, na które udali się całą czwórką, ustawił kilku kolejnych klientów; dla bezpieczeństwa, jak zwykle, poznawali oni miejsce spotkania w ostatniej chwili, ale Sebastian i tak uważał, że robiło się to nieco zbyt ryzykowne, bo tkwili w tym samym mieście co Holmes, przed którym tak gorączkowo uciekali z Dundee. Jim zbywał jego wątpliwości stwierdzeniem, że Londyn jest gigantyczny w porównaniu z tamtą dziurą, a on jest ostrożniejszy i nad wszystkim panuje tym bardziej, że uznawał to miasto za _jego teren_. Kończył się właśnie ubierać na kolejne spotkanie, na które miał wyjść z Kessonem, kiedy w Sebastiana uderzył silniejszy niż do tej pory niepokój; coś w jego twarzy musiało to pokazać, bo Jim znieruchomiał z szalikiem w dłoniach i przyjrzał mu się podejrzliwie.

– O co chodzi? – spytał, marszcząc brwi z nutką poirytowania.

– Powinniśmy wyjechać – odparł krótko, uznając, że nie ma sensu tego przeciągać i bawić się w niedopowiedzenia. – Niekoniecznie wrócić na stałe do Szkocji, ale przynajmniej zniknąć z oczu Holmesom. Nie spotykać się z nikim, nawet pod przykrywką, albo przynajmniej ruszyć się stąd i to ograniczyć.

– Wiem – przyznał Jim, co zaskoczyło Sebastiana, bo spodziewał się fali protestów. – Ale nie chcę wyjeżdżać – oznajmił, robiąc krok w jego stronę. – Lubię Londyn, to moje centrum dowodzenia, musiałem trochę wzmocnić filary sieci, a poza tym… – zaśmiał się krótko – może tego nie zauważyłeś, ale po gorączkach zawsze potrzebowałem pracy i akcji, bo to pozwalało mi wrócić do normalności.

– Nie chcesz wracać do Szkocji i widzieć się z Lennoxem – westchnął, doskonale rozpoznając, że Jim krąży wokół prawdy, która była jedynym cieniem, jaki teraz nad nimi wisiał. – Przesuń to w czasie, jeśli nie jesteś na to gotowy, ale po prostu zabierzmy się stąd. Masz mieszkanie w Leeds, jeśli chcesz zostać w Anglii. I tamto w Edynburgu, jeśli wolisz być bliżej Dundee. I na pewno jeszcze kilka innych, a wszystkie są…

– Kiedy wyjedziemy, nie będę miał już wymówki – przerwał mu niepewnie i chociaż moment temu był groźnym szefem przestępczej sieci, w ułamku sekundy stracił cały swój chłód i beznamiętność.

– Więc nie szukaj ich sobie, tylko załatw sprawę z Lennoxem i miej to z głowy – odparł Sebastian z westchnieniem, po czym podniósł się z fotela by stanąć naprzeciwko niego. Położył dłonie na jego lekko skurczonych ramionach i pochylił się, by przyjrzeć się z bliska jego twarzy. – Dziwi mnie, że po wszystkim, co działo się z twoim zdrowiem, nie chcesz ruszyć do niego jak najszybciej. Wiem, że to coś ważnego, ale…

– Sebastian, dopóki tutaj jesteśmy, mogę o tym nie myśleć, a _nie chcę_ o tym myśleć – przerwał mu podenerwowanym, ale wciąż zbyt cichym tonem. – Widzisz, co robimy…? – wymamrotał i zachichotał w dziwny sposób. – Bawię się przy tobie w betę. Czuję się dobrze i w tej fazie cyklu ciężko mi myśleć o całym syfie, jaki przeżywam w _innych_. Po spotkaniu z nim nie będę już mógł się _bawić_ i dlatego straciłem ochotę, by się z nim widzieć, chociaż wcześniej tak na to czekałem.

– Wciąż możemy po prostu…

– Wyjechać, tak, i rozbić moją londyńską bajeczkę na kawałki – zaśmiał się gorzko i odwrócił wzrok, a jego spojrzenie stało się momentalnie odległe. – Masz jednak rację. To zaszło za daleko – dodał i milczał przez parę chwil, wyraźnie gryząc się z myślami. – Załatwię tylko to spotkanie na które jadę Kessonem, bo widzimy się z człowiekiem, którego od dawna chciałem poznać, może być dla mnie przydatny i strasznie na to nalegał… a ty zgarniesz mnie stamtąd za trzy godziny i podrzucisz do mojego mieszkania. Spakuję się i ruszamy do Szkocji z samego rana. Jak on i Rankin nie będą chcieli tłuc się z nami autem, załatw im bilety na pociąg albo samolot na najbliższy termin.

– Jim…

– Ostatnia akcja w Londynie, zanim znów zaczniemy się ukrywać – powiedział proszącym tonem, przez który Sebastian nie potrafił mu odmówić.

– W porządku. Za trzy godziny cię odbiorę i podrzucę…

– Weź ze sobą rzeczy na wyjazd, gdy pojedziemy do mnie, nie będziemy już tu wracać. Wpadniesz na herbatę? – spytał z trochę wymuszonym uśmiechem. – Chyba jeszcze nigdy cię nie zaprosiłem, co? – dodał z udawanym zastanowieniem, a jego słowa sprawiły, że Sebastian zamarł.

– Uważaj na siebie – zdołał wymamrotać, doskonale wiedząc, że zdradzenie mu gdzie konkretnie jest jego ukryty apartament to ostatni przejaw zaufania, jaki mógł okazać mu Jim.

 _Przedostatni_. Zanim powie mu, o co chodziło w tej tajemniczej sprawie z Lennoxem, która na początku go ciekawiła, potem irytowała a teraz powodowała coraz silniejszy niepokój, że to nie tylko mu się nie spodoba, ale może zburzyć… wszystko to, co z takim trudem udało im się z Jimem zbudować.

 

***

 

John aż podskoczył z zaskoczenia, gdy Sherlock wydał z siebie dziki okrzyk, po którym klasnął w dłonie i poderwał się z fotela. Przez parę chwil słuchał strzępków wypowiedzi, kompletnie pozbawionych dla niego sensu, a gdy dziwaczny entuzjazm jego przyjaciela nieco przygasł i był w stanie sklecić w miarę spójną wypowiedź, stopniowo zrozumiał, co znów się działo, chociaż nie otrzymał jeszcze szczegółów.

– Wstawaj. Ubieraj się! Mamy nie więcej niż godzinę, żeby tam dotrzeć! – wykrzyknął, podbiegając do niego z jego kurtką w ręku, a gdy John z uporem zacisnął usta, bez zamiaru podniesienia się z miejsca, Sherlock zorientował się, że tym razem bez konkretnych wyjaśnień do niczego go nie namówi.

– To znów on, prawda? – warknął, odtrącając jego rękę. – _Moriarty_.

– Moriarty! – odparł Sherlock, niemal podskakując z radości. – Londyńskie ptaszki od kilku dni wyćwierkują szeptem to nazwisko i natychmiast milkną, gdy próbuję się czegoś dowiedzieć, ale dziś _nie_ zamilkły. Jest tutaj. Jest w mieście od jakiegoś czasu i wrócił do biznesu, a ja w końcu mam szansę się do niego zbliżyć i tym razem nie obejrzę jego pleców jak było w Dundee.

– Co ty chcesz…

– Adwokat, oślizgły typ, z tych, co bronią mafiosów i z premedytacją wyszukują fałszywe dowody na ich niewinność – przerwał mu, wyrzucając z siebie kolejne słowa z prędkością karabinu maszynowego. – Znamy się jeszcze ze studiów, wyciągnąłem go kiedyś z tarapatów, był mi winny przysługę i dziś ją zwróci, bo… dlaczego się nie ubierasz?

– Nie chcę w tym uczestniczyć.

– John! – rzucił niecierpliwie. – Ten gość ma kontakty w dziwnych miejscach, więc jak tylko usłyszałem pewne szepty, kazałem mu się szczególnie wyczulić na to nazwisko…

– Pewnie podobnie jak jeszcze kilku setkom innych ludzi – mruknął John, lecz Sherlock nie zwrócił na niego uwagi.

– Oczywiście miał nikomu go nie zdradzać, nie zapisywać i udawać, że go nigdy nie słyszał i natychmiast się ze mną skontaktować, gdy coś do niego dotrze. I teraz właśnie dał mi sygnał, że przed chwilą usłyszał w kancelarii, jak dwóch klientów jego wspólnika wspomina o _tym_ _Moriartym_ i któryś z nich jedzie na spotkanie, mam nadzieję, że właśnie z nim, bo podobno wypadł z biura jak rażony piorunem. Mam jego numer rejestracyjny i prawie całkowitą pewność, gdzie się udaje, więc nie ma czasu do stracenia.

– Co… co ty właściwie chcesz zrobić? – spytał, a gdy uświadomił sobie, jakich klientów może mieć podejrzany adwokat, natychmiast jęknął. – Chcesz wkroczyć na sam środek spotkania cholernej mafii?! Czyś ty do reszty…

– Nie zamierzam im przeszkadzać w interesach.

– Więc co…

– Chcę go po prostu zobaczyć – powiedział, a gdy pochylał się nad Johnem, jego oczy błyszczały z taką ekscytacją, jakby był nastolatką czekającą na spotkanie z idolem. – Dzisiaj nie zamierzam nawet podchodzić. _Chcę tylko go_ _zobaczyć_. Jego i może tę jego małą omegę, która po rui najwyraźniej doszła już do siebie na tyle, by obaj wrócili do pracy pełną parą. Chcę go zobaczyć na własne oczy, chcę go dedukować, zapamiętać i móc o niczym innym nie myśleć przez następny tydzień.

– Sherlock…

– Dał mi kiedyś tyle zabawy, a potem rozpłynął się w powietrzu – powiedział z wyrzutem w głosie. – Chcę wiedzieć, dlaczego i _dowiem się,_ jeśli tylko będę mógł mu się przyjrzeć i uruchomić dedukcje. Chcę go rozgryźć. Nie interesuje mnie nic innego. Obiecuję się nie zbliżać – powiedział i spojrzał na niego proszącym wzrokiem. – John…

– W porządku – wymamrotał mężczyzna, a gdy Sherlock niemal podskoczył z radości i rzucił się w stronę przedpokoju, by wciągnąć na siebie płaszcz, jego twarz wykrzywił bolesny grymas.

Przypomniał sobie niebieskie oczy wysokiego blondyna, to, z jaką sprawnością go wiązał i okładał materiałami wybuchowymi wiele miesięcy temu, jak wyciągał z kieszeni telefon, jak brzmiał jego głos... I gdy wybiegał za rozszalałym z ekscytacji Sherlockiem z Baker Street, modlił się w duchu, by okazało się, że to jakaś pomyłka i by nie trafili dziś na tego człowieka ani jego omega-towarzysza, kimkolwiek naprawdę byli.

 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Na koniec powiem tylko, że to w tym rozdziale Sebastian miał (tak jak wspominałam gdzieś w komentarzach) poznać prawdę - ale nie przewidziałam, że powyższe scenki się tak rozciągną i ostatecznie postanowiłam rozbić planowaną akcję na dwa oddzielne rozdziały. Tak czy inaczej, do końca prawdopodobnie zostały 4 chaptery, jeśli będę trzymać się planu i bardzo bym chciała, żeby mi się to udało.  
> Wszelkie komentarze i sugestie jak zwykle mile widziane:)


	21. Nieukrywane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. Od razu mówię, że scenki z Sherlockiem szły mi strasznie ciężko i przerabiałam niektóre fragmenty dziesiątki razy i to głównie one pochłonęły mi większość czasu. Przypominam cichutko, że według Zaprzeczenia, Jim nie spotkał się z Sherlockiem na basenie, bo to tam zorientował się, że jest on alfą i obawiał się z nim zobaczyć - ale chciał to zrobić i można założyć, że miał zaplanowane wszystko to, co powiedział w serialu. Pewne nawiązania do tamtej rozmowy są więc celowe ;)  
> Wszystko zajęło sporo czasu, ale! Rozdział dłuższy niż zazwyczaj i w końcu dzieje się parę wyczekiwanych rzeczy, więc mam nadzieję, że wybaczycie lekkie opóźnienie ;)

***

 

Sherlock dotarł z Johnem na miejsce spotkania w ciągu pół godziny, szybciej niż się spodziewał i bez najmniejszych problemów. Okolica była cicha i spokojna, niemal zbyt cicha, jak na centrum miasta w późne, zimowe popołudnie. Nie było żadnych przesłanek, aby odczuwał zaniepokojenie – ot, dość pustawe miejsce, w końcu pogoda nie zachęcała do spacerów – jednak wydawało mu się, że coś jest nie tak. Dwóch mężczyzn, kręcących się po chodniku w pobliżu biura, gdzie prawdopodobnie miało odbyć się spotkanie, wyglądało z jakichś przyczyn podejrzanie i szybko dostrzegł, że obaj są uzbrojeni, chociaż starannie ukrywali pistolety pod przedłużonymi kurtkami. W samym lokalu nie było nikogo – jakoś wątpił, że ktokolwiek czekając tam na spotkanie tkwiłby w całkowitych ciemnościach – chociaż granatowe BMW człowieka, który miał się tu spotkać z Moriartym, stało porzucone nieopodal i samo w sobie wzbudzało niepokój. Nie mógł dokładnie przyjrzeć się samochodowi, jednak nawet z pewnej odległości dostrzegł na drzwiach od strony kierowcy lekkie wgniecenie i świeżą rysę, które mogły być skutkiem krótkiej szamotaniny. Nie miał jednoznacznych dowodów, ale niemal _widział_ , jak ktoś wywleka tego człowieka z jego auta i, nie patyczkując się z nim, zabiera go stąd. Oczywiście było ryzyko, że to sam Moriarty sprzątnął niedoszłego klienta, bo jakimś sposobem dowiedział się, że informacja o spotkaniu dotarła do niewłaściwych uszu, ale wydało mu się to mało prawdopodobne; wówczas nie zostawiałby tu swoich ludzi i zadbałby o to, aby zabrać go bez jakichkolwiek świadków w lokalu, gdzie byli umówieni, zamiast robić widowisko na ulicy.

– Sherlock…

– Coś mi się tu nie podoba – wymamrotał, wpatrując się w auto, a potem zaryglowane drzwi biura. – Moriarty jeszcze nie dotarł, a ten człowiek, z którym miał się widzieć… – zamarł i gwałtownie wciągnął Johna do zacienionej bramy, za kontener ze śmieciami, kiedy wzrok jednego z kręcących się tu mężczyzn przesunął się po ulicy i spoczął na zaułku, w którym się ukrywali.

– Zbierajmy się stąd – szepnął John. – Może Moriarty zorientował się, że dowiedziałeś się o…

– Nie, to nie są ludzie Moriarty’ego – przerwał mu, mrużąc oczy. – Ktoś się o czymś dowiedział, ale na pewno nie on. To wygląda mi na zasadzkę, widzisz tamtych ludzi? – skinął głową i wskazał Johnowi parę osób szwendających się pozornie bez celu. – To profesjonaliści, każdy z nich ma broń, czekają na kogoś, ale nasz ptaszek już się tu zjawił i rozpłynął w powietrzu, więc to nie o niego chodzi. Jestem niemal pewny, że ktoś od nich go sprzątnął, bo jakoś nie wydaje mi się możliwe, że skoro wypadł z kancelarii w takim tempie i ewidentnie bojąc się Moriarty’ego, próbowałby z nim wojować. Moriarty ma wielu wrogów i obawiam się, że to… – zamarł, kiedy usłyszał za sobą dźwięk kroków i odgłos przyciszonej rozmowy; rozejrzał się, jednak brama, w której tkwili, była kompletnie pozbawiona świateł i ktokolwiek się do nich zbliżał, nie był w stanie dostrzec jego twarzy. Po paru jednak chwilach słowa zaczęły być zrozumiałe i rozpoznał dwa głosy, jeden dość niski i zachrypnięty, z silnym, szkockim akcentem, drugi – łagodniejszy i nieco gardłowy, pobrzmiewający z kolei irlandzkim w sposobie, w jaki zaśpiewywał niektóre głoski.

– …zadzwonić do Sebastiana – dokończył jakąś wypowiedź pierwszy z nich, a kiedy Sherlock przesunął się za kontenerem, chcąc mimo panującego mroku spróbować ich dostrzec, kroki nagle ucichły. – Jim…?

– Mi też coś tu nie gra – wymamrotał mężczyzna nazwany Jimem – Hamilton nie odpowiedział na moją ostatnią wiadomość – rzucił, a Sherlock aż zatrząsł się z ekscytacji, gdy usłyszał nazwisko mafiosa, który miał widzieć się tu z Moriartym. – I nie odbiera telefonu – dokończył wściekle; moment później detektyw zrobił ostatni, cichy krok i wyjrzał zza kontenera, by zobaczyć w ciemnościach blask komórki, która w odległości jakichś trzech metrów od niego oświetliła dwie twarze, z których jednak, ku swemu rozczarowaniu, nie rozpoznawał żadnej. Szkot, znacznie wyższy z tej dwójki, był z całą pewnością alfą, miał raczej przeciętny wygląd, krótko ścięte włosy i wyglądał na nieco zmęczonego i podenerwowanego; drobny, ciemnooki brunet, prawdopodobnie beta, był za to przystojny w dość łagodny sposób, ale nie rzucał swoją urodą na kolana, miał lekki zarost i nie skrywał wyraźnej irytacji, że coś działo się nie po jego myśli. Nie trzeba było geniusza, by stwierdzić, że to on, ten niski Irlandczyk _Jim_ , był ważniejszy z tej dwójki, a towarzysząca mu alfa mogła być pomocnikiem czy mniej istotnym wspólnikiem, bo jednak wyglądało na to, że nie był to tylko ochroniarz.

– Co robimy? – spytał Szkot, na co Jim zagryzł wargi i wystukał na komórce krótką wiadomość.

– Muszę się rozejrzeć, ale wychodzenie na ulicę nie wchodzi w grę – oznajmił nerwowo i rozejrzał się ponownie. – Chodźmy stąd. Napiszę do Sebastiana, żeby nie przyjeżdżał, bo może władować się w sam środek… cokolwiek się tam dzieje – oznajmił, po czym skinął na swojego towarzysza i obaj cofnęli się w głąb osiedla, z którego tu przyszli. Sherlock nie zastanawiał się ani chwili, tylko ruszył za nimi, chwytając Johna za rękę i pociągając go za sobą.

– Sherlock nie… – zaczął szeptem, lecz detektyw przyłożył palec do ust i, trzymając się ściany, ruszył za tamtą dwójką, ostatni raz oglądając się na ulicę. Nie był tego całkowicie pewny, ale wydawało mu się, że w paru oknach po drugiej stronie ulicy znajduje się kolejnych kilka osób; widać było, że dwójka mężczyzn, co do których po prostu _wiedział_ , że zostali tu wysłani przez Moriarty’ego, również nie spodziewała się dodatkowych gości. – Zaczekaj… – syknął John przyciszonym tonem, kiedy śledzeni przez nich mężczyźni oddalili się poza zasięg ich głosów; teraz jednak byli bardziej widoczni i Sherlock doskonale dostrzegał, jak wyższy z nich majstruje przy zamku jednej z klatek schodowych, tej najgorzej oświetlonej. – _Ten mniejszy_. Kojarzę go skądś. Jestem niemal pewny, że gdzieś go widziałem.

– Gdzie? – rzucił natarczywie Sherlock, na moment odrywając wzrok od ludzi Moriarty’ego.

– _Nie wiem_ – odparł z irytacją. – Na pewno nie żadna twoja sprawa, bo byś go pamiętał. Może to jakiś mój pacjent, nasz dalszy sąsiad albo…

– A może to omega Moriarty’ego – zastanowił się detektyw, a jego oczy ponownie rozbłysły. – Jest niski, a tamten taksówkarz z Edynburga był chyba brunetem. Mógł wokół nas krążyć. Może w ogóle go nie dostrzegaliśmy, ale ty go jakoś zapamiętałeś, bo w głowie zawsze przechowujesz największe śmieci, które okazują się jednak czasem przydawać.

– Niski brunet, rzeczywiście, to tak niespotykane – zakpił John, za co został spiorunowany nieprzyjaznym spojrzeniem Sherlocka. – Poza tym on nie miał w sobie nic z… – nie zdołał dokończyć, kiedy od strony bramy, z której tu nadeszli, dały się słyszeć kroki i odgłos ładowanej broni. Nie musiał nawet się oglądać, by domyślić się, że to któryś z ludzi którzy szykowali tu zasadzkę chce zająć miejsce, że w każdej chwili może go zobaczyć, a kimkolwiek byli, było ryzyko, że go rozpoznają…

Ignorując cichy protest Johna, wystartował w stronę klatki schodowej, w której parę sekund temu zniknęła tamta dwójka; ostatnim, co widział przed zamknięciem drzwi, to jak z bramy wyłaniają się dwie osoby, ewidentnie uzbrojone i zaczynają się rozglądać po osiedlu; stanął na palcach, by móc zerknąć na zewnątrz przez niewielki, oszklony lufcik. Nawet przez sporą warstwę brudu dostrzegł, jak mężczyźni spoglądają w kolejne okna, zamieniają ze sobą parę słów, a wreszcie kierują się z powrotem do bramy, najwyraźniej nie dostrzegając nic podejrzanego.

– Na górę – rzucił i ponownie pociągnął Johna za sobą, cicho kierując się na strych, na którym musiała zniknąć para mężczyzn, którą obserwowali.

– Mogą być…

– Uzbrojeni, tak, zamierzasz mi wmawiać, że sam nie wziąłeś broni? – spytał i uśmiechnął się szeroko, gdy spojrzenie Johna powędrowało w dół.

– Jest tam uzbrojona alfa i…

– _Też_ jestem alfą, a jeśli ten cały Jim jest faktycznie omegą, mamy przewagę siłową, _żołnierzu_ – dokończył i tym razem John nie próbował już protestować.

 

***

 

Włamali się z Kessonem na nieużywany strych nad jednym z mieszkań bez większych problemów i gdy tylko znaleźli się w obszernym, chociaż zagraconym do granic możliwości pomieszczeniu, Jim dopadł brudnego okna i zaczął obserwować rozwój wypadków na ulicy. Nie kręcili się już po niej podejrzani ludzie, których dostrzegli wcześniej, bo gdy nadeszła godzina jego spotkania z Hamiltonem, wszyscy oni poznikali w zaułkach i bramach; wciąż jednak dostrzegał ich… podobnie jak parę snajperów, jednego w oknie budynku naprzeciwko, drugiego – na jego dachu. Umiał widzieć takie rzeczy, _oczywiście_ , dlatego błędem było prawdopodobnie, że nie zawrócili, gdy tylko zorientował się, że coś jest nie tak. Teraz byli okrążeni i _ktokolwiek_ go zdradził, czy był to Hamilton czy ktoś z jego wrogów, który dowiedział się o spotkaniu i przyszykował zasadzkę, wymknięcie się nie będzie tak proste. Pomimo faktu, że nie rzucał się on w oczy i że nie spodziewał się, że ktoś z tych ludzi zna twarz jego czy Kessona… duże uproszczenie, bo biorąc pod uwagę ich ostatnią aktywność w Londynie, mogło być całkiem inaczej.

– Jim – syknął w pewnym momencie Kesson i cicho zbliżył się do przymkniętych drzwi. – Ktoś tu idzie…

– Cholera… – wymamrotał, sięgając po broń i z pewnym niepokojem stwierdzając, że towarzyszący mu mężczyzna, gdy tylko pojawiło się zagrożenie, zaczął zmieniać się w alfę. Ufał mu, bardziej, niż gdyby był to Rankin, ale nie na tyle, aby czuć się komfortowo, tym bardziej, że sama myśl o tym, że może dojść do walki, była dla niego paraliżująca. Mimo to, zbliżył się do niego, bezwiednie szukając w nim ochrony i stanął za filarem nośnym półtora metra od wejścia.

– Panuję nad tym – powiedział Kesson cicho, najwyraźniej od razu dostrzegając, że Jim spiął się, widząc, co się z nim dzieje. W odpowiedzi Jim skinął niepewnie głową i mocniej zacisnął palce na pistolecie. – To dwie osoby. Mam ich skasować?

– Nie. Muszę wiedzieć, kto to jest. Obezwładnij pierwszego, z drugim sobie poradzę, jeśli zaczną się stawić – odparł, sprawdzając nerwowo tłumik na pistolecie.

– Ty…? – westchnął mężczyzna z powątpiewaniem, lecz Jim nie zdążył już zaprotestować przed tak stereotypowym postrzeganiem jego zdolności; Kesson wiedział, że nie raz popełnił morderstwo, więc jego podejście było nie na miejscu, jednak to nie był czas i miejsce na kłótnie.

Odgłos kroków przybliżał się coraz bardziej, dwie osoby wchodziły po ostatnich schodach, a potem przemierzały wąski korytarz, mijając dwie pary drzwi do innych pomieszczeń, jakby doskonale wiedzieli, gdzie ich szukać. Po chwili ich kroki ucichły, zmieniając się w ciche stąpanie i Jim podejrzewał, że Kesson może już ich nie słyszeć, bo przecież alfy miały świetny wzrok, ale to omegi charakteryzowały się lepszym słuchem. _Żebyście mogli wypatrywać swoich ofiar w ciemnościach… żebyśmy my was słyszeli i mogli uciekać…_

Drzwi zostały otworzone jak w zwolnionym tempie, tak ostrożnie, że Jim niemal nie dostrzegał w panującym półmroku ruchu; wstrzymał oddech, wpatrując się w nie oraz stojącego tuż za nimi Kessona. Na moment wszystko wydało się zatrzymać, a potem ruszyło w zawrotnym tempie. Dał się słyszeć odgłos uderzenia i gwałtowny łomot, oznaczający, że Kesson rzucił się na pierwszego z mężczyzn. Ktoś z tyłu krzyknął, nastąpiła szarpanina, po której obcy głos wydał z siebie przeciągły jęk bólu i parę przekleństw… nie tak obcy, nie do końca _obcy_ , bo Jim przecież słyszał go nie raz i kiedy zorientował się, z kim mają do czynienia, nogi niemal go zawiodły i z trudem udało mu się utrzymać ręce z bronią wyprostowane. Doskonale wiedział już, że oto dopadł go Sherlock Holmes, co oznaczało, że jego towarzyszem był John Watson – cholerny lekarz wojskowy, który był w bezpośredniej walce prawie takim samym zagrożeniem jak alfa.

– Cofnij się i rzuć broń – powiedział zimno w jego stronę, jednocześnie ukrywając się za filarem tak, by w razie gdyby Watson zdecydował się oddać strzał w ciemność, nie miał szans go trafić. Mężczyzna momentalnie poderwał głowę, próbując zorientować się, skąd dochodzi głos, jednak tak jak Jim, nie był w stanie wiele dostrzec – a miał na tyle inteligencji, by nie rzucić się do środka, bo wówczas przez moment by się odsłonił i był idealnym celem w bladej smudze światła padającej zza okna. Zanim jednak podjął decyzję, Sherlock zaczął się krztusić i pojękiwać, co oznaczało, że bójkę wygrał Kesson i teraz prawdopodobnie przyduszał go do podłogi.

– Rób co mówi, albo twój przyjaciel zostanie skrócony o głowę – warknął mężczyzna, a moment później w ciemnościach błysnęło ostrze noża.

– John, nie… – spróbował odezwać się Sherlock, za co zarobił potężne uderzenie, po którym zawył z bólu.

– Stul pysk – syknął Kesson, ale zawahał się i nie uderzył go ponownie. Lekko przekręcił głowę w stronę Jima i w efekcie dostrzegł on dwie pary czerwonych oczu błyszczące w ciemnościach; chociaż nie dostrzegał twarzy żadnego z mężczyzn, oni prawdopodobnie doskonale widzieli, gdzie się znajduje i wpatrywali się w jego kierunku z wyczekiwaniem.

– Rzuć broń, Watson. Nie mam czasu się z wami… – nie zdołał dokończyć, gdyż nagle w pomieszczeniu zrobiło się jasno i w pierwszej chwili zaskoczyło go to tak bardzo, że nie zorientował się, co właściwie się stało; dopiero moment później dostrzegł, że mężczyzna wolną ręką wyszukał włącznik światła, a trzymanym w dłoni pistoletem mierzył w splątanych na podłodze mężczyzn. Detektyw miał porządnie obitą twarz i oddychał ciężko, podczas gdy Kesson był do niego przyciśnięty i trzymał nóż sprężynowy tuż przy jego szyi. Uspokojony tym widokiem Jim zrobił pół kroku przed siebie, odsłaniając się zza filaru z wymierzoną w Watsona bronią. Cała czwórka popatrzyła po sobie i jasnym było, że Sherlock i John są w sytuacji patowej – strzał w splątanych mężczyzn był zbyt ryzykowny, zaś jakikolwiek ruch ze strony detektywa mógł skończyć się dla niego fatalnie. – Odstrzelę ci łeb, jeśli czegoś spróbujesz. No już. Opuść broń i kopnij w moją stronę – zażądał i po chwili wahania John pochylił się i zrobił, co mu kazano, wpatrując się w niego z wściekłością. Kiedy prostował się, Jim zrobił krok do przodu, całkowicie wychodząc z cienia, a wówczas spojrzenie doktora nagle się zmieniło i mężczyzna sapnął w nieokreślony sposób. 

– Jim z IT – wymamrotał i parsknął krótkim, nerwowym śmiechem. – Chłopak Molly Hooper…

– Gratuluję pamięci – odparł chłodno, skrywając zaskoczenie, że z tej dwójki to on, a nie Sherlock, go rozpoznawał; po chwili skinął na niego pistoletem, by wycofał się pod ścianę. – James, puść go. Nie będziemy rozmawiać gdy tarzacie się po podłodze – oznajmił, po czym kopnął drzwi i wycelował broń prosto w Johna, który przez moment wydawał się zdezorientowany, że on i Kesson noszą to samo imię. – Holmes, jeden niewłaściwy ruch, a zastrzelę doktora – dodał i wbił wzrok w oczy Johna, wciąż wychodzącego z szoku po tym, jak go rozpoznał. Po paru chwilach Kesson wypuścił Sherlocka i poderwał się z miejsca, natychmiast przerzucając do prawej ręki pistolet i wycofując się w stronę Jima, by osłonić go od pozostałej dwójki. Oczywiście, zrobił to, bo czuł się za niego odpowiedzialny i w pewnym sensie było to uzasadnione, ale ruch ten był _zbędny_ , gdy Jim był uzbrojony, a poturbowany Sherlock z trudem podźwigał się z podłogi i razem z Johnem byli w bezpiecznej odległości. – Telefony. Już. Rzućcie je i przesuńcie w moją stronę – rozkazał i, ku jego satysfakcji, żaden z mężczyzn nie zaprotestował. – Jak długo nas śledziliście? Nie próbujcie kłamać, bo zobaczę to i, zaręczam, nie będę mieć oporów, by się was pozbyć, jeśli nie okażecie się pomocni.

– Słuchałem właściwych osób – odparł Sherlock, który cały ten czas wpatrywał się w niego z lekko zmarszczonymi brwiami.

– I co usłyszałeś? – spytał, nagle czując, jak emocje zaczynają w nim buzować. Niemal zobaczył oczyma wyobraźni wściekłą twarz Sebastiana, który wyrzuca mu, że zamiast skasować zagrożenie, próbuje rozmawiać z kimś, kto mógł go odkryć i zrobić mu krzywdę, że nie uważał i że w ogóle dopuścił do takiej sytuacji.

– Nazwisko _Moriarty_ – oznajmił detektyw, po czym rzucił Kessonowi krótkie spojrzenie, jakby był na niego zły, że nie jest tą właściwą osobą. – Wystarczyło być cierpliwym. A Moriarty nie był wystarczająco ostrożny przez ostatni tydzień. Chciałem na niego trafić, ale gdy dowiedziałem się o jakimś spotkaniu, wysłał _was_. Szukam go od miesięcy i w końcu _prawie_ mi się udało.

– Mogłeś go spotkać ponad rok temu, gdybyś nie był tak ślepy – stwierdził w odpowiedzi Jim i uśmiechnął się z lekką kpiną; wbrew temu, co sądził, bawił się lepiej niż to możliwe, tym bardziej że Sherlock wciąż nie rozpoznał prawdy, stał daleko, był rozbrojony i nieszkodliwy. Mimo że miał go przed sobą, nie dopatrzył się, że to on jest człowiekiem, którym się interesował i _nadal_ widział w nim i Kessonie tylko ludzi Moriarty’ego, nic aż tak zajmującego. Rzucił swojemu towarzyszowi ostrzegawcze spojrzenie, aby mężczyzna nie powiedział czegoś głupiego, bo na razie był on ewidentnie zdezorientowany, chociaż wiedział z ich opowieści, że Holmes sądził, że to Sebastian jest Moriartym. – Dałem ci jego numer. Sądziłem, że zadzwonisz – dokończył z nutką rozbawienia i zacisnął palce na pistolecie, gdy Sherlock poruszył się niecierpliwie pod przeciwległą ścianą.

– Pomyliłem się, nie dostrzegając, że masz z nim jakiś związek. Naprawdę sądził, że zobaczę w ofermowatym chłopaku Hooper człowieka powiązanego z królem świata przestępczego?

– Ty mnie _w ogóle_ nie zobaczyłeś – zaśmiał się i zupełnie wbrew sobie przysunął się do Kessona, dostrzegając, że detektyw mruży oczy, które stały się na skutek złości bardziej czerwone. – Watson mnie zapamiętał, ale ty _nie_.

– Nie. Kompletnie cię nie poznałem – przyznał z pewnym zażenowaniem, słusznie uznając zignorowanie jego osoby za kompletną porażkę jeśli chodziło o jego dedukcje.

– Pomyliłeś się co do mnie – pociągnął, na co Sherlock zacisnął wargi, ale skinął niechętnie głową.

– Przegrałeś z nim wtedy – odparł na to i zaśmiał się cicho. – A teraz śledzisz nas i ładujesz się w jego akcję. Chyba domyślasz się, że Moriarty’emu nie spodoba się rozwalanie mu biznesów. Co to za ludzie?

– Nie mam pojęcia – powiedział detektyw ostro, a po jego głosie dało się poznać, że jest tak samo niezadowolony z ich obecności jak Jim; zaskoczyło go to, bo, mimo wszystko, miał podejrzenia, że to on kogoś tu ściągnął, a tymczasem okazało się, iż _jak zwykle_ działał na własną rękę, nie informując o tym nikogo. – Nie mam z nimi nic wspólnego, ale skoro byłem w stanie dowiedzieć się o tym spotkaniu bez większych problemów, to inni ludzie, którzy cię szukają, też mogli. Chyba nie zamierzasz mnie o to wypytywać, prawda?

– Nie – odparł po chwili zastanowienia, próbując doszukać się fałszu w jego tonie, ale tak naprawdę nie był w stanie przejrzeć go do końca. Wystarczyło jednak jedno spojrzenie na Johna, którego twarz była dla niego jak otwarta książka, nieskrywająca żadnych tajemnic; jego zaskoczenie było wystarczającym dowodem, że żaden z mężczyzn nie był odpowiedzialny za przechwycenie Hamiltona. – Cokolwiek dzieje się na zewnątrz, to nie wiąże się z tobą. Zajmę się tym później, a skoro już tu jesteś… czego chcesz od Moriarty’ego? Byłeś w Dundee. Wtrącasz się w jego sprawy. _Irytujesz_ _go_.

– Chcę go poznać, dokładnie tak, jak było na basenie, kiedy mnie wystawił – powiedział z rozdrażnieniem i Jim niemal się roześmiał, że Sherlock nawet o tylu miesiącach czuje, że jego ego zostało nadszarpnięte.

– Miał swoje powody – odparł na to. – Zabawa mu się znudziła. _Nikt do niego nie dociera_ i uznał, że jednak nie chce, by się to zmieniło.

– Teraz dotarłem do _ciebie_.

– I co ci to da? – parsknął Jim. – Zrobisz pół kroku, a mój przyjaciel odstrzeli ci jaja. Skoro nie masz nic wspólnego z ludźmi na zewnątrz, to nie jesteś teraz w najlepszej sytuacji. Powinienem kazać cię zabić i poczekać na wsparcie. To rozwiązałoby nasz mały problem.

– Nie wydajesz się mieć na to ochoty – słusznie zauważył Sherlock i gestem powstrzymał podenerwowanego coraz bardziej Johna przed odezwaniem się.

– Nie – przyznał i zaśmiał się krótko, doskonale wiedząc, że gdyby był tu z Sebastianem, a nie Kessonem, detektyw i jego doktorek leżeliby już w kałuży krwi, gdyż mężczyzna wolałby nie ryzykować i skasowałby ich natychmiast, gdyby uznał, że Jim jest zagrożony. Gdyby był z Sebastianem… nie pozwoliłby mu on na rozmowę i na zabawę, bo w przeciwieństwie do Kessona, od dawna nie widział już w nim szefa i w krytycznych sytuacjach przejąłby stery, bez względu na to, czego chciałby Jim. Ta myśl była nieprzyjemna. I w jakiś sposób niepokojąca, bo do tej pory tak o tym nie myślał, a teraz zaczęło do niego docierać, że gdyby Sebastian mu się otwarcie sprzeciwił w kwestiach zawodowych, nie miałby siły psychicznej, by z nim walczyć. – Czego ty chcesz, Holmes? – odezwał się, siląc się, by jego głos nie oddał kłębiących się w jego głowie, nieprzyjemnych rozważań. –Gdybyś chciał go dorwać, zjawiłbyś się z obstawą, a przychodzisz sam… no, ze swoim doktorkiem. Nie chodzi ci o złapanie go, tak samo jak było to na basenie. Do Dundee również ruszyłeś bez obstawy, chociaż korzystałeś z usług nieodżałowanego Keira Hanninga. Wiesz, że to przez ciebie nie żyje, prawda? – spytał śpiewnie. – Alfa-gangi nie lubią zdrajców. Dotarłeś za głęboko, więc musisz się liczyć z tym, że każda osoba, którą zaangażujesz, może – strzelił palcami w powietrzu – zniknąć. _Ot, tak_. A mimo to nadal go szukasz. Po co?

– Chcę go poznać – odparł, całkowicie ignorując stwierdzenie o śmierci swojego informatora. – Chcę kontynuować naszą…

– Wasza gra się skończyła – przerwał mu Jim. – Jeśli nie chcesz, żeby Moriarty albo alfa-gang cię dorwał, obdarł ze skóry i przerobił na buty, zapomnij o tej sprawie i nie wchodź mu więcej w drogę.

– Wcześniej gra wydawała mu się podobać. To on ją zaczął, a nie ja.

– Podobała, ale przestała, odkąd dowiedział się, że jesteś alfą – oznajmił kpiąco i niemal się roześmiał, że wszystko, co powiedział do tej pory Sherlockowi, _było_ prawdą, ale jednocześnie wprowadzało go w błąd, skoro mówił o Moriartym w trzeciej osobie. Teraz zamierzał skłamać… ale to było najmniej istotne. – Wyjawiając tę informację mediom czy choćby twoim przyjaciołom z policji, za łatwo byłoby się ciebie pozbyć z horyzontu, by gra dawała satysfakcję. _Bum_ , oto koniec znanego Sherlocka Holmesa, bo kto niby przyszedłby wyjawić swoje tajemnice alfie…? Byłbyś skończony jako detektyw. Jedyną drogą dla ciebie byłoby zejść na złą drogę, bo świat przestępczy przyjąłby cię z otwartymi ramionami… och, albo pójść do braciszka, który na pewno znalazłby ci ciepłą posadkę. Może nawet miałbyś tam nieco akcji, żeby nie przyrosnąć do jakiegoś urzędniczego biurka… ale musiałbyś się go słuchać i być mu do końca życia wdzięczny. Paskudna sprawa. Tak więc… Moriarty odkrył tajemnicę. Wygrał, zakończył zabawę. Oto cała historia.

– Jeśli moja płeć była powodem – zaczął Sherlock i uśmiechnął się szerzej, a jego oczy ponownie zabłysły czerwienią – to raczej dlatego, że bał się, że dorwę jego małą, ukrywającą się omegę, która teraz odgraża mi się za swojego faceta i chowa za plecami _innej_ alfy – odparł ze zbytnią pewnością siebie, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że właśnie mierzono do niego z dwóch pistoletów. Jego słowa sprawiły jednak, że Jim momentalnie zmartwiał, a dłoń, w której trzymał broń, drgnęła. Więc… Sherlock skojarzył jednak więcej faktów niż się spodziewał. Powiązał słowa Hanninga z tym, co wiedział i co teraz miał przed sobą, zobaczył w nim _omegę Moriarty’ego_ i to dlatego czuł się tak silny i nie bał się ironizować. Prawdopodobnie dostrzegał też, że Jim na co dzień udawał betę, może nawet sądził, że Kesson nie zna jego płci i postanowił zmienić układ sił, ujawniając jego płeć przed alfa-ochroniarzem i… zmroziło go, bo przecież _mogło tak być_ , Kesson mógł nie znać prawdy, jeszcze kilka tygodni temu nie znał i gdyby faktycznie się teraz o niej dowiedział… Gdyby nie knowania Rankina, który postanowił go odkryć przed swoim facetem, słowa Sherlocka mogły być katastrofalne w skutkach i naprawdę wolał się nie zastanawiać, w jakich tarapatach wówczas by się znalazł.

– Wiem, że to omega – warknął stojący przy nim mężczyzna, odzywając się po raz pierwszy. – Nie próbuj takich zagrywek psychologicznych, Holmes, bo to na mnie nie działa, a dla ciebie źle się skończy.

– Warto było spróbować – zauważył Sherlock i, ku ewidentnemu przerażeniu Johna, zrobił dwa kroki w ich stronę. – Skoro już ujawniliśmy parę swoich sekretów dotyczących płci, a ja jakoś nie rzuciłem się na ciebie, _mój mały_ , możemy chyba porozmawiać normalnie, prawda? – spytał i zatrzymał się, zerkając na lufę pistoletu trzymanego przez Kessona.

– Cofnij się, a wtedy porozmawiamy _normalnie_ – odparł Jim nerwowo i gdy Sherlock z lekkim uśmiechem wrócił pod przeciwległą ścianę, z pewnym wahaniem chwycił dłoń Kessona, by ten opuścił broń. Cokolwiek zamierzał Holmes, dostrzegał, że _mimo wszystko_ nie był on dla niego zagrożeniem, nie w tym momencie… czegoś chciał, a ciekawość w nim zwyciężyła i nie byłby w stanie darować sobie, gdyby zabił tego człowieka, zanim dowidział się, o co chodziło. Jednak rozmowa, gdy obaj trzymali przed sobą wyciągnięte pistolety, wyglądałaby dość głupio i tak naprawdę miał jej dość w takim wydaniu.

Bał się Sherlocka, tak samo jak bał się Rankina, bo obaj byli inteligentni, byli alfami i widzieli za dużo – tyle że wymuszony przez naturę strach przed kimś nie zawsze oznaczał, że osoba ta chciała zrobić mu krzywdę. Holmes od początku go fascynował i nie zamierzał wmawiać sobie, że było inaczej; może i mężczyzna pokrzyżował mu szyki, musiał przez niego uciekać, zwinąć biznesy i przeprowadzić się… ale, na litość, wszystko to poszło na nic, bo i tak miał go teraz przed sobą, w centrum Londynu, w środku przerwanej akcji, ale nieszkodliwego i nadal _interesującego_. Uciekał przed nim tyle miesięcy, a gdy wreszcie na siebie trafili, Sherlock był zafascynowany osobą Moriarty’ego – którą widział w Sebastianie – równie mocno, jak Jim kiedyś _nim_. Czuł pewną więź z tym człowiekiem i nie potrafiłby go tak po prostu zabić, nawet jeśli takie rozwiązanie byłoby najwygodniejsze.

– Czego konkretnie chcesz od Moriarty’ego? – spytał więc, dopiero po chwili orientując się, że wciąż stoi nieco zbyt blisko Kessona, a ich opuszczone dłonie niemal się stykają. Przez chwilę rozważał odsunięcie się od niego… ale zrezygnował z tego. Skoro Holmes już wiedział, że to on był _omegą Moriarty’ego_ , udawanie, że się go nie boi i że nie potrzebuje ochrony innej alfy, by umieć z nim rozmawiać, nie miało najmniejszego sensu. – Udziel wystarczająco satysfakcjonującej mnie odpowiedzi, a rozejdziemy się w pokoju i może nawet szepnę mu słówko, że masz ochotę na… odnowienie znajomości – powiedział i zerknął na Kessona, który spojrzał na niego krótko, a jego oczy mówiły _Sebastian cię za to zamorduje_. – No, a przede wszystkim obaj z doktorkiem wyjdziecie stąd cali. Hm…?

– Strasznie ryzykujesz, odzywając się do mnie w ten sposób, będąc małą, bezbronną omegą, chowającą się za plecami ochroniarza – powiedział kpiąco Sherlock. – Gdybym nie widział scenek morderstw i tego, jak urządziłeś paru ludzi tymi drobnymi rączkami, twoje pogróżki w ogóle by na mnie nie działały.

– Ty ryzykujesz, podkreślając, kim jestem, na każdym kroku – odparł Jim. – Moriarty bardzo nie lubi, gdy _ktokolwiek_ podkreśla, że jestem omegą – powiedział płynnie i niemal kopnął Kessona, gdy ten rzucił mu kolejne, trwające ułamek sekundy, rozbawione, zdegustowane i zniecierpliwione jednocześnie spojrzenie. Mężczyzna uznał, pewnie słusznie, że posuwa się zdecydowanie za daleko w opowiadaniu bajek i ewidentnie miał ochotę pozbyć się problemu w bardziej zdecydowany sposób, Jim jednak nie zamierzał na to pozwalać. Przez moment poczuł wręcz, że Sherlock Holmes będzie mu jeszcze potrzebny; było to nieracjonalne i pewnie głupie, lecz tym bardziej zaważyło na decyzji, by dowiedzieć się od niego ile się dało i pozwolić mu odejść, a potem ulotnić się stąd i zniknąć z Londynu jak najszybciej, skoro ktoś jeszcze trafił na jego trop.

– Ciekawe dlaczego – zastanowił się Sherlock na głos, mierząc wzrokiem najpierw jego, a potem Kessona. – Dlaczego cię tu wysłał, dlaczego pozwala ci na takie ryzyko i dlaczego _nie chce, byś był omegą_.

– Nie powiedziałem tego – odparł Jim, lekko się spinając, na co detektyw roześmiał się głośniej.

– Ale to miałeś na myśli. _Moriarty wolałby, abyś był betą_. Mogę? – rzucił i gdyby ktokolwiek inny zadał takie pytanie, nie miałoby ono w tej sytuacji większego sensu; Sherlock zaś prosił o zgodę, na uruchomienie dedukcji, więc… mimo kpin, szanował go na jakiejś płaszczyźnie i nie zamierzał traktować go jak nieznaczącą omegę, należącą do swojego rywala i pozbawioną własnego ja. Rozmawiał z nim niemal normalnie. I pytał o coś takiego. Jeśli Jim miał wątpliwości, czy chce z nim dyskutować… teraz się ich pozbył.

Ostatecznie… jeśli posunie się za daleko, zastrzelenie zarówno Sherlocka jak Johna nie potrwa nawet sekundy. Zanim tu weszli, dał znać swoim ludziom, że mają zabezpieczyć okolicę, kilka samochodów było już zapewne podstawionych w wyznaczonych miejscach, wiedział, że są w stanie uciec stąd dachem i że im więcej mijało czasu tym bardziej organizatorzy zasadzki tracili nadzieję, że się pojawi na spotkaniu. Nie wierzył, że zaczną sprawdzać kolejne budynki mieszkalne, bo gdyby postąpił logicznie, w ogóle by go tu nie było i musieli zdawać sobie z tego sprawę. Sebastian czekał grzecznie w mieszkaniu, bo uspokoił go w wiarygodny sposób i nie było powodów, by mężczyzna spróbował się tu zjawiać. Miał czas i działał on na jego korzyść, nikt nie wiedział, gdzie udał się Sherlock więc… mógł dalej się bawić we względnie bezpiecznym środowisku.

– No dalej. Pokaż mi swoje dedukcje. Moriarty zawsze chciał to zobaczyć z bliska i na własne oczy. Oszaleje z zazdrości, jak dowie się, że ja to widziałem, a on nie – oznajmił i lekko otarł się bokiem o Kessona, który był coraz bardziej podenerwowany jego zachowaniem i prowokacjami, ale milczał i nie próbował się wtrącać w tę dyskusję. Sherlock uniósł brwi, widząc, jak Jim przysuwa się do drugiego mężczyzny, ale nie skomentował tego, lecz po raz pierwszy przeniósł swoje spojrzenie na niego i parę chwil wpatrywał się w jego twarz w milczeniu.

– Jesteś alfą z gangu z Dundee i jednocześnie pracujesz dla Moriarty’ego – zaczął przyspieszonym, trochę monotonnym głosem. – Nie jesteś jego podwładnym i znacie się od niedawna, ale ufa ci tak bardzo, że wysłał cię na akcję ze swoją maskotką, którą do tej pory trzymał przy sobie. Wiedziałeś też, że to omega, chociaż większość osób z jego sieci zapewne o tym nie wie, bo z dość oczywistych przyczyn żyje on w ukryciu. Dlaczego Moriarty darzy cię takim zaufaniem, skoro słabo cię zna? Banalnie proste, jest tylko jedna możliwość, to oczywiste…! – zaśmiał się, wyraźnie zachwycony z ciągu dedukcji, na który mu pozwolono. – Jesteś związany od bardzo dawna i musi znać twojego partnera. To nie jest beta, wiązania z betami są zbyt słabe, by na nich polegać, ale… – zamilkł i zamrugał kilkakrotnie, jakby dopiero teraz dostrzegł, że Kesson jest równie interesujący, co Jim. – Och… homoseksualna alfa, to by wiele wyjaśniało – oznajmił, na co mężczyzna mocniej zacisnął palce na pistolecie i cały się spiął, ale nadal nie skomentował jego słów. – To pewnie większa tajemnica niż płeć tego maleństwa, co? Dla alfy posiadanie własnej omegi to _nobilitacja_ , więc w sumie Moriarty nie musi _aż tak_ tego ukrywać, jednak związek z drugą alfą, zwłaszcza gdy jest się w gangu, to znacznie gorsza sprawa. _Interesujące_. I, oczywiście, całkowicie logiczne, bo skoro jesteś związany z alfą i wyglądasz na zrównoważonego, dla omegi nie jesteś szczególnym zagrożeniem, za to jesteś idealną ochroną… chociaż omegi cię nie pociągają, będziesz czuć potrzebę, by je bronić za wszelką cenę, gdy należą do kogoś dla ciebie ważnego. Albo do kogoś, kto ma na ciebie haki – dokończył i uśmiechnął się triumfalnie, przenosząc jednocześnie wzrok na Jima, który objął drżącą ze złości dłoń Kessona. Lekko wbił paznokcie w napiętą skórę na jego przegubie i to wydawało się odnosić skutek. Dostrzegł, jak mężczyzna bierze głęboki oddech, a potem kolejny; tak samo jak Jim rozumiał, że cokolwiek usłyszą, w każdej chwili mogą pozbyć się problemu i pewnie tylko dlatego nie wykonał żadnego ruchu więcej.

– Pięknie – powiedział Jim i niemal się roześmiał, gdy zobaczył twarz Johna, który na wieści, jakie właśnie przedstawił Sherlock, wydawał się dość zdegustowany. I przestraszony jednocześnie, co było tym bardziej zabawne; gdyby bowiem detektyw wyciągnął z Kessona coś więcej niż tylko suche informacje o statusie jego związku i relacji z Moriartym, mógłby zobaczyć znacznie ciekawsze i pewne trochę uspokajające rzeczy… o wymuszeniu wiązania, o problemach z nim i na koniec to, że Kesson wcale nie był typową _krwiożerczą alfą_ , która niby panowała nad sobą tylko dlatego, że była skutecznie szantażowana przez króla przestępczego imperium. Powierzchownie był po prostu alfą, a aby dostrzec wnętrze, nawet Sherlock musiałby go poznać lepiej. Niemal się roześmiał, gdy uświadomił sobie, że detektyw równie niekompletnie oceniłby Rankina, gdyby miał przed sobą jego śliczną buźkę. – Coś jeszcze…? Nie krępuj się – rzucił zachęcająco.

– Próbuję zrozumieć _ciebie_ – odparł mężczyzna i zmarszczył brwi. – Ale to trudniejsze niż sądziłem na początku.

– Czyżby? – zakpił. – To może ja powiem coś o tobie, tak na zachętę – oznajmił i przekręcił głowę, wpatrując się w jego twarz z rozbawieniem. – Jesteś znudzoną życiem, nieusatysfakcjonowaną i niezaspokojoną seksualnie alfą, która całymi latami szukała wrażeń, ale była zbyt aspołeczna, by wykorzystać pieniądze i wpływy brata i nie męczyć się z powodu braku wiązania. Jesteś jedną z niewielu alf, które mogłyby dzięki swojemu pochodzeniu znaleźć sobie omegę i legalnie się z nią związać, ale nawet nie próbowałeś tego robić, bo wydaje ci się, że jesteś _ponad to_ , ponad naturę, biologię i hormony, które tłumisz stoperami… no, czasem też narkotykami… odkąd tylko dojrzałeś – oznajmił i zaśmiał się, kiedy dostrzegł, jak Sherlock zaciska wargi. – Wydawało ci się, że możesz żyć sam i pewnie nawet sądziłeś, że ci się to udaje, a potem… och! trafiłeś na beta-doktora, od którego uzależniłeś się zanim jeszcze go naprawdę poznałeś, bo po prostu był pierwszą osobą, która cię szczerze polubiła, chociaż jesteś skończonym dupkiem i doprowadzasz do szału wszystkich z wyjątkiem swojej gosposi. Moriarty obserwował was obu od dnia, kiedy się spotkaliście – oznajmił i zachichotał na widok nieco oszołomionej miny Johna. – Widzisz, Sherlock? Tak bardzo zaprzeczałeś, nawet przed samym sobą, że jesteś alfą, a tymczasem traktujesz swojego _przyjaciela_ jak omegę. To właśnie zdradziło cię na basenie. Jedno… małe… spojrzenie – powiedział, oddzielając każdy wyraz pauzą i uśmiechając się coraz szerzej. – Kiedy tylko zobaczyłeś go w ładunkach wybuchowych, zacząłeś się zmieniać w alfę, bo twoja _niby-omega_ była zagrożona. Najlepsze jest to, że dopiero się dowiedział. I jak, Johnny? Jak to jest, stać się dla kogoś omegą?

– Zamknij się – warknął mężczyzna w odpowiedzi, zaciskając z wściekłością pięści. – Sherlock, powiedz mu…

– Cudowne, co? Ludzie widzą w was parę homoseksualnych bet, ty w nim widzisz przyjaciela którego płeć nie ma znaczenia, bo i tak cię nie pociąga, on w tobie widzi omegę. Materiał na komedię, ale chyba jednak nie romantyczną.

– Ty z kolei wolałbyś nie być omegą dla _kogokolwiek_ – odezwał się chłodno Sherlock, a coś w jego głosie sprawiło, że uśmiech Jima przygasł. – Udajesz betę, przed Moriartym też pewnie udawałeś jakiś czas i nawet przed samym sobą próbujesz udawać. Nie jesteś może _typową_ omegą, tak samo jak ja nie potrafiłeś się związać, chociaż akurat ty mógłbyś mieć _każdego_ , a wolałeś uciekać i wmawiać sobie, że _wcale nie jesteś aż tak słaby_ i że to _dlatego_ nikogo nie potrzebujesz. Dlatego chodzisz na akcje, zabijasz i wplątałeś się w relację z szefem sieci przestępczej i zmanipulowałeś go na tyle, żeby pozwalał ci na wszystko i, jakimś cudem, jeszcze nie wymusił na tobie wiązania ani cię nie zapłodnił. Dziwne, że przy wszystkich swoich lękach i tym, że tak bardzo wstydzisz się swojej płci, zamiast związać się z jakąś betą, dorwałeś się do najbardziej niebezpiecznej alfy, jaka istnieje. I zabawne, bo wiesz? – zawiesił głos na parę chwil, z wyraźną satysfakcją obserwując, jak rozbawienie Jima całkowicie mija, zastąpione stresem i wstydem. – Wydaje ci się, że z nim wygrywasz, a tymczasem Moriarty to ktoś, kto pewnie tylko się tobą bawi, bo jesteś najmniej typową marionetką ze wszystkich, jakie miał. Pokrzywiona, przerażona i tak naprawdę _nieszczęśliwa_ omega, której przywidziało się, że może okręcić sobie wokół palca jakąkolwiek alfę i że jest na tyle silna, by nie dać się jej zdominować. Tak samo dobrze jak ja wiesz, że któregoś dnia znudzi mu się zabawa z rozkrzyczanym drobiazgiem, bo chociaż może go kręcić to, jaki jesteś, to gdy alfa chce kogoś z charakterem, znajduje sobie _betę_ , a omegi służą im tylko do pilnowania domowego ogniska i zaspokajania potrzeb seksualnych. Albo wciśnie cię w rolę, do której się urodziłeś i rozbije pozory i cały ten teatrzyk, albo usunie ze swojego życia, a ty znów zostaniesz sam i bez złudzenia władzy, jaką miałeś dzięki niemu – ponownie urwał i prychnął z rozbawieniem, kręcąc jednocześnie głową. – Jesteś inteligentny, może nawet jesteś geniuszem… ale też przeraźliwie naiwny, jeśli sądziłeś chociaż przez ułamek sekundy, że jakakolwiek alfa uzna cię w związku za równego sobie. _Dlatego_ nie chciałem się wiązać z omegą. Nie potrzebuję kogoś, kim miałbym się zajmować jak dzieckiem. Wątpię, czy Moriarty potrzebuje. I w sumie… wątpię, czy będziesz dla niego interesujący na dłuższą metę, skoro sprawiasz mu tyle kłopotów, zdradzasz przede mną jego sekrety, okłamujesz w jakiejś kwestii – nie wiem, w jakiej, ale gdybym miał czas, to też bym to zobaczył – i najwyraźniej sądzisz, że jesteś tak samo ważny, jak on. Nie jesteś – zamilkł i uśmiechnął się nieprzyjemnie – i nigdy nie będziesz.

– Mógłbym cię teraz zabić – wymamrotał Jim, z trudem artykułując słowa po paskudnym wywodzie, jaki usłyszał od Sherlocka i który, chociaż oczywiście momentami nie miał sensu, bo _Sebastian nie był Moriartym_ , to w zbyt wielu uderzył w jego najczulsze punkty i wytknął mu kwestie, które tak usilnie spychał na dno świadomości. Jeszcze parę minut temu bawił się znakomicie, teraz zaś żałował każdego ułamka sekundy, jaki tu spędził i każdej decyzji, jaka zaprowadziła go do tego miejsca.

– Tylko udowodnisz, że mam absolutną rację i że _naprawdę_ jesteś tylko czyjąś zabawką.

– Nie wiesz… – zaczął, lecz tym razem Kesson przerwał mu zimnym i wściekłym tonem.

– Nie masz o niczym pojęcia, Holmes. I zapomniałeś chyba, że nie jesteście tu sami – oznajmił, unosząc broń i zerkając na Jima. – Powiedz słowo, a pozbędę się tego… – cokolwiek chciał powiedzieć, nagły huk wystrzałów, jakie miały miejsce tuż pod oknami, sprawiły, że się zawahał i nie pociągnął za spust. Oczy Jima rozszerzyły się w strachu i, ignorując fakt, że nie powinien pewnie ruszać się z miejsca, rzucił się do tyłu i zrobił się blady jak ściana, gdy zobaczył na ulicy kilku swoich ludzi, którzy, mimo jego wyraźnych dyspozycji, by trzymać się z daleka, brali udział w strzelaninie. Wszystko to trwało nie więcej niż kilkanaście sekund, widział, jak mężczyźni po obu stronach padają, słyszał już dźwięk syren i alarmów uszkodzonych samochodów i zanim zdołał jakkolwiek zareagować, odezwała się jego komórka, wygrywająca natrętnie Staying Alive. Nie musiał nawet patrzeć na ekran, by wiedzieć, kto do niego dzwoni.

– Nie zamierzasz odebrać? – spytał Sherlock, na co Jim gwałtownie odwrócił się w jego stronę i spojrzał na niego wściekle; postanowił jednak nie ignorować Sebastiana dłużej niż było to konieczne, żeby mężczyzna nie zrobił czegoś głupiego, chcąc go ratować.

– O co chodzi? – syknął przyciszonym głosem, gdy tylko przyłożył telefon do ucha.

– W coś ty się wpakował? – warknął mężczyzna. – Właśnie dostałem sygnał od czujki, że na miejscu spotkania zaczęła się…

– Parę osób nie zrozumiało poleceń – odparł ze złością – mieli zabezpieczyć mi ucieczkę i się nie wtrącać, bo do spotkania w ogóle nie doszło.

– Ciężko się nie wtrącać, jak służby specjalne rozbrajają…

– Co ty powiedziałeś…? – przerwał mu martwo.

– Służby specjalne, kretynie, nie mam pojęcia, skąd się tam wzięli, ale to oni urządzili na ciebie zasadzkę, o której nie raczyłeś mi powiedzieć! – podniósł głos i Jim niemal zobaczył, jak jego oczy zaczynają z wściekłości zmieniać kolor. – Wsparcie Hamiltona się spóźniło i to prawdopodobnie jego ludzie otworzyli ogień, a kilka naszych osób się w to niepotrzebnie wmieszało i mam nadzieję, że żaden z nich nie zostanie złapany i zabrany na przesłuchania!

– Stul pysk i zrób wszystko, żeby dowiedzieć się, gdzie był przeciek. Nie interesuje mnie, ile osób przy tym zginie.

– Zajmiemy się tym, jak będziesz bezpieczny, bo na razie jesteś w samym środku…

– Nie jestem…

– Do jasnej cholery, masz mnie za idiotę? – syknął Sebastian. – Może twoja komórka jest idealnie zabezpieczona, ale Rankina i Kessona jestem w stanie namierzyć i doskonale widzę, gdzie jesteście! Sprawdziłem to, jak tylko dostałem informację, że coś się kroi, a moment później dostałem wiadomość o strzelaninie. Tyły budynku są na razie czyste, więc wmieszajcie się w tłum i wyjdźcie piechotą. Za pięć minut cała ta część miasta będzie obstawiona przez policję, więc nie zwracaj na siebie uwagi i zorganizuj sobie transport, gdy się stamtąd wydostaniesz. Pozbądź się broni i nie używaj auta dopóki się nie oddalisz przynajmniej milę, bo ulice są już zablokowane. Zrozumiałeś?

– Tak – syknął, wbijając wzrok w Sherlocka, który wpatrywał się w niego, jakby próbował telepatycznie usłyszeć, co mówi druga strona. – Dam sobie radę – dokończył, po czym wrzucił telefon do kieszeni i wziął głęboki oddech, gorączkowo szukając innego rozwiązania niż zabicie Holmesa i Watsona, bo skoro to ludzie Mycrofta albo kogokolwiek z nimi związanego się tu kręcili… aż go zmroziło na samą myśl, że mężczyzna mógł obserwować wcześniej swojego brata i doskonale wiedzieć, gdzie się on znajduje. – Weźcie swoje rzeczy i wyjdźcie przed nami. Nie zwracajcie na siebie uwagi, bo jeden niewłaściwy ruch, a się was pozbędę. Za chwilę zaroi się tu od policji i nie będziesz mieć szans się wymknąć przynajmniej do rana, a zakładam, że nie chcesz odpowiadać na ich pytania, skąd wiedziałeś o tym spotkaniu i strzelaninie zanim się zaczęła. Macie dziesięć sekund, żeby zniknąć mi z oczu, bo inaczej będę musiał was skasować albo zrobią to ludzie Moriarty’ego, którzy czekają już na dole.

– Postanowiłeś mnie oszczędzić? – spytał Sherlock, ignorując Johna, który szarpał go za rękaw. – Dlaczego mi pomagasz?

– Bo nie skończyliśmy rozmowy, a ja nie daruję sobie, jeśli miałbyś odejść z tego świata sądząc, że jestem rozhisteryzowanym dzieckiem i _maskotką Moriarty’ego_ – odparł i wyciągnął broń. – I nie dokończymy tej dyskusji nigdy, jak stąd teraz nie wyjdziesz. Bierzcie swoje rzeczy, ale spróbujcie czegoś, a skończy się nasza zabawa – powiedział i poczekał w napięciu, aż Sherlock zbierze z podłogi telefony i wsunie broń Johna do kieszeni, unosząc defensywnie ręce.

– Przekaż Moriarty’emu pozdrowienia – powiedział, robiąc krok w stronę drzwi.

– Sam się do niego odezwij. Nie jestem gołębiem pocztowym – oznajmił, na co Sherlock roześmiał się krótko. – Mogłeś zapomnieć moją twarz, ale pewnie wciąż pamiętasz numer – zakończył; detektyw prychnął pod nosem, ale skinął głową, a moment później on i Watson zbiegali już po schodach.

– Dlaczego ich wypuściliśmy? – spytał Kesson ze złością, gdy tylko zostali sami. – Mogliśmy…

– Gdyby Sherlock zginął, a Mycroft Holmes powiązałby to z nazwiskiem Moriarty, poruszyłby niebo i ziemię by mnie znaleźć, zwłaszcza że dotarł tak daleko. Ta strzelanina na dole to sprawka ludzi Hamiltona i _służb specjalnych_ – wymamrotał, po czym skinął na Kessona i pospiesznie ruszył z nim w dół, jakimś cudem nie budząc zainteresowania paru przerażonych osób, które na dźwięk strzelaniny wyszły z mieszkań, by dowiedzieć się od sąsiadów, co się działo.

Na osiedlu udało im się minąć gapiów i rozhisteryzowanych ludzi, biegnących w stronę budynków, bez większych problemów. Niechętnie ominął samochód, który tu pozostawili, ale doskonale widział, że wygodna terenówka była kompletnie niepraktyczna, jeśli chciał się przedostać stąd niepostrzeżenie, bo musiałby nią wyjechać na główną trasę – podczas gdy piechotą mogli kluczyć zaułkami dobrych kilkaset metrów i gdy będą już w bezpiecznym miejscu, złapać taksówkę i zniknąć w szarym tłumie. Nie rozmawiali ze sobą, zanim nie oddalili się od miejsca akcji, a gdy tak się stało, Kesson wciągnął go do ciemnej bramy i gwałtownie chwycił go za ramiona, wpatrując się w niego z minimalnej odległości.

– Mów, o co chodziło. Skąd się tu wzięły służby specjalne? Co to ma wspólnego ze zwykłym mafiosem jak Hamilton?

– Nie z nim, tylko _z nami_ , bo ktoś puścił farbę i informacja dotarła do uszu Sherlocka i jeszcze kogoś – warknął Jim. – Możliwe, że starszy Holmes _osobiście_ odpowiada za tę akcję, przy czym nie mam pojęcia, czy cokolwiek powiedział Sherlockowi o swoich zamiarach. Z kolei nasi ludzie nie posłuchali poleceń i razem z ludźmi Hamiltona władowali się w ich zasadzkę. Sherlock zna już nasze twarze, więc jeśli bracia Holmes współpracują, musimy zniknąć z Londynu i poucinać wszystkie biznesy, które łączą nas z tym miastem. Jestem idiotą, czegoś nie przypilnowałem i _och_ , nie mogłem się powstrzymać, żeby nie pogadać sobie z Sherlockiem, jak w końcu go poznałem, a robienie go w konia dawało mi za dużo radości, żebym…

– Jim, uciekaliśmy przed tym człowiekiem tyle czasu, a teraz… – złapał się za głowę. – Nie pojmuję tego. Wybacz. Rozumiem, zabicie go byłoby zbyt ryzykowne, ale dlaczego w ogóle wchodziłeś z nim w gadkę?

– A co innego miałem zrobić? – spytał chłodno. – Ty chyba nie rozumiesz jednej rzeczy. To alfa. A ja jestem omegą. Chciał ze mną porozmawiać. Nie naciskał mnie jako alfa, bo robiłem to, czego chciał i wiesz…? Dopiero teraz czuję, że zrobiłem to, bo to było _oczywiste_ , żeby pozwolić mu na… na to wszystko… a gdybym spróbował mu _nie_ pozwolić, mógłby wykorzystać wasze zdolności i i tak zmusić mnie do mówienia a ja mógłbym nawet nie zauważyć, że zaczyna mną manipulować. Łatwiej było kłamać, niż ryzykować, że spróbuje uderzyć w moje nici mentalne.

– Poradziłbym sobie z nim…

– Tak, moglibyśmy go zabić, ale całe szczęście tego nie zrobiliśmy – oznajmił Jim nerwowo. – Chodźmy stąd. To nie jest dobre miejsce do rozmowy.

 

***

 

Po dwóch kwadransach kluczenia ciemnymi zaułkami i omijania z daleka ulic, Jim uznał, że szukanie taksówki gdy pół miasta było postawione na nogi, jest zbyt ryzykowne, chociaż spacer zmieniający się momentami w trucht w ulewnym, nagłym deszczu i przy stale zmniejszającej się wieczorem temperaturze coraz bardziej dawał mu się we znaki. W efekcie za namową Kessona poinformował Sebastiana, że udaje się do jednego ze swoich mieszkań, eleganckiego M3 w dzielnicy biznesowej, od którego dzieliło ich kolejne pół godziny szybkiego marszu i kazał mu się nie wychylać, dopóki wszystko nie ucichło.

Gdy znaleźli się na miejscu, był wykończony tempem, jakie sobie narzucili, przemoknięty, zmarznięty i półżywy, a dodatkowo winda jak na złość nie działała i musieli wspinać się na ósme piętro schodami. Tak jak w większości swoich lokum, nie używał kluczy – zamek był tylko po to, aby jego drzwi wyglądały normalnie i nie przyciągały uwagi – za to w dzwonku ukryty miał czytnik biometryczny oraz klawiaturę do dodatkowego wpisania hasła. Z trudem udało mu się wpisać je skostniałymi palcami, a gdy znalazł się w mieszkaniu, zrzucił z siebie cienki płaszcz i bez życia osunął się na fotel.

Kesson nie komentował jego stanu, prawdopodobnie dostrzegając, że Jim wolałby, aby nie wspominał o tym, jak bardzo dało mu w kość dotarcie tutaj w paskudnej pogodzie i stresie spowodowanym unikaniem krążącej wszędzie policji. Czuł się słaby, tak absolutnie _słaby_ , że miał ochotę zagrzebać się w pościeli, iść spać i o niczym nie myśleć. Początkowo adrenalina utrzymywała go we względnie dobrym stanie i przytomności, ale teraz wszystko zwaliło się na niego z siłą wodospadu; zmęczenie fizyczne, boląca kostka, którą naruszył sobie, gdy potknął się na śliskim chodniku, wspomnienie dedukcji Sherlocka, które niosły ze sobą zbyt wiele niechcianej prawdy, wściekłość Sebastiana na jego bezmyślność i fakt, że musiał mu teraz powiedzieć nie tylko o swoich planach operacji, ale też przyznać się, jak fatalny popełnił błąd i że jego skutkiem było zdradzenie się przed detektywem. Nie powinien był tego robić. Ale nie wyobrażał sobie, jak niby miałby postąpić inaczej.

Kiedy jego komórka się odezwała, w pierwszej chwili nie miał ochoty odpowiadać na smsa – Sebastian prawdopodobnie był wciąż zajęty robieniem porządków, a z kimkolwiek innym nie chciał dyskutować. Mimo to gdy Kesson podał mu wyjęty z jego płaszcza telefon, przyjął go… tak samo jak wcześniej przyjął suche ubrania, jakie mężczyzna znalazł w jego szafkach, koc, środki przeciwbólowe oraz gorącą herbatę. Tak samo, jak dał sobie obejrzeć i usztywnić zranioną kostkę, a potem zanieść się na kanapę, na której trwał w półśnie spowodowanym nerwami i wycieńczeniem przez ponad dwie godziny. Było to wystarczająco dużo czasu, by uznał, że nie ma już wymówki przed pracą, dlatego też zerknął na ekran… i zamarł, rozpoznając numer nadawcy.

_Mam nadzieję, że twoje maleństwo bezpiecznie wróciło do domu. SH_

Przeklął pod nosem i nie odpowiedział na wiadomość, lecz pozwolił, by telefon wysunął się z jego palców i miękko opadł na koc. Kesson westchnął cicho i nerwowo wygiął palce, a wreszcie usiadł przy nim i skinął na Jima, by się podniósł, nie mając zamiaru rozmawiać z nim, gdy ten odpływał w swoich myślach i gapił się w sufit.

– Powiedziałem Sebastianowi, że zostanę z tobą do rana – oznajmił na wstępie, uznając zapewne, że Jim doszedł do siebie na tyle, by dało się z nim rozmawiać.

– Pewnie nie był tym zachwycony – powiedział i wydął usta, woląc nie zastanawiać się nad tym, dlaczego mężczyzna jeszcze do niego nie zadzwonił z litanią pretensji. – Że jesteśmy tu razem i zamierzam z tobą nocować. Ja i obca alfa. Ha, ha – wymamrotał i uśmiechnął się sztucznie.

– Neil też nie był – odparł Kesson z nerwowym śmiechem. – Ale wie, że nie potrzebuję posuwać nikogo poza nim, więc jakoś to przeżył i trochę uspokoił Sebastiana. Są u niego razem, spakowani i gotowi do wyjazdu. Chcą wiedzieć, kiedy znikamy z Londynu.

– Może też powinniśmy być o nich zazdrośni – mruknął Jim ironicznie i spojrzał na Kessona, który na moment się spiął, a potem roześmiał w wyraźnie wymuszony sposób.

– Gdyby został z tobą, miałbym większe obawy – powiedział w końcu. – Z Sebastianem co najwyżej wypalą po paczce papierosów i upiją do nieprzytomności. Mógłby bardziej o siebie dbać, bo przy jego stylu życia, może się wykończyć szybciej ode mnie, chociaż to niby ja jestem narażony na utratę zdrowia przez wymuszone wiązanie – stwierdził, a w jego oczach pojawiła się troska i pewna czułość, które w zestawieniu z jego wyglądem wydawały się kompletnie do siebie nie pasować. Jim przyłapał się na tym, że właściwie pierwszy raz przygląda mu się bardziej wnikliwie, bo zazwyczaj to Rankin przyciągał spojrzenia, albo twarzą, albo swoją bezczelnością. Kesson nie był w żaden sposób wyjątkowy czy nawet szczególnie przystojny, był po prostu zwyczajną alfą, z masą mięśni i ostrymi rysami twarzy. Fakt, że często się uśmiechał i zasadniczo – poza sypialnią i akcjami – był dość łagodny, niwelował niektóre typowe dla jego płci cechy; w momentach, gdy, tak jak teraz, mówił o Rankinie, w jego głosie było dodatkowo pewne ciepło, zazwyczaj niesłyszalne, a spojrzenie ciemnozielonych oczu stawało się odległe i odrobinę nieobecne. Chyba pierwszy raz do Jima dotarło w pełni, jak bliska była sobie ta dwójka, że się kochali w swój pokręcony sposób, że _byli związani_ , a gdy któryś emocjonalnie ukierunkowywał się na drugiego, faktycznie stawał się do niego podobny. I teraz to właśnie się działo, bo chociaż podobieństwo nie było uderzające, coś w kanciastych rysach i mimice Kessona się zmieniło i zaczął przypominać Rankina w jakiś trudny do konkretnego uchwycenia sposób, który Jim widział właściwie tylko raz, na ich pierwszym, wspólnym zdjęciu. – Jim, jesteś tu? – spytał z nutką rozbawienia, gdy dostrzegł, że mężczyzna całkowicie odpłynął myślami.

– Powiedziałeś mu o Holmesie? – rzucił, ponownie skupiając się na rzeczywistości i odpędzając natrętne myśli o _dwóch zakochanych alfach_ , z których jedną miał przed sobą, a druga tkwiła po przeciwnej stronie miasta z Sebastianem.

– Nie wiem jak, ale sam się domyślił – odparł, krzywiąc się i ewidentnie nie wspominając tej rozmowy najlepiej.

– Był wściekły? – spytał Jim nieco mniej pewnie i tym razem musiał czekać na odpowiedź kilka sekund.

– Wystarczy ci wiedzieć, że jak jesteś w takim stanie… to lepiej, że ja z nim rozmawiałem – oznajmił, na co Jim skinął niemrawo głową. – Ta cała akcja… dowiedział się, że ktoś śledził Hamiltona i czekali tylko, aż dotrze na miejsce spotkania, by zrobić na ciebie zasadzkę. Była tam tylko trójka twoich ludzi. Wszyscy zginęli. Służby specjalne przesłuchują ludzi Hamiltona, ale to płotki i niczego się nie dowiedzą. Daliśmy ciała, ale ostatecznie nic się nie stało, poza tym, że Holmes cię zobaczył, ale tym jakoś nie wydajesz się przejmować.

– Nic się nie stało – powtórzył Jim i wybuchnął gorzkim śmiechem. – Nic się nie stało – powtórzył ciszej. – Wiesz dlaczego? Bo byłem tam _z tobą_ – oznajmił, przypominając sobie, jakie wrażenie robił Kesson na co dzień, gdy nie odzywał się w nim sentymentalizm względem Rankina i był po prostu alfą. – Nie z którymś z moich ludzi, nie z Sebastianem czy Neilem. Neil nie sprawdza się w akcjach i na pewno by coś odwalił, Seb by ich zabił i teraz ścigaliby nas ludzie Mycrofta Holmesa, a gdyby ktokolwiek z _moich_ się tam znalazł i usłyszał, że jestem omegą, to to byłby koniec. _Nic się nie stało_ , bo miałem głupie szczęście i trafiłem na Sherlocka, gdy byłem _z tobą_. A ty znosiłeś jego wszystkie dedukcje i nic nie zrobiłeś, chociaż pewnie powinieneś odstrzelić mu za to jaja.

– Daj spokój – westchnął mężczyzna. – Akurat o mnie powiedział samą prawdę.

– W tym co mówił o mnie też było jej całkiem sporo – odparł cicho. – I z każdą chwilą dociera do mnie bardziej, jak dużo jej było.

– Naprawdę sądzisz, że Sebastian się tobą znudzi? – zdziwił się Kesson. – Że przestanie mu odpowiadać wasza relacja?

– Sebastian nigdy nie zrozumie, dlaczego mi ona nie odpowiada w obecnej formie, bo nigdy nie zobaczył tego, co Sherlock dostrzegł od razu. Nie umiem być omegą. Jak mnie do tego zmusi, wszystko się rozpieprzy. Ot… tak – wymamrotał, po czym wyciągnął przed siebie ręce i gwałtownie rozprostował zaciśnięte w pięści palce. – Powiedziałeś mu, co usłyszeliśmy?

– Ogólnikami. Akurat to najmniej go interesowało… _inaczej_ , dostawał furii nawet od ogólników, więc darowałem sobie szczegóły – odparł mężczyzna, ewidentnie nie chcąc o tym mówić i szybko wrócił do wcześniejszego tematu. – Aż tak dobiło cię, że Holmes zauważył, że kiepsko odnajdujesz się w swojej roli? Czy że cały ten czas nawet na moment nie pomyślał, że to ty jesteś Moriartym, a nie Sebastian?

– Jedno i drugie – powiedział martwo. – Ktokolwiek pozna moją płeć i zobaczy mnie z Sebastianem, będzie w nim widział szefa. Holmes jest geniuszem i też tak to widzi. Neil tak samo i dlatego traktuje mnie… tak jak traktuje. John Watson był bardziej zaskoczony, że kiedyś mnie widział, niż że biorę w tym udział, ale zapewne też niczego więcej nie dostrzega, ha, ha, jak bardzo będzie zaskoczony, że niby-Moriarty’ego też widział, bo miał już kiedyś styczność z Sebastianem. Może taka jest prawda, co…? Może faktycznie to Sebastian rządzi, a ja nawet nie zauważyłem, kiedy się to stało.

– Dla mnie ty rządzisz, a nie on – odparł, ale jego ton nie brzmiał zbyt przekonująco.

– I jak się z tym czujesz, że niby rządzi tobą omega? – spytał, wpatrując się w niego przenikliwie. – No dalej. Nawet jak nie spodoba mi się odpowiedź, to przecież nic ci nie mogę zrobić.

– Wiesz, nie byłem zachwycony, gdy dowiedziałem się, kim jesteś, zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności, za to _byłem_ w szoku – odparł i zagryzł nerwowo wargi. –  Ale ogarnąłem się, gdy ty męczyłeś się z gorączką, bo wiesz? Jesteś lepszym szefem niż którakolwiek alfa, pod którą byłem. W porównaniu z kimś jak Carter jesteś tak sympatyczny, że jeśli są jakiekolwiek powody, dla których nie widziałbym w tobie szefa, to to, że jesteś dla mnie miły, a nie że jesteś omegą – zakończył, na co Jim uśmiechnął się blado.

– Tyle że tak naprawdę w tym momencie to Sebastian dowodzi, a nie ja… – zauważył i westchnął ciężko. – Sam popatrz. Rozwiązuje moje sprawy. Opieprzył mnie i kazał uciekać, a to zrobiłem. Boję się, że mogę go wkurzyć. Może faktycznie…

– Daj spokój – przerwał mu Kesson spokojnie. – Nie szukaj wszędzie dominacji i uległości. Sebastian zajął się wszystkim, bo była taka potrzeba i dlatego, że się o ciebie martwi. Może momentami dla całej naszej trójki jest dziwne przyjmować od ciebie polecenia, ale gdy pracujesz, zazwyczaj przypominasz omegę tak mało, że niemal o tym zapominam i wcale tak na ciebie nie patrzę. A to, że masz Sebastiana na momenty, gdy coś się spieprzy a ty nie masz ochoty albo możliwości się tym zająć, to twoja największa siła… i że to w nim wszyscy widzą Moriarty’ego. Nic cię nie ochroni lepiej od alfy, która stała się twoją twarzą.

– Myślisz że cieszy mnie, że to on jest zagrożony zamiast mnie?

– Chodzi mi o to… – urwał na parę chwil. – Możesz być fizycznie słabszy i nic z tym nie zrobisz. Nawet psychicznie, bo każda alfa, gdyby chciała, mogłaby umieć na ciebie wpłynąć, tym bardziej, że nie jesteś związany. Masz swoje ograniczenia, czy ci się to podoba czy nie, ale masz też _jego_ i nie masz powodów by mu nie ufać. Gdyby nawet twoja tożsamość wyszła na jaw, wszyscy uznaliby, tak jak mówisz, że to Sebastian jest Moriartym, że ma swoją omegę i… _tyle_. Byłbyś nadal mózgiem sieci, a jej siła tylko by się zwiększyła, gdyby ludzie uwierzyli, że rządzi nią niebezpieczna alfa, a nie beta, za którą cię mają – powiedział i wzruszył ramionami, jakby naprawdę uważał, że taka opcja nie jest aż tak straszna i pewnie nie dostrzegając, że Jima zmroziło na samą sugestię, że coś takiego mogłoby się wydarzyć. – Jesteś dla niego cenny a to najlepsza ochrona, jaką możesz sobie wymarzyć. Przed całym światem i przed kimś takim jak Holmes, który mógł widzieć za dużo, ale wciąż nie widzi wszystkiego, poluje na Sebastiana, żyje złudzeniami i nigdy nie musi do was dotrzeć, jeśli naprawdę znikniecie. Patrzy na sieć oczami alfy i wszystko widzi błędnie.

– Zobaczył całkowicie poprawnie, dlaczego mnie broniłeś i wracamy do punktu wyjścia, że bez ciebie…

– Tak, beze mnie Holmes mógłby zmusić cię do mówienia prawdy, albo znokautowałby cię i zaciągnął przed sąd, jeśli byś się opierał. Bez alfy, która będzie cię bronić, jesteś do niczego – oznajmił i pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem. – Chciałbyś być niezniszczalny w każdym aspekcie? Świat tak nie działa, bo nikt nie ma w sobie _wszystkiego_. Gdyby tak działał, twoi klienci by cię nie potrzebowali, bo mieliby wystarczająco rozumu, by samodzielnie rozwiązywać swoje problemy. Alfy rządziłyby światem, gdyby miały inne charaktery i trochę więcej instynktu samozachowawczego, bo mamy wystarczająco charyzmy, tylko zbyt niewłaściwie ukierunkowanej, żeby cokolwiek osiągnąć. Pogódź się z tym, jakie masz ograniczenia i korzystaj z tego, że zbudowałeś sobie sieć, dzięki której możesz korzystać z cudzych rąk, gdy sam nie możesz czegoś zrobić.

– Proszenie o pomoc jest upokarzające i wolałbym móc…

– Wiesz, byłoby ci znacznie łatwiej, gdybyś jednak potrafił prosić, a nie zamykał się w swoich marzeniach o niezniszczalności i nie tęsknił za cechami, których nigdy nie będziesz posiadał – powiedział z lekkim rozdrażnieniem. – Jesteś jak ekstremalne feministki jakieś trzysta lat temu, które wmawiały światu, że mogą pracować w kopalniach i kamieniołomach, chociaż jasnym było, że biologia ogranicza kobiety tak samo jak ciebie, zwłaszcza w momencie, gdy masz problemy ze zdrowiem, jesteś niezwiązany i narażałeś się przez ostatnie tygodnie na bliskość trzech alf. Mogłem tego nie komentować, bo nie ja tu rządzę, ale prawda jest taka, że twój udział w akcjach to jak start w maratonie ze złamaną nogą.

– Stul pysk – mruknął Jim, nie będąc w stanie wymyślić żadnego argumentu na boleśnie słuszne stwierdzenia Kessona.

– Skończyłeś z protestami?

– Nie, po prostu nie chcę o tym rozmawiać. Dziękuję, że mi pomogłeś z Holmesem i nie rzuciłeś mi się do gardła. Gdy miałem podobne rozmowy z Sebastianem, zanim poznał moją płeć, za każdym razem byliśmy blisko wydrapania sobie oczu.

– Nie chcę sobie wyobrażać, co wydrapałby mi Sebastian, gdybym cię tknął – powiedział, na co Jim zaśmiał się krótko i pokręcił tylko głową, również woląc się nad tym nie zastanawiać. – Holmes miał rację, nie może ci przy mnie spaść włos z głowy, bo _od tego jestem_.

– Biologia twierdzi, że jesteś od tego, by za moje odzywki dać mi po pysku, zawlec mnie do sypialni i pokazać, kto tu rządzi – zauważył z przekąsem, a po chwili prychnął z rozbawieniem na widok miny Kessona, który wydawał się szczerze zdziwiony samą sugestią.

– Musiałbym nie mieć stoperów i być naprawdę zdesperowany i niewyżyty – stwierdził i przekręcił z rozbawieniem głowę. – Przy Neilu niewyżycie mi nie grozi. Przez większość czasu nawet na mnie nie działasz… w sumie nikt nie działa, odkąd jestem związany.

– Serio? Uważaj, bo moje omega-ego podupadnie, gdy jeszcze trochę posłucham, że zupełnie cię nie kręcę – westchnął i uśmiechnął się blado na ten słaby żart.

– Wiązanie sporo zmieniło, uwierz – odparł na to. – Każdą alfę zmienia na lepsze. Nie masz pojęcia, jaka to była ulga, gdy w końcu zacząłem nad sobą panować.

– To był jeden z powodów, dla których tak zaryzykowaliście… Nie tylko twój stan zdrowia…?

– Wiesz więcej niż chciałbym, żebyś wiedział – westchnął. – Tak, jeden z powodów. W szkole dostawałem silne dawki leków. Poza nią _nie_ i, zaręczam ci, odwaliło mi wówczas na tyle, że byłem niebezpieczny również dla Neila, który ze mną mieszkał i był pierwszą ofiarą wszystkich moich ataków.

– Ile wam zajęło podjęcie decyzji? Odkąd opuściliście szkołę…?

– Jakieś pół roku – odparł po chwili zastanowienia i zaśmiał się, spoglądając w okno. – Gdy zaproponowaliście mi udanie się do lekarza, kiedy coś zaczęło szwankować, też zdecydowałem się dość szybko. Z takimi rzeczami nie ma po co czekać, bo robi się tylko gorzej.

– Zakładam, że to również porada dla mnie.

– Jeśli dolega ci cokolwiek związanego z twoją płcią i hormonami, dobrowolne wiązanie by ci pomogło w najmniej inwazyjny i najzdrowszy sposób. Biorąc pod uwagę wszystko, co widzę między tobą a Sebastianem, dziwię się, że z tym zwlekacie.

– To nie takie proste – wymamrotał, na co Kesson parsknął z politowaniem i przeniósł na niego wzrok.

– Pozwoliłem wymusić na sobie wiązanie, gdy okazało się, że nie mogę utworzyć normalnego. Drugiej alfie, która była dla mnie _jak brat_ i w ogóle nie pociągała mnie seksualnie. Ty mi mówisz o prostych rzeczach? Jesteś omegą i ze sobą sypiacie, naprawdę, ciężko mi uwierzyć, że ty tu widzisz problemy.

– Po wiązaniu…

– Tak, niby _staniesz się uległy_ , naprawdę sądzisz, że tak to działa, jak kogoś kochasz i macie już wypracowaną pewną bliskość i relację, która wam obu odpowiada? – spytał z nutką niedowierzania. – Chcesz z nim być, więc cokolwiek cię powstrzymuje, powiedz mu o tym, a potem rozmawiajcie aż do skutku, bo jeśli wam zależy, to wszystko jest możliwe, bez względu na to, jak nieprawdopodobnie brzmi.

– Dziwne porady jak na alfę – stwierdził Jim, ale po chwili uznał, że tak naprawdę w tym momencie potrzebuje posłuchać czegoś takiego. – Może jeszcze trochę słów mądrości? Zanim spotkam się z Sebastianem, mogą mi się przydać. Dawaj.

– Byłem niezrównoważonym, nastoletnim furiatem faszerowanym lekami, kiedy poznaliśmy się z Neilem – zaczął spokojnie, pochylając się odrobinę w jego stronę. – Zmieniłem się przez niego i _dla niego_ na ile było to możliwe w moim stanie psychicznym, bo był genialnym złotym chłopcem i jedynym jasnym punktem w całej naszej wylęgarni patologii. Nie mam pojęcia, co go we mnie zainteresowało, tym bardziej że z jego wyglądem nawet po wyjściu z ośrodka mógł ułożyć sobie życie w świecie bet. Jakimś cudem wybrał mnie i był jedyną osobą, która kiedykolwiek była dla mnie ważna. Najpierw on mnie zmienił, a potem wiązanie i chociaż jesteśmy zaprzeczeniem wszystkiego, co mogłoby być początkiem udanego związku, udało się nam. Wam też się uda, zwłaszcza że nie macie przeciwko sobie natury i całego świata, za to macie pieniądze, całą armię jaką jest sieć, bezpieczeństwo, władzę i zaufaną opiekę medyczną ze strony tego lekarza. My nie mieliśmy nic, gdy się związaliśmy, więc… zaręczam ci, gdziekolwiek byś nie widział problemów, nie zbliżają się nawet do niczego, co my mieliśmy w podobnym momencie życia.

– A ja ci zaręczam, że istnieją problemy, które mogą być niewidoczne, a są równie ciężkie do rozwiązania.

– Więc mu o nich powiedz, przecież cię nie pogryzie – westchnął, a po chwili uśmiechnął się lekko, bardziej szczerze i bez wcześniejszego przygnębienia. – Mam nadzieję, że wszystko sobie wyjaśnicie. Chciałbym, żebyście zrobili przyjęcie po wiązaniu. Ja i Neil go nie mieliśmy, bo kogo niby mogliśmy zaprosić? Gdy doszedłem do siebie po jakimś tygodniu, kupiliśmy skrzynkę piwa, wypożyczyliśmy stos kaset i oglądaliśmy porno przez pół nocy, zastanawiając się, co teraz – oznajmił, a Jim parsknął głośnym śmiechem na samą myśl o tej dwójce, sporo młodszych i w tak pokręconej sytuacji, spoglądających to na siebie to w ekran. Miał na tyle przyzwoitości, by nie pytać, jakiego rodzaju pornografię wówczas wybrali. – Pamiętaj, liczę więc na huczne przyjęcie, w ramach odrobienia strat.

– Ja bym zaprosił tylko was i swojego lekarza, więc nie liczyłbym na twoim miejscu na huczność – powiedział z krzywym uśmiechem.

– Żaden z was nie ma… nie wiem, rodziny czy znajomych?

– Znajomych, którzy wiedzą, kim naprawdę jesteśmy i że jestem omegą – żadnych, rodziny… – urwał na moment – jest tak, jakbyśmy nie mieli – dokończył, a jego chwilowo lepszy nastrój przygasł, co Kesson musiał zauważyć, bo nie ciągnął tematu.

– Gdy przyjedzie – odezwał się zamiast tego – powiedz mu to wszystko, co mówiłeś mi… z dodatkami, o których nie chcesz mi mówić, bo to pewnie nie wszystko.

– On wie to wszystko. Mówiłem setki razy, że _wolałbym być betą_ i że chciałbym, żeby tak mnie traktował.

– Jakoś nie sądzę, że wie _wszystko_ , a na pewno to do niego w pełni nie dociera, skoro dzwoni do ciebie z awanturami i ewidentnie widzi w tobie czasem nieporadne i nieusłuchane dziecko. Po dzisiejszym, wybacz, ale częściowo przyznaję mu rację, chociaż zazwyczaj to niesprawiedliwe, biorąc pod uwagę wszystko, co osiągnąłeś do tej pory bez jego pomocy… mimo że jesteś omegą… i tak dalej. Nie ma sensu się powtarzać – zakończył, na co Jim skinął tylko głową, a następnie, uznając temat za zakończony, poprosił Kessona, żeby przyniósł mu i podłączył do prądu zapasowy komputer, który trzymał tu w niewielkim gabinecie.

Jego nastrój pogarszał się z każdą chwilą, praca szła mu coraz gorzej, ale katował się czytaniem kolejnych maili, byle chociaż trochę zająć myśli i licząc na to, że uśnie nad laptopem ze zmęczenia, bo w innym wypadku czekałaby go kolejna bezsenna noc. Odpływał myślami dalej i dalej, w najdalsze zakamarki pałacu myśli, do wspomnień, zarówno z odległej przeszłości jak niedawnych, ale cennych i zapisanych tu pieczołowicie ze wszystkimi szczegółami. Takich, które dawały nadzieję i paru, które sprawiały, że tracił jakąkolwiek chęć do życia. Związanych z pracą, podróżami, klientami… z bliskością, dawnymi przelotnymi partnerami, jego podupadającym zdrowiem i seksem. Jego głowa wydawała się niemal pulsować od całego tego wielobarwnego kołowrotka, ale krok po kroku, czuł się gorzej, stawał pobudzony, nieszczęśliwy, przerażony i zawstydzony naprzemiennie… albo _jednocześnie_.

W końcu wrócił do rozmowy z Kessonem i chociaż jego wzrok przesuwał się po ekranie, nie rejestrował ani słowa z tekstu, na który patrzył. Powiedział mu… mnóstwo drobiazgów, malutkich sugestii i podpowiedzi, wielokrotnie krążąc wokół stwierdzenia, że tak naprawdę _nie był omegą_ i że właśnie _tego_ Sebastian nie wiedział i raczej nie będzie w stanie zrozumieć. Sama myśl o tym sprawiała, że czuł nieuzasadnioną jeszcze, paraliżującą złość… widział oczyma wyobraźni, jak mężczyzna reaguje na jego wyznanie wściekłością i oszołomieniem, jak uznaje go za niepoczytalnego i nienormalnego, jak go odrzuca i wychodzi, oznajmiając, że nie pisał się na związek z wariatem. Na razie się to nie stało, jednak czuł w kościach, że niebawem się _stanie_. I chociaż było to całkowicie nieracjonalne i krzywdzące, narastały w nim rozczarowanie i gorycz i był na Sebastiana zły, zanim jeszcze otrzymał powody, by być.

Wiedział jednak, że niebawem je dostanie, bo uznał w końcu, że nadszedł najwyższy czas, by powiedzieć mu prawdę i że dalsza zwłoka nie miała już sensu. Pewnie nie był to najlepszy moment. Ale czekanie na idealny… niosło zbyt duże ryzyko, że takowy nie nastąpi nigdy.

 

***

 

Sebastian był wściekły. Na Kessona, że nie zapewnił Jimowi wystarczającej ochrony i na Hamiltona, że jego osoba była przyczyną nieudanej akcji. Na Mycrofta Holmesa z oczywistych przyczyn, bo był niemal pewny, że maczał w tym palce oraz na jego brata, że uderzył w najczulsze punkty i, sądząc po tym, czego się dowiedział o całym zajściu, w jakiś sposób skrzywdził Jima; rozbił go psychicznie i wepchnął w letarg, w którym nie był w stanie zabrać się do pracy, chociaż sieć go potrzebowała.

W normalnych okolicznościach, gdy cokolwiek nie wypaliło, Jim potrafił odsunąć emocje na bok i zająć się tym, co było konieczne, zaś dzisiaj, gdy dotarł z Kessonem w bezpieczne miejsce, zupełnie odpłynął, ignorował telefon i dłuższy czas nie otworzył nawet laptopa, zostawiając Sebastiana z całym bałaganem. Oczywiście, mógł go usprawiedliwiać, że mężczyzna był zdruzgotany tym, że Sherlock Holmes go zobaczył na własne oczy i rozpoznał w nim _omegę Moriarty’ego_ , że dostrzegł jego słabości i wypunktował je z precyzją chirurga. Tyle że Jim mógł do tego nie dopuścić, mógł go skasować i zniknąć, mógł w ogóle nie dać mu dojść do słowa, tymczasem pozwolił sobie na odnowienie uśpionej obsesji na jego punkcie i nie powstrzymał się przed walką na słowa i dedukcje, chociaż zapewne wiedział, że to niebezpieczne na wszelkich możliwych płaszczyznach.

Dlatego właśnie był wściekły również na _niego_ i chociaż próbował z tym walczyć, zupełnie nie potrafił się wyciszyć. Wiedział, że pokazywanie mu się w stanie pobudzenia i rozmowa, gdy był na pograniczu zmienienia się w alfę, może nie być najlepszym pomysłem, jednakże kiedy tylko uporał się z uspokojeniem sieci i zaplanował kilka wariantów ucieczki z Londynu – nie potrafił dłużej tkwić w swoim mieszkaniu, tym bardziej, że Rankin siedział u niego niemal od samego początku i ewidentnie nie był zachwycony, że Jim i Kesson zostali sami na noc. Pierwszy raz widział go ewidentnie zazdrosnego i mężczyzna był w tym stanie na tyle nieznośny, że nakręcali się nawzajem, a gdy grubo po północy miasto się uspokoiło po widowiskowej strzelaninie, opuścili lokum i skierowali się do apartamentu, w którym przebywała tamta dwójka.

Kiedy dotarli na miejsce, Kesson wpuścił ich bez słowa, chociaż rzucił Rankinowi poirytowane, chłodne spojrzenie, ewidentnie niezadowolony z faktu, że mężczyzna nie pohamował się przed przywleczeniem tutaj razem z Sebastianem. Powiedział im, że Jim od paru godzin nie odrywa się od laptopa i wskazał jego sypialnię, a następnie chwycił nieco protestującego Rankina za rękę i zaciągnął go do kuchni; ostatnim, co Sebastian usłyszał, zanim zamknęły się za nimi drzwi, był przytłumiony łomot, po którym nastąpił zduszony jęk. Starał się nie zastanawiać nad tym, co właśnie wyprawiała tamta dwójka, wziął parę głębokich oddechów i ruszył w stronę pokoju Jima, próbując wyciszyć chociaż trochę buzującą w nim złość.

Dla przyzwoitości zastukał w uchylone drzwi, ale nie czekał na odpowiedź, spodziewając się, że Jim może być teraz w swoim świecie i nie do końca odbierać jakiekolwiek bodźce. Cicho wszedł do środka, zamykając za sobą pokój i westchnął, ruszając w stronę owiniętego w koce mężczyzny, który, zgodnie z jego oczekiwaniami, był wpatrzony w ekran i tak na nim skupiony, że nie zwrócił uwagi na jego przybycie.

– Jim? – odezwał się i ostrożnie usiadł przy nim na łóżku, w odległości na tyle dużej, żeby go nie osaczać; wiedział, jak teraz wygląda, bo złość wciąż pulsowała w jego żyłach, nawet jeśli na zewnątrz wydawał się spokojny i wolał dodatkowo tym wszystkiego nie utrudniać.

– Nie mogłeś poczekać do rana, bo nie ufasz Kessonowi, czy uznałeś, że sobie bez ciebie nie poradzę tych kilku godzin? – spytał mężczyzna, nie odrywając wzroku od ekranu. Sebastian oniemiał, gdyż Jim rzadko odzywał się do niego bez żadnego powodu tak opryskliwym tonem; wziął głęboki oddech i następny, ale wiedział już, że skoro mężczyzna ma tak paskudny nastrój, ta rozmowa nie będzie łatwa i że pewnie padnie wiele słów, które obaj zazwyczaj powstrzymywali.

– Jedno i drugie – odparł więc, starając się, by lekki żart zabrzmiał ugodowo. Nie zadziałało, bo Jim przymknął oczy, a potem nieco zbyt głośno zamknął laptop i odsunął go na bok, wbijając wzrok w jego twarz.

– Przyjechałeś tylko po to, by powiedzieć mi, że czegoś nie dopilnowałem, zawaliłem sprawę i się naraziłem, czy masz dla mnie wieści, które nie mogły poczekać do rana i nie dało się ich przekazać telefonicznie?

– Przyjechałem, bo się o ciebie martwię, a Kesson powiedział, że dość mocno cię rozstroiło tamto spotkanie z… – urwał, kiedy twarz Jima stała się chłodna i nieprzenikniona. – Boże, co ten cholerny Holmes ci nagadał…? – wymamrotał i poczuł nagłe pragnienie, by zbliżyć się do niego i nim potrząsnąć, wiedział jednak, że Jim raczej nie zareaguje na to najlepiej. – Mam ochotę pojechać na Baker Street i go zamordować – oznajmiał, na co Jim zmrużył oczy, nie odzywając się jednak ani słowem. – Co on ci zrobił? Widział, że jesteś omegą i sądzi, że pracujesz dla Moriarty’ego, ale…

– On nie nazywał tego pracą. Mówił o mnie _omega Moriarty’ego_ i zdecydowanie nie miał na myśli sieci – przerwał mu mężczyzna beznamiętnym, płaskim tonem. – Nazywał mnie twoją _maskotką_. Uważał, że przestanę być ci potrzebny, gdy zorientujesz się, że nie jestem nikim więcej i gdy się mną znudzisz.

– Wiesz, że to bzdura, a ja nie jestem Moriartym i on w ogóle nie rozumie…

– Ma obraz Moriarty’ego, który jest w dużej mierze słuszny. _Moriarty nie potrzebuje omegi_ – oznajmił tak dziwnie akcentując słowa, że cała złość Sebastiana zaczęła zmieniać się w strach, że naprawdę coś było z Jimem nie tak i że o cokolwiek chodziło, to poważniejsze niż sądził. Bał się o niego, bo mężczyzna nagle zaczął się nakręcać, robiąc to jednak w dziwnie przytłumiony sposób, który był bardziej niepokojący niż krzyki. – To, że jestem omegą i że ty jesteś alfą… to po prostu nie będzie działać. Nie na dłuższą metę. Obaj o tym wiemy, bo zdajesz sobie sprawę, że mam dość swojego ciała i ograniczeń. Przy Holmesie czułem to bardziej niż zwykle, bo widział każdą moją słabość. Gdybym nie miał przy sobie Kessona, który bronił mnie fizycznie i nie dopuścił do tego, by inna alfa mogła na mnie wpłynąć, zgniótłby mnie małym palcem – wyrzucił z siebie cichym głosem.

– Nie musisz się _bronić_ , bo masz od tego mnie, a dziś miałeś…

– Ale ja tego nie chcę! – wybuchnął nieoczekiwanie. – Doprowadza mnie do szału, że bez was jestem _nikim_ , jestem wiecznie zagrożony, fizycznie, bo przez pieprzone O-hormony nie mogę nawet przybrać mięśni i psychicznie, bo nie mogę w żaden sposób przeciwstawić się alfom, gdy zobaczą, kim jestem, a gdy zostaję sam, do niczego się nie nadaję w konfrontacji z kimś takim jak Holmes!

– Dlatego właśnie unikałeś go odkąd poznałeś jego płeć – odparł Sebastian ostrożnie, gdy wyszedł z szoku po nagłym i jego zdaniem zupełnie nieuzasadniony wybuchu Jima.

– Ty nic nie rozumiesz – wymamrotał mężczyzna i wybuchnął długim, gorzkim śmiechem. – Nie rozumiesz najważniejszego. Nie chcę być słaby, nie chcę kolejnych gorączek i _nie chcę być omegą_!

– Myślałem, że mamy już to za sobą – powiedział, siląc się na spokój, a po chwili wahania przysunął się do rozgorączkowanego mężczyzny i położył dłonie na jego ramionach. – Gdy się tego dowiedziałem, bałem się, że to koniec, ale, na miłość boską, wyszliśmy z tego i wszystko zaczęło się układać. Nie jesteś betą i obaj wiemy z czym to się wiąże, ale…

– _Jestem_ – przerwał mu Jim, na co Sebastian musiał wziąć głęboki oddech, by nie podnieść głosu i nie kazać mu skończyć z jego zabawami w udawanie.

– Tak, bo jesteś po gorączce i masz stłumione hormony, więc…

– Nie. Jestem cały czas – zaprotestował z uporem. – _W środku_. Nawet w trakcie gorączki, w środku jestem betą.

– Jim…

– To nie jest moje ciało i nigdy nie było – nie dał sobie przerwać, chociaż jego głos załamał się pod koniec wypowiedzi, po raz pierwszy od początku rozmowy.

– O czym ty mówisz…? – spytał Sebastian, dopiero teraz uświadamiając sobie, że w słowach Jima było coś więcej; że nie chodziło o żadne udawanie i trudności z samoakceptacją, że to nie rozmowa z Holmesem sprawiła, że mówił coś takiego, chociaż pewnie była dla niego impulsem. – Jim… co masz na myśli, mówiąc, że jesteś betą…?

– Że to właśnie to, o czym nie umiałem ci powiedzieć przez cały ten czas i co wiąże się z Lennoxem i moimi planami, które z całą pewnością ci się nie spodobają – powiedział i spojrzał na niego błagalnie, jakby liczył na to, że Sebastian domyśli się reszty, lecz mężczyzna po jego słowach stał się jeszcze bardziej zdezorientowany niż wcześniej.

– Co… co wy niby chcecie zrobić? – wydukał, nieco mocniej zaciskając palce na jego ramionach.

Jim przymknął oczy i parę długich chwil milczał; z całą pewnością podjął decyzję, że chce w końcu powiedzieć mu prawdę, jednak nie potrafił się na to zdobyć, był przestraszony i spięty, a jego oddech i tętno przyspieszały z każdą chwilą. Wreszcie uniósł głowę i uchylił powieki, wpatrując się w twarz Sebastiana z rezygnacją i pewnym smutkiem, jakby już uznał sprawę za przegraną i w słowach, które miały nadejść, upatrywał końca. Był tak zupełnie rozsypany, że przez moment mężczyzna miał ochotę objąć go i kazać mu się z tym wstrzymać, zapomnieć, że kiedykolwiek go naciskał i obiecać, że nie poruszy tego tematu dopóki nie będzie gotowy na rozmowę – i gdyby milczenie Jima przedłużyło się choćby o parę sekund, prawdopodobnie to właśnie by zrobił.

– Zamierzam zmienić płeć – odezwał się wreszcie i w pierwszej chwili do Sebastiana nie dotarł sens jego słów. Zamrugał kilkakrotnie, próbując… doszukać się faktycznego znaczenia jego wyznania, bo przecież brzmiało ono zbyt nierzeczywiście, by brać je dosłownie. Jego dłonie bezwiednie zsunęły się z ramion Jima w dół, kiedy umysł wypełniły mu najrozmaitsze sposoby rozumienia tego stwierdzenia, od stosunkowo łagodnych, związanych z terapiami hormonalnymi i dostosowaniem stoperów, aż do ekstremów, których nigdy nie rozważał w żadnym kontekście i które wydawały mu się tak absurdalne, że nie dopuszczał do wiadomości, że mogło chodzić właśnie o nie.

– Chcesz… co ty konkretnie chcesz… zrobić…? – wymamrotał w końcu, na co Jim zaśmiał się nieprzyjemnie i odpowiedział dopiero po kilkunastu sekundach ciszy, które jednak Sebastian odczuł, jakby trwały całe wieki.

– Operację – wydusił z siebie ledwo słyszalnie. – Planuję to od lat. Razem z Lennoxem.

– Co… Jezu – wymamrotał Sebastian i zacisnął palce na przegubach Jima, robiąc to tak mocno, że mężczyzna syknął z bólu. Pospiesznie go puścił, a potem cofnął ręce, nie zdając sobie w pierwszej chwili sprawy, jak mógł zostać odebrany ten gest; gdy zaś zorientował się po zranionej minie Jima, że zrobił coś głupiego i spróbował się do niego zbliżyć, ten cofnął się pod ścianę. – Jim…

– Nie chcę być omegą i zamierzam wyciąć z siebie wszystko, co sprawia, że nią jestem – oznajmił chłodniejszym niż do tej pory tonem; w jakiś sposób martwym i sztucznym, jakby słowa te tkwiły w jego umyśle od lat. Sebastian zdusił jęk, ale nie przerwał mu, nie będąc w stanie… wiedział po prostu, że cokolwiek powie w tym momencie, gdy jest tak całkowicie zszokowany i przerażony wieściami, jakie właśnie do niego docierały, z całą pewnością nie będzie to nic odpowiedniego. – Gdy Lennox mnie wysterylizuje, chcę skorygować cały układ rozrodczy i wewnętrzne mięśnie, przeprowadzić operację tarczycy i nadnerczy, by zablokować wydzielanie O-hormonów, będę również przyjmować leki hamujące dla nieaktywnych omeg oraz hormony typowe dla bet. W ciągu rocznej terapii, jaka nastąpi po wszystkich operacjach, moje ciało zmieni się tak, że tylko wewnętrzne blizny będą świadczyć o tym, że nie urodziłem się betą. To wszystko. To cała prawda – zakończył cicho i zagryzł wargi. – Możesz pytać o co chcesz. Albo wyjść, jeśli nie chcesz mieć ze mną nic do czynienia. Nikogo za tobą nie wyślę i pozwolę ci odejść z sieci, jeśli tego będziesz chciał.

– Nigdzie się nie wybieram – wydukał i chwycił się za głowę, gdy kolejne stwierdzenia Jima zaczęły nabierać mocy i wizualizować się w jego umyśle. Zamierzał poddać się operacji. Operacji…! Poważnej modyfikacji ciała, jakiej nigdzie nie przeprowadzano, a przynajmniej o tym nie słyszał, która była niebezpieczna, była cholernym eksperymentem, dziwacznym, ryzykownym i _zbędnym_. Chciał się okaleczyć w sposób, którego Sebastian nie uważał za możliwy i którego nigdy nie rozważał jako potencjalnego rozwiązania… _czegokolwiek_. Wyciąć sobie omega-narządy… zoperować całą dolną część ciała, zacząć brać beta-hormony, poddać się czemuś tak abstrakcyjnemu i niewyobrażalnemu, że po prostu nie był w stanie ogarnąć tego umysłem. – Jezu… – wydusił po paru długich chwilach – wiedziałem, że wolałbyś być betą, ale nigdy nie przyszłoby mi do głowy, że planujesz… coś takiego – dodał i parsknął zduszonym, histerycznym śmiechem. – Powtórz to, bo…

– Chcę zmienić płeć – odparł Jim i zaśmiał się w identyczny co Sebastian sposób. – Jeśli badania wypadną pomyślnie, w pierwszej kolejności poddam się sterylizacji, żeby móc zacząć się przygotowywać do pozostałych operacji. Lennox jest w stanie przeprowadzić pierwszy zabieg samodzielnie, a reszta…

– Jim czy ty… masz pełną świadomość, co zamierzasz zrobić? – przerwał mu, gdy ilość informacji zaczęła robić się zbyt przytłaczająca, by mógł je znieść.

– Myślę o tym od _lat_ – powiedział odrobinę zniecierpliwionym tonem, jakby chciał wyrzucić z siebie to wszystko naraz, a Sebastian wciąż nie ogarnął wstępu. – Urodziłem się w złym ciele i nie zamierzam pozostać omegą, gdy pojawiła się alternatywa.

– Chodzi mi… – zaczął i odchrząknął nerwowo. – Czy na pewny _wszystko_ przemyślałeś…? Że to nieodwracalne i prawdopodobnie niebezpieczne? Że to cholernie poważna modyfikacja ciała, że takich zabiegów się nie przeprowadza nigdzie na świecie, że coś może ci się stać, że…

– Da się je przeprowadzić za granicą i jeśli byś mi pomógł i pojechał ze mną, Lennox zająłby się formalnościami – przerwał mu nieco ostrzej, dając złudzenie, że jest teraz pewny siebie, chociaż jego palce zaciskały się i prostowały, blada twarz była wyraźnie spięta, a głos brzmiał słabiej niż zazwyczaj.

– Formalnościami…? Jakimi niby… – urwał, gdy poczuł, że jego głos zaczyna się podnosić. – Chcesz ruszyć do obcego kraju, do jakiejś podejrzanej kliniki, która odważy się na takie eksperymenty, bez żadnej pewności, że to… – wziął głęboki oddech. – Czy ty wiesz, jak bardzo się narażasz i jakie to ryzykowne…?

– Widzę po twojej reakcji, że uważasz to za chore i nie zamierzasz w tym uczestniczyć, więc nie zawracaj sobie głowy…

– Jim, jestem zszokowany, błagam, nie wmawiaj mi, że sądziłeś, że nie będę! – oznajmił, tym razem będąc już na granicy krzyku. – Nigdy nie przyszło mi do głowy, że możesz chcieć _operacji_ i że ją planujesz i nie mam pojęcia, jak niby powinienem zareagować!

– Nie chcesz, żebym to robił – powiedział Jim cicho.

– Boję się o ciebie i nie, nie chcę – odparł i chociaż dostrzegł, że na takie postawienie sprawy Jim jeszcze bardziej się spina, nie zamierzał odwoływać tych słów. – Byłbyś szczęśliwszy jako beta, jestem w stanie to zrozumieć. Mówiłem ci na samym początku, że nie robi mi różnicy czy jesteś betą czy omegą i _nadal_ nie robi, ale nie chcę, żebyś narażał się na eksperymentalny, poważny zabieg, gdy jednak _mógłbyś_ być omegą, bo sądziłem, że zrobiłem wszystko, by było ci ze mną dobrze i sądziłem, że jest – oznajmił, a w jego głosie, wbrew wszystkiemu, co odczuwał, pojawiła się nuta irytacji. Nie zamierzał oskarżać Jima, to jasne, ale robił to, wiedział o tym, że uderza w jego poczucie winy i emocje… ale tych słów _też_ nie zamierzał wycofywać, bo były prawdziwe, a skoro mężczyzna po wielu tygodniach zdobył się na szczerość, po prostu nie mógł go okłamywać.

– Nie chodzi o ciebie ani o to, co jest między nami, tylko o mnie – stwierdził Jim i chociaż w jego głosie była uraza, jego zrezygnowanie i kompletny brak nadziei na pozytywny skutek rozmowy sprawiły, że brzmiał jeszcze słabiej i spokojniej. – Cokolwiek zrobisz, nie wyleczysz mnie z tego, że nie chcę być omegą, nawet jeśli przy tobie momentami było to w ogóle możliwe. Nie zamierzam znosić kolejnych gorączek, nienawidzę swojej nadwrażliwości przed nimi, boję się cały czas, że ktoś mnie odkryje i zrobi mi krzywdę lub zniszczy wszystko, co budowałem całe życie. Mam dość uciekania. I poczucia, że to – wykonał gest, którym wskazał na swoje ciało – nie jestem ja. Bez względu jak ci się podobam w tym wydaniu… – urwał i zaśmiał się gorzko – podobają ci się rzeczy, których ja w sobie nienawidzę, czy ty w ogóle ogarniasz, jak się z tym czuję, gdy jesteśmy razem…? – spytał, na co Sebastian odwrócił wzrok, nie będąc w stanie w jakikolwiek sposób odpowiedzieć.

Nie rozumiał tego i ponownie rosła w nim wściekłość, tym razem innego charakteru niż w momencie, gdy tu jechał; bardziej abstrakcyjna i nieukierunkowana na konkretne osoby, lecz na sytuację, całe to poczucie braku panowania nad tym co się działo oraz na fakt, że każde słowo, jakie padło, oddalało ich od siebie coraz bardziej. Nie potrafi zrozumieć tego, czego chciał Jim, doprowadzało go do szału, że pozwolił się okłamywać tyle czasu, że niczego nie dostrzegł… że nawet, gdy coś _widział_ , kiedy Jim się męczył w roli, jaką narzucała mu natura, nie miał pojęcia, jak było to silne. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że przez swoją nieświadomość popełnił całe mnóstwo błędów, ale nie potrafił obwiniać o to samego siebie. Jim pozwolił mu, by przez ostatnie dwa miesiące żył złudzeniami i przyzwyczajał się do myśli, że jest w relacji z omegą. Gdyby na samym początku powiedział mu to wszystko… wtedy, gdy prawda o jego płci wyszła na jaw… wszystko byłoby inaczej, bo wtedy jeszcze _widział w nim betę_ i pewnie potrafiłby zrozumieć tę decyzję i zdążyłby ją zaakceptować. Teraz nie potrafił. I nie miał pojęcia, jak ma sobie z tym poradzić, a niemoc rozbudzała kolejne fale bezradnej wściekłości.

– Kiedy chcesz to zrobić? – spytał w końcu, ponownie starając się, by jego głos się nie uniósł i w efekcie sprawiając, że jego słowa zabrzmiały znacznie obojętniej i chłodniej niż zamierzał.

– Sterylizację miałem mieć po tej rui, kiedy poznałeś w Dundee prawdę – odparł Jim cichym, podenerwowanym tonem. – Ale popsułem sobie zdrowie i musiałem to przesunąć, bo Lennox twierdził, że operacja mogłaby mnie zabić – oznajmił, na co Sebastian wstrzymał oddech, porażony konkluzjami, jakie rodziło to stwierdzenie. – Teraz jestem ustabilizowany i dlatego mogę już wrócić do…

– _Kiedy_ , Jim? – powtórzył, gdy zorientował się, że mężczyzna krąży wokół tematu, nie potrafiąc lub nie zamierzając udzielić mu wprost odpowiedzi.

– Najpierw musiałem ci powiedzieć – odezwał się po paru chwilach. – Nie miałem terminu, dopóki się nie dowiedziałeś. Lennox nie zamierzał mnie tknąć, zanim z tobą nie porozmawiałem. Bał się, że jeśli by to zrobił, dorwałbyś go i…

– Jim… – warknął ostrzegawczo.

– Zabronisz mi tego?

– To twoje ciało i nie mogę niczego ci zabronić. Nie jesteśmy nawet związani, żebym miał do tego prawo – oznajmił chłodno i wbił wzrok w jego zapadniętą, bladą twarz. – _Kiedy_?

– Miesiąc muszę czekać na wyniki badań i jakiś czas brać leki stabilizujące hormony. Jeśli wszystko pójdzie sprawnie, wyrobię się zanim zacznie mi się stan przedgorączkowy. I takie są wstępne plany – wyrzucił z siebie i uniósł wzrok; Sebastian z trudem zniósł jego spojrzenie, bo teraz, gdy emocje wzięły w Jimie górę, pomimo fazy cyklu i tego, że z całą pewnością nosił stopery, był lekko zmieniony, jego oczy przybrały ciepłą, brązową barwę a rysy były nieco gładsze. Wszystko to w momencie, gdy mówił, że w środku nie jest omegą, co utrudniało i tak paskudnie ciężką sytuację, w której Sebastian i bez takich wrażeń nie potrafił się odnaleźć.

– To… – przełknął ślinę, gdy zaczęło mu zasychać w gardle z powodu świadomości, że to nie są jakieś odległe plany, tylko _tu i teraz_ , w którym Jim nie zamierzał nawet dopuścić do następnej rui i że być może to jeden z ostatnich razów, gdy widzi go zmienionego – szybko – dokończył cicho.

– Za późno o wiele lat – wymamrotał Jim, a jego twarz wykrzywił nieszczęśliwy grymas –   _Powiedz to_ – wydusił po chwili. – Powiedz, że nie chcesz, żebym się okaleczał, że to dla ciebie chore i obrzydliwe, że jestem nienormalny i…

– To że czegoś nie rozumiem i nie pochwalam, nie znaczy, że to potępiam – powiedział zduszonym tonem, a powstrzymanie się przed krzykiem, że nie potrafił się z tym pogodzić i że nie chciał do tego dopuścić, naprawdę dużo go kosztowało. Podobnie jak pohamowanie pragnienia, by chwycić Jima za ramiona, dobić się do jego nici mentalnych, naruszyć je, _zmusić_ go do zmiany decyzji, bo przecież był w stanie to zrobić. Zacisnął pięści i wziął głęboki oddech, mając pełną świadomość, że gdyby posunął się do czegoś takiego, byłby to bezpowrotny koniec ich relacji, która i tak wisiała teraz na włosku. – Nie rozumiem i pewnie nie zrozumiem, co czujesz – odezwał się po paru chwilach. – Zrobisz, co uważasz za słuszne, nawet jeśli uważam, że to błąd i że to nie jest konieczne, ale nie siedzę w twojej głowie i…

– Nie chcesz, żebym poddawał się operacji.

– Nie Jim – powiedział cicho. – Nie chcę. Nie zamierzam kłamać, że jest inaczej.

– Zostawisz mnie, jeśli to zrobię?

– To chyba ja powinienem o to pytać – odparł i westchnął z rezygnacją i poczuciem zupełnej porażki. – Gdy staniesz się betą, nie będę ci już do niczego potrzebny. Pozwoliłeś nam się zbliżyć fizycznie dopiero gdy wiedziałeś, że aby twoje plany mogły dojść do skutku, musisz przejść gorączkę z alfą, żeby się ustabili…

– C-co…? – wydusił Jim – Nie, to w ogóle nie o to… jak możesz sądzić, że to był powód…?

– Bo to jedyne logiczne wyjaśnienie. Przełamałeś się dopiero, gdy nie miałeś innej możliwości.

– Sebastian… gdybym był betą w ogóle nie musiałbym się przełamywać… – powiedział, po czym niepewnie przysunął się w jego stronę o parę centymetrów. – Chciałbym być z tobą jako beta i dlatego chcę wiedzieć, czy zostaniesz ze mną gdy się nią stanę…

– Chciałbym móc ci powiedzieć, że tak – oznajmił Sebastian po paru długich chwilach milczenia. – Ale nie wiem. Nie potrafię ci tego powiedzieć, bo _nie wiem_ , co będę do ciebie czuł, gdy się zmienisz. Nie wiem jaki wtedy będziesz ani jak będę reagować na ciebie fizycznie gdy będę wiedział, co sobie zrobiłeś.

– Więc to warunek, tak…? Jeśli chcę cię mieć, nie mogę…

– Nie, chcę po prostu, żebyś to przemyślał – westchnął zmęczonym tonem. – Jeśli będziesz mnie potrzebował, będę przy tobie i we wszystkim ci pomogę, skoro twierdziłeś, że jestem ci potrzebny za granicą, ale nie zagwarantuję ci, że będzie tak samo jak wcześniej – powiedział, na co Jim niemrawo skinął głową. – Po prostu to przemyśl i… Jim, jeśli mogę cokolwiek w sobie zmienić, żebyś z tego zrezygnował, to mi to powiedz, bo zrobię wszystko, jeśli w jakikolwiek sposób mogę wpłynąć na twoją decyzję – poprosił słabo, na co mężczyzna gwałtownie poderwał głowę i roześmiał się krótko.

– Nie, nie ma nic takiego, mogę ci to zaręczyć.

– Byłoby inaczej, gdybym był betą?

– Daj spokój – odparł, kręcąc głową. – Co niby by to zmieniło?

– Gdybym był betą, nie mógłbym się sczepiać, nie byłbym dla ciebie zagrożeniem i…

– I nie byłbyś też taką ochroną, jaką teraz mi dajesz, a bez względu na to, jak mnie to wkurza, pod pewnymi względami doceniam, że nią jesteś. Sądzisz, że co, kazałbym ci wyciąć sobie węzeł i zażywać na stałe zwiększone stopery? – spytał, a Sebastian aż zamarł, gdy to usłyszał. – Od początku nie chciałem, żebyś nadużywał leków, bo nie zależy mi, żebyś się dla mnie zmieniał i już dawno temu przestałem żałować, że nie jesteś betą.

– Wiesz co jest najgorsze? Gdybyś poprosił, pewnie bym to zrobił – oznajmił, sprawiając, że Jim aż się zakrztusił i rzucił się na niego, ze złością potrząsając jego ramiona.

– Nie waż się gadać takich bzdur! Alfa-kastrację praktykuje się niektórych krajach jako _karę za gwałt_ i nigdzie na świecie nie robi się tego _z żadnych innych powodów_! Za kogo ty mnie masz, do jasnej cholery?!

– Setki razy mówiłeś, że wolałbyś…

– To było głupie gadanie, bo gdybyśmy obaj byli betami, wszystko byłoby prostsze! Nigdy nie miałem na myśli, żebyś cokolwiek sobie wycinał i nie przeszkadza mi już, że jesteś alfą, przeszkadza mi, że ja jestem omegą…!

– _Zacznie_ przeszkadzać, gdy zmienisz się w betę do końca i gdy seks ze mną stanie się dla ciebie niebezpieczny i bolesny – wytknął mu Sebastian, na co Jim w jednej chwili przygasł.

– Dalsza operacja to dalsze plany i na razie jeszcze o tym nie myślę – odparł i nerwowo puścił koszulkę Sebastiana, na której od paru chwil desperacko zaciskał palce. – Priorytet to dla mnie teraz sterylizacja i minie jeszcze wiele miesięcy zanim podejmę kolejne kroki. Dopiero wtedy pomyślimy, co dalej… zakładając oczywiście że nadal będziesz chciał ze mną być. Chciałbym się z tobą wtedy związać i pytanie tylko, czy też tego będziesz chciał.

– Na razie jestem zbyt zszokowany, by cokolwiek deklarować – odparł cicho Sebastian. – Daj mi czas do namysłu i wstrzymaj się z decyzją chociaż kilka dni.

– Mam przynajmniej miesiąc od momentu przeprowadzenia badań – powiedział Jim. – Wizyta u Lennoxa, której nie mogę zbyt długo odkładać, to jeszcze nie decyzja – dodał, na co Sebastian skinął głową, ale nie odezwał się już ani słowem. – Nie zareagowałeś tak, jak na to liczyłem – stwierdził w końcu.

– Sądziłeś, że rzucę ci się w ramiona i powiem, że to fantastyczny pomysł? – westchnął. – Chcesz się poważnie okaleczyć, bo jest ci źle z taką płcią z jaką się urodziłeś, okazuje się, że mimo moich prób, by było ci dobrze, nie odpowiada ci związek, jaki teraz mamy… stawiasz mnie w trudnej sytuacji i nie jestem w stanie się z tego cieszyć. – Przełknął ślinę i wziął głęboki oddech, wiedząc, że musi dodać coś jeszcze, bo Jim patrzył na niego coraz bardziej przygaszonym i odległym spojrzeniem. – Zrozumiałbym sterylizację… zakładając, że masz na myśli usunięcie jajników i macicy, bo wiem, z czym wiąże się dla ciebie ruja a spodziewam się, że to ją zlikwiduje. To bym zaakceptował bez problemu i jakichkolwiek wątpliwości, bo przy twoich problemach zdrowotnych to niemal zabieg medyczny… mimo że gdybym był na twoim miejscu pewnie też bym się na to nie odważył, bo jeśli kiedyś zechcesz zajść w ciążę, to…

– Nie będę chciał ani teraz ani nigdy.

– Umiesz przewidywać przyszłość? – spytał, bez takiego zamiaru uderzając w lekko ironiczny ton. – To nieodwracalne i gdy się potniesz, możesz zacząć żałować…

– Wiesz Sebastian? – warknął Jim, którego nastrój zmienił się z przygaszonego i niepewnego na wściekły w ciągu paru sekund. Zrzucił z siebie kołdrę ostrym ruchem i niezdarnie podniósł się z łóżka, stając przy nim tak, by nie urażać zranionej stopy. – Mógłbym żałować tylko jednej rzeczy. Gdybym w trakcie ostatniej gorączki się złamał i z tobą związał, bo wiele razy miałem takie wizje, ale teraz widzę, jak straszny byłby to błąd – wysyczał, zaciskając z całej siły pięści. – Mimo wszystkiego, co zrobiłeś i co dzisiaj tak podkreślasz, w środku zawsze będziesz alfą i zawsze będziesz widział we mnie omegę, która nie umie o sobie stanowić i nie wie, czego chce, więc trzeba decydować za nią! Wydaje ci się, że tak mnie nie traktujesz, ale _traktujesz_ , dokładnie w tym momencie, wmawiając mi, że mógłbym chcieć rodzić ci dzieci i oddać ci się całkowicie, bo ach, ty niby wiesz, co jest dla mnie najlepsze, bo wszystkim pieprzonym alfom się wydaje, że wiedzą lepiej, do czego służą omegi! Jak w ogóle mogłem sądzić, że _jakakolwiek_ alfa mnie zrozumie i mi pomoże! – wrzasnął tak donośnie, że Sebastian aż się wzdrygnął, a wściekłość, jaką na początku rozmowy stłumił, zaczęła ponownie w nim buzować. – Żałuję, że ci zaufałem, powiedziałem to wszystko i kiedykolwiek do ciebie zbliżyłem, bo jesteś taki sam jak wszyscy, pod tym całym płaszczykiem…

– Do jasnej cholery, zamknij się! – krzyknął, czując, jak jego ciało zaczyna się zmieniać z sekundy na sekundę. – Siadaj tu. Natychmiast – powiedział lodowato i zmrużył oczy, wpatrując się w pobladłą twarz Jima, który stał przed nim jak sparaliżowany. Wściekłe emocje narastały w nim coraz bardziej i był teraz alfą już do końca, był na granicy wykorzystania swoich mentalnych zdolności dominacji, chociaż przez cały jego związek z Jimem nigdy nie posunął się tak daleko. – Czy kiedykolwiek powiedziałem, że chcę mieć z tobą dzieci, nie zgadzam się na pełną operację i ci nie pomogę?! Chociaż raz do czegoś cię zmusiłem, bo jestem alfą i niby mam do tego prawo?!

– Przed chwilą…

– Siadaj – przerwał mu i poczekał, aż Jim powoli opadł na materac, zwieszając żałośnie głowę. – Jesteś rozhisteryzowany, nie myślisz logicznie i oskarżasz mnie o niestworzone rzeczy. Boję się o ciebie, uważam twoje pomysły za absurdalne, nie wiem co z tym zrobić i muszę to przetrawić! Wiesz dlaczego? Bo myślałeś o tym od lat, a ja wiem od kilkunastu minut i naprawdę sądziłeś, że ot tak, w parę chwil to zaakceptuję i zrozumiem?! Mam prawo być zszokowany, bo nigdy nawet o czymś takim nie słyszałem, na litość, nie miałem pojęcia, że mógłbyś wymyślić sobie z Lennoxem coś takiego, bo nie jestem pieprzonym bogiem, nie wiem wszystkiego i nie siedzę w twojej głowie! I nie zamierzam tolerować tego, że gdy staję na rzęsach, by wszystko było po twojej myśli, to traktujesz to jak oczywistość, a gdy się potknę i coś ci się nie spodoba, chociaż jedno cholerne źle powiedziane słowo, natychmiast się awanturujesz i chcesz uciekać, bo znów spodziewasz się po mnie wszystkiego co najgorsze! Nienawidzę, gdy zachowujesz się w ten sposób! Wylewasz mi żale, że nie chcesz być omegą ani w łóżku, ani w naszej relacji ani gdziekolwiek, a jednocześnie sam próbujesz mnie traktować jak omegę, która ma przyklaskiwać każdemu twojemu słowu i każdej twojej decyzji! Nie podoba mi się, że chcesz się okaleczyć i na chwilę obecną wątpię, czy zacznę patrzeć na to inaczej, ale potrzebuję się nad tym zastanowić, a ty nie dajesz mi na to szansy i odbierasz każdą moją wątpliwość jako atak!

– Skończyłeś? – spytał Jim martwo. – Świetnie – dodał, gdy Sebastian, dysząc ze złości, przytaknął nieprzyjemnym mruknięciem. – Idź sobie zapalić, wypij parę drinków i chodźmy spać. Dalsza rozmowa nie ma dziś żadnego sensu.

– Tu akurat muszę przyznać ci rację – warknął, po czym podniósł się z łóżka, uznając, że naprawdę… potrzebuje na moment stąd wyjść i się uspokoić, żeby znów nie zaczęli się na siebie wydzierać, a miał niemal stuprocentową pewność, że dalsza dyskusja skończyłaby się wygarnięciem sobie absolutnie wszystkich świństw i powrotem do chwil, gdy kłócili się parę miesięcy temu o to, jak każdy z nich widział świat A/O.

Wbrew nadziejom i oczekiwaniom, nie pomógł mu ani alkohol, ani kilka papierosów ani chłodny prysznic. Jego myśli były rozedrgane i nieuporządkowane i w pewnym sensie cieszył się, że Kesson i Rankin zaszyli się w wolnym pokoju i nie trafił na żadnego z nich, bo miał słuszne obawy, że aby sobie ulżyć, rzuciłby się któremuś z nich do gardła, gdyby na niego wpadł. Zażył dodatkową porcję stopera, chociaż wieczorem brał już dawkę i dopiero kiedy lek zaczął działać, odważył się wrócić do sypialni.

Jim tkwił w pościeli kompletnie nieruchomo, z zamkniętymi oczami i przy zgaszonym świetle, ale tylko udawał, że śpi. Przez moment Sebastian miał ochotę zawrócić i przespać się na kanapie w salonie lub nawet wrócić do swojego mieszkania, ale zrezygnował z tego, gdyż ucieczka tylko zwiększyłaby dystans między nimi; z wahaniem i pewnymi oporami położył się obok Jima, w milczeniu wsłuchując się w jego oddech. Nie potrafił wydusić z siebie nawet słowa, bo każde mogło być początkiem nowej awantury, a powiedzieli sobie i tak zbyt wiele paskudnych rzeczy, których wiedział, że rano, gdy emocje opadną, będzie żałował.

Nie miał jeszcze jednak siły, by wyciągnąć do niego rękę i przeprosić. Nie byłoby to szczere, a Jim dostrzegłby fałsz w jakimkolwiek zapewnieniu i wyrazie skruchy. Potrzebował się wyciszyć, przespać się z myślami i rano, z trzeźwym umysłem, spróbować z nim porozmawiać na spokojnie, zająć się konkretami, planami na najbliższe dni, pracą, wyjazdem stąd i powrotem do Szkocji. Może wówczas będzie umiał spojrzeć na wszystko inaczej, może zrozumie go lepiej, udzieli odpowiedzi, albo przynajmniej zaczną robić jakieś małe kroki w kierunku porozumienia, bo teraz wydawali mijać bardziej niż kiedykolwiek, a w swoim pobudzeniu, nerwach i zmęczeniu z trudem krzesał z siebie nadzieję, że w świetle poranka może wyglądać to inaczej.

Usypiał, wpatrując się w jego nieruchomą twarz, mając pełną świadomość, że nastąpił koniec wszystkiego, co było między nimi do tej pory i że od tej chwili cała ich relacja będzie musiała budować się na nowo w całkiem nowym wydaniu – co do którego miał uzasadnione ubawy, że może nie być możliwe.

 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tak... zostały mi do napisania 3 rozdziały i, naprawdę! to będzie happy end, mimo że na to w tym momencie nie wygląda ;) Wszelkie komentarze i wytknięcia błędów mile widziane, tym bardziej, że znów czuję, że w jakimś drobiazgu, który może być istotny, sypnęłam się logicznie... chyba zaczynam mieć lekką paranoję na tym punkcie ._.


	22. Niesprawne cz.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nie zmieściłam się z akcją Niesprawnego w ilości stron, jaką przewidywałam... więc znów rozdział dzielony ;)

***

 

Jim nie przespał tej nocy nawet minuty. Nie próbował i nie zamierzał tego robić, gapił się niewidzącym wzrokiem w ciemny sufit i słuchał ciszy, a potem miarowego oddechu Sebastiana, gdy ten wrócił do niego po dwóch godzinach bezcelowego szwendania się po mieszkaniu, palenia i popijania alkoholu. Czuł je od niego, tak samo jak świeży bloker i miętowy szampon, ziołową pastę do zębów i nieco swojej wody toaletowej, którą trzymał w łazience i którą mężczyzna użył prawdopodobnie, aby zabić zapach dymu papierosowego.

Planował odczekać co najwyżej kwadrans, ale nie był w stanie zdobyć się, by tak szybko wyjść; mężczyzna, gdy tylko usnął, przyciągnął go do siebie, chociaż dopóki leżał obok niego przytomny, nie próbował nawet się do niego zbliżać. Jim tkwił w jego ciepłych ramionach, czując, jak jego gardło zaciska się, z każdą sekundą mocniej. Bliskość powodowała wszechogarniającą, dobijającą gorycz, bo wiedział już doskonale, że tak właśnie smakuje _koniec_ i że prawdopodobnie ostatni raz leży przy nim i _pozwala się przytulać_. Każde drgnienie Sebastiana, każdy ruch dłonią po jego plecach, momenty, gdy przez sen ocierał policzkiem o jego włosy, były niemal fizycznie bolesne. Powinien był wyjść, oczywiście, gdy tylko mężczyzna usnął… ale skoro były to ostatnie chwile, gdy miał go czuć przy sobie, pragnął zapamiętać każdą z nich i wyryć w pałacu myśli najgłębiej jak się dało.

Żałował każdej zwyczajnej sekundy, którą z nim spędził i która, traktowana jak codzienność i oczywistość, odpłynęła niezapamiętana. _Niedoceniona_. To nie był tylko koniec ich związku, lecz koniec _epoki_ , bo w każdym spojrzeniu dostrzegał i każdym słowie słyszał, że Sebastian nie będzie potrafił wrócić do kontaktów zawodowych… przyjacielskich… jakichkolwiek. Nie wymaże miesięcy, jakie ze sobą spędzili, więc stopniowo będzie się odsuwał, nawet jeśli początkowo będzie tkwił w sieci i wypełniał swoje zadania bez sprzeciwu. Potem zaś zniknie, przy pierwszej sposobności, a Jim nie będzie w stanie zatrzymać go jako swojego pracownika siłą.

Nie wiedział, kiedy znów się zobaczą i tu akurat nie chodziło tylko o Sebastiana, ale jego samego – wątpił, czy po wszystkim, co sobie powiedzieli i po tym, jak wyczuł pod całym tym szokiem odrazę, będzie w stanie spojrzeć mu w oczy. Mężczyzna twierdził, że potrzebuje wszystko sobie przemyśleć i pewnie nawet w to wierzył; jednak Jim był pewien że podjął decyzję, chociaż sam jeszcze nie był tego świadom – i że stało się tej samej sekundy, gdy usłyszał o operacji. Chciał się zastanawiać…? _Oczywiście_. Może próbować. Może on sam też powinien. Ale wiedział, że żadne _próbowanie_ w tej sytuacji nie ma już sensu.

Na elektronicznym radiobudziku wybijała szósta rano, gdy Jim uznał, że dalsze tkwienie w objęciach Sebastiana nie wchodzi już w grę. Mężczyzna, chociaż położył się tak późno, mógł obudzić się w każdej chwili, a wówczas nie potrafiłby zrobić tego, co należało; zostałby tutaj, może nawet zmusiliby się, by jechać wspólnie do Szkocji… Sebastian, mimo wszystko, pewnie wciąż czuł się za niego odpowiedzialny i nawet wbrew sobie starałby się nim zajmować, chociaż zachowywałby bolesny dystans. Dlatego musiał ruszyć stąd _sam_ i inna opcja w ogóle nie wchodziła w grę. I dlatego kilka minut później najostrożniej jak potrafił wysunął się z ramion Sebastiana i wyprostował, parę chwil patrząc z góry na jego śpiącą sylwetkę. Mężczyzna poruszył się niespokojnie i bezwiednie sięgnął ręką w stronę pustego miejsca, po czym zacisnął palce na prześcieradle i wymamrotał sennie coś niezrozumiałego. Zdusił pragnienie, by zbliżyć się do niego jeszcze na moment – to tylko bolałoby bardziej i jeszcze trudniej byłoby mu odejść w ciszy, gdyby pozwolił sobie na jakikolwiek sentymentalny gest.

Podniósł się z łóżka cicho i szczelniej oplótł szlafrokiem, w którym spędził noc, po czym wyciągnął z szafy rzeczy do przebrania i ruszył w stronę drzwi, wciąż lekko kulejąc. Zatrzymał dłoń na klamce i parę chwil pozostał w tej pozycji. Nie odwrócił się jednak, a gdy wychodził z pokoju, wpatrywał się martwo w podłogę i nie oderwał od niej wzroku, dopóki nie zamknął za sobą drzwi.

Kiedy znalazł się w otwartym, obszernym salonie, pierwszym, na co padł jego wzrok, był Rankin, który rozsiadł się na fotelu i mimo tak wczesnej pory, bezmyślnie przeżuwał tosta, wpatrując się w ekran tableta. Uniósł głowę, dopiero teraz ujawniając, że na policzku ma pokaźną szramę, a jego prawe oko jest świeżo podbite i wciąż spuchnięte; widząc nieco zdezorientowanego jego widokiem Jima, westchnął, odkładając urządzenie na bok i zamiast tego chwytając elegancką filiżankę, która stała przed nim.

– Masz fantastyczny ekspres do kawy. Przyszykowałem więcej – oznajmił i trochę zbyt entuzjastycznie, by było to szczere, westchnął z przyjmnością, kiedy jego usta zetknęły się z gorącym płynem.

– Dlaczego nie śpisz? – spytał Jim, po czym zrobił parę kroków w jego stronę, zatrzymując się jednak w bezpiecznej odległości.

– Spodziewałem się, że rano będziesz chciał się wymknąć, więc w ogóle się nie kładłem. A poza tym James i ja ścięliśmy się trochę i w przeciwieństwie do was, raczej nie jesteśmy w takich momentach w stanie spać w jednym łóżku – powiedział z krzywym uśmieszkiem. – Ubierz się i pogadamy. Jestem przecież bezmyślną i niewyżytą alfą i zapewne dobiorę się do ciebie, jak zobaczę coś więcej niż dłonie i twarz – oznajmił, akcentując słowa tak, jakby były przynajmniej częścią tego, o co kłócił się poprzedniego wieczoru z Kessonem. Jim skinął głową i skierował swoje kroki do łazienki, a po kilku minutach tkwił ponownie w salonie, odświeżony i przebrany w ciepłą bluzę i dżinsy. Powinien wyjść, ale widział po minie Rankina, że ten był zdeterminowany do rozmowy na tyle, by zatrzymać go tu siłą i oponowanie nie miało sensu; dodatkowo zrobiliby przy tym tylko zamieszanie, które mogłoby obudzić dwóch pozostałych mężczyzn. Dał sobie podać kawę i posłusznie przegryzał orzechowe, wysokosłodzone ciastka, nie pytając, skąd wzięły się w minimalnie wyposażonym mieszkaniu, które traktował tylko jak hotel, gdy miał sprawę w tych okolicach i nie miał ochoty albo czasu by przebijać się przez korki i wracać do swojego głównego lokum.

– Zaczniesz? To ty chciałeś rozmawiać, a ja nie mam czasu – odezwał się po paru chwilach milczenia, w trakcie których Rankin mierzył go natarczywym spojrzeniem jasnych oczu. – Właściwie już powinno mnie tu nie być. W każdej chwili mogą…

– Sebastian położył się jakieś trzy godziny temu, więc wątpię, czy wstanie po tej nerwówce jaką sobie zaserwowaliście, a James zaaplikował sobie podwójne stopery żeby nie urwać mi głowy i też nie spodziewam się, żeby prędko się podniósł. Mamy czas – oznajmił i lekko pochylił się w jego stronę. –Więc… jednak mu powiedziałeś.

– I nie poszło dobrze – przyznał, nie widząc powodów, by w tej kwestii kłamać.

– Wiem, wasze wrzaski było słychać w całym mieszkaniu – odparł Rankin i lekko się skrzywił. – James był w pierwszej chwili zaskoczony prawie tak bardzo jak Sebastian – dodał i dopiero w tym momencie Jim uświadomił sobie, że skrywana tak długo tajemnica przestała nią być dla większej liczby osób niż planował.

– Jak zareagował…? – spytał niewyraźnie, obawiając się odpowiedzi.

– No… on się nie wydzierał – odparł Rankin pokrętnie i potarł dłonią obitą szczękę. – Musiałem mu przetłumaczyć, że jego to nie dotyczy i chwilę zajęło, zanim zrozumiał, żeby nie bawić się w mediatora.

– Czyli dla niego też jestem skreślony – oznajmił, na co Rankin ze zdziwieniem uniósł brwi.

– Raczej _Sebastian_ jest, że krzyczał na takie biedne, pokrzywione do granic możliwości maleństwo – parsknął z dziwnym wyrzutem i chyba nutką zazdrości. – Nie mógł przyłożyć _jemu_ , przyłożył _mi_. Ulżył sobie i to dobrze, że przetrzymałem go wtedy w sypialni, bo nie chciałbym widzieć ich bójki. Dość już było dziś w nocy awantur, prawda? Nie bądź tak zdziwiony – dodał po chwili, podłapując jego zszokowane spojrzenie. – James od początku w każdej sprawie był po twojej stronie.

– Sądziłem, że to dlatego, że widzi we mnie słabą omegę do ochrony i gdy usłyszał…

– Błagam, zna mnie i moje fantazje i pewnie uważa, że i tak ich nie przebijesz. Poniekąd słusznie. Był zszokowany, ale chyba rozumie cię najlepiej z nas wszystkich. To zresztą nieistotne, bo nie o tym chciałem porozmawiać – stwierdził i zamilkł na parę chwil, jednak Jim nie zamierzał dopytywać się, o co w takim razie chodziło, bo tak naprawdę nie miał najmniejszej ochoty na rozmowę i nie zamierzał mu jej ułatwiać. – Jim, źle robisz, wyjeżdżając – oznajmił w końcu.

– To już postanowione. Sebastian zna prawdę i nic już mnie nie powstrzymuje przed wizytą u mojego lekarza i dlatego wyjeżdżam tak szybko.

– To _ucieczka_ a nie wyjazd – stwierdził, a Jim miał na tyle przyzwoitości, by nie zaprzeczyć. – Poddajesz się i tym samym odbierasz mu szansę, żeby się przyzwyczaił do wszystkiego, co usłyszał.

– Przyzwyczai się znacznie lepiej, gdy nie będzie musiał na mnie patrzeć – odparł chłodno. – A przyzwyczajając się stwierdzi, że mogę sobie robić ze swoim ciałem co tylko chcę, bo jego to już nie dotyczy. Niech tak będzie. Nie zamierzam utrudniać mu życia.

– Wyjeżdżając teraz pozwalasz mu odejść – oznajmił Rankin i pokręcił głową. – Strasznie to głupie, wiesz?

– Nie jesteś w mojej sytuacji i nie masz pojęcia…

– Mój mały, byłem w twojej sytuacji, gdy miałem dziewiętnaście lat i skończyliśmy szkołę – przerwał mu, obracając oczami z pewnym zniecierpliwieniem. – Byłem _alfa-ciotą_ zakochaną w przyjacielu, z którym zamieszkałem, a który od lat uważał mnie za zboczeńca. Ale zostałem z nim i nie dałem się odpędzić, więc nie miał wyboru i stopniowo przyzwyczajał się do… – urwał i krótko się roześmiał – _wszystkiego_. Zależało mu na mnie, nawet jeśli uważał że jestem nienormalny, był samotny jak Sebastian teraz i kawałek po kawałku zaakceptował, że nie zamierzam przestać się do niego lepić, ani wtedy ani _nigdy_. W szkole musiałem się kamuflować, ale gdy byliśmy tylko ja i on, przestałem mieć jakiekolwiek opory by pokazywać mu, na co mam ochotę.

– To brzmi naprawdę fatalnie – stwierdził sucho Jim, wyobrażając sobie ze wszelkimi szczegółami, jak daleko Rankin mógł próbować się posunąć.

– Pewnie tak – przyznał i wydawało się, że nie jest nawet urażony tym przytykiem. – Rzecz w tym, że Sebastian zaakceptowałby, że chcesz się zmienić, gdybyś tylko był przy nim i udowodniał mu krok po kroku, że to nie jest potrzeba chwili, fanaberie i bzdura. Zna już prawdę, więc będzie przetwarzał wszystko, co od ciebie usłyszał i to cholernie ważne, żebyś był obok i żeby wciąż miał przed oczami człowieka, z którym był tak blisko, nawet jeśli przestał go rozumieć – oznajmił po czym uśmiechnął się nieco kpiąco. – _Którego kocha_. Wiesz o tym, prawda? – spytał, lecz Jim nie odpowiedział mu i pospiesznie odwrócił głowę, gdy po jego umyśle zaczęły tłuc się słowa _właśnie przestawał kochać_. – Widzisz, też przechodziłem przez fazy odrzucenia i zaprzeczania ze strony Jamesa, ale zależało mu na mnie na tyle, że wiedziałem, że w końcu musiał nadejść moment, gdy coś zacznie się zmieniać. Czekałem na niego i _nadszedł_ , gdy okazało się, że ma problemy z nićmi mentalnymi i że w jego sytuacji jestem jedyną osobą, która może mu pomóc… jaką niby inną alfę mielibyśmy poprosić? Nie miał nikogo poza mną – oznajmił i zamilkł na moment. – Jeśli nie będzie cię przy Sebastianie, właściwe momenty mogą się nie pojawić, bo wasze ścieżki się rozejdą. Wiesz, że mam rację, a mimo to się poddajesz. Dlaczego? Kompletnie nie mogę tego zrozumieć. Wydawało mi się, że masz nieco więcej jaj.

– Wyjeżdżam…

– _Uciekasz_.

– Uciekam, bo nie jestem tobą i nie zamierzam go osaczać, wywoływać poczucia winy i zmuszać go do akceptacji siłą czy manipulacją – odparł, postanawiając nie wykłócać się o nazwę tego, co robił, bo tak naprawdę Rankin _miał rację_. – To nie jest mój klient, pracownik albo wróg, nie jestem dla niego Moriartym i nie zamierzam używać sztuczek psychologicznych ani tym bardziej czaić się i przeczekiwać… wszystkie fatalne momenty… licząc na to, że nadejdzie pewnego dnia objawienie i wszystko się odmieni a on będzie mój. Nie zniosę, że tygodniami i miesiącami będzie patrzył na mnie tak… jak spodziewam się, że będzie patrzeć – zakończył, dopiero w ostatnich słowach orientując się, że z każdym kolejnym mówi cichszym i mniej pewnym głosem.

– Jesteś głupią, słabą, rozhisteryzowaną omegą, która boi się własnego cienia, skoro tak cię przeraża i dobija, że żeby coś osiągnąć, czasem trzeba trochę pocierpieć – stwierdził Rankin chłodno, na co Jim zacisnął z wściekłością pięści, ale nie był w stanie mu odpowiedzieć. – Gdy James się dowiedział, że pociągają mnie męskie alfy, mieliśmy po piętnaście lat – oznajmił, nagle zmieniając temat. – Zareagował strasznie. Musieli go zamknąć w izolatce na tydzień, po tym, jak mnie urządził… ale przynajmniej nie powiedział nikomu, dlaczego to zrobił. Gdy wrócił stamtąd, jakiś czas mieszkaliśmy w ośrodku w osobnych pokojach, ale ostatecznie wróciliśmy do siebie. Przeprosił mnie, ale powiedział, że i tak uważa, że jestem odrażający i że jeśli go tknę, to mnie zamorduje – oznajmił niemal obojętnym tonem, po czym zaczął bawić się dłuższym kosmykiem włosów, z jakichś przyczyn uśmiechając się do tamtych wspomnień. – Ale w sumie nieszczególnie okazywał, że naprawdę tak myśli, chociaż nabijał się ze mnie niemiłosiernie, gdy byliśmy sami. Brzmi jak inny człowiek, co?

– Co ty chcesz mi powiedzieć?

– Że James jako dzieciak był parszywym, sadystycznym gnojkiem, w którym zadurzyłem się pewnie dlatego, że przez jego zawirowania hormonalne był jednym z najgorszych elementów w całym ośrodku, a mnie zawsze pociągały ciężkie przypadki. Dopiero wiązanie go wyciszyło i przywróciło mu normalność, ale wtedy… w szkole i po jej skończeniu, zaakceptował mnie z moimi zboczonymi dziwactwami, bo mimo tego, jaki był, zależało mu na mnie – oznajmił i przez parę chwil milczał, wpatrując się w swoje dłonie. W końcu jednak uniósł wzrok i spojrzał wprost na Jima, mrużąc z irytacją oczy. – A mówię ci to wszystko dlatego, bo Sebastian, jak go zestawić z Jamesem sprzed lat, ma do ciebie świętą cierpliwość i dałby się za ciebie pokroić, choćby był na ciebie nie wiem jak wściekły. Nie wierzę, że jego opory i wątpliwości będą trwać dłużej jak tydzień czy dwa, bo po prostu za bardzo mu na tobie zależy, by cię potępiać na _jakiejkolwiek_ płaszczyźnie. Na litość, nigdy cię nie uderzył, nie skrzywdził i do niczego nie zmusił i generalnie robi dla ciebie wszystko, o co poprosisz. Ten gość cię uwielbia i kiedy jest ci źle, to jego to rozwala bardziej niż ciebie… czy ty w ogóle masz świadomość, w jakim był stanie po pierwszej fazie twojej gorączki…?

– Nie chce o tym…

– Czego ty się boisz z jego strony? – przerwał mu Rankin. – Bólu? Upokorzenia? Tego, że niby ci nie pomoże? Będzie nieprzyjemny, agresywny, złośliwy…? Przecież to wszystko brzmi absurdalnie, a ja naprawdę nawet nie mam pomysłu, coś ty sobie ubzdurał na jego temat w tej swojej popieprzonej, ślicznej główce – stwierdził, a gdy parę długich chwil nie doczekał się odpowiedzi, niespodziewanie podniósł się z fotela, okrążył stolik i usiadł na oparciu tego, na którym tkwił Jim; pod wpływem jego bliskości, cały się spiął, ale mężczyzna nic sobie z tego nie zrobił, lecz pochylił się nad nim i chwycił jego przedramię, unieruchamiając go, osaczając i zupełnie uniemożliwiając ucieczkę. – Czego się boisz? – powtórzył ostrzej, a Jim z przerażeniem poczuł, jak mężczyzna naciska na jego nici mentalne, ewidentnie chcąc go zmusić do mówienia… _do posłuszeństwa_.

– Przestań… – wydusił z przerażeniem.

– Bo jak nie przestanę, to _Seb mnie zabije_? – zakpił, ale po chwili wycofał się z jego umysłu, nie puszczając jednak jego ręki. – No dalej, mały. Będzie łatwiej, jak wypłaczesz mi się w ramię ze swoich smutków.

– Powinienem kazać cię zamordować za to, jaki jesteś natrętny i bezczelny – odparł Jim martwo, na co Rankin parsknął kpiąco i przysunął się do niego tak bardzo, że nie tylko powodowało to słuszny lęk, ale było krępujące w czysto fizyczny sposób, związany z tak daleko posuniętym wejściem _obcej alfy_ w strefę prywatną. Jasnym było, że jeśli nie dostanie odpowiedzi, ruszy dalej… i tak, Jim mógł krzyczeć, w końcu nie byli sami i Sebastian lub Kesson obudziliby się… ale już łatwiej było przyznać prawdę niż rozszerzać to niechciane spotkanie na więcej osób. – Nie chcę tu zostawiać i się męczyć, bo nie wierzę, że cokolwiek mu się odmieni i dlatego, że boję się, że w końcu mnie zostawi, jeśli jeszcze trochę będzie musiał na mnie patrzeć – powiedział w końcu, na co Rankin zamrugał nerwowo, ewidentnie zaskoczony.

– Więc postanowiłeś zostawić _jego_ , żeby czasem nie zdążył?

– Więc znikam, żeby nie musieć tego przeżywać i patrzeć, jak przestaje mu zależeć – odparł cicho i przymknął oczy, zwieszając głowę i czując nagłe, wszechogarniające zmęczenie; przebytymi emocjami, nieprzespaną nocą i tą rozmową. – Nie chcę tego oglądać, bo wystarczająco widziałem, gdy z nim rozmawiałem. Dasz mi teraz spokój? – spytał, na co Rankin westchnął ciężko, a następnie luźno objął go ramieniem i nie odsunął się, chociaż musiał wyczuć, jak Jim momentalnie sztywnieje.

– Liczysz na to, że inaczej na ciebie spojrzy, gdy będziesz daleko? Pewnie tak byś tego nie nazwał, ale gdzieś w środku masz nadzieję, że za tobą zatęskni i…

– Mam nadzieję, że gdy spotkamy się ponownie, będę już wysterylizowany i nie będzie… i już nie będzie się dało niczego cofnąć, a on nie będzie mógł próbować wpłynąć na moją decyzję. Nie będę już do końca omegą – wymamrotał i zaśmiał się gorzko. – Wątpię, czy będę go jeszcze pociągać, on też w to wątpi i sam to przyznał. Skoro ma się męczyć, nie zamierzam zmuszać go do uczestniczenia w czymś, co go odrzuca. I mogę mieć głupie nadzieje, ale na nic nie liczę, więc daj mi spokój i…

– Liczysz – odparł, po czym odsunął się od niego, tylko jednak po to, by chwycić go za podbródek i unieść jego głowę do góry, zmuszając do spojrzenia sobie w oczy. – Masz nadzieję, że gdy będzie po wszystkim a on cię zobaczy, zrozumie, że to nadal _ty_ , a nie jakaś obca pół-beta i że zrozumie, że chce z tobą być. I tak bardzo się boisz, że może być inaczej, że nie odezwiesz się do niego i będziesz pokornie czekał, aż on wyciągnie rękę – stwierdził i, oczywiście, kolejny raz, odpowiedziało mu milczenie. – Skoro musisz odejść i nie przekonam cię, że jesteś mu potrzebny… – urwał i puścił go całkowicie. – Cóż. Zrobię, co w mojej mocy, żeby mimo twojej głupiej zagrywki z ucieczką cię nie skreślił i żeby wyciągnął rękę, gdy tylko będzie gotowy. Jestem po twojej stronie, więc zrobię wszystko...

– Przestań – westchnął Jim zmęczonym tonem. – Obaj wiemy, że w tym momencie gadasz bzdury i że…

– Potrzebujesz nas bardziej niż Sebastian i jeśli długo mu zajmie pogodzenie się z prawdą, pomogę ci z tą akcją z operacją, a James z całą pewnością do mnie dołączy – przerwał mu Rankin. – Nie musisz mi grozić, wolę być po twojej stronie niż jego. Zaskoczony? – spytał i uśmiechnął się nieprzyjemnie. – _Solidarność alf_ nie istnieje. Męskich, to jasne, bo nasze dziewczynki podchodzą do tego trochę inaczej. To ty rządzisz siecią i masz władzę, a nie Sebastian, więc nie opłacałoby mi się mieć w tobie wroga. No i jesteś od niego bardziej interesujący, chociaż to jego bardziej lubię – oznajmił, po czym klepnął dłońmi w uda i podniósł się z fotela. – Cóż. Wiem wszystko. Co teraz zamierzasz? Chyba nie planujesz wsiąść do samochodu i jechać prosto do Szkocji po nieprzespanej nocy?

– Muszę wpaść do mieszkania Seba po rzeczy, a potem swojego i tam zamierzam przeczekać przynajmniej dwa dni. Nie jestem idiotą, nawet jeśli policja zniknęła już z ulic po wczorajszym, skoro służby specjalne wpadły na mój trop, bez względu na to, czy Mycroft miał w tym udział czy nie, z całą pewnością wylotówki i samo miasto są bardziej niż zazwyczaj obserwowane i nie zmieni się to jeszcze kilka dni.

– Przynajmniej w tym jednym myślisz logicznie – mruknął i wziął głęboki oddech. – Wykryłeś coś konkretnego, czy cały wieczór, gdy już Sebastian uporał się z najważniejszymi kwestiami, tylko udawałeś, że pracujesz? – spytał Rankin, na co Jim prychnął z irytacją i również podniósł się z fotela.

– Mogę wydawać ci się teraz emocjonalnie rozbitym na kawałki _maleństwem_ i jest w tym sporo racji, ale jestem też _słynnym Moriartym_. Sebastian zrobił, co było konieczne zaraz po akcji i wyciszył pewne rzeczy oraz poucinał martwe gałęzie. Ale to ja rozesłałem najcenniejsze czujki do których nikt poza mną nie ma dostępu w odpowiednie miejsca i czekam na wieści. Tak, to był prawie na pewno Mycroft Holmes, ale nie widzę możliwości, żeby działał w porozumieniu z Sherlockiem. Przyjrzę się temu, bo w najbliższym dniach będę mieć… – urwał i zaśmiał się gorzko. – Dużo wolnego czasu w samotności. Będziemy w kontakcie. I…

– Widzimy się w Dundee, jak sądzę.

– Za jakiś tydzień – potwierdził i przestąpił z nogi na nogę. – Sebastian będzie chciał zniknąć z Londynu jeszcze dziś, ale powstrzymajcie go, żeby miasto się uspokoiło. W razie problemów z organizacją czegokolwiek, odzywajcie się do mnie.

– Może chcesz, żebym cię zawiózł do…

– Świetny pomysł, na pewno nikt nie zwróci uwagi na alfę z obitym pyskiem, gdy będziemy stać w porannym korku – westchnął.

– Wyglądałbym jakbym się z kimś o ciebie bił. I _wygrał_ – oznajmił z szerokim uśmiechem, który jednak przygasł, gdy Jim obdarzył go chłodnym spojrzeniem. – W porządku. Jedź sam. I… no. Uważaj na siebie, dzieciaku – dokończył, na co Jim skinął tylko głową, czując, że i tak zbyt długo przeciągał zakończenie rozmowy i jednocześnie uznając, że tym razem nie powie Rankinowi, co sądzi o zwracaniu się do niego w taki sposób.

Dopiero gdy parę minut później, po tym, jak zmienił kody do mieszkania, aby tamta trójka mogła z niego swobodnie korzystać, kiedy wchodził do szczęśliwie działającej już windy, w pełni do niego dotarło, co zamierzał zrobić. Przymknął oczy, by nie patrzeć na zamykające się drzwi, a razem z nimi zatrzasnął kilka pokoi w pałacu myśli, takich, które należało zamknąć przynajmniej do momentu, gdy sprawy sieci zostaną wyprostowane, a cała ich czwórka znajdzie się bezpiecznie poza Londynem.

Praca zazwyczaj pomagała mu się oderwać od problemów. I w tym momencie potrzebował tego bardziej niż kiedykolwiek, po prostu aby nie zwariować z żalu i poczucia, że oto szczęście, w które niemal uwierzył, ulatywało mu z rąk i stawało na wieki niedostępne.

 

***

 

Sherlock nie zdążył się nacieszyć spotkaniem z tajemniczym Jimem oraz jego szkockim przyjacielem-ochroniarzem, a ekscytacja następnego dnia około południa zmieniła się we wściekłość za sprawą jednej osoby. Jak zwykle już po samym odgłosie kroków rozpoznał, kto wchodzi do mieszkania przy Baker Street i w pierwszej chwili w jego głowie pojawiła się myśl, by uciec oknem albo zaszyć się w sypialni i udać, że śpi, ale był to próżny trud. Wiedział, dlaczego Mycroft postanowił go odwiedzić – sądził jednak, że zajmie mu to więcej czasu i że w pierwszej kolejności będzie musiał zająć się kwestią agentów, którzy zginęli w głupiej, bezsensownej i _nieudanej_ akcji. Przywitał starszego brata lodowatym uśmiechem, a wyraz jego twarzy był tak paskudny, że gdy John wyłonił się z kuchni z dwiema herbatami i go zobaczył, w pierwszej chwili aż się wzdrygnął.

– Mycroft, cóż za niespodzianka – mruknął doktor, kiedy ujrzał w drzwiach przyczynę fatalnego nastroju Sherlocka. – Czym zawdzięczamy sobie tę uprzejmość?

– Nie rób ze mnie głupka – warknął mężczyzna, nie ruszając się z miejsca, jakby sądził, że któryś z nich zaprosi go do środka.

– Nie musi, sam zrobiłeś z siebie wczoraj – odezwał się detektyw i ostentacyjnie wyciągnął się na kanapie, nie zamierzając wskazywać Mycroftowi miejsca. – Dopóki nie dotarły do mnie wieści, że to służby specjalne urządziły zasadzkę, która zaskutkowała strzelaniną, o której od wczoraj trąbią wszystkie stacje telewizyjne… sądziłbym, że to porachunki _wyjątkowo_ nieudolnego gangu – oznajmił, przyjmując od Johna kubek z herbatą i robiąc mu odrobinę miejsca przy sobie. Zazwyczaj John siadał na swoim fotelu, ale uznał, że takie ustawienie dawało mu pewną psychologiczną przewagę nad Mycroftem i pokazywało, że ich było dwóch po tej samej stronie, a on tylko jeden.

– Sherlock, wiem, że też tam byłeś – powiedział starszy mężczyzna, robiąc parę kroków do przodu, na co detektyw uniósł kpiąco brwi.

– Doprawdy?

– Daruj sobie. To przez twojego informatora dotarłem do informacji o spotkaniu Moriarty’ego a szczerze wątpię, że posunąłbyś się tak daleko, by podrzucać mi… – urwał na moment, gdy Sherlock uśmiechnął się szatańsko i chyba przez krótka chwilę faktycznie wierzył w tę teorię. – Widziano cię tam. Moi ludzie byli poinformowani, że możesz się zjawić. Opuszczałeś pobliskie osiedle i chociaż nie mogłem ustalić, gdzie konkretnie byłeś, wiem, że…

– Czego ty chcesz, drogi bracie? Skoro mnie widziałeś, cóż, _pewnie tam byłem_. Chyba że twoi ludzie spartaczyli nawet to.

– Widziałeś się z Moriartym – oznajmił, a Sherlock roześmiał się, że akurat tutaj może powiedzieć stuprocentową prawdę.

– Nie. Nie widziałem się z nim – odparł z rozbawieniem i uśmiechnął się złośliwie, gdy Mycroft wziął głęboki oddech, ewidentnie licząc w myślach, aby nie wybuchnąć.

– Widzę, że coś ukrywasz więc oszczędźmy sobie przepychanek i…

– Widziałem się z dwójką jego ludzi – przerwał mu spokojnie. – _Płotki_. Wystraszony, drobny koleś z problemami emocjonalnymi i alfa-ochroniarz. Chwilę podyskutowaliśmy i może dowiedziałbym się czegoś ciekawego, bo odbyliśmy fascynującą rozmowę, gdyby nie fakt, że twoi ludzie wkręcili się w strzelaninę i trzeba było stamtąd zniknąć. Po twojej minie widzę, że facet, którego złapaliście, nie był zbyt pomocny.

– Sherlock, nie bez powodu nie chciałem, żebyś nie mieszał się w sprawę Moriarty’ego! – syknął z wściekłością. – Zostaw to…

– Tobie? Wczoraj dałeś pokaz, co potrafisz zrobić.

– Ty dajesz pokaz od miesięcy – warknął. – Sądzisz, że nie wiedziałem, po co jeździsz do Szkocji? Nie od początku, ale po tym, jak wróciłeś do Londynu przed świętami i dosłownie moment później gang z Dundee rozpłynął się w powietrzu, zacząłem mieć podejrzenia, że sprawa z Edynburga to kompletnie odrębna kwestia i od początku nie ona cię obchodziła.

– Wysłałeś tam swoich ludzi.

– _Tak_ i w końcu udało mi się usłyszeć tajemnicze nazwisko, szeptane w ukryciu…!

– I wreszcie wszystko zaczęło się zgadzać? – prychnął ironicznie. – Starzejesz się, skoro tyle czasu zajęło ci zrozumienie, że gdyby nie Moriarty, żadna siła nie wygoniłaby mnie w podróż do Szkocji na twoje zlecenie. Nie podejrzewałeś, dlaczego tak gładko się zgodziłem?

– Sądziłem, że wreszcie pokonałeś dziecięce animozje. Jak widać, pokładam zbyt wiele wiary w twoje…

– Mycroft, dość – przerwał mu Sherlock. – Tak, szukałem Moriarty’ego, cały ten czas. Nie, nie zamierzam nic ci powiedzieć. Dziękuję, że wczoraj się zdradziłeś, bo wiem, że muszę teraz bardziej uważać. Miło było rozmawiać, do jak najpóźniejszego zobaczenia – zakończył i odwrócił od niego wzrok, po czym ostentacyjnie wsypał do herbaty łyżeczkę cukru i zaczął zataczać nią powolne, eleganckie kręgi.

– Nie zamierzasz współpracować.

– Chyba wyraziłem się jasno.

– Zachowujesz się jak…

– Dziecko, tak – przyznał i uniósł wzrok. – I wiesz? Bawię się fantastycznie – oznajmił z głupawym uśmieszkiem, który zawsze doprowadzał Mycrofta do furii. Teraz też się to udało, bo mężczyzna sapnął z wściekłości, a moment później zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi i szybkim krokiem opuścił Baker Street. – Co o tym sądzisz, John? – spytał jakby nigdy nic, kiedy usłyszał, jak Mycroft wychodzi z budynku.

– Że służby specjalne się w to wmieszały? – upewnił się, na co Sherlock skinął głową. – Powinienem się cieszyć, bo jeśli by go złapali, to ty przestałbyś go szukać.

– Ale to _Mycroft_.

– I z czystej złośliwości chciałbym, że Moriarty grał mu na nosie i wymykał się aż obaj będą na emeryturze – westchnął tonem, jakby było mu głupio, że tak to odbiera i doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie zachowuje się zbyt dojrzale.

– Nie licz na to. Mój brat przejdzie na emeryturę dopiero w dniu, gdy zostanie pochowany – oznajmił sucho Shelrock. – Cóż. Niestety wie już, co robię i chociaż teraz wyszedł obrażony jak księżniczka, na pewno będzie śledził każdy mój ruch i jeszcze tu wróci, więc udanie się gdziekolwiek bez pełnego przebrania nie wchodzi w grę. Co mamy…? – spytał samego siebie i zmarszczył brwi, pozwalając, by wieści przechowywane w różnych miejscach pałacu myśli zaczęły napływać i scalać się w całość. – Wiemy, że Mycroft złapał jego trop i stracił, że nie widział ludzi, z którymi my się widzieliśmy, w zamieszaniu jakie tam było i tak nic nie mógł dostrzec, a tamci z całą pewnością unikali kamer CCTV. Mamy pewność, że Moriarty współpracuje z alfa-gangiem i że tamta alfa jest tam kimś ważnym, może nawet jednym z szefów. Mało prawdopodobne, że Hamilton robił interesy z niewielkim gangiem ze Szkocji, więc nie do końca rozumiem, po co był w Londynie i tak naprawdę interesuje on mnie na tyle mało, że nie zamierzam się nad tym rozckliwiać. Poza tym mamy mgliste informacje, jak wygląda Moriarty, całkiem sporą wiedzę o jego omedze i _numer telefonu_.

– Nie odpisał ci nawet – powiedział John, pozornie zwyczajnym tonem, lecz Sherlock nabrał dziwnego wrażenia, że mężczyzna coś przed nim ukrywa.

– Ale czuję, że dostał tę wiadomość – odparł, przyglądając mu się podejrzliwie. Jego przyjaciel jakiś czas błądził wzrokiem po ścianach, gryząc się z myślami i ewidentnie walcząc ze sobą, tym bardziej sprawiając, że Sherlock czuł, że jest tu coś więcej. – Co pominąłem? Wiesz coś jeszcze. Coś ludzkiego i zwyczajnego, na co nie zwróciłem uwagi i…

– Sherlock, nie powiedziałem ci czegoś, ale skoro i tak nie zamierzasz odpuścić, a Mycroft siedzi nam na głowie, pewnie tylko bardziej cię narażam, że to ukrywałem – oznajmił i zagryzł nerwowo wargi. – Zresztą… z czystej złośliwości, wolę, żebyś dowiedział się przed nim.

– O co chodzi? – spytał ostrym, zniecierpliwionym tonem.

– Wiem, jak wygląda Moriarty, bo już go widziałem – odparł, na co Sherlock otworzył usta z szoku i chwycił Johna za ramiona.

– Kiedy?!

– Na basenie – wymamrotał. – Nie miałem pojęcia, że to on, dopóki nie zobaczyłem zdjęć twojej czujki i go nie rozpoznałem – stwierdził i z westchnieniem przeniósł na niego wzrok. – To on mnie porwał i zakładał mi ładunki wybuchowe. Mógłbym opisać każdy fragment jego twarzy ze wszystkimi szczegółami i rozpoznałbym go w tłumie ludzi bez żadnego problemu. Nigdy nie zapomnę tego człowieka.

– John… Opisz mi go. Wszystko, co wtedy się stało i…

– Opowiadałem ci, co się stało już wtedy i nie zamierzam do tego wracać. Mieliśmy go za zwykłego człowieka Moriarty’ego, bo tak to wyglądało – odparł martwo. – I nadal uważam, że to wygląda… jakby to wcale nie był Moriarty, bo rozmawiał z kimś tak, jakby to _tamten_ był szefem. A jak wyglądał? Wyciągnij to rozmazane zdjęcie, będzie mi łatwiej – westchnął, a gdy detektyw zerwał się z miejsca, by przynieść swojego laptopa, ze zmęczeniem potarł czoło.

Parę chwil później John opisywał twarz człowieka, którego uznawali za Moriarty’ego Sherlockowi; dwie godziny potem – bezdomnemu, genialnemu rysownikowi, który stworzył portret pamięciowy i korygował go, dopóki mężczyzna nie uznał, że jest idealnie. Sherlock wpatrywał się w twarz na rysunku bez krzty rozpoznania, mając pewność, że nigdy nie widział tego człowieka. Miał do czynienia z alfą, to było oczywiste i ewidentne; mężczyzna miał bardzo jasne, dość krótkie włosy, kilka blizn na twarzy – Johna każdą z nich opisał z najdrobniejszymi szczegółami – i pewne zacięcie w oczach, jakby przeżył zbyt wiele, ale chował się za maską chłodu, aby nie odsłaniać przed nikim swoich emocji. Był prawdopodobnie w wieku Johna, na pewno nie miał więcej niż trzydzieści pięć lat, wciąż jednak nie był związany i pozostawało kwestią czasu, aż zacznie mu z tego powodu odbijać… o ile już nie zaczęło, biorąc pod uwagę to, co robił i kim był.

Im dłużej jednak patrzył na twarz domniemanego Moriarty’ego, tym bardziej czuł, że coś mu się nie zgadza. To nie był człowiek, któremu zależało na władzy czy pieniądzach, żadna brutalna alfa, która wybrała ścieżkę przestępczą z własnej woli i dla adrenaliny; sprawdzał się w tym jak pewnie większość alf, ale wolałby robić coś innego. Był… praworządny? Zbyt moralny, jak na tę pracę? Zbyt _dobry_? Przymknął oczy i wziął parę głębokich _oddechów_ , składając dłonie i próbując uruchomić ciąg dedukcji, a gdy je otworzył, spojrzał na Johna, stojącego przed nim ze świeżą herbatą, którą zaczął szykować, gdy tylko wrócili na Baker Street.

I wówczas _zrozumiał_ , dostrzegając w oczach przyjaciela to samo zacięcie, poczucie słusznej sprawy, uczucia maskowane automatycznie postawą twardziela, bo _tak należało robić, żeby nie zwariować_. Spuścił wzrok na odrobinę już wymiętą kartkę, na zaznaczone sprawnymi ruchami blizny i jakby zgnębione, jasne oczy… i ponownie na zaniepokojonego jego zachowaniem przyjaciela.

– John… to żołnierz – wymamrotał w końcu, porażony tym odkryciem. – Miałem rację, podejrzewając to przy pierwszym przestępstwie a teraz mam absolutną pewność. Kilka lat był w wojsku, tak jak ciebie wysłano go za granicę na misję i sprawdzał się tam świetnie, chociaż tak naprawdę nie czuł, że walczy za swoją sprawę. Był zaangażowany. Na pewno nie było tylko szeregowcem... To wykwalifikowany snajper. I prawdopodobnie usunięty z wojska, bo to się notorycznie dzieje z alfami, których jest tam za dużo i siłą rzeczy bójki kończące się degradacją są na porządku dziennym. Został wyrzucony z armii wiele lat temu i co miał ze sobą zrobić? Nie miał żadnej szansy na legalne zatrudnienie na stanowisku wyższym niż ochroniarz w jakiejś podrzędnej budzie, a jest zbyt inteligentny i ambitny, by się na to pisać i jego duma jest jednak silniejsza od moralności. Skoro został wyrzucony z wojska, nie przysługiwały mu żadne świadczenia, a dodatkowo wiele miesięcy musiał być ciągany po sądach wojskowych i _upokarzany_. Nie miał szans utworzenia sieci, bo nie miał środków, znajomości, charakteru… gdyby miał ją utworzyć, w ogóle nie szedłby do wojska. To dlatego coś się od początku nie zgadzało, w tych wszystkich… – urwał na parę chwil. – Gdy widziałem te scenki morderstw członków gangu. Prawie na pewno tam był ten właśnie człowiek… i nasz Jim z IT. Ale nie mógł być Moriartym, bo to po prostu… to nie jest ten rodzaj człowieka.

– Tyle że to teraz nie ma najmniejszego sensu – stwierdził John. – Ten Jim ewidentnie mówił o nim gdy nazywał go Moriartym i nie wierzę, że mógłby aż tak cię okłamać, chociaż większość czasu kamuflował się perfekcyjnie, skoro nawet ty nie byłeś w stanie go przejrzeć…

– Częściowo mówił prawdę i na niej się skupiłem i _dlatego_ go nie przejrzałem, chociaż czułem, że nie jest całkiem szczery. Pozaplataj razem kłamstwa, półprawdy i fakty… a jak zrobisz to umiejętnie, to nikt nie zorientuje się, co jest czym.

– Więc co, Moriarty to jeszcze ktoś inny? To… – zaśmiał się. – A może to tylko nazwisko, którego używają wspólnie… ten żołnierz, alfa, którą widzieliśmy i jeszcze parę osób, może nawet momentami ta pokręcona omega – oznajmił, na co Sherlock uniósł brwi i parsknął przytłumionym śmiechem.

– Nie mam pojęcia – stwierdził, a gdy już obśmiał w myślach pomysł Johna, zaczął robić się poirytowany, że nie dostrzegał czegoś, co pewnie… co pewnie było oczywiste, czuł, że takie było, ale nie potrafił tego dojrzeć. – Dlaczego wczoraj nie nacisnąłem bardziej? Przecież widziałem, jakie sobie rzucali spojrzenia. Tamta alfa była wkurzona i widziała, że _Jim z IT_ kłamie, ale gdy tylko dał jej znak, że ma się nie odzywać, to faktycznie _milczała_. Tyle że to nadal nie ma sensu, bo ten blondyn, którego mieliśmy za Moriarty’ego, z całą pewnością był na spotkaniu z alfa-gangiem z którego mamy zdjęcia, był w tamtej aptece i przy basenie i _wszędzie_ i patrząc powierzchownie to właśnie _jest_ Moriarty, ale jak patrzę na tę twarz – potrząsnął kartką – to tego nie widzę!

– Moriarty to z całą pewnością świetny aktor, więc może przede mną też coś grał i dlatego tak go zapamiętałem – powiedział John, ale w jego głosie nie było przekonania. – Jednak… relacja tej dwójki jest jakaś dziwna. Tyle że już na starcie mogę ci powiedzieć, że nie celujesz właściwie. Pomimo całego twojego geniuszu, kompletnie nie wierzę w to, co wczoraj wygadywałeś.

– Co masz na myśli? – rzucił Sherlock ze złością.

– Nie wierzę, że Moriarty… ten blondyn… jego alfa, kimkolwiek jest… że się nim _bawi_ , a on jest pokręconą laleczką, która dla wrażeń poszła do szefa przestępczej sieci – oznajmił John i wyjął kartkę z dłoni detektywa, dłuższą chwilę wpatrując się w twarz, którą przedstawiał rysunek. – To właśnie jest powierzchowne i to zobaczyłeś, bo chciał, żebyś tak to widział.

– Och, oświecisz mnie więc, jak jest naprawdę?

– Sherlock, ten cały Jim był _zakochany_ w tym tutaj – wskazał na rysunek i prychnął z niedowierzaniem. – Jakimś sposobem, to nie jest żadna _zabawa_ czy _manipulacja_ i gdy mu to wmawiałeś, to go autentycznie _bolało_ i to właśnie tym go najbardziej rozwaliłeś, tak mocno, że zaczął mieć wątpliwości, czy cokolwiek znaczy dla tamtej alfy! Czy to Moriarty czy nie i bez względu na przyczyny, dla których tak go przy nas nazywał, są sobie bliscy i to głębsze niż ci się wydaje… na litość, dlaczego ty umiesz dostrzec u kogoś odprysk musztardy z baru na dworcu sprzed tygodnia, a nie widzisz, że ktoś jest _po prostu zakochany_!

– _Dla których tak go przy nas nazywał…_ – powtórzył Sherlock, ignorując pewnie słuszne spostrzeżenia Johna i parę chwil siedział nieruchomo, a wreszcie chwycił się za głowę i poderwał z miejsca z pełnym frustracji jękiem. – Nic tu się nie zgadza! To nieistotne, co do siebie czują, bo nadal nie wiem…

– To najbardziej istotna rzecz ze wszystkim, bo jeśli to nie jest tylko seks i manipulacja, to ich związek może wyglądać całkiem inaczej niż któremukolwiek z nas się wydaje – oznajmił John. – To, co czują jest znacznie ważniejsze niż ich relacje zawodowe. Dlaczego tak ciężko ci to zrozumieć?

– John, to i tak nic nam nie da – oznajmił, ignorując jego słowa, które zupełnie mu się nie podobały… po części dlatego, że wydawały mu się nieistotne, po drugie – że wpadł na to John, a nie on sam. – Z jednym i z drugim coś jest nie tak, a do tego wszystkiego mamy jeszcze jakiegoś Sebastiana i… och. Och… – wymamrotał i nagle spłynęło na niego objawienie. – _Sebastian_ … załóżmy, że to prawdziwe imię i…

– Sebastian Moriarty…?

– Nie, na pewno nie używałby prawdziwego nazwiska, które w dodatku jest rzadko spotykane nawet w Irlandii – odparł i machnął obojętnie dłonią. – Skupmy się na imieniu. Może nie powszechne, ale popularne na tyle, że bez ryzyka można go używać.

– Uważaj, bo jeszcze wyjdzie ci, że _Moriarty_ to Jim – zaśmiał się John, na co Sherlock obrócił oczami z politowaniem.

– Mamy prawdopodobne imię i wiemy jak wygląda, a ja podejrzewam, że to zdegradowany żołnierz – oznajmił więc, nawet nie trudząc się na komentowanie tej bzdury. – Jeśli mam rację, to jego akta będą gdzieś dostępne i musimy przeszukać okres między… piętnastoma a pięcioma latami. Mógłbym uderzyć do Mycrofta i dostałbym odpowiedź w ciągu dziesięciu minut, ale naokoło też jestem w stanie to zrobić, nawet tak, aby o niczym się nie dowiedział.

– Co chcesz…

– Muszę odezwać się do kilku osób, a potem wychodzimy. Przygotuję ci przebranie. Nawet jeśli nic mnie nie oświeci, to przynajmniej… – zaśmiał się krótko – zdobędę jego prawdziwe zdjęcie, a to coś więcej niż rysunek. No i… przekonam się, czy miałem rację – zakończył, po czym bezwiednie zerknął na komórkę, która właśnie sygnalizowała nadejście smsa, a gdy dostrzegł numer, z wrażenia niemal wypuścił telefon.

_Lepiej martw się o swoje maleństwo, a nie moje. Przekaż bratu podziękowania za tak spartaczoną akcję. Londyn o tej porze roku i tak jest paskudny, więc mam motywację do wyjazdu na wakacje._

_Szkocja wygląda lepiej? SH_ Wystukał natychmiast, ignorując podejrzliwe spojrzenie Johna, który musiał dostrzec, jak bardzo podekscytowała go wiadomość, jaką otrzymał.

_Nie, ale nie ma w niej rządowych dupków psujących mi biznesy. Lepiej, żeby się nie pojawiali, bo nie mam do nich cierpliwości._

_Ja mogę się pojawić?_ Napisał, po czym wrócił na kanapę i przysunął się do Johna tak, by ten mógł widzieć na telefonie historię korespondencji. Mężczyzna jęknął, widząc odpowiedzi Sherlocka, a gdy nadeszła ostatnia wiadomość, sądząc po jego minie, chyba nie wiedział, czy powinien się uspokoić czy tym bardziej zacząć obawiać najgorszego.

_Skoro chcesz – próbuj. Ale nie licz, że będę cię zabawiał jak za pierwszym razem. Gra skończona, a puzzle, jakie ci zostawiłem, nie mają większości elementów. Cokolwiek ułożysz, i tak nie dostaniesz pełnego obrazka. M._

_Dostałem kilka nowych puzzli i coś jednak zaczyna się układać. SH_ Odpisał i odłożył telefon, doskonale wiedząc, że nie dostanie odpowiedzi na tę wiadomość.

 

***

 

Ostatecznie Jim spędził w Londynie prawie cztery dni, tkwiąc przy komputerze albo telefonie i aby nie musieć myśleć o wszystkim, co się stało, pracował niemal cały czas. Nie, to nie było tylko _doradztwo_ , jakim zajmował się ostatnio z powodu rozbiegania, podróży, gorączki i faktu, że skupiał się na życiu prywatnym lub alfa-gangu; teraz rozbudzał sieć na nowo, oczywiście – nie tutaj, nie w Londynie i nie szukając nowych twarzy, skoro ostatnia taka akcja skończyła się jak się skończyła. Przez ostatnie miesiące odświeżył jednak wiele kontaktów i należało zacząć ponownie ich _używać_ i dlatego mógł wrócić do planowania w pełnym tego słowa znaczeniu; kształtował rzeczywistość i zmieniał ludzkie historie odpowiednimi mailami czy krótką rozmową telefoniczną, przekierowywał środki finansowe, działał, _działał_ , ale tylko w cudzych życiach – bo gdy jego się posypało, zapanowanie nad czymkolwiek innym było mu potrzebne jak tlen.

Wyjechał do Szkocji w nocy, planując przespać się w jakimś małym hotelu i wieczorem ruszyć wprost do Lennoxa, a stamtąd… bez względu na to, co usłyszy, nie zamierzał wracać do Londynu. Dundee było skreślone, mieszkania w Edynburgu nie lubił, jednak chciał pozostać w tamtych okolicach, w miejscu, w którym mógłby na parę tygodni poczuć się jak w domu, odpocząć i jednocześnie być względnie blisko zarówno swojego lekarza, jak akcji związanej z alfa-gangiem; wybrał górską chatę Rankina i Kessona, w której spędzili przed ucieczką na kontynent dwa dni, a żaden z mężczyzn nie oponował, gdy o to zapytał. Wręcz zapraszali go tam, pytali, czy czegoś potrzebuje i deklarowali wszelką pomoc.

 _Świętego spokoju_ , przede wszystkim tego potrzebował. Odpisał, że poinformuje ich, jeśli będzie miał z czymś problem i tym zakończył dyskusję, nie zamierzając się uzewnętrzniać, nie w momencie, gdy dzięki pracy zdołał odciąć się od emocji; odrzucił własne problemy, zajmując się problemami innych ludzi. Czasem je naprawiając, czasem powodując, a jedno i drugie dawało podobną satysfakcję… niewielką. _Niewielką_. Może i odrywał myśli od przykrych rozważań, ale nie dawało to radości i tak naprawdę sprawy, które kiedyś powodowały ekscytację, teraz były tylko zapychaczem czasu – czuł się tak, jakby oglądał w telewizji wyjątkowo słaby serial albo jakby jego ulubiony w nowym sezonie kompletnie się popsuł i robił to już tylko z przyzwyczajenia, dla zabicia czasu i zachowania złudzenia, że wciąż go to interesuje.

Rankin i Kesson mieli wrócić do Szkocji dzień po nim, natomiast Sebastiana… nie chciał tu widzieć. Było to dziecinne, _idiotyczne_ , stanowiło kolejną fazę ucieczki i bardziej ich oddzielało, ale potrzebował przetestować na ile mężczyzna wciąż jest wobec niego lojalny, choćby miało chodzić tylko o pracę. Wysłał go do Walii, gdzie miał przypilnować dłuższego, przynajmniej tygodniowego biznesu, chociaż mógł to zlecić komuś innemu; przekazał to jednak _jemu_ , w dodatku wysyłając dyspozycje mailowo, a nie przez telefon. Odpowiedź, jaką otrzymał, była nawet bardziej sucha niż jego wiadomość, co dobiło go tak bardzo, że dobry kwadrans martwo wpatrywał się w ekran. Przypominał sobie zapewnienia Rankina, że niby Sebastian chciałby go mieć przy sobie i w duchu niemal dusił się od gorzkiego śmiechu – bo po prostu nie miał żadnego powodu, by w to wierzyć.

Droga do Szkocji dłużyła mu się niemiłosiernie, gdy nie miał się do kogo odezwać i widział przed sobą tylko ciemną drogę i kolejne, ciche miasteczka. Próbował słuchać radia i muzyki, ale wszystko to tylko go irytowało, a potem zaczęło budzić przypływ melancholii, gdy okazało się, że w nocnych audycjach ktoś uparł się puszczać tylko smętne, ckliwe utwory – które zazwyczaj go nudziły, teraz zaś dobijały emocjonalnie. Chociaż trasa przebiegła bez problemów, korków czy objazdów, gdy zaczęło świtać i do kliniki Lennoxa zostało jakieś półtorej godziny jazdy, zatrzymał się w pierwszym motelu, na jaki trafił, nie będąc w stanie spędzić w aucie choćby minuty dłużej.

Opadł na łóżko w urządzonym w pastelach pokoju i mimo zmęczenia długo wgapiał się w sufit, gdyż myśl o wizycie u Lennoxa uruchamiała potężne fale goryczy i lęku. Gdy napisał do lekarza, że się u niego zjawi, ten kazał mu przyjechać do kliniki, nie zaś jego domu, upierając się, że tylko tam ma komplet sprzętu i nie będzie w stanie przewieźć wszystkiego do siebie dla jego widzimisię. Nie dociekał, czy Jim rozmawiał z Sebastianem, jakby wiedział, że tak właśnie było, chociaż nie przypuszczał, że ta dwójka się ze sobą kontaktowała. Pewnie po prostu coś czuł… albo sądził, że do rozmowy jeszcze nie doszło i zamierzał go o to cisnąć, gdy się spotkają, wiedząc, że przez telefon nic nie wskóra.

Umówili się na ósmą wieczorem i gdy Jim, po zaledwie trzech godzinach snu się wybudził, miał wrażenie, że oszaleje, jeśli czas nie zacznie szybciej płynąć. Próbował pracować, jednak szło mu to coraz gorzej; wybrał najciekawsze tematy oczekujące na skrzynce pocztowej, ale na żadnym nie mógł się skupić, gdyż świadomość zbliżającej się wizyty lekarskiej przypominała mu każdą sekundę rozmowy z Sebastianem i sprawiała, że ciężko było mu oddychać i _myśleć_. W skrajnej desperacji posunął się do tego, by zająć się sprawą ojca Rankina – chociaż nie było mu to już do niczego potrzebne – i dopiero to zajęło go na tyle, by był w stanie oderwać się od niewesołych rozważań.

Trzy godziny. Dokładnie tyle czasu pochłonęło kilka telefonów, skontaktowanie się z lokalnym sędzią oraz jednym z adwokatów, którzy byli mu winni przysługę i których czasem się radził. Jak uwolnić z więzienia alfę, która trafiła tam dwadzieścia pięć lat temu za domniemane wymuszenie wiązania bez przeprowadzania testów, które to potwierdzą? Albo z przeprowadzeniem lecz takim przedstawieniem wyników takimi, jakich sobie życzył? Co jest lepsze? Ile będzie kosztowała najpewniejsza opcja? A ile _ulegalnienie_ całej operacji? Jak często się to praktykuje? Czy jest szansa zrobić to tak cicho, by nawet sam zainteresowany nie wiedział, o co chodzi?

Odpowiedzi były satysfakcjonujące i mimo że jedno z jego kont zostało poważnie nadszarpnięte, nie sądził, że będzie tego żałował. Choćby z czystej ciekawości… zlecił najbardziej specjalistyczne i kosztowne testy, które miały pokazać pełny przebieg wiązania, jakie inicjował ten mężczyzna. Na prawdziwe wyniki miał czekać przynajmniej półtora tygodnia – dłużej niż standardowo, bo całkowita anonimowość i kodowanie danych utrudniało sprawę. Drugie tyle miałoby w razie potrzeby zająć ich sfałszowanie przez zdolnego, ale niezbyt zamożnego studenta medycyny, który znał się doskonale na systemie w którym wszystko to się działo, miał całkiem niezłe zdolności hakerskie oraz żadnych oporów by opłacić swoje studia, mieszkanie i prawdopodobnie roczne imprezy dzięki małemu, nielegalnemu zleceniu. Dla pewności, Jim wysłał też zapytania o omegę Rankina oraz jej rodzinę, która przed laty miała na tyle wpływów i pieniędzy, aby spełnić jego zachciankę odnośnie skazania niechcianego partnera, lecz nie okazali się szczególnym problemem – szybko otrzymał informację, że większość mieszkała za granicą, a pozostali w Szkocji nie byli żadnym zagrożeniem, gdyż z ich dawnych wpływów wiele nie zostało.

Lawina ruszyła i gdy nadszedł czas, by Jim zebrał się z motelu i ruszył w stronę Tummel Bridge, otrzymał krótką wiadomość, że Stanley Rankin został zabrany z więzienia w Balquhidder do szpitala pod pretekstem podejrzenia, że nowe, przymusowe u skazanych alf stopery, które od niedawna otrzymywał, nie są skuteczne.

 _Jak zareagował?_ Napisał, po czym wrzucił walizkę oraz torbę z laptopem do bagażnika, wciąż wpatrując się w ekran komórki i oczekując na odpowiedź kobiety z sieci, która była jego głównodowodzącą w tej sprawie.

_Spokojnie, jak na wszystko inne. To mało kłopotliwy więzień. Gdy wyjdzie na jaw, że nie wymusił wiązania i zostaje uniewinniony, nikt nie będzie podejrzewać przekrętu._

_Świetnie. Czekam na wieści._

_Jasne, szefie._

Wsunął telefon do kieszeni i pokuśtykał do samochodu, a parę minut później jechał już kolejną pustą i ciemnawą drogą w stronę Tummel Bridge, tym jednak razem – czując się z jakichś przyczyn lepiej niż poprzednio. Cień dobrego nastroju minął jednak w ciągu kilku chwil, gdy dotarł do kliniki i zaczął rozglądać po niewielkim, eleganckim holu. Lennox nie odebrał telefonu, a czekanie tutaj pod zainteresowanym spojrzeniem recepcjonistki nie wchodziło w grę. Zgodnie z jego sugestią, był ubrany i uczesany zwyczajnie, bez nachalnego epatowania fałszywą męskością, gdyż został zapewniony, że o tej porze nie przyjmuje pacjentów, więc będzie tu spokojnie, a ponadto w wydaniu Moriarty’ego może zaniepokoić jakąś bardziej wrażliwą omegę. Z ciężkim westchnieniem ruszył więc do biurka młodej kobiety i uśmiechnął się w wymuszony sposób.

– Byłem tu umówiony z Craigiem Lennoxem – powiedział, na co dziewczyna skinęła głową.

– Tak, oczywiście – odparła i uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco. – Konsultacja w sprawie jednego z pacjentów. Niestety, doktor musiał parę godzin temu pilnie zająć się trudnym porodem i nie zdążył pana uprzedzić, że może się spóźnić. Nie zostawił mi numeru telefonu i nie mogłam…

– Ile to potrwa? – spytał chłodnym tonem, a wówczas recepcjonistka straciła sporą część swojej uprzejmości.

– _Trudny poród omegi_ – powtórzyła oschle. – Doskonale wiem, że męskie bety rzadko to rozumieją, ale mógłby się pan zdobyć na nieco wrażliwości. Doktor wyjdzie do pana, gdy będzie mógł. Z tyłu kliniki mamy patio, po lewo jest biblioteka i sale spotkań, otwarte dla gości. Przekażę doktorowi, że pan czeka, gdy tylko skończy. Proszę na niego poczekać lub umówić się na inny termin. Czy mogę jeszcze w czymś pomóc?

– Nie – warknął i wziął parę głębokich oddechów. Nie miał ochoty przyjeżdżać tu ponownie i szukać nowego noclegu, a przede wszystkim, czekać w nerwach aż do następnego wieczoru, bo nie było takiej opcji, aby zjawił się tu za dnia. Wrócił do samochodu po laptop i ruszył do pomieszczeń wskazanych przez recepcjonistkę, zamierzając spożytkować ten czas na pracy, chociaż był na tyle podenerwowany, że wątpił w efektywność swoich działań.

Gustownie urządzone, jasne pomieszczenie na pierwszy rzut oka wydawało się puste, jednak kiedy ruszył dalej, by zająć miejsce przy stoliku od strony biblioteki, dostrzegł, że ktoś zajmuje odwrócony do niego bokiem fotel. Miał ochotę się wycofać, kiedy młody mężczyzna w długim szlafroku, usłyszawszy kroki, uniósł głowę, spojrzał wprost na niego i uśmiechnął się z nutką rozbawienia. Wzrok Jima momentalnie powędrował w dół, na jego nabrzmiały brzuch, będący oznaką zaawansowanej ciąży… na ciało, zmienione tak bardzo, że niewiele różnił się od ciężarnej kobiety.

– Gdyby był pan alfą, sądziłbym, że oczekuje pan pierwszego dziecka swojego partnera – oznajmił mężczyzna i roześmiał się w słodki i łagodny sposób; kiedy nieco obrócił się na fotelu, Jim zorientował się, że jest nawet młodszy niż w pierwszej chwili stwierdził i tak na dobrą sprawę mógł nie mieć jeszcze nawet osiemnastu lat. – Po pana minie. Jakby czekał pan na ścięcie albo zobaczył ducha.

– Chodzi o zdrowie kogoś z rodziny. Nie ma go tutaj – skłamał gładko, na co omega skinęła głową i lekko się uśmiechnęła.

– Jeśli jeszcze nie był w ciąży, proszę mu powiedzieć, żeby się nie spieszył – oznajmił z rozbawieniem i lekko się skrzywił. – Gdybym wiedział, na jakie sensacje się piszę, zwlekałbym z tym chyba aż do trzydziestki.

– Właśnie poczułem się jak dinozaur – zażartował Jim, aby nie dać po sobie poznać, jak bardzo widok ciężarnej omegi wpływał na jego postrzeganie świata. I jak bardzo nie wyobrażał sobie, że mógłby być na jej miejscu.

– Przepraszam! Nie miałem na myśli… przepraszam…! – wyrzucił z siebie dzieciak, błędnie interpretując jego rozdrażnienie i zacisnął palce na trzymanej w dłoniach książce, kątem oka obserwując, jak Jim siada przy pobliskim stoliku i otwiera laptopa.

– Nic się nie stało – mruknął, licząc na to, że zakończy tę rozmowę, jednak tamten nie miał zamiaru odpuścić.

– Chodziło mi tylko o to, że gdybym wiedział, co się będzie ze mną działo, pewnie w ogóle nie zdecydowałbym się na dziecko – wyrzucił z siebie. – Denerwuję się i gadam głupoty, bo leżę tu od trzech miesięcy i wariuję z nudów przeplatanych wieściami o kiepskich wynikach. Doktor Lennox chyba też ma mnie już dość i przeze mnie chyba sam zaczął przyznawać, że nie każda omega musi mieć dziecko.

– Wątpię, że tak uważał do tej pory – powiedział Jim napiętym tonem.

– _Uważał_ , tylko kamufluje się, żeby nie urazić tych, którzy nie mogą lub nie chcą mieć. W końcu za to mu płacimy, żeby był miły i przytakiwał – odparł na to i zagryzł wargi, a Jim nie skomentował już stwierdzenia, że niby _Lennox jest miły_. – Jeszcze raz przepraszam. I już nie przeszkadzam – zakończył wreszcie, po czym spuścił wzrok na książkę i chociaż co jakiś czas zerkał na Jima, zajął się czytaniem i więcej nie próbował zaczynać rozmowy.

 

***

 

Lennox zjawił się dopiero po dziesiątej, gdy Jim zaczął już podejrzewać, że jednak będzie musiał wrócić tu następnego dnia. Gdy tylko znaleźli się w gabinecie, mężczyzna opadł ciężko na krzesło i sięgnął po filiżankę z kawą, którą opróżnił niemal do końca paroma łykami. Nie wyglądał dobrze i było widać, że jest wykończony przeprowadzonym zabiegiem, zarówno fizycznie jak psychicznie. Miał podkrążone oczy, jego mięśnie były napięte, niezbyt liczne jak na jego wiek zmarszczki widoczniejsze niż zazwyczaj, a wrażenie, że ostatnich kilka godzin dodało mu lat było jeszcze potęgowane przez sztuczne, chłodne światło, akcentujące bladość jego twarzy.

– Pacjent prawie umarł mi dziś na stole – odezwał się wreszcie. – Widzę, że u ciebie też nie jest najlepiej, ale potrzebuję chwili, żeby dojść do siebie – dodał i przymknął oczy, ze zmęczeniem pocierając palcami skronie. – Zeszło tak długo, bo chociaż z dzieckiem wszystko było dobrze, z nim _nie_. Jeszcze nie wie, że już nie dostanie rui i nie urodzi więcej dzieci. Pewnie mu zazdrościsz, że ma to za sobą? – zaśmiał się ochryple i westchnął ciężko. – Wybacz, że ci o tym mówię, ale przed personelem udaję twardszego niż jestem, a w domu nie mam komu się wypłakać, gdy wszystko wali mi się na głowę.

– Wolałbyś przesunąć nasze spotkanie – bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał Jim, lecz Lennox pokręcił głową.

– W południe wyjeżdżam załatwić parę formalności w Aberdeen i wracam tu dopiero za dwa dni. Ubolewam nad tym, bo najchętniej upiłbym się do nieprzytomności, ale wówczas ciężko byłoby mi prowadzić.

– Jeśli ci się nie spieszy i mnie przenocujesz, mogę cię tam podrzucić – odparł, chociaż tak naprawdę nie miał na to szczególnej ochoty. – Muszę wstąpić do Dundee, a potem kieruję się do Lethnot. Aberdeen nie jest tak daleko.

– Zostanę tam bez auta.

– Podstawię ci jakieś albo cię odbiorę. Ostatecznie mogę też kogoś z tobą wysłać – powiedział i zamilkł na jakiś czas, widząc, że Lennox naprawdę jest w kiepskim stanie i potrzebuje chwili spokoju; ten jednak, pomimo swojego stanu, z jakichś przyczyn chciał dalej rozmawiać, o _czymkolwiek_.

– Rano odezwał się do mnie ten twój alfa-przyjaciel – oznajmił niespodziewanie. – Powiedział, że jutro będzie…

– W Dundee, wiem, bo to do niego muszę jutro wstąpić po klucze do jego domku letniskowego – przerwał mu. – Umówił się na wizytę?

– Tak, ma się u mnie pojawić gdy tylko tu wrócę – odparł i zagryzł wargi, a wyraz jego twarzy odrobinę się zmienił, lecz pozostała w jakiś sposób nieprzenikniona, tak, że Jim nie był do końca w stanie stwierdzić, co się stało. – W środku nocy, żeby nikt nie widział, kogo sprowadzam. Muszę ukrywać się we własnej klinice…! Tęsknie w takich momentach za czasami, gdy miałem mały gabinet i żadnych pracowników.

– Nie boisz się zostać z nim sam? To alfa z gangu, której w ogóle nie znasz.

– Daj spokój – westchnął i otworzył wreszcie oczy. – Skoro ty nie bałeś się chodzić z nim na akcje i zostać z nim na noc, ja tym bardziej nie mam się czego bać. Jestem nieczynną omegą i raczej nie jestem dla niego aż taką _pokusą_ – zaśmiał się słabo i pokręcił głową, gdy dostrzegł napięcie, jakie pojawiło się na twarzy Jima. – Powiedział mi, co stało się w Londynie.

– O Sebastianie również – odparł cicho.

– Tak, o nim również – dokończył i z ciężkim westchnieniem podniósł się z krzesła, które następnie przysunął w stronę Jima. – Co dokładnie się stało, James? James Kesson… – urwał i zaśmiał się w wymuszony sposób. – Chyba powinienem zacząć zdrabniać twoje imię, żebyście mi się nie mylili.

– Jak go zobaczysz, zaręczam, nie będziemy – mruknął z przekąsem. – A stało się to, że Sebastian zareagował… tak jak powinienem się spodziewać, że zareaguje.

– Co konkretnie powiedział?

– Craig, to koniec – oznajmił chłodno, nie mając zamiaru do tego wracać ani tym bardziej męczyć się z osobą, która była niemal tak nachalna jak Rankin. Doprawdy, ta dwójka była siebie warta. – Tyle wystarczy ci wiedzieć, a szczegóły opowiem ci, jak będziesz się upijał, żebyś niewiele pamiętał i żebym ja to z siebie wyrzucił.

– Nie zgodził się na operację? – spytał, na co Jim zaśmiał się gorzko.

– Zgodził, _bo to moje ciało_ , ale nie podoba mu się to na tyle, że sam nie wierzy, że ta nowa wersja mojego ciała będzie mu odpowiadać. Wszystko się spieprzyło i nie chcę o tym teraz mówić.

– Gdybyś zrezygnował…

– Nie. Męczyłem się przez całe życie, a teraz straciłem jedyną osobę, z którą w ogóle mógłbym rozważać związek jako omega, bo gdyby zareagował inaczej, byłbym gotowy poprzestać na sterylizacji i do niego wrócić, ale ja już mu po prostu nie ufam… to jak na mnie wtedy patrzył i co mówił… – zająknął się. – Nie jestem w stanie… czekać aż sobie wszystko poukłada. Następną gorączkę przetrwałbym bez alfy _albo nie_. Jeśli się wstrzymam, mogę się znów rozregulować. Dobrze wiesz, co mi grozi i że kolejne niezaspokojone ruje mogą mnie zabić.

– Powinieneś z nim o tym porozmawiać.

– Nagadaliśmy się wystarczająco – odparował natychmiast. – Zostaw to. Proszę… po prostu daj spokój. Przebadaj mnie i sprawdź wszystko, co musisz. Zakładam, że sprowadziłeś potrzebny sprzęt, więc miejmy to za sobą, bo nie mam ochoty spędzić tu nawet minuty dłużej niż to konieczne.

Tym razem badanie, chociaż początkowo nie różniło się szczególnie od poprzedniego, nie wydawało się Jimowi aż tak upokarzającym koszmarem; nadal było krępujące do granic możliwości, ale trwało krócej, a dodatkowo wieści, jakie przekazał mu po nim Lennox, były uspokajające i miał przynajmniej jedną rzecz, którą mógł się pocieszać – że jego organizm przestał szaleć i że nawet jeśli nie był do końca stabilny, to ryzyko wszystkich dolegliwości i powikłań zostało odsunięte w czasie. Wiedział, że oznacza to brak przeciwwskazań biologicznych do operacji, ale wydawało mu się, że Lennox nie jest wystarczająco uspokojony, że gryzie się z myślami, a jego stan zaczął siłą rzeczy udzielać się Jimowi, chociaż tak naprawdę nie było na razie powodów, by czymś się denerwował.

Badanie nici mentalnych, jakie nastąpiło na sam koniec było niepodobne do czegokolwiek, co w Jim życiu doświadczył. Sprzęt składał się z sporej skrzynki podłączonej do komputera i pojedynczego, bezbarwnego kabla z przyssawką z jasnego metalu, którą Lennox ostrożnie przytwierdził nad jego karkiem, a następnie uruchomił urządzenie i zaczął wpatrywać się w puste na razie okno programu. Po kilkunastu sekundach dał się słyszeć jednostajny cichy szum, który wydawał się pochodzić ze środka jego głowy i który już po paru chwilach zaczął być dla Jima irytujący. Czuł na razie mgliste, ale narastające poczucie naruszania czegoś w jego umyśle, nadszarpywania, dotykania, co niby nie było bolesne, ale zdecydowanie nieprzyjemne i budzące zaniepokojenie i zdenerwowanie.

Wszystko trwało minutę, może dwie, a kiedy Lennox wyłączył urządzenie i odpiął je, Jim w pełni poczuł, jak bardzo wpłynęło na niego tych parę chwil. Chociaż samo badanie nie było aż tak uciążliwe, teraz czuł w skroniach silne pulsowanie i zawroty głowy na tyle dotkliwe, że gdy lekarz objął go i pomógł mu się położyć, nie był w stanie nawet zaprotestować. Aby powstrzymać wirowanie obrazu przed oczami, zacisnął powieki i dodatkowo przykrył je dłońmi, by spędzić w tej pozycji kilka minut.

– Wiem, że to nieprzyjemne – powiedział Lennox łagodnym tonem i ostrożnie położył mu dłoń na ramieniu. – Możesz się podnieść?

– Wolę nie próbować – wymamrotał i powoli otworzył oczy, z ulgą stwierdzając, że dziwne wrażenie chwiejności otoczenia szybko ustępowało. – Nie chciałbym kiedykolwiek tego powtarzać.

– To nie będzie konieczne – odparł z dziwnie niewzruszoną twarzą, a gdy zorientował się, że Jim na niego patrzy, chłód zmienił się w zatroskanie, które jakoś niezbyt dobrze komponowało się z wyważonym tonem jego głosu. – James, na szczegółową analizę z opisem musimy czekać miesiąc, ale wstępne wyniki zupełnie mi się nie podobają. I mogą jednak zmienić plany twojej operacji – oznajmił, po czym wbił wzrok w ekran, na którym znajdowało się kilka wykresów, z których Jim siłą rzeczy niewiele mógł zrozumieć.

– Możesz przejść do rzeczy? – spytał z rozdrażnieniem, spowodowanym po części jego stanem, po części tym, że Lennox zachowywał się teraz nieco dziwnie.

– Masz uszkodzone nici mentalne – powiedział powoli i zerknął w stronę Jima, tylko jednak po to, by moment później ponownie zacząć wpatrywać się w wyniki. – Nie wiem, czy będziesz mógł bez problemu utworzyć wiązanie i…

– Omegi nie _tworzą_ wiązań – warknął, coraz bardziej zniecierpliwiony. – Gdy stanę się betą, raczej nie dostanę tej zdolności, bo to pewnie wrodzone, mam rację?

– Źle się wyraziłem. Nie chodzi mi o inicjowanie, o tym nie ma mowy – kolejne, krótkie spojrzenie – ale o to, że są _uszkodzone_ , na tyle, że możesz mieć trudności z jego przyjęciem… poddaniem mu się, gdy alfa lub beta je rozpocznie.

– Co… – przełknął ślinę, czując się coraz bardziej nieswojo. – Co konkretnie chcesz mi powiedzieć? Co to dla mnie oznacza?

– Że poza rują, gdy biologicznie otwieramy się na wiązanie, twoje nici mentalne mogą być całkowicie nieaktywne, ale tylko szczegółowa analiza może to potwierdzić. Jednak już po samych wynikach, które mam przed sobą, widzę, że miałbyś z tym problem poza gorączką i jest ryzyko, że poza nią to dla ciebie niemożliwe. I że jeśli cię wysterylizuję, a ty ją stracisz, to już się z nikim nie zwiążesz – zakończył i wreszcie przekręcił się w stronę Jima całkowicie, jednak jego wzrok błądził po jego ramionach, czole, szyi… patrzył wszędzie, tylko nie w jego oczy.

– Jeśli stracę gorączkę, mogę stać się jak Kesson? Tylko wymuszenie na mnie zadziała? Nadal będzie można wymusić wiązanie…? – spytał, na co Lennox z pewnym wahaniem skinął głową.

– Nie wiem, ale szczegółowa analiza to określi – oznajmił, po czym zmarszczył brwi. – Chyba nie zamierzasz się na to godzić, skoro wciąż masz możliwość zrobić to w normalny sposób?

– Miałbym możliwość tylko gdybym miał Sebastiana – odparł i parsknął krótkim, gorzkim śmiechem. – A tymczasem wiązanie z nim, _hipotetyczne_ , bo to już i tak przegrana sprawa… uniemożliwiłoby mi operację, bo on po wiązaniu po prostu mi tego zabroni! – wybuchnął i wziął parę głębszych oddechów, aby się jakoś wyciszyć. – Skoro nie mam jego, wolę już chyba, aby wymuszenie _też_ nie było możliwe, żeby nikt nie mógł mi tego zrobić – wymamrotał ledwo słyszalnie.

– Mamy miesiąc czasu, więc zastanów się dobrze i rozważ wszelkie warianty, bo jeśli może się okazać, że to nieodwracalne…

– To _zostanę sam_ , wrócę do jednorazowych numerków z betami i nigdy się nie zwiążę – uciął martwo. – Naprawdę sądzisz, że skoro nie znalazłem sobie nikogo odpowiedniego tyle lat, to nagle ktoś taki się objawi? Jestem coraz starszy. Alfom w moim wieku i starszym, jak jeszcze się nie związały, zaczyna odbijać i Sebastian jest tu wyjątkiem, ale pewnie niebawem też go to czeka. Większość wartościowych i interesujących bet albo już kogoś ma albo jest samotna i szczęśliwa w tym stanie. Zostają mi tacy, którzy byli związani w przeszłości i z którymi i tak nie dałoby się związać ponownie… bo nie widzę opcji, by szukać sobie jakiegoś głupiego dzieciaka bez doświadczeń. A poza tym, gdy będę betą, nie będę potrzebować wiązania do zachowania zdrowia, więc to tak naprawdę… nie ma już żadnego znaczenia – zakończył i przymknął oczy, gdyż niejako dopiero teraz do niego dotarło, że prawdopodobnie był dla Sebastiana ostatnią szansą na normalność i dożycie starości; świadomość, że wszystko tak się posypało, była dobijająca i powodowała całą falę wyrzutów sumienia, chociaż wcześniej… jakoś nie widział powodów, by o cokolwiek obwiniać w tej sytuacji _siebie_. Dopiero teraz dotarło do niego, że robił z siebie ofiarę, a z Sebastiana sprawcę i że nie było to do końca sprawiedliwe ani uzasadnione. – Kiedy powinieneś przeprowadzić mi sterylizację? Wyrobisz się przed moją następną gorączką…?

– Najpóźniej za miesiąc… to będzie optymalny moment – odparł Lennox. – Potem możesz zacząć wchodzić w stan przedgorączkowy, co wyklucza jakąkolwiek operację na omega-narządach. Gdy otrzymamy wyniki, musiałbyś od razu podjąć decyzję, żebym mógł to zrobić, więc tym bardziej musisz rozważyć…

– Craig, to już postanowione. _Przestań_. Co teraz? Przebadałeś mnie, musimy czekać. Jest coś jeszcze?

– Co zrobisz, jeśli okaże się, że wymuszenie jest możliwe? – spytał, nie udzielając mu odpowiedzi na pytanie. – Albo jeśli będzie wręcz przeciwnie, bo coś źle odczytałem i sterylizacja rozchwieje ci nici tak bardzo, że będziesz bardziej podatny na wiązania niż zwykłe omegi?

– Wtedy po sterylizacji popracujesz dla mnie nad takim doborem leków, żebym ochronił się przed wiązaniem do czasu pełnej operacji, a potem – wzruszył ramionami z wymuszoną, fałszywą obojętnością – na betach nikt nie wymusza wiązań, więc nic nie będzie mi grozić.

– Jeśli nie masz Sebastiana, jak sobie wyobrażasz wyjazd i pełną ope…

– Mam zamiast niego dwie, a niedługo będę mieć _trzy_ alfy, które zrobią dla mnie wszystko. Jeśli o to chodzi, już go nie potrzebuję – oznajmił i aż skrzywił się na brzmienie tych słów.

– _Jeśli o to chodzi_ – powtórzył za nim Lennox, a Jimowi wydało się, że w jego oczach pojawił się dziwny błysk; po chwili zorientował się jednak, że to poblask ekranu komputerowego odbijał się od jego okularów i że chyba wciąż odczuwał skutki badania, skoro wyobrażał sobie takie rzeczy. – Mam nadzieję, że nie zamierzasz wmawiać sobie, że to tylko użyteczna alfa, którą da się jednak kimś innym zastąpić…?

– Gdybym próbował sobie to wmawiać – odparł Jim, podnosząc się ostrożnie z łóżka – Sebastian by już nie żył, a ja miałbym fantastyczny nastrój, że się pozbyłem swojej _słabości_. Wiesz… – pochylił się nad nim i spojrzał na niego nieprzyjemnie, pozwalając sobie na moment pokazać twarz Moriarty’ego, tylko po to, aby poczuć się silniejszy i zwalczyć lęki, które narastały w nim, zamiast gasnąć… bo przecież to, co usłyszał, powinno go cieszyć a nie dobijać. – Gdyby miał mi służyć tylko do ochrony przy operacji, cieszyłbym się teraz, że znalazłem kogoś innego, z kim nawet nie muszę sypiać, aby mi pomógł. Czy wyglądam na szczęśliwego? – spytał zimno, po czym wyprostował się i odwrócił wzrok. – Jedźmy do ciebie. Mi też się przyda parę drinków. Mam nadzieję, że nie masz nic przeciwko, _doktorku_.

 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Część druga Niesprawnego będzie jakoś po weekendzie, jak uda mi się uporządkować pewne scenki, bo na razie to kompletny, niedorobiony śmietnik, z którym muszę jeszcze dużo popracować ;)  
> Dziękuję-bardzo-bardzo-mocno wszystkim zostawiajacym kudosy i komentarze.. i jednocześnie przepraszam za trochę przegadany chapter, w dodatku niezbyt długi. Mam nadzieję, że reszta już pójdzie szybciej ;)


	23. Niesprawne cz.2

***

 

Odkąd Jim zakwaterował się w domu Kessona i Rankina pod Lethnot, miał mniej czasu na myślenie i rozckliwianie się nad sobą, gdyż warunki były spartańskie, a lokum wymagało znacznie więcej pracy niż gdyby zdecydował się na hotel czy wynajęcie mieszkania w tych okolicach. Nie chciał jednak pokazywać się nikomu na oczy, a na odludziu, gdzie turyści nie zapuszczali się w góry o tej porze roku, mógł oderwać się od całego świata i zająć prozaicznymi czynnościami, których, jak się okazało, desperacko teraz potrzebował. Naprawił kilka urządzeń, przypominając sobie swoje zdolności techniczne, których nie musiał używać od lat, odkąd miał sieć, robiącą za niego podobne bzdury; usprawnił dwa duże generatory prądu, aby nie męczyć się w zimnej wodzie i nie musieć starać się o drewno opałowe, okablował dom nowym alarmem, polepszył zasięg Internetu i dostroił telewizor, aby ułatwić sobie sen monotonią nocnych kanałów.

Wszystko wciąż wyglądało dość prymitywnie, ale po kilku dniach zaczął rozumieć, dlaczego Kesson i Rankin, mimo iż byli stosunkowo zamożni, utrzymywali to miejsce w takim stanie – miało ono pewien urok i czuło się w nim jakby poza czasem, w innej rzeczywistości, z dala od całej reszty świata i problemów, jakie się za sobą zostawiło. Był przy tym zaledwie półtorej godziny jazdy od Dundee i niespełna trzy od kliniki w Tummel Bridge, na tyle krótko, aby w razie potrzeby spotkania z Lennoxem czy tamtą dwójką móc po prostu wsiąść w auto i ruszyć do nich bez żadnych przygotowań. Nie to, żeby tego potrzebował… i przez ostatnie półtora tygodnia podobna myśl nawet nie przyszła mu do głowy.

Kiedy niczego nie naprawiał ani nie konstruował, zajmował się zdalnie siecią, tak, jak to robił czasem z mieszkania w Londynie, kiedy nie miał ochoty nikogo oglądać i był dla siebie wystarczającym towarzystwem. Od wielogodzinnego stukania w klawiaturę miał czasem odrętwiałe palce, a gdy raz czy dwa dziennie musiał do kogoś dzwonić, złapał się na tym, że dziwnie jest mu słuchać własnego głosu; wystarczył tydzień, a odzwyczaił się od jego brzmienia i od samej konieczności używania go. Wiedział, że na dłuższą metę to nie jest zdrowe i że powinien jakoś zadbać o kontakty towarzyskie, choćby pod fałszywą tożsamością, po prostu po to, aby nie zacząć świrować, lecz na razie nie był w stanie się na to zdobyć.

Wiadomości dotyczące pracy, suche, beznamiętne i krótkie otrzymywał od Sebastiana niemal codziennie. Zawsze mail, nawet nie sms, pozbawiony uprzejmości, chłodny i zawierający wyłącznie konkrety – lecz będący tylko lustrzanym odbiciem obojętności, jaką w wiadomościach do niego stosował Jim. Początkowo obaj podpisywali się pełnymi inicjałami, po kilku dniach skróconymi jednak do pierwszej litery nazwiska, co jeszcze bardziej chłodziło wymowę ich korespondencji.

Po przeszło tygodniu Sebastian, do tej pory unikający bezpośrednich zwrotów, nazwał go wprost szefem – i nie doczekał się odpowiedzi aż do następnego dnia, gdyż to właśnie było krytycznym momentem, w którym Jim złamał się, nie będąc w stanie wytrzymać kolejnego etapu rozstania. Pierwszy raz od bardzo dawna pił alkohol w samotności i żałował, że nie pali ani nie przyjmuje już żadnych substancji psychotropowych poza lekami nasennymi, bo wówczas mógłby odpłynąć całkowicie w swoim umyśle i oparach dymu tytoniowego. Kiedy następnego dnia, skacowany i odrętwiały odpisywał Sebastianowi na maila, wydźwięk jego wiadomości był nawet zimniejszy od dotychczasowych, chociaż wydawało się to niemożliwe.

Dziesiątego dnia jego pobytu w Lethnot Kesson odezwał się do niego, że wpadną z Rankinem na weekend, zupełnie jakby któryś z nich wyczuł, że dalsza samotność nie będzie mu już służyć. W pierwszej chwili miał opory, aby pozostać z parą alf w jednym lokum, w dodatku na takim odludziu, bo jeszcze pół roku temu wolałby własnoręcznie rozpłatać sobie wnętrzności niż pozwolić na coś takiego – jednak oni nie byli już dla niego anonimowi i jakoś nie wydawali się stanowić dla niego zagrożenia. Obawy przed nimi wciąż w nim tkwiły, ale samotność zrobiła swoje i niemal oczekiwał na spotkanie z nimi; tym bardziej, że wiedział od Lennoxa, że Kesson zjawił się u niego na wizycie, ale nie wyciągnął – oczywiście, _tajemnica lekarska_ – żadnych dodatkowych informacji i był ciekawy, co właściwie mężczyzna usłyszał w gabinecie.

Gdy wczesnym popołudniem obaj mężczyźni się u niego zjawili, zrozumiał, że była dodatkowa przyczyna jego braku obaw przed obcowaniem w ich towarzystwie. Lennox przepisał mu nowe stopery – odrobinę silniejsze niż poprzednie, ale również zawierające niewielką dawkę hormonów, dzięki której jego organizm miał nie zacząć szaleć, jeśli za parę tygodni zostanie pozbawiony omega-narządów – i samo to sprawiało, że był betą nawet bardziej niż zazwyczaj. Czuł się silniejszy, mniej wrażliwy na bodźce i _normalny_ i poczuł to w pełni dopiero w momencie, kiedy miał szanse skonfrontować się z parą alf. Okazało się, że na niego właściwie nie działali, a Rankin od razu dostrzegł, że coś się w nim zmieniło i nie omieszkał skomentować tego przytykami, że _zazwyczaj jest śliczniejszy_ oraz _mógłby się ogolić_. Jim zbywał to chłodnymi uśmiechami i wymownie pocierał dłonią szorstki policzek pokryty dłuższym i gęstszym niż kiedykolwiek zarostem, napawając się faktem, że Rankin patrzy na niego wówczas niemal potępiająco.

– Gdyby Craig nie wyglądał tak słodko, pewnie ukręciłbym mu łeb – oznajmił nagle mężczyzna, kiedy po wielogodzinnych, neutralnych rozmowach o pracy oraz komentarzy o wyglądzie Jima przeszli w końcu do tematu wizyty u niego. – Niemal ciężko uwierzyć, że omega może być taką szują.

– Czym tak ci podpadł? – zaśmiał się Jim, zamieniając się w słuch, gdyż ich ostatnie tematy zaczęły go nieco nudzić; w końcu pracę mógł sobie zapewnić mając do dyspozycji sam tylko laptop i komórkę, a wieczorku spędzonego w towarzystwie na plotkach i zwierzeniach – raczej nie.

– Zaczął od opieprzenia nas… właściwie za wszystko – odparł Kesson i zaśmiał się krótko. – Musieliśmy wysłuchać całej litanii, jak bardzo mogłem sobie zszargać zdrowie i ile rzeczy mi grozi o których wie i że jest pewnie jeszcze więcej, których medycyna nie przewidziała, bo jestem ewenementem. Ale ostatecznie mi pomógł, więc pewnie nie powinienem się czepiać, ani jego zachowania ani tego, że badania były na tyle upokarzające, że chciałbym móc wymazać je z pamięci.

– Też jest moim lekarzem, więc wiem coś o tym – mruknął w odpowiedzi. – Co właściwie ci powiedział?

– Że za parę miesięcy nie wiedziałby już, jak mi pomóc i że to był ostatni dzwonek – odparł mężczyzna trochę mniej pewnie niż przed chwilą. – Przyznał na wstępie, że nie ma doświadczenia w leczeniu alf i nie próbował wmawiać mi, że terapia będzie na mnie działać. Powiedział też wprost, skąd się wzięły moje problemy… ale to pewnie i tak wiesz, bo zasugerował, że to od ciebie dowiedział się pewnych _szczegółów_ – zakończył z przekąsem.

– Kazał wam zmienić… wasz układ? – spytał Jim, na co obaj mężczyźni spojrzeli po sobie i równocześnie się roześmiali.

– Chyba wiedział, że gdyby spróbował, źle by się to dla niego skończyło – oznajmił Rankin z głupawym uśmiechem. – Nie, nic z tych rzeczy. Przepisał Jamesowi proste leki łagodzące dla osób z wymuszonym wiązaniem, dobierając takie, które nie były typowe dla omeg, których siłą rzeczy najczęściej to dotyczy. Zestawił je z innymi stoperami niż kiedykolwiek stosowaliśmy i wygłosił gadkę o nałogach, dobrym odżywianiu i odpowiedniej ilości snu.

– Byłem sceptyczny, tak samo zresztą jak sam Lennox – podjął Kesson – ale to wydaje się działać. Czuję się lepiej i chociaż tydzień to pewnie za krótko, by ocenić efekty, nie miałem żadnych sensacji przez te dni więc… przez samo to jest lepiej. Mam się u niego zjawić za miesiąc na kontrolę. Wiesz, on naprawdę się wczuł, chociaż nie miał powodów, by to robić i się nami przejmować. Tu nie chodziło o pieniądze, po prostu…

– Widać było, że mu zależy, nawet jeśli sprawiało mu chyba satysfakcję, gdy opieprzał nas za niektóre błędy. To ma związek z jego mężem, prawda? – spytał wprost, na co Jim skinął tylko głową, nie zmierzając opowiadać o prywatnych sprawach Lennoxa. – Znałeś go?

– Nigdy się nie widzieliśmy. Z Lennoxem pierwszy raz spotkałem się parę miesięcy temu, chociaż korespondowałem z nim od lat – oznajmił i urwał, gdyż w tym samym momencie zadzwoniła komórka Kessona, czując w pewnym sensie ulgę; akurat o latach, kiedy strach rządził nim tak bardzo, że ukrywał się nawet przed lekarzem dla omeg, nie miał szczególnej ochoty mówić.

– Dundee. Chłopcy nadrabiają zaległości po hiatusie i nie dają mi spokoju – powiedział Kesson i z wyraźną niechęcią odebrał, a gdy po paru słowach zorientował się, że rozmowa będzie dłuższa, przeprosił ich i opuścił salon, zgarniając po drodze otwarty laptop i zaszywając się w jednej z sypialń.

– Zostawmy Lennoxa – odezwał się Rankin po paru chwilach. – Co z tobą? Potrzebowałeś małych wakacji, ale chyba już wystarczająco długo karzesz Sebastiana za jego reakcję, nie sądzisz?

– To nie jest kara – mruknął, na co mężczyzna uniósł brwi. – Pracuje dla mnie. Jest… – urwał na parę chwil. – Niech na razie tak zostanie.

– Rozmawiałeś z nim w ogóle, poza tym, że skierowałeś go do Walii?

– Piszemy do siebie maile. _Służbowe_.

– Porozmawiaj, naprawdę już najwyższy czas…

– Daj spokój.

– Dlaczego to robisz? Przecież żaden z was nie chce, żeby to był koniec… – powiedział i jęknął, gdy napotkał twarde spojrzenie Jima. – Sebastian jest w kiepskiej formie. Awanturuje się, gdy próbuję go nakłonić, by się do ciebie odezwał i przeprosił.

– Więc masz odpowiedź.

– Boi się naciskać, gdy dajesz mu powody sądzić, że jesteś bardziej wściekły niż zraniony. Zamiast wysyłać go w kolejne miejsce, sprowadź go tutaj. Spotkajcie się chociaż na pół godziny, na neutralnym terenie i…

– Nie. Dopóki się nie wysterylizuję, nie ma takiej opcji – przerwał mu, na co Rankin westchnął ostentacyjnie.

– Wiesz, do ostatniej chwili sądziłem jednak, że rzucisz mu się w ramiona, żądając, żeby zabrał się za ciebie w trakcie następnej gorączki i zapłodnił – oznajmił, a Jim niemal się zakrztusił na te słowa. – Szkoda, że się u was popieprzyło na tyle, że nawet tego nie rozważasz. A już miałem imiona dla waszych dzieci.

– Nawet gdybym nie zamierzał zmieniać płci, nie chciałbym rodzić dzieci – wymamrotał. – Sebastian też tego nie planował i…

– Gdyby miały jego oczy, a twoje włosy, byłyby w idealnych kolorach. Wyglądałyby niemal jak ja, chociaż pewnie nie byłyby aż tak śliczne. Ale na pewno byłyby niesamowite, mając takich rodziców i dlatego szkoda, że to się już nie stanie… nigdy nie będę mieć własnych dzieci i sądziłem, że może chociaż zostanę chrzestnym – stwierdził i dopiero w tym momencie Jim zorientował się, że mężczyzna sobie z niego żartuje; pewna miękkość jego głosu świadczyła też o tym, że, mimo złośliwości, dostrzegał jego kiepską kondycję i chciał chociaż w ten sposób poprawić mu nastrój.

– Chrzestnym? – podjął więc z kpiącym uśmiechem – Nie zmuszałbym dziecka do wiary w zabobony.

– To przynajmniej byłbym ulubionym wujkiem i rozpieszczałbym je do granic możliwości – odparł na to. – Sebastian dostawałby szału, że psuję cały wasz trud wychowawczy. A one piszczałyby z radości na sam mój widok. Miałyby cudowne dzieciństwo.

– Niby w przeciwieństwie do całej naszej czwórki? – rzucił Jim, a z jego głosu uleciała cała wesołość. – Jakoś wątpię, czy z naszymi doświadczeniami którykolwiek nadawałby się na rodzica. I chyba nie chcę o tym rozmawiać.

– Nie zamierzam cię na nic namawiać, nie jestem Craigiem Lennoxem – odparł i uśmiechnął się krzywo. – Jak zaczęliśmy rozmawiać i zorientował się, że znamy całą prawdę, próbował chyba wpłynąć na nas, żebyśmy z tobą pogadali.

– I co zrobiliście? – powiedział z irytacją, obiecując sobie, że gdy będzie już po wszystkim, Lennox będzie musiał usłyszeć parę słów, które utemperują u niego podobne zapędy.

– Powiedziałem mu, że jak się nie przymknie, to zatkam mu usta tak skutecznie, że będzie mieć opuchnięte gardło przez miesiąc – oznajmił i zaśmiał się nieprzyjemnie. – Ty to ty. Wielki _Moriarty_ i szef przestępczej sieci, więc należy ci się szacunek, ale żadna inna omega nie będzie na mnie stosować gierek psychologicznych. Nie ufam Lennoxowi i ty też do końca nie ufaj. To przebiegła żmija. Boi się ciebie i pomaga ci w twoich planach, ale czuję, że coś knuje i szuka sposobów, żeby przekonać cię do zmiany decyzji.

– Wiem, że próbuje, ale nie odważy się tego zrobić. I nie widzę za bardzo pola manewru, bo jest na tyle inteligentny by zdawać sobie sprawę, co mu zrobię, jak coś odwali.

– Na wszelki wypadek – zaczął i pochylił się nieco w jego stronę – dobrze, abyśmy byli w pobliżu, gdy będziesz poddawał się jakimkolwiek jego zabiegom. W najlepszym wypadku to tylko jego gadanie, które może irytować, w najgorszym zamiast cię wysterylizować zrobi ci in vitro.

– Bez przesady – zaśmiał się Jim, bo to już była przesada, a gdyby Lennox porwał się na cokolwiek niezgodnego z jego żądaniami i tak drastycznego, zostałaby z niego miazga. – Masz jednak rację odnośnie ochrony. Będę się czuł pewniej, mając krwiożerczą alfę do ochrony.

– Dwie.

– _Dwie_ – powtórzył, spoglądając na telefon, który obwieścił właśnie nadejście sms-a od kobiety zajmującej się sprawą Stanleya Rankina.

_Masz na mailu wyniki. Czekam na dyspozycje._

Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, ale poza tym nie dał po sobie znać, że otrzymał informację, na którą czekał i która napełniała go ekscytacją tak silną, że niemal spychała na bok mniej przyjemne emocje. Aby odsunąć od siebie jedno i drugie, zmienił temat, wracając do kwestii służbowych i przedstawiając Rankinowi nowy biznes, jaki powinien przekazać reszcie gangu pod rozwagę; niemal legalne zajęcie, które w razie potrzeby można było zmienić na pralnię brudnych pieniędzy. Po niedługim czasie dołączył do nich Kesson z listą pytań z gangu i w efekcie wszelkie sprawy prywatne któregokolwiek z nich zostały zepchnięte na bok.

Do późnego wieczora siedzieli razem przy kominku, popijając słabe drinki – obecne leki Jima mu tego nie zabraniały – i chociaż próbował tego unikać, co jakiś czas dyskusja przesuwała swą oś na osobę Sebastiana. Widział na otwartym od jakiegoś czasu laptopie maile od niego, zapewne kolejne suche zapytania o dyspozycje, ale z uporem je ignorował; w oczach Rankina niemal widział, że zdaje on sobie sprawę z dziwnej walki, jaką prowadził teraz z samym sobą, jednak mężczyzna akurat tego postanowił nie komentować.

Był lekko pijany, gdy niedługo po północy postanowili rozejść się do swoich pokoi; zachwiał się niebezpiecznie, kiedy, przebrany już do spania, schylał się po laptop, komórkę i szklankę z ostatnią, niedokończoną jeszcze porcją alkoholu – i ostatecznie zdecydował się zrobić z rzeczami do sypialni dwa kursy. Gdy wrócił do salonu, Rankin opuszczał właśnie łazienkę, mając na sobie tylko bokserki i na moment obaj znieruchomieli, mierząc się wzrokiem. Tak naprawdę pierwszy raz widział mężczyznę niemal w pełnej okazałości i chociaż jego ciało było naznaczone w paru miejscach wyraźnymi, brzydkimi bliznami, wciąż robił spore wrażenie – dzięki wyraźnie, lecz nie nadmiernie rozwiniętym i wyrzeźbionym mięśniom, wzrostowi i jasnej skórze wyraźnie kontrastującej z ciemnymi włosami.

– Patrzysz na mnie i tęsknisz za Sebastianem, czy po prostu jesteś niedopieszczony? – spytał mężczyzna, ewidentnie świadomy, że chociaż Jim nie czuje do niego żadnego pociągu, teraz prezentuje się na tyle zjawiskowo, by jednak przykuć na dłużej wzrok.

– Nie jesteś do niego w ogóle podobny – odparł i wzdrygnął się, kiedy Rankin przeciągnął się i w zachęcającej pozie oparł o futrynę.

– Skoro jednak jego nie ma i chwilowo jesteś wolny… obiecuję, zajęlibyśmy się tobą tak, że nie zapomniałbyś tego do końca życia.

– Nie wątpię – prychnął i nerwowo zacisnął palce na szklance. – Tyle że musiałbym być samobójcą, żeby pójść do łóżka z dwiema alfami.

– James potrafi być naprawdę delikatny, jeśli tylko chce – stwierdził, na co Jim roześmiał się z niedowierzaniem, wpatrując się w jedną z bardziej pokaźnych blizn, ciągnących się od biodra aż po żebra Rankina. – Przy tobie zapewne by się postarał.

– _Zapewne_? Wybacz, ale podziękuję. Mam na tyle instynktu samozachowawczego, żeby nie ładować się do łóżka niewyżytym alfom, które w dodatku jeszcze nigdy nie miały omegi. Jemu jeszcze może bym ufał, ale tobie…

– Pozwoliłbym ci być na górze – przerwał mu Neil, a jego słowa sprawiły, że Jim oniemiał. – No, pośrodku. Między nami. Jak teraz na ciebie patrzę, niemal _czuję_ , jak obejmowałbyś mnie od tyłu tymi małymi rączkami i…

– Jezu, idź spać – wydusił Jim. – Albo jesteś pijany bardziej niż na to wygląda albo też potrzebujesz wizyty lekarskiej, bo coś w psychice zaczyna ci szwankować – zakończył, na co Neil wybuchnął śmiechem, zupełnie niewzruszony jego słowami.

– Jak zmienisz zdanie, nasze łóżko jest szerokie. A noce takie paskudne i zimne…

– Więc James zapewne cię ogrzeje. Postarajcie się być cicho, bo muszę odpowiedzieć na parę maili… – urwał, gdy Rankin kolejny raz przeciągnął się, naprężając mięśnie, ewidentnie próbując zaprezentować swoje wdzięki i go _poderwać_. Wybuchnął krótkim śmiechem, obracając oczami, po czym zgarnął ze stołu telefon. – Maili służbowych. Dobranoc – dokończył, a następnie skierował się do swojej sypialni, przez cały czas czując na sobie spojrzenie Rankina; niemal cieszył się w tym momencie, że w domku naprawdę było dość chłodno, przez co miał na sobie długą piżamę i dodatkowo przyduży szlafrok frotte, dzięki którym nie wyglądał na tyle pociągająco, aby mężczyzna czegokolwiek więcej próbował, nie potrafiąc opanować swoich instynktów.

Gdy znalazł się w swoim pokoju, usadowił się wygodnie w łóżku i w pierwszej kolejności otworzył kolejne wiadomości od Sebastiana; w miarę, jak je czytał, jego brwi marszczyły się, bo sprawa w Walii, której mężczyzna miał przypilnować, nie poszła dobrze i ewidentnie była to jego wyłączna wina. Nie dopilnował paru drobiazgów, o których Jim by pamiętał, ktoś zginął, ktoś zniknął, spore pieniądze przeszły im koło nosa, a parę wartościowych kontaktów odeszło w siną dal. Gdyby był to ktokolwiek z jego ludzi… musiałby go ukarać i prawdopodobnie rozsadzałoby go z wściekłości, teraz zaś nie czuł zupełnie _nic_.

Gdyby ktokolwiek z sieci otrzymał do załatwienia tę sprawę, dostałby od niego dokładne wytyczne i listę wskazówek, jak należy postąpić i wówczas uniknąłby błędów, które popełnił Sebastian. Jim jednak, w swoich suchych i beznamiętnych mailach przekazał mu tylko niezbędne, ogólne informacje, nie siląc się na faktyczną pomoc w tej sprawie. Prawdopodobnie naraził go potraktowaniem tej sprawy w taki sposób – bo każda rozwalona akcja potencjalnie niosła ryzyko odkrycia, schwytania przez policję i kłopotów nie tylko samej jednostki, ale też dla całej sieci.

_Zostaw tę sprawę i wyjedź z Walii. Bolton wylatuje w południe do Irlandii, więc skontaktuj się z nim i ruszcie tam razem. Jutro przekażę wam dyspozycje. Udajesz Moriarty’ego, więc zabierz eleganckie rzeczy. Następnym razem…_

Przerwał pisanie, gdyż tak naprawdę powinien napisać coś o obdarciu ze skóry w razie kolejnej porażki, o tym, że to ostatnia szansa i że jest na cenzurowanym oraz zostanie obciążony kosztami tamtej spartaczonej szansy. Nie był w stanie zdobyć się na żadne z powyższych.

_Następnym razem uważaj na siebie. Odezwij się, gdy dotrzesz na miejsce. Nie zmieniłem numeru telefonu, więc jak coś się sypie, po prostu dzwoń a nie czekaj, aż spieprzy się do końca. Trzymaj się i…_

Kolejny raz zatrzymał się, gdy poczuł, jak chęć wyrzucenia z siebie, że za nim tęskni lub chociaż zapytania, czy chce się zobaczyć albo czy zmienił zdanie staje się niemal nie do opanowania. Prawdopodobnie był to tylko efekt alkoholu i rozmów z Rankinem, bo przecież do tej pory takie myśli niemal nie pojawiały się w jego głowie. Ostatecznie po słowach _trzymaj się_ zakończył maila i wysłał go bez podpisu, a następnie przejrzał wiadomości Sebastiana od początku, analizując wszystkie jego błędy i znajdując rozwiązania, jakie należało zastosować w kolejnych etapach sprawy i które sam by zastosował wcześniej – gdyby tylko miał taką możliwość i gdyby mężczyzna poinformował go telefonicznie, że ma problemy.

 Inne maile służbowe tylko przejrzał, nie dostrzegając w nich niczego, co wymagałoby pilnej odpowiedzi, a w końcu uruchomił wiadomość od kobiety zajmującej się Stanleyem Rankinem, chociaż jego entuzjazm z powodu zajścia z Sebastianem niemal zupełnie zniknął. Otworzył wiadomość, która zawierała tylko informację, że wyniki są jak dla niej mało jednoznaczne, a z opisu nic nie rozumie, obawiała się jednak przekazywać je dalej, bo po prostu nie wie, co ma z nimi zrobić i czy w ogóle wymagają korekty.

Otworzył plik z kilkoma wykresami i kompletem medycznych opisów z pewnym zdziwieniem, gdyż już krótki research wystarczył mu, aby zorientować się, jak wyglądają zapisy z wymuszonego, a jak z dobrowolnego wiązania – w końcu poszczególne parametry różniły się wówczas dość drastycznie. Kiedy jednak jego oczom ukazały się wyniki ojca Rankina, jakiś czas wpatrywał się w nie bez krzty zrozumienia; sam początek, prawdopodobnie pierwszych kilka minut, wyglądał jak normalne wiązanie, jednak potem nastąpił gwałtowny wzrost nacisku charakterystyczny dla wymuszenia, który zmniejszał się stopniowo i od połowy był nawet słabszy niż standardowo. Wykresy dotyczące omegi były za to dla niego nietypowe, niespójne i pozbawione sensu – bo część, ta dotycząca układu i stabilności nici mentalnych, wydawała się świadczyć o wymuszeniu, jednak większość mówiła coś dokładnie przeciwnego.

 _Wstrzymaj się. Prześlę to zaufanemu lekarzowi do interpretacji. Z niczym się nam nie spieszy._ Napisał, po czym jeszcze parę chwil wpatrywał się bez zrozumienia w wyniki na ekranie. Potem zaś przesłał je do Lennoxa, usuwając kody umożliwiające identyfikację, czyje są to badania i gdzie zostały wykonane i poprosił go o informację, o co chodzi i czy przedstawione wiązanie było wymuszone oraz na ile wyniki są jednoznaczne. Ze względu na późną porę nie spodziewał się odpowiedzi, tak więc odsunął od siebie komputer i wstał z łóżka, by przysiąść na parapecie z resztką ostatniego drinka w ręku i jakiś czas wpatrywać się rozjaśniony śniegiem, nocny widok za oknem.

Kiedy odezwał się jego telefon, w pierwszej chwili sądził, że to Sherlock, bo detektyw czasem pisał do niego w niestworzonych godzinach, odkąd zdecydował się odpowiedzieć na jego pierwszą wiadomość; głównie zapytania odnośnie dawnych spraw, co do których detektyw wykrył, że wiązały się z Moriartym i na które Jim nie odpisywał raczej niczym więcej niż emotikonami. Kiedy sięgnął po komórkę, spodziewał się właśnie czegoś takiego i nawet nie patrzył na ekran, automatycznym ruchem otwierając wiadomość.

_Zajmę się kosztami i posprzątam wszystko do końca, gdy wrócę z Irlandii. Przepraszam, że nie zadzwoniłem, gdy potrzebowałem pomocy i obiecuję, że się to nie powtórzy. SM._

Parę długich chwil wpatrywał się w wiadomość od Sebastiana, teoretycznie suchą i obojętną, jednak Jim niemal widział, jak mężczyzna męczy się z jej skleceniem. Sam również miał problem, by mu odpowiedzieć i kilkakrotnie zaczynał i kasował odpowiedź, zanim udało mu się stworzyć coś, co zdecydował się wysłać.

_Zostaw to i zapomnij o sprawie. Jakiekolwiek próby działania będą ryzykowne, a ja nie chcę, żebyś się narażał. Zajmij się Irlandią i przypilnuj Boltona, bo z waszej dwójki tylko ty nadajesz się do myślenia._

_Dziękuję, szefie._ Odczytał już po paru sekundach i przymknął oczy, uświadamiając sobie, że liczył na to, że Sebastian tym razem nie zwróci się do niego w ten sposób. Dopił drinka do końca i niesiony nagłym impulsem, wystukał odpowiedź.

_Pamiętasz jeszcze, że mam imię?_

Niemal pożałował wysłania wiadomości, gdy komórka kompletnie po niej zamilkła; mijały kolejne minuty ciszy, w trakcie których Jima nosiło coraz bardziej, bo to pewnie był błąd, zbyt szybkie wyciągnięcie ręki, mimo wszystkiego, co mówił Rankin na temat Sebastiana, mimo że liczył, że jednak jest inaczej; kiedy telefon wreszcie obwieścił nadejście odpowiedzi, w pierwszej chwili bał się jej otwierać, spodziewając się po niej wszystkiego co najgorsze.

_Pamiętam aż za dobrze, ale dopóki jesteś daleko, pewnie lepiej, żebyś pozostał dla mnie szefem. Przepraszam za to co się stało. Rozumiem, dlaczego wyjechałeś i wiem, że rozmowę z tobą spieprzyłem tysiąc razy bardziej niż akcję w Walii. Mam nadzieję, że u ciebie w porządku i że nie rozwaliłem jeszcze wszystkiego, co mogło między nami być, bo nie chcę, żeby to był koniec. Odezwij się, gdy będziesz mnie potrzebował. Albo gdy uznasz, że to właściwy moment._

Jim zamarł i tę ostatnią wiadomość czytał jeszcze wiele razy, zanim faktycznie dotarł do niego sens zawartych w niej słów. Czuł, jak jego tętno przyspiesza z emocji rozlewających się po jego ciele i zdusił pragnienie, by zadzwonić już teraz – choćby tylko po to, by usłyszeć głos Sebastiana wypowiadający te same słowa, które do niego przed chwilą wysłał. Przymknął oczy i jeszcze parę chwil pozostał w tym stanie, nie będąc w stanie od razu odpisać, a gdy wreszcie się na to zdobył, ograniczył się do krótkiego pytania, które wciąż między nimi wisiało.

_W końcu wszystko przemyślałeś, że to piszesz?_

_Zadzwoń._ Przeczytał sekundę później i z powodu powrotu racjonalizmu byłby zignorował tę wiadomość, gdyby nie słowo, które nadeszło chwilę później. _Proszę_.

 

***

 

Po nieudanej akcji, będącej skutkiem jego błędów, Sebastian czuł się fatalnie. Tkwił w obskurnym motelu na południu Walii, wpatrując się w niezbyt czyste okno, popijając wino i starając się wyciszyć oraz sklecić, przynajmniej w myślach, odpowiednią wiadomość dla Jima – bo musiał go przecież poinformować, że zawalił tę sprawę, kto inny miałby to zrobić? Dwóch nieżyjących chłopców od brudnej roboty, których ze sobą zabrał? Równie martwy klient? A może jego wspólnik, który zdołał uciec i prawdopodobnie opisywał w tym momencie na policji twarze tamtej dwójki, nie wiedząc jeszcze, że obaj gryźli już piach. Sprawa była serią pomyłek, które niosły ze sobą spore koszty i mogły mieć dalekosiężne, negatywne skutki; Sebastian zdołał zatuszować wszystko tylko pobieżnie, upewnił się, że nazwisko Moriarty nie wyszło dalej, ale zasadniczo nie był w stanie zrobić nic więcej, bo w takich sprawach zwyczajnie się nie sprawdzał, ograniczając się raczej do organizowania ekipy sprzątającej.

Problemem było jednak co innego. W normalnych okolicznościach nie zdarzały mu się takie błędy. Akcja nie była ciężka, a gdy czasem coś szło nie po jego myśli, niemal zawsze był w stanie wycofać się, zmienić plany czy coś skorygować i dopasować się do rzeczywistości; nawet w trudnych momentach, kiedy musiał działać sam, niejako czuł nad sobą oddech Moriarty’ego, który zarządzał tym wszystkim i był prawie zawsze na wyciągnięcie ręki. Dopiero kiedy go nie było, tak samo jak mniej lub bardziej konkretnych dyspozycji, Sebastian zorientował się, jak bardzo ich potrzebował i jednocześnie – przypomniał sobie, że mimo swojej naprawdę wysokiej pozycji w sieci, do rozwiązywania pewnych problemów samodzielnie zupełnie się nie nadawał i że Jim stanowił dla niego niezbędne wsparcie w obszarach, o których sam nie tylko nie myślał, ale wręcz nie wiedział, że ktoś powinien o nich myśleć. Gdy klient jeszcze przed spotkaniem zaczął zachowywać się podejrzanie, Sebastian zaciskał zęby, licząc na to, że da sobie z nim radę; nikogo nie informował o kłopotach aż te urosły do rozmiarów, których nie mógł opanować bez większego wsparcia… którego nie zorganizował, sądząc, że poradzi sobie sam i o które nie poprosił Jima gdy jeszcze była taka możliwość, bo nie potrafił wówczas do niego zadzwonić. Oczywiście, wiedział, że mężczyzna nie raz też wpakował się w tarapaty przez jakąś głupią dumę czy przekonanie o niezniszczalności – ale zawsze sądził, że sam jest ponad to i że nigdy nie zawaliłby akcji przez nadmierną samodzielność połączoną z bezmyślną wiarą w swoje możliwości.

Poza tym wszystkim podejrzewał jeszcze jedną rzecz: że tak naprawdę bezpośrednią przyczyną jego błędów był fakt, że odkąd Jim go opuścił, był w na tyle kiepskiej kondycji psychicznej, że przerastały go rzeczy, z którymi kiedyś dałby sobie radę. Że jego zdolności podupadały, że zawiódł oczekiwania i że Jim, który nie usunął go z sieci po ich starciu mógł zacząć to rozważać i tym samym całkowicie wykreślić go ze swojego życia… i to nie z powodów prywatnych, a dlatego, że Sebastian po prostu przestał być użyteczny i godny zaufania.

Mroziła go sama myśl o tym, że wiadomości z dyspozycjami mogłyby przestać nadchodzić, że nie miałby nawet namiastki ich wcześniejszej bliskości i że wszystko to przez jedną, krótką, ale stanowczo zbyt głośną rozmowę, gdzie każdy z nich dał się ponieść emocjom i powiedział za dużo. Początkowo usprawiedliwiał się szokiem, wciąż nie mógł dojść do siebie po wieściach, jakie usłyszał, jednak minęło trochę czasu i zaczęło do niego w końcu docierać, dlaczego Jim zamierzał zmienić płeć. Przypominał sobie wszystkie ich dawne rozmowy, wszystkie momenty, w których powinien był dostrzec drugie dno i zrozumieć, że w jego lękach jest coś więcej.

Kiedy spadła na niego świadomość, jak daleko mężczyzna zamierza się posunąć przez brak akceptacji faktu, że urodził się omegą, pomimo swojej autentycznej wiary, że płeć nie ma znaczenia, nie potrafił się z tym jednak pogodzić. Mógł logicznie rozumieć wszystkie argumenty, bo przecież widział niejednokrotnie, jak bardzo Jim się męczył… ale sądził przez cały ten czas, że jeśli będzie traktował go odpowiednio, pomoże mu i że będzie potrafił go uszczęśliwić. Okazało się, że nie potrafił… i nawet jeśli tożsamość płciowa była niezależna od jego poczynań, wciąż traktował decyzję o operacji jako swoją osobistą porażkę, jako człowieka, przyjaciela, partnera… _alfę_. Racjonalnie wiedział, że nie w tym była rzecz, ale na poziomie emocji nie umiał, mimo upływu czasu, pogodzić się z tym, że _omega go nie chce_ , a tak właśnie to odczuwał.

Dlatego nie dzwonił. Nie pisał niczego więcej niż służbowych maili. Milczał i trzymał dystans i pomimo rozstroju psychicznego próbował pracować. Żeby zapomnieć, co właśnie umyka mu z rąk, związek będący spełnieniem jego tłumionych tyle lat pragnień, ktoś, kto dał mu szansę, omega, która nie była podobna do żadnej innej… bo _to nie była omega_ , a Jim ani przez chwilę nie chciał dla nich relacji A/O. Dlatego kłamał, pewnie nawet na samym początku, gdy powoli się do siebie zbliżali, zamierzał to ukrywać, zmienić płeć w tajemnicy i być dla niego betą… i, oczywiście, wtedy też byliby szczęśliwi, był o tym absolutnie przekonany i cały ten czas próbował przypomnieć sobie ich pierwsze wspólne chwile i fakt, że już wtedy go pragnął, chociaż widział w nim betę…

Ale nie potrafił. Bez względu na to, że Kesson i Rankin namawiali go na wyciągnięcie ręki oraz że obiecał przemyśleć to wszystko i że naprawdę próbował zmusić się do zmiany postrzegania osoby Jima po ich rozmowie. Miał do niego żal. Bolało go, że przed nim uciekł, że chce się zoperować, że kłamał, za jego plecami organizował sobie zmianę płci, że mu nie ufał i dawał mu cały ten czas mylne sygnały… że pozwolił mu wierzyć, że będą razem jako alfa i omega.

I, oczywiście, że rozkochał go w sobie, z pełną premedytacją i wiedząc, że wprowadza go w błąd. A Sebastian, chociaż chciałby umieć ustabilizować swoje uczucia, albo go skreślając i wymazując ich relację z pamięci albo bezwarunkowo akceptując decyzję – nie potrafił zrobić ani jednego ani drugiego do końca, tkwił w bolesnym zawieszeniu, nie miał pojęcia, na czym stoi i jedyne, czego miał pewność, to że potraktował go na koniec okropnie… może i był sprawiedliwy i miał prawo tak zareagować – ale zranił go i zawiódł w jednym z najtrudniejszych dla niego momentów, kiedy Jim tak bardzo na niego liczył.

Wrócił myślami do chwili obecnej, kiedy to tkwił nieruchomo z komórką w dłoni, zestresowany, że podjął rozmowę i bojąc się zarówno tego, że Jim spełni jego prośbę, jak też że więcej się nie odezwie. Po wysłaniu ostatniego smsa czekał dobrych kilka minut, coraz bardziej podejrzewając, że prosząc o telefon posunął się za daleko… tak samo zresztą jak pisząc poprzednie wiadomości, gdzie na skutek nagromadzenia emocji i złości po nieudanej akcji wypił za dużo i stał się zbyt wylewny. Pierwszego maila od Jima przeczytał dokładnie w momencie, kiedy wszystko wydawało się na niego walić, dlatego zdecydował się odpowiedzieć mu smsem a nie kolejnym suchym mailem i pewnie _dlatego_ poprosił o rozmowę, chociaż nie miał pojęcia, co właściwie miałby mu powiedzieć.

 _W końcu wszystko przemyślałeś, że to piszesz?_ Boże… jak w ogóle Jim mógł o to pytać…?

Kiedy jego komórka zadzwoniła, _w końcu_ , jego palce drgnęły, a oddech zaczął mu przyspieszać. Bał się słów, które znów mogły paść, swoich reakcji, wyrzutów ze strony Jima, krzyków i kolejnych ciosów, które mogli sobie zadać, bo znali się tak dobrze, że doskonale dostrzegali czułe punkty i w kłótni każdy potrafił skutecznie celować prosto w nie. Odebrał jednak zanim rozbrzmiał drugi sygnał, choćby dlatego, że bardziej niż tego wszystkiego obawiał się, że Jim może zmienić zdanie i uznać, że jednak nie chce z nim jeszcze rozmawiać. _W końcu wszystko przemyślałeś…?_

– Nie myślałem o niczym innym przez te dwa tygodnie – powiedział na wstępie, gdy tylko odblokował połączenie i przysunął komórkę do ucha.

– Cześć… tak na początek – powiedział Jim cicho, na co Sebastian zaśmiał się niepewnie, a potem, czując, jak miękną mu nogi, ostrożnie przysiadł na łóżku hotelowym.

– Cześć – odparł głosem, który przez jego zaciśnięte gardło brzmiał odrobinę ochryple. – W sumie… nie sądziłem, że zadzwonisz – dodał , lecz odpowiedziała mu cisza. – Chyba wciąż nie wierzę, że faktycznie jesteś po drugiej stronie...

– Prosiłeś, żebym zadzwonił – usłyszał po paru sekundach, ale kompletnie nie potrafił rozpoznać po samym tonie głosu, w jakim stanie był Jim i czy w ogóle ma ochotę na rozmowę. Chociaż pewnie dzieliły ich setki kilometrów, poczuł, że bardziej niż czegokolwiek innego chciałby teraz mieć go przy sobie, móc patrzyć na jego twarz, obserwować każde jego drgnięcie, nawet najdrobniejsze, dzięki któremu mógłby rozpoznać, co w tym momencie czuje.

– W sumie najbardziej chciałbym, żebyś był obok, ale…

– Na pewno masz świadomość, że nie zobaczymy się, zanim nie będę po zabiegu – dokończył za niego Jim, a jego ton w końcu nabrał nieco życia. Mężczyzna nie brzmiał już w nieokreślony i trudny do interpretacji sposób, był odrobinę poirytowany, spięty i chyba obawiał się reakcji na takie postawienie sprawy. – Wiesz, dlaczego, prawda? – dodał nieco łagodniej.

– Wiem – przyznał Sebastian ciężko i zamilkł na parę chwil. – Co nie znaczy, że mi się to podoba – przyznał szczerze i westchnął. – Prosiłem, żebyś zadzwonił… ale w sumie nie wiem, co ci powiedzieć.

– Nie mów tylko, że chciałeś usłyszeć mój głos – odparł Jim, a Sebastian z zaskoczeniem stwierdził, że jego stwierdzenie miało być pewnie niewinnym żartem. – To brzmiałoby…

– Zbyt ckliwie – dokończył za niego. – Ale chyba tego właśnie chciałem – stwierdził i zaśmiał się w wymuszony i nerwowy sposób. – Jim…

– Już przestałem być szefem? – wtrącił mężczyzna.

– Zawsze będziesz – westchnął, ze zmęczeniem pocierając twarz. – Ale _to_ nie jest rozmowa służbowa.

– Nie, nie jest – przyznał, wypowiadając słowa powoli i ostrożnie. – Co chciałeś mi powiedzieć? Do jakich doszedłeś wniosków, że… zdecydowałeś się odezwać? – spytał, a wówczas Sebastian spiął się, nie potrafiąc mu udzielić bezpośredniej odpowiedzi. – Piszesz, że nie chcesz się rozstawać. Ale nie potrafisz się z tym pogodzić, co? Że jak się zobaczymy, nie będę już taki jak kiedyś…? Tak naprawdę nic się nie zmieniło od naszej rozmowy, prawda?

– Zmieniło się to, że nie zamierzam urządzać ci awantur i próbować cię przekonywać – powiedział i wziął głęboki oddech. – Przepraszam za to, jak się zachowałem i że zmusiłem cię do ucieczki. Gdyby było inaczej, nie wyjechałbyś i…

– Sebastian, nie sądzisz, że to było nam potrzebne? – przerwał mu Jim. – Każdy z nas zajął się sobą i mieliśmy czas pomyśleć o tym, co dalej.

– I może jeszcze powiesz, że opadły emocje i obaj myślimy teraz trzeźwo? – wtrącił Sebastian. – Nie wiem jak ty, ale ja _nie_ myślę. Mogę rozumieć, dlaczego wyjechałeś, ale i tak doprowadza mnie do szału, że jesteś daleko i że w takiej sytuacji wolałeś być sam. Nie masz nawet ochrony, w razie gdyby…

– Mam Rankina i Kessona…

– Miesiąc temu bałeś się z którymkolwiek z nich zostać sam w pokoju – westchnął z rezygnacją. – Kessonowi można ufać, ale Rankin…

– Poradzę sobie z nimi – uciął odrobinę za ostro Jim, ale jego głos po chwili złagodniał. – Nie martw się nimi. Pomogą mi, zwłaszcza że jeszcze zanim powiedziałem ci o swoich planach, byli moją opcją awaryjną, w razie gdybyś ty…

– Gdybym zachował się tak, jak się zachowałem – dokończył za niego. – Wiem, że cię zawiodłem i nie mam prawa robić ci wyrzutów, ale czy jesteś pewny, że wolisz polegać na nich…

– Zamiast wezwać ciebie i wierzyć, że pomożesz mi wbrew sobie. Dla nich nie robi różnicy, czy jestem omegą czy betą, więc nie mają powodów by zaszkodzić mi w imię… – urwał i zaśmiał się niepewnie. – Pewnie w imię pomocy mi, gdy wydaje ci się, że wiesz lepiej, czego mi potrzeba. Jedyna osoba, której nie jestem pewny, to Lennox, ale mając do towarzystwa dwie alfy, nie muszę się obawiać, że coś odstawi.

– Bardziej ufam im niż jemu więc pewnie masz rację – odparł, postanawiając nie komentować stwierdzenia o tym, że niby sam, tak jak Lennox, mógłby sabotować plany Jima. Zagryzł wargi, wiedząc, że oto nadszedł moment, gdy powinien pewnie zapytać, jak poszła mu wizyta lekarska, gdzie właściwie był, jakie miał plany i kiedy miał wyznaczony termin zabiegu… może chociaż nad jakimi pracował sprawami, co działo się z alfa-gangiem i Sherlockiem, jak się czuł i czy na pewno chciał go wysyłać do Irlandii. – Chciałbym się z tobą zobaczyć – powiedział zamiast tego. – Zanim poddasz się operacji. Chcę zobaczyć, że jesteś tego pewny i że nie będziesz żałował i…

– Jeśli tak do tego podchodzisz, nie mamy o czym…

– Nie zamierzam wmawiać ci, że cokolwiek wiem lepiej, że to nie jest konieczne i powinieneś to przemyśleć jeszcze raz.

– Tylko co? Chcesz mnie zobaczyć ostatni raz jako pełnowartościową omegę, zanim Lennox mnie potnie?

– Wiesz, że nie o to mi chodzi… – wymamrotał, na co Jim westchnął ciężko, a po odgłosach z drugiej strony Sebastian zorientował się, że przekłada telefon do drugiej ręki i kładzie się na trzeszczącym łóżku.

– I wiem też, że dobrze zrobiłem, uciekając przed tobą z Londynu. Zajmij się pracą i dzwoń do mnie, gdyby coś się działo. Ale może lepiej zostawmy ten temat, skoro i tak nie wiesz, jak reagować i obaj hamujemy się teraz przed awanturą i powtórką tych samych argumentów, które już sobie powiedzieliśmy – oznajmił. – Cieszę się, że cię usłyszałem. Niech to wystarczy. Nie psujmy tego.

– Jeśli zmieniłbyś zdanie odnośnie spotkania…

– Nie sądzę, że to możliwe – powiedział spokojnie. – Ale obiecuję się odezwać, jeśli zmienię zdanie. Dobranoc, Sebastian.

– Dobranoc – wymamrotał i już miał się rozłączyć, kiedy Jim odezwał się ponownie.

– Też chciałbym, żebyś tu był – oznajmił, a moment później w słuchawce zaległa cisza.

Wpatrywał się w telefon parę chwil, zanim odłożył go na szafkę nocną i usiadł wygodniej na wąskim łóżku. Zerknął w okno, w ciemne niebo, zastanawiając się, gdzie w tym momencie jest Jim i czy tak jak on pozwolił sobie teraz na chwilę oderwania od rzeczywistości; wspominał ich wspólne chwile bez wcześniejszej goryczy i żalu za straconymi szansami i tak naprawdę po raz pierwszy od blisko dwóch tygodni uwierzył, że wszystko może się jeszcze ułożyć. Nie wyjaśnili sobie niczego, ale na to nie liczył, jednak i tak sam fakt, że zaczęli znów rozmawiać wiele dla niego znaczył i polepszył jego kiepski nastrój.

Nadal nie wiedział, jak wszystko się potoczy, gdy Jim wcieli w życie swoje plany i pewnie powinien się obawiać, że wówczas nie będzie potrafił już patrzeć na niego jak wcześniej – ale dopóki w jego umyśle pobrzmiewały ostatnie słowa, jakie usłyszał, nie potrafił się tym dłużej zadręczać ani pogrążać się w kolejnych niewesołych rozmyślaniach.

 

***

 

Rozmowa z Sebastianem, chociaż tak naprawdę przebiegła dobrze, rozstroiła Jima na tyle, że przez resztę nocy walczył z bezsennością i dopiero w porze śniadaniowej, gdy słyszał już krzątających się po salonie Kessona i Rankina udało mu się odpłynąć na dłużej niż kwadrans. Zazwyczaj w takich momentach faszerował się lekami, ale po dawce alkoholu jaką sobie zaserwował i stoperach, których działania jeszcze na sobie nie przetestował do końca, wolał tak nie eksperymentować w momencie gdy tkwił na odludziu z dwiema alfami.

Sebastian z całą pewnością nie byłby zachwycony, gdyby o tym wiedział.

Mijała już jedenasta, gdy zwlekł się wreszcie z łóżka i jak zombie ruszył do salonu, gdzie, ku jego zaskoczeniu, czekało na niego śniadanie, do którego Kesson podał mu świeżą kawę, dużą szklankę soku i lek na ból głowy, najwyraźniej uznając, że to nadmierna alkoholizacja jest przyczyną jego stanu. Jim uśmiechnął się blado i, co chwilę ziewając, zaczął skubać niemrawo przygotowany posiłek, każdy kęs popijając, aby w ogóle być w stanie coś przełknąć. Po paru minutach otworzył przyniesionego wcześniej laptopa i uruchomił pocztę elektroniczną, postanawiając w ramach rozruszania umysłu zająć się wiadomościami, które poprzedniego dnia zignorował. Nie zdążył jednak się za to zabrać – pierwszą rzeczą, jaką zobaczył, była wiadomość od Lennoxa, który kazał mu zadzwonić i dokładnie opowiedzieć, o co chodziło z wynikami, które mu przesłał. Jim zmarszczył brwi, ale uznał, że powrót z komórką do sypialni, gdy dopiero się z niej wyłonił, wyglądałby dziwnie i mógł budzić podejrzenia, dlatego też poczekał ze średnią cierpliwością aż do południa, kiedy to Rankin wyciągnął Kessona na spacer – absurdalny pomysł, gdy kwitli w górach w środku zimy i raczej nie było opcji, by się w nie zapuścić, a połacie śniegu na pobliskiej dolinie wyglądały mało interesująco. Zachował jednak te przemyślenia dla siebie, skoro chciał się ich pozbyć z pomieszczenia na nieco dłużej i nie ryzykować, że coś podsłuchają.

– Co chcesz wiedzieć? – powiedział, gdy tylko Lennox odebrał telefon i krótko się przywitali. – Wydawało mi się, że dałem ci jasne dyspozycje. Potrzebuję potwierdzenia, czy to wiązanie było wymuszone i na ile wyniki są jednoznaczne.

– A ja potrzebuję, byś powiedział, gdzie je dorwałeś– oznajmił mężczyzna ze zniecierpliwieniem, ale również pewnym zainteresowaniem. – Raczej nieczęsto widuje się coś takiego.

– Powiem ci wszystko, jak poznam prawdę – oznajmił Jim. – Więc?

– James, to… – Lennox zaśmiał się dziwnie i urwał na parę chwil. – Nie wiem, kogo badałeś, ale… Musisz wiedzieć na początku jedną, istotną rzecz. Wyniki które mi przesłałeś tylko dzięki rozwojowi medycyny w zakresie wiązań w ciągu ostatnich kilku lat można poprawnie zinterpretować. Jeszcze dziesięć-piętnaście lat temu, przy dawnych technikach badań, wiązanie jak to uznałoby za wymuszone, ale teraz…

– Więc ono _nie jest_ wymuszone? – wtrącił z ekscytacją.

– Posłuchaj, bo to nie taka prosta sprawa, a chcę żebyś to zrozumiał. Początek wiązania można w pewnym sensie uznać za wymuszenie, ale! Stało się tak dlatego, że druga strona, ta omega, miała odrobinę przyblokowane nici mentalne – oznajmił, nie hamując już się przed okazaniem, jak bardzo jest tym zafascynowany. – Nic drastycznego ani poważnego, w młodym wieku zdarza się to dość często i dlatego nastolatki czasem nie potrafią tego zrobić. U tej dwójki wiązanie było utrudnione tym bardziej, że nie robili go w trakcie gorączki… czyli jest duże prawdopodobieństwo, że nie była to potrzeba chwili i skutek zawirowania hormonalnego albo ogłupienie seksem w rui, a zaplanowane działanie. Chcieli to zrobić, ale mieli z tym problem… i co się stało?

– Alfa nacisnęła za mocno…? – spytał ostrożnie.

– Tak, i to właśnie jest wyraźnie widoczne. Jednak trwało tylko moment i chociaż dla omegi z całą pewnością nie było przyjemne, nie opierała się temu w żaden sposób. Dalsza część wiązania, gdy już przebito się przez barierę ściśniętych nici mentalnych wygląda zupełnie normalnie i jest ewidentne, że alfa miała pełną współpracę i zgodę ze strony omegi. Jedyne, co może być tu wątpliwe, to że robili to _bardzo_ młodo, gdzie żadne z nich nie było jeszcze dojrzałe fizycznie. Raczej nie mieli jeszcze osiemnastu lat, możliwe nawet, że nie mieli jeszcze szesnastu. Omega prawie na pewno nie miała – zaśmiał się odrobinę nerwowo. – Jeśli tak było w istocie, to to, co tu widzę, nie powinno aż tak dziwić. Może próbowali związać się wbrew woli rodziców i gdy napotkali opór, zamiast zwrócić się do lekarza albo w ogóle kogoś dorosłego… dalej robili to po kryjomu, bo wykresy ze strony omegi wskazują, że nie była to pierwsza próba i dlatego również nie wyglądają zbyt typowo. Przy poprzednich jego nici naruszyły się i zacisnęły tak, że powinno się odczekać kilka tygodni do kolejnej próby i… oto efekt.

– Tak… głupie, ślepo zakochane i zdesperowane dzieciaki, które nie chciały czekać – dokończył za niego Jim. – Jeśli robili to po kryjomu, jak mówisz, to by sporo wyjaśniało. Pewnie ich rodzice wiedzieli, że z tego związku nic dobrego nie wyjdzie.

– Znasz ich, prawda…? – spytał, a Jim przez chwilę nie wiedział, co odpowiedzieć. – I sądziłeś, że masz do czynienia z wymuszonym wiązaniem, bo przy starszych technologiach i bez obecnej wiedzy medycznej pewnie za takie zostało ono uznane…

– Powiedz, czy te wyniki są całkowicie jednoznaczne? – przerwał mu, bo tak naprawdę tylko o to mu chodziło w tym momencie.

– Stuprocentowo – odparł pewny tonem Lennox. – Żaden lekarz nie miałby tu najmniejszych wątpliwości. Powiesz mi, czemu to takie ważne? I o kogo chodzi...?

– Przecież obiecałem – westchnął i wbił wzrok w ekran komputera. – Te wyniki to dowód czyjejś niewinności. Alfy, która spędziła w więzieniu dwadzieścia pięć lat, bo po kilku latach niby udanego związku omega oskarżyła ją o wymuszenie wiązania… którego, jak się okazuje, wcale nie wymusił. Ale pewnie wiedział, że tak to zostanie zakwalifikowane i nawet po latach nigdy nie odważył się domagać badań… a po tylu latach więziennego prania mózgu, pewnie sądził, że naprawdę je wymusił.

– Jezu… – wymamrotał Lennox, usłyszawszy tę historią.

– I masz rację, byli młodzi, bo obaj mieli wtedy koło szesnastu lat. Gdy powiedziałeś to wszystko, o niezgadzających się rodzicach i całej reszcie, to naprawdę nabiera sensu…

– Więc… kto to jest?

– Ojciec Neila Rankina – odparł, na co Lennox jęknął przeciągle i z tego, co Jim zdołał usłyszeć, opadł ciężko na krzesło.

– Zamierzasz go uwolnić? Neil ci to zlecił? – wydusił w końcu.

– Nie zlecił i nic o tym nie wie, ale tak, zamierzam go uwolnić. Szykuj się, że będziesz musiał zająć się leczeniem kolejnej alfy, bo po tylu latach przyjmowania więziennych dawek stoperów…

– Dostanie zapaści gdy tylko z niego zejdą, _wiem_ – dokończył Lennox. – I nawet jeśli załatwisz wszystko legalnie, a zakładam, że to planujesz, nikt się nie zajmie jego odwykiem przed wypuszczeniem go na wolność.

– Bo to co robią alfom w więzieniach zmienia ich w uzależnione od stoperów wraki – dodał Jim cicho, czując się nieswojo, gdy sobie to niejako _przypomniał_ … bo przecież miał pełną świadomość co dzieje się w więzieniach i nigdy nie żałował skazanych alf. – Pewnie to dziwne, że dożył tam prawie sześćdziesiątki, co? – dodał i zaśmiał się gorzko.

– Zajmę się jego odwykiem i nic mu nie będzie – odparł Lennox napiętym tonem. – Mam spore doświadczenie z omegami, a u alf to jednak odrobinę łatwiejsze, nawet gdy są w ciężkim stanie.

– Co, z nim też się prześpisz?

– Daj spokój – mruknął z wyraźnym zażenowaniem. – Zanim go do mnie przywieziesz, wyciągnij tylko z więzienia listę leków, jakie dostawał ostatnie trzy lata i prześlij do mnie, żebym zorientował się, z czym będę mieć do czynienia. I… uwolnij go najszybciej jak jesteś w stanie, bo ten człowiek nie zasługuje nawet na dzień kary dłużej.

– Nie zajmie mi to dłużej niż tydzień.

– Tak… w końcu nie możesz tego zaplanować na czas twojego zabiegu – słusznie zauważył Lennox i na moment zamilkł. – Nic się nie zmieniło? Nadal chcesz…

– Tak. Jak tylko otrzymasz wyniki przyjadę do ciebie i załatwimy to najszybciej, jak się da – oznajmił, bezwiednie zerkając na ekran, na którym uruchomił się wygaszacz ekranu i na czarnym tle zobaczył swoje odbicie; od razu zwrócił uwagę na pewne części twarzy, które na skutek przyjmowanych hormonów odrobinę się zmieniły w ciągu ostatnich dni. Dopiero przyzwyczajał się do tego i czuł się z tym dziwnie, tym bardziej, gdy uświadomił sobie, że po sterylizacji tak właśnie będzie wyglądać cały czas oraz że po pełnej operacji i na skutek dłuższego przyjmowania hormonów zmiany jeszcze się pogłębią.

– Rozmawiałeś z Sebastianem?

– Tak – odparł i poruszył kursorem, sprawiając, że na ekranie ponownie pojawiły się wyniki Stanleya Rankina, rozmywając jego odbicie. – Spotkam się z nim, gdy tylko będzie po wszystkim.

– Zmienił zdanie…?

– Nie do końca – powiedział cicho, zerkając bezwiednie w okno i dostrzegając w oddali Kessona i Rankina, którzy sunęli po śniegu rozległą polaną, oddalając się od niego coraz bardziej. – Ale chciałby umieć zmienić. I ma nadzieję, że mu się to uda, gdy mnie zobaczy. Też chciałbym ją mieć – stwierdził słabo i w tym momencie uznał, że powiedział już wystarczająco i nadszedł najwyższy czas, aby się rozłączyć i nie pogrążyć bardziej w ckliwych wyznaniach. – Przepraszam cię, ale muszę kończyć. Zająć się formalnościami, wysłać dyspozycje i wszystko załatwić. Będziemy w kontakcie – oznajmił, a po krótkim pożegnaniu rozłączył się, wziął głęboki oddech i zaczął wystukiwać kolejne wiadomości, mające na celu uruchomienie prawniczej maszyny, która w ciągu paru dni doprowadzić miała do uwolnienia Stanleya Rankina.

Nawet jeśli większość rzeczy zaplanował sobie już wcześniej, teraz, gdy miał konkrety, trzeba było krok po kroku wprowadzić zamiary w życie. Oczywiście miał od tego ludzi, jednak w tej sprawie nie zamierzał zdać się na kogokolwiek i postanowił przypilnować tej sprawy bardziej wnikliwie niż normalnie i mieć pewność, że wszystko pójdzie po jego myśli. Zatopił się w sprawie na tyle, że nie czuł upływu czasu i gdy Kessona i Rankin wrócili do domu, z pewnym zdziwieniem stwierdził, że była już pora obiadowa, a na dworze powoli robiło się szarawo.

– Jakaś większa sprawa? – spytał z zainteresowaniem Rankin, dostrzegając stan, w jakim znajdował się Jim; mężczyzna drgnął z zaskoczeniem, w pierwszej chwili nie wiedząc, co odpowiedzieć.

– Gdy jutro będziecie wracać do Dundee, zabiorę się z wami – powiedział więc, na co Rankin skinął głową, ale ewidentnie czekał na dalsze wyjaśnienia. – Za kilka dni mam coś do załatwienia w Balquhidder – oznajmił i natychmiast zauważył, że na samo brzmienie tej nazwy twarz drugiego mężczyzny ściąga się w grymasie. – Zatrzymam się w mieszkaniu, które wynajmowałem z Sebastianem.

– Nie boisz się, że Holmes mógł…

– Moi ludzie krążyli po mieście ostatnie tygodnie i mam pewność, że nikt tam nie trafił i jest bezpieczne – uciął i zerknął w ekran, na którym zamigotała ikona nowej wiadomości na skrzynce pocztowej, pochodzącej jak się okazało od kobiety zajmującej się sprawą ojca Rankina.

_Prokuratura dostała już wyniki badań. Zgodnie z dyspozycją, podejmą decyzje w trybie przyspieszonym. Za trzy dni będziesz mieć decyzję, a za pięć, może sześć, SR zostanie uwolniony. Czy mam jeszcze coś zrobić?_

_Pilnuj wszystkiego._ Odpisał, a po chwili wysłał drugą wiadomość. _Jak cokolwiek się nie uda, zapłacisz za to głową. Ta sprawa to dla mnie absolutny priorytet._

– A już sądziłem, że uda mi się zaprosić cię do nas na odrobinę dłużej – odezwał się Rankin i, ignorując poirytowane spojrzenie Kessona, zbliżył się do Jima i przysiadł na obręczy fotela dokładnie w tym samym momencie, gdy ten ściągnął wszystkie okna na listwę. – Wiesz… to o sypialni jest cały czas jest aktualne.

– Neil, daj mu spokój – westchnął Kesson, lecz Jim powstrzymał go gestem, gdy mężczyzna zrobił ruch, jakby zamierzał podejść do Rankina i odciągnąć go na bok.

– Nie jesteś w moim typie – oznajmił i zaśmiał się, gdy na twarzy tkwiącego przy nim mężczyzny pojawiło się udawane oburzenie. – A poza tym nie starczyłoby dla mnie miejsca. Ty i twoje ego…

– Na miejscu Sebastiana miałbym mnóstwo zabawy z wychowywaniem cię, mój mały – powiedział kpiąco, po czym westchnął ostentacyjnie i podniósł się z miejsca, celowo opierając się przy tym o ramię Jima i dłuższą chwilę pozostawiając na nim dłoń. – Mam nadzieję, że jeszcze będzie mieć okazję.

 _Ja też_ pomyślał Jim, ale, oczywiście, nie wypowiedział tych słów na głos.

 

***

 

Więzienie w Balquhidder było prawdopodobnie najpaskudniejszą budowlą, jaką Jim widział w życiu. Gigantyczny, szary moloch, otoczony licznymi strażnikami, wśród których przewijali się wojskowi, mieścił kilka tysięcy alf i sama świadomość, że znajdzie się w takim miejscu, sprawiała, że czuł się nieswojo; nawet jeśli grał tu eleganckiego adwokata, wszedł do środka z kilkoma ochroniarzami i w stylizacji, jaką przybrał, wyglądał bardziej _męsko_ niż niejedna beta. Był od skazańców oddzielony licznymi ścianami i zamkami, ale za każdym razem, gdy mijał pomieszczenie służące do spotkań z gośćmi wzdrygał się, podobnie jak wtedy, gdy trafiał na korytarzu na prowadzonych przez strażników, skutych w kostkach i nadgarstkach mężczyzn. Każda z alf, jaką widział, miała identyczny, jasnoszary kombinezon, a w ich zmęczonych twarzach pozbawionych wyrazu niewiele było emocji i życia. Wiedział, że to efekt zwiększonych dawek stoperów i było logiczne, że tak traktowano tych ludzi, bo inaczej nie dałoby się nad nimi zapanować jednak... odwrócił pospiesznie wzrok, kiedy minęli kolejną grupkę, gdzie więzień był wyjątkowo młodym mężczyzną, niemal dzieciakiem i sądząc po jego przestraszonym i zgnębionym spojrzeniu – tkwił tu od bardzo niedawna i znosił całą sytuację fatalnie.

Kiedyś uważał, że alfom należało się to wszystko, bo nie znał żadnej, którą traktował jak człowieka, teraz jednak nie potrafił już tak o tym myśleć. Wyobraził sobie Sebastiana w takim miejscu i samo to sprawiło, że zrobiło mu się zimno i jedyne, czego pragnął, to jak najszybciej załatwić spotkanie ze Stanleyem Rankinem i nigdy więcej tu nie wrócić. Wręcz żałował, że nie wysłał tu kogoś ze swoich ludzi, bo z każdą chwilą było mu gorzej, a atmosfera tego miejsca powodowała już nie tylko strach przed wszystkimi tymi alfami, ale też poczucie, że była to przesada i w cywilizowanym świecie coś podobnego nie powinno mieć miejsca.

Gdy strażnik będący jego przewodnikiem zatrzymał się przed zamkniętymi drzwiami i przyłożył do nich kartę magnetyczną, niemal westchnął z ulgą, że w końcu byli na miejscu, lecz zachował niewzruszony wyraz twarzy, aby nie dać po sobie poznać, jak bardzo wszystko to na niego działało.

– Czy życzy pan sobie ochrony w trakcie tej rozmowy? – spytał mężczyzna, lecz Jim pokręcił głową.

– Biorąc pod uwagę to, po co tu jestem, wydaje mi się to zbędne – oznajmił z fałszywym spokojem.

– Oczywiście – odparł strażnik i uśmiechnął się w wymuszony sposób. – Dokumentacja jest już przygotowana i dostarczymy ją, gdy tylko skończycie dyskutować.

– Dziękuję. Proszę zostawić nas samych – oznajmił, na co ten skinął głową i otworzył przed nim drzwi, a następnie odsunął się na bok. Jim minął swoich ochroniarzy, którzy natychmiast ustawili się pod wejściem, ale nie próbowali, zgodnie z wcześniejszymi poleceniami, ruszać za nim.

Gdy znalazł się w niewielkim pomieszczeniu, na wprost stalowego biurka, za którym siedział skuty Stanley Rankin, jego nogi stały się miękkie. Mężczyzna był podobny do syna bardziej niż oddawały to zdjęcia, ale lata więzienia i wiek odcisnęły piętno na jego bladej twarzy. Ciemne włosy były poprzetykane siwizną, a podkrążone oczy, równie jasne jak u Neila, wpatrywały się w niego czujnie i podejrzliwie; było to uzasadnione, bo mężczyzna nie miał jeszcze pojęcia, dlaczego zorganizowano mu spotkanie z prawnikiem i czemu niby miało ono służyć.

– Witam – oznajmił i powoli usiadł na krześle po drugiej stronie biurka. – Nie ma tu podsłuchu, więc możemy rozmawiać swobodnie. Jim Moriarty… ale tu występuję jako Jake Foley – przedstawił się, ale nie wyciągnął do Rankina ręki, by nie krępować go faktem, że jego ręce wciąż były skute i byłoby mu niezręcznie uścisnąć komuś dłoń.

– Kim pan jest? I co ma znaczyć ta wizyta? – spytał mężczyzna chłodno.

– Jestem znajomym Neila – odparł i musiał naprawdę mocno się postarać, by nie odwrócić wzroku pod wpływem jego natarczywego spojrzenia.

– _Znajomym_? Neil nikogo nigdy nie informował, że jego ojciec jest w więzieniu. Nie ma się w końcu czym chwalić, prawda? – rzucił ironicznie, a w jego tonie pobrzmiała ta sama kpina, jaką Jim niejednokrotnie słyszał u jego syna. – Ma to związek z moimi badaniami, prawda? Nie jestem idiotą. Nie sprawdzaliście mi aktywności stoperów.

– Widzę już, po kim Neil jest tak spostrzegawczy – oznajmił i wziął głęboki oddech, lecz zanim zdołał kontynuować, mężczyzna odezwał się ponownie.

– Neil wie, że pan tu jest?

– Nie, ale ucieszy się, gdy się dowie. Czy wie pan, jakie przeprowadzono badania?

– Coś dotyczące wiązania lub nici mentalnych. Nie godziłem się na takie badania i nie miał pan prawa…

– Zrobiłem to w konkretnym celu. Musi mi pan wybaczyć, że tak to wyglądało, ale musiałem działać… dyskretnie.

– Dlaczego?

– Dlatego, że zamierzałem sfałszować wyniki, gdyby ich wynik mi się nie spodobał.

– Po co? – wymamrotał, po raz pierwszy od początku ich spotkania nieco tracąc pewność siebie, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że ma do czynienia z kimś znacznie potężniejszym niż na to wyglądał, skoro wprost mówił coś takiego. – Neil się panu czymś naraził? A może mój były mąż pana wynajął? Niepotrzebnie się pan trudził. Dostałem _dożywocie_. Nie zwiększyłby pan wyroku więc fałszowanie…

– Zamierzałem sfałszować wyniki na pana korzyść – przerwał mu, a jego słowa sprawiły, że oczy mężczyzny rozszerzyły się w niemym szoku. – Nie ma sensu tego przeciągać. Okazało się, że nie muszę niczego fałszować, bo _nie wymusił_ pan wiązania. Został pan niesłusznie skazany i szczegółowe badania, jakie są od niedawna dostępne, jasno to pokazały.

– To niemożliwe – wymamrotał. – Wiem, co zrobiłem. To nie była pomyłka sądu i…

– Wyniki badań zostały przeanalizowane przez biegłych sądowych. Nie mieli żadnych wątpliwości i chociaż na początku wiązania użył pan za dużej siły, by wyglądało to na dobrowolne wiązanie, cała reszta parametrów była jednoznaczna. Dokumenty uniewinnienia są już gotowe, za chwilę otrzyma je pan do podpisu od naczelnika i jeszcze dziś stąd pan wyjdzie – wyrzucił z siebie, a gdy do Rankina w pełni dotarł sens jego słów, z jego gardła wydobył się zduszony jęk, a moment później mężczyzna chwycił się za serce i zaczął ciężko oddychać, wpatrując się w Jima zeszklonymi oczami. – Błagam, niech pan nie dostaje teraz zawału, bo Neil oberwie mi za to głowę – powiedział nerwowo i zerknął na drzwi, obawiając się, że może jednak będzie musiał wezwać pomoc.

– Nic… nic mi nie będzie – wydusił mężczyzna, ale jeszcze kilkanaście sekund pozostał w tej pozycji i uspokajał oddech, wychodząc z szoku. – Dlaczego… po co pan to zrobił…?

– Bo podejrzewałem, że może być pan niewinny odkąd poznałem pana historię – odparł na to i nerwowo zacisnął palce na kolanach.

– I to był odruch serca? – spytał napiętym i wciąż niepewnym tonem. – Ciężko mi w to uwierzyć…

– Opłaca mi się zrobić coś ważnego dla Neila, żeby on coś zrobił dla mnie. Pracuję z nim i…

– Na pewno nie ma tu podsłuchu? – przerwał mu mężczyzna, na co Jim skinął krótko głową. – Jakie interesy członek alfa-gangu może robić z omegą? – wyrzucił z siebie, sprawiając, że Jim aż przysiadł z powodu nagłej fali lęku.

– Co…? – zdołał wydusić.

– Nie musi pan udawać, widzę takie rzeczy tak samo, jak Neil – westchnął, uśmiechając się w dziwny sposób. – I nie mogę uwierzyć, że mój drogi syneczek nienawidzący omeg tak bardzo, że związał się z alfą, może z jakąkolwiek… może być z panem na tyle blisko, by zrobił pan coś takiego.

– Neil wszystko panu opowie, gdy się spotkacie. Proszę jednak… – przełknął ślinę, gdy poczuł, jak zasycha mu w gardle – nie rzucać na prawo i lewo moim nazwiskiem i płcią. Każdemu, kto zapyta, powie pan, że pana syn za pana plecami złożył wniosek o badania, wynajął adwokata i to on się wszystkim zajął. Moje prawdziwe nazwisko nie pojawia się w tej sprawie i niech tak zostanie. A samo wspomnienie mojej płci w takim miejscu – zaśmiał się z napięciem – może sprawić, że komuś przestaną działać stopery i wolałbym tego uniknąć.

– Tak. Oczywiście – odparł nerwowo. – Więc… co teraz? Mam tak po prostu spakować się i _wyjść_ …?

– I podpisać trochę papierów, ale nie zajmie to więcej niż godzinę. Wszystko zorganizowałem, żeby poszło jak najszybciej. Mam już wezwać kogoś, czy chce pan jeszcze coś wiedzieć?

– Musi mieć pan… niesamowicie _poprawne_ doświadczenia z alfami, że mi pan pomaga i odważył się pan tu przyjść. Nie wiem, jakie interesy i wspólne sprawy mogłyby sprawić, że omega zrobi coś takiego i zjawi się w więzieniu u całkowicie obcej alfy.

– Zaskoczę pana, przez większość życia miałem same _fatalne_ doświadczenia z alfami – westchnął.

– I nie boi się pan ze mną tu przebywać? Nawet jeśli w tej sprawie jestem niewinny, to jestem tylko bezmózgą alfą, która przecież nie myśli o niczym innym niż dorwaniu się do dowolnej omegi. Tak o nas zazwyczaj myślicie. _Wy i bety_. Proszę nie zaprzeczać.

– Jest pan skuty i nafaszerowany lekami, a ja nie jestem tak bezbronny, jak może się wydawać – oznajmił, na co mężczyzna uniósł brwi z powątpiewaniem. – Tak, _boję się_ i po tym, co tu zobaczyłem, żałuję, że zjawiłem się w alfa-więzieniu osobiście. Proszę jednak pokładać więcej nadziei w dobre serca i odwagę omeg, bo jeszcze nie poznał pan mojego lekarza – dodał i ponownie zerknął na drzwi. – Pojedziemy prosto do jego domu w Tummel Bridge, bo nie mamy czasu zahaczać o Lethnot.

– Odwyk od stoperów – powiedział, na co Jim skinął głową i podniósł się z miejsca, uznając rozmowę za zakończoną i coraz bardziej pragnąc się stąd wydostać. – Panie Moriarty… – odezwał się Rankin, zatrzymując go, a gdy Jim odwrócił się w jego stronę, z twarzy starszego mężczyzny wreszcie zniknęła podejrzliwość i napięcie. – Dziękuję. Po prostu… _dziękuję_.

 

***

 

Spotkanie Rankina z ojcem w domu Lennoxa było nawet bardziej emocjonalne niż Jim sądził i naprawdę ciężko mu było patrzeć, jak mężczyzna, który zazwyczaj nie okazywał zbyt wiele uczuć i miał tak chłodną i nieprzystępną urodę zwyczajnie się rozpada. Nie potrafił na to patrzeć i z tego co zdołał zaobserwować, Lennox i Kesson byli równie zdezorientowani i chyba żaden z nich nie przypuszczał, że Neil zareaguje aż tak silnie i – bez zbędnej przesady – będzie na granicy łez, gdy dowie się, co zaszło.

Po jakichś trzech kwadransach ckliwych przywitań i wyjaśnień, które Jim przeczekał w innym pomieszczeniu, udając, że potrzebuje popracować, Lennox wygonił Kessona do salonu i ruszył z pozostałą dwójką do gabinetu; chociaż minęło zaledwie sześć godzin od momentu, gdy Stanley Rankin rozmawiał z Jimem, jego stopery, które w więzieniu podawano trzy razy w ciągu doby, na skutek emocji i wrażeń zaczęły podupadać i pomoc medyczna prawdopodobnie była mu bardziej potrzebna, niż dawał to po sobie poznać – a jego syn był tam potrzebny, aby móc go obezwładnić, gdyby dostał nagłego ataku.

– Naprawdę pracujesz, czy nie miałeś siły tego oglądać? – spytał Kesson, stając w drzwiach pokoju, na co Jim zaśmiał się krótko i zamknął laptop, aby mężczyzna nie zobaczył, czym faktycznie się zajmował. Prośba, która właśnie wysłał jednemu ze swoich ludzi, wydawała mu się absurdalna i tak nielogiczna, że nie miał pojęcia, jak wytłumaczyć przed samym sobą jej wysłanie… i wolał się nad tym w tym momencie nie zastanawiać ani tym bardziej ryzykować, że Kesson coś zobaczy i będzie musiał mu się tłumaczyć. – Chcesz się przewietrzyć? Doktorek naprawdę się dorobił i samo zwiedzanie jego działki zajmie przynajmniej godzinę.

– Jasne – westchnął i, chociaż było to już pewne nadużycie gościnności, ruszył w stronę barku, z którego przed blisko trzema tygodniami Lennox wyciągał kolejne butelki i przerażającą miksturą opijał emocjonalny zlot spowodowany trudnościami z porodem jego pacjenta. Wahał się chwilę, a wreszcie wyciągnął napoczętą butelkę czerwonego wina i dwa kieliszki, które następnie napełnił i podał jeden Kessonowi. – Lepiej będzie to oglądać.

– Późny wieczór, spacer i czerwone wino? Gdybym był Neilem uznałbym, że zapraszasz mnie na randkę – zaśmiał się Kesson, jednak dało się odczuć, że jego ton jest napięty.

– Mogę dać ci coś mocniejszego, jeśli chcesz.

– Nie. Lepiej nie – odparł, przyjmując kieliszek, z którego upił niewielki łyk, zanim skierował się z salonu na korytarz, gdzie zostawili wierzchnie okrycie. Przebrali się szybko i ruszyli na dwór, zabierając ze sobą butelkę z resztką wina, spokojnym krokiem kierując się w głąb obszernej posiadłości pokrytej śniegiem.

– Nie jesteś tak szczęśliwy z jego uwolnienia jak Neil – zauważył Jim, kiedy znaleźli się w odległości kilkudziesięciu metrów od budynku.

– To… nie o to chodzi – westchnął Kesson i zwolnił kroku, unosząc głowę i błądząc wzrokiem po koronach drzew z otaczającego działkę lasu. – Wszystko będzie inaczej, gdy z nami zamieszka. Nie chodzi o to, że gorzej, po prostu… nigdy nie miałem normalnej rodziny, a teraz najwyraźniej zaczyna się nam ona tworzyć. Poza tym Stanley może i wie o nas prawie od samego początku, ale co innego wiedzieć, a co innego oglądać popieprzony związek swojego syna każdego dnia.

– Obawiasz się, że przestaniecie się dogadywać i że zawsze będzie stawać po stronie Neila?

– Prędzej że będzie stawać po mojej, jak Neil zacznie odstawiać swoje akcje, a znam go na tyle, by wiedzieć, że _zacznie_ – odparł i prawdopodobnie się skrzywił, lecz w ciemnościach Jim nie był w stanie tego dostrzec. – Nawet jeśli parę tygodni czy miesięcy będzie zbyt szczęśliwy, by coś odwalić, w końcu magiczna moc spełnienia marzeń przestanie działać. Na niego żaden rodzaj szczęścia nie działa zbyt długo.

– Złapał cię dość filozoficzny nastrój – stwierdził Jim, na co Kesson zaśmiał się bez wcześniejszego przygnębienia.

– Po prostu jesteś jedyną osobą, której mogę to powiedzieć. Więc zdaje się, że musisz to znosić – oznajmił z nutką rozbawienia, sprawiając, że Jim uśmiechnął się pod nosem. – Wiesz… – podjął mężczyzna po chwili i zatrzymał się przy ciągu ozdobnych krzewów, a następnie bezwiednie zaczął trącać kolejne gałązki, strzepując z nich śnieg. – To dlatego zaczął się tobą interesować. Usłyszał o człowieku, który potrafi załatwić wszystko, o tajemniczym Moriartym, dla którego nie ma granic i który jest właściwie wszechmocny. Uznał, że jesteś jedyną osobą, która będzie w stanie wyciągnąć jego ojca z więzienia, pomimo że nawet przez moment nie przypuszczał, że może on być niewinny. Liczył jednak, że nie będzie to dla ciebie przeszkodą i chociaż docierały do niego plotki, że _Moriarty nie pracuje z alfami_ , uznał, że jak cię pozna i odpowiednio przyciśnie, to sobie z tym poradzi. Zamierzał znaleźć u ciebie czułe punkty i wykorzystać je przeciwko tobie, w razie gdybyś był przeciwny… a gdy poznaliśmy Sebastiana, wszystko zaczęło mu się sypać, bo na wstępie oznajmił nam, że jesteście przeciwni handlowi omegami i że nie zamierzacie tolerować takich biznesów. Szybko się okazało, że przekonanie was do uwolnienia alfy która wymusiła wiązanie będzie wymagało wyciągnięcia cięższego kalibru, a potem…

– Poznał mnie i zorientował się, że jestem omegą.

– Tak. I zaczął mnie tym zadręczać, ja mu nie wierzyłem i kazałem mu się opanować i przestać szukać niestworzonych spisków, bo zamiast przekonać cię do czegokolwiek, wyda na siebie wyrok oskarżając cię o coś takiego – stwierdził i obaj się zaśmiali. – Tak czy inaczej… z jednej strony miał niby narzędzie szantażu, z drugiej było to coś, co tym bardziej mogło hamować cię przed chęcią uwolnienia jego ojca. 

– I przez swoje frustracje doprowadzał cię do szału, a dla mnie bywał takim skurwysynem?

– Nie, on taki po prostu jest – parsknął z pewnym rozbawieniem. – Początkowo był zdruzgotany, że ma przyjmować polecenia od omegi – dodał i spojrzał na niego z góry, a następnie upił niewielki łyk wina. – Przyjął to znacznie gorzej niż się spodziewasz i to… dobrze, że prawda wyszła na jaw dopiero po paru tygodniach, bo zdołał się do tego przyzwyczaić na ile był w stanie.

– A od tamtej pory zawsze byłem w pobliżu, ty go pilnowałeś i, mimo wszystko, jakoś się do mnie przekonał.

– Bo nie jesteś typowy – stwierdził, wzruszając ramionami, jakby to wszystko wyjaśniało. – Wiesz co go zmieniło? Informacja, że chcesz przejść operację. Chyba dopiero wtedy zaczął cię szanować i ponownie myśleć o tym, że może jednak uda mu się z tobą porozumieć i podjąć temat jego ojca. W końcu by cię o to poprosił, ale czekał na właściwy moment.

– Bo wiedział, że jeśli nie będę miał w tym interesu, odmówię, a był na tyle inteligentny i znał mnie już na tyle dobrze, że wiedział, że szantażem przekreśliłby swoje szanse.

– W końcu wtłoczyłem mu do głowy, że to ty jesteś górą i jeśli zacznie cię naciskać zbyt mocno, to z czystej złośliwości możesz pogorszyć sytuację jego ojca, przenieść go do miejsca o ostrzejszym rygorze, uniemożliwić im spotkania… – urwał na moment, jakby wahał się przed wypowiedzeniem kolejnych słów – zapewne miałeś możliwości, by zrobić coś takiego.

– Szczerze? Nie przyszłoby mi to do głowy, nawet gdyby zaczął przesadzać – odparł i również napił się wina, by dać sobie czas do namysłu. – Naskarżyłbym na niego tobie czy nawet Sebastianowi i z całą pewnością byście go spacyfikowali, gdyby była taka potrzeba.

– Bo nie tędy była droga i od początku mu to mówiłem – odparł Kesson. – Z tym że… tak samo jak on nigdy nie przypuszczałem, że sam dotrzesz do Stanleya i uwolnisz go za naszymi plecami, _ot tak_ … zmuszając go do tych badań wbrew jego woli. I organizując to wszystko. Nie masz pojęcia, jaki Neil czuje teraz wobec ciebie dług.

– _Mam_ i dlatego to zrobiłem – przyznał szczerze. – Nie myśl, że jestem święty. Potrzebowałem przywiązać do siebie Neila emocjonalnie, żebyście pomogli mi z operacją, w razie gdyby po sterylizacji Sebastian się ode mnie odwrócił.

– I tak byśmy ci pomogli...

– Teraz Neil stanie na głowie, żeby to zrobić – odparł i odwrócił głowę, gdy Kesson przysunął się do niego spojrzał na niego z czymś, co przypominało nieco współczucie.

– Sebastian nie zmienił zdania?

– _Nie wiem_ – odparł gorzko. – Rozmawialiśmy raz, ale obaj uznaliśmy, że to jeszcze nie jest dobry moment. A ja uznałem, że nie chcę go oglądać, zanim się nie wysterylizuję. Przynajmniej w mailach odzywamy się już do siebie normalnie, a to zawsze jakiś postęp. Chyba nie mam jeszcze siły o tym rozmawiać – stwierdził nerwowo i ponownie napił się wina, w ciemnościach mając problem ze zorientowaniem się, ile kieliszka już opróżnił. – Nie chcesz wiedzieć czegoś innego? Jak to zrobiłem? Jak znalazłem informacje? Kto mi pomagał?

– Jeśli coś mnie interesuje, to to, dlaczego pojechałeś osobiście do Balquhidder. Wiem, jak wygląda to więzienie i że to nie jest miejsce dla omegi.

– Nie mogłem wysłać was, żeby nie budzić zainteresowania. Byłoby zbyt emocjonalnie i ktoś mógłby nas zapamiętać, a zależało mi, żeby załatwić to po cichu.

– Gdy wiedziałeś już, że jego uniewinnienie będzie w pełni legalne, tak naprawdę mogliśmy się tam pojawić bez ryzyka.

– Chyba do ostatniej chwili obawiałem się, że coś się posypie, a w takich chwilach wolę dopilnować wszystkiego osobiście – odparł i obaj zamilkli, przez dobrą minutą sącząc w ciszy wino.

– Jim… – podjął Kesson ostrożnie. – Naprawdę zamierzałeś sfałszować te wyniki? Doskonale wiesz, czym jest dla omegi wymuszenie wiązania. Jeśli Stanley faktycznie by to zrobił, byłbyś w stanie go stamtąd wyciągnąć…? Nie mówię o twoich możliwościach, ale o tym, czy psychicznie byś zniósł myśl, że on zasłużył na więzienie, a jest na wolności?

– Nie byłbym szczęśliwy, ale moja operacja jest dla mnie ważniejsza od moralności. Czy… solidarności z omegami – stwierdził i zaśmiał się krótko. – Zresztą, nie uderzaj w takie tony. Zapominasz czasem, kim jestem. Nie masz pojęcia, ile osób zamordowałem lub zleciłem zabójstwo. Powinienem gnić w więzieniu od lat, a dla omegi… to nie byłoby przyjemne miejsce – stwierdził i chociaż chciałby umieć wypowiedzieć te słowa obojętnie, zupełnie mu się to nie udało. – Pogodziłem się z myślą, że mogę go uwolnić nielegalnie, chociaż, przyznaję… wtedy bym się z tym nie spieszył, żeby mieć kartę przetargową, gdy będę ruszał na pełną operację.

– Nie musiałeś uwalniać go od razu, a gdybyś zachował to na później, miałbyś większą pewność, że naciśniesz na Neila w odpowiednim momencie.

– Tak, tyle że ciągu ostatnich miesięcy zrozumiałem, że istnieją alfy które widzą we mnie człowieka i też zacząłem tak na was patrzeć. Chodziło o ojca kogoś, kto mimo wszystko jest w kręgu moich bliskich. Nie byłoby moralnie uzasadnione, by przedłużać jego niesłuszny wyrok choćby o dzień. Ha! Znów moralność – zaśmiał się i tym razem opróżnił kieliszek do końca paroma łykami. – Nawet jeśli to alfa… teraz nie umiałbym go tam dłużej trzymać.

– Przykro mi… że do tej pory znałeś tylko takie, które nie były tego warte – oznajmił Kesson i zerknął w stronę budynku, w oświetlone okno gabinetu, w którym prawdopodobnie znajdował się teraz pod kroplówkami ojciec Rankina.

– Było, minęło. Nie zmienię przeszłości.

– Przyszłość wciąż możesz – zauważył Kesson. – Powinieneś się spotkać z Sebastianem. Za kilka dni mamy akcję w Edynburgu, w której będę uczestniczył, a on pewnie za chwilę skończy to, czym zajmuje się w Irlandii. Ściągnij go tu i się z nim spotkaj, choćby… służbowo i przy okazji akcji.

– Za półtora tygodnia będę mieć sterylizację i będę przykuty do Lennoxa. Jeśli wyniki, na które czekam, będą poprawne…

– Więc spotkaj się z nim wcześniej. Pomożemy ci i będziemy stać pod gabinetem Lennoxa jak sępy, ale tak naprawdę to on powinien wtedy przy tobie być. Nie odbieraj sobie możliwości, żeby był – powiedział, lecz Jim nie odezwał się na to ani słowem. – Nie boisz się tego zrobić, w dodatku nie mając przy sobie kogoś naprawdę bliskiego?

– Mam dużo więcej powodów do strachu dopóki mam ciało omegi.

– Jeśli coś poszłoby nie tak…

– Jeśli pójdzie nie tak, jestem pewny, że odpowiednio zajmiecie się Lennoxem. Cała wasza _czwórka_.

– Więc przynajmniej ściągnij go w te okolice na wypadek gdybyś w ostatniej chwili zmienił zdanie…

– Zastanowię się nad tym – odparł krótko i również zerknął w stronę budynku; dostrzegł w oświetlonym oknie Lennoxa z filiżanką kawy i chociaż z tej odległości nie był w stanie zobaczyć jego twarzy, po samej postawie zorientował się, że mężczyzna już był zmęczony i spodziewał się długiej, ciężkiej nocy. – Ale do zastanawiania się potrzebuję więcej wina – oznajmił, po czym wyciągnął do Kessona kieliszek i poczekał, aż ten naleje mu świeżą porcję alkoholu; kiedy mężczyzna wytężał wzrok w panujących ciemnościach, jego oczy na moment zalśniły na czerwono i Jim niemal zaśmiał się do swoich myśli – że po tylu latach, na skutek wydarzeń z ostatnich miesięcy, widok ten nie robi już na nim żadnego wrażenia.

Stało się to jednak o wiele lat za późno. Zbyt długo czuł potrzebę ucieczki z powodu lęków przed alfami, cierpiał zbyt mocno, by to znieść, aż do momentu, gdy uznał, że nie może dłużej tego znosić i zaczął planować _zmianę_. W miarę jednak jak jego plany operacji były bliższe ziszczenia się, zdawał sobie sprawę, że pierwotne przyczyny tej decyzji traciły na znaczeniu – bo przecież nie zaczęło się bezpośrednio od tego, że omegi były słabe i nieudolne i nie chciał być jedną z nich, lecz że alfy stanowiły dla niego zagrożenia i z żadną nie chciał mieć nic do czynienia, co w efekcie rozwaliło mu zdrowie i zaczęło wpływać też na psychikę. Mijał czas, a wszystko się pogłębiało, jego problemy z samoakceptacją przybierały coraz większe rozmiary, aż postanowił, że jeśli tylko jest możliwość, by wyrwać się z odrzucającego go świata alf i omeg, to zrobi wszystko, by się to udało.

Tyle że wtedy pojawił się Sebastian i zmieniło się absolutnie _wszystko_ , a teraz mógł go stracić… całe pragnienie szczęścia i spokoju, wszystkie jego plany, przeżyty ból i wykorzystany czas poszłyby na marne. Jeśli miałby być sam do końca życia, bo nie wyobrażał sobie związku z kimkolwiek innym… czy zmiana w betę naprawdę była tego warta? I czy gdyby związał się z Sebastianem jako omega, nie zaakceptowałby jednak takiego życia, skoro ostatnie miesiące były najszczęśliwszymi w jego życiu?

Ryzyko, że zbliżający się zabieg i późniejsza operacja rozdzielą ich na zawsze, było ogromne. I jeśli tak miałoby się stać, coraz bardziej czuł, że cena za życie w wersji, o której tak długo marzył, była jednak za wysoka.

 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teoretycznie prosty rozdział pisało się długo, ale w końcu jest ^^ sądziłam że pójdzie szybciej, ale wyszedł dłuższy niż sie spodziewałam, przeciągnęło się i... cóż. Następny rozdział będzie trochę skomplikowany, więc może zająć mi więcej niż tydzień - zobaczymy, na ile wena będzie mnie prowadzić ;)


	24. Niedograne

***

 

Ze względu na śnieżycę, jaka nawiedziła Tummel Bridge następnego dnia, Jim zdecydował się nie wracać jeszcze do Dundee, a tym bardziej Lethnot, do którego w taką pogodę prawdopodobnie w ogóle nie dałoby się dojechać. Pobyt u Lennoxa z Rankinami i Kessonem rozciągnął się do czterech dni, a jego dom był na tyle obszerny, że gdyby chcieli, mogliby nawet nie wchodzić sobie w drogę; ostatniego jednak wieczoru wszyscy zebrali się salonie, wiedząc, że dziwny układ, jaki wytworzył się między całą ich piątką w tym czasie musiał wreszcie się skończyć. Kesson miał jechać do Edynburga, a Jim planował zabrać się z nim, wysiąść w Dundee i zakwaterować czasowo w mieszkaniu, które zajmowali wcześniej z Sebastianem i tam wszystko jeszcze raz przemyśleć, oczekując na wyniki od Lennoxa. Rankin z ojcem mieli zaś zostać tu jeszcze trzy dni – pomimo że stan Stanleya już się unormował i poza ciągłym zmęczeniem i lekkimi zawrotami głowy nie odczuwał on już większych dolegliwości.

Jim trzymał się z boku, tkwiąc z laptopem na kolanach i wystukując kolejne wiadomości do klientów oraz odsuwając o tydzień lub dwa niektóre sprawy. Po zabiegu sterylizacji miał być unieruchomiony na kilka dni, Lennox wyjaśnił mu ze szczegółami, co będzie się działo z jego organizmem – podejrzewał, że przynajmniej po części zamierzał go tym przestraszyć – i nie chciał, aby praca spadła mu na głowę w okresie rekonwalescencji. Nie wierzył, że wyniki jego badań cokolwiek zmienią, jakoś nie docierało do niego, co mogłoby pójść nie tak i na dobrą sprawę nieszczególnie się nimi interesował i nawet raz nie zapytał Lennoxa, kiedy konkretnie je otrzyma i czy może coś już wie.

Właściwie… niewiele rozmawiał z którymkolwiek z towarzyszących mu mężczyzn i wycofywał się coraz bardziej; chociaż próbował udawać przed samym sobą, że jest inaczej, zaczął czuć pewne obawy przed czekającym go niebawem zabiegiem. Gdyby miał przy sobie Sebastiana albo byli w bliższych relacjach, to do niego zwróciłby się ze swoimi lękami, bo nie wyobrażał sobie, że zwierza się z tego którejkolwiek z obecnych tu alf – zwłaszcza ojcu Rankina, którego prawie nie znał, a który był starszą i bardziej zgryźliwą wersją syna; Lennoxa wykreślił tym bardziej, bo miał niemal całkowitą pewność, że mężczyzna kazałby mu ponownie rozważyć tę decyzję i zaczął mącić mu w głowie, a tego w tym momencie zdecydowanie nie potrzebował. Chciał usłyszeć słowa wsparcia, coś, _cokolwiek_ , co go uspokoi, potrzebował kogoś, kto byłby przy nim i komu mógłby zwierzyć się z obaw, lecz nikt taki nie istniał – i samo to sprawiało, że pomimo iż powinien się cieszyć, że zbliża się termin spełnienia jego planów, stawał się coraz bardziej przygnębiony.

Teraz zaś wpatrywał się w wiadomość od jednej ze swoich irlandzkich czujek, którą otrzymał rano, a której nie był w stanie przez wszystkie te godziny otworzyć. Poprosił swojego człowieka o pewne wieści z Dublina, gdy tylko przyjechał tu z ojcem Rankina, zrobił to pod wpływem impulsu i wiedział, że takiego samego impulsu potrzebuje, aby przeczytać odpowiedzi… ten jednak nie nadchodził. I nie pomagało tu sączone powoli wino, którym chciał dodać sobie odwagi i motywacji.

Zamiast tego wrócił kolejny raz do ostatnich korespondencji z Sebastianem, od którego wiedział, że akcja w Irlandii zakończyła się pomyślnie i jedyne, co pozostało do zrobienia, to drobne porządki – a do tych zaangażował już lokalną sieć, bo nie wymagały bezpośredniego nadzoru ani tym bardziej człowieka podającego się za Moriarty’ego. Przeglądał wiadomości od niego niechronologicznie, przypadkowo uruchamiając kolejne maile, czasem uśmiechając się do siebie, a czasem krzywiąc, gdy trafiał na te sprzed trzech tygodni, kiedy to zwracali się do siebie tak chłodno i beznamiętnie. W końcu zaś dotarł do ostatniego, tego dotyczącego zamknięcia sprawy w Irlandii, na którą odpisał wówczas Sebastianowi, żeby zrobił sobie mały urlop i gdzieś wyjechał… i na który odpowiedź była krótka i jednoznaczna.

_Chciałbym przyjechać do ciebie._

Na to nie potrafił odpowiedzieć, tak samo jak spojrzeć na wiadomość od czujki. Jakiekolwiek słowa mogłyby być błędne, bo udawanie, że nie chce tego samego, byłoby kłamstwem, a przyznanie się do prawdy tylko wszystko by pogmatwało. Dlatego kolejny raz zamknął maila i spróbował skupić się na czymkolwiek innym, co odciągnie jego myśli od niewesołych rozważań, jednak nowych wiadomości nie dostawał bez względu na to, jak często klikał przycisk _odśwież_ , a żadnej z większych spraw nie chciało mu się ruszać. Udawanie, że pracuje, szło mu prawdopodobnie coraz gorzej i wkrótce złapał się na tym, że już nawet nie uderza bezsensownie w te same klawisze, lecz błądzi niewidzącym wzrokiem po pomieszczeniu albo spogląda na Rankina i jego ojca, którzy tkwili teraz na tarasie i wspólnie palili papierosy, ignorując oburzone spojrzenie Lennoxa i nieco zrezygnowane Kessona.

– Gdyby to nie był jego ojciec, pewnie zacząłbym być zazdrosny – stwierdził drugi z mężczyzn, na co lekarz parsknął odrobinę wymuszonym śmiechem i dolał sobie do szklanki większą porcję wódki; Jim bezwiednie zaczął rozważać, czy nie ma on czasem problemu z alkoholem, skoro wspierał się nim przy każdej okazji i wypijał znacznie więcej niż ktoś jego postury powinien. Nawet jeśli tak było… na tej płaszczyźnie czuł się jakiś zobojętniały i właściwie jedyne, o czym pomyślał, to aby na czas jego zabiegu dopilnować, by mężczyzna był trzeźwy.

– Nadrabiają stracony czas, jak sądzę – odezwał się w końcu, uznając, że dość już milczenia, bo może jednak mała socjalizacja dobrze mu zrobi; musiał przygryźć kąciki warg, by nie roześmiać się złośliwie, gdy Stanley wyciągnął do syna rękę i poczochrał mu włosy w geście, jakiego można by użyć w stosunku do dzieciaka z podstawówki, ale nie trzydziestoparolatka.

– Słodka rodzinka, co poradzisz? – westchnął Lennox i pomimo jawnej kpiny, w jego głosie dał się słyszeć wyraźny żal. Cóż… widać nie tylko w nim cała atmosfera budziła pokłady emocji, które zazwyczaj pozostawały uśpione. Jim nigdy z nim o tym nie rozmawiał dłużej, spodziewał się jednak, że lekarz kiedyś pragnął mieć dzieci – i chociaż w pracy, gdzie z ogólnie pojętym _rozmnażaniem_ miał do czynienia cały czas, potrafił zazwyczaj założyć maskę chłodnego profesjonalizmu, w jego własnym domu szło mu to znacznie gorzej. Jimowi też szło kiepsko. I nie zamierzał go za to potępiać.

– Jeszcze trochę a wymyślą sobie własny język, żebyśmy zupełnie stracili z nimi kontakt – stwierdził, za co został spiorunowany dziwnym spojrzeniem obu mężczyzn. – Lepiej nie mówcie im, że to powiedziałem – dodał konspiracyjnym szeptem, sprawiając, że Lennox zachichotał, a Kesson obrócił oczami.

– Gdyby to słyszał, wiesz, co by zrobił? Spytał, czy _zazdrościsz mu rodzinki_ tak bardzo, że chcesz do niej dołączyć, dając się zapłodnić i zapewniając mu nowe pokolenie – oznajmił, a jego głos, pomimo żartobliwego tonu, wydawał się jednak podenerwowany, a same słowa nie do końca do niego pasowały.

– Gdyby to powiedział, nasz doktorek miałby sporo szycia, bo, gwarantuję ci, urwałbym mu jaja – odparł Jim z krzywym uśmieszkiem i nerwowo postukał palcami po brzegu laptopa; nie, tak naprawdę nie miał jednak ochoty rozmawiać. Właściwie jedyne, na co _miał_ , to wyjść stąd i zaszyć się w miejscu, gdzie nie będzie musiał stwarzać przed kimkolwiek pozorów normalności. Dodatkowo, przez tę krótką rozmowę, ciekawość odnośnie treści wiadomości od czujki zaczęła wygrywać z wątpliwościami, czy powinien ją czytać, co uznał za odpowiedni moment, aby w końcu to zrobić. – Wybaczcie, mam sporo pracy, więc… bawcie się dalej w przykładną rodzinkę A/O. Craig, chyba domyślasz się, w jakiej to stawia cię roli – oznajmił złośliwie, po czym podniósł się z miejsca i ignorując ich powątpiewające spojrzenia, ruszył z zamkniętym laptopem i kieliszkiem wina na piętro, gdzie starannie zamknął się w gościnnej sypialni, w której stacjonował.

Zignorował samą treść maila i pierwszym, co zrobił, było zapisanie na dysku licznych plików graficznych przesłanych w załączniku. Wziął parę głębokich oddechów i przez moment zastanawiał się, czy może w jego stanie nie byłoby lepiej oszczędzić sobie wycieczek sentymentalnych… ale skoro za alternatywę miał dołowanie się wiadomościami od Sebastiana, na które nie potrafił odpowiadać albo udawanie, że pracuje, również przed samym sobą… cóż. Uruchomił przeglądarkę do zdjęć, wziął parę głębokich oddechów. Fotograficzna wycieczka w rodzinne strony i swoista podróż do przeszłości, zamkniętej na wieki, w momencie, gdy to myśli o niepewnej przyszłości spędzały mu sen z powiek? Może jednak właśnie coś _takiego_ było mu potrzebne, a ostatecznie – mógł przerwać w każdym momencie, jeśli uzna, że to ponad jego siły.

Jego ręce trzęsły się, kiedy otwierał kolejne zdjęcia przedstawiające członków jego rodziny, kolejnych braci z partnerami, partnerkami, czasem również dziećmi. Wpatrywał się w twarze ludzi, których kiedyś tak dobrze znał lecz obecnie byli mu całkiem obcy, a jego własna ścinała się coraz bardziej. Bezwiednie zaczął przypominać sobie dzieciństwo i, ku jego zdumieniu, po tylu latach, po wszystkim, co ostatnio się stało, wyrzuty i żale sprzed lat traciły na znaczeniu. Pamiętał oczywiście, jak go traktowali bracia i że często robili z niego popychadło – lecz fizycznie nigdy nie zrobili mu krzywdy, a czasem wręcz bronili go przed zagrożeniami z zewnątrz, uznając to za oczywistość, bo przecież był dla nich _małą, bezbronną omegą_. Gdy chronili go przed atakami wściekłości ze strony alfa-ojca, pyskowali i ściągali jego złość na siebie, chociaż to w Jima była najczęściej z ich piątki skierowana. Gdy jego starszy brat stłukł do nieprzytomności alfę, która dobrała się do niego podczas jednej z pierwszych rui… a parę tygodni później, kiedy napastnika odnaleziono martwego, oznajmił, że ktokolwiek to zrobił, to tamten sobie na to zasłużył i że powinien był sam go zamordować, gdy tylko dowiedział się, co zrobił jemu małemu braciszkowi.

Patrzył na swojego omega-ojca, który wyglądał mimo kruchej budowy i zmęczonej twarzy lepiej niż na zdjęciach kilka lat temu i nawet przed przeczytaniem wiadomości od czujki miał niemal stuprocentową pewność, że zaczął przyjmować regularnie leki łagodzące skutki przymusowego wiązania. Kiedy zaś dotarł do zdjęć alfy, która sprawiła, że uciekł z domu, a potem uciekał całe życie, zacisnął na dłuższą chwilę powieki, a wspomnienia zalały go z siłą, która niemal rozsadzała czaszkę. Wówczas nienawidził tego człowieka z całego serca, bał się go bardziej niż kogokolwiek na świecie, zaś tutaj… jakimś sposobem fotograf uchwycił go w momentach, gdy wyglądał normalnie i spokojnie, miał niemal przyjazną twarz i, na litość, pomijając płeć, nadal był niesamowicie podobny do Jima; bardziej niż do któregokolwiek z alfa-synów. Jego włosy mimo wieku wciąż były czarne i Jim wybuchnął krótkim, zduszonym śmiechem, że skoro jest do niego tak podobny, to pewnie również długo nie zacznie siwieć; to samo spojrzenie, którego nauczył się i stosował, gdy grał Moriarty’ego, te same gesty i podobne kroje garnituru w momentach, gdy złapano go w bardziej eleganckim wydaniu.

Zamknął komputer nieco zbyt gwałtownie i odsunął od siebie, lecz wszystkich myśli nie dało się pozbyć równie łatwo. Wciąż miał żal do całej rodziny i wiedział, że to uzasadnione, jednak nie bolało tak, jak kiedyś, nie czuł też w stosunku do nich pełnej pasji nienawiści, którą większość życia przelewał na wszystkie pozostałe alfy jakie spotykał. Tak naprawdę uświadomił sobie, że chciałby móc spotkać się z nimi i dać sobie ponownie szansę… ale nie wierzył, że to jeszcze możliwe, bo nie odważyłby się tam zjawić samotnie, gdy pewnie wszyscy sądzili, że od dawna nie żyje. A Sebastian raczej nie byłby chętny, żeby go tam zabierać, nawet jeśli byliby związani i pojechałby tam, ach, jako mała omega odwiedzająca rodzinny dom ze swoją alfą.

Tyle że Sebastiana też nie miał. Ani właściwie _nikogo_ , bo Rankin niebawem wróci z ojcem i Kessonem do Dundee i zajmą się budowaniem dla siebie nowej rzeczywistości, do Lennoxa wolał się nie zbliżać na płaszczyźnie emocjonalnej, a poza nimi przez całe dorosłe życie z nikim nie był w swojej prawdziwej tożsamości blisko. Niby przez tyle lat powinien był się do tego przyzwyczaić, ale dopiero teraz, gdy stracił czyjąś bliskość i odsunął od siebie szanse na wygranie z samotnością, a dodatkowo ostatnie dni obserwował jak nawet tak patologiczna jednostka jak Rankin wczuwa się w rodzinne klimaty, zrozumiał, jak wiele być może bezpowrotnie stracił.

Nie chciał, by tak się stało, a ignorowanie ręki, którą tyle razy wyciągał do niego Sebastian, było najprostszą drogą, by się od siebie odsunęli i by nie było już powrotu. Dlatego też pod wpływem chwili chwycił telefon, uznając, że nie ma już ochoty używać komputera i pospiesznie wystukał wiadomość, myląc się kilkakrotnie i przeklinając się za każdym razem. _Za parę dni Kesson ma sprawę w Edynburgu. Umów się z nim i przyjedź tam, kiedy będzie ci pasowało. Skorzystajcie z mojego mieszkania, bo to wygodniejsze niż hotel. Powinno wam to zająć jakiś tydzień._ Telefon zabrzmiał moment później, a Jim odebrał natychmiast, nie dając sobie szansy na wątpliwości – chociaż nie rozmawiali z Sebastianem od czasu, gdy sam do niego zadzwonił z Lethnot, od tamtej pory korespondując mailowo na neutralne oraz służbowe tematy. Potrzebował tego. Potrzebował go chociaż usłyszeć, nawet jeśli wciąż nie mieli sobie nic do powiedzenia.

– Gdy minie ten tydzień, będziesz już po zabiegu, prawda? – spytał mężczyzna bez przywitania, a w jego napiętym głosie dało się słyszeć pewną nadzieję, jakby do końca liczył, że Jim zaprzeczy.

– Tak – odparł cicho. – Jeśli wszystko dobrze pójdzie.

– Mówiłem, że nie potrzebuję urlopu, ale nie jestem pewny, czy… – zająknął się na moment – czy będę w najlepszej kondycji wiedząc, co się z tobą dzieje. Gdy będę w Edynburgu… nie chcę zawalić kolejnej akcji – oznajmił wprost.

– Poinformuję cię z wyprzedzeniem, gdy będę musiał wyjechać, więc nie musisz się tym zamartwiać – odparł i dopiero gdy wypowiedział te słowa zorientował się, że nie zabrzmiały zbyt taktownie.

– Z wyprzedzeniem…? – westchnął Sebastian. – Pewnie na tyle niewielkim, żebym nie oszalał i nie ruszył dorwać Lennoxa w Tummel Bridge? Tego się boisz?

– Sebastian…

– Pogodziłem się z tym – przerwał mu. – Możesz w to nie wierzyć, ale tak jest. Tęsknię za tobą i naprawdę chcę cię zobaczyć i być przy tobie w trakcie zabiegu. Nie widzieliśmy się kilka tygodni i to… o parę tygodni za długo.

– Seb, dlatego cię tu ściągam – odparł na to cicho. – Żebyś był bliżej, w razie gdyby coś się stało – dodał nerwowo, chociaż tak naprawdę powinien pewnie wyznać, że ściąga go tu, aby w razie gdyby zmienił zdanie i chciał cię zobaczyć, mógł mieć go blisko siebie.

– Podejrzewasz, że coś może się stać? Z twoimi wynikami, czy…

– Rankin wątpi w lojalność Lennoxa. Ale będzie ze mną razem ze swoim ojcem, więc _mi_ nie wydaje się to możliwe.

– Akcja ze starszym Rankinem… jeszcze nie zdążyłem pogratulować ci pomysłowości – westchnął Sebastian. – Kesson mi powiedział. Niemal żałuję, że tego nie widziałem, chociaż miałem ochotę cię znaleźć i udusić, gdy usłyszałem, że pojechałeś do więzienia w Balquhidder.

– Nie masz czego żałować – oznajmił, ignorując ostatnie stwierdzenie. – Mnóstwo rodzinnej ckliwości w wykonaniu Rankina. Aż bolą zęby od ilości słodyczy – stwierdził z przekąsem, na co Sebastian roześmiał się krótko, a napięcie w jego głosie nieco ustąpiło.

– Więc zbieraj się stamtąd, żebyś nie wydał majątku na dentystę.

– Jutro wyjeżdżam, ale i tak zaczynam wierzyć, że ta śnieżyca, która uniemożliwiła mi wyjazd parę dni temu, to kara za wszystkie moje grzechy. Również te przyszłe.

– Na pewno nie było aż tak źle – stwierdził i obaj zamilkli, bo po krótkim momencie rozbawienia ponownie zawisły nad nimi niedopowiedzenia, które pewnie powinni rozwiać, ale wciąż nie potrafili. – Powiedz mi, jeśli to pytanie jest nie na miejscu i nie myśl, że robię to złośliwe, ale… jak się czujesz? W związku z tym zabiegiem…? – spytał, na co Jim zacisnął wargi, nie będąc w stanie od razu mu odpowiedzieć, chociaż _potrzebował_ mu się zwierzyć. – Przepraszam, że o to spytałem, po prostu…

– Boję się, że coś pójdzie nie tak – przerwał mu, gdy usłyszał, jak głos Sebastiana się załamuje. – Nigdy nie miałem żadnej operacji, w sumie… żadnego zabiegu poważniejszego niż wyrywanie ósemki. Znów dentysta! – zaśmiał się krótko i wziął głęboki oddech. – Wiem, że to zawsze jest ryzyko. I nie do końca ufam Lennoxowi, mimo, że będę mieć ochronę. I naprawdę chciałbym ufać tobie na tyle, by cię tu ściągnąć, bo czułbym się znacznie lepiej, gdybyś przy mnie był, gdy to się stanie.

– Czy jest cokolwiek co mógłbym powiedzieć lub zrobić, żebyś znów zaczął…?

– Będziesz mieć okazję się wykazać, gdy się spotkamy – odparł cicho, zerkając w ciemno niebo za oknem, a następnie przymykając oczy. – Za jakiś czas. Jeśli wtedy nie będziesz na mnie patrzył jak na zwyrodnialca…

– Daj spokój… mogę nie umieć się z tym pogodzić, ale nigdy tak o tobie nie myślałem, nawet gdy twoje wyznanie, co chcesz zrobić, zmiotło mnie z nóg – westchnął zmęczonym tonem. – Pojadę do Edynburga za jakieś dwa-trzy dni. Mam nadzieję – zająknął się – że spotkamy się w Szkocji jak najszybciej.

– Ja też – odparł na to i zaśmiał się krótko. – Jeśli wszystko się ułoży, będę ci winien długi urlop. Żadnych klientów, akcji, Sherlocka Holmesa i alfa-gangów.

– Więc gdzie mnie zaprosisz? – spytał Sebastian, po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna używając odrobinę flirtującego tonu, dość ostrożnego, takiego, jak przed wieloma miesiącami, gdy żaden z nich nie wierzył jeszcze, że mogliby być razem i traktowali takie rozmowy jak niewinną zabawę.

– Gdzie będziesz chciał. Ale raczej gdzieś, gdzie nie ma śniegu – powiedział i obaj zaśmiali się cicho, w nieco nerwowy sposób.

– Podejrzewam, że w opcji _wszystko się ułoży_ , będzie mi wszystko jedno, gdzie mnie zabierzesz – powiedział Sebastian, a Jim uśmiechnął się pod nosem, pozwalając paru łagodnym, pozbawionym szczegółów wizjom rozkwitnąć w jego umyśle. Nic więcej, żadnych konkretów, tylko… sytuacja, gdy jedzie do Edynburga, okazuje się, że Sebastianowi _naprawdę_ nie przeszkadza jego sterylizacja, że po prostu gdzieś znikają… na tydzień lub kilka. W cieplejszym klimacie, bo miał śniegu po dziurki w nosie. Z dala od wszystkiego, co kojarzyło mu się z tygodniami ich separacji. Gdyby tylko się udało…

– Liczę, że tak właśnie będzie – dokończył, a gdy parę chwil później żegnali się, nie mając już sobie nic więcej do powiedzenia, wróciła mu nadzieja, że pomimo jego niepokoi i kiepskiego nastroju, jaki odczuwał od kilku dni, wszystko może znów być dobrze.

 

***

 

Sebastian wciąż nie potrafił do końca określić, co czuje teraz względem Jima, a raczej – jego planów i kolejnej tajemnicy, jaką tym razem był termin zabiegu oraz szczątkowe wyniki badań, jakie mężczyzna otrzymał od Lennoxa parę tygodni temu. Nie miał pojęcia, co niby mogłoby pójść nie tak i jakie okoliczności mogłyby wpłynąć na zmianę jego decyzji, tyle że wcale nie był przekonany, czy chciałby, żeby coś poszło nie tak, pokrzyżowało jego plany i go unieszczęśliwiło – nawet jeśli wówczas mógłby mieć go przy sobie z powrotem w wersji, do której się przyzwyczaił i na której, mimo wszystko, na pewnych czysto fizycznych płaszczyznach mu zależało.

Kiedy przestał się oszukiwać, że niby nie robi mu różnicy jego płeć i pogodził się z myślą, że wolałby go mieć jako omegę, paradoksalnie wszystko stało się dla niego prostsze i jaśniejsze; o ile na samym początku powątpiewał, że go zaakceptuje w nowym wydaniu, teraz nie miał wątpliwości, że nie zostawiłby go z powodu zmiany płci… bo to _tylko ciało_ , na litość, to nie było nic więcej i nawet jeśli po wszystkim może go pociągać mniej niż obecnie – i spodziewał się, że tak właśnie będzie – na pewno nie przestanie _całkowicie_. Przywyknie do tego, tak jak przywykł do samej myśli, ile się zmieni… i chociaż trochę mu to zajęło, cały czas spędzony w samotności pomógł mu ustabilizować rozchwiane myśli i pozbyć się wątpliwości.

Nadal chciał go zobaczyć przed zabiegiem i akurat z odrzuceniem na tej płaszczyźnie nie umiał się pogodzić, ale, _cóż_. Będzie musiał i nic z tym nie zrobi, bo jego bunt tylko utrudniłby Jimowi to wszystko, a wiedział od Kessona, że mężczyzna w miarę zbliżania się do zabiegu ewidentnie zaczął się denerwować, co zresztą sam mu przyznał; okazywał to na swój pokręcony, wycofany sposób, ale dodatkowe stresy nie były mu potrzebne. Pewnie potrzebne było wsparcie… jednak odmawiał go sobie z racjonalnych swoim zdaniem, a nieuzasadnionych według Sebastiana powodów.

Od ich rozmowy minął dokładnie tydzień, a Jim wciąż nie przekazał mu konkretnych wieści dotyczących operacji; Sebastian wiedział, że mniej więcej w tym okresie miały nadejść jego wyniki – jakie by nie były i czego by nie miały konkretnie dotyczyć – a od Rankina zdołał również przypadkiem wyciągnąć, że najpóźniej trzy dni po ich otrzymaniu Jim będzie już po zabiegu. Nie miał pojęcia, gdzie ten miał się odbyć i nie znał szczegółowego zakresu pierwszej operacji, bo nie zdążyli sobie tego powiedzieć miesiąc temu, a potem nie podejmowali tematu. Wszystko to sprawiało, że martwił się tym bardziej, bo tak naprawę wolałby negatywne wieści niż taką ilość stresujących niewiadomych.

– Wyluzuj się – powiedział Kesson, podchodząc do niego z drinkiem, który Sebastian z ochotą od niego przyjął, bo czuł, że w jego stanie emocjonalnym naprawdę tego potrzebuje. – Akcja idzie gładko, jutro ostatnie… no, może przedostatnie spotkanie i będzie po wszystkim. Poszło o dwa dni szybciej niż się spodziewaliśmy.

– Skończymy przed jego operacją, jeśli dobrze pójdzie. Albo… – urwał na moment i wbił wzrok w niewzruszoną twarz drugiego mężczyzny – gdybyś nawet wiedział, że już ją sobie zorganizował i jest po wszystkim, nie powiedziałbyś mi, prawda?

– Już o tym rozmawialiśmy. Nie podam ci terminu, jeśli on nie zamierza tego robić. A ty nie będziesz naciskać, bo teraz musimy współpracować, a nie ścinać się o twojego faceta.

– Nie podoba mi się, że jest tam bez ciebie – odparł na to, przesuwając opuszkami palców po brzegu szklanki. – Nie wiem, czy do operacji dojdzie jutro, za trzy dni czy właśnie jest w trakcie, ale domyślam się, że na nią nie zdążysz, bo gdybyś miał przy niej być, trzymałby cię blisko siebie, prawda?

– Neil i Stanley tam są i obaj są gotowi dla niego zabić – odparł Kesson, nie udzielając mu bezpośredniej odpowiedzi. – Niepotrzebnie się zamartwiasz, że mnie tam nie ma.

– Neilowi nigdy do końca nie ufałem, a jego ojca nie znam – stwierdził sucho, na co mężczyzna westchnął krótko i pokręcił głową.

– Ale ja im ufam. Zadbają o niego, kiedy by się to nie stało.

– James, powiedz mi… – zaczął Sebastian i spojrzał mu prosto w oczy. – Jim wysłał cię do mnie, żebyś pilnował, że tam nie pojadę, prawda?

– Jestem absolutnie pewny, że nie miał tego na myśli – odparł, szczerze rozbawiony tą sugestią. – Co do pilnowania… raczej chciał się upewnić, że z tobą wszystko w porządku i że nie zaliczysz jakiegoś dołka emocjonalnego, gdy się do ciebie odezwie. Wiem, że się denerwował, ale z tego, co byłem w stanie zauważyć, martwił się również o _ciebie_.

– Nie odzywa się od dwóch dni – powiedział martwo, przymykając oczy. – Naprawdę nie możesz mi powiedzieć…

– Mogę ci tylko powiedzieć, że kilka dni temu wyjechał do Dundee i że jest tam teraz z Neilem i Stanleyem i że mają z nim wyjechać w wyznaczone przez Lennoxa miejsce, gdy tylko otrzymają potwierdzenie dotyczące jego wyników. Nie powiem ci nic więcej. Wybacz, ale po prostu…

– Nie tłumacz się – westchnął. – Żałuję w takich momentach, że nie posiadam zdolności jasnowidzenia, przepraszam, _dedukcji_ , jaką niby ma Jim. Gdybym miał go teraz przed sobą, poznałbym jego zamiary w parę sekund, ale to jedyna osoba na świecie, którą znam na tyle dobrze, by to potrafić.

– Umiesz rozszyfrować geniusza, więc to nie tak mało – odparł mężczyzna z lekkim uśmiechem i pocieszająco poklepał go po ramieniu. – Daj temu spokój. Wszystko będzie z nim dobrze. Po sterylizacji, o ile wiem, nie zmieni się bardziej niż już się zmienił, więc…

– To znaczy _jak_? – spytał nerwowo, na co Kesson uniósł brwi z pewnym zaskoczeniem.

– Od miesiąca bierze hormony, nie powiedział ci tego? – spytał, na co Sebastian pokręcił głową. – Wygląda trochę inaczej, ale bez przesady. W końcu nigdy aż tak nie różnił się od zwykłej bety – westchnął, dostrzegając napięcie na twarzy Sebastiana i zaśmiał się krótko. – Neil wciąż go podrywa, więc, zaręczam ci, nie zmienił się na tyle, by…

– Weź mi nic nie mów o tym swoim niewyżytym facecie, bo momentami mam ochotę go zamordować za jego zagrywki i jeśli wciąż to robi, gdy został z nim sam…

– Zaręczam ci, przy tatusiu jest znacznie grzeczniejszy niż był do tej pory. A poza tym przed wyjazdem obiecałem mu, że połamię mu wszystkie palce, jak go tknie. Byłem na tyle przekonujący, że wziął sobie to do serca – oznajmił i westchnął krótko. – A jeśli obawiasz się o Stanleya, to tak w razie gdybyś zapytał, bierze silne leki stabilizujące i nawet jakby czegoś próbował, to _nie będzie w stanie_ tego zrobić. I jeszcze dobry miesiąc nie będzie mógł.

– O nim nawet nie myślałem, ale co do Neila, to ufałbym w czystość jego zamiarów tylko gdybyś założył mu pas cnoty – mruknął i pociągnął nieco drinka, po czym odstawił szklankę na parapet. – Hormony. Po co? Co to znowu za eksperymenty Lennoxa?

– Podobno stabilizacja przed zabiegiem – powiedział Kesson, ale wydawało się, że nie jest do końca pewny, czy dobrze to rozumie ani czy powinien o tym mówić. – Żeby jego organizm nie odczuł szoku z powodu braku naturalnych O-hormonów. Ale nie znam się na tym, więc po prostu… lepiej niech Jim ci o tym powie, gdy będzie po wszystkim. Nie sądziłem, że o tym nie wiesz, a nie chcę stawać między wami i robić za głuchy telefon, więc…

– Wiem. Przepraszam – przerwał mu i wziął głęboki oddech. – Dość. Im dłużej będziemy o nim rozmawiać, tym trudniej będzie mi się skupić, a i tak nic nie mogę zrobić. Omówmy jeszcze raz jutrzejszą akcję, bo…

– Nadal wydaje ci się, że czegoś nie dograliśmy?

– Od akcji, którą spieprzyłem w Walii, mam wrażenie, że czegoś nie dograłem, niemal cały czas – przyznał, wspominając swój wyjazd do Irlandii i ciągłe poczucie zagrożenia, jakie mu tam towarzyszyło i nie minęło, gdy parę dni temu znalazł się w Edynburgu. Pospiesznie się otrząsnął i odsunął od okna, ruszając w stronę biurka, na którym stał jego laptop.

– Obawiasz się czegoś konkretnego? – spytał Kesson, udając się za nim.

– Tak. Holmesa, jak zwykle – odparł niechętnie, uruchamiając plik z danymi pozyskanymi od klienta.

– Zniknął z horyzontu odkąd wpadł na mnie i Jima w Londynie.

– Ale nie wierzę, że odpuścił. Chce dorwać Moriarty’ego, a jego zdaniem _ja_ nim jestem. Wie mniej-więcej jak wyglądam, a jego doktorek kiedyś mnie widział i… – wziął głęboki oddech. – Może jestem paranoikiem, ale w ostatnim czasie, w Walii i Irlandii, byłem bardziej aktywny niż zazwyczaj. Przez ostatnie miesiące, oprócz tego, co robiłem w Dundee, zajmowaliśmy się osobiście mniejszymi sprawami i robiliśmy to po cichu. Nie chcę, żeby do wszystkich problemów, jakie mamy, doszedł jeszcze jeden. A tutaj jestem z tobą, ciebie _też_ już zna i… po prostu wolałbym wyjechać na jakiś czas z Wielkiej Brytanii. Na kontynencie też jest masa potencjalnych biznesów i są znacznie bezpieczniejsze niż tutaj.

– Gdy Jim załatwi operację, nic nie będzie stało na przeszkodzie, żebyście wyjechali na dłużej.

– Taki mamy zamiar. Jeśli oczywiście nie odwali mi, gdy go zobaczę zmienionego po zabiegu – mruknął i westchnął ciężko, próbując odpędzić podobne myśli. – Dość. Plany. Spotkanie. Naprawdę… potrzebuję jeszcze raz to przeanalizować – powiedział ostrym tonem, ale kierował go bardziej do samego siebie, chcąc wrócić do rzeczywistości, niż do Kessona.

Potrzebował się skupić. Odsunąć od siebie sentymenty, wszystkie te myśli sprawiające, że rozpraszał się i stawał nieefektywny; już raz zawiódł Jima właśnie z tego powodu i nie wchodziło w grę, by sytuacja się powtórzyła. Dlatego też, poza przypomnieniem sobie wszystkiego, co wiązało się z aktualną sprawą, zaczął analizować kilka drobnych, niemal niedostrzegalnych momentów z ostatnich tygodni, gdy wydawało mu się, że czuje na plecach czyjś oddech… lecz tak naprawdę nie potrafił tego powiązać, a jego wrażenia były tak mgliste, że prawdopodobnie były tylko efektem stresu i emocji a nie objawem prawdziwych problemów.

 

***

 

Od momentu, gdy dorwali się z Johnem do akt Sebastiana Morana, bo tak okazał się naprawdę nazywać człowiek podający się za Moriarty’ego, Sherlock chodził pobudzony niemal cały czas; w końcu złapali konkretny trop mieli jasne dane, cały szereg zdjęć, jego historię, informacje o miejscu urodzenia, rodzinie, szkole i karierze wojskowej… zasadniczo w końcu wiedzieli, kogo w ogóle szukają. Dodatkowo Moriarty odpisywał mu czasem na wiadomości i _istniał_ , jakby nabierał realności i w końcu stawał się konkretnym człowiekiem, a poza wszystkim innym – jego nazwisko zabłysnęło po zajściach w Londynie w Walii. Sherlock niemal go tam dorwał, spóźnił się zaledwie o kwadrans i to akurat frustrowało go niemiłosiernie – ale przynajmniej wreszcie był blisko trafienia na niego i wiedział, że w końcu mu się to uda, skoro Moran stracił czujność. Miał wyraźny trop, całą masę informacji, jego czujki w całym kraju zostały poinformowane, na kogo mają zwracać uwagę, czuł po kościach, że niebawem spotka się z tym człowiekiem i byłby tym faktem rozentuzjazmowany do granic możliwości gdyby nie jeden, mały szczegół.

Przeczytał jego życiorys od deski do deski, dotarł do osób, które znały go w wojsku, niemal ruszył do ośrodka dla młodocianych alf, kiedy wreszcie uznał, że nie ma to najmniejszego sensu, bo obraz, jaki się wyłaniał i fakty, które już wcześniej podejrzewał, były jasne: Sebastian Moran nie był Moriartym i niemal przeklinał samego siebie, że chociaż przez chwilę w to wierzył. Jego rys psychologiczny kategorycznie wykluczał możliwość, że to on stworzył przestępczą sieć; nie miał cech przywódczych, jak na alfę był – jeśli wierzyć relacjom osób, które dziesięć lat temu go znały – dość uległy i nie sprawiał swoim dowódcom najmniejszych problemów aż do akcji, za którą w tragicznie głupi sposób został wydalony z wojska. Potem słuch po nim zaginął, gdyż nie utrzymywał żadnych kontaktów z rodziną, co raczej nie było dziwne, skoro przed laty wysłali go do ośrodka; nie miał żadnych bliskich ani znajomych, gdy został zdegradowany i to w prostej drodze naprowadziło go na ścieżkę przestępczą. Gdy zaś Sherlock porównał pewne daty, szybko zorientował się, że w momencie, gdy Moran odchodził z wojska, sieć Moriarty’ego, chociaż jeszcze słaba i krucha, już istniała i dysponowała dużymi funduszami oraz była w fazie szybkiego wzrostu. Będąc na misjach nie miał więc szans jej tworzyć – koniec, kropka. Po prostu to nie był Moriarty. A on był idiotą, że popełnił taki błąd.

Jasnym było, że Moran był jego bliskim podwładnym, może jednym z najważniejszym, skoro używał jego nazwiska na akcjach, jednakże _to nie był Moriarty_. Jim, z którym się widzieli, kłamał w żywe oczy i teraz było to jasne. On i Moran mieli ze sobą dziwną relację, pracowali razem, było między nimi niedogranie na płaszczyźnie przywództwa, związane z tym, co wykrył na samym początku, podczas pierwszej scenki morderstwa: wtedy to Jim był górą, a Moran wierzył, że jest to beta, byli ze sobą blisko… ale nie aż tak blisko, potem zaś, jeśli poskładać wszystkie fakty do kupy, prawda o jego płci w jakiś sposób wyszła na jaw i Jim nie miał już możliwości rządzić. Obaj musieli pracować więc dla Moriarty’ego, a ich relacje się zmieniły w ostatnim czasie – zignorował jęki Johna o miłości i zaangażowaniu emocjonalnym – obaj więc musieli być tam równie ważni, skoro wcześniej Jim dowodził, a teraz Moran był twarzą samego szefa.

– Może awansował, gdy znalazł sobie omegę i wszystko co wiemy o nich wcześniej nie ma już znaczenia – zauważył któregoś dnia John, co zirytowało Sherlocka, bo jeśli okazałoby się, że Moriarty jest alfą, czego _ponownie_ nie można było zakładać, to bardzo możliwe, że premiowałby tych swoich podwładnych, którym udało się utworzyć relację A/O i w efekcie zyskali znaczny prestiż w środowisku alf.

Wszystko to wkurzało go, jednak Moran był jedyną osobą, która mogła ich doprowadzić do Moriarty’ego; próbował odszukać alfę ze Szkocji, którą spotkali, lecz bez nazwiska było to niewykonalne, nawet gdy ograniczył się do okolic Dundee. Tamtejszy gang, mimo niewielkich rozmiarów, był świetnie zorganizowany, nikt nie znał tożsamości tamtych ludzi, na zdjęciach od jego czujki akurat tego człowieka w ogóle nie było, a poszukiwania kogokolwiek z pozostałych fotografii i powrót w tamte okolice skazany był na porażkę, gdy nie miał już wtyków w alfa-gangu. Tworzenie kolejnych zajęłoby zaś wieki, znów by kogoś naraził, John by się wściekał i… nie, to po prostu nie miało sensu. Musiał sobie go odpuścić, bo nie tędy droga.

Szukanie Jima z IT było dla niego dość upokarzające – bo mężczyzna, gdy zjawił się na parę tygodni w Barts, miał stuprocentowo fałszywe papiery, nazwisko prowadzące donikąd i tożsamość stworzoną od zera samymi tylko dokumentami. Rozważał dotarcie do fałszerzy, bo to było w zasięgu jego możliwości… ale ostatecznie i tak obiłby się o mur milczenia i sieć Moriarty’ego, która pewnie miała wyspecjalizowane jednostki od takich kwestii. Jim był fascynujący, to jasne, przez sam tylko fakt, że jako omega współpracował z alfa-gangiem, że w ogóle pracował w takiej branży, miał krew na rękach i był niesamowicie inteligentny – jednak nie miał żadnego pomysłu, jak niby miałby go odszukać, skoro jedyne, co był w stanie z nim zobaczyć, to jego płeć, problemy z akceptacją swoich słabości, pokręconą relację z Moranem… pytanie, czy faktycznie wierzył, że to prawdziwy Moriarty, czy tylko kłamał i zrobił to tak perfekcyjnie? Tak czy inaczej, Sherlock miał nadzieję, że czegoś jeszcze kiedyś się o nim dowie, bo mężczyzna był dla niego w dużej mierze zagadką i nie miał pojęcia, jak odszukać dane o jego przeszłości, jak udało mu się to z Moranem.

Sebastian Moran… tak. To właśnie był jedyny klucz. I temu właśnie kluczowi przez całe swoje poszukiwania deptał po piętach. Walia była dla niego osobistą porażką, bo wówczas był naprawdę bliski sukcesu a wyłożył się na ostatniej prostej, ale nie wszystko było jeszcze stracone. Odkąd zdobył jego zdjęcie i rozesłał, wiedział, że jego starania w końcu zaprocentują. Moran stał się aktywny, najpierw w Walii, potem gdzieś w Irlandii. _Bardzo_ aktywny. Może bardziej niż kiedyś, bo nie przypuszczał, że Sherlock zaczął go szukać z nowymi materiałami. I dlatego w całej swojej aktywności nie uważał wystarczająco; trop za nim urwał się, gdy mężczyzna poleciał z jakimś drugim człowiekiem do Irlandii, gdzie detektyw nieszczęśliwie nie miał żadnych klientów winnych przysługę, ale wystarczyło… cierpliwie czekać.

 _Cierpliwie._ Tydzień, potem drugi, w trakcie których zagłębiał się w jego przeszłość i poznawał kolejne fakty na jego temat oraz cały czas czując, że niebawem dostanie upragnione wieści na temat tego, co mężczyzna porabia _teraz_.

Jego przeczucia spełniły się trzy i pół tygodnia od momentu, gdy zdobył zdjęcia Morana – kiedy to jego klient z Edynburga, niezwiązany oczywiście w żaden sposób ze sprawą bankowca i agentów, którą próbował wcisnąć mu Mycroft, przekazał mu informację, że _tak_ , widział tę twarz. Czemu ją widział? Bo mężczyzna poprzedniego dnia dwukrotnie przewinął się w okolicach budowy, na której pracował jako główny majster. Nie był sam, a jego towarzysz odpowiadał rysopisem Szkotowi poznanemu w Londynie.

Sherlock rzucił wszystko, a następnego dnia rano tkwił na tejże budowie, zwiedzał wszystkie zakamarki, zabezpieczone i nieczynne jeszcze podpiwniczenia, przeglądał dokumenty i szukał wskazówek. Czegoś, _czegokolwiek_ , co powie mu, dlaczego Moran pojawił się w okolicach nowopowstającego biurowca, który nie został jeszcze oddany do użytku z powodu wstrzymania prac wykończeniowych.

Potem popytał trochę przechodniów, pracowników sąsiedniej budowy i okolicznych mieszkańców. Posłuchał nieco plotek, zatrudnił kilku bezdomnych z tych okolic i, lekko już zdesperowany, zaprzyjaźnił się z dwiema staruszkami wyprowadzającymi tu swoje paskudne, rozszczekane kundle przypominające przerośnięte szczury.

Trzeciego dnia pobytu w Edynburgu otrzymał dwie interesujące informacje. Pierwszą z nich były wieści o jednym z udziałowców dewelopera, nowobogackim, dość inteligentnym trzydziestolatku, kręcącym od dawna szemrane interesy. Mężczyzna, jak się okazało, notorycznie pojawiał się na _rewizjach_ w nowopowstającym biurowcu, spotykał w tych okolicach z rozmaitymi ludźmi i wydawał się prowadzić biznesy właśnie tutaj, chociaż budynek nie był jeszcze gotowy. To samo przez się było podejrzane, ale Sherlock zrozumiał szybko, dlaczego mężczyzna robił coś takiego: w okolicy budowy kamery nie były jeszcze zainstalowane, a gdyby nie jego dociekliwość, większość osób nie zwróciłabym uwagi na fakt _zwiedzania_ nowego budynku przez półformalnie ubranych mężczyzn, którzy mogli być przecież zainteresowani wynajmem nowopowstających powierzchni biurowych. Jeśli chciał więc mieć ciche, spokojne, wygodne i niebudzące podejrzeń miejsce spotkań w dogodnej lokalizacji, niewykończony biurowiec był idealną opcją.

Drugą zaś wiadomością było to, iż wyżej wymieniony biznesmen, chociaż inteligentny, miał ogromny problem ze zrozumieniem, że teoretycznie pusta i bezpieczna okolica wcale nie jest aż tak anonimowa jak sądził oraz że ściany mają uszy i lubią słuchać. A ostatnią rzeczą, jaką podsłuchały z jego prowadzonej zbyt głośno, wprost na chodniku, rozmowy, było nazwisko Moriarty, oraz data i godzina spotkania w tym właśnie miejscu.

 

***

 

Jim ostatnie dni chodził jak na szpilkach, a na każdy sygnał telefonu reagował skokiem ciśnienia, bo to przecież mógł być Lennox, oznajmiający, że ma wyniki, że wszystko ustalone i czeka już na jego przyjazd. W desperacji zmienił dla niego sygnał i lekarz był teraz jedyną osobą, dla której dzwonkiem nie było Staying Alive – zamiast tego zabrzmieć miała piosenka żeńskiej omegi, ślicznotki robiącej od paru lat karierę w całej Europie i wyśpiewująca tu o rolach płciowych oraz o tym, że słabą omegą zupełnie się nie czuje. Niepokojąca linia melodyczna i histeryczne tony ocierające się o falset idealnie oddawały jego stan emocjonalny i między innymi dlatego wybrał ten właśnie utwór.

Kiedy faktycznie zabrzmiał, w przypływie absurdu spowodowanego stresem, pierwszą myślą Jima było chwycić telefon i roztrzaskać na kawałki, chociaż byłoby to przecież kompletnie pozbawione sensu. Wyczuł na sobie zaciekawione spojrzenie Stanleya, który przeglądał kolejny magazyn polityczny z ogromnego pudła z gazetami z ostatnich kilku lat, dostarczonego mu z pobliskiej biblioteki; mężczyzna darował sobie jednak komentarz na temat sygnału telefonu oraz dość kontrowersyjnych słów, jakie były wyśpiewywane i po paru chwilach wrócił do trzymanego w rękach magazynu, chociaż wydawało się, że tylko udaje, że dalej czyta.

– Przepraszam – wymamrotał Jim, kiedy chwycił wreszcie urządzenie, ale przez parę chwil jego palce drżały zbyt mocno, aby był w stanie uderzyć palcem w słuchawkę i odebrać rozmowę. Kiedy wreszcie mu się to udało, powróciło pragnienie rzucenia telefonem w ścianę i jedyne, co go powstrzymało, to myśl, że za chwilę usłyszy, że wszystko jest z nim w porządku, nie ma przeciwwskazań, może się pakować i wyjeżdżać… że za moment skończy się to nieszczęsne czekanie, które robiło mu z umysłu kompletną sieczkę.

– Witaj, James – odezwał się Lennox i sam ton jego głosu wystarczył, aby Jim miał pewność, że cokolwiek za moment usłyszy, na pewno nie będą to słowa _wszystko jest w porządku, przyjeżdżaj_. – Przykro mi, ale nie mam dla ciebie najlepszych wiadomości. Może lepiej usiądź zanim… wszystko ci przekażę.

– Co… – zaczął, zaciskając palce wolnej ręki na oparciu fotela. – Nie da się przeprowadzić zabiegu…?

– Da się, ale… – wziął głęboki oddech, jakby wahał się przed wypowiedzeniem kolejnych słów, chociaż Jim znał go na tyle, by wiedzieć, że prawdopodobnie miał przygotowaną całą wypowiedź. – Potwierdziły się moje przypuszczenia odnośnie twoich nici mentalnych – powiedział ostrożnym tonem, osobliwie akcentując niektóre głoski. – Poza rują już teraz masz niewielkie szanse na utworzenie dobrowolnego wiązania – kontynuował po chwili nieco spokojniej – tego się spodziewaliśmy i zakładam, że przyzwyczaiłeś się do tej myśli na tyle, by rozważyć wszystkie za i przeciw i podjąć decyzję…

– Ale…? – przerwał mu Jim, aby mężczyzna przeszedł do konkretów.

– Ale jest coś więcej – odparł, a jego głos ponownie stał się napięty i niemal podniesiony, co było dość dziwne, skoro wszelkie trudności, które mogłyby odwieść Jima od planów operacji wcześniej raczej go cieszyły niż martwiły. – Po zrobieniu wszystkich symulacji okazało się, że twoje nici mentalne są bardzo silnie powiązane z fazami hormonalnymi…

– Jak u każdej omegi – wtrącił, co wydawało się poirytować Lennoxa, bo jego ton ponownie się zmienił i stał bardziej niż do tej pory podenerwowany.

– Znacznie bardziej niż jest to normalne u omeg – wyrzucił z siebie szybko, a następnie zamilkł na parę chwil. – W czasie gorączki wyglądają w miarę dobrze, chociaż też nie jest to perfekcyjne, jednak po niej… nie do końca wiem, jak ci to zobrazować, a zapis wyników nic ci nie powie – powiedział i jeszcze raz Jimowi zaczęło się wydawać, że tylko udaje, że nie wie, jakich teraz ma użyć słów. Gdy jednak mężczyzna zaczął ponownie mówić, cała podejrzliwość odpłynęła, bo wieści, jakie słyszał, brzmiały coraz gorzej i nie było teraz sensu pogrążać się w wątpliwościach dotyczących zachowania Lennoxa. – To wygląda tak, że po gorączce zamykają się one całkowicie i aż do stanu przedgorączkowego są w pewnym sensie _uśpione_. Przedgorączkowy skok hormonalny je w każdym cyklu ponownie pobudza i dlatego w momentach, gdy w niego wchodzisz, prawdopodobnie czułeś zawsze dość silne uderzenia hormonów, zmieniał ci się charakter, byłeś niestabilny i miałeś, no… nie nazwałbym tego zaburzeniami psychicznymi, ale z całą pewnością zachowywałeś się wtedy inaczej niż zazwyczaj i wiem też, że zawsze miałeś wtedy bardzo kiepskie rozeznanie sytuacji i popełniałeś sporo błędów…

– U każdej omegi tak to wygląda… – odparł słabo, chociaż zawsze wydawało mu się, że u niego wygląda to _gorzej_.

– U ciebie to silniejsze, na litość Jim…! – podniósł na moment głos. –  Sądziłem, że to u ciebie skutki braku wiązania w tym wieku, ale wyniki pokazują, że przyczyna była inna. Poza wszystkim co się z tobą wtedy działo... miałeś wówczas myśli o związaniu się, znacznie wyraźniejsze niż u reszty omeg, prawda? To twój organizm dawał ci sygnały, byś kogoś znalazł na ruję i w końcu utworzył z nim wiązanie. A potem następowała gorączka, którą bezskutecznie próbowałeś tłumić, swoją drogą, prawdopodobnie dlatego właśnie leki powstrzymujące ją nie działały… i znów zaciśnięcie. _Wyłączenie się_. Wiesz co chcę ci powiedzieć...?

– Że gdy stracę ruję, moje nici mentalne będą zaciśnięte cały czas. Już to powiedziałeś i spodziewałem się, że tak będzie, więc…

– Nie, Jim – przerwał mu Lennox. – One nie będą _zaciśnięte_ , ale zaczną _obumierać_ , gdy tylko, pozostając niezwiązany, przestaniesz produkować omega hormony.

– Co to oznacza...? – wymamrotał, czując, że wszystkie te dość niepokojąco brzmiące informacje musiały mieć znacznie gorszy skutek niż podejrzewał.

– Po pierwsze oznacza to, że stan twojej psychiki wcale się nie polepszy, gdy przestaniesz być _niezwiązaną omegą_ i jeśli kogokolwiek zaczniesz przypominać, to Stanleya Rankina i wszystkich alfa-więźniów, którzy są na stoperach kompletnie otępiali i w niektórych przypadkach przestają cokolwiek czuć. Pewna część twojego umysłu się wyłączy. Po prostu przestanie działać. Nie jestem w stanie powiedzieć, jakie konkretnie będą skutki, ale to z całą pewnością…

– Co jeszcze? – uciął Jim martwo, gdy w jego umyśle wizualizowało się to, co powiedział mu Lennox. – To nie wszystko. Twierdzisz, że mogę oszaleć, ale to nie jest wszystko, prawda?

– To by nie wystarczyło?

– Jest coś jeszcze. Jeśli bym się nie związał i nie zmienił płci i tak bym zwariował, więc to musi być coś więcej – oznajmił i po raz pierwszy od początku rozmowy odważył się unieść wzrok i spojrzeć na Stanleya Rankina, który przysłuchiwał się rozmowie i wpatrywał w niego z nieskrywanym niepokojem. Szybko odwrócił wzrok, kiedy w jego jasnych oczach dostrzegł cień współczucia, bo było to ostatnie, czego teraz potrzebował.

– Jeśli stracisz gorączkę, nigdy nie utworzysz wiązania – odparł Lennox wprost. – Tyle że nie chodzi o dobrowolność, bo gdy będziesz mieć obumarłe nici, nie zrobisz tego w _żaden_ sposób – uściślił, a ponieważ nie było go obok, nie mógł zauważyć, że Jim momentalnie zrobił się blady jak ściana i mówił dalej, w ten sam, napięty sposób. – Nie wystarczy, by jakaś alfa... jak w przypadku tego co się stało u Rankina i Kessona lub u Stanleya i jego omegi... by ktoś _nacisnął mocniej_ na początku albo je wymusił – kontynuował, a w miarę jak wypowiadał kolejne słowa, Jim zapadał się w sobie coraz bardziej, rozumiejąc już doskonale, co mężczyzna chciał mu przekazać. – Nikt _nie będzie_ w stanie wymusić na tobie wiązania, ani nawet go zainicjować, bo nie napotka na nic, z czym mógłby się połączyć. _Nigdy_. Nie da się wskrzesić czegoś, co już nie żyje, a po operacji, którą miałem przeprowadzić, gdy tylko przestaniesz utrzymywać O-hormonami swoje nici mentalne, ich degeneracja może rozpocząć się bardzo szybko. Już częściowo nastąpiła przez sam fakt, że nadużywałeś stoperów.

– Jeśli związałbym się przed operacją...? Co wtedy się stanie...? – spytał martwo. – Wtedy tak czy inaczej nie będę mógł jej przeprowadzić, bo _też_ zaczną obumierać?

– Nie, bo wtedy to wiązanie, a nie naturalne hormony, będzie utrzymywać twoje nici w normalnym stanie i operacja... nie od razu, ale za parę miesięcy, gdy wiązanie się ustabilizuje... – zająknął się i westchnął ciężko – będzie ponownie możliwa. Tyle że... to nie są pozytywne wieści i osobiście uważam, że to straszne nie móc się związać, jednak sam twierdziłeś, że chcesz zostać sam, więc... może dla ciebie nie są one tak niepomyślne, jak ja uważam. Nawet jeśli istnieje ryzyko, że...

– Więc tak naprawdę… wciąż mam wybór – przerwał mu, nie będąc w stanie dłużej tego słuchać, gdy wiedział już wszystko i jego umysł zaczął być zalewany całą listą scenariuszy, z których żadnego nie brał wcześniej pod uwagę. – Albo zacząć od operacji i liczyć na to, że nie będzie ze mną _aż tak źle,_ a moje nici mentalne nie zaczną obumierać natychmiast i zaraz po niej wiązanie wciąż będzie możliwe… albo związać się _teraz_ i liczyć na cud, gdzie Sebastian mi nie zabroni operacji.

– Twierdziłeś, że szanse na wasze wiązanie są zerowe, a tymczasem uwzględniasz go w obu opcjach.

– Uwzględniam go w _każdej_ kwestii, która dotyczy mojego życia – odparł i niemal wybuchnął gorzkim śmiechem, że dopiero teraz w pełni zdał sobie z tego sprawę. – To że się nam posypało jednak nie znaczy jeszcze, że to koniec, a jeśli z nim porozmawiam… – jego głos załamał się na parę chwil – i usłyszy, jakie mamy opcje… Muszę się z nim spotkać i przynajmniej spróbować, zanim rozsypię swoje zdrowie i… jego przy okazji, bo… – urwał ponownie, czując, jak przez zaciskające się coraz silniej gardło ciężko jest mu artykułować słowa. – Ile mam czasu do stanu przedgorączkowego? Badałeś moją krew, gdy u ciebie byłem i powinieneś już mieć wyniki.

– Tydzień, najwięcej dziesięć dni – powiedział szybko – więc to ostatni dzwonek, żebyś się zdecydował na operację w tym cyklu.

– Kiedy najpóźniej muszę się u ciebie zjawić?

– Jutro rano. Musimy dać sobie zapas, w razie gdyby…

– Więc jutro rano dowiesz się, jaka jest moja decyzja – odparł, zerkając na zegarek, który wskazywał właśnie piątą po południu, co oznaczało, że za trzy godziny Sebastian miał rozpocząć kolejne spotkanie, które mogło, ale nie musiało zakończyć jego akcję w Edynburgu. Nie mógł więc czekać dłużej. Musiał się z nim zobaczyć, bo nie wyobrażał sobie, że ma… przekazać mu to wszystko telefonicznie, nie mówiąc nawet o napisaniu mu tego. – Prześlij mi te informacje na maila. Nie mam teraz czasu. Chyba że jest coś…

– To już wszystko – odparł mężczyzna, a w jego głosie, pod kamuflażem jakby fałszywie brzmiących nerwów, pojawiła się ulga, a może nawet pewna satysfakcja – co jednak nie zdziwiło Jima w najmniejszym stopniu, skoro mężczyzna, odkąd dowiedział się o jego związku A/O z Sebastianem, zapierał się rękami i nogami przed przeprowadzeniem sterylizacji.

– Więc czekam na wiadomość. Ze wszystkimi szczegółami. Do zobaczenia – zakończył, a gdy usłyszał krótkie pożegnanie, opuściły go wszelkie siły i cała pewność siebie, jaką z takim trudem udawał przed Lennoxem. Telefon wysunął mu się z dłoni i opadł na miękki dywan, a wówczas Jim chwycił się za głowę i zacisnął z całej siły powieki, bezskutecznie starając się uspokoić.

Niemal nie słyszał kroków, jakie nastąpiły i dopiero gdy poczuł na swoim ramieniu dłoń Neila Rankina, który w międzyczasie musiał się tu zjawić, wyrwał się z kompletnego odrętwienia, w którym nie był w stanie skupić swoich myśli nawet na moment. Wszystko, co usłyszał, tłukło mu się po głowie bez żadnego sensu, informacje mieszały się ze sobą i wyłaniał się z nich jeden obraz, że _nie tak miało być_ , że wszystko co planował się rozpadło, a jego marzenia prawdopodobnie nie mogły już się spełnić. Nie mógł tam teraz pojechać. Nie było w ogóle możliwości, by to zrobił, nie w momencie, gdy ponownie uwierzył, że jemu i Sebastianowi może jednak się udać, a tymczasem usłyszał wieści, które przekreślały opcję, gdzie ma zarówno jego jak nowe ciało, którego tak pragnął. Zdruzgotany tą świadomością, uniósł głowę i spojrzał martwo na przestraszonego jego stanem mężczyznę, a potem Stanleya, który stał tuż przy nim, ale najwyraźniej nie powiedział jeszcze synowi, co właśnie usłyszał.

– Co się stało? – spytał Neil niepewnie, widząc, w jakim Jim jest stanie.

– Muszę wyjechać. Teraz – wymamrotał zdławionym głosem i zaczął się podnosić, lecz mężczyzna łagodnie go powstrzymał.

– Do Lennoxa…?

– Do Edynburga – oznajmił i spróbował go odepchnąć, lecz Rankin nieco mocniej zacisnął palce na jego ramieniu.

– Zaraz się ubieram, tylko powiedz, co właściwie…

– Nie ma potrzeby, żebyś ze mną jechał.

– Widzę po tobie, że _jest_ i nie dam ci prowadzić w takim stanie. Tato, poradzisz sobie... – zaczął, lecz na widok poirytowanego spojrzenia jego ojca nie dokończył myśli. – Co ci powiedział Lennox? – spytał, bezskutecznie siląc się, by w jego głosie nie było zniecierpliwienia.

– Że nigdy nie utworzę wiązania poza gorączką, a po sterylizacji nie będzie się go nawet dało wymusić – odparł ledwo słyszalnie.

– Zawsze da się…

– Nie u mnie i Lennox ostrzegał mnie miesiąc temu, że jest takie ryzyko, ale ja… – urwał i zaśmiał się histerycznie. – Byłem idiotą. Byłem wściekły na Sebastiana, rozgoryczony i nieszczęśliwy i sądziłem, że to nie ma znaczenia, bo on i tak już mnie nie chce, ale jest _inaczej_ i jeśli to zrobię, skażę go na brak możliwości wiązania, bo obaj wiemy, że skoro…

– Skoro cię kocha – dokończył za niego Neil – nie będzie w stanie związać się z nikim innym. Nie będzie nawet szukał nikogo takiego.

– A w jego wieku… – wydusił, zaciskając pięści, aż zbielały mu kostki. – On już nie ma na to czasu. To cud, że jeszcze nie ma żadnych negatywnych objawów braku wiązania. Gdyby po sterylizacji było możliwe wymuszenie, to zgodziłbym się na to, aby móc z nim być, ale okazuje się, że to też…

– Jim, co…? – wymamrotał Rankin i potrząsnął jego ramieniem, a z jego głosu w ułamku sekundy uleciała cała pozorna łagodność. – Co ty niby zamierzałeś zrobić?!

– Lennox by nam pomógł, dałby mi od razu leki i tak jak u Jamesa wszystko byłoby jak w dobrowo…

– Co ty pieprzysz, ty cholerny idioto?! – wybuchnął niespodziewanie mężczyzna. – Ty… nie masz pojęcia, o czym teraz mówisz! Nie wiesz, jak to jest, gdy wymusza się wiązanie na kimś, na kim ci zależy! To coś tak obrzydliwego, że Sebastian nie byłby w stanie ci tego zrobić! Nie masz pojęcia, co się wtedy czuje!

– Ty to zrobiłeś… – wymamrotał, zszokowany jego wybuchem.

– Bo alternatywą była dla Jamesa przedwczesna śmierć i tylko _dlatego_ mu to zrobiłem, nie widzisz różnicy?! Tobie po sterylizacji nic nie będzie grozić bez wiązania, bo nie będziesz już omegą, a jeśli Sebastian kiedykolwiek jakimś cudem zgodziłby się na wymuszenie, to tylko jeśli robilibyście to ze względu na twoje zdrowie, ale nie dla siebie!!!

– Tyle że jeśli związałbym się z nim teraz dobrowolnie, nie pozwoli mi…

– Oczywiście, że może ci nie pozwolić – warknął, tym razem jednak nie podnosząc głosu, gdyż dostrzegł, jak Jim kuli się pod wpływem jego wrzasków. – Większość alf zabroniłaby ci się ciąć i na samą informację, że chcesz to zrobić, od razu zmusiłaby cię do uległości i porzucenia takich planów. On tego jednak nie zrobił, bo ten zakochany głupek naprawdę chcę z tobą być, ale jak się zwiążecie, natura może przejąć nad nim władzę, bo _tak po prostu jest,_ gdy wiążemy się z omegami! Poświęć więc swoje pokręcone marzenia albo poświęć _jego_ … – parsknął zimnym, paskudnym śmiechem – to chyba jednak nie aż tak trudny wybór, jeśli chociaż trochę ci na nim zależy!

– Dlatego właśnie chcę się z nim zobaczyć i dlatego nie jadę do Lennoxa! – krzyknął Jim, gdy emocje wzięły nad nim górę i wyrwały go z pełnego lęku letargu. – Więc przestań się wydzierać i puść mnie, do jasnej cholery!

– Namawiałem cię, żebyś się z nim spotkał i był z nim od samego początku! Czas najwyższy i wiesz? Gdybyś powiedział mi miesiąc temu, że może zostanie ci tylko opcja wymuszenia a ty się na nią zgodzisz…

– Miesiąc temu nie zamierzałem się zgadzać.

– …to skułbym cię, zakneblował, zawiózł do Sebastiana i wszystko mu powiedział – oznajmił z wściekłością. – _Dzięki Bogu_ , że nie ma już takiej opcji, bo na samą myśl, że faktycznie byś na to pozwolił, mając wciąż szansę związać się z nim normalnie, aż mnie trzęsie! Cholerna, durna omega…!

– Daj mu już spokój – warknął Stanley, a gdy Neil nie zareagował w żaden sposób, bez zbędnej delikatności chwycił go za koszulkę i gwałtownie odciągnął od Jima, nad którym jego syn pochylał się, coraz bardziej go osaczając. – Nie widzisz, w jakim jest stanie? Zawieź go do tego cholernego Edynburga, zajmij się nim i…

– Tato, zaręczam ci, nie chcesz wiedzieć, jak najchętniej bym się nim w tym momencie zajął, żeby przywrócić mu myślenie!

– Dotknij go jeszcze raz, a urządzę cię lepiej niż twój facet – oznajmił ostro, co z jakichś przyczyn poskutkowało, bo Rankin wyprostował się i wreszcie zaczął próbować się uspokoić, przymykając czerwonawe oczy i biorąc powolne, głębokie oddechy. – Z twoim podejściem, doprawdy, dziwię się, jak całe życie znosiłeś fakt, że wymusiłem wiązanie wbrew woli twojego…

– Moja mamusia to pusta suka, która wysłała mnie do ośrodka – warknął w odpowiedzi, nie otwierając nawet oczu. – Nie było mi jej ani trochę żal, chociaż fakt, uważałem, że popełniłeś straszne skurwysyństwo.

– Nie mów o nim jak o kobie…

– Będę mówił, co chcę, bo nienawidzę tej pieprzonej omegi z całego serca – przerwał mu, po czym przekręcił się w jego stronę i spojrzał na niego ze złością. – A gdy już wiem, że cały czas kłamała, rozerwałbym ją na strzępy. Zabiłem wystarczająco dużo osób, by móc ci to obiecać.

– Daj spokój. Było, minęło – westchnął Stanley.

– Pół życia spędziłeś przez nią w więzieniu!

– Ale go kochałem i skoro posunął się do czegoś takiego, by się mnie pozbyć z horyzontu, musiałem spartaczyć nasz związek i to nie ulega wątpliwości – odparł z niemal nienaturalnym spokojem. – Zostawmy to. Porozmawiamy przy lepszej sposobności – oznajmił, po czym zwrócił się do Jima. – Zadzwoń do Sebastiana i powiedz mu, co się stało, zanim tam pojedziecie – powiedział mu, lecz mężczyzna pokręcił głową.

– Chcę z nim porozmawiać osobiście – odparł i wydawało mu się, że obaj mężczyźni doskonale widzą, co naprawdę miał na myśli. _Chcę, by patrzył mi w oczy, gdy będzie mówił, czy pozwoli mi na operację, jeśli związalibyśmy się już teraz._

– Czy to coś zmieni? – spytał Stanley. – Przecież i tak podjąłeś już decyzję, prawda?

– Masz rację – odparł, a z jego gardła wydobył się zduszony śmiech. – To i tak niczego nie zmieni, ale muszę się z nim zobaczyć i…

– Skoro niczego nie zmieni, to pieprz tę akcję i nie każ mu czekać. Niech tu przyjedzie, bo to wydaje się prostsze, niż żebyście wy się tam tłukli, kiedy jesteś w takim stanie.

– Nie ma takiej opcji – wtrącił Rankin. – To za duży biznes, żeby go sobie odpuścić. A poza tym klient zna twarze Sebastiana i Jamesa i to człowiek na tyle potężny, że może za dużo namieszać nam w sieci, jeśli oleją to spotkanie.

– Dlatego chcę tam jechać. To tylko półtorej godziny – podjął Jim i chociaż wciąż był wściekły na Rankina i poruszony całą sytuacją, spojrzał na niego z pewną wdzięcznością, że przynajmniej w kwestii wyjazdu się z nim zgadza.

– Nie mogą wrócić tu zaraz po akcji? – nacisnął jeszcze raz Stanley. – Naprawdę zbawi cię tych kilka godzin?

– _Nie mogą_ , bo po akcji będzie czekać ich sporo pracy w Edynburgu i Sebastian i tak nie mógłby tu przyjechać przed jutrem. Jeśli pojedziemy tam razem, wszystkim zajmie się Neil i James.

– Więc uprzedź go przynajmniej…

– Gdyby Sebastian mnie teraz usłyszał, zrozumiałby od razu, że coś jest nie tak. Już wystarczająco narażałem go w ostatnim czasie i nie pozwolę, żeby był rozproszony na ważnej akcji, bo będzie się o mnie martwił – oznajmił, po czym podniósł się z miejsca i lekko odepchnął od siebie Rankina, a następnie, na kompletnie sztywnych nogach, zaczął motać się po pomieszczeniu i zgarniać rzeczy potrzebne na wyjazd. Dokumenty, broń, upuszczony telefon, laptop, kluczyki… kątem oka obserwował, jak mężczyzna zaczyna robić to samo, rzucając ojcu co jakiś czas wymowne spojrzenia, lecz żaden z nich nie próbował się już o nic spierać.

Dziesięć minut później byli już w samochodzie, po pół godzinie – jechali trasą A90, a Jim odczytywał wiadomość, jaką otrzymał od Lennoxa i fakt, że miał teraz wszystko na piśmie, sprawiał, że stawało się to jakby bardziej rzeczywiste. Pomiędzy kolejnymi zdaniami, które boleśnie i plastycznie pokazywały, co było nie tak z jego organizmem, pojawiały mu się w głowie wizje dotyczące Sebastiana – i tego, co by się z nim stało, w razie gdyby nie zgodził się miesiąc temu na badania nici mentalnych; gdyby bez wiedzy, którą teraz miał, zrealizował swoje plany sterylizacji… i dopiero po tym dowiedział się, że nie może utworzyć z nim wiązania, a mężczyzna zostałby sam i stopniowo, jak każda samotna alfa w pewnym wieku, zacząłby szaleć, aż do momentu, gdy całkowicie urwałby się z nim kontakt, jak straciłby zmysły, umarł gwałtownie lub dał się zabić w zupełnie bezsensowny sposób, kiedy przestałby już nad sobą panować.

Wszystkie makabryczne scenariusze mieszały się zaś ze wspomnieniami o ich wspólnym okresie, wszystkimi tymi tygodniami, stopniowym docieraniem się i zacieśnianiem relacji… każde słowo i gest, którymi Sebastian pokazywał, jak bardzo mu zależy… każde ich zbliżenie oraz każde starcie, z którym ostatecznie sobie radzili; każdym, pomijając ostatnie, które wciąż pozostało nie do końca wyjaśnione i zażegnane. Tyle że nie miało to już znaczenia, bo bez względu na to, co Sebastian powiedziałby mu teraz i co by obiecał, nie byłby w stanie odejść i ruszyć do Lennoxa, mając świadomość, na co go skaże. Jeśli nawet mężczyzna powątpiewałby, czy im się uda i wprost powiedział, że zabroni mu operacji, gdy się zwiążą… tak naprawdę i tak podjął już decyzję, bo dopiero teraz nabrał absolutnej pewności, na czym zależy mu bardziej.

Dopiero teraz uderzyło go, jak _bardzo_ chce z nim być, bez względu na wszystko inne. Kilka tygodni temu był przekonany, że gdyby miał wybierać między ich związkiem a operacją, wybrałby bez wątpliwości do drugie; jednak po tygodniach, gdy przypomniał sobie, jak wyglądała samotność i jak wyglądać by miała reszta jego życia, po rozmowach z Sebastianem, który naprawdę chciał wszystko naprawić, po kilku dniach w rodzinnej atmosferze w domu Lennoxa i obejrzeniu zdjęć swoich krewnych, a wreszcie – po tym, jak powiedziano mu wprost, że operacja faktycznie oznaczać będzie koniec, jego decyzja _musiała_ się zmienić. I nie wiedział już, jak kiedykolwiek mógł sądzić, że będzie szczęśliwy, wybierając drugą opcję.

– Jim, będziemy w Edynburgu za piętnaście minut. Wpiszesz mi adres na GPS-ie? Nie znam zbyt dobrze tego miasta – odezwał się Rankin i Jim dopiero wtedy zorientował się, jak szybko minęła mu podróż, gdy był pogrążony w myślach.

– Jasne – odparł zachrypniętym głosem, po czym zamknął trzymany na kolanach przez całą drogę laptop i pospiesznie wykonał polecenie, zerkając jednocześnie na zegarek i stwierdzając, że według planów Sebastian za parę minut miał rozpocząć spotkanie z klientem; powinno potrwać jakąś godzinę, a ponieważ miejsce spotkania było w pobliżu trasy, którą jechali, prawdopodobnie będzie tam musiał na niego poczekać, bo nie wchodziło w grę, żeby zjawił się przed klientem, który miał Sebastiana za Moriarty’ego. – Niedługo tam będziemy – dodał napiętym tonem, gdyż oprócz niecierpliwego oczekiwania na spotkanie i wszystkich tych pokręconych emocji, zaczął również czuć podenerwowanie innej natury… chyba silniejsze niż było to uzasadnione. Sprawa z klientem była prawie dograna i chociaż była ważna i mogła dać ogromne pieniądze w dłuższej perspektywie, nie należała do szczególnie niebezpiecznych, a z jakichś przyczyn czuł, że to _ona_ zaczyna go stresować.

– Denerwuję się – powiedział niespodziewanie Rankin, gdy po paru minutach zaczęli zbliżać się do punktu docelowego.

– To ja powinienem…

– Chodzi o Jamesa – odparł mężczyzna dziwnym tonem, a jego oczy i rysy zaczęły zmieniać się z sekundy na sekundę. – Czuję to w wiązaniu. Coś jest nie tak. Coś jest… bardzo nie tak… – wydusił, zaciskając palce na kierownicy i stając się alfą tak bardzo, że przestawał już przypominać swoją zwyczajną wersję.

– Przyspiesz – wymamrotał Jim. – Co się dzieje?

– Jest… coś może mu się stać. Coś z tą akcją – wydusił, naciskając na pedał gazu i w niebezpiecznym manewrze wymijając kilka samochodów na raz, za co został obtrąbiony przez paru kierowców. – Coś mu grozi. Po prostu to _wiem_ – oznajmił, przyspieszając jeszcze bardziej i chociaż złamał przy tym kilka przepisów, parę chwil później ich oczom ukazało się mocno zabudowane osiedle biurowców, gdzie na parterze jednego z jeszcze niewykończonych odbywać się miało spotkanie. Kiedy zaś wjechali na ulicę, gdzie wszystko to się mieściło, zatrzymał się gwałtownie i Jim momentalnie zrozumiał, skąd brały się nerwy Rankina, a jego serce zaczęło bić jak szalone.

– Ten budynek jest otoczony… – wydusił z przerażeniem. – I to nie są ludzie klienta. Ani tym bardziej moi.

– Służby specjalne…? – wymamrotał Rankin, wpatrując się w liczne samochody i ewidentnie uzbrojonych mężczyzn zajmujących strategiczne pozycje. Jim skinął głową, po czym automatycznie sięgnął po telefon i drżącymi palcami wybrał numer Sebastiana, który jednak – podobnie jak Kesson, do którego dzwonił drugi mężczyzna – nie odbierał.

– Cholera jasna! – syknął i gorączkowo połączył się z jednym ze swoich ludzi stacjonujących w Edynburgu. – Kieruj wszystkie jednostki na nowe osiedle biurowców przy A90. Niedaleko pól golfowych. Zróbcie zadymę, coś widowiskowego, _natychmiast_ , żeby odciągnąć obstawę, która się tam znajduje.

– Zajmie mi to pół godziny – odpowiedział mężczyzna.

– Dwadzieścia minut. JUŻ! Stracisz głowę, jak tego nie załatwisz! – krzyknął do telefonu i wbił wzrok w twarz Rankina, który bezskutecznie próbował dodzwonić się do Kessona. – Myślisz, że cały czas są z tamtym klientem?

– Najprawdopodobniej tak. Spotkanie zaczęło się… kilkanaście minut temu. Wiem od Jamesa, że pomieszczenia w których mieli się spotkać, są zbyt dobrze chronione, żeby ktokolwiek się tam dostał, dlatego ludzie Mycrofta… dlatego obstawili to wszystko i odcięli im drogę ucieczki i…

– Cholera jasna… – wymamrotał Jim i kolejny raz bezskutecznie spróbował połączyć się z Sebastianem, a następnie wyciągnął z kieszeni broń i położył rękę na klamce, wiedząc, że nie ma czasu do stracenia, bo jeśli spotkanie zaczęło się wcześniej i już dobiega końcowi, mężczyzna mógł pojawić się w drzwiach w każdej chwili i wpaść prosto w czyhających na niego ludzi.

– Co ty wyprawiasz?! – syknął Rankin i chwycił go ostro za ramię. – Nie pomożesz mu, jak sam tam pójdziesz, czekamy na twoich ludzi bo nie mamy nic innego do zrobienia!

– Nie zamierzam siedzieć tu, gdy…

– Puknij się w ten pusty łeb, bo mam wrażenie, że odkąd nie ma przy tobie Sebastiana, kompletnie zdurniałeś – syknął, sadzając go z powrotem na miejscu. – Jesteś w tym momencie tak książkowym przykładem omegi, która traci rozum, gdy ktoś jej nie pilnuje, że aż mi niedobrze. Jak tam wyjdziesz, to cię złapią i nic nie będziesz mógł zrobić! Jeśli dorwą jego i Jamesa, to skoro miałeś możliwość sfałszować wyniki i wyciągnąć z więzienia mojego tatę…

– Stanley to sprawa sprzed ponad dwudziestu lat, która nikogo już nie obchodzi i tylko dlatego miałem szansę to zrobić! – przerwał mu ostro. – Moja sieć nie jest wszechmocna, to pieprzone służby specjalne, a ja znam Sebastiana na tyle, by wiedzieć, że uniesie się honorem, poda się za mnie i pozwoli skazać!

– Jeszcze niedawno nie chciałeś go widzieć!

– Ale nie chcę, żeby poszedł do więzienia! – krzyknął. – James też pójdzie, jak ich dorwą, nie dociera to do ciebie?! Jeśli teraz ich złapią, to stanie się to _dlatego_ , że nie pomagałem Sebastianowi tak, jak powinienem, czegoś musiał nie dopilnować, że Holmes złapał jego trop, to moja wina, że w ogóle się tu znalazł, bo powinienem był go chronić i…

– To on jest od chronienia ciebie! Nie masz moralnego obowiązku go pilnować, to alfa, na litość, a nie dziecko!

– Jesteś… jesteś idiotą – wymamrotał Jim, coraz mocniej zaciskając palce na pistolecie. – I nic nie wiesz o związkach, skoro… jesteś taki spokojny, gdy James…

– Nie jestem spokojny! – wrzasnął Rankin rozpaczliwie. – Ale jeśli damy się teraz złapać, to im to nie pomoże! Zostaw go teraz, jesteśmy sami, nic nie możemy zrobić i pozostaje nam liczyć, że twoi ludzie się tu zaraz zjawią i mieć nadzieję, że James i Sebastian jednak zorientują się, że coś jest nie tak i…

– Nie jestem słabą panienką do zaopiekowania – przerwał mu zimno. – Od początku chciałem od niego wzajemności i równości w relacji… a nie… sytuacji, gdzie to on ma zawsze być silny, a ja niby nie muszę go wspierać w żaden sposób i jedyne, co mogę robić w sytuacja jak ta, to czekać!

– Omegi wspierają nas tym, że zapewniają nam stabilność regularnie rozkładając przed nami nogi! – syknął Rankin, wpatrując się w niego z wściekłością. – Nie dałeś mu tego i miesiąc temu go zostawiłeś, więc jak już chcesz się zadręczać wyrzutami sumienia, które teraz ci i tak nie pomogą, to pomyśl może o tym, że gdyby teraz cię posuwał, to w ogóle by go tu nie było! – krzyknął, lecz Jim nie zdołał niczego mu już odpowiedzieć.

Moment po tym, jak skończył swoją wypowiedź, z budynku wyszedł ich klient z dwoma ochroniarzami, wesoło rozmawiając z kimś przez telefon i ewidentnie ciesząc się z załatwionej pomyślnie sprawy.  Obaj zamarli, bo wszystko to działo się _za szybko_ , spotkanie nie trwało dłużej niż pół godziny, a Sebastian i Kesson mogli za moment również się pojawić i o ile parę chwil temu może jeszcze mogli coś zrobić… teraz nie było na to szans, tym bardziej, że ludzie z sieci z całą pewnością nie dotrą tu w parę sekund.

Dłoń Jima zacisnęła się z całej siły na broni, kiedy kilkunastu agentów wyłoniło się z aut i z ukrycia z wyciągniętymi pistoletami, mierząc do ich zszokowanego klienta i zmuszając go do poddania się – i dokładnie w tym samym momencie jego telefon się odezwał.

 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha! Może ciut krócej niż zwykle, ale za to poszło znacznie szybciej niż się spodziewałam ;) Został mi niby jeden rozdział do napisania (+mini epilog), ale obawiam się, że może się rozwlec, więc pewnie podzielę go na dwie części i postaram się pierwszą zamieścić w ciągu tygodnia.  
> Ponieważ tekst ma się ku końcowi, jeśli macie jakieś ogólne uwagi/wątpliwości co do fabuły, z chęcią wysłucham, żeby móc to uwzględnić w zakończeniu - w stosie notatek i zapisków mogłam i tak pominąć coś ważnego, więc każde wsparcie mi się przyda;)


	25. Niewątpliwe

***

 

Sebastian czuł w kieszeni słabo wibrującą komórkę przez całą końcówkę spotkania z klientem, będącego już, jak się okazało, tylko formalnością. Dogrywali dosłownie ostatnie kwestie długoterminowej współpracy i odebranie telefonu w takim momencie nie wchodziło w grę – chociaż z każdym kolejnym sygnałem był bardziej podenerwowany i czuł w kościach, że powinien jednak to zrobić. Kiedy więc pożegnali się ze swoim nowym współpracownikiem, bo mężczyzna stał się dziś właściwie składową sieci, skinął na Kessona, by jeszcze nie wychodził, chcąc sprawdzić, kto dobijał się do niego tyle czasu – i zamarł, dostrzegając dziesięć nieodebranych połączeń od Jima.

– Neil do mnie dzwonił – oznajmił w tym samym momencie Kesson, marszcząc brwi. – Wiedział, że tu jesteśmy, więc dlaczego… – urwał, dostrzegając zaniepokojone spojrzenie Sebastiana, który przyłożył palec do ust, pospiesznie wybierając znany numer i przyciskając komórkę do ucha.

– Co się stało? – spytał, zerkając na swojego towarzysza, który wpatrywał się w drzwi do holu, za którymi zniknął parę chwil temu ich klient. – Nie mogłem odebrać, bo dopiero kończyliśmy spotkanie, ale zaraz wychodzimy stąd i…

– Nie waż się wychodzić! – niemal krzyknął Jim z takim strachem w głosie, że Sebastiana zmroziło. – Budynek jest otoczony, służby specjalne właśnie dorwały tego gościa i gdy tylko zorientują się, że nie macie tam obstawy, wejdą do środka, więc musicie…

– Ukrywanie się tutaj nie wchodzi w grę, bo ludzie Mycrofta znajdą nas _natychmiast_ – przerwał mu i zaczął gorączkowo myśleć nad opcją awaryjną, jednak nic nie przychodziło mu do głowy, bo przecież to nie było pierwsze, zapoznawcze spotkanie, na które szykuje się i pilnuje każdego szczegółu, nie ufając lokalizacji ani klientowi. Przyszli tu sami, bo nie było podstaw, by robić cokolwiek innego, zresztą… nawet gdyby mieli kilku ochroniarzy, byli otoczeni a w razie szturmu i tak niemieliby szans. – Ten pieprzony budynek nie jest jeszcze gotowy i nie ma wyjść poza…

– Piwnice – przerwał mu Kesson, słysząc rozmowę, po czym, nie czekając na reakcję Sebastiana, gwałtownie pociągnął go za łokieć i ruszył w głąb budynku. – Nie mamy czasu. Kończ rozmowę. Znam plan budynku na pamięć.

– Jim, muszę…

– Nie rozłączaj się…! – pisnął mężczyzna histerycznie.

– Pięć minut – oznajmił ostro, przyspieszając, by dotrzymać kroku niemal biegnącemu Kessonowi. – Zaraz się odezwę – oznajmił, po czym szybko wcisnął telefon do kieszeni.

– Co…

– Zamknij się i biegnij za mną – syknął Kesson, dopadając drzwi ewakuacyjnych, prowadzących w stronę zupełnie jeszcze niewykończonej części budynku, ze szczelnie zaklejonymi oknami niemal nieprzepuszczającymi mdłego światła latarń na zewnątrz. Ruszyli pędem długim korytarzem, a Sebastian nie miał nawet czasu myśleć, całkowicie zdając się w tym momencie na drugiego mężczyznę, który, w przeciwieństwie do niego, nie stracił zimnej krwi i wydawał się wiedzieć, co robi.

Po kilkunastu sekundach dotarli do klatki schodowej, oddzielonej od korytarza wyglądającymi na zaplombowane, metalowymi drzwiami, które jednak otworzyły się bez najmniejszych problemów, gdy Kesson przyłożył do pozornie nieaktywnego czytnika kartę magnetyczną. Niemal wepchnął Sebastiana do środka i natychmiast zatrzasnął za nimi drzwi, a następnie wpisał na niewielkiej klawiaturze przy framudze ciąg liczb, który sprawił, że urządzenie zamigotało na czerwono, a następnie, podobnie jak nieliczne żarówki na suficie, zgasło całkowicie, sprawiając, że znaleźli się w kompletnych ciemnościach.

– Na dół. Wyłączyłem prąd w tej części budynku i zablokowałem całą klatkę tak, że musieliby użyć ładunków wybuchowych, żeby sobie poradzić z tymi drzwiami. Nawet jeśli wejdą do środka, zajmie im przynajmniej kwadrans sforsowanie tego wejścia.

– Skąd to masz? – spytał nerwowo, włączając latarkę w telefonie, gdyż nawet ich doskonały wzrok nie mógł tak szybko przestawić się na widzenie w zupełnej ciemności.

– Od klienta – oznajmił Kesson, po czym mocniej zacisnął palce na trzymanej karcie i ruszył do jednych z trojga drzwi, za którymi ujrzeli prowadzące w dół schody. – No, od _ochroniarza_ klienta, ukradłem mu to już na pierwszym spotkaniu, tak na wszelki wypadek. A kody znam z wykradzionych z systemu dewelopera planów budynku.

– Nie sądziłem, że aż tak weźmiesz sobie do serca polecenie, żeby sprawdzić tę lokalizację – powiedział, ruszając za nim szybkim krokiem i w biegu wysyłając do Jima sms-a, że na razie wszystko jest w porządku.

– Byłeś w ostatnim czasie tak rozproszony, że musiałem się tym zająć – oznajmił, a kiedy przeszli dwa poziomy niżej i znaleźli się przy kolejnych trzech drzwiach, zawahał się, po czym wybrał środkowe. Były zamknięte, lecz karta ponownie zadziałała i po chwili znaleźli się na następnej klatce schodowej, tym razem mając do wyboru korytarz ewakuacyjny i następne schody. – W dół. Chcę się znaleźć na najniższym poziomie parkingów.

– Po co? – spytał, zbiegając za nim schodami. – Jeśli jednak uda im się sforsować wejście, będziemy w pułapce i…

– Najniższy poziom jest połączony z parkingiem dwóch kolejnych budynków, które na razie mają tylko fundamenty i podziemia, na które nie da się wjechać samochodem i do których dostęp jest tylko bezpośrednio z budowy.

– Cała ta okolica może być otoczona – sapnął Sebastian, nagle przestając ufać w plan Kessona. – Nie wydostaniemy się stąd, jeśli…

– Tamtego placu budowy pilnują nawet o tej porze ludzie z firmy ochroniarskiej, z którymi zapoznałem się, gdy ty dołowałeś się patrząc w ekran komputera i czekając na maila od Jima jak panienka na wydaniu – mruknął, zatrzymując się wreszcie i ciężko oddychając po całej ich gonitwie. – To w większości ukrywający się pod płaszczykiem legalnej działalności członkowie alfa-gangu, z którym robiliśmy kiedyś interesy. Wystarczyło odnowić znajomość – oznajmił, po czym wyłączył światło w swoim telefonie, dając znać Sebastianowi, by zrobił to samo, a następnie odczekał kilka sekund i ostrożnie uchylił kolejne drzwi, zerkając na szczęśliwie pogrążony w ciemnościach, pusty parking. – Zadzwoń do niego i powiedz, że wszystko pod kontrolą i że wydostanę nas stąd. Powiedz, że mamy wtyki w ochronie i dlatego od samego początku upierałem się, żeby nie szukać innych miejsc spotkań, skoro to jest tak perfekcyjne.

– A ty zadzwoń do tej ochrony i zorientuj się, co się tam dzieje i dlaczego nie dali ci znać, że…

– Dzwonili… parę chwil temu – oznajmił, spoglądając podejrzliwie na swój telefon i marszcząc brwi. – Poczekaj moment… – powiedział nerwowo, po czym wybrał numer i przyłożył telefon do ucha. – Co się… – zaczął, po czym przeklął krótko. – Jestem na dole, mam w tej dziurze fatalny zasięg… możesz powtórzyć…? Wiem już, że coś się dzieje… Jakiego faceta? Możesz… Będziemy tam za parę minut – zakończył i zamrugał kilkakrotnie, wpatrując się w telefon jakby ten go parzył. – Sebastian, parę minut temu tą samą drogą, którą my idziemy, uciekło stąd jakichś dwóch gości. Ochrona ich dorwała i rozbroiła i czekają na nas, żebyśmy ustalili, co to za ludzie i dlaczego się tu znaleźli w tym samym czasie co my. Chyba próbowali zadzwonić wcześniej, ale nie miałem zasięgu na klatce, a oni też już się zorientowali, że ktoś obstawił wyjście.

– Nie widzieli wcześniej?

– _Nie_ , bo mają swój główny punkt po drugiej stronie ulicy, ten budynek jest zasłonięty, a oni się nim nie zajmują, zresztą… nie spodziewali się przecież, że mają dziś oczekiwać czegoś nietypowego. Chodź.

– Muszę zadzwonić…

– Napisz mu, że mamy wyjście awaryjne i żeby się nie martwił. Na środku parkingu jest jeszcze gorszy zasięg niż tutaj – oznajmił, na co Sebastian niechętnie wypełnił polecenie, licząc na to, że kilkoma krótkimi słowami uspokoi to Jima i ruszył za Kessonem, który pewnym krokiem przemierzał obszerny parking. Byli w połowie drogi, kiedy usłyszał dźwięk sms-a, a gdy wyciągnął telefon, by go odczytać, jęknął głośno i chwycił się za głowę.

– Kurwa mać, James… – zaczął zduszonym tonem. – Jim i Neil są tutaj. Siedzą w aucie jakieś sto metrów od ludzi Mycrofta.

– Co tu…

– Nie mam pojęcia – oznajmił i spróbował się połączyć, jednakże zasięg był tak słaby, że okazało się to niemożliwe i, chcąc nie chcąc, musieli ruszyć się dalej, nie informując tamtych dwojga, co się z nimi dzieje. Liczył na to, że gdy zaczną wychodzić na powierzchnię w okolicy, gdzie stacjonowała ochrona, będzie w stanie to zrobić i faktycznie – odzyskał łączność, gdy po przebiegnięciu truchtem jakichś trzystu metrów zaczęli wspinać się po prowizorycznie wyglądających schodach; gdy ponownie usłyszał spanikowany głos Jima, poczuł, jak z ulgi, że nic mu nie jest, miękną mu nogi.

– Co tu robisz? – spytał, pokonując pospiesznie kolejne stopnie. – Miałeś być w Dundee, chyba że…

– Musiałem się z tobą zobaczyć, ale to teraz nieważne, gdzie jesteście?

– W podziemnych garażach, nieczynnych, dobrze zabezpieczonych i z dala od tamtego biurowca. Kesson ma układ z ochroną sąsiedniej budowy i oni nam pomogą. Dorwali jakiegoś szpiega, cholera wie, kto to jest. Za parę minut do nich dotrzemy, a wy zwijajcie się stamtąd jak najszybciej!

– Gdzie jest ta ochrona? – spytał mężczyzna, chyba w końcu odrobinę się uspokajając. – Podjedziemy po was. Mycroft przed chwilą wpuścił do środka swoich ludzi i musicie…

– Ilu ich jest?

– Jakieś dwadzieścia osób.

– Zaczną przeszukiwać budynek i na pewno nie trafią od razu na naszą trasę, bo te klatki schodowe to jakiś cholerny labirynt, pozabezpieczany prawie jak Pentagon. Wezwij swoich ludzi i każ zrobić jakąś…

– Już to zrobiłem, za parę minut coś wysadzą w pobli…

– Więc tym bardziej stamtąd znikajcie! – powiedział mu ostro. – Damy sobie radę i… – urwał, kiedy usłyszał odgłosy szamotaniny, a po chwili w słuchawce zabrzmiał głos Rankina.

– Jedziemy do was i znikniemy stąd _razem_. Przestań mnie wkurwiać i gadaj, gdzie idziecie, bo nie mogę dodzwonić się do Jamesa! – syknął, na co Sebastian z rezygnacją oddał telefon Kessonowi, by ten ustalił szczegóły ze swoim facetem, nie mając najmniejszej ochoty go teraz słuchać. Gdy po paru chwilach wdrapali się na poziom, z którego widać już było odległe światło latarń, przebijające się pomiędzy elementami konstrukcyjnymi stropu piwnicy, postanowił odetchnąć parę chwil i uspokoić się, zanim ruszą dalej, bo czuł, jak emocje i adrenalina niemal rozsadzają mu czaszkę. Kesson również się zatrzymał, krótkimi zdaniami kontynuując rozmowę z Rankinem i wyjaśniając ich sytuację; w końcu, dysząc ciężko po przebyciu niewygodnych schodów, opisał mu okrężną trasę wzdłuż pobliskich pól golfowych, którą od tyłu mógł podjechać do miejsca, w które kierowali się z Sebastianem.

– Prędzej obaj dostaliby samozapłonu niż odjechali stąd i zostawili nas samych – oznajmił z przekąsem, oddając mu wyłączony już telefon. – Ludzie Moriarty’ego mają wysadzić coś po drugiej stronie skrzyżowania, a my spokojnie wrócimy osiedlami do jego mieszkania, bo A90 i dojazdówki do centrum zapewne zaraz będą zablokowane. Pomyśleć, że przeklinaliśmy go, że wybrał sobie lokum w bloku na nadmorskich przedmieściach – zaśmiał się głucho, po czym skinął na Sebastiana i ruszył ewidentnie znaną sobie trasą pomiędzy kolumnami nośnymi i rusztowaniami. – Pozostaje nam tylko zobaczyć tego szpiega, przesłuchać krótko, rozwalić mu łeb i stąd zniknąć, razem z Jimem i Neilem, chociaż Bóg jeden wie, co tu robią. Niespodziewany obrót akcji, co? – spytał, parskając krótkim śmiechem, po czym zmarszczył brwi, gdy zauważył, że Sebastian nagle się zatrzymał. – O co chodzi…?

– Jim miał do mnie przyjechać, gdy będzie po operacji – oznajmił, gdy z pełną mocą uderzyła go ta informacja. – Chyba teraz możesz mi już powiedzieć, czy do tego…

– Teraz mogę ci już powiedzieć, że poprosiłem Neila, aby _nic mi nie mówił_ , gdy do tego dojdzie, żebym się czymś przed tobą nie zdradził – odparł, co sprawiło, że Sebastianowi zrobiło się słabo. – Wybacz. Nie mam pojęcia, czy już to zrobili. Rozmawiałem z nim regularnie, ale… – zaśmiał się głucho. – Ale on potrafi kłamać, a gdy nie mam go przed sobą, nie jestem w stanie tego rozpoznać. Nic ci nie powiem, bo nic nie wiem. Załatwimy tę sprawę, zaraz się z nim spotkasz i… i po prostu w końcu wszystko sobie wyjaśnicie – zakończył, po czym westchnął przepraszająco, lekko pociągnął Sebastiana za rękaw i ruszył środkiem budowy w stronę tymczasowych zabudowań przeznaczonych dla ochrony.

 

***

 

Wszystko szło idealnie. Sherlock poznał miejsce i dokładny czas spotkania, dotarł tu z protestującym niemrawo Johnem godzinę wcześniej, założyli podsłuch w pomieszczeniu, gdzie miało dojść do spotkania Morana z klientem, zajęli strategiczne miejsca w budynku, a on miał już gotowy plan, jak spotkać się z tym człowiekiem; obserwował z okna na półpiętrze, jak ten wchodzi do budynku razem ze Szkotem, który towarzyszył Jimowi w Londynie i niemal trząsł się z nerwowego oczekiwania… kiedy posypało się absolutnie _wszystko_.

Moran przyjechał tu bez obstawy, zaś jego klient miał tylko dwóch ochroniarzy i pewnie żaden nie spodziewał się problemów. A już na pewno nie tego, że służby specjalne jakimś cudem _również_ dowiedzą się o spotkaniu i kwadrans po jego rozpoczęciu zaczną obstawiać budynek. Miał ochotę krzyczeć z wściekłości i spróbował wysłać Moriarty’emu wiadomość, by uprzedzić go o problemach, ale wówczas John, który coraz gorzej znosił jego pomysły, odebrał mu telefon, wyciągnął baterię i roztrzaskał na podłodze, oznajmiając, że jakkolwiek nie cierpi Mycrofta, to nie przyłoży ręki do ukrywania mordercy. Wściekłość i wyrzuty Sherlocka zdały się na nic i w końcu zrozumiał, że jedyną opcją było teraz jak najszybciej się stąd ulotnić i – przy pierwszej sposobności – podebrać Johnowi jego komórkę i _i tak_ napisać do Moriarty’ego.

Był tak skupiony na tym ostatnim planie, że gdy uciekali podziemną trasą, jaką dwa dni wcześniej przetrenowali, nie myślał o niczym innym. Nie zauważył odpowiednio szybko, że pod koniec pomylili drogę pomiędzy nowo postawionymi rusztowaniami i zamiast na zacienioną część placu tuż przy ogrodzeniu, wypadli na pustą przestrzeń kilkanaście metrów dalej, niemal tratując ochroniarza, który nagle wyłonił się zza kontenera z piaskiem. Wypadki potoczyły się po tym w zawrotnym tempie i _nie trzeba było Sherlocka Holmesa_ by stwierdzić, że ochrona budowy składała się głównie z alf, które ewidentnie były kimś więcej niż niziną społeczną, podejmującą jedną z niewielu prac, na jakie pozwalały im bety. To byli profesjonaliści – przeszukali ich sprawnie i szybko, odebrali im obu komórki, Johnowi broń, a Sherlockowi – ukryty nóż sprężynowy, związali ich i zakneblowali, a następnie poinformowali kogoś telefonicznie, że mają tu _szpiegów_ i zamknęli w jednym z budynków, pozostawiając przy nich czterech groźnie wyglądających strażników.

Sherlock starał się być spokojny i unikać wściekłego spojrzenia Johna, które mówiło, że jeśli się stąd wydostaną, zamorduje go za to, że znów wpakował ich w tarapaty swoim podejściem, bezmyślnością i pragnieniem niebezpiecznych akcji. Mijały kolejne minuty, ale pomimo usilnych starań, nie był w stanie wymyślić niczego, co mogłoby im pomóc i chociaż zazwyczaj miał rozwiązanie na każdą sytuację, teraz zaczęły go powoli nachodzić czarne myśli. Nie mieli szans się uwolnić, tamci mieli znaczną przewagę liczebną i broń, każdym gestem pokazywali, że pochodzą z alfa-gangu i ich praca tutaj to tylko przykrywka i skoro zrobili sobie z nich wrogów… to naprawdę nie wróżyło dobrze.

Pilnujący ich mężczyźni wydawali się za to znudzeni i chyba trochę zniecierpliwieni, a jeden z nich raz po raz wyglądał przez niewielkie okno, próbując dostrzec coś na słabo oświetlonym placu. W pewnym momencie drgnął i skinął na pozostałych ochroniarzy, a wówczas ten najbliższy drzwi otworzył je i przywołał kogoś do środka. Sherlock bezskutecznie próbował dostrzec, kto się zbliża ze strony placu, aby jakoś się przygotować na spotkanie – ale w sumie nie zdziwił się szczególnie, gdy do domku wszedł Szkot, którego poznał w Londynie, a który na widok jego i Johna zaklął siarczyście.

– Zdejmijcie im kneble i zostawcie nas samych. Doskonale wiem, kto to jest – powiedział ze złością do jednego z mężczyzn.

– Co mam przekazać szefowi?

– Że ta dwójka faktycznie mnie śledziła, dla niego są zupełnie niegroźni i że zajmę się nimi tak, jak uważam to za słuszne. Przeproś go w moim imieniu za problemy i poinformuj swoich ludzi, że za chwilę przyjadą tu moi dwaj współpracownicy i powołają się na moje nazwisko, więc pokieruj ich tutaj i nie zadawaj im zbędnych pytań. Jasne?

– Oczywiście – odparł ochroniarz, po czym zbliżył się do Johna i bez zbędnej delikatności wyciągnął knebel z jego ust, sprawiając, że mężczyzna zaczął się krztusić, wypluwając z ust resztki zakurzonego materiału; to samo zrobił z Sherlockiem, a gdy moment później pozostała trójka usunęła się z wejścia, oczom detektywa ukazała się druga osoba i chociaż ich sytuacja nadal była dramatyczna, nie mógł powstrzymać szerokiego uśmiechu, który pojawił się na jego ustach.

– Sebastian Moran. W końcu się spotykamy – oznajmił, na co blondyn wściekle zmrużył oczy i gestem kazał ochronie się pospieszyć. Kiedy tylko opuścili oni maleńki budynek, głośno zatrzasnął drzwi i zbliżył się do Sherlocka, stając tuż przed nim, a następnie chwycił go za włosy i ostro szarpnął jego głowę do tyłu.

– _Jestem Moriartym_. I radzę zapomnieć, że kiedykolwiek byłem kimś innym – oznajmił, a następnie, dla podkreślenia swoich słów, mocno trzasnął go pięścią w szczękę i odwrócił się w stronę Johna. – Mam do ciebie parę ważnych pytań, Holmes, a każda błędna odpowiedź będzie kosztowała doktorka sporo bólu. Już mnie kiedyś widział, więc zapewne wie, czego się może spodziewać – dokończył, a następnie usunął się pod ścianę i wymownie wyciągnął z kieszeni nóż sprężynowy, który zaczął następnie obracać w palcach. – W ostatnim czasie znów zacząłeś utrudniać nam wszystkim życie. I ta głupia akcja w Londynie, gdy przez ciebie służby specjalne zepsuły mi biznes… bardzo mi się to nie spodobało, wiesz? A teraz mamy powtórkę z rozrywki. Znów pojawiasz się _ty_ , a zaraz za tobą twój brat. Jakoś nie wierzę, że to przypadek.

– Nie współpracuję z nim – oznajmił Sherlock z uporem, gdyż sama sugestia go oburzała. – Chciałem poznać Moriarty’ego i to mój jedyny cel – dodał, zerkając na dłoń Morana, która zacisnęła się mocniej na nożu.

– Poznałeś. Zadowolony? – rzucił mężczyzna ironicznie.

– Nie – parsknął, udając, że nie słyszy jęku Johna, który pewnie w tym momencie stracił resztki nadziei, że mają jakiekolwiek szanse wyjść stąd żywi. – Bo nie jesteś Moriartym. Jego współpracownikiem, doradcą czy twarzą… może i tak. Ale nie jesteś _nim_.

– Oświecisz mnie skąd ten pomysł? – spytał Moran, a z jego głosu uleciało całe pozorne rozbawienie.

– Stąd, że Moriarty jest na tyle inteligentny, że nigdy nie uznałby, że mógłbym spiskować przeciwko niemu z moim bratem, a poza tym…

– Sherlock, na litość, zamknij się… – jęknął John błagalnie.

– Dotarłem do twoich akt z wojska – oznajmił Sherlock, a słowa te sprawiły, że twarz Morana jakby zastygła. – Wiem za co i kiedy cię wyrzucono, wiem o twojej rodzinie i pobycie w ośrodku. Gdy byłeś w Walii a potem Irlandii, porozmawiałem z paroma osobami z twojej przeszłości i rozrysowałem sobie w głowie twój profil psychologiczny. Ty po prostu nie mógłbyś nim być, bo nie masz charakteru przywódcy, tylko wiernego żołnierzyka, który pewnie w razie złapania podałby się za niego i dał się skazać na długie lata. Zrobiłbyś wszystko dla kogoś, w kim zobaczysz na poziomie emocjonalnym szefa. Nie ma takiej rzeczy, której byś nie zrobił – oznajmił wprost, obserwując z pewnym zaskoczeniem, że mężczyzna nie wydaje się być wściekły, a cały ten wywód, mimo że starał się tego nie okazywać, w jakiś sposób go zaintrygował.

– No dalej – powiedział z dziwnym spokojem. – To niesamowicie pouczające. Twoje legendarne _dedukcje_. Do czego jeszcze doszedłeś, jeśli o mnie chodzi?

– Że masz dziwny układ z tą omegą, nie jesteście związani a mimo to zachowujesz się, jakbyście byli i traktowałeś go tak nawet zanim dowiedziałeś się, że nie jest betą. Że obaj pracujecie dla sieci Moriarty’ego, chociaż… – urwał i zaczął wpatrywać się w twarz stojącego naprzeciwko niego mężczyznę, który z każdym kolejnym słowem wydawał się bardziej rozbawiony.

– _Fascynujące_. Powiedz więc może coś o samym Moriartym, skoro _to nie jestem ja_ – parsknął, po czym schował nóż do kieszeni i zerknął na swojego towarzysza, który pokręcił głową, ale nie odezwał się ani słowem. – No dalej, nagle odebrało ci mowę? Nie masz żadnego pomysłu, kim niby jest?

– Coś mi się nie zgadzało od samego początku – odparł Sherlock z nieskrywaną irytacją. – Obserwowałem sieć i wszystkie wasze, a ostatnio _twoje_ poczynania, co jakiś czas kontaktowałem się z Moriartym pod numerem, który kiedyś dała mi twoja omega i cały czas miałem wrażenie, że _kogoś mi brakuje_.

– I że pomijasz coś istotnego? – rzucił złośliwie, po czym roześmiał się głośno. – Gdy cię słucham, niemal żałuję, że pewnie będziemy musieli dziś odstrzelić ci łeb, bo nawet jeśli nie pracowałeś z Mycroftem, to dotarł tu wyłącznie z twojego powodu, tak jak poprzednim razem. Więzienia dla alf to paskudne miejsce i nie uśmiecha mi się tam trafiać, więc nie zamierzam pozwolić, żeby coś takiego znów się wydarzyło.

– Więc na co jeszcze czekasz? Skoro w niczym ci nie pomogę…

– Sherlock…! – krzyknął John desperacko.

– Widzisz, Holmes? – przerwał im obu. – Jeśli jestem Moriartym, to może po prostu chcę się tobą trochę pobawić zanim pokroję cię na kawałki, a jeśli _nie_ , to nie jestem też osobą decyzyjną. W końcu Moriarty miał do ciebie słabość i to on wyda polecenie zabicia cię _swojemu żołnierzykowi_ , jeśli taka będzie jego fantazja.

– Łatwiej byłoby się ich pozbyć, zanim nasze ptaszki tu przyfruną – odezwał się po raz pierwszy jego towarzysz. – Jakkolwiek jesteśmy tu bezpieczni, a ludzie Holmesa zaraz będą mieć inne zajęcie, wolałbym tego nie przeciągać, a przeciągnie się z całą pewnością, gdy tu dotrą.

– Będą tu za moment i wyglądałoby to słabo, gdybyśmy ich rozwalili zanim się czegoś dowiemy – odparł na to Moran i wzruszył ramionami. – Zastrzelenie ich zajmie zresztą chwilę, a dopóki nie są bezpośrednim zagrożeniem, nie będę podejmował takich decyzji. Masz rację, Holmes – zwrócił się do Sherlocka. – _Nie jestem Moriartym_. Skoro dotarłeś do moich akt, swoją drogą, gratuluję sprytu, bo nie sądziłem, że ci się to uda, wiesz doskonale, że nie mogłem utworzyć sieci, bo po prostu nie było mnie w kraju, gdy zaczęła powstawać, a nawet Moriarty nie jest magikiem i cudotwórcą. Zabawnie się jednak żyło przez ostatnie tygodnie ze świadomością, że słynny geniusz naprawdę mnie za niego uznał i poświęcił tyle czasu, by zweryfikować tę informację i w końcu zrozumieć, że się mylił. Widać jesteś jednak znacznie mniej genialny niż sądziłem. I że Moriarty znacznie cię przeceniał, bo nie jesteś nawet w połowie tak wartościowy ani interesujący, jak przypuszczał.

– To na niego czekamy? – spytał Sherlock z ekscytacją, lecz Sebastian Moran tylko prychnął się pod nosem i skrzyżował ramiona, nie siląc się na odpowiedź.

– Ktokolwiek się tu zjawi, zapewne będzie mieć z tobą nawet więcej zabawy niż my – oznajmił drugi z mężczyzn i rzucił Moranowi krótkie, nieokreślone spojrzenie, a Sherlock był niemal pewny, że znaczyło mniej-więcej _ciekawe, co znów wymyśli, gdy ich zobaczy_. Starał się nie myśleć o tym, że spokój tej dwójki wynikał prawdopodobnie z faktu, że w myślach wydali już na niego wyrok. – I chyba… – dodał Szkot, po czym zerknął w okno, a potem położył dłoń na klamce – za chwilę się o tym przekonamy – dokończył, po czym uchylił drzwi i stanął w nich tyłem do pomieszczenia, wypatrując zapowiedzianych i prawdopodobnie zbliżających się tu osób.

 

***

 

Jim poczuł kolejną falę niepokoju, gdy razem z Rankinem wkroczyli na częściowo ogrodzony plac budowy, z którego z pewnej odległości obserwować można było przeszukiwany właśnie przez służby specjalne budynek. Dostał już informację od swojego człowieka w Edynburgu, że za najdalej pięć minut dojdzie do małego wypadku po drugiej stronie ulicy, co spowoduje wystarczające zamieszanie, by odciągnąć od nich uwagę i prawdopodobnie byli już względnie bezpieczni… jednak bezpieczeństwo to zapewniała im po części obecność znajomych Kessona i Rankina z edynburskiego alfa-gangu, co jakoś go nie uspokajało.

Gdy od jednego z niby-ochroniarzy otrzymali informację, że Sebastian i Kesson przesłuchują właśnie dwójkę ludzi, których dorwano tutaj niespełna kwadrans przed ich przybyciem podziemiami, zaczął denerwować się jeszcze bardziej – ktokolwiek to był, skoro nie zdecydowali się od razu pozbyć problemu, lecz kazali im przybyć na miejsce, oznaczało to, że sprawa była poważna. Tak naprawdę powinni opuścić tę okolicę możliwie szybko, tymczasem to tylko ich spowalniało, a on zupełnie nie miał teraz siły na przesłuchania, był zestresowany, zmęczony emocjami i jedyne, na co miał ochotę, to zabrać się z Sebastianem jak najdalej stąd.

Kiedy zbliżyli się do wskazanego blaszaka, dostrzegł w panującym półmroku sylwetkę Kessona i chociaż wiedział przecież, że obu mężczyznom udało się uciec z przeszukiwanego budynku, odczuł niesamowitą ulgę, że go widzi i że faktycznie nic mu się nie stało. Rankin przyspieszył kroku i gdy znalazł się zaledwie parę metrów od swojego partnera, wyraźnie walczył ze sobą, by nie podbiec do niego i nie okazać, jak bardzo cieszy się, że widzi go całego – co jednak nie wchodziło w grę, gdy po placu kręciły się wszystkie te alfy, które, jak się okazało, znały Kessona i przed którymi Rankin nie miał szans udawać _wyrośniętej, ślicznej bety_. Z trudem dotrzymywał mu kroku, gdy zbliżali się do celu, a do samego budynku wpadł lekko zdyszany – i momentalnie zamarł, gdy pierwszym, co zobaczył, był związany, trochę zniecierpliwiony Sherlock Holmes, przy którym tkwił John Watson, zdradzający wszelkie objawy strachu i wściekłości jednocześnie.

Wydawało mu się, że czas stanął w miejscu, gdy mierzył się z detektywem wzrokiem i niemal nie słyszał rozmowy Kessona i Rankina, która odbywała się tuż przy nim. W końcu przesunął spojrzeniem po pomieszczeniu, a gdy spoczęło na Sebastianie, który wpatrywał się w niego z pewnym niedowierzaniem, niemal ugięły się pod nim nogi. Zmiany, jakie zaszły w jego wyglądzie na skutek przyjmowania hormonów musiały być wyraźniejsze niż sądził, a sam nie zauważał ich, bo w końcu oglądał się w lustrze codziennie. Sebastian musiał więc być nimi zszokowany, a co gorsza, prawdopodobnie odczytał to opacznie i sądził, że to zabieg – do którego przecież nie doszło – był przyczyną.

– I w końcu spotykamy się w komplecie – odezwał się Rankin, odrywając Jima od rozmyślań, po czym z radością klasnął w dłonie. Wysunął się naprzód z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach, kierując się w stronę Sherlocka, którego oczy rozszerzyły się z szoku… a Jim niemal wybuchnął pełnym niedowierzania śmiechem, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że detektyw zaczął rozważać, czy to właśnie _on_ nie jest czasem Moriartym, co było pomysłem tak komicznym, że jego lęki na moment zostały odsunięte na bok. – Słynny geniusz, och, _tak genialny_ , że tkwi teraz związany i ma przeciwko sobie czterech uzbrojonych facetów oraz z piętnaście krwiożerczych alf za drzwiami. Serio? Spodziewałem się czegoś więcej.

– Wykrył, że nie jestem jednak Moriartym, więc nie jest tak całkiem beznadziejny – odezwał się Sebastian, ponownie skupiając na sobie uwagę Jima. I jeszcze raz wszystko wydawało się zatrzymać, gdy spojrzeli na siebie, a potem jednocześnie odwrócili wzrok, co nie pozostało niezauważone przez Sherlocka.

– Kłopoty w niebie? – spytał z niemal szczerym zainteresowaniem, na co żaden z nich nie odpowiedział, a Jim dostrzegł kątem oka, jak dłoń Sebastiana zaciska się na pistolecie.

– Hej, tylko mnie z całej naszej czwórki jeszcze nie znasz i tak mnie olewasz? – spytał z fałszywą urazą Rankin. – Auć. Moje ego zostało właśnie zdeptane.

– Przez moment sądziłem, że to może ty nim jesteś, ale Moriarty z całą pewnością _nie jest_ zmanierowaną, homoseksualną alfą z nieuzasadnionymi kompleksami maskowanymi narcyzmem oraz silnymi skłonnościami masochistycznymi. Związany od jakichś piętnastu lat, swoją drogą – zerknął na Kessona i uśmiechnął się krzywo – _gratulacje_ , że tyle udało się waszej dwójce wytrwać, bo te wszystkie niezbyt liczne męskie związki A/A o jakich słyszałem kończyły się zawsze morderstwem. Wychowałeś się w ośrodku dla alf, z braku innych możliwości zacząłeś działać w gangu, ale tak naprawdę słabo byś sobie radził w przestępczym światku, gdyby nie to, że zazwyczaj kto inny pociąga za spust, bo mimo wszystko masz za każdym razem opory, a w trudnych akcjach…

– Jim, sądziłem, że się nimi trochę pobawimy… ale wystarczyło, że się odezwał i zmieniłem zdanie – przerwał mu Rankin. – Proszę, pozwól odstrzelić mu pysk. Nie wydaje mi się, że cokolwiek ma nam do powiedzenia, będzie użyteczne dla twojej sieci – dokończył, uśmiechając się szeroko, a jego wypowiedziane chłodnym, obojętnym tonem słowa w jednej chwili całkowicie zmieniły atmosferę w pomieszczeniu. Sebastian z pełnym politowania jękiem chwycił się za czoło, Kesson spojrzał na niego z mordem w oczach, zaś Jim całkowicie znieruchomiał, nie mogąc uwierzyć, że ktoś tak inteligentny jak Rankin nieopatrznie zdradził ich układ w tak _idiotyczny_ sposób. Oczy Sherlocka rozszerzyły się w niemym szoku, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, co słowa te miały oznaczać, zaś John, jako jedyny, wydawał się jeszcze nie załapać, o co chodzi, co było śmieszne i żałosne jednocześnie.

– Jim. _Jim Moriarty_ – wydusił detektyw, wciąż kompletnie porażony tym, co właśnie usłyszał. – To… to niemożliwe. Wszystko wyjaśnia… ale nadal nie mogę w to... – jego wypowiedź została przerwana odgłosem głośnego wybuchu odległego od nich o zaledwie kilkaset metrów, a Jim momentalnie drgnął, chociaż jego ludzie wyrobili się w czasie i zapewne skutecznie skierowali właśnie na siebie swoją uwagę. Wszystko poszłoby zgodnie z planem, odwróciliby uwagę służb specjalnych i mogliby bez problemu stąd zniknąć, kazać komuś znokautować tę dwójkę i wywieźć ich na drugi koniec miasta, a tymczasem Sherlock właśnie poznał prawdę i pozostawienie go przy życiu, co naprawdę wolałby zrobić, stanęło pod znakiem zapytania.

– W tym momencie powinienem raczej rozważyć pozbycie się ciebie, a nie jego – warknął do Rankina, wściekły, że mężczyzna stracił rozum i gdy wytknięto mu pewne oczywistości, przestał panować nad językiem, w efekcie utrudniając i tak ciężką sytuację.

– Na litość, po prostu ich załatwmy i chodźmy stąd, bo nie wiemy ile daliśmy sobie czasu…

– _Zamknij się_ , jeszcze nie postanowiłem, co z nim zrobię – przerwał mu ostro Jim, nie mając zamiaru znosić teraz takiego zachowania i jakichkolwiek przejawów buntu względem swoich decyzji. – A poza tym, _zaręczam ci_ , gdy moi ludzie dostają informację, że mają odciągnąć czyjąś uwagę, to robią to na tyle skutecznie, że wszystkie oczy kierują się na nich i _mamy czas._ Zazwyczaj nie zatrudniam kretynów, takich jak, hm… – udał że zastanawia się nad odpowiednim przykładem – pewną bezmózgą alfę, która rzuca moim nazwiskiem na prawo i lewo! – wrzasnął, na co Rankin zacisnął ze złością zęby, ale nie odpowiedział mu, mając przynajmniej na tyle inteligencji, by nie próbować mu teraz pyskować. Jim przez parę chwil mierzył go wzrokiem, potem zaś bezwiednie zerknął na Sebastiana, jakby szukając w nim poparcia, chociaż to przecież wcale nie było mu potrzebne; mężczyzna jednak nie odezwał się, a jego jedyną reakcją było pełne rezygnacji wzruszenie ramionami.

 _Nie zamierzał się wtrącać_. Miesiąc temu, gdyby trafili razem na Sherlocka, pierwszy wyciągnąłby broń, sądząc, że musi go chronić po swojemu, nawet jeśli wiedziałby, że Jimowi by się to nie spodobało, teraz całą swoją postawą mówił _zostawiam tę sprawę tobie_ … chociaż ewidentnie nadal miał ochotę zabić obu związanych mężczyzn. Początkowo Jim nie do końca rozumiał jego bierność, jednak stopniowo docierało do niego, że mężczyzna wpatruje się w niego nie mając pojęcia, na czym stoi, nie będąc pewny ani ich relacji ani swojej pozycji w sieci. Naprawdę sądził, że podejście Jima do jego osoby zmieniło się, gdy sądził, że ten jest już po pierwszym zabiegu – co w jakiś sposób bolało i sprawiało, że miał ochotę zupełnie zignorować Sherlocka i wyciągnąć stąd Sebastiana, by mogli wreszcie wyjaśnić sobie parę spraw. Pomimo, że byli bezpieczni, mieli przynajmniej pół godziny kompletnego zamętu, mieli zaplanowaną trasę, którą mogli stąd odjechać i byli dodatkowo chronieni przez kręcących się tu członków alfa-gangu… nie miał jednak ochoty kogokolwiek zabijać, bo to nie było uzasadnione względami bezpieczeństwa i personalnie uważał, że pozbycie się Sherlocka Holmesa byłoby bezsensownym poświęceniem.

– Mam nadzieję, że zdajesz sobie sprawę, że jest to ostatni raz, gdy daruję ci życie – oznajmił, robiąc krok w jego stronę i zmuszając się, by na razie nie patrzyć na wiercącego mu spojrzeniem dziurę w plecach Sebastiana. – Wiem, że nie pracujesz ze swoim bratem, ale masz jakiś niesłychany talent, by go ściągać i psuć mi akcje. To, że zamkną mojego klienta, oznacza dla mnie stratę pieniędzy, jakich nie zarobiłbyś na swoich zabawach w detektywa przez dobre pięć lat.

– Możesz wykorzystać wpływy i go wyciągnąć ze szponów mojego brata – odparł Sherlock z nutką ironii, na co Jim roześmiał się krótko.

– Mycroft potrzebuje widowiskowego przymknięcia kogoś niebezpiecznego, żeby popisać się skutecznością przed wyborami – odparł na to. – Kończy mu się czas, a mojej sieci już nie tknie, bo wszystko przearanżuję, skoro wiem, że złapał trop. Ten człowiek będzie kozłem ofiarnym. To beta, więc zostanie skazany względnie sprawiedliwie, gdy dojdzie do procesu i odsiedzi tyle, na ile zasłużył za swoje przekręty. Nie zamierzam się w to wtrącać, zwłaszcza że to pewnie też jego wina, że tu jesteś.

– Podsłuchałem jego rozmowę, gdy ustalał termin spotkania.

– Tym bardziej nie jest mi go szkoda – odparł i bezwiednie przesunął palcami po trzymanym w kieszeni telefonie. – Powiedz mi, czy wcześniej, chociaż przez moment podejrzewałeś, kim jestem? – spytał, uznając, że skoro i tak tu są… to może przynajmniej zaspokoić swoją ciekawość i w tym czasie wymyślić, w jaki sposób pozbyć się stąd Holmesa nie pozbawiając go przy tym życia.

– _Moriarty omegą_? To tylko coś, co uważałem za najgłupszy i najmniej śmieszny żart Johna z możliwych – stwierdził i wbił w niego wzrok w tak nachalny sposób, że Jim był już niemal pewny, że za moment powie coś… typowego dla alf. Wytknie mu kolejny raz jakąś słabość, uderzy w czuły punkt, zobaczy rzeczy, które ukrywał nawet przed samym sobą i których absolutnie nie chciał w tym momencie słyszeć. Gdy oczy Sherlocka zaczęły zmieniać barwę, był już bliski, by dać swoim towarzyszom sygnał, by go zastrzelili, tylko po to, aby nie musieć tego słuchać – i wówczas mężczyzna się odezwał, a jego słowa były ostatnim, czego się spodziewał. – Jesteś geniuszem – oznajmił, wpatrując się w niego z zachwytem. – Pokonałeś wszystkie swoje ograniczenia, ukrywałeś się tyle lat, wysługiwałeś się kompletnie _nieświadomymi_ alfami… nie tymi tutaj, ale musiało być dziesiątki innych, które nigdy się nie dowiedzą, że rządziła nimi omega. Stworzyłeś coś wielkiego, o czym nikt by nie pomyślał, że może być stworzone przez omegę i nikt nie potrafi cię rozgryźć, bo nikt tak nie patrzy na sieć… nikt nie potrafi myśleć jak omega i pewnie nikt poza inną omegą nie umiałby cię rozpracować do końca. Sądziłem, że nic już mnie nie zaskoczy, a ty potrafiłeś i _nadal_ zaskakujesz, zwłaszcza dziś… – zająknął się po raz pierwszy, a jego rysy się wyostrzyły – gdy… zjawiasz się tutaj, dopiero przyjechałeś do Edynburga, chociaż wcale miało cię tu nie być, jesteś czymś zestresowany, coś się stało… i… – zmarszczył brwi, szukając właściwych słów – _nie jesteś teraz do końca omegą_ – zakończył ostrożnie, bezskutecznie próbując wydedukować coś więcej. Pięści Jima zacisnęły się, gdyż Sherlock dostrzegł to, oczywiście, że zmienił się pod wpływem B-hormonów; nie wierzył jednak, że mężczyzna to właśnie zobaczył, a jego słowa musiały sprawić, że Sebastian jeszcze upewnia się w błędnych przypuszczeniach o sterylizacji. – Wyglądasz całkiem inaczej niż ostatnio…

– _Tak_ , ale zostawmy pewne zagadki na dalszą znajomość – oznajmił, z trudem utrzymując nerwy na wodzy, po czym zawahał się i ostatecznie skinął na Kessona, któremu w tym momencie ufał najbardziej z całej trójki. – Rozwiąż ich i każ swoim przyjaciołom odstawić ich daleko stąd. Jakkolwiek nie sądzę, że mogliby pobiec teraz do Mycrofta… wolałbym tego uniknąć – oznajmił, po czym zerknął na leżącą na stoliku broń i telefony Johna i Sherlocka. – Wybaczcie, ale chyba nie mogę wam tego teraz oddać. Względy bezpieczeństwa… – zaśmiał się i poczekał, aż Sebastian zbierze przedmioty i schowa do kieszeni płaszcza. – Liczę na to, że nie będziecie sprawiać problemów naszym ludziom i rozstaniemy się… nie utrudniając sobie nawzajem życia.

– Oczywiście, panie Moriarty – odparł mężczyzna i podniósł się z miejsca, gdy tylko został rozwiązany; ignorując Sebastiana, który cały się spiął, gdy tylko zrobił krok w stronę Jima, wyciągnął do niego dłoń i mocno ją uścisnął. – Sherlock Holmes. Miło było poznać – powiedział z szerokim uśmiechem, przez który przypominał teraz nieco szalone dziecko, które dostało właśnie wymarzoną zabawkę.

– Jim Moriarty – odparł i po raz pierwszy od początku ich spotkania lekko się uśmiechnął, odwzajemniając uścisk. – Chyba nie muszę dodawać, że jeśli to, co usłyszałeś, opuści ściany tego budynku, twój brat dostanie cię w kawałkach mniejszych niż piłeczki golfowe?

– W przeciwieństwie do niektórych twoich przyjaciół, umiem panować nad językiem – powiedział, kpiąco spoglądając na Rankina, a następnie ponownie przenosząc wzrok na Jima. Wcześniejsza dziecinna radość zniknęła z jego oczu, zastąpione przez szacunek i podziw, bez choćby krzty upokarzającej pogardy, z jaką podczas poprzedniego spotkania wpatrywał się w niego, mając go za bezbronną, głupiutką omegę, która miała ze sobą problemy i dała się wmanipulować w przerastającą ją sytuację. – Nie mam żadnego interesu, by mówić o tym bratu czy komukolwiek innemu.

– Liczę na to, że będziesz umiał przypilnować również język swojego doktora – powiedział Jim i zerknął na Johna, który cały czas zaciskał pięści, bo chociaż musiał być zszokowany informacją o jego prawdziwej tożsamości, przede wszystkim był wściekły, że Sherlock podchodzi do tego tak spokojnie i godzi się na podobny układ.

– John? – odezwał się detektyw z naciskiem.

– Sherlock, jak możesz wierzyć, że ta banda morderców, których tropiliśmy tyle czasu, wypuści nas teraz i pozwoli…!

– Nie tropiłem ich, żeby ich złapać, tylko żeby poznać _Moriarty’ego_ – przerwał jego wybuch ostrym tonem. – Zadanie wykonane. Ja nie mam interesu kontynuować śledztwa, a Jim nie ma powodów, by się mnie pozbywać. Nie będzie mieć też powodów, by pozbywać się _ciebie_ , jeśli będziesz spokojny i dasz się bez zbędnych protestów zawieźć przez jego ludzi na drugi koniec miasta, a potem wrócisz ze mną na Baker Street i zapomnisz o tej sprawie.

– I tak po prostu…

– Gdzie twoja moralność? – uciął mężczyzna i, co zupełnie zdumiało Jima, zastosował wobec Johna łagodne, ale wyczuwalne dla omegi wpływy alfy, najwyraźniej zamierzając przekonać go do swoich racji za wszelką cenę i nie mając żadnych wyrzutów sumienia, że to robi… że nie robił tego pierwszy raz, bo niby jak inaczej zmusiłby swojego świętego doktorka do czegoś tak głupiego i kompletnie niezgodnego z prawem i przyzwoitością? – Odkąd trafiliśmy na ich trop, dowiedzieliśmy się o całej masie złych ludzi, których pozbyli się z różnych własnych powodów, oszczędzając pieniądze podatników opłacających więzienia dla alf oraz, przez zmianę profilu gangu z Dundee, ratując kilkadziesiąt omeg przed porwaniem. Pewnie zabili też trochę niewinnych, ale biorąc pod uwagę to, co robią, skutek jest taki, że zasadniczo siedzą we własnym sosie i czyszczą świat z ludzi, którzy żyją poza prawem, gdy ci im przesadzają. Korzystny bilans. Równowaga. Czy to sprawiedliwie podsuwać ich Mycroftowi i skazywać na więzienie?

– Tak czy inaczej to mordercy…! – zaprotestował, ale jego głos brzmiał już znacznie słabiej.

– A ty nie, _żołnierzu_? – wytknął mu, nasilając wpływy alfy i zrywając z nim kontakt wzrokowy dopiero, gdy John skapitulował, nie wiedząc nawet, że został właśnie poddany psychicznej manipulacji. – Zapomnij o tej sprawie, a oni zapomną o tym, że trochę pomieszaliśmy im szyki, prawda, panie Moriarty?

– Ciężko będzie zapomnieć, ale postaram się… – parsknął z lekkim rozbawieniem – nie mieszać za dużo w Londynie i nie sprawiać nadmiernych kłopotów królowej.

– Byłbym zobowiązany. Szkoda by było, gdyby geniusz kamuflażu został wywęszony przez jej pieski i zamknięty.

– Mycroft dostanie szału, gdy dowie się, że tu byliśmy – słusznie zauważył John, jednak teraz, gdy wpływy Sherlocka zadziałały, wydawało się, że zupełnie nie przejmuje się tym faktem.

– Mycroft jest ostatnią osobą, której zdanie mnie w jakikolwiek sposób interesuje – oznajmił i westchnął ciężko, gdy zawołani przez Kessona ochroniarze wrócili do budynku. – Mimo wszystko, mam nadzieję, że to nie było nasze ostatnie spotkanie – stwierdził, a gdy Jim skinął głową, bez oporów dał się wyprowadzić na zewnątrz i jasnym było, że ani on ani John nie będą sprawiać problemów, gdy zostaną stąd odtransportowani.

– Zostawcie komuś ich rzeczy – rozkazał Jim, unikając napiętego spojrzenia Sebastiana. – Nie chcę bawić się w kuriera.

– Zbieramy się? – spytał Kesson, gdy w oddali, pomiędzy wyjącymi od jakiegoś czasu syrenami, dał się słyszeć kolejny wybuch. Jim skinął głową i, nie oglądając się za siebie, ruszył tuż za nim w stronę wyjścia, od razu kierując się w stronę pozostawionego nieopodal auta. Po przeciwnej stronie budowy widać było ogień i liczne światła samochodów alarmowych, lecz wszystko to koncentrowało się kilkaset metrów stąd, gdzie mieściły się liczne budynki i gdzie jego ludzie mieli ściągnąć uwagę; chociaż wymknięcie się którąś z licznych dróg osiedlowych i okrążenie pól golfowych celem przedostania się do północnej, nadmorskiej części przedmieść nie powinno nastręczyć większych trudności, gdy znaleźli się na zewnątrz i niejako poczuł bliskość zagrożenia ze strony służb specjalnych – ponownie zaczął się denerwować.

Stres i obawy, aby wszystko poszło gładko sprawiły za to, że przez następnych kilka minut dał się prowadzić swoim towarzyszom zupełnie bezwolnie i odsuwał na bok kwestie prywatne; dopiero kiedy znaleźli się w samochodzie, a on wylądował na tylnym siedzeniu z Rankinem, zorientował się, że od rozstania się z Sherlockiem, cały ten czas nie zamienili z Sebastianem nawet słowa… i jednocześnie, że rozmowa, jaka ich czekała gdy znajdą się w całkowicie bezpiecznym miejscu, mogła pójść trudniej niż się spodziewał, skoro mężczyzna wydawał się przed nim uciekać, unikał jego spojrzenia i ewidentnie nie miał pojęcia, jak ma się zachowywać.

 

***

 

Jazda spokojnymi ulicami dzielnicy Barnton wzdłuż pól golfowych w stronę nadmorskich osiedli Muirhouse trwała niespełna dwadzieścia minut i przebiegła bez najmniejszych problemów; zgodnie z przewidywaniami Jima, wszelkie siły policji skoncentrowały się na głównych trasach umożliwiających ucieczkę z miasta i nikt nie zdążył zablokować wszystkich mniejszych dróg, prowadzących do innych dzielnic Edynburga. Kiedy tylko dotarli pod blok, gdzie Jim miał mieszkanie, Kesson oznajmił, że nie będzie im przeszkadzać i bez dalszych wyjaśnień ruszył piechotą z nieśmiało protestującym Rankinem w stronę wybrzeża. Chciał im dać trochę prywatności i Sebastian był mu za to wdzięczny, jednak teraz, gdy został z Jimem sam, poczuł nową falę nerwów.

W milczeniu zostawili auto na podziemnym parkingu i ruszyli windą do mieszkania, a gdy znaleźli się w środku i zrzucili z siebie wierzchnie okrycie, nadszedł moment, gdy należało wreszcie zacząć rozmowę. Obaj znieruchomieli, gdy jednocześnie sięgnęli w stronę wieszaka, a płaszcz Jima wysunął się z jego palców i miękko opadł na podłogę. W tej samej chwili schylili się, by go podnieść, a ich dłonie zetknęły się, gdy sięgnęli po niego; znieruchomieli, wbijając w siebie wzrok, a Sebastian poczuł, jak zasycha mu w gardle pod wpływem czujnego, wyczekującego spojrzenia Jima, który ewidentnie bał się pierwszy odezwać.

– Sebastian, ja… – wydusił jednak i natychmiast ucichł, gdy mężczyzna wypuścił trzymany wciąż w dłoni materiał, a następnie przysiadł w kucki na podłodze i, nie będąc w stanie dłużej się powstrzymywać, przyciągnął go do siebie i ostrożnie objął ramieniem.

– Cicho. Nic nie mów – wymamrotał, wtulając twarz w jego szyję i nie mogąc się powstrzymać przed próbą wyczucia na nim zapachu omegi; nie odniosło to żadnego skutku, gdyż Jim użył jak zwykle blokera, a dodatkowo mocniejszej niż zazwyczaj wody toaletowej, której nie rozpoznawał. Nacisnął dłonią na jego chłodny kark, wolną ręką obejmując go w talii i próbując wmówić sobie, że jest tak samo, jak kiedyś.

 _Nie było._ Wyczuwał na policzku ostry jak nigdy wcześniej zarost Jima, jego ciało wydawało mu się bardziej kanciaste i silniejsze, skóra nie miała nawet odrobiny wcześniejszej miękkości a on sam, jako całość, po prostu nie był już kruchy i delikatny, jak zazwyczaj... jak w czasach, gdy Sebastian miał go za dość drobną i niezbyt umięśnioną betę, bo doskonale kamuflował się farmaceutykami. Dostrzegał każdą, najdrobniejszą nawet zmianę w jego ciele i próbował przyzwyczaić się do niej oraz pogodzić się z tym, że taki będzie już _zawsze_ i że wszystko się zmieniło. Było to tym trudniejsze, im dłużej Jim tkwił w jego objęciach jak sparaliżowany, jednak kiedy po kilkunastu sekundach ostrożnie wyciągnął w jego stronę szorstkie dłonie i położył je na jego ramionach, zaciskając na nich palce w niepewny i proszący sposób – coś w nim pękło.

Wciąż widział, że był inny niż wcześniej, ale stopniowo docierało do Sebastiana, że nie potrafiłby go odrzucić teraz na jakiejkolwiek płaszczyźnie. Bał się z nim rozmawiać o szczegółach i nie miał pojęcia, jak zacząć, wiedział jednak, że chce go mieć przy sobie, co by się nie stało. Chce przynajmniej _próbować_ , bo sama myśl o jego utracie i ostatnich tygodniach, gdy byli z dala od siebie była koszmarna… bo wciąż czuł jeszcze wściekłą zazdrość o Sherlocka Holmesa, którym Jim był tak zafascynowany, w jego żyłach nadal krążyła adrenalina po akcji, która mogła okazać się katastrofą i która mogła skończyć się dla niego i Kessona złapaniem i więzieniem – i tak by się skończyła, gdyby Jim nie przyjechał i go nie ostrzegł. Stanęły mu przed oczami wszystkie samotne wieczory, chwile, gdy wpatrywał się w okno z drinkiem w dłoni, pragnąc do niego pojechać lub zadzwonić i obawiając się wykonać choćby kroku. Cała jego tęsknota, wszystkie wiadomości, które czytał raz za razem, wszystkie wspomnienia, którymi zadręczał się cały ten czas, stopniowe godzenie się z jego planami i próby przekonania samego siebie, że przyjmie go w każdej wersji, bo do nikogo innego nie potrafiłby i nawet nie chciał zbliżyć się tak, jak do niego. Gdy trzymał go w ramionach, sunąc dłońmi po jego plecach i wtulając twarz w jego szyję, docierało do niego, jak bardzo jego obawy, że niby mógłby go _nie chcieć_ , były nieuzasadnione i głupie. To nadal był on i szukanie teraz różnic… to po prostu nie miało sensu.

– Seb, ta sterylizacja… dostałem wyniki badań i musiałem… – odezwał się w pewnym momencie Jim, lecz kiedy Sebastian trącił wargami jego skórę, przyciągając go do siebie jeszcze mocniej, głos go zawiódł, a słowa przeszły w cichy jęk.

– To już nieważne – szepnął, po czym pocałował go nieco mocniej, bliżej szczęki. – To nie robi żadnej różnicy – oznajmił, a następnie uniósł głowę i zanim Jim zdołał powiedzieć coś więcej, nacisnął na jego kark i bez dalszego wahania pocałował go w usta, błagając w myślach, by bliskość fizyczna nie okazała się tak bardzo inna, jak ciało, które miał przed sobą.

W pierwszej chwili było to dziwne, bo _tak_ , zdecydowanie się zmienił, jego wargi wydawały się twardsze, znów czuł ostrość zarostu, całkowicie inny smak i wrażenia; pewnie byłby się wycofał, aby dać sobie czas na uporanie się ze swoją niepewnością, kiedy Jim zdecydowanie objął ramieniem jego szyję i pocałował go mocniej. Wsunął język między jego wargi w desperacki sposób i mimo niewygodnej pozycji naparł na niego całym ciałem. Był bardziej dominujący niż zazwyczaj, lecz kiedy Sebastian z cichym westchnieniem zaczął łagodnie odpowiadać na pieszczotę, wycofał się z jego ust w niemal uległy sposób, jakby czekał na jego ruch i zamierzał pozwolić mu sobą pokierować. Wtedy właśnie wszystko zaczęło się zmieniać i stawać takie, jak kiedyś, bo Jim nie próbował już niczego mu narzucać, złagodniał, a jego palce osłabły; gdy Sebastian naparł bardziej zdecydowanie na jego usta, jęknął głośniej i wyraźnie zadrżał, a w ciągu kolejnych paru chwil, im mocniej na niego naciskał, całując go ostro, w utęskniony sposób, po wszystkich tych idiotycznych tygodniach rozłąki, Jim miękł w jego objęciach coraz bardziej. Fizycznie wciąż _było_ inaczej, jednak na płaszczyźnie emocjonalnej z każdą sekundą uświadamiał sobie, że tak naprawdę nie ma żadnej różnicy, że miał przed sobą dokładnie tego samego człowieka, co wcześniej, że pragnął go i chciał z nim być. Wcześniej obawiał się dystansu i niechęci, jakie mógłby czuć zbliżając się do niego fizycznie, jednak teraz w pełni widział i czuł, jakie było to głupie, jak niedojrzałe i pozbawione sensu.

Gdy uderzył w niego słaby, wciąż ledwo wyczuwalny zapach omegi, znieruchomiał kompletnie, zszokowany, że to jeszcze było możliwe, skoro Jim zmienił się po zabiegu aż tak bardzo, nie produkował już wszystkich O-hormonów i pewnie nie powinien tak pachnieć… odsunął się od niego na minimalną odległość i, zamarł, zupełnie nie rozumiejąc, dlaczego mężczyzna staje się omegą, teraz, gdy to nie powinno się już dziać. Tymczasem _działo się_ , w ciągu zaledwie paru minut ich bliskości zaczął mieć pewne objawy stanu przedgorączkowego i chociaż jego rysy nadal były ostre i zupełnie nie przypominał przez nie omegi, jego wygląd dawał mylne sygnały – bo skóra pojaśniała i nieco się wygładziła, a oczy przestały mieć zimny, czarny odcień.

– Co… dlaczego się zmieniasz…? – wydusił w końcu, na co Jim zamrugał nerwowo i wyciągnął dłoń w stronę twarzy, a gdy spojrzał na swoje palce, nagle jasne i miękkie, jęknął cicho, a następnie parsknął dziwnym, nerwowym śmiechem.

– Nie wziąłem dziś drugiej dawki hormonów… – wymamrotał, nie spuszczając wzroku ze swojej ręki. – I zdaje się… że wszedłem w kolejną fazę cyklu i przyspieszy to gorączkę…

– Gorączkę…? – spytał, zupełnie skołowany jego słowami. – Jak możesz mieć gorączkę, skoro…

– Nie mogłem tego powiedzieć przy Holmesie… próbowałem teraz, ale nawet nie wiem, jak zacząć – przerwał mu i potarł palcami swoje, które wygładzały się coraz bardziej z sekundy na sekundę. – Nie wysterylizowałem się – oznajmił i spróbował się zaśmiać, jego głos stał się jednak słaby, a twarz niespodziewanie wykrzywił wyraźny grymas, po którym opuścił ręce, przycisnął je do podbrzusza i jęknął z bólu.

– C-co…? – spytał, kompletnie zszokowany tą wiadomością, kiedy jednak dostrzegł, że Jim czuje się źle, pospiesznie odsunął emocje na bok i objął go, by pomóc podnieść mu się z podłogi. – Co się dzieje? Coś cię boli?

– Wpadam w stan przedgorączkowy… chyba trochę… gwałtownie – wydusił i oparł się bezwładnie o Sebastiana, gdy ten podciągał go do pionu. – Muszę się położyć. Minie… za parę minut… wezmę stopery i minie – wymamrotał, a moment później osunął się na niego bez życia. Sebastian nie zastanawiał się już na niczym, tylko pospiesznie poderwał go z ziemi i ruszył do sypialni, czując, jak jego serce zaczyna bić coraz szybciej po tym, co usłyszał.

Bez względu na wszystko, bez względu na przyczyny, które Jim wyjaśni mu, gdy tylko dojdzie do siebie, gdy patrzył na niego w takim stanie, _oczywiście_ , jakaś część jego natury cieszyła się, że to nadal omega; jednak tak naprawdę dopiero widząc kolejny raz jego cierpienie zrozumiał, że naprawdę _pogodził się_ z jego planami – aktualnymi obecnie bądź nie – po prostu żeby nie musiał się męczyć tak jak w tym momencie; że nie tylko je znosił, ale też wreszcie w pełni _akceptował_.

Nie mogąc zrobić nic więcej, patrzył jak Jim zwija się z bólu na pościeli, a potem drżącymi rękami wybiera jeden z leków, które Sebastian przyniósł z jego porzuconego w przedpokoju płaszcza. Połknął tabletkę tak łapczywie, że niemal zakrztusił się podsuniętą wodą, a następnie opadł ciężko na materac, oddychając nierówno i zbyt szybko i krzywiąc się na każdy silniejszy ruch.

– Seb… – wydusił w pewnym momencie – weź… blokery. Nie działają. _Czuję cię_ – dokończył i zacisnął palce na pościeli, gdy Sebastian odskoczył od niego i zaczął gorączkowo szukać w szufladach puszki ze sprayem. Rozpylił go w znacznie większej ilości niż zazwyczaj, przeklinając się w myślach, że na fali emocji w ogóle tego nie zauważył i wrócił do Jima dopiero kiedy miał pewność, że specyfik działał. Przysiadł tuż przy nim i ostrożnie odgarnął do tyłu jego miękkie włosy, wpatrując się w twarz, która nadal była zmieniona tylko częściowo i _niekompletnie_ i, jak podejrzewał, wrażenie to cofnie się, gdy stopery zaczną działać.

– Lepiej? – spytał cicho po paru minutach, kiedy Jim zaczął dochodzić do siebie i powoli uchylił zaciśnięte powieki. Jego oczy były lekko przekrwione i błyszczały w niezdrowy sposób, wróciły jednak do normalnej barwy i wydawały się bardziej przytomne niż jeszcze parę chwil temu.

– Tak – powiedział, po czym eksperymentalnie oparł się dłońmi o materac i spróbował podnieść do pozycji siedzącej. Sebastian objął go w talii i pomógł mu w tym, gdy tylko dostrzegł przelotny grymas na jego twarzy i przysunął bliżej, kiedy Jim oparł się plecami o zagłówek łóżka.

– Jim, co się stało? – odezwał się ostrożnie, kiedy mężczyzna usadowił się w miarę wygodnie.

– Przestały mi działać leki, które biorę, a przez wszystko, co dziś usłyszałem i przez głupie emocje, gdy bałem się o ciebie, przeszedłem o tydzień wcześniej w stan przedgorączkowy – odparł nerwowo, kładąc dłoń na podbrzuszu i lekko zaciskając palce na bluzie. – Pewnie powinienem był się tego spodziewać – dodał cicho, zupełnie zrezygnowanym tonem.

– Nie o to pytałem – odparł, przysuwając się do niego jeszcze bardziej i wpatrując w jego ściągniętą twarz. – Dlaczego nie zrobiłeś sobie zabiegu? Miałeś to zrobić, a skoro… w stanie przedgorączkowym to pewnie nie jest możliwe i…

– Nie zrobiłem tego i _masz rację_ , w tej fazie cyklu to już nie będzie możliwe – odparł i jeszcze raz skrzywił się z bólu, lecz po chwili jego ciało zaczęło się rozluźniać, a atak, którego dostał, wydawał się powoli mijać. – Muszę przeżyć kolejną gorączkę i dopiero po niej będę mógł się znów zacząć nad tym zastanawiać.

– Zastanawiać…? – spytał niepewnie. – Przecież chcesz tego, więc dlaczego…

– Chciałem i chcę nadal – przerwał mu zmęczonym tonem. – Ale wyniki badań, które zrobił mi Lennox… to po prostu może okazać się niemożliwe – stwierdził i zagryzł wargi, a następnie wyciągnął do Sebastiana rękę i opuścił ją na pościel, przymykając oczy. Mężczyzna zawahał się, widząc, że coś było zdecydowanie nie tak, ale w końcu usiadł na łóżku tuż przy nim, obejmując go ramieniem; parę chwil obaj milczeli, bo nie chciał go naciskać, a wreszcie Jim westchnął ciężko, przysunął się do niego i przerzucił nogi przez jego uda, opierając się wygodniej o jego ramię. Przekręcił głowę w jego stronę i jakiś czas wpatrywał się w ciszy w jego twarz, a następnie uniósł rękę i przesunął palcami po jego policzku i szczęce. Na jego ustach pojawił się blady uśmiech, który jednak zniknął, gdy tylko Jim odezwał się ponownie. – Lennox zbadał moje nici mentalne i dziś przyszły wyniki. To przez nie zrezygnowałem teraz z zabiegu. Jutro miałem do niego pojechać. Ale już nie pojadę, skoro… – zaśmiał się gorzko. – Nawet gdybyś po zobaczeniu mnie w takiej wersji stwierdził, że nie chcesz mnie więcej widzieć na oczy…

– Jim… – jęknął, gdy sama sugestia, że mógłby to zrobić i świadomość, że sam również się tego obawiał, powodowała u niego dyskomfort i wstyd.

– To i tak wszedłem już w fazę, gdzie muszę czekać na kolejny cykl – dokończył mężczyzna cicho. – Gdyby było inaczej, a ty byś powiedział, że już mnie nie chcesz, wróciłbym do Lennoxa i poddał się zabiegowi, bo nie miałbym powodów, by tego nie robić.

– Co było w tych wynikach? – spytał, chociaż coraz bardziej bał się odpowiedzi.

– Okazało się, że mam _chore_ nici mentalne – odparł Jim po paru długich chwilach milczenia. – Pewnie… trochę jak Kesson… bo to zapewne skutek leków i niczego innego. Sam to sobie zrobiłem, więc nawet nie mogę mieć do nikogo pretensji.

– Jak Kesson…? Nie możesz… poddać się dobrowolnemu wiązaniu? – wydusił Sebastian, czując, jak całe jego ciało napina się na świadomość, co to mogło oznaczać.

– Nie… nie do końca – odparł nerwowo Jim. – Podobno… symulacje pokazały, że O-hormony stabilizują moje nici i otwierają je w trakcie rui. I dopóki jestem omegą, mogę wtedy przejść wiązanie w normalny sposób… tyle że… – przełknął ślinę, a jego głos się załamał. – Jeśli straciłbym gorączkę i stał się betą, moje nici zaczęłyby obumierać i nie tylko nie mógłbym się związać… – urwał, po czym uniósł wzrok i spojrzał mu prosto w oczy. – Po sterylizacji nie dałoby się nawet wymusić na mnie wiązania.

– Jeśli stałbyś się betą… – zaczął niepewnie Sebastian, nie rozumiejąc, dlaczego Jim aż tak emocjonalnie przyjął tę wiadomość, bo sądził, że to raczej powinno go _cieszyć_ , że będzie bezpieczny i niezależny, a nie _przerażać_ – nie musiałbyś się wiązać. Przecież bety nie muszą…

– Sebastian… – wydusił, po czym objął dłońmi jego twarz i przyciągnął go do siebie o parę centymetrów – _ja_ bym nie musiał, ale ty jesteś _alfą_ i bez wiązania w każdej chwili może zacząć ci odbijać…! – niespodziewanie podniósł głos i mocno wbił palce w jego skórę. – Gdy myślę o jakiejkolwiek relacji, myślę tylko o tobie, nie mógłbym być z kimkolwiek innym i jeśli wciąż była dla nas szansa, a po naszych rozmowach wiedziałem, że _była_ , nie mógłbym cię na to skazać…! – oznajmił, a następnie całkowicie osłabł, a jego dłonie stały się bezwładne i miękko opadły na ramiona Sebastiana. Gdy odezwał się ponownie, jego głos był ponownie cichy, ale wciąż pobrzmiewały w nim emocje. – Nie masz czasu i nie masz go _przeze mnie_ , bo po wszystkim, co przeżyliśmy, jeszcze długo nie będziesz w stanie zbliżyć się do nici mentalnych kogokolwiek innego i… i po prostu… – urwał i przez parę sekund uspokajał przyspieszony oddech – po prostu gdy to usłyszałem, wiedziałem, że nie mogę tego zrobić, zanim cię nie zobaczę i ci o tym nie powiem.

– Tak bardzo tego chciałeś i zrezygnowałeś ze względu _na mnie_ …? – wymamrotał Sebastian, gdy w pełni dotarło do niego, jaka była przyczyna decyzji Jima.

– Dlaczego tak cię to dziwi? – spytał, po czym powoli zsunął dłonie na klatkę piersiową Sebastiana i ponownie uniósł podbródek, by spojrzeć na jego twarz, szybko jednak stracił pewność siebie i opuścił głowę. – Odkąd jesteśmy razem, setki razy myślałem o tym, że moje największe marzenie to związać się z tobą po sterylizacji albo po operacji. Gdy okazało się, że muszę wybrać ciebie albo operację… – zaśmiał się gorzko – przypomniałem sobie wszystko, co nas łączyło i nie byłem w stanie do niego pojechać i zamknąć tamtego rozdziału. Nigdy nie byłem tak szczęśliwy jak w momentach gdy byliśmy razem. Nagle okazało się, że nie mam żadnych wątpliwości, na czym zależy mi bardziej i chociaż nadal chciałbym móc poddać się operacjom, nie zrobię tego, dopóki znów nie spróbujemy – powiedział, po czym objął go jednym ramieniem w talii, a wolną rękę położył na jego biodrze i zaczął powoli sunąć po nim kciukiem. – Kiedy widziałem jak ci cholerni ludzie Mycrofta otaczają budynek i zdałem sobie sprawę, że mogę cię stracić, zrozumiałem w końcu, jak mi zależy. Jeśli do czasu mojej gorączki coś się posypie, z jakiegokolwiek powodu, przynajmniej rozejdziemy się bez poczucia, że straciliśmy szansę… i że tak mogłoby być już zawsze, bo może jednak się nam uda, _chcę_ , żeby tak było i w tym momencie _chcę_ się z tobą związać. – Uniósł głowę i spojrzał mu prosto w oczy. – W trakcie najbliższej gorączki. Chcę to zrobić. Nie mam już żadnych wątpliwości – powiedział i uśmiechnął się blado, gdy Sebastian rozchylił usta, nie będąc jednak w stanie odpowiedzieć mu chociaż słowem.

– Jim… – wydusił wreszcie, po czym mocno objął go ramionami, nie mogąc opanować drżenia całego ciała, które zaczęło reagować na samą świadomość, że właśnie ma przed sobą omegę, która chce z nim być i wprost proponuje mu wiązanie. – To… szybko… – wymamrotał ledwo słyszalnie, na co Jim lekko skinął głową i zagryzł wargi. – Gdy się zwiążemy, wszystko się może między nami zmienić…

– Mam tego świadomość.

– _Ja_ mógłbym się zmienić – odparł, nie odważając się dodać, że w tym momencie _też_ się zmienia i że czuje w sobie alfę, która próbuje wyprzeć z jego umysłu całą łagodność i racjonalność, by _cieszyć się swoją omegą_ na jej zdaniem właściwy sposób. – Teraz pomógłbym ci z operacją na każdy możliwy sposób, ale po wiązaniu prawdopodobnie okaże się, że jest inaczej, bo mogę zacząć traktować cię jak swoją własność i chociaż teraz jest mi niedobrze na samą myśl…

– Wiem – przerwał mu Jim i mocno zagryzł wargi. – I nie myśl, że się tego nie boję, ale wolę mieć ciebie jako alfę niż znów być sam albo szukać sobie kogoś… – niespodziewanie parsknął śmiechem, a jego palce zakleszczyły się na koszuli Sebastiana – kogo ja próbuje oszukiwać? Obaj wiemy, że nawet bym nie szukał – stwierdził i niepewnie uniósł wzrok, patrząc na niego z nadzieją, ewidentnie dostrzegając zmiany, jakie zachodziły w ciele Sebastiana, obawiając się ich i pragnąc zapewnień, że wszystko będzie dobrze i nigdy nie pożałuje swojej decyzji. Nadal mu ufał, mimo wszystko, mimo że stopery upadały na skutek słów, jakie powiedział… nadal chciał z nim być i nie próbował się odsuwać ani uciekać na jakiejkolwiek płaszczyźnie, zamierzał ulec mu z własnej woli i…

Sebastian doświadczył już tego wielokrotnie, ale za każdym razem zaskakiwało go, że w takich właśnie momentach, kiedy Jim nie próbuje w jakikolwiek sposób protestować, gdy mu ufa bezgranicznie i poddaje mu się, na płaszczyźnie emocjonalnej czy fizycznej, że właśnie _wtedy_ potrafił wyrwać się ze swojej natury, niejako usatysfakcjonowanej, że dostaje, czego chce. Teraz stało się to nawet gwałtowniej niż zazwyczaj – bo doskonale wyczuwał, jak jego rysy wracają do normalności, a poczucie, że jest górą i ma niby _prawa alfy_ i cała reszta bzdur, odpłynęło, całkowicie znikając z jego umysłu. Jim zamrugał kilkakrotnie, jakby również nie mógł uwierzyć, że Sebastian tak szybko się uspokoił i spodziewał się, że za chwilę całe jego opanowanie może zniknąć.

– Jesteś znów sobą – stwierdził ostrożnie. – Dlaczego…?

– Bo właśnie usłyszałem, że zamierzasz poświęcić dla mnie wszystko, co było dla ciebie ważne – odparł i przełknął ślinę, czując, jak zasycha mu w gardle. – Wiesz, że po wiązaniu będę mógł zabronić ci operacji i że nie mógłbyś mi się sprzeciwić, bo mogę być wtedy dla ciebie alfą cały czas, a i tak mnie chcesz…

– Ufam ci i jestem w stanie zaryzykować.

– Wciąż nie mogę uwierzyć, że mi ufasz po tym, jak cię potraktowałem miesiąc temu…

– W kwestii relacji A/O nie zawiodłeś mnie nigdy i Sebastian… – urwał, jego głos odrobinę się podniósł, a kolejne słowa zaczął wyrzucać z siebie coraz szybciej, niemal nie robiąc pauz na złapanie oddechu. – Zobaczyłeś mnie takiego, jaką byłbym betą i okazało się, że ci to nie przeszkadza i chcę wierzyć, że po wiązaniu nic się nie zmieni i że mi pomożesz i chociaż to pewnie naiwne, to pogodziłem się też z myślą, że może być inaczej, a ty zasługujesz na to, żebym… Boże, udowodniłeś tyle razy, że nie jesteś jak jakakolwiek inna alfa, nigdy nie wykorzystałeś nade mną swojej przewagi i tak naprawdę nie dałeś mi nigdy powodów, żeby ci nie ufać. _Wiem_ , że po wiązaniu to może się zmienić, ale jednocześnie jestem pewny, że choćbyś mną sterował i rządził każdym moim ruchem, nigdy mnie nie skrzywdzisz, skoro nie zrobiłeś tego do tej pory, mając setki możliwości… nawet gdy zmieniałeś się w alfę, to po prostu… po prostu… – urwał swoją chaotyczną wypowiedź i zwiesił głowę, a ostatecznie nie dokończył myśli, tylko przysunął się do Sebastiana i przywarł do niego, przyciskając policzek do jego klatki piersiowej. – Cokolwiek się stanie po wiązaniu, wierzę, że będę szczęśliwy. Nawet jeśli nie w sposób, którego zawsze chciałem.

– Jesteś pewny, że… – urwał, wyczuwając, jak Jim ponownie się spina. – Nie musimy się wiązać w czasie najbliższej gorączki.

– Nie zamierzam ich przechodzić, tak jak do tej pory, więcej razy niż to konieczne – powiedział cicho. – Dzięki wiązaniu, nawet jeśli zabronisz mi operacji, będą znacznie łagodniejsze. Wszystkie moje najbardziej drastyczne objawy bycia omegą trochę ucichną i dla samego tego nie chcę się dłużej męczyć, skoro opcja złagodzenia ich sterylizacją przed związaniem z tobą upadła. Wiesz… – niespodziewanie spojrzał na Sebastiana z dołu, odchylając głowę do tyłu, a w jego oczach pojawiła się determinacja. – Nie rozmawiajmy o tym. Nie chcę się dalej zamartwiać i dołować. Spotkaliśmy się, ty jak zwykle okazałeś się ideałem i to nie jest moment na depresyjne myśli – stwierdził, po czym wyprostował się i jednym ruchem przekręcił tak, by siedzieć na udach Sebastiana okrakiem.

– Co ty…

– Pieprzyć to – przerwał mu. – Wszystko się musi ułożyć w takiej opcji, jaka nam została, bo innych już nie ma – oznajmił, po czym chwycił go za ramiona i pochylił się w jego stronę, zbliżając ich usta na minimalną odległość. – Zaczął mi się stan przedgorączkowy, ostatni w takiej formie, jaką znam. I zamierzam po raz pierwszy _świadomie_ przeżyć go tak, żeby się nie męczyć odmawianiem sobie rzeczy, których zawsze potrzebowałem, ale za bardzo się bałem, żeby po nie sięgnąć – oznajmił i uśmiechnął się, bardziej szczerze i chyba w odrobinę szalony sposób, jakby faktycznie coś w nim pękło i postanowił nie przejmować się już _niczym_. – Nie mam już żadnych powodów, żeby się powstrzymywać, skoro cię kocham i zamierzam spędzić z tobą resztę życia – zakończył i zanim Sebastian zdołał cokolwiek odpowiedzieć, zanim jeszcze w pełni dotarło do niego wyznanie, jakie usłyszał, Jim zamknął mu usta mocnym pocałunkiem.

Był tak zszokowany wybuchem Jima, że przez parę sekund nie był w stanie odwzajemniać pieszczoty; po jego głowie jak mantra tłukły się ostatnie słowa, a ciało zaczęło reagować w galopującym tempie, jednak, jakimś cudem, panował nad tym całkowicie. Pragnął powiedzieć, że czuje dokładnie to samo, że też tego chce i że zrobi wszystko, aby się to udało i aby byli szczęśliwi, lecz Jim nie pozwolił mu nawet otworzyć ust, całując go coraz bardziej namiętnie, oddychając ciężko i raz po raz wsuwając język między jego wargi. Drobne dłonie sunęły po ciele Sebastiana coraz bardziej natarczywie, a on sam nie zorientował się nawet, kiedy zaczął odwzajemniać pieszczotę, robiąc to jednak łagodniej i mniej desperacko niż coraz silniej pobudzony Jim – który ewidentnie i jaskrawo przeszedł w stan przedgorączkowy… skoro zachowywał się tak _intensywnie_.

– Jim… – szepnął nieprzytomnie, chwytając go za ramiona, aby utrzymać go w pozycji pionowej, gdy ten na moment oderwał się od jego warg. – To co powiedzia…

– _Wiem_ – przerwał mu mężczyzna i przyłożył palec do jego ust. – Mówiłeś mi dokładnie _to samo_ setki razy.

– Nie słowami – odparł i wziął głęboki oddech, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku. – Też cię kocham i…

– Chcesz, żeby nasze pierwsze wyznanie było ckliwe i niewinne? – spytał Jim i wydął lekko usta, a jego oczy wyraźnie rozbłysły. – Mam poszukać jakichś świec? Powinny gdzieś tu być, tak jak czerwone wino, ale nie liczyłbym na twoim miejscu na płatki róż. Możemy jednak kazać Rankinowi wstąpić do kwiaciarni, jeśli tak zależy ci na romantyczności – oznajmił, na co Sebastian spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem.

– Boże, _nie_ , zdecydowanie tego nie róbmy – wydusił, wpatrując się w Jima, który ewidentnie próbował powstrzymać chichot. – Wiesz, że jesteś kompletnie pokręcony…?

– Powiedz jeszcze, że _takiego mnie kochasz_ i skończmy z zabawą w mówienie oczywistości – oznajmił, ale pomimo rozbawienia i pewnej kpiny w jego głosie, gdy ponownie wyciągnął dłonie do Sebastiana, był łagodniejszy niż wcześniej, a w jego ruchach pojawiła się czułość.

– Naprawdę nie chcesz porozmawiać, zanim…

– Nie – odparł Jim i uśmiechnął się, zbliżając swoje usta do jego. – Zostawmy to na później. Teraz chcę się tobą cieszyć. _Świętować_. Zanim wróci tu nasza niewyżyta parka – oznajmił, delikatnie gładząc palcami jego policzek. – Nic już nie mów, dobrze? Mamy całe życie na rozmowy. A na szczegóły i ustalenia mamy trzy tygodnie, aż zacznie się moja gorączka. Pozwól mi zapamiętać ten wieczór, jakby nie było żadnych problemów i jakbyśmy wierzyli, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Bo będzie – oznajmił i lekko trącił jego wargi ustami. – _Będzie_.

Chociaż Sebastian podejrzewał, że nienaturalnie pewne zachowanie Jima jest jego sposobem na radzenie sobie ze strachem przed przyszłością, nie próbował już oponować. Przytulił go do siebie i pocałował, wzdychając w jego usta, gdy poczuł, jak mężczyzna przenosi palce na guziki jego koszuli i zaczyna je rozpinać jeden za drugim. Powoli zdjął ją z jego ramion i odsunął się odrobinę, sięgając w dół, aby pozbyć się swojej bluzy, lecz Sebastian go w tym wyręczył i po chwili zarówno ona jak cienki t-shirt zostały odrzucone na bok. Jego wzrok automatycznie przeniósł się na nagą klatkę piersiową i brzuch Jima i gdy również tutaj dostrzegł w nim spowodowane hormonami zmiany, nie mógł powstrzymać się przed przesunięciem dłonią po jego odsłoniętej skórze. Silniej niż kiedykolwiek wyczuwał pod nią mięśnie i nie była tak gładka jak wcześniej, co niby nie powinno go dziwić, jednak drgnął z zaskoczeniem, gdy sięgnął jeszcze niżej, do brzegu spodni i wyczuł pod palcami pojedyncze włoski.

– To też hormony? – spytał, nie będąc w stanie nad sobą zapanować.

– Mam nadzieję, że ci to nie przeszkadza – odparł Jim, a w jego głosie pojawiła się lekka nerwowość, lecz Sebastian zaśmiał się krótko.

– Nie. Cicho. Jestem tylko zaskoczony – oznajmił i aby podkreślić ten fakt, ponownie go pocałował, a następnie objął w talii i oparł się wolną ręką o materac, powoli osuwając się na niego, aby zmienić ich pozycję. Gładził go po plecach w uspokajający sposób, odsuwając na bok cień wizji o tym, że przyspieszenie tego wszystkiego byłoby bardziej satysfakcjonujące i że Jim tym razem by nie protestował; przymknął oczy, przenosząc usta na jego szyję i zaczął muskać odsłoniętą skórę, wyczuwając jak na każdy mocniejszy pocałunek w tych rejonach Jim porusza się w jego objęciach i przyciąga go do siebie jeszcze bliżej.

Chociaż wszystko było powolne i ostrożne, z każdym kolejnym dotykiem i pocałunkiem posuwali się coraz dalej; ich dłonie raz po raz znajdowały się niżej, trącając brzegi spodni a potem sunąc po zasłoniętych jeszcze udach i pośladkach. Był coraz bardziej podniecony, a kolejne, bardziej natarczywe ruchy bioder Jima sprawiały, że zaczęło to powodować coraz silniejszy dyskomfort i ucisk. Kiedy poczuł na rozporku jego drżące palce, jęknął głucho i niemal odepchnął jego rękę, by samemu zrobić to sprawniej; kiedy jego spodnie wreszcie zostały rozpięte, a drobna dłoń Jima wsunęła się pod materiał bielizny, jęknął nieprzytomnie i pocałował go mocno, znacznie bardziej zdecydowanie niż do tej pory.

Od tego momentu wszystko przyspieszyło i nie minęła minuta, a ocierali się o siebie coraz silniej, dysząc ciężko i gorączkowo ściągając w dół kolejne warstwy materiału, jednak nie będąc w stanie zdjąć ich do końca. Nie zauważył, kiedy przycisnął Jima do pościeli i przyssał się mocno do jego szyi, będąc na granicy ugryzienia go; był już tak podniecony, że było to niemal bolesne, zaciskał palce na jego biodrach i ocierał się o jego krocze, pobudzając tym ich obu coraz mocniej. Kiedy w pewnym momencie jego palce zsunęły się w dół, pod pośladki Jima, momentalnie poczuł między nimi wilgoć, co sprawiło, że z pożądania zaczęło kręcić mu się w głowie.

– Stopery… – wydusił, odrywając się od jego szyi i z trudem hamując się przed wsunięciem palców w jego wilgotne i ewidentnie chętne ciało. – Brałem je w południe. Muszę…

– Daj spokój – wychrypiał Jim i nacisnął zdecydowanie na jego kark. – Nie potrzebujesz ich, skoro nie trzęsę się już na samą myśl, że dotknie mnie _prawdziwa alfa_.

– Mogę przestać nad sobą pano…

– _Nie chcę się sczepiać_. Co do całej reszty, _nie musisz_ nad sobą panować – oznajmił, po czym nerwowo skopał wiszące mu w kostkach spodnie oraz bieliznę i objął uwolnionymi dzięki temu nogami biodra Sebastiana. Na jego twarzy na moment pojawiły się obawy, gdy oczy wiszącego nad nim mężczyzny stały się czerwonawe, jednak wystarczyło, aby ten pochylił się i uspokajająco musnął wargami jego szyję, by wszystko minęło.

– Poczekaj – powiedział cicho Sebastian, a następnie podźwignął się na ramionach i sięgnął w stronę szafki nocnej, czując na sobie baczne spojrzenie Jima, który najwyraźniej nie zamierzał go puszczać, chociaż ich pozycja była teraz dość osobliwa; wyciągnął z szuflady opakowanie ze stoperem i przyłożył palec do ust, gdy mężczyzna spróbował zaprotestować. Wyjął na szafkę pojedynczy listek i położył go tak, aby w każdej chwili mógł po niego sięgnąć, po czym ponownie zawisł nad leżącym pod nim mężczyzną i z czułością pogładził jego policzek wierzchem dłoni. – Na wszelki wypadek. Nie chcę czegoś popsuć – powiedział cicho.

– Naprawdę nie musisz się dziś stopować. Nie ma już niczego, czym mógłbyś mi zagrozić – powiedział Jim, po czym wyciągnął do niego ręce i spróbował zmusić Sebastiana, by ten się na nim położył.

– Oprócz sczepienia. I pewnie jeszcze paru innych…

– Mogę tego nie lubić, ale się tego _nie boję_ , a do tej pory zawsze przerażało mnie też, że może ci odbić i że wymusisz na mnie wiązanie. Poza moją gorączką nie masz na to większych szans… – zaczął, niecierpliwie naciskając na jego kark – a gdybyś nawet miał, to _przyjąłbym cię_ i nie byłoby mowy o wymuszeniu – dokończył, na co Sebastian uśmiechnął się i pochylił się niżej, by musnąć wargami jego brodę, a potem krtań.

– Jeśli coś będzie nie tak, po prostu mi powiedz – odparł, a gdy Jim lekko skinął głową, pocałował go mocniej i bez dalszych wątpliwości skierował dłoń między jego pośladki. Napotkał pewien opór, gdy wsuwał w niego palec i zawahał się, lecz mężczyzna poruszył niecierpliwie biodrami, dając mu znać, by nie przerywał. Był coraz bardziej wilgotny, lecz nie wydawał się tak śliski jak gdy robili to wcześniej i nie zmieniało się to, chociaż był ewidentnie podniecony, a Sebastian rozciągał go sięgając coraz głębiej. – Jim… – zaczął i uniósł głowę, spoglądając w jego rozszerzone, błyszczące oczy.

– To przez beta-hormony… – powiedział szybko. – Wszystko w porządku. _Mocniej_.

– Nie boli cię to…? – spytał, naciskając na rejony, gdzie znajdowały się jego omega-narządy, które powinny teraz produkować wystarczające ilości śluzu, by nie sprawiać mu dyskomfortu, a wyraźnie szwankowały.

– Nie, po prostu… – jęknął cicho, kiedy Sebastian naparł na niego mocniej, pobudzając go fizycznie, ale w niewystarczający sposób, jeśli miało dojść do czegoś więcej. – Jeśli nie zamierzasz ukraść z rzeczy Kessona lubrykantów, raczej nie spodziewałbym się dziś dzikiego seksu – stwierdził, a pod pewną nerwowością, mimo wszystko, słychać było w jego głosie rozbawienie.

– Nie musimy… – zaczął Sebastian, odrobinę się wycofując.

– _Musimy_ – przerwał mu. – No dalej. Przynajmniej mnie… – urwał i parsknął krótkim śmiechem, z jakichś przyczyn nie potrafiąc dokończyć prośby, aby Sebastian go _przygotował_. – To tylko trochę hormonów, a nie operacja. Nadal mam ciało omegi, więc nic mi nie będzie – powiedział bardziej miękko i westchnął z przyjemności, gdy Sebastian zaczął ponownie go rozciągać, używając do tego dwóch palców.

Czuł coraz silniejszą potrzebę, by darować sobie zabawy i w końcu wejść w niego, lecz pomimo iż jego ciało było tak pobudzone, że stawało się to powoli bolesne, w przeciwieństwie do ich poprzednich zbliżeń i momentów, gdy nie miał na sobie pełnych stoperów, nie miał problemów, by to opanować. Oczywiście wiedział, że jest podniecony do granic możliwości i chciał tego, lecz było dla niego jasne, że powinien być ostrożniejszy niż zazwyczaj – a jego natura, jakimś cudem, wcale nie protestowała jakoś szczególnie przeciwko czekaniu. Nie spieszył się, całując powoli klatkę piersiową i brzuch Jima, a gdy dotarł do jego krocza, jakiś czas trącał tylko wargami wnętrze jego ud i podbrzusze; kiedy wziął go w usta i zaczął łagodnie ssać jego główkę, w końcu poczuł, że jego ciało zaczęło się rozluźniać. Wsunął w niego kolejny palec, gdy opór stał się niemal niewyczuwalny i zaczął pieścić go mocniej, ssąc go i biorąc coraz głębiej w swoje usta. Wilgoć zaczęła w końcu stawać się nieco bardziej śliska, jednak wciąż niewystarczająco; działo się to powoli, lecz Jim jęczał pod nim coraz głośniej, wyszeptując co jakiś czas urywane słowa, że jest już gotowy.

– Proszę… – szepnął w pewnym momencie, bardziej podkurczając nogi i dając mu do siebie lepszy dostęp. – Wystarczy. _Proszę_ … – wydusił ledwo słyszalnie, a z jego gardła wydobył się przeciągły jęk, kiedy Sebastian wysunął z niego palce i uniósł się na ramionach. Przez parę chwil patrzyli na siebie, oddychając ciężko, a w końcu Jim wyciągnął do niego ręce, by nacisnąć na jego kark, a drugim ramieniem opleść jego talię. Skinął głową w momencie, gdy Sebastian przysunął biodra do jego pośladków, a wówczas mężczyzna, nie czekając już dłużej, nakierował się na niego i zaczął powoli wsuwać w jego ciało.

Nie spuszczał wzroku z zaczerwienionej twarzy Jima, próbując dostrzec w niej jakąkolwiek oznakę dyskomfortu i znieruchomiał, gdy jego węzeł znalazł się tuż przy jego wejściu. Miał ochotę wbić się głębiej, do samego końca, lecz tak jak wcześniej, potrzeba nie wydawała się aż tak paląca i nie miał problemów, by wycofać się i zacząć wykonywać powolne i płytsze niż zazwyczaj pchnięcia. Pochylił się nad Jimem i, nie przestając się w nim poruszać, zaczął łagodnie całować jego szyję, chcąc go uspokoić, wyczuwał bowiem, że mężczyzna pod nim ponownie robi się spięty i chyba trochę przestraszony tym wszystkim, chociaż to _on_ dążył do zbliżenia. Jego palce wbijały się w skórę Sebastiana coraz mocniej, a w pewnym momencie przyciągnął go do siebie jeszcze bliżej, naciskając przy tym udami na jego boki. Przywarł do niego tak desperacko, że Sebastian musiał jeszcze bardziej ograniczyć swoje ruchy, jeśli nie chciał sprawić mu bólu zmieniając tę pozycję.

– Hej… w porządku? – spytał cicho, niemal całkowicie się z niego wysuwając.

– Nie zmieniasz się – szepnął Jim, po czym wtulił twarz w jego szyję, tak że jego głos był stłumiony, gdy wypowiadał kolejne słowa. – Nie masz stoperów a się nie zmieniasz. To dlatego, że widzisz we mnie betę…?

– W ogóle o tym nie myślę – odparł i pogładził go po czarnych, odrobinę wilgotnych od potu włosach. – Czy to ważne…?

– Szkoda, że poza gorączką nie mam większych szans na wiązanie – stwierdził, po czym mocniej objął nogami jego talię i nacisnął stopą na jego krzyż. – Nie masz pojęcia… jak bardzo… – urwał, kiedy na skutek jego ruchu Sebastian ponownie się w niego wbił, napierając węzłem na jego wejście – chciałbym móc to teraz zrobić. Przynajmniej spróbować… – wyszeptał i zaśmiał się ledwo słyszalnie.

– Każda nieudana próba może zrobić ci krzywdę, jeśli coś jest nie tak z twoimi…

– Wiem – westchnął. – Poza gorączką nie powinniśmy próbować. Ale i tak tego chcę. Boże… – ponownie zachichotał, w tak nerwowy i niepewny sposób, że Sebastian przez moment zaczął się zastanawiać, czy naprawdę nie powinien tego przerwać. – Pierwszy raz w życiu czekam na gorączkę i chciałbym, żeby już się zaczęła, zamiast panikować. Gdy faktycznie się zacznie pewnie będę, ale… – urwał i powoli zaczął się rozluźniać. – Dokończ to. _Mocniej_. Nie jestem z porcelany – oznajmił, po czym, kompletnie szokując tym Sebastiana, wgryzł się w skórę na jego szyi aż do krwi, a potem otworzył się przed nim całkowicie, odsłaniając swoje nici mentalne.

Jego umysł w jednej chwili zalały strzępki wspomnień Jima, zaczynając od tych, które dotyczyły ich dwojga; ich wszystkie poprzednie zbliżenia widziane z jego perspektywy, urywki kłótni i starć, chwile z ostatnich tygodni, gdy mężczyzna tkwił samotnie w ciemnym pokoju przed ekranem komputera… to, jak odwiedzał więzienie w Balquhidder i jak dziś rozmawiał z Lennoxem o wynikach badań… nagle usłyszał wszystkie słowa, jakie lekarz wówczas wypowiedział i poznał też myśli Jima, jego przerażenie i ból oraz szybką i jednoznaczną decyzję, że Sebastian jest ważniejszy od wszystkich jego planów.

Dokładnie czuł jego emocje z tamtych chwil, a także te z kolejnych scenek, jakie nastąpiły, gdy chronologia wspomnień się zaburzyła; fragmenty nieznanej mu przeszłości, kilka młodych alf, niezbyt do niego podobnych, ale o których _wiedział_ , że to jego bracia; czasy dzieciństwa, kiedy najwyżej ośmioletni Jim zdał sobie sprawę, że zupełnie się od nich różni i że z całą pewnością nie jest alfą. Chwila, gdy jako nastolatek dostał pierwszej w życiu gorączki i trząsł się z obrzydzenia na brzydkim, zakurzonym strychu; zmęczony mężczyzna o jasnych oczach, który obejmował go wtedy i powtarzał cichym głosem, że pomoże mu zniknąć gdy tylko nadejdzie odpowiedni moment. I drugi, z całą pewnością jego alfa-ojciec, wywrzaskujący paskudne obelgi o omegach, które _poza kuchnią i sypialnią nie są do niczego użyteczne_. Gorączkowa ucieczka z rodzinnego domu, obskurna piwnica w londyńskiej kamiennicy, długie wieczory i bezsenne noce spędzone przed ekranem komputera, pierwsi klienci oraz zalążki sieci, które tworzył nie mając nawet dwudziestu lat. Pierwsze morderstwa, wszystkie dokonane na alfach, lekcje samoobrony i samotne zajęcia na strzelnicy, które płynnie przeszły we wspomnienia, gdy sam zabrał go na naukę strzelania w ramach ich pierwszej randki.

I obecna chwila. Kiedy widział swoją twarz jego oczami i czuł każdy ruch własnych bioder, czuł w sobie zbliżający się orgazm ich obu i smak swojej krwi, gdy Jim przebił zębami jego skórę. Jego nici mentalne były rozedrgane i tak bardzo gotowe na przyjęcie go, że niemal po niego sięgnął, aby zacząć się z nim złączać do końca i prawdopodobnie, mimo całej racjonalności, która kazała mu poczekać do gorączki, gdy było to bezpieczniejsze, zrobiłby to… lecz gdy tylko w jego umyśle pragnienie, by zainicjować wiązanie z tak całkowicie otwartą na niego omegą zdołało zapanować nad jego działaniami, poczuł, jak dochodzi w jego ciele, silniej niż kiedykolwiek, mając wrażenie, że wszystko się zwielokrotnia w prawie niemożliwy do zniesienia, boleśnie intensywny sposób.

Wszystkie wrażenie urwały się tak nagle, że jego umysł wypełniła kompletna pustka, a ciało ogarnęła niemoc tak zupełna, że ciężko opadł na rozedrganego Jima i w ostatniej chwili wysunął się z niego, w trwającym ułamek sekundy przebłysku świadomości zdając sobie sprawę, że za moment zacznie się z nim sczepiać.

– Seb, żyjesz…? – usłyszał tuż przy swoim uchu, a kiedy ostrożnie uchylił zaciśnięte powieki, musiał zamrugać kilkakrotnie, by jego wzrok wrócił do normalności.

– T-tak… – wydusił, po czym z trudem podźwignął się, aby nie zgniatać go – tak naprawdę dopiero po tym, czego doświadczył poznając jego myśli, w pełni zdał sobie sprawę, jak słaby fizycznie i _mały_ był leżący pod nim mężczyzna – po czym opadł bezwładnie na pościel, natychmiast wyciągając do niego ramiona i mocno go do siebie przytulając. – Otworzyłeś… nici… – wymamrotał nieprzytomnie.

– Chciałem poczuć, jak to jest – odparł Jim szeptem.

– Dlaczego…? Nie musiałeś…

– Żeby przestać się bać wiązania – powiedział, po czym wsunął palce w jego włosy i zaczął łagodnymi ruchami rozczesywać je i odgarniać do tyłu. Ta prosta pieszczota sprawiła, że nadmiar emocji zaczął odpływać, zastąpiony błogim spokojem i poczuciem, że po wszystkich latach szukania swojego miejsca, wreszcie je znalazł. – I już nie boję – dodał cicho. – Nie masz pojęcia, jak za tobą tęskniłem – dokończył, a moment później pocałował go ponownie, tym razem z niczym się już nie spiesząc.

 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jedno co muszę wyjaśnić - do ostatniej chwili wahałam się, czy Sebastian zostanie schwytany - i to naprawdę do ostatniej ;) Miałam pewne kłopoty z konstrukcją rozdziału i dlatego chociaż niby skończyłam go w weekend, aż do teraz męczyłam się z przeredagowaniem pewnych rzeczy. Wciąż coś mogło pójść nie tak, więc standardowo prośba o wskazywanie błędów.
> 
> Zostało nam tylko zakończenie, które składać się będzie z jednego rozdziału + mini-epilogu. Jeszcze nie wiem, czy wrzucę to razem czy w dwóch oddzielnych chapterach; bardzo bym chciała zrobić sobie prezent na urodziny i w weekend skończyć tego fika ;)) ale realnie oceniając swoje szanse obawiam się, że dopiero w przyszłym tygodniu się z tym uporam.
> 
>  
> 
> EDIT 2015-10-22 - dopiero skończyłam ostatni rozdział, ma 50 stron, jestem nim wykończona, czeka mnie mnóstwo rzeczy do poprawek, więc będzie pewnie w niedzielę, może w sobotę, jak będę mieć czas i samozaparcie ;)


	26. Potwierdzenie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wybaczcie, że tyle mi to zajęło, ale wyszło… znacznie dłużej niż się spodziewałam i w efekcie to najdłuższy rozdział ze wszystkich (chyba nawet niz te, które dzieliłam na 2 chaptery). Jutro pojawi się krótki, dwuscenkowy epilog, który ostatecznie zdecydowałam się oddzielić i po nim wrzucę końcową, wielotematyczną notkę autorską ;)
> 
> Z ostrzeżeń - niby-Johnlock na początku, scenki łóżkowe, odrobina angstu i medical/psychological fiction dotyczące procesu wiązania. Pewną łagodną inspiracją były tu dla mnie akurat nie fiki omega!verse, lecz stary ff potterowy Cambiare Podentes i jeśli ktoś to czytał, może znaleźć pewne punkty wspólne.  
> No ale... starczy gadania, zapraszam do tekstu i miłego czytania:)

***

 

Po szoku, jaki Sherlock przeżył poznając tożsamość Moriarty’ego, niewiele już mogło go zdziwić – a gdy do pokoju hotelowego, który wynajmowali z Johnem w Edynburgu wkroczył Mycroft, bez słowa postawił przy drzwiach wilgotny parasol i z grobową miną wszedł w głąb pomieszczenia, nie był nawet zaskoczony. John uniósł głowę znad spakowanej do połowy walizki i niepewnie zerknął na detektywa, lecz nie odezwał się, słusznie uznając, że to sprawa obu braci Holmes i nie będzie się w nią wtrącać. Udając, że chce zebrać stamtąd ich rzeczy, ruszył do drugiej sypialni, cicho zamykając za sobą drzwi.

–  Jak długo mnie śledziłeś? – spytał bez przywitania Sherlock, na co Mycroft uśmiechnął się nieprzyjemnie i zerknął na fotel, jakby liczył, że brat wykaże się kulturą i poprosi go, by usiadł.

–  Od samego początku – przyznał, kierując wzrok z powrotem na detektywa. – Moi ludzie ruszyli za tobą do Walii, a potem sprawdzili wszystkie osoby, z którymi rozmawiałeś na temat człowieka podającego się za Moriarty’ego.

– Moran nie jest Moriartym i wiesz to tak samo dobrze jak ja – odparł znudzonym tonem. – Był twarzą sieci w ostatnim czasie i niczym więcej. Zabawne, nie sądzisz? – spytał, przyglądając się obojętnie swoim paznokciom. – Szukali kogokolwiek związanego z Moriartym tyle czasu, ale byli tak bardzo do niczego, że beze mnie wciąż…

– Doprowadziłeś mnie prosto do niego – przerwał mu Mycroft. –  Sztuką nie jest podejmowanie się niemożliwego _samodzielnie_ , ale znalezienie środków i możliwości, by zrobić to cudzymi rękami.

– _Doprowadziłem_? – spytał Sherlock kpiąco i uniósł na niego wzrok. – O ile mi wiadomo, twoi ludzie znów spartaczyli akcję. Dorwaliście jakiegoś Bogu ducha winnego biznesmena, który nic wam nie da.

– Znam twarz Morana i wiem już kogo…

– Nie sądzisz chyba, że jest kimkolwiek istotnym? – parsknął ze szczerym rozbawieniem. – Żeby to chociaż była jego… prawa ręka. Mózg. Doradca. _Ktokolwiek_ więcej niż żołnierzyk wykonujący polecenia. Tymczasem jest _nikim_ i nawet jeśli byś go dorwał, to nic by nie zmieniło i nie wpłynęło na sieć w żaden sposób. Moriarty nadal robiliby te same biznesy co do tej pory, bo nawet nie tknąłbyś _góry_. Może dobrze, że ci się nie udało, bo tylko _skompromitowałbyś się przed królową_ aresztując człowieka, który nic nie znaczy, jako szefa przestępczej sieci.

– Nie potrzebowałem oryginału, tylko…

– Medialnego sukcesu i przykrywki? – przerwał mu, a jego głos zrobił się chłodniejszy. –Żałosne. _Groźna alfa została widowiskowo schwytana dzięki świetnej pracy policji_.

– Przesłuchałbym go i…

– To alfa wierna swoim ideałom, drogi bracie, czy ty naprawdę sądzisz, że jakiekolwiek tortury wyciągnęłyby z niego chociaż słowo, zakładając, oczywiście, że cokolwiek by wiedział? – spytał i uśmiechnął się kpiąco. – Nie rozśmieszaj mnie. Z ciebie by wyciągnęły? A ze mnie, jak sądzisz? Albo z którejkolwiek alfy, która ma na tyle rozumu i charakteru, że coś osiągnęła i nie stoczyła się na samo dno?

– To, że kryłby Moriarty’ego, byłoby mi na rękę – przyznał Mycroft wprost. – Podałby się za niego i został skazany na długie lata, a służby specjalne triumfowałyby…

– Aż do wyborów – przerwał mu Sherlock. – To byłaby _porażka_. Żałosny teatrzyk dla mediów. Powiedz mi, naprawdę nie ruszałoby cię, że schwytałeś jego chwilową przykrywkę? Że to kozioł ofiarny i że wszyscy uwierzyli w jego winę tylko dlatego, że jest alfą? Że wykorzystałeś nastroje społeczne, żeby osiągnąć własne cele czyimś kosztem?

– Czyżby odzywała się w tobie jakaś pokrętna solidarność z alfami? To nowość – oznajmił Mycroft nieprzyjemnie, ale odrobinę się spiął na ostre przytyki brata.

– Raczej _moralność_ ,  bo nie popieram zamykania w więzieniu niewinnych.

– Moralność? – roześmiał się chłodno. – Związek z twoim świętym żołnierzykiem niesamowicie na ciebie wpływa.

– Nie jesteśmy razem – oznajmił Sherlock sucho i teraz to on znieruchomiał, gdy został uderzony w czuły punkt.

– Jesteście, po prostu ze sobą nie sypiacie – odparł Mycroft, a sposób, w jaki wypowiedział te słowa, z jakichś przyczyn przypomniał Sherlockowi Irene Adler, z tą jej kpiącą wyższością, gdy wydawało jej się, że umie dedukować emocje tak jak on robi to z dowodami w trakcie śledztwa. Nie znosił tego tonu. I nie zamierzał Mycroftowi pozwalać by dalej odzywał się w ten sposób, kontynuując ten drażliwy temat.

– Czy zdajesz sobie sprawę, że cokolwiek wie twój biznesmen, są to dokładnie te rzeczy, które Moriarty chce, abyś usłyszał? – spytał więc, wpatrując mu się w oczy i uznając, że skoro Mycroft gra nieczysto, to nie tylko nie będzie dla niego pomocny, ale też… trochę się z nim zabawi i utrudni mu parę spraw na ile jest to możliwe.

– Co masz na myśli? – odparł jego brat podejrzliwie.

– Moriarty od początku wiedział, że złapałem trop – oznajmił, po czym chwycił swoją komórkę i zaczął obracać ją w palcach, zastanawiając się, jak daleko uda mu się nabrać Mycrofta i traktując to jako swoisty test swoich zdolności aktorskich. – Udało mi się to w Londynie, podczas poprzedniej akcji, która ci nie poszła. Czy naprawdę, chociaż przez ułamek sekundy. sądziłeś, że skoro ma świadomość, że depczę Moranowi po piętach, pozwoli mu zrobić coś… _prawdziwego_? – spytał i z satysfakcją stwierdził, że Mycroft spiął się i stał odrobinę podenerwowany. – Przyznaję, przeceniłem swoje możliwości, a Moran uciekł, bo zapewne wiedział zawczasu, że oto zorganizowałeś akcję i teraz należy podsunąć ci kozła ofiarnego. Może ten biznesmen czymś mu podpadł. Albo po prostu, tak jak ty teraz… _potrzebował kozła ofiarnego_. Podsunął ci go jak na tacy i jeszcze miał na tyle sumienia, by uprzedzić Morana i nie skazać go na tortury i koszmar więzienia dla alf – oznajmił, z trudem hamując się przed śmiechem, gdy dostrzegł, że jego blef, chociaż oczywisty, zasiał w umyśle Mycrofta ziarnko wątpliwości. Nieważne, że nie uwierzy we wszystko; będzie się nad tym zastanawiał i motał, bo skoro i tak nie ma _niczego_ , to chwyci się każdego cienia informacji. – Co da ci ten biznesmen, gdy zmusisz go jakimś cudem do mówienia? – kontynuował więc, przypominając sobie słowa Jima o przearanżowaniu sieci i licząc na to, że faktycznie się tym zajmie i jak najszybciej poucina wszelkie swoje związki z Edynburgiem. – Zapewne jakieś rysopisy, Morana, to jasne, bo się z nim spotykał… może jeszcze kogoś. Opowie szczątkowo, czego od niego żądał Moriarty. Może rzuci jakimś nazwiskiem, gdy przyciśniesz go wystarczająco mocno. A wszystko to będzie fałszem i teatrzykiem, który Moriarty dla nas przygotował. Ja to przejrzałem, a ty… – parsknął krótkim śmiechem – dałeś się nabrać.

– Sprawdzę każdą, rzecz, jaką ten człowiek…

– Nie umiesz przyjąć do wiadomości, że przegrałeś, prawda, drogi bracie? – przerwał mu, gdy nowy pomysł przyszedł mu do głowy. – Że są sprawy nie do rozwiązania…? Gdybyśmy mieli przed sobą jedną osobę, nieważne, jak genialną, szanse byłyby wyrównane, ale tutaj _nie są_. Może jednak warto oszczędzić ci nieco czasu. Znaj moje dobre serce – roześmiał się, rozbawiony samym brzmieniem tych słów. – Mycroft, nie da się schwytać Moriarty’ego, bo _to nie jest człowiek_.

– Co ty…

– To tylko _nazwa_. Sieci, organizacji, pewnej _grupy_. Zróżnicowanej. Alfy, bety… – urwał na moment i tym razem nie mógł powstrzymać się przed podrzuceniem bratu fragmentu prawdy, ale tego najmniej prawdopodobnego – pewnie nawet _omegi_. To nie jest osoba, którą można przymknąć i uciąć tym ruchem połowę biznesu.

– Nawet jeśli to prawda, można odnajdować szefów jednego po drugim i…

– Tam nie ma _szefów_ , jeszcze nie rozumiesz? To sieć. _Sieć_. Wzajemnie powiązana. Liczne komórki odpowiadające za planowanie, mnóstwo rąk wykonujących polecenia, mnóstwo twarzy, które będą mylić postronnych. Moran był jedną z nich, ale Mycroft…! Naprawdę sądzisz, że ktokolwiek z ich strategów pojawiłby się gdziekolwiek samodzielnie? Nie mam pojęcia, ilu ich jest, czy to kilka osób czy kilkadziesiąt. To może być każdy. Profesor, biznesmen, agent specjalny, szpieg, szef alfa-gangu czy polityk. Potężni ludzie tworzący siatkę która jest kompletnie niewidoczna i klucz, który ich łączy, jedno słowo, nazwisko… _Moriarty_. _Klucz, który otwiera wszystkie zamki_. A ty co chcesz zrobić? Pokazać w sądzie kukiełkę która nawet nie wie, że była na scenie, a którą legalnie możesz skazać może na pięć lat za parę drobnych oszustw finansowych, bo związków z siecią i tak nie udowodnisz, skoro były fałszywe.

– Będę dalej szukać – oznajmił Mycroft, ale chociaż ewidentnie silił się, by jego głos brzmiał pewnie, poległ na całej linii.

– Cóż… skoro masz tyle czasu na coś skazanego na porażkę, droga wolna. Nie licz jednak, że ci w tym pomogę, bo zamknąłem sprawę Moriarty’ego i przeze mnie już nie trafisz nawet na jego najmniejszy palec.

– Ty… – zaczął i wbił wzrok w jego twarz. – Poznałeś któregoś z nich. Z mózgów tej sieci. Gdy zniknąłeś z tamtego biurowca podziemiami…

– Och, więc już się o nich dowiedziałeś? Rychło w czas.

– Dobrze wiesz, kim jest ten człowiek, dedukowałeś go i wiesz coś więcej – oznajmił, ignorując przytyk o ewidentnym zaniedbaniu jego ludzi, na co Sherlock uśmiechnął się szeroko.

– I nie ma ani jednej rzeczy, którą mógłbyś zmusić mnie do mówienia, a nawet ty masz na tyle sumienia, by nie wysłać na tortury swojego młodszego braciszka czy jego najlepszego przyjaciela. Daruj sobie, bo tracisz czas i… mogę ci obiecać jedną rzecz, tak na osłodę tego wieczoru. Moriarty nie będzie ci już wchodzić w drogę. Wie, że ryzykował za bardzo, docenia nas obu, że jednak _coś_ zobaczyliśmy i przeniesie się ze swoimi biznesami daleko stąd i stanie problemem dla kogoś innego niż _królowa_. O to powinno ci przecież chodzić, nie sądzisz? Po to jesteście, ty, twoi polityczni przyjaciele i służby specjalne: aby zapewniać swoim obywatelom bezpieczeństwo i dobrobyt, a nie po to, aby walczyć o stołki chwaląc się fałszywymi sukcesami.

– Nie przyszedłem tu słuchać twoich złośliwości – warknął z irytacją.

– Szkoda, bo nie usłyszysz ode mnie nic więcej. Zamierzasz oskarżyć _kogokolwiek_ , byle tylko mieć się czym pochwalić na herbatce w Pałacu Buckingham, więc nie licz, że będę bił ci brawo – oznajmił i uśmiechnął się do Johna, który wrócił do pokoju i spojrzał na Mycrofta z rozdrażnieniem, jakby dziwił się, że mężczyzna wciąż tu jest. – Więc jak, kończymy, czy mam posypać nimi jeszcze trochę? Tak abyś obraził się na mnie na tyle, by nie nawiedzać mnie przez najbliższych kilka miesięcy?

– Obiecuję ci, że nie zostawię tej sprawy.

– Powodzenia – odparł na to, po czym obojętnym gestem skinął w stronę drzwi i odprowadził brata wzrokiem, gdy ten odwrócił się na pięcie i, wiedząc, że nic już nie wskóra, opuścił ich pokój, za złością chwytając pozostawiony w progu parasol. Palce Sherlocka zacisnęły się na telefonie, gdy tylko Mycroft zniknął mu z oczu; naprawdę cieszył się, że ludzie Moriarty’ego tak szybko zwrócili mu komórkę, a baterię identyczną jak ta zniszczona przez Johna udało mu się odkupić od jakiegoś dzieciaka w holu hotelowym. Po chwili uznał też, że, mimo wszystko, powinien kogoś uprzedzić o tej wizycie.

_Był u mnie mój brat. Nie zamierza odpuścić i będzie dalej szukał SM, chociaż niemal wmówiłem mu, że nie istniejesz. Mam nadzieję, że jesteście już daleko stąd._

Odłożył komórkę na bok, po czym skinął na Johna, który z ciężkim westchnieniem ruszył w jego stronę i usiadł na kanapie obok niego, zerkając na walizkę, ale ignorując ją; obaj wiedzieli, że teraz, gdy Mycroft i tak się tu zjawił, nie musieli się z niczym spieszyć i nie było powodów, by zrywać się z Edynburga w środku nocy.

– Pisałeś do niego – bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał, na co Sherlock skinął tylko głową. – Cieszysz się, że się wymknęli i nie zamierzasz pomóc Mycroftowi do niego dotrzeć. Osądzą tamtego biznesmena i jego ochroniarzy, a Moriarty będzie nadal na wolności.

– Również ubolewam nad faktem, że mój brat zajmie się bezsensownymi przesłuchaniami, ale nic z tym nie zrobię.

– Mógłbyś zrobić, gdybyś dał mu informacje – powiedział słabo. – Gdybyś powiedział Moriarty’emu, że chcesz się z nim spotkać i zwabił go w pułapkę… udałoby ci się to.

– Też tak sądzę.

– Ale nie zamierzasz tego zrobić.

– To chyba jasne – przyznał spokojnie. – Myślę, że jednak uwolnią tego biznesmena. Mycroft zrozumie, że tylko się skompromituje, wmawiając górze, że to ktoś, dzięki komu rozbroją sieć. I pewnie jak przemyśli wszystko na spokojnie, zrozumie też, że schwytanie Morana jest po pierwsze niemożliwe, po drugie pozbawione sensu.

– Sądzisz, że zacząłby go szukać, w końcu dorwał i skazałby go jako Moriarty’ego? – spytał John, na co Sherlock skinął z niechęcią głową.

– Gdybym nie powiedział mu tego, co powiedziałem… jestem tego pewny, bo w końcu by mu się to udało, Moran naprawdę by się poświęcił dla Jima, a jego przymknięcie stałoby się sprawą medialną. Obaj są bezpieczni, więc…

– Nie próbuj mi wmawiać, że skoro się wymknął, to sprawiedliwość zwyciężyła, bo…

– John, to nie był Moriarty, więc skazanie go za przestępstwa jego szefa nie byłoby w żaden sposób sprawiedliwe – uciął, na co John popatrzył na niego zupełnie zszokowany.

– Nie jest niewinny…! – podniósł głos z oburzeniem.

– Nie – przyznał spokojnie. – Po prostu jest _zakochany_ , sam zwracałeś na to uwagę, gdy ja ponoć byłem ślepy. Jedyne, co Moran robił przez cały ten czas, to wykonywał rozkazy omegi. Słabej, zagubionej omegi, która dla swojej ochrony stworzyła… to wszystko – powiedział i spojrzał Johnowi w oczy. – To niezwiązana, na oko trzydziestoletnia omega. Jesteś lekarzem, więc wiesz dobrze, co się z nim dzieje i jak wygląda teraz jego życie. Ciągła ucieczka, ukrywanie się i strach przed alfami. Wyobrażasz sobie, ile go kosztowała walka ze swoimi ograniczeniami i biologią? Co czuł za każdym razem, gdy konfrontował się z alfami? I gdy jedna z nich, wierny Moran, który miał go za betę, stał się dla niego… bliski?

– Sherlock, jego płeć nie jest wymówką dla świństw, które zrobił…!

– Biorąc pod uwagę to, co alfy robią omegom, myślę że tak, jest wystarczającą wymówką –powiedział, na co John jakby przygasł. – Jeśli w tym wieku nie jest związany, musiał mieć powody, a jego psychika nie jest w najlepszym stanie od dobrych kilku lat. W końcu jednak znajduje swoją alfę i co się dzieje? Lokalny szkocki gang się uspokaja, a cała aktywność sieci, o czym wiesz tak samo dobrze jak ja, przygasa. Uspokoił się mniej więcej w czasie, gdy Moran poznał jego płeć i się do siebie zbliżyli. I teraz… wyobraź sobie, że Mycroft go łapie, a Jim znów zostaje sam. Pomyśl o jego najbliższej rui… bardzo by cierpiał, gdyby jego alfy przy nim wówczas nie było… i tak samo byłoby przez kolejne lata, aż do momentu, gdy by to zabiło. Ty w ogóle zdajesz sobie sprawę, co zacząłby wyprawiać z rozwaloną psychiką, zanim by umarł? – spytał, na co John zwiesił głowę, nie będąc w stanie odpowiedzieć. – Pomijając jednak to, że Moriarty na skutek tęsknoty za jego alfą stałby się nieprzewidywalnym szaleńcem… _Biedna omega by cierpiała._ Nie sądzisz, że to by było przykre? _Niemoralne_? Popatrz na to jak na dobry uczynek chociaż pod tym względem.

– Brałby leki i może jakoś…

– Wątpię, czy na niego działały. Gdyby działały, nie uciekałby przed swoją tożsamością tak, jak to robi.

– Oni nawet nie są związani…!

– Ale chcieli być i jestem niemal pewny, że niebawem się zwiążą. No dalej – zaśmiał się głucho –jesteś romantykiem. Powinno cię cieszyć, że uratowałem czyjś związek.

– Uratowałeś parę kryminalistów i chociaż Moriarty jest omegą, to nie umniejsza jego…

– Ach, więc chciałbyś, aby aresztowano ich obu? Wiesz, co by się stało, gdyby _obaj_ zostali złapani i oskarżeni? – przerwał mu Sherlock. – Jim mógłby nawet nie trafić do więzienia, za to Moran trafiłby na znacznie dłużej niż zasługiwał tylko dlatego, że to alfa. Gdybym _ja_ został aresztowany za _cokolwiek_ , choćby przekroczenie prędkości, pierwszym, co by zrobiono, to badania, a gdyby wykryto, że jestem alfą, trafiłbym do więzienia za najdrobniejsze przewinienie, takie, za którą beta dostałaby grzywnę a omega byłaby uniewinniona. Serio, chciałbyś, żeby tak się stało? Skrzywdziłbyś ich obu w sposób, który wcale nie jest sprawiedliwy. tylko ze względu na ich płeć.

– Jesteś… cholernym manipulantem – wymamrotał John, który teraz, gdy Sherlock próbował rozmawiać z nim szczerze, a nie wpływał na niego psychicznie, szybko go przejrzał.

– Ale działa – stwierdził, przyglądając się jego twarzy. – Gdy myślisz, że taką niesłusznie skazaną alfą mógłbym być _ja_ , jakoś ciężej skazać Morana. Sentymenty, prawda…?

– Tak. Sentymenty – powiedział, po czym wyciągnął do niego rękę, krótko zacisnął palce na jego ramieniu, a następnie z cichym westchnieniem ją opuścił, pozostawiając dłoń tuż przy udzie Sherlocka. – Proszę, powiedz mi, że sprawa Moriarty’ego naprawdę jest dla ciebie zakończona. Poznałeś odpowiedź na największą zagadkę, Moriarty to _omega_ , dlatego go nie rozumiałeś i nie potrafiłeś przejrzeć, bo to kompletnie inny sposób myślenia. Co teraz…?

– Wrócimy do Londynu i nie będziemy się już nim zajmować, a on zapewne wyniesie się stamtąd i nie będzie wchodził w drogę nikomu ważnemu… przynajmniej jakiś czas.

– Wynieść? Z tego, co twierdziłeś, zawsze kochał to miasto…

– Jeśli byłbym tobą, zrobiłbym teraz maślane oczy i powiedział _ale Sebastiana Morana kocha bardziej._ Czuję jednak, że kupi sobie uroczy dom gdzieś w Szkocji – oznajmił, uśmiechając się do swoich myśli i luźniejszych niż zazwyczaj dedukcji. – Te dwie alfy… mógł być wściekły na tą ciemnowłosą piękność, ale lubi ich obu i są mu bliscy prawie tak jak Moran. Raczej nie ma zbyt wielu takich osób, więc może chcieć być na stałe bliżej nich. Wokół Dundee jest tyle pięknych miejsc. Sam sobie wyobraź…! Rezydencja gdzie w górach czy w okolicach Tummel Bridge. Cudowne miejsce. Mam nadzieję, że będzie wysyłać mi stąd pocztówki na święta.

– I co, może w tej sielance dorobi się z Moranem gromadki dzieci? – zaśmiał się słabo John, na co Sherlock uniósł brwi i parsknął z rozbawieniem.

– Och, szczerze wątpię, że mają takie plany – odparł, przypominając sobie swoje wcześniejsze dedukcje z Londynu, te, gdy mówił, że _Moriarty nie potrzebuje omegi_ … oraz to, co widział dzisiaj, że Jim wyglądał na stuprocentową betę, nieskażoną O-hormonami. Przez moment poczuł chęć, by zająć się tą sprawą i wykryć przyczyny… ale nie. Obiecał coś Johnowi i akurat tej obietnicy zamierzał dotrzymać.

– Serio…? – spytał doktor. – Cóż… to nawet lepiej, bo nie chcę myśleć, co ta dwójka mogłaby razem spłodzić. I nie chciałbym widzieć Moriarty’ego w ciąży. Mrozi mnie na samą myśl, co hormony by z nim wtedy zrobiły.

– John – przerwał mu, aby nie kusić się kolejną zagadką, gdy zaczęła brzmieć tak interesująco. –Tak, sprawa Moriarty’ego jest dla mnie zamknięta. Nie zamierzam więcej cię narażać i nie będę niczego więcej szukać.

– Wiesz, jak ciężko mi w to uwierzyć? – westchnął z pewną rezygnacją.

– Dowiedziałem się wszystkiego, czego chciałem. Moriarty to pokręcona omega, która teraz zajmie się prywatnymi sprawami i niech zajmuje się nimi w spokoju – stwierdził, a gdy jego komórka zamigotała, oznajmiając nadejście smsa, przez moment był zły, że przerywa mu w takim momencie.

– Odbierz – mruknął John, a gdy Sherlock nie wykonał żadnego ruchu, sam sięgnął po telefon i otworzył wiadomość, trzymając telefon tak, by detektyw widział ekran.

_Może próbować do woli. Nie istnieję? Zabawne… w tym momencie czuję się, jakbym istniał bardziej niż kiedykolwiek._

Ku zaskoczeniu Sherlocka, John lekko się zaczerwienił, a następnie zaśmiał się w wymuszony sposób i oddał mu komórkę, jakby ta go parzyła. Detektyw uniósł brwi z zaskoczeniem i spojrzał na niego pytająco, na co jego przyjaciel obrócił oczami, jednocześnie zawstydzony i rozbawiony.

– _Uprawiał seks._ Boże. Moriarty pisze do ciebie po udanym seksie.

– Daj spokój – obruszył się równie zażenowany Sherlock i bez zastanowieniu wysłał Jimowi wiadomość, gdzie życzył mu udanego wieczoru i obiecał, że da mu znać, jeśli dowie się czegoś nietypowego. W porządku, _wiedział_ , że sypia z Moranem i że to _naturalne_ , skoro są alfą i omegą, ale w tym momencie stało się to dla niego bardziej personalne i rzeczywiste niż by sobie tego życzył.

_Zapewniam, był udany. JM_

– Sherlock, naprawdę to robił – stwierdził John i tym razem roześmiał się nieco głośniej.

– Wolałbym tego nie wiedzieć – przyznał szczerze, odkładając telefon na bok i skupiając ponownie uwagę na przyjacielu, który wciąż tkwił tuż przy nim, tak, że niemal stykali się udami. Wpatrywał się w jego jasne oczy i spokojniejszą niż wcześniej twarz, gdyż John najwyraźniej uwierzył już, że Sherlock faktycznie odpuścił sprawę, która tak go drażniła. Na jego rozciągnięte w lekkim uśmiechu usta, a potem dłoń, której palce wciąż trącały jego nogę. – Zresztą… może robić co chce. Życzę mu jak najlepiej, skoro dzięki temu nie będzie mnie już rozpraszał i będę mógł się wreszcie skoncentrować na kimś innym – oznajmił, a słowa te sprawiły, że kąciki ust Johna opadły i w jednej chwili stracił całą swą wesołość.

– Jezu… kto tym razem? – wydusił nieszczęśliwie.

– _Ty_ – odparł krótko i przez jedną krótką chwilę pragnął zbliżyć się teraz do niego i pokazać mu, co miał na myśli; powstrzymał ten głupi impuls, kiedy John zesztywniał i już miał odwołać to stwierdzenie albo obrócić je w żart, gdy mężczyzna ostrożnie przesunął rękę, trącając kostkami jego palce i nieruchomiejąc w tej pozycji. Jednocześnie unieśli wzrok i spojrzeli na siebie i chociaż w tej samej sekundzie zaśmiali się, aby rozbić emocjonalne napięcie, to narosło ponownie, gdy tylko ucichli.

– Dobrze, że razem mieszkamy – oznajmił po paru chwilach John, na co Sherlock zmarszczył brwi. – Nie lubię spraw poza Londynem. Szkoda tracić czasu na dojazdy – wyjaśnił, sprawiając, że detektyw zaśmiał się z ulgą.

– I te paskudne hotele…

–Nie to, żeby na Baker Street było czyściej – zauważył John i ponownie się zaśmiał. – Pewnie nie mam co liczyć na to, że w ramach eksperymentu ze mną postanowisz przestać trzymać w lodówce obcięte palce? – spytał z fałszywą nadzieją i, chichocząc, pokręcił głową, gdy Sherlock spojrzał na niego z urazą.

– Mogę zacząć w końcu podpisywać pudełka – powiedział bez specjalnego przekonania, wzbudzając tym kolejny wybuch śmiechu ze strony Johna.

– Serio? – parsknął, a następnie krótko uścisnął jego nadgarstek i wycofał dłoń. – Prędzej uwierzę, że Mycroft rzuci politykę i zacznie tańczyć w balecie – oznajmił i obaj się roześmiali na tę absurdalną wizję. – Więc… kiedy wracamy zająć się… twoją nową sprawą?

– Myślę, że możemy zacząć ją już teraz – odparł i chociaż nie przysunął się do niego i żaden nie wykonał już żadnego znaczącego ruchu, gdy włączyli stację z serialami na hotelowym telewizorze, czuł każdą komórką ciała, że to jednak nowy początek – czegoś, co miał nadzieję, będzie sprawą, którą prowadzić będzie do końca życia.

 

***

 

Jim pozostał z Sebastianem w mieszkaniu w Edynburgu jeszcze prawie tydzień, podczas gdy Rankin i Kesson wrócili do Dundee już następnego ranka. Czas mijał w trudnym do określenia tempie, dni wydawały się rozpływać w sielankowej codzienności, a spędzone w sypialni wieczory przeciągały do późnej nocy. Pracowali zdalnie z laptopami na kolanach, żartowali z klientów, udzielali porad i wydawali swoim ludziom polecenia, jednak w inny niż dotychczas sposób. Szukali Moriarty’emu nowych twarzy, które zamierzali sprawdzić po gorączce Jima i koncentrowali się bardziej na ukryciu i zakamuflowaniu sieci niż jej rozwoju. Nie potrzebowali niczego więcej – teraz ważne było, aby usunąć się w cień i nie dawać Mycroftowi Holmesowi powodów, aby zaczął ich szukać z nowymi środkami i w pełnej mobilizacji.

Ciche sprawy za granicą, prywatne porachunki bogatych ludzi, żadnych terrorystów, ekonomicznych przekrętów i wielkich akcji, które ściągały uwagę. Nie potrzebowali szukać kolejnych łatwych pieniędzy, więc nie musieli ryzykować; Jim nie potrzebował poczucia władzy ani rozproszenia, bo miał na czym się skupić, a Sebastian z ochotą godził się na normalność, której pragnął od opuszczenia wojska wiele lat temu, a na którą nie miał do tej pory szans. Praca dawała im środki finansowe gromadzone na ukrytych kontach i satysfakcję – a całą resztę dawali sobie nawzajem.

Nie rozmawiali przez cały ten czas o gorączce ani wiązaniu i żaden z nich nie naciskał, by podejmować te tematy. Tak jak mówił Jim, nie było sensu walczyć z nieuchronnym, wykreślili wszystkie opcje, a jedyna, która pozostała, była nieuchronna – i rozważanie na głos za i przeciw niczego by już nie zmieniło, a tylko utrudniłoby im życie. Sebastian czasem miał ochotę zapytać Jima, jak widzi on ich przyszłość, jak wyobraża sobie wiązanie i jakie konkretnie miał wcześniej plany związane z operacją… chciał usłyszeć szczegóły, na które miesiąc temu nie było czasu, lecz ponieważ tak samo jak Jim obawiał się, że wiązanie przekreśli te plany, nie chciał go dołować podejmując ten temat. Wiedział, że w końcu nadejdzie właściwy moment, ale nie zamierzał tego nadmiernie przyspieszać.

Po kilku dniach wpatrywania się w te same cztery ściany i wczesnowiosenny deszcz za oknem, obaj uznali, że wystarczająco długo tkwili w tym miejscu, jednak pomimo licznych mieszkań i domów, jakie miał w różnych miejscach Jim, nie mieli jakoś ochoty udawać się w któregokolwiek z nich. Gdy kolejnego wieczoru leżeli objęci w ciepłej pościeli, a mężczyzna zaproponował krótką wizytę w hotelu Loch Tummel, z radością mu przyklasnął i następnego dnia byli już w drodze – a obsługa hotelowa za dodatkową opłatą szykowała im ten sam pokój, który wynajmowali tam pół roku temu.

Znane miejsce wzbudziło w nich obu pewne sentymenty i pierwsza doba była _dziwna_. Obaj byli podenerwowani i zadręczali się wspomnieniami z tego miejsca, gdzie ich relacje zaczęły się zacieśniać, ale jednocześnie stawać napięte; wróciły wszystkie ich dyskusje sprzed miesięcy i chociaż niby tkwili teraz ramię w ramię przy komputerach, było im trudniej niż w Edynburgu, który stał się krótkoterminowym, bezpiecznym gniazdkiem, gdzie _wszystko się ułożyło_. Pół roku temu, kiedy siedzieli w tym samym miejscu podczas pamiętnego wieczoru, gdy zmęczyli się pracą i postanowili pójść na spacer, to Sebastian pierwszy odsunął od siebie laptop, tym jednak razem zrobił to Jim.

– Koniec na dziś. Mam ochotę się przejść – oznajmił wprost, a potem równocześnie zerknęli w okno, za którym widoczne były strugi deszczu i szargane silnym wiatrem gałęzie.

– Pogoda jest paskudna, więc może po prostu…

– Pada tak, jak gdy byliśmy tu ostatnio – przerwał mu Jim. – _Odwróćmy wspomnienia._ Chcę się przejść na tamtą polanę. Ciekawe, czy nadal stoi tu altanka, gdzie prawie mnie pocałowałeś.

– A potem się pokłóciliśmy – zauważył Sebastian, na co Jim obrócił oczami, jakby wydawało mu się śmieszne, że w ogóle to wspomina.

– A gdy tu wróciliśmy, upiłem się i zacząłem się do ciebie kleić – oznajmił z pewnym rozbawieniem. – Wiesz? Wciąż mnie dziwi, że się wtedy za mnie nie zabrałeś. Na twoim miejscu pewnie bym tak zrobił. Głupia, pijana omega, która nie wie czego chce…

–Nie miałem wtedy pojęcia, że nią jesteś – odparł i roześmiał się cicho. – Skoro twierdzisz, że na moim miejscu zabrałbyś się za siebie w tamtym stanie, chyba dobrze, że nie urodziłeś się alfą.

– Co, zacząłeś się zastanawiać, gdybym ja był alfą a ty omegą? – zapytał Jim z zainteresowaniem.

– Gdyby tak było, bylibyśmy pewnie zbyt stereotypowi, a to byłoby… dość nudne.

– Wątpię, czy w ogóle byśmy się spotkali – stwierdził z zastanowieniem i odrobinę przygasł. –Byłbym pewnie jak mój alfa-ojciec. Nienawidziłem go, bo on był silny a ja słaby. Gdybym był alfą… – zaśmiał się dziwnie. – Wiesz, nigdy o tym nie myślałem, ale nasze relacje wyglądałyby całkiem inaczej. Mogę uważać, że to podły skurwysyn, ale… jestem do niego podobny, obaj mamy głowę do interesów, lubimy władzę i pod pewnymi względami jestem nawet gorszy od niego, bo on przynajmniej nikogo nigdy nie zabił i w przeciwieństwie do mnie nie zajmuje się nawet niczym nielegalnym. Gdybym urodził się alfą, dogadywałbym się z tym popaprańcem świetnie, pewnie też uważałbym omegi za podludzi i wymusił na jakiejś wiązanie, bo on by mnie tego nauczył. Może na _tobie_. I traktowałbym cię strasznie. Tak jak on traktował mojego omega-ojca.

– Nie jesteś taki jak on – spróbował zaprzeczyć, na co Jim westchnął ciężko.

– Byłbym, Seb. Moja płeć i doświadczenia mnie ukształtowały tak samo jak ciebie. Gdybyśmy nie byli _jedyni_ w swoim rodzeństwie, popadlibyśmy w stereotypy. To… – urwał na moment. – Dopiero teraz zdaję sobie sprawę, że dobrze, że przeżyliśmy to wszystko, skoro doprowadziło nas do tego momentu. To jasne, nadal wolałbym być betą, ale przy tobie pewnie będę szczęśliwy nawet jeśli to już niemożliwe.

– Chciałbym móc ci obiecać, że po wiązaniu pomogę ci…

– Nie mówmy o tym – przerwał mu cicho. – To, jacy się staniemy po mojej gorączce i wiązaniu, zupełnie od nas teraz nie zależy – stwierdził, po czym podniósł się z kanapy i wyciągnął do niego rękę. – Chodź. Naprawdę chcę tam się przejść – poprosił i uśmiechnął się lekko, gdy Sebastian chwycił jego dłoń i również wstał z miejsca.

– Po paru chwilach mieli już na sobie przeciwdeszczowe kurtki i przemierzali korytarz hotelowy, kierując się w stronę wyjścia z budynku. W holu dostrzegli tę samą parę recepcjonistów, którą spotkali tutaj pół roku temu i która już wtedy podejrzewała ich o romans; dziewczyna zmarszczyła brwi i zaczęła szeptać coś do ucha chłopaka, gdy tylko uznała, że Sebastian nie spogląda na nią kątem oka; chociaż nie słyszał ich rozmowy, spodziewał się, że ich rozpoznali i zaśmiał się pod nosem, zdając sobie sprawę, że ta dwójka to pewnie pierwsze osoby na świecie, które dostrzegły, że coś się między nimi kroi.

– Też to widziałem – powiedział Jim cicho i roześmiał się krótko; gdy byli przy samych drzwiach, rzucił recepcjonistom przeciągłe spojrzenie, a następnie ostentacyjnie chwycił dłoń Sebastiana i przysunął się do niego, ocierając się przy tym o jego bok.

– I postanowiłeś dać im powód do dalszych plotek? – spytał z rozbawieniem, na co Jim wyszczerzył zęby.

– Znaleźliby go sobie tak czy inaczej. Ludzie robią niewiele więcej – stwierdził, po czym pociągnął go za rękę i moment później znaleźli się na zewnątrz, w siąpiącym coraz mocniej, ale cieplejszym niż pół roku temu, wiosennym deszczu.

– Będziemy kompletnie przemoczeni, gdy tam dotrzemy – zauważył Sebastian, zerkając na ich splecione dłonie.

– Zupełnie mi to nie przeszkadza – odparł Jim i spróbował się wyswobodzić, bo trzymanie się za ręce wydawało się im obu przesadą. Wówczas Sebastian zawahał się, a następnie puścił go i zamiast tego objął go ramieniem, przyciągnął do siebie i dopiero wtedy ruszył naprzód, wolną ręką mocniej naciągając na głowę kaptur. – Co, próbujesz chronić mnie przed deszczem? – spytał Jim z rozbawieniem.

– Zakazałeś romantyczności z płatkami kwiatów, więc zamknij się i daj mi chociaż tyle –zażartował, po czym ruszył przed siebie spokojnym krokiem. Minęli pod drodze dwa małżeństwa w średnim wieku, uciekające przed pogarszającą się pogodą do hotelu, a gdy zbliżyli się do pobliskiego lasu i skierowali na znaną ścieżkę prowadzącą na polanę, dostrzegli parę dwudziestolatków, którzy w cienkich rzeczach spacerowali zupełnie spokojnym krokiem, wpatrzeni w siebie i wydający się nie widzieć świata wokół ani zwracać uwagi na pogarszającą się pogodę. Sebastian zauważył, że Jim spogląda na nich z pewną zazdrością i zmarszczył brwi, przyglądając mu się niepewnie. – Co…?

–Żałuję, że nie poznałem cię, gdy byłem w ich wieku… zakładając, że obaj mielibyśmy normalne rodziny i że chciałbym relacji z alfą. Żałuję, że straciliśmy tyle lat – powiedział i przysunął się do Sebastiana, otaczając ramieniem jego talię, chociaż to spowolniło ich tempo i nie było zbyt wygodne. – Wiem, że dziesięć lat temu to nie było realne i _żałuję, że nie było_. Mielibyśmy najtrudniejsze ze sobą i bylibyśmy już na tym etapie co Rankin i Kesson.

– Nie ma sensu… zadręczać się czymś, czego nie da się zmienić – powiedział Sebastian ostrożnie, na co Jim skinął głową bez przekonania i nie odzywał się aż do momentu, gdy dotarli na polankę, na której w podobnej pogodzie znaleźli się jesienią. Bez słowa skierowali się do niezmienionej w żaden sposób altanki i tam usiedli na ławce, a Jim oparł się wygodnie o jego bok. Po paru chwilach rozpiął górę jego mokrej kurtki i rozsunął jej poły, aby wtulić twarz w ciepłą i suchą bluzę pod spodem.

– Prawie się tutaj pocałowaliśmy – stwierdził, zaciskając zimne palce na jego ramieniu. – Niemal nie mogę uwierzyć, że wtedy tak się ciebie bałem i że to zaledwie pół roku temu… Wiesz? Gdyby Lennox wtedy do mnie nie napisał, pozwoliłbym ci na więcej. Może już wtedy poznałbyś prawdę, bo… – urwał i zaśmiał się, unosząc podbródek. – Nie masz pojęcia, jak na mnie wtedy działałeś. Bałem się, ale ty już wtedy byłeś… byłeś cudowny i na pewno byś nie zrobił mi krzywdy.

– Wątpię czy byłoby dobrze, żebym wtedy się dowiedział – przyznał szczerze Sebastian. – Nie byliśmy jeszcze tak blisko jak _później_. Nie byłeś w niebezpieczeństwie, nie byłoby przy nas nikogo i _nie wiem_ , jak bym zareagował.

– Zrobiłbyś dokładnie to, czego teraz _chcę_ i na co obaj czekamy – zauważył Jim, unosząc podbródek jeszcze wyżej, jakby chciał spojrzeć mu w oczy, chociaż w ciemnościach raczej niewiele dostrzegał.

– Ale wtedy tego _nie chciałeś_ , a ja wcisnąłbym cię w nasze role siłą – odparł, a następnie objął go ramieniem i przyciągnął do siebie; Jima nie trzeba było więcej zachęcać i po chwili manewrów, podciągnął się na jego kolana, przysiadając na nich bokiem i sprawiając, że ich twarze znalazły się na tym samym poziomie.

– Gdybyś wtedy się dowiedział, oprócz tego, że zaciągnąłbyś mnie do łóżka i próbował wymusić wiązanie… nie udałoby ci się, skoro poza gorączką to okazuje się dla mnie mało możliwe… Co byś zrobił? Próbował przejąć sieć? Nie mówię o teraz. Co zrobiłbyś _wtedy_? Dokładnie tamtego dnia?

– Możliwe, że… – zaczął, lecz ciężko mu było cofnąć się myślami w czasie do tego, co czuł tych parę miesięcy temu, bo obecnie jego emocje były głębsze i całkowicie _inne_. – Trudno byłoby mi zaakceptować władzę omegi, gdy nie zależało mi na tobie tak jak teraz. Ale wątpię, że umiałbym na tobie wymusić _posłuszeństwo_ , jeśli bym się z tobą nie związał. A ty uciekłbyś przede mną po pierwszej próbie i zniknął z mojego życia, a potem się mnie pozbył.

– Gdyby jednak ci się udało – kontynuował Jim z pewnym naciskiem – zdajesz sobie sprawę, że pewnie zmieniłbyś się w alfę do końca i że mógłbyś chcieć ujawnić moją tożsamość sieci, aby mnie do siebie przywiązać tym mocniej? Byłbym od ciebie całkowicie zależny, gdybyś to zrobił i zaczął się za mnie podawać, bo przecież nie mógłbym być Moriartym będąc omegą.

– Gdyby teraz wyszło to na jaw…

– Wątpię, czy by mnie to bolało – zaśmiał się, na co Sebastian ze zdziwieniem zmarszczył brwi. – Wolałbym tego uniknąć, _to jasne,_ bo jednak ja tu jestem szefem – oznajmił, obejmując jego szyję ramieniem i uśmiechając się w sposób, który sprawiał, że nie wydawał się ani trochę groźny czy władczy; był spokojny i rozluźniony, a przez fazę cyklu i fakt, że brał mniej stoperów niż zazwyczaj wydawał się łagodniejszy i młodszy niż zazwyczaj. Efekt przyjmowania przez jakiś czas beta-hormonów został niemal całkowicie zniwelowany stanem przedgorączkowym i, _tak_ , był teraz omegą, jednak Sebastian nie odczuwał tego jako _słabości_. – Co tak zamilkłeś? – spytał Jim, przysuwając się do niego i uśmiechając z rozbawieniem. – Przypomniałeś sobie, że jestem morderczym Moriartym i boisz się odezwać, żeby mnie nie wkurzyć? – parsknął, zbliżając swoją twarz do jego na minimalną odległość.

– Oczywiście, _szefie_. Cały się trzęsę – roześmiał się, po czym nacisnął prawą dłonią na jego krzyż, a lewą chwycił jego podbródek. – Nie widać? – spytał, na co Jim zachichotał krótko, przywarł do niego całym ciałem i mocno pocałował go w usta.

– Chyba zacznę żałować, że cię tu wyciągnąłem – stwierdził, kiedy po paru sekundach odsunął się od niego odrobinę. – Jest zdecydowanie za zimno i za mokro, żeby zrobić cokolwiek więcej.

– To ty jesteś zbyt wygodny – parsknął Sebastian, a gdy dostrzegł wyzywający błysk w oczach Jima, jednym ruchem chwycił go za ramiona, mocno popchnął na ławkę i przytrzymał w ostatnim momencie, by mężczyzna nie uderzył o nią plecami. Potem przycisnął go do niej bez nadmiernej delikatności i usadowił się na nim, lekko rozsuwając kolanem jego uda, aby móc położyć się między nimi. Zaledwie moment później poczuł oplatające go w talii ramię i drobną dłoń wciskającą się między ich ciała i sunącą po rozporku w tak wymowny sposób, że natychmiast zaczął robić się podniecony. Westchnął cicho, gdy jego ciało drgnęło w oczekiwaniu na coś więcej i bezwiednie poruszył biodrami.

– Może jednak nie jest aż tak zimno – stwierdził ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem Jim, po czym zaczął rozpinać jego spodnie, a po paru chwil jego chłodna i lekko mokra od deszczu dłoń wsunęła się pod ich materiał i zacisnęła; Sebastian syknął, gdy poczuł  zimny dotyk w tak wrażliwym miejscu, a wówczas Jim udał, że się waha. – Mam przestać?

– Chciałbym powiedzieć nie… – wydusił Sebastian, gdy początkowy dyskomfort zaczął zmieniać się w przyjemność, w miarę jak dłoń Jima się ogrzewała – ale gdy pomyślę sobie o powrocie do hotelu w poplamionych spodniach… – zaczął i jęknął z mieszanką ulgi i rozczarowania, kiedy Jim się wycofał i zaczął uspokajająco gładzić dłonią jego biodro. Po chwili puścił go i nacisnął wolną na jego kark, aby mężczyzna położył się na nim całkowicie.

Pomimo ewidentnie niewygodnej pozycji, twardości ławki i chłodu, Sebastian koncentrował się na zupełnie innych wrażeniach. Miękkości ciała pod nim, łagodnym zapachu omegi, wyczuwalnym, gdyż Jim nie uważał teraz jakoś szczególnie na regularność stosowania blokerów; na jego miarowym oddechu i delikatnych dłoniach, szumie deszczu wokół i przytłumionych odgłosach dochodzących z lasu. Potarł policzkiem o jego wilgotny szalik, a następnie wtulił w niego twarz, uśmiechając się, kiedy mężczyzna wsunął palce w jego włosy i zaczął powoli je rozczesywać w niewinny i czuły sposób.

– Wciąż… – zaczął Jim niespodziewanie i nacisnął nieco mocniej na podstawę jego czaszki. –Dziwi mnie, że znów jest jak wcześniej. Mimo że wiesz, co chciałem zrobić ze swoim ciałem i że nadal widać skutki hormonów… sądziłem, że będzie inaczej. Momentami martwiłem się, że będziesz się brzydził ze mną sypiać tylko wiedząc…

– Przecież wiesz, że to już nie robiłoby różnicy – powiedział miękko. – Nie przestałbym cię kochać nawet gdybyś faktycznie pojawił się w Edynburgu jako beta.

– Nie byłbym jeszcze betą…

– Omegą też już nie – odparł spokojnie i zagryzł wargi, wiedząc, że musi powiedzieć coś jeszcze, czego nie powiedział przez ostatnie dni, a powinien był to zrobić na samym początku. – Przepraszam, że nie umiałem cię zrozumieć, gdy powiedziałeś mi o operacji, że musiałeś odejść i że prawie się wszystko posypało, tylko dlatego, że…

– Nie musisz mnie przepraszać. To ja uciekłem – przerwał mu Jim. – I ostatecznie dobrze się stało, że to zrobiłem, skoro pozwoliło to nam obu zrozumieć, że chcemy być razem.

– Zawiodłem cię i…

– A ja ciebie – westchnął i ponownie zaczął gładzić jego włosy. – Nie umiałem cię docenić i skupiłem się tylko na sobie i swoich planach. Nic innego nie miało znaczenia i byłem na tyle głupi, że byłem gotowy cię zostawić i stracić, byle tylko nie musieć być dla ciebie omegą.

– Aż tak to odczuwałeś? – spytał Sebastian. – Nigdy nie traktowałem cię jak…

– Traktowałeś – zaśmiał się Jim cicho. – Te wszystkie twoje nadmierne czułości, delikatność, opiekowanie się mną jak dzieckiem i próby chronienia mnie przed wszystkim… Od samego początku tak mnie traktowałeś, nawet gdy sądziłeś, że jestem betą.

– Mam to zmienić? Jeśli przeszkadza ci, że zawsze byłeś i pewnie będziesz dla mnie… – urwał, jakiś czas szukając właściwego słowa – _słaby_ , to mogę spróbować…

– Nie – przerwał mu z rozbawieniem. – Niczego nie zmieniaj. Mówiłem ci setki razy, że jesteś idealny.

– Oprócz tego, że jestem alfą – uściślił; na parę chwil zamilkli, a potem równocześnie się roześmiali.

– Dajmy już spokój bezsensownym rozmowom o płci – powiedział Jim, płasko kładąc dłoń na jego karku. – Po wiązaniu pewnie dłuższy czas to nami zawładnie, więc… – urwał na parę chwil, jakby wyczuł, że Sebastian lekko spiął się na jego słowa. – Chyba że chcesz o tym rozmawiać. Chcesz coś wiedzieć?

– Jak właściwie miała wyglądać operacja? – spytał i tym razem to Jim znieruchomiał w jego objęciach. – Obaj wiemy, że po wiązaniu to może nigdy się nie udać, ale chciałbym to usłyszeć przed nim, bo może uda mi się wszystko przetrawić do tego czasu.

– Jakoś w to wątpię…

– Przynajmniej daj mi szansę – poprosił. – Jak to miało wyglądać?

– Naprawdę chcesz o tym słuchać?

– Naprawdę – powiedział szczerze i uniósł głowę, opierając podbródek na jego mostku i spoglądając z dołu na jego napięta twarz. Jego wzrok przyzwyczaił się już do prawie zupełnej ciemności i doskonale widział niepewność, jaka pojawiła się w oczach Jima. – Dostałeś beta-hormony, miałeś brać je miesiąc i iść na _sterylizację_ zanim zacznie ci się stan przedgorączkowy. Co konkretnie miało się stać?

– Hormony miały wyciszyć moje narządy i dopóki je przyjmowałem, czułem się betą i nie mogłem przejść w kolejną fazę cyklu – odparł ostrożnie Jim po paru chwilach wahania. – W sumie szkoda, że nie można ich przyjmować cały czas, bo chciałbym żeby mój organizm był cały czas jak przez te tygodnie…

– Ale gdy tylko je odstawiłeś, po tygodniu właściwie nie było po nich śladu.

– Tak, niemal czułem, jak zarost zaczyna mi _mięknąć_ – zaśmiał się Jim, ale po chwili jego głos przycichł. – To była terapia przed operacją i nic więcej. Nie wziąłem dawki, gdy Lennox powiedział o moich badaniach, więc wszystko upadło, bo i tak nie mógłby już mnie tknąć.

– Co konkretnie miał ci zrobić?

– Miał mnie zabrać mnie do prywatnej kliniki jego profesora chirurgii z czasów studiów, który wiedział, że Lennox jest omegą i który do tej pory wspiera w niektórych przypadkach. Byłbym tam pod zmienionym nazwiskiem i pojechałbym tam z Rankinem, który udawałby mojego faceta. Że niby w przeszłości był związany z kimś innym i dlatego gdy zaczęliśmy się spotykać nie mogliśmy…

– Jezu… – wymamrotał Sebastian, czując, że akurat tego wolał nie wiedzieć. – Nawet nie chcę o tym myśleć.

– Miałem mieć usuniętą macicę i jajniki i nic więcej – kontynuował Jim, zostawiając sprawę Rankina, gdy zorientował się, że Sebastian woli nie znać szczegółów ich planu. – Parę cięć, parę szwów. Żadnych ingerencji _plastycznych_. Dochodziłbym do siebie kilka dni, a potem dostał nowe hormony, które stabilizowałyby mnie przed dalszymi zabiegami.

– Co miałeś mieć zrobione później? – spytał, kiedy Jim zamilkł i zaczął nerwowo przygryzać wargi. – Czy tak naprawdę nie wystarczyłaby ci sterylizacja?

– Nie, bo inne narządy nadal produkowałyby niektóre O-hormony, które wciąż zmieniałyby mnie w omegę – westchnął z rezygnacją. – Nie miałbym już gorączki, ale stany przedgorączkowe by wracały i dopóki nie usunąłbym wszystkiego, co je powoduje, wciąż nie czułbym się najlepiej, skoro nie byłbym związany. To jasne, wszystko co… mam na zewnątrz… zostałoby bez zmian, bo nie różnię się od bety aż tak, a nie miałem zmienić się w alfę, żeby, sam nie wiem… mieć wstawiane _implanty węzła_ – wyrzucił z siebie i zaśmiał się nerwowo. – Miałem mieć korektę paru narządów produkujących hormony, całkowite zaszycie… wewnętrznego… wejścia… – wymamrotał urywanym głosem; gdy Sebastian spojrzał na jego zaczerwienioną z zażenowania twarz, szybko zrozumiał, dlaczego mężczyzna akurat teraz odważył się odpowiedzieć na te pytania, bo pewnie gdyby miał patrzeć mu w oczy, mówiąc to wszystko, nie potrafiłby się na to zdobyć. – Ściągnięcie mięśni, żeby nie być tak elastyczny jak omega – kontynuował po chwili, coraz bardziej zawstydzonym tonem. – Usunięcie przydatków. Przypalenie gruczołów produkujących śluz, abym w stanie podniecenia nie robił się mokry… i pewnie trochę wewnętrznej plastyki. Prawdopodobnie wymagałoby to jednak kilku zabiegów i chociaż nie byłaby to typowa chirurgia i _cięcia_ , dochodziłbym do siebie znacznie dłużej niż po samej sterylizacji. Na początku miałem przyjmować beta-hormony doustnie, a gdyby była pewność, że wszystko już ze mną w porządku, mieć wstawiony chip, który sam by je dostarczał w odpowiednich dawkach. I… to tyle – zakończył nerwowo, a potem jego głos się zmienił i stał odrobinę mniej napięty. – Ale gdy teraz o tym myślę, wiem już, że nie zrobiłbym tego wszystkiego, nawet gdyby była taka możliwość – oznajmił, a jego palce ponownie zaczęły sunąć po włosach Sebastiana.

– Co masz na myśli? – spytał ostrożnie.

– Gorączki to koszmar, ale do ich usunięcia wystarczy się pozbyć jajników, do pozbycia się większości śluzu i możliwości zajścia w ciążę – macicy. Gdybym zmodyfikował swoje ciało całkowicie, wróciłyby biologiczne problemy związku alfy z betą. Wcale nie chciałbym… robić całej reszty i wystarczyłoby mi unieszkodliwienia narządów odpowiedzialnych za gospodarkę hormonalną i parę drobnych modyfikacji. Ale nie ściągałbym mięśni i nie zaszywałbym się od środka, bo seks jest fantastyczny i na pewno bardziej dla mnie satysfakcjonujący niż dla bet. Nie spodziewałem się, że może być… ale z tobą jest – zakończył, uśmiechając się, kiedy Sebastian po tych słowach mocniej go przytulił, zupełnie nie spodziewając się takiego wyznania i nie wiedząc, co niby miałby na nie odpowiedzieć w sytuacji, gdy obaj mieli świadomość, że to się raczej nie uda i że ta decyzja nie ma już znaczenia. – Oczywiście szkoda mi, że mówię to wszystko w trybie przypuszczającym, ale…

– Nie zamykaj tej opcji – przerwał mu Sebastian cicho. – Może jednak jeśli alfa we mnie zrozumie po wiązaniu, że _dla mnie_ nie odcinasz się od bycia omegą całkowicie… – Nie mówmy o tym – przerwał mu. – Nie chcę robić sobie zbędnych nadziei.

– Chciałbym móc ci obiecać, że nie zwariuję, jeśli się zwiążemy i zabrać cię teraz na operację – przyznał Sebastian i zacisnął powieki, żałując, że los znów rzucał im kłody pod nogi i gdy wypracowali nowy rodzaj bliskości i doszli do pewnego kompromisu, okazywało się, że on dostaje wszystko, a Jim ma się poświęcić. Było mu fatalnie z tą świadomością, a jego umysł wypełniły wyrzuty sumienia, że nie może niczego mu zagwarantować i w efekcie Jim ruszy w wiązanie wiedząc, że jego marzenia właściwie nie mają szans się spełnić. – Chciałbym chociaż obiecać, że nic się między nami nie zmieni, gdy się zwiążemy i że zawsze będzie tak jak w tej chwili.

– _Wiem_ – odparł Jim i uśmiechnął się do niego blado. – I wystarcza mi, że to wiem i _dlatego_ w trakcie najbliższej gorączki się zwiążemy. Nie ma sensu tego odkładać, ufam ci i liczę na to, że samo wiązanie wyciszy moje hormony na tyle, by moja płeć nie rozwalała mi życia na każdym kroku. Jeśli będę czuć się lepiej… – urwał i przełknął ślinę. – Chciałbym wierzyć, że wtedy inaczej będę patrzeć na swoje ciało.

– Naprawdę moglibyśmy to odsunąć… – spróbował, lecz Jim przerwał mu odrobinę zniecierpliwionym westchnieniem.

– Sebastian, masz trzydzieści pięć lat i każdy miesiąc to ryzyko, że coś zacznie się z tobą dziać. Zrobimy to za kilka dni, bo nie zamierzam ryzykować, gdy jestem pewny, czego chcę.

– Nie denerwujesz się, że coś może pójść nie tak…?

– Denerwuję, ale nie na tyle, by przed tym dłużej uciekać – przyznał, a jego nieruchome od jakiegoś czasu palce ponownie wplatały się we włosy Sebastiana. – Chcę zrobić to w Londynie – dodał po chwili.

– Londynie…? – zdziwił się. – Nie wiem, czy to dobry pomysł.

– Najciemniej jest pod latarnią, a wiem od Sherlocka, że Mycroft jednak skapitulował – odparł spokojnie. – Nie jedziemy tam szukać klientów, więc nikt nas nie zobaczy. Sieć musi się nauczyć, że nie będzie już oglądać mojej twarzy, a ja chcę tam pojechać, zaszyć się w mieszkaniu, które znam, być odcięty od świata i mieć całkowitą pewność, że nikt nam nie przeszkodzi, co w Szkocji, gdzie nie mam żadnego całkowicie pewnego miejsca, nie jest możliwe. Gorączka zacznie mi się za niecały tydzień, więc posiedzimy tu jeszcze kilka dni, wstąpimy do Rankina i Kessona i wrócimy do Londynu.

– Chciałbyś tam zostać? Po wszystkim…?

– Po wszystkim… będziemy mieć czym się zająć. I nie, nie chciałbym. Polubiłem Szkocję, a Tummel Bridge jest cudowne. Nie miałbym nic przeciwko, by czegoś tu sobie poszukać i zająć się budowaniem wszystkich zabezpieczeń.

– Będziemy mieć na to czas…

– Po związaniu – dokończył za niego Jim. – Mnóstwo czasu. _Całe życie_ – oznajmił i chociaż słowa brzmiały niepewnie, uśmiechnął się do Sebastiana, a następnie przytulił go do siebie mocniej i przymknął oczy, nie podejmując już tego tematu, jakby uznał, że nie ma tu już nic więcej do powiedzenia.

 

***

 

Zebranie się z Tummel Bridge ostatecznie zajęło im dłużej niż Jim się spodziewał, gdyż przeciągali ten moment właściwie do ostatniej chwili; kiedy po czterech dniach wreszcie się spakowali, by ruszyć do Londynu, gdzie zamierzali w spokoju i prywatności przeżyć jego gorączkę – jego faza przedgorączkowa zbliżała się już do poziomu krytycznego i w efekcie wielogodzinna podróż samochodem była dla niego nieprzyjemna i krępująca; jego wnętrzności ponownie były jak ściśnięte, stał się nadwrażliwy na wszelkie bodźce i miał wrażenie, że najlżejszy nawet dotyk Sebastiana mógł wzniecić w nim falę podniecenia. Kiedy więc pod wieczór zobaczył pierwsze zabudowania tak znanej sobie aglomeracji, poczuł wszechogarniającą ulgę i niemal liczył minuty, by wreszcie znaleźć się na miejscu.

– Chcesz wstąpić po coś do siebie, zanim pojedziemy do mojego mieszkania? – odezwał się Sebastian i zerknął niepewnie na skulonego z tyłu Jima, który w pierwszej chwili nie zrozumiał, o co mężczyzna pyta.

– Po co mamy jechać do twojego mieszkania? – odparł i kilkakrotnie zamrugał podpuchniętymi powiekami, starając się wyostrzyć zamglony wzrok.

– To… dość dziwne pytanie – zaśmiał się Sebastian, zatrzymując samochód przed sporym skrzyżowaniem. – Gdzie indziej mielibyśmy jechać?

– Sądziłeś, że tłukłbym się aż ze Szkocji, żeby zakwaterować się w mieszkaniu, w którym możemy sobie zapewnić identyczny poziom bezpieczeństwa jak w Edynburgu, domku w Lethnot czy moim dowolnym lokum, jakie mijaliśmy po drodze? – spytał i byłby się roześmiał, gdyby nie obawiał się, że silniejszy ruch spowoduje bolesny nacisk na jego nabrzmiałe podbrzusze. – Sebastian, chcę jechać do siebie. _Z tobą_. Mój apartament to _jedyne_ miejsce, gdzie naprawdę nikt nie dotrze i jednocześnie takie, z którego można wiele tygodni się nie ruszać, bo ustawiłem sobie zaopatrzenie i… i wszystko – zakończył i uśmiechnął się, widząc zaskoczone spojrzenie Sebastiana. – Czemu cię to dziwi?

– Bo jeśli coś poszłoby między nami nie tak… sądziłem, że zachowasz to miejsce dla siebie jako ostatnią fortecę… przede mną… coś w tym rodzaju – wydukał, na co Jim uniósł brwi i chociaż nadal czuł się okropnie, zaczął cicho chichotać.

– Seb, ty naprawdę sądziłeś, że zamierzam mieć przed tobą jeszcze jakieś tajemnice – parsknął, po czym pochylił się w jego stronę i położył dłonie na oparciu jego fotela, przysuwając jednocześnie twarz do jego szyi. – Jedź. Mamy zielone światło – wymruczał, a gdy Sebastian ruszył z miejsca, łagodnie pogładził go po ramieniu. – Od początku zamierzałem cię tam zabrać. Ostatni dowód zaufania, bo i tak znasz wszystkie moje tajemnice.

– To twoje ostatnie mury przede mną i może na wszelki wypadek powinieneś je zachować – powiedział, niepewnie zerkając na niego w lusterku wstecznym.

– Naprawdę nie wydaje mi się, że będę ich jeszcze potrzebował – powiedział, przenosząc palce na szyję Sebastiana, który chwilę później wykonał niebezpieczny manewr skrętu. Jim zaśmiał się słabo, zdając sobie sprawę, jak bardzo na niego działa w swoim obecnym stanie; na tyle, by mężczyzna będący jednym z najlepszych kierowców, jakich znał, tracił panowanie nad kierownicą. Pewnie obaj powinni już teraz wziąć wieczorne stopery, by bezpiecznie dojechać nie powodując wypadku – ale nie chciał tego robić, aby te działały całą noc bez zarzutu.

Aby nie kusić losu, pospiesznie się odsunął do tyłu, wpatrując się przez okno kombi na dobrze znane ulice miasta, w którym mieszkał całe swoje dorosłe życie. Przypomniał sobie moment, gdy tu uciekł z Irlandii, zaczął pomnażać ukradzione z domu pieniądze, wykorzystując odziedziczoną po alfa-ojcu smykałkę do interesów; zalążki sieci, liczne przeprowadzki i w końcu dzień, gdy stworzył sobie stałą przystań, zabezpieczoną na wszystkie sposoby, jakie przyszły mu do głowy. Długie tygodnie, jakie tu spędzał, pracując zdalnie jako tajemnicze nazwisko bez twarzy i dni, kiedy czuł się na tyle dobrze, by ruszać w teren, otoczony członkami coraz liczniejszej sieci. Wszystkie gorączki, jakie tu spędził w samotności… myśli o tej, jaka za chwilę miała się zacząć i którą miał po raz pierwszy przeżyć w tym miejscu _z kimś_.

W miarę jak zbliżali się do celu, napływały kolejne wspomnienia, z chwil, gdy każda ruja przyprawiała go o myśli samobójcze… to, w jak fatalnym stanie psychicznym się wówczas znajdował i jak bardzo był przerażony i obrzydzony swoim stanem. Nadal się tego obawiał i był niemal pewny, że nawet po związaniu się z Sebastianem nigdy nie pozbędzie się swoich lęków i dyskomfortu do końca; denerwował się również teraz, chyba nawet bardziej niż podczas poprzedniej gorączki, którą spędzili razem – wówczas to była konieczność, coś, co po prostu musiał przejść i ponieważ zaczęło się szybciej niż się spodziewał, nie zdążył pogrążyć się w strachu i wątpliwościach. Te zaś kumulowały się stopniowo w trakcie ostatnich trzech tygodni w

Szkocji, chociaż spychał je na bok, koncentrując się na tym, co działo się między nim a Sebastianem. Pobyt w Perth a potem w Loch Tummel, romantyczne spacery po deszczowym lesie, długie wieczory w jego objęciach, seks, praca i wszystkie te czułości, które obaj udawali, że bagatelizują, odsuwały z jego myśli strach przed gorączką i planowanym wiązaniem, ale teraz to już nie działało, bo powrót do Londynu uświadamiał, jak bardzo wszystko to było bliskie i nieuniknione.

Wciąż jednak nie czuł, nawet przez ułamek sekundy, że chciałby przed tym uciec lub odsunąć wiązanie do następnej rui. Tak naprawdę to nerwowe oczekiwanie było najgorsze, całodzienna podróż w jego stanie, napięcie, w którym pragnął, aby wszystko po prostu się zaczęło, bo wtedy… bo wtedy nie będzie już odwrotu, natura zajmie się nimi i będą doskonale wiedzieli, co trzeba robić, poddadzą się temu, wyłączą myślenie i ruszą tą samą ścieżką, przez którą przechodziły alfy i omegi od zarania dziejów.

Przymknął oczy, gdy nowa fala podenerwowania zaczęła ściskać jego płuca i sprawiać, że w jego gardle rosła pulsująca gula, niemal pozbawiając go oddechu. Został im tylko ten wieczór i noc, bo czuł już doskonale, że gorączka zacznie się następnego dnia, może jeszcze przed południem; od dwóch dni nic nie przełknął, a jego żołądek nie dopominał się już o nic poza wodą, miał kolejne objawy, stopery działały słabo, a dziś miał ich wziąć zmniejszoną dawkę, aby mieć pewność, że ich obecność w jego organizmie nie utrudni wiązania… i bał się. Coraz bardziej, z każdą kolejną przecznicą, miniętym budynkiem, każdą sekundą, jaka zbliżała go do tego wszystkiego.

Gdy dotarli pod wieżowiec, gdzie mieścił się jego apartament, był już tak spięty, że zaczął się poważnie obawiać, że jednak nie będzie w stanie tego zrobić, spanikuje w ostatniej chwili i zacznie uciekać, gdy tylko Sebastian zatrzyma się na podziemnym parkingu. Powoli przemierzali kolejne alejki w stronę jego wykupionych miejsc, a gdy do nich dotarli, miał wrażenie, że jest jak sparaliżowany i nie będzie potrafił nawet wysiąść z samochodu.

– Jesteśmy – powiedział Sebastian cicho i zerknął w jego stronę, nieruchomiejąc, gdy tylko spojrzał mu w oczy i dostrzegł w nich czyste przerażenie. – Boże… odwołajmy to, naprawdę nie musimy już teraz…

– Za trzy miesiące będę bał się dokładnie tak, jak teraz – odparł Jim piskliwie. – Nie chcę przeżywać tego drugi raz. Chcę to już mieć za sobą – dokończył i sztywnymi palcami odpiął pas bezpieczeństwa, a następnie otworzył drzwi i parę chwil wpatrywał się w nie, zanim, kompletnie odrętwiały, zaczął przez nie wychodzić. Oparł się dłonią o samochód, wpatrując martwo w windę, do której tylko on miał dostęp, a gdy Sebastian stanął przed nim i ostrożnie objął go ramieniem, skinął głową w stronę bagażnika, nie będąc w stanie powiedzieć ani słowa więcej.

Parę chwil później wpisywał już niezbędne kody przy wejściu, a obładowany ich bagażami Sebastian stał tuż za nim; jechali windą, otwierali pierwsze drzwi i kolejne, a gdy znaleźli się na miejscu, w obszernym holu jego apartamentu, poczuł, jak uginają się pod nim nogi. Przysunął się do coraz bardziej zaniepokojonego i niepewnego Sebastiana i mocno go objął, wzdychając z ulgą, gdy mężczyzna wypuścił na ziemię ich rzeczy i przytulił go, starając się go uspokoić łagodnością, z jaką gładził jego plecy i włosy. W końcu pochylił głowę i musnął wargami szyję Jima, pozostając parę chwil w tej pozycji.

– Boję się – wymamrotał, na co Sebastian westchnął, ale tym razem nie proponował już przesuwania czegokolwiek, za co był mu niesamowicie wdzięczny.

– Wiem – odparł cicho. – Chodź do środka – zaproponował i, ostrożnie obejmując go ramieniem, ruszył w kierunku otwartego salonu, nie przyglądając się jednak po pierwszy raz widzianemu mieszkaniu, lecz skupiając całą swoją uwagę na Jimie. Posadził go na szerokiej kanapie i rozejrzał się wokół, a następnie ruszył w głąb apartamentu, jak się okazało – szukając kuchni, bo parę minut później wrócił do niego z filiżanką herbaty ziołowej oraz połówką tabletki z ostatnim stoperem, jaki Jim miał przyjąć przed gorączką. Wrócił na korytarz po ich rzeczy i ostatecznie, nie do końca wiedząc, co z nimi zrobić, zostawił je przy kanapie, a następnie usiadł tuż przy nim.

 -- Chciałbym, żeby już się zaczęło – wymamrotał Jim, opierając się o jego ramię i przymykając oczy. – Dobija mnie czekanie. I boję się coraz bardziej.

–Gorączki czy wiązania? – spytał cicho i ostrożnie położył dłoń na jego kolanie, lekko zaciskając na nim palce.

– Co za różnica…?

– Inaczej bym cię uspokajał w zależności od tego, czego boisz się bardziej – odparł Sebastian, na co Jim uśmiechnął się blado i przekręcił w jego stronę.

– Jednego i drugiego tak samo. Nie ułatwiam ci zadania, co? – spytał, siląc się, by w jego osłabionym głosie pojawiła się nutka rozbawiania, chcąc rozluźnić się chociaż trochę.

– Gdybyś bał się tylko wiązania, to powiedziałbym, że tego nie zrobimy, czekamy do następnej gorączki _i koniec_ i przekonywałbym cię, aż zmienisz zdanie – powiedział spokojnie, ale z determinacją, która świadczyła o tym, że gdyby wyczuł w Jimie wątpliwości, faktycznie nie zgodziłby się, aby to zrobić.

– Nie przekonałbyś – westchnął Jim. – Ostatnie tygodnie były cudowne, ale to było jak miesiąc miodowy i zawieszenie przed nową codziennością, która nas czeka. Przeciąganie tego w czasie tylko wszystko mi utrudni.

– Zazwyczaj miesiące miodowe są po wiązaniu a nie przed nim – zauważył, na co Jim zaśmiał się słabo, ale nie odpowiedział na to stwierdzenie. – Gdybyś bał się tylko gorączki… – urwał na moment i zaśmiał się niewesoło. – Wiesz, jak było ostatnio i… po prostu zajmę się tobą i postaram się, żeby wszystko było dla ciebie jak najmniej wstrętne i…

– Z tobą nie będzie _wstrętne_ – powiedział Jim, dopiero teraz dostrzegając, że Sebastian również jest podenerwowany i jednocześnie przybity, że to on jest wyłączną przyczyną tego wszystkiego, bo gdyby nie on, do gorączki ani wiązania w ogóle by teraz nie doszło. Uderzyło go, że to nie tak powinno wyglądać, powinni cieszyć się, że zrobią coś, co złączy ich do końca życia, a nie popadać w depresyjny nastrój, jakby szli na ścięcie.

– Ale i tak tego nie znosisz, a mi robi się gorzej gdy przypominam sobie, że zamierzasz męczyć się i przechodzić przez to wszystko dla mnie – podjął Sebastian, nie zauważając chyba, że Jim skulił się w sobie na te słowa. – Nie chcę, żebyś się dla mnie _poświęcał_.

– Nie poświęcam. Daj spokój – odparł i nerwowo zagryzł wargi. – Po prostu… gorączka zacznie mi się jutro i za parę dni _wszystko będzie inaczej_. Naprawdę chciałbym to mieć za sobą, a jednocześnie wolałbym, żeby to nigdy nie musiało nadejść. Nie słuchaj mnie – westchnął i roześmiał się cicho. – Hormony psują mi myślenie i marzę już o momencie, gdy ustabilizuję się po wiązaniu na tyle, by nie rządziły całym moim życiem. Boję się, czekam na to i aż mnie trzęsie na myśl o wszystkich tych sczepieniach w ciągu najbliższych trzech dni i jestem tak rozbity, że w ogóle nie powinienem się odzywać, żeby się nie kompromitować.

– Dlaczego mówisz o kilku sczepieniach? – spytał Sebastian ze zdziwieniem, ignorując resztę jego wypowiedzi i sugestię Jima, że nie kontroluje teraz swoich słów.

– Wiązanie pod koniec gorączki jest wygodniejsze więc to logiczne, że musimy przebyć _przynajmniej_ dwie-trzy fazy, żebyś…

– Dla alf – przerwał mu. – Jest wygodniejsze _dla alf_ , dla psychiki omegi nie ma żadnego znaczenia, czy dojdzie do niego podczas sczepienia w pierwszej czy ostatniej fazie. Sądziłem, że spróbujemy na samym początku, skoro wiązanie, a czasem nawet jego _próba_ kończy gorączkę… – powiedział i zamrugał kilkakrotnie, gdy Jim zaczął wpatrywać się w niego z niedowierzaniem. –Jeśli coś pójdzie nie tak, po prostu weźmiesz leki, które chociaż trochę ją złagodzą, bo nie musisz już ze względu na zdrowie męczyć się z nią do samego końca jak było ostatnio. I żebyś nie zaszedł w ciążę, to jasne, bo skoro nie weźmiesz ich wcześniej…

– Nie przyjmuję do wiadomości opcji, że wiązanie się nie uda, a w efekcie pozostanę w trakcie tej gorączki płodny i zajdę w ciążę – przerwał mu przyspieszonym, nerwowym głosem.

– Dlatego wtedy dam ci leki i…

– Seb, opcja, że się nie udaje, _nie wchodzi w grę_ – powtórzył, lecz nie dodał, że jeśli stanąłby przed _realnym_ zagrożeniem ciążą na skutek niedoprowadzonego do końca wiązania, chyba wolałby już pozwolić na jego wymuszenie. Wcześniej nie zastanawiał się nad tym, że podczas tej gorączki nie powinien brać żadnych leków, bo nawet jeśli nie uniemożliwiały one wiązania, często wpływały negatywnie na jego przebieg; a ciąża zaś była ostatnią rzeczą, o jaką się obawiał, biorąc pod uwagę stan jego organizmu i to, co z nim zrobił. Zresztą… jeśli jakimś cudem zdarzyłby się im wypadek, nie związaliby się i zaszedłby w ciążę, zażyłby leki wczesnoporonne gdy tylko by się o tym dowiedział, ale i tak wolał oszczędzić sobie zbędnych dramatów. Zakładał też z góry, że wiązanie się _powiedzie_ , nie dopuszczał innej opcji i nie zamierzał dodawać sobie do całej palety lęków kolejnego. – Obawiam się samej gorączki i świruję, bo zaraz się zacznie. No dalej… – spróbował się zaśmiać, aby odpędzić niechciane myśli. – Pobaw się w uspokajanie mnie. Powiedz, że wszystko będzie dobrze.

– Jeśli boisz się głównie jej… to pamiętaj po prostu, że postaram się, żeby poszło jak najszybciej, wiem, co lubisz i jak cię traktować i… – wziął głęboki oddech – będzie lepiej niż ostatnio. Mogę nie być pewny różnych rzeczy, ale to mogę ci obiecać. Poprzednim razem nie wiedziałem, co robić, ale teraz _wiem_ i nie popełnię tamtych błędów.

– Sebastian… – odezwał się Jim i po raz pierwszy tego wieczoru uśmiechnął bardziej szczerze, bo nerwy wreszcie przycichły i wydawało mu się, że dopiero w tym momencie niejako przypomniał sobie, kogo przed sobą ma i że jest to człowiek, który nigdy nie chciał go skrzywdzić i zawsze robił wszystko, by tego uniknąć, nawet jeśli w efekcie działał wbrew naturze ich obu. Miał wrażenie, że klapki spadły mu z oczu i chociaż wciąż nie czuł się spokojny, zapewnienia, które usłyszał, zdecydowanie mu pomogły. – Dziękuję – powiedział cicho, po czym podciągnął się na kanapie, by krótko pocałować go w usta, a następnie, przykładając dłoń do nabrzmiałego już podbrzusza, ostrożnie podniósł się z kanapy i wyciągnął do niego wolną rękę. – Chodź. Oprowadzę cię po mieszkaniu.

– Jeśli źle się czujesz, może po prostu położysz się i…

– Nie – odparł i zaśmiał się cicho. – Zróbmy coś normalnego. No i… muszę ci pokazać, co gdzie jest, żebyś nie musiał przetrząsać szafek, gdy się zacznie i będę czegoś potrzebował. Jak zamawiam potrzebne rzeczy… powiedzieć, skąd je odbieram. _Chodź_. Jeszcze nie jest tak źle – dokończył i pochwycił jego dłoń, a następnie obaj ruszyli obejść kolejne pomieszczenia obszernego apartamentu, który z taką starannością urządził.

 Wycieczka po jego mieszkaniu trwała blisko godzinę, bo Sebastian wziął sobie do serca prośbę o normalność; oglądał bez specjalnego zrozumienia nowoczesne rzeźby, które Jim zdobył na czarnym rynku, nietypowe ozdoby i pamiątki po dawnych sprawach, których jakoś nie potrafił się nigdy pozbyć. Kolejne meble, bogato wyposażony barek i półki wypełnione książkami i ozdobami, pozbawionymi jednak czegoś osobistego; jego zagracony gabinet pełen dokumentów i książek, obie łazienki i liczne rośliny, którym Jim stworzył podczas jednego z dłuższych stanów przedgorączkowych zaawansowany system nawadniający, aby nie uschły podczas jakiegoś dłuższego wyjazdu.

– Lubię tu wracać i widzieć, że wszystko żyje – powiedział, kiedy Sebastian zatrzymał się przy pokaźnej palmie w jednym z korytarzy i zaczął wpatrywać w podświetlone srebrnymi diodami rurki. – Zwariowałbym w pustym mieszkaniu, a gdy tu wchodziłem, było tak, jakby przez całą moją nieobecność ktoś tu był i zajmował się nimi. – Przesunął palcami po grubym liściu i odwrócił w stronę stojącego obok mężczyzny. – Zabierzemy je wszystkie ze sobą, gdy się stąd wyprowadzę.

– Nie chcesz zachować tego mieszkania? – spytał z zaskoczeniem.

– Nie – powiedział krótko. – Za blisko Mycrofta. Sam byłem niewidzialny, nie zna mnie i mogłem w miarę swobodnie załatwiać w okolicach zakupy czy choćby chodzić do restauracji. O tobie wie i w dłuższej perspektywie nie będziesz tu bezpieczny, bo ktoś w końcu może cię zobaczyć. Musimy się wynieść daleko stąd i… – urwał, gdy nagły skurcz ścisnął jego wnętrzności tak gwałtownie, że z trudem utrzymał równowagę. Jęknął z bólu i oparł się na Sebastianie, który natychmiast go przytrzymał; nie oponował, gdy mężczyzna bez słowa wziął go na ręce i zaniósł z powrotem do salonu.

– Uspokajał oddech w jego ciepłych ramionach, wpatrując się w głęboką rysę w ścianie, będącą skutkiem rzucenia w nią tabletem wiele miesięcy temu. Nie miał przez cały ten czas ochoty, by zamalować to miejsce i nagle zaczęło go ono drażnić, tak bardzo, że nie był w stanie na to patrzeć, bo doskonale pamiętał tamten moment, całą tamtą wściekłość i ból; tkwił czekając na gorączkę dokładnie w tym miejscu i czytał idiotyczne opracowanie, które sprawiło, że zupełnie stracił nad sobą panowanie. To nie były dobre wspomnienia i w najmniejszym stopniu ich teraz nie potrzebował.

– Daj mi mój laptop – odezwał się, gdy był pewny, że jego głos zabrzmi normalnie. – Chcę ostatni raz sprawdzić, czy z siecią wszystko w porządku i… po prostu popracować.

– _Normalność_ – westchnął Sebastian, ale podniósł się z miejsca i wypełnił polecenie, a następnie usiadł tuż przy nim i po paru minutach wszedł w rolę jego pomocnika i prawej ręki. A przynajmniej starał się udawać, że to kolejny normalny wieczór, gdy razem pracowali i po którym mieli pójść do łóżka, a rano obudzić się w swoich ramionach i cieszyć się kolejnym, sielankowym dniem, z jakich składały się ostatnie trzy tygodnie.

Przez resztę wieczoru Jim co jakiś czas krzywił się z bólu, gdy kolejna fala nieprzyjemnego pobudzenia przechodziła przez jego ciało, ale powstrzymywał jęki; chociaż był coraz bardziej zmęczony i widział doskonale, że Sebastian również jest po całym dniu prowadzenia auta, tkwili w tym miejscu do późnej nocy, obawiając się momentu, gdy się położą, wiedząc, że rano może ich obudzić jego gorączka. Wyszukiwali sobie naprzemiennie kolejne sprawy i korespondencje do przejrzenia, ludzi, którzy czekali na jakąś informację, zaległe maile, wyrzucone wcześniej do kosza i uznane za nieistotne… wszystko, byle możliwie najdłużej pozostać tutaj, zanim nadejdzie kolejny dzień.

Była prawie druga w nocy, gdy oczy ich obu lepiły się tak, że właściwie nie widzieli już liter na ekranie. Obaj zamilkli, a wreszcie Jim odsunął od siebie laptop i niemrawo objął Sebastiana ramieniem, przytulając się do jego boku. Zadrżał, gdyż bliskość, mimo stoperów, które ostatnio działały na niego poprawnie, wpływała na niego coraz silniej, a w jego umyśle pojawiły się pulsujące wizje o tym, by zbliżyć się do niego fizycznie ostatni raz, zanim zacznie się gorączka; był jednak zbyt wyczerpany i spięty i po prostu _wiedział_ , że nic z tego nie wyjdzie, a wolał pamiętać ich ostatnie zbliżenia pozytywnie, a nie jako nerwowe próby pokonania lęków, które tylko uświadamiałyby im obu, co ich czeka kolejnego dnia.

– Chyba czas się położyć – wymamrotał w końcu, a słabość i dziecinność jego głosu sprawiły, że tym razem skrzywił się z innych powodów niż kolejny atak skurczów..

– Gdzie będę spał? – spytał Sebastian ze zmęczeniem i ziewnął przeciągle.

– Ze mną – parsknął niepewnie. – Gdzie indziej miałbyś spać?

– Będę cię pobudzał samą obecnością – odparł sennie i bezwiednie potarł policzkiem o ramię Jima, jakby ciało, które przez zmęczenie nie do końca kontrolował, nie zamierzało się zgadzać z tym, że dziś do niczego już nie dojdzie.

– Jestem tak wykończony, że i tak usnę jak tylko dotknę poduszki – spróbował się zaśmiać, ale głos uwiązł mu w gardle, gdy wróciła świadomość, co to oznacza i że gdy się obudzi, pewnie nie będzie już odwrotu. – Przebierz się i przyjdź do mnie – dokończył, po czym powoli podniósł się z kanapy i, trzymając dłoń na podbrzuszu, ruszył ociężale w stronę swojej sypialni, po drodze wstępując na chwilę do toalety; jak na autopilocie przebrał się w luźną piżamę, a niedługo później leżał już w pościeli, słuchając odgłosu prysznica i sennie wpatrując w ciemną ścianę.

Zmęczenie wygrało z jego nerwami, bo przysypiał już, kiedy Sebastian do niego dołączył, a momentu, gdy kładł się przy nim a potem obejmował go od tyłu ramieniem w ogóle nie pamiętał.

 

***

 

Sebastian obudził się, gdy na dworze było już całkiem jasno, podniecony, rozgrzany i częściowo zmieniony; pierwszą jego myślą było, że przecież zażyte wieczorem stopery powinny jeszcze działać, lecz gdy poruszył się niespokojnie, by sprawdzić godzinę, uderzył w niego zapach omegi, na tyle wyraźny i jednoznaczny, że nie było wątpliwości, iż to on był przyczyną jego stanu. Zerknął w dół, na wtulonego w niego Jima i od razu zobaczył zmiany, jakie zaszły w nim w ciągu nocy. Jego rysy były całkowicie wygładzone, skóra jasna i zbyt miękka, palce, które wbijał w jego ramiona, tak delikatne, że wydawały się móc połamać przy najlżejszym nacisku. Jego tętno i oddech były przyspieszone, ale wciąż spał, na razie nieświadomy, jak daleko zaszła jego przemiana, podobnie jak faktu, że gorączka zacznie się u niego prawdopodobnie z pełną mocą, gdy tylko się wybudzi.

Sebastian parę chwil wpatrywał się tylko w niego, obawiając się choćby poruszyć, ale w końcu uznał, że dalsze przeciąganie chwili podniesienia się z łóżka może nie skończyć się dobrze; wyplątał się ostrożnie z jego ramion i cicho ruszył do salonu, gdzie wyciągnął z torby opakowanie ze stoperem, pospiesznie zażył połówkę tabletki i dopiero po paru minutach wrócił do sypialni, żałując, że biorąc pod uwagę plany wiązania nie mógł wziąć pełnej. Spodziewał się, że gdy tylko zacznie się gorączka, straci przynajmniej częściowo panowanie nad swoimi odruchami, lecz akurat tego nie obawiał się aż tak, bo tkwiąca w nim alfa w ciągu ostatnich miesięcy nie wybuchała już agresją za każdym razem, gdy zbliżał się do Jima fizycznie, jak miało to miejsce na początku. Nie podobało mu się jednak, że nie będzie do końca świadomy swoich poczynań… po prostu chciał móc to wszystko pamiętać oraz być sobą, a nie zdawać się całkowicie na naturę.

Stanął w drzwiach, by przez parę chwil wpatrywać się w niespokojnie poruszającego się przez sen Jima, a jego palce zacisnęły się nerwowo, gdy cała jego natura kazała mu ruszyć do niego, obudzić go i _jak najszybciej się nim zająć_. Nie chodziło o zaspokojenie samo w sobie, raczej… po prostu biologia nakazywała im obu, aby się nie hamowali i chociaż nie było to kompulsywne pragnienie dominacji, nie znosił momentów, gdy jakakolwiek siła próbowała decydować za niego. Udało mu się odpędzić te myśli szybciej niż się spodziewał, a po paru chwilach wszedł do środka pomieszczenia, rozpylił w nim nieco uniwersalnego blokera i powoli przysiadł na pościeli.

Gdy Jim jęknął sennie, ostrożnie pogładził go po włosach i zatrzymał się na jego policzku, tak wygładzonym, że było to aż nienaturalne – i w tym momencie uderzyło w niego z pełną mocą, co się miało stać, co zamierzają zrobić i że zrobią to _dziś_. Że za parę godzin może być już po wszystkim i że gdy uda im się związać i się ockną, jego uczucia, teraz wypełnione czułością i obawami, mogą stać się całkiem inne, agresywne, zaborcze i _brzydkie_ , bo miał pełną świadomość, że wiązanie to właśnie mogło z nim zrobić. Denerwował się przyszłością, ale też samą gorączką, bo przecież z oczywistych przyczyn nigdy nie próbował inicjować wiązania, nigdy nie był z omegą na tyle blisko, by sięgać w trakcie seksu do jej nici mentalnych i pomimo tego, że w Edynburgu Jim się przed nim otworzył, nie miał pojęcia, czego się spodziewać – bo teoria nic nie dawała, skoro każdy może odczuwać to inaczej, a jego jedyne doświadczenia z nićmi mentalnymi dotyczyły paru osób, którym na zlecenie zerwał wiązania z betami.

Jego stopery ponownie działały, ale nie potrafił się jeszcze zdobyć na obudzenie Jima i czuł wyrzuty sumienia na samą myśl, że będzie musiał i że gdy to zrobi, mężczyzna będzie patrzył na niego ze strachem i początkowo… z całą pewnością nie będzie w stanie dać mu zbyt wiele przyjemności. Nie będą mieli czasu porozmawiać, bo wszystko zacznie się szybko, Jim ocknie się silnie pobudzony, będzie potrzebował konkretnego rodzaju bliskości, ale nie będzie jej _chciał_ , wszystko znów może okazać się takie jak poprzednio i zmienić się w coś traumatycznego. Zacisnął usta, bojąc się też, że niebawem okazać się może, że nie potrafi dotrzymać żadnej ze swoich obietnic, że jeszcze raz zawiedzie jego zaufanie oraz że teraz może już nie być odwrotu… i czuł się fatalnie z myślą, że Jim ryzykował tym wszystkim wyłącznie _dla niego_ , bo przecież wcale nie musiałby przez to przechodzić.

Kolejny jęk Jima był głośniejszy, a mężczyzna wygiął się po nim wpół, przez sen sięgając w dół i przykładając dłoń do brzucha. Oddech przyspieszył mu jeszcze bardziej, a z gardła wydobywały się kolejne, wypełnione bólem westchnienia. Sebastian przysunął się do niego i, wiedząc już doskonale, że dalsze zwlekanie tylko pogorszy jego stan, położył się przy nim objął go ramieniem, a następnie delikatnie zacisnął palce wolnej ręki na jego wątłym nadgarstku.

– Jim – szepnął, przysuwając swoją twarz do jego. – Obudź się… – wydusił, kiedy mężczyzna ponownie skulił się w nagłym skurczu. – Jim – powtórzył głośniej, a gdy ten wymamrotał coś niezrozumiałego, przyciągnął do siebie i wtulił twarz w jego szyję, na której wciąż czuł jego zapach, chociaż ten był już nieco tłumiony blokerami.

– Boli… – usłyszał po chwili, a dłonie Jima zakleszczyły się na jego ramionach. – Dlaczego… już…

– Spokojnie – wymamrotał i spróbował pogładzić go po plecach, lecz gdy materiał piżamy otarł się o skórę Jima, ten syknął z bólu.

– Zdejmij to ze mnie… zdejmij… zaraz zwariuję… – wydusił, a po chwili podciągał się na rozedrganych ramionach i sięgał po brzeg bluzki, wykonując ruch, jakby chciał ją z siebie zszarpać. Sebastian pospiesznie pomógł mu pozbyć się drażniącego jego nadwrażliwą skórę materiału, a następnie zabrał się za własną górę od piżamy i zanim jeszcze ściągnął ją do końca, poczuł obejmujące go w talii ramiona; Jim przywarł do niego na tyle mocno, na ile był w stanie, a gdy ich nagie klatki piersiowe się zetknęły, jak w amoku dopadł ustami szyi Sebastiana i zaczął gorączkowo całować jego skórę, jednocześnie próbując skopać z siebie spodnie.

Widać było, że w ciągu nocy dotarł już do fazy gorączki, gdzie jakiekolwiek wstrzymywanie się nie miało sensu i było dla niego torturą. Sebastian starał się być łagodny i nie podrażniać go dodatkowo, gdy pomagał mu rozebrać się do końca, lecz Jim był już tak rozgorączkowany, że chyba nie do końca zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, co się dzieje. Jego źrenice były rozszerzone, przez ciało przechodziły co chwilę dreszcze i za każdym razem, gdy odrywali się od siebie choćby na moment, by położyć się wygodniej czy odrzucić jakiś fragment ubrania, jęczał nieprzytomnie i sięgał ramionami po Sebastiana, by ponownie czuć na sobie jego skórę, co wydawało się być jedyną rzeczą, która odrobinę poprawiała jego stan. Kiedy położył się na nim z rozsuniętymi nogami, sam pochwycił jego dłoń, ciągnąc ją w stronę swoich pośladków i gdy tylko Sebastian przesunął palcami pomiędzy nimi, natrafiając na rozgrzany śluz, jęknął przeciągle i zaczął poruszać biodrami, ocierając się o jego krocze.

Cieszył się, że zdołał zażyć stopery, bo miał absolutną pewność, że gdyby nie one, wbijałby się teraz w tak chętne ciało bez opamiętania i zahamowań, nawet nie próbując bawić się w przygotowania i delikatność. Bliskość tak całkowicie zmienionej omegi była obezwładniająca, a każdy ruch Jima sprawiał, że narastało w nim pożądanie, które stopniowo próbowało przejąć na nim kontrolę i nawet jeśli czuł, że nie zrobiłby mu teraz _krzywdy_ , od razu zabierając się za seks, nie chciał tego robić… _nie w ten sposób_.

– Chodź. Podnieś się – szepnął, pewnie obejmując go w talii, aby podciągnąć ich obu do pozycji siedzącej.

– Palce… – wydusił Jim nieprzytomnie, bez powodzenia próbując skupić na nim rozbiegane spojrzenie.

– Będzie ci wygodniej – odparł miękko, chociaż wydawało mu się, że do tkwiącego na nim mężczyzny nie docierają już żadne słowa. Musiał pokierować nim i właściwie posadzić go sobie na kolanach, Jim był już bowiem zupełnie bezwładny. – Obejmij mnie – powiedział cicho, łagodząco gładząc dłonią jego wilgotne pośladki i zacisnął wargi, gdy mężczyzna chwiejnie przechylił się w jego stronę, właściwie opadając na niego i zawieszając ramiona na jego szyi. Czuł na swojej skórze, jak bardzo rozpalone i gorące było całe jego podbrzusze, widział zaczerwienienie sięgające od żeber aż górnej części ud, słyszał jego pozbawione sensu mamrotanie, z którego czasem dało się wychwycić słowo _proszę_. Pewnie objął go jednym ramieniem, przytulając do siebie i westchnął z przyjemności, kiedy ich krocza mocno się o siebie otarły.

– Już. Palce – powtórzył Jim i na parę chwil jego nieobecne spojrzenie stało się bardziej skupione, a świszczący oddech zwolnił. – Nie… nie chcę czekać – dokończył, a potem jego krótki moment samokontroli odpłynął, ponownie zmieniając go w rozgorączkowaną omegę do samego końca. Jego usta zaczęły desperacko szukać warg Sebastiana, a kiedy się pocałowali, mężczyznę zalała kolejna fala pragnień, tym razem tak silnych, że wydawały się przyćmić wszystkie inne doznania. Bez dalszego wahania wsunął dwa palce w ciało Jima, robiąc to prawdopodobnie zbyt szybko i nieostrożnie, jednak nie poczuł najmniejszego oporu; z gardła siedzącego okrakiem na jego kolanach mężczyzny wydobył się pełen ulgi jęk, a po chwili zaczął on poruszać biodrami, starając się jeszcze wzmocnić doznania. Jego język zatopił się w ustach Sebastiana i z każdą chwilą całował go coraz bardziej zapamiętale, jakby zamierzał wykorzystać na to resztki sił; nabijał się przy tym na jego palce, aż te sięgnęły omega-organów, a wówczas jęknął przeciągle i zaczął drżeć jeszcze silniej. Gdy oderwał się od ust Sebastiana i spojrzał na niego z minimalnej odległości, jego białka były przekrwione, skóra błyszczała w niemal nieludzki sposób, zaś oddech był tak urywany, jakby był na granicy duszenia się. – Już – zdołał wyszeptać, zanim tęczówki jego oczu się rozmyły, a spojrzenie stało kompletnie niewidzące.

Sebastian pospiesznie wysunął z niego palce, a następnie chwycił jego biodra i lekko uniósł go w górę, by móc nakierować się na jego wejście. Ostatkiem samokontroli chciał przynajmniej to zrobić względnie powoli, ale kiedy zaczął zagłębiać się w gorące ciało, jego świadomość również odpłynęła, a stan Jima i tak daleko posunięta gorączka spowodowały reakcję łańcuchową.

Zmienił się w alfę w ciągu ułamka sekundy, gdy wbił się w niego do końca jednym ruchem – a z tego, co działo się przez kolejnych kilkanaście minut, pamiętał właściwie wyłącznie doznania, mgliste strzępy faktycznych wydarzeń i nic więcej.

 

***

 

Kiedy Sebastian zaczął się poruszać w jego ciele, _w końcu_ , Jim poczuł się, jakby wyrwał się na powierzchnię pod zbyt długim przebywaniu pod wodą, jakby tonął, ale w końcu udało mu się odzyskać kontrolę i zaczerpnąć powietrza. Jego zmysły wyostrzały się, w miarę jak omega w nim była zaspokajana w ten najbardziej prymitywny i oczywisty sposób i po raz pierwszy od obudzenia się zaczął być niemal całkowicie świadom tego, co się działo. Sebastian był już zmieniony, ale, mimo wszystko, zachował swoją delikatność, wciąż trzymał go na kolanach, zapewne pamiętając gdzieś na dnie świadomości, że Jim czuł się w tej pozycji pewniej niż w innych. Obejmował go mocniej niż zazwyczaj, całował jego szyję bardziej zdecydowanie, nie obawiając się przygryzać skóry, skoro wiedział… skoro mieli się związać i nie musiał się przed tym powstrzymywać. Poza tym jednak pozawalał Jimowi na kontrolę, nawet w momencie, gdy był zmieniony i nieświadomy swoich poczynań, nawet w samym środku gorączki, kiedy miał wszelkie możliwości, by zachowywać się inaczej, a Jim ani by nie protestował ani nie miał do niego o to pretensji.

Każde pchnięcie sprawiało, że czuł ulgę, która w końcu przypominała przyjemność, a wszelkie doznania były zupełnie niepodobne do tego, co działo się podczas ich poprzedniej wspólnej gorączki, gdy był spięty, przerażony i podczas pierwszej fazy każda sekunda była męczarnią. Teraz odczuwał to inaczej, a gdy w końcu czuł go w sobie, już po minucie stał się przytomny na tyle, by móc odrobinę zmienić pozycję, wyginając plecy i lekko odchylając się do tyłu, by uderzał on dokładnie w te miejsca, które dawały najwięcej satysfakcji. Sebastian podążył za nim, nie pozwalając, by ich ciała przestały się stykać, po czym automatycznie położył dłonie na jego krzyżu, przytrzymując go wygodniej w tej pozycji. Przez moment wpatrywał się całkowicie czerwonymi oczami w jego szyję, a następnie przeniósł usta na jego krtań i wbił w nią zęby mocniej niż do tej pory; zwolnił jednak uścisk, kiedy Jim spiął się z zaskoczenia i cicho syknął. Wówczas Sebastian poruszył niespokojnie biodrami, wbijając się w niego głębiej, sięgając do końca i rozciągając jego wejście więzłem – co… co było znane, było normalne i naturalne, dawało przyjemność i wcale nie różniło się jakoś szczególnie od chwil, gdy nie miał gorączki i uprawiali seks używając stoperów.

Było intensywniej… i nie mogli rozmawiać, kiedy najpierw on, a teraz Sebastian stracili kontakt z otoczeniem, przez co nie czuł się do końca komfortowo – lecz tak naprawdę sytuacja nie przerażała go już, pomimo faktu, że był tak słaby, miał gorączkę i to jego ciało dyktowało przebieg zbliżenia, a nie umysł. Chociaż poprzedniego dnia paraliżowała go myśl o tym wszystkim, obudził się w stanie, gdzie nie zdążył ponownie pogrążyć się w strachu, a Sebastian obudził go kiedy mogli od razu przejść do rzeczy i… przerwał ciąg myśli, kiedy mężczyzna poruszył się w nim mniej cierpliwie i spojrzał na niego z wyrzutem, jakby był świadom, że myśli Jima odpłynęły i skupia się na czymś innym niż jego ciało.

Było to… zupełnie absurdalne, dziwaczne i wydało mu się tak zabawne, że zachichotał krótko, a potem, chcąc pokazać mu, że ponownie jest przy nim, uniósł się lekko i opadł na niego do samego końca; przeniósł dłoń na jego szorstki policzek i zaczął sunąć po nim opuszkami palców, jakoś nie przejmując się, że mężczyzna jeszcze do niego nie wrócił, chociaż kiedyś zmieniona alfa pozbawiona świadomości była czymś, co przerażało go najbardziej na świecie. Nie przestając miarowo się na nim poruszać, przeniósł wolną rękę na jego kark, przesunął się, przyciskając krocze do jego brzucha i zaczął ocierać się o niego. Westchnął z przyjemności, gdy Sebastian ponownie przywarł do jego szyi, a następnie wsunął dłoń między ich ciała i zaczął go pieścić, nieco nerwowo, wciąż okazując lekkie zniecierpliwienie, ewidentnie pragnąc wzmocnić ich ruchy, ale nie próbując tego wymuszać.

– Hej… – szepnął Jim, słabym i nieco dziecinnym głosem. Nie podobał mu się… ale nie odrzucał go jak kiedyś. – Ocknij się. Sebastian… – trącił palcami jego policzek i opadł na jego ciało bardziej zdecydowanie, w tym samym momencie, gdy mężczyzna poderwał biodra do góry. Jęknął, gdy poczuł, jak rosnący węzeł zaczyna go rozciągać jeszcze bardziej, co akurat nie wydawało się przyjemne, lecz kolejne, bardziej wyważone ruchy Sebastiana pomogły pozbyć się wrażenia, że napór jest zbyt silny.

Po chwilowym wyciszeniu, jakie dał początek zbliżenia, jego ciało rozbudzało się ponownie, myśli znów stały się lekko zamglone i w efekcie obaj zaczęli przyspieszać, a Jim niejako przypomniał sobie, że to wciąż gorączka, ta, na którą czekali i podczas której mieli się związać. Jego wnętrzności ścisnęły się, gdy wrócił niepokój, ale nie był tak palący jak poprzedniego wieczoru, gdyż teraz jego hormony dbały o niego, przystosowując jego ciało i psychikę do tego, co miało nastąpić. Wiedział, że nie jest do końca sobą, że gdyby nie fakt, że był teraz omegą, bałby się nadal; miał pełną świadomość swoich lęków, lecz stały one jakby z boku, bo liczyło się tu i teraz, decyzja, którą zadręczał się tyle czasu, ale podjął ją i nie miał wątpliwości, że jest słuszna.

Widział, jak orgazm ich obu się zbliża, czuł coraz większe zniecierpliwienie po stronie Sebastiana i zęby raz po raz trącające skórę na jego szyi, lecz mężczyzna, co pewnie powinno go dziwić, nie próbował wyciągać do niego nici mentalnych, jakby czekając na jego ruch; wydawało się to niemożliwe, gdy raz po raz zaciskał na nim palce, wbijał się w niego od dołu coraz głębiej i silniej, gdy był tak bardzo alfą, jak rzadko go widywał, jednak mężczyzna faktycznie czekał na niego, na ostateczne potwierdzenie decyzji o wiązaniu, słowo, gest, cokolwiek… Jim miał świadomość – mglistą, bo czuł się coraz bardziej skołowany – że Sebastian dojdzie w nim za najdalej kilkanaście sekund i że to właśnie odpowiednia chwila, aby się na niego otworzyć, bo to ten moment zbliżenia był najlepszy na rozpoczęcie wiązania. Przybliżył usta do jego szyi i najpierw tylko go pocałował, a samo to sprawiło, że mężczyzna jęknął gardłowo i przycisnął go do siebie, przestając jednak przygryzać jego skórę. Jim odsunął się od niego na parę centymetrów i kątem oka zerknął na jego zmienianą twarz, pragnąc zapamiętać tę chwilę, ostatni moment, kiedy nie byli związani, ostateczne potwierdzenie, że _chce_ się z nim związać.

Oczy Sebastiana stały się ponownie niebieskie, a pytające spojrzenie na moment odzyskało przytomność i wypełniło się łagodną czułością. Jeśli Jim miałby choćby cień wątpliwości – a nie miał, już od dawna _nie miał_ – teraz rozpłynęłaby się ona zupełnie; pochylił się nad Sebastianem i, czując narastającą falę pobudzenia, mocno ugryzł go u nasady szyi, od razu przebijając skórę, aż poczuł w ustach smak krwi.

Otworzył swoje nici mentalne zanim mężczyzna zdołał choćby drgnąć – ale tym razem zrobił to całkowicie, tak, jak było możliwe tylko w trakcie gorączki. I _tym razem_ Sebastian nie przeczekał tego, tylko chłonąc jego wspomnienia i myśli, lecz chwycił go za włosy, odciągnął lekko jego głowę, robiąc sobie dostęp i mocno wbił zęby w jego skórę z boku szyi.

Chociaż byli tak blisko fizycznie i obaj tkwili na granicy orgazmu, w jednej chwili odpłynął poza granice cielesności. Ugryzienie bolało, musiało boleć, ale tak naprawdę nie czuł tego, podobnie jak momentu, gdy obaj szczytowali; zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, jednak wszystkie wrażenia koncentrowały się gdzie indziej, na poziomie psychicznym. Był całkowicie odsłonięty i czuł tuż przy sobie mentalną obecność Sebastiana, naprężone nici mentalne, trącające już jego wnętrze, sunące po nim ostrożnie, dokładnie tak, jak traktował go zawsze, w każdej innej sytuacji… Napierał na niego z całą swoją łagodnością, próbując inicjować wiązanie bez żadnego udziału siły i nie chcąc sprawić mu dyskomfortu. Nie bolało, _nie mogło_ jeszcze boleć, jednak sama świadomość, że w każdej chwili Sebastian może nacisnąć na niego mocniej i zainicjować wiązanie, coś, co znał tylko z teorii i czego tak się bał, sprawiała, że dawne lęki powróciły.

Myślał o tym setki razy, ale gdy faktycznie dotarli do tego momentu, nie mógł uwierzyć, że to już się zaczyna, wróciły jego nerwy i chociaż wiedział, że w każdej chwili może zabronić

Sebastianowi dostępu do siebie, skoro zaszli tak daleko i nie spanikował, nie zdobyłby się na to… nawet jeśli miał absolutną pewność, że mężczyzna natychmiast by się wycofał, gdyby go odrzucił. Czuł, jak jego nici zaczynają pulsować w oczekiwaniu i nie do końca kontrolował je, gdy wydawały się przyciągać do siebie obcą obecność. Ostrożnie spróbował sam zbliżyć się do Sebastiana, gdy ten nacisnął na niego odrobinę mocniej, lecz nic się nie zmieniło, nadal trwał w stanie zawieszenia, bezbronny i odsłonięty, co jakiś czas dostrzegając cień wspomnień drugiego mężczyzny, gdy ich nici przenikały się i zbliżały. Stawał się coraz bardziej nerwowy, bo tak naprawdę spodziewał się, że wszystko to będzie przebiegać szybciej, że wystarczy, by alfa w niego uderzyła, a potem obaj odpłyną i biologia zrobi za nich resztę, jednak nic takiego nie miało miejsca. Co jakiś czas czuł, jak Sebastian napiera na niego silniej, ale niewystarczająco mocno, by można było to nazwać inicjowaniem wiązania, a nerwowość oczekiwania na nowy początek sprawiała, że był coraz bardziej zestresowany; im bardziej był świadomy jego bliskości, tym bał się bardziej, stawał się odrętwiały i niemal sparaliżowany, a na każdy nacisk automatycznie się spinał i nie potrafił tego przezwyciężyć.

Dopiero po jakimś czasie – nie miał pojęcia, jak długo tak trwali, gdyż poczucie rzeczywistości szwankowało w stanie, w jakim się znaleźli – dotarło do niego, że może to nie było normalne, a przyczyną braku konkretniejszej akcji nie są jego lęki a fakt, że jego nici nie były zdrowie. Bezskutecznie spróbował się rozluźnić, gdy Sebastian uderzył w niego nieco mocniej i tym razem nie tylko nic z tego nie wyszło, ale jego nici zaczęły się zamykać, a on odzyskał zmysły i ponownie zaczął widzieć to, co działo się w cielesnym świecie; czuł dotyk skóry obejmującego go mężczyzny, ich sczepienie, dłonie spoczywające na jego plecach oraz smak zasychającej krwi w ustach. Wszystko to mieszało się z jego bytowaniem w psychice i czuł się rozdarty pomiędzy tymi dwoma miejscami, wiedział doskonale, że musi albo się wycofać i zrezygnować albo zmusić Sebastiana, by podjął bardziej zdecydowane działania, bo przedłużanie tego stanu dla żadnego z nich nie było bezpieczne.

_Naciśnij na mnie._

Nie był pewien, czy powiedział te słowa na głos, jednak wiedział, że dotarły do Sebastiana, bo jego napór stał się mocniejszy i po raz pierwszy sprawił mu dyskomfort, przez który automatycznie zaczął zamykać się jeszcze bardziej.

_Mocniej. Nie pozwól mi uciec._

_Boli cię to..._

_Nie boli. Wszystko w porządku. Mocniej._

_Wymuszę wiązanie, jak uderzę w ciebie mocniej –_ usłyszał w swojej głowie i słowa te sprawiły, że strach powrócił, że może jednak było z nim gorzej niż Lennox przypuszczał, że nie będą w stanie zrobić tego normalnie, że zgodzi się na coś, co zszarga mu psychikę… potem jednak, gdzieś na granicy świadomości, przed jego oczami pojawiły się wyniki badań ojca Rankina, te o omedze, która miała problem z przyjęciem wiązania i uświadomił sobie, że z nim mogło być dokładnie tak samo, a jeśli ta próba się nie powiedzie, bo nie odważą się na coś bardziej zdecydowanego, będą musieli czekać do kolejnej gorączki, kiedy będzie już wiedział, jak to wygląda… będzie kolejne trzy miesiące czekał na to i pogrążał się w lękach, w tym czasie wszystko się może popsuć, to może zniszczyć ich relacje… i nie zamierzał na to pozwolić.

_Uderz z całej siły i zwolnij. Inaczej nie będę umiał cię przyjąć._

Zamiast konkretnej odpowiedzi, usłyszał nieskładne, rozgorączkowane myśli Sebastiana, jego pytania, czy jest tego pewny, cała masa wątpliwości, pokłady czułości i opory przed sprawieniem mu bólu, strach przed skrzywdzeniem go w jakikolwiek sposób… na wszystko to próbował odpowiadać prośbami, by nie przestawał i nie próbował się wycofywać, aby przełamał się i _po prostu to zrobił_.

Kiedy Sebastian, walcząc ze sobą, skoncentrował nacisk w jednym miejscu i w końcu w niego uderzył z większą mocną, w jednej chwili wszystko eksplodowało i było tak inne od tego, czego Jim się spodziewał, że niemal nie mógł uwierzyć, że tak to będzie wyglądać. Bolało go tylko przez ułamek sekundy, gdy jego bariery były przebijane, potem zaś zalały go myśli Sebastiana, wszystkie jego pragnienia i uczucia, jego obietnice, wyznania, powtarzające się w kółko słowa _kocham cię_ , jego delikatność i czułość, zwielokrotnione i obezwładniające w swojej intensywności. Czuł doskonale, jak mężczyzna zaciska wokół niego swoje nici mentalne, jak sięga po niego, szybciej i głębiej i inicjuje powstanie pierwszych więzów; kiedyś sądził, że jako omega będzie całkowicie bierny i będzie mógł tylko wyrażać pozwolenie lub próbować walczyć, ale gdy blokada została zerwana, wszystko wyglądało inaczej. Mógł teraz w pełni otwierać swój umysł, poddawać mu się w swoim tempie, mógł dopasowywać się, przyjmować go, ale też sam _wyciągać do niego ręce_ i po niego sięgać. Sebastian otwierał się przed nim tak samo jak robił to Jim, nie było w tym żadnej jednostronności, a im dłużej trwało, z każdym kolejnym supłem, jaki powstawał, kolejną nicią, która przestawała być luźna i uśpiona, stawało się to przyjemniejsze, emocjonalne i poruszające.

Teraz widział jego wspomnienia barwnie i wyraźnie, konkretne sytuacje z przeszłości, twarze rodziców i rodzeństwa, jego rozhisteryzowaną, śliczną matkę, wykrzykującą, że nie zamierza wychowywać potwora, ośrodek dla alf i nauczycieli wrzeszczących, że wszyscy oni nie są ludźmi lecz zwierzętami. Czuł jego determinację z tamtego okresu, by udowodnić, że wszyscy oni się mylili, widział cały ciąg decyzji, które doprowadziły go do wojska, widział upokarzające, długotrwałe badania i szkolenia, piasek na pustyni, wilgotną dżunglę i zmasakrowane zwłoki wrogów, słyszał strzał pocisków i huk bomb w oddali… potem rozprawę sądową, gdzie Sebastian został zdegradowany, miesiące, gdy bez celu tułał się po Europie i chwilę, gdy został zwerbowany do sieci, tkwił w paskudnym pokoju i rozważał za i przeciw, bo nie chciał znów zabijać ani stawać się tym, czym była większość alf, ale on _nie chciał_ być, jednak nie miał żadnej alternatywy. Widział lata, gdy dla niego pracował, gdy przełamywał swoją moralność, by zachować życie, gdy awansował w sieci i wreszcie dzień, gdy się spotkali… i jego pierwsza myśl, w tamtej chwili, że _jak to możliwe, że Moriarty wydaje się taki drobny i miły, a potrafi być potworem gorszym od niektórych alf…?_ Ich wspólna praca, ich przyjaźń, kolejne akcje, zbliżanie się i zacieśnianie relacji, stopniowe uświadamianie sobie, że zaczyna mieć coraz większą słabość do swojego chłodnego i nieprzystępnego szefa, że to niebezpieczne i że może powinien odejść, by nie posunąć się za daleko w ich nieznaczących flirtach, by go nie wkurzyć, a przede wszystkim – aby nie stracić kontroli i nie zrobić mu krzywdy.

Potem zaś zobaczył z jego perspektywy cały ich związek, od pierwszych pocałunków i seksu, gdy Sebastian miał go jeszcze za betę; zobaczył chwilę, gdy poznał jego płeć i w pełni zdał sobie wreszcie sprawę z emocji, jaki mężczyzna wówczas czuł, z całego jego przerażenia, że może wszystko zniszczyć pozwalając naturze nad sobą zapanować; widział jego lęki i wątpliwości, całą troskę i niepewność, dopiero teraz faktycznie _czuł_ , jak bardzo Sebastian się o niego martwił, gdy pojawiły się u niego problemy ze zdrowiem, jak pragnął mu pomóc, jak zmuszał się, by nigdy nie przekroczyć barier, jak wolał stopować się całkowicie niż zrobić choćby o pół kroku za daleko. Kolejne tygodnie, zbliżenia, starcia, problemy i wreszcie dyskusja o operacji, która tak bardzo go przybiła, bo naprawdę sądził, że to przynajmniej częściowo jego wina i że może gdyby starał się bardziej, Jim nie potrzebowałby się zmieniać. Jego cierpienie i samotność z tych kilku tygodni separacji, poczucie, że stracił najważniejszą osobę w życiu, że jeśli to koniec, to już nigdy nie znajdzie w sobie motywacji i celu, że pewnie na niego nie zasługiwał i że to logiczne, był przecież tylko alfą i nikim więcej i że pewnie nigdy nie powinien uwierzyć, że ktokolwiek na świecie będzie go chciał z wszystkimi jego uwarunkowaniami i przyległościami biologicznymi.

Desperacka nadzieja, gdy zrozumiał, że Jim nie zamierzał go odrzucać i wszystkie uczucia, kiedy spotkali się ponownie, jego strach, niepewności i pragnienie, by tym razem tego nie zepsuć, by jednak dostał nową szanse, by jego głupi organizm i psychika zaakceptowały zmianę, jaka zaszła w ciele Jima – i wreszcie uświadomienie sobie, że przecież kochał go za to, _jaki_ był w środku, a nie za cielesną powłokę, która w przypadku ich obu sterowała całym życiem i wpychała w rolę, której żaden z nich nie chciał.

Gdy Jim po raz pierwszy w pełni zrozumiał i poczuł to, czym zadręczał się Sebastian całe życie, jego lęki odpłynęły i bardziej niż kiedykolwiek chciał się związać, dokładnie z tym człowiekiem, złączyć się z nim na zawsze, a nie tylko _mieć to za sobą_. Nie zostało już nic z początkowych problemów z utworzeniem wiązania, wszystko zaczęło galopować, a on z każdą chwilą pragnął więcej, by mieć go jeszcze bliżej. Wolne nici ich obu wydawały się nieskończone, pojawiały się kolejne, oczekujące na scalenie z psychiką Sebastiana, trząsł się od ilości wrażeń, gdy przestało być delikatnie i niepewnie, czuł, jak traci w swoim umyśle wolną przestrzeń i akurat to ostatnie spowodowało u niego moment paniki. Gwałtownie otworzył oczy, wpatrując się w twarz Sebastiana, który od dłuższego czasu nie ssał już jego szyi, wiedząc że to prawdopodobnie ostatni moment, by wszystko przerwali i nie dopuścili do utworzenia wiązania. Gdyby mógł artykułować dźwięki, wybuchnąłby śmiechem, że tak bezsensowne pomysły przychodzą mu do głowy w takiej chwili. Wyciągnął przed siebie ręce, _normalne_ , a nie słabe jak u omegi w gorączce i objął nimi jego szyję, wciągając go do mocnego pocałunku i wracając do swojego umysłu.

Jeszcze jakiś czas aktywnie uderzali w siebie nawzajem, ale gdy zaczęło docierać do nich, że wiązanie zaszło tak daleko, że nie będzie się już dało go przerwać ani cofnąć, że _zrobili to_ i pozostawało czekać, aż natura zrobi resztę, obaj stawali się coraz mniej aktywni. Psychika każdego z nich doskonale wiedziała już, co należy robić i kolejne supły na ich niciach mentalnych tworzyły się automatycznie, bez udziału ich woli. Byli teraz bierni, a Jim miał wrażenie, że bardziej współodczuwa teraz emocje Sebastiana niż własne; intensywność tego wszystkiego przybrała maksymalny poziom, prowadząc go do etapu, gdzie wszystko było tak wyraźne i jaskrawe, że zmysły zawodziły – i miał wrażenie, że od ilości wrażeń, pod koniec nie rozpoznawał już żadnego z nich.

Nie był pewien, czy pamięta końcówkę zbliżenia, czy to jego umysł wypełnił luki własnymi obrazami. Proces wiązania jeszcze trwał, kiedy wydawało mu się, że węzeł Sebastiana się rozluźnia, że mężczyzna wysuwa się z jego ciała i ciasno go do siebie przytula, ciągnąc go na pościel. Obca obecność w jego psychice zaczęła wówczas słabnąć, pierwsze supły zasklepiały się, nowych powstawało coraz mniej, aż do momentu, gdy niemal przestał to odczuwać.

Trwał w swoistym półśnie, nie wiedząc do końca, co się z nim dzieje, wybudzając się – sądząc po zmianie światła za oknem – co dwie-trzy godziny, ale nawet jeśli chciałby całkowicie wyrwać się z tego stanu, nie byłby w stanie tego zrobić. Był rozedrgany i wciąż niestabilny, najdrobniejszy nawet ruch powodował zawroty głowy, ale nie był jeszcze w stanie usnąć i odpłynąć całkowicie, by rozpoczął się w pełni proces stabilizacji wiązania, który miał trwać przez wielogodzinny sen, a potem zamykać się przez jakieś trzy tygodnie.

Na dworze było całkiem ciemno, kiedy otworzył oczy po raz ostatni i pozostał przytomny na tyle długo, by dostrzec w panującym mroku przytulonego do niego mocno, śpiącego już Sebastiana, na którego szyi, pod warstwą zaschniętej krwi, pobłyskiwał blado znak świeżego wiązania. Przysunął usta do tego miejsca i przymknął powieki, zbyt słaby, by zrobić coś więcej… zbyt wyczerpany, by być w stanie sklecić choćby jedną, spójną myśl. W przebłysku świadomości spróbował wyobrazić sobie, jak wszystko będzie wyglądać, gdy wybudzą się za kilka czy kilkanaście godzin, ale trwało to zaledwie parę chwil, a potem pogrążył się w pozbawionym marzeń śnie.

 

***

 

Sebastian ocknął się późnym rankiem następnego dnia, a po licznych momentach, gdy na chwilę odzyskiwał świadomość, tylko po to, by ponownie zacząć się w sobie zatapiać, tym razem było to gwałtowne i całkowite. Był nadal nieco skołowany i zmęczony, ale wreszcie przytomny. Bolała go szyja, a ciało było odrobinę odrętwiałe po jakichś dwudziestu godzinach przerywanego snu, lecz poza tym… czuł się normalnie. Żadnych mitycznych doznać, poczucia, że wszystko się zmieniło i że oto zaczął się nowy rozdział jego życia.

Nie będąc pewny, na ile śpiący przy nim mężczyzna wypoczął, nie próbował go budzić i długie minuty nie poruszał się, rozkoszując się jego ciepłem, wsłuchując w miarowy oddech i bezwiednie próbując przypomnieć sobie wydarzenia z poprzedniego dnia – lecz aktywność psychiczna, jakiej wymagało od alfy inicjowanie wiązania, przyćmiewała konkretne wspomnienia i wszystko, co się stało, było mgliste i składało się z samych strzępów, nie do końca chronologicznych i uporządkowanych. Nie pamiętał właściwie nic od momentu, gdy wciągnął Jima na kolana, chociaż wiedział, że już podczas pierwszej fazy ten otworzył się na niego. Pierwsze przebłyski świadomości miał dopiero z chwili, gdy natrafili na problemy ze związaniem się… lecz nie wiedział nawet, co konkretnie zrobili, by je pokonać, a _musieli_ pokonać, skoro następną rzeczą, jaką pamiętał, było galopujące tworzenie wiązań, tak niepodobne do wszelkich doznań, jakich doświadczył w życiu, że na razie nie potrafił nawet powiedzieć, jak konkretnie to odczuwał.

Gdyby jednak nie poszarpane wspomnienia oraz znak wiązania, jaki dostrzegał kątem oka z boku szyi Jima, byłby niemal gotów uwierzyć, że do wiązania nie doszło, bo po prostu… nie czuł tego, wszystko wydawało się zbyt zwyczajne, obudził się przytulony do niego, jak działo się to wiele razy, czuł się coraz lepiej im dłużej pozostawał wybudzony i nie wydawał się samemu sobie _inny_. Kontrolował swoje myśli dokładnie tak, jak wcześniej i chociaż tak bardzo się tego obawiał, nie zaczął zmieniać się w alfę. Brał stopery dobę temu – ale nie odczuwał jeszcze ich braku, był wyciszony i pewny, że wszystko było w porządku i nad sobą panuje. Bliskość Jima, którego obejmował od tyłu, wtulając twarz w jego włosy, była… _przyjemna i uspokajająca_. Nie potrafił inaczej tego nazwać, nie było to coś podniecającego ani na pewno drażniącego, czuł tylko, że obaj są we właściwym miejscu i że pomimo strachu ich obu, wszystko miało jednak szanse ułożyć się dla nich pomyślnie.

Chociaż najchętniej nie ruszałby się z sypialni na krok, czekając, aż Jim się obudzi, aby być przy nim w tym momencie, uznał, że prozaicznymi rzeczami również należy się zająć. Powoli podniósł się z łóżka i w pierwszej kolejności wziął pół dawki stopera, wiedząc, że jego poczucie opanowania może być złudne i że przez pierwsze dni po wiązaniu nie należało z nich rezygnować całkowicie nawet jeśli nie zamierzał opuszczać mieszkania i z kimkolwiek się spotykać. Starając się robić to jak najciszej, rozpylił w pomieszczeniu uniwersalny bloker – z tych samych powodów – po czym skierował się do kuchni, gdzie zaczął kierować nim automat, bo zupełnie nie myślał o tym, co robi, gdy wyciągał z kolejnych szafek i zamrażalnika półprodukty o długim terminie ważności, będące jedynymi jadalnymi rzeczami, jakie tu znalazł. Uruchomił ekspres i zrobił kawę na innym niż zazwyczaj programie, bezmyślnie ją posłodził, chociaż normalnie tego nie robił, a w pierwszej chwili nie zorientował się, że smakuje inaczej. Zrobił na szybko mus z mrożonych truskawek i wsypał do niego garść musli z orzechami, coś, czego kiedyś nie nazwałbym śniadaniem, lecz zdał sobie z tego sprawę dopiero kiedy zjadł prawie pół porcji i zaczął bezwiednie myśleć o tym, że Jim będzie mieć ochotę na owoce i orzechy, gdy wstanie. Zaśmiał się, odstawiając resztę posiłku do lodówki, bo teraz stało się dla niego jasne, że głód i chęć na tego rodzaju posiłek, jakie odczuwał, tak naprawdę nie należały do niego. Przez jakiś czas spokojnie i pewnie przeszukiwał kuchnię, by przygotować coś normalnego dla siebie, a gdy wchłonął niezbyt wartościowe śniadanie z sucharów i pomidorów ze słoika, ruszył wprost do łazienki; tam również bez problemu znalazł wszystkie potrzebne rzeczy, bo chociaż Jim oprowadził go po mieszkaniu, nie pokazał mu wszystkiego i tak na dobrą sprawę nie miał szans wiedzieć, gdzie znajdują się niektóre z nich.

Gdy wklepywał w świeżo ogoloną szczękę słodkawo pachnącą wodę toaletową Jima, której nigdy nie lubił, a teraz zupełnie mu nie przeszkadzała, dotarło do niego w pełni, że jednak _coś_ się zmieniło i że nawet nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy, miał w głowie pewne informacje, których nie powinno tam być, a jego zmysły działały inaczej. Stało się to automatycznie, bez udziału świadomości, bo gdy wyciągał z szafki nowy szampon czy ręcznik, czy szykował sobie jedzenie, którego nie lubił, zupełnie się nad tym nie zastanawiał. Jakby przejął nawyki i fragmenty wiedzy Jima i zaczął ich używać… i to było _wyraźne_ , wreszcie stanowiło coś, co jednoznacznie świadczyło, że faktycznie byli bliżej niż wcześniej. Wytarł wilgotne wciąż po prysznicu włosy i z ekscytacją oraz pewnym oczekiwaniem ruszył z powrotem do sypialni w luźno zawiązanym na biodrach ręczniku; pragnął zobaczyć Jima ponownie, podzielić się z nim tym odkryciem, patrzeć na niego, zbliżyć się, móc go po prostu pocałować i powiedzieć, że wszystko poszło dobrze, że nadal był normalny i że jeśli cokolwiek się zmieniło, to… to było to raczej zabawne niż w jakikolwiek sposób istotne.

Kiedy przekroczył próg pokoju i przyspieszonym krokiem ruszył do łóżka, od razu dostrzegł, że coś było nie tak. Chociaż Jim leżał do niego odwrócony plecami i wciskał twarz w poduszkę, jego ciało było napięte, klatka piersiowa poruszała się nieregularnie, a on po prostu _wiedział_ , że mężczyzna już nie śpi.

– Jim…? – zaczął miękko, ostrożnie wyciągając do niego rękę i cofając ją, gdy Jim odskoczył od niego jak oparzony. Na to również nie pozostał obojętny i po raz pierwszy faktycznie _poczuł_ w sobie ich wiązanie, które zaprotestowało, że _omega od niego ucieka_ i zaczęło niejako zachęcać go, aby przyciągnął go do siebie nie zważając na protesty, bo przecież _tego chce i ma do tego prawo_.

Zmroziło go, gdy uświadomił sobie, że wszystko nie było jednak tak piękne, jak wydawało mu się w pierwszej chwili, a kiedy Jim odwrócił się w jego stronę i spojrzał na niego z przerażeniem w oczach, cała radość i nadzieje odpłynęły. Coś było nie tak, widział to teraz, wydawało się, jakby powietrze między nimi pulsowało, jego klatka piersiowa ścisnęła się, a cudze emocje, nie tak niewinne jak _chęć na owoce_ , zaczęły pełzać mu pod skórą; teraz zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie należały do niego, ale przez ich treść były tym bardziej nieznośne. Jim bał się go. Był obolały _psychicznie_ , miał poczucie, jakby zamknięto go w klatce, nie miał pojęcia, co ma robić, walczył ze sobą i nie miał odwagi by odezwać się chociaż słowem, zanim Sebastian wprost mu na to nie pozwoli. Było niemal tak, jakby wymusił na nim wiązanie… ale nie, to nie było możliwe i odtrącił tę myśl jako niedorzeczną, bo wiedziałby, gdyby do tego doszło.

– Co się… – zaczął zduszonym głosem i przysunął się do niego, chcąc go objąć i uspokoić, cokolwiek by mu nie dolegało; nie mając takiego zamiaru, poruszył łączącymi ich niciami mentalnymi, co spowodowało, że Jim spiął się jeszcze bardziej i chociaż nie zmieniał się w omegę, wyglądał na bardziej słabego i bezbronnego niż zazwyczaj. – Co się dzieje…?

– _Naciskasz na mnie_ – wymamrotał mężczyzna ledwo słyszalnie. – Przestań… _błagam_ , przestań to robić…

– Jak mam… – urwał, dopiero teraz zdając sobie sprawę, że myśli o tym, by przytulić go, dotknąć i _zmusić_ do przyznania, o co chodzi, tkwiły na granicy świadomości, że były silne i że faktycznie, bez udziału jego woli, napierały na Jima. – Jak mam to zrobić…?

– Ty jesteś alfą, powinieneś to wiedzieć najlepiej – odparł Jim piskliwie i cofnął się w stronę ściany, co silniej niż do tej pory uderzyło w ich wiązanie; jego twarz wykrzywiła się z bólu, zaś Sebastian poczuł nieprzyjemną mieszankę irytacji i zniecierpliwienia, których _nie chciał_ czuć, a które próbowały nim zawładnąć.

– Nie. _Nie_ – syknął, chwytając się za głowę i wściekle zaciskając palce na włosach. Nie zamierzał na to pozwolić, to po prostu _nie mogło_ tak wyglądać. Wiązanie miało zacieśniać relacje, miało dawać profity obu stronom, miało go uspokajać i pozwalać mu lepiej nad sobą panować, nie zaś wtłaczać w niego myśli, których nie chciał i które go odrzucały. Czuł odrazę do samego siebie, że tego nie kontrolował, że wszedł bezwładnie w rolę, która go zawsze brzydziła i że krzywdził tym Jima nawet nie wiedząc, że zaczął to robić. Chciał się tego pozbyć i, na litość, chciał go uspokoić a nie straszyć, chciał całkiem innego układu niż to, co pokazywała mu natura i…

Nagle wszystko minęło. Wiązanie uspokoiło się, a on odniósł dziwne wrażenie, jakby zaakceptowało jego decyzję, że nie zamierza wymagać od swojej omegi ślepego posłuszeństwa, gdzie ma reagować natychmiast na każdą rzecz, jaką od niej chciał. Przez parę chwil drgało jeszcze, jakby niepewne, co robić, a wreszcie przygasło, _oczekując na jego propozycje_.

– Lepiej…? – spytał ostrożnie, na co Jim zawahał się, ale potem lekko skinął głową. Był zdezorientowany i wciąż niespokojny, a jego uczucia ponownie obiły się o świadomość Sebastiana, może trochę słabiej niż wcześniej, ale nadal wyraźnie. – Powiedz… co zrobiłem…? Nie czułem tego. Nie miałem pojęcia, że coś ci robię… – powiedział niepewnie, zduszonym głosem, w którym wciąż pobrzmiewały okropne wyrzuty sumienia, że doszło do czegoś takiego i to już na samym początku.

– Bo jesteś alfą i jesteś uprzywilejowany w naszej relacji i _obaj_ o tym wiedzieliśmy – odparł Jim cicho, po czym niepewnie podciągnął się i usiadł na pościeli w bezpiecznej odległości od niego, a Sebastian pospiesznie zwalczył chęć, by znów próbować się do niego zbliżyć. – Jestem od ciebie zależny i czuję… czego ode mnie oczekujesz… i nie będę w stanie walczyć… jeśli znów to zrobisz… – urwał, zaciskając palce na pościeli. – A tobie jest z tym dobrze, bo wiemy już… że wiązanie będzie mogło mi kazać robić wszystko, czego ode mnie chcesz i jak się nie zorientujesz, żeby na mnie nie naciskać, to to zrobię, bo nie będę mógł się bronić – wymamrotał płaczliwym, słabym głosem. – Doskonale czułem, że chcesz, żebym rzucił ci się w ramiona i cieszył się razem z tobą i zrobiłbym to i wszystko inne, nieważne czy…

– Nie chcę, żebyś robił cokolwiek wbrew sobie – przerwał mu, czując, jak na dźwięk przerażenia w głosie Jima robi mu się niedobrze.

– Będę się bał _nie_ zrobić – wydusił piskliwie, a jego twarz ponownie się wykrzywiła. – Będę traktował każdą twoją potrzebę jak _polecenie_ , będzie dokładnie tak, jak baliśmy się, że będzie i nic z tym…

– Powiedz mi, gdy znów na ciebie nacisnę. Mów mi o wszystkim, co ci robię, a się z tym uporam– przerwał mu w napięciu i nieoczekiwanie poczuł, że Jim potrzebuje jego bliskości oraz że jest w stanie go nią uspokoić, jeśli będzie… _właściwa_. Mając na końcu języka prośbę, by Jim się do niego przytulił, zdusił ją i odtrącił wiązania, które wydawały się pytać, czy ma zmienić to pragnienie w rozkaz.  Zamiast tego usiadł tuż przed Jimem, wyciągnął do niego rękę i łagodnie pogładził go po kolanie, modląc się w duchu, by nie spowodowało to u niego jakiegokolwiek rodzaju dyskomfortu. Mężczyzna drgnął i zerknął na niego niepewnie, ale gdy przekonał się, że Sebastian nie chce niczego więcej, odrobinę się rozluźnił, chociaż jego głos, gdy odezwał się ponownie, wciąż był przestraszony.

– Nie mógłbym niczego ci odmówić – powiedział cicho. – Gdybyś chciał w tym momencie seksu, to na wszystko bym się zgodził i nie mógł protestować, nieważne, czy miałbym ochotę czy nie. Każde polecenie, jakie wydam sieci, będziesz musiał aprobować, nie będę mógł przed tobą uciec, nie będę…

– Nie będę ci kazał robić rzeczy, których nie chcesz – odparł na wyrzuty, które, niestety, tym razem _były_ uzasadnione.

– Teraz tak mówisz, a przed chwilą sam nie wyczułeś nawet…

– Nie panuję jeszcze nad wiązaniem, ale _zacznę_ – powiedział, siląc się, aby jego głos brzmiał spokojnie i pewnie. – Rozmawiaj ze mną i mów, co się dzieje, żebym mógł na to reagować. Nie zamierzam… Jezu, nie chcę cię przez przypadek do czegoś zmusić, bez względu na to, czy to seks, praca, czy cokolwiek innego… Nie zamierzam cię prosić o rzeczy, na które nie masz ochoty i po prostu muszę się nauczyć, by tego nie robić i…

– To wbrew naturze. Nie wygrasz z biologią – przerwał mu Jim, a jego przykry, zrezygnowany ton, w jakiś sposób mu pomógł. Nie czytał mu w myślach, to było oczywiste, ale doskonale czuł, że mężczyzna, prawdopodobnie również o tym nie wiedząc, zaczyna się przed nim otwierać i ujawniać swoje lęki i emocje; Sebastian zaś zaczynał go rozumieć, co – tak samo jak było z wiedzą o prozaicznych rzeczach – działo się automatycznie, a rzeczy stawały się dla niego oczywiste tak po prostu, jakby nigdy nie było inaczej.

Jim nie bał się tego, co _mógł_ mu kazać zrobić, bo, mimo wszystko, nadal mu ufał, miał świadomość, że Sebastian nie będzie wykorzystywał swojej pozycji i tak naprawdę chciał w tym momencie tego samego, co on – móc go przytulić i szukać u niego pocieszenia. A przerażało go coś całkiem innego: że stracił _autonomiczność_. Że ktoś _naprawdę_ miał nad nim absolutną władzę i że nawet jeśli chcieli tego samego, to od drugiej strony zależało, czy do tego dojdzie i w jaki sposób będzie przebiegać.

Jim nadal chciał z nim być, sypiać i dzielić życie, ale czymś _całkowicie_ innym było robić to wszystko bo się tego pragnęło i gdy czyny wynikały z własnych decyzji, a czym innym, gdy były skutkiem dostosowywania się do czyjejś woli. Czym innym było wypełnianie rozkazu, nawet gdy się z nim zgadzało, a czym innym samodzielność i teraz Sebastian rozumiał to _doskonale_. W pierwszej chwili nie odczuł zmiany po wiązaniu, czuł się komfortowo i teraz wiedział już, że to dlatego, iż jego stopowana tyle lat natura i tłamszona wyrzutami sumienia psychika mogła bez ograniczeń rozpierać się na umysł kogoś słabszego… miał dodatkowe _miejsce_ , był na zdecydowanie łatwiejszej pozycji, ale aby to dostał, odebrano coś Jimowi, który nie miał szans się bronić i który był teraz przestraszony i nieszczęśliwy, prawdopodobnie żałował decyzji o wiązaniu i zadręczał się czarnymi wizjami o przyszłości. Czego potrzebował? Dalszych zapewnień? Obietnic, które były tylko słowami? Bliskości…? Sebastian spróbował skupić się na jego potrzebach, dokładnie w tym momencie pragnąc móc je poznać do końca, zaspokoić i pomóc mu, chociaż odrobinę wesprzeć i podnieść go na duchu; gdy zaczął koncentrować na tym wszystkie swoje siły, ponownie zadziałał w nim automat, lecz tym razem odczuwał to inaczej, jakby udzielała mu się czyjaś niepewność i lęki, jakby rozumiał ich charakter i wreszcie _wiedział_ , jak się z nimi uporać.

Gdy wyciągał do Jima ramiona, czuł się słabszy niż zazwyczaj, odsłonięty emocjonalnie, jakby nie był do końca sobą, lecz bezbronną omegą, która bała się go i której lęki należało ukoić. Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego z zaskoczeniem i zmarszczył brwi, ale gdy Sebastian objął go, nie wydawał się aż tak spięty i po paru chwilach spędzonych nieruchomo, ostrożnie odwzajemnił uścisk.

– Damy sobie radę – odezwał się Sebastian, nagle czując, że to właśnie były te właściwe słowa, które Jim powinien od niego usłyszeć, determinacja, a nie jednostronne, ckliwe obietnice, że będzie dla niego _dobry i łagodny_ ; potrzebował uwierzyć, że Sebastian, chociaż jest alfą, nie uważa samego siebie za jedyną osobę, która będzie decydować o przyszłości, że najważniejsze są dla niego ich _wspólne_ działania i że chce, aby Jim uczestniczył w budowaniu ich relacji na nowo w równym stopniu. – Siedzimy w tym razem i nie ma innej opcji. Wychowamy sobie razem to pieprzone wiązanie i będzie lepiej. Nie przyjmuję wiadomości, że _nie będzie_ – dokończył, czując, jak pod koniec jego wypowiedzi Jim wtula się w jego ciało nieco mocniej, przysuwając jednocześnie usta do znaku wiązania.

– Naprawdę nie chcesz, żeby to tak wyglądało… – powiedział cicho, z pełną zaskoczenia nadzieją, bo teraz odczuwali nawzajem swoje emocje w równym stopniu i _wiedział_ , że Sebastian nie kłamie, składając taką deklarację.

– _Nie_ i nie będzie tak wyglądać – odparł, naciskając dłonią na jego plecy i przymykając oczy. Miał świadomość, że nie będzie to łatwe, ale od początku ich związku nic nie było. Czekała ich kolejna przeszkoda do pokonania – ale miał absolutną pewność, że tym razem również się uda, bo po prostu nie zamierzał zaakceptować żadnej innej opcji i wiedział, że będzie walczyć z naturą _do skutku_.

 

***

 

Kolejne dwa dni Jim próbował bezskutecznie przywyknąć do nowej sytuacji, doszukać się w niej zalet i uporać się ze wszystkim, co na niego spadło. Zawsze wiedział, że po wiązaniu Sebastian będzie nad nim miał władzę, sądził jednak, że będzie to odczuwał tylko w momentach, gdy nie będą się ze sobą zgadzać i liczył na to, że będzie takowych jak najmniej. Tymczasem czuł wpływ wiązania niemal cały czas, chociaż mężczyzna starał się nie napastować go swoimi myślami i pragnieniami. Uczył się tego powoli i ewidentnie ze sobą przy tym walczył, zdeterminowany, by nie sprawiać mu dyskomfortu, ale działo się to za wolno, zdecydowanie _za wolno_.

Mijali się w jego mieszkaniu łukami, a raczej – to Jim starał się go unikać, obawiając się zbyt długo patrzyć mu w oczy, aby nici znów nie dały o sobie znać i nie uświadomiły mu kolejny raz, że był całkowicie bezbronny. Separował od siebie Sebastiana na ile było to możliwe na stosunkowo niewielkiej przestrzeni i w sytuacji, gdy ten lgnął do niego, chyba nawet nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy. Ograniczyli bliskość fizyczną i chociaż spali w jednym łóżku, nawet nie próbowali jeszcze rozmawiać o seksie, bo Jima paraliżowała sama myśl o tym, jak będzie wyglądać. Wiedział, że to nie było zdrowe, że dopóki nie zbliżą się do siebie ponownie nie pozwolą wiązaniu się rozwinąć, ale teraz wcale nie chciał, aby się rozwijało i jeszcze pogłębiało ich zależność.

Poza płaszczyzną psychiczną, Sebastian robił wszystko, by możliwie ułatwić mu całą sytuację i Jim momentami miał wyrzuty sumienia, że pogrążając się w przygnębieniu i lękach nie potrafi do końca tego docenić. Mężczyzna powstrzymywał się przed jakimkolwiek wydawaniem mu poleceń czy prośbami i nawet w najbardziej prozaicznych kwestiach stosował wymuszoną formę pytającą. _Czy odpiszesz temu klientowi? Czy nie powinniśmy zadzwonić do Lennoxa? Czy chcesz, żebym skontaktował się z Kessonem i Rankinem?_

 _Czy mogę cię objąć?_ I potem wszystkie niedopowiedziane _chcę cię dotknąć i pocałować, zabrać cię do łóżka i być z tobą, chcę żebyś przestał się odsuwać, dlaczego wciąż się boisz, skoro robię wszystko, żebyś się nie bał…?_

Wyczuwał jego pragnienia i spinał się za każdym razem, gdy na niego napierały, nawet jeśli w miarę upływu czasu Sebastian faktycznie nieco lepiej kontrolował swoją stronę wiązania, tak, aby każda jego luźna myśl i chęć nie uderzały w Jima i nie kazały mu jej zaspokajać. Czasem jednak i tak je wyczuwał, niemal słyszał, że mężczyzna myśli o nim jako o kimś, kto do niego należy i chyba zdawał sobie z tego sprawę – bo z uporem unikał mówienia czegokolwiek przypominającego choćby w najmniejszy sposób stwierdzenie _jesteś mój_.

Trzeciego dnia obudził się w łóżku sam, a gdy ocknął się, jego myśli od razu wypełniła pewność, że Sebastian rano zszedł na dół – musiał mu udostępnić kody do mieszkania, aby nie byli tu zamknięci – i załatwił zakupy, mając chyba dość wyjadania resztek z jego zamrażalki i szafek. Jim na moment się spiął, gdyż nie chciał, by mężczyzna opuszczał to mieszkanie i wychodził na miasto wypełnione kamerami CCTV w ciągu dnia; wiedział, że nic mu się nie stało, jednak pospiesznie zarzucił na piżamę szlafrok i na boso ruszył do kuchni, skąd czuł zapach świeżej kawy i słyszał ciche odgłosy krzątaniny.

– Cześć – powiedział Sebastian i z ostrożnym uśmiechem odwrócił się w jego stronę znad kuchenki.

– Czułeś, że zaraz wstanę? – spytał Jim, zerkając na dwie filiżanki, na co mężczyzna zaśmiał się krótko i skinął głową, a następnie chwycił patelnię, by odwrócić angielski naleśnik na drugą stronę. – Nie mów, że robisz mi na śniadanie coś, czego sam nie tkniesz – spróbował się zaśmiać, spoglądając na rozłożone produkty, syrop klonowy, trochę owoców i bitą śmietanę, spośród których nie było ani jednego, który widział, że Sebastian kiedykolwiek jadł.

– Miałem na to ochotę – oznajmił i zmarszczył brwi, jakby dopiero zdał sobie sprawę z tego, co powiedział. – Chyba pierwszy raz w życiu zjem na śniadanie coś takiego. Hej, to moja… – zaczął, kiedy Jim chwycił pierwszą z brzegu filiżankę i upił łyk – kawa.

– Słodzona? – zdziwił się.

– Znów ją posłodziłem…? – spytał z zaskoczeniem Sebastian i obaj zamilkli na moment, uświadamiając sobie, że to chyba najdłuższa rozmowa, jaką odbyli od ich pierwszego poranka tutaj. – Odkąd tu jesteśmy bez przerwy to robię…

– Zmieniły ci się smaki? – odparł z pewnym zainteresowaniem Jim, przysuwając do siebie filiżankę i siadając na krześle. Sebastian skinął głową i zaśmiał się nerwowo, jakby nie będąc pewny, jak ma się zachowywać, gdy po raz pierwszy od dwóch dni jest między nimi _normalnie_.

– Nie do końca wierzyłem, że niby po wiązaniu stajemy się do siebie podobni na pewnych płaszczyznach… ale najwyraźniej to prawda.

– Ja się nie zmieniłem – odparł Jim szybko, ale bez specjalnego przekonania. Nie zastanawiał się nad tym, a już na pewno nie w kontekście jedzenia, o którym przez ostatnie dni w ogóle nie myślał; jadł posłusznie to, co przygotował mu Sebastian, do tej pory nie zwracając na to uwagi, jednak gdy zaczął się nad tym zastanawiać… w porządku, sądził, że mężczyzna po prostu korzysta z tych produktów, jakie ma dostępne, ale tak naprawdę kiedy przypomniał sobie wszystkie posiłki odkąd tu byli i które mu podał, były to zawsze rzeczy, na które miał w danym momencie ochotę i zanim zdołał to zwerbalizować czy nawet zastanowić się, że faktycznie tego chce. – Chociaż… w sumie nawet nie wiem, jakie nawyki miałbym po tobie przejąć – dodał po chwili. – Przecież nie zacznę palić – spróbował zażartować, aby chociaż trochę złagodzić napiętą atmosferę, jaka cały czas między nimi panowała.

– Tkwimy tutaj i się niemal nie komunikujemy – oznajmił nagle Sebastian, jednak było to zwyczajne stwierdzenie, a nie wyrzut. – Nie… nie mam do ciebie pretensji – dodał szybko. – Po prostu… nie robimy nic, co pozwoliłoby nam przetestować… co właściwie się zmieniło. Sam odpisujesz na maile, nie pracuję z tobą, a ja za jedyną rozrywkę mam gotowanie i… – Co niby chcesz testować? Co chcesz robić? – spytał, momentalnie się napinając.

– Nie wiem. To znaczy… _wiem_ , ale gdy patrzysz na mnie tak jak teraz… – westchnął krótko i odwrócił wzrok. – Nie sądzę, że to dobry pomysł i tak naprawdę tego nie potrzebuję. To znaczy… – zająknął się i ponownie na niego spojrzał. – Czuję, że nie chcesz jeszcze seksu i chociaż na początku miałem ochotę, to… cholera, nie mam pojęcia jak to powiedzieć.

– Też przestałeś mieć ochotę? Bo ja nie jestem gotowy? – zdziwił się Jim, gdyż akurat tego zupełnie się nie spodziewał.

– Mam ochotę na te same rzeczy co ty. Pewnie dlatego słodzę tę głupią kawę – powiedział, nagle odrobinę podenerwowany. – Przecież ja nie znoszę słodyczy. Nie mam na to innego wyjaśnienia, po prostu nie zauważyłem nawet, kiedy zacząłem odczuwać to co ty, chociaż jednocześnie wiem, że powinienem chcieć czegoś innego. Nie umiem tego wyjaśnić. Nie chcesz rozmawiać, a ja nie mam nikogo innego, żeby…

– Teraz rozmawiamy – przerwał mu cicho Jim i chociaż wiele go to kosztowało, ponieważ Sebastian zdjął z ognia ostatni placek i wyłączył kuchenkę, podniósł się z miejsca i niepewnie zbliżył się do niego, przysiadając na blacie. – Co jeszcze czujesz? Masz rację. Nie rozmawialiśmy, ale… chcę wiedzieć – zakończył miękko, ostrożnym tonem, nie będąc do końca przekonany, że mówi w tym momencie prawdę.

– Gdy się ocknęliśmy nie czułem nawet, że jesteśmy związani – powiedział cicho i oparł dłoń oblat, bezwiednie trącając palcami jego udo. – A gdy zacząłeś panikować przez moment bałem się, że je wymusiłem i…

– Gdybyś to zrobił, byłoby znacznie gorzej – odparł Jim, akurat w tym aspekcie nie mając żadnych wątpliwości. – Znak wiązania wygląda u nas obu jednoznacznie i szybko się zabliźnił. Wszystko poszło tak, jak powinno. Widać tak właśnie powinno być – zakończył cicho i przez moment poczuł jak jego wiązanie próbuje krzyczeć, czy _naprawdę jest mu aż tak źle_.

Skrzywił się i przymknął oczy, bo to nie chodziło do końca o to. Nie mógł powiedzieć, że żałuje swojej decyzji albo jest nieszczęśliwy, to byłoby znaczną przesadą, bo było mu znacznie lepiej niż kiedyś przypuszczał, że mogło być po wiązaniu. Ale nie czuł się dobrze, nie czuł się do końca sobą, nie potrafił przywyknąć do ciągłej obecności w swojej głowie oraz miał wyrzuty sumienia, że nie doceniał starań Sebastiana i że nie potrafił przywyknąć do nowej sytuacji. Czuł się słaby i bezbronny, bał się wykonać jakiegokolwiek wyraźniejszego ruchu, rozmów i bliskości, nie umiał wyrazić swoich emocji ani potrzeb – bo po prostu ich nie rozumiał i wydawały mu się niespójne i niekonkretne, jakby niedokończone i…

Niedokończone. Unikał Sebastiana i wiązanie tkwiło w stanie zawieszenia, nie będąc w stanie się rozwinąć ani ustabilizować. Jego lęki paraliżowały go i uniemożliwiały wypracowanie… _czegoś_. Czegokolwiek, co mogło między nimi być i podejrzewał, że im dłużej nie wykona jakiegoś kroku, tym poczucie niespełnienia będzie silniejsze. Powinien skontaktować się z Lennoxem, który zapewne widział takie przypadki, na litość, może nawet Kesson i Rankin byliby w stanie ich zrozumieć i pomóc, tyle że to z Sebastianem był związany i to z nim musiał nauczyć się żyć. I nie chciał się tym dzielić z nikim innym, nawet jeśli logicznie było to uzasadnione.

– Co teraz czujesz? – spytał więc, unosząc głowę i spoglądając na stojącego przy nim i wpatrującego się w niego niepewnie mężczyznę. – Co widzisz, gdy o mnie myślisz? Mówisz, że rozpoznajesz, na co mam ochotę i czego mi potrzeba, ale wiesz? Ja nie mam pojęcia, czego chcę – wydusił, na co Sebastian wziął głęboki oddech, a potem zrobił krok w jego stronę i ostrożnie objął go ramieniem, stając między jego nogami.

– Chcesz… – zaczął, po czym przeniósł dłoń na dół jego pleców i zbliżył się do niego jeszcze bardziej. – Chciałeś zjeść te głupie naleśniki z wiśniami, więc po nie poszedłem. Chcesz chyba iść do krawca, bo za każdym razem, gdy jesteś w przedpokoju, gapisz się na szafę i nie rozumiem tylko, dlaczego po prostu nie pójdziesz. Boisz się iść ze mną do łóżka, ale chciałbyś się nie bać, bo w sumie wiesz, że niczego bym na tobie nie wymusił i że w ogóle nie mam potrzeby wymuszać. Gdy myślisz o seksie, a teraz myślisz, bo właśnie o tym wspomniałem, przypominasz sobie, jak to robiliśmy do tej pory i chciałbyś, żeby było tak samo, ale obawiasz się, że nie będzie… – urwał, jakby zawstydzony. – Boisz się, że będę chciał się z tobą sczepiać za każdym razem. Zaręczam ci, nie będę… oraz że będzie mi trudno akceptować jakąkolwiek pozycję, która daje ci kontrolę, co jest zupełnie absurdalne, bo dobrze wiesz, że chcę dać ci jej jak najwięcej. Wydaje mi się, że wyobrażasz sobie teraz, jak przede mną klęczysz, a ja szarpię cię za włosy i tobą… steruję… na litość, naprawdę uważasz, że bym to zrobił…? Och… a teraz chyba chcesz, żebym w końcu się zamknął, mam rację…? – zaśmiał się nerwowo.

– To było… – odchrząknął, kiedy głos go zawiódł i ostatecznie nie dokończył zdania, bo był zbyt zażenowany, aby to zrobić. – Znasz dokładnie moje myśli…?

– Nie – zaśmiał się niepewnie. – Nie wiem niczego _konkretnego_ , ale widzę pewne obrazy i rozpoznaję twoje emocje. Nie czytam ci w myślach, to tak nie działa, tylko… to nie są słowa, ale jakiś _ogół_. Tylko wrażenie, że… – powiedział i zamilkł na moment – że czuję, czego chcesz a czego nie i że mógłbym każdej rzeczy czy zabronić lub coś ci kazać i dokładnie wiem, jaka będzie twoja reakcja, co by zabolało cię najbardziej a co ucieszyło…

– I co by ucieszyło? – powiedział niepewnym, cichym głosem.

– Gdybym zniknął z twojej głowy i dał ci spokój – westchnął niechętnie. – Albo gdyby magicznym sposobem wszystko stało się jasne i proste, ale nie mam takich mocy. Chciałbym mieć – dokończył i pochylił się nad nim, opierając podbródek na jego ramieniu. – Myślę że… stąd właśnie bierze się cała nasza władza po wiązaniu. Nie chodzi tylko o to, że mogę na ciebie wpłynąć znacznie łatwiej niż przed nim… ważniejsze jest, że po prostu wiem, na co masz ochotę nawet jeśli sam nie zdajesz sobie z tego sprawy, a gdybym faktycznie uderzył w wiązanie, mógłbym zobaczyć więcej niż wiśnie i krawca. Mógłbym ci odmawiać tego, co zobaczę i tak cię łamać i właśnie to alfy często robią…

– Ale ty tego nie robisz – zauważył, a po chwili wahania położył dłoń na jego karku i łagodnie potarł napiętą skórę.

– Bo nie związałem się z tobą, żeby tobą rządzić – odparł Sebastian. – Nie chcę tobą dyrygować, bo to… to po prostu idiotyczne. Chcę, żeby ci było dobrze. Zależy mi na tobie i, Boże, nie zamierzam tobą pomiatać, a ty gdzieś na dnie umysłu obawiasz się tego, chociaż nie wierzysz, że mógłbym ci to zrobić, bo wiesz, że będę szczęśliwy tylko wtedy kiedy ty będziesz. Dlaczego… znasz mnie. Dlaczego nadal się tego boisz…? – spytał i bezwiednie nacisnął na jego umysł, poruszając w Jimie jakieś dawno zepchnięte na dno świadomości myśli, których w ogóle nie rozważał.

– Bo jedyny związek alfy i omegi jakiemu się przyglądałem to moi rodzice – odparł, zaskoczony, że nagle tak łatwo mógł znaleźć odpowiedź.

– Boisz się, że będzie tak samo?

– Tak, chociaż to… – urwał i niespodziewanie się zaśmiał. – To… to nie ma sensu. Żyli w wymuszonym wiązaniu, więc u nas powinno być całkiem inaczej. Lennox twierdził, że większość wymuszonych związków A/O jest znacznie gorsza od innych, a większość dobrowolnych _lepsza_. Tak powinno być. Jeśli wierzę w to, że biologia nami zawładnie, to w to _również_ powinienem. I nie powinienem przed tym uciekać, tylko spróbować… – urwał, po czym ostrożnie, po raz pierwszy, zbliżył się mentalnie do ich więzów i sięgnął do niego swoimi nićmi mentalnymi. Zamrugał nerwowo, gdy poczuł… nie, to nie były jego myśli, ale obił się o pewne emocje, których nie do końca dostrzegał, chociaż niby był tak spostrzegawczy.

Sebastian naprawdę się o niego martwił i właśnie obawy oraz poczucie winy, że nie potrafi mu pomóc, przebijały się przed wszystko pozostałe. Widział całą czułość w jej pełni, sentymenty, uczucia i obawy, jego pragnienie, aby zaczęło się im układać, aby ich relacja znów stała się partnerska, a nie tak asymetryczna jak była obecnie. Wcześniej mógł _wierzyć_ w jego zapewnienia, ale dopiero teraz naprawdę _wiedział_ , czego mężczyzna od niego oczekuje; spoglądał na całą sytuację jego oczami i widział spanikowaną omegę, która odwracała od niego wzrok, odsuwała się i nie pozwalała się dotknąć i w końcu dostrzegł coś, czego wcześniej nie widział – że wszystko to wcale nie _irytowało_ Sebastiana, jak do tej pory przypuszczał, lecz martwiło i _raniło_.

Bezwiednie wyciągnął do niego ręce i przyciągnął go do siebie, wtulając twarz w jasne włosy. Zacisnął powieki, koncentrując się na myślach Sebastiana i stopniowo uspokajając, gdy zaczął dostrzegać ten absolutny kontrast między tym, co łączyło ich dwójkę, a jego rodzicami, do których cały ten czas wszystko zupełnie nieświadomie przyrównywał. Tam omega za każdym razem, gdy wchodziła w umysł drugiej strony, widziała tylko potrzebę dominacji, agresję i rozbuchane libido, a wszystko to bez krzty uczuć. Jego omega-ojca przerażało to i cały ten czas pragnął tylko, by jego alfa widziała w nim człowieka; nie chodziło już nawet o miłość i przywiązanie, tylko _szacunek_ , odrobinę ciepła i wsparcia, pozwolenia, by zachował chociaż trochę poczucia własnej wartości. Wszystko to było jednak niemożliwie, bo alfa-ojciec Jima nie chciał partnera, lecz służącego lub niewolnika, a gdy wiedział, gdzie leżą lęki związanej z nim omegi, nie starał się ich ugasić, jak robił to Sebastian, lecz celowo je rozbudzał, aby móc całkowicie nad nią zapanować.

Nie miał pojęcia, jak chociaż przez jedną krótką chwilę mógł przypuszczać, że niby z nimi mogło stać się podobnie, skoro Sebastian i jego alfa-ojciec byli jak dzień i noc i nie mieli chyba ani jednej wspólnej cechy. Niemal wybuchnął śmiechem, gdy to do niego dotarło, a na jego ustach pojawił się uśmiech, gdyż wreszcie coś rozjaśniło się w jego głowie i nabrało sensu.

– Chciałbym kiedyś do nich pojechać, pokazać im wszystkim, kim się stałem i uświadomić, że mógłbym zmieść ich z powierzchni ziemi jednym słowem – odezwał się, nie musząc dodawać, o kogo mu chodzi i pozostając w umyśle Sebastiana, aby dostrzec, jego emocje; po jego słowach obawy się w nim wzmocniły, pojawiły się również wątpliwości oraz pewien opór. – Zabroniłbyś mi tego? – spytał ostrożnie, próbując wyczuć, co stanie się wówczas. Dotychczasowe uczucia zmieniły się w wahanie i niepewność, pojawiła się też potrzeba chronienia go oraz złość, że na świecie istniał ktoś, kto kiedyś skrzywdził Jima i w efekcie od samego początku utrudniał ich relację.

– Nie podoba mi się to – odparł szczerze, a jego wątpliwości stały się jeszcze wyraźniejsze. – Ale gdybym był w pobliżu i obserwował, czy…

– Zabrałbym cię ze sobą – przerwał mu cicho, a następnie wycofał się z jego umysłu, woląc przenieść tę rozmowę na słowa. Odsunął się od niego na tyle, by móc spojrzeć mu w oczy i dostrzegł w nich pogłębiającą się niepewność.

– Nie musisz zgadzać się, żebym wszędzie z tobą jeździł. Jeśli chcesz ich odwiedzić, mimo wszystko, to po prostu to zrób, gdy tylko poczujesz się lepiej. Może to nawet lepiej, aby wiązanie zrozumiało, że jesteś samodzielny i możesz o sobie decydować, nawet jeśli coś mi się nie podoba, bo nagle może się okazać, że bez mojej zgody nie możesz wydawać sieci poleceń a to byłoby…

– Sebastian, jak rozmawiamy, to może czasem _wczuwaj się_ we mnie, bo jednak wiązanie pozwala ci rozumieć na tyle dużo, że nie musisz idiotycznie zgadywać – powiedział i zaśmiał się krótko. – Nie przyszłoby mi do głowy, żeby jechać tam bez ciebie, bo sama myśl, że miałby zobaczyć swojego ojca bez wsparcia alfy, sprawia, że aż mną trzęsie. Ale i tak chcę tam pojechać. _Kiedyś_. Ja przebiorę się za Moriarty’ego a ty moją krwiożerczą prawą rękę. Już nie mogę doczekać się, jak będą wyglądały ich miny – stwierdził i zaśmiał się, gdy Sebastian niepewnie skinął głową. – Jeśli chcemy przetestować, jak zareaguje wiązanie, gdy ci się sprzeciwię, niestety, ale musimy wymyślić coś innego niż moja wycieczka w rodzinne strony – zakończył i uśmiechnął się szerzej, gdy Sebastian spojrzał na niego z pewnym zdezorientowaniem.

– Masz jakieś pomysły? – spytał, po czym położył ręce na jego biodrach i lekko na niego naparł. – No dalej…

– Chcesz zobaczyć, co się stanie, jak cię odepchnę – powiedział Jim i poruszył się nerwowo. – To chyba też nie jest dobry…

– Wiązanie byłoby złe, ale ja _nie_. Musi się przyzwyczaić, że masz prawo mi odmawiać i… tyle. Fizyczny, jednoznaczny opór z twojej strony to najprostsza rzecz, jaką możemy zrobić – oznajmił, po czym otarł się o niego mocniej, celowo przekraczając pewne granice, bo osaczał go teraz w ewidentnie seksualny sposób. Jim robił się z każdą chwilą bardziej nerwowy, bo chociaż nie był gotowy na tego rodzaju bliskość, nie był też gotowy na walkę z alfą. – Na litość Jim… – westchnął Sebastian. – Nie chcę posuwać się dalej, żeby zmusić cię do reakcji i… – urwał, kiedy Jim zebrał się na odwagę i mocno go od siebie odepchnął.

Obaj się zachwiali, chociaż Jim nie dysponował siłą, by zrobić mu jakąkolwiek krzywdę, a ich wiązanie wyraźnie zaprotestowało, powodując u niego – prawdopodobnie również Sebastiana – falę zawrotów głowy. Chwycił się za skronie i jęknął z bólu, wpatrując się w chwiejącego się przed nim mężczyznę, który walczył teraz z biologią, która… czuł to doskonale… kazała mu _ukarać go_ za takie zachowanie.

– Zrób to jeszcze raz – wymamrotał Sebastian, zanim jeszcze doszedł do siebie i ponownie dopadł do Jima, przywierając ustami do jego szyi; ten pisnął ze strachu i nacisnął na jego ramiona, by go od siebie odsunąć i przez parę sekund obaj zmagali się z siłami wiązania, które próbowały wtłoczyć ich obu w przeznaczone dla nich role. – Jeszcze raz… – szepnął zmęczonym tonem i kiedy Jim gorączkowo popchnął go w głąb kuchni, spodziewając się kolejnej fali bólu, z zaskoczeniem stwierdził, że nic takiego się nie stało. Ich wiązanie próbowało protestować, lecz czuł, jak Sebastian utrzymuje je w ryzach, zabraniając mu go tknąć i koncentrując jego gniew na sobie.

– Seb… nic ci nie… – urwał, kiedy mężczyzna opadł ciężko na krzesło i uniósł głowę, wpatrując się w niego czerwonawymi oczami.

– Więcej tego nie zrobi – powiedział zduszonym głosem. – Wychowam je. Nie zamierzam pozwalać naturze nami rządzić. Nie będziesz cierpiał tylko dlatego, że jesteś w tej relacji słabszy. Chodź… – poprosił, a Jim, chociaż wiedział, że niby było to polecenie i mógłby spróbować się nie zgodzić, skoro Sebastian nie pozwoli na to, żeby odczuł negatywne skutki odmowy, nie zamierzał tym razem się sprzeciwiać. Ruszył w jego stronę i mocno objął go ramionami, uśmiechając się słabo, gdy mężczyzna go do siebie przytulił. Powoli osunął się na jego kolana i przysiadł na nich bokiem, a następnie wtulił twarz w zagłębienie jego szyi, ostrożnie sięgając w jego umysł.

Wiązanie było poirytowane i niepewne, jakby nie wiedziało, jak ma się zachowywać, gdy obaj dawali mu mieszane sygnały, zaczęło się jednak wyciszać, gdy Jim otworzył się na nie. Westchnął, zdziwiony, gdy poczuł znacznie łagodniejszą powtórkę z tego, jak je tworzyli, wydawało mu się, że widzi, jak supły na ich niciach mentalnych się zmieniają, zacieśniają i nieznacznie przebudowują; dopasowują do nich. Stabilizują i dojrzewają, w tym kierunku, który im wyznaczali… które wyznaczył Sebastian, bo Jim zdawał sobie sprawę, że sam nie mógłby tego zrobić.

Nie wiedział nawet kiedy jego wargi zaczęły trącać znak wiązania na szyi Sebastiana, ani kiedy mężczyzna zaczął to odwzajemniać, powoli sunąc przy tym dłońmi po jego plecach. Wszystko to było delikatne i niemal niewinne, a każdy pocałunek wyciszał jego lęki, aż te rozpłynęły się niemal całkowicie. Oderwali się od swojej skóry tylko na parę chwil, by spojrzeć na siebie z minimalnej odległości, a potem połączyć swoje usta w łagodnej pieszczocie, której żaden nie próbował teraz pogłębiać.

– Wystygnie nam śniadanie – zaśmiał się Jim, obejmując jego twarz, kiedy odsunęli się od siebie po paru długich minutach.

– Zrobię nowe – odparł Sebastian i pocałował go ponownie, mocniej i bardziej zachłannie niż do tej pory. Jego dłonie stały się natarczywe, zaciskały na biodrach Jima, sunęły po jego udach… a on uświadomił sobie, że tego chciał, że nie było to nic, czemu miałby ochotę się sprzeciwić, że Sebastian dokładnie wyczuwa, gdzie biegła granica i nie próbował jej przekraczać – a ta w efekcie powoli, z każdym dotykiem i pocałunkiem, przesuwała się odrobinę i czuł, że mógłby pozwolić mu na coraz więcej.

– Starczy… – szepnął, kiedy palce trąciły jego krocze i przez moment wydawało mu się, że wiązanie próbuje wmówić mu, że chce więcej; trwało to jednak krótko i było natychmiast powstrzymane przez Sebastiana, który jeszcze raz przyjął na siebie obcy napór, aby ten uderzył w jego psychikę, która w przeciwieństwie do Jima była w stanie to znieść i pokonać.

– _Starczy_ – powtórzył po nim, jakby zamierzał przekonać zarówno wiązanie jak i samego siebie. Gdy ponownie zbliżył usta do skóry Jima, znów był łagodny, jego ręce wycofały się w bezpieczne rejony i odzyskały wcześniejszą delikatność. Muskał wargami błyszczący teraz wyraźniej znak wiązania i otwierał się na niego, pokazując mu swoje emocje i myśli i udowadniając kolejny raz, że nad wszystkim panuje, że nie ruszy dalej, że zrobi dokładnie to i _tylko_ to, na co _obaj_ będą mieć ochotę.

Że go kocha i że zrobiłby dla niego wszystko, bez względu na to, jak bardzo wydawałoby się to niemożliwe.

 

***

 

Za każdym razem, gdy Sebastian nakłaniał Jima do zrobienia czegoś, czego nie aprobował, wiązanie próbowało protestować. Mimo to w kółko prowokował sytuacje, gdzie mężczyzna mógł go odpychać, jak zrobili to w kuchni; dyskutował z nim o kwestiach, w których nigdy do końca się nie zgadzali, wzniecał celowe spory dotyczące pracy czy polityki, raz posunął się nawet do tego, by wspomnieć Sherlocka i po raz pierwszy przyznać, jak bardzo bywał o niego zazdrosny i że wolałby aby Jim nigdy więcej się z nim nie kontaktował – tylko po to, by potem obejmować go od tyłu i całować jego kark, kiedy mężczyzna odpowiadał zdawkowo na sms-a o Mycrofcie, który zdecydował się wypuścić na wolność biznesmena z Edynburga. Gdy wiadomość została wysłana, wyszarpnął mu z dłoni komórkę i wydawał się czekać, aż Jim zareaguje na to złością, lecz ten tylko obrócił oczami i odwrócił się do niego, uwieszając mu się na szyi i zamykając mu usta mocnym pocałunkiem. _Nie zawsze robisz źle, gdy mi czegoś zabraniasz_ wydawał się mówić – i tego wieczoru, gdy niedługo później położyli się spać ciasno przytuleni, Sebastian dał sobie spokój testom.

Jim początkowo podchodził do tego wszystkiego niechętnie i z rezerwami, obawiając się, że posuwają się za daleko, jednak stopniowo zaczęło go bawić, że odgrywają przed wiązaniem pewne role, zamierzając je _wychować_. Wczuwał się w to i odnajdywał się w tym coraz lepiej – nawet jeśli czasem był za swoje wybryki i pyskowanie karany, gdy Sebastian nie zdążył zahamować siły łączącego ich wiązania na czas. Zdarzało się to jednak coraz rzadziej, a mężczyzna raz po raz je powstrzymywał, choćby chodziło o rzeczy, które _naprawdę_ mu się nie podobały, aby nie dawać tej bezmyślnej sile otwartych furtek. Ataki stopniowo słabły i chociaż nawet kilka dni później wiązanie dawało o sobie znać za każdym razem, kiedy kazali mu się rozwijać w nietypowy sposób, przestało sprawiać to Jimowi dyskomfort. Dostawali sygnał, że zachowują się _dziwacznie_ – i to było wszystko.

Z pewnym zaskoczeniem stwierdził, że gdy powtarzali coś po raz drugi czy trzeci, wiązanie akceptowało to znacznie sprawniej i tworzyło z tego nową normę. Bardzo szybko nauczyło się, że Jim nie lubi wcześnie wstawać i nie będzie w ich związku zajmować się gotowaniem ani żadnymi obowiązkami kuchennymi, a gdy rozmawiają o pracy, to on rządzi i wydaje polecenia i to Sebastian ma się do nich dostosowywać. Ciężej szła im kwestia bliskości, bo żaden nie był tu konsekwentny i czasem zabawy w odpychanie i przyciąganie kończyły się żartami i zajęciem pracą, a czasem pocałunkami, w których czułość mieszała się z namiętnością; nie szli jednak dalej i przerywali w różnych momentach, a ich więzy nie umiały tego zinterpretować. Obaj sądzili, że dopiero seks ustawi właściwie ich relacje, lecz żaden nie był na to gotowy i nie zamierzali nadmiernie tego przyspieszać.

Na samym początku wydawało się im obu, że podstawową zmianą w ich relacji jest zwiększenie dysproporcji siłowych oraz wzajemne współodczuwanie pewnych doznań, jednakże kiedy ataki będące skutkiem ich eksperymentów się przytłumiły, zaczęli dostrzegać kolejne rzeczy. Gdy ponownie się do siebie zbliżyli i pozwolili wiązaniu się stabilizować, okazało się, że poza pewnymi drobnymi nawykami jak bezmyślne słodzenie kawy, zaczęli przejmować od siebie inne, bardziej znaczące. Jim kilkakrotnie złapał się na tym, że chwyta przedmioty tak, jakby był praworęczny i ma przez to kłopoty z czynnościami tak prozaicznymi jak wiązanie sznurowadeł, Sebastianowi zdarzało się za to używać irlandzkiego akcentu, gdy prowadził rozmowy telefoniczne z pewnym klientem, którego musiał nastraszyć jako Moriarty. Obu wyraźnie zmieniły się smaki, co zauważyli już wcześniej, ale stawało się to tym wyraźniejsze, że obaj – zwłaszcza Jim – byli jednak dość wybredni i mieli swoje ulubione oraz znienawidzone produkty, a teraz wszystko to się mieszało. Jim zaczął lepiej widzieć w ciemnościach, nie tak jak alfa, ale i tak na tyle dobrze, że czasem spoglądając w nocy przez okno dostawał zawrotów głowy od ilości dostrzeganych szczegółów. Sebastian któregoś dnia zaczął z kolei pisać bezwzrokowo wszystkimi palcami, czego nigdy nie próbował się uczyć, a zorientował się, że to robi, dopiero gdy po dłuższej sesji mailowej zaczęły go boleć małe i serdeczne, których wcześniej niemal nie używał.

Jim coraz częściej łapał się na tym, że zna całkiem sporo nazwisk i twarzy klientów, którymi w całości zajmował się Sebastian i wyszło to na jaw podczas tej samej sprawy, kiedy drugi mężczyzna okazał się rozumieć całkiem sporo z jego prowadzonej po rosyjsku rozmowy telefonicznej, chociaż nigdy nie znał w tym języku ani jednego słowa. W umyśle każdego z nich pojawiały się coraz częściej informacje o pewnych miejscach, w których nigdy nie był, obcych ludziach i sytuacjach, treść przypadkowych dokumentów, o których istnieniu nie miał pojęcia oraz strzępki wspomnień drugiej strony. Każdy z nich raz po raz z zaskoczeniem zauważał u siebie jakąś drobną umiejętność, której nigdy nie posiadał i o której nie myślał, dopóki nagle i całkowicie bezwiednie nie zaczął z niej korzystać.

– Lepiej na tym wyszedłem – stwierdził Sebastian, kiedy ponad tydzień po wiązaniu półleżeli na kanapie, bezskutecznie próbując zmobilizować się do podniesienia i sięgnięcia po laptopy. Mieli na ten dzień plany, by zastanowić się nad wyjazdem do Szkocji, bo tkwienie w londyńskim mieszkaniu będącym zabezpieczoną klatką nie miało większego sensu, gdy czuli się już lepiej, a Jim nie miał absolutnie żadnych objawów niedawno przebytej gorączki; tymczasem po śniadaniu już od dwóch godzin tkwili tutaj, komentując program popularnonaukowy, który był włączony w telewizji i nie wykonując żadnego ruchu, by się zebrać i zająć obowiązkami.

– Co…? – spytał Jim, unosząc głowę znad jego klatki piersiowej i zerkając na jego twarz.

– Umiesz i rozumiesz tyle rzeczy, które były ponad moje możliwości, a ja bez żadnego wysiłku dostałem je w prezencie – oznajmił i zerknął na przemądrzałego dzieciaka, który tłumaczył widzom zasady działania nowego systemu komputerowego, z którego Sebastian przed wiązaniem nie załapałby nawet podstawowych założeń.

– Bez przesady – zaśmiał się Jim, podciągając się odrobinę i spoglądając na niego z góry.

– Mówię serio. A ty ode mnie co przejąłeś? Pewnie nauczyłeś się gotować i lepiej strzelać, ale odstrzelania nadal jestem ja, a gotować i tak nie znosisz – oznajmił, na co mężczyzna wybuchnął szczerym śmiechem. – Kompletnie nieprzydatne. Naprawdę wyszedłem na tym lepiej.

– Nie jest tak źle – oznajmił rozbawionym tonem. – Zresztą…! Może jednak odkryję w sobie jeszcze jakieś twoje talenty.

– Serio? Jakoś w to wątpię – zaśmiał się i bezwiednie pogładził go po udzie. – Wiesz, jak widzę, jakie rzeczy teraz rozumiem bez wysiłku – ponownie zerknął w telewizor i roześmiał się głośniej – to dopiero ogarniam, że przy tobie byłem kompletnym kretynem.

– Nie umawiałbym się z idiotą, mam swoje standardy – odparł Jim, po czym z lekkim uśmieszkiem podciągnął kolana i podniósł się, by wygodnie usiąść okrakiem na jego biodrach. – Teraz jednak mógłbyś stać się Moriartym, co…?

– Daj spokój – parsknął, rozbawiony samą sugestią. – Mogę rozumieć fizykę kwantową i recytować z pamięci nazwiska wszystkich członków rządu, ale nie znaczy to, że nagle polubiłbym zarządzanie siecią i zgodziłbym się na opcję, że ja wszystkim dowodzę, a ty jesteś tylko cieniem, który mi pomaga. Tak samo jak ty nigdy nie polubisz gotowania, ja nie lubię bycia szefem – stwierdził i obaj się roześmiali na wspólną wizję z Jimem w kuchni… w sumie, również na myśl o tym, że niby Sebastian faktycznie miałby stać się Moriartym, bo teraz obaj rozumieli, że pomysł był po prostu głupi i nierealny; umiejętności to jedno, ale predyspozycje psychiczne – coś całkiem innego.

– Hej, widzisz to? – powiedział Jim ciszej i przesunął palcami po jego policzku. – _Dajemy radę_ – stwierdził, zatrzymując się na jego podbródku i uśmiechając się do mężczyzny, który podźwignął się na ramionach i przysunął do niego. – Z każdym dniem jest lepiej. To dopiero tydzień, a jest _lepiej_. Każdego dnia budzę się, patrzę na ciebie i wiem, że ten będzie łatwiejszy od poprzedniego. To… to trochę jak wtedy, gdy poznałeś o mnie prawdę, a ja stopniowo się do ciebie przyzwyczajałem, a teraz… idzie _znacznie_ szybciej. Wszystko naprawdę jest coraz prostsze. 

– Bo wiązanie jest jednak… bardziej elastyczne niż próbowano nam to wmówić całe życie –odparł Sebastian i położył dłonie na jego udach, po czym zaczął powoli sunąc po nich palcami, tym razem bez oporów któregokolwiek z nich sięgając czasem do ich wnętrza i trącając lekko rozporek dżinsów Jima. – Udało się nam je _dostosować_ do naszych potrzeb. Nigdy nie zamierzaliśmy się godzić na głupi dominująco-uległy układ, chociaż tego chciała biologia – oznajmił i z wyzywającym uśmiechem zacisnął dłoń między jego nogami, sprawiając, że z gardła Jima wydobyło się krótkie westchnienie. – W sumie nie wiem, dlaczego u Rankina i Kessona były z tym takie problemy.

– Oni walczyli z biologią samym tym, że obaj są alfami – powiedział szybko, a jego biodra bezwiednie się poruszyły; jęknął z pewnym zawodem, kiedy Sebastian wycofał rękę i wrócił do miarowego głaskania jego ud. – U nich to od początku nie było naturalne. Kesson był w kiepskim stanie, w momencie wiązanie nie miał do Rankina żadnych ciągot, a poza tym je wymusili, co dodatkowo wszystko utrudniło, a my… – zaśmiał się cicho i zerknął w dół, czując, że tak naprawdę chciałby poprosić Sebastiana, aby kontynuował, ale nie będąc pewnym, jak daleko chce się posunąć i czy naprawdę jest na to gotowy. – Dopiero teraz widzę, że wiązanie nie zmienia wszystkiego o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni. Akcentuje pewne rzeczy, inne tłumi i daje nam pewne role… ale pozwala je modyfikować. Oczywiście… – zająknął się – u nas z czasem też mogą się pojawić problemy, jeśli przeciągniemy strunę i przesadzimy z _modyfikacją ról_ ale mamy Lennoxa od tego, żeby coś wymyślił.

– Nadal do niego nie zadzwoniłeś – zauważył Sebastian, a jego ręce przesunęły się w górę i w końcu zakleszczył palce na jego biodrach. Dość mocno, jednak nie na tyle, by powodowało to ból czy dyskomfort.

– Nie. I nie chcę teraz tego robić – powiedział Jim, przenosząc dłonie na jego szyję a potem ramiona. Pochylił się odrobinę, ale znieruchomiał, patrząc na niego z wyczekiwaniem, a gdy Sebastian sięgnął automatycznie do jego nici mentalnych, dostrzegł jakieś wahanie i nie do końca sprecyzowane chęci, by zrobić coś więcej niż tylko tkwić na nim i go dotykać. – Niczego się przed tobą nie ukryje… – zaśmiał się Jim i spuścił wzrok, uśmiechając się słabo.

– Jeśli chcesz czegoś… _spróbować_ , powinienem wziąć stopery, bo te z wczorajszego wieczora niedługo przestaną działać.

– Seb, nie wiązaliśmy się po to, by faszerować się dalej lekami. Bierzemy teraz mniejsze dawki niż kiedykolwiek, a nawet raz nie zdarzyło się, żeby zawiodły. Obaj nad sobą panujemy. Nie chcę się stopować, gdy nie muszę – oznajmił, ale nie ruszył się dalej, a Sebastian nie miał odwagi, by samemu inicjować więcej. – Nie wiem, jak daleko chcę się posunąć – zakończył cicho, wypowiadając na głos wątpliwość, o której w sumie wiedział, że nie jest dla drugiego mężczyzny czymś zaskakującym.

– Więc… – zająknął się, a następnie wyprostował się całkowicie, by było mu wygodniej patrzeć na tkwiącego na nim Jima. – Rób po prostu na co masz ochotę i zahamuj mnie, jeśli cokolwiek będzie nie tak. Umiesz już mnie powstrzymywać. Może… – urwał na moment, nie będąc do końca przekonany, czy Jim się na to zgodzi i czy są na to gotowi. – Może jednak czas to wykorzystać – zaproponował ostrożnie, bez jakiegokolwiek nacisku. – Przetestować do końca, ile możesz zrobić, żeby wiązanie nie protestowało. Nie chcę doprowadzić do momentu, gdy wiązanie nie może się zacementować, bo ze sobą nie sypiamy. Jeśli komukolwiek to zaszkodzi, to znów będziesz to ty i może dlatego powinieneś w końcu pokazać mi… czego od mnie chcesz, żeby nie doszło w złym momencie do czegoś więcej – zakończył miękko.

– Do tej pory ty wychodziłeś z wszelką inicjatywą, a ja tylko reagowałem i zatrzymywałem cię, gdy miałem dość – zauważył Jim, wpatrując się w jego twarz. – Nie chcę ryzykować, że gdy sam czegoś spróbuję, to to będzie za mało i…

– A ja nie chcę, żebyś do końcu życia musiał czekać na mój ruch – odparł łagodnie i objął go ramieniem w talii. – Nasze wiązanie wciąż nie jest do końca wykształcone… i mamy szanse nauczyć go jeszcze wielu rzeczy, zanim scalimy się do końca. Spróbuj chociaż, a ja po prostu… będę ci ulegał i dawał się sterować. Jeśli nie wyjdzie, wrócimy do tego, co robiliśmy wcześniej, bo posuwamy się przecież coraz dalej. Możesz mnie znów związać, jeśli to miałoby…

– Jak jeszcze raz to zaproponujesz, przysięgam, _faktycznie_ cię zwiąże i wytłukę ci z głowy te durne pomysły, ale nie będzie to miało nic wspólnego z seksem – przerwał mu Jim i uśmiechnął się, gdy wiązanie zaprotestowało ze słabym oburzeniem, że zwraca się do alfy w ten sposób, ale nie zdołało zrobić nic więcej. Sebastian uniósł brwi z powątpiewaniem, a po chwili obaj się roześmiali, gdy wizja przedstawiona przez Jima równocześnie pojawiła się w ich umysłach. Krwiożerczy, dominujący Moriarty w sypialni…? Nie, to zdecydowanie było ponad ich siły.

– Racja, żadnego przywiązywania – parsknął mężczyzna i przekręcił głowę, wyczekująco zerkając na Jima. – No dalej. Inne pomysły, w jaki sposób możesz być _dominujący_? – zażartował, co jednak Jim odebrał jako pewne wyzwanie; nie spuszczał wzrok z jego twarzy i próbował utrzymywać na wierzchu umysłu rozbawienie pozbawione konkretnych obrazów, by tym go zmylić w momencie, gdy czuł go w swoim umyśle. Po chwili zaś niespodziewanie chwycił go za ramiona i mocno popchnął na kanapę, co udało mu się tylko dzięki elementowi zaskoczenia, a następnie przycisnął go do niej na tyle mocno, na ile był w stanie.

Obaj zamarli, oczekując na reakcję wiązania, to jednak tylko drgnęło i nie próbowało protestować. Może dlatego, że Sebastian, gdyby tylko chciał, nie miałby najmniejszych problemów, by go odepchnąć i obrócić na plecy, może dlatego że _nie chciał_ go odpychać; może zaakceptowało już, że na płaszczyźnie intymnej tak właśnie mają wyglądać ich relacje, może odczytało to jako rodzaj gry wstępnej i nie robiło mu różnicy, jak ona wygląda, albo z jeszcze innej przyczyny, której… która tak naprawdę nie robiła żadnej różnicy.

Gdy Jim był już pewien, że nic nie stanie im na przeszkodzie, pochylił się nad Sebastianem, objął dłońmi jego twarz i mocno go pocałował, nadając tempo ich pieszczocie. Mężczyzna pod nim dopasowywał się do każdego ruchu jego ust i języka, nie próbował niczego przyspieszać czy zmieniać, obejmował go luźno i tylko co jakiś czas przesuwał palcami po jego kręgosłupie, zatrzymując się zaraz nad pośladkami. Tkwili w tej pozycji kolejne minuty, a Jim stopniowo posuwał się dalej; delikatnie poruszał biodrami i ocierał się o leżącego Sebastiana, wyczuwając budzące się w nim podniecenie. Raz po raz trącał palcami i wargami znak wiązania, a wreszcie rozpiął jego bluzę i wsunął otwarte dłonie pod materiał luźnej koszulki pod spodem. Obaj westchnęli, gdy dotknął jego nagiej skóry na brzuchu, a ich oddechy stały się urywane, kiedy przeniósł ręce wyżej, odsłaniając żebra i klatkę piersiową. Nie spuszczając wzroku z twarzy Sebastiana, pochylił się, by lekko pocałować jego sutek, co sprawiło, że mężczyzna zadrżał pod nim, a twardość między jego nogami stała się jeszcze bardziej wyczuwalna.

Nie będąc w stanie dłużej się powstrzymywać, Jim zrzucił z siebie bluzę i t-shirt, po raz pierwszy od tygodnia robiąc to w takiej sytuacji. Chociaż to niby on miał wszystkim dziś sterować, nie zamierzał protestować, gdy oczy Sebastiana odrobinę zmieniły odcień, a moment później mężczyzna zdecydowanie go do siebie przyciągnął, naciskając przy tym na jego plecy i od razu sięgając po jego wilgotne wargi i rozdzielając je językiem. Jim jęknął, gdy poczuł go na swoich ustach, bardziej namiętnego i zdecydowanego niż do tej pory. Każdy ruch pobudzał ich obu coraz silniej, sprawiając, że spodnie stawały się zbyt ciasne, a pożądanie i pragnienie, by coś z tym zrobić, wypędzało z umysłu wszystkie inne myśli.

 Gdy Sebastian chwycił go za ramiona i przekręcił ich, przyciskając Jima do kanapy, równocześnie poczuli, jak wiązanie zaczyna pulsować, ewidentnie wyczuwając ich zamiary i _ciesząc się_ , że w końcu do tego doszło. Przez ostatnie dni robili wiele rzeczy wbrew temu, co ich łączyło, testując swoje nici mentalne i drażniąc je, a większość momentów, gdy te się odzywały, nie była dla Jima zbyt przyjemna albo była neutralna… teraz zaś było całkiem inaczej. Każdy dotyk i pocałunek poruszał ich emocjonalnie i był bardziej intensywny niż powinien, jakby znaczył więcej niż wszystkie poprzednie. Im posuwali się dalej, nie planując tego i robiąc to tak naprawdę wyłącznie z potrzeby chwili, tym wszystko stawało się silniejsze. Każda zrzucona na podłogę cześć garderoby była pokonaniem pewnych granic, a wreszcie pozbyli się _wszystkich_ , cały ten czas sięgając po siebie, pieszcząc się nawzajem i całując się, przechodząc w kółko od ust do szyj i znaków wiązania.

Jim miał wcześniej obawy przed pójściem na całość, bo uważał to za rzucenie się na zbyt głęboką wodę i w sumie głównie myśl, że to tego może chcieć Sebastian, powstrzymywała go przed bliskością. Teraz zaś okazywało się, że ich potrzeby są na dokładnie tym samym poziomie i że gdy są razem nie potrzeba im niczego więcej niż to, co chciała dać z własnej woli druga strona. Ich pragnienia niejako wypośrodkowały się, jego ośmielając a Sebastiana hamując, a wreszcie scaliły się całkowicie; każdy dotyk był idealny i sprawiał, że całe jego ciało drżało, a umysł aż pulsował z przyjemności, gdy zaciskali na sobie palce i całowali się tak mocno, jakby czekali na to nie parę dni ale całe lata.

Gdy dochodzili w swoich dłoniach w tym samym momencie, po raz pierwszy nie zmuszał się do akceptacji nowej sytuacji i nie musiał przełamywać swoich oporów i lęków. Jedyne, co odczuwał, to wszechogarniającą radość, że to zrobili, że byli razem _tu i teraz_ , dzielili z sobą każdy oddech, każdą myśl i uderzenie serca. Że emocje Sebastiana, rozpierające się w jego umyśle wypełnione były czułością i szczęściem, że obaj byli całkowicie usatysfakcjonowani tym, co się stało, że kolejne zbliżania będą jeszcze lepsze…

Że z każdym dniem wszystko stawało się prostsze, że pokonywali problemy, wygrywali z naturą i że tak miało być już zawsze i nic nie mogło stanąć im na przeszkodzie, skoro dotarli tak daleko – skoro umieli spotkać się w połowie drogi, a miejsce, do którego dotarli, było czymś, o czym obaj od tak dawna marzyli.

 

***

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ponieważ nadszedł weekend wyborczy - na zakończenie rozdziału apel do wszystkich! Idźcie jutro zagłosować zgodnie z poglądami, a bez względu na sondaże, nie dajmy zdecydować za nas innym! :) Wspominam tu o tym, bo pewnie zauważyliście, że wielokrotnie przemycałam w Zaprzeczeniu różne poglądy społeczno-polityczne, zwłaszcza w początkowych rozdziałach podczas polemik Sebastiana i Jima. Te momenty były jednymi z najciekawszych do napisania, a poza tym w długiej liście moich zainteresowań polityka jest w pierwszej dziesiątce. No. To tyle jeśli chodzi o moralizowanie o obywatelskich obowiązkach, ale nie mogłam sobie tego odmówić ;) 
> 
> Z komentarzy do samego tekstu: w ostatniej scence "przenikają' się myśli Jima i Seba i był to celowy zabieg, chociaż dotychczas wszystkie scenki pisałam z tylko jednej perspektywy.  
> Jak wspomniałam na początku, krótki epilog będzie jutro i... mam nadzieję, że się podobało i jak cokolwiek chcecie powiedzieć, to zapraszam do komentowania, zwłaszcza że na razie chyba nie dowierzam, że jestem z tym fikiem na finiszu i naprawdę... bardzo dziwnie się z tym czuję że to już właściwie koniec...


	27. Epilog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tak, to już koniec-prawdziwy-koniec...

***

 

Craig Lennox tkwił na zimnym cmentarzu, co jakiś czas poprawiając szarpany silnym wiatrem szalik i otulając się wiosennym płaszczem, nieco zbyt cienkim jak na tę pogodę. Bywał tutaj rzadziej niż pewnie powinien, bo każda wizyta spychała go w ramiona depresji i zmuszała do kilkudniowych urlopów, w trakcie których leczył smutki alkoholem – i ze względu na swoją psychikę i samotność wolał tego unikać. Długi czas nie poruszał się, wpatrując w kompletnym milczeniu w swoje niewyraźne odbicie na ciemnym nagrobku, wiedząc, że nie wygląda dobrze i ciesząc się, że nikt go teraz nie widzi, a cmentarz jest zupełnie pusty.

Kenneth nie byłby szczęśliwy, gdyby widział go w takim stanie. I z całą pewnością nie podobałyby mu się powód, dla których Craig akurat dzisiaj postanowił go odwiedzić.

– Byłbyś na mnie naprawdę wściekły, kotku – powiedział w końcu i powoli przyklęknął na zimnym granicie, po czym zdjął skórzaną rękawiczkę i zaczął bezmyślnie strącać uschnięte listki z drobnych krzaków bukszpanu; uśmiechnął się blado, przypominając sobie, że po pogrzebie posadziło je tutaj dwóch jego dawnych pacjentów, którzy dobrze znali Kennetha i po jego śmierci tkwili przy Craigu, aż doszedł do siebie na tyle, by przestali się obawiać, że zrobi sobie krzywdę. Zagryzł wargi, odpędzając tamte wspomnienia i utkwił wzrok w dacie wyrytej na nagrobku. Minęło półtora roku, a czasem miał wrażenie, że wszystko to działo się w innej epoce… lub że działo się wczoraj, jeśli pogrążył się w melancholii w niewłaściwym momencie i wszystko zaczynało znów boleć tak samo jak w czasie tygodni, gdy Kenneth umierał na jego oczach. – Nienawidziłeś, gdy manipulowałem pacjentami, żeby robili to, co uważałem za słuszne – podjął cichym, przytłumionym głosem. – A teraz sam się zastanawiam, czy nie przesadziłem. Jego w końcu okłamywałem od samego początku. _Od pierwszej konsultacji_ – dokończył, przymykając oczy.

Pamiętał każde słowo, jakie kiedykolwiek powiedział Jamesowi Moriarty’emu, gdyż życie nauczyło go, że prawdą nie trzeba się martwić, bo ją zna się automatycznie… za to oszustwa, drobne i większe, należy mieć dopracowane i poukładane w pałacu myśli z najdrobniejszymi szczegółami. Pamiętał wszystkie ich mailowe dyskusje, kiedy zwodził go, kusząc operacją, aby mężczyzna zdecydował się go odwiedzić… oraz moment, gdy mężczyzna zjawił się u niego z alfą, w której od razu dostrzegł dla niego idealnego partnera i postanowił zrobić wszystko, aby ich połączyć. Kolejne badania i rozmowy. To, jak szukał sposobów, by odwieść go od planów operacji – co było trudne, bo manipulacja nie działała, tak jak wszelkie racjonale argumenty, straszenie go problemami… oczywiście, już wcześniej udało mu się wmówić mu, że proste zorganizowanie czegoś takiego nie wchodziło w grę, bo jako lekarz umiał przedstawić mu _takie_ przypadki, które to potwierdzały. Z kolei wiedza o kilku ośrodkach w Azji, gdzie było to możliwe, nie była dostępna nawet dla kogoś jak Moriarty i w efekcie udało mu się zyskać czas i niejako wepchnąć go w ramiona Sebastiana. Sądził, że zwiążą się przy pierwszej sposobności, gdy przepisał mu słabsze niż mógł stopery – właściwie miał wówczas absolutną pewność, że się za to zabiorą, że stracą nad sobą panowanie i w efekcie James przekona się, że tylko związek A/O da mu satysfakcję oraz nakłoni go do rezygnacji z absurdalnych planów...

Zmusił go do przeżycia rui, chociaż mógł go wysterylizować w dowolnym momencie, a James uwierzył, że omega-organów faktycznie nie można tknąć w stanie przedgorączkowym, bo takie teorie krążyły nawet w światku medycznym. Potem, nic sobie nie robiąc z szantaży z jego strony, kontynuował kłamstwo, że bez ochrony alfy nie zorganizuje mu operacji, na wszelki wypadek nastraszył go, że musi mu zrobić pewne badania, a wreszcie kazał mu powiedzieć Sebastianowi prawdę o jego zaburzonej tożsamości, licząc, że mężczyzna wyleczy go z marzeń o zmianie płci… i tutaj popełnił błąd, który sądził, że będzie nie do naprawienia, bo ta cholerna alfa, zamiast wybić mu ten pomysł z głowy siłą, pozwoliła mu odejść.

– Co ja mu nawygadywałem, gdy do mnie przyjechał po rozstaniu z tym facetem… –wymamrotał, opierając się o nagrobek i przymykając oczy. – Nawet nie chcę myśleć, co byś mi zrobił, gdybyś to usłyszał… – wydusił, zaciskając palce na granitowym brzegu. – Te wszystkie bzdury, że jego nici mentalne są poważnie naruszone i że nie będzie mógł się związać dobrowolnie… liczyłem, że to przemówi mu do rozumu, że pogodzi się z tamtą alfą i że odsunie to wszystko w czasie… a tymczasem ten idiota zamiast wrócić do swojego faceta, znalazł sobie dwie pokręcone alfy by mu pomogły i by trzymać mnie w szachu. I _pomogliby_ mu, naprawdę przycisnęliby mnie do muru, a ja musiałbym spełnić ich polecenia, chociaż robi mi się niedobrze, że miałbym w tym uczestniczyć. _Zmusiliby mnie._ Te dwie alfy z gangu zrobiłyby mi straszne rzeczy, gdybym spróbował sabotować jego decyzje.

Zamilkł na jakiś czas, przypominając sobie, jak gorączkowo szukał wówczas innych rozwiązań, zanim wpadł na to, by przedstawić mu takie wyniki badań, aby mieć absolutną pewność, że powstrzymają go przed sterylizacją i zmuszą do powrotu do Sebastiana… do związania się z nim _normalnie_. Gdy zaczął mówić ponownie, jego głos był napięty i jeszcze cichszy niż wcześniej.

– Nie mogłem na to pozwolić. Musiałem dać mu powód, aby nie dał się zoperować i wrócił do tamtej alfy. Zaszedłem z kłamstwami tak daleko, że nie było już odwrotu. Kotku… żebyś wiedział, ile książek musiałem przetrząsnąć, żeby wymyślić coś takiego...! Wmówiłem mu, że wyniki badań jego nici mentalnych dostanę za miesiąc, chociaż miałem je już po tygodniu, analizowałem je i szukałem pomysłów i w końcu zdecydowałem się na jedną z opcji… i jedyne, co musiałem już zrobić, to sfałszować dokumentację, aby w razie gdyby przekazał je innemu lekarzowi, ten potwierdziłby moją wersję – zaśmiał się martwo i pochyli głowę. – Wiesz, co zmieniło jego decyzję? Wiadomość, że jest z nim tak źle, że po sterylizacji nikt nie będzie mógł _wymusić_ na nim wiązania i że jak zmieni się w betę, to jego nici zaczną obumierać. Wiedziałem już, że kochał tamtą alfę tak bardzo, że w innym wypadku kazałby się zoperować a potem zgodził na wymuszenie i dopiero wiadomość, że decydując się na operację skaże Sebastiana na samotności i śmierć, sprawiła, że pojechał do niego, a nie do mnie.

Przymknął oczy i uśmiechnął się blado, przypominając sobie dzień sprzed ponad tygodnia, kiedy to otrzymał od Neila Rankina informację, że Sebastian i James się związali i to, jak czekał na wiadomość od nich, na ostateczne potwierdzenie, że sprawa została zamknięta… że przyjadą do niego na wizytę kontrolną, by po ostatecznym scaleniu wiązania sprawdzić jego stan paroma prostymi badaniami. Dziś otrzymał telefon. I właśnie dlatego teraz tkwił tutaj, spowiadając się nieżyjącemu mężowi z manipulacji, którą przeprowadził do samego końca i osiągnął swój cel; kochające się alfa i omega dzięki niemu były razem, uratował kogoś przed śmiercią, drugiej osobie umożliwił uleczenie poranionej psychiki. Wszystko poszło tak, jak planował i jak uważał, że było słuszne – ale nie zmieniało to faktu, że czuł wyrzuty sumienia, że nie wymyślił czegoś mniej drastycznego, nie potrafił przekonać Jamesa argumentami i prawdą, że musiał kłamać i nadużył swojej pozycji lekarza w taki sposób.

– Wierz co jest najgorsze? – odezwał się cicho. – Żaden z nich nigdy mi nie ufał i podejrzewali, że nie jestem szczery i że mogę w krytycznej sytuacji zawieść… wiedzieli, że nie chcę zajmować się operacją. Mimo to mi uwierzył, bo byłem… _przekonujący_. Odpowiednia mimika. Odpowiedni dobór słów. Zmienianie mu leków… żeby nie budzić podejrzeń, podałem mu nawet betahormony przydatne przed sterylizacją i chyba po cichu liczyłem, że gdy straci przez nie urodę i zacznie się fizycznie zmienić, zobaczy, że chciał czegoś, co nie ma żadnego sensu i co tylko go oszpeci. A on wierzył w każde moje słowo, bo nie sądził, że lekarz mógłby kłamać… że ktokolwiek odważyłby się okłamać kogoś jak James Moriarty. Udowodniłem swoją lojalność, gdy pomogłem tamtym alfom i odgrywałem swoją rolę perfekcyjnie… Ale i tak czasem byłem niemal pewny, że mnie przejrzał i że wyśle do mnie któregoś ze swoich ludzi, by poszatkowali mnie na kawałki… Cóż… tak naprawdę wciąż może to zrobić, jeśli kiedyś dowie się, że go okłamałem i _zmusiłem_ do wiązania.

Zamilkł na parę chwil i jakiś czas nie poruszał się, po raz kolejny przypominając sobie kolejne swoje rozmowy z Jimem, kolejne dane, jakie mu przekazał, jakby chciał jeszcze silniej wyryć je w pamięci, niemal do momentu, aż zacznie wierzyć, że to, co mu mówił, było _pewną wersją prawdy_.

– Ale nawet jeśli dowie się, co zrobiłem, to już nie będzie mieć żadnego znaczenia – podjął po chwili. – _Związali się_ , a żadna alfa nie pozwoli _swojej_ omedze się wykastrować. Przed wiązaniem pewnie Sebastian mógłby sam go do mnie przyprowadzić, ale teraz… tamten facet kocha go na tyle, że wie, co jest dla niego najlepsze i _nie pozwoli mu_ na taką głupotę. Ty zawsze wiedziałeś… zawsze wiedziałeś, czego mi potrzeba… – zamilkł i jakiś czas jego gardło było tak ściśnięte, że nie był w stanie wydusić z niego nawet słowa. – Powiedz mi… jak niby miałem położyć go na stół operacyjny i paroma cięciami zamknąć mu wszystkie opcje, jakie ma omega, skoro wiedziałem, że jest ktoś, z kim może być szczęśliwy…? Nie… nie sądzę, że będą chcieli mieć dzieci i tradycyjny związek, zresztą… nasz też taki nie był. Może jednak mylę się, a Sebastian jest tak zaślepiony i zakochany, że zrobi dla niego wszystko i przyprowadzi go do mnie na sterylizację. W końcu… w jednej rzeczy nie kłamałem, jego organy _faktycznie_ nie były zdrowe, a gorączki pewnie nie są dla niego tak przyjemne jakby mogły być, gdyby związał się jako normalny dwudziestolatek. Stan jego zdrowia gdy się poznaliśmy _naprawdę_ był zły i pogarszałby się, a za parę lat nie byłoby już czego po nim zbierać, _bo nie był związany_ i to była _jedyna_ przyczyna jego problemów, a wiązanie ją naprawiło w znacznie bezpieczniejszy sposób niż zrobiłaby to zmiana płci. Jestem jednak niemal pewny, że zrezygnuje z pełnej operacji, gdy poczuje się lepiej… i mam nadzieję, że nie będę musiał przykładać do tego ręki.

Znów ucichł i przesunął się odrobinę, gdy kolana zaczęły go mrowić od niewygodnej pozycji i chłodu. Nie myślał teraz o niczym, starał się nie zastanawiać nad tym, jak ma się zachowywać, gdy Jim i Sebastian się u niego zjawią, miał nadzieję, że będzie umiał nadal grać przed nimi chłodnego, beznamiętnego lekarza, co zazwyczaj potrafił robić całkiem sprawnie. Że nie zdradzi się przed nimi nieopatrznym słowem czy spojrzeniem, że zagra rolę do końca i więcej nie będą musieli podejmować żadnych tematów medycznych.

– Powiedz mi – odezwał się nagle. – Naprawdę postąpiłem źle…? Wiem, że to było nieetyczne, ale nadal uważam, że było _słuszne_. Gdybyś żył, pewnie teraz krzyczałbyś, że żaden wyższy cel nie usprawiedliwia takich kłamstw w celu wpłynięcia na czyjąś decyzję… ale pomyśl tylko… zmienił ją, bo uświadomił sobie, że istnieje ktoś, kto jest dla niego ważniejszy od marzeń. Porzucił wszystko inne, bo na Sebastianie zależało mu bardziej i potrzebował silnego impulsu, by to zrozumieć. Myślisz, że gdy obaj tyle do siebie czują, nie będą szczęśliwi…? Naprawdę chciałem tylko im pomóc. Sami nigdy by do tego nie doszli, gdybym w kółko nie naciskał. Mam nadzieję, że wszystko się teraz im ułoży, że nigdy nie będą żałować i że gdy się tu zjawią, zobaczę kolejną szczęśliwą parę wyleczonych pacjentów. I, kotku… obiecuję ci, że teraz pomogę im… o co by nie poprosili. Nawet jak nie będzie mi się to podobać. To jedyne, co mogę zrobić, by im to wszystko wynagrodzić.

Podniósł się z klęczek, a zanim założył na skostniałą z zimna dłoń rękawiczkę, zsunął z nosa okulary i otarł palcami mokre policzki. Jakiś czas pozostał w tej pozycji, wpatrując się słabymi oczami w ledwo widoczne przez wadę wzroku litery na nagrobku, pragnąc nie umieć ich dostrzegać, móc zepchnąć je na bok świadomości i nie pamiętać, co każda z nich oznaczała.

– Chyba nie jestem dobrym lekarzem – szepnął, ledwo otwierając usta. – Zawsze mówiłeś, że jestem najlepszym, na jakiego może trafić omega, ale gdybyś widział mnie teraz, pewnie zmieniłbyś zdanie. Powiedziałbyś, że jestem pokręconym manipulantem, że tylko kłamstwami umiem dyrygować ludźmi i że jestem zbyt słaby, by robić to inaczej. Może w ogóle byś mi na to nie pozwolił i skontaktował się z nim, gdy tylko byś mnie przejrzał pół roku temu, kazałbyś przestać bawić mi się w swatkę i zająć _prawdziwym leczeniem,_ a jego przeprosiłbyś za moje fanaberie. Może nawet sam zorganizowałbyś mu operację albo odpowiednio go pokierował, bo zawsze uważałeś, że omegi powinny same o sobie decydować, podczas gdy ja wolałam, żebyś ty decydował za mnie. Chciałbym wiedzieć, co byś zrobił. Zobaczyć cię chociaż na sekundę, choćbyś miał być wściekły – zakończył cicho i jeszcze raz otarł policzki, a następnie wcisnął na nos okulary i pospiesznie spojrzał w dół, by nie widzieć liter na granitowej płycie.

Pozostał przy grobie jeszcze parę minut, porządkując bezmyślnie kwiaty i usuwając drobne paprochy z pobliskich drzew. Nie obracał się za siebie, gdy uznał, że dość już sentymentów, że należy wrócić do świata żywych, do pacjentów, przed którymi należy się uśmiechać i ich alf, od których zawoalowanymi szantażami wyciągał od lat pieniądze na leczenie. Po drodze zamierzał kupić butelkę wina i wykończyć ją samotnie w pustym domu, dać sobie czas na dojście do siebie, a rano przygotować się psychicznie na spotkanie z Jamesem, bo w końcu, ciągnąc swoją rolę, sam nakłonił go do wizyty. Sądził jednak, że uda mu się ją przetrwać – w końcu, jak zawsze mówił Kenneth, był dobrym aktorem i zawsze potrafił dotrzeć manipulacją do alf i omeg lepiej niż ktokolwiek, kogo znali.

 

***

 

Sebastian tkwił z Jimem w wynajętym domu na obrzeżach Perth od ponad tygodnia, bo to tutaj skierowali się po opuszczeniu Londynu, zamierzając nie tracić czasu i poszukać sobie stałego miejsca w tych rejonach Szkocji. Przeglądali oferty w każdej wolnej chwili, nie potrafiąc jednak zadowolić się niczym i w końcu uznali, że dadzą sobie dzień przerwy, zajmą odrobinę zaniedbaną pracą oraz umówią się z Rankinami i Kessonem, którzy zapraszali ich do Dundee, nawet nie kryjąc niezdrowego zainteresowania. W pewnych aspektach obawiał się spotkania z trójką alf, bo przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie, od dnia wiązania, nie widywali się z nikim, skoro jakiś czas mieli działać w cieniu i nie ściągać na siebie uwagi, z drugiej jednak strony… brak jakiejkolwiek socjalizacji powoli dawał im się we znaki, a poza tym w końcu musiał nadejść dzień, gdy zaczną wychodzi do ludzi – bo, wbrew temu, co czuł przez ostatnie tygodnie, poza ich dwójką istniała jeszcze reszta świata.

– Umówiłem się jednak z Lennoxem – oznajmił Jim, wchodząc do jasnego salonu i przerywając ciąg jego myśli. Uśmiechnął się w zdecydowanie wymuszony sposób, a następnie rzucił telefon na biurko, spoglądając na niego z niechęcią. – Gdy powiedziałem mu, że się związaliśmy, od razu chciał nas zbadać… – machnął ręką z rezygnacją. – I uznałem, że chcę mieć go z głowy. Oczywiście Rankin wszystko mu wypaplał, bo on nie potrafi utrzymać języka za zębami nawet przez godzinę – oznajmił, obracając oczami, ale zachowanie ich przyjaciela wydawało się go bardziej bawić niż złościć. – Pojedziemy do Lennoxa jutro wieczorem, a potem ruszymy do Dundee, bo czas w końcu odnowić znajomości. Och, zdaje się, że nasz doktorek chce tam jechać z nami.

– _Cudownie_ – mruknął Sebastian z tak fałszywym entuzjazmem, że Jim wybuchnął głośnym śmiechem. – Jakkolwiek nie uśmiecha mi się, żeby mnie badał – kontynuował i przesunął się na kanapie, by zrobić mu miejsce – cieszę się, że przynajmniej tym razem będziemy tam razem. Bez względu na to, jak bardzo nam będzie potrzebny, nadal mu nie ufam i to się chyba nigdy się nie zmieni.

– _Potrzebny_? – zdziwił się Jim, spoglądając na niego podejrzliwie i siadając przy nim na kanapie. – Tak naprawdę gdy jesteśmy związani, moglibyśmy pójść do innego lekarza, tutaj czy za granicą. Zgodziłem się na wizytę tylko dlatego, że jednak zna moje wyniki… no i dlatego, że tak bardzo truł, aby nas samodzielnie zbadać. Tak czy inaczej, jeśli wszystko będzie w porządku, potem nie będzie już nam do niczego potrzebny – zakończył, wzruszając obojętnie ramionami, a następnie przerzucił nogi przez kolana Sebastiana i oparł się bokiem o jego ramię, nie zauważając jego podejrzliwego spojrzenia.

– O czym ty mówisz? – spytał mężczyzna ostrożnie. – Skoro nie chcesz się z nim kontaktować, jak sobie to wszystko wyobrażasz?

– Jakie wszystko? – zdziwił się, wpatrując się w jego oczy, ale powstrzymując przed sięgnięciem do jego umysłu; po całym tym czasie obaj kontrolowali już swoje nici mentalne i gdy rozmawiali, starali się nie przenosić tego na płaszczyznę psychiczną, aby za bardzo nie wpadło im to w nawyk i aby każdy zachował jednak jakąś prywatność. – Zbada nam wiązanie – kontynuował, widząc, że Sebastian zaczyna marszczyć brwi, jakby zupełnie go teraz nie rozumiał. – Pewnie sprawdzi moje nici mentalne, skoro coś z nimi było nie tak. Prześwietli mnie i przepisze nowe leki. Nie będę musiał…

– Jim, mówię o zabiegu – przerwał mu Sebastian, na co mężczyzna kompletnie zamarł w jego ramionach. – Badanie wiązania powinien zrobić za parę dni, gdy będziemy pewni, że scaliło się do końca… więc sądziłem, że jedziesz tam przede wszystkim, aby wrócić z nim do tematu operacji…

– Co…? – wydusił Jim i złapał się na tym, że jego ciało sztywnieje jeszcze bardziej, a palce bezwiednie zaciskają się w pięści. – Dlaczego… miałbym o tym rozmawiać…? – wymamrotał, zszokowany, że Sebastian mówi o tym tak zwyczajnie, jakby dyskutowanie z Lennoxem miało cały czas sens.

– Przecież… – Sebastian urwał i chociaż obaj powstrzymywali się przed sięganiem po siebie, wyczuł po jego stronie wiązania całą paletę niezrozumiałych dla niego emocji. – Przecież nadal tego chcesz. _Wiem_ , że chcesz… więc dlaczego jesteś zdziwiony, że o to pytam?

– Tak, chcę, ale musiałem wybrać między tobą a operacją – odparł niepewnie. – Wybrałem _ciebie_ i chociaż na razie nadal chciałbym również _tamtego_ , to niczego nie żałuję, bo… – zająknął się, kiedy spojrzenie Sebastiana stało się czujne i odrobinę nieprzyjemne. – Bo nadal jesteś idealny, wszystko zaczęło się układać, a wiązanie z czasem może mnie wyprostuje – zaśmiał się nerwowo i momentalnie przygasł, bo sama rozmowa na ten temat była dla niego bolesna i wolałby jej uniknąć; przez moment poczuł chęć, aby zbliżyć się do Sebastiana mentalnie i błagać go, by nie dręczył go takimi bezsensownymi, hipotetycznymi dyskusjami, ale nie zrobił tego. – Nadal nie chcę, żebyśmy byli typowym związkiem A/O, nie chcę dzieci ani sczepiania i wiem, że to mi zapewnisz… nie chcę też gorączek i wszystkich biologicznych świństw, ale do tego _przywyknę_ , skoro nie ma odwrotu i nie mam opcji, aby to…

– Dlaczego… dlaczego tak mówisz? – przerwał mu Sebastian, po czym chwycił go za podbródek i spojrzał mu w oczy. Łagodnie poruszył ich wiązaniem, starając się go uspokoić, ale gdy dostrzegł, że mężczyzna kuli się w sobie i ucieka przed nim, pospiesznie przestał to robić.

– Bo jestem _twój_ , chociaż przez ostatnie dni tak bardzo starałeś się tego nie mówić. Sebastian… – powiedział ledwo słyszalnym, napiętym tonem. – Ja _też_ rozpoznaję twoje myśli i _wiem_ , że tego _nie chcesz_. Nie zamierzałem już wracać do tego tematu i się tym zadręczać, bałem się w ogóle go podejmować, bo to nie ma sensu, więc po co w ogóle to poruszasz…?

– Czemu się bałeś…? – spytał, pochylając się w jego stronę. – Jim, pozwól mi… – urwał, kiedy mężczyzna ponownie cofnął się przed nim. – Kompletnie cię teraz nie rozumiem. Czego się bałeś…?

– Bałem się usłyszeć, jak wprost odmawiasz – odparł i zaśmiał się gorzko. – Seb, proszę cię… nie psuj tego, co wypracowaliśmy. Przecież nie uderzę do Lennoxa z pytaniami o operację, gdy i tak nie jest już możliwa.

– Dlaczego mówisz, że nie jest? – nacisnął, zupełnie skołowany zachowaniem Jima. – Przecież Lennox twierdził, że po wiązaniu twoje nici się ustabilizują i będziesz mógł bez problemów…

– Sebastian, nie mówię o _sobie_ , tylko o tym, że jeśli _naprawdę_ tego nie chcesz, a wiem, że _nie chcesz_ , to ja nie zamierzam ci się przeciwstawiać…! To… to nie są przepychanki i starcia na potrzeby wychowania sobie wiązania, tylko coś, co wpłynie na całe nasze życie i nie chcę w tak ważnej sprawie działać wbrew twojej woli… Testowaliśmy różne rzeczy, ale nie ma między ani jednej, która byłaby tak ważna i w której mielibyśmy aż tak różne zdanie. Obawiam się, że to właśnie jest przeciąganie struny, bo czym innym jest uczenie wiązania tolerancji, a czym innym…

– Jezu, Jim… – jęknął, nie mogąc dłużej tego słuchać, po czym chwycił go za ramiona i przekręcił w swoją stronę, lekko nim potrząsając. – Sądziłeś, że po tym, jak _w końcu_ zacząłem móc do końca cię rozumieć, odmówię ci czegoś, na czym tak ci zależy? Od momentu związania robiliśmy _wszystko_ , żebyś miał prawo do swoich decyzji i sądziłem, że zdajesz sobie sprawę, że to jedna z tych rzeczy, dla których to robię…! Nie chciałem umieć ci zabraniać rzeczy, na których ci zależy, żeby być w stanie zaakceptować operację i pojechać z tobą do Lennoxa i cię wspierać chociaż…

– Chociaż nie chcesz, żebym się operował…? – wydusił, wciąż nie dowierzając w to, co usłyszał. To… to po prostu nie mogła być prawda, nie wierzył, że mogłaby nią być i jeszcze zanim się związali, pogodził się ze skutkami swojego wyboru.

– Tak – powiedział miękko i ostrożnie przesunął kciukami po jego obojczykach – Pozwolę ci na to i pomogę ci, chociaż _nie chcę_ , żebyś się operował.

– Zamierzasz się dla mnie _poświęcać_? – spytał Jim ledwo słyszalnie. – Związałeś się z omegą, a jeśli to zrobię, odbiorę ci…

– Na litość, niczego nie poświęcam… – przerwał mu z lekkim rozdrażnieniem i westchnął cicho.– To nadal będziesz _ty_. Nie mógłbym ci tego zabronić, bo wtedy to _ty_ poświęciłbyś się _dla mnie_. I tak to zrobiłeś, godząc się na wiązanie, chociaż nie miałeś żadnej pewności co cię czeka, chociaż byłeś przerażony i do samego końca miałeś wątpliwości, czy dobrze robisz... cholera… – urwał i złagodził uścisk palców na jego drobnych i unoszących się teraz od przyspieszonego oddechu ramionach. – Jim, ty naprawdę sądziłeś, że na to nie pozwolę… że skoro jesteśmy związani, to wszystko jest przekreślone… – wymamrotał, zdając sobie sprawę, że popełnił koszmarny błąd, nie podejmując tego tematu na _samym początku_ , kiedy tylko zdał sobie sprawę, że to, czego pragnie Jim, stało się dla niego _oczywiste_ , że wczuł się w jego potrzeby, że gdy byli blisko i sięgali po siebie, widział pewne emocje tak, jakby należały do niego. W ciągu ostatnich tygodni zajęli się budowaniem na nowo swojej relacji, walką z wiązaniem, pracą i szukaniem mieszkania, a on cały ten czas pomijał kwestię, która była dla Jima tak ważna i _nawet o niej nie pomyślał_. – Chodź tu – szepnął i mocno go objął, gdy mężczyzna niepewnie wyciągnął do niego ramiona. – Ty cholerny głupku – szepnął, przytulając twarz do jego szyi. – Przez prawie trzy tygodnie byłeś ze mną i sądziłeś, że… że chociaż tyle zrobiliśmy, to ja wciąż nie będę umiał zaakceptować twojej zmiany i… – urwał, nie będąc w stanie dokończyć myśli przez wyrzuty sumienia, że w tej jednej sprawie zawiódł na całej linii. – Pojedziemy do Lennoxa i jak wszystko będzie w porządku, zajmiemy się sterylizacją jeszcze w tym cyklu.

– Nagle przestało ci to… aż tak przeszkadzać? – wydusił Jim niepewnie, wyczuwając jego złość i spinając się, chociaż wiedział, że nie do końca była skierowana w niego. – Proszę… powiedz to wprost… bo wciąż nie mogę w to uwierzyć…

– Jeszcze zanim się związaliśmy akurat _to_ zaakceptowałem _całkowicie_ i moje wątpliwości dotyczyły i nadal dotyczą przede wszystkim pełnej operacji – przyznał szczerze i ledwo wyczuwalnie musnął wargami jego szyję, a potem szczękę. – Żaden z nas nie chce dzieci, ty nie chcesz gorączek. Sterylizacja to dla nas obu najlepsze rozwiązanie z możliwych, a mi naprawdę nie przeszkadza, że chcesz to zrobić. To nie jest kwestia… pozwalania ci na cokolwiek bądź nie. Byłem pewny, że się tym zajmiemy i… i nie podjąłem tematu, bo wydawało się to tak oczywiste.

– Jesteś chyba jedyną alfą jaka kiedykolwiek się urodziła… która zrobiłaby coś takiego –wymamrotał wciąż zszokowany jego słowami Jim, który, chociaż wiedział już, że Sebastian mówi prawdę i że _to nie jest sen,_ nie był jeszcze w stanie przyswoić tej informacji i uwierzyć w to całkowicie.

– Wątpię – stwierdził Sebastian i zaśmiał się cicho, po czym skierował swoje wargi na jego skroń.– Od tego są alfy – szepnął i z czułością przeczesał palcami jego włosy. – Żeby obsypywać was kwiatami i spełniać wszystkie wasze zachcianki. A nawet jeśli w rzeczywistości zazwyczaj dzieje się inaczej… cóż. My nigdy nie byliśmy typowi – powiedział, po czym pocałował skórę tuż poniżej jego ucha. Wyczuwał, że Jim wciąż był spięty i niepewny i, chcąc rozładować jakoś atmosferę, zdecydował się dodać coś jeszcze, używając niższego, fałszywie poważnego tonu. – Prawda, _szefie_?

– Seb… – westchnął Jim i poderwał głowę, a następnie zacisnął palce na jego włosach, odciągając go od siebie, by móc spojrzeć mu w oczy. – To była najseksowniejsza rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek do mnie powiedziałeś – oznajmił, a jego usta, _w końcu_ , rozciągnęły się w uśmiechu.

– Że też parę miesięcy temu zabroniłeś mi tak się do siebie zwracać – zażartował, przypominając sobie tamtą rozmowę.

– Och, zamknij się – przerwał mu, a następnie zachichotał, jakby wciąż bawiło go, że wiązanie już nie reaguje, gdy odzywał się do Sebastiana w ten sposób. – Zdajesz sobie sprawę… – zaczął, unosząc nieco podbródek i wyzywająco wpatrując się w jego twarz – że mógłbyś wpłynąć na mnie, bym zmienił zdanie? Żebym wcale tego nie chciał?

– Nie zamierzam robić ci prania mózgu, ani w tej kwestii ani jakiejkolwiek innej, bo nie jestem _typową alfą_ , która potrzebuje dominować nad kimś słabszym, żeby zaspokoić swoje ego – oznajmił natychmiast Sebastian, a determinacja w jego głosie sprawiła, że Jim ponownie się roześmiał. – Nie zamierzam cię zmieniać, nawet jeśli mógłbym zmusić cię tym, żebyś _stał się_ dla mnie omegą i zapomniał, że kiedyś było inaczej. Pewnie _wolałbym_ , żebyś był omegą, ale czeka nas tyle lat, że unieszczęśliwianie cię na samym początku… to po prostu nie wchodzi w grę. Kocham cię takiego, jaki jesteś. To znaczy… – urwał, wiedząc, że akurat w tym kontekście to nie zabrzmiało najlepiej. – Jakikolwiek byś nie był. Jaki _chcesz_ być. Czy będzie chodziło tylko o sterylizację, którą zajmiemy się jak najszybciej czy gdy zaczniemy myśleć o organizowaniu operacji. Będzie po prostu inaczej, ale nie wierzę, że będzie gorzej.

– Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że operacja mnie _popsuje_? – spytał Jim i chociaż w jego głosie dał się słyszeć jeszcze cień wątpliwości, jego oczy błyszczały z radości.

– _Tak_ , i dlatego średnio mi się to podoba, bo będziemy musieli kolejny raz przyzwyczajać się do swoich ciał, będę mógł zrobić ci w łóżku krzywdę, a seks będzie dla ciebie mniej… komforto… – urwał, kiedy Jim niespodziewanie wybuchnął śmiechem. – Co…?

– Mów dalej. Słyszę, co chcesz powiedzieć… _Będę musiał się nauczyć być w łóżku delikatniejszy, gdy staniesz się betą_ – oznajmił, naśladując akcent Sebastiana skuteczniej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej.

– Nie zabieraj mi moich słów – powiedział, wpatrując się w niego z uśmiechem, a gdy Jim zachichotał, lekko popchnął go na kanapę i zawisł nad nim, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku.

– Co, bo mnie ukarzesz? – zaśmiał się Jim i zanim Sebastian odpowiedział chociaż słowem, uwiesił się na jego szyi i wciągnął go do mocnego pocałunku. – Nie, teraz masz ochotę na co innego – wymruczał, gdy na moment się od niego oderwał. – W końcu _przespać się ze mną do końca_. Jestem okropny, że tyle z tym zwlekałem, co?

– Mam potwierdzić czy zaprzeczyć?

– Lepiej nic nie mów – roześmiał się. – No już… – powiedział, po czym potarł wnętrzem uda o jego biodra. – Powiedz, bardziej chcesz nadrobić stracony czas, czy nacieszyć się mną, dopóki taki jestem?

– _Jedno i drugie_ – odparł szczerze Sebastian, kładąc się na nim i wzdychając z przyjemności, kiedy Jim otoczył nogami jego talię. – Skoro zrobisz to w tym cyklu…

– Wątpię czy zrobię – przerwał mu Jim i przyciągnął go do siebie mocniej, a jego oczy i rysy odrobinę się zmieniły, chociaż przez ostatnie dni, mimo niewielkich dawek stoperów, właściwie się to nie działo. – Chciałbym… – urwał, kiedy dostrzegł, że Sebastian wstrzymuje oddech. – Muszę sprawdzić, jak teraz wygląda gorączka. Przyzwyczaić się do ciebie. Zorganizować… to wszystko, dom, ukrycie sieci, badania… Jedna rewolucja między nami już się stała, gdy się związaliśmy i zanim zaczniemy kolejną… dajmy sobie czas.

– Myślałem, że będziesz chciał to zrobić jak najszybciej – przyznał Sebastian. – Mówiłeś, że nie chcesz więcej dostać…

– A ja myślałem, że w ogóle się nie zgodzisz – oznajmił, a następnie wyciągnął do niego swoje nici mentalne, sprawiając, że Sebastian poczuł, jak zalewa go fala szczęścia i absolutnej ulgi, tak silna, że jego płuca ścisnęły się, niemal pozbawiając go oddechu, a on sam zachwiał się na ramionach, nie będąc w stanie znieść takiego natężenia emocji. Zaczęły wypełniać go, promieniując na kolejne komórki ciała, aż do momentu, gdy miał wrażenie, że wszystkie te uczucia w równym stopniu należały do Jima jak do niego samego.

– Jim… – jęknął nieprzytomnie, kiedy poczuł, jak jego umysł niemal pulsuje od ilości wrażeń.

– Kiedy ostatnio mówiłem ci, że cię kocham…? – wyszeptał mężczyzna, wsuwając palce w jego włosy. – Chyba… jakoś przed wiązaniem? – kontynuował cichym, łagodnym tonem. – A widzisz… powinienem ci to powtarzać każdego dnia, aż będziesz mieć mnie dość – zaśmiał się, wpatrując się rozszerzonymi, zachodzącymi już mgłą oczami w twarz Sebastiana, dostrzegając, jak jego tęczówki zaczynają czerwienieć a rysy wyostrzać się. Widział w nim kolejne zmiany, wyczuwał je również w sobie, a w miarę, jak postępowały, ich umysły otwierały się coraz bardziej, drżąc w oczekiwaniu na ruch z jego strony, na jakiekolwiek fizyczne potwierdzenie, że chcą scalić się do końca _tu i teraz_.  – _Kocham cię_ – dokończył, po czym pocałował go, znacznie mocniej niż poprzednio i od razu wyczuł, jak jego słowa zalewają umysł Sebastiana, wypełniając go setkami obrazów, w których tym razem nie było strzępków przeszłości, lecz wizje tego, co dopiero miało się stać.

Malownicza posiadłość w pobliżu Tummel Bridge. Jim siedzący z laptopem w altance, jaką sobie tam wybudowali, identyczną jak ta pod hotelem Loch Tummel. Święta spędzane w Dundee. Wycieczka do Irlandii, w rodzinne strony Jima… i kolejna, do bliskich Sebastiana. Przyjęcie z okazji wiązania, o którym Jim rozmawiał kiedyś z Rankinem i zamierzał im teraz zorganizować. Dni, wypełnione bliskością i sprawami, które już zawsze miały być wspólne, wieczory, gdy kładli się bez lęku o poranek, miesiące i lata z poczuciem, że ich życie wreszcie ma sens. Wszystko to zaczęło w pewnym momencie mieszać się ze wspomnieniami, które już znali, ich wiązanie wreszcie scalało się do samego końca, ostatnie luźne nici sczepiały się ze sobą, a słowa Jima tętniły w ich głowach nieprzerwanie, podczas gdy wszystko zamykało się, tworząc ostateczną wersję, jaka miała im pozostać na resztę życia.

_Kocham cię. Kocham cię. Kocham. Kocham._

 

***

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Na zakończenie parę słów, bo tekst był długi i teraz też będzie dłużej ;) Przede wszystkim BARDZO dziękuję wszystkim komentującym, zostawiającym kudosy i wspierającym mnie w całym przedsięwzięciu:) Bez Was na pewno nie udałoby mi się napisać znów czegoś tak obszernego ani tego skończyć, a dzięki Wam utrzymałam motywację i wenę. Jeszcze raz – DZIĘKUJĘ :)
> 
> Zaprzeczenie pisało mi się zupełnie inaczej – i chyba łatwiej – niż Drugą Grę, bo tam momentami pożerało mnie zagmatwanie fabuły i wielowątkowość i zdecydowanie więcej nie porwę się na tekst tego rodzaju. Na omega!verse pewnie też nie, bo podjęłam wyzwanie i czuję się wygrana za samo to, że dociągnęłam do końca, że były scenki łóżkowe i względnie trzymałam się planu (nawet jeśli rozciągnął się bardzo mocno i rozbił o postaci poboczne, co wiem, że nie było do końca potrzebne). Swoją drogą, gratuluję wszystkim, którzy dotrwali do końca, bo chociaż jestem ogólnie zadowolona z tego tekstu, to uważam że Druga gra była… no, lepsza. Wiele rozwiązań jakie tu zastosowałam nie satysfakcjonuje mnie stuprocentowo i miałam w ostatnich kilku rozdziałach problemy fabularne z którymi - przyznaję bez bicia - poszłam trochę na łatwiznę. Choćby przez to, że poległam na ‘momentach sensacyjnych’ oraz zrezygnowałam z pierwotnego planu, że Sebastian zostanie podczas akcji w Edynburgu złapany. No, ale nie będę tutaj mówić o niewykorzystanych planach, wystarczy tylko wspomnieć, że mam jakieś 15 stron notatek do scenek, które ostatecznie z różnych przyczyn nie powstały ;)  
> Z tego miejsca chciałabym -tak-przy-okazji- podziękować również wszystkim, którzy mimo zakończenia Drugiej gry pół roku temu, co jakiś czas dają o sobie znać i komentują tamten tekst – to miód na moje pisarsko-fanfikowe serce, bo każde słowo jest cenne i motywujące i naprawdę, bardzo mocno Wam za nie dziękuję:)
> 
> Zakończenie, jakie zastosowałam, jest celowym zabiegiem, aby każdy z Was mógł przyjąć na ich dalsze losy taki wariant, jaki uzna za słuszny i od dawna tak właśnie chciałam, aby wyglądało. Postanowiłam nie pisać wprost, czy Jim faktycznie podda się wszystkim operacjom, czy zostanie z Sebastianem jako omega (i doczekają się gromadki dzieci, bo w sumie tego wcale wprost nie wykluczyłam) ani co konkretnie zrobi Lennox, jak do niego wrócą ;) Jedno co jest istotne, to że „żyli długo i szczęśliwie” i z tym pozytywnym akcentem - kończę Zaprzeczenie. Ok. To naprawdę dziwne uczucie w końcu zamknąć tę historię xD
> 
> Oczywiście mam już kilka pomysłów na następne (krótsze!) teksty, z których na pierwszy plan chwilowo wychodzi pewien cięższy Mycroft x Moriarty, jednak jeśli ktokolwiek z Was ma jakiś mniej lub bardziej konkretny request odnośnie tego, co sherlockowego chciałby przeczytać, z chęcią podejmę wyzwanie, o ile w pairingu nie będzie Molly… i nie Johnlock, bo tego jest po polsku wystarczająco dużo i nie zamierzam tworzyć coś, czego jest pod dostatkiem;)
> 
> Trzymajcie się… i do następnego :)


End file.
